The Legendiary of Korra
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Aku adalah bencana. Tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan hadirku. Takdir mengharuskanku membawa kesengsaraan bagi semua yang berhubungan denganku. Ibu, aku, dan kini ayah, kakak, sahabat, laki-laki yang kucinta, dan seluruh sukunya. The Another Black dari kacamata serigala terkejam sepanjang sejarah suku Quileute. 1st POV Korra/Kierra.
1. 1 - Kakak

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on The Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, but not closely related with the canon. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black, from Korra's perspective...**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated T+, maybe M. Read on your own guard...**_

.

* * *

.

**1. Kakak**

Thursday, February 14, 2013

6:50 PM

.

* * *

.

Mungkin aku seharusnya memulai ceritaku dari masa yang lebih ke belakang. Tiga tahun lalu, misalnya. Atau tiga bulan lalu. Tapi tidak, aku memulainya hari ini, saat ini, ketika aku berada dalam pesawat dalam penerbanganku ke Seattle. Menemui keluargaku yang tersisa.

Keluarga? Manis sekali mengucapkan itu… Seolah mereka akan dengan mudah menerimaku, menganggapku keluarga. Aku anak hilang. Anak yang tidak diinginkan siapapun sejak awal. Bahkan bisa dikatakan anak yang hanya akan menghancurkan segala yang telah mereka bangun bertahun-tahun. Kehadiranku hanya akan merusak keluarga mereka. Aku bagian dari masa lalu yang ingin mereka kubur hidup-hidup, tidak tersentuh lagi, tidak terlihat lagi. Tidak terdengar lagi kabar beritanya. Kalau bisa.

Tapi tidak. Aku pulang. Aku kembali, mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Bukannya aku ingin. Tapi aku harus. Karena aku punya tugas. Mereka memiliki yang kubutuhkan. Mereka adalah kepingan puzzle yang harus kurangkai. Karena di sana, di tempat yang mengelilingi lingkungan tempat mereka tinggal, ada serpih-serpih kisah yang menentukan takdir hidupku. Masa laluku. Masa lalu mereka yang terkait denganku. Masa depanku.

Seandainya saja aku bisa menghindar, menyerah, pergi dari tugas ini…

_Tidak, tabahkan hatimu. Kau tak boleh lari…_

Aku menghela napas berat, mencuri-curi pandang ke sekelilingku. Pramugari yang cerewet itu, yang menyuruhku menutup ponsel setiap kali ia melewatiku, tidak ada dekat-dekat sini. Ia sedang sibuk bicara dengan pramugari lain di ekor pesawat. Aku pura-pura cuek, menatap ke luar jendela, lalu diam-diam mengeluarkan ponsel. Tentu saja aku tidak sebodoh itu mengaktifkan ponsel selagi dalam penerbangan, tidak mempedulikan paduan keselamatan udara… Bagaimanapun aku pasti mati jika aku jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Dan aku tidak ingin, belum ingin mati sekarang. Belum boleh mati sekarang.

Ponselku sedang dalam Airplane Mode. Tentu saja ada teknologi bagus yang mengakomodasi keharusan mengaktifkan ponsel dalam kondisi seperti ini. Huh, memangnya aku cewek bodoh?

Jemariku memainkan kursor, memasuki menu Message. Kulihat sekali lagi sms dari dia, satu-satunya keterkaitanku dengan tempat yang akan kudatangi.

_**Dad**_

_Kau jadi datang hari ini kan, Korra? Aku sudah menugaskan kakakmu menjemput… Akan kukirimkan fotonya lewat MMS. Aku akan menyiapkan pesta besar. Kutunggu kehadiranmu._

_-end-_

Ah, ayahku… Seperti apa dia? Bagaimana rupanya, jika aku melihatnya langsung dan bukan lewat foto? Bagaimana suaranya, jika aku mendengarnya langsung dan bukan hanya lewat telepon? Bagaimana rasanya sentuhannya, pelukannya, kehadirannya di sisiku? Apakah aku akan merasa tenteram?

Ha-ha-ha, jangan terlalu berharap...

Aku sudah tahu kalau kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan harapan. Pesimis? Ya. Tapi aku menyatakannya karena aku tahu. Aku belajar dari pengalamanku, ibuku, orang-orang yang bersinggungan denganku selama ini.

Tak ada yang berjalan benar dari hidupku selama 16 tahun ini. Mungkin malah sebelumnya, sejak alasan keberadaanku di dunia ini mulai mengambil tempat. Tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanku, kalau boleh dibilang. Tidak juga orang tadi, yang kupanggil Dad. Oh, salah. Patut kukatakan, dialah yang paling tidak menginginkan keberadaanku.

Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, tidak sekali pun. Mungkin ya, ibuku pernah mengajakku bertemu, kalau tidak salah ia pernah cerita. Tapi itu katanya ketika usiaku sekitar 3 tahun, jadi mana mungkin aku ingat? Dan, sebagai tambahan, sebagai hasil pertemuan itu, ayahku kehilangan istrinya dalam kecelakaan mobil. Bagus sekali.

Ya, aku adalah bencana. Bahkan sejak sebelum aku dilahirkan, aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk membawa bencana bagi semua yang ada di sekitarku.

.

* * *

.

Kisahku seharusnya dimulai sekitar 17 tahun lalu, di sebuah perkampungan suku masyarakat asli Amerika di Semenanjung Olympic. Jangan salah sangka, mereka sama sekali bukan suku terasing. Suku yang sangat maju yang bahkan punya sistem pemerintahan sendiri yang independen, di bawah konstitusi negara. Aku agak-agak mengerti soal sistem pemerintahan ini karena aku mempraktikkannya langsung... Tapi masalah itu kukesampingkan dulu. Aku ingin bercerita tentang diriku, dan kisah yang membalut legenda tentangku.

Hahaha... Legenda...

Ya. Hidupku adalah legenda.

Seperti semua legenda, ada pertemuan dan cinta. Dan kemudian ada penyihir. Sayangnya, akulah sang penyihir.

Manis sekali.

Ibuku bertemu ayahku sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Bisa dibilang mereka tumbuh bersama. Mereka bersepupu. Manis? Ya.

Tapi itu belum semuanya. Di suku mereka, setiap orang saling berkaitan darah satu sama lain. Jadi agak wajar bila ada pasangan-pasangan yang ternyata berkerabat. Tapi biasanya tidak yang sedekat itu. Tidak pada taraf sepupu tingkat pertama. Dan tidak juga karena ibuku adalah skandal bagi suku: ia lahir dari persatuan seorang wanita suku dengan orang asing tak dikenal, yang menghamilinya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Sebenarnya mungkin wajar, kala itu awal 1960-an, era Rebellious Sixties. Nenekku ada di kota besar saat itu, menjadi calon perawat di sebuah rumah sakit, tapi pastinya dekat dengan kehidupan anak-anak muda pada umumnya. Aku yakin banyak juga anak yang mengalami nasib seperti ibuku. Tapi tidak ketika nenekku memutuskan untuk pulang dan hidup dalam suku yang skema kekeluargaannya sangat kental. Kondisi sulit nenekku makin diperparah karena kami semua bahkan tidak tahu nama kakekku, tidak tahu juga nama keluarganya. Aku dan ibu menyandang nama keluarga suami nenek yang dinikahinya setelah ibuku lahir: Gerrard.

Ya. Gerrard. Dia juga orang asing. Bukan orang asli suku nenek. Mungkin hanya ia yang mau menerima nenek, yah... dengan segala nama buruk yang melekat padanya sejak kelahiran ibuku.

Ibuku tumbuh besar di komunitas suku, tapi hampir selalu terasing. Agak aneh, sebenarnya, karena dari ceritanya, entah mengapa aku menangkap bahwa latar belakang keluarga ibuku cukup terpandang. Mungkin ibuku dikucilkan karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas. Ha-ha-ha, klise.

Mungkin itu sebabnya, satu-satunya yang dekat dengan ibuku sejak kecil adalah ayahku. Sepupunya sendiri. Dan begitu beranjak remaja, seperti standarnya fiksi romantis manapun, mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Ibuku senang memberi bumbu romantis pada kisah-kisah percintaan mereka, yang sering didongengkannya dulu sebelum aku tidur. Tapi aku tak percaya lebih dari separuhnya. Tidak karena kenyataannya tidak seindah itu. Dengan segala status yang disandang ibuku sejak kecil, wajar jika begitu mereka beranjak remaja dan saling menyadari perasaan yang berkembang di antara mereka, tak ada yang berani mengungkapkan cinta itu, lebih lagi mengesahkannya, di depan semua orang. Jadi apa yang indah dari cinta sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak direstui, perselingkuhan, dan anak yang lahir di luar nikah?

Semua itu wajar, sebenarnya. Tapi nyatanya di sini adalah, yang terlibat dalam perselingkuhan ayah, secara hukum, adalah ibuku dan bukan wanita lain. Maksudnya, ayah menikahi wanita lain dan bukan ibuku. Manisnya, selama itu, diam-diam ia tetap menjalin hubungan dengan ibuku. Mereka memang sempat tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun ketika ayah menikah, dan ibuku pergi menyelesaikan studinya di kota besar. Dan begitu pulang, ibu mendapati sang kekasih sudah memiliki tiga anak. Tapi mungkin memang ibuku yang bodoh, ia tetap mencintai laki-laki itu. Rela menjadi simpanan.

Ya. Lebih manis lagi, mereka memunculkan anak dari hubungan itu. Dan mudah ditebak, anak itu adalah aku.

Sudah kubilang. Dari awal pun, aku tak pernah diinginkan.

Begitu mendapati dirinya mengandung aku, ibuku mengajak ayah pergi. Kawin lari. Apapun. Tapi ayahku menolak, tentu saja. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan ketiga anaknya. Terutama tidak yang bungsu. Anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Penerus keluarga.

Hahaha, manis sekali...

Jadi di sanalah ibu. Wanita yang tersingkirkan. Pergi membawaku dalam kandungannya. Berusaha menutup lembaran yang bertahun-tahun ia jalani dengan sangat menyedihkan. Aku lahir tanpa mengenal ayahku, tanpa mengenal keluarga besarku, tanpa mengenal kampung halamanku. Bisa dikatakan, mungkin aku memang tidak punya kampung halaman.

Kami tinggal di kota besar. Kota menyediakan banyak kesempatan dan tidak ada yang peduli dengan asal usul kami- aku dan ibu. Ibu melakukan apapun untuk bisa membayar hutang biaya persalinan, menyewa apartemen bobrok, dan menghidupi kami berdua. Bekerja sambil meneruskan kuliah. Mencari jenjang pendidikan dan status sosial yang lebih tinggi. Berusaha melupakan ayah. Menjalani hidup.

Tapi ia kembali. Ke sukunya. Empat tahun setelah ia meninggalkan ayah. Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa seharusnya ia tidak kembali.

Apapun yang ia tinggalkan, sudah bukan lagi miliknya. Ayah membangun keluarga yang bahagia, sama sekali tidak ada tempat bagi ibuku dan aku. Ibuku menyadari ini, dan memutuskan untuk menyingkir selamanya. Tapi takdir hanya membuatnya lebih buruk. Wanita itu, ibu tiriku, mengetahui kehadiran ibuku. Ia sama sekali tak menerima penjelasan bahwa ibuku hanya berkunjung. Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa hidupnya selama ini hanya kebohongan, dan semuanya bersumber dari ibuku, dan memutuskan untuk tak menerima apapun kebohongan lagi dalam hidupnya. Dalam hidupnya yang hanya beberapa jam sejak keputusan itu dibuat, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Karena setelah itu ia meluncur pergi dengan mobilnya, membawa anak laki-lakinya bersamanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ia tak kembali dengan selamat. Kecelakaan mobil, katanya. Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan terguling ke dalam jurang nan curam. Ia meninggal di tempat. Ajaibnya, anak laki-lakinya, kakak tiriku, selamat.

Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia selamat. Karena mungkin kalau begitu kejadiannya, ayahku bisa memutus ikatan dengan keluarganya, dengan sukunya, dan pergi bersamaku dan ibu.

Tapi tidak. Ia hidup. Penuh luka dan butuh penyembuhan berbulan-bulan, katanya, tapi hidup. Dan ibuku yang disalahkan atas kejadian itu. Seolah ia yang mengerjai rem atau semacamnya di mobil itu. Seolah ia yang mengemudikan truk yang menabrak mobil wanita itu dan melemparnya ke jurang. Ibuku tidak salah apapun, dan ia disalahkan. Tidak ada yang peduli pada fakta bahwa ayahku mengenal ibuku jauh sebelum ia mengenal wanita itu. Tak ada yang peduli bahwa cinta mereka berkembang jauh sebelumnya. Bahwa wanita itulah, bukan ibuku, sang pencuri cinta ayah. Tidak ada, karena bagi mereka ibukulah sang penyihir. Dan aku sama dengannya, putri penyihir.

Tak perlu kubilang bahwa kami diusir dari suku. Permanen. Sejak itu kami hidup nomaden. Untungnya ia cerdas, dan punya gelar. Itu penting di tengah masyarakat yang mementingkan status. Dengan itu kami bisa pergi jauh, sejauh-jauhnya, memutus segala hubungan dengan suku yang hanya membuat ibuku menderita.

Kami hidup bahagia. Aku dan ibu. Tidak punya rumah. Tidak punya keluarga. Tapi kami bahagia. Namun semua berubah ketika...

Ketika apa? Ketika Negara Api menyerang?

Ha-ha-ha. Manis sekali jika memang seperti itu. Karena jika demikian, maka aku akan menjadi pahlawan. Seperti dalam film animasi kesayanganku itu. Terutama sekuelnya, yang ada namaku sebagai pemeran utama. Avatar Korra... Bagus sekali.

Tapi tidak. Sudah kubilang akulah sang penyihir. Aku selalu ada di bagian antagonis. The Legend of Korra, dengan aku sebagai pemeran utama, adalah kisah mengenai kejahatan, pengkhianatan, pembantaian, penguasaan, penikaman dari belakang, skema buruk adu domba... Dengan aku sebagai dalang di balik semuanya.

.

* * *

.

Suara pramugari yang menyatakan pesawat akan mendarat membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku mengerjap, iseng mengintip bentangan tanah dan teksturnya yang makin jelas bentuknya di bawahku. Baguslah aku segera turun. Aku tak pernah begitu suka di udara. Bahkan tidak berubah walau aku begitu sering dan terbiasa bepergian dengan pesawat. Tidak ada di antara kami yang suka. Agak melawan insting, mungkin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pesawat mendarat dan kami semua sibuk mengurus bawaan yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi, atau riasan, atau anak, atau mengecek dompet dan ponsel, atau apapun itu. Aku diam saja dalam kehebohan itu. Aku tak punya banyak bawaan rumit. Bawaanku cuma sebuah ransel yang tersimpan aman di bagasi pesawat. Beserta dompet dan ponsel yang dari tadi juga kupegang.

Aku yang paling akhir turun. Aku tidak begitu suka terperangkap dalam kehebohan dan kekisruhan di tengah kerumunan orang. Mengangguk sedikit pada pramugari yang memberi ucapan "Terima kasih… Silakan pakai penerbangan kami lagi" di pintu, aku meluncur turun dari tangga pesawat. Santai. Tidak terburu-buru.

Suhu udara Seattle yang dingin segera menyergapku begitu aku melangkah keluar pesawat. Aku menggigil. Terlalu lama di daerah dekat khatulistiwa membuatku agak tak terbiasa dengan dingin. Meski seharusnya aku tak bereaksi seperti ini. Lagipula, cuaca katanya mulai menghangat.

Hah! Menghangat apanya? Masih berapa bulan lagi hingga musim panas? Dua bulan? Hih... Dan musim panas di daerah subtropis tidak pernah seindah di daerah tropis... Apalagi di sana, di tempat yang kutuju... Daerah mendung dengan curah hujan paling tinggi, katanya?

Kupasang syal motif paisley-ku dan kurapatkan jaket coklat kesayanganku. Aku pastinya satu-satunya yang paling menderita di antara jenisku kalau menyangkut cuaca dingin. Dan itu baru belakangan ini saja. Dulu aku tak pernah seperti ini. Apa boleh buat. Tiap keputusan memiliki konsekuensi tersendiri.

Dering mms masuk begitu aku menginjakkan kaki di lobi kedatangan. Sempurna sekali waktunya. Mms dari ayahku, berisi sebuah foto. Dua orang Native berangkulan, tawa menghias wajah mereka. Rambut pendek dan kulit coklat.

Foto itu disertai sebuah pesan singkat.

_**Dad**_

_Itu para penjemputmu. Cari saja Native tinggi besar sangar bertampang bingung. Pasti mudah ditemukan._

_-end-_

Oh ya, Dad, sangat membantu.

Kusambar ranselku yang terselip di antara banyak kopor lain, dan langsung berjalan menjauhi kerumunan. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Turis, kulit putih, kulit hitam, kulit coklat, kulit kuning, kulit merah... Berjubel di mana-mana. Native... mana mereka? Oh, oh, tidak... Banyak rupanya. Yang sedang bergerombol di pojok sana, atau yang baru datang, atau para pekerja bandara, atau para penjaga di konter asesori dan cenderamata, atau yang sedang menawarkan paket rekreasi, atau yang sedang menjemput dengan membawa papan-papan nama besar. Aku menelusuri papan nama itu. Tak ada namaku.

Astaga, kenapa Dad tidak memberiku nomor ponsel si penjemputku itu?

Aku celingukan bagai anak hilang. Dan ya, aku kan memang anak hilang... Yang baru mau pulang ke kampung halaman yang tak pernah dikenalnya seumur hidup.

Native tinggi besar sangar bertampang bingung... Native tinggi besar sangar bertampang bingung...

Dan saat itulah satu perasaan menghentakku. Aura yang menekan, mengintimidasi. Rasa tidak nyaman yang membelit dadaku. Membuat kerongkonganku kering, detak jantungku berdebar lebih kencang. Aliran darahku berdesir lebih deras. Rasanya ada tali-tali yang menekan lututku, memaksaku tunduk. Dan ada kekuatan lain yang memaksaku berontak. Perasaan itu bahkan mengambil wujud di tanganku, yang mulai bergetar halus. Jantungku secara otomatis memompa aliran darah mengisi urat-urat dan otot dalam tubuhku.

Aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Berkonsentrasi pada asal perasaan itu, dan bukan pada efeknya. Ritme jantungku kembali melambat. Aliran darahku kembali normal. Urat-urat yang bermunculan di lenganku kembali menyusut. Getaran di ujung-ujung jemariku mereda. Perasaan menekan itu perlahan memudar, kendati masih bisa kurasakan.

Membuka mata, aku langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke sebelah kiriku. Ke tempat asal aura tersebut. Kucoba melihat menembus kerumunan orang.

Oh ya, itu dia. Aku melihatnya. Dua orang Native sangar bertubuh besar, melihat sekelilingnya dengan tampang bingung.

Itu dia penjemputku. Salah satunya adalah kakak tiriku. Putra ayahku. Orang yang seharusnya mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Orang yang karena kehadirannya, maka tak kurasakan cinta ayah...

Aku menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, berusaha menenangkan diri. Memasang tampang ceria nan manis dan bergerak menembus kerumunan.

Oh, takdir tentunya gemar mempermainkanku...

Ya. Itu kakakku, Jacob Black.

Ia juga _shifter. _ Sama sepertiku.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**Halo...**

**Entah kenapa aku jadi pengen bikin cerita dari sudut pandang Korra. Mengenai semua yang terjadi di The Another Black. Fanfic dari fanfic? Hahaha... Mungkin ga akan sebegitu kerasa Angst-nya. Biar gimana Korra cuma anak cewek usia 16 tahun. Misterinya juga agak dikurangin, mungkin malah lebih banyak ke romance dan drama... dengan sedikit sentuhan tragedi... hahaha...**

**Oh ya, porsi Jacob mungkin bakalan kurang... Fokusnya bakal banyak ke Korra, Seth, dan Collin...**

**Mungkin bisa melengkapi semua yang ga diceritain di The Another Black?**

**Yang baca, tolong kasi review ya... hehehe :D**


	2. 2 - Jacob Black

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is spin-off of my other fanfic, The Another Black. **_

_**.**_

_**Set 5 years after Volturi's attack on December 2006. Now is Spring 2012.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated T+ to M. Read on your own guard.**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**2 – Jacob Black**

Friday, February 15, 2013

1:15 AM

.

* * *

.

Aura _shifter _sangat mencolok. Aku tahu. Pengalaman selama ini dapat mengajarkanku hal semudah itu. Aku bisa mengendus, mengenali keberadaan _shifter _dari jarak sekian kilometer. Dari jenis apapun, meski ya, aku akui aku tak bisa terlalu mengenali para Penguasa Dunia Atas dan Penguasa Dunia Bawah. Maksudku para _shifter _penghuni angkasa: bangsa burung, dan penghuni air: bangsa ikan, mamalia air, reptil, dan amfibi. Aku lebih mudah mengenali para Penguasa Dunia Tengah, _shifter_ yang mengambil bentuk hewan darat. _Shifter _dan calon _shifter, _tepatnya. Orang yang memiliki gen aktif dan sedang berada di ambang perubahannya, hanya belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berubah.

Tapi aura _shifter _yang kurasakan dari dua orang ini, bagaimanapun, agak sedikit berbeda. Apakah karena aku terkait darah dengan mereka? Atau karena sesuatu yang lain? Auranya mengintimidasi, menekan. Memaksaku tertarik padanya. Memaksaku berlutut, bahkan.

Oke. Jangan katakan… Aura Alfa?

Salah satu dari mereka Alfa? Bagus sekali. Dan pemuda di sampingnya, apa? Wakilnyakah?

Kakakku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Karena ia mungkin Alfa _atau_ wakil Alfa, dan aku memiliki keterkaitan genetik padanya, apakah dengan demikian secara otomatis aku menjadi anggota kawanannya? Bawahannya?

Tidak, tidak… Mungkin tidak harus begitu.

Aku berhenti di balik tiang besar, agak terlindung kerumunan orang, tempatku bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas sekaligus memastikan diriku tidak terlalu terlihat. Kucoba memperhatikan reaksinya. Menilai. Mereka berdua masih celingukan. Tidak mungkin… Jika aku bisa merasakan dan mengenali aura mereka, seharusnya mereka bisa merasakan auraku, kan? Apa iya auraku begitu tak terdeteksi? Bukankah aku, setidaknya separuh dari diriku sekarang, juga memiliki darah yang sama dengan mereka?

Atau… ini hanya berarti mereka belum bisa mengembangkan kemampuan itu… Astaga. Mana mungkin? Apa mereka tidak pernah bersinggungan dengan kawanan _shifter _lain?

Oh, tapi itu mungkin saja. Mereka berasal dari… mana? Daerah terisolasi di hutan di Semenanjung Olympic yang muram. Kawananku saja tak pernah bermimpi untuk melakukan penaklukan ke sana, jadi mungkin tiada kawanan _shifter _lain yang mau…

Huh, itu hanya berarti mereka gerombolan _shifter _lemah. Apa wujud yang mereka ambil? Wujud homogen? Atau heterogen? Mungkin homogen… Serigala, sama sepertiku.

_Jangan menilai remeh hanya dari penampilan luar, Korra… Kau belum mengenal mereka. Siapa tahu mereka punya kekuatan yang tak kauduga. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, _suatu suara dalam kepalaku memperingatkanku. Aku mengangguk. Memang benar… Hanya karena mereka tidak bisa mengenali _shifter_ lain, bukan berarti mereka demikian lemah. Aura mereka saja begitu menekan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku berhati-hati. Menjaga jarak. Menutupi identitasku sementara waktu.

Aku menutup mata, menarik napas panjang. Saatnya pertunjukan.

"Jake!" aku memperdengarkan suara ceriaku, menembus kerumunan, langsung menghambur menerjang pemuda yang memiliki aura paling kuat dan paling menekan. Tidak salah lagi, yang ini pasti kakakku. Jika Alfaku dulu berkenan mengangkatku karena mengatakan darahku murni dan tinggi, maka pasti artinya aku memiliki darah Alfa. Dan jika benar begitu, wajar jika aku berasumsi bahwa kakakku juga Alfa.

Ia membeku, kelihatannya tak mampu memprediksi hal yang kulakukan. Ia tidak menghindar. Oh, ini hal yang bodoh sekali. Seharusnya ia punya sensor ekstra-sensitif terhadap gerakan. Jika yang menerjangnya adalah vampir, pasti ia sudah mati sekarang. Yah, aku juga bisa membunuhnya detik itu juga. Tapi tidak, itu takkan kulakukan.

Reaksi nol-nya merupakan kesempatan untukku. Kusentuhkan pipiku di pipinya, kutekankan ujung jemariku di nadi lehernya, merasakan panas tubuh dan aliran darah di nadinya. Menilai detak jantungnya. Panas tubuh di atas rata-rata. Deras aliran darah dan detak jantung di atas rata-rata. Oh ya, memang benar. _Shifter. _Berdarah panas.

Dan sepertinya ia masih belum dapat mengidentifikasi siapa aku. Lamban sekali responnya.

Entah mengapa kurasakan tangannya menjangkau pinggangku, merengkuhku lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Apa itu reaksinya karena bertemu denganku, adiknya? Atau karena entah bagaimana instingnya mencurigaiku dan mulai menganalisaku? Gawat jika kemungkinannya adalah yang kedua. Meski lambat, bisa jadi ia akan mengenali bauku juga kalau aku terus menempel begini padanya. Aku tak boleh berlama-lama dalam posisi ini. Aku tak boleh meresikokan apapun.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya, memandang matanya dengan lagak _innocent._

"Maaf," kataku, pura-pura malu. "Aku terlalu agresif ya?"

Ia tidak menolak pelukanku, dan juga tidak membantah ketika aku memanggilnya 'Jake'. Ya, kalau tak salah memang itu nama panggilan kakakku yang pernah disebutkan Dad. Berarti dugaanku memang benar. Ia, sang Alfa, memang kakakku.

Pemuda di samping kakakku tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh ke kakakku, berbisik di telinganya, "Sebagaimana diharapkan dari keluarga Black." Aku menoleh padanya, berusaha memperlihatkan pandangan bertanya dan tetap menahan senyum di bibirku. Biasanya itu pancingan yang bagus untuk meminta seorang cowok menyebutkan namanya. Ia sepertinya memakan umpanku, karena ia tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Hai, aku Seth Clearwater," katanya riang. "Teman Jacob, kau tahu."

Oh ya, aku tahu… Sang Wakil Alfa.

Aku balas menjabat tangan Seth. "Coraline, Coraline Louise Gerrard. Kau bisa panggil aku Korra."

"Oh, hai Caroline..."

"Coraline," aku membetulkan. Mungkin baik jika aku memperlihatkan sikap seperti anak kecil nan polos. "Kau tahu? Seperti film kartun itu, yang mata ibunya seperti kancing..." kataku sambil mempermainkan jemari di depan mata, membentuk lingkaran sambil membelalakkan bola mata. Ya. Sikap kekanak-kanakan dan pengetahuanku tentang film animasi biasanya selalu berguna. Topeng yang bagus untuk menunjukkan betapa _childish _diriku. Anak kecil tak pernah dicurigai siapapun, dan mudah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari sekitarnya. Aku menimbang ekspresi di wajah dua pemuda itu sejenak, melihat bayang ketidakmengertian di mata mereka, lalu menambahkan, "Kalian tidak tahu ya? Tidak sama sekali?"

Baik Seth maupun Jacob menggeleng.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mengerti soal film animasi?" tanyaku lagi. Penting untuk menegaskan jurang perbedaan usia dan pengetahuan antara aku dan mereka.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, dan menggeleng.

"Haaaahhh, ayolah, _guys..._" aku memperlihatkan sikap putus asa, khas anak kecil jika menghadapi orang dewasa yang tidak mengerti dunianya. "Ah, sudahlah..." kataku akhirnya, tertawa riang. Alih-topik yang cepat juga kekhasan anak kecil. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian."

"Tunggu, Korra," sang Alfa memotong, agak curiga. "Bagaimana kautahu ini kami? Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mengenali kami? Kau belum pernah bertemu kami, kan?"

Gawat. Dia curiga. Apa ini insting defensifnya semata, yang menuntunnya mencurigai apapun yang asing, atau memang aktingku kurang bagus? Atau malah ia menangkap auraku? Apapun itu, aku harus cepat memikirkan jalan keluar yang aman.

"Oooh, itu..." aku memasang wajah pura-pura malu, sembari tetap mempertahankan suara ceria. "Sebenarnya Dad sudah cerita soal kalian, ia bilang kalian akan menjemput."

Kuperhatikan, ia agak terpukul mendengar ucapanku. Apakah karena aku memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'Dad'? Kalau begitu, apakah ia baru tahu mengenai latar belakangku dan masih belum benar-benar menerimaku? Apakah ia masih memendam ketidaksukaan tentang kisah cinta ibuku dan ayahnya? Bagus kalau begitu, karena aku juga sama. Aku juga tidak suka dengan ibunya.

Tapi aku tak hendak mengungkit masalah itu sekarang. Aku harus berusaha agar bisa diterima di keluarga mereka dulu, mengesampingkan perasaan pribadiku.

Masih bersikap ceria, aku menambahkan, "Katanya cari saja dua orang Native bertubuh tinggi besar dengan ekspresi bingung, tidak mungkin salah. Ia bahkan mengirimiku foto kalian," kuotak-atik telepon selulerku, memberi penegasan. "Lihat, ini!" serunya sejurus kemudian, memperlihatkan foto dua pemuda yang saling berangkulan, yang baru dikirim ayah tadi. "Kalian mudah dikenali, kalian tahu?"

Kedua pemuda di hadapanku saling berpandangan. Siratan bingung muncul di wajah mereka. Itu pasti, kalau aku jadi mereka. Bagaimanapun serupanya foto dengan aslinya, tak mungkin semudah itu mengenali dua orang yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui seumur hidup di tengah hiruk pikuk bandara. Tapi kucoba tidak memedulikan ekspresi mereka. Aku harus segera pergi dari topik ini sebelum makin meluas dan akhirnya penyamaranku terbongkar saat aku belum lagi menginjak tanah mereka.

Ya. Tujuanku ke sini bukan hanya untuk bertemu keluargaku.

Tanah mereka. La Push.

Tanah suku Quileute.

Suku asalku. Dan juga asal dari legenda itu.

"Jadi, langsung kemana kita?" ujarku ceria sambil merangkul leher sang Alfa dengan tangan kananku dan sang wakil dengan tangan kiriku. Kedua cowok itu agak mencondongkan badan ke samping guna mengimbangi tinggi badanku, membuatku ingin tertawa dalam hati. Miris, sebenarnya.

Oh ya, maaf, untuk ukuran _shifter, _aku memang pendek. Kelewat pendek, malah. Aku tidak sampai 160 cm. Aku cewek dan usiaku baru 16 tahun, jadi wajar saja. Tapi ini masalahnya: sejak beberapa bulan lalu, bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan tumbuh. Ha-ha-ha. Ironis sekali. Melihat kedua orang Quileute yang besar-besar ini, aku membayangkan, bahkan walau aku perempuan, seharusnya aku pun bisa berkembang lebih tinggi. Pertumbuhan pesat seharusnya ada dalam genku. Tapi tidak. Itu salah satu resiko yang harus kutanggung semenjak aku menandatangani perjanjian itu. Perjanjian yang mengubah takdir hidupku selamanya. Dan juga membawaku ke sini.

"Kau tidak membawa barang apapun?" tanya Jacob, matanya berkeliling. Pastinya ia mencari kopor atau apapun. Tapi tentu saja ia takkan menemukan. Kapan aku pernah kemana-mana membawa barang-barang berat dan menyusahkan?

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Hanya ransel ini," ujarku, sedikit memutar tubuh menunjuk tas kamping hijau limau ukuran sedang yang tergantung di punggungku. "Aku tidak bawa banyak baju, tidak pernah. Mungkin nanti kita bisa pertimbangkan belanja jika aku yakin akan tinggal bersama kalian."

"Mempertimbangkan?" kakakku mengerutkan alis. "Bukankah kau memang akan tinggal dengan kami?"

Ups. Apa aku salah langkah?

Apakah seharusnya aku menunjukkan bahwa aku ingin menetap permanen?

Karena aku tidak. Tidak mungkin aku akan tinggal selamanya di sana, terkurung dengan kawanan mereka. Demi Tuhan, aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Aku ke sana hanya untuk tugas. Begitu selesai, aku pergi.

Tapi mungkin kakakku mengira aku, sebagai adiknya, akan pindah permanen ke rumahnya. Itu wajar saja, sebenarnya. Lagipula aku sudah bilang pada Dad bahwa aku tak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Aku sebatang kara, begitulah… Hanya untuk menarik simpati dan membuat mereka tanpa ragu menerimaku.

Jangan-jangan memang aku sudah membuat langkah kontradiktif? Oh, seharusnya memang aku membawa kopor besar! Sial! Bodoh, Korra!

Aku mencoba bersikap kasual, bersenandung menutupi kekhawatiranku. Kuseret mereka keluar lobi, sebisa mungkin menjaga tenagaku tetap di level terendah. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini, pergi ke tempat tujuanku. Makin banyak pembicaraan tidak penting dihabiskan di sini, makin banyak kesempatan mereka untuk membuka topengku. Memaksaku mengeluarkan kebohongan yang saling kontradiktif atau semacamnya. Sengaja atau tidak. Ah, bisa jadi malah mereka sengaja. Menyelidikiku juga seperti aku menyelidiki mereka. Siapa tahu mereka tak sebodoh kelihatannya.

Tidak, tidak boleh dibiarkan. Aku harus bermain licin. Hati-hati.

"Ya dan tidak…" ujarku, agak menyeret kalimat. "Masih belum kupikirkan. Mungkin sebulan dua bulan ini, entahlah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Dad..."

Yup. Aku masih bisa memainkan kartu 'anak hilang yang ingin bertemu keluarganya'. Ingin bertemu, tapi masih ragu untuk menetap. Masih bimbang dengan penerimaan keluarganya. Standar perasaan remaja manapun yang berada dalam posisiku. Aku masih bisa menggunakan asal usulku yang rumit untuk kepentinganku.

Kurasakan perubahan ekspresi Jacob, lagi, ketika aku menyebutkan kata itu. 'Dad'. Ya. Benar dugaanku. Dia memang belum menerimaku.

Kulepaskan rangkulanku, memandangnya agak takut-takut. "Yah, kalau... kau tidak keberatan aku memanggil Dad..." ujarku, gemetar.

Jacob tampak salah tingkah. "Oh, ya, tidak, tentu saja," katanya. Jelas ia berusaha menelan kepahitannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya... mmm... kurasa... maksudku aku ingin merasakan... maksudku... memiliki... maksudku... mmm..." aku berusaha tampak rikuh, berperan bak gadis merana yang takut salah ucap, menunduk memandang ujung sepatuku.

Sejujurnya dalam hati memang aku agak takut juga. Jacob, kakakku ini, dia Alfa. Urusan ini agak berbahaya. Entah karena insting Alfanya terhadap ancaman asing atau karena masalah keluarga, penilaiannya penting untukku. Kalau aku salah langkah di depannya, kalau aku sampai membuka identitasku… Kalau instingnya mendeteksi ada yang tidak beres denganku… Atau kalau ia tidak menerimaku menjadi bagian keluarganya… Bisa jadi ia langsung mengusirku dan aku tak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk menginjak tanahnya lagi.

Anehnya Jacob mendadak tampak merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah kau memanggil Billy dengan sebutan Dad, Korra. Bodoh sekali kau mengira aku keberatan. Ia ayahmu. Kau putrinya," tanpa diduga kata-kata itu meluncur dari lidahnya.

Oh, benarkah? Serius dia bicara begitu?

Aku diterima?

Aku mengerjap tidak percaya. Aku melewati tahap pertama penilaian insting Alfa! Hebat! Tanpa kusadari aku melonjak gembira. Ini sungguhan. Aku tidak pura-pura.

"Terima kasih, Jacob..." sorakku, sekali lagi memeluk leher sang Alfa. "Aku seperti mendapat kakak lelaki, senang sekali," aku tersenyum lebar dan berbalik memandang si wakil. "Terima kasih, Seth," entah mengapa aku mengucapkan itu padanya. Agak terbawa suasana, terlalu riang, kupeluk lehernya.

Seth jelas-jelas merasa salah tingkah. Kuperhatikan ia melirik Jacob, ekspresinya agak khawatir. Oh, oh, gawat… Penilaian Jacob mungkin agak terbutakan oleh statusku sebagai adiknya. Tapi sang wakil? Ia tak punya hubungan darah denganku. Bisa jadi ia merasakan auraku, mencurigaiku. Apakah aku salah ketika aku memeluknya? Apakah, entah bagaimana, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dari sentuhan kulitku di lehernya?

Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Rupanya aku tak hanya harus berusaha memikat Jacob dan Dad. Aku juga harus membuat kawanannya menerimaku. Terutama Seth.

.

* * *

.

Perjalanan ke La Push adalah hal yang kunanti-nantikan. Sepanjang jalan aku tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, bertanya ini dan itu. Tak ada yang lebih membuatku penasaran ketimbang fakta tentang La Push dan keseharian mereka.

Jacob dan Seth menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan antusias, meski kentara sekali sikap mereka yang penuh perhitungan kala mengutarakan beberapa topik. Aku sadar aku harus hati-hati di titik ini. Terlalu banyak bertanya, tampak terlalu penasaran, juga bisa menjadi batu yang balik menghantamku. Tapi tidak bertanya juga mencurigakan. Aku sudah memasang kepribadian sanguin dari awal. Dan lagi, aku akan datang ke tempat satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, yang tak pernah kulihat seumur hidup. Wajar jika aku ingin mengejar ketertinggalanku.

Seth menyambar jeda kosong setelah Jacob menjawab pertanyaanku soal sekolah yang akan kumasuki segera setelah aku tinggal bersama mereka. Dari kaca spion tengah, kusadari sejak tadi pemuda itu berusaha mengintipku yang duduk di jok belakang. "Jadi, ceritakan tentang dirimu," katanya.

Aku balas menatap matanya dari kaca yang sama. Ia mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan.

"Cerita apa?" tanyaku.

Ia kini memutar setengah tubuhnya ke jok belakang, menghadapku. Matanya berbinar-binar. Suaranya terdengar renyah dan riang. "Apa yang kaulakukan selama, hmmm, 16 tahun ini?"

"Oh, hal biasa, Seth," senandungku. "Aku berkelana ke banyak tempat. Tahun lalu aku di Nepal. Tahun sebelumnya di Bangkok dan Jepang. Tahun sebelumnya aku di Guatemala dan Italia. Tahun sebelumnya lagi aku di Mesir. Kau tahu, biasalah... aku tidak pernah ada di suatu negara lebih dari setahun. Kalau kautanya aku, aku warga negara USA, tapi lihat pasporku. Tidak sampai dua tahun aku di negeri ini, kalau dijumlahkan..."

Mata Seth membelalak. "Kau tidak tinggal di negara ini?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku tidak menetap permanen di negara manapun, Seth... Aku nomaden, seperti ibuku..."

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat ibu. Entah mengapa. Aku akan datang ke tempat yang ditinggalkannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Tanah yang mengusirnya. Tanah yang tidak menerimanya. Apakah aku mengkhianatinya, dengan menginjak lagi tanah ini?

Apakah ia juga merindukannya? Menginjak tanah kampung halamannya? Jika ia masih punya kesempatan, jika ia masih bisa hidup… Maksudku, benar-benar hidup, apakah saat ini ia akan bersamaku, kembali ke La Push?

Apakah ada sesuatu yang berkesan dengannya di tanah ini? Sesuatu yang akan kutemui nanti? Rumahnya, apakah masih tegak berdiri? Rumah pohon tempatnya waktu kecil dulu sering bermain dengan si sepupu yang kemudian menjadi kekasihnya, ayahku, apakah masih tetap ada? Pantai tempat mereka biasa berlarian, saling berkejaran, bertarung dengan ombak? Gua yang katanya sering mereka datangi? Ataukah ada tempat yang miliknya seorang, tanpa dibagi dengan siapapun, bahkan tidak juga dengan ayahku? Apakah aku akan menemui bayangannya di sini? Ibuku?

"Maaf soal ibumu," kudengar suara lirih Jacob.

Aku terhentak dari lamunanku. Benarkah yang kudengar? Benarkan ia bersimpati? Ya Tuhan, ia yang membuat ibuku harus pergi dari tanahnya… Aku harus pergi… Apakah ia tidak ingat?

Dan efek dari hal yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu itu aneh. Sangat aneh, malah. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara takdir mengikat kami, para pelakunya. Pengusiran yang membuat kami meninggalkan La Push, ternyata berujung pada keharusan aku kembali ke tanah ini. Ironis. Sangat.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Kukumpulkan serak-serak ketegaranku, kupasang lagi topeng ceria itu.

"Jadi setelah kupikir-pikir," ujarku. "Tak ada salahnya jika aku menghubungi Dad. Mungkin tinggal sementara di La Push. Sebulan atau dua bulan, sebelum berkelana ke tempat-tempat lain di US. Kau tahu, tidak terlalu susah berkelana di dalam negeri pastinya jika kau terbiasa berkelana di mana-mana. Aku memang belum cukup umur, tapi aku mudah beradaptasi, kok…"

Aku tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan.

"Mungkin aku terdengar seperti anak haram brengsek yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana, mengaku-aku sebagai anak untuk mendapat hak waris," aku tertawa, menggoyang-goyangkan kepala dengan dramatis. Lucu sekali bagian itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi untuk benar-benar diakui lagi di suku yang pernah mengusir ibuku. "Tapi Dad memang sudah beberapa tahun ini membujukku ke La Push sebenarnya, bertemu dengan kalian. Hanya saja ibuku tidak..."

"Tunggu," Jacob menyela. Gawat. Apa ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ceritaku? "Beberapa tahun ini Dad membujukmu ke La Push? Artinya sudah lama ia mengetahuimu sebagai anaknya?"

Hah? Apa ini? Apa ayahku tak pernah cerita apa-apa padanya?

"Ya… Well, Mom sudah lama bicara dengan Dad soal aku sebenarnya, sebelum ia meninggal, tapi..."

"Berapa lama?" potong Jacob menuntut. Kulihat matanya mengintipku dari spion. "Sudah berapa lama Dad tahu soal kamu?"

Terus terang aku bergetar. Suaranya menekan. Mengerikan.

"Ketika Mom mengunjungi La Push," ujarku, berjuang keras untuk terdengar tenang. Meski begitu, aku yakin suaraku sedikit kehilangan kestabilannya. "Mungkin sejak sekitar tiga tahun lalu."

"Tiga tahun?"

Suaranya meninggi. Ini gawat. Mungkin ia tipe yang tak terlalu bisa mengontrol emosi. Meledak di dalam mobil di tengah lalu lintas kota yang padat sama sekali bukan ide bagus. Dengan aku terperangkap di dalamnya. Aku bahkan mungkin akan ikut kehilangan kendali dan berubah. Bukan ide bagus juga. Aku harus berusaha menenangkannya.

Tak ada gunanya kabur dari tuntutan Alfa yang meminta penjelasan. Entah ia menganggapku manusia biasa atau bukan. Aku tetap harus menunjukkan ketertundukkanku. Memberinya keterangan yang ia butuhkan. Selengkap mungkin.

"Mom sering mengunjungi La Push sebenarnya. Ia mempromosikan kebudayaan Native di sana-sini. Setiap dua tahun sekali ia ke La Push, dan kata Mom, sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, ia tak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Billy," aku berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi baru separuh jalan, ia sudah memotong.

"Tunggu. Maksudmu, sudah tujuh tahun ibumu berhubungan lagi dengan Billy dan aku tidak tahu?!"

Astaga. Aku salah langkah.

Seth berbisik pelan di telinga Jacob, berusaha menenangkannya. Tipe Wakil Alfa subordinatif, rupanya… Mungkin memang ia sengaja dibawa untuk menenangkan sang Alfa. Mungkin ia yang memegang kunci mengendalikan sifat agresif khas Alfa.

Aku tak seharusnya menganalisa itu sekarang. Aku harus menyelamatkan diriku.

Suaraku pecah tanpa kusadari ketika aku membuka mulut. "Tidak, Mom tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Dad seperti yang kaupikirkan…" keteganganku makin menjadi. "Mereka hanya bertemu, dan bicara sedikit. Tapi baru tiga tahun lalu Mom berani cerita tentang aku."

"Dan sejak itu kau sering menghubungi Dad?!" tuntut Jacob

"Hanya, hanya sms, dan telepon... Tidak sering... tidak pernah bertemu..."

"Selama tiga tahun ini ayahku tahu aku punya adik dari perempuan lain dan aku tidak tahu?!" suara Jacob meninggi.

"Jake..." Seth berusaha memperingati.

"Selama ini aku punya adik tiri dan tak pernah sekalipun aku diberi tahu?!"

Astaga. Apa aku salah lagi? Berapa banyak yang Jacob ketahui? Berapa banyak yang tidak ia ketahui? Apa Dad sama sekali tidak memberi informasi? Apapun? Ini kerugian total di pihakku. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan ini. Seharusnya aku bahkan tidak mengungkit Mom, atau Dad…

"Aku... aku..." Aku begitu bergetar hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Kucoba mencari dukungan Seth. Ia melirikku sekilas sebelum kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Jacob, menggumamkan kata 'tenang' lagi dan lagi.

Tetapi rupanya sang Alfa tidak begitu mudah ditenangkan. Gemetar sudah menjalari tangan dan kakinya, sementara ia berusaha keras menenangkan diri dengan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Gawat, benar-benar gawat. Kakakku ini kelewat emosional. Aku harus segera membuat langkah cerdas sebelum ia benar-benar membuat semua orang dalam bahaya.

"Mom tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Dad, Jake..." aku berusaha menjelaskan langsung ke sasaran. Sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar. "Tidak sejak Mom meninggalkan Dad tujuh belas tahun lalu. Tidak sejak ia tahu ia mengandung aku. Ketika bertemu pun, mereka hanya bertemu sekilas, Jake. Sebentar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada apapun antara Mom dan Dad..."

Apakah itu kebohongan? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak berpikir. Yang jelas aku tidak boleh membuatnya marah lebih dari ini.

"Jake, tenanglah..." bisik Seth.

"Kumohon, Jake. Percayalah…"

"Jake, tenanglah..."

Tapi gemetar Jake tidak kunjung reda. Dengan susah payah ia meminggirkan mobil. Suaranya gemetar ketika ia turun dan memohon dengan nada setengah memerintah, setengah tak sabar, pada Seth, "Gantikan aku mengemudi. Bawa Korra ke rumah," dan dengan itu, ia pergi. Setengah berlari ke entah mana.

"Jake!" teriak Seth. Tapi tak ada gunanya, Jake tak mendengarnya. Atau tak mau mendengarnya. Mengucapkan selusin sumpah serapah, Seth berpindah ke bangku kemudi, menstarter mobil dengan kesal.

"Kemana Jake pergi?" tanyaku khawatir, mengawasi arah menghilangnya punggung Jake di tengah keramaian kota. Serius! Dia pergi dalam keadaan marah di tengah kota? Apa ia sebegitu bodohnya? Ia tidak hanya membahayakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia juga bisa membuat dirinya terekspos! Apa memang hukum kerahasiaan tidak berlaku bagi suku Quileute ini?

"Menenangkan diri," jawab Seth singkat. Nadanya tidak sabaran. "Nanti juga ia pulang. Jake selalu begitu."

Oh tidak… Kawanan _shifter _dengan sang Alfa, kakakku sendiri, yang bodoh, pemarah, dan sangat-sangat tidak stabil… Aku tidak bisa bayangkan ini. Rupanya memang ancaman yang merongrong tugasku lebih besar dari yang kuperkirakan.

.


	3. 3 - Seth

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is the spin off of my other fanfic The Another Black.**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**3. Seth**

Friday, February 15, 2012

6:14 PM

.

* * *

.

Pikiranku entah kemana sejak Jacob pergi. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin mengikuti alur bincang-bincang kecil Seth sepanjang perjalanan, tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Mungkin ini hanya demi menghormatinya. Mungkin juga hanya untuk mengurangi ketegangan yang entah bagaimana mulai mengambil tempat, bagiku dan baginya. Baginya, jelas, karena bagaimanapun ia yang harus mengatasi situasi rumit denganku, manusia biasa yang kebingungan, setelah insiden super-egois dan tak bertanggung jawab yang dilakukan sang Alfa. Sedangkan aku, jujur saja, mendapati sang Alfa tidak menerimaku, ketegangan sedikit merambati menemukan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Sebenarnya, bukan pertama kali aku menemukan Alfa emosional. Bukan pertama kali pula aku mendapati diriku tidak diterima oleh pemimpin kawanan penguasa suatu tanah. Tepatnya, hampir selalu kehadiranku tidak diterima. Catat ini. Tidak ada yang akan menerimamu jika di kawananmu ada seekor Alfa haus kekuasaan yang berencana memasukkan kawanan itu ke dalam aliansi taklukannya… Tapi sudah. Jawaban atas sikap keras itu cukup satu: kalahkan saja dia. Mudah. Setelah itu, mau tidak mau mereka harus menundukkan egonya yang setinggi langit itu dan tunduk di hadapan Alfaku. Dan di mana posisiku? Hmmm… tebak saja. Yang jelas aku, dalam banyak hal, termasuk yang diuntungkan.

Tapi kali ini tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak diharapkan untuk memancing pertempuran, perkelahian apapun. Aku harus memasuki keluarga mereka, menjadi bagian dari mereka, mengumpulkan keterangan yang kubutuhkan, dan pergi tanpa menimbulkan sedikit pun permasalahan. Misi terlaksana. Nah, apa langkah halus yang bisa kuperbuat, kalau belum-belum saja sudah ada benih busuk yang berkembang di antara aku dan sang Alfa?

Merapalkan sebait sumpah serapah yang kucuplik dari berbagai bahasa, aku memandang jalanan. Kota dengan deretan gedung dan rumah-rumah sudah jauh tertinggal di belakang tanpa kusadari. Kami kini sudah mulai memasuki jalan lurus nan besar dengan pemandangan hamparan padang rumput, lantas jalan berliku-liku dengan deretan pepohonan di kiri-kanan yang kian lama kian rapat. Pura-pura antusias dengan kondisi di sekitarku, kulongokkan kepalaku keluar jendela. Setidaknya kuharap itu bisa menghentikan celotehan Seth dan upayanya yang menyedihkan untuk meyakinkanku bahwa aku disambut baik di rumahku.

Karena siapapun tahu nyatanya tidak.

Dan kedua, itu bahkan bukan rumahku.

Tapi rupanya tindakanku salah. Lagi.

Seth rupanya malah melihat kemungkinan topik baru melihat antusiasme palsuku. Masih terlihat berusaha keras membuatku kembali riang, ia berpaling sedikit padaku dan bertanya, "Kau suka hutan?"

Ah, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Serius, apa cowok ini bahkan pernah mendekati cewek? Entah dengan alasan apa. Teman, pacar, apapun… Tidak bisakah ia melihat bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya?

Oh, mungkin tidak. Mungkin seumur masa remajanya dihabiskan di hutan dengan para hewan liar. Huh, ia memang terlihat ramah, mudah bergaul, berusaha keras tampak menyenangkan… Tapi tetap saja…

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, tersenyum, berusaha terlihat ramah. "Ya. Tentu. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di hutan."

Matanya membelalak lebar, sedikit meleng dari jalanan. Jika dia manusia, mungkin aku akan khawatir dia akan menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan melemparkan kami ke jurang yang menganga bak patahan neraka. Tapi tidak. Meski jalannya berliku-liku, ia dengan sigap memutar setirnya pada saat yang tepat. Mungkin memang itu bagian dari kemampuan naluri serigalanya, tapi mau tak mau aku merasa kagum. Tetap butuh naluri yang sangat tajam dan latihan ketat untuk melakukannya.

"Sungguh?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Ya…" sahutku. "Aku dan Mom sering bepergian lintas negara. Dan kami jarang sekali tinggal di kota besarnya. Kami lebih sering merambah hutan, mendatangi suku-suku terpencil… Hidup bersama mereka sekian bulan sebelum berpindah ke suku lain…"

Itu tidak bohong. Sama sekali tidak.

"Wuiii…" ia sedikit bersiul. Nadanya terdengar kagum. "Kalau begitu kau takkan kesulitan beradaptasi dengan cara hidup suku kami, eh?"

Cara hidup yang mana? Lari-lari setiap hari di tengah hutan? Memburu makhluk-makhluk berdarah beku? Oh ya, sama sekali tidak ada kesulitan…

"Mungkin malah sulit…" cengirku. "Bisa jadi kalian suku paling modern yang pernah kutemui. Jujur saja, aku lebih terbiasa berburu ikan untuk makan malam di sungai daripada di swalayan…"

Pemuda itu tertawa. Ada lesung pipi di dekat bibirnya kala ia melakukan itu. Lumayan manis untuk ukuran cowok yang setiap malam berubah jadi serigala. Ini mungkin cowok serigala pertama tanpa codet membelah wajah yang kutemui dalam jangka waktu sekitar dua tahun ini. Setelah kuperhatikan, bahkan di lengan bawahnya yang tersingkap hingga batas siku, di bawah lengan kaos polo itu, tak ada bekas luka sama sekali. Wajar, ini pasti hubungannya dengan kemampuan penyembuhan alaminya. Pada penilaian kedua, entah mengapa aku tak lagi mengurusi bekas luka tapi malah fokus pada kulitnya. Kulitnya coklat tembaga dan mulus, bahkan bulu-bulu tebal di tangan khas cowok maskulin pun hampir tak ada. Mungkin ini efek dari gen dalam tubuhnya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan suku ini, tapi beberapa suku _shifter _yang kutemui memiliki penanda fisik yang berbeda-beda. Aneh kalau kubilang penanda fisik, karena seharusnya yang judulnya_ shifter_ seharusnya tersembunyi, tanpa tanda apapun. Tapi entah mengapa, selalu saja gen mereka melakukan pengkhianatan. Menjadikan wujud manusia mereka entah bagaimana memiliki karakteristik yang hampir seiring sejalan dengan karakter wujud yang mereka ambil ketika berubah. Pada beberapa jenis _shifter, _mungkin ada semacam gen yang bekerja membangkitkan hormon pertumbuhan. Mereka jadi seperti semacam makhluk semi-raksasa berotot. Suku beruang di Amerika Utara ada yang semacam ini. Tetapi bedanya dengan mayoritas suku lain, mereka bergerak individual, tidak menerapkan sistem kawanan. Sesama mereka kadang saling bertarung. Mungkin itu alasannya mereka bersaing dalam ukuran tubuh dan kekuatan fisik. Yang terbesar dan terkuatlah yang menang. Ada pula yang entah mengapa jadi tinggi dan langsing, tapi tidak berotot. Suku semacam ini biasanya mengambil wujud yang mengutamakan kecepatan dan kelenturan, misalnya kawanan cheetah di Afrika. Namun, meski sama-sama kucing besar, suku macan kumbang Sumatera malah secara umum lebih mungil. Mereka sangat anggun, cantik dengan rambut hitam legam, namun begitu misterius. Persis wujud transformasi mereka. Suku rubah betina Jepang begitu cantik dengan rambut yang sangat halus. Mata mereka berwarna abu-abu atau hijau, jadi mudah mengenali mereka dibanding orang normal lainnya. Kudengar ada suku _shifter_ yang mengambil wujud rusa. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka mengambil wujud rusa. Hewan itu begitu lemah. Tapi kabarnya mereka punya kemampuan spiritual sangat tinggi dan kecantikan yang begitu mempesona. Wujud manusianya pun begitu indah dan agung. Entah ini benar atau cuma isapan jempol, karena aku belum pernah bertemu langsung.

Jujur aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika ada _shifter _yang mengambil wujud singa laut atau penguin. Apa wujud manusianya akan gendut dan pendek?

Ah, aneh-aneh saja aku ini. Lagipula, nenek moyang mana yang mau mengambil wujud singa laut dan penguin?

Yang jelas satu hal: pastinya gen ini ada pengaruhnya dengan manipulasi DNA, sehingga apapun kecenderungannya, mereka punya semacam kecantikan tersendiri.

Gen apa? Gen ketampanan? Agar bisa memikat lawan jenis sebanyak-banyaknya untuk tujuan regenerasi? _Oh, please…_

Terserahlah. Yang jelas pesona begituan takkan mempan padaku. Aku takkan terpikat pada _shifter _manapun, seindah apapun rupanya. Maaf saja.

"… Nanti mungkin kau bisa memancing di sana. Billy suka sekali memancing…" suaranya kembali mencuat di kesadaranku. Aku mengerjap, baru sadar sekian lama aku agak larut dalam pikiranku sendiri sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-katanya.

"Maaf?" kataku, agak bingung.

Ia mendelik padaku dengan tampang kecewa, namun kemudian cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Hei, aku tak menduga kau begitu terpesona pada ketampananku hingga tak memperhatikan apa yang kukatakan!" ujarnya sambil tertawa jahil.

Heh, apa?

Percaya diri betul dia!

Tapi mau tak mau aku tertawa. "Dalam mimpimu saja, Seth…" komentarku riang. "Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau itu kalimat yang bagus untuk _flirting _sama cewek?"

"Aku tidak _flirting _denganmu..."

Aku mendengus. "Oh ya?"

"Ayolah, Korra… Aku tidak _flirting _dengan adik Jake… Kecuali kalau kau _flirting _denganku, nah itu lain lagi…"

Aku mengernyit pada ucapannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau _flirting _dengan adik kakakku?"

"Yah, dia bisa dibilang agak… protektif, mungkin?"

Oh, ya, tidak usah dikatakan. Sudah kelihatan, kok. Standar Alfa manapun juga.

"Lalu kalau aku bukan adik Jake, kau mau _flirting _denganku?" godaku iseng, agak mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata.

Ia melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jalanan. "Entahlah, Korra… Aku kan bukan pedofil…"

Huh, santai sekali ia mengucapkan itu...

"Pedofil apanya!" Kupukul bahunya. Pelan-pelan.

Ia tertawa mengejek. "Kau pasti bohong saat kaubilang kau 16. Mungkin kau bilang begitu cuma supaya kau bisa terbang tanpa pendamping. Dari postur badanmu, paling-paling kau baru 13…"

"Enak saja!" sergahku. "Mentang-mentang aku pendek! Aku ini benar-benar sudah 16, tahu!"

"Oya? Tapi kau kan kekanak-kanakan sekali…" ejeknya lagi."Dan kau suka film kartun..." tambahnya.

Aku melotot. "Masalah hobi dan umur itu kan tidak ada hubungannya! Kau saja yang kelewat dewasa… Berapa memang umurmu? 25?"

Dia langsung memasang tampang manyun. "20! Memangnya aku tampak setua itu?"

Hahaha… terus terang dia seperti 22 atau 23… Tapi mungkin itu karena pengaruh gen pertumbuhannya.

"Apalagi kalau begitu, Seth… Kau cuma selisih 4 tahun dariku! Di tempatku tinggal dulu, kau tidak disebut pedofil kalau yang kaucintai sudah berumur lebih dari 14 tahun… Meski kau kakek-kakek sekalipun…"

"Oh, tempat yang mana?" ia memicingkan mata melirikku dan aku tahu arah kesinisannya. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku hidup berpindah-pindah, jadi pastinya tidak jelas itu aturan dari mana. Tapi ya, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku juga lupa itu adat dari daerah mana…

Kupasang tampang mengejek dan ia kembali tertawa riang. Lesung pipi itu kembali lagi. Mungkin dari sisi ini ia agak manis juga… Dan tambah lagi, ia menyenangkan… Meski di awal perjalanan aku tidak antusias gara-gara kepergian Jake, setelah sekian puluh menit berkendara dengannya, bisa saja ia memancing keceriaanku kembali. Ceria yang benar-benar ceria, maksudku. Bukan yang pura-pura. Sudah lama sejak aku lupa bagaimana rasanya benar-benar senang. Dan ia mampu membuatku tertawa.

Heh, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Jadi, apa itu benar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Benar apanya?"

"Kalimat yang tadi itu efektif untuk _flirting _sama cewek?"

Aku mengernyit. "Kalimat mana?"

"Soal kau terpesona pada ketampananku…"

Kupukul lagi bahunya. Kali ini ia pura-pura kesakitan. Ya, pastinya pura-pura. Aku yakin betul aku sudah mengurangi tenaga. Lagipula, mana mungkin _shifter _bisa kesakitan oleh pukulan seperti itu? Kalau ada cewek beneran memukulnya pun, yang ada malah tangan si cewek yang remuk…

"Kukatakan ya, Seth, kalau kau nanti mau merayu cewek, jangan pakai kalimat begituan lagi…" kataku.

"Oh ya? Mengapa?"

"Karena itu sama sekali tidak mempesona, tahu… Lain kali, bawakan dia bunga."

Dia berdecak. "Rupanya kau tipe cewek seperti itu ya, Korra?"

"Cewek bagaimana?"

"Cewek yang suka dirayu dengan bunga…"

Aku menekur. Apa aku tipe cewek yang suka dirayu dengan bunga? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dirayu siapapun yang membuat hatiku berdebar-debar hingga saat ini. Banyak cowok memang tekuk lutut di hadapanku. Tapi itu pastinya, sudah barang tentu, sepenuhnya, aku yakin betul, 199,99999999% sama sekali tidak pernah ada hubungannya dengan soal asmara.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku suka dirayu dengan bunga?" aku kembali usil. "Kau memangnya mau merayuku?"

Ia tertawa kecil, tapi tak menjawab. Membuatku memalingkan wajah padanya dan meneliti mukanya dengan mata memicing.

Sesuatu mendadak _klik _di kepalaku.

"Ha! Kau naksir aku!" tunjukku langsung ke wajahnya.

Dia langsung terlihat gugup. Lucunya…

"Tidak!" ia membantah.

"Oh, ya…" aku berdendang menyebalkan.

"Tidak!"

Aku mencebik. "Maaf mematahkan hatimu, Seth… Tapi aku tidak suka tipe cowok ceria, maaf saja…"

Agak kasar dan terlalu kekanakan memang melakukannya. Tapi itu yang harus kulakukan. Jika sampai ada _shifter, _apalagi _shifter_ Quileute sampai suka padaku, itu masalah besar. Siapapun tahu yang namanya _shifter _sangat, sangat posesif. Bisa-bisa aku takkan pernah bisa pergi. Ya, memang belum tentu sih dia benar-benar suka padaku atau tidak. Bisa jadi aku memang ke-geer-an. Tapi tak bisa mengambil resiko.

Ia melotot, tapi tak mengalihkan matanya dari jalanan.

"Memang kau suka tipe cowok seperti apa?"

Seperti apa, ya?

Kuputuskan mengambil asal comot tipe pangeran standar yang ada di komik-komik cewek yang kubaca dulu, waktu aku masih kecil, tanpa benar-benar memikirkan intinya.

"Romantis, lembut, perhatian… Dewasa dan bertanggung jawab… Penuh pertimbangan dan kaya raya." Bagian 'kaya raya' itu sedikit berlebihan sih, membuatku tampak seperti cewek matre. Tapi setidaknya jika Seth memang menyukaiku, membuatnya menganggapku cewek matre adalah hal paling tepat untuk mengusirnya. Maksudku, siapa sih yang suka cewek matre?

Ia tertawa. "Pangeran berkuda putih?"

Perumpamaan yang bagus. Mau tak mau aku ikut tertawa. "Semacam itulah…"

"Lalu apa kau Putri Tidur? Atau Cinderella?"

Aku agak mengernyit. Entah mengapa aku jadi serius memikirkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Aku Putri Tidur? Atau Cinderella?

Tidak. Aku Penyihir. Yang mengurung Rapunzel dalam menara tinggi. Yang membuat Aurora pingsan dan tertidur ratusan tahun… Yang membuat Snow White terusir dari istananya. Atau malah bukan Ratu Penyihir _yang itu_, yang begitu menyedihkan dan putus asa menginginkan cinta pangeran atau terobsesi pada kecantikan. Paling tidak mereka memiliki cinta. Cinta yang tak terbalas, tapi tetap cinta. Tidak, aku Penyihir_ lain_. Yang merambah hutan mencari desa-desa untuk dihancurkan. Pengikut dari Ratu Penyihir ambisius dan hanya mencari kekuatan, kekuasaan. Yang tak pernah berpikir tentang cinta.

Cinta tak ada untukku. Tidak pernah.

"Aku Rapunzel," kataku akhirnya. "Tapi bukan Rapunzel yang versi asli. Yang versi Disney terbaru."

Ya. Masa sih aku bilang aku Putri Angsa? Angsa Hitam, lagi… Kan itu terlalu 'membuka diri'… Ha-ha-ha...

Ia agak mengernyit, mungkin tak mengerti. Wajar saja. Aku tak berharap seekor serigala mau menonton film animasi anak-anak. Meski ceritanya sudah diubah sehingga tidak terlalu _girly_. Mungkin cuma aku _shifter _satu-satunya di dunia ini yang masih nonton film kartun.

Tapi kemudian ia mencebik kecewa. "Yah… kupikir kau mau bilang kalau kau Bella."

Aku mengerjap. Bella? Bella di film _Beauty and The Beast?_

Itu film lama. Jadi kalaupun ia tidak tahu film Coraline yang tadi kusebutkan di bandara, yang baru sekitar satu atau dua tahun lalu diproduksi, wajar jika ia tahu film Beauty and The Beast. Lagipula film itu lumayan fenomenal pada masanya. Kalau melihat usia Seth, mungkin masa kecil Seth masuk dalam rentang waktu itu. Tapi yang membuatku terperangah adalah hal lain.

_The Beast?_

Aku memutar kepalaku begitu rupa. Tanpa sadar membelalak, menatapnya tak percaya.

Serius ia mengatakan itu?

Ia melirik. "Kenapa?"

Kembali aku mengerjap. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha membuang pemikiran itu dari kepalaku. Ini bodoh, ini benar-benar bodoh. Mengapa aku sampai mengeluarkan reaksi itu?

Aku masih di ambang sarang macan. Cowok di depanku ini macan, koreksi, serigala jahat. Wakil Alfa. Bagaimana mungkin aku begitu tanpa perhitungan? Bagaimana mungkin aku begitu terbawa suasana? Di balik kesantaiannya, di balik keceriaannya, mungkin ia dengan licin membuat suatu skema untuk menjebakku, menilai reaksiku. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan pancingan. Mencari tahu apakah aku cukup aman untuk diundang memasuki sarangnya atau lebih baik dihabisi di luar.

Aku memutuskan untuk membalik meja.

Agak tersenyum menggoda, aku bertanya, langsung menunjuk similaritas ironis antara tokoh itu dan mereka. "Lalu apa kau berpikir kaulah The Beast?"

Ia tertawa gugup, tapi entah mengapa pandangan matanya sekilas agak awas.

Aku baru sadar, sekali lagi, aku salah langkah.

Bodohnya aku… Bisa jadi ini malah reaksi yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Cowok ini ternyata licin. Lebih licin daripada Jake.

Ya. Menghadapi yang ini, aku harus berhati-hati. Aku harus segera memikatnya sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan hal buruk yang merugikanku.

.

* * *

.

Sejak ia bicara tentang The Beast itu, tanpa sadar aku kembali ke posisi defensifku. Aku berusaha untuk tampak ceria dan bebas, tapi aku tahu ia menyadari ada yang salah, ada yang berbeda denganku. Dalam hati aku mengutuk habis-habisan diriku sendiri. Aku harus belajar akting lebih baik dari ini.

Aku, bagaimanapun, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa kemuramanku adalah karena aku mengingat sikap penerimaan Jacob yang rendah terhadapku. Bahkan walau tidak mempertimbangkan dia Alfa dan lain sebagainya, bagi seorang adik yang baru kembali ke keluarganya setelah sekian tahun, penerimaan seorang kakak penting buatku. Seth kembali berjuang membuatku kembali ceria, tapi kali ini aku lebih awas. Aku agak susah menahan kontrol kalau kelewat ceria, maksudku kalau aku betul-betul ceria, bukan ceria yang dibuat-buat. Mungkin alasannya adalah rasa nyaman. Orang yang membuatku ceria bisa mendatangkan rasa nyaman bagiku. Dan rasa nyaman membuatku agak mengurangi penjagaan. Nah itulah yang gawat.

Kemuramanku membuat Seth agak muram. Entah mengapa agak membuatku sedih, melihat rona kekecewaan di wajahnya, tapi itu tak terhindarkan.

Lagipula memang nyatanya, begitu mendekati La Push, mau tak mau aku tak bisa tersenyum lagi. Sungguh, aku merasakan tekanan yang aneh. Aura mengancam. Membakar. Seakan memperingatkanku, menyuruhku pergi.

Aku tahu apa itu. Aura _shifter._ Para pelindung tanah ini. Aura mereka memberikan sinyal peringatan bagi _shifter _lain untuk tak memasuki daerah kekuasaan mereka. Meski ya, aku juga memiliki darah mereka, aku bukan bagian dari mereka.

Aku sudah sering mengalami ini, jadi bukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan bagiku. Yang membuatku _shock _adalah pada begitu menekan dan intensnya aura itu. Aura semacam ini bersifat kumulatif. Aura dengan intensitas sekuat ini tak mungkin muncul hanya dari dua atau tiga _shifter. _Lebih dari lima, bukan, bahkan mungkin lebih dari… berapa? Delapan? Sepuluh? Aku tak pernah mendapat perasaan seperti ini atau memasuki kawasan yang dijaga lebih dari lima _shifter, _sehingga aku tak berani memperkirakan. Apapun itu, jelas ukuran kawanan Quileute lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan.

Ketegangan menggelayutiku bahkan tanpa bisa kutahan. Kusadari Seth mengawasi reaksiku, tapi aku tak bisa lebih tidak peduli. Kuharap ia mengira ketegangan yang kutampilkan adalah karena alasan personal. Ketegangan wajar karena aku akan bertemu ayah yang tak pernah kutahu, misalnya.

.

Beberapa puluh menit setelah berkendara melewati danau gelap dengan tebing-tebing yang curam, akhirnya kami sampai ke sebuah rumah. Rumah itu adalah rumah yang sangat sederhana, satu lantai, kendati ada tambahan semacam loteng kecil di atas atapnya. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, berwarna merah kusam. Catnya sudah pudar dimakan usia, entah itu efek cuaca atau memang efek yang diinginkan pemiliknya. Untuk menambah kesan _rustic, _entahlah. Berdiri di atas padang kosong seluas sekitar 800 meter persegi, dikelilingi hutan. Sebatang pohon, agak besar, berdiri tak jauh dari rumah itu, satu-satunya pohon di halaman gersang yang bahkan tidak diisi satu pun tanaman hias. Hanya ada gerombolan rumput yang botak di sana-sini. Tak jauh darinya, ada sebuah bangunan terpisah, yang kelihatannya semacam garasi. Pintu garasi itu terbuka. Di dalamnya aku sempat melihat sebuah truk tua berwarna biru gelap.

Seth memarkirkan mobil yang kami kendarai tepat di depan garasi. Aku membuka pintu, menjejak tanah yang baru kali ini kembali kuinjak setelah sekian waktu berlalu. Kapan terakhir kali aku menginjak tempat ini? Tiga belas tahun lalu? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat.

Ia tersenyum dan setengah berlari menunjukkan jalan memutar, separuh mengelilingi rumah, menuju ke beranda depan. Ia baru menapaki dua anak tangga ketika pintu terbuka, dan wajah seorang pria muncul di baliknya.

Ayahku? Tidak. Masih terlalu muda. Mungkin orang ini usianya belum sampai 30 tahun.

"Sam?" ujar Seth, entah mengapa terlihat heran. Mungkin pria ini tidak tinggal di sini.

Orang yang dipanggil Sam hanya mengangguk memberi salam, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku menapaki anak tangga dengan hati-hati, langsung berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau pasti putri Billy. Aku Sam Uley," katanya mengulurkan tangan.

Aku balas menjabat tangan Sam. Aku sedikit terperangah melihatnya, lebih lagi kala menyentuh tangannya.

Ia juga _shifter. _Dan lebih dari itu. Auranya, aku tak mungkin salah, ini juga aura Alfa.

Apa maksudnya ini? Alfa lain? Di dalam tanah Quileute? Bukankah tadi kurasakan bahwa kakakkulah Alfa? Apakah mungkin ada kepemimpinan ganda di suku ini? Atau malah ada dua kawanan?

Dua kawanan? Bukankah jika memang ada dua kawanan, mereka seharusnya saling bertempur? Bahkan tak mungkin ada dua Alfa dalam satu kawanan, tanpa salah satunya berusaha menjadi lebih dominan ketimbang yang lain, dan memaksa Alfa lain untuk menjadi subordinat.

Dan aku yakin Seth adalah wakil Alfa. Seth. Jika pria ini Alfa, lantas siapa yang dijunjung Seth? Jacob atau pria ini?.

Dan lagi, aura Alfa pria ini berbeda. Tidak semurni Jake, tidak seagung Jake…

Apakah… dia Alfa yang dikalahkan? Mantan Alfa?

Sungguhkah?

Astaga. Drama apa yang ada di suku ini?

Aku berusaha menghapus semua pikiranku dan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sebisa mungkin tampak wajar, meski jelas sekali agak gemetar.

"Korra, Coraline Gerrard," ujarku memperkenalkan diri.

Sam mundur untuk memberi kami ruang masuk. "Billy sudah menunggu dari tadi," katanya.

.

Benar saja. Begitu aku memasuki rumah, kulihat sosok seorang laki-laki tua menunggu di ruangan dalam, duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Di belakangnya, tampak sebuah meja besar yang penuh dengan makanan. Bergerak satu dua langkah mendekat, aku bisa mencium bau beragam masakan dan mengidentifikasinya. Kalkun panggang, pai apel, roti, sup asparagus, puree kentang, sosis dan ham, buah-buahan, kue-kue… Meja yang sudah padat itu bahkan lebih dipadati dengan keberadaan satu jambangan besar penuh bunga-bunga liar di tengahnya. Rupanya memang ia benar ketika mengatakan di sms bahwa ia akan mempersiapkan sebuah pesta besar. Menyambutku.

Menakjubkan, demikian pikirku. Entah bagaimana caranya mempersiapkan semua ini, karena setahuku, dari bau dan dari rupa rumah ini, tak ada kehadiran seorang perempuan pun. Rumah ini hanya ditinggali ayah dan Jacob.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. Senyum sangat lebar.

Entah mengapa begitu melihatnya, semua rasa bimbang, pedih, sakit hati yang kupendam selama bertahun-tahun hilang begitu saja. Itu senyum tulus. Senyum penerimaan. Senyum kasih sayang. Dari seorang ayah…

Tanpa dapat kutahan lagi aku tersenyum. Kurentangkan tanganku, berlari ke arahnya seraya berteriak riang memanggil namanya.

"Dad!" seruku.

Ayahku tertawa, memanggil namaku dan merengkuhku dalam dekapannya. Pelukan yang hangat. Tenteram. Menenangkan. Dan entah bagaimana aku merasa terlindungi. Rupanya inilah yang namanya pelukan seorang ayah.

"Akhirnya bisa juga aku memelukmu," ujarnya. Riang. "Kupikir seumur hidup tidak akan bisa."

Entah mengapa aku merasakan kesenduan dalam kalimatnya yang terakhir. Seakan ia memang merindukanku, menantikanku kembali padanya. Menyayangiku seperti seharusnya. Dan entah bagaimana itu mempengaruhiku.

Bertahun-tahun kurasakan kebencian padanya, pada keluarganya. Untuk hidup yang terenggut dariku, untuk hidup indah yang tak pernah mampir padaku. Sewaktu aku kecil dan tidak tahu bahwa hidup tak selalu ideal, setiap orang bertanya di mana ayahku, aku menangis. Setiap ibu bercerita tentang ayah, meski aku berusaha tersenyum dan tertawa untuk tiap hal indah yang ia lantunkan, diam-diam aku menangis. Setiap aku mambaca dongeng tentang keluarga bahagia, keluarga yang utuh, aku selalu menangis. Berpikir bahwa segala idealisasi manis itu takkan mungkin pernah kucecap.

Tapi kini, takdir yang membelitku ternyata mengantarku ke sini. Di balik segala hal buruk yang tampak di permukaan, mungkin seharusnya aku bersyukur. Aku mendapat kesempatan. Satu kesempatan. Untuk menjalani hidup yang tak pernah kurasakan, yang selama ini diam-diam kuimpikan.

Aku tersenyum, berlutut dan mencium pipi ayahku. "Senang bertemu Dad," ucapku, lirih.

Kupejamkan mataku. Dan kubayangkan ibuku ada di situ. Di sisiku. Memelukku. Bersama ayah...

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Kisah hari pertama masuknya Korra ke La Push, mengisi kekosongan perjalanan Korra dan Seth yang ga diceritain di The Another Black.**

**Karakter Seth agak berbeda dengan karakternya belakangan ini di Another Black? Lebih mirip Collin? Hahaha… Aku cuma pengen bikin jembatan, bahwa siapapun bisa berubah… :D**


	4. 4 - Tetua

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Tetua**

Sunday, February 17, 2013

6:58 PM

.

* * *

.

Tak kuduga, sama sekali, bahwa ayahku ini ternyata pintar masak.

Aku besar bersama seorang ibu yang pekerjaannya adalah berkeliling dunia, dan hobi yang dilakukannya di waktu senggang adalah mencoba resep-resep masakan tradisional dari tiap tempat yang kudatangi, jadi aku sama sekali tidak asing dengan dunia masak-memasak. Aku bahkan suka sekali memasak. Masakan andalanku adalah masakan oriental. Yang mudah-mudah, yang bumbunya hanya bawang, jahe, dan saus tiram, kubuat untuk waktu-waktu kepepet. Sedangkan yang rumit, mulai dari yang bahannya sudah didapat hingga yang prosesnya sangat menyita waktu, kubuat untuk acara-acara spesial.

Aku yakin, bagi ayahku, saat ini adalah saat yang spesial.

Beragam hidangan yang tersedia di meja menjadi bukti cara pandangnya terhadap hari ini. Atau, jika aku boleh sedikit membanggakan diri, kehadiranku. Kalkun panggang yang ia buat, sungguh, enak sekali. Dan sosis panggangnya… woooowwww… Entah sudah berapa selongsong yang aku habiskan. Perutku rasanya kepenuhan tapi lidahku terus menjerit minta tambah.

Ayahku memperhatikanku makan dari seberang meja. Tawanya yang mendadak membuatku menghentikan makanku. Astaga. Apa aku terlalu rakus? Apa aku terlihat tidak sopan? Atau seperti anak kelaparan yang sudah lima hari tidak makan?

Jujur saja, sebenarnya terakhir kali aku makan adalah tadi pagi, _snack _jatah yang diberi di pesawat. Semalam memang ada makanan jatah di pesawat juga. Tapi terus terang rasanya tidak enak dan porsinya sangat, sangat, sangat sedikit… Tentu saja aku kelaparan. Bagaimanapun aku _shifter, _dan aku sedang di masa pertumbuhan.

Oh ya, yang terakhir itu salah. Aku memang _shifter, _tapi aku takkan tumbuh.

Aku mendorong piringku dan menunduk. Itu reaksi spontan. Itu yang selalu kulakukan jika Ibu mengomeliku karena cara makanku yang agak brutal waktu aku kecil dulu. Sama seperti waktu itu, kali ini pun aku bersiap-siap mendengarkan ceramah ayahku mengenai sopan-santun di meja makan.

Tapi anehnya, ia kembali tertawa.

Aku mengangkat kepala, memandangnya di seberangku.

"Kenapa, Korra?" tanyanya. "Kau sudah tidak bernafsu makan lagi?"

"Tidak, Dad… Maaf…"

"Tidak bernafsu? Kenapa? Apa masakanku tidak sesuai seleramu?"

Aku baru sadar kesalahan tata bahasaku. Bertahun-tahun aku tinggal di Asia, mengucapkan kata 'tidak' setelah pertanyaan yang ada kata 'tidak'-nya berarti 'ya'. Tapi di sini, tentunya, mengucapkan kata 'tidak' dalam konteks tersebut berarti tetap 'tidak'.

"Maaf, Dad… Maksudku masakanmu enak, kok… Aku suka…"

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku agak bingung menjawabnya. "Kukira kau tidak suka aku makan terlalu rakus… Tidak sopan…" kataku akhirnya, agak tidak jelas dengan kalimat yang kubuat sendiri.

Tapi ayahku kembali tertawa. "Sudahlah Korra, di depanku kau tidak perlu sok bersopan-santun. Memangnya aku ini bangsawan Inggris?" ia nyengir lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Kakakmu Jake juga makannya banyak sekali, jadi aku sudah terbiasa…"

Aku mengerjap. Obrolan ini terasa wajar, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain…

"Teruskan saja makanmu. Nih, coba ini…" ia menunjuk sebuah piring besar berisi _puree _kentang dan menggesernya supaya lebih dekat ke arahku. "Resep warisan turun-temurun. Aku yakin kau akan suka."

Aku tersenyum dan menarik piring itu ke arahku, menyendok isinya ke piringku sendiri. Kali ini aku sedikit menjaga tata krama saat menyendokkannya ke mulutku.

Mataku langsung membelalak ketika kurasakan _puree _itu meleleh di lidahku.

"Astaga, Dad… Ini enak sekali!" seruku takjub. Dan memang enak. Lembut dan gurih. Asinnya pas dengan lidahku. Dan ada aroma dedaunan rempah yang membuat citarasanya makin memikat. "Lain kali kau harus mengajariku masak yang ini, Dad…" ujarku seraya menyendok suapan berikutnya.

Kali ini matanya yang membuka lebar. "Memangnya kau suka masak, Korra?"

"Tentu!" sahutku cepat. "Aku belajar masakan berbagai negara. Kalau kau mau, besok aku akan memasak untukmu…"

Ia kelihatan senang. "Tentu, tentu… Jangan malu-malu memakai dapur sesuka hatimu, Korra… Kami semua di sini suka makan, kok…"

Aku jadi nyengir dengan kata-katanya.

Ayahku ini orang yang ringan dan enak diajak bicara. Santai sekali. Agak berbeda dengan ibuku. Ibuku agak keras. Yah, dia memang seringkali bicara hal-hal romantis bagai anak remaja usia 17 tahun, dan kadang sama sekali tidak rasional, tapi kesehariannya dia sangat disiplin. Ia memang tidak terlalu ketat dengan waktu, itu mungkin pengaruh pengalamannya sebagai pengembara. Meski begitu, ia menekankan banyak sekali urusan tanggung jawab dan kesempurnaan. Wajar. Kami praktis hidup di hutan. Kurang tanggung jawab, bisa-bisa kami dimakan macan.

Hahaha… itu tentu saja sebelum aku sendiri jadi hewan yang lebih mengerikan daripada si macan.

Dan ia ayah yang pengertian. Mungkin disadarinya aku tak ingin bicara banyak tentang hidupku atau ibu, jadi ia tak banyak mengungkit jika bukan aku sendiri yang bercerita. Ia jelas mencoba menghindari topik yang mungkin akan membuatku sedih, misalnya seputar kematian ibu.

Ya, ibu sudah meninggal. Di manapun ia berada kini, aku takkan bisa melihatnya lagi.

Aku menarik napas berat begitu pikiranku entah mengapa melayang pada ibu. Ia tampaknya menyadari kekisruhan hatiku, karena ia kembali berceloteh hal-hal tidak jelas. Soal hobinya, misalnya. Atau soal hobi Jake.

Aku tersenyum, dan kembali mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam pembicaraan. Tidak sulit, sungguh. Ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana menghidupkan cerita. Selama bicara, tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergerak dan mimik mukanya berubah-ubah. Aku kadang tertawa pada perubahan itu, malah tidak terlalu memperhatikan isi ceritanya.

.

Selang berapa waktu, yang diisi dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan, tiba-tiba Alfa lain itu memasuki ruangan. Ia menepuk pundak ayahku sesaat, sebelum menarik kursi di samping ayahku dan duduk di sana.

Wajahnya agak berat sehingga mengundang ayahku bertanya, khawatir, "Apa ada masalah, Sam?"

"Tidak…" katanya. "Hanya, Seth sedikit… yah, kau tahu…"

Aku berusaha tidak memperlihatkan tampang penasaran, dan larut dalam makananku.

Sam kelihatannya mencoba untuk bicara denganku. "Jadi," katanya yang membuatku mengangkat wajah, "ceritakan tentang dirimu, Korra…"

Aku agak bingung menjawabnya. Ini seperti diminta menulis profil 'About Me' di Facebook atau di situs manapun yang intinya mengiklankan diri. Sama sekali bukan keahlianku. Aku lebih suka orang bertanya duluan, untuk sesuatu yang agak spesifik, sehingga aku bisa menjawab. Saat itu terjadi, kadang bahkan aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Tapi dia ini Alfa. Entah ia menjabat atau tidak, mantan atau bukan, dia tetap Alfa. Dan jika Alfa bertanya, jangan harap kau bisa selamat jika tidak menjawab.

Setidaknya bertahun-tahun bertemu sekian Alfa, tak mungkin aku tidak belajar hal seremeh itu.

"Aku…" aku tidak yakin harus menjawab apa, dan memutuskan mengatakan hal yang semua orang juga tahu. "Selama ini berkeliling dunia dengan ibu," kataku.

"Yeah… aku sudah dengar itu dari Billy," balas Sam. "Ibumu sangat cemerlang. Ia adalah seorang ahli etnologi kan? Sering bepergian ke suku-suku terpencil di seluruh dunia… Promotor kebudayaan Native? Dan doktor dari… mana? Harvard?"

"Yale, Sam," ayahku mengoreksi.

Aku melirik pada ayahku. Wow… Dia cerita pada si Alfa lain tapi tidak cerita apapun pada kakakku? Apa hubungannya dengan si Alfa lain ini bahkan lebih dekat daripada dengan anaknya sendiri?

"Sayang aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," Sam bicara sambil mengiris kalkun panggangnya. "Pastinya aku ingin mendengar sedikit pendapat Dr. Ariana Black tentang…"

"Gerrard," aku memotong.

Sam agak bingung dengan ucapanku yang tiba-tiba. "Maaf?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Nama ibuku Ariana Gerrard," koreksiku sekali lagi, kali ini berani menantang matanya.

"Ya, tentu…" Sam terlihat agak bingung. "Itu nama resminya, diambil dari nama keluarga suami kedua ibunya. Tapi nama gadis ibunya adalah…"

"Aku tidak peduli apa nama gadis nenekku. Ibuku Ariana Gerrard."

Apakah suaraku tanpa sadar menaik? Terlalu tinggi? Apa aku terdengar terlalu memaksakan kehendak di depan seorang Alfa? Atau aku malah menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang terlalu jelas terhadap nama Black itu?

Astaga. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku seakan menantang Alfa tempat ini?

Tapi reaksi Sam tidak seperti yang kuharapkan—langsung melompati meja menerjangku untuk memberiku pelajaran karena bersikap kurang ajar, misalnya. Yang ada malah ia tampak salah tingkah. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menoleh pada ayahku, minta penjelasan. Meski begitu, kulihat genggaman tangannya atas sendok dan garpu di tangannya agak mengeras.

Ayahku menyentuhkan tangan di lengan Sam, seakan memberikan ketenangan. Itu tak luput dari perhatianku.

Ayahku ini… apakah ia tahu dengan seluruh urusan Alfa dan _shifter _dan lain sebagainya?

Tapi ia bersahabat dengan seorang Alfa, mungkin malah Alfa yang dikalahkan, sementara ia menjadi ayah dari Alfa lainnya, kakakku?

Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Sam menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara lagi, "Maaf, Korra… Kau benar, aku salah. Dr. Ariana Gerrard, maksudku…" ia berusaha tersenyum.

Aku tak bisa merangkai senyum balasan di wajahku. Aku masih terperangah. Seorang Alfa minta maaf pada orang asing… Ini ajaib!

Ya. Karena setahuku, yang judulnya Alfa itu adalah makhluk paling besar kepala, tinggi hati, sok kuasa, merasa paling benar sendiri. Jangan harap mereka mau menundukkan kepalanya di depan orang lain. Kalaupun salah, mereka akan mencari pembenaran. Untuk hal sekecil apapun. Atau kalaupun tidak begitu, minimal mereka takkan mengakui. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa pukul rata semua Alfa dengan stereotip seperti itu. Tetapi satu yang kutahu, standarnya mereka takkan minta maaf pada orang asing, untuk sesuatu yang mereka yakin bahwa mereka benar.

Dan aku tahu, Sam yakin dirinya benar.

Apa Sam berbeda?

Aku buru-buru merangkai kata maaf juga. Tak peduli jika ia tidak masuk kategori Alfa standar atau apapun. Aku tak boleh meresikokan diriku ditempatkan di kotak 'negatif' pada pandangan pertama. Aku sudah masuk ke kotak hitam Alfa Jacob, tak perlu aku menempati kotak yang serupa milik Alfa Sam.

Ya. Para Alfa, sayangnya, seringkali menganut prinsip 'penilaian pada pandangan pertama'. Sekali kau dianggap buruk, kau bisa jadi takkan pernah, atau sangat sulit memikat hatinya. Ini mungkin masalah insting protektif dan defensifnya. Jika instingnya menganggapmu sebagai ancaman, ia dengan mudah memberimu label buruk. Jika instingnya menganggapmu aman, ia akan memberi kesempatan.

Logika dan pertimbangan akal sehat ada di tempat kedua kalau menyangkut kawanan _shifter. _Tempat pertama adalah insting. Setidaknya begitulah yang kutahu.

Mungkin aku juga terlalu dibutakan oleh stereotipku sendiri tentang kawanan yang belum kukenal, karena lagi-lagi Sam mengagetkanku ketika bicara, "Sesekali kau bisa main ke tempatku, Korra… Maaf tadi aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian, tapi dari yang kudengar, kau suka masak. Betul, Korra?"

Seorang Alfa mengundangku, tamu asing yang baru saja membantah ucapannya?

W-o-w...

Mungkin aku akan suka Sam.

Aku mengangguk.

"Istriku Emily suka masak," ujar Sam ramah. "Mungkin nanti kau bisa mengajarinya beberapa resep baru."

Aku mengikuti saja basa-basinya. Lebih baik daripada sesuatu yang bisa membuat buruk suasana.

"Mungkin malah aku yang harus belajar banyak dari Emily, Sam… Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai resep masakan tradisional Quileute."

Sam tersenyum. "Istriku orang Makah. Aku yakin kau lebih tahu tentang masakan Quileute ketimbang dia."

Wow. Seorang Alfa memujiku... Tanpa sadar aku melambung.

"Kau menilaiku terlalu tinggi, Sam…" aku balas tersenyum. "Sejauh ini yang kutahu tentang masakan tradisional Quileute hanya membuat dendeng…"

Ia tampak kagum. "Oh, sungguhkah, Korra? Kau bisa membuat dendeng?"

"Ya," ucapku. "Dendeng ikan dan rusa."

"Benarkah? Dengan cara apa, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Pengasapan dan bumbu herbal… " ujarku, mengucapkan sederet nama tumbuhan rempah yang kucuplik begitu saja dari pengetahuan Alfaku. Jujur aku sendiri belum pernah benar-benar mempraktikkan yang ini. Tapi mulut besarku yang bodoh sudah terlanjur bilang aku bisa membuat dendeng. Padahal dendeng yang kubuat adalah versi Asia. Bukan versi Quileute.

Sam berdecak kagum. "Kau memang putri Quileute sejati, Korra… Aku angkat gelas untukmu…" ia mengangguk dan benar-benar mengangkat gelasnya. "Rasanya memang Emily-lah yang harus berguru padamu. Kau bahkan mengerti teknik dan resep yang sudah hilang lebih dari 200 tahun lalu…"

Tanpa kusadari aku menahan napas, membelalak.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu benar, Korra, mengingat resep suku kita diwariskan dengan cara oral dan bukan tulisan, aku mungkin akan mengira bahwa kau memang sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun…"

Aku merasa dunia berputar di sekelilingku. Kutahan mati-matian reaksi standarku, yang ingin melarikan diri darinya, tak berani menatap matanya. Ia akan menangkap ini sebagai suatu kesalahan, kerugian di pihakku. Dan ya, aku memang telah berbuat kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Aku ceroboh. Melepaskan penjagaan di sarang serigala.

Alfa ini tak bisa kuanggap remeh. Tidak sama sekali.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum. Berusaha menjaga nadaku tetap kasual, aku berucap, "Kau memang tahu cara memuji, Sam… Tentu saja aku tahu. Ibuku telah menggali banyak kebudayaan Native, kau tahu? Resep yang mendekati itu ditemui di suku-suku sekitar seperti Makah dan Hoh, dan dengan tambahan beberapa rempah yang memang ditemukan di daerah sini, ibuku membuat versi sendiri teknik pembuatan dendengnya. Suatu kebetulan jika memang resep ibuku menyerupai salah satu teknik kuno," aku menceracau, berusaha tampak selogis mungkin mengutarakan alasan karanganku. Tentu saja itu alasan yang sangat menyedihkan. Jika aku di posisi Sam, mungkin malah aku jadi makin curiga.

Tapi kelihatannya ia memutuskan untuk tak memperpanjang lagi masalah ini, atau memang menerima alasanku, karena kini ia kembali berujar dengan senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya, "Oh ya, tentu…" Meski begitu, kini kulihat kehati-hatian dan kilat awas muncul di matanya.

Aku berusaha keras tetap tenang.

"Ibumu bukan hanya ahli etnologi. Ia memang pakar kuliner yang sangat hebat, Korra…" lanjutnya, kembali mengangkat gelas, "Aku ingin bersulang untuk ibumu."

Ia menuang arak tradisional yang tersedia di meja ke gelasnya sendiri, lantas mengopernya ke ayahku. Ayahku ikut menuangkannya juga ke gelasnya. Aku menampik dengan halus, bagaimanapun aku di bawah umur. Tapi aku menuangkan jus jeruk yang ada di labu kaca di hadapanku. Sam mengedarkan pandangan pada Billy, dan lantas padaku, sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi seraya mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat panjang dalam bahasa Quileute. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin menampakkan diriku bagian dari mereka dan bukan ancaman. Aku harus tampil menawan di depan Alfa ini atau aku takkan punya kesempatan lagi. Jadi aku membalas sulangannya, mengucapkan kalimat bagianku, menunduk memberi hormat dengan cara khas Quileute, menunggunya dan ayahku menenggak minuman masing-masing, sebelum menenggak minumanku. Kuletakkan gelas dengan rapi dan kembali pada makananku, berusaha keras menenangkan diri.

Ia menunduk memberi hormat padaku sebelum meletakkan gelasnya dan kembali duduk. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah larut dalam pembicaraannya dengan Billy, hanya menyangkut hal-hal remeh seperti siran pertandingan _baseball, _atau cuaca, atau memancing… Sama sekali tak ada yang perlu kuperhatikan. Mereka memang sedikit mengabaikanku, tapi aku juga tidak terlalu keberatan.

Entah mengapa aku jadi tak terlalu antusias untuk meneruskan makan lagi. Tetapi Sam dan Billy masih makan, sehingga aku pun berusaha bersikap sopan dengan tetap mengiris dan mengunyah daging kalkun yang masih bertumpuk di piringku.

Selang beberapa lama, makanan di piring Sam dan Billy habis. Sam kelihatannya sudah akan pamit. Ia mengucapkan sedikit kalimat dalam bahasa Quileute pada ayahku sebelum bangkit, mengangguk hormat padaku. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Korra… Kau benar-benar harus mempertimbangkan undanganku. Aku benar-benar akan senang menerimamu di rumahku…"

Aku membalas salam hormatnya, agak tidak tahu ke mana pikiranku.

Ia berbalik menghadap Billy, merangkul bahunya dan menggenggam tangannya sebelum bicara, "Terima kasih untuk undangan makan malamnya, Billy... Masakanmu enak sekali."

Billy mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Masih menjabat tangan Billy, Sam kembali bicara, "Dan terima kasih juga telah mengenalkanku pada Korra. Dia gadis Quileute yang sangat istimewa. Ariana memang menakjubkan, ia benar-benar telah mendidik putrimu dengan sangat hebat." Kemudian dengan sedikit menoleh ke arahku, ia berujar, "Begitu hebat hingga ia bisa benar-benar mengerti adat sopan santun dan tata cara bersulang yang tidak pernah dipraktikkan lagi oleh siapapun sejak generasi neneknya…"

Aku kembali terhentak. Tak bisa bicara apapun, aku menatap Sam tidak percaya. Tapi ia mengabaikanku, dan kembali pada Billy.

Untungnya Sam tidak berniat lama-lama di situ. Mengangguk sekali lagi, ia langsung berjalan ke pintu depan, diiringi Billy di atas kursi rodanya.

.

Billy kembali tak lama kemudian.

"Menarik, ya, Sam itu…" ujar Billy sambil tetap memperlihatkan seringainya.

Kucoba mengangkat kepalaku dan memperhatikan ayahku, berusaha menilainya. Ekspresinya kelihatan wajar, ceria seperti yang sudah-sudah. Apakah ayahku tahu maksud Sam di balik semua perkataannya? Tindakannya? Tidak. Ekspresi ayahku terlalu wajar jika mempertimbangkan bahwa ia tahu apa yang sudah Sam lakukan. Apa efeknya untukku. Seharusnya jika memang demikian, ayahku seharusnya terlihat lebih curiga. Minimal ia takkan tersenyum lebar padaku, atau menggelindingkan kursi rodanya ke arahku dengan tampang khawatir, dan dengan lembut meletakkan tangannya di lenganku.

"Ada apa, Korra? Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan karena lidahku terkunci.

"Kau tiba-tiba terlihat aneh. Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau ada apa-apa. Aku ini ayahmu, Korra…"

Aku menatapnya. Sungguhkah ia mengatakan itu? Sungguhkah ia bicara begitu setelah… Setelah Sam…

Aku berusaha menelan kengerian atas kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada di benakku dan berusaha mengarang alasan yang lebih logis dan wajar.

"Mungkin aku cuma kelelahan, Dad…"

Ayahku makin tampak khawatir. "Oh, tentu… Kau ada di perjalanan seharian, malah dari kemarin… Pastinya kau lelah… Biar kutunjukkan kamarmu. Aku sudah meminta Jake mempersiapkan kamarmu, kok… Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sana karena rel pengungkitku di selusur tangga rusak," ia menunjuk sebuah rel miring di tangga dan aku mengerti. Ia berkursi roda. Tentunya untuk naik turun tangga ia butuh pengungkit.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, Dad. Aku bisa sendiri."

Ia bergerak mendahuluiku, mengarahkan jalan. Pelan aku mengiringi langkahnya.

Pikiranku berat. Kepalaku, dadaku, otakku, semua penuh sesak.

Karena satu hal.

Sam…

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha merangkai kata-kataku.

"Sam tadi…" ujarku hati-hati. "Siapa dia, Dad?"

"Oh…" ayahku tertawa. "Dia salah satu Tetua. Wakil Ketua Dewan Suku Quileute. Kau tentunya tahu suku kita diurus oleh Dewan Suku, kan?" ia berbalik untuk mengedip padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Orangnya memang agak antik, tapi dia orang yang baik…" lanjut Billy.

Aku berusaha memperlihatkan tampang wajar, tapi rasa penasaranku tak bisa dibendung.

Seorang Alfa sebagai wakil ketua?

Siapa sang ketua, kalau begitu? Apa kakakku?

Kuputuskan menanyakannya saja.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa Ketuanya, Dad?"

Billy masih menggelindingkan kursi rodanya. Sampai tepi tangga, ia baru berbalik. Dengan senyum di wajah, dengan santai, sangat santai malah, ia menjawab, "Aku."

.

* * *

.

Aku tak bisa bicara lagi sejak itu. Aku hanya tersenyum seadanya, mengucapkan terima kasih, mencium pipi ayahku, dan meluncur menuju satu-satunya kamar di lantai atas. Kamar loteng. Kamarku. Memasukinya dan langsung mengunci pintu. Langsung membaringkan tubuhku, menutup mata rapat-rapat seraya membenamkan wajahku ke bantal.

Gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat!

Aku masuk ke sarang singa! Bukan, serigala! Aku ada di dalam sarang serigala!

Oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kakak yang seorang Alfa. Ayah yang Ketua Dewan Suku. Dan seorang Alfa lain, Wakil Ketua Dewan Suku, wakil ayahku… Menelanjangiku tepat pada hari pertama aku datang!

Astaga!

Bodoh, Korra, bodoh!

Ini lebih parah dari urusan di mobil dengan Seth tadi. Level itu masih sangat, sangat, sangat rendah. Level Sam mengerikan…

Apa yang ia tahu? Apa yang ia tahu hingga ia bisa bicara seperti itu?

Apa ayahku tahu? Apa ayahku tahu apa yang Sam tahu?

Ini sangat berbahaya.

_Tenang, Korra…_ suara itu kembali melayang di pikiranku.

Tentu saja.

_Kenapa kau tidak membantuku tadi?_ aku berteriak marah dalam kepalaku. _Mengapa kaubiarkan ia menjebakku, menelanjangiku seperti itu?_

_Ia tidak, belum tahu apapun tentang kita, Korra… _suara itu berusaha menenangkanku. _Dan penting bagi kita untuk tahu sampai sejauh mana ia tahu._

Oh, tidak…

Jangan katakan...

_Kau memanfaatkanku! _tudingku marah. _Kau menjebakku, Alfa!_

Suara itu, Alfaku, masih terdengar lembut dan tenang.

_Aku tidak menjebakmu, Korra… Aku hanya tidak ikut campur. Aku hanya membiarkanmu mengungkap, dan membiarkannya untuk tahu sedikit. Ini pancingan yang bagus, Korra…_

_Tidak jika aku yang jadi pancingannya! Dia bisa membunuhku, Alfa!_

_Tidak selama aku melindungimu…_

_Kau tidak melindungiku barusan!_

_Tolong percayalah, Korra… Tidak ada gerakan kita yang sia-sia. Atau langkah kita yang tidak kuperhitungkan baik-baik. Semua yang terjadi barusan, itu diperlukan._

_Apanya?! _Aku begitu marah. _Apa yang kausembunyikan dariku? Apa rencanamu yang tak kaukatakan padaku?_

_Aku tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Korra… Tidakkah kau yakin padaku? Bukankah kita berbagi pikiran? Apa mungkin aku merencanakan sesuatu tanpa kautahu?_

Mau tak mau aku mengangguk. Benar. Ia tak mungkin merencakan sesuatu tanpa kuketahui.

_Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi aku yakin, dan kau harus yakin, bahwa bagaimanapun, langkah ini bukanlah langkah yang sepenuhnya merugikan kita. Dan ia belum menelanjangi kita, Korra… Sama sekali tidak. Kita hanya memberinya sedikit petunjuk, tapi itu yang akan mengarahkannya untuk mendukung misi ini. Tugas yang kubebankan padamu._

Aku berusaha mencerna. Berusaha berpikir positif.

_Ayahku?_ tanyaku. _Apa ia tahu?_

_Tidak, _sahut Alfaku. _Kau bisa menilainya sendiri. Ia hanya seorang ayah yang menginginkan putrinya kembali. Walau ia Tetua, aku yakin Sam punya pengetahuan yang tidak ia bagi dengan ayahmu._

Jadi apakah itu berarti Billy benar-benar menginginkan hadirku? Kembaliku?

_Ya. Aku yakin ia menyayangimu, Korra… Aku juga bisa menilai ketulusannya._

Kucoba kembali memikirkan kata-kata Alfaku. Memikirkan tentang Billy, tentang Sam.

Astaga. Di tempat apa aku kini tinggal? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Bayang momen yang sangat indah tadi kembali menari. Billy memelukku. Bayangan ibu memelukku. Ketenteraman yang kurasakan…

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama ini akan berjalan. Tugas dan keluarga. Akankah keduanya berjalan bersisian? Atau malah saling berbenturan di tengah jalan? Bisakah tetap kulakukan tugasku, dan berharap merasakan cinta yang tak pernah kudapatkan selama ini? Atau haruskah aku menggadaikan salah satunya?

Mengapa aku tak bisa melihat masa depan? Menghindari hal yang perlu kuhindari, memilih jalan yang tepat…

Kepalaku sakit. Dadaku perih.

Aku harus tetap mengedepankan pikiranku. Pertimbangan akal sehatku. Kepala dinginku. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk bertahan.

Apakah aku sanggup? Apakah aku sanggup menyusun rencana, menjalankannya setepat mungkin? Memperbaiki kekurangan dan menambal bocor yang ada? Mengenyahkan semua rintangan? Menjadikan semua halangan sebagai loncatan yang menguntungkanku? Memastikan tugasku berjalan sempurna? Dan pulang tanpa luka berarti…

Di sarang serigala ini, tempat segalanya bisa saja terjadi. Aku bisa saja diterkam bulat-bulat, dimangsa…

Tidak, aku tak boleh kalah. Tidak boleh mundur. Aku harus menang. Bukankah aku sang Penyihir? Bukankah aku begitu kuat, licin, tanpa tanding? Serigala takkan menang melawanku…

Bahkan juga Sam… Tidak, Alfa yang kalah sama sekali bukan tandinganku.

Aku harus lebih licin dari siapapun.

Tapi aku begitu lelah…

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**bagian ini nyeritain adegan ketika Sam menyeret Seth keluar hingga waktu Seth kabur ke hutan**

**-yah, pasti udah tau...-**

**Baca The Another Black bagian 'Penyerangan Seth' (iklan...)**

**please R&R oke...**

**aneh ga ni aku bikin adegan korra n sam? korra-nya agak ngelamun sih, jadi kalah deh...**

**hixxxx...**

**:D**


	5. 5 - Teman

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black.**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**5. Teman**

Thursday, February 14, 2013

8:20 AM

.

* * *

.

Pada hari ketiga setelah aku sampai di La Push, Dad mendaftarkanku di sekolah di reservasi. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah. Sekitar 50 km. Tapi tetap bukan jarak yang jauh bagiku. Bahkan jika aku harus berjalan ke sana dalam wujud manusia, aku tetap bisa mencapai jarak itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Tidak dengan kecepatan serigala, tentu. Kecepatan manusia… Standar. Aku sering menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh dulu. Sewaktu aku tinggal di suku-suku terpencil, Mom kadang menyuruhku masuk sekolah bersama anak-anak lain supaya aku bisa membaurkan diri dan berteman dengan anak yang seusiaku. Mereka bahkan seringkali menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh. Segini sih enteng.

Ia menawariku adopsi resmi. Maksudku dengan surat-surat. Aku mengenakan nama Black di belakang namaku. Coraline Louise Black. Tentu saja aku menolak.

Mengenakan nama keluarga yang sudah membuang aku dan Ibu selama sekian bertahun-tahun? Tiga generasi sekarang, kalau dihitung dari Nenek. Bermimpi saja aku tak ingin.

Ayah kelihatannya bisa membaca keenggananku karena ia tak memaksakan atau menawariku hal yang sama lagi. Jadi begitulah kutulis namaku di formulir pendaftaran: Coraline Louise Gerrard. Tanpa Black. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kendati begitu tampaknya Ayah sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupi identitasku. Tampaknya seisi reservasi tahu, entah dari gosip atau justru Ayah sendiri yang cerita, bahwa aku putrinya yang lama hilang. Ia tidak bilang aku keponakan atau anak adopsi atau semacamnya. Putri kandung, katanya dengan bangga. Dan sepertinya orang lain pun enggan menanyakan mengapa aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mendiang istrinya, Sarah. Kurasa mereka memang tahu, tapi tetap menghormati ayahku, sehingga tak ingin mengungkitnya.

Karena ia sendiri sudah begitu bangga terhadapku, tidak malu sama sekali, aku pun bertekad untuk tidak membuatnya malu.

Ditambah lagi, dengan sikap Sam kemarin yang jelas-jelas mencurigaiku, dan Dad yang tidak kutahu apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku, setidaknya aku harus menampilkan diriku sebaik-baiknya. Tampil sebagai anak yang sempurna. Merebut hati mereka.

Pada penempatan kelas, kendati aku masuk tingkat _freshman, _aku banyak mendapat kelas lanjutan, sekelas dengan para yunior dan senior. Aku memanfaatkan pengetahuan Alfaku untuk masuk kelas senior dalam Sejarah Amerika, Sejarah Dunia, dan Geografi. Licik, memang, tapi masa bodohlah. Agak terperangah juga ketika aku ternyata memiliki kemampuan di rata-rata untuk Bahasa dan Budaya Quileute, membuatku dengan lancarnya memasuki kelas paling tinggi. Tapi ada juga kemampuan yang terpaksa harus kutekan. Kendati tentu saja kemampuan Sastra Inggrisku lumayan, aku mengambil kelas yunior. Biologi, Seni, dan Olahraga di kelas _freshman. _Sains dan Matematika di kelas yunior. Bahasa pilihan? Tentu saja aku ambil Bahasa Jepang, supaya aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk berkomunikasi dengan anggota kawananku tanpa terlalu fokus pada pelajaran. Hanya ada satu kelas di situ, dan aku sudah memastikan anggota kawananku mengambilnya juga.

Oh ya, aku tidak sendiri di sini. Tentu saja aku takkan mungkin memasuki sarang macan, maaf, sarang serigala sendirian. Bisa mampus aku dikoyak-koyak jadi serpihan. Ada anggota kawananku yang lain, siap menjadi _back up_ dalam misi kami. Dan memang penyelidikan ini akan sangat berlarut-larut tanpa hasil akhir yang jela kalau hanya mengandalkanku seorang. Ditambah, sebenarnya aku belum lama menjadi bagian dari mereka, mungkin baru sekitar dua tahun lebih. Dan lagi usiaku baru 16 tahun, jadi otomatis aku masih kurang pengalaman dan butuh bimbingan.

Anggota kawananku yang lain, dua orang 'berpengalaman' yang seharusnya menjadi 'mentor'-ku itu, malah sudah memasuki tempat ini duluan. Tentu saja atas perintah Sang Alfa Yang Agung. Dalam waktu yang berlainan, tentu. Seorang sudah masuk sekitar dua bulan lalu, lainnya sebulan yang lalu. Aku yang paling akhir.

Satu orang yang sudah masuk sejak dua bulan silam tinggal di rumah penduduk di kawasan reservasi Makah dekat sini. Tentunya kami perlu memperluas area penelitian dan infiltrasi. Seorang lagi sekarang tengah menyewa flat kecil di Port Angeles, tapi kami sedang mencari cara agar ia juga bisa memasuki masyarakat suku di sini, mungkin juga tinggal di rumah penduduk, mungkin di kawasan reservasi Hoh. Infiltrasi langsung ke masyarakat sangat penting untuk mengumpulkan data yang kami butuhkan.

Dan bagusnya lagi, anggota kawananku memasuki sekolah yang sama denganku. Satu orang sekarang, tapi satunya lagi akan segera menyusul. Mereka memang tidak sadar umur. Yang satu sudah nenek-nenek, buyutnya buyutnya buyut malah. Dan yang satunya sudah kakek-kakek. Tapi masih sok mau bergaul dengan anak-anak remaja.

_Kau bilang apa tadi, Korra? _salah satu dari mereka menghardikku.

_Kalau kau merasa tersinggung, jangan terus mengintip isi kepalaku! _bentakku balik, agak cuek.

Ketika aku beres dengan segala tetek-bengek administratif dan mendapatkan jadwalku, hari sudah siang. Aku sebenarnya diberi peluang untuk mulai sekolah besok, tetapi aku ingin mencoba sekolah mulai hari ini. Aku tak merasa bebas di rumah. Sam bulak-balik melulu dan ia sering menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, membuatku tak nyaman. Mungkin memang ia mengawasiku. Lagipula di rumah tak ada yang bisa kukerjakan. Di rumah tak ada bahan makanan sehingga seharusnya aku bisa pergi belanja, tapi hari ini Dad menjanjikan makan di luar bersama keluarga, jadi aku tak perlu masak. Pekerjaan beres-beres sudah diurus Jake. Dan aku malas mengurung diri di kamar, tidur-tiduran saja. Lepas dari tatapan Sam sih memang iya, tapi jadinya menyebalkan, karena aku pasti diganggu si Alfaku yang cerewet.

_Kau bilang aku cerewet, Korra? _Si Alfaku protes.

_Sudahlah, Alfa… Tidak usah pakai menginterupsi konflik internalku, _sahutku ketus.

Astaga, ada apa sih dengan mereka? Bukankah kami semua sudah sepakat tidak mengganggu rentetan pikiran masing-masing? Benar kami bisa saling mendengar isi kepala satu sama lain, bahkan dalam wujud manusia, tapi seharusnya tak sebegitunya juga… Mereka ada di kepalaku 7 x 24 jam per minggu, bayangkan! Si Alfa apalagi, bercokol terus di kepalaku dan terus-terusan ribut ini-itu bahkan saat aku tidur. Aku saja memberi privasi pada mereka. Aku tidak komentar apa-apa saat mereka lupa menutup isi kepala mereka saat di toilet, misalnya.

_Awwww, kau cabul, Korra! Apa yang kaulihat?!_ teriak satu-satunya cowok di kawananku.

_Apa yang kulihat adalah apa yang kaulihat, Bodoh! Tak ada yang menarik bagiku dari tubuh kakek tua berumur lebih dari seabad, jadi tenang saja…_ dengan kesal aku menegaskan.

_Apa kau lihat juga bagian… _ia menelan ludah.

Ia tidak meneruskan ucapannya tapi aku tahu. Kami satu pikiran, bukan cuma saling terhubung, bagaimanapun.

Ya ampun, beraninya dia memikirkan itu di depan cewek umur 16 tahun?!

Aku tak ambil peduli lagi dan langsung memblokade pikirannya dari kepalaku.

Apa tidak ada yang tahu arti privasi di sini?

Menunggu jam Sejarah Dunia mulai, tepat setelah istirahat, aku iseng mengitari sekolah. Anak-anak masih berkeliaran di mana-mana. Di kantin, di lorong-lorong, di tangga sekolah, di halaman, di lapangan, di tempat parkir… Di manapun selain di kelas. Yang mereka lakukan pun macam-macam. Makan, bergosip, ngobrol, pacaran, bermain futbal asal-asalan… Tanpa sadar aku jadi sibuk memperhatikan mereka sambil mencakung di bordes tangga sekolah. Tertawa-tawa sendiri dalam hati.

Aku tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya sekolah seperti ini, kalau mau jujur. Semua sistem pelajaran dan macam-macam lagi membuatku bingung. Selama 16 tahun ini aku, bisa dikatakan, campuran antara _homeschooling _dan belajar dari alam. Aku sempat ikut sekolah resmi waktu aku masih di usia SD, bersama anak-anak suku yang kutempati. Tapi jelas itu waktu SD, bukan SMU. Di masa SMP, aku tak pernah sekolah. Belum lagi masuk SMP, aku sudah berubah. Ibuku, yang tahu mengenai perubahanku, melarangku bergaul dengan anak-anak lain agar tiada yang terluka olehku. Setelah aku ditaklukkan dan menjadi bagian dari kawanan, aku sibuk berkelana dengan mereka. Mengikuti Alfaku, memburu vampir atau mencari kawanan lain untuk ditaklukkan.

Sekarang ada di sini, menjadi bagian dari dunia SMU, menjadi gadis biasa, entah mengapa membuat hatiku riang.

.

Asyik memperhatikan semua yang ada di sekitarku, tanpa kusadari bola futbal melayang menuju ke arahku. Bola itu ada sekitar 2 meter di sisi kepalaku ketika instingku mendadak merasakan bahaya, dan secara otomatis menghindar. Tapi pada saat yang sama, seseorang tiba-tiba meluncur di depanku, menangkap bola itu. Keberadaannya sama sekali tidak kuperhitungkan, dan tahu-tahu kami bertabrakan. Aku kehilangan pijakan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga sekolah, diikuti olehnya. Ketika akhirnya tarikan gravitasi atas bidang miring berhenti, aku terhempas di dasar tangga, dan tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, tubuh orang sial itu menibanku.

Astaga, tubuhnya besaaaaaaarrr…

Untung aku _shifter, _bisa menahan berat sekian kali lipat berat tubuhku. Karena kalau tidak, aku pasti mati.

"Ya ampun, aku minta maaf," ia bangkit, memeriksa keadaanku. Aku tahu aku seharusnya pura-pura pingsan, tapi aku malah tertegun begitu menyadari siapa yang menimpaku itu.

Auranya… tak salah lagi… _shifter._

Astaga! Suku penuh _shifter! Shifter _di mana-mana! Apa takdir memang mempermainkanku? Bahkan di sekolah pun aku bertemu _shifter!_

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya mengulurkan tangan, begitu selesai memeriksaku dan merasa lega aku tak apa-apa. "Betapa ceroboh aku… Aku hanya mencoba menangkap bola yang meluncur ke arahmu. Tidak kuduga akan mencelakaimu…" ujarnya salah tingkah.

Aku menyambut tangannya dan bangkit. Wajahku menampakkan kekesalan di hatiku.

Astaga! _Shifter _mana yang dengan bodohnya salah perhitungan saat mencoba menyelamatkan orang, dan malah jatuh berguling-guling hingga akhirnya menimpa orang yang mau diselamatkan! Dia _shifter_ atau pembunuh, sih?

Ya, _shifter _memang identik dengan kata 'pembunuh'. Tapi seharusnya ia membunuh makhluk berdarah beku dan bukan manusia biasa. Setidaknya, sekarang kan aku sedang berperan jadi manusia...

"Sekali lagi maaf…" ia memohon. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tertiban tubuh gajahnya? Tebak saja.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa…" ujarku masam.

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja…" katanya lagi. "Omong-omong aku Collin Littlesea," ia mengulurkan tangan.

Aku langsung mendelik.

Orang ini gila ya? Setelah hampir membuat orang mampus, ia minta maaf, dan langsung mengajak berkenalan? Semudah itu? Katakan itu di depan peti mati orang yang kaubunuh, Littlesea…

Tapi kusambut juga uluran tangannya. "Korra," ujarku singkat, ketus.

Ia membelalak. "Korra?" tanyanya mengkonfirmasi. "Korra Black?" ulangnya lagi, tidak percaya sekaligus antusias.

Oh, rupanya ia sudah kenal aku. Tahu namaku, minimal. Tentu saja, kalau ia _shifter, _kemungkinannya ia anak buah kakakku atau cowok berumur yang bernama Sam itu. Kedua Alfa sudah kenal aku, jadi pasti anak buah mereka pun sudah tahu.

"Korra Gerrard," aku mengoreksi.

Huh, enak saja! Takkan pernah kusandang nama Black seumur hidupku… Terus terang, nama itu membuatku terdengar seperti Bellatrix Black, penyihir jahat di film Harry Potter. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah sih… Tapi sesuka apapun aku dengan akting Helena Bonham Carter, aku tak mau disamakan dengan penyihir berambut awut-awutan. Mengingatkanku pada legenda setan pemangsa darah bayi baru lahir—Kuntilanak namanya, entahlah, mungkin salah satu jenis vampir ber-_lifestyle_ unik selain gerombolan vampir vegetarian—yang ada di Indonesia.

Ia tampak bingung. "Hei, kau bukan putrinya Billy?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, aku memang putrinya… Tapi aku Gerrard, bukan Black."

Ia mengerutkan kening, mungkin masih bingung, tapi lantas kerutan itu menghilang dengan sendirinya dan ia menyunggingkan tawa lebar.

"Masa bodoh siapa nama keluargamu. Tetap saja... Selamat datang kembali di rumah, Sepupu…"

Tak hanya aku terpukau pada kata 'rumah' itu, aku juga terpana pada kata kedua. 'Sepupu', dia bilang? Cowok ini?

"Hei," ia menyodok bahuku. Pelan, tentu. "Tidak ada yang bilang, ya? Di suku ini hampir semua orang berkaitan darah… Ayahmu itu kakak ibuku, Connie… Oh, dan ibumu juga sepupu ibuku, jadi kita ini saudara dari kedua belah pihak."

Seringai bahagia kembali muncul di wajahnya, membuatku terpesona. Benarkah ini? Ia tahu tentang ibu dan ayahku dan ia sama sekali tidak ambil peduli? Ia mengakuinya dengan bangga?

Dan tadi ia bilang 'selamat datang kembali di rumah'…

Ia mungkin menangkap kekosongan di wajahku, karena ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku mengerjap, sadar, lalu menatapnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau, Korra?" ia mengerutkan kening lagi. Kuperhatikan ekspresi bingungnya. Benar-benar lucu. Manis, mungkin…

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa…" kataku.

Ia kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ucapanya terhenti ketika terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya keras-keras. Kami menoleh untuk melihat seorang cowok, tubuhnya sama besar dengan Collin, berlari ke arah kami.

Aku menahan decakanku dalam hati.

Oh, _shifter _lain…

"Hei, Brad!" Collin menyapa dengan riang. "Lihat siapa yang kutemukan!"

Wajah Brady tampak bingung, melihat dari wajah Collin ke wajahku.

"Adiknya Jake!" seru Collin. "Sepupuku yang manis!" dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia merengkuh kepalaku, menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke rambutku.

Aku langsung berontak, mengutarakan ekspresi memprotes. Ia melepaskanku, tapi malah tertawa riang.

"Hahaha, maaf… maaf…" ia minta maaf tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya. "Aku terbawa suasana, habis kau manis sekali…"

Eh? Ia bilang aku manis?

"Maafkan dia," kali ini cowok yang dipanggil Brad yang bersuara. "Dia memang agak-agak terobsesi pada anak cewek imut…" Melihat kerutan curiga yang muncul di antara kedua alisku begitu mendengar frase 'terobsesi pada anak cewek imut', ia langsung menambahkan, panjang lebar. "Maklum, dia anak tunggal… Dia selalu ingin punya adik cewek… Adikku saja selalu diusilinya." Sedetik kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan. "Omong-omong aku Brady Fuller…"

Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan menyebut namaku sendiri, "Korra Gerrard…"

Rona kebingungan yang sama seperti Collin ketika aku menyebut kata 'Gerrard' juga muncul di wajahnya, tapi berhenti begitu Collin menyodok bahunya. Suatu bayang paham muncul di matanya sebelum ia tersenyum lembut, menatapku.

"Jadi," kataku sebelum salah satu dari mereka mencerocos lagi tanpa memberiku kesempatan bicara. Tidak Seth, tidak Collin, tidak Brady… Ada apa dengan para_ shifter _Quileute ini? Apa mereka semua seceria ini? "Apa kau juga sepupuku?"

Brady mengerutkan kening, tampak berpikir-pikir. "Tidak," jawabnya kemudian. "Kurasa aku memang bersaudara jauh dengan kakakmu, tapi itu dari pihak ibunya… Jadi kurasa aku tidak ada ikatan apapun denganmu."

"Lalu siapa lagi sepupuku?" tanyaku, agak iseng.

Anehnya keduanya menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Ada Little Ben di tingkat _freshman," _Collin mulai mendata setelah berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Anak kecil. Tapi dia kelewat jenius, jadi bukan hanya ia masuk SMU sebelum waktunya, ia juga punya banyak kelas dengan para yunior dan senior. Kecuali di kelas Olahraga, kurasa. Dan ada juga beberapa saudara jauhmu… Si cewek separuh-Belanda yang kutu buku, Frida van der Brook… Lalu Peter Lollanger. Dan si kembar dempet Harry dan Clark Browne juga kayaknya termasuk… "

"Kembar dempet?" aku mengernyit.

"Mereka bersepupu dan selalu menempel satu sama lain. Wajah mereka mirip sehingga sering disangka saudara kembar…" jelas Collin sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak, Cole…" bantah Brady. "Harry dan Clark tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Korra. Yang ada itu Ben Cat," tambahnya.

"Ben Cat?" keningku lagi-lagi berkerut. Tadi dia kan sudah menyebutkan nama Ben. Little Ben.

Collin tampaknya tahu kebingunganku karena ia menjelaskan."Ada banyak Ben di sekolah ini. Nama pasaran… Yang satu sudah aku sebut tadi. Yang satu lagi anak yunior, sama-sama Benjamin, tapi dia Cattermole… Dia sepupu tingkat ketigamu, kalau tak salah."

Wow. Banyak sekali.

Tiga _shifter _yang punya ikatan keluarga. Jacob, Collin, Brady. Empat, kalau aku termasuk. Dan kata Collin tadi, semua orang di suku ini entah bagaimana memiliki ikatan kekerabatan. Membuatku jadi benar-benar bertanya-tanya. Apa benar kekuatan _shifter _di suku ini diwariskan? Secara genetis? Bagaimana sistem pewarisannya? Bagaimana pola aktivasi gen? Apa mereka kawanan turunan?

Kalau begitu apa nama-nama yang ia sebutkan tadi, apa mereka juga _shifter?_

Mungkin ya, karena kalau tidak, bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa begitu saja menyebutkan nama-nama? Memangnya dia menghapal silsilah keluarga? Tapi karena ia sepupuku, mungkin ia hanya menyebutkan nama-nama saudaranya…

Tapi tetap saja: _shifter _sebanyak itu?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan sambung-menyambung muncul dalam benakku tanpa bisa kutahan. Tapi yang paling membuatku penasaran justru yang satu ini: jika memang kekuatan mereka diwariskan, artinya kedua _shifter _yang kemarin kutemui juga bersaudara? Sam dan Seth? Apa Seth juga, entah bagaimana, saudaraku?

Tidak, tidak… Brad bilang ia cuma bersaudara dengan Jake dari pihak ibu. Jadi mungkin Seth juga, jadi ia tidak punya hubungan apapun denganku…

Entah mengapa kemungkinan itu membuatku tersenyum.

Astaga. Kenapa aku malah mengurusi hal seperti itu?

Kibasan tangan Collin kembali membuyarkan rentetan pikiranku. Aku mengerjap, menatapnya.

"Apa?" kataku.

"Astaga, dia memang benar-benar adik Jake. Dia sama seperti Jake, suka larut dalam dunianya sendiri…" Collin memasang tampang usil, nyengir selebar-lebarnya yang membuatku ingin menyodokkan sepatuku ke mulutnya.

Aku disamakan dengan Jacob? Serigala pemarah itu? Maaf saja.

"Sama denganmu, Cole…" goda Brady. "Darah Black memang tidak bisa dilawan…" tambahnya yang membuat Collin melotot main-main dan memukul bahu kawannya. Tapi Brady hanya tertawa dan balas menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

Setelah sekitar dua menit, keduanya berhenti saling goda dan kembali menatapku.

"Kemarikan jadwalmu," perintah Collin tiba-tiba.

Heh, apa-apaan?

Tapi aku menurut dan memberikan jadwalku.

"Bagus," ia menyentil kertas itu. "Habis ini kau ada kelas Sejarah denganku. Dan kita juga bareng di kelas Geografi dan Budaya."

Brady menganga. "Dia ada kelas dengan para senior?" Menilaiku, ia bertanya, "Kau _freshman,_kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dari jadwalnya sih, malah ia punya empat kelas senior… " Collin berdecak kagum dan mengembalikan kertas itu ke tanganku. "Tak kusangka adik Jake bisa sepintar ini…" gumamnya, tapi jelas senyum bangga terpampang di wajahnya.

"Yeah, mengingat Jake bahkan tidak lulus SMU…"

Eh?

Aku menoleh pada Brady, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kakakku tidak lulus SMU?"

Brady tidak menjawab, malah menyikut Collin. Pemuda satunya, yang mengaku sepupuku itu, yang mengambil alih jawaban.

"Yeah, soalnya dia…" Collin mendadak menghentikan ucapannya. Kilatan rasa bersalah muncul seketika sebelum ia berhasil menutupinya dengan ekspresi nakal. "Ia kebanyakan main, sih…" ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan urusan kawanan.

Tapi tak urung aku penasaran.

Urusan apa, tepatnya?

"Jadi kita teman, oke?" deklarasi Collin sepihak. "Aku akan mengintilimu ke mana-mana, memastikan kau tidak diganggu binatang buas di sekolah…"

Hahaha, lucu sekali, Collin… Binatang buasnya kan kau sendiri…

"Aku tidak butuh _bodyguard…_" tolakku, sadar bahwa bisa jadi Cole punya niat terselubung.

Ya. Aku tak boleh melepaskan penjagaan. Anak ini _shifter._ Temannya juga _shifter. _Tambah lagi dia sepupuku. Mungkin saja ia sengaja diperintahkan untuk mengawasi, memata-mataiku. Kalaupun tidak, berada dekat-dekat _shifter_ membuatku tidak bebas. Aku jadi harus menjaga tindakanku dan memasang topeng seharian penuh.

_Jangan bodoh, Korra… Ini kesempatanmu untuk melakukan infiltrasi…_ Si Alfaku, yang kusadari menguping pembicaraanku sejak tadi, tiba-tiba menyeruak ke kepalaku.

Huh, infiltrasi apanya?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam pikiranku.

Oh, jangan bilang… Alfaku ingin menaklukkan kawanan mereka?

Serius? Kawanan _kakakku?_

Ya, aku memang membenci dia… Tapi tetap saja… Kakakku…

Bukankah Alfaku bilang kami hanya akan mencari data di sini, dan setelah itu langsung pulang? Aku bahkan tidak berencana menetap lama…

Tidak! aku tegas menolak.

_Jangan ngaco, Korra… Tentu saja tidak akan ada penaklukan. Tapi ini kesempatanmu untuk mencari tahu tentang kawanan mereka… Silsilah keluarga dan sebagainya… Untuk mendapatkan data yang kita butuhkan…_ ia kembali membujuk.

Aku kembali berpikir. Alfaku tak mungkin berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menyembunyikan satu rencana dariku. Kami satu pikiran. Pikirannya terhubung denganku. Tak mungkin aku tidak bisa mendeteksi kebohongannya jika itu memang ada.

Dan menjadi teman mereka… Menyelidiki…

Ya. Ini kesempatan bagiku. Aku tak perlu repot-repot sama sekali. Menjadi teman mereka, mengorek satu-dua hal tentang kawanan… Tadi saja si Collin dan Brady ini hampir kelepasan. Terutama si Collin ini, belum-belum sudah mengakuiku sebagai sepupunya. Tak butuh usaha keras saja dia sudah mengungkap nama-nama orang yang mungkin punya gen _shifter. _Ya. Dia takkan mencurigaiku. Ia akan suka hati menjadi selang, atau bahkan keran pengetahuan untukku. Misi terlaksana.

Makin cepat aku tahu, makin cepat aku pergi.

"Oh Korra, aku tak mau jadi _bodyguard,_" suara Collin kembali terdengar. "Kita bersaudara, jadi sudah sepantasnya saling melindungi… Dan kau juga belum kenal siapapun di sini, kan? Aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan banyak orang. Aku ini punya _link_ yang luas!" pamernya, menepuk dada.

_Link_ yang luas…

Menggiurkan.

Dan lagi anak ini kelihatan ramah dan mudah bergaul. Dia menyenangkan. Dan dia menerimaku… Bilang aku manis dan mau jadi temanku…

Aku tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan.

"Oke… Teman…" kataku.

Ia menjabat tanganku sembari memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Teman," sambutnya ceria.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Sori, timelinenya lompat dulu… soalny hrs menyesuaikan dg cerita satunya…**

**Smg g aneh… hehehe…**

**Tentu aj ntar adegan penyerangan seth ttp bakal dceritain… walo mgkn krn ud lengkap dr sudut pandang seth n jake, skrg dr sudut pandang yg lain… hehehe…**


	6. 6 - Cinderella

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, either its characters, basic plot, backgrounds, etc... They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. This story is spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**6. Cinderella**

Wednesday, February 20, 2013

7:38 PM

.

* * *

.

_Bangun, Korra sayang …. Sudah pagi …._

Suara itu lembut menyelusup ke tengah kesadaranku. Aku melenguh, menggumamkan, "Nanti dulu, Mom …. Sepuluh menit lagi …," dan berguling ke sisi, menarik selimut menutupi kepalaku. Ah, kasurku yang nyaman …. Selimut katun yang permukaannya halus dan sejuk …. Gemerincing lonceng dari kuil terdekat dan untaian mantra para biarawan yang justru bagai lagu nina bobo yang makin membawaku ke alam mimpi …. Keharuman bunga sedap malam dan kamboja kesukaan Mom …. Dan keharuman dupa aromaterapi nan menenangkan campur bau setanggi yang selalu dipasang Nam Pat, perempuan yang selalu membantu Mom bersih-bersih di pondok.

Aku menunggu semua sensasi itu datang. Tapi tidak. Kasur itu tidak terasa seperti kasurku. Permukaan selimut yang menyentuh tubuhku tidak halus …. Dan rasanya tidak sejuk, hangat malah …. Dan bahkan selimut itu terasa berat …. Tak ada bau bunga sedap malam atau setanggi ….

Dan seharusnya bahkan Mom tidak ada. Mom sudah meninggal bulan lalu.

Aku bahkan sudah meninggalkan Bangkok lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Ya. Aku tak ada di kamarku yang indah. Tidak di kamar dengan dinding kayu dan anyaman bambu di pondok bergaya tradisional di Bangkok. Dindingnya masih kayu, perabotannya semua kayu, tapi tak ada sentuhan oriental yang rumit namun menenangkan di sini. Kamar ini nyaman, dengan dinding dicat warna hijau dan perabot warna putih. Kasur _springbed _ukuran no.3 dengan selimut _quilt _warna warni yang tebal dan berat. Jendela berukuran sedang dengan kerai juntaian kerang.

Ini kamarku, ya. Tapi bukan di Bangkok.

Aku di La Push.

Aku menutup mata lagi dan mengutuk keras-keras.

_Kau menggunakan suara Mom lagi untuk membangunkanku, Alfa, _protesku, agak menuduh. _Takkan kuampuni kau!_

_Aku tidak menggunakan suara ibumu, _sahut Alfaku santai. _Itu kan memang suara lembutku. Merdu ya? Hehehe …._

_Terserah. Aku mau tidur lagi, jangan ganggu aku, _tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menarik selimut menutupi kepalaku.

_Tidak, tidak, kau jangan tidur lagi. Bangun sekarang, Korra, _perintah Alfaku. Aku menggerutu, tapi masih tidak bergerak dari tempat tidurku.

_Aku malas bangun cepat. Aku masih ngantuk. Semalam kalian mengoceh terus sampai hampir pagi di kepalaku. Aku ini masih 16, aku butuh tidur!_ keluhku.

Ya. Semalaman aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Anggota kawananku berkeliaran di hutan, mencari jejak makhluk-makhluk dingin yang meneror tanah ini. Aku sebenarnya masa bodoh dengan itu. Satu anggota Kakak jatuh, lalu apa? Aku toh sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk menolongnya waktu itu. Tapi tanah ini kan bukan tanggung jawabku … bukan tanggung jawab kawananku, bahkan.

Kawanan kakakku pastinya patroli menjaga tanahnya. Bukan urusanku mereka lengah hingga salah satu anggotanya diserang. Aku kesini tidak untuk ikut-ikutan jadi anjing penjaga sukarelawan. Aku cuma ingin mencari data yang kubutuhkan, lalu pulang. Selesai.

Tapi tidak. Kawananku yang bodoh malah dengan noraknya sok ikut campur. Sok jadi pahlawan. Sembari tidak menunjukkan identitas mereka, pula. Sok misterius. Yeah, persis tokoh superhero bertopeng di komik fantasi. Aku rasa salah satu dari mereka punya obsesi terpendam gara-gara kebanyakan baca komik. Apa namanya? Superhero-complex?

Aku sih tidak masalah dengan itu. Terserah kalau mereka mau memuaskan apapun obsesi mereka yang tidak kesampaian. Asal mereka tidak menggerekku saja …. Tapi masalahnya, ya. Mereka memaksaku. Kalau aku tidak ikut patroli, mereka akan meracau semalaman di kepalaku. Membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

_Jangan mengeluh begitu, Korra …. Ini kan tugas mulia,_ terdengar suara bas seorang laki-laki. Si bodoh Phat. Aku langsung mengumpat kesal.

_Tugas mulia gundulmu! _bentakku. _Kau enak, bisa tidur siang …. Aku ini pelajar, aku harus sekolah!_

_Kacchan juga sama, _ujarnya, menunjuk anggota kawanan yang sekolah bersamaku. _Dia sama sekali tidak mengeluh._

_Dia beda! Dia Miss Ninja, kita tidak tahu kapan dia tidur!_

Serius, benar …. Aku sudah hampir dua tahun setengah berlari bersamanya di kawanan. Dia masih tetap anggota paling misterius untukku. Urusannya hanya patroli, berjaga, melakukan tugas …. Robot. Di kepalaku, dia yang paling diam. Jarang sekali bicara kalau tidak perlu. Mengingat kami berbagi pikiran, jangan-jangan malah dia tidak berpikir …. Seperti batu.

_Jangan bodoh, Korra. Dia cuma beda denganmu. Dia tidak akan merapalkan topik acak setiap saat, berpikir yang bukan-bukan …._

_Ah, sudah, diam kau! Kau itu malah kebanyakan bicara, tahu!_

Satu-satunya cowok dalam kawananku itu terkekeh. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, menimbang, lalu tiba-tiba berkata, _Omong-omong Korra, Kacchan mau bilang terima kasih padamu._

_Terima kasih apa?_ Kenapa malah si cowok ini yang bilang? Memangnya dia corongnya Kacchan?

_Yeah, kau tahu, Kacchan terlalu malu untuk bilang langsung …. Dia cuma mau bilang terima kasih kau telah membantunya menolong si serigala pucat itu tempo lalu._

Aku menghitung dalam hati. Berapa hari, ya? Itu terjadi di hari pertama aku datang ke sini. Anggota kawananku mendadak ribut ada seekor serigala diserang di hutan. Serigala berbulu coklat muda. Dan aku terpaksa menyelinap dari jendela untuk ikut membantu Kacchan, yang paling dekat dengan TKP, membantu serigala itu. Menghalau makhluk-makhluk dingin yang membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan. Memastikan tak ada racun memasuki peredaran darahnya, karena kalau benar begitu, aku yakin ia akan mati. Aku sih takkan mati kalau kena gigitan vampir, tapi itu pengecualian. Memang bukan cuma aku yang kebal, tapi mayoritas_ shifter_ lemah terhadap racun vampir. Aku pakai saja asumsi rata-rata kalau berurusan dengan _shifter _lain.

Aku agak kelelahan gara-gara perjalanan, jadi cuma bisa membunuh satu. Kacchan membunuh tiga. Seekor kabur. Memalukan.

Mungkin wajar saja aku menolongnya. Serigala itu anggota kawanan kakakku, sepertinya. Siapa lagi memang?

Oh ya, aku salah. Mungkin juga anggota kawanan Sam.

Tapi aku jadi merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Bukan soal siapa majikan si serigala pucat itu. Tapi yang lain.

_Kenapa malah kau, eh, maksudku Kacchan yang berterima kasih?_

Kurasakan pikirannya agak ragu.

_Apa? _kejarku.

Aku merasakan rentetan pikiran cepatnya, tanpa satu pun kalimat langsung yang ditujukan padaku, dan mendadak aku membelalak.

_Hah?! Kacchan jatuh cinta pada si serigala pucat?!_

_Hush, Korra! Kacchan sedang konsentrasi berdoa sekarang. Jangan ribut, nanti ia menurunkan selubung pikirannya dan tahu aku membocorkannya padamu …._

Oh ya, si Kacchan yang religius …. Meski tidak tahu ia berdoa untuk siapa, atau untuk apa. Atau bahkan pada siapa, secara spesifik.

Tapi aku berusaha mencerna informasi yang lebih penting. Kacchan, serigala usia 200 tahun lebih, seumur bahkan lebih tua beberapa tahun ketimbang Alfaku, yang seumur hidup jomblo dan menjauh dari cinta manapun, laki-laki maupun perempuan, manusia, vampir, ataupun _shifter _dari wujud apapun … _jatuh cinta?_

Pada anak buah kakakku?

Oh, Tuhan …. Roh Alam Semesta …. Dewa …. Roh Nenek Moyang …. Kekuatan Suci Tak Terjabarkan …. Dia Yang Maha Agung …. Dia Yang Tak Boleh Disebut Namanya ….

Ini pasti mimpi. Ya, mimpi.

Atau candaan garing.

_Kacchan kan tahu kita tidak lama di sini. Ngapain ia pakai jatuh cinta segala? _omelku. _Alfa pasti tidak setuju. Kau harus membujuk Kacchan untuk melupakan serigala itu. Kasihan Kacchan kalau nanti kita harus memaksanya meninggalkan kekasihnya._

_Aku sih sudah bilang begitu, Korra …. Tapi kasihan juga Kacchan. Dia kan baru sekali ini jatuh cinta. Dan kurasa kalau Alfa keberatan, dia pastinya sudah bilang dari dulu …._

Aku langsung menganga.

Alfaku setuju? Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu?

Kupikir aku berbagi pikiran dengannya!

Ah, masa bodoh!

_Sudah! Terserah kalau Kacchan mau jatuh cinta dan patah hati atau apapun. Bukan urusanku nanti kalau dia menangis. Oh, ya …. Seolah ia mungkin saja menangis …. Cewek muka datar itu? Huh, terserah saja. Aku mau tidur! _aku kembali menarik selimutku.

_Tidak secapat itu, Korra …, _Alfaku kembali mengganggu.

_Apa? _kataku kesal. Kuintip sedikit jam weker di sisiku. Masih jam 6 pagi.

_Kau kan harus bangun pagi dan masak!_

_Memangnya kau perlu makan! Dan lagi, pastinya kalian takkan merambah dapur ayahku. Kalau kalian mau makan, makan saja sana di hutan! Aku yakin kakakku takkan keberatan kalau salah satu rusa peliharaannya lenyap. Sudah, bye, Alfa …._

_Bukan untukku, Bodoh!_

_Untuk siapa, dong?_

_Jelas untuk keluargamu. Ayah dan kakakmu._

Seakan diingatkan, dan ya, nyatanya memang diingatkan, aku akhirnya bangun dan menggerutu.

Sial.

Kenapa aku harus jadi sukarelawan untuk tugas ini? Jadi Cinderella? Bangun pagi, masak …. Dan ditambah ada kakak tiri yang jahat yang sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, tak pernah sekali pun tersenyum padaku.

_Wah, kalau kau Cinderella, aku Ibu Peri Baik Hati?_ Alfaku mengoceh sok manis.

_Tidak usah sok imut begitu, Alfa. Citra itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu. Sumpah!_ gerutuku, turun dari tempat tidur dan melipat selimut. Tak kupedulikan protesnya. Si Alfa cerewet nan berisik itu memang tak tahu kapan harus berhenti.

Menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang hampir tidak ada rambutnya, aku beranjak menuju cermin sambil menguap. Kuperhatikan bayanganku di cermin. Uh, aku jelek sekali kalau baru bangun tidur …. Rambutku memang pendek, tapi entah mengapa rebah dengan posisi aneh sekali. Dan poni asimetrisku tidak karuan.

Aku menggerutu lagi, meraih sisir. Mulai menyapukannya di satu-satunya yang bisa kutata dan kusikat lama-lama di kepalaku: poni.

Dulu rambutku panjang. Hitam dan indah. Aku dapat resep shampo tradisional dari salah satu suku yang aku dan ibuku kunjungi waktu aku masih kecil dulu, di sekitar Lautan Teduh. Sejak saat itu kupakai terus. Dan rambutku jadi begitu tebal, panjang, mengkilat, halus bagai sutera. Orang-orang yang kutemui suka memuji-muji, dan aku pun sangat bangga dengan rambutku. Namun memang yang namanya besar kepala, satu saat pasti kena tulah. Sejak aku berubah sekitar hampir empat tahun yang lalu, aku terpaksa memotong pendek rambutku. Aku sering sekali berubah saat itu, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengajariku cara mengendalikan perubahan, dan aku benci harus menyeret rambutku saat berjalan. Membuatku merasa seperti Maltese Dog. Maltese Dog masih lucu …. Masalahnya aku begitu besar hingga lebih mirip Big Foot. Dan kusadari tidak ada serigala yang bulu-bulunya begitu panjang. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dikejar-kejar ilmuwan yang penasaran karena disangka spesies baru. Jadi, dengan berat hati kubuang jurai mahkota kebanggaanku.

Oh, resiko jadi _shifter_ yang mengambil wujud serigala ….

Kenapa aku jadi serigala? Aku tahu banyak _shifter _jenis lain di luar sana. Yang tidak perlu memotong rambut. Kacchan juga serigala, tapi dia jelas tak perlu potong rambut karena ia harus. Malah rambutnya tumbuh panjang setiap kali ia berubah balik. Ia saja yang memaksakan diri ingin eksperimen mengikuti mode, sehingga sebentar-sebentar potong rambut. Seolah-olah ada saja cowok yang ingin ia pikat dengan itu.

Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, Kacchan jadi agak memperhatikan penampilan belakangan. Baru-baru saja, sebenarnya. Kulihat ia beberapa kali di sekolah, dan rambutnya diwarnai. Diwarnai! Coklat! Dan gaya bajunya, entah mengapa jadi agak _stylish. _Koreksi, maksudku 'mendingan'. Masih gaya beberapa tahun lalu dan standar, memang, tapi lumayan untuk ukurannya. Itu aneh, sumpah! Dia biasanya kelewat tak peduli dengan penampilan. Sesukanya saja. Sama sekali tidak peduli mode. Mungkin itu wajar, ia sudah menghabiskan 200 tahun untuk tahu bahwa trend mode sama sekali tak bisa dijadikan patokan, jadi mungkin ia sudah mulai bosan. Tapi kalaupun tidak begitu, aku juga merasa tak ada pentingnya ia memikirkan baju. Toh memang dalam 24 jam, paling-paling hanya 4 jam ia menjadi manusia.

Yeah, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan penampilannya sejak ia masuk La Push, karena dia dua bulan lebih dulu daripada aku sampai di sini. Tapi aku jadi menduga-duga ….

Jangan-jangan ia jadi centil begitu gara-gara memang ia naksir seseorang … dan orang itu ada di sekolah?

Oh ya, sekolah penuh dengan _shifter! _Artinya _shifter _yang Kacchan sukai ada di sekolahku?

Siapa?

Apa Collin?

Nama sepupuku langsung mencuat saat itu. Ya, Kacchan setingkat dengan Cole. Pasti mereka punya setidaknya beberapa kelas bareng. Dan Cole ini jelas pemuda riang yang tentunya banyak dikejar cewek.

Tapi Kacchan? Yang pendiam dan tak bisa bersosialisasi kalau bukan dalam wujud serigala? Seleranya pemuda seperti Cole? Yang cengegesan terus dan tidak tahu kapan berhenti bicara?

Itu pastinya bagai langit dan bumi. Tidak mungkin.

Tapi bisa saja kan? Katanya jodoh itu terkadang bagai dua kutub yang bertentangan.

Wohoooo …. Kacchan dan Collin …. Anggota kawananku dan sepupuku …. Manis sekali.

_Jangan mulai ribut tak jelas, Korra. Cepat sana siap-siap, turun, dan masak!_ Alfaku membentak lagi.

_Ya, ya, ya …._ jawabku tak bersemangat. Meletakkan sisir dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Gosok gigi dan segalanya. Berganti baju. Sebelum turun ke lantai bawah rumah baruku untuk pergi ke dapur. Memasak untuk keluarga baruku.

Apa-apaan si Alfa itu? Ibu Peri yang Baik Hati, katanya? Menyuruh-nyuruhku masak …. Padahal ayahku sendiri saja memberiku kebebasan untuk tidak mempedulikan sarapan pagi baginya dan Jake. Cukup membuat sarapan untukku sendiri. Oatmeal dan susu. Tidak enak, memang, tapi katanya bergizi. Masa bodohlah, yang penting praktis. Dan malamnya, kami bisa memesan pizza.

_Katanya kau mau memikat ayahmu?_ Si Alfa cerewet itu ribut lagi sementara aku menuang terigu di wadah, mencampurnya dengan susu dan telur untuk membuat _waffle. _Aku mulai mendelik masam menunggu kata-katanya. Benar saja. _Makanya kuberikan _tips n trick_ untuk memikat orangtua …. Membuatkan sarapan jelas jurus jitu!_

Bah! Seolah seumur hidup ia pernah membuatkan sarapan untuk orang lain saja!

_Memang tidak, tapi aku tahu psikologi persuasif. Dan lagi, kau kan memang suka masak._

Ya, bagian itu sih memang benar. Aku suka sekali masak. Tapi tentunya tidak dalam keadaan masih setengah mengantuk. Di pagi buta! Ayah dan Jake saja belum bangun.

Jake, aku tahu, takkan bangun hingga siang. Aku sudah memperhatikan ritmenya beberapa hari ini dan tahu ia menyelinap pergi setiap malam. Pulang pagi. Sudah jelas apa kerjaannya di luar: pasti lari-lari dalam wujud serigala. Setelah ia tak sengaja memergoki keberadaan kawanan kami di tanahnya, dia jadi agak awas. Dan Alfaku memberikan perintah tegas untuk tidak terlalu menampakkan diri di hadapan kawanan Quileute. Keberadaan kami harus tetap rahasia.

Ya, jika bukan karena si serigala pucat itu, kami pasti takkan pernah muncul. Bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, mengawasi vampir yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang beberapa minggu ini. Bukan kataku. Itu kata anggota kawananku yang sudah mulai mengawasi sejak sebulan lalu.

Huh, makin banyak saja yang harus kami perhatikan. Menjaga dan berusaha tidak ketahuan …. Terima kasih.

_Lebih baik kau beri aku resep masakan Quileute yang bagus, Alfa, _kataku, berusaha menarik pikiranku kembali ke masakan. Biasanya kalau sudah memikirkan macam-macam, aku pasti larut. Dan _waffle-_ku takkan jadi-jadi. _Pastinya aku tidak terlalu tahu citarasa lidah mereka, _alasanku. _Nanti kubuatkan masakan oriental, mereka malah mengeluh ini itu._

_Masakan oriental kurasa tak apa. Masakan asing akan membuat mereka merasa kau spesial. Mungkin masakan Jepang atau Cina yang rasanya agak lembut. Jangan masakan India apalagi Asia Tenggara. Oh, beberapa masakan tak apa, asal jangan yang terlalu berat dan pedas. Dan juga, biasanya sih mereka juga tidak terlalu suka banyak-banyak garam. Dulu, setidaknya._

Huh, aku jadi curiga …. Dia tak mau memberiku resep masakan Quileute. Jangan-jangan ia memang tidak tahu cara masak selain membuat dendeng? Dan lagi, membuat dendeng tidak bisa dibilang memasak …. Itu kan cara pengolahan masakan, tapi tidak memasak. Menurutku, yang judulnya 'memasak' itu harus ada unsur 'api'-nya. Yeah, membuat dendeng juga ada unsur 'pengasapan'-nya, sih, tapi tetap saja ….

_Enak saja! Tentu aku tahu, _ia memprotes. _Aku juga tahu resep masakan Makah, _dia mulai membanggakan diri dan mendaftar beberapa nama masakan yang tak pernah kutahu ada.

_Oh ya? Memangnya kapan kau belajar masak? Maksudku, dalam jangka waktu sekian puluh tahun kau menetap di sini, bukannya kau sibuk memadamkan pemberontakan dan mengusir orang-orang kulit putih dari pantaimu?_

_Memangnya aku berada dalam wujud serigala atau memegang lembing 24 jam sehari? Tentu tidak! Aku juga belajar hal lain …. Memasak, menari, menyanyi, ilmu pengobatan …._

Entah mengapa aku membayangkan Alfaku memasak, menari, dan menyanyi. Sungguh tak terbayangkan. Tapi aku rela menukar hidupku untuk itu.

_Ya. Nanti akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana aku memasak, menari, dan menyanyi dengan pertukaran hidupmu, _katanya. _Harga yang murah, bagiku._

Aku langsung awas. _Enak saja! Itu perumpamaan, tahu! Jangan diambil serius!_ kataku, menggerutu.

Ya. Dulu memang ia pernah tinggal di sini. Tanah ini. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Sebelum ia pergi. Dibuang, katanya. Aku tak pernah tahu alasan mengapa dia terusir, selama ini ia berusaha tidak mengungkitnya. Tapi aku mungkin bisa mengira-ngira.

Yah, mungkin ia melakukan hal bodoh hingga dilempar oleh Alfanya saat itu. Bolos patroli, misalnya.

Oh, salah, dia Alfa di sini waktu itu. Jadi apapun alasan dia diusir pastinya tidak berhubungan dengan kebodohannya melanggar perintah Alfa.

Apa dia dikalahkan oleh seseorang? Yang kemudian merebut kedudukannya?

Seperti si Sam itu …. Mantan Alfa, asumsiku.

Yeah, kalau memang ia bukan punya kawanan sendiri yang terpisah dari kakakku. Entahlah.

Tapi Sam tidak terusir.

Haha, mengapa aku memikirkan hal seserius itu? Bisa jadi alasannya malah sesuatu yang lebih bodoh, yang membuatnya berdosa sangat besar hingga seluruh suku sepakat mengkudetanya. Melindur saat harusnya patroli hingga membuat kawanannya musnah dibunuh vampir, misalnya. Atau pacaran dengan salah satu anggota kawanannya yang sudah punya istri. Atau pacaran dengan vampir. Atau malah pacaran dengan salah satu budak kulit putihnya, dan tanpa sengaja membocorkan rahasia suku yang membuat sukunya dikalahkan orang kulit putih. Dulu sih ia memang katanya membuat sukunya begitu hebat hingga berhasil memperbudak kulit putih segala. Tapi siapa tahu, kan? Siapapun tahu di tanah ini, siapa yang akhirnya berkuasa.

Kalau memang ia berwujud, saat ini di hadapanku, pastinya ia sudah menggeplakku dengan pantat penggorengan, mendengar pikiran sinisku itu. Untunglah tidak, ia hanya ada dalam kepalaku, di manapun dia berada kini. Tapi aneh, tak kudengar sama sekali suaranya. Apa memang tanpa sengaja aku membangkitkan memori buruknya?

_Maaf, _kataku buru-buru, _aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kauingat-ingat._

Ya. Dia Alfa dan dia terusir…. Pemimpin sebuah suku yang kuat dan membawahi suku-suku lain, pemilik tanah yang luas …. Tapi ia jatuh hingga harus mengais dari bawah. Menjadi serigala buangan yang tak bisa kembali ke tanahnya. Tertolak oleh tanah lain. Dilempar oleh serigala pemilik tanah lain yang ia singgahi, lewati, atau bahkan hanya berusaha masuki. Hingga ia bangkit sebagai serigala independen. Serigala nomaden. Yang akhirnya berusaha membuat kawanan sendiri dari serigala-serigala lain yang senasib dengannya. Yang tidak punya tanah. Tidak punya rumah. Terusir atau jauh dari kampung halaman.

Seperti aku.

Anehnya ia menderaikan tawa kering yang membuat keadaan tak lebih baik. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi dan fokus pada makanan, berusaha menjadikan semuanya lebih mudah bagi kami berdua. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa, mulai menggangguku lagi. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi mengocok adonan, tanpa terlalu mempedulikan tawanya, dan komentarnya di sana-sini soal adonanku keenceran, lah … atau kelewat padat … atau tak berasa ….

_Cerewet kau, Alfa! Kalau mau, sini kau saja yang gantikan aku masak!_

_Tidak, terima kasih …. Sudah termasuk kontrak tugasmu, kau yang berperan jadi Cinderella. Aku Ibu Peri Baik Hati yang memberi saran profesional di sana-sini, memastikan kau melaksanakan tugas dengan baik._

Huh, baik hati apanya …. Profesional apanya …. Dia pasti beralasan saja, intinya memang ia tidak bisa masak.

Aku memutar bola mataku, kebiasaan yang kutiru dari si Collin dan anak-anak di sekolah, lantas memanaskan alat pembuat _waffle_. Meski tak tahu mengapa harus ada tekstur kotak-kotak di sana, aku suka motifnya, sungguh. Makanya aku lebih suka membuat _waffle _daripada _pancake._

Lebih enak lagi diberi saus pasta. Tapi di sini, mereka lebih suka saus maple yang manis ….

Aku menutup tutup pemanggang dan bersandar pada konter dapur, menunggu _waffle-_ku matang. Sementara itu aku melayangkan pandang ke luar jendela dapur. Matahari sudah terbit, memberi cerah warna putih transparan di rerumputan.

Matahari terbit di daerah subtropis memang berbeda. Tidak ada sepuh warna keemasan, tidak ada matahari yang begitu cepat meninggi. Kabut selalu menutupi pemandangan hingga menjelang jam 8 atau jam 9. Agak aneh, sungguh, karena sekarang kan sudah musim semi ….

Tapi aku suka. Beberapa hari di sini, dan aku melihat keindahan ketika sinar matahari menerobos kabut. Kabut yang melayang dua senti dari ujung rerumputan, menyelimuti daerah sejauh mata memandang. Tak ada yang bisa kaulihat sejauh sekitar 500 meter di hadapanmu. Apapun yang muncul dari balik kabut akan menjelma perlahan, bagai asap …. Pertama kosong, lalu bayangan tak jelas, makin lama makin pekat, hingga menjelma di hadapanmu. Bagai sihir. Suasananya agak mistis dan misterius, terus terang saja. Bagai ditarik ke negeri dongeng.

Oh ya, ini kan memang negeri dongeng. Di negeri 'normal' yang dikenal orang pada umumnya, tak ada yang namanya _shifter. _Atau vampir. Atau legenda bodoh ….

Apalagi kalau mereka semua begitu dekat denganmu. Menjadi keluargamu.

Lampu di panggangan _waffle-_ku mulai menyala, tanda sudah matang. Aku membuka panggangan itu, meletakkan isinya di piring dan mulai menuang adonan baru. Sambil menunggu, aku mencoba menambahkan sentuhan cintaku pada saus spaghetti siap saji kubeli dari supermarket kemarin.

Aih, sentuhan cinta!

Tapi ya, ayahku mengakui, saus yang kuhidangkan lebih enak daripada yang biasanya ia makan. Tentu saja, aku sudah menambahkan sedikit rempah-rempah ke dalamnya. Resep rahasia yang kukembangkan sendiri. Sebut ini terlalu membanggakan diri. Tapi ya, aku memang calon chef hebat. Jika aku tidak jadi serigala, mungkin malah aku akan masuk sekolah perhotelan, merintis karir sebagai chef ternama. Ayahku saja mengakui, kok ….

Yup. Beberapa hari ini memang akulah yang mulai mengambil alih pekerjaan dapur. Menjadi Cinderella? Ya. Ini memang salah satu agendaku untuk mendekatkan diri pada keluargaku, sesuatu yang didukung penuh Alfaku. Ia senang aku menjadi bagian dari mereka, jelas, itu kan bagian dari misi. Makin dekat, makin mudah aku mengorek satu-dua hal yang ingin kami ketahui. Tapi jujur saja, entah mengapa, aku jadi mulai menikmati ini.

Di luar urusan harus bangun pagi jam 6 dan masak, tentu. Itu sih Alfaku saja yang berlebihan. Aku bisa saja tidak mempedulikan sarapan dan tetap diterima di keluarga ini. Tapi Alfaku menyuruhku agak pamer. Dia memang aneh. Tapi selain itu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Benar.

Aku suka mencoba menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku suka bersikap manis di depan ayahku. Menjadi putrinya yang sempurna. Ia akan tersenyum padaku, tertawa malah. Aku mencium pipinya setiap pagi dan ia akan mengelus rambutku. Ia memakan masakan yang kubuat dan rona bahagia terlihat dari wajahnya. Mungkin ini bagian dari misi, tapi … terus terang, aku merasa aku sendiri ikut larut.

Apakah aku salah?

Entahlah. Yang jelas aku melaksanakan perintah. Sama sekali tak ada yang salah. Soal ringannya perasaanku, rasa bahagia ini, kurasa itu bonus. Mungkin bisa membuatku lebih semangat menjalankan tugas, jika aku menyukainya?

Hehehe…

Ya, tentu saja ada hal yang paling tidak menyenangkan dalam pekerjaan ini.

Siapa lagi selain kakak tiri Cinderella yang jahat?

Jacob Black.

Semenjak kejadian di bandara itu, ia sepenuhnya menghindariku. Aku tahu mungkin ia agak sibuk dengan kejadian serangan pada anak buahnya itu, tapi kan seharusnya aku tak tahu menahu soal itu. Seharusnya aku ini adik barunya yang manis, yang seharusnya ia dekati, sayangi. Setidaknya ia harus pura-pura di depanku. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak menutupi ketidaksukaannya padaku. Pergi tiap aku dekat-dekat ayahnya. Tidak bertanya apapun padaku. Mukanya masam terus, dan ia sering melirikku dengan pandangan mendelik.

Apa ia cemburu mengira aku merebut cinta ayahnya?

Atau ia masih dendam dengan perkara ibuku dan ayahnya dulu? Heh, seolah aku tidak dendam!

Atau malah, insting Alfanya yang mengatakan bahwa aku ancaman?

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin meredam apapun yang ada di antara kami. Berharap seandainya benar yang ketiga, ia akan terbutakan oleh sikap manisku. Tapi tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

Gawat, memang.

Ah, jadi Cinderella memang menyusahkan.

Tapi aku harus tabah. Berharap satu saat nanti aku mendapatkan buah dari yang kulakukan. Mungkin bahkan aku bisa menari dengan pangeran.

Ha! Pangeran ….

Pangeran serigala? Serigala Quileute? Maaf saja, tidak tertarik.

.

* * *

.

Selang beberapa lama, aku berhasil menumpukkan sekitar 30 _waffle _di piring. Aku buru-buru menyodokkan _waffle _sebanyak-banyaknya ke mulutku sebelum menghidangkannya di meja. Sebagai serigala, nafsu makanku memang besar. Tapi mana mungkin kuperlihatkan itu di depan ayahku dan Jake? Bisa curiga kan, mereka …. Setelah waktu itu di meja makan ayah memperhatikan aku makan, siapa tahu ia memang curiga. Maksudku, dengan pertimbangan bahwa ia Tetua, mungkin ia tahu tentang rahasia suku. Mungkin ia tahu rahasia Jacob. Mungkin ia tahu tanda-tandanya.

Setelah kupikir lagi, ada beberapa yang janggal waktu itu dari ayah. Ayah, bukan Sam. Pertama, ia memelukku, berusaha menyentuh kulitku. Lalu ia berkomentar tentang rambutku. Dan soal nafsu makanku. Semua yang berhubungan dengan serigala.

Ya. Aku tak boleh melepaskan penjagaan.

Jadi beberapa hari ini, aku bangun pagi, makan di dapur, lantas sok makan sesedikit yang aku bisa selama sarapan dengan mereka. Hipokrit, ya …. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Dengan Jake yang membenciku, ayah yang mencurigakan, dan Sam yang menempelkan mata seakan mencari-cari kesalahanku?

Yup. Sam. Mundar-mandir terus ke rumah, terutama kalau aku ada. Melihatku dengan pandangan curiga, seakan menilaiku. Mengerikan.

Terdengar suara dari kamar ayahku dan aku menghentikan makanku. Berusaha membersihkan mulut, kemudian meletakkan piring saji di meja, beserta saus spaghetti kesukaanku dan saus maple kesukaan Jacob. Lantas aku langsung menuju kamar ayah.

Kuketuk pintunya. "Dad, sudah bangun?" sapaku manis.

Terdengar kata-kata tak jelas dari dalam sebelum suara ayahku menjawab, "Ya, Korra …. Bisa tolong panggilkan Jake? Aku ingin ia membantuku naik ke kursi roda …."

Oh ya, ayahku yang malang. Menderita komplikasi diabetes sehingga tak bisa berjalan.

Apa aku harus memanggil Jacob? Pagi-pagi begini ketika ia baru tidur?

Oh, tidak, maaf saja.

Membangunkan serigala pemarah? Memangnya aku ingin mati?

"Aku saja yang membantumu ya, Dad?" ujarku lagi.

Aman tidak, ya? Apakah itu akan mengekspos kekuatanku?

Ah, tapi aku kan tidak perlu pakai tenaga …. Membantunya naik ke kursi roda kan tidak harus membopongnya …. Memangnya aku bodoh? Aku kan tahu teknik-teknik tertentu.

Ia diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Ya, Korra, masuklah …."

Nah, ini dia. Menjadi putri yang baik dan sempurna.

Seperti biasa tugas pagiku sudah dimulai.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**The Legendiary of Korra … 'Diary', jadi tentu saja ada banyak hal-hal remeh seputar keseharian mereka… ini salah satunya. Gimana Korra berusaha menyesuaikan diri antara tugas dan keluarga ….**

**ada kalimat gajebo yg gtw gmn jd aneh... jd skrg ud dperbaiki...**

**Hehehe….**

**R&R please…. sori blm ad perang hehehe  
**


	7. 7 - Emosi

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Not closely related with the canon. Spin-off from The Another Black.**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**7. Emosi**

Sunday, February 24, 2013

4:16 AM

.

* * *

.

Rabu. Hari ketigaku berangkat ke sekolah.

Selain tugas menjadi Cinderella, inilah rupanya yang menjadi agendaku selama di sini. Padahal sebelum menginjak La Push, kupikir yang judulnya tugas mencari data takkan jauh dari metoda penelitian etnografi yang selama ini dilakukan ibuku. Entah apa namanya. Sayangnya selama ini aku hanya mengikuti Ibu tanpa benar-benar membaca teori pengantar yang benar dan mempelajari istilah-istilah dari apa yang dilakukan Ibu. Intinya tak jauh dari ini: mencari data dari perpustakaan, atau dalam hal ini, mencari akses ke pengetahuan suku dengan menanyai para Tetua secara resmi, mewawancara beberapa anggota suku, melakukan penyelidikan ke legenda-legenda dan sejarah seputar suku ini, meneliti kebudayaan suku dengan datang ke upacara adat dan situs-situs keramat. Standar.

Tapi tidak. Yang dikehendaki Alfaku sama sekali bukan suatu penyelidikan dari kacamata luar seperti itu. Ia menginginkan keterlibatan langsung. Aku, sebagai anggota suku. Hanya dengan itu, katanya, aku akan mendapatkan akses seluas-luasnya yang tidak dimiliki penyelidik etnografi manapun.

Cih! Seolah akses itu bisa didapat hanya dengan menjadi anggota suku …. Ya, karena kini saja, baru tiga hari, aku sudah tahu bahwa suku ini menganut sistem eksklusivitas. Ada pengetahuan umum, dan ada pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh sekumpulan elite. Para Tetua. Dan dalam hal ini, termasuk para _shifter, _dalam level yang berbeda. Standar, lagi-lagi. Semua suku _shifter _kan memang begitu. Kecuali beberapa, yang sama sekali tak menganut prinsip kerahasiaan.

Intinya tetap saja, akses ke pengetahuan suku manapun yang diinginkan Alfaku, pastinya, takkan pernah sampai padaku karena aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Aku _shifter, _tapi sayangnya aku bukan kawanan mereka.

_Lalu kau ingin aku melepasmu supaya kau bisa kembali jadi bagian mereka?_ tanya si Alfaku tiba-tiba di tengah keruwetan pikiranku di tengah jalan menuju sekolah.

Seperti biasa aku jalan kaki ke sekolah, dan sepanjang jalan banyak sekali waktu bagiku untuk tersesat dalam pikiranku sendiri. Tersesat ke arah sekolah sih tidak mungkin, selalu dapat kumanfaatkan indera penciumanku ini untuk menemukan jalan. Cari saja bau manusia banyak berkumpul, bercampur dengan bau-bau anggota kawanan kakak yang kukenal: Collin dan Brady.

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapan Alfaku.

_Memangnya kau mau melepasku? _tanyaku kesal.

_Yah, kupikir begitu kau bertemu sukumu, kau jadi merasa menyesal menjadi bagian kawananku dan …._

Oh, Tuhan ... ini sudah sekitar duapuluh kali aku mendengarnya bicara begitu. Sejak sebelum aku menginjakkan kaki di La Push, bahkan. Dan kali ini aku tidak tahan lagi.

Ia tak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena aku langsung menyalak dalam kepalaku, _Hentikan, Alfa! Bukan tempatmu bicara begitu. Salahmu sendiri kau menaklukkanku. Jadi kini kau terima konsekuensinya! Kau bertanggung jawab atasku! Jangan kaupikir hanya karena aku tak bisa melakukan satu atau dua tugas, lalu kau bisa membuangku begitu saja!_

Pikiranku begitu penuh emosi hingga sesaat Alfaku pun terhentak. Kurasakan pikirannya _blank _sejenak.

Apa? Kaupikir aku tak sopan dan kurang ajar, bicara keras tanpa etika seperti itu pada Alfaku? Maaf saja, jika dari lisan, mungkin aku bisa menjaga kata-kataku. Tapi tidak. Ia tahu ini. Pikiranku adalah pikiran yang mudah tersulut. Apapun, dari pujian hingga hinaan, persetujuan hingga bantahan, bahkan cercaan penuh kutuk, akan dengan mudah melintas sebagai reaksi standar dan ia akan menangkapnya tanpa sensor. Ini konsekuensinya berada dalam jaring pikiran yang sama dengan anggota kawanan. Sebagai Alfa ia tahu betul. Dan karena ia tahu, ia juga tak punya hak untuk marah. Toleransi dan kekebalan terhadap kata-kata reaktif, yang muncul tanpa pertimbangan akan efek yang ditimbulkan kemudian, adalah syarat utama hidup berbagi pikiran.

_Sudah, Korra …. Tenang, kau tak perlu marah, _ia mengeluarkan suara merdu dan tenang seperti biasa. Kadang aku terhipnotis, suara merdunya kadang mengingatkanku pada Ibu, tapi kali ini tidak. Tidak ketika aku begitu emosi.

_Aku punya hak untuk marah, Alfa!_ teriakku tak tertahankan lagi. _Ini sudah berapa kali kau bilang begitu?_

Ia diam, tahu kalau ia bicara, aku hanya akan makin meledak. Itu seharusnya suatu langkah yang sangat bijaksana di pihaknya, biasanya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Aku hanya makin tersulut.

_Apa kau menganggapku sudah tak berguna sekarang, atau kau menemukan calon penggantiku yang lain yang lebih_ hebat? kuluapkan amarah itu._ Silakan saja, Alfa, kalau kau memang mau menggantikanku, gantikan saja. Aku toh tidak benar-benar antusias mengerjakan tugas kotormu, _kataku. Kutambahkan beberapa memoriku tentang tugas yang kulakukan dengan terpaksa selama ini, cuma agar ia tahu.

_Astaga Korra, kenapa kau sampai berpikir begitu?_

_Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu bahkan walau kau berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Di sini, di tempat penuh _shifter _ini, kau menemukan banyak potensi lain! Yang bisa menggantikan aku! Yang darahnya lebih murni, yang kekuatannya lebih besar! Dan kau menyesal telah menaklukkanku …._

Aku mengamuk tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Sekuat tenaga aku berupaya tidak berubah, menyalurkan kepedihanku dengan menendang sebuah pohon sepelukan tangan kuat-kuat. Pohon itu pecah dan tumbang menimpa pohon lain. Suara kerasnya memekakkan telinga dan membuat burung-burung berhamburan, tapi aku tak peduli. Duniaku terasa hancur di sekelilingku.

_Oh, atau sekalian buang saja aku, Alfa!_ pekikku. _Kita lihat apa kawananku bisa mengajukan klaim kepemilikan atasku kalau aku sekali lagi menjadi serigala terasing._

Mungkin dalam keadaan normal aku akan terisak. Tapi aku tidak menangis. Aku tidak bisa menangis lagi.

Aku harus melakukan tugas yang bukan inginku. Menyandangnya selama ini. Menyokongnya, menyokong kawanan. Dan kemudian begitu ia mampir di suku penuh_ shifter_, ia terpikat pada yang lain dan menyesal telah menaklukkanku? Begitukah? Karena aku kurang baik, dan ada yang lebih sempurna, maka ia ingin membuangku?

Siapa yang lebih sempurna?

Kakakkukah? _Shifter _dengan aura kuat yang ia akui. Atau Collin? Atau Sam?

Ya. Sam. Alfa dengan aura lemah, kemungkinan besar serigala yang dikalahkan. Tak bisa ditutupi, dahulu ia memiliki aura megah yang menakjubkan. Mengintimidasi. Menguasai. Penuh kekuatan.

Kurasakan dalam diam, Alfaku menggumamkan persetujuannya. Aku tahu perasaannya, aku tahu reaksinya. Dan itu membuatku menggeram marah.

Oh ya, sungguh mangsa empuk, sasaran yang selalu disukai Alfaku. Aku tahu ia melirik Sam, menilainya penuh minat dari kepalaku bahkan sejak pertama aku bertemu Sam di hari pertama aku tiba di La Push. Lebih dari Jake. Oh ya, Sam dengan kekuatan alaminya yang agung. Sungguh suntikan yang berharga bagi kekuatan kawanan sekarang. Alfaku jelas menginginkannya. Begitu Alfaku memenangkannya, begitu ia memasuki kawanan, segera aura megahnya kembali dan Alfaku bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh, jauh, jauh lebih baik daripada aku. Aku, serigala muda usia 16 tahun yang belum matang dan tidak bisa diatur.

Dan aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi beban kawanan begitu ia tak menginginkanku lagi. Aku tak punya apapun yang bisa aku banggakan bagi mereka. Usia dan pengalamanku jauh di bawah yang lain. Kemampuan? Huh. Hanya karena aku pernah hampir mengalahkan sang Alfa dulu waktu pertarungan perebutan klaim atas diriku, apa dengan demikian aku langsung bisa mengaku-aku memiliki kemampuan tinggi? Hal itu memang membuat aku tak hanya diadopsi oleh kawanannya, tapi juga langsung diangkat sebagai wakilnya, tapi sudah. Itu cuma kebetulan. Tidak ada pencapaian berarti selain aku memenangkan beberapa serigala atas namanya sesudah itu. Kedua anggota kawananku yang lain, dan banyak di luar sana, jelas jauh di atasku. Dalam pertempuran melawan vampir, mereka malah selalu melindungiku. Sementara aku, sang anak bawang, hanya kacar-kicir ke sana kemari, dengan mudahnya terbawa emosi dan dipermainkan para parasit itu.

Mungkin ia tahu sekarang, aku tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sewaktu ia mengangkatku.

Ya. Pasti ia menganggapku sudah tak berguna lagi.

Apa-apaan dia? Habis manis sepah dibuang?

Aku mulai merasa gemetar. Tapi kutahan mati-matian.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh berubah. Aku tidak ingin berubah.

Berubah tidak baik bagiku. Aku hanya akan kehilangan semua. Lagi.

Menjadi bukan diriku sendiri.

Dengan marah aku menonjok satu pohon lain. Yang ini tidak jatuh, tapi satu ceruk besar muncul di tubuhnya setelah suara keras membarengi hantamanku, mengubah bagian itu menjadi serpihan. Kurasakan serpih kayu itu melukai tanganku, tapi aku tak peduli.

_Hentikan, Korra! Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri!_

_Apa pedulimu, Alfa? Kau ingin membuangku!_ teriakku marah. Darah yang mengalir di lenganku makin banyak. Kurasakan perih itu, tapi tak melebihi perih di hatiku.

_Korra, aku sudah berkali-kali bilang, kau salah paham …. Aku tak pernah ingin membuangmu …._

_Bohong! _teriakku.

Si Alfa lagi-lagi menggumamkan sesuatu. Nadanya lembut, prihatin, tapi aku tak mendengar. Aku tak bisa mendengar. Pikiranku kacau.

Belum sampai seminggu aku di sini ….

Belum sampai ….

Darah itu makin membuncah. Menetesi tanah yang lembab.

_Kau tahu penyembuhanmu lebih lambat ketimbang serigala lain, Korra! Tenangkan dirimu!_ kali ini suara sang Alfa lebih memaksa. Menekan. Memburu. Aku terhentak.

Kuangkat tanganku. Buku-buku jarinya penuh oleh serpihan kayu dan darah, sebagian malah mengenai ujung syal hijau-kuning kesayanganku. Ini satu-satunya syal milikku selain yang motif paisley itu. Dengan menggerutu aku mencabut serpihan-serpihan itu, lantas merobek syalku dan mulai membebat lukaku. Kurasakan perih itu, ketika kain syalku bersentuhan dengan luka yang terbuka, tapi tak kupedulikan. Itu hanya sakit fisik ….

_Kumohon, Korra …, _bisik Alfaku. _Semua yang kaupikirkan hanya ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku tidak sepicik itu menginginkan orang lain untuk menggantikanmu hanya karena aku tertarik pada bakatnya._

_Tapi kau melakukannya pada Kacchan. Begitu aku tiba, kau menggeser kedudukan Kacchan denganku, _ujarku pedih.

Tak ada hal tetap di kawanan nomad selain perubahan. Tidak ada kepastian tentang hierarki. Siapa yang kuat adalah yang berkuasa. Itu adalah hal esensial bagi kami, para serigala terbuang, para serigala terasing, yang tak punya apapun sebagai tempat bernaung, termasuk suku dan tanah, untuk mempertahankan dan melindungi diri kami. Kami bersatu karena kebutuhan, bukan keharusan, bukan keterikatan. Kami butuh kekuatan untuk bertahan, karena tak semua wilayah yang kami datangi menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Ya, terlebih karena kadang kami tidak datang sebagai teman.

Begitulah di kawananku. Tak ada yang tetap. Begitu yang lebih kuat muncul, siapapun, ia selalu berhak menggeser kedudukan yang lain. Ini juga berlaku bagi sang Alfa. Namun ia tak terkalahkan selama ini, setelah lebih dari 100 tahun ia mendirikan kawanan nomaden, menyatukan kami, para _shifter_ gelandangan.

Tanpa kusadari memoriku kembali pada kejadian dua setengah tahun lalu, ketika aku ditaklukkan olehnya. Ketika aku menjadi bagian dari mereka. Semua yang kami lalui bersama. Dan itu hanya membuat hatiku tambah perih.

Kusurukkan tubuhku di tunggul pohon lain.

_Aku tidak ingin pergi __…,_ entah mengapa aku begini emosional. Rasanya aku seperti memohon. Begitu menyedihkan.

_Korra, kau takkan pergi, _ujar Alfaku lembut, menyentuh kesadaranku, menenangkanku.

_Tapi kau akan melakukannya. Satu saat, ketika aku sudah jadi selongsong tak berguna. Ketika tubuhku membusuk, atau ketika kau mengetahui ada yang lain …._

_Itu masih entah kapan, Korra …. Dan kau tahu dirimu. Apa kau akan begitu cepat jadi selongsong? Kurasa kau lebih kuat, lebih tangguh dari itu._

_Tapi tetap, aku hanya sesuatu yang mudah kaubuang. Bungkus. Dalam sesaat berubah jadi sampah._

Ya, aku tahu di mana posisiku. Barang yang satu saat berakhir tergeletak di jalanan. Ia abadi, dan aku tidak. Ketika masaku lewat, ada yang akan menggantikanku. Menjunjungnya seperti kini aku menjunjungnya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Seperti aku-aku yang lain sebelum ini.

Ya, aku bukan yang pertama. Dan pastinya bukan yang terakhir.

Boneka. _Marionette._ Sesuatu yang bisa digerakkan.

Alat.

Ia memandangku hanya sebatas itu.

_Tidak, Korra …. Bagiku kau lebih dari semua itu._

Kata-katanya, yang diucapkan dengan lembut, entah mengapa memberiku harapan.

_Benarkah?_ kataku.

_Kau tahu aku menyayangimu, Korra, _bisik sang Alfa. _Percayalah, aku berjanji, kau takkan pernah tergantikan …._

Aku mengepalkan jemariku kuat-kuat. Itu membuat lukaku tambah terbuka, tapi aku tak peduli. Kupejamkan mata kuat-kuat, berusaha menghalau semua perasaan negatifku.

_Kau berjanji, Alfa. Jika kau melanggar, aku tak segan menantangmu!_ seruku, tanpa benar-benar sadar yang kulakukan.

Ia tertawa berderai. _Ya, tentu, Korra …. Aku berjanji …._

Kuusir kekesalanku yang masih bersarang, atau pemikiran bodohku, atau apapun, dan segera hengkang dari tempat itu. Matahari mulai meninggi dan jika tak buru-buru, aku takkan sampai tepat waktu. Kupicu kakiku agak di atas batas kecepatan normal manusia, meski masih berhati-hati agar tak terlihat siapapun. Atau terendus siapapun.

Kucoba menggenggam janji sang Alfa dalam dadaku. Kucoba mempercayai tiap patah katanya.

Ia akan mempertahankanku.

Ia takkan menyingkirkanku.

Ia takkan membuangku.

Tentu saja aku tetap tidak pernah bisa merasa yakin.

.

* * *

.

Aku agak terpukau ketika aku sampai di sekolah, si Collin sudah menungguku di depan loker baruku.

"Hai Korra …," cengirnya.

Aku balas memamerkan gigiku dan mengusir tubuh besarnya dari lokerku. Kubuka pintu loker itu, sebelum kukeluarkan bukuku dari dalam tas dan kutumpukkan seenaknya di lipatan tangan Collin yang tidak memprotes sama sekali. Lantas kusurukkan tasku di dalam loker. Semua dengan tangan kiri, sementara kucoba menyembunyikan tangan kananku di balik tubuh. Saat kututup pintu loker dan memandangnya, kulihat gigi-gigi putihnya masih terpampang menyapaku.

"Astaga Collin, kau tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain nyengir, ya?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya menggoda. "Apa senyumanku tak tertahankan?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Ya. Membuatku ingin menonjokmu," kataku sambil memasang tinju kiriku di depan mukanya, pura-pura.

"Astaga, kau ganas, Korra!" ia kembali nyengir. "Apa memang semua darah Black seperti itu?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Sama denganmu," kataku.

Entah mengapa bertemu Collin agak membuat _mood-_ku yang pagi-pagi sudah dirusak si Alfa bodoh itu agak kembali normal. Kupasang senyum manisku, menggapai buku Matematikaku di tangannya dengan tanganku yang tak berperban.

Ia tiba-tiba menumpukan pandangannya ke tangan lainku, yang masih tersembunyi.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanyanya curiga.

Gawat. Apa ia melihat?

"Aku tahu kau tidak kidal, Korra. Dan kau bergerak aneh sekali. Apa yang kausembunyikan di tangan kananmu?"

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun," tolakku.

Ia memicing. Dan aku pun makin menyembunyikan tanganku. Tapi ia lebih tangkas. Dia memutar dan kemudian ditariknya tanganku. Matanya langsung membelalak.

"Kenapa ini?" desaknya, memandang tangan kananku yang dibalut syal asal-asalan. Darah menyebar dari sana, menembus sebagian syal, mencelupnya dalam warna merah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya … aku terkena serpihan kayu," tuturku.

"Kenapa kau bisa kena serpihan kayu?" kejarnya.

"Aku …" kutelan ludahku. "Aku jatuh dalam perjalanan ke sini. Dan tanganku terkena pecahan kayu di tanah."

Ia makin memicing seraya membalik tanganku, walau tak membuka perbannya. "Jika tanganmu menginjak pecahan kayu, pastinya lukanya di telapak tangan. Tapi tidak, luka ini di punggung tangan, atau setidaknya di buku jari …," ia menekur sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat pandangannya, menatap mataku. "Apa kau habis menonjok sesuatu, Korra?"

Tak diduga aku mengerjap atas ketajamannya. Wow. Collin ini juga tak bisa diremehkan.

Tapi tak ada cara lain jika ketahuan begini.

"Ya," sahutku lirih. "Di jalan aku merasa kesal atas sesuatu dan aku melampiaskannya pada pohon," aku berkata jujur. "Tentu saja bodoh sekali aku melakukan itu. Pastinya aku lebih melukai diriku sendiri …," aku menambahkan, dan detik itu pula langsung menyesalinya.

Bodoh, Korra!

Tentu saja siapapun akan melukai dirinya sendiri jika bertindak begitu. Ini malah akan menjadi kartu mati bagiku, karena menyatakan hal yang _seharusnya _wajar. Ia malah bisa curiga, kan?

Tapi kelihatannya ia tidak peduli itu wajar atau tidak, atau bahkan tidak menangkap ketidakwajaran kata-kataku, karena sambil memasang cengiran menyebalkan, ia melepas tanganku. "Pohon yang malang," kekehnya.

Oh-oh, ia begitu santai hingga tak menanyakan alasanku!

"_Aku_ yang malang! Aku yang jadi korban, bukan pohonnya!" aku pura-pura kesal, menonjoknya main-main dengan tangan kiri lagi.

Kendati demikian diam-diam aku mulai memasang penjagaanku. Aneh dia bersikap begitu santai. Bukankah setidaknya seharusnya ia peduli pada alasanku menonjok pohon? Tapi tidak. Ia tidak mengungkitnya. Apa mungkin ia merasa wajar bila seseorang sepertiku melakukan hal keras seperti itu? Apa ia menyamakanku dengan kakakku? Dengan sifat kasar dan emosionalnya? Atau ia mengendusku? Merasa tindakan lepas kendali itu wajar bagiku sebagai serigala? Atau apa?

Huh, bisa jadi memang dia saja yang tidak sensitif.

Ia menghindari tonjokanku sambil tertawa. "Hei Korra, kau sudah terluka pun masih ganas …," godanya. Hati-hati tangan kirimu ikut luka. Nanti bukan hanya tulisanmu jadi acak-acakan karena kau harus menulis dengan tangan kiri, kau terpaksa menulis dengan mulut. Pelajaran Matematika nanti, sudah jelas Mr. White akan memberimu nilai 0 karena salah membaca angka 7-mu sebagai 2."

Aku menjulurkan lidah sementara ia masih tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Ayo," katanya, menggamit tangan kiriku, menarikku sepanjang lorong. Tak bisa kulakukan apapun selain mengikutinya.

Aku mengernyit begitu kami melewati percabangan yang seharusnya mengantar ke kelasku. Ia tidak memasuki cabang itu, melainkan menarikku ke tempat lain. "Hei, kemana?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Tentu saja ke poliklinik. Kau harus menerima pengobatan memadai atau kau akan infeksi, Nona!"

Dalam hati aku menggerutu.

Ck!

.

* * *

.

Ternyata memang ada untungnya punya tubuh serigala yang tidak sesuai stereotip. Tidak hanya suhu tubuhku berhasil mengelabui Billy. Kini, satu di antara sekian kelemahan besarku, kemampuan penyembuhan alamiku yang rendah, ternyata malah berbalik mendukungku.

Aku meringis sungguhan ketika alkohol di ujung kapas bertangkai di tangan Collin menyentuh lukaku. Petugas jaga poliklinik sekolah tidak ada, dan Collin bersikukuh ia tahu P3K, jadi ia memaksa merawat lukaku. Dalam hati tentu saja aku curiga ia ada maksud lain, menganalisa kecepatan penyembuhan dan suhu tubuhku, misalnya.

Tapi kuhalau perasaan itu. Collin sama sekali tidak seperti Sam atau Seth, ia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga padaku. Atau setidaknya begitu pikirku.

Meski begitu tetap saja aku tak boleh lengah.

"Tenang, sedikit lagi," ujarnya sambil membubuhkan cairan desinfektan, dan kemudian cairan yodium yang baunya menyengat. Kucoba memampatkan hidung, menolak mencegah baunya, berpura-pura ekspresi anehku adalah karena aku merasakan perih. Kulihat ia juga sama, meski ekspresi pura-puranya kelihatan lebih ditujukan untuk membuatku berpikir ia ikut berempati denganku. Tentu saja. Serigala sensitif dengan bau seperti ini.

Tak berapa lama ia selesai dengan cairan itu. Ia menutup botolnya dan buru-buru mengembalikannya ke lemari, membuatku bisa bernapas lega. Secara literal. Tak lama ia kembali dengan segumpal perban. Dibelitkannya perban itu hati-hati di lukaku. Agak berlebihan, menurutku. Begitu selesai, aku jadi merasa lukaku lebih parah ketimbang kenyataannya. Ia membuatku tampak seperti mau tanding tinju.

"Ta-da! Selesai!" deklarasinya ceria, menyunggingkan senyum lebar di wajah sementara tangannya memberesi peralatan. Terdengar denting ketika ia merapikan gunting dan wadah. Ia berjalan ke basin, membuang sampah dan membilas peralatan, sebelum mencelupkannya ke baskom yang aku yakin diisinya dengan cairan antiseptik.

Tak lama ia kembali padaku.

"Ayo cepat bangun. Kau kan tidak geger otak akibat jatuh tadi, jadi kau tetap harus masuk."

Aku agak-agak telmi hari ini, jadi tidak menangkap pembicaraannya.

"Kemana?" tanyaku tolol.

"Tentu saja ke kelasmu, Bodoh! Mr. White akan mencincangmu kalau kau bolos. Ia akan bersikukuh kau masuk kelasnya bahkan jika kau terbaring di peti mati. Aku yakin ia bahkan tak peduli jika kau harus jadi zombie."

Mau tak mau aku tertawa, meski merasa candaan itu garing. Merasakan lukaku jauh lebih ringan ketimbang sebelumnya, kuikuti langkah-langkah bersemangat Collin menuju ke kelas.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi," katanya memulai, begitu kami meninggalkan poliklinik dan berjalan sepanjang lorong. Nadanya entah mengapa agak sedikit kecewa, "Hari ini kita tidak punya jadwal bareng, ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu?"

Ia makin kecewa dengan ketidakpedulianku. "Jadwal kita bareng kan cuma tiga kelas," ia mulai mendata dengan jari-jemarinya. "Senin, Sejarah Dunia setelah jam istirahat. Selasa, Budaya jam kedua. Jumat, Geografi jam pertama… Sayangnya aku sudah lulus Sejarah Amerika, jadi aku tidak sekelas denganmu. Padahal kalau tahu aku akan bertemu kamu tahun ini, mending aku tidak lulus saja tahun kemarin …."

Aku tertawa. "Memang kau berani tidak lulus?"

Ia balas menderaikan tawa lagi. Mungkin memang soal Collin, tidak jauh dari cengiran dan tawa. Sambil berjalan ia meneruskan, "Aku sering tidak lulus, kok …. Jujur saja, tahun ini aku banyak mengulang. Sejarah Dunia itu sudah kuambil tahun lalu, sekarang aku ambil lagi, karena waktu itu aku tidak lulus. Dan aku juga mengambil Matematika lagi. Tahun ini aku ambil mata pelajaran lebih banyak dari seharusnya, soalnya kan tahun ini aku harus lulus sekolah."

Oh, dia murid senior rupanya ….

"Jujur saja, ini agak memalukan sih …. Tapi ini tahun keempatku di SMU," katanya lagi.

Aku menganga.

"Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, memang berapa usiamu, Cole?"

"Aku 18. Akan 19, bulan Desember tahun ini."

Eh? Itu kan usia yang wajar …. Aku saja akan 17, bulan Agustus ini.

Ia kelihatannya bisa membaca kebingunganku.

"Aku masuk SMU lebih awal …. Aku kan _homeschooling _waktu SMP. Waktu usiaku 15, ibuku iseng mendaftarkanku ke SMU. Begitu dites, ternyata aku lulus. Aku sendiri tidak percaya …. Habis, aku kan jarang sekali belajar."

Wajar. Pastinya ia kebanyakan lari-lari di hutan.

"Brady juga setingkat denganku," lanjutnya. "Tapi dia setengah tahun lebih tua, dia malah sudah hampir 19 sebentar lagi."

Aku mengerjap. "Brady juga sama denganmu? Sudah 4 tahun sekolah?"

"Tidak …. Meski ia lebih tua, ia masuknya normal, kok …. Makanya jadi menyebalkan, masa aku bisa setingkat dengan orang yang seharusnya jadi adik kelasku?" ia menggerutu, tapi kulihat binar matanya justru tampak senang. "Sekarang bisa dibilang akulah yang paling lama di sekolah. Yah, ada yang lain juga sih …."

Ia tidak meneruskan, jadi aku tak berniat cari tahu.

"Omong-omong, Korra," katanya. "Kau kan baru _freshmen, _dan masuk di pertengahan semester kedua begini. Langsung mengambil empat kelas senior …. "

Aku langsung awas. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan menunjukkan diri pada tes masuk? Jangan-jangan seharusnya aku ambil semua kelas yunior saja ….

Dengan berdebar aku menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Nanti kau cepat lulus dong, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku menekur. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan itu.

Aku toh tidak lama di sini. Tidak jelas apa aku akan melanjutkan SMU di tempat lain setelahnya. Kemungkinan besar tidak.

"Entahlah," kataku. "Siapa tahu nanti aku akan seperti kamu, malah tidak lulus kelas dan harus mengambil lagi tahun depan."

"Wah, sayang dong kalau begitu …. Padahal kelihatannya kau cerdas."

Aku tersenyum.

Hehehe, kemarin aku dibilang manis. Hari ini aku dibilang cerdas. Si Collin ini memang suka memuji ….

Tidak cuma itu, ia juga pelantun syair yang lumayan.

Kemarin kami ada kelas Bahasa dan Budaya Quileute bersama. Ia gembira sekali, walau agak bingung mengapa aku bisa ada di sana padahal aku jelas-jelas baru sejak Jumat ada di La Push. Karena tidak mungkin kubilang aku mendongkrak nilai tes masuk dengan menggunakan pengetahuan Alfaku, kukatakan saja kalau aku diajari ibuku macam-macam. Untungnya ia percaya. Mungkin ia tahu lebih banyak soal ibuku dari yang kukira. Yah, si Sam itu saja jelas tahu banyak ….

Aku agak terkaget-kaget mendapati sebagian anak senior juga tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang budaya suku. Bisa dibilang aku termasuk sepuluh besar yang paling mahir berbahasa di kelas. Collin juga ada di deretan itu, meski kemampuannya kelihatannya masih di bawahku. Tapi ia bisa menggunakan kosakatanya yang sempit itu untuk melantunkan syair panjang soal Legenda Penciptaan. Suaranya enak didengar, nadanya naik turun dalam irama yang memabukkan. Intonasinya pas sekali, dengan letupan-letupan emosi yang muncul pada saat yang tepat. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku agak melayang waktu itu.

Kini setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin itu wajar. Setidaknya ia kan seharusnya lebih sering berhadapan dengan budaya suku ketimbang yang lain? Pastinya ia sering mengikuti acara api unggun, yang katanya jadi ajang transfer pengetahuan suku? Atau malah ia sering ambil bagian dalam upacara-upacara resmi?

Kutilik-tilik wajah sepupuku. Matanya coklat. Alisnya hitam dan tebal, agak menyatu di pangkal tulang hidung. Tulang dahinya agak tinggi, membuat matanya tampak dalam. Garis-garis wajahnya agak keras, tegas. Berbeda dengan garis wajah Seth kemarin yang terukir lembut. Rahangnya, kuperhatikan, sedikit lebih bersudut di wajahnya. Tapi warna kulitnya sama, coklat tembaga, agak keemasan mungkin kalau kulihat-lihat. Warna kulitku, yeah …. Tapi entah bagaimana warna kulitku punya tone yang sedikit lebih gelap. Mungkin karena aku lama di tempat panas ….

Mungkin dari beberapa sisi Collin agak-agak mirip Dad, kalau mau kukatakan …. Wajar karena ia sepupuku. Kubayangkan ibunya mungkin mirip Dad. Dan kusadari juga, beberapa bagian diriku mirip Dad. Bentuk alis kami, hidung kami …. Dan bentuk hidung itu juga kulihat dari Collin. Kalau begitu, apakah kami mirip? Hahaha …. Jangan-jangan wajahku lebih mirip Collin daripada Jake?

Sebenarnya dari sisi ini mungkin ia agak … apa? Tampan?

Hah! Apa yang kupikirkan?

Ia kelihatannya tahu apa yang kuperhatikan karena ia melirikku.

"Menilaiku, hei, Korra? Bagaimana? Apa aku ganteng?"

Langsung kupukul bahunya dengan buku Matematikaku. Ia tertawa.

"Awas, nanti kau naksir aku lho, Korra …," senandungnya.

Oh, itu menyebalkan, sungguh!

"Kau tahu, Cole …," kataku, merendenginya dan memaksa mengalungkan tangan ke bahunya yang tinggi. Ia membengkokkan tubuhnya ke sisi untuk menyesuaikan ketinggian, persis seperti Jake waktu itu. "Itu bukan cara yang bagus untuk menggaet cewek, tahu, Cole …. Cewek tidak suka cowok norak."

Ada apa sih dengan tingkat kepedean cowok-cowok Quileute? Tidak Seth tidak Collin …. Jangan-jangan cowok lainnya juga begini? Memang dipikirnya semua cewek bisa jatuh tekuk lutut di hadapan mereka?

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya dan ia kembali pada posisi tegaknya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Serius, Korra? Cewek lain banyak yang naksir aku, lho. Yakin kau takkan jadi salah satunya?"

Ugh, menyebalkan betul!

Kujulurkan lidahku dan kuputar bola mataku.

"Aku sepenuhnya meragukan itu, Cole!" deklarasiku yang disambut tawanya.

Baru beberapa langkah, tahu-tahu aku sudah mendapat bukti kalau ucapanku salah. Dua cewek melintasi kami, memandang sebal padaku. Tidak jauh dari situ, ada cewek yang malu-malu menyapa sepupuku. Ada pula kelompok yang memasang mata membelalak dan langsung kasak-kusuk begitu Cole balas melambai. Melangkah lagi, kulihat cewek centil mengedip padanya. Dan tidak sampai dua meter darinya, ada cowok yang langsung gugup begitu melihat Collin melewatinya, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku-buku tebal yang sedang ia pegang.

Aku langsung mengernyit.

Serius! Apa bagusnya sih si Collin ini?

Oh, ini pasti pengaruh mantra-mantra jahat yang diberikan dukun mereka. Semacam pelet yang fungsinya supaya manusia di sekitar mereka terpikat. Supaya mereka mudah menebarkan benih di sana-sini … meneruskan keturunan … memastikan gen serigala mereka terus diwariskan, dan berkembang biak menyediakan banyak prajurit baru. Apa lagi memang inti regenerasi?

Hiii ….

Ya. Mungkin pelet itu memang betul-betul ada. Kacchan sudah jelas jatuh cinta pada salah satu _shifter_ di tanah ini. Ada kemungkinan itu Collin.

Tanpa sadar aku menjaga jarak. Jangan sampai aku ikut-ikutan kena pelet ….

Ia berhenti ketika jarakku dengannya sudah sekitar 5 langkah. Ia berbalik, melihatku dengan tampang khawatir.

"Kenapa kau, Korra?" ia mengernyit, lalu menghampiriku. Kudorong ia.

"Tidak. Kau jangan dekat-dekat aku deh, Cole …."

Ia tampak tersinggung. Oh, bagus.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kesal. "Kau tidak suka berteman denganku? Malu jalan denganku?"

"Tidak …," aku mendesah, memutuskan mengatakan versi yang lebih rendah dari urusan 'takut kena pelet Quileute'. Aku tidak tahu jika benar-benar ada yang seperti itu atau tidak. Tapi ada suku _shifter _di Asia Tenggara yang melakukannya, jadi aku tetap harus hati-hati. "Kau lihat, banyak yang melirikku dengan mata benci …. Kurasa kau banyak penggemar, Cole …. Aku tak mau dijauhi pada hari-hari awal aku sekolah di sini …."

"Oh, jangan bodoh, Korra …." ia merangkulku seenaknya, menarikku lagi bersamanya. "Mau apa memangnya mereka? Kau kan sepupuku."

Ya, sih …. Mungkin memang pelet itu punya pengecualian.

Tapi ayah dan ibuku juga bersepupu ….

Lagipula aku tidak naksir Cole. Dan kalau menilik cara bicaranya, kelihatannya dia juga tidak naksir aku …. Kalau memang dia ingin menaruh mantra jahatnya di aku, harus dia duluan yang mengejarku, kan?

Jadi aman tidak, ya?

Aku belum lagi memutuskan aman atau tidak aku jalan di sampingnya, ketika Cole mendadak berhenti. Kusadari alasannya. Seorang cowok tinggi besar, agak sedikit lebih besar dari Cole malah, menghalangi jalannya. Cole mendesah, kelihatan kesal, sebelum berpaling ke sisi, menyeretku sedikit, menghindarinya. Tapi cowok itu bergerak, menghalangi langkah Cole lagi. Itu terjadi sekitar 3-4 kali sebelum akhirnya Cole mendesah lagi, dan menatap mata cowok itu, kelihatan lelah.

Aku jadi penasaran dan meneliti cowok itu. Kelihatannya seumur dengan Collin. Auranya biasa. Sama sekali bukan _shifter. _Mengapa Cole harus menghindarinya?

"Hei, Litsey …," cowok itu memperdengarkan suara menyebalkan. "Cewek baru, nih?"

Cole agak menarik napas, menutup mata. Kenapa? Apa ia takut?

"Menyingkirlah, Cassidy …," ujar Cole kemudian, matanya menatap cowok yang disebut Cassidy ini. Tenang, kelihatan menarik diri.

Wow. Jadi itukah? Ia berusaha menarik diri? Tidak terpancing insting bertarung? Kuakui cowok ini lumayan juga. Karena biasanya _shifter_ seringkali begitu mudah melompat dalam apapun yang namanya pertempuran, baik dengan vampir, sesama _shifter _lain, bahkan juga manusia.

Tapi si Cassidy ini kelihatan tidak mundur. Tidak tahu tempatnya rupanya, ia ….

"Apa Dear Brad tahu soal ini, Litsey? Ia bisa ngamuk, lho …," cowok itu cengengesan menyebalkan. Tapi aku tahu ia sedang berusaha memprovokasi Collin.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku menarik Collin, sebelum ia terpancing emosi dan kehilangan kendali. Tapi aku bertahan. Jujur aku penasaran.

Penasaran sampai sejauh mana sepupuku ini bisa menahan diri, mungkin?

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Brady Fuller, Cass, kalau itu yang mau kaukatakan. Sekarang bisa singkirkan bokongmu itu dari depanku? Aku sedang buru-buru. _Sepupuku_ ini harus masuk kelas," ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir seraya menunjukku. Aku tahu alasannya. Pastinya ia tak ingin ada gangguan padaku. Mungkin dipikirnya tubuh besarnya itu cukup untuk melindungiku dari kemungkinan sebagai target kenakalan remaja di sekolah. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa tidak ada gangguan padaku? Kalau ia di-_bully, _tahu aku sepupunya, aku bisa jadi target _bully _juga, kan?

Cowok itu malah tertawa.

"Sepupumu, Cole? Jadi setelah kau dengan Brad, sekarang kau dengan sepupumu juga? Manis sekali, Cole …. Benar kata Noah, kalian para Black selalu penuh skandal …."

Rahang Collin mulai mengeras.

"Enyah, Cass …," katanya.

Entah mengapa suaranya mulai kehilangan ketenangan. Agak bergetar. Dan kulihat ujung-ujung jarinya pun mulai bergetar. Tahu ia bisa segera berubah, aku menarik diri dan mundur hati-hati.

Tapi jika ia berubah di sini, di sekolah, apa yang akan terjadi?

Seharusnya aku menariknya pergi, kan?

Tapi aku ingin tahu sampai mana ia bisa menahan diri ….

Collin kelihatannya masih bisa menahan diri karena perlahan getarnya menghilang. Ia menatap cowok Cassidy ini, tapi kini tatapannya lebih tajam, lebih mengancam.

"Sudahlah," suaranya kembali tenang. "Jangan ganggu kami, Cass …. Kami tak ingin mencari masalah …."

Cassidy mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan sikap defensif, tapi dari cengirannya aku tahu ia cuma main-main.

"Wohoooo …. Tenang, Cole …. Aku tidak mencari masalah … cuma penasaran …. Kalau dia bukan cewekmu, berarti boleh dong ia jadi cewekku? Lagipula kau sudah punya Brad, kan?"

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, seakan hendak meraihku. Aku langsung menjengit menghindar. Secara instingtif, Collin langsung menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya dengan sikap protektif.

"Kau tidak layak untuknya, Cass …. Maaf tapi kami harus pergi," ia bergerak memutar, denganku berada di sisi tubuhnya, menjauhkanku dari cowok Cass ini. Tapi belum sampai dua langkah, lengan Cass sudah menghalanginya lagi.

"Oh, santai Cole …. Jahat sekali kau langsung main memutuskan begitu …. Kau tidak tanya cewekmu dulu? Siapa tahu ia lebih pilih aku ketimbang kau …."

"Dia bukan cewekku!"

Cassidy tertawa. "Kalau bukan, kenapa kau sok protektif begitu? _Sepupu, _heh? Aku jadi penasaran …. Apa ini memang cewek yang digosipkan? Anak haram William Black dari si pelacur Ariana? Oh, dan yang kudengar … mereka bersepupu, kan? Sama dengan kalian …. Oh, dan karena ayahnya si Ariana tidak ketahuan, besar kemungkinan ibunya kawin dengan adik tirinya sendiri, bisa jadi mereka malah saudara seayah …. Jadi mungkin sifat bejat turun temurun nenek dan ibunya menurun pada anaknya …."

Aku menggemeretakkan gigi. Beraninya ia mengatakan hal buruk tentang Ibu ….

Aku mungkin sudah akan menampar mulut cowok itu kalau tidak kusadari tangan Collin mulai gemetar. Ia tertunduk, tapi matanya mendelik pada Cass, mengancam. Kepalan tinju di sisi tubuhnya mengeras. Dan ia mengeluarkan geram sangat, sangat, sangat dalam.

Ini gawat. Ini titiknya. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku harus membawanya kabur dari sini.

"Cole …," bisikku. "Ayo pergi …."

Ia tidak mendengar. Urat-urat mulai bermunculan di tangannya.

Kutolehkan wajah ke si Cass yang sekarang malah tertawa-tawa senang melihat ekspresi Cole. Astaga. Dia tidak tahu situasinya.

"Cole …," aku berusaha menariknya. Tapi Cole tidak bergeming.

Astaga.

Aku tengah memutuskan untuk menggunakan tenagaku untuk menariknya atau tidak ketika kudengar suara panggilan seseorang membelah keramaian. Dan kemudian kulihat tubuh Brady, setengah berlari melintasi lorong, menepis tubuh-tubuh simpang siur yang menghalangi jalannya. Menghampiri kami.

"Cole!" panggilnya, agak menghentak. Collin mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara. Brady sudah ada di samping kami. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Ia menoleh pada Cass sedetik, kemudian menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada Cole. "Sudah, Cole …. Tenanglah …. Ayo pergi …," katanya dengan sikap bersiap membawa Collin enyah dari tempat itu.

Kusadari gemetar di lengan Collin mulai mereda. Ia mengangguk lamat-lamat lalu membalikkan badan. Tapi baru setengah ia berbalik, si Cassidy sudah memulai ocehannya lagi.

"Wooowww …. Sang pangeran datang sebagai penyelamat, rupanya …. Romantis sekali, Fuller …."

"Kau mau apa lagi, Cass?" bentak Collin, kembali memelototi Cassidy.

"Sudah, Cole …," bisik Brad di sisinya. "Dia tidak layak untuk ini. Ayo pergi …."

"Wow …. Miss Fully, manis sekali kau …. Menahan kekasihmu, heh? Cuma kau yang bisa mengendalikan Coley Litsey, ya? Apa memang di ranjang juga kau begitu penuh kontrol atasnya?"

Collin berbalik lagi. "Jaga mulutmu, Cass!"

Cassidy malah makin keras tertawa. "Kau cuma pintar mengancam, Collin …,"derainya. "Aku yakin kau tidak ada apa-apanya …. Dan lagi asal kau tahu saja, ibumu itu …."

Pemuda itu tak sempat menyelesaikan apapun yang ia ingin katakan, karena tahu-tahu saja tinju Collin sudah melayang. Aku tak yakin aku mendengar suara derak patah atau tidak, karena kalau ya, Cassidy sudah pasti mati. Tapi yang kulihat bukan adegan pembunuhan manusia oleh _shifter _yang terpancing amarah seperti yang kuantisipasi, melainkan Brady yang sudah memblokade pukulan Collin, membarikade Cassidy.

"Collin!" bentaknya. "Sadarlah!"

Collin mengerjap, dan akhirnya menurunkan tinjunya. Ia mati-matian menarik napas, lalu buru-buru menyingkir dari tempat itu.

Oh? Brady memberi perintah pada Collin? Apa dia atasan Collin?

Brady menoleh padaku sejenak dengan tatapan tak bisa kujabarkan, lalu menoleh pada Cassidy, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Tentu saja Cass tidak apa-apa. Collin bahkan belum sempat menyentuhnya.

Tapi memang dasar si Cass tak tahu diri, dia masih mengancam, "Noah akan dengar ini … dia takkan terlalu suka …."

Brady menghela napas lelah, sama sekali tak berkomentar, dan buru-buru berpaling ke arah perginya Collin, mengejarnya.

Wow.

Skema drama remaja.

Baru pertama kali ini kulihat, jujur saja. Tapi patut kuakui itu agak-agak mengerikan. Collin yang ceria … Collin yang mudah terpancing amarah ... apa lagi? Apa Collin lari keluar dan berubah hingga Brady harus mengejarnya?

Aku menoleh pada Cassidy. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi _shock. _Gawat. Apa dia ketakutan melihat ekspresi Collin sesaat sebelum bergerak memukulnya? Atau malah karena Brady bergerak terlalu cepat dan tepat sasaran di depannya? Hanya sepersekian detik setelah Cole melayangkan tinjunya ….

Mungkin mereka ini tidak terlalu pandai menahan diri juga ….

Aku menggeleng lelah, dan menarik kakiku dari sana. Tidak mengejar Brady dan Collin, tapi langsung ke kelas. Sebisa mungkin aku tak mau mencari masalah.

Sudah cukup emosi untuk pagi ini. Dan ini belum lagi jam 9. Aku tak mau ada gejolak emosi lagi untuk seluruh sisa hari.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Hai … maaf dengan delay ini, LoK muncul lagi …**

**Edisi ini nyeritain yang sama sekali ga muncul di The Another Black, soal kehidupan sehari-hari Korra, dan tema yang muncul: Emosi. Awalnya aku ga ngerencanain ini, tapi begitu nulis, seperti biasa jadi ngebla-bla ga jelas. Jadi deh panjang, geje pula. Hahaha…**

**Terus karena Noah baru muncul belakangan, jadi di sini dimunculin satu **_**bully **_**lain. Cassidy. Pastinya dia anak buah Noah, dan bukan **_**shifter.**_

**Geje? Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwk…**

**Please review…**

**Thx….**


	8. 8 - Siang

**THE ANOTHER BLACK**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**8. Istirahat Siang**

Monday, February 25, 2013

10:35 PM

.

* * *

.

Seperti sudah diperkirakan, aku terlambat masuk ke kelas Matematika II-ku. Begitu masuk, mendadak, kurasakan aura menghentak_. Shifter_, lagi-lagi. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengabaikan naluriku untuk melihat ke arah itu. Kemudian melangkah, berusaha bersikap wajar, menuju ke sosol pria yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran di muka papan tulis. Guru kelas itu, pria botak berumur sekitar 40-an, yang dari info di lembar jadwal pelajaranku kutahu bernama Abraham White, mendelik padaku dari balik kacamatanya.

"Kenapa kau telat, Nona?" tanyanya, agak membentak.

Oh, ternyata ini dia yang kata Collin 'guru yang tidak peduli jika kau harus bangkit dari peti matimu dan jadi zombie, kau tetap harus masuk kelas'.

Ya, tentu saja redaksi Cole tidak begitu. Aku mengeditnya. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi: 'Guru yang tidak peduli kau zombie, vampir, _werewolf, _atau roh yang bangkit dari kematian, kau tetap tidak boleh bolos pelajarannya.'

Nah, itu baru lengkap.

Aku menunduk, seperti biasa memainkan sikap seperti anak manis yang sopan. "Maaf, Sir," kataku. "Aku agak tidak tahu kelas ini. Aku murid pindahan," tambahku malu-malu.

Ia agak membelalak di bawah kata 'murid pindahan' itu, sesaat, lalu kemudian tatapan matanya tiba-tiba berubah teduh.

"Oh, kau pasti Coraline Gerrard. Aku sudah membaca laporan hasil tes penempatan kelasmu. Kudengar kau _homeschooling _selama ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

Istilah _homeschooling _sebenarnya tidak tepat. Aku tidak 'sekolah' apalagi 'di rumah'. Dua setangah tahun sejak aku menjadi bagian kawananku yang sekarang, aku terus berpindah-pindah. Sama saja seperti seluruh hidupku bersama Ibu, aku tak pernah punya rumah.

Ia sedikit memuji, menambahkan bahwa ia tidak akan memberiku beban sulit mengingat aku baru masuk di semester kedua ini. Jika aku memang tidak sanggup, katanya, aku bisa ikut kelas di bawah tingkatku atau mengulang lagi tahun depan. Aku mengangguk sopan, dan lantas mencari bangku kosong di antara anak-anak lain.

Aku mendapat bangku di baris kedua, dekat seorang gadis Native, tentu saja, seperti _semua _orang di sini, berambut dikuncir ekor kuda dan berkacamata. Bedanya, dia punya kesan berbeda. Kulitnya lebih pucat dan saat kuperhatikan, matanya berwarna hijau. Pasti dia berdarah campuran, pikirku.

"Hai, aku Frida van der Brook," katanya, mengulurkan tangan. Aku menyambutnya, tersenyum. "Kau pasti Caroline Black," lanjutnya. "Kami sudah membicarakanmu sejak sebelum kau datang. Menanti-nanti kedatanganmu, kalau bisa dibilang."

Oh, ya. Pastinya menggosipiku yang tidak-tidak. Itu sudah jelas.

"Coraline Gerrard," aku mengoreksi. "Panggil saja Korra."

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah padaku, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Bisa jadi ia termasuk salah satu yang bicara tidak-tidak di belakang tentang ibuku. Ya, seperti _semua_ orang Quileute lain. Buktinya, tadi saja aku dan Cole bertemu salah satu dari mereka. Cassidy. Dan tadi ia menyebut nama lain. Noah. Dan entah siapa lagi di luar sana.

Ya. Sudah jelas keberadaanku di sini tidak semulus yang dipikirkan siapapun sebelumnya. Aku adalah orang terbuang. Tidak langsung, tapi putri dari seorang paria secara otomatis menjadi paria juga, bukan? Cass saja tadi mengataiku 'bejat'. Dan mungkin ada banyak juga yang berpikiran yang sama. Aku, aib bagi keluargaku. Bagi seluruh suku.

Huh ….

Aku tak banyak bicara dengan Frida, terutama karena ia juga bukan tipe yang mudah diajak bicara. Tak jauh berbeda dari Kacchan, selalu sibuk dengan bukunya.

Sepanjang pelajaran itu aku berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak memedulikan bau dan aura _shifter _tadi. Aku tahu ia ada di dalam kelas, dan tak ragu lagi ia memperhatikanku. Wajar memang, aku tahu separuh kelas memperhatikanku. Mungkin aku terlalu ge-er, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya dalam artian positif. Aku tahu sejak hari pertama aku masuk sekolah pun, semua orang memperhatikanku. Dalam pandangan miring, tentu saja.

Karenanya sejak kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi aku berusaha tampil sebaik-baiknya. Mencari perhatian, ya. Kali ini pun aku berusaha tampak mempesona di depan Mr. White. Kucoba menonjolkan diri dengan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang bahkan anak tingkat dua yang asli saja agak kesulitan menjawabnya. Ya, setidaknya jika mereka menganggapku miring karena latar belakang kelahiranku, aku harus menunjukkan bahwa aku punya kemampuan yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Entah jika itu akan membawa kesulitan padaku di kemudian hari. Yang jelas aku takkan biarkan orang mengatakan, "Oh, itu putrinya si pelacur Ariana. Dia ternyata lebih bodoh daripada ibunya…." Tidak, karena itu tidak benar. Aku harus menunjukkan seperti apa putri Ibu di sini. Aku harus membela nama baik ibuku.

.

* * *

.

Begitu bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dan semua orang keluar, diam-diam aku memperhatikan orang itu. Sang _shifter. _Perawakannya sama seperti Brady dan Collin. Tinggi besar dengan rambut cepak. Ia buru-buru keluar, sama sekali tak bertatapan mata denganku. Di ambang pintu seseorang lain menyapanya. Mereka bicara sebentar, agak berbisik, bahkan terlalu pelan untuk bisa kutangkap, kemudian kulihat sosok _shifter _itu memberi kode kecil ke arahku. Disusul oleh longokan _shifter _baru itu, mencuri-curi melihat ke arahku. Aku segera menunduk, berpura-pura tak menyadari, bersikap seolah sibuk merapikan bukuku. Tak lama mereka pergi dari tempat itu. Meski bisa kulihat bayangan keduanya dari jendela, berjalan bersisian di lorong.

"Siapa itu?" bisikku pada Frida begitu mereka tak terlihat lagi.

Frida mengerjap. "Siapa?"

Ya, ini salahku, tentu saja. Bodohnya aku bertanya kala orang yang kupertanyakan sudah pergi.

"Cowok tinggi besar berambut cepak yang duduk di pojok," sahutku, berusaha memberi deskripsi singkat, menunjuk ke pojok kananku, ke dekat rak berisi bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. "Yang tadi dijewer Mr. White karena ketahuan tidur di tengah pelajaran."

Frida mengernyit, tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi kemudian ia ber-ooo panjang. "Oh, itu Benjamin Cattermole," jawabnya singkat.

Benjamin? Apa itu bukan nama yang kemarin disebutkan Collin? Saudara sepupu tingkat ketigaku, kalau tak salah.

Oh ya, benar rupanya ... suku ini adalah suku _shifter _keturunan. Yang terikat darah.

Aku masih berpura-pura tak peduli ketika seorang cewek lain menepuk pundakku.

"Kenapa? Kau naksir dia?" ia langsung menyambar, sok akrab.

Aku mengerjap. Mengangkat kepala, melihat ke arah cewek itu. Dia cewek yang pada jam pelajaran tadi duduk di sebelah Frida. Sama-sama berkacamata, tapi nada suaranya lebih angkuh.

"Aku Megan Colloughby," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Kau Coraline Gerrard, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tak apa kalau kau naksir dia," gadis itu menumpuk bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas. Kusadari ia membawa buku lumayan banyak untuk pelajaran ini. Ia bangkit, bersiap ke kelas selanjutnya, kurasa. Frida mengikutinya, jadi kurendengi ia. "Cattermole juga punya lingkaran pengagum sendiri, yah semua orang dalam gengnya begitu … tapi kurasa ia tak menaruh minat pada siapapun."

"Gengnya?" tanyaku.

"Geng yang dipimpin Collin, anak senior."

"Wah…" responku. Yang benar? Collin sepupuku punya geng?

"Mereka baik, dan wajahnya juga lumayan. Terutama Littlesea dan Cattermole, mereka itu ceria dan pintar bergaul. Tapi memang tidak begitu peduli dengan urusan cewek. Beberapa bulan lalu salah satunya, Brady Fuller, sempat berkencan dengan seorang cewek di kelasnya, tapi kudengar mereka putus beberapa bulan lalu. Dan kini gosipnya sih, Fuller mulai kencan dengan Littlesea."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

Serius? Brady dan Collin? Apa itu bukannya skema ejekan _bully _yang tadi dilontarkan si cowok Cassidy itu?

"Menurutku itu _hot,_" kata Frida kemudian, agak malu mengatakannya. Rona kemerahan kulihat menjalari pipinya.

Megan mengangkat bahu, "Bagaimanapun cewek penggemar Collin tidak surut dengan gosip itu. Dan mereka berdua juga cuek, jadi kurasa itu cuma sekadar gosip. Tapi entahlah…"

Aku membalas seantusias yang aku bisa. Kadang terserap oleh pembicaraannya. Tertawa lepas. Tak kusadari sudah lama aku tidak merasa selepas ini. Sebebas ini.

Kusadari Frida termasuk tipe cewek yang cukup menyenangkan juga kalau tidak sedang serius dengan bukunya. Kupikir itu wajar. Tiap orang tak mungkin hanya punya satu kepribadian, kan? Dan Megan ini, walau angkuh, juga sebenarnya anak yang baik. Mungkin aku akan menyukainya. Tambah lagi tampaknya ia tidak terlalu memandangku negatif, kalau ia sudah bicara dengan ramah padaku begini.

"Setelah ini kau ada pelajaran apa?" tanya Megan, menyadari bel masuk pelajaran berikutnya sudah berdering.

"Sains, kelas yunior," kataku, membuka lipatan jadwal.

"Oh, sama denganku!" serunya. "Kau mau duduk sebangku denganku? Kelihatannya kau pintar, dan aku malas duduk dengan Celia Paddington yang terus saja menggosipi betapa tampannya Kenneth…" katanya dengan tampang kesal, diiringi decakan yang membuatku tertawa.

"Tentu," seruku ceria. Kali ini ceria betulan. "Kau juga mau duduk dekat kami, Frida?" kataku manis pada orang pertama yang menyapaku di kelas itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa," kata Frida muram. "Pelajaran berikutnya Sejarah dan aku sama sekali tidak ahli dalam soal itu.

Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Santailah… Sejarah itu seperti dongeng… "

"Ya, ibuku selalu bilang begitu," ujarnya lagi. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu jam istirahat nanti, Korra!" ia menjauh sambil melambai. "Kutunggu kau di pintu depan sekolah, ya, dekat lapangan parkir."

Aku terkesiap. Apa itu tadi? Aku baru menambah teman baru?

Dalam hati aku melonjak riang.

Ya, berteman dengan manusia normal di luar para _shifter _itu penting!

Kami baru masuk kelas Sains, mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, ketika wajah Brady dan Collin muncul di jendela. Cole mengetuk kaca sehingga aku berpaling ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" kataku santai, yang membuat rahang Megan langsung jatuh menganga.

Kedua cowok itu memakai seragam olahraga. Mungkin memang mereka sedang ada pelajaran Olahraga, dan bolos atau semacamnya. Kulihat di tangan Brady ada bola sepak, jadi kurasa mereka sengaja menendang bola ke arah kelas ini dan pura-pura mengambilnya untuk menggangguku. Mereka, Collin setidaknya, bagaimanapun, tahu seluruh jadwalku.

"Nanti jam istirahat kita makan bareng, ya," ujar Collin ceria sambil nyengir seperti biasa. "Makanan kantin tidak enak, tapi Brady dan aku membawa _sandwich _banyak. Kau tunggulah di tempat kemarin."

Aku mengangguk. Kemarin memang Collin dan Brady mengajakku, setengah memaksa malah, untuk makan siang bersama mereka. Tak sampai semenit setelah aku mendapatkan menu makan siangku di kantin, tanpa basa-basi mereka menggerekku untuk menghabiskannya di bawah pohon besar di halaman sekolah, sambil menggosip ngalor-ngidul tentang para guru dan anak-anak lain. Rupanya mereka ingin mengulanginya lagi hari ini.

Tidak masalah buatku. Makin dekat aku dengan Collin, makin besar kesempatanku untuk mengorek banyak hal dari si keran pengetahuan itu.

Begitu Collin dan Brady menghilang, kini giliran Megan menyikutku.

"Kau …," ia bicara dengan kata-kata tak jelas bagai dikumur-kumur, "Kau berteman dengan Littlesea dan Fuller?"

Aku mengangguk. "Cole sepupuku," jelasku. "Dan ia juga mengenalkanku pada Brad."

Ia masih tak bisa menahan ekspresi keterkejutannya, tapi menambahkan kesan menuntut. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau pura-pura tidak kenal Cattermole? Atau soal geng Collin?"

"Memang tidak," sahutku. "Aku belum pernah ketemu Benjamin ini hingga yang tadi itu. Dan aku bahkan tak tahu Cole punya geng. Aku baru sampai di La Push Jumat lalu, kan?"

Ia ber-ooo lagi. Tapi lalu katanya, "Kalau begitu makan siang nanti, boleh aku ikut dengan kalian?"

Mau tak mau aku memicing curiga. "Kau … jangan bilang … ada yang kautaksir di antara mereka, ya?"

Ia dengan kikuk memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, membuatku tertawa.

"Katakan saja," sikutku dengan nada menggoda. "Siapa tahu aku bisa menyampaikan surat cintamu padanya…. Hei, aku ini mak comblang yang baik, lho!"

Ia kelihatan ragu, tapi akhirnya berujar, lambat, pelan, hampir berbisik, "Fuller…."

Aku langsung menganga. Ia menyukai salah satunya dan masih juga ikut-ikutan menggosipi mereka? Yang benar saja!

"Tapi jangan beritahu ia soal ini, Gerrard. Kau harus berjanji," tuntut Megan dalam tatapan mata yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Sungguh, dengan nada suaranya itu, kalau ditambah sedikit gaung, ia akan sama persis dengan Alfaku.

"Ya…," jawabku santai, tak benar-benar memasukkan janji itu ke dalam hati.

Sisa pelajaran Sains hari itu lumayan menyenangkan. Aku memang tak begitu pintar soal Kimia, dan tidak ada satu pun di kawananku yang ahli, sehingga aku tak bisa mencuri pengetahuan mereka seperti biasa, tapi patut dinyatakan percobaanku tidak terlalu gagal. Megan rupanya cerdas soal Kimia, ia banyak membantuku. Kelihatannya ia senang ada subyek yang ia bisa terlihat menonjol dan agak pamer. Aku dengan senang hati membiarkannya memegang kontrol sementara aku mengawasi sekeliling, berusaha merasakan aura di sekelilingku.

Syukurlah, di kelas ini tidak ada _shifter _ataupun calon _shifter._

_._

* * *

.

Begitu pelajaran berakhir, tanpa banyak bicara, Megan langsung menarikku ke halaman sekolah. Kami bertemu Frida, yang menungguku di pintu depan bergaya _French door_ besar dengan bagian atas melengkung, dan langsung meluncur menuju pohon tempat perjanjianku dengan Collin. Frida kedengaran terpesona mendengar penuturan Megan bahwa aku bersepupu dengan Collin, dan tiba-tiba ia menanyakan satu nama. Clark Browne.

Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.

Seketika aku ingat. Clark Browne, yang dibilang kembar dempet dengan seseorang bernama Browne juga…. Orang yang salah disebut Collin sebagai sepupu jauhku. Ah, tapi tunggu. Nama Frida pun rasanya pernah kudengar. Oh, oh, apa dia ini 'blasteran Belanda-Quileute' yang disebut Collin itu? Sepupu jauhku juga?

Astaga. Semua orang memang benar-benar berkerabat.

Aku kembali mencoba menilai Frida. Apakah ada sesuatu yang luput dari pandanganku? Apa ia juga _shifter, _atau mungkin calon _shifter?_

Tidak. Ia memang sedikit punya aura serigala, tapi jelas tak cukup untuk menjadi _shifter. _Ya, dia memang punya darah, tapi kurasa dia takkan pernah berubah.

Setidaknya aku bisa menarik napas lega. Setidaknya ada juga manusia normal dalam lingkaranku.

Tidak, tidak, aku tak boleh keburu senang dulu. Dia naksir Clark Browne! Entah yang mana itu, tapi jelas ia anggota kawanan.

Oh Tuhan, mengapa nasibku begini? Mengapa orang-orang yang menempel padaku, jika bukan _shifter, _adalah adalah orang-orang yang naksir pada para _shifter_?

Kucoba mengenyahkan perasaan nelangsa itu dan kembali mendongkrak aura keceriaan melingkupi diriku. Yang kutahu, aura keceriaan yang kupasang selalu membuat orang mendekat. Makin besar _link _yang kupunya, makin tinggi kesempatanku untuk mengumpulkan data yang kubutuhkan. Dan makin kecil kemungkinan aku menyingkap aura serigalaku yang sebenarnya. Ia seperti nektar yang mengundang para lebah, sekaligus tameng untuk melindungiku dari pemangsa lain.

Ha-ha-ha. Ironis.

Baru sekitar lima menit kami berbincang, makin lama aku dan Megan bicara makin riuh. Frida tak banyak bicara, tapi lama-lama ia ikut-ikutan juga. Senyumnya ternyata manis, dan tawanya lebih menarik lagi. Tak lama, tiba-tiba beberapa anak lain bergabung. Mereka memperkenalkan diri dan mengenalkanku pada anak lain, yang tentu saja kubalas dengan lambaian dan tos. Rupanya aksiku di kelas-kelas selama tiga hari ini lumayan mengundang perhatian, dan anak-anak mulai berani mendekatiku. Tentu saja yang tidak terlalu kuat memegang gambaran negatif tentangku di kepala mereka. Tapi akhirnya ketika kerumunan itu pergi, yang tinggal denganku hanya empat anak. Megan, Frida, dan lantas dua cowok yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Ryan Watson dan Mark Weber. Keduanya teman Megan, dan segera saja, mengetahui Megan kini berteman denganku, mereka juga ikut mendeklarasikan diri sebagai teman.

Hahaha, betapa mudahnya …

Aku berbincang dan tertawa bersama mereka, menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa. Aku tidak membawa apapun hari ini, dan aku mencatat dalam hati bahwa mulai besok, aku akan menyiapkan bekal yang cukup banyak untuk bisa dimakan bersama. Mereka adalah teman-temanku, walau bagaimanapun. Teman-teman _manusia normal _pertama dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini, kalau boleh dibilang.

Sementara itu, aku berusaha menajamkan inderaku yang mulai merasakan keberadaan para_ shifter_ lain di sekelilingku. Secara alamiah inderaku mulai mendeteksi dan menganalisa, setidaknya menentukan lokasi mereka. Dua orang di sudut sebelah sana halaman sekolah, dua orang lain di lapangan, seorang di lapangan parkir, seorang di sisi lain halaman, riuh bermain bersama teman-temannya kurasa, karena auranya dikelilingi aura manusia lain yang _bukan shifter_, dan kemudian dua orang baru keluar dari dalam sekolah, tengah menuruni tangga. Dua orang yang di sudut halaman itu jelas punya aura yang sama dengan yang kutemui tadi di kelas Matematika. Aku berupaya tidak menoleh ke arah mereka secara tiba-tiba, walau tetap mencuri-curi pandang sambil terus bercengkerama dengan teman-temanku.

Anehnya, dari semua itu, bukan cuma dua yang kukenal. Tapi tiga. Brady dan Collin yang kini sedang menuruni tangga, dan jelas sedang berjalan ke arahku. Dan satu lagi di lapangan parkir sekolah.

Jacob.

Astaga, sedang ada urusan apa kakakku di sekolah? Apa ia mau menghubungi kawanannya? Di sini? Di sekolah? Apa ia tak bisa menunggu hingga pulang nanti? Meng-sms atau menelepon? Atau yang lebih mudah, tak bisakah ia menghubungi dengan telepati saja, sepertiku?

_Tidak semua _shifter _punya kemampuan setara, Korra, _terdengar suara sang Alfa di kepalaku. Tumben betul. Seharian ini rasanya aku tidak mendengar suaranya.

Ia tertawa tapi lantas mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku sesaat berhenti.

_Lebih baik kau hati-hati, Korra. Jangan terlalu menunjukkan diri. Terutama jangan ketahuan kau memperhatikannya. Bisa jadi ia sedang mengawasi._

Ya, bisa jadi ia mengawasi sesuatu. Mengawasiku, misalnya. Atau bahkan mencurigai adanya anggota kawanan lain yang diimplantasi di sekolahku. Atau di sukuku.

Nah, itu malah bisa gawat.

Collin dan Brady mendekat, lagi-lagi dengan cengir ceria di wajah mereka. Mereka agak terkejut melihatku dikelilingi teman-teman baruku, tapi reaksi mereka wajar, sangat wajar malah. Mereka mulai bergabung, meleburkan diri. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Frida bahwa mereka supel. Dan selama mengobrol itu, kulihat Megan sesekali melirik pada Brady dengan tampang berharap, walau ekspresinya itu segera ditutupinya dengan semacam citra angkuh. Dan sesekali yang lain, ia mengejit tatkala Brady dan Collin berbagi gestur yang agak-agak mesra. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang mesra sih, sebenarnya, hanya sedikit sentuhan di bahu, atau Collin dengan kasar menonjok pura-pura sementara Brady tertawa-tawa, atau keduanya saling ejek. Tapi kala itu terjadi, kurasakan si Megan ini sedikit mengobarkan aura kecemburuan.

Oh, Megan…. Tidak bisakah ia menilai sesuatu dengan lebih realistis?

Tapi tiba-tiba hidung Brady mengernyit, dan ia menoleh ke arah lain. Ke lapangan parkir, tepatnya. Sudah pasti ia menyadari keberadaan kakakku. Ia menyodok Collin, yang juga kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Brady. Terlalu kelihatan, menurutku, karena kini semua anak di kelompok kecilku juga ikut melihat ke sana. Si Collin juga dengan anehnya menyenggolku. Kini aku merasa aman untuk memperhatikan, malah aneh jika aku tetap mempertahankan roman tak peduli, dan ikut melihat ke sana. Kakakku tampak sedikit kikuk, tapi kemudian ia berusaha menegakkan diri dan memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Yang ketahuan sekali terpaksa, jika perlu kutambahkan.

Kemudian, tahu-tahu perhatianku teralihkan oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku entah dari mana. Gadis berwajah Asia dengan rambut coklat pendek, menunduk di atasku, menyapa dengan sopan.

"Hai, selamat siang," suara kecil, halus, dan malu-malu menyapa kami.

Sementara itu kelihatannya Collin dan Brady sudah panas untuk tetap tinggal di situ, dan permisi pada kami semua, menghampiri kakakku. Aku berusaha mengikuti arah langkahnya, hendak menguping apapun yang ingin mereka bicarakan, tapi lagi-lagi si gadis Asia itu menginterupsiku, meminta perhatian.

"Boleh kenalan?" tanyanya lembut, malu-malu.

Aku menahan geraman kekesalanku dan menghadap padanya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sama lembut dan tenang, tapi dalam hatiku memaki habis-habisan.

Apa-apaan anak ini? Menggangguku sementara jelas-jelas kakakku melakukan hal mencurigakan di tempat parkir?

_Bersikaplah wajar, Korra,_ kudengar perintah sang Alfa dalam kepalaku.

Aku mengerjap, menarik napas dan kemudian membalas salam gadis itu.

"Tentu. Aku Korra Gerrard," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Kuroi Kanna. Aku siswa pertukaran pelajar, dari Jepang," ujarnya lagi, kembali membungkuk tidak hanya padaku, tapi juga ke semua anggota dalam kelompokku. Satu per satu mereka mengenalkan diri, dan akhirnya gadis Jepang itu duduk di antara kami, membuka bekalnya sendiri, yang ditata manis penuh hiasan dalam kotak besar, dan menawarkannya ke seisi kelompok. Bahkan mengedarkan beberapa sumpit kayu sekali-pakai. Anak-anak malu-malu sejenak, tapi akhirnya menyerbu juga bekal itu.

Wow. Hebat juga dia. Kapan dia punya waktu membuatnya? Dan lagi, pertanyaannya: di mana?

Aku ikut mencomot sebongkah _ebi furai _dari bekalnya dengan tangan dan langsung menyodokkannya bulat-bulat ke mulut tanpa sumpit. Kutahu ia sesaat melemparkan pandangan mencela, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Kuroi, boleh kupanggil Kanna-chan?" kataku manis.

"Tentu, Korra…" sahutnya lembut sambil menunduk malu-malu, tak kalah manis.

Terlalu manis, giung malah.

Kuperhatikan wajah-wajah di sekelilingku. Mereka semua sedang asyik mengobrol sendiri atau mencoba bicara dengan gadis bernama Kuroi ini. Tak ada yang memperhatikan aku, jadi aku sembunyi-sembunyi melirik ke pelataran parkir. Kakakku masih bicara dengan Brady dan Collin, terlalu jauh untuk dapat kutangkap. Sekilas tampak kulihat kakakku menyerahkan selembar kertas, yang disambut Brady dengan wajah bingung. Sekilas kutangkap ekspresi _shock _di wajah Brady, lantai kepala Collin mendekat, mengintip kertas itu dari balik bahu Brady. Ia malah terlihat marah. Jijik. Tak suka. Sebut saja.

Apa isi kertas itu?

Mungkin aku terlalu lama memperhatikan mereka karena lagi-lagi ada peringatan memasuki kesadaranku.

_Jangan terlalu terlihat kau memperhatikannya, Korra… _terdengar suara lembut itu. _Kau dengar Perintah Alfa, bersikaplah wajar!_

Aku kembali menunduk, pura-pura mencomot bekal di kotak Kuroi, lantas ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Kanna-chan," kataku manis. "Kau tinggal di mana di sini?"

"Di kawasan reservasi Makah. Di rumah keluarga Young," jawabnya. Beberapa anak langsung antusias mendengarnya. Mereka langsung ribut tentang ini dan itu. Soal sungai yang indah di dekatnya, pemandangan yang menarik, dan lain-lain. Beberapa malah mulai mengajak Kanna pergi memancing atau semacamnya. Ryan, jelas menaruh minat pada Kanna, langsung mengajak gadis itu kencan Jumat sore.

Aku langsung membelalak. Wah, si Ryan ini punya jurus tembak langsung.

"Maaf Ryan, aku tidak bisa, hari Jumat aku ada janji untuk hiking dengan seseorang," tolak Kanna.

Wah, hiking? Dengan siapa?

Jangan bilang ... oh, kawanan kakakku yang ditaksirnya?

_Apa maksudmu, Korra?_ terdengar suara lembut itu lagi. Bukan, bukan suara sang Alfa. Anggota kawananku yang lain.

_Tidak, tidak apa-apa, _jawabku buru-buru.

Ya, Phat sudah bilang padaku, jangan sampai dia tahu bahwa Phat tak sengaja membocorkan rahasia bahwa ia naksir dengan salah seorang anggota kawanan kakakku. Begitu berubahkah ia sekarang, hingga ia cukup agresif untuk memancing duluan? Mengajak kencan? Hiking? Jumat sore? Lusa? Wow.

_Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak ada janji hiking dengan siapapun. Itu cuma untuk menolak._

_Oh, yeah..., _sahutku tak peduli.

_Dan apa maksudmu Phat bilang soal membocorkan rahasia?_

Ups. Aku kelepasan. Brengsek.

_Pulang nanti akan kucincang Phat, _terdengar suara ancaman dalam nada dingin dan datar. Ini agak mengerikan, sungguh. Maksudku, dengan nada dingin yang ia lontarkan, rasanya aku melihat wujud grafis dari ancaman itu. Tubuh si serigala oranye itu dikuliti, lantas dagingnya dicincang, ditebar di sungai jadi makanan ikan.

Igh, aku mulai mengerikan. Aku takkan mau menonton DVD pembantaian koleksi Phat lagi. Aku bisa benar-benar jadi psikopat seperti dirinya.

Terdengar tawa kering dari Alfaku dan si Phat, yang diam-diam menguping isi kepalaku dari tadi. Kuenyahkan pikiran mereka, lantas berusaha kembali ke pembicaraan kelompokku. Anak-anak masih menanyai Kuroi Kanna ini itu, yang selalu dijawabnya dengan sikap malu-malu. Sesekali rona kemerahan tampak di wajah putihnya. Kulihat si Ryan makin bernafsu saja meliriknya.

Oh ya, bagus sekali, Kuroi. Tampaknya ia makin ahli dalam soal menggaet cowok. Heran, sejak kapan ia mempelajari keahlian ini?

_Bakat alami yang terpendam selama ini, __mungkin, _terdengar suara itu lagi. Aku mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola mata, berusaha mempertahankan sikap ceria dan ikut berbincang bersama mereka.

Kulirik lagi pelataran parkir. Kakakku agaknya sudah siap meninggalkan tempat. Brady dan Collin tampak marah, tapi mereka kelihatan berusaha menahan diri.

Astaga, apa yang terjadi ini?

_Korra, jaga sikap! _kembali terdengar peringatan itu.

Aku menghela napas sewajar-wajarnya, lantas kembali memasang wajah ceria. Diam-diam kulirik si Kuroi Kanna.

_Kau tahu belum saatnya kau masuk ke lingkaranku, Kuroi … _tunjukku langsung ke kepalanya. _Ini tidak sesuai rencana. __Kita belum ada kelas bareng. Besok baru kau bisa menyapaku. Setelah pelajaran Sastra Inggris atau Bahasa Jepang. Ini bisa mencurigakan._

_Keadaan darurat. Manual C. Maaf, Korra,_ ucapnya datar.

Aku menahan dengusanku dan melirik pada wajah yang masih dengan tenang mengumbar senyum dan sambil malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman di kelompokku itu. Kuumbar juga senyumku, ikut-ikutan mengobrol kanan-kiri, sementara dalam hatiku masih mengutuk.

Oh, sialan anak ini!

Maaf, maksudku nenek-nenek ini. Pasti ia bukan cuma menghalangi aku kelewatan memperhatikan Jacob, dan melakukan prosedur pencegahan standar sebagaimana ada dalam Manual C yang ditatarkan oleh Alfaku menjelang keberangkatan kami. Ia muncul sekarang pasti ada hubungannya dengan urusan cinta monyet, maaf, maksudku cinta serigalanya. Seperti kata Phat, ia kan jatuh cinta dengan salah satu _shifter. _Kan ada kemungkinannya itu Collin.

_Collin siapa? _tanyanya.

_Heh, masa kau tak tahu? Nanti saja setelah ia kembali, kau kukenalkan langsung padanya. Kau harus berterima kasih karena aku akan menjadi mak comblang langsung kalian, Kuroi, ehm, maksudku Kacchan._

Pikirannya agak bingung dan ia melirik padaku sekilas, tapi aku berusaha santai-santai saja.

Collin dan Brady terlihat kembali berjalan ke arah kami, wajah mereka agak berubah. Tidak seceria biasanya. Tapi Collin segera memasang tampang ceria yang dipaksakan begitu berbaur kembali dengan kelompok kami. Dilihatnya ada seorang anggota baru, si cewek Jepang itu, dan ia makin antusias. Kuroi memberi salam dengan anggun, dan Collin masih cengengesan. Kucoba menilik perasaan Kuroi. Anehnya kelihatan wajar.

Ah, tapi kean memang dari dulu juga aku tak pernah bisa menilai reaksinya? Pikiran dan perasaannya selalu misterius, kan?

Hm, tampak bukan pasangan yang serasi, walau bagaimanapun juga. Bagai langit dan bumi. Dalam diam aku tertawa. Menjodohkan mereka tampaknya perkara sulit.

Kuroi melirikku sekilas, pandangannya kembali bertanya. Tapi aku memasang tampang wajar dan dengan agak berlebihan, kelewat ceria, mulai mengangkat topik lain, berusaha membuat lelucon. Si Collin langsung terbahak-bahak, bersama seluruh anggota kelompok, sedangkan Kuroi hanya tersenyum.

Ha-ha-ha … Kacchan si Nona Ninja, memangnya kapan ia bisa tertawa?

Oh ya, ini memang dia. Si robot yang tidak pernah ketahuan kapan tidurnya. Anak aneh yang pikiran dan perasaannya paling sulit kujangkau, walaupun kami jelas berbagi pikiran. Introvert luar-dalam. Cewek pendiam nan pemurung yang tidak pernah bisa bersosialisasi kecuali dalam wujud serigala. Yeah, sekarang sih memang sudah ada kemajuan untuk urusan ini, kelihatannya malah ia memanfaatkan sikap pemalunya itu untuk mendapat teman. Menggaet cowok. Si Ryan jelas sudah terpikat. Tapi targetnya pasti yang lain.

Ya, ini dia anggota kawananku yang diimplantasi di sekolah yang sama denganku meski usianya sudah di atas 200 tahun. Mantan wakil sang Alfa yang kudepak setelah aku bergabung dalam kawanannya.

Serigala betina yang, menurut Phat, naksir dengan seorang _shifter _anggota kawanan kakakku.

Kuroi Kanna.

Manis sekali.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Yup, bagian ini memang sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan, atau perang, atau sesuatu yang benar-benar menghentak. Cuma memperkenalkan teman-teman Korra di sekolah… dan juga salah satu anggota kawanannya. Adegan ini barengan sama chapter 8 The Another Black: Pengawasan.**

**R&R ya :)**


	9. 9 - Dua Alfa

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Not closely related with the saga. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012.**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**9. Kawanan dengan Dua Alfa**

Thursday, February 28, 2013

5:46 PM

.

* * *

.

Mereka adalah kawanan _shifter_ terbodoh yang pernah kukenal.

Oh, Tuhan...

Beberapa hari aku melakukan pengawasan terhadap mereka, ditambah laporan dari anggota kawananku yang sudah mengawasi mereka sekitar sebulan hingga sekarang, kurang lebih aku tahu seperti apa mereka. Gerombolan serigala besar yang hanya bisa petantang-petenteng, tukang bolos, ceroboh, pemalas, dan sama sekali tidak tahu arti kata 'penjagaan'.

Ini yang katanya kawanan pelindung La Push?

Aku masih belum mendapatkan data yang akurat tapi setidaknya aku tahu kawanan ini seharusnya patut dipertimbangkan. Jumlah mereka sangat besar, itu yang kutahu hanya dari sekilas kurasakan aura _shifter _di sekolah kemarin. Aku belum mendapat jumlah pasti sekarang, tapi yang kutahu ada tujuh di SMU, ditambah tiga di luar yang kutahu. Kakak, Seth, Sam. Sepuluh, minimal. Berdasarkan pengamatan anggota kawananku, sebenarnya jumlah yang benar-benar aktif hanya di bawah lima, lainnya jarang sekali muncul. Yang kutahu hanya si pemimpin mereka, serigala merah kecoklatan yang besar sekali itu. Lalu serigala yang sudah jatuh dan hingga sekarang belum pernah kembali ke lapangan, si serigala coklat pasir itu. Ada serigala berbulu abu-abu berbintik-bintik. Ada pula serigala berbulu coklat. Dan kemudian ada gerombolan yang agak-agak ribut, mungkin anak-anak yang usianya lebih muda. Ada serigala warna coklat kemerahan yang serupa sekali dengan pemimpin mereka. Lalu ada beberapa serigala dengan warna bulu coklat yang bergradasi, mulai dari coklat gelap hingga serigala warna gading yang sering sekali menabrak sesuatu. Intinya, mayoritas dari mereka berwarna coklat, entah mengapa.

Aku tahu ada yang lain. Hanya saja aku belum pernah melihat.

Itu jumlah yang sangat besar. Sejauh ini kawanan lain terbesar yang kutahu hanya kawanan serigala padang pasir Sahara, Malik dkk. Enam orang. Dan mungkin karena belakangan kutahu ada anggota yang baru berubah tapi langsung mengalahkan Malik dan jadi pemimpin, kurasa ada sedikit perubahan. Entah mereka jadi tujuh atau malah berkurang... Kawananku dulu enam orang, dan setelah dua jatuh, jadi hanya empat... Tiga, mungkin, karena bagaimanapun aku dan sang Alfa masing-masing hanya dihitung separuh.

Jumlah mereka mungkin mencengangkan. Tapi urusan kemampuan? Ya Tuhan, mereka benar-benar payah!

Menurut laporan Phat, mereka membuat semacam jadwal untuk melakukan patroli. Yang hanya dilakukan malam hari. Dua serigala setiap harinya. Dua, bayangkan! Dua saja untuk kawasan seluas itu? Padahal mereka kawanan yang sangat besar…. Apa yang dilakukan yang lain sementara dua anggota mereka patroli? Bermalas-malasan di rumah? Pacaran? Dan lagi, untuk apa mereka menjadwal hanya dua serigala saja per patroli? Agar giliran mereka per minggu hanya sekali?

Oh, dan mereka hanya patroli di perbatasan! Ya ampun…. Padahal mereka tahu, baru beberapa hari lewat sejak salah satu dari mereka diserang _di dalam_ wilayah, bukan _di tepian_….

Ya, Phat telah melakukan survei dan tahu bahwa setiap hari mereka patroli dengan rute yang sama. Berkeliling. Ia segera menyimpulkan bahwa itulah tanah Quileute. Dan ya, memang, di batas itulah, tepat bermulanya sensasi khusus yang hanya bisa dirasakan serigala anggota kawanan asing. Sensasi yang kami sebut 'Peringatan Batas Teritori', berfungsi untuk memberi peringatan bagi serigala asing atau apapun untuk tidak berani-beraninya menyentuh tanah mereka. Sensasi menekan dan mengancam yang pernah kurasakan pertama kali aku menginjak tanah ini. Sebenarnya sensasi itu sudah bermula beberapa kilometer di luar, tapi berlipat ganda begitu memasuki perbatasan.

Itu hanya menambah penegasan bahwa mereka hanya patroli di tembok, benteng, pintu gerbang, apapun itu.

Apa mereka pikir tidak ada vampir yang bisa melewati penjagaan mereka yang asal-asalan itu? Atau, karena mereka patroli malam saja, apa mereka pikir takkan ada vampir yang melintas siang hari, menyembunyikan baunya, dan memangsa sesukanya di dalam tanah mereka ketika mereka lengah?

Soal disiplin, ini lebih parah. Kuperhatikan bahkan dengan sumber daya sesedikit itu, mereka masih sempat-sempatnya tidur-tiduran, atau lari-lari tak jelas, atau ribut sendiri dengan temannya, atau mengejar hewan-hewan kecil... Astaga! Tak heran mereka jadi santapan empuk vampir kalau begitu.

Bodoh betul! Siapa sih pemimpin mereka?

Oh, ya …. Benar. Kakakku yang tak berguna, Jacob Black.

Yep. Aku memang sudah bisa merasakan aura Alfa pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di bandara. Sangat mengintimidasi. Sangat kuat. Sangat murni. Tapi begitu melihat langsung bagaimana wujud serigala dan sepak terjangnya, terus terang aku merasa kecewa. Ini bagai menyia-nyiakan bakat sebesar itu. Meletakkan mutiara berharga di kotak penuh biji-biji mutiara plastik. Sayang sekali.

Bahkan sang pemimpin tidak melakukan penjagaan dengan benar. Tidur-tiduran dan heboh sendiri, aku rasa ia sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya yang patroli di sudut entah mana. Ia bahkan tak menyadari salah satu dari kami mengawasi. Entah bagaimana jika ia diserang di saat seperti itu.

Dengan pemimpin sebodoh itu, aku yang jadi repot. Bagaimanapun aku punya keterikatan dengan tanah ini. Alfaku menegaskan untuk membantu mereka, entah dengan alasan apa. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan alasan sang Alfa, yang jelas memang kami tak bisa membiarkan kawanan sebesar dan sepotensial ini hancur begitu saja. Menutupi bolong-bolong dalam patroli mereka, kamilah yang jadi sibuk lari ke sana ke mari. Berusaha menjangkau tiap sisi hutan yang asing bagi kami, sekaligus berusaha agar tidak ketahuan.

Tugas mudah? Hah, coba saja!

.

* * *

.

Phat, bagaimanapun, membawa laporan yang sangat aneh pada hari itu, Kamis malam ketika ia berjaga. Dilontarkannya langsung laporan itu ke kepalaku, tak peduli aku sedang memasak makan malam, dengan ayahku menonton televisi di ruang tengah tak jauh dariku. Jake sudah pergi sejak sore, seperti biasa.

_Korra!_ teriaknya mendadak. Keras, pula.

Aku terkejut. Melonjak sampai membuat penggorengan di tanganku jatuh berdentang ke lantai. Dan _scrambled-egg _yang baru saja kugoreng jadi berhamburan di lantai.

Ayahku langsung berpaling padaku. "Ada masalah, Korra?"

"Tidak, Dad, maaf, aku agak meleng," kataku buru-buru, mengambil penggorengan dan mulai membersihkan lantai dari tumpahan telur dengan menahan gerutuan dalam hati.

_Apa? _bentakku. _Tak perlu teriak-teriak juga aku bisa dengar pikiranmu, Bodoh!_

_Maaf, habis kau asyik sendiri dengan pikiranmu. Biasanya kan kau memang tidak mau dengar apa yang kami pikirkan kalau kami patroli._

Ya. Memang di antara kami, aku yang paling tidak terlalu peduli dengan pikiran kelompokku. Aku jarang mendengarkan mereka kalau mereka tidak berusaha memasuki pikiranku atau mengajakku bicara. Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau mendengarkan para makhluk tua-tua keladi itu? Aku punya pikiran sendiri yang lebih penting kuurusi.

_Lalu kau mau apa, Phat?_ bentakku lagi pada serigala jantan itu.

_Ada yang harus kulaporkan._

_Jangan lapor padaku sekarang, Bodoh! Sana lapor pada sang Alfa!_

_Mana aku bisa lapor hanya padanya secara langsung tanpa melaluimu? Atau minimal tanpa kau mendengarkannya juga? Maksudku kalau kau tidak sedang tidur. Atau mundur, minggir, non-aktif, hibernasi, apapunlah istilahnya._

'Hibernasi'? Memangnya aku beruang?

_Maksudku 'hibernation mode' di komputer, Korra..._

_Masa bodoh! _teriakku kesal. _Tentu saja kau bisa menghubungi Alfa! Memangnya kau tidak pernah dengar dia ribut di kepala kalian? Apa aku ikut ribut waktu dia ribut? Tidak kan? Sekarang sana bicara langsung pada sang Alfa dan jangan ganggu aku masak!_

_Kami tidak bisa, Korra…_ ia bicara dengan nada lelah. _Cuma kau yang bisa berhubungan dengan sang Alfa secara langsung saat kau sadar, atau menghubungkan kami dengan dia, _ia mengingatkanku hal yang menyebalkan, yang membuatku menggeram kesal.

Sial! Mereka memperlakukanku bagai medium….

_Kalau begitu lapor saja padanya nanti kalau aku tidur! Aku sedang masak, tahu!_ Dengan kesal aku bangkit setelah selesai membersihkan lantai, kembali menjerang penggorengan di atas kompor dan mengocok telur lain.

_Kalau begitu panggil sang Alfa, Korra, dan kau minggir sebentar._

Heh?

_Tidak bisa. Aku sedang masak! Gosong nanti kalau begitu..._

_Astaga, mengapa repot sekali sih? _ia mulai mengomplain. _Bagaimana sih sebenarnya pembagian di antara kalian berdua? Jujur saja, di antara sekian _marionette_ sang Alfa, kau itu yang paling merepotkan, Korra._

Sial! Dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi….

_Stop mengeluh! _bentakku agak kesal, dan makin kesal ketika jelas bahwa aku menuang minyak kebanyakan.

Di sisi lain kurasakan si Alfaku terbangun dan mulai mendengarkan ocehan si Phat. Baguslah.

_Sudahlah, Korra… Bisakah kau fokus pada laporanku? Ini penting!_

Aku menyerah. _Oke, oke, mau bilang apa? Nih, si Alfa pemalas sudah bangun…. Kau mau bicara dengannya? Sana bicara!_

_Ada apa, Phat? _Alfaku bertanya sementara aku bergeser sedikit ke sisi, memberi ruang dan konsentrasi yang cukup untuk memungkinkan pembicaraan itu berlangsung tanpa interupsiku. Kumatikan kompor, berjaga-jaga jika seandainya aku malah terlarut dalam pembicaraan mereka dan mengabaikan masakanku. Yang pasti terjadi.

Phat memberi laporan tanpa basa-basi, _Aku melihat Alfa Quileute._

Ha, laporan macam apa itu? Tentu saja kakakku sedang patroli. Itu wajar.

Aku mengingat hari ketika aku dan Kuroi Kanna menolong serigala yang disukai Kuroi itu. Para serigala mengejar dengan seekor Alfa memimpin. Kami berusaha tidak ketahuan, tapi sepertinya mereka bisa menangkap sedikit jejak dan penampakan salah satu dari kami. Si Alfa terus berusaha menghubungi, tapi Alfaku tidak menjawab.

Tapi Alfaku kelihatan menanggapi serius hal ini.

_Serigala warna merah kecoklatan? _tanya sang Alfa, mencomot memoriku.

_Bukan. Hitam, _jawabnya. Dikirimkannya gambaran serigala itu padaku. Serigala berbulu hitam pekat, besar dan berdiri angkuh. Berjalan mundar-mandir di dalam hutan yang tersembunyi. Di tengah wilayah Quileute. Sendirian.

_Jadi benar ada dua Alfa? _suara Kuroi mendadak masuk. Pasti ia diam-diam saja mengawasi dari tadi hubungan pikiran kami.

Oh, yeah…. Aku sudah tahu ada dua Alfa di tanah ini. Kakak dan Sam.

_Lalu apa yang Alfa hitam itu lakukan? _Kembali Alfaku menaruh perhatiannya pada kelanjutan laporan Phat.

_Tidak ada, _jawabnya.

_Kau melihat ada yang berpatroli bersamanya?_ cecar si Alfa lagi. Memang_ ada berapa yang patroli di sana?_

_Ada dua pasang di dekat jalan raya, di titik yang berbeda. Si Alfa merah itu satu di antaranya. Tapi si hitam ini ada di tengah wilayah Quileute. Ia sendirian._

Sendirian?

_Dan entah mengapa ia terus berputar-putar, dan menghindari rute patroli standar, _imbuhnya lagi.

Aneh, sungguh aneh.

Alfaku menekur. _Bagaimana menurutmu, Korra? _ia menanyakan pendapatku. Pikiranku memang jadi minor kalau si Alfa tampil ke muka, tapi ia selalu memberiku kesempatan mengemukakan pendapat. Itu yang kusuka darinya. Ia jelas tak hanya memperlakukanku seperti 'para _marionette'_-nya yang lain, kalau mengutip istilah Phat.

Aku mencoba menimbang-nimbang. Ujung-ujungnya, 'tidak tahu' adalah jawabanku.

_Lalu, menurutmu yang mana kakakmu, Korra?_ tanya Phat, ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Heh, mana kutahu? Yang paling banyak jumlah anggotanya, mungkin? Si serigala merah kecoklatan? Ya, pastinya yang itu.

_Serius? Apa tidak mungkin yang hitam ini?_

Heh? Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke kesimpulan itu?

_Yeah, nama keluargamu kan Black. _

Aku jadi bingung. Apa hubungannya, coba? Dan sepertinya Alfaku juga sependapat denganku.

_Ya jelas ada! _tangkis Phat. _Nama sesuai warna bulu, apa lagi? Sirius Black kan warna bulunya hitam…_

Aku langsung tertawa. Kuroi Kanna mendesah lelah di sudut sana. Dasar maniak Harry Potter. Si Phat cuma tahu tiga jenis film di dunia ini: fantasi petualangan yang judulnya hanya terbatas pada Harry Potter dan Narnia, horor Thailand, dan film pembantaian. Tak heran julukannya Psycho Phat. Herannya, orangnya bodoh begini. Padahal para psikopat itu kan jenius….

_Phat, kau tolol ya? _Aku langsung maju mengkonfrontasinya sementara Alfaku tertawa-tawa di kepalaku. _Kenapa Harry Potter dihubung-hubungkan dengan masalah ini? Kau mau bilang animagus Sirius Black itu ternyata pamanku atau semacamnya? Jelas tidak ada hubungan warna bulu dengan nama, Bodoh! Serius! Kalau kau mau menghubung-hubungkan, dirimu itu yang paling harus dipertanyakan! Kenapa malah warna bulumu oranye? Oh ya, mengapa kau malah jadi serigala? Kupikir Siam itu disebut Negeri Macan Putih?_

_Gajah Putih, Korra…, _ia membetulkan.

_Apalagi begitu! Kenapa kau tidak jadi gajah saja? Atau kucing Siam yang imut-imut? Dan lagi, sejak kapan ada serigala di Thailand?_

_Kau pastinya tidak pernah nonton Discovery Channel, makanya kau tidak tahu, _katanya dengan nada lelah.

Aku memutar bola mata. Seharusnya aku yang lelah.

_Kalau kau tidak bisa serius, Phat, sana balik ke pos! Biar Kacchan yang berjaga. Oke, hari ini bukan gilirannya, tapi lebih baik begitu! Kau itu sama saja parahnya dengan serigala Quileute!_ omelku.

Phat menggerutu, menjaga jarak pikirannya denganku walau tetap terhubung. Ia tampaknya masih tetap berkeliaran di hutan sana, mengawasi si serigala hitam.

Sementara itu, Alfaku kelihatannya sudah siap merecokiku lagi. Kubentangkan jarak antara pikiranku dengan Phat dan Kuroi sementara aku kembali memasak, mendengarkan ocehan si Alfa di kepalaku.

_Omong-omong, Korra, _Alfaku kembali bicara. _Kau sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan kakakmu? Mengapa kemarin ia mendatangi sekolah dan memanggil Brady dan Collin?_

Sejujurnya bukan 'memanggil' Brady dan Collin, tapi dua bocah itu yang mendatanginya. Karena marah dan merasa terganggu. Dan kemudian kakakku memberikan selembar kertas.

_Ada ide kertas apa itu?_

_Tidak, _jawabku singkat.

_Kita perlu tahu kertas apa itu, _kata sang Alfa. _Collin dan Brady sahabatmu. Kau seharusnya bisa mengekstrak masalah ini dari Collin._

Aku mengernyit. _Untuk apa? Kita tidak akan terlibat urusan kawanan mereka._

_Ya. Tapi ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau tahu, bisa jadi urusan itu menyangkut keselamatan kita di sini. Kita tidak tahu jika mereka bisa mengendus kita dan merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Tindakan preventif tetap harus dilakukan._

Aku menghela napas berat. _Yeah, akan kucoba. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa akan berhasil atau tidak._

Aku mulai mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan si Alfa, terutama soal apa yang berhasil kuperoleh hingga detik ini. Sama sekali tak banyak, sungguh.

_Sebenarnya ada beberapa agenda yang harus kaulaksanakan, Korra. Pertama, soal tambal sulam penjagaan Quileute. Keberadaan mereka aneh dan kita harus tahu apa yang mereka incar. Kedua, menyelidiki soal kertas yang diberikan kakakmu pada Collin dan Brady,dan soal apapun mengenai kawanan. Ketiga, dari frasa Collin yang waktu itu ia ceritakan, soal kakakmu yang putus sekolah, kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi tahun itu, mungkin sekitar tahun 2006-2007, kalau menilai usia kakakmu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kawanan ini sejak saat itu. Dan yang terakhir, menyelidiki apa yang diinginkan Sam._

Sam?

_Ya. Sam. Kau tahu kan Korra, ia mengincarmu._

Aku menekur. Ya, itu benar. Ia mengincarku. Pekan kemarin, sewaktu aku baru datang, hari Sabtu dan Minggu ia seharian di rumahku, pura-pura meributkan ini-itu dengan ayahku, tapi kutahu ia berusaha mengawasiku, menyelidiki tentangku. Tak heran jika ia akan melakukannya lagi besok.

_Ya sudah, kau kabur saja, Korra, _Phat diam-diam mendengarkan kegalauanku.

_Kabur bagaimana?_

_Kita kumpul saja di apartemenku, oke? Atau lari-lari di hutan. Siang-siang biasanya kawanan Quileute tidak berjaga, jadi kita bisa santai._

_Ya, tapi ayahku akan curiga kan kalau aku tidak di rumah pada akhir pekan?_

_Bilang saja kau main dengan teman sekolahmu, _ide Phat. Ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa opsi sejenak, lalu katanya, _Atau lebih baik, kau pergi saja sejak Jumat sorenya, biar si Sam juga tidak ada akses sama sekali untuk menggerecokimu. Kau tahu, ia bisa saja mampir sejak Jumat malam dan menginap. Itu malah mengerikan. _

Ya, itu masuk akal, tentu saja. Tapi … _Pergi ke mana?_ tanyaku makin bingung.

_Minta izin saja untuk menginap di si Kacchan, _lanjutnya. _Kau toh sudah terlanjur kenalan sebelum waktunya dengan dia di sekolah. Kurasa wajar anak cewek ikut _pajama party _atau semacamnya. Ayahmu takkan keberatan, itu bagus untuk bersosialisasi. Dan kau juga tidak bohong, kalau-kalau kakakmu berniat mengecek. Beri saja nomor rumah keluarga Young. Kau bisa pura-pura menginap di sana, lalu malamnya kita menyelinap. Dan besoknya, bilang saja kita ada rencana hiking, jadi ia takkan curiga jika kau menghilang dari rumah Kanna seharian._

Alfaku mengutarakan persetujuannya, dan Kuroi Kanna juga tampak tidak keberatan.

.

"Korra," tiba-tiba ayahku memanggil dari ruang tengah. Kusadari aku sudah terlalu lama di dapur. Terlalu lama untuk sekadar membuat makan malam. Kuangkat piring berisi _scrambled egg _dan kentang panggang ke meja, menemani bistik lidah sapi dan brokoli kukus yang sudah tersedia sedari tadi.

"Ada apa, Dad?" tanyaku seraya menaruh piring, lalu mendekat untuk mendorong kursi roda ayahku ke maja makan.

"Kau tidak ada acara kan, besok? Sam bilang ia mengundang kita makan siang di rumahnya."

Woooo…. Benar rupanya kata Phat dan Alfaku. Apa jangan-jangan mereka punya kekuatan cenayang, ya?

Aku pura-pura terlihat kecewa. "Ah, sayang sekali, Dad…. Aku sudah ada rencana _pajama party _dengan teman baruku di sekolah."

Ia tampak kaget_. "Pajama party?"_ tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, acara anak cewek, Dad. Aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa teman dan mereka tampaknya berniat memperlihatkan keramahan penduduk asli," aku nyengir, yang membuat ayahku balas tersenyum walau jelas tergambar kekecewaan di wajahnya. "Paling juga intinya kami akan menggosip semalaman. Biasalah…."

Hahaha, _pajama party _bohongan untuk menghindari Sam. Manis sekali.

_Kecuali kau mau tetap menghadapi Sam dan mengorek satu dua hal dari dia, _Alfaku memberikan alternatif lain.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku belum siap. Setelah kejadian kemarin waktu aku ditelanjangi pada hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di La Push, kukira aku butuh persiapan mental lebih baik untuk menghadapi Sam. Pastinya kali ini pun ia sudah membuat suatu rencana lagi atasku.

"Yeah, kalau kau sudah punya rencana, ya apa boleh buat?" ayahku berdecak muram.

"Jangan kecewa, Dad," aku berusaha terdengar ceria. "Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Sam, aku terpaksa menolak walau aku sangat ingin ke rumahnya. Aku janji nanti aku akan datang," lanjutku.

Itu bukan basa-basi. Aku juga sadar aku tak bisa terus kabur. Satu saat aku pasti harus menghadapi Sam. Aku pastinya perlu tahu apa niatnya, apa kecurigaannya, apa yang ia ketahui. Ia pastinya kartu yang sangat berharga. Ia bisa menjadi aksesku, jika dimanfaatkan dengan tepat, atau malah berbalik membunuhku, jika aku salah menggunakannya. Hanya saja kali ini, aku belum siap melangkah.

Ya, aku butuh persiapan lebih untuk menghadapi Sam. Persiapan mental, dan juga pengetahuan.

Dad memutar kepala untuk tersenyum padaku. Dan aku balas tersenyum lebar. Kudorong ia sampai meja makan dan kusendokkan masakanku di piringnya. Ia tertawa melihat isinya dan aku langsung tahu alasannya. Ya, aku tahu, _scrambled egg _memang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan masakan yang lain, tapi apa boleh buat. Itu favoritku, dan entah mengapa aku ingin sekali makan itu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakanku, Korra," katanya seraya memotong bistiknya. Aku duduk di sisinya, memotong bagianku sendiri. "Kemarin kau membuatkan pasta, dan hari ini bistik lidah sapi?"

"Aku bisa memasak yang lain juga. Kalau kau mau coba Sup Tom Yam, besok akan kubuatkan," kataku manis.

"Tom Yam?" ia terlihat bingung.

"Masakan Thailand. Sup _seafood, _asam, manis, pedas…. Enak kok, Dad…," tuturku.

Tapi wajahnya langsung muram. "_Seafood…._ Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa makan itu, Korra. Kolesterol dan diabetes."

Oh ya, benar…

"Wah, kalau begitu kau harus banyak makan sayuran, ya?" aku berperan jadi anak yang perhatian. "Nanti kucarikan resep-resep bagus untuk Dad. Dan Sup Tom Yam ini, mungkin nanti bisa kucarikan resep modifikasinya yang aman. Pasti ada, Dad. Pokoknya hidupmu takkan lengkap kalau belum merasakan sup itu."

Ia tertawa. "Ya, pastinya. Asam, manis, pedas…. Sungguh kaya rasa. Tampaknya itu semacam sup yang tepat untuk ritual inisiasi."

Aku sudah terpancing untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang makna rasa-rasa itu dalam filosofi kehidupan dan makanan yang dipakai untuk memperlambangkan hal tersebut dalam ritual inisiasi suku Quileute, sebelum suara si Alfa menghentakku.

_Berhenti, Korra. Jangan terlalu banyak mengungkapkan pengetahuanmu. Tetap awas. Tidak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan._

Aku menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah separuh terbentuk di lidahku, berusaha tampak tidak terlalu sadar dengan hal yang ayahku katakan, dan kembali berceloteh riang tentang hal-hal lain sementara menikmati makan malam.

Ya, benar. Penjagaan diri. Tetap mempertimbangkan setiap gerakan. Di tengah keluarga, memasang topeng adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk terus dilakukan.

.

* * *

.

_Kau tahu, daripada kau sibuk menebak-nebak yang mana kakakmu di antara dua Alfa, lebih baik kau cari tahu saja sendiri, _tahu-tahu suara Phat menghampiriku, kala aku sedang terbaring kekenyangan di depan televisi, bersama ayahku menonton pertandingan _baseball _yang sama sekali tak kumengerti.

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Apa-apaan si Phat? Masih saja ia mengurusi hal seperti itu?

_Aku tidak perlu menebak-nebak, _kataku. _Jawabannya sudah pasti si merah kecoklatan. Yang hitam itu sudah jelas Sam._

_Oya? Kesimpulan dari mana itu?_

_Sudah kubilang aura Alfa kakakku itu kuat sekali, jadi pasti ia yang sedang menjabat. Aura Sam lebih lemah, jadi pasti Sam itu Alfa yang dikalahkan. Tentu saja kakakku adalah yang dikelilingi banyak serigala lain. Si Alfa yang sendirian itu sudah jelas buangan._

_Kalau ia buangan, ia takkan ada di wilayah ini, tahu, Korra. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh serigala buangan._

Ya, aku memang tahu.

_Kalau begitu ia diusir dari kelompoknya, tapi tidak diusir dari suku, _aku memberi alternatif_. Biasa kan, itu terjadi…. Atau malah ia tidak diusir dari kelompoknya, dan masih menjadi bawahan kakakku._

_Kalau begitu seharusnya ia sudah tidak punya aura Alfa, dong. Aku sudah bilang, aku merasakannya, si serigala hitam itu Alfa!_

Aku mendesah lelah pada kekeraskepalaan si Phat. Apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan?

Tak lama Phat mulai lagi.

_Hei Korra, _katanya, _bukankah kau bilang Sam itu wakil ayahmu di Dewan Suku?_

Aku jadi terdiam. Benar. Kalau memang ia bersama para Tetua, bisa jadi malah ia atasan kakakku, kan? Yah, aku tidak tahu sistem apa yang diterapkan di suku ini, tapi seringkali yang judulnya 'Para Tetua' adalah semacam kelompok orang-orang yang punya hak lebih besar menentukan arah kawanan ketimbang pemimpin mereka sendiri. Kalau begitu ia bukan Alfa yang tersingkirkan?

Ya, bisa jadi ia pensiun. Meletakkan kedudukan, menyerahkannya pada kakakku, lantas menjadi bagian dari para penasihat.

_Kalau begitu mengapa ia berubah?_

_Mungkin ia cuma marah, lalu tak sengaja berubah._

_Aku bukan sekali ini saja melihatnya. Aku berani sumpah, Korra. _

Aku memutar bola mata. Aku hendak meninggalkan pembicaraan ini, tapi Alfaku menyuruhku tetap memperhatikan apapun ocehan si Phat.

Oke, jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan si Phat? Kenapa Alfaku sedemikian memaksa? Serius, masalah ini sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Hanya ada dua Alfa, satu menjabat setelah memenangkan jabatan dan satu kalah. Aku masih tak melihat masalah apapun.

_Ada satu kemungkinan lain, Korra, _Phat mulai meluncurkan teorinya. _Dia tidak dikalahkan ataupun dibuang dari kawanan. Dia berhenti. Dan kemudian ia membangun kawanan baru, kawanan yang terpisah._

Hah? Kawanan yang terpisah? Apa-apaan si Phat dengan teorinya yang memaksakan kehendak itu?

Aku ingin membantah, tapi aku terdiam di bawah tekanan Alfaku. Jelas ia agak tertarik dengan ini.

_Oke, _aku berusaha menahan diri dan mengambil jalan tengah. _Taruhlah memang ia menjadi Alfa yang lain. Apa itu bukan berarti ia menjadi pengkhianat? Pastinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh serigala pengkhianat. Kalau begitu untuk apa ia masih ada di tanah ini? Ia seharusnya sudah pergi sekarang. Dan ia malah mengikat diri dengan menjadi salah satu Tetua? Itu jelas tidak logis sama sekali, Phat._

_Itu hanya mungkin dengan satu alasan, Korra. Ia punya maksud tertentu. Ia punya rencana. Ia melakukan ini karena ia ingin isi kepalanya terpisah dari kawanannya._

_Kalau begitu ia cukup memasang selubung. Seorang Alfa biasanya punya kemampuan lebih tinggi dalam pemanfaatan kekuatan pikirannya. Pasti ia bisa memasang selubung pikiran, _tunjukku. Ya, itu memang benar. Alfaku adalah contohnya. Tapi di kawananku, semua orang memang bisa melakukannya. Termasuk aku.

_Ya, tapi ada kemampuan lain seorang Alfa yang tidak dimiliki anggota biasa kan, Korra? _Phat kembali memancing. Memancing di air keruh, sebenarnya. Aku tak suka topik ini sama sekali.

_Kau mau bilang soal Titah? Atau kau mau bilang kalau Sam punya rencana menggulingkan kakakku?_

_Bukan Titah, ia selalu sendirian, jadi aku tidak tahu apa ia punya kawanan betulan. Dan soal rencana penggulingan, akan lebih mudah jika ia tidak usah keluar kawanan untuk melakukan itu._

_Maksudmu ia ingin menjadikan kawanan kakakku kawanan bawahan?_

_Korra, ia tak mungkin bisa menang melawan kakakmu. Kau sudah tahu itu sekali lihat. Auranya mungkin dulu megah, tapi kini lemah. Jelas bukan tandingan kakakmu._

_Lalu apa maksudmu?_

_Kemampuan melakukan koneksi antar-Alfa, Korra. Menurutku itu yang ia incar._

_Apa?_

Aku tak percaya kepalaku. Tak percaya atas apa yang kudengar dari pikiran Phat. Sengaja memisahkan diri supaya bisa melakukan koneksi antar-Alfa? Memangnya apa yang Phat kira Sam ingin lakukan? Menjadikan dirinya setara dengan Jake untuk bisa menghubungi Jake? Serius, itu tidak logis! Dan jika itu artinya meresikokan diri terkena Hukum Teritorial, jika itu artinya mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, itu lebih tidak logis lagi.

_Bukan kawanan Jake, aku yakin ia ingin menghubungi kawanan lain…._

_Kaupikir ada kawanan lain di Quileute selain kawanan Jake?_

_Oh, tentu, Korra._

Kawanan siapa? Ada Alfa lain-kah? Alfa ketiga? Siapa?

Tapi kemudian denting itu bermain di kepalaku. Tentu saja ada kawanan lain.

_Ya. Menurutku ia ingin menghubungi _kita_, Korra, _ujar Phat kemudian.

Tapi kami tersembunyi hingga saat ini. Oke, kami memang melakukan kesalahan waktu menolong si serigala pucat. Tapi kami berhati-hati. Dan Alfaku tidak merespon Jake sama sekali. Berharap mereka menganggap kami sebagai serigala yang hanya lewat. Tidak terlalu masalah jika ada seekor serigala tersesat yang hanya lewat batas wilayah serigala lain, tapi kalau menyangkut Alfa, itu beda lagi. Alfa kawanan lain selalu dianggap sebagai ancaman.

Tapi Sam … Alfa yang terpisah….

Sam yang sudah mencurigaiku sejak awal.

Sam yang dilirik sang Alfa.

Aku tidak kuat berpikir lagi, pikiranku buntu.

Akhirnya aku menarik napas dan membiarkan sang Alfa mengambil alih pembicaraan.

_Apa menurutmu aku sebaiknya menghubungi dia duluan?_ tanya Alfaku. Jujur saja aku tak heran dia sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan pernyataan Phat yang agak-agak terdengar memaksa, ataupun kesimpulannya yang kelewat terburu-buru.

Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang Alfaku jelas tertarik pada Sam. Dia akan melompat pada kesempatan pertama jika ada kemungkinan untuk menjangkau Sam.

Ya, apalagi jika Sam adalah Alfa yang sendirian, terpisah dari kelompoknya. Itu malah kondisi yang sangat bagus. Lebih mudah mengklaim serigala yang sendirian atau Alfa kawanan, ketimbang mengklaim serigala anggota kawanan lain. Mengklaim Alfa kawanan lain artinya mengklaim seluruh kawanannya, tapi tak mungkin mengklaim anggota suatu kawanan tanpa mengalahkan Alfanya terlebih dahulu.

Dan jika Alfaku memiliki Sam….

_Tidak, Korra, ini bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan, _si Alfa berusaha meredam kecemburuanku. _Ini bukan karena aku ingin memiliki Sam. Ini mutlak, murni, karena aku memang menduga Sam ada maksud tertentu pada kawanan kita. Dia menunjukkan bahwa ia tahu, dan kita perlu tahu sampai sejauh mana ia tahu._

Ya, tapi … menghubungi Sam?

_Jika ia Alfa, itu berarti pikirannya terpisah dari kawanannya, tapi pikirannya bisa terhubung denganku, _ujar si Alfa. _Itu berarti aman._

Aman apanya?

Menghubungi seorang Alfa lain? Di bawah hidung Jacob? Jika Jake tahu….

_Jacob tidak akan tahu apa-apa, _janji Alfaku.

Tidak. Di sini aku sedang berusaha menggapai kepercayaan mereka. Berusaha menjadikan diriku bagian dari mereka. Jika Jake mengendus hal ini, jika Jake mengendus keberadaan kawanan kami dan apa yang kami lakukan dengan Alfa lain….

Ya, Alfa lain hanya mungkin satu: pengkhianat.

_Kita tidak berhubungan dengan pengkhianat, Alfa, _tekanku._ Tolong pertimbangkan lagi._

_Bagaimana jika ia membutuhkan kita?_

_Butuh untuk apa? Rencana apa memang yang mungkin ia punya? Menggulingkan Jacob? Tidak, Alfa, kita tetap takkan terlibat dengan intrik apapun di dalam tanah Quileute. Kau sudah berjanji, misi kita jelas. Mencari tahu yang kita butuhkan, dan pulang. Tidak terlibat apapun. Tidak terlibat urusan apapun yang bukan kepentingan kita, _tekanku lagi.

_Korra, ini mungkin akan mendukung misi…._ Ia mencoba berdiplomasi, melakukan tawar-menawar denganku. Tapi aku tetap tidak terpengaruh.

_Mendukung misi apanya? Yang ada Jake akan langsung menendang kita, Alfa._

_Aku meragukan itu. Kekuatan Jacob jelas tidak sebanding denganku, atau denganmu._

_Tidak, _aku menggeleng keras._ Tidak ada perselisihan, benturan apapun dengan mereka. Kau sudah berjanji. Kita hanya datang untuk mencari data. Titik._

_Kita tidak akan melakukan benturan apapun. Kita tidak akan membahayakan keselamatan Jacob, jika itu yang kau takutkan._

_Alfa, kita belum sampai seminggu di sini! Terlalu dini untuk meresikokan semuanya untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak jelas!_

_Karena itu kita akan membuatnya jelas. Sedikit koneksi dengannya, sedikit penjelasan. Kita akan menilai seluruh situasi terlebih dahulu, dan setelah itu baru kita akan memutuskan apa yang harus kita lakukan. _

Benar. Jika ia memang pengkhianat, kami bahkan tak perlu membantunya. Kami bisa menyerahkannya pada Kakak, membantu kakakku meringkus musuh dalam selimut.

Tapi…

_Tidak, _tolakku. Ya, itu tetap berbahaya. _Kau tetap butuh aku untuk melakukan koneksi. Kau tidak bisa melakukan koneksi sendirian. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menginjak tanah ini tanpa aku, Alfa. Kau harus mempertimbangkan keinginanku!_

_Ketakutanmu bahwa kau mungkin akan terpaksa berbenturan dengan kakakmu, tepatnya._

Aku menggigit bibir.

.

"Kenapa, Korra?" tiba-tiba suara Ayah membuyarkan percakapanku dengan sang Alfa. Aku mengerjap, baru sadar sedari tadi aku mempertahankan percakapan dengan sang Alfa dalam kepalaku, di depan ayah. Wajahku pasti berubah keras. Dan aku takkan heran jika tadi aku sedikit bergetar.

Aku menutup mata, menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Dad," aku tersenyum padanya. "Hanya ada yang sedikit kupikirkan. Maaf."

Wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Apa kau sakit, Korra?" ia menyentuhkan tangannya di keningku. "Tubuhmu baik-baik saja, tidak panas…" ujarnya kemudian. Ekspresinya, jujur, kalau bisa kukatakan, agak bingung. Dan aku tahu benar alasannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak apa-apa," kataku.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi. "Kalau ada ceritakan saja padaku. Aku ayahmu."

Aku menggeleng.

"Mungkin aku hanya kecapaian. Maaf, Dad, boleh aku istirahat duluan?"

Kutunggu ia mengangguk, walau aku merasa anggukan itu ragu-ragu. Aku mencium pipinya, lantas buru-buru beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarku. Kututup kamarku dan kucoba menarik napas berkali-kali, menenangkan diri.

.

_Baik, Korra, _terdengar suara sang Alfa lagi, setelah aku cukup bisa tenang. _Oke, kita takkan menghubungi si Alfa Hitam itu._

Eh? Ia mengalah? Ia bahkan tidak memaksakan Titah padaku.

Tentu saja. Tampaknya ia takkan meresikokan aku begitu emosi hingga gemetar dan berubah di depan ayahku. Yang mungkin hampir kulakukan tadi kalau saja Ayah tidak menghentakku kembali sadar. Aku tentunya tak bisa meresikokan keselamatan Ayah. Lagipula, ia membutuhkan aku, keluargaku. Ayah adalah Tetua, kakakku adalah Alfa. Walau ini berarti aku ada di sarang macan, tapi coba lihat gambar keseluruhannya. Betapa bagus koneksi yang aku punya. Jika aku tetap tidak ketahuan, dan aku bisa menginfiltrasi dengan lembut….

_Persis, Korra. Kau harus menginfiltrasi dengan lembut. Cari tahu mengenai si Alfa hitam. Apapun yang perlu kau tahu. Silsilahnya. Hubungannya dengan keluargamu. Potensinya, hierarkinya di kawanan. Oh, tidak, bukan cuma dia. Cari tahu mengenai semua orang. Kakakmu. Anggota kawanan mereka. Kedudukan mereka. Hierarki darah mereka._

Untuk apa aku perlu tahu?

_Jika memang Alfa hitam ini punya maksud tersembunyi atas kakakmu, dari silsilah dan kedudukannya, kita bisa tahu apa ia benar-benar potensi yang berbahaya atau tidak. Dan jika ia memang berbahaya, kita bisa menyerahkannya pada kakakmu untuk diadili. Dengan demikian, kita bisa lebih mendapatkan kepercayaan kakakmu. Kau tak perlu meributkan soal ketakutanmu ia tahu ada kawanan lain atau tidak. Kau bahkan tak perlu memasang topeng. Ia akan berterima kasih dan memberi semua yang kita mau._

Kepercayaan Jake…. Di tengah sikap sulitnya yang selalu berusaha menghindariku walau aku berusaha semanis mungkin menjadi adiknya yang baik, menghalau kepahitanku sendiri.

Mungkinkah itu justru bisa didapatkan tanpa aku berperan jadi manusia biasa? Jika kami bisa menyingkap maksud si Alfa Hitam ini, jika bisa menyingkap maksud Sam….

Tidak perlu memasang topeng….

Jake akan memberi semua yang kami butuhkan dan kami bisa segera pergi.

Menggiurkan.

Tapi benarkah begitu? Apa tidak lebih baik masalah itu dibiarkan saja? Cari aman. Tidak usah terlibat sama sekali…. Tetap pada rencana semula.

_Stop mengomplain, Korra. Kau akan tahu apa fungsinya nanti._

Aku mendesah dan akhirnya menyerah.

_Oke_, kataku terpaksa_. Tapi bagaimana memang caraku melakukannya?_

Tak perlu dijawab pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Muncul di kepalaku begitu saja.

Tentu, siapa lagi memang?

Keran pengetahuanku. Collin Littlesea.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Hyaaaahahahahaha… jadi juga chapter tidak jelas ini.**

**R&R please**


	10. 10 - Gemetar

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Not closely related with the saga. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012.**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**10. Gemetar**

Wednesday, February 27, 2013

5:46 PM

.

* * *

.

Benar rupanya pertimbangan Alfaku. Pertemananku dengan Collin sangat menguntungkan.

Terus terang aku sangat menanti-nantikan kesempatanku mengobrol dengan sepupuku itu. Dari Collin, keran pengetahuanku tentang suku Quileute ini, aku mendapatkan banyak hal. Silsilah keluargaku, misalnya. Dia anak yang ceria dan polos, sama sekali tidak mencurigai apapun dan dengan santainya menceritakan banyak hal, sama sekali tidak menduga upayaku untuk melakukan penetrasi pada pengetahuan sukunya. Bahkan di hari Jumat itu, di antara jeda waktu kosong ketika guru Geografi kami belum masuk, dia dengan senang hati menggambarkanku pohon silsilah keluarga Black.

Padahal ini baru hari kelima aku sekolah! Wow...

Aku memandang gambar Collin dengan mata berbinar-binar, merangkai teoriku sendiri.

Jika benar kekuatan_ shifter _di suku ini ditentukan oleh sistem pewarisan gen, maka besar kemungkinan posisi pemimpin mereka juga ditentukan oleh darah. Seperti sistem monarki. Jika kakakku adalah Alfa, maka seharusnya akulah yang berada di urutan berikutnya dalam takhta. Mungkin aku semacam … yah … Putri Mahkota … dan si Collin ini, mungkin ia semacam Putra Mahkota. Kedudukannya di bawahku, tapi karena aku tidak ada di kawanan mereka, jadi mungkin si Collin inilah calon Alfa selanjutnya jika kakakku entah bagaimana melepas takhtanya. Itu kalau kakakku tidak cepat-cepat punya anak, tentu saja.

Kelihatannya kakakku tidak atau belum punya pacar. Sejauh ini, tidak pernah ada cewek yang main ke rumah. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak tahu, kakakku toh jarang di rumah. Apalagi malam hari…. Bisa jadi kan, pada hari-hari tertentu dia tidak lari-lari di hutan, ia bertandang ke rumah pacarnya? Lagipula aku baru seminggu di sini, jadi apalah yang kutahu tentang keluargaku?

Huh, bukan saatnya aku mengurusi itu.

Jujur saja, soal sistem hierarki mereka, ada yang membingungkanku di sini. Jika memang benar mereka menganut sistem monarki, aneh sekali…. Kalau begitu berarti urutan hierarki calon Alfa tidak ada hubungannya dengan skema kepemimpinan, karena nama wakil Alfa mereka, Seth Clearwater, tidak ada di manapun di gambar silsilah Collin. Begitu juga si Alfa yang dikalahkan itu, Sam Uley. Apa memang sistem kawanan mereka bukan sistem monarki? Darah hanya menentukan siapa yang berubah, misalnya, tapi urusan kepemimpinan adalah urusan kekuatan? Siapapun bisa jadi pemimpin asal dia yang paling kuat, bisa menentang dan mengalahkan Alfa yang menjabat?

Ya, itu mungkin saja. Buktinya ada si Sam Uley ini. Mungkin semula ia Alfa, lalu kakakku mengalahkannya dan mengambil alih kepemimpinan.

Ya. Seperti di suku serigala padang pasir….

Tapi biasanya sistem seperti itu hanya ada di kawanan yang jumlah anggotanya relatif kecil. Sistem seperti itu sangat tidak stabil, siapapun bisa membunuh siapapun untuk mengklaim posisi puncak, yang membuat jumlah anggota mereka segitu-segitu saja. Jarang ada pemimpin yang bisa bertahan lebih dari setahun. Dan kalau ia kalah, nasibnya ada di tangan penakluknya. Entah dibuang atau dibunuh….

Tapi Sam masih ada di sini. Dan kawanan mereka, pastinya, sangat besar….

Sangat besar kalau dua hari yang lalu saja aku merasakan tak kurang dari tujuh _shifter _di sekolah, ditambah kakakku, Seth, dan Sam, total sepuluh.

Sepuluh!

Oh, Tuhan….

Aku makin bingung, dan meminta Collin melanjutkan gambarnya dengan menambahkan ranting-ranting cabang.

"Kalau aku tahu siapa saja saudaraku, kan siapa tahu aku jadi punya makin banyak teman…" kataku merayu sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan diri untuk menambahkan siratan sedih. Yah, sedikit efek agar ia merasa simpati.

Collin kelihatannya termakan karena ia kembali menarik pensilnya menggores permukaan kertas itu. Bibirnya tak henti berceloteh, menjelaskan sambil menambahkan gosip-gosip panas di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Wow. Ternyata memang benar katanya. Si Collin ini memang punya _link_ yang bagus. _Link_ gosip, maksudnya.

Aku terpukau melihat nama-nama yang beberapa hari lalu ia sebutkan kini menjelma di kertas di hadapanku. Ben, Frida, Ben lagi, Peter, Brady… dan juga… Seth Clearwater.

Jadi ia sepupu tingkat keduaku dari pihak ayah. Ayahku bersepupu dengan ibunya. Otomatis dengan ibuku juga.

Bagaimana bisa dia jadi wakil Alfa, kalau begitu? Collin ini, berdasarkan hierarki, lebih berhak darinya.

Oh, mungkin memang benar struktur hierarki kepemimpinan mereka tidak ditentukan oleh hierarki darah. Kemarin saja aku lihat Brady memerintah Collin. Mungkin Brady atasan Cole. Padahal kulihat nama Brady di silsilah itu agak jauh dari letak 'galur utama', kalau mau dibilang begitu, alias nama-nama yang dekat posisinya dengan kakakku.

Tetap saja aku belum melihat nama Sam.

Aku ingin bertanya, tapi kutahan mati-matian. Tentu akan mencurigakan jika tiba-tiba aku bertanya, 'Sam Uley sepupuku juga bukan, ya?' Bagaimana jika jawabannya tidak? Lagipula, terlalu spesifik jika aku langsung menanyakan satu nama. Dan bukan sembarang nama, tapi nama sang Alfa lain. Pasti ia tahu tentang Sam, dan itu akan membuatnya makin curiga. Ia akan menanyakan alasannya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengelak.

Ya, karena tak mungkin kubilang, 'Aku perlu tahu posisinya dalam hierarki karena aku perlu menilai kesempatannya jika ia berencana mengkhianati kakakku.'

Tidak mungkin juga, 'Aku perlu tahu silsilahnya dan kemurnian darahnya karena Alfaku mengincarnya.'

Dan pastinya bukan, 'Aku perlu tahu apa ia saudara dekatku atau bukan karena aku naksir padanya.' Nah, itu malah kebohongan yang aneh. Tambah lagi, ia sudah berumur dan sudah jelas punya istri.

Jadi tak ada cara lain, aku harus sabar dan menunggu kesempatan.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatian pada gambar Collin, menelusuri tiap cabang dan ranting.

Yang membuatku kaget, tanpa ragu Collin juga memasukkan nama nenekku, Korey, dan ibuku, Ariana, dalam pohon itu. Mataku membelalak begitu menelusuri garis keluarga itu. Nenekku adalah putri tertua seseorang bernama Ephraim Black, nama yang tidak pernah kudengar keluar dari mulut ibuku sekali pun. Jujur saja selain soal nenek dan ayah, ibu tak banyak bercerita tentang keluarganya. Soal kakak dan adik-adik ayah, misalnya, atau soal kakekku. Suami kedua nenekku, maksudnya.

Nama gadis nenekku adalah Korey Black. Yang artinya, jika ia tidak mengadopsi nama suami keduanya, nama gadis ibuku adalah Ariana Black.

Jadi memang sedekat itulah hubungan ayah dan ibuku. Keduanya sama-sama Black…

Ya, tentunya itu hanya mungkin karena kami tidak tahu siapa kakekku yang sebenarnya.

"Collin, boleh aku bertanya?" kataku, menginterupsi sementara ia menggambar kotak-kotak keluarga batihnya, menuliskan namanya sendiri.

Ia menghentikan coretannya dan memandang padaku. "Ada apa?"

Aku menunjuk garis putus-putus di atas nama nenekku, Korey. "Mengapa kau memisahkan nama nenekku dari nama nenek buyutku, dan juga dari ketiga adiknya, William Black Sr., Mary, dan Jane?"

Ekspresi Collin tiba-tiba berubah tegang. Ia tak menjawab.

"Ada apa, Cole?" kejarku.

Ia menghela napas berat, lalu menjawab lamat-lamat, "Oh, Korra … tolong jangan tanya itu…"

Apa ini adalah rahasia? Ada hubungannya dengan kawanan?

Tapi kalau begitu aku harus mengejar hingga sedekat yang aku bisa.

"Apa karena nenekku dan ketiga adiknya adalah saudara lain-ibu?"

Ia diam dan kuanggap memang itu alasannya.

Huh, jadi bukan cuma ayahku pengkhianat dalam keluarga. Kakeknya juga punya anak dari wanita lain. Meski belum tentu kenyataannya begitu, bisa saja istri pertamanya meninggal setelah melahirkan anak pertamanya dan kemudian setelah itu ia menikah lagi, kan? Tapi bisa juga memang benar ia berselingkuh. Ya, kalau tidak begitu, untuk apa si Collin ini langsung diam?

Ha-ha-ha…. Mungkin memang benar kata Cassidy kemarin, keluarga Black memang penuh skandal.

Mendadak aku ingat sesuatu.

"Rabu kemarin … Cassidy bilang soal … kemungkinan nenek dan kakekku adalah kakak beradik. Apa benar?"

Wajah Collin tampak membiru. Kuputuskan itu mungkin semacam konfirmasi.

Aku terhenyak, agak _shock. _Namun sesaat kemudian aku kembali mendapatkan kesadaranku, dan kembali bicara lamat-lamat, dalam kalimat yang benar-benar disaputi kengerian, "Apa kau mau bilang, Cole, bahwa kakek dan nenekku saudara seayah? Dan jika demikian, maka … ayah dan ibuku bukan sepupu ... tapi … sama dengan mereka?"

Collin mendesah panjang. "Oh, Korra… Itu semua mungkin hanya isapan jempol. Kau tahu bagaimana jahatnya gosip yang bisa beredar di luar sana…"

"Tapi memang ada kemungkinan itu, kan?" aku hampir tak kuasa menyebut kata itu, _"… Incest?"_

"Oh, Korra … tidak ada yang siapapun tahu mengenai Granma Korey," ucapnya buru-buru. Nadanya terdengar khawatir, seakan ingin menghindari masalah.

'Granma Korey', huh? Apa Cole sedang berusaha menggaet hatiku? Menempatkan dirinya berada di kotak yang sama denganku, misalnya?

Huh, apapun usahanya, tak berpengaruh. Ia adalah cucu William Black Sr. juga, tapi dari seorang perempuan bernama Judith. Ia tidak ada hubungan dengan Korey ataupun Ariana. Ia tidak ada di posisiku kini. Ia tidak dan tidak akan pernah ada di posisi 'sejarah hitam keluarga'.

"Ibu selalu bilang ayahnya adalah orang asing, yang tak dikenal," ujarku menerawang, bagai bicara pada diri sendiri. "Nenekku berada di kota ketika mengandung Ibu, 1962, dan salah seorang pemuda hippie itu mungkin…"

Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Apa benar memang kakekku adalah seseorang yang sepenuhnya tidak dikenal? Atau kekasih Nenek yang ditemuinya di luar suku ketika ia mengembara, pengecut yang tidak mau ketika diajak pulang ke suku Nenek, meminta agar ayahnya sudi memberi restu?

Atau…

Ya, bisa jadi, bisa jadi Ibu mengarang indah. Atau malah Nenek yang berbohong…. Bahwa sebenarnya gosip itulah yang benar….

Ibu dari ibuku dan ayah dari ayahku adalah kakak beradik, itu benar. Tapi bagaimana jika ibuku, Ariana, bukan putri dari hippie asing tidak dikenal? Bagaimana jika ia sebenarnya adalah putri dari dua saudara tiri, Korey dan William Black Sr.? Dengan kemungkinan itu, ada alternatif … bahwa kakekku dari pihak ayah maupun ibu adalah orang yang sama….

Ayah dan ibu … juga … kakak beradik….

Tidak mungkin!

Ibu selalu dikucilkan sejak kecil. Dan Nenek hanya merawat Ibu hingga masa kanak-kanak. Baru delapan tahun usia Ibu, ketika Nenek pergi, sesudah menikah lagi dengan pria bernama Isaac Gerrard.

Mengapa Nenek harus pergi? Meninggalkan Ibu? Mengapa begitu ia menikah lagi, ia tidak membawa Ibu? Ke mana Nenek pergi?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Tapi mendadak sesuatu yang lain, yang bahkan berada dalam saluran yang berbeda dengan semua pikiran negatif itu, mendadak menyerbu otakku.

Apakah ini pikiran sang Alfa? Karena analisa non-emosional ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukeluarkan dengan mudah, di saat seperti ini.

Ya, kalau memang benar begitu, kalau memang nenek dan kakekku bersaudara, dan lantas ibu dan ayahku juga, maka aku seharusnya lebih dari layak untuk menyandang nama Black. Dan kalau kepemimpinan mereka ditentukan berdasarkan keturunan, dan darah Black ini bagaimanapun adalah darah bangsawan, maka aku lebih berhak dari kakakku untuk menjadi Alfa mereka. Darahnya hanya datang dari separuh, dari ayahnya saja. Sedangkan darahku dari kedua belah pihak, dari ibu dan ayahku.

Dan Alfaku selalu bilang darahku murni...

Tapi tentu saja, Jacob lebih tua dariku. Urutan hierarki juga ditentukan berdasarkan usia.

Astaga. Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku malah jadi menganalisa posisiku dalam hierarki Alfa serigala Quileute?

Aku jelas takkan mungkin jadi Alfa, karena itu hanya bisa terjadi jika aku bersama mereka. Berubah di La Push dan menjalani hidup normal selama ini. Se-'normal' para serigala Quileute lain. Namun masalahnya, memang aku tidak berada dalam kawanan mereka. Dan hidupku sama sekali tidak normal. Tidak pernah.

Aku menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran dari topik berbahaya itu dan mulai mencari hal lain.

Aku menelusuri cabang keluarga batihku. Ada dua nama perempuan di sana. Rachel dan Rebecca Black.

"Apa ini nama kakak perempuanku?" tanyaku.

Collin terlihat lega aku menyudahi pembicaraan soal asal-usul keluargaku. Ia mengangguk, meski agak mengernyit. Ya. Aku tahu alasannya. Masa aku tidak tahu nama kakakku sendiri?

Ada dua nama di atas Jacob. Apa mereka juga _shifter? _Mengapa bukan salah satu dari mereka yang menjadi Alfa? Mengapa Jacob?

Atau suku ini menganut pola patriarki? Bahkan jika aku berada dalam kawanan, dan jikapun aku lebih berhak secara darah, aku tetap di bawah Jake?

Tunggu. Kan aku juga tidak tahu mereka benar-benar menganut pola monarki atau tidak… Mungkin memang kepemimpinan ditentukan berdasarkan adu kekuatan...

"Di mana mereka?" aku berusaha bertanya hal yang dasar terlebih dahulu.

"Mereka mengikuti suami mereka. Rebecca di Hawaii. Rachel entah di mana. Suaminya, Paul Lahote, adalah seorang petualang. _Climber_. Kurasa sekarang ia bertekad menaklukkan entah-gunung-apa di Asia Tenggara setelah beberapa bulan lalu ia menaklukkan Himalaya," jelas Collin. "Kurasa itu penurunan dalam prestasinya. Maksudku, memangnya ada gunung lain yang lebih tinggi dari Himalaya?" ia mendengus meski ekspresinya berkilat-kilat. Ia memang suka sekali bercerita kesana-kemari.

Aku mendadak awas dengan kata 'Himalaya'.

Aku menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Jadi Rachel ini semacam … ibu rumah tangga?"

Anehnya Collin malah tertawa. "Oh, jangan salah paham, Korra. Maaf, mungkin aku salah menempatkannya. Sejujurnya, kupikir justru Paul yang mengikuti Rachel. Rachel bekerja untuk salah satu badan PBB. Unicef, kalau tak salah. Dia ke sana ke mari mengurusi hal-hal seperti anak-anak di suku terasing atau kekurangan gizi, anak-anak korban perang, yang semacam itulah…. Terakhir kali ia meributkan panda yang punah, soal macan tutul Jawa yang mendadak ditemukan di Sumatera…. Eh, tunggu sebentar, itu Unicef atau Unesco, ya? Atau malah WHO?"

Collin tampak bingung dengan wawasan pengetahuan umumnya yang kurang, tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya.

"Lalu, dia ke mana saja selain ke Himalaya dan Asia Tenggara?" aku berusaha menjaga suaraku tetap kasual.

"Hmmm, aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu. Tanya saja Jake. Mungkin Jacob menyimpan kartu pos dari Rachel. Tiap ke mana-mana, Rachel suka mengirim kartu pos. Jake pernah menunjukkan padaku kartu pos dari Guatemala, Nepal, Indonesia, Cina, India, Thailand, Jepang, Zimbabwe, Mesir, Italia... apa lagi ya?"

Guatemala, Nepal, Indonesia, Cina, India, Thailand, Jepang, Zimbabwe, Mesir, Italia…

"Dia jarang pulang ke rumah, sayangnya," Collin agak menghela napas. "Sejak mereka menikah sekitar tiga tahun lalu, Rachel dan Paul sudah seperti tidak ingat tanah kelahiran mereka lagi. Bahkan Natal dan Thanksgiving tahun kemarin, dan tahun kemarinnya lagi, ia tidak datang. Padahal Rebecca saja datang dengan suami dan kedua anaknya. Uncle Bill kesal sekali…."

"Jadi sudah tiga tahun, dia tidak pulang?" kejarku sebelum Collin mulai bicara entah-ke-mana.

Entah mengapa aku jadi begini penasaran. Tapi semua negara yang disebutkan Collin …

Ya, ini jelas aneh: kalau memang Rachel bekerja untuk Unicef, okelah, ia datang ke Guatemala dan Zimbabwe. Tapi apa urusannya dia segala ke Italia? Anak korban perang? Mengapa urusan pengungsi jadi urusan Unicef juga? Oke, mungkin itu masih ada hubungannya, jika menyangkut anak-anak, walau aku yakin UNHCR dan IRC juga cukup untuk mengatasinya. Tapi … mengapa ia malah ke Jepang? Bukankah seharusnya ia ke Irak atau Palestina? Jelas di sana ada perang…. Lagipula, apa urusannya Unicef dengan panda yang punah? Dan macan tutul? Memangnya bisa ia bekerja di Unicef juga, di UNHCR juga, dan di WWF atau WSPA juga?

Tiga tahun…

Guatemala, Thailand, Nepal….

Dan Rachel adalah seorang Black, sepertiku.

"Yeah, mungkin memang jadwal kerja Rachel padat sekali," jelas Collin yang makin membuatku merasa aneh. "Dia kan dari dulu memang gila kerja. Waktu kuliah dulu, dia jarang sekali pulang, sibuk dengan pelajarannya. Tapi dengar-dengar sih, sekitar tiga atau empat bulan lagi, dia berencana datang …"

Rachel Black, dan suaminya Paul Lahote….

Di mana rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Bukan, bukan dari ayah. Dari seseorang, atau suatu tempat yang lain … lama sekali … sebelum aku menginjakkan kaki di La Push. Tidak, bahkan jauh, jauh, jauh sebelumnya.

Kenapa aku tidak ingat?

Collin kelihatannya sudah akan cerita lagi. Tak lama ia sudah larut meributkan segala tetek bengek soal Rachel, yang makin lama topiknya makin luas. Mulai dari acara pernikahan Rachel tiga tahun lalu, Jacob yang menentang keras pernikahan itu karena memang ia dan Paul adalah musuh bebuyutan, gosip yang beredar karena Rachel menikahi cowok yang seumur dengan adiknya, hingga soal keduanya yang kabarnya belum juga dapat momongan, serta macam-macam lagi. Aku menyimaknya, mencoba mencari celah untuk bertanya tentang petualangan Rachel, namun tak kunjung kesempatan itu muncul.

"… Jadi kupikir Rachel, dengan sifatnya itu, berusaha menunda mendapatkan anak, walau Paul pastinya sudah memohon-mohon," Collin masih asyik menggosip. "Aku dengar dari Caleb Lahote, yang sepupunya Paul, bahwa …"

Namun sedetik kemudian ia terdiam, seakan menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian ia menatapku, mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya Uncle Bill tidak cerita?" tanyanya curiga.

Aku memutar memoriku. Cerita tidak, ya? Aku lupa.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. "Mungkin pernah. Sayangnya aku lupa."

Ya. Patut kuakui selama ini aku tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada apapun yang menyangkut keluargaku dari pihak _wanita itu. _Aku lupa nama kedua kakak perempuanku. Aku takkan ingat nama Jacob jika bukan karena ayahku selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya, sebab ialah yang harus menjemputku di hari kedatanganku. Aku bahkan lupa nama ibu tiriku itu, dan baru diingatkan oleh pohon silsilah yang digambar Collin.

Sarah…

Perebut cinta ayah…

Wanita yang membuat ayah dan ibuku tak bisa bersama.

Wanita yang membuat ayah lebih memilih dirinya, dan bukan ibuku. Yang memberi ayah tiga anak. Dan salah satunya anak laki-laki. Penerus. Yang membuat ayah tak bisa meninggalkan keluarganya, sukunya.

Wanita yang, bahkan setelah kematiannya pun, mencegahku merasakan keluarga yang utuh dan kasih sayang seorang ayah…

Wanita yang membuat suku membuang ibuku….

Wanita yang membuat ibuku bergelar 'penyihir' dan 'pelacur'….

Wanita yang, karenanya, aku….

.

"Korra! Korra!" suara Collin membangunkanku. Aku mengerjap, menatapnya yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Khawatir? Takut?

Astaga. _Takut?_ Mengapa?

Seakan dikendalikan insting, aku mulai memperhatikan tubuhku. Tanganku kaku, jemari-jemariku mengejang, terbuka dan melengkung, agak membentuk cakar. Kusadari ujung-ujung jemariku bergetar.

"Korra, tenanglah, kumohon!" kudengar suara mendesak Collin lagi. Dan mataku mendadak membulat penuh kengerian.

Astaga. Apakah tadi aku bergetar? Di sini? Di kelas? Di depan Collin?

Di tengah-tengah manusia tidak bersalah?

Lebih lagi, di depan _shifter?_

Astaga.

Mengapa aku begini ceroboh?

Kutahan semua emosiku dan kucoba menenangkan diriku. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Lagi dan lagi. Di bawah pandangan Collin.

"Kau tak apa, Korra?" tanyanya kemudian, ketika gemetarku menghilang.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak…"

Mengutuki diriku sendiri, aku pamit pada Collin untuk langsung ke toilet. Ia mengawasiku dengan pandangan khawatir, bahkan menawarkan akan mengantarku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan halus.

Dalam hati akulah yang khawatir. Takut setengah mati.

Apa ia curiga? Apa ia tahu siapa aku?

Pastinya ia curiga. Sudah jelas. Ia _shifter. _Pastinya ia tahu tanda-tandanya. Pastinya ia melihat ekspresiku yang berubah keras dan getaran yang merambati lenganku. Itu alasannya tadi ia menghentakku, membangunkanku. Agar aku tidak berubah di sini, di dalam kelas penuh anak-anak.

Bodoh Korra, bodoh!

Dan apa ini? Kenapa bahkan Alfaku dan kawananku sama sekali tidak memperingatkanku? Dan lagi, omong-omong, ke mana mereka? Biasanya mereka menggerecokiku 7x24 jam sehari, dan kini apa? Saat aku sedang terancam berubah di depan salah satu _shifter,_ mereka sepakat memasang tembok mental? Huh… bagus sekali…

Dan si Alfaku yang cerewet itu, mana dia? Masa iya dia tidur? Bagus sekali kelakuannya, tidak melindungiku di saat yang paling genting? _Lagi?_

Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, seharian ini sejak aku bangun, tak pernah sedikit pun kudengar suara menyebalkannya. Padahal biasanya ia begitu berisik, menyuruhku ini itu ditambah mengingatkanku ini itu, untuk hal-hal yang sudah kutahu seperti 'Hati-hati', 'Jaga jarak dengan Jacob', 'merendah di depan Jacob', 'Jangan memprovokasi Jacob', atau semacamnya.

Ia bahkan tidak bicara apapun waktu tadi pagi aku dan keluargaku sarapan, dan Jacob jelas agak-agak mencurigaiku waktu aku bilang mau main ke tempat Kanna, dan mungkin menginap, sepulang sekolah nanti. Padahal biasanya, baru aku mengeluarkan satu kata saja pada Jacob, dia sudah ribut.

Aneh.

.

Begitu aku keluar dari toilet, aku agak terkejut mendapati Collin sudah ada di sana, bersandar di dinding. Kucoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Mengusilinya seperti biasa.

"Hei kau, Cole Cabul… Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Mau mengintipku, ya?" cengirku.

Tapi ia tak bergeming. Wajahnya serius.

Gawat.

Ada apa ini?

"Korra..." akhirnya ia menghela napas berat, dan memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Ia mendekat, langsung menempatkan tubuh besarnya di hadapanku. Tangannya terulur, kulitnya yang hangat, panas malah, menyentuh pipiku.

Aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia sedang mengecekku. Telapak tangannya menempel di pipiku, mengukur panas tubuh. Sementara dua jari terakhirnya, jari manis dan kelingking, menempel di leherku, tepat di pembuluh nadiku. Ia sedang merasakan aliran darahku, menghitung ritme denyut jantungku.

Aku seharusnya kabur. Pergi. Ia bisa jadi menyingkap semua. Mengetahui identitasku saat itu juga.

Tapi tidak. Aku tidak boleh kabur. Tidak masalah aliran darahku agak deras. Tidak masalah denyut jantungku agak meninggi. Siapapun akan seperti ini kalau tiba-tiba disentuh seorang cowok. Begitu mendadak, di depan toilet pula. Dan lagi … ya, ini kelebihanku dibanding semua _shifter_ berdarah panas lain. Suhu tubuhku tak setinggi mereka. Di kulit mereka, aku akan terasa lebih dingin. Agak lebih tinggi satu atau satu setengah derajat tapi secara umum hampir seperti manusia normal pada umumnya.

Dan ada hal lain yang menahanku tetap di situ. Sorot matanya. Itu bukan sorot mata menuduh. Ia mungkin curiga, tapi ia tidak menuduh. Apa bayang yang ada di sana? Apa gejolak emosi yang ada di balik matanya yang teduh? Prihatin? Kasihan?

Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menganalisa karena tahu-tahu ia menarikku, merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Oh Tuhan, Korra … maafkan aku…," bisiknya di rambutku.

Eh, apa? Dia minta maaf?

"Kau harus menjaga emosimu, Korra. Tolong…. Jangan sampai kau marah, sedetik pun jangan…"

Astaga. Apa memang benar ia berhasil mengungkap siapa aku?

"Maafkan aku karena aku mengungkit hal yang membuatmu marah, Korra…. Aku tak ingin kau marah…. Tidak, kau tidak boleh marah. Jangan sampai ini terjadi padamu. Ini tak boleh terjadi padamu."

Ia mengatakannya dengan begitu sendu, tapi ada nada penuh tekad di sana, dan seketika aku mengerti.

Collin tahu aku memiliki gen ini. Ia tahu aku bisa berubah. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah berubah. Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Ia mendadak menarikku keluar dari pelukannya. Dengan tangan satunya ia mengangkat daguku. Berupaya agar aku melihat matanya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Korra… Percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu." katanya sungguh-sungguh. Ia mendesah berat, kelihatan sangat pedih, ketika melanjutkan, agak menutup mata sebelum menarikku kembali ke pelukannya, "Aku menyayangimu, Korra…. Jangan sampai kau menempuh jalan yang sama…. Jangan takut, aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjagamu…."

Aku tahu apa yang ia maksudkan, dan seketika aku merasa beban berat mencengkeram dadaku.

Kubalas pelukannya, kurasakan air mataku menggenang, kala kurasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, menembus hatiku yang sudah membeku sekian tahun.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan kepedihanku.

Sudah terlambat, Collin….

.

* * *

.

Ya. Sudah terlambat…

Seharusnya ia mengucapkannya dulu. Lebih dari empat tahun yang silam. Hari sebelum segalanya dimulai.

Aku di Guatemala saat itu. Musim penghujan di 2008. Beberapa bulan menjelang ulang tahunku yang ke-13. Guatemala. Apa yang orang pikir tentangnya, bahwa negeri itu mengerikan di bawah berondongan peluru, demonstrasi, dan kondisi politik yang tidak stabil, mungkin tak sepenuhnya benar. Bagiku malah tidak benar sama sekali. Karena bukan mereka yang kutakutkan saat itu. Sama sekali bukan. Bukan peluru, atau narkoba, atau tindakan penuh kekerasan para demonstran yang mengancamku. Tapi sesuatu yang lain.

Kami hidup di salah satu desa, di tengah pemukiman penduduk asli. Ibuku, seperti biasa, mendapat dana hibah penelitian yang berhubungan dengan masyarakat sekitar. Dan tentu saja aku mengikutinya, mau ke mana lagi aku? Kami merencanakan tinggal beberapa lama di sana, mungkin bahkan setengah tahun lebih. Bahkan aku merencanakan merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-13 di sana, bersama teman-teman yang baru saja kukenal.

Mereka baik, lembut, menerima kami dengan ramah. Ibu suka sekali kopi Guatemala, katanya itu yang paling enak di seluruh dunia. Dan tentu saja, Ibu senang bercerita mengenai para penduduk asli. Bangsa Garifuna, Xinca, dan Maya. Bangsa-bangsa besar yang menghuni Amerika Tengah. Para pembangun peradaban, sebelum Colombus datang dan tak hanya mengundang bangsa asing, tapi juga mengundang masuk setan-setan pucat pembawa kehancuran.

Ketika Ibu pertama kali menceritakan kisah itu, aku terpukau. Tapi lantas begitu usiaku bertambah dan aku mulai membaca sejarah, tahulah aku ke mana kisah itu menuju. Kekesalanku pada Ibu mulai berkembang, kukira waktu itu semua kisah tentang para pembawa kehancuran itu kisah rasis, xenofobia, dan emosiku menjadi-jadi kala cerita Ibu mulai menyinggung masalah itu. Tentu saja, walau Ibu Native, kupikir semua dendam mengenai pemusnahan dan kolonisasi seharusnya sudah lenyap ditelan zaman. Ibuku, lebih dari yang lain, adalah orang terakhir, yang pernah kuharapkan masih juga memendam dendam sejarah ratusan tahun itu. Maksudku, Ibu berpendidikan, kan? Aku memang tidak terlalu patriotik juga, tapi kurasa tak ada gunanya menyebut-nyebut perang ratusan tahun lalu di masa kini, ketika jelas-jelas konstitusi menghargai independensi sukunya. Aku memang baru 12 tahun, bodoh dan tidak punya banyak wawasan, tapi aku tahu arti kata 'otonomi'.

Yah, setidaknya jika ia masih mau mengakui suku yang telah membuangnya itu sebagai sukunya.

Tak pernah kutahu bahwa kisah itu sama sekali tidak punya maksud tersirat. Sangat, sangat, sangat tersurat, bahkan.

Sore itu aku baru pulang dari rumah salah satu penduduk. Rumah temanku. Seperti biasa, saat ibu sedang bekerja mengumpulkan data etnografi yang ia butuhkan, aku akan bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat setempat. Mencari anak-anak seumurku untuk bermain. Ibu suka melihatku melakukan itu. Mungkin aku malah menjadi salah satu tiketnya untuk dekat dengan masyarakat yang ia teliti. Dan ia juga bisa melakukan pengamatan atas hubungan yang kami lakukan. Di pihakku, tentu saja aku senang. Ada banyak permainan yang menarik. Setiap desa yang kami datangi selalu menyediakan permainan yang unik, cerita-cerita seru, hal-hal baru bagiku. Menyenangkan.

Sampai di rumah, ibu belum pulang. Aku memanjat jendela pintu pondok kecil tempat kami tinggal dan langsung masuk. Kubuka jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara sejuk mengalir masuk. Meski awal musim hujan, cuaca masih tetap saja panas.

Belakangan aku merasa tubuhku kurang sehat. Mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya aku terserang demam. Biasa di awal pergantian musim seperti ini. Tubuhku terasa panas. Kendati demikian, tidak seperti demam biasa, meriang, panas-dingin, aku merasa segala di sekitarku memanas. Dan aku jadi mudah marah karenanya. Tentu saja, Ibu menyuruhku istirahat di rumah, tapi aku tak pernah mau menurut. Aku lebih suka bermain. Dengan bermain, aku merasa tubuhku membaik. Perasaanku juga lebih tenang.

Tentu saja setelah seharian bermain, aku merasa kelelahan. Aku berselonjor di depan jendela, iseng menatap ujung-ujung dedaunan yang dipermainkan belaian angin. Memandang langit yang mulai rembang petang.

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Dan begitu aku terbangun, hari sudah malam. Ibu belum juga pulang. Hujan mulai gerimis. Aku bangkit untuk menutup jendela. Dan tiba-tiba hidungku mencium bau yang asing.

Bau yang manis, sangat manis. Tapi aneh. Menusuk. Seakan aku ingin segera menutup hidungku mencegah bau itu memasuki indera penciumanku. Karena hidungku terasa terbakar.

Bau itu tidak berasal dari manapun di dalam rumah ini. Tapi dari luar.

Aku merasakan insting untuk menghindar, tapi sekaligus tarikan untuk mendekati bau itu. Mungkin memang rasa penasaran seorang anak kecil menguasaiku, akhirnya tarikan itulah yang menang. Aku melompati jendela, mengikuti ke mana kaki membawaku. Melintasi tanah becek. Tak peduli jika aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Dan kemudian aku mendengar jeritan. Satu suara perempuan. Dan disusul suara lainnya. Jeritan yang gaduh, satu menimpa yang lain. Bau aneh menyelimuti udara. Asin, seperti bau karat.

Entah mengapa aku mengenali bau itu. Bau darah. Dan sangat intens.

Bau itu menguasai diriku. Jeritan itu, makin lama terdengar makin nyaring di kepalaku. Tidak hanya jeritan, tapi juga keributan. Kegaduhan masyarakat. Yang segera menjelma menjadi ketakutan. Kengerian. Dan bau darah yang makin menyesak.

Seketika aku merasa pusing. Sangat pusing. Segala di sekitarku berputar. Terus dan terus. Aku merasa berat membebani seluruh tubuhku. Panas kian membakar dadaku, menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Tubuhku mulai gemetar tak terkendali. Ruangan mataku mendadak disaputi warna merah. Kudengar teriakan yang bukan suaraku. Suara tarikan dan robekan kain. Dan kemudian aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

.

Sadar-sadar aku sudah ada di tempat yang diselubungi kegelapan. Namun aku bisa melihat segalanya, mengenali satu per satu bentuk. Kurasakan inderaku, seluruh inderaku, menguat. Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang jauh, gerakan yang sangat cepat. Aku bisa mencium dan mengenali benda, memisah-misahkan dan mengindentifikasi bau, hanya dari aroma yang sangat tipis.

Tapi aku sendirian. Di mana aku? Aku pastinya berada di dalam hutan. Suara-suara hewan di sekitar mulai membuatku takut. Aku ingin memanggil Ibu. Tapi tiap aku berteriak, kudengar suara yang mengerikan. Suara aum menggema yang memerindingkan bulu roma. Seakan membuat jantungku tercerabut.

Apa ada hewan buas di sekitarku?

Aku memandang berkeliling dengan ngeri. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bisa membuat api untuk menghalau hewan buas, tapi hari itu hujan baru turun, dan tak ada ranting kering…

Di sanakah akhir nasibku? Di hutan, sendirian, jadi mangsa hewan buas?

Aku berlari, ketakutan. Terus memanggil ibu. Dan setiap aku berteriak, auman yang sama terus terdengar, selalu terasa dekat.

Astaga, hewan itu mengikutiku!

Kakiku entah mengapa terasa begitu lelah, tulangnya bagai tercerabut. Aku jatuh terduduk, mulai menangis. Dan begitu aku mengangkat tanganku, mencoba mengusap air mataku, saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Tanganku sudah tak ada lagi.

Sebagai gantinya ada tangan, bukan, kaki berbulu, dan bercakar….

Aku berlari panik. Tak jauh dari situ aku menemukan sebuah danau. Airnya mengilat disinari cahaya bulan. Aku melongok takut-takut menatap bayanganku di permukaannya. Satu sosok memandang balik dari air. Sosok yang—setelah aku mengecek sekeliling berkali-kali dan sadar itu tak mungkin berasal dari bawah permukaan air—adalah bayangan diriku sendiri.

Aku monster.

Tubuhku berbulu … wajahku mengerikan … dan aku memiliki taring….

Aku mulai ketakutan.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku masuk ke dunia antah berantah, disihir jadi makhluk berkaki penuh bulu? Seperti Hanoman, mungkin? Tidak, Hanoman tidak disihir…. Mungkinkah aku jadi monster Big Foot? Atau The Beast?

Apa kesalahanku? Hingga para peri dan dewa mengutukku? Karena aku meninggalkan Ibu? Karena aku tidak menuruti Ibu padahal aku sakit, dan malah bersikeras main di luar? Karena aku marah pada Ibu karena Ibu menyuruhku istirahat? Ya, Ibu khawatir padaku, sayang padaku, dan aku malah bersikap bandel. Tadi pagi, aku berteriak, bilang aku benci Ibu karena melarangku ini itu. Aku mengamuk dan membanting vas bunga, kabur dan tidak pulang seharian. Terus main bersama teman-teman, tak menghiraukan walau Ibu mencariku. Ibu pasti menangis, sedih karena punya anak senakal aku. Kesedihan Ibu pasti didengar para Dewa dan Roh Nenek Moyang, dan mereka menghukumku. Aku, anak pembangkang yang susah diurus….

Aku menangis. Berteriak minta tolong. Siapapun, kumohon, tolong cabut kutukan ini. Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku ingin kembali pada Ibu. Aku sayang Ibu. Aku ingin disayang, dipeluk Ibu. Aku takut berada di sini.

Entah berapa jam aku menangis.

Bagaimana agar kutukan ini hilang?

Berulang kupanjatkan doa dan sumpah pada setiap nama dewa yang kutahu, setiap roh penjaga suku apapun, setiap Tuhan di tempat manapun yang pernah kupelajari atau kudatangi.

Aku takkan nakal lagi, aku berjanji aku takkan nakal lagi.

Aku ingin pulang.

Lalu satu solusi muncul di kepalaku.

Aku pernah dengar tentang legenda anak durhaka yang dikutuk jadi batu. Atau anak bandel yang dikutuk jadi anjing, atau buaya, atau ular, atau burung. Ia kembali pada orangtuanya, menangis dan memohon, tapi tak juga bisa kembali karena orangtuanya tak bisa mendengar permohonannya, kata maafnya.

Ya, itu dia jawabannya. Aku harus minta maaf. Kalau Ibu memaafkanku, aku bisa kembali jadi seperti biasa. Ibu pasti mengenaliku. Dan kalau tidak, aku harus mencari cara agar Ibu tahu monster ini adalah aku. Aku harus membuat Ibu mencabut kutukannya.

Aku harus kembali pada Ibu. Ya, aku harus pulang dan minta maaf.

Aku segera mencari jalan pulang. Mencari Ibu.

Detik aku memutuskan untuk mencari Ibu, entah mengapa aku tahu ke mana aku harus melangkah. Kemampuanku mengenali arah tiba-tiba menjadi jauh, jauh, jauh meningkat. Instingku menajam. Kusadari lariku lebih cepat dari kelinci, phanter, leopard, cheetah, atau mungkin hewan apapun. Dan, aneh sekali, aku juga bisa mengendus bau Ibu.

Tapi bau Ibu hanya satu di antara bau-bau lain. Bau yang lebih tajam menusuk, merampok perhatianku.

Bau itu memaksa memasuki syarafku. Bau manis yang kuendus sebelum aku hilang pikiran, diselimuti bau darah yang pekat.

Kuikuti naluriku. Dan tak lama, naluri itu terbukti benar: aku kembali ke perkampungan.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Dan kulihat api unggun, besar dan tinggi. Api berwarna ungu. Dan tubuh-tubuh yang terbakar di dalamnya. Potongan tubuh manusia. Menguarkan bau manis yang aneh, bercampur bau rambut terbakar yang menyesakkan.

Dan aku ingat, apa yang kulakukan sebelum aku berlari ke hutan. Aku gelap mata. Dalam keadaan marah, melihat darah, melihat teman-temanku bersimbah darah, melihat ayah dan ibu mereka bergeletakan di tangga muka rumah dan jalanan, aku mengamuk. Menyerang orang-orang yang menyerang teman-temanku. Mencakar mereka. Mencabik-cabik mereka. Menarik putus kepala mereka.

Astaga, apa yang kulakukan?

Aku … bukan cuma anak durhaka … aku juga … pembunuh?

Aku mungkin membunuh orang yang membunuh … tapi aku tetap pembunuh.

Dan itukah tubuh-tubuh yang kubunuh? Yang terbakar dalam kobaran nyala api? Itukah yang kulakukan?

Oh, Tuhan … Dewa … Roh Nenek Moyang…

Aku kembali ketakutan, dan berlari balik ke dalam hutan. Namun aku menimbulkan terlalu banyak suara. Tak bisa kutahan lenguhan dan lolongan ketakutanku. Jerit tangisku. Dan kemudian ada orang, yang sepertinya mendengar suaraku, memasuki hutan. Memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Korra! Korra, dimana kau?"

Suara Ibu! Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Ibu!

Tapi Ibu akan melihatku seperti ini! Apa ia takkan ketakutan? Apa ia tidak akan justru membawa api untuk menakut-nakutiku, mengira aku monster? Monster pembunuh orang-orang? Yang memakan anaknya? Ya, mungkin malah ia bersama orang-orang desa, mengejarku. Dan kemudian membakarku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku meringkuk di ceruk yang kutemukan, tersembunyi di balik pohon di balik semak-semak. Aku ketakutan dan mulai menangis lagi. Kudengar dengkingan-dengkingan menyayat keluar dari tenggorokanku. Mungkin ini justru akan membuat mereka menemukanku, memanggangku hidup-hidup sebagai monster penjagal dan pemakan-Korra, pemakan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tak peduli. Biar saja mereka menemukan dan membunuhku. Mungkin itu hukuman bagiku.

Dan kemudian terdengar sibakan semak-semak. Seseorang menghampiriku, dengan obor di tangannya. Aku makin ketakutan. Ini akhir hidupku. Mereka akan membakarku hidup-hidup.

Kututup mataku, kubayangkan wajah ibu. Kusampaikan maaf untuk Ibu, untuk semua orang yang kusakiti … untuk teman-teman yang tak bisa kuselamatkan … untuk orang yang kubunuh. Oh, jika saja aku tidak membangkang pada perintah Ibu, aku takkan menjadi seperti ini, dan aku juga takkan melakukan semua itu … Aku takkan menjadi monster pembunuh.

_Maafkan aku, Ibu …_

Tapi lantas terdengar suara lembut Ibu, "Korra, tenang … aku takkan menyakitimu…. Kau ingat aku, Sayang? Kau bisa mengenaliku? Aku ibumu…"

Aku mendengking-dengking. Beribu emosi bercampur. Sedih? Gembira karena Ibu mengenaliku? Takut jika Ibu takkan memaafkanku? Takut akan hukuman yang mungkin menantiku? Menyesal? Aku tak tahu lagi.

Tapi lantas ibu menambatkan obornya entah di mana di dinding luar ceruk kecil itu. Kemudian Ibu mendekatiku tanpa ragu, memeluk leherku. Tubuh Ibu, anehnya, begitu kecil. Mungkin memang aku yang berubah, aku monster sekarang, pasti akulah yang membesar. Tapi ia bahkan tak peduli aku menjadi sedemikian besar. Ia tak peduli aku berbulu dan taring tajam ada di rahang besarku, cakar tajam menggantikan tangan dan kakiku, dan bahkan tak peduli pada fakta bahwa aku telah menjadi pembunuh. Ia tak peduli aku monster. Ia tetap memelukku. Kurasakan, entah bagaimana, rasa hangat itu. Ketenangan. Perlahan menguar dari tubuh ibu, menjalar dari pelukannya, menguat dan menguat, menenteramkan kekacauan jiwaku. Membuatku merasa aman.

"Oh, Korra, maafkan aku. Maaf karena kau harus mengalami ini...," bisik Ibu di leherku.

Maaf? Kenapa Ibu yang minta maaf?

Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku anak bandel, dikutuk jadi monster, jadi pembunuh….

Aku mendengking-dengking lagi, dan kurasakan air mata mengalir membasahi wajah berbuluku. Ibuku menyadarinya, dan kurasakan tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipiku, atau mungkin rahangku, aku tak tahu. Ia mengusap air mataku, bergumam lembut.

"Tenang, Korra … Ibu akan selalu bersamamu ... melindungimu … menjagamu…"

_Ibu.…_

"Jangan takut, Korra…"

.

* * *

.

Aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Di dalam pelukan Collin.

Pelukan Collin, bagaimanapun, hangat dan menenteramkan. Menenangkan. Membuatku merasa aman. Seperti pelukan Ibu.

"Jangan takut, Korra," bisikan manis Collin membawa bayangan Ibu kembali ke hadapanku. Seakan Ibu sendiri yang memelukku, menenangkanku.

Ya, seperti Ibu.

Kuketatkan pelukanku padanya. Ia agak terkesiap, tapi ia tak marah atau melepaskanku. Hanya memelukku lebih erat.

Kali itu kubiarkan setetes air mataku mengalir.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Pohon keluarga dan kisah flashback masa lalu Korra…**

**maaf dengan urusan 'incest' itu, seperti dibilang Collin: kau tahu betapa jahatnya **_**gosip**_** yang berkembang di luar sana. **

**Dan soal tanggapan Korra tentang cerita ibunya, tentu saja, Korra kesal karena dipikirnya ibunya xenofobik, tapi tidak… tentu saja tidak ada dendam sejarah bersifat rasis di sini… hahaha :D**

**Mudah-mudahan emosinya ketangkep…**

**oh ya, detail mengenai guatemala dan badan2 pbb, aku mohooooooonnn banget ada yang mau ngoreksi, karena aku lupa**

**R&R pleassssssssssssssssssssssee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…**

**NB: aku tahu aku ga seharusnya seksis dalam hal ini, but last time i check, i'm ****NOT**** a guy, definitely...**


	11. 11 - Salah Paham

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Not closely related with the saga. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012.**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

* * *

_**.**_

**11. Salah Paham**

Friday, March 22, 2013

2:03 AM

.

* * *

.

Aku masih memeluk Collin ketika tahu-tahu terdengar suara napas tertahan dari belakangku. Pikiranku segera dibombardir oleh kata-kata tidak jelas, meski hanya sesaat, sebelum si empunya pikiran menutup koneksi itu. Seketika kulepaskan pelukan Collin, detik itu juga berbalik. Tak ada siapapun di belakang kami, tapi selintas kulihat ujung kaki seseorang menghilang di balik tembok di belokan lorong itu. Tak usah melihat siapapun, atau merasakan pikiran siapapun, aku sudah tahu siapa itu.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Anggota kawananku, Kuroi Kanna.

Oh, brengsek.

Kanna menyukai Collin. Asumsi itu jelas prematur, tapi melihat yang terjadi kini, aku jadi makin positif. Dan percayalah, Kuroi Kanna, lebih dari siapapun, _shifter_, hibrida, manusia, vampir, roh, ataupun makhluk antah-berantah manapun di dunia ini, adalah makhluk terakhir yang ingin kukonfrontasi.

Oke, dia pasif. Sangat. Introvert. Tak bicara apapun ketika Alfaku berkenan menempatkanku di posisinya, menggesernya yang sudah bercokol di sana sejak awal Sang Alfa membentuk kawanan. Kuroi adalah serigala pertama yang Alfaku taklukkan dan otomatis menjadi wakilnya sejak saat itu. Satu abad lebih, bayangkan. Ya, dia memang jarang bicara. Melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan tanpa banyak komentar. Alfa menyuruhnya berjaga semalaman, ia berjaga. Alfa menyuruhnya bertempur, ia turun. Alfa menyuruhnya melakukan hal paling absurd, ia menurut. Tapi siapapun tahu kepasifan dan sifat introvert seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia meledak.

Apalagi padaku. Aku pastinya musuh alaminya. Bocah kecil, pendatang baru, yang belum-belum sudah merebut posisinya. Dan apa kini pikirannya terhadapku? Perebut kecengannya? Cintanya yang baru muncul setelah ... _well,_ aku tidak tahu, mungkin dua abad ini?

Aku tahu pasti kekuatan Kanna. Orang mungkin memandang sebelah mata pada serigala buangan dari kawanan serigala Ainu, yang dianggap paling lemah, diusir murni karena stigma negatif. Tapi siapapun tahu tidak bisa menganggap remeh satu-satunya yang tersisa, _survivor_, dari kawanan yang kini sudah musnah. Dia sudah melewati masa yang berat, usianya menunjukkan kemampuannya bertahan, dan pengalaman yang ia punya lebih dari siapapun _shifter_ yang pernah kami taklukkan. Oh ya, dia benar-benar seperti judul film animasi itu, Jigoku Shoujo, Gadis dari Neraka. Lebih mengerikan lagi karena ia tidak tidur, atau minimal tidak ketahuan kapan tidurnya. Misterius. Sampai kadang aku berpikir ia memang jelmaan semacam setan neraka.

Dan yang lebih parah, dia tenang dan taktis. Jauh sekali dibandingkan aku.

Di luar mungkin ia mempertahankan topeng tenang dan kalem. Di dalam? Wuih, dia pastinya makhluk terkejam yang lebih keji daripada sang Alfa.

Yup, soal kekejaman, aku takkan mau melawannya. Dia jelas tangan kanan Alfaku dalam segala hal berkaitan dengan menangani pemberontakan kawanan taklukan. Tentu saja Alfaku tak pernah sering menangani urusan pemberontakan dengan eksekusi. Ia sangat menghargai para Alfa kawanan yang ia taklukkan, seringkali menempatkan mereka kembali di posisinya untuk memimpin kawanan bawahan setelah mereka memberikan sumpah setia. Ya, aku jelas tahu prinsip otonomi. Tapi ia bisa bertindak kejam jika mereka masih saja menolak takluk, atau bahkan bangkit melawan. Biasanya para Alfa bawahan, atau orang-orang yang terbukti mengorganisasi pemberontakan, memang diberi kesempatan kedua. Tapi itu takkan begitu saja lewat tanpa hukuman.

Selama ini, eksekusi dengan Pencakaran adalah yang paling sering terjadi. Bukan satu atau dua cakar, ini hampir seperti cambukan. Rasanya aku tak perlu menjelaskan proses detailnya, intinya sang pemberontak takkan bisa siuman selama minimal seminggu. Itu pun jika ia cukup kuat menahannya.

Dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab sebagai algojo untuk semua itu? Tidak, bukan Phat. Phat terlalu melankolis untuk urusan ini, mengingat dia dulu juga pernah mengalami hal serupa. Dan Alfaku menolak mengotori tangannya dengan darah para serigala taklukan setelah pertarungan perebutan klaim. Tentu saja, sekali Alfaku menggigit korbannya, bisa dipastikan serigala itu, atau wujud apapun yang diambil lawannya, takkan bisa melihat matahari lagi. Jawabannya cuma satu: Kuroi Kanna.

Aku pernah menyaksikannya langsung mempereteli tubuh seorang mantan Alfa yang ketahuan menjadi dalang pemberontakan, di depan seluruh kawanannya. Pembunuhan cepat jelas keahliannya, tapi kalau Alfa memerintahkan, ia akan memperlambat proses itu. Penyiksaan brutal dalam tempo sangat, sangat sangat lambat. Hingga sang korban memohon-mohon minta dibunuh.

Syukurlah, itu tak terjadi terlalu sering. Aku hanya pernah melihat proses itu tiga kali selama aku bersama mereka, dan sejauh ini hanya ada satu Alfa yang tewas. Tapi aku belum sampai tiga tahun bersama mereka. Aku tak tahu berapa Alfa yang jadi korban selama seabad ini. Bisa saja diambil rata-rata, kan? Satu per tahun, yang berarti seratus dalam seabad? Atau mungkin malah lebih? Aku tak pernah bisa mengkonfirmasi apapun karena tidak ada yang pernah memberitahuku. Bukan berarti aku ingin bertanya. Melihat satu Alfa tewas tercabik-cabik di ujung cakar Kanna di depan mataku saja sudah membuatku tak bisa makan seminggu, tak mampu tidur nyenyak sebulan, dan gemetar tiga bulan tiap berada dekat-dekat serigala dingin itu. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika Kanna berkenan membagi memorinya tentang korban-korbannya yang lain. Itu pun kalau ia ingat.

Tips menjadi pembantai: jangan pernah mengingat proses pembantaian yang pernah kaulakukan atau siapa saja yang kaubantai.

Mungkin itu dia alasan Kuroi Kanna tidak tidur. Mungkin memang ia tidak bisa tidur.

Dan ia tak peduli melakukannya di depan kawanan yang ketakutan. Atau di depanku, yang waktu itu belum lagi 15 tahun. Tambah lagi, ia melakukannya tanpa emosi. Tak ada senyuman kejam, atau tawa mengerikan. Tidak. Hanya wajah datar dan pikiran tak terbaca.

Yup, apa tadi kubilang? _Shoujo no Jigoku._

Mimpi buruk.

Tidak, tidak. Aku takkan mau berkonfrontasi dengannya.

Terima kasih, tapi aku masih ingin hidup.

Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa aku tidak benar-benar bersaing dengannya, terutama dalam soal cinta. Aku tidak menaruh minat pada Collin. Oh Tuhan, dia sepupuku! Oke, masalah cinta antarsepupu, atau bahkan saudara, jika gosip Cassidy itu benar, bukan hal baru dalam sejarah keluargaku. Tapi apa kaupikir dengan begitu aku akan langsung melompat ke pelukan Collin? Tidak secara literal, maksudku, yang tadi itu jelas aku langsung melompat ke pelukannya. Tapi maksudku, aku takkan mengulang tradisi. Tambahan lagi, aku tak berminat menjalin hubungan romantis dengan siapapun serigala Quileute. Tidak. Dengan huruf kapital, bila perlu dalam _font_ Italic, di-_bold_, diberi garis bawah, dan ditambah tiga tanda seru di belakangnya.

Sekali lagi, tidak!

Aku sudah separuh berbalik hendak mengejar Kanna ketika tangan Collin menyambar pergelangan tanganku.

"Korra," ia memohon. "Jangan salah sangka_, please. _Yang tadi itu..."

Ia berhenti, tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya. Aku menoleh menatap matanya. Ada sirat keterkejutan di sana, keterkejutan atas tindakannya sendiri. Mungkin juga penyesalan. Tapi bola matanya, tatapannya, begitu lembut...

Astaga.

Tidak mungkin.

Collin punya perasaan padaku?

Hah! Yang benar saja!

Otomatis aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Cole. Maaf, kau baik padaku. Tapi aku ... tidak bisa ..."

Ia langsung tertampar. Anehnya tampak merasa bersalah.

"Jangan ... tidak usah ... tidak usah terlalu memikirkan kata-kataku, Korra. Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bicara aneh-aneh, membuatmu takut atau apa. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku. Aku cuma...," ia tak bisa lagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tampak kikuk, memandang ujung kakinya. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak panik. Aku mengernyit.

Suatu kesadaran membuatku menepuk jidat.

Oh, ya, tentu saja. Collin tidak jatuh hati padaku. Bodohnya aku, kegeeran tidak pada tempatnya. Tentu saja, dia panik karena tidak sengaja mengungkap hal itu. Segala urusan menyangkut kecurigaannya tentang _shifter_ dan macam-macam lagi. Gesturnya yang langsung mengecekku dan menenteramkanku. Itu pasti kesalahan yang ia tidak prediksi. Ia melakukannya tanpa berpikir. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan di depan orang normal. Dan kini tentunya ia merasa perilakunya membuatku salah paham.

Yang memang benar, aku dengan bodohnya salah paham.

Aku harus segera menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Collin di sini dan segera menyusul Kanna. Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman. Repot kalau Kanna sampai kabur ke hutan dan berubah. Aku tahu kawanan kakakku takkan patroli hingga malam tiba, dan pikiranku jelas masih bisa menjangkaunya bahkan walau ia dalam wujud serigala. Tapi aku bicara tentang Kuroi si introvert. Ia akan tetap menutup pikirannya dariku. Dan dengan ketidakmampuanku berubah sekarang-sekarang ini, aku takkan bisa memonitor apapun yang terjadi di luar sana. Phat pasti akan sedia mendukungnya apapun alasannya. Dan si Alfa pasti akan mengomeliku lagi tentang aku tidak becus kerja dan membuat masalah dengan kawanan. Jujur saja, saat ini aku sedang tidak _mood_ mendengarkan ocehan panjangnya tentang tanggung jawab dan lain-lain.

"Maaf, Cole," kataku buru-buru. "Aku ada urusan sedikit. Aku harus pergi," tanpa menunggu reaksinya, aku segera berbalik, mengejar Kanna. Tak kudengar ia yang berusaha memanggilku, mengatakan sesuatu tentang guru Geografi atau semacamnya. Kanna adalah prioritasku sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Di belokan, di luar jangkauan penglihatan Collin, itu dengan asumsi bahwa ia tidak mengikutiku, aku berusaha melacak jejak Kanna. Collin memang tidak mengikutiku, aku menyimpulkan, tidak ada kucium baunya mendekat. Tapi melacak bau Kanna juga bukan perkara mudah. Di sekolah penuh bau shifter ini, baunya yang memang agak samar dengan mudah bertumpang tindih dengan bau shifter lain. Tapi bagaimanapun bau serigala asing agak khas, tidak seperti bau tanah dan pepohonan pinus khas serigala Quileute, bau serigala Ainu agak asin.

Seharusnya bau seperti itu kuat, tapi bagaimanapun Kanna adalah serigala buangan. Sejak kawanannya mengusirnya, bau khas yang menempel padanya memudar, tanda ia tak lagi menjadi bagian dari mereka. Itu mungkin kelemahan baginya, bahwa bahkan kawanannya sendiri takkan mengenalinya, tapi itu adalah kekuatan bagi kami para serigala nomaden. Bau yang samar adalah bentuk pertahanan ampuh kala harus memasuki wilayah serigala lain dan menghindari pertempuran, sampai kadang kupikir itu merupakan reaksi alamiah tubuh yang terbuang, agar tak ada yang bisa menyakiti kami, di saat tidak ada kawanan yang bisa melindungi kami.

Tak lama bisa juga kuendus bau itu, meski sangat samar. Tapi begitu kuikuti bau itu, satu pikiran segera menyelusup ke kepalaku.

_Korra, apa yang terjadi pada Kuroi? _

Itu jelas suara Phat. Apa-apaan dia, habis kemana saja dia? Pagi ini aku dirundung masalah dan baru sekarang ia menampakkan batang hidungnya, maksudku benang pikirannya?

_Maaf, Korra, aku tidur, _akunya malu-malu. _Aku berjaga semalaman dan aku tidak kuat menahan kantuk._

Seketika persoalan Kanna terlupakan. Kata-kata 'tidur' membuat amarahku memuncak. Di sana ia enak-enakan tidur, sementara aku mungkin saja mati jika tak sengaja berubah di depan_ shifter_ kawanan lain?

_Kau bagaimana sih, Phat? _omelku. _Kan aku sudah menyuruhmu berjaga siang! Kau tahu patroli kawanan Jake tidak mencakup siang hari!_

_Maaf, Alfa. Takkan terjadi lagi._

_Aku bukan Alfa! _teriakku meradang. Cih, si Phat pasti masih mengigau, salah lagi mengenali suaraku. Ia sedikit mengkeret dan mulai menggumamkan sebaris permohonan maaf lagi, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mulai kesal dengan segala omong kosong ini. _Omong-omong, dari pagi aku tidak mendengar si Alfa cerewet itu, _kataku bagai diingatkan. _Ke mana dia?_

Phat terpekur sesaat, pikirannya sibuk menimbang-nimbang dengan cepat hingga tak bisa kuikuti.

_Ada masalah di kawanan Galia, tampaknya,_ tuturnya kemudian. _Dia mendapat kontak dari Rufus semalam. Pastinya ia ke sana untuk mengecek._

Aku mengernyit. Ada apa dengan kawanan di Galia? Mengapa yang mengontak Alfa adalah si Rufus, wakil dari Alfa bawahan di sana, Alexandra? Apa yang terjadi dengan Alexandra?

_Itu alasannya Alfa langsung pergi ke sana tanpa menunggumu bangun. Ia juga khawatir._

Ini benar-benar gawat. Entah ada masalah apa dengan kawanan Galia, tapi kuharap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejatuhan atau kematian atau apapun yang menimpa Alexandra. Harimau _sabertooth _betina itu adalah satu-satunya _shifter _tertua di dunia. Nasib kawanannya bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada kawanan serigala Ainu yang sudah punah. Ya, ia adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari makhluk yang wujudnya hanya bisa ditemui rekonstruksinya di museum. Fosil hidup, bisa dibilang begitu. Tertua, paling berpengalaman, dan otomatis paling kuat. Siapapun di kawanan kami tahu, bahkan ia lebih kuat daripada sang Alfa. Ia bisa saja mengalahkan sang Alfa, merebut klaim atas seluruh kawanan bawahan.

Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Dahulu, ratusan tahun sebelum Alfaku membentuk aliansi, Alexandra pernah membentuk aliansi sendiri, yang akhirnya hancur oleh perang antarsesamanya dan perang dengan para makhluk dingin. Tapi itu masa-masa yang sudah lewat, kini tampaknya ia tak lagi punya hasrat untuk menjadi Maharani, dan memilih hanya memimpin kawanan campurannya sendiri, kawanan kecil yang hanya terdiri atas tiga orang. Ketika Alfaku datang untuk mengklaimnya, hanya kebijaksanaan Alexandra-lah, dan visinya mengenai Alfaku, yang membuatnya enggan bertarung dan kembali mengklaim kedudukan yang aku yakin bisa ia dapatkan kembali. Alfaku jelas sangat menghormatinya. Ditambah lagi, kawanannya merupakan salah satu yang berada di garda depan.

Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Alexandra, entah karena sebab-sebab alami, se-'alami' yang mungkin terjadi pada kami para _shifter, _pengambilalihan kekuasaan, atau bahkan karena benturan dengan para makhluk dingin, sudah jelas artinya hanya satu: bahaya. Bagi kami semua. Tak heran Alfaku langsung terbang begitu saja pada kesempatan pertama.

Tapi ia ke Eropa? Sendiri? Memangnya dia bisa?

_Kau tahu cara Alfa menjalin kontak. Pastinya dia hanya memisahkan diri, ehm, pikiran, sebentar._

Bukan masalah cara si Alfa menjalin kontak, tapi soal dia memisahkan diri, yang membuatku berdecak. _Begitu saja? _tak bisa kututupi rasa kesal dalam hatiku. _Meninggalkan aku? Meninggalkan kita? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?_

_Pastinya ia melakukannya saat kau tidur, Korra._

Aku menggerutu. Alfa tidak bertanggungjawab itu ... meninggalkanku begitu saja di sarang macan tanpa pemberitahuan. Di saat yang paling tidak tepat. Benar-benar kacau.

Seketika pikiranku dipenuhi kejadian barusan, sewaktu aku bergetar di kelas, dan kurasakan pikiran Phat langsung panik.

_Kau hampir kelepasan di kelas?! _serunya dengan intonasi tinggi yang membuatku kesal.

_Bukan salahku! Semua salah si Alfa tidak melindungiku!_

_Kau seharusnya lebih bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku tahu kau masih muda dan belum matang, tapi ingat Korra, di sini tanggung jawabmu besar! _

Hah! Apa itu? Phat, yang jelas-jelas ketiduran di saat harusnya ia berjaga, berani menguliahiku tentang tanggung jawab?

_Kubilang aku habis berjaga semalaman, _belanya. _Kau sendiri yang bilang kita harus meng-_cover _bolong-bolong dalam patroli kawanan kakakmu!_

Ya, itu memang benar, sih... Tapi...

_Semua ini seharusnya takkan terjadi jika dia tidak pergi mendadak di saat aku membutuhkan! Tanpa pemberitahuan! _aku juga membela diri. _Bagaimana jika masalahnya lebih besar dari itu? Jika aku kelepasan dan melukai orang? Atau membuka rahasia di hadapan orang awam? Bagaimana jika Collin langsung menggerekku ke hadapan kakakku begitu ia melihat tanda-tanda perubahan? Atau lebih lagi, langsung menghabisiku di tempat?_

_Aku meragukan itu, _timpal Phat tenang. _Menilai kasusmu, kelihatannya ia mengira kau belum lagi berubah. Bisa jadi memang kawanan mereka menunggu-nunggu perubahanmu._

_Itu lebih parah. Bagaimana jika aku betul-betul kelepasan, dan ia menyadari ketiadaan koneksi di antara kami? Ia langsung bisa menyimpulkan keberadaan kawanan lain kan? Keberadaan kita?_

_Keberadaan kita memang sudah ketahuan, kok. Maka dari itu, kita harus lebih jaga diri. Jangan sampai identitas kita juga ikut tersingkap._

Aku menggerutu lagi. Phat pastinya senang sekali menyalahkanku. Selalu. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan kesalahanku semata. Ya, ini salah si Alfa. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkanku, kami, begitu saja?

_Jangan salahkan dia, Korra. Kau tak bisa selamanya bersikap manja, bergantung pada orang lain. _

Kalimatnya tepat menohokku, tapi insting defensifku malah menemukannya sebagai bahan bakar kemarahan yang menggejolak dalam dadaku._'Jangan salahkan' apanya? _hardikku. _Peraturan kita tegas melarang siapapun pergi meninggalkan kawanan begitu saja. Kita tak punya proteksi apapun di tanah kawanan lain. Kita harus selalu bersama. Dia bisa dianggap desersi, tahu!_

Kengerian mengembang di kepala Phat.

_Korra, kau takkan serius menganggap sang Alfa desersi. _

_Kenapa tidak? _bentakku kesal. _Ia jelas mengabaikan kita dan menempatkan kawanan dalam bahaya._

_Karena ini kawanannya! Ia sang pemimpin! Pemilik kita! _ujar Phat pasti, yang membuat level kekesalanku menjadi-jadi.

_Apa kaukira karena ia pemilik kita, lantas ia bisa bertindak sesukanya? _aku mengamuk dalam kepalaku._Tepat ini tindakan yang bisa menghancurkan kawanan, Phat!_

Anehnya Phat tidak bereaksi sesuai perkiraanku. Membentakku dengan menyebutku 'kurang ajar' atau semacamnya. Sebaliknya, justru kudengar desahan beratnya. Lelah. _Kau tahu ini semua bisa terjadi hanya karena kau belum menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya..._

Aku terhenti. Benar-benar terhenti di tengah perjalananku di lorong sekolah itu. Kutepikan tubuhku, bersandar di dinding dekat loker. Pikiranku fokus pada ucapan Phat di kepalaku.

_'Belum menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya' apanya?! _aku meradang, langsung memutus alur pikiran Phat bahkan sebelum kalimat itu selesai. _Jangan lantas balik menyalahkanku untuk apapun kelakuan seenak perut sang Alfa, Phat! Kau tahu ini tidak termasuk perjanjian yang kutandatangani ketika aku setuju menginjak kembali tanah ini._

Kurasakan Phat sudah akan menyusun argumennya guna membela sang Alfa. Namun aku belum selesai.

_Lagipula dia sadar tidak, sih, akan keterbatasannya? _gerutuku. _Ia tak bisa memasuki wilayah Quileute tanpa aku, kan?_

_Ya, Korra. Maka dari itu, ketika ia pulang nanti, kuharap kau mau 'menjemputnya' di luar tanah Quileute._

Aku berdecak lagi. 'Menjemput'? Memangnya aku supir pribadi?

_Kurang lebih kan memang begitu, Korra, _komentar Phat, agak tertawa. _Kau tahu sedikit istilah Hindu kan, Korra? Kau itu bisa dibilang _'vahana' _sang Alfa._

_'Vahana', heh? _Aku makin masam mendengus. Di kepalaku membayang patung yang kulihat di Bangkok. Dua ekor burung, Garudha dan Angsa, masing-masing membawa sesosok dewa di punggungnya.

Jujur saja, itu agak keren. Meski, yah... aku diserupakan dengan tunggangan, itu lebih baik daripada istilahnya yang biasa terhadapku, _'marionette'. _Boneka. Huh.

Masa bodohlah. Bicara tentang dia selalu membuat syarafku konslet. Aku lebih baik menghindari hal-hal sulit dan fokus pada prioritasku sejak awal.

.

Aku menelusuri jejak Kanna hingga pintu depan sekolah. Baunya memanjang hingga ke luar gerbang, ke kerimbunan pepohonan. Tampaknya memang dia benar-benar pergi. Dari bau samarnya, mungkin malah ia sudah memasuki hutan. Berubah. Lari. Mengamuk. Apapun.

_Kenapa memang Kanna harus mengamuk? _kebingungan Phat terdengar jelas, membuatku sebal. Astaga, si Phat ini, memangnya dia tidak menangkap sama sekali inti masalahnya dari tadi?

Kulepaskan memoriku tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Semua kecurigaanku. Termasuk ketika Kanna memergokiku memeluk Collin. Kali ini dengan penekanan bahwa urusannya adalah pada 'Collin', bukan soal aku hampir berubah.

_Jadi kau saingan dengan Kanna demi cowok serigala itu?!_

Bah! Bahkan dia masih juga belum menangkap.

_Makanya kubilang itu salah paham, Bodoh!_

_Tapi, tapi, tapi_... pikiran Phat bahkan terdengar bingung. Aku sudah lelah dengan segala diskusi tak penting ini, jadi segera saja kuturunkan perintah.

_Jangan banyak ribut lagi dan cari tahu keberadaan Kanna, Phat! Buat ia mau membuka diri. Aku tahu ia lebih kompeten dari siapapun dalam segala definisi 'jaga diri', tapi aku tak mau ada masalah apapun sementara Alfa tidak ada. _

_Roger, Korra,_ serunya.

Kuawasi Phat berusaha membuat koneksi dengan Kanna sementara aku mundar-mandir di koridor, berusaha merancang metode yang tepat untuk menghubungi Kanna. Kusadari setelah apa yang mungkin terbersit di pikiran Kanna tentang yang telah kulakukan, pastinya ia takkan begitu suka mendengar aku di kepalanya. Jadi kucoba melonggarkan koneksiku sebisa mungkin, mengecilkan volumeku di kepala yang lain. Mengintai pikiran anggota lain tanpa ketahuan merupakan keahlian Kanna dan setelah bertahun-tahun, kupikir aku lumayan mahir dalam hal ini.

Selang beberapa lama, kembali pikiran Phat mengetuk kesadaranku. Aku kembali ke saluran koneksiku dengan Phat, harap-harap cemas.

_Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah berhasil menghubungi Kanna? _tanyaku langsung ke intinya.

_Tidak, _jawabnya.

_Lho? Bukannya tadi di awal kau sempat berhubungan dengannya? Kalau tidak, dari mana kau tahu ada masalah dengan Kanna?_

_Tadi memang sempat sedikit, _terangnya. _Tapi sekarang tidak._

Suaranya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia agak kecewa dengan perubahan pembicaraan ini, tapi memang tak ada pilihan lain,kan? Dengan perginya sang Alfa, aku yang pegang kendali di sini. Hehe, mungkin ada untungnya juga posisiku.

_Lalu di mana kau sekarang?_ aku tidak berkenan memberinya kesempatan lagi untuk menyeret masalah ke arah lain.

_Aku masih di apartemen. Tapi aku segera meluncur kalau kau mau._

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Kalau masalahnya ada padaku, dan untuk mengaitkan pikiran saja sudah ada sulit, tentunya akan lebih buruk jika aku sampai menemui Kanna langsung. Bukannya aku takut pada Kanna... Oke, kuakui aku takut ... sedikit. Tapi Phat selalu jadi sahabat Kanna dan lebih dekat dengannya daripada aku, jadi memang lebih baik memintanya jadi jembatan. Setidaknya mungkin ia bisa bicara lebih dulu pada Kanna, lebih baik lagi jika ia bisa meringankan kemarahan Kanna.

_Roger, Korra, _terdengar kepastian Phat dari sana. Kurasakan ia keluar dari apartemen sewaannya di Forks, kota kecil tak jauh dari sini, mencari tempat terdekat untuk berubah guna melacak jejak Kanna. Ya, ia dalam wujud serigala pasti bisa lebih tepat membaui keberadaan Kanna.

Tapi Forks cukup jauh dari sini. Bagaimana jika dalam waktu entah berapa lama hingga Phat berhasil mengendusnya, ia sudah lebih dulu bersinggungan dengan para lintah, atau lebih buruk lagi, dengan kawanan kakakku? Siang hari seharusnya mereka tidak patroli, tetapi siapa tahu, jika ada yang emosi dan tak sengaja berubah, misalnya? Bagaimana jika ia, lagi-lagi, harus menolong mereka menghadapi sekawanan makhluk dingin? Meski pengalaman yang sudah-sudah menyatakan bahwa Kanna pasti bisa mengatasi masalah apapun, pasti ada masanya ketika seseorang, siapapun, bahkan serigala sekaliber Kanna, bisa dengan bodohnya terselip. Dan kondisi salah paham seperti saat ini adalah salah satu situasi yang memungkinkan kebodohan itu terjadi.

_Dua lebih baik daripada satu, _putusku akhirnya. _Aku juga akan mencari Kanna._

Terdengar gumaman tidak jelas Phat, tampak ia juga mempertimbangkan baik buruknya keputusanku. Tapi aku tak hendak merundingkan masalah ini. Sesuatu harus dikerjakan dan aku tak mau ada penundaan lagi.

_Terserahlah, Korra. Tapi ingat pesan Alfa. Kau tak boleh berubah sewaktu ia tak ada._

Aku menggerutu mengiyakan. Jujur aku kesal dengan peraturan satu itu, tambah lagi aku tak melihat apapun alasan logis di baliknya. Tapi aku tak hendak mempermasalahkan itu sekarang. Fokusku adalah Kanna.

_Phat, kau tahu kelas yang diambil Kanna hari ini? _tanyaku buru-buru.

Kurasakan pikiran acaknya sementara ia berusaha memanggil kembali memori tentang apapun yang pernah diucapkan atau dipikirkan Kanna tentang sekolah. Tapi kelihatannya itu sia-sia, karena tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian sudah kudengar jawaban masamnya_, Tidak_.

Kali ini ketidaktahuannya itu tak menggangguku. Bahkan dibilang aku sudah memprediksikan jawaban itu sejak awal. Sekali lagi kukutuk sifat tertutup Kanna.

Aku tak membuang waktu. Tadinya aku mau ke kelas Kanna, minta izin pada gurunya dan mungkin membawakan barang-barangnya. Tapi mana kutahu kelasnya kalau Phat saja tidak tahu? Berdoa saja Kanna tidak membawa barang berharga atau patut dirahasiakan ke sekolah, karena jika begini urusannya, boleh jadi ia harus berpisah sementara dengan tasnya. Hari ini Jumat dan jika aku tak segera menemukannya, siapa tahu hari ini kami terpaksa bolos.

Segera aku keluar gedung sekolah dan buru-buru melintasi halaman, menuju lapangan parkir sisi barat. Di sana kuambil sepeda tua ayah, dan kukayuh buru-buru. Penjaga sekolah menatapku dengan mata memicing. Mungkin pikirnya, siapa itu ada anak berusaha bolos padahal sekolah baru dimulai sekitar sejam? Tambah lagi, aku anak baru. Berani-beraninya aku bolos. Aku tersenyum tebal muka dan mengangguk memberi salam padanya, ketika kurasakan pandangan seseorang tertambat di punggungku.

Kutolehkan wajah untuk melihat siapa itu. Collin, menatapku dari balik jendela. Ekspresinya bingung. Tapi aku tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan padanya atau memperbaiki topengku. Aku hanya tersenyum masam dan membuang muka, sebelum makin cepat mengayuh sepeda begitu melewati batas halaman depan sekolah.

.

* * *

.

Kuikuti bau samar Kanna. Rupanya benar, baunya menuju ke arah hutan. Kuikuti jalan setapak di hutan itu, sesekali harus turun untuk menyelusup di antara pepohonan. Bodohnya aku pakai membawa sepeda segala. Si besi rongsokan ini malah menghambatku! Hanya tanggung jawabku pada ayah saja, dan ketakutanku akan berlarut-larut mencari Kanna, yang akan membuat sepeda ayah menginap hingga Senin di sekolah, yang membuatku membawanya. Huh, baru kusadari betapa tololnya pikiran itu. Seharusnya kutinggalkan saja tadi di lapangan parkir, toh tidak bakal ada juga orang waras yang mau-maunya mengambil sepeda butut yang jangan kata layak pakai, layak dijual kiloan pun tidak.

Kuakui si Kanna ini mengerikan. Kalau ia ingin kabur, jangan harap kemampuan penciumanku yang level amatir ini bisa mengendusnya. Baru beberapa ratus saja aku mengikuti, aku sudah dibuat bingung. Betapa tidak, baunya terpecah. Ke utara, timur, selatan... Entah apa yang dilakukannya untuk mengecoh penciumanku begitu. Benar-benar sial.

Kucoba berkonsentrasi, memikirkan beragam taktik perburuan yang pernah diajarkan ibuku waktu kecil. Tentunya bukan cuma oleh ibuku langsung. Ada banyak pejuang dan pemburu di suku-suku yang pernah kudatangi, beberapa pernah berbaik hati mengajariku satu dua hal tentang perburuan, dan tentunya kemampuan beberapa hewan untuk mengecoh para pemangsanya. Aku tak tahu jika kasus hewan buruannya adalah serigala. Maksudku, siapa memang yang berada di tingkat lebih tinggi daripada serigala di piramida makanan? Bahkan vampir pun masih di bawahnya.

Oh, ya, manusia, tentu saja. Mungkin ada saja manusia yang mau mengincar kulit serigala untuk dijadikan mantel bulu.

Bayangan itu menjelma di kepalaku tanpa bisa kutahan-tahan: kulit Kanna, dipakai oleh model cantik yang melenggak-lenggok di _catwalk_, diterangi pijar-pijar lampu tembak dan permainan sinar laser warna-warni nan dramatis. Disaksikan lajur-lajur _socialite, _bintang film, jurnalis, dan kritikus fashion, sibuk menilai desain dan mencari-cari kesalahan remeh seperti komposisi warna dan padu padan, _cutting,_ ketidaksesuaian dengan trend, atau bahkan benang sisa yang menggelantung. Lalu mantel bulu dari kulit Kanna yang dilelang, atau bahkan di-_sale_ karena tak laku setelah _out-of-date_, lantas tergantung di satu sudut gelap lemari seorang fashionista atau kolektor mantel, tanpa pernah dipakai untuk kedua kalinya ... tanpa peduli pengorbanan nyawa si empunya.

_Astaga, Korra, apa sih yang kaupikirkan di saat seperti ini?!_ suara Phat menghentakku.

Aku mengerjap, malu atas rentetan pikiranku sendiri. Tak heran Phat selalu menyebutku tak bisa mengontrol pikiran. Aku selalu mudah teralihkan oleh hal-hal kecil, tersesat dalam pikiranku sendiri. Collin dan Brady saja menyebutku begitu, kok.

_Maaf, Phat_..., ujarku pelan.

_Bukan saatnya kau ribut soal perlindungan binatang langka, Nona, _ujarnya yang membuatku tertawa dalam hati. Bukan soal penggunaan kata sinis 'Nona', tapi yang lain.

'Binatang langka', itu istilahnya untuk Kanna? Yah, dalam taraf tertentu, itu memang benar. Serigala terakhir sub-spesies Ainu. Tapi aku tak tahu juga sampai mana hukum-hukum perburuan di negara ini berlaku untuk serigala jadi-jadian, apalagi serigala yang aslinya memang bukan dari sini.

_Fokus, Korra! _bentak Phat lagi.

Aku mendengus. Kelihatannya dia agak dendam karena aku membentaknya tadi, soal dia yang ketiduran. Yeah, biasanya dia takkan berani membentakku kalau ada si Alfa.

_Jangan sok jadi anak kesayangan si Alfa sekarang, deh, Korra. Aku yakin dia sendiri yang akan membentakmu kalau ia memergokimu melantur begini._

Aku menggerutu. Tapi kurasa memang omongan Phat ada benarnya juga. Jadi kutendang jauh-jauh naluri pecinta alamku yang tak berguna itu, dan kini menambatkan konsentrasi untuk menganalisa kondisi di sekitarku.

_Jadi ke mana aku harus mengejar, nih, Phat? _aku mengirimkan semua sensasi mengenai lingkungan sekitarku pada si serigala oranye itu. Phat adalah yang paling jago melacak jejak di antara kawananku. Ia bahkan bisa melacak bau dari area yang ditudungi bakat vampir.

_Berapa kali sih aku harus bilang kalau aku tuh bukan serigala oranye, tapi emas. Emas! _protesnya yang membuatku memutar bola mata. Phat selalu sensitif dengan kata 'oranye'. Dipikirnya kata itu terlalu menggambarkan jeruk Mandarin, mungkin. Tidak elit dan sama sekali tidak terdengar sangar. Tidak menggambarkan keeleganan, kemegahan, dan latar belakang darah birunya. Kurang berwibawa, begitu katanya.

_Korra..., _peringatnya lagi atas kesimpangsiuran pikiranku.

_Terserah,_ aku mulai bosan dengan peringatannya yang terus-menerus. _Yang jelas sekarang aku harus ke mana, nih?_

Ia kelihatannya serius mempertimbangkan kondisi sekitarku. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tampak tegang.

_Kondisi di sekitarmu aneh, Korra. Aku tak bisa menilai. Tunggu di sana, aku segera ke sana._

Oh, sialan! Kalau sampai si Phat, yang jelas paling bisa menangkap suara hingga bau sekecil apapun, tidak bisa menilai dari jarak jauh, artinya memang ada masalah.

Aku menunggu sementara kurasakan Phat berlari menembus pepohonan. Jarak dari Forks ke sini seharusnya tidak terlalu jauh. Apalagi dengan kecepatan serigalanya. Tapi aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama.

_Aku akan mengambil arah utara, _putusku. _Nanti kalau kau sampai sini, kalau memang arahku salah, kau tinggal ambil satu dari dua pilihan._

_Hei, jangan gegabah! Ingat kau tak boleh berubah. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau ketemu makhluk dingin?_

_Cerewet kau, Phat! Kan probabilitas aku benar cuma 33,33%. Percayalah sedikit pada statistika..._

_Jangan keras kepala, kumohon... Alfa akan membunuhku kalau kau mati._

_Alah, seolah dia bakal peduli. Aku mati kan dia tinggal cari pengganti, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang aku cuma boneka. Tunggangan._

_Ya, sih... Tapi tetap saja, Korra..._

Entah aku harus tertawa atas kegamangan dan kepanikan Phat, atau aku harus miris mendengar kata 'ya' itu. Phat juga meringis, entah menyesal kelepasan mengatakan hal itu, atau justru simpati dengan situasiku. Tapi kuputuskan untuk tidak peduli.

_Lagipula kalau aku benar, toh kau kan akan mengikuti arahku juga,_ tunjukku santai. _Jadi pasti aku punya _backing_. Tenanglah..._

Ia masih menggerungkan protes, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tanpa memutus koneksi, aku mengecilkan volume suaranya di kepalaku, dan mengarahkan sepeda menempuh arah utara.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Maaf banget atas semua delay update… akhirnya kelanjutan chapter Gemetar kemarin muncul lagi. **

**Aku bikin chap ini, tanpa sadar, kepanjangan, jadi aku bagi dua, karena memang agak-agak membahas masalah yang berbeda…**

**Yang masih tetep setia nungguin, makasih banyak ya… aku agak ngurus ujian nih, maklum deh hahaha… Makasih jg untuk review yg kmrn. **

**Seperti biasa, kali ini juga R&R ya…**

.


	12. 12 - Merah

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Not closely related with the saga. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012.**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**12. Merah**

Friday, March 22, 2013

2:03 AM

.

* * *

.

Pepohonan tampak pudar kala aku mengayuh sepeda dalam kecepatan bagai orang gila. Setidaknya, bagai orang gila di medan seperti ini. Bentang alam tentunya tak memberiku kesempatan untuk benar-benar mengebut. Sesekali, tentu saja, aku harus memelankan laju, atau menghindari pepohonan dan batu-batu bertonjolan, atau tanah lembab berlumut yang memerangkap roda sepedaku. Sesekali aku berhenti untuk mengendus atau mencari tanda-tanda di pepohonan, di tanah lembab, di semak-semak, atau di tumpukan ranting yang patah di dasar hutan. Sesekali juga aku harus turun untuk menenteng atau mengangkut sepeda, kala medannya benar-benar tak memungkinkan. Sepeda tua ayahku bukan sepeda gunung, dan itu makin mempersulit perjalananku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal membawa benda sial ini. Bukan mempermudah, malah mempersulit dan menghambat perjalananku. Sekarang aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa aku masih saja bersikeras mengendarainya, dan bukannya melemparnya saja ke jurang atau meninggalkannya begitu saja entah di mana.

Tapi tidak. Aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Mungkin terdengar bodoh dan sok melankolis, tapi sejak pertama kali aku menambatkan mata pada sepeda tua tak terurus di pojok garasi Jacob itu, entah mengapa aku merasakan keterikatan pada onggokan besi yang layak disebut 'sampah' itu. Ini mungkin bisa dikatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi lebih dari itu. Pfft, aku jatuh cinta pada seonggok besi? Hei, kubilang ini lebih dari itu!

Ya, ada perasaan aneh menyelusup saat itu, seolah aku pernah mengenalnya. Dan ya, nyatanya memang aku mengenalinya.

Aku pernah melihatnya, di foto tua milik ibuku. Mendengar banyak sekali cerita tentangnya dari bibir ibuku. Itu adalah sepeda yang sama, yang dikenangnya sepanjang waktu. Ia sering melintasi jalan-jalan dengan sepeda itu, berdua ayahku waktu mereka masih remaja dulu. Tahulah ibu, selalu membesar-besarkan situasi dan menambahkan bumbu romantis di sana-sini. Bilang mereka sering balapan melintasi padang rumput atau jalan setapak, atau bersepeda bersama menuju tempat perkemahan kecil di tepi danau, atau pergi ke tebing untuk melihat matahari terbit, atau pergi ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam, atau cuma cari angin ke kota kecil di dekat sini. Selalu dibumbuinya dengan kata seperti 'merasakan desau angin menerpa', atau 'kami tertawa bersama kala mencoba saling balap', atau 'kulihat kilat bahagia di mata ayahmu' atau 'rona wajah ayahmu memerah, berbinar di bawah cahaya matahari'. Huh, semua tetek-bengek konyol itu.

Karena yang kulihat bahkan jauh dari itu. Sepeda yang katanya saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka, tergantung penuh debu di dinding garasi Jacob, agak di bagian pojok pula, hampir tertutup rak-rak kayu penuh muatan dan tumpukan besi entah-apa yang jelas mainannya Jacob.

Kakakku jelas tidak peduli dengan sepeda, karena ia sudah punya mainan favorit: mobil tua warna merah yang menurutku jauh lebih keren kalau catnya diganti biru muda, dan dua motor besar warna hitam dan merah. Kuperhatikan ia suka sekali warna merah. Bahkan dinding rumah dicat merah. Masa bodohlah. Aku malas berkomentar soal selera sok-macho kakakku, seolah aku peduli dengan apapun yang sifatnya membuang-buang energi sumber daya alam yang sulit terbarui dan mencemari udara dengan polusi zat sisa pembakaran. Tapi sekali lagi, masa bodohlah. Itu hobi kakakku dan aku cukup bisa bertoleransi.

Yang kupedulikan hanya satu. Sepeda ayah.

Sepeda itu sungguh tak terawat. Terabaikan. Jelas, dengan kondisinya, ayahku pasti jarang sekali mengontrol garasi. Bisa saja ia malah sudah lupa. Ya, seperti itu memang ibuku di matanya. Terbuang dan terlupakan.

Detik aku melihatnya, tanpa banyak omong aku langsung memanjat untuk menurunkan sepeda itu. Aku tak punya kemampuan mekanik dan tak tahu banyak soal onderdil, tapi setidaknya aku tahu mana yang bisa dipakai dan yang tidak. Sepeda itu, meski kotor, aku tahu masih bisa digunakan. Aku hanya butuh membersihkannya, mengampelas bodinya, mengganti rantai, melumuri pelumas, ditambah mungkin mengganti karet ban rodanya dan membetulkan beberapa jari-jari yang bengkok. Beres.

Jadi beberapa hari kemarin aku nongkrong di garasi Jacob sepulang sekolah, membuat rongsokan itu kembali layak pakai, tentunya dengan asistensi Phat di kepalaku. Cowok itu bukan mekanik, setidaknya tidak dalam level Jacob, tapi ia tahu cara memperbaiki sepeda kuno. Kakakku sendiri tak pernah ada untuk menawarkan bantuan. Ia selalu pergi seharian dalam seminggu ini, bahkan seringkali sehari semalam dan cuma muncul pada fajar untuk tidur. Aku tahu, mungkin ia sempat ke garasi dan mencium jejak bauku. Pastinya ia tahu apa yang kulakukan, dengan adanya sepeda tua Billy yang biasanya tergantung di dinding kini berpindah tempat ke salah satu pojok garasi yang kuklaim seenaknya, terus berubah bentuk mulai dari terpreteli pada hari pertama aku memutuskan mereparasinya, hari yang sama ketika pertama kali aku masuk sekolah, hingga kembali berwujud pada hari ketiga. Tapi ia tidak bicara apapun padaku, misalnya menyuruhku menjauhi garasinya, jadi kurasa ia memilih tidak peduli.

Akhirnya, pada hari keempat, upayaku membuat sepeda itu kembali layak pakai berbuah manis. Sepeda tua Ayah kembali berdiri dengan bangga di garasi, mengkilap dengan bodi yang kuampelas dengan tenaga kuda. Phat menyuruhku mengecatnya, dan sempat juga memang aku mempertimbangkan mengecatnya dalam warna hijau bergradasi, ditambah motif sulur-sulur nan cantik membelit besi-besinya, tapi akhirnya kuenyahkan ide itu. Aku suka warna alami sepeda itu, warna campuran besi dan tembaga yang agak buram, namun bening mengilap, membuatku merasa bangga karena aku sendiri yang menggosoknya hingga begitu licin. Sadelnya sudah kuganti dengan warna hijau limau favoritku, dan kutambahkan lampu sen. Phat mengejekku dengan menyarankanku menambahkan jurai-jurai pita warna-warni di ujung kedua stangnya, dan menyematkan bunga plastik di atas lampu depan, namun tak kugubris. Ide bodoh.

Pagi tadi aku meminta ayah untuk mengizinkanku memakai sepeda itu, dan ia langsung mengizinkan. Kurasakan tak ada emosi apapun di wajah ayahku kala aku menyebutkan sepeda itu, dan sesaat kurasakan kekecewaan melanda. Hahaha, miris sekali, kurasa bahkan ia sudah tak ingat kenangan yang ia buat bersama ibuku dulu dengan sepeda itu. Tapi aku berusaha, lagi-lagi, tak terlalu memasukkannya dalam hati. Aku sudah cukup senang diizinkan bersentuhan dengan sepeda itu. Jika ayahku tak lagi ingat untuk membuat koneksi dengan peninggalan ibuku, biarkan aku yang menggantikannya. Mengendarainya, mungkin, akan membuatku merasa Ibu masih hidup. Seakan ia sendiri mengendarai sepeda itu bersamaku, mendampingiku selamanya.

Huh, melankolis betul aku ini.

.

* * *

.

Lewat beberapa kilometer, medan di hadapanku berubah. Pepohonan makin jarang dan kulihat tepat di hadapanku: jalan raya. Aku berada di tempat yang agak tinggi, dan kulihat jalanan itu membentang bagai ular berkelok-kelok di sisi tebing hingga sekian ratus meter, bahkan mungkin berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Jalan itu sepi, tak kulihat ada kendaraan apapun melintas. Aku memutuskan untuk turun ke jalanan. Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih mudah mengayuh sepedaku, dan hutan pun berada tepat di sisiku sehingga aku masih bisa menelusuri jejak Kanna. Baunya memang hampir tak terasa, mungkin memang benar ia tak melalui area ini. Tapi aku masih bisa berharap.

Aku baru selangkah memasuki jalan ketika di kejauhan aku mendengar deru samar motor. Motor besar, pastinya. Aku seharusnya tidak peduli, paling-paling itu hanya orang melintas. Tapi instingku mengatakan sebaliknya. Karena tak hanya kudengar deru itu, tapi juga kurasakan sesuatu yang lain. Aura yang kuat. Mendekat dengan kecepatan lumayan. Jauh di bawah, di jalan yang berkelok-kelok di bawahku, samar aku melihat satu sosok hitam mengendarai motor hitam. Pandanganku agak tertutup jaringan pepohonan tapi aku tahu siapa itu. Tersentak, buru-buru aku berputar balik, mundur ke balik tudung hutan, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh dan sepedaku, sambil tetap menjaga mata ke jalanan.

Tak lama motor itu melintas di hadapanku. Agak ngebut. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Motor itu dan aura sang pengendara. Kakakku, siapa lagi memang?

Jadi itu yang dilakukan kakakku di siang hari? Ngebut dengan motornya? Oh, ini bahkan belum siang, masih sekitar jam 10 atau 11. Kukira ia tidur lagi setelah sarapan tadi. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia patroli siang, hanya saja tidak dalam wujud serigala?

Kelihatannya ia tidak menangkap aura ataupun keberadaanku, karena ia melintas begitu saja bahkan tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Jujur saja, soal motor itu agak menggangguku. Tidak, ini bukan soal ngebut memboroskan sumber daya alam tak terbaharukan. Bukan juga soal bagaimana bisa kakakku sanggup membeli motor antik Harley Davidson yang kutahu harganya lumayan. Tahu hobi kakakku, bisa saja ia menemukan bangkai motor itu di suatu tempat dan mereparasinya. Ini soal motor satunya. Yang warna merah. Honda, kalau memang cap pabrik di bodi motor itu bukan ditempel seenaknya untuk gaya-gayaan. Aku tak tahu banyak soal merk motor jadi aku tak tahu jenis atau modelnya, atau bahkan harganya. Serius, bukan itu juga yang menggangguku.

Motor itu aneh. Berdiri di sudut dan jarang terjamah. Tak pernah kulihat kakakku mengendarainya. Tapi dari kondisinya, kelihatannya kakakku selalu merawatnya secara berkala. Memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati, seolah itu barang berharga.

Dan lebih aneh karena dari motor itu, aku mencium bau yang agak aneh. Samar, memang, tapi bisa kurasakan bau manis itu. Menguar dari tubuh si motor merah. Bau vampir.

Apa itu motor yang direbut kakakku dari seekor vampir yang pernah ia kalahkan? Tapi kalau begitu, untuk apa ia merawat motor itu seolah itu barang berharga? Oke, mungkin memang kakakku dengan otak mekaniknya akan menyambar besi apapun yang beroda dan berkehendak menjadikannya salah satu koleksinya. Tapi itu tetap tak masuk akal. Dia bisa mengambil besi rongsokan manapun, tak perlu mengambil barang bekas vampir. Pastinya dengan begitu ia tak perlu menahan napas untuk merawatnya.

Tambah lagi, jika memang motor itu tadinya kepunyaan seekor vampir, untuk apa ada vampir iseng main kebut-kebutan dengan motor?

_Mungkin memang kakakmu ada hubungan dengan vampir, _Phat menyumbang ide. Suaranya tenang, tapi takzim. Ia bahkan tidak membentakku karena lagi-lagi pikiranku melantur. Aneh sekali. Tapi mungkin karena ini berurusan dengan kakakku dan bau vampir dari salah satu motornya, ia menganggap itu agak penting.

_Apa maksudmu? _kernyitku bingung.

_Mungkin memang suku ini ada kaitan dengan salah satu klan vampir, _jelas Phat yang membuatku makin bingung.

_Apa?_

_Kemarin aku menjangkau daerah yang lebih luas. Daerah di luar tempat yang biasanya dijaga serigala Quileute. Hutan yang lebih dekat ke Forks._

Ya. Aku tahu itu. Forks memang dikelilingi hutan.

_Nah, ada satu rumah di salah satu area di hutan itu. Terbengkalai, memang. Tapi dari baunya, jelas, rumah itu adalah milik salah satu klan vampir._

_Maksudmu itu markas makhluk yang tempo hari menyerang si serigala pucat di dalam tanah Quileute?_

_Aku tidak yakin. Aku sempat mendobrak masuk dari jendela atas, dan melihat beberapa foto di atas foyer. Rumah itu milik keluarga vampir, tak salah lagi. Mata mereka emas, bukan merah._

Ck. Vampir beradab yang punya rumah. Dan lebih lagi, vampir vegetarian yang legendaris dan langka. Tak kuduga itu benar-benar ada. Di Forks?

_Dan aku mencium bau serigala di sana. Tidak hanya satu. Tak salah lagi, kawanan kakakmu, yang paling dekat dengan tempat itu, pastinya pernah ke sana._

Oke, jadi kawanan kakakku juga mengendus keberadaan mereka dan menyambangi rumah itu. Rumah itu terbengkalai, katanya? Sudah jelas mereka mengusir klan vampir itu dari tanah itu. Wajar. Aku masih tidak melihat hubungannya dengan motor kakakku.

_Tidak. Kau tak mengerti, Korra, makanya dengarkan aku dulu, _protes Phat.

Oke. Apa lagi ini?

_Di salah satu foto itu aku melihat motor merah yang katamu ada di garasi kakakmu. _

Oke. Jadi motor itu milik mereka. Kakakku mengusir mereka dan menyita motor itu sebagai suvenir, tanda mata, kenang-kenangan penaklukannya. Wajar. Meski aku tak tahu kenapa ia tidak mengambil suvenir yang lebih keren untuk menunjukkan kemenangannya. Kepala pemimpin mereka, misalnya.

Lantas aku membayangkan kepala buntung seekor vampir, dipajang dalam kotak kaca di kamar Jacob. Aku tak pernah masuk ke kamar kakakku jadi aku tak tahu apa itu benar-benar ada di sana. Tapi itu justru membuat imajinasiku tampak nyata. Membuatku merinding ngeri.

Astaga, aku harus berhenti menonton koleksi DVD pembantaian milik Phat.

Oke, mungkin memang lebih wajar jika ia mengambil motor itu saja sebagai kenang-kenangan.

_Korra, kubilang jangan ambil kesimpulan dulu. Aku belum selesai, _Phat kembali memprotes. Aku mendengus, tapi kudengarkan juga ia_. Itu belum semuanya. Kulihat di foto yang memuat motor merah itu, ada kakakmu._

Bayangan foto itu menjelma di kepalaku. Kakakku dengan tawa lebarnya, di sisi Harley hitam kesayangannya. Di sisinya, seorang gadis berambut coklat tersenyum lembut, mencengkeram setang sebuah motor merah. Usianya mungkin sekitar 18 atau 20 tahun. Mata gadis itu coklat, jelas ia bukan vampir.

_Itu belum apa-apa. Di foto yang lain, gadis itu juga ada. Tapi mata gadis itu kuning keemasan, dan kakakmu juga ada di sana._

Aku terperangah melihat bayangan itu. Gadis yang sama, tapi dalam rupa yang lebih anggun. Rambutnya mengombak indah. Matanya keemasan. Senyumnya manis, tapi entah mengapa lebih mengerikan. Lebih berbahaya. Di sisinya, kakakku masih memamerkan tawa riangnya, mendukung seorang gadis cilik berusia sekitar 10 atau 11 tahun. Rambut gadis cilik itu ikal panjang. Ia juga tampak ceria. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesamaan dengan si gadis yang lebih dewasa. Mungkin ia adiknya, atau bahkan anaknya.

Kakakku bersahabat dengan vampir?

Satu pikiran mendadak melintas. Kakakku dan si gadis berambut coklat itu mungkin pasangan. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun begitu si gadis itu akhirnya berubah menjadi vampir, mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Jadi itu alasannya kakakku menyimpan motor itu? Memperlakukannya begitu istimewa? Karena itu peninggalan sahabatnya? Kekasihnya, mungkin?

Itu saja sudah aneh. Tapi makin aneh kala aku juga menyadari sebentuk gelang anyaman di lengan gadis itu. Motifnya jelas menunjukkan seni Quileute. Gelang yang sama juga melingkar di lengan kakakku.

Siapa anak itu?

Mustahil.

Dia anak kakakku? Dari si cewek vampir itu?

_Jangan tolol, Korra. Kau tahu vampir perempuan tak bisa punya anak._

_Iya, tapi..._

Kepala Phat menayangkan foto lain. Foto pernikahan. Perempuan itu bersandingan dengan vampir lain. Kulit putih. Tubuh ukuran sedang. Rambut tembaga. Ada foto lain, perempuan itu dengan lelaki yang sama, menggendong gadis cilik yang sama.

_Apa kau memikirkan yang kupikirkan? _batinku penuh rasa horor.

_Ya, _sahutnya. _Besar kemungkinan itu anak mereka, mungkin sekali lahir sebelum gadis itu berubah jadi vampir, cuma itu alasan yang masuk akal._

Hibrida... Brengsek.

_Dan ada juga foto beberapa pemuda dan pemudi suku Quileute, dengan gadis yang sama._

Kembali gambar itu muncul di kepalaku. Empat lelaki dan satu perempuan Quileute, bersama gadis yang jelas-jelas vampir, dan lagi-lagi si cilik itu. Salah satu cowok Quileute itu, selain kakakku, kusadari adalah seseorang yang kukenal. Dalam rupa yang lebih muda, memang.

Seth Clearwater.

Jadi tiga yang lain itu siapa? Kawanan mereka? Kenapa tidak ada Collin dan Brady di sini?

Cih, apa lagi ini?

_Menurutku memang bukan cuma kakakmu, tapi suku ini menjalin hubungan dengan klan vampir itu. Bukan cuma hubungan damai. Atau aliansi politik. Mungkin lebih dari itu, _teori Phat.

Persahabatan dengan klan vampir.

Astaga.

_Berapa jumlah mereka seluruhnya? _tanyaku sementara benakku dipenuhi berbagai kemungkinan. Satu tak lebih baik dari yang lain.

Kurasakan memori Phat menjelajah. Berbagai foto, jumlah kamar, bau yang tersisa. Dan lantas bayangan foto itu membayang.

Foto keluarga. Delapan orang, maksudku delapan makhluk dingin. Empat laki-laki dan empat perempuan. Dalam pose resmi nan formal. Mereka berfoto bersama saja sudah aneh bagiku. Jarang kutahu ada makhluk seperti itu mau meninggalkan bukti yang jelas. Apa mereka tak tahu arti kata 'penjagaan diri'? Tambah lagi, di rumah yang ditinggalkan... Untuk alasan yang sudah jelas bukan karena kawanan kakakku mengusir mereka dengan paksa.

Delapan. Huh, jumlah yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran mereka.

Artinya cuma satu: bahaya.

Ya. Apalagi dengan situasi saat ini, ketika sesuatu terjadi dengan kawanan Galia. Berharap saja ini tak ada hubungannya dengan para makhluk dingin. Karena kalau ya, sudah jelas ke mana semua ini menuju.

_Menurutmu apa memang kakakmu di pihak mereka? Akan memihak mereka jika 'itu' terjadi? _tanya Phat yang membuat rasa dingin menjalari syarafku.

Tidak. Itu takkan terjadi. Bayangan aku dan kakakku, berdiri di sisi yang bertentangan, saling membunuh ... murni karena urusan loyalitas...

Aku tak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Mumpung keadaannya belum parah.

_Oke, jadi di mana kaulihat rumah itu kemarin? Di hutan Forks?_ tanyaku langsung.

_Tunggu, apa yang ingin kaulakukan, Korra?_

_Menyelidiki, tentu. Kita tak bisa membiarkan ini begitu saja. Kalau sampai suku ini menjalin hubungan dengan para makhluk dingin, ini bisa mengubah semuanya, kan? _

_Tapi kau tak bisa ke sana dalam kondisi begini. Jika Alfa tahu..._

_Justru aku tak ingin sang Alfa tahu. Jika ia tahu, tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia akan menghancurkan suku yang pasti dianggapnya pengkhianat._

_Sungguhkah ia benar-benar akan menganggap suku ini pengkhianat? Ini sukunya, walau bagaimanapun._

_Suku yang pernah membuangnya, Phat, _koreksiku muram. _Leluhur mereka pernah mengkhianatinya. Aku takkan kaget jika ia langsung mendadak merasa punya alasan untuk balas dendam._

_Aku tidak yakin Alfa masih memendam dendam. Ia jelas masuk ke sini dalam damai. Menyuruhmu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah yang mungkin mengundang kekerasan._

Astaga. Mengapa kalau menyangkut si Alfa, posisinya jadi berbalik begini? Biasanya Phat yang selalu skeptis. Kini malah ia yang begitu menganggap si Alfa agung dan mulia. Oke, memang level pemujaan Phat terhadap si Alfa kadang kelewat batas. Ia jelas menganggapnya setara dewa. Tapi menganggap si Alfa penuh kasih, pemaaf, tak memendam dendam…. Setelah apa yang suku ini lakukan…. Jujur saja, itu sama sekali tak realistis. Ditambah lagi dengan urusan 'aliansi', jika ada, dengan makhluk pembantai itu…

_Tapi Korra, kita tahu seperti apa reputasi klan vampir mata emas. Mungkin saja memang mereka beraliansi, tapi lantas kenapa?_

_Kau bertanya 'lantas kenapa', Phat?_

Serius. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedemikian tenang. Masa bodoh mereka makan orang atau tidak, makhluk dingin tetap makhluk dingin. Oh, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika mereka memangsa manusia, selama masih dalam batas yang bisa ditoleransi. Mereka bisa memangsa siapapun yang mereka mau dan aku tahu sang Alfa akan menutup mata bahkan jika itu terjadi di depannya. Kami cukup tahu seperti apa skema rantai makanan dan bisa menerima apapun diet para makhluk penghisap darah. Alami atau tidak.

Ini urusan politik. Masalah kubu. Masalah loyalitas. Ada di mana mereka. Siapa sekutu mereka. Di mana mereka berpihak jika 'itu' terjadi.

Yang kurasa takkan lama lagi. Toh tidak ada siapapun yang mau lama-lama menunggu.

Para vampir, aku tahu, selalu berada di sisi itu. Apapun diet mereka, mereka akan bersatu jika urusannya adalah melawan musuh bersama. Itu toh sudah pernah terjadi. Aku melihatnya dalam ingatan sang Alfa. Mei 1895, ketika pemusnahan massal itu terjadi. Tak hanya klan mata merah, beberapa klan vampir mata emas turut terjun dalam pertempuran melawan kubu sang Alfa. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan menjadi petinggi mereka. Dan kemudian antara tahun 1910-1913, 1928-1932, dan yang terakhir antara tahun 1942 hingga 1946, ketika lagi-lagi terjadi pertempuran-pertempuran kecil. Memangnya siapa pemimpin pasukan pembantai yang meluluhlantakkan salah satu kawanan bawahan saat itu? Tak lain tak bukan, anggota klan vampir mata emas.

Tentu saja aku tidak tahu jelas karena aku belum bergabung. Phat juga. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu satu hal.

Jika sang Alfa tahu hal ini, ia bahkan takkan mempertimbangkan dua kali untuk membalas dendam. Mungkin, jika ia tahu suku ini menjalin hubungan dengan mereka, ia bahkan takkan memikirkan kemungkinan menaklukkan suku ini sebagai bawahannya. Ia akan menghancurkan suku ini, tanpa bersisa.

Aku takkan biarkan itu terjadi.

_Kita akan menyelidiki rumah itu besok, Phat, _aku memutuskan. _Semua, termasuk sejarah dan _trackrecord_ mereka. Aliansi yang mereka bangun. Hubungan dengan suku ini._

_Dan jika memang mereka berada di pihak musuh?_

_Kita hancurkan rumah itu. Hilangkan semua bukti keberadaan mereka. Hilangkan semua bukti keterkaitan mereka dengan suku ini. Dan kau harus tetap tutup mulut, Phat. Jangan sampai si Alfa tahu._

_Korra! Apa maksudmu? Kau juga ingin mengkhianati sang Alfa?_

_Aku tak berkhianat. Aku hanya tak ingin sukuku hancur, _aku mungkin terdengar memelas tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak bisa ambil resiko. Di sini ada Ayah...

_Ini bahkan bukan sukumu! Sadar, Korra!_

_Phat, dengarkan aku. Kita takkan selamanya tutup mulut pada sang Alfa. _Huh, seolah aku bisa saja melakukannya. Dalam situasi normal, maksudku tidak ketika ia memisahkan diri seperti saat ini, Ia bersarang 7 x 24 jam di kepalaku yang sambungan impuls-impuls saraf memorinya hampir tak dapat kukendalikan. Cuma urusan waktu hingga ia bisa menyingkap rahasia seperti apapun._ Sekarang ini aku hanya berharap satu hal, satu kesempatan, _ujarku lagi. _ Siapa tahu memang mereka klan yang berbeda. Yang tidak ambil bagian dalam perang apapun._

Ya, jika memang begitu, alangkah baiknya. Setajam apapun dendam sang Alfa, aku yakin ia masih punya pertimbangan hati nurani. Jika memang mereka tidak berpihak, ia akan membiarkan mereka. Ia takkan menyentuh mereka. Dan artinya ia takkan melakukan hal buruk apapun pada suku ini.

_Pikiranmu sempit dan naif, Korra. Jika hal buruk terjadi, jika mereka memang musuh kita, dan mereka tahu rumahnya dihancurkan, mereka akan datang untuk balas dendam. Jika kakakmu bagian dari mereka, sekutu mereka, kau akan langsung berhadapan dengannya. Kau bahkan tak perlu menunggu perang._

_Diam, Phat! Ketika sang Alfa tak ada, aku yang pegang kendali di sini! Kau menuruti perintahku!_

Phat mendengking-dengking memprotes. Tapi apa memang yang bisa ia lakukan? Jika aku memutuskan memakai kuasaku, jangan kata Phat, Kanna pun terpaksa takluk. Hanya itu pilihannya, kecuali jika ia memilih mengkonfrontasiku langsung.

_Pembicaraan ini selesai sampai di sini, _tegasku_. Kita cari Kacchan dan setelah itu kita langsung menyelidiki ke sana. Aku tarik ucapanku soal kita menyelidiki besok. Kita tak tahu kapan Alfa pulang, urusan ini harus segera ditangani secepat mungkin. Gawat jika ia pulang sementara kita belum melakukan apapun._

_Kanna takkan tunduk padamu, Korra, _Phat masih bersikap sulit. _Kau tahu di mana letak kesetiaan Kanna._

Aku sadar Phat benar dalam hal ini. Aku tak bisa begitu saja menurunkan perintah jika menyangkut Kanna. Bukan soal apa dia akan berusaha memberontak pada perintahku atau tidak. Ini masalah apa ia akan berusaha mencari cara untuk memberi tahu sang Alfa atau tidak.

_Kalau begitu, kita tunda pencarian Kacchan, _putusku. Mungkin lebih baik jika kubiarkan saja Kanna dalam tembok mentalnya. Ketiadaannya dan hilangnya koneksi pikiran dengannya saat ini justru baik untukku. _Kau segera bawa aku ke rumah itu, Phat, _ulangku.

_Korra, tolong pikirkan lagi…_ ia masih memohon.

_Itu perintah! _geramku kasar. Tanpa mau mendengar apapun protesnya lagi, atau kekisruhan hatinya karena terpaksa menuruti perintahku, aku berbalik arah. Berusaha menelusuri rute yang ada di kepalanya. Tujuanku hanya satu: rumah vampir di hutan Forks.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Bagian ini yang seharusnya nyambung dengan bagian sebelumnya. Jadi terpaksa dibagi dua, deh. Untuk yang selanjutnya, aku masih agak bingung untuk ngikutin versi yang di buku atau yang di film. Jadi kayaknya aku ga bakal terlalu banyak ngurusin arsitektur, maaf saja ya…**

**Oya, buat yang ngerasa janggal kenapa jadi ada banyak foto di foyer, abaikan saja… hahaha…**

**R&R please…**


	13. 13 - Rumah Vampir

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Not closely related with the saga. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012.**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**13. Rumah Vampir**

Wednesday, March 27, 2013

10:02 AM

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin rumah ini benar-benar tidak berpenghuni, Phat?" tanyaku tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari rumah itu. Kulangkahkan kaki mendekat, keluar dari tudung hutan yang mengelilingi rumah itu.

Tubuh serigala Phat mengikuti di belakangku. Tapi mendadak, begitu melewati tudung pepohonan, ia berhenti. Tak lagi mendampingiku. Kupikir ia mau sembunyi dulu untuk berubah balik atau semacamnya, jadi kulangkahkan kaki agak menjauh untuk memberinya privasi. Tapi begitu aku mencapai tempat yang terlindung, kusadari tak satupun ada tanda-tanda ia berubah balik. Penasaran, aku kembali mendekat.

"Hei," kataku padanya. "Kau kan harus memberitahuku jalan masuk ke dalam. Berubah, dong..."

Phat hanya menggeleng. _Aku lebih baik berjaga di luar. Siapa tahu mereka kembali._

Aku memandangnya dengan mata memicing. Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya menolak untuk berubah.

_Oke, oke. Aku menyerah. Alasannya adalah aku tidak bawa apapun untuk ... kau tahu _... bahkan isi kepalanya pun tampak ragu dan malu-malu, _ehm, menutupi tubuhku._

Aku tertawa sinis. "Kau, Phat, sekarang ribut soal kesopanan?" Heh, biasanya juga dia tidak pernah peduli mau telanjang atau apapun di depanku. Faktanya, dia bahkan tidak pernah menutupi pikirannya saat melakukan segala hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya di ruang tertutup. Entah sudah berapa kali dia kena hukum karena keteledorannya menyangkut segala urusan cowok, mulai dari apapun yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan di pagi hari, hingga hormonnya yang meracuni isi kepalanya. Dan alasannya selalu cuma satu: 'Itu kan alamiah!' Huh!

_Nasibku jadi minoritas... _keluhnya. _Kalian para cewek selalu ribut untuk urusan begitu. Aku yakin kondisinya akan beda kalau aku ada di kawanan yang mayoritas anggotanya laki-laki, seperti di kawanan kakakmu._

Aku memutar bola mata. "Apa yang kaukeluhkan sekarang?" ujarku sinis. Ia jelas yang paling beruntung dalam urusan ini. Bayangkan, ia, secara teknis, sebagai satu-satunya cowok dalam kawanan, jadi serasa punya harem pribadi...

_Apanya yang harem pribadi? Kalian cewek-cewek gila yang sekali saja menangkap basah selintas pun pikiran kotorku, langsung saja bertindak kejam. Mentang-mentang posisiku yang paling rendah..._

"Deritamu, Phat, bukan deritaku," sahutku dingin. Kok bisa-bisanya malah ia yang protes? Harusnya kan aku... Jujur saja, kami semua sudah kehilangan akal dalam apapun menyangkut 'naluri alamiah' kromosom Y. Alfaku saja sudah bosan menetapkan batas-batas karena ia hampir selalu lupa. Aku sempat hampir stress pada awal-awal aku bergabung, tapi seiring waktu, sekarang bisa dibilang aku sudah kebal. Si Kanna sih memang sudah tidak pernah peduli sejak awal.

_Ini bukan soal kamu, ini soal aku_, ujarnya. _Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, dan setelah waktu itu kau protes soal ketidakpedulianku, mungkin seharusnya aku memberimu sedikit ruang, kau tahu..._

Alah! Seolah itu berpengaruh... Sekarang ini, jujur saja, secara pribadi aku menganggap si Phat ini jauh dari apapun yang namanya 'seksi'. Setidaknya menurut definisiku.

_Jahat betul kau, Korra. Aku yakin gadis-gadis di sekolahmu akan termehek-mehek memujaku waktu aku masuk nanti. Lihat saja._

"Jujur aku ragu, Phat! Kalau kau sih, telanjang pun, kambing takkan mau... Serius, deh!"

_Apa kaubilang? Kau tidak tahu dulu aku ini pujaan wanita? _

"Itu kan cuma karena kau pangeran... Tapi setelah jelas kau tidak lagi berhak atas takhta, mereka semua mundur kan?"

_Huh! Itu sih dasar mereka saja yang bodoh. Lebih memilih adikku daripada aku, padahal jelas aku lebih tampan. Kalau bukan karena perubahan ini, dan kudeta sial itu, sudah jelas aku yang jadi raja. Punya harem pribadi... Seluruh Siam dengan suka hati menyerahkan putri tercantik mereka padaku..._

Sungguh aku tak tahu ke mana logika berpikirnya. Fantasi konyol Phat selalu membuatku sakit kepala. Tapi aku tak mau peduli.

"Terserah deh, Phat. Jangan mulai mengacaukan kepalaku lagi. Berubah, cepat!"

_Kan aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak punya baju..._

Bah! Aku yakin soal tidak ada baju ini cuma alasan yang ia karang-karang saja supaya tidak usah masuk ke dalam, alasan utamanya adalah ia takut.

Haha. Dasar pengecut.

Ia memutar bola mata atas ejekanku tapi tetap bergeming.

Terserahlah apa maunya. Tak mau membuang waktu yang sudah sejak dari tadi kusia-siakan, aku meninggalkannya dan melangkah ke padang kosong, alias halaman, yang mengelilingi rumah itu.

.

* * *

.

Jika aku sebelumnya melihat rumah itu di semacam selebaran iklan properti dan bukan dari kepala Phat, pastinya aku takkan percaya bahwa itu adalah kediaman vampir. Sungguh, rumah itu jauh dari bayangan siapapun tentang makhluk-makhluk pembenci cahaya matahari. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa mengambil keputusan perencanaan arsitektur untuk rumah yang dindingnya dipenuhi kaca-kaca itu, sungguh. Mungkin mereka terlalu pede tidak akan ada apapun datang mengancam mereka, mulai dari sinar matahari yang mengancam kerahasiaan identitas mereka, gerombolan warga kota bersenjata parang dan garu yang datang untuk membinasakan mereka, hingga perampok yang berniat mencuri apapun dari rumah mewah itu.

Rumah tiga lantai bak istana... Sekali lihat, terbayang barang mewah apa saja yang ada di dalam. Pastinya membuat ngiler siapapun, entah yang memang punya otak jahat sejak awal atau yang tiba-tiba saja kerasukan setan. Mungkin malah memang ada mantra yang sengaja dipasang untuk membuat orang gelap mata dan serakah. Maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak?

Aku jadi tertawa sendiri atas pikiranku. Pastinya jika memang ada mantra aneh yang membuat orang jadi serakah, mantra itu mulai bekerja padaku. Karena begitu melihat rumah itu, aku jadi mengira-ngira barang berharga apa saja yang ada di dalam dan ribut memikirkan seribu cara untuk menyelundupkannya ke luar tempat ini. Mataku tak biasanya begini hijau tapi entah bagaimana aku tak bisa mengontrol pikiranku sendiri. Hahaha, mungkin aku memang kerasukan setan.

'Kerasukan setan', heh? Ck. Itu kan memang definisi yang tepat untukku.

Oke, alasan itu memang bodoh. Maksudnya, siapa itu perampok sial yang berani-beraninya masuk ke sarang vampir? Bah, seolah mereka tahu... Ya, bisa jadi memang ini perangkap. Mereka membuat rumah yang tampak begitu mewah dan tanpa penjagaan untuk mengundang siapapun yang punya niat buruk. Begitu mereka melintas, mendobrak, entah memecahkan kaca atau semacamnya, detik itu juga mereka menandatangani kontrak kematian.

Hah! Vampir vegetarian apanya!

Kudengar dengusan Phat, dan omelannya lagi soal sambungan simpul-simpul pikiran di otakku yang tak berguna. Dalam hati aku terkekeh, tapi tak berkomentar apapun, dan kembali menyusuri jalan setapak kecil bertabur kerikil yang mengitari rumah besar itu.

Kuikuti petunjuk Phat di kepalaku, memutar ke belakang rumah. Menggunakan dinding sebagai pijakan, aku melompat ke lantai dua, menyusuri langkan, dan akhirnya sampai ke jendela yang menurut Phat tidak dikunci. Benar saja, begitu mudah aku menggeser kaca jendela itu. Ada beberapa tapak kaki kotor di sana, tanda bukan hanya aku, dan juga bukan hanya Phat, karena jelas ukuran tapak kaki itu lebih besar darinya, yang pernah mendobrak masuk. Samar bau serigala menyerang begitu aku melewati jendela itu. Bau Phat masih terasa, tapi selain itu juga aku bisa mencium jejak bau kakakku dan bau beberapa serigala lain yang tak kukenal. Jelas mereka sering bulak balik masuk ke rumah ini setelah rumah ini kosong, entah untuk apa.

Untuk apa, kaupikir? Kalau ia memang bersahabat dengan mereka dan diminta menjaga rumah ini, pastinya ia punya kunci serep kan? Apa ia meninggalkan kuncinya? Tapi untuk apa ia masuk saat tak ada siapapun? Dan lagi, tampaknya ia juga yang dengan bodoh meninggalkan jendela tak terkunci.

Jangan-jangan, kakakku sering bulak-balik ke sini, kau tahu, sebagai ... ehm, maling? Entah apa kata yang lebih sopan, karena 'pencuri' pun sama saja artinya. Menjual barang yang ada di rumah ini untuk biaya hidup? Huh, serendah itulah level moral Jacob?

Aku buru-buru mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Ugh, ya, aku memang tidak tahu apapun dan bukan tempatku untuk mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya, apalagi menilai.

Fokus, fokus, Korra.

Bau debu menyergapku tatkala aku melangkah lebih dalam. Tidak sekuat bau yang kuharapkan muncul dari rumah tak berpenghuni yang sepertinya sudah ditinggal bertahun-tahun, kalau melihat kondisi cat di tembok luar yang agak terkelupas. Setelah kuperhatikan, kondisi di dalam tak seburuk di luar. Seluruh lantai atas telanjang tanpa tertutup karpet, tapi ketebalan debu di sini jauh berbeda dengan di teras. Ya, mungkin Jacob bulak-balik ke sini tidak untuk sekadar mencuri. Atau bahkan memang ia tidak mencuri. Mungkin alasannya lebih bermoral, membersihkan rumah ini, misalnya. Dan karena ia tak bawa kunci hingga harus mendobrak, ia jadi malas memanggul _vaccum_ _cleaner_ lewat jendela ke lantai bawah untuk membersihkan beranda.

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa bangga atau pedih jika kenyataannya memang begitu. Kakakku tak hanya bersahabat dengan mereka, tapi juga merangkap sebagai anjing penjaga dan _cleaning_ _service_. Apa pentingnya melakukan semua itu, coba? Untuk para makhluk dingin? Huh.

Kutelusuri rumah itu. Kuintip lewat langkan, foyer berisi foto yang jadi masalah itu ada di lantai satu. Aku di lantai dua, jadi kuhabiskan saja dulu waktuku untuk meneliti ruangan-ruangan di sana. Kamar-kamarnya besar, dengan jendela yang juga sama besarnya.

Sungguh, aku tak tahu ada apa dengan klan ini. Apa mereka semacam, yah, fobia gelap dan tempat sempit? Hahaha, mana mungkin ada vampir fobia kegelapan. Yang ada mereka fobia api. Mungkin aku harus melihat yang lebih kasat mata. Mungkinkah mereka terobsesi dengan cahaya? Terobsesi untuk mengenyahkan apapun stereotip yang sekian ribu tahun ditimpakan pada mereka?

Obsesi, atau, lebih tepat lagi, penyangkalan?

Tidak kuduga ada vampir yang membenci dirinya lebih daripada serigala membenci dirinya. Huh, rupanya dunia ini penuh oleh makhluk-makhluk menyedihkan yang tak menerima takdirnya sendiri.

Termasuk aku, mungkin.

Aku menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan, lantai demi lantai, dan mendapati semua skema penyangkalan itu kian menguat dalam tiap lapis demi lapis tembok yang kusibak. Warna terang cat dinding. Jendela di mana-mana. Rumah bermandikan cahaya. Gaya arsitektur entah hasil pembongkaran berapa kali. Pajangan gelas-gelas kristal dan benda antik. Piano besar. Ruang makan dan dapur ... huh, seolah vampir butuh makan! Foto-foto di dinding, foyer, apapun... Semuanya diambil di luar ruangan, dengan latar belakang pemandangan. Tak ada cahaya matahari, tentu, karena tak ada kilau di kulit mereka yang tertangkap kamera. Tentu saja ini semua bisa jadi urusan Photoshop, bisa jadi mereka mengedit foto-foto itu untuk menutupi efek kilau. Hei, dipikir-pikir lagi, jangan-jangan _setting _latar belakang itu juga semuanya hasil editing?

Hahaha...

Konyol benar kalau memang benar begitu. Menyedihkan, malah.

Selain urusan foto di luar ruangan itu, aku melihat satu hal lain: kekeluargaan. Tak ada satu foto pun yang sendiri. Tak ada satu foto pun yang tampak menunjukkan wibawa apalagi kekuasaan. Semua wajah dalam foto menunjukkan senyum, atau tawa.

Senyum itu terlihat aneh, muncul di wajah makhluk beku. Agak memaksakan diri, memang. Tapi aku menangkap dua hal.

Ya. Jelas mereka berusaha sekali menampakkan dua hal ini, sesuatu yang tidak mereka miliki: cahaya dan keluarga.

Kehidupan.

Kemanusiawian.

Obsesi yang aneh.

Tapi aku mengerti. Itu adalah hal yang hilang dan tak mungkin mereka dapatkan lagi. Dan ketika mereka tak bisa mendapatkannya, mereka menciptakannya. Sepalsu apapun kelihatannya, semustahil apapun tampaknya. Mereka berusaha membuat sulaman tapestri di dinding bernama 'menjadi manusia'. Selemah apapun gambaran itu di kepala mereka, setidakmungkin apapun alam khayalan itu terwujud si hidup mereka. Setipis dan selemah apapun benang yang mereka gunakan. Tapi mereka percaya mereka bisa, dan kala mereka berusaha, walau setipis apapun awalnya benang itu, mereka mewujudkannya juga pada akhirnya.

Menyedihkan, memang, menggadaikan apa yang seharusnya bisa mereka capai jika saja mereka tak berpegangan pada tali tipis itu. Tapi mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, dan mungkin dengan itu mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Hah! Apa yang kutahu soal kebahagiaan? Dan obsesi? Apa yang kutahu saat aku pun tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri?

Apa yang kutahu, ketika semua tali yang mengikatku pada kebahagiaan itu terputus, dan semua jalan untuk kembali padanya hilang lenyap. Runtuh, bukan hanya tertimbun. Musnah. Lenyap. Dan aku kehilangan aku. Diriku.

Ketika satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kulakukan hanya berpegangan pada satu-satunya tali yang terulur padaku. Karena tak ada tali lain. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Astaga, apa lagi yang kupikirkan di saat seperti ini? Berusaha berempati dengan makhluk dingin? Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah larut meratapi diriku?

Bodoh, Korra.

Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Sungguh.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha mengenyahkan apapun kebodohan yang mencuat di kepala, naik kembali ke lantai atas dan melangkahkan kaki ke ruang lain di sayap barat yang belum kujamah. Membuka pintunya asal saja.

Ruang itu besar. Luas. Kulihat, mungkin itu semacam ruang kerja. Di satu sisi, seperti di kamar lainnya di rumah itu, jendela besar yang menghadap beranda membawa kesan luas dan terang pada ruangan. Jendela itu bak bingkai, menampakkan lukisan pemandangan hutan pinus di baliknya. Satu dinding dipenuhi pajangan yang tertutup kain putih serta lukisan yang tak bisa kukelompokkan menurut gaya atau periode, bahkan tak bisa kutarik benang merah apapun yang menyatukan semuanya. Dinding-dinding lainnya yang mengelilingi ruangan itu diisi rak menjulang menyentuh langit-langit, yang dua kali lebih tinggi ketimbang ruangan lain, sehingga untuk menggapainya diperlukan tangga. Rak itu diisi buku, tumpukan perkamen, model angkasa luar dari berbagai zaman, dan entah apa lagi.

Tampaknya pemilik ruangan ini akademisi, minimal pecinta buku. Rasanya seperti melihat miniatur Perpustakaan Alexandria. Sementara aku berkeliling, menyusuri sudut demi sudut, dan jemariku menggapai jilid demi jilid buku, berupaya membaca beberapa judul yang sebagian malah sudah aus, aku menemukan banyak permata berharga yang bahkan tak kutahu masih ada di dunia ini. Buku-buku di sana dibagi berdasarkan wilayah geografis dan era, baru setelah itu berdasarkan tema dan pengarang. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa menemukan buku yang kaucari kalau kau tak tahu kapan buku itu diterbitkan, atau muncul, lahir, apapun, karena kusadari tak semua buku yang ada di sana adalah yang diterbitkan secara legal. Bahkan, aku tak melihat satu subyek khusus yang menjadi minat si pemilik. Ia benar-benar cerminan manusia Renaisans, menguasai, atau minimal tertarik, pada segala bidang. Filosofi, seni, kedokteran, arsitektur, agama, sains, matematika, astronomi, astrologi, ilmu pemerintahan, budaya, bahkan kulihat pojok penuh buku-buku supranatural dan teori konspirasi paling absurd sepanjang sejarah umat manusia.

Astaga! Apa sih sebenarnya yang ada di kepala pemilik ruangan ini?

Aku mendekat ke satu-satunya benda selain rak buku di ruangan itu: meja tulis besar dengan sesuatu yang ditutupi kain putih. Kursi besar, asumsiku. Meja itu agak berdebu, jelas Jacob atau siapapun yang membersihkan ruangan ini tak cukup memperhatikan detail. Satu kain putih teronggok di lantai, mungkin penutup meja yang jatuh, atau mungkin pula seseorang atau sesuatu pernah mencari sesuatu di meja itu dan lupa mengembalikan penutup itu ke asalnya.

Aku mengendus udara. Tak ada bau Phat. Jelas Phat bahkan belum pernah menyentuh ruangan itu.

Lalu siapa yang habis menyentuh meja ini?

Apa Jake? Tapi baunya pun samar... Dan anehnya, aku tak mencium bau lain selain bau yang samar kucium dari seantero rumah ini. Bau vampir yang mungkin adalah penghuni rumah ini.

Aku mengikuti instingku untuk mendekat. Meja itu seakan menarikku. Tiap sudutnya, tiap lekuk di permukaannya... Baroque Akhir, demikian yang ada di benakku menilai desainnya. Sesuatu yang kontras dengan rancangan minimalis modern dari seantero rumah ini. Tapi bukan gaya perabot itu yang membuatku menaruh perhatian.

Sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah.

Bahkan tanpa kutahu, tanganku sudah terulur. Menjangkau kenop laci-lacinya. Menariknya. Seakan ada yang harus kucari tahu di sana.

Sebagian diriku mengutuk. Aku benar-benar tampak seperti pencuri. Mengendap-endap dan mempereteli barang orang lain. Tapi ada sebagian lain, yang tetap berteriak bahwa itu adalah hal yang harus kulakukan. Ini rumah 'mereka' dan aku harus menyelidiki walau tak jelas apa agendaku. Tidak, tidak, justru karena tak jelas makanya harus kucari tahu. Logikaku, bagaimanapun, tak pernah bisa menang melawan insting dan aku menyerah sementara tanganku sibuk menelusuri isi laci itu.

Sebagian besar isinya barang biasa. Jam saku karatan yang aku yakin bahkan walau antik, tak ada pencuri yang mau mengambilnya. Beberapa pena, yang kelihatannya sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi. Stempel dengan tulisan CEE, entah apalah itu. Buku notes kosong. Jam tangan, yang kendati kelihatannya mahal, sudah rusak.

Intinya isinya sampah. Huh, siapa pula yang mau menyimpan sampah di dalam laci?

Di antara tumpukan sampah itu, kulihat juga sampah lain. Beberapa surat tagihan yang dialamatkan pada 'dr. Carlisle Cullen'. Aku tak menduga pemilik rumah ini begitu ceroboh untuk tak hanya membiarkan rumahnya mudah diakses, tapi juga menyimpan foto dan surat yang ada namanya sekaligus. Apa mereka tak peduli jika identitas mereka ketahuan?

Bukan oleh manusia, tentu. Tak ada petunjuk apapun di sini yang menyatakan bahwa pemilik rumah ini bukan manusia. Tapi oleh yang lain. Vampir lain, misalnya. Atau musuh mereka, para serigala.

Oh ya, aku lupa. Mereka bersahabat dengan serigala di sini. Pastinya mereka merasa aman membiarkan barang-barang mereka ditinggalkan di sini. Kehadiranku mungkin tak mereka prediksi.

Tapi perhatianku tertumbuk pada sesuatu di dasar laci kedua. Ditaruh agak di belakang. Aku menyentuhnya. Sebuah kotak, tampaknya, dengan ukiran di tepian dan atasnya. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat kala aku menariknya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Kotak itu tua, tampaknya. Tapi fakta bahwa ia ada di dasar laci tertutup, tanpa tanda-tanda kerapuhan standar, membuatku bertanya-tanya mengenai perawatan berkala yang dilakukan pemiliknya, karena pelitur yang menyelubungi permukaannya jelas bukan satu-satunya proteksi yang bisa melindunginya dari suhu, serangga, dan usia.

Tapi yang membuatku menahan napas adalah ukirannya. Aku mengenalinya dari mana saja. Bukan motifnya secara spesifik, tapi coraknya secara global. Setiap tradisi, bahkan juga setiap era, punya garis besar corak ragam hias tersendiri dan meski aku tak tahu banyak, aku sering melihat yang seperti ini.

Yup. Corak ini ada di mana-mana. Aku mengakrabinya sejak kecil. Lembar-lembar foto yang dibawa ibuku sebagai bagian dari pekerjaannya. Pameran-pameran yang mengikutsertakan ibuku sebagai pembicara utamanya. Ibuku bahkan menerbitkan satu buku khusus yang memuat corak seperti ini di salah satu babnya. Dan sejak aku menginjak bandara, aku menemukan banyak versi serupa. Dalam kualitas rendah di stand asesori dan cenderamata. Di sekolah, di kelas Budaya. Lebih banyak lagi di rumah, bertebaran di mana-mana, dalam karya ukiran yang dibuat ayah dan kakakku.

Itu corak Quileute, tak salah lagi.

Tapi yang ini berbeda. Kotak itu berbentuk persegi panjang, hanya berukuran sekitar 10x7 cm, dengan tinggi 5 cm, tapi tak bisa tidak kuakui kehalusan pembuatannya. Motif rumit dan ketinggian tingkat penguasaan sang seniman. Tambah lagi, corak itu adalah corak yang jarang kujumpai. Yang hanya pernah kutemui di pameran artefak kuno dan buku-buku yang membahas sejarah ragam hias klasik. Tak hanya tua, kotak itu juga antik. Usianya pasti sudah ratusan tahun.

Aku tak heran jika ada makhluk dingin memiliki kotak antik Quileute. Maksudku, rumah ini penuh barang antik. Masa iya dia tak menaruh perhatian pada karya seni dari suku yang jelas-jelas, secara teknis, ada di halaman rumahnya?

Jadi apa sebenarnya yang menarikku untuk memperhatikan setiap detailnya? Setiap lekuknya? Motif stilasi geometris berpola konsentris yang bahkan tak dapat kutebak maknanya? Dan kini jemariku meraih tutupnya, membuka pasak pengunci sederhana, menyingkap apa gerangan yang ada di dalam.

Kubayangkan mungkin isinya barang berharga. Kotak seantik itu hanya cocok untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang sepadan, atau bahkan lebih... Lebih mahal, lebih antik... Sesuatu yang tak hanya tinggi dalam nilai intrinsik, tapi juga nilai kesejarahan.

Jadi terbayang bagaimana reaksiku ketika membuka tutup itu ... dan mendapati isinya ... kosong.

Aku membolak-balik kotak itu berkali-kali, mengecek laci, membongkarnya paksa, tak luput juga menunduk mencari ke kolong meja, barangkali ada yang jatuh... Tapi tak ada. Tak ada apapun. Kotak itu kosong.

Oh, dasar insting sialan tak berguna!

Tapi ketika aku membalik-balik kotak itu, baru kusadari sesuatu. Bagian dalam tutup kotak itu, yang dilapisi beludru merah, bisa dibuka, dan ketika aku melepas alas beludru itu, kulihat sebaris kalimat terukir di sana. Dalam bahasa yang jelas bukan Quileute. Portugis, Spanyol, atau Latin, mungkin. Pengetahuanku akan bahasa-bahasa Eropa Selatan sangat minim, tapi setidaknya yang ini bisa kutangkap artinya.

_'Untuk mawar rubiku...'_

Di bawahnya masih ada beberapa baris kalimat, namun tak bisa kutangkap artinya. Hanya sekilas ada kata seperti 'takdir', 'pelindung', 'hidup', 'cinta', 'segalanya', dan akhirnya 'keabadian'. Sekilas aku bisa menangkap. Tidak akan jauh dari puisi cinta gombal.

Kalau begitu, rentang waktu kemungkinan asal kotak ini, dan usianya, bisa kupersempit. Sekitar 230 tahun yang lalu. Sejak era pendaratan bangsa asing di tanah Quileute, tepatnya.

Kubayangkan seperti apa kisah yang membalut sejarah kotak ini. Aku tahu soal pendaratan bangsa-bangsa asing di pantai Quileute, ketika para pejuang Quileute yang ganas dan kejam memerangi mereka dan menjadikan mereka budak. Jadi apakah ini semacam kisah cinta terlarang antara penakluk dan budak? Prajurit pejuang dan musuhnya? Dari bahasanya, kotak ini kelihatannya ditujukan pada salah satu anggota bangsa asing itu. Mungkin awalnya berisi sesuatu yang berharga. Mahar pernikahan, mungkin? Atau bukti tanda cinta? Sang pria adalah prajurit suku yang mungkin dianggap pengkhianat karena mencintai gadis asing, dan sang gadis, apakah ia membalas cinta itu? Jangan-jangan ini adalah semacam versi pembalikan yang lebih tragis dari kisah Pocahontas versi Disney?

Hei, tunggu, untuk apa bangsa Spanyol membawa-bawa cewek untuk pelayaran dan pendaratan pertamanya? Kecuali jika itu bukan pendaratan pertama, karena jelas hukum penjelajahan manapun melarang membawa perempuan kecuali jika memang sudah jelas arah dan tujuannya adalah kolonisasi. Sudah ada tempat tujuan yang pasti, maksudku... Oh, jangan-jangan kotak ini ditujukan pada prajurit bangsa asing? Kisah cinta dua prajurit yang saling bertentangan?

Wow….

Oh, oh, aku memang bodoh. Pendaratan pertama bangsa asing di tanah Quileute adalah kesalahan. 1775, kalau tak salah, ketika kapal Spanyol pertama kali mendarat. Salah perhitungan, meleset dari tempat pendaratan yang seharusnya. Kenapa, ya? Terkena badai, mungkin? Kalau begitu mungkin saja kapal itu mengangkut calon penduduk koloni….

Huh, aku harus lebih teliti membaca sejarah sukuku. Banyak detail yang kulewatkan rupanya.

Hei, tunggu... Setengah dari masa perbudakan itu kan masa kekuasaan Alfaku. Bisa dibilang ia yang memimpin penyerangan, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, pertahanan para pribumi. Ia yang memaksa menjadikan bangsa yang seharusnya menjadi penakluk itu sebagai budak. Memang bukan ia yang pertama, karena katanya, waktu bangsa Spanyol mendarat, ia bahkan belum lahir. Tapi ia yang meneruskan jejak Alfa sebelumnya, memburu orang asing, ketika bangsa Inggris mendarat pada 1787, dan akhirnya bangsa Rusia pada 1808. Kekuasaan Alfaku hancur, terkudeta oleh bangsanya sendiri, akhir dekade 1820-an, kalau memang ingatannya tentang penanggalan Masehi bisa dipercaya. Jangka waktu hampir empat dekade itu waktu yang lumayan singkat, tapi pastinya cukup lama untuk memungkinkan sebuah kisah cinta antarbangsa terjadi. Toh nyatanya negosiasi dengan bangsa kulit putih Amerika baru terjadi pada 1855, tiga dekade setelah ia tumbang, dan selama itu pula bangsa asing tetap dianggap satu di antara dua pilihan: musuh atau budak berkasta rendah. Jika orang Quileute yang memberikan kotak ini prajurit, ada kemungkinan ia anak buah si Alfa kan?

Heh, terbayang apa yang terjadi dengan si prajurit kalau memang begitu kejadiannya. Dengan kekejaman Alfaku yang terkenal itu, wajar jika aku membayangkan situasi terburuk. Mungkin ia, dan kekasihnya, dicincang hingga jadi serpihan, atau dibakar, dan mayat atau mungkin abunya dibuang ke laut atau diumpankan pada binatang buas. Hei, bisa jadi malah dagingnya dimakan oleh kawanannya sendiri.

Oh, tidak, aku mulai membayangkan kanibalisme. Ini pasti salah Phat. Koleksi DVD-nya mulai meracuni pikiranku….

Kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya aku ambil saja kotak ini... Ya, mungkin Alfaku tahu sesuatu. Tentang kisah itu, jika memang ada. Dan kalau tidak, kalau kisah itu hanya bagian dari imajinasiku yang tak terkendali ini, pastinya ia senang jika kotak ini kembali pada pemilik aslinya, maksudku orang yang lebih berhak jadi pemiliknya, setelah ratusan tahun kotak ini mengembara. Kotak indah yang awalnya dipersembahkan untuk sang kekasih ini mungkin telah berpuluh kali berpindah tangan, sebelum akhirnya sampai ke tangan si vampir kolektor barang antik. Meski sekian lama merawatnya, akhirnya ia pun melupakannya jua. Ya, pastinya si kolektor ini lupa, atau menemukan barang lain yang lebih bernilai. Karena takkan ada makhluk apapun, entah manusia atau vampir, yang akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga baginya di rumah tanpa penjagaan, di sudut sebuah laci lembab.

Sambil menggenggam kotak itu di sakuku, aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Oh, aku punya sumber sejarah tepat di dalam kepalaku! Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku tak pernah mempertimbangkan karir licik sebagai sejarawan atau pemburu barang antik?

.

Otak pencuri busukku bekerja cepat, dan tanpa mempedulikan sisi moralku yang ribut berteriak-teriak minta diperhatikan, aku sudah mengembalikan laci dan isinya pada tempatnya, kecuali kotak satu itu, yang kumasukkan ke saku jaketku. Aku baru hendak bersiap pergi ketika tahu-tahu udara berubah di sekitarku dan kucium bau manis itu.

Oh brengsek, vampir!

.

* * *

**.**

**Catatan:**

**Lagi-lagi aku menulis kepanjangan dan harus dibagi dua. Hahaha…**

**Sedikit soal sejarah si Alfa dan suku Quileute, emang aku mencomot yang ada di Wikipedia, soal tahun-tahun dan pendaratan bangsa asing, tapi tentu saja dengan perubahan. Jadi jangan percaya total karena itu jelas bukan fakta. Hahaha…**

**R&R please…**


	14. 14 - Pencuri dan Pembantai

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Not closely related with the saga. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Spring 2012.**_

_**.**_

_**Korra POV**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**14. Pencuri dan Pembantai**

Wednesday, March 27, 2013

10:02 AM

.

* * *

.

Bau vampir yang menyergap membuatku seketika itu juga hilang akal.

Oh, apa si pemilik rumah ini sudah pulang?

_Phat! _teriakku panik. Jika ada vampir bisa masuk, melewati penjagaan Phat, tanpa Phat memberi peringatan padaku sama sekali, jangan-jangan Phat ... sudah...

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha mengenyahkan kemungkinan buruk itu.

Tidak, tidak. Phat ksatria yang tangguh. Ia takkan begitu mudah kalah. Mungkin ia alpa mendeteksi, lalai menjagaku.

_Phat! _teriakku lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Malah tak kudengar pikirannya dalam kepalaku.

Panik kian menjalari syarafku sementara kurasakan vampir itu mendekat dalam kecepatan luar biasa. Jelas ia mengendusku. Aku segera ambil tindakan pertama yang kupikirkan: kabur. Aku baru bergerak menuju jendela besar, berupaya membuka selotnya, ketika satu suara terdengar di belakangku.

"Menemukan apa yang kaucari?"

Oh, Tuhan... Roh Semesta Alam...

Kurasakan vampir itu mendekat. Langkahnya pelan, terukur. Makhluk ini ingin menambah penderitaanku, rupanya. Membuatku ketakutan sebelum membunuhku?

Oh, dan kenapa selot sialan ini macet di saat seperti ini?

Seolah menambah penderitaanku, mendadak kusadari bau lain menyelusup. Sekejap kemudian satu sosok sudah ada di belakangnya. Ia menjaga jarak, berdiri tenang, bersandar di ambang pintu, tapi kutahu siap menerkamku pada detik aku melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Menyerang si beruang di depanku, misalnya, atau kabur dari jendela.

Sial! Satu vampir saja sudah masalah, apalagi dua?

Brengsek! Kenapa malah si Alfa sialan itu menurunkan Titah agar aku tidak berubah segala saat ia tak ada? Di saat seperti ini? Serius, si Bodoh itu pastinya ingin membunuhku! Supaya ia punya alasan agar bisa mengklaim Sam untuk menggantikan posisiku, tanpa beresiko tidak enak hati atau harus menghadapi kemarahanku karena ia harus mengenyahkanku. Ya, pasti itu alasannya.

Cih!

"Kau tahu, pencurian adalah tindakan kriminal, Nona...," ujar si vampir kedua, merampokku dari kekesalanku pada si Alfa. Berlawanan dengan aku yang dilanda kepanikan, suaranya sangat lembut. Tenang. Tapi tetap mengancam.

"Ya. Bayangkan betapa sulitnya posisi Charlie... Dan entah bagaimana reaksi Alfamu," timpal si pertama.

Heh? Siapa itu Charlie? Apa lagi maksudnya dengan Alfaku?

Tunggu... Apa maksudnya _Jacob?_ Dia mengira aku kawanan Jacob?

Dia mau melapor pada kakakku?

Oh, sialan.

Dia maju selangkah lagi. Aku tahu, aku bisa saja menghancurkan kaca ini dan lari keluar. Kabur. Tapi penyembuhan lambatku yang bodoh akan menghambatku. Dan aku tak bisa berubah. Ini sama saja bunuh diri. Darahku akan membuat keduanya gila dan mereka akan mengejarku, memburuku dengan mudah.

Tak ada cara lain kalau begitu.

Aku berbalik, menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

"Oh, tolong, tolong jangan bunuh aku...," aku menyembah-nyembah dengan suara memelas. "Aku terpaksa melakukannya, sungguh. Jangan minum darahku..."

Apakah suaraku cukup meyakinkan? Gemetar takut di sana terdengar sungguhan? Detak jantungku yang menderas menggemuruh dalam ritme yang tepat? Aku yakin aktingku pasti bakal dapat nominasi Grammy Award. Karena itu bahkan bukan akting sembarang akting.

Memalukan, memang. Tapi aku betul-betul takut dan panik hingga hampir kencing di celana.

Kudengar yang satu menelan ludah, sementara yang satu lagi jelas mati-matian menahan tawanya. Oh, sial. Betapa menyedihkannya aku, berlutut dan memohon-mohon di hadapan dua ekor lintah... Ditertawai, pula.

Oh, ke mana martabatku? Harga diriku?

Persetan martabat. Persetan harga diri. Aku bisa puas makan harga diri nanti setelah darahku dikeringkan.

"Kau manis sekali untuk seekor anak anjing Quileute, kau tahu? Sejak kapan memangnya kami suka darah kalian? Serius, darah anjing?" satu orang, yang suaranya lebih bas daripada yang lainnya, tak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

"Dia benar," ujar yang satunya.

"Jangan bilang matamu sudah rabun, Puppy. Kau tidak mengenali kami?"

Aku mengerjap, mengembalikan diriku pada kesadaran. Kuperhatikan sosok yang mendekatiku, yang masih tertawa-tawa. Sikapnya bersahabat. Mengejek, ya, tapi tidak mengancam. Dan warna mata kuning itu...

Tapi ia bilang tadi ia tidak suka darah anjing. Dia menyebutku 'anjing'.

Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau malah lega.

"Tapi omong-omong," ia mengendus udara di sekitarku. "Aku belum pernah mencium baumu sebelumnya..." ia masih mengendus beberapa saat untuk kemudian memamerkan cengiran maklum. "Oh, kau anggota baru, ya? Pantas kau tidak mengenal kami..." ada nada kepastian dalam suaranya, yang entah mengapa terdengar akrab.

Aku terperangah. Gaya bicaranya ... seolah ia tahu ... mengenal semua anggota kawanan kakakku. Danbahwa seharusnya mereka mengenalnya.

Satu kesadaran membuatku menampar jidat. Oh ya, tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi dia? Pastinya sang pemilik rumah ini. Sahabat kawanan Quileute.

"Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan tegang," seekor lagi, dengan suara yang lebih lembut, berujar padaku dari ambang pintu. "Memangnya Jake tidak pernah memberitahumu kalau kita ini sekutu?" entah karena kata-katanya atau apa, mendadak aku merasakan ketenangan.

"Benar," timpal si vampir pertama. Suaranya menggelegar, tak selembut yang satunya, tapi nada kasualnya juga membuatku nyaman. Ia kian mendekat, hanya sekitar empat atau lima langkah di depanku. "Siapa namamu, Pups?"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ko... ehm, Me... Megan Colloughby," kataku, otomatis menyebut nama yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala.

"Ayolah Puppy, masa Jake tidak bilang?" si pemilik suara bas agak terkikik waktu mengatakannya. "Cowok satu ini," ia menunjuk temannya, "bisa mendeteksi emosimu, jadi tentu saja kami tahu jika kau berbohong..."

"Dia benar," konfirmasi makhluk satunya.

Mataku melebar. Aku bukan cuma berhadapan dengan vampir, tapi juga vampir berbakat? Yang punya kemampuan mendeteksi emosi?

Kenapa dari pagi aku terus ditimpa kemalangan? Oh, ini pasti hari sialku. Tidak, bukan, ini pasti hari kematianku.

Mereka mendekat lagi dan mati-matian kukempiskan cuping hidungku, menahan bau manis yang menyengat. Kusadari satu orang, si pemilik suara bas, yang tubuhnya besar bak beruang, berjongkok, dan jemarinya seenaknya menyentuh daguku, memaksaku menatapnya.

"Kini kutanya sekali lagi, jawab yang jujur. Siapa namamu?"

Entah karena hipnotis dari kata-katanya, atau aura aneh yang mengelilingi ruangan di sekitarku, yang entah mengapa membuat aliran darahku melambat dan detak jantungku yang mengguruh perlahan makin tenang, aku menjawab pelan, "Korra..."

"Korra apa?" kejarnya.

Nah, yang ini pertanyaan sulit. Tapi ia kenal Jacob, dan katanya sekutunya. Jadi sekali ini, menelan pahit di lidah, aku mencari ruang aman dalam nama itu, "Ko, Korra ... B, Black..."

Rasanya seperti dipaksa menelan pil yang sangat pahit. Atau memakan ramuan obat herbal dari jenis makanan yang paling tak kausukai dan kaubenci. Lebih lagi kusadari bahwa saat aku mengatakan itu, tidak semata karena kebutuhan, tetapi karena itu memang benar. Tak ada kebohongan sedikit pun. Itu jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Black?" suaranya terkejut. Dilepaskannya daguku dan ia bangkit. "Aku tak tahu ada dua cabang Black."

Oke, sampai sejauh mana memang para lintah ini tahu soal cabang-cabang keluarga di sukuku? Bukannya itu rahasia? Sekutu sih sekutu ... tapi masa iya Jacob menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di depan para makhluk dingin? Tidak secara literal, maksudku.

"Memang tidak," kataku, memberanikan diri menghadang matanya, meski masih tak berani bangkit. "Aku adik Jacob."

Ucapanku malah membuat dahinya makin mengernyit.

"Aku malah tidak tahu Jake punya adik," ujarnya curiga, menoleh pada rekannya. "Kau tahu?"

Si rekan, yang masih tak meninggalkan ambang pintu, kulihat hanya menggeleng, membuat si beruang kembali menatapku tajam.

"Apa kaupikir jika kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai adik Alfamu, kau akan terlepas dari kesulitan?" tanyanya yang sontak membuatku menggeleng. "Tambah lagi, kalau memang kau adik Jake, tidak mungkin Jake tidak cerita soal kami." Ia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan, "Oke, jadi jawab sekali lagi. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sudah kubilang aku adiknya. Adik tiri. Saudara seayah," jelasku, menahan emosiku sendiri. Serius, kenapa aku harus menjelaskan ini semua pada para lintah?

"Dia jujur," ujar si kalem dari ambang pintu yang membuat si beruang terperangah sesaat, lalu mendadak terkekeh menyebalkan.

Ingin kutendang dia tapi mati-matian kutahan keinginan itu. Mereka berlaku jinak sekarang, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memprovokasinya. Bisa-bisa aku pulang tinggal tulang.

"Serius, Man! Kau putri Billy? _Billy?"_ si beruang masih tertawa, makin lama makin terbahak-bahak. "Aku kira dia itu tipe _family_ _man_. Wah, kita harus bilang Ed kalau begini. Gawat kalau ternyata si Jake itu mata keranjang juga."

Hei! Apa haknya makhluk-makhluk ini mengurusi kehidupan pribadi ayah dan kakakku?

Tanpa sadar aku bangkit dan menggeram. Si beruang tertawa, tapi si kalem di ambang pintu menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah, Em. Jangan cari masalah dengan anak baru. Kau tahu betapa rentannya mereka."

'Rentan'? Itu istilahnya bagiku? Serius, jika bukan karena Titah si Alfa bodoh dan hubungan mereka dengan kakakku, apapun itu, sudah dari tadi aku berubah dan kurobek tenggorokan mereka.

Lagi-lagi perasaan nyaman dan tenang yang aneh membasuhku. Membuat emosiku mendadak mereda. Ha! Aku tahu sekarang. Salah satu dari mereka pasti bermain-main dengan emosiku. Sial.

"Serius, Jazz? Bocah kecil ini memang bisa apa?" si beruang menyepelekanku. Aku mendelik pada tubuh tinggi besar itu, dan ia kembali terkekeh. "Hei, Pups, berapa usiamu?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Enambelas," jawabku tanpa berpaling, menantang matanya.

"Bohong! Paling-paling usiamu duabelas!"

"Enak saja! Aku sudah kelas 1 SMA!" bantahku, yang masih disambut tawanya.

Menyebalkan. Aku tahu orang-orang di sekitarku raksasa semua, bahkan selisih tinggiku dengan si Collin dan Brady saja, yang cuma selisih dua tahun setengah denganku, sampai mungkin hampir 30 cm atau malah lebih... Tapi itu kan wajar. Maksudku, mereka kan laki-laki, dan efek pertumbuhan pesat khas serigala Quileute, kalau melihat ukuran tubuh kakakku dan Seth, pasti berlaku juga untuk mereka. Aku kan berbeda. Aku si kurcaci, tidak bisa bertambah tinggi lagi pula. Selamanya jadi kurcaci. Sial.

"Ah, masa?" cibir si beruang lagi. "Kau lebih kecil dari Seth waktu itu, bahkan lebih kecil dari ... siapa itu? Bocah sebelas tahun yang terus-terusan bersembunyi di belakang temannya waktu perkenalan resmi kawanan Sam di perbatasan?"

Eh? Kawanan Sam?

"Collin?" saran si kalem yang membuatku membelalakkan mata.

Mereka bahkan kenal Collin?

Oh ya, tentu saja. Kalau hubungan mereka sedekat itu dengan kakakku, pastinya mereka tahu semua soal suku.

Tapi apa maksudnya dengan Collin anggota kawanan Sam? Collin bukan anak buah kakakku?

"Bukan, bukan. Collin itu bukannya si miniatur Jake, tapi dalam versi penggerutu? Yang terus-terusan mendelik dari pojokan? Ya, si Jake memang penggerutu, tapi jika Jake level lima, yang ini level sepuluh. Aku benar kan?" si beruang berujar riang yang membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Ini yang lain, anggota yang paling muda," ia kembali pada topik si-anak-kecil-tak-teridentifikasi dalam kawanan Sam. "Si imut Jessie atau Joshie atau Johnnie, entahlah. Yang selalu ada di samping remaja bernama Bruilly atau Billy atau Baldy... yang kelihatan paling kalem dan tenang di antara mereka semua. Jujur aku tak terlalu ingat generasi baru dari kawanan Sam satu per satu. Yang jelas, mereka ini generasi bocah-bocah berandal ribut yang suka heboh sendiri..." ia masih melanjutkan melafalkan beberapa baris kalimat lagi setelahnya, namun aku tak terlalu memperhatikan. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu hal.

Collin si Penggerutu, katanya? Yang benar saja! Si Raja Ceria itu? Yang tidak tahu kapan berhenti bicara? Huh, pastinya dia salah orang...

"Oh ya, benar... Anak paling kecil itu si Josh, kalau tak salah," si kalem seperti yang sudah-sudah, bereaksi dengan tenang. "Remaja yang kalem itu namanya Brady. Ia bahkan berusaha menenangkan Collin, kan? Bocah itu terus menggeram setiap Carlisle atau Ed bicara. Hampir berubah sekitar sepuluh kali dalam waktu satu jam, sampai-sampai Sam khusus memberi perintah agar dia diam. Efek penenanganku saja tidak mempan padanya."

Si beruang terkekeh lagi. "Mungkin karena dia kelewat agresif. Yah, seperti diharapkan dari darah Black."

Oh, sialan. Bahkan dia mengutip ucapan Brady dan Collin. Kali ini untuk menggambarkan Collin, bukan aku.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan memang itu kalimat yang biasa mereka tuturkan di antara mereka? Di antara kawanan, maksudku, dan juga menyebar ke sekutu mereka, klan mata emas ini. Apa sifat agresif kakakku dan Collin sudah sedemikian tenarnya?

"Ya, aku setuju soal itu," sahut si kalem. "Satu-satunya pengecualian cuma Seth."

"Oh ya, _Seth_... Tentu saja, dia kan adik kesayanganmu, Jazz..." goda si beruang yang tadi dipanggil Em, yang membuat si kalem terkekeh pelan dan aku melebarkan mata penuh kengerian.

Bukan hanya kakakku ... Seth juga ... dan tadi dibilang mereka bahkan menjalin hubungan semacam saudara angkat. Ini jelas bukan sekadar aliansi biasa.

Huh, apa sebenarnya yang dilihat para serigala Quileute dari makhluk dingin ini? Apa mereka semua dalam pengaruh semacam teluh? Atau bakat vampir yang mengacaukan isi kepala mereka? Atau memang pada dasarnya saja mereka semua kelewat bodoh dan tanpa penjagaan? Menjalin aliansi dan persaudaraan? Apa lagi nanti? Pernikahan politik? Huh, jangan-jangan malah salah satu dari para makhluk dingin ini mau menikahi cewek Quileute? Guna menghasilkan keturunan hibrida mengerikan?

Hih... Itu artinya aku, kan, calon mempelainya? Aku adik sang Alfa, dan di mana-mana yang namanya Tuan Putri selalu jadi sesajen... Alat tukar, tanda pengikat perjanjian damai dua kerajaan yang berseteru.

Hiiiiiii! Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat kabur dari tanah ini sebelum jadi korban... Disuruh menikahi salah satu zombie ini, lebih baik aku mati duluan.

Oh, apalagi jika mempelai prianya adalah si beruang ini. Dari tadi terus bilang aku imut dan memanggilku Puppy... Mengerikan.

"Hei," mendadak si beruang menghentikan entah apapun candaan mereka mengenai Seth, yang sama sekali tak kuperhatikan, dan memandangku dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Kaubilang tadi kau adik Jacob?" mungkin ini efek ilusi optik atau permainan cahaya dalam ruangan, tapi kulihat matanya berbinar-binar. "Wah, ini mengubah segalanya, tentu," serunya girang. "Semula semua orang berpikir pasti calonnya adalah si miniatur Jacob itu, Collin kalau tak salah, atau Seth. Tapi karena ada kamu, artinya kau calon selanjutnya kan? Jika, kau tahu, Jake melakukan rencana yang dia tunggu-tunggu itu."

Eh, rencana Jacob? Apa maksudnya?

Tapi tunggu... Apa tadi maksudnya dengan calon?

Oh, jangan-jangan memang benar. Jacob merencanakan aku sebagai alat pengikat. Pernikahan politik untuk memperteguh aliansi...

Ugh, sial. Kubunuh kakakku jika memang begitu.

"Terus terang, aku tidak keberatan jika calonnya adalah kau. Kelihatannya kau pemberontak. Pasti kau bisa asyik," ia menilaiku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, tatapannya membuatku bergidik.

Hih, apa maksudnya dengan asyik?

"Yah, aku berharap calonnya Seth, tentu. Jauh lebih baik daripada si vampirofobia Collin. Tapi kalau kau, tidak buruk juga kurasa..."

Aku membelalak makin lebar. Calon sebelumku Seth dan Collin? Apa? Mereka juga mau dijadikan alat pengikat? Menikahi vampir? Oh Tuhan, apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepala kakakku?

Apapun, terserah. Aku jelas harus kabur.

Ya, kabur tampaknya gagasan bagus. Tidak hanya dari rumah ini, tapi juga dari suku ini. Masa bodoh dengan misi. Masa bodoh dengan Alfaku. Nanti saja kujelaskan padanya begitu aku jauh dari tanah Quileute. Oh, kuharap waktu Alfaku pulang nanti, aku sudah jauh sejauh-jauhnya, jadi ia menyuruhku kembali pun, aku punya kesempatan untuk membujuknya. Masa bodoh jika ia marah dan membuangku. Masa bodoh jika ia mau mencari penggantiku. Lebih baik aku jadi serigala terbuang, kesepian, sendirian lagi, tanpa perlindungan kawanan, daripada aku beresiko dinikahkan dengan zombie.

Amit-amit jabang bayi...

Maaf, Seth. Maaf, Cole. Jika aku pergi, mungkin kalian yang jadi korban. Tapi aku tak mau ada di posisi seperti itu, jadi sesajen dalam pernikahan politik dengan makhluk yang kubenci hingga tulang sumsum. Takdir ini terlalu mengerikan untuk kutanggung.

Berupaya bersikap biasa-biasa saja, aku memepet jendela. Jemariku meraih selot, berupaya keras membukanya tanpa ketahuan. Entah memang aku mendadak jadi ahli dan keberuntungan berpihak padaku, atau memang kedua vampir itu saja yang kelewat asyik berbicang-bincang sendiri dan melupakanku, lewat sekian menit, akhirnya aku berhasil juga membuka selot jendela itu. Patut kutambahkan, tanpa mereka sadari.

Oke, sekarang tinggal urusan kabur dari sini.

Itu jelas bukan perkara mudah. Aku loncat begitu saja dari jendela, meski selotnya berhasil kubuka, itu saja sudah jaminan mereka akan langsung mengejar. Mungkin sekali ini mereka takkan begitu berbaik hati.

"Ehm, Guys," aku berupaya mencari jalan keluar yang aman. "Aku tahu kalian baik dan aku berterima kasih kalian tidak menganggap berat masalah ini, juga karena kalian tidak akan melaporkanku pada Jake. Aku selamanya akan mengingat kebaikan kalian. Tapi aku harus permisi, kau tahu, ayah menungguku pulang untuk makan siang dan ... well, selamat tinggal."

Aku buru-buru membuka jendela dan melemparkan diriku. Tapi belum-belum, tangan yang besar sudah menangkapku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas dalam sedetik itu aku kehilangan pijakan, melayang tak tahu arah, sebelum kemudian terhempas ke lantai. Tubuhku membentur marmer semetara kepalaku menabrak rak kayu yang keras. Kurasakan bagian belakang kepalaku berdenyut keras. Sakit.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" teriakku, meraba bagian belakang kepalaku. Untung saja tidak kurasakan satu pun tulangku yang patah. Aneh, memang, untuk ukuran aku dilempar vampir beruang sebesar itu. Tapi kini kupikir, ia mungkin mengurangi tenaga menghadapiku. "Kalian tahu perjanjiannya," aku menggertak. "Kalian menyakitiku, semua batal. Aku bisa lapor pada Jake dan dia akan membalas."

Sungguh aku tak tahu apa gerangan yang aku ocehkan. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan dengan menangkap sedikit hal dari pembicaraan mereka tadi. Setidaknya, jika mereka percaya aku adik Jake, aku harus memanfaatkan kedudukanku untuk sesuatu.

Si beruang tertawa mengerikan. Oke, sudah lewat masa penuh candanya. Kini ia benar-benar vampir beruang. Monster pembunuh.

"Tidak secepat itu, Nona. Jangan kira kau bisa lepas begitu saja hanya karena kau adiknya Jacob dan mungkin dengan begitu, kau menganggap kita semua keluarga. Tidak, tidak," ia berdecak. "Kau jelas pencuri. Dan pencuri harus dihukum."

Matanya keemasannya yang berkilat-kilat mendadak menggelap, dan aku tak lagi bisa meraba detak jantungku. Seketika aku sadar, apapun itu hubungan mereka dengan Jake, dan hubunganku dengannya, aku takkan selamat dari yang satu ini.

Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan mati.

.

"Pencuri kecil, heh?" ia menyeringai. "Ketika aku dengar dari Als, ada pendobrak tak dikenal yang mencuri barang Carlisle, dan ia tak bisa melihat langsung, aku sudah tahu pasti anjing-anjing berandal kecil ini lepas dari pengawasan dan bikin ulah. Tapi sungguh aku tak menduga pelakunya adalah adik si Alfa sendiri. Bagaimana nih, Jazz? Harus diapakan bocah ini?"

Ia menyeringai padaku, memamerkan gigi-giginya. Apa yang mau ia lakukan?

Tak mendapat reaksi apapun dari si kalem, ia melanjutkan sendiri, "Yang jelas berandal badung ini harus diberi pelajaran," tegasnya. "Enaknya apa ya? Apa sebaiknya ia diikat di hutan? Atau dikurung di brankas besi Carlisle? Yang jelas sebaiknya ia dilumpuhkan dulu dengan racun vampir biar tidak berulah..."

Aku menggeram. Brengsek dia, apa-apaan...?

"Kau takkan mencari masalah dengan kakakku..." aku mencoba menapakkan kaki di satu-satunya jalur aman yang kutahu. Jika mereka bersekutu dengan kawanan Quileute, pastinya mereka berada di level yang sama, kan? Mereka takkan melukaiku karena itu bisa berakibat kawanan kakakku menyerang, memutuskan persekutuan.

"Oh, Jake takkan melakukan apapun. Dia pastinya setuju dengan kami kalau soal mendisiplinkan anggota. Lagipula, kau berulah di tanah kami, kau tahu? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh melintas ke sini. Setahuku, Alfamu kan belum menghapus batas... Tambah lagi, kalau Jake sampai mengamuk, dia sendiri yang tanggung resiko kalau kami tak memperbolehkannya menemui Ness..."

Ness? Itukah kelemahan Jacob?

Siapa Ness?

"Kalau kau mengerti, cepat kembalikan barang yang kaucuri dan urusan ini selesai."

"Aku tak mencuri apapun!" teriakku.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Alice melihat..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Alice, siapapun itu, lihat. Aku tidak mencuri!"

"Hei Puppy, kau tahu kau melakukan manuver yang aneh? Belum lama berselang, kau memohon-mohon agar kami mengampunimu. Bilang kau terpaksa melakukannya. Kini kau bilang kau bukan pencuri?" ia memojokkanku, membuatku pucat pasi. "Di situ," ia menunjuk sakuku. "Sakumu menggembung. Pasti barang Carlisle kausembunyikan di sana, kan?"

Langsung aku memasang posisi defensif. "Kotak ini milik suku Quileute! Aku tidak peduli kalian mendapatkannya dari balai lelang mana atau berapa milyar dolar kalian membelinya, yang jelas aku akan mengembalikannya ke pemiliknya yang sah!"

"Ya. Dan pemiliknya Carlisle. Itu peninggalan yang berarti untuknya. Jadi kembalikan."

Peninggalan yang berarti?

Hei, siapa si Carlisle ini? Masa sih dia tokoh sentral dalam kisah yang membalut kotak ini?

Tunggu, tadi aku lihat nama Carlisle. Di sampul surat. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Pasti bagian dari mereka.

Bukan cuma ksatria Quileute dan budak, tapi ksatria Quileute dan vampir?

Oh, Tuhan…

"Itu tidak mungkin!" teriakku, mati-matian menggenggam kotak itu. Serta merta aku bangkit dan berusaha kabur lagi, tapi kali ini bahkan aku belum mencapai jendela, bahkan belum sampai tiga langkah aku bergerak, aku sudah ditarik lagi, dan melayang membentur rak. Buku-buku berjatuhan menimpaku. Rasanya kali ini tulangku patah. Dan belum lagi aku berusaha bangkit, tangan si beruang sudah mencengkeram leherku, menahanku ke lantai.

Brengsek.

Aku mati-matian berontak. Menggeram marah. Tubuhku bergetar, panas menjalar. Tapi otot-ototku, yang masih terikat pada Titah, menolak semua proses perubahan itu. Membuatku menggeletar kesakitan. Napasku tercekat. Teriakanku tertahan di tenggorokan.

Oh sial, aku bahkan tak mampu berteriak.

"Hei, tenang Puppy... Apa kau mau aku lapor pada kakakmu? Atau ayahmu, mungkin? Bayangkan betapa kecewanya si tua Billy Black..."

Hei! Dia berusaha mem-_blackmail_-ku?

Si kalem tertawa pelan dari ambang pintu. Sialan dia, pakai tertawa di atas penderitaanku.

"Ya ampun, Em," ujarnya. "Harus berapa kali kubilang berhenti memprovokasinya? Aku tidak ingin ada pertarungan dengan anak baru. Kau tahu betapa protektifnya Jacob. Jacob marah, artinya Nessie marah. Ness marah, artinya Bella marah. Bella marah, artinya Ed dan Alice marah. Aku paling tidak suka Als marah."

"Ya Tuhan Jazz, dasar kau suami takut istri..." gerutu si beruang tanpa melepaskanku.

Lagi-lagi aura menenangkan itu membanjiriku, kali ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Tapi aku bertahan. Terus berontak. Tidak, takkan kubiarkan dia memanipulasiku.

"Le-pas-kan … a-ku…," cericitku sudah payah di tengah cengkeramannya.

"Tidak!" bentaknya kasar. Cekikannya mengeras, hampir membuatku tak bisa bernapas.

Oh Tuhan, aku akan mati.

"Ayolah, Em. Lagipula aku yang repot kalau harus terus-terusan berusaha menenangkan bocah ini. Emosinya agak sulit dikendalikan, aku serius," ucap si kalem, kini beranjak mendekat. "Dan kau tahu apa kesulitan yang harus kauhadapi kalau sampai kakakmu tahu, Nona, " ia beralih bicara padaku. "Kita semua tahu bagaimana kerasnya Jacob kalau menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi berhentilah bersikap sulit."

Si beruang mendesah. "Oke, aku akan melepaskanmu," katanya. "Tapi janji kau takkan berontak atau berusaha kabur lagi."

Susah payah, aku mengangguk.

Cekikan itu mengendur, dan ia bangkit. Aku memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menggelinding dan berusaha bangkit, tapi lagi-lagi ia menahanku ke lantai.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak bisa percaya pada anjing kecil pencuri ini!" desis si beruang. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati, ya?"

"Ya ampun, Em… Sudahlah…" si kalem kini menyentuh tangan si beruang.

Si beruang menoleh padanya dan padaku bergantian, lalu berujar penuh ancaman, "Kulepaskan kau, Pups. Tapi sekali lagi kau berontak, itu akan jadi akhir hidupmu."

Aku mendesah berat. Mengangguk, menyerah.

Cekikan itu mengendur, membuatku mampu menoleh pada sumber suara penyelamatku. Tubuh langsingnya, jauh berbeda dengan si beruang, menyita perhatianku. Mata keemasannya, dan rambut pirangnya...

Si kalem menarik tubuh si beruang dariku, sehingga aku bisa bangkit. Namun perhatianku tetap terpaku padanya.

"Omong-omong, karena kau baru, mungkin kau belum mengenal kami. Dia Emmet," ujarnya, menunjuk si beruang. "Dan aku Jasper."

Jasper, di mana pernah kudengar nama itu?

Dan sosoknya...

.

* * *

.

Seketika itu juga bayangan itu menjelma di hadapanku.

Ya, sosok vampir di hadapanku adalah sosok yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Aku sebagai Korra. Tapi aku mengenalnya. Tak mungkin tidak. Dari bayangan yang berulangkali bermain di benak Alfaku. Di benak Kuroi.

Juni 1943, Brazil.

Pemuda langsing berambut pirang setengkuk yang berantakan. Mata yang merah dan pembawaan yang tenang. Yang dalam sekejap bola mata itu berubah menjadi hitam, dan ketenangannya hilang kala ia melompat dan menerjang. Gerakannya penuh perhitungan kala menyerang satu per satu kawanan _shifter_ yang kocar-kacir. Suaranya menggema, meneriakkan perintah kala pasukannya meluluhlantakkan kawanan kami.

"Jasper Whitlock...," tanpa kusadari kata itu terlepas dari lisanku. Pelan bagai bisikan, namun sarat kengerian.

Ia mengernyit, dan melangkah mendekat. Instingtif, aku mundur selangkah. Menggeram.

"Kau memanggilku Whitlock?" tanyanya dengan kerutan di wajah.

Aku menutup mulutku pada saat yang tepat. Nama itu, mungkin, bukan nama yang lazim ia gunakan di depan sekutunya, kakakku. Tapi tak bisa kusembunyikan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatiku, sesuatu yang pasti ia rasakan.

Keterpanaan.

Kemarahan.

Kebencian.

Dendam.

Dan ... ketakutan.

Astaga. Apa ini? Wujud nyata dari horor itu sendiri. Salah satu dari mereka, para makhluk mata emas ini, para sekutu sukuku, tak lain tak bukan ... makhluk mata merah yang dulu menghancurkan kawanan kami.

Jasper Whitlock.

Kakakku jelas menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

Dan bukan cuma kuburnya, tapi juga seluruh sukunya.

Beserta ayahku di dalamnya.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Yep. Ini kelanjutan chapter 13 yang terpaksa dibagi dua…**

**Jasper dan Emmet muncul, alasannya mungkin udah tau… hahaha… **

**Hmmm, aku coba bales beberapa review deh…**

**Padmaswari: Maaf ya, aku emang agak lama ngerjain ff ini belakangan. Sebenernya ini bukan excuse yg tepat, tapi aku juga lagi ngerjain tesis, n belum kelar-kelar… Jadi maafkan hamba… hixxxx… Yang The Another Black itu, aku udah punya plot, aku juga udah bikin bbrp episode setelahnya, tapi emang episode lanjutan 'Ibu' agak susah, aku ga dapet terus feel-nya, jadi masih ngambang… Hyaaaa… maav…**

**Rhie (Padmaswari juga kok ****): hmmm, soal Kanna dan Collin, gimana ya… Hehehe…**

**Guest: yup, emang ada rencana itu. Tapi masih nunggu. Itu kan adegannya pas di acara api unggun, ya kan? Masih ada beberapa masalah yang harus diberesin sebelum itu. Soal Sam, misalnya. Soal Jacob, soal Seth, juga soal siapa si Alfa (padahal udah ketahuan, hahaha… Pasti udah ketebak, deh)**

**Thx yang masih ngikutin n yg udah nyempetin baca n review…**

**Oya, minta doa ya, emg g nyambung, supaya aku cepet2 lulus sidang. Biar bias konsen juga ngerjain ff… Hahaha… (jadi curhat)**

**Sudah cukup aku heboh sendiri, aku jadi ngerasa jadi Korra.**

**R&R please…**


	15. 15 - Dendam

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated T... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**15. Dendam**

Monday, April 08, 2013

2:10 PM

.

* * *

.

Aku masih membeku. Jasper Whitlock... pemimpin pasukan yang menghancurkan kawananku. Ia anggota klan vampir mata kuning ini, yang bersekutu dengan kakakku, dan tak kurang, menjalin persaudaraan dengan Seth?

Aku pasti masuk ke _alternate universe_ yang aneh. Ini tidak nyata. Ini tidak mungkin nyata.

Oh, Tuhan, apa nasib suku ini kelak? Apa nasib ayahku?

Mata Jasper Whitlock masih memicing padaku, kelihatan jelas berusaha menganalisa emosiku. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Mati-matian kuredam perasaan yang melingkupiku, mencoba bicara dengan hati tumpul.

"Y, ya... Se, senang berkenalan," kataku, dalam upaya yang payah untuk menjaga suaraku tetap normal. "Sayang sekali aku harus segera pulang. Ehm, kau tahu, ayah menungguku," ujarku sambil memasang senyum. Aku sudah akan berbalik ketika si Jasper memanggilku.

"Tunggu," katanya.

Astaga. Apa ia akan menanyakan soal 'Whitlock' itu lagi? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku harus bilang kakakku yang mengatakan padaku? Bagaimana jika kakakku ternyata tidak tahu soal itu? Bisakah kubilang aku tahu dari Seth? Tapi bagaimana jika bahkan bukan cuma Seth, tapi seluruh keluarga barunya tidak tahu masa lalunya? Bagaimana jika memang ia menutupi semuanya?

Aku berbalik. Berusaha terlihat wajar.

Ia memandangku dengan mata yang tenang dan dalam, sementara aku berusaha menekan kegalauanku. Jeda lumayan lama sebelum ia terlihat menghembuskan napas aneh, seolah ia perlu saja bernapas, dan akhirnya bicara, "Pup, kami ke sini bukan cuma urusan kotak Carlisle. Ada hal yang harus kami sampaikan pada kakakmu. Bisa kaukatakan padanya?"

Eh?

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Serius? Dia tak mengungkit apapun soal 'Whitlock' itu?

Tapi bisa jadi ini jebakan. Aku tetap harus hati-hati.

"Katakan Alice mendapat penglihatan."

Siapa pula Alice? Penglihatan, katanya?

Aku masih berusaha wajar ketika bertanya, "Soal apa?"

"Katakan sebaiknya ia berhati-hati dan awas mulai sekarang, karena Alice melihat kematiannya. Dan Seth."

Apa?

Kematian kakakku? Dan Seth?

Apa Alice ini semacam peramal? Atau ia vampir yang punya bakat ... melihat masa depan, misalnya?

Mendadak ketakutan merayapiku. "Apa yang sebenarnya Alice lihat? Kapan? Mengapa?" bisikku.

Tak usah dikatakan pun aku tahu jawabannya.

Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya di kepalaku sekarang. Alfaku, mengetahui semua ini, menyerang... Kakakku, orang yang bertanggungjawab atas ikatan ini. Seth, yang jelas punya hubungan persaudaraan dengan salah satu vampir, Jasper Whitlock. Tak lain tak bukan, musuh bebuyutannya.

Jasper tak hanya membantai kawanan, ia juga melukainya saat itu. Sangat parah. Membunuh bonekanya. Membuatnya harus mencari boneka lain, padahal jelas itu bukan hal mudah. Hingga membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menempuh kondisi mengerikan itu. Kondisi tanpa boneka. Tanpa penyokong. Tanpa penopang.

Alfaku hanya bisa benar-benar hidup dengan adanya orang-orang sepertiku. Penyokongnya. 'Boneka'. 'Marionette'. 'Vahana'. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya, rasa perihnya, rasa sakitnya, rasa hampanya. Rasa takut dan tak berdaya ketika mereka, para makhluk di bawah kepemimpinan vampir di hadapanku, mendesak seluruh kawanannya, menghabisi mereka. Rasa putus asa ketika ia terpojok, ketika ia tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Rasa sakit ketika Jasper mengoyak tubuhnya. Ketika mereka mengeroyoknya tanpa ampun. Ketika mereka mengeringkan darahnya. Ketika mereka meninggalkannya sekarat. Ketika ia sadar ia tak lagi punya kesempatan, dan tak ada pilihan lain...

Seluruh pengalaman dan memori para _marionette_ diturunkan pada generasi berikutnya. Padaku. Seakan apa yang mereka rasakan kurasakan juga. Rasa sakit itu nyata, rasa perih itu nyata. Dan semua karena dia, vampir di hadapanku.

Sama saja ia pernah membunuhku.

"Ia tak melihat kejadiannya langsung," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dariku. "Kau tahu cara kerja penglihatan Alice. Tapi katakan padanya untuk tetap berhati-hati. Tidak tahu mengapa dan kapan itu terjadi. Yang jelas suatu keputusan memang memicu kejadian itu."

Aku menelan ludah.

Keputusan. Ya. Aku tahu pasti keputusan apa itu.

"Apa ada ... jalan keluar?" cericitku.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegah itu terjadi? Kemarahan Alfaku? Pembalasan dendamnya? Kawanan, suku ini, apakah mereka semua akan musnah?

"A, Ayah?" lebih dari apapun, hanya ia yang memberatkanku. "Apa Ayah baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Pup. Alice tidak melihat apapun yang berkaitan dengan ayahmu, ia memang sama sekali tidak mengawasi Billy."

"Mengawasi?"

"Penglihatan ini sebenarnya muncul karena ia mencoba melihat masa depan Bella. Ia melihat Bella dan Ed berdiri di depan nisan Jacob dan Seth."

Aku mengerjap. Hasil? Kenapa ia hanya melihat hasilnya?

Ia memicing lagi melihat perubahan gejolak emosiku. Lantas, entah mengapa, kurasakan dingin kembali merambati syarafku ketika ia bicara, "Katakan padanya untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, Pup. Bisa jadi pelakunya orang dalam."

Aku terhentak.

Orang dalam?

Mataku membelalak dalam kengerian.

Apa ia mau bilang, mungkin pelakunya adalah ... _aku?_

Ya. Itu tak terhindarkan. Jika Alfaku ingin menghukum mereka berdua, tak bisa tidak, jerat takdir yang mengikatku ... memastikan tanganku inilah yang akan menarik tali eksekusi. Tidak bisa tidak. Suka atau tidak. Mau atau terpaksa.

Tapi aku? Membunuh kakakku sendiri? Membunuh Seth...

Gila!

Aku menggeleng keras.

"Pup?" si beruang memicing padaku. Apa itu di matanya? Kasihan? Curiga.

"Ti, tidak," aku berusaha menjaga emosiku. Aku jelas tegang, tapi kuupayakan suaraku tidak terlalu bergetar. "Te, terima kasih peringatannya. A, aku akan ... me, menyampaikannya pada ... Ja, Jake."

Si kalem tersenyum kecil, walau masam. "Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi seandainya ia diberi tahu lebih awal, mungkin masa depan itu bisa dihindari."

"Y, ya. Te, tentu. Ka, kalau begitu aku ... permisi...," kataku, berbalik hendak melompat dari jendela, tapi si beruang menarikku lagi.

"Kau belum selesai dengan kami!" katanya, tak mempedulikan peringatan Jasper. "Kau belum mengembalikan kotak Carlisle."

Hah? Itu yang dia khawatirkan? Di saat seperti ini ketika aku baru saja menerima berita shock ramalan kematian kakakku?

.

Aku berusaha tidak kembali jatuh pada emosi yang melingkupiku. Pikir sekarang, Korra, teriakku pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus menghadapi apa yang ada di hadapanku dulu sekarang, ketimbang meributkan apa Alfaku akan berusaha menyerang Jacob. Aku harus mencari cara untuk keluar hidup-hidup dari jepitan dua vampir. Atau tepatnya satu, si beruang, sementara si kalem dengan santainya hanya menonton.

Aku mulai terisak. Menangis.

"Hei, kenapa kau?" si beruang tampak bingung. "Apa berita tentang kakakmu begitu mengguncangmu?"

"Y, ya..., entah bagaimana aku harus menyampaikan ini pada Jake dan Dad. Dad akan ... sedih...," bisikku di sela-sela isakan.

"Aku yakin Billy akan tegar. Lagipula masa depan selalu tidak pasti," ujar si kalem. Tapi aku masih menangis.

"Kenapa lagi kau?" tanya si beruang.

"A, aku harus pulang ... bilang pada Dad," isakku. "Ta, tapi ... tapi kalau aku pulang, kalau aku tidak membawa sesuatu dari sini, me, mereka ... mereka akan mengerjaiku lagi... Menekanku, mengejekku... Memukuliku dan mengurungku di toilet..."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Seniorku..."

Matanya memicing.

"Hah! Kau bodoh, ya? Mau menipu kami dengan akting picisan begitu? Memangnya bakal mempan?" si beruang mulai tertawa.

"Tapi memang begitu...," aku masih terisak. "Kau tahu anak senior itu besar-besar semua? Tidak di sekolah tidak di kawanan... Aku selalu jadi bulan-bulanan... Kalau aku tidak membawa sesuatu, bisa-bisa aku dicemooh..."

"Kau mau bilang kau di-_bully?"_

Aku mengangguk sambil terus terisak. Kuhapus air mata yang mulai meleleh di pipi.

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Kasihan? Khawatir? Kurasakan ia mendekat, tangannya terjulur. Berusaha menggapaiku. Aku diam, menunggu.

Tahu-tahu ia menarikku, melemparkanku ke seberang ruangan. Tubuhku lagi-lagi membentur rak dengan keras. Aku berteriak kesakitan kala kusadari tulang selangkaku retak.

"Emmet!" teriak si kalem. "Apa perlunya itu?!"

"Diam, Jazz!" bentaknya. "Jangan ikut campur!"

"Emmet, dia menghadapi hari yang berat! Berita itu berat untuknya. Belum lagi sebelumnya, dia ditekan, dipaksa ke sini..."

"Oh, kau percaya itu? Sungguhan?" balas si beruang, berteriak dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. "Cih! Menjijikkan! Aku benci anjing yang sok lemah! Manipulator licik!" Oh, ia benar-benar tampak bak vampir jahat sekarang. Beruang kasar. Kejam. "Apa kaubilang tadi, Puppy? Kau di-_bully?_ Memangnya siapa yang mau mem-_bully_ serigala, hah?! Apalagi kawananmu! Siapa memang yang berani mem-_bully_ calon Alfa? Aku yakin kau bilang satu kata saja, semua sudah tunduk di hadapanmu!"

Heh?

"Kau mana tahu?!" aku berteriak, mengerang. "Memangnya mereka mau peduli pada anak kecil sepertiku?!"

"Oh ya? Aku yakin kalaupun ada yang berani, mereka takkan bisa apa-apa di bawah Titah Jacob!"

"Itu dia masalahnya! Jake membenciku!"

"Hah! Apa lagi yang mau kaukatakan?!" bentaknya. Ia kembali mendekat, aku yakin hendak menghajarku lagi, tapi tahu-tahu si kalem menghalanginya. Melindungiku.

"Hentikan, Em! Sudah!"

"Kau tahu bocah itu berbohong, Jazz!" teriak Emmet, menudingku.

"Ya. Tapi tetap itu tak memberimu hak untuk menjadikannya bubur!"

"Ia masuk teritori kita!"

"Kau tahu Carlisle sudah menetapkan kalau mereka boleh masuk kapan saja."

"Itu sepihak! Jake sendiri tidak..."

"Jacob hanya berusaha melindungi sukunya, karenanya ia tetap memberlakukan batasan. Tapi kita sudah membicarakan ini. Kita tidak akan menyerang salah satu dari mereka apapun alasannya. Mereka keluarga kita juga."

Keluarga?

"Tapi ia mencuri!"

"Ia sudah bilang alasannya."

"Itu bohong dan kau tahu!"

"Ya. Tapi bahkan Carlisle tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Jangan memperpanjang urusan ini lagi. Sudahlah, Em."

"Aku tetap tidak suka ada anjing tolol berani-beraninya bersikap kurang ajar!" ia mendesis dari balik tubuh Jasper. Memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya padaku. Matanya menggelap.

"Oke, oke," aku mengangkat tangan dengan sikap menyerah. "Aku akan mengembalikan ini. Cukup, jangan serang aku lagi, oke?"

Aku menggelindingkan kotak itu ke arahnya, sementara meringis merasakan sakit di punggungku. Entah berapa tulang yang patah. Rusukku, mungkin. Selangkaku jelas retak. Dan aku mulai mengkhawatirkan tulang belakangku.

"Oh Tuhan," jeritku perih, ketika menggerakkan tubuh dan mendapati bahuku sulit digerakkan. "Aku tak bisa pulang dalam keadaan begini, kau tahu."

Si beruang itu meraih kotak yang kugulirkan, tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau ingin membuat kami kasihan padamu dan berhenti menghukummu? Aku tahu persis seperti apa kemampuan penyembuhan jenismu."

_"Well,_ kalau begitu kau tidak tahu aku!" bentakku, sebelum mengaduh-aduh kesakitan. "Penyembuhanku lebih lambat dari yang lain. Tubuhku yang paling lemah."

"Ha! Seorang Black, calon Alfa, tak kurang, bicara begitu?"

"Aku tidak peduli kauanggap aku apa! Mungkin genku resesif!" teriakku. "Lagipula memang kau tidak pernah dengar istilah 'Alfa jantan'? Kaupikir aku cowok?! Mungkin seumur hidup aku takkan bisa jadi Alfa," semburku asal saja. Aku tak berpikir apapun. Aku hanya berusaha mengeksploitasi kelemahanku.

Jujur aku tak tahu seperti apa sistemnya di suku ini, tapi melihat silsilah yang kemarin digambar Cole, aku jadi menduga-duga. Jacob jelas punya dua saudara perempuan yang usianya di atasnya, lantas kenapa dia yang jadi Alfa? Dari cerita Alfaku juga, Alfa pendahulunya jantan, begitu juga penggantinya. Dan memang, di berbagai suku, kebanyakan para jantanlah yang berkuasa, bahkan walaupun ada betina yang jelas-jelas darahnya lebih unggul.

Kutunjuk si kalem yang masih berdiri dengan mata memicing, menatapku. "Kau bisa tanya dia. Dia bisa merasakan emosi, kan? Coba tanya apa aku sekarang merasakan sakit."

"Huh. Sakit bukan termasuk emosi, Puppy. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar di sekolah? Emosi itu mencakup sedih, marah, kesal, gugup, takut..."

"Kalau begitu pastinya ia tahu emosi apa saja yang membalut seseorang ketika ia merasakan sakit dan dipojokkan dua monster seram keras kepala!" bentakku memotong ucapannya. Aku langsung mengerang lagi, sementara berusaha berdiri. "Aduh!," aku menjerit ketika kurasakan dadaku sakit ketika aku bergerak. Aku mulai mengumpat dan menggerutu. "Kau beruntung aku tidak bisa menghajarmu. Oh brengsek, seandainya saja aku bisa berubah sekarang..."

Mataku merembang dalam ucapan yang tak sengaja kukeluarkan itu. Oh, brengsek! Sial, Korra! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Matanya menyipit. "Apa lagi permainanmu? maksudmu 'seandainya kau bisa berubah'? Memangnya kau tidak bisa?"

Mampus aku!

Aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar. "Tidak bisa berubah ya artinya tidak bisa berubah, Bodoh! Aku bukan serigala! Atau belum, tepatnya."

Langsung aku menyesali ucapan tanpa pertimbangan itu.

Oh, Tuhan... Mengapa aku malah bilang begitu? Ini sih sama saja artinya aku sukarela mengumpankan diriku ke mulut buaya!

"Bohong! Baumu jelas bau anjing!"

Astaga, adakah jalan keluar bagiku sekarang?

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa membedakan bau _shifter_ dan calon _shifter?!" _ teriakku putus asa.

Ia diam sejenak. "Kalau kau belum berubah, bagaimana bisa kau tahu soal kawanan dan kami?" tanyanya curiga.

"Itu ... itu karena ayahku dan Sam berusaha mempersiapkanku, Bodoh!"

"Oya?" ia tampak tak percaya.

"Kau bisa tanya langsung pada mereka kalau kau mau!"

Astaga. Mulut besar sialan! Tolol Korra, bagaimana kalau memang mereka menghubungi Jake atau Dad? Mereka jelas punya hubungan lebih dari sekadar sekutu. Mampuslah aku.

Mungkin aku memperlihatkan terlalu banyak kegugupan karena bahkan bukan hanya si kalem yang memicing melihatku, si beruang pun kelihatannya sudah bisa menebak kekacauan hatiku.

"Ha! Jelas kau bohong! Tadi kau bilang kau bagian dari kawanan! Lain kali pikirkan baik-baik kebohonganmu supaya tidak saling kontradiktif!"

Aku menelan ludah. Oh dasar mulut besarku yang bodoh...

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, taktik 'separuh kebenaran' adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan.

"Aku memang bisa dibilang sudah dianggap bagian dari mereka," kataku. "Para Tetua yakin aku akan berubah."

Ya. Itu sama sekali bukan bohong. Pasti itu alasannya, mengapa Cole memeriksa suhu tubuhku tadi.

Tapi kelihatannya si beruang tidak percaya. "Oh ya? Aku tak pernah tahu kalau suku kalian berani bertaruh setinggi itu, bercerita pada serigala yang belum berubah."

Oh brengsek, memangnya mereka tahu sampai mana soal sistem suku? Apa Jacob begitu bodohnya hingga mengatakan semuanya? Masa sih dia sebocor Collin?

"Zaman kan sudah berubah!" bentakku. Kekesalan menumpuk dalam dadaku, dibalut keputusasaan. Apa aku bahkan bisa lolos dari sini?

"Oh ya," si beruang tampak agak menarik diri. "Mungkin saja sih, bagaimanapun kau kan adiknya Jake. Tidak diberi tahu juga kau pasti tahu sendiri. Memangnya sejak kapan si bodoh emosional itu bisa begitu hebat mengendalikan diri? Bukan cuma untuk berubah, tapi juga untuk menjaga mulutnya."

Heh. Memang sampai mana mereka mengenal kakakku?

"Lalu kapan?" tanyanya.

"Kapan apa?"

"Kapan kau akan berubah?"

Heh? Ia serius menanyakan itu?

"Ya mana kutahu!" aku setengah berteriak, membuat paru-paruku mengejang dan rusukku yang patah terasa perih. Kutahan sakitku dan kembali menyemprot, "Memangnya aku bisa menentukan tanggalnya sesuka hatiku?! Kalau bisa, jujur aku ingin sekarang, supaya bisa mengoyak-ngoyak kalian!"

Heh! Apa-apaan si makhluk beku itu? Apa otaknya ikut beku?

Si beruang tersenyum aneh, lantas berpaling pada si kalem. Sudah jelas meminta penilaiannya.

"Ia memang kesakitan," kudengar si kalem berbisik ke telinga si beruang. "Dan ia khawatir, takut, putus asa. Sedikit kesal."

"Lalu?" tanya si beruang.

"Lalu apa?"

"Ia merencanakan sesuatu, tidak?"

"Mana kutahu! Memangnya aku pembaca pikiran?!"

Si beruang mendesis kesal. "Oh, aku berharap Ed ada di sini! Setidaknya ia pastinya bisa tahu kalau-kalau si Puppy ini punya niat licik!"

Eh? Ada yang bisa membaca pikiran di antara mereka?

Oh, sial!

Begitu ia kembali memandangku, senyum licik nan kejam tampak di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kami membantumu, Pup?"

Hah? Apa?

"Kau pastinya tahu kan, hukum dasar perubahan? Kalian bisa berubah karena dua pemicu utama: amarah, atau terekspos pada vampir."

Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga. Setahuku, keberadaan vampir adalah pemicu utama. Itu membangkitkan semacam reaksi genetik dalam darah, yang salah satu tandanya adalah membuat calon shifter mudah marah.

Ngg, kurasa itu sama saja, sih.

Eh, tunggu. Apa yang mau ia lakukan sekarang?

"Jadi jelas," seulas seringai tampak di wajahnya sementara kedua tangannya mengepal dan ia membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. "Aku akan membantu Jake. Aku akan menjadi vampir jahat dan membuatmu berubah."

Mataku membelalak nanar. Kurang dari sedetik ketika keributan itu mulai mengambil wujud. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan keras si kalem, si beruang tahu-tahu mengambil ancang-ancang dan menyerbuku.

Refleks aku menghindar, melompat ke sisi sekitar sepuluh meter. Serangan si beruang hanya mengenai angin. Tersenyum, ia berputar dan menyerangku lagi. Kembali aku menghindar, membiarkan tinjunya mengenai salah satu sudut rak. Membuatnya hancur jadi abu.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" protesku. Namun ia hanya menyeringai.

"Hei, kau gesit juga, ya... Ckckck... Terlalu 'serigala' untuk ukuran manusia, heh?" ujarnya. Ia tak memberi waktu untukku sempat memproses kalimatnya, karena ia kembali menyerang. Ia menerjang dengan kecepatan mengerikan untuk ukuran tubuhnya, yang jika bukan karena penglihatan dan pengalamanku membaca gerakan, serta tubuh besarnya sendiri yang memperlambat gerakannya, tentunya aku sudah jadi bubur.

"Emmet!" teriak si kalem lagi, berusaha memblokir serangannya. "Berhenti bertarung! Ingat perjanjian!"

"Hah! Jake bisa makan perjanjiannya. Aku jelas takkan membiarkan si Manipulator Licik ini pergi begitu saja tanpa pelajaran! Hei Puppy, siap-siap kau, akan kukembalikan kau pada ayahmu dalam kotak korek api!"

"Kau mau apa?!" teriakku. "Aku toh sudah mengembalikan kotak..."

"Persetan dengan kotak! Kau pembohong! Aku tidak mau bicara dengan anjing brengsek yang seluruh kata-katanya adalah kebohongan, tak peduli kau calon Alfa atau bukan!"

Oh, brengsek! Dia gila!

"Berhenti, Emmet!" kudengar lagi peringatan si kalem, tapi si beruang rupanya tak peduli. kali ini tampak lebih berdeterminasi ketimbang sebelumnya. Jelas, dengan adanya aku terus menghindar, mengimbangi kecepatan gerakannya, tahulah ia bahwa aku bukan sekadar calon shifter. Dan aku, ugh, sangat terpaksa aku mengakuinya, reaksi instingtif bodohku yang menghindari serangannya pertama kali itu sudah melepas semua topengku. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura lagi sekarang.

Aku menghindar sekenanya. Tangan si beruang hampir mengenai leherku, tapi aku berhasil berkelit, membuatnya hanya bisa mencabik ujung jaketku.

"Ck. Lemah, kaubilang?" kembali si beruang menyunggingkan seringai mengerikannya. "Dasar manipulator licik! Jangan-jangan ini alasan Jacob mati dalam ramalan Alice! Kau, kau pastinya 'orang dalam ' yang ditakutkan Jasper! Bisa jadi kau akan menggulingkan Jacob dan Seth!"

"Kau tahu aku tak mungkin melakukan itu!" teriakku.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau calon Alfa!"

"A, apa?"

"Katakan, kau Anjing Gila! Apa kaupikir kau bisa mengalahkan kakakmu sendiri?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Memangnya kaupikir aku tega?! Yang benar saja! Dia kakakku, Demi Tuhan!"

"Oh ya? Cih! Aku tahu seperti apa insting agresi Alfa. Jake selalu bilang akan tunduk pada Sam, tapi pada akhirnya dia sendiri mengklaim posisinya! Apa kaupikir hanya karena kalian bersaudara, insting itu takkan bekerja padamu?"

Heh? Apa katanya? Jake awalnya tunduk pada Sam?

"Tidak mungkin!" teriakku sambil menghindari salah satu terkamannya.

"Brengsek! Dengar! Kau cuma anjing kecil! Dan kau dengar ini! Jika kau sampai berani-beraninya menyentuhkan satu jari pun pada Jake, bahkan jika kau secara legal mengklaim posisinya, kami keluarga Cullen takkan peduli perjanjian lagi. Kami akan menyerang!"

"Apa hakmu untuk menyerang?!"

Mendadak bukan urusan takdir Jacob lagi yang penting di sini. Mereka mengancam. Mengancamku. Dan aku takkan mundur.

Ia tak menjawab, malah menyerang lagi, dan aku kembali berkelit. Kali ini menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai pijakan, aku justru melompat melewatinya. Ia tambah geram, dan berputar, langsung berbalik kembali menyerangku. Dengan gesit aku menghindar ke tepi, lagi-lagi menabrak rak buku. Buku-buku berjatuhan, dan aku kelabakan menghindarinya. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memojokkanku, tapi tentu saja aku sudah membacanya. Lagi-lagi aku berkelit, dan dengan sengaja menyenggol rak buku. Buku-buku berjatuhan menimpanya, yang hanya membuatnya makin kesal. Ia menggeram, bersiap menyerangku lagi, ketika tahu-tahu sesuatu dari rak oleng dan jatuh.

"Brengsek!" ia memaki.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berubah arah. Tak lagi menyerbuku, tapi mengulurkan tangan, meraih benda yang jatuh itu.

"Tolol!" teriaknya padaku. Di tangannya, sebuah piala indah, terbuat dari kristal warna-warni dengan tatahan indah, tergeletak aman. Sama sekali tidak retak atau pecah. "Jangan menjatuhkan barang Carlisle! Dia bisa mengamuk!"

"Oh, begitukah?" sesungging senyum tampak di bibirku. Dengan sengaja aku menyenggol rak besar lain yang penuh benda-benda yang kelihatan antik. "Ups," kataku. "Maaf, tidak sengaja."

Ia menggeram. Rak yang menjulang mencapai langit-langit itu oleng, menjatuhkan benda-benda yang dipanjang rapi di sana. Mengumpat, ia segera melayang, diikuti si kalem, kelimpungan berusaha menangkapi barang-barang antik yang berjatuhan dari rak. Aku tersenyum. Bergegas menjauhkan diri darinya. Meluncur ke tempat aku hampir terpojok tadi, mendekati rak tempat si beruang itu menaruh kotak yang jadi biang masalah.

"Maaf," kataku. "Kuambil lagi kotak ini."

Kusambar kotak itu, kumasukkan ke saku jaketku, kubuntal sekenanya, lalu kulempar ke jendela yang tertutup di seberang rak. Tak ada kesempatan bagiku menuju jendela yang tadi kubuka, karena justru di sanalah para vampir sedang sibuk mengurusi benda-benda antik yang berjatuhan dari rak. Buntalan berisi kotak berukir itu melayang sekian meter sebelum menabrak jendela, memecahkannya, dan melayang jauh ke halaman.

Ya. Sekarang saatnya pertaruhan.

Aku tahu aku takkan bisa selamat melompat dari sini dengan tubuh manusiaku, jadi kuambil ancang-ancang, berlari. Kukerahkan konsentrasiku, berusaha mencari jaring atau tali yang mengikat tubuhku. Tidak ada. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum membiarkan panas merayapi tubuhku ketika aku melompat, dan sekejap tubuhku berubah, mengambil wujud serigalaku. Tepat pada detik aku menabrakkan diri ke jendela, memecahkannya beserta sebagian bingkainya sekalian, sebelum meluncur turun ke halaman.

.

_Ha! Rasakan itu, Lintah! _ seruku penuh kemenangan, begitu mendarat di tanah. Langsung kusambar buntalan itu dengan moncongku, berlari secepat-cepatnya dan sejauh-jauhnya. Bahkan tak kucek apa bagaimana reaksi mereka, atau apa mereka mengejarku.

_Bodoh, Korra! Apa-apaan kau pakai berubah segala?! _teriakan dan makian Phat langsung menghujaniku, detik aku berlari menembus pepohonan.

Heh? Apa itu? Ia baru muncul sekarang? Kemana dia tadi, waktu aku diserang lintah?

_Kau diserang?! _suaranya penuh horor kala ia merambah kepalaku, mencari tahu yang terjadi dalam memori yang berpusing di kepalaku.

_Tapi kau melanggar Titah, Korra, _terdengar suara lain. Kanna. _Alfa sudah melarangmu berubah di tanah Quileute._

Rupanya Phat sudah berhasil menghubungi Kanna dan memaksanya menurunkan tembok mental. Huh, pantas saja tadi dia menghilang.

_Ya. Tapi kau tahu? Secara teknis, ini bukan tanah serigala Quileute, _aku menyeringai, menyadari aku berhasil lolos dari dua hal sekaligus: vampir-vampir sial dan hukuman karena melanggar Titah Alfa. Ha! Alfaku yang bodoh itu takkan bisa menghukumku karena ini. _Ini tanah para vampir Cullen!_ seruku girang.

_A, apa?_

Memoriku langsung berpusing, menayangkan kembali potongan-potongan adegan di rumah tadi.

_Kakakmu benar-benar bersekutu dengan mereka?! _seru Phat ngeri. _Dan apa itu maksudnya pernikahan politik?_

_Aku tidak tahu tapi itu bukan kekhawatiranku sekarang. Masalahnya, di antara mereka ada Jasper Whitlock..._

_Jasper Whitlock..._

Tiba-tiba, kudengar kekisruhan pikiran Kanna. Dan belum-belum, mendadak kurasakan ia berbalik. Berlari menuju rumah vampir itu.

Brengsek! Aku lupa! Seharusnya aku menutupinya dari Kanna!

Aku menggeram, melepaskan buntalan di moncongku dan menyurukkannya ke lubang di bawah pohon besar terdekat. Kucoba memetakan rute Kacchan dari kepalanya dan dari kepala Phat, menilai keadaan. Berusaha mereka-reka posisi kami berdua.

_Kacchan! Berhenti! _teriakku, berlari memotong rute, lurus ke arahnya, berusaha menghadangnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Entah tak mendengar, atau pura-pura tak mendengar. _Berhenti atau aku terpaksa memerintahkanmu, Kuroi! Berbalik sekarang!_

Kudengar ia menggeram. Di kepalanya hanya ada kilasan-kilasan memori pertempuran setengah abad lalu. Dan satu kata. Balas dendam.

_Kacchan, mereka sekutu kawanan kakakku! Jika kita menyerang mereka, kakakku akan menyerang kita!_

_Tidak masalah, Korra. Toh begitu Alfa tahu, mereka semua mati!_

_Justru itu masalahnya, aku tak mau Alfa menyerang!_

_Oh ya, memang kau bisa apa?_

_Kuroi, kumohon! Bantu aku. Kita harus mencegah..._

_Apa kau mau berkhianat, Korra?_

Kata-kata langsungnya membuatku tertampar.

_Aku tak mungkin berkhianat! _ tekanku.

_Tapi kau memilih sukumu ketimbang kawananmu!_

Aku masih berusaha membujuknya. _Kumohon mengertilah, Kuroi! Di sini ada Ayah!_

_Dia sudah membuang ibumu!_

_Tapi dia mencintaiku! _aumku keras. Kuroi, aku tahu, tengah menyeberangi sungai kecil di sebelah barat rumah itu. Sedikit lagi sampai. Buru-buru kuhela kakiku ke arahnya. Bagus bila aku bisa menghadangnya. _Kumohon Kuroi, hentikan! _aku masih mencoba berdiplomasi. _Setahu mereka aku kawanan Jake. Ia mengenalmu. Jika ia melapor pada Jacob, Jake akan tahu siapa aku. Siapa kita._

_Cuma itu intinya? Kau memilih tak ada perselisihan, apapun, dengan keluargamu?_

_Kuroi, kumohon!_

_Di sana ada pembunuh Cosette!_

Kuroi tak biasanya begini bersikukuh. Begini tanpa kontrol, begini tanpa pertimbangan. Dan aku tahu, itu alasannya. Hanya ada satu hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuat Kuroi kehilangan kendali. Cosette. _Marionette_ yang terbunuh di tangan Jasper, setengah abad lalu. Cosette...

_'Kacchan...'_

Ia mendadak berhenti dan menggeram rendah. Kemarahan jelas membayang di kepalanya.

_Hentikan memanggilku Kacchan, Korra! Apalagi menggunakan suaranya! Kau bukan Alfa ataupun Cosette!_

Aku memfokuskan diri pada memori Cosette. Apapun yang tertinggal, yang masih bisa kujangkau. Apapun memori Cosette mengenai Kacchan.

_'Kacchan, aku tak pernah ingin kau menjadi orang tak berperasaan...'_

_'Kacchan, bahkan jika aku membusuk dan mati, apa kau tetap akan bersama siapapun penggantiku?'_

_'Kacchan, jika aku melebur dan menghilang, apa kau tetap akan melihat keberadaanku..."_

Lolongan pedih Kuroi seketika menggema di udara.

_Hentikan, Korra! _Kuroi membuyarkan ingatanku. _Kau bukan dia! Berhenti mengangkat memorinya!_

Ia mengejang kala aku melintasi semak, mendekatinya. Ia berpaling dari arahku, menempuh jalan lain. Aku bergegas mengejarnya, menggandakan kecepatan kala kulihat kelebatan tubuhnya di balik pepohonan.

_Kanna, kita akan bicarakan hal ini dengan Alfa. Dengan kepala dingin. Menimbang semua resiko,_ Phat ikut memohon._ Kita tidak siap untuk pertempuran besar di sini. _

_Ya, Kuroi, _sambutku. _Kita tidak tahu siapa saja sekutu mereka selain kawanan kakakku. Jika Jasper menghancurkan kawanan lagi seperti waktu itu..._

_Kita tak butuh pertempuran besar,_ geleng Kuroi. _Cukup aku menghadapi Whitlock. Satu lawan satu. Aku saja cukup untuk membunuhnya._

_Ya, tapi bagaimana jika sekutu mereka menginginkan balas dendam? Di sini kita hanya bertiga! Kawanan Quileute ada sepuluh dan sangat mungkin lebih!_

_Mereka cuma gerombolan serigala lemah! Kau sendirian bisa membantai separuh dari mereka!_

_Tapi takkan kulakukan! Ingat Kuroi, siapa yang kita hadapi. Jumlah mereka delapan!_ tekanku, yang hanya mendapat dengusan Kanna.

_Jika kaupikir aku takut hanya dengan jumlah..._

Aku tak membuang waktu lagi. Begitu aku sejajar dengannya, langsung kuterkam ia tanpa merencanakannya terlebih dahulu. Ia terkejut oleh seranganku yang tiba-tiba, sama sekali tak bisa menghindar. Kami berguling-guling di lantai hutan, sebelum tubuhnya terantuk sebuah pohon besar. Aku mencengkeramkan cakar-cakarku, menghimpitnya di bawah tubuhku, menekannya keras-keras ke tanah.

_Brengsek kau, Korra! _ jarang-jarang ia memaki. _Lepaskan aku!_

Tak ada cara lain jika menghadapi Kuroi. Hanya ini senjataku. Aku berkonsentrasi, berusaha menyusun argumen di kepalaku.

_Dengarkan aku, Kuroi! Aku tidak bilang kau tidak bisa menghadapi mereka. Masalahnya, aku yakin _back-up_ mereka bukan cuma kawanan kakakku, bisa juga para bangsawan vampir lain, _aku berusaha berargumen sementara menahan ia yang terus meronta-ronta. _Dan kau tahu, sekarang ini, apa yang mereka sedang berusaha lakukan pada kawanan bawahan kita. Apa kepergian Alfa ke Galia tidak terlihat genting bagimu? _

_Apa pentingnya itu untuk situasi ini?!_

_Oh Tuhan, Kuroi, tidak biasanya kau begini! _erangku frustasi. _Perlebar pikiranmu! Jangan termakan dendam! Jika Jasper mengenalimu, lantas langsung menghubungkanmu dengan keberadaan sang Alfa di tanah ini... Jika ia lepas darimu dan sampai menghubungi sekutunya... Atau jika entah apa terjadi, jika ia mati, dan sekutunya tahu... Jika mereka menyerang seluruh kawanan taklukan, bagaimana? Kumohon, Kuroi! Bersikaplah logis!_

_Kali ini Korra benar, Kanna, _Phat mendukungku dari tempatnya di entah sisi mana hutan. _Kita harus lebih mementingkan seluruh kawanan. Tidak cuma dendam pribadi. Keputusan kita mempengaruhi seluruh kawanan, termasuk kawanan taklukan. Kita seharusnya melindungi mereka, bukan menyebabkan perang._

Kudengar pertimbangan acak di kepala Kuroi. Dendamnya masih membara, egonya masih menguasai, tapi lama-kelamaan pertimbangan logisnya yang sudah terlatih kembali mengemuka. Kurasakan persetujuannya atas pertimbangan kami di dalam kepalanya, dan aku pun melonggarkan pitinganku. Ia menggeliat bangkit, berdiri. Napasnya masih berat, jelas ia masih belum bisa melupakan kemarahannya.

Aku menyundul bahu Kuroi. Menggosok-gosokkan moncongku ke pipinya. _Kumohon. Kuroi…. Kacchan…, _kupanggil ia dengan nama kesayangannya. _Jika saatnya tiba, aku takkan menghentikanmu lagi. Ya? Kita bisa tuntaskan dendam kita tidak hanya pada si Whitlock keparat itu, tapi juga dengan seluruh bangsawan vampir…. Perih Cosette, kau tahu, adalah perihku juga…_

Ia melenguh, balas menggosok-gosokan moncongnya ke leherku.

_Cosette_ _selalu ada di sini, Kuroi…, _aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. _Ia tidak pernah pergi…._

_._

* * *

_._

**Catatan:**

**Hehehehe… siapa tu Cosette? Aku ga tau kenapa mendadak aku pake nama itu, gara-gara nonton Les Miserables kali ya? (sial! OC lagi! ) Aku butuh seseorang yang bikin dendam kawanan Korra sama para Cullen meninggi. Mungkin udah pada tau ya, apa hubungan antara Korra dan Cosette… juga sama si Alfanya.**

**Btw, kok perasaan ga nyampe-nyampe ke bagian yang sama ama The Another Black, ya? Bikin sebel ga sih? Apa terlalu lelet ato gmn?**

**Tolong yang review… yang review… Minta review dong… sedih ih **** karunya euy…. :(**


	16. 16 - Para Pelintas

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated T... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**16. Para Pelintas**

Friday, April 19, 2013

8:25 PM

.

* * *

.

Aku masih menggosok-gosokkan moncongku ke leher Kanna, berusaha menenteramkan hatinya, sekaligus juga hatiku, ketika tahu-tahu terdengar peringatan Phat.

_Korra! _teriak Phat lantang. Aku terhentak, mengalihkan perhatian ke kepalanya. Di tempatnya berada, kurasakan hidung Phat mengendus sesuatu. Bau vampir, ya. Banyak. Dan bukan terasa dari rumah yang sedang kami hindari.

Aku menoleh pada Kanna sekilas. Dendamnya masih menyala, tapi ia berusaha keras meredamnya. Ia mengangguk padaku, dan tanpa diperintah, langsung memicu kakinya ke lokasi yang menurut Phat menjadi asal bau yang ia endus. Melebarkan indera. Berusaha mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas mengenai para musuh.

Kualihkan perhatian ke arah rumah vampir. Bau kedua vampir yang tadi kutemui bergerak, kelihatannya mereka juga menyadari keberadaan makhluk-makhluk yang memasuki tanahnya. Dua jenis makhluk. Kami. Dan para penghisap darah.

_Sekelompok di hutan dekat sini, sebelah barat laut, _lapor Phat. _Dan kurasakan ada sebagian yang bergerak memisahkan diri._

Cih. Dua kelompok. Apa yang mereka lakukan siang-siang begini?

Siapa mereka? Tamu para Cullen? Atau hanya rombongan pelintas?

_Bau mereka bercampur bau darah, _endus Phat. _Mereka baru saja makan._

Wow. Vampir yang baru saja makan. Darah segar yang mengalir di tenggorokan mereka. Sungguh ... aku menelan ludah.

_Dan mereka ... berbeda._

_Apa maksudmu berbeda? _aku langsung siaga.

_Bau mereka ... agak bercampur ... bau sesuatu yang asing. Aku tidak tahu, Korra. Yang seperti ini belum pernah kuidentifikasi sebelumnya._

Seperti bau kami para shifter, bau vampir juga berbeda. Ya, mereka semua berbau manis. Manis yang menohok, menyengat. Tapi tingkatan rasa manis ini berbeda-beda. Entah dari asalnya, atau makanannya, atau penciptanya, tiap klan vampir memiliki bau yang khas. Dalam kelompok kami, Phat tidak hanya memiliki indera penciuman super-tajam, yang bahkan bisa menembus selubung yang dipasang vampir yang berusaha mengecoh jejaknya, tapi juga bisa mengidentifikasi sebagian besar bau vampir. Jika ada vampir yang bahkan tak bisa ia identifikasi, itu masalah besar.

_Ke mana? _tanyaku, waspada akan semua kemungkinan.

_Ke barat. Kelihatannya menuju jalan raya._

Aku mengernyit dalam keanehan itu. Para vampir ada di barat laut. Dan sebagian menuju barat. Mereka bahkan tidak mendekati rumah ini.

Jika mereka mendekati kota, bertujuan untuk mencari makan, itu bukan urusanku. Bukan urusan kami. Mereka bisa makan seenak perut mereka dan aku tak peduli.

Tapi mereka ke barat...

Jalan raya, begitukah? Tidak, tidak, instingku mengatakan ada yang lebih dari itu.

Mereka mendekati tanah Quileute.

_Berapa jumlah mereka? _tuntutku lagi.

_Kelompok di hutan sekitar tiga. Yang bergerak ke barat sekitar lima atau enam, aku tak bisa mengidentifikasi dengan jelas. Mereka bergerak cepat._

Aku mulai antisipatif. Mereka baru saja makan, dan bergerak ke tanah Quileute? Jelas tujuannya bukan pergi. Barat adalah arah laut. Kecuali mereka mencarter perahu atau kapal laut, aku tak melihat alasan mereka ke sana. Tak ada pelabuhan umum di sana, selain pelabuhan nelayan. Tubuh mereka sekeras granit, jadi kubayangkan mereka akan tenggelam bagai sebongkah batu jika coba-coba berenang. Yah, anggapanku mungkin salah sepenuhnya, karena pernah kudengar ada vampir yang berenang melintasi laut, entah benar entah cuma isapan jempol, semacam kebohongan norak yang disebarkan agar mereka tampak keren. Tapi bukan itu intinya.

Entah mereka mau makan lagi atau apa, yang jelas, jika mereka melintas ke tanah Quileute, besar kemungkinan mereka akan berhadapan dengan kawanan kakakku. Entah siapa yang sedang sial berjaga siang begini, tapi jumlah enam jelas bukan lawan anak-anak pemalas itu. Mereka bahkan tak pernah memprediksi serangan siang. Yang artinya, besar kemungkinan hanya ada satu atau dua serigala di sana. Yang sama sekali tidak siap.

_Bagaimana, Korra? Apa kita lakukan serangan sebelum mereka mencapai Quileute?_

Perlukah serangan ini? Aku tidak tahu, tapi bisa jadi mereka juga berteman dengan klan yang baru saja kutemui. Jika tidak pun, serangan dari serigala di tanah vampir bisa dianggap sebagai ancaman. Serangan balik dari tuan tanah ini.

Tapi jika tidak, mereka akan memasuki tanah kakakku.

_Aku sekitar dua kilometer dari kelompok di barat laut, _lapor Kanna. _Menyerang sekarang?_

Keputusan harus tetap diambil.

_Para lintah itu tidak berada di tanah Quileute, _seruku. _Tidak usah kejar. Mereka bukan urusan kita. Kita pergi sekarang._

Ya. Para lintah lain itu bisa jatuh pada dua kemungkinan: sahabat para vampir emas atau malah makhluk pelanggar batas. Yang manapun, itu menjadi urusan dua vampir tadi, pemilik tanah ini. Mereka ada di teritori yang ada pemiliknya. Kurasakan kekecewaan Phat, tapi juga persetujuan Kanna, atas penilaianku.

Tapi soal kelompok yang bergerak menuju tanah Quileute, itu beda lagi.

_Kita hadang mereka sebelum mencapai tanah Kakak! _seruku, agak bersemangat dengan kans untuk olahraga sedikit setelah seminggu ini terkurung di rumah, jadi Cinderella. Kurasakan Phat juga sama bersemangatnya denganku, walau Kuroi agak kecewa, tapi senang akan mendapat kesempatan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada lintah-lintah yang malang.

Kubalikkan tubuhku, berlari ke arah barat. Menuju perbatasan. Kurasakan Kuroi pun menarik diri diam-diam, diikuti Phat.

Aku baru berlari beberapa ratus meter ,ketika tahu-tahu, sangat mendadak, kudengar sibakan cepat di belakangku. Seseorang, atau tepatnya sesuatu, berlari ke arahku. Mengejar.

Bau manis menyengat yang membakar. Menguar darinya. Menyentuh hidungku.

Oh, jangan bilang ... aku dikejar?

Oleh dua makhluk Cullen itu?

Yang benar saja! Apa mereka bodoh? Jelas-jelas ada pelanggar batas di tanah mereka, dan mereka malah mengejarku?

Oh ya, betul. Para pelanggar batas di sini adalah kami. Yang sangat mungkin, justru para lintah yang diendus Phat itu malah teman mereka.

_Korra! _teriak Phat. _Yang mengejarmu bukan hanya dari satu arah!_

Hah? Yang benar?

Menghela kakiku lebih cepat, aku berusaha memindai sekeliling. Benar, aku tak hanya mencium bau lintah mendekat ke arahku dari satu sisi, dari arah timur, tapi juga dari barat laut, yang kini hampir jadi utaraku. Tetap aku tak bisa meresikokan pertempuran di tanah vampir. Terlalu berbahaya. Kami harus menyeberang. Biarkan kawanan kakakku yang menangani bila mereka berani-beraninya melintas. Mereka sekutu kawanan La Push atau bukan, kuserahkan pada kakakku.

_Kalian menyeberang duluan! _perintahku, demi kusadari vampir mata emas itu kian dekat menjangkauku.

_Tidak! _bantah Kuroi. _Aku takkan meresikokan kau dimakan tak kurang dari lima lintah!_

_Tapi aku tak bisa meresikokan _kau _terlihat oleh Jasper Whitlock! _gerungku. _Menyeberang sekarang, Kuroi, sebelum aku menurunkan Titah._

_Kenapa aku harus tunduk pada bocah kecil yang bahkan tak bisa menimbang situasinya sendiri?_

Tak biasanya Kuroi bersikap keras kepala. Aku tahu ia hanya khawatir padaku, adik kecil mereka yang lemah namun bandel, tapi kali ini aku tak hendak berdebat lama-lama. Mereka makin dekat, dan baik Kuroi maupun Phat belum juga menyeberang.

_Karena aku Alfamu sekarang! _aumku. _Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan! Kalian menyeberang sekarang juga dan jangan berani-berani berdebat denganku!_

Seolah memberi aksentuasi pada kalimatku, kubiarkan kekuatan dan getar itu memenuhi rongga dadaku, dan ketika aku mengaum, getar itu memenuhi udara, menguasai hutan.

Kurasakan kedua anggota kawananku menjengit, kemarahan dan kekesalan jelas terbaca dalam pikiran mereka, sebelum mereka berbalik, mengayuh kaki melintasi perbatasan. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Di sini. Di tanah para lintah.

Namun justru itu yang kuinginkan.

"Ha! Terkejar kau, anak nakal!" terdengar suara si beruang di belakangku. "Benar kan, kau sudah berubah!"

Aku berhenti. Berbalik.

_Ya, aku memang sudah berubah. Kau mau apa? Lapor pada Jake?_

Tentu saja tak ada yang keluar dari mulutku selain geraman rendah dan beberapa gonggongan.

Ugh, sial. Kenapa kami para _shifter_ benar-benar tidak bisa berkomunikasi di luar kawanan jika tidak melalui koneksi antar-Alfa? Jangan kata bisa bicara seperti hewan keren manapun di film animasi Disney... Huh, bahkan kami tak bisa bicara bahasa serigala, baik dengan serigala jejadian maupun serigala betulan. Aku pernah mencoba ini: menggonggong dan menggeram penuh konsentrasi selama setengah jam di depan kandang serigala di kebun binatang, dan serigala itu hanya menatapku bingung, sebelum menggonggong balik dan aku tak mengerti sepatah pun. Orang-orang di sekitarku menatapku dan pastinya mereka berpikir aku gila. Dan ya, aku juga merasa aku gila. Apa leluhur kami tak menciptakan kemampuan itu? Bicara bahasa hewan? Seperti si Harry Potter itu, bisa bicara bahasa ular? Lycantongue, mungkin?

Atau mungkin kemampuan itu ada, hanya aku saja yang belum bisa mengungkapnya.

Huh! Seolah aku bisa mengungkapnya! Kuroi dan Phat punya pengalaman lebih dari aku dan seluruh kawanan kakakku digabungkan, dan mereka juga bilang tak pernah tahu ada kemampuan yang namanya Lycantongue, atau apapunlah itu.

Tapi aku bisa bicara bahasa serigala sekarang juga tak ada gunanya. Mana ada serigala bisa bicara dengan lintah? Mungkin kami harus menyewa penerjemah. Mr. Doolittle, mungkin.

Atau vampir yang punya bakat.

"Kami tak ada waktu untuk main tatap-tatapan, Anjing. Katakan di mana kausembunyikan kotak itu!" seru si vampir. Si beruang, tentu saja, siapa lagi?

Bleh! Seolah aku ingat! Tadi rasa-rasanya kusurukkan di salah satu lubang di pohon. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengambilnya. Mungkin nanti, kalau aku berhasil lolos dari sini dan kembali lagi. Dengan indera penciuman Phat, mungkin ia bisa mengambilnya kapan saja. Sebelum, tentu saja, sudah keburu diambil lintah-lintah ini.

Dan lagi, apa yang diurusinya sekarang? Kotak? Saat sudah jelas ada masalah lain...

Tapi memang kami tak punya banyak waktu untuk skema tatap-menatap itu.

Bau yang menguar dari arah utara, makin intens, membuat kepala kami menoleh begitu cepat. Kusadari mereka bergerak cepat menuju arah kami. Tak mundur walau pastinya menyadari keberadaan dua vampir dan seekor serigala. Itu hanya berarti salah satu di antara kemungkinan-kemungkinan ini.

Satu, mereka teman para lintah di hadapanku dan tahu akan hubungan klan mata emas ini dengan suku kami.

Dua, mereka memang mencari masalah.

Kemungkinan pertama dengan sendirinya gugur begitu kudengar desis mengancam dari lidah si beruang. Gesturnya, seperti juga gestur si kalem yang mengikuti dalam jarak beberapa langkah di belakang si beruang, menegang. Kaku. Jelas bukan gestur makhluk yang menunggu, hendak menyambut kedatangan temannya. Gestur antisipatif. Penuh penjagaan. Sekaligus mengancam.

Tak lama dua makhluk yang jadi masalah keluar dari bayang-bayang. Gerakan mereka lebih lembut, terukur kala menyadari kehadiran kami. Atau mungkin kehadiran makhluk sebangsa mereka di sisiku. Terlebih kala tahu dua makhluk dari jenis yang berbeda di hadapan mereka tidak saling bertempur satu sama lain.

Mereka bertiga. Yang paling depan adalah seorang perempuan, diikuti dua laki-laki di belakangnya. Perempuan yang cantik, dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut hitam panjang. Dia jelas bukan vampir biasa, ada sesuatu di balik penampilannya yang tak kutahu. Dua lelaki di belakangnya berkulit putih pucat, seperti layaknya vampir pada umumnya. Mata dua laki-laki itu merah, cerah dan berkilat berkat darah yang baru saja memasuki tenggorokan mereka. Tapi si perempuan bermata coklat gelap, hampir hitam. Mata yang lapar.

Sesuatu bergerak di batinku kala aku menatapnya. Perasaan yang aneh...

Tapi dua sosok di belakangnya merampok perhatianku. Mata yang merah cerah. Mereka baru saja makan. Bau karat menyengat terasa dari mereka. Tak pelak lagi, darah manusia. Pastinya mereka mengeringkannya. Darah manusia yang segar, mengalir di kerongkongan mereka. Sistem mereka tentunya butuh waktu untuk menyebarkannya ke seluruh tubuh, sebelum tubuh dingin mereka membekukan darah itu. Artinya darah yang segar, basah, masih mengalir tak hanya di kerongkongan, tapi juga di pembuluh darah mereka. Basah, hangat, gurih...

Sungguh...

Oh, Tuhan...

_Korra! _teriak Phat di kesadaranku. Aku mengerjap, tanpa sengaja menghentakkan kedua kaki depanku ke tanah. Gerakanku membuat seluruh makhluk di hadapanku memusatkan perhatian padaku dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Satu mata merah terlihat bingung, dengan sedikit sirat ketakutan, ya... Ada juga yang mendesis penuh ancaman, sorot jijik jelas terlihat di matanya. Namun si perempuan memandangku dengan tatapan yang tenang, agak bertanya.

Kualihkan mataku ke arah si kalem bermata emas, Jasper Whitlock. Jelas ia sedang berusaha membaca emosiku. Jujur saja, kedudukanku agak-agak terjepit di sini. Aku bisa bertingkah bak bayi serigala baru lahir, panik dan menyerang monster-monster di hadapanku. Tapi aku tak ingin memprovokasi siapapun di sini, karena jelas aku takkan menang satu lawan lima. Mereka mungkin bukan teman, dan dua vampir mata emas ini sekutu kakakku, tapi jika aku terlibat pertempuran, dengan sikap antipati si beruang padaku, mungkin aku takkan mendapat bantuan. Bahkan bisa jadi ia suka hati ikut membantaiku, seperti ia lakukan di rumah besar tadi. Jelas aku tak bisa memasang topeng 'baru saja berubah' lagi di hadapan mereka. Jadi kukendalikan diriku, sebisa mungkin menunjukkan sikap tenang dan terkendali.

"Selamat siang," ujar si perempuan sopan. "Maaf, kami tidak tahu kalau tanah ini berpenghuni."

Si kalem yang membalas. "Tidak apa, jika Anda hanya melintas dan tidak punya kepentingan di sini. Hanya saja, Anda perlu mempertimbangkan untuk tidak berburu di sekitar sini."

"Ya, tentu. Kami memang berniat segera pergi," si perempuan itu tersenyum aneh dan seketika aku terampok oleh matanya. Mata hitam kecoklatan... Tidak, mata itu bukan mata yang lapar. Ia bahkan tidak beku. Ada rona kehidupan di pipi-pipinya yang bersemu. Aliran darahnya yang deras... Detak jantungnya yang cepat...

"Dia hibrida," seakan menyuarakan pikiranku, si beruang berbisik. Bisikan yang anehnya terdengar tegang, sekaligus tak percaya. Dan aku tahu alasannya. Tentu.

Salah seorang dari keluarga itu juga hibrida, demikian yang kusimpulkan dari foto-foto di kepala Phat. Gadis berambut ikal panjang yang didukung Jacob.

Oke, kalau begitu. Walau awalnya mereka bukan sahabat, tak diragukan lagi mereka akan langsung menjalin persahabatan abadi sesudah ini. Dua kelompok yang punya anggota hibrida. Manis sekali.

Aku menukar kesempatanku untuk menyeberang ke tempat aman, meresikokan ada di sini demi mengetahui apa yang terjadi, hanya untuk menjadi saksi pembauran dua kelompok vampir dengan hibrida di dalamnya? Huh, bagus sekali!

Aku jarang mengenal hibrida di dunia ini. Ada beberapa yang kutahu. Aneh juga sebenarnya, Phat pernah bertemu hibrida dan seharusnya bisa mengenalnya. Tapi tadi dia bilang dia tidak bisa mengidentifikasi baunya. Dan kini saat kucoba mengidentifikasinya, ya, memang ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak hanya darinya, tapi juga dari kedua vampir di belakangnya.

Ia jelas bukan hibrida biasa.

Spesies yang lain?

Apapunlah. Sepanjang yang kutahu, mereka semua pembawa sial. Pembuat masalah. Dan itu hanya berarti satu bagiku.

Aku harus cepat-cepat menyingkir.

Tapi masalahnya, aku tak bisa begitu saja kabur dari sini, ya kan?

"Kami jarang bertemu hibrida sebelumnya," ujar Jasper, masih beramah-tamah.

"Oh, ya?" ucap si perempuan anggun itu, mukanya datar tapi jelas ada keterkejutan di matanya. "Jadi kalian pernah bertemu? Kenal salah seorang dari jenisku?"

Si beruang yang menjawab. "Ya, tentu, salah satu dari..."

"Kenalan kami," Jasper menyambar omongan, "kini tinggal di Brazil."

Brazil. Oh ya, tentu saja...

Tentu saja Jasper akan sangat mungkin mengenal seorang hibrida di Brazil. Pastinya dia sempat tinggal lama di sana. Cukup lama untuk bisa membantai kawananku. Membunuh _marionette_ sang Alfa. Dua generasi di atasku. Cosette.

Tapi bukan urusan itu yang membuatku mengernyit. Mengapa Jasper menahan si beruang Emmet itu untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah pasti? 'Salah satu anggota keluarga kami adalah hibrida'. Apa? Apa itu fakta yang harus disembunyikan?

Si perempuan hibrida di depan kami menyunggingkan senyuman. Indah. Anggun. "Oh, begitukah? Tidak banyak jenisku juga yang kutahu. Mungkin suatu saat kami harus berkunjung ke sana."

"Tentu," senyum Jasper. Si beruang Emmet itu kelihatan ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi Jasper memberi kode kecil agar ia diam. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali bicara. "Kalau boleh tahu, ke mana kalian akan melanjutkan perjalanan?"

Si perempuan cantik itu mengerling padaku sekilas, matanya sesaat agak menyelidik, namun akhirnya sorot itu melembut. Tenang. Sambil tersenyum, ia berujar, "Mungkin ke barat."

Tanpa kusadari aku menghentakkan kaki depanku. Menggeram. Yang tak urung mendapat desisan reaktif dari dua vampir mata merah di belakang si perempuan. Namun si perempuan hanya memandangku dengan mata memicing, tajam, namun tenang. Secara instingtif aku kembali menggeram. Dan seketika itu juga gelombang ketenangan menerpaku.

Oh, sialan si pemanipulasi emosi ini...

Kata-kata Jasper masih tenang kala ia kembali berujar, "Mungkin barat tidak terlalu baik. Tidak ada apapun di sana, hanya laut. Kami sarankan kalian menuju ke utara, atau selatan."

"Oh, begitukah?" kembali si perempuan hibrida itu melirik ke arahku. "Setahuku ada pemukiman di barat?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi itu pemukiman kering. Kau takkan dapatkan apapun di sana selain kakek-kakek tua penyakitan. Mereka makan hasil laut, jadi darahnya pasti sudah terkontaminasi racun merkuri. Kau pasti takkan mau makan yang seperti itu. Percayalah."

Heh? Apa si Jasper bodoh? Ia berbohong pada si perempuan hibrida itu? Untuk apa? Apa ia ingin menahan mereka supaya tidak memasuki tanah Quileute? Tanah sekutunya? Memangnya ia pikir sekutunya, kawanan kakakku, takkan bisa mengurus satu hibrida dan dua lintah? Oke, besar kemungkinan mereka tidak sedang bertugas siang begini, tapi seharusnya salah satu dari mereka akan sadar dan segera menghubungi yang lain bila para lintah ini menyeberang, kan?

Atau ia mencoba bersikap baik di depanku, seolah telah melakukan sesuatu untuk menghormati perjanjian? Menjadi benteng yang mencegah jenisnya melewati batas?

Tapi, memangnya kelompok ini akan memakan mentah-mentah kebohongan seperti itu?

Benar saja. Si perempuan itu, jelas pemimpin mereka, tertawa.

"Apa kalian bersekutu dengan kawanan anjing ini?" ia menunjukku.

Otomatis aku mengejang. Menggeram. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat si beruang juga memasang gestur siaga. Dua vampir di belakang si perempuan hibrida bereaksi terhadap gestur kami, mendesis mengancam.

Anehnya, dalam situasi tegang begitu, tak ada kurasakan aliran ketenangan dari si vampir pemanipulasi emosi itu. Huh, tak ingin menggunakan bakatnya pada makhluk asing rupanya, dia... Kucoba sekuat tenaga mengendalikan diri, namun tetap waspada. Kulirik si kalem dan perempuan hibrida itu. Mereka, seperti diharapkan dari dua pemimpin, tetap tenang.

"Kalian tentunya bersekutu dengan kawanan anjing ini, penjaga tanah di barat sana," si perempuan hibrida itu menyimpulkan dengan ketenangan yang sempurna. "Hanya itu alasan mengapa kau berusaha menghindarkan kami dari sana."

Jeda sebentar, kedua pemimpin saling memandang tajam, sebelum akhirnya Jasper kembali tersenyum.

"Kami memiliki perjanjian di sini," ucap Jasper langsung. "Tidak ada vampir yang boleh memasuki kawasan Olympic tanpa izin. Pakta ini juga melingkupi tanah Quileute," tunjuk Jasper ke arah barat.

"Oh, benarkah?" si hibrida itu memicing curiga. "Aku mengerti jika perjanjian itu mengikat dua kelompok, tapi aku tetap tidak melihat mengapa kami harus menurut. Tidak bermaksud kurang sopan, tapi aku ragu otoritas kalian mencakup kelompok kami."

Kulihat Jasper kembali tersenyum, dengan sedikit sirat kemenangan. "Kalau begitu kalian tetap harus menurut. Pakta teritorial di sini ditandatangani oleh Aro Volturi sendiri, jadi tentunya berlaku secara menyeluruh untuk semua kelompok, termasuk para vampir nomad."

Bukan mereka, tapi aku yang mengejang atas informasi itu.

Perjanjian dengan Volturi?

Kawanan Quileute ... mengadakan pakta teritorial ... dengan salah satu kelompok bangsawan vampir paling tua, paling berkuasa saat ini, atas seluruh kelompok vampir di seantero dunia?

Dengan _mereka?_

_Bagaimana mungkin?_

_._

Setahuku, _shifter_ tidak pernah hadir sejak awal hanya untuk membunuh vampir. Kami bukan alat, kami bukan semacam senjata untuk melindungi manusia. Kekuatan ini sudah ada sejak awal. Berkah, sekaligus kutukan. Alexandra si harimau _sabertooth,_ _shifter _tertua di kawananku yang bahkan lebih tua dari vampir tertua yang hidup saat ini, pernah mengatakan ini padaku. Sukunya sudah punya kemampuan untuk berubah bahkan sejak awal, sejak mereka belum mengenal keberadaan para penghisap darah. Seharusnya kami bisa saja bersisian, saling bertoleransi, karena kami tidak semata merupakan musuh alami berkaitan dengan hal paling naluriah: apa _makanan _kami. Hanya karena kami berada di sisi berbeda sebuah mata uang, bahkan hingga konsep paling dasar sekalipun, itulah yang menjadikan kami berseteru.

Volturi jelas bukan satu-satunya otoritas tertinggi di dunia vampir, walau mereka kelihatannya senang berpura-pura menjadi pucuk pimpinan, pemersatu kelompok-kelompok vampir berbeda. Berbeda dengan Alfaku yang memiliki otoritas dari penaklukan, mereka mendapat otoritas dari dua hal: kekuatan dan penghormatan. Entah sejak kapan mereka bangkit sebagai pemimpin para vampir. Sejak mereka menghancurkan para bangsawan Rumania sekitar abad ke-5 Masehi, menurut Alexandra, tapi waktu yang tepat juga tidak diketahui. Yang jelas, sejak ratusan tahun lalu, mereka secara intens mengikat perjanjian dengan berbagai kelompok, menetapkan undang-undang, menetapkan pembagian teritorial, membentuk tentara, memerangi para pelanggar, pendek kata berlaku seakan-akan mereka adalah raja.

Berbeda dengan kami para _shifter_, kata 'otoritas' di kalangan vampir adalah suatu konsep yang lebih abstrak. Pada dasarnya, bagi para vampir—yang berkembangbiak tidak melalui proses perkawinan—kaitan darah, atau siapa yang mengubah mereka, sama sekali tidak punya pengaruh bagi kedudukan mereka di dalam kelompok atau di mata vampir lain. Awalnya, vampir-vampir pertama adalah para nomad, tidak punya kelompok dan tidak juga punya kaitan dengan tanah dan darah. Seperti kami para serigala nomad—dengan berbagai alasan, khususnya kemudahan akses mendapat makanan serta perlindungan, baik dari sesama mereka maupun para ancaman seperti kami—ketika jumlah mereka kian banyak, lama-kelamaan mereka mulai berkelompok, walau insting persaingan alami antarmereka sendiri mencegah kelompok itu untuk berkembang terlalu besar. Konsep mengenai teritori baru berkembang di tahap ini. Baru di kemudian hari, demikian katanya, dengan munculnya sosok-sosok yang secara alamiah ingin menguasai sesamanya, atau teritori yang lebih luas, muncullah istilah 'otoritas'. Otoritas pada dasarnya adalah hal yang berakar dari insting untuk mendominasi yang lain, bukan sekadar kebutuhan untuk bertahan hidup. Alasan logis seperti 'melindungi', 'membentuk ikatan', 'menciptakan hukum', 'menciptakan keteraturan', 'menyembunyikan diri dari manusia', 'melindungi kelompok dari para musuh' adalah hal yang muncul belakangan. Beberapa alasan malahan berakar dari ide-ide romantis yang jelas mengarang indah.

Tentu saja itu Alexandra yang bicara, bisa dibilang Alfa penganut Nihilisme yang paling skeptis di seluruh dunia. Entah dari mana ia dapat ide itu, yang jelas ia berdebat terus dengan Alfaku perkara konsep otoritas. Kalau pembicaraan mereka sudah mulai menyangkut hal-hal filosofis, apalagi sampai menyebutkan tokoh-tokoh yang namanya selalu mengingatkanku pada macam-macam masakan Italia, aku langsung menutup telinga, kalau bisa menutup pikiran. Ugh! Aku lebih baik tak mendengarkannya atau kepalaku akan terkutuk.

Intinya satu: para vampir dan kami para _shifter_ punya konsep berbeda dalam soal otoritas. Bagi mereka, kekuasaan adalah sesuatu yang didapat, yang diberikan, yang diperjuangkan. Suatu konsep yang abstrak yang tidak ada dari sananya. Jika tak ada yang memberikan otoritas pada para bangsawan, jika mereka tidak merebutnya dari yang lain, mereka takkan memilikinya. Bahkan istilah 'bangsawan' adalah istilah yang sangat bisa diperdebatkan, karena mereka tidak punya trah apapun, atau hak atas takhta, karena darahnya.

Itu jelas berbeda dengan kami. Keberadaan kami ditentukan oleh darah. Alfa para _shifter_ secara alamiah mendapatkan otoritasnya dari darah dan suku. Itu adalah hal yang diturunkan, diperoleh dengan sendirinya. Inilah Hukum Alfa. Diakui atau tidak oleh kawanan, darah Alfa tetap darah Alfa. Menjadi Alfa berarti memiliki kekuasaan absolut. Dikalahkan pun, Alfa tetap dapat membentuk kawanan, mengambil kembali haknya. Itu dia alasan mengapa biasanya seorang Alfa yang mendapatkan hak kepemimpinan melalui kudeta biasanya membunuh si Alfa pendahulu, kadang beserta seluruh keturunannya. Atau minimal membuangnya dari suku.

Tapi segala sesuatu memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan sendiri. Pada para _shifter_, karena otoritas terkait dengan sesuatu yang lebih konkrit, yakni darah, itu memberi hal abstrak tersebut sifat materialistis. Sebagaimana sebuah benda, otoritas bisa dimiliki, diturunkan, diwariskan, dimandatkan, diserahkan, diambil alih, bahkan bisa juga diperebutkan dan dimenangkan. Pada dasarnya segala hal terkait dengan Hukum Penaklukan didasarkan pada konsep ini. Mengalahkan seorang serigala terbuang atau serigala tak bertuan artinya mengangkat serigala yang bersangkutan saja sebagai bagian dari kawanan, tapi mengalahkan Alfa suatu kawanan berarti mengambil alih kepemilikan atas seluruh kawanannya. Namun mengalahkan seorang serigala yang masih dimiliki Alfa lain tidak berdampak apapun, selain mengundang keributan dengan majikan aslinya. Membunuh dan meminum darah seorang Alfa artinya memasukkan hak itu ke nadimu, membuatmu berhak menjadi Alfa yang sah dari suatu kawanan. Memberikan darahmu pada serigala terbuang artinya mengadopsinya, tapi memberikan darah pada Alfa lain berarti memberinya hak, meski tak sama besar, untuk mengatur kawananmu. Itu juga yang membuat Perjanjian Darah sebagai hukum tertinggi, sakral dan sangat kuat, yang tidak bisa diputus oleh apapun.

Jadi para Volturi ini bukanlah bangsawan sejati dalam pengertian kami. Mereka hanya berpura-pura berlaku seperti itu, mengangkat diri mereka sendiri sebagai pemimpin. Kepercayaan dan mandat para vampir lainlah, suka atau tidak, percaya atau tidak, yang menjadikan mereka penguasa. Mereka memastikan kekuasaan mereka tetap langgeng dengan serangkaian hukum, perang, dan perjanjian. Membentuk tentara untuk mempertahankan hal tersebut. Menciptakan ketakutan dan kepatuhan, loyalitas dan ketertundukan yang sebenarnya hanya ada dalam bayang-bayang.

Tentunya meski aku mengenal mereka, pengetahuanku tentang mereka tidak sampai pada taraf 'kenal baik'. Sebagai salah satu otoritas resmi yang diakui di dunia yang kami tempati, kawananku beberapa kali bersinggungan dengan mereka. Tak ada yang terjadi dalam situasi tenang, tentu.

Meski memandang sebelah mata tentang hak mereka untuk bicara atas nama seluruh vampir, Alfaku cukup bijak untuk berusaha menghormati kedudukan mereka dan menjalin hubungan baik. Beberapa tahun setelah penaklukanku, aku pernah dibawa ke Italia untuk menemani Alfaku membicarakan beberapa hal dengan mereka. Perjanjian teritorial, gencetan senjata, dan bla-bla-bla. Sebagian besar tak kumengerti. Tentunya, karena aku masih sangat muda dan tak mengerti apapun, aku hanya diam di belakangnya sementara Alfaku, Alexandra, dan Kuroi Kanna melakukan pembicaraan. Kehadiranku tampaknya menjadi target sasaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Bayangkan, seorang serigala lemah masuk ke sarang macan. Tapi untungnya, sejak awal Alfaku sudah melakukan pencegahan. Para kawanan bawahan ikut mengawal perundingan di Volterra, meski tidak masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Jika para Volturi berani macam-macam, tentu saja mereka akan menyerang. Bagaimanapun toh tak ada bakat vampir yang bisa memutus koneksi Alfaku dengan kawanannya. Dan Volturi pastinya tak ingin ada perang besar terjadi di tanahnya sendiri.

Ya, aku tidak mengenal mereka secara mendalam. Tapi jika ada yang kutahu tentang Volturi, adalah bahwa mereka punya reputasi tak pernah mau menepati perjanjian manapun. Gencetan senjata dan apapun istilahnya hanya omong kosong pada akhirnya. Aku tahu mereka masih menargetkan kami, bahkan setelah perang ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun—yang berlangsung sejak zaman Alexandra—nyata-nyata telah berakhir dan perjanjian damai telah dicapai.

Beberapa tahun ini, gerakan mereka makin jelas, walau mereka melakukannya dengan sistem gerilya. Satu per satu kawanan kami diserang. Kini aku berpikir, mungkin kepergian Alfa ke Galia ada hubungannya dengan urusan ini. Galia dekat dengan tanah mereka, bisa dibilang benteng pertama kami. Dan lagi, dipimpin oleh seorang Alexandra. _Shifter_ terkuat dan tertua, mantan Maharani yang menyatukan lebih banyak suku dibanding Alfaku di masa jayanya, yang kini menjadi penasihat utama Alfaku. Jika mereka menjatuhkan Galia, lebih lagi sampai membunuh Alexandra, sama saja mereka mengirim tantangan perang besar-besaran. Kami semua toh, bagaimanapun, terikat untuk angkat senjata, saling melindungi, dan menuntut balas dendam, bila salah satu kawanan dalam aliansi diserang.

Perang di depan mata.

Dan kakakku, tak lain, membuat perjanjian dengan Volturi? Sedangkan mereka hanya satu suku, suku yang bahkan tidak memiliki aliansi dengan _shifter_ manapun selain dengan kelompok vampir mata emas? Kelompok vampir paling jinak di seluruh dunia? Apa dia tak tahu apa yang ia hadapi?

Oke, aku tidak tahu persis bagian itu. Tapi kalau ia tak berada dalam aliansi kami, aliansi terbesar saat ini, mungkin malah satu-satunya, aku tak tahu lagi dengan siapa mereka mungkin mengikat perjanjian. Aku bahkan tidak yakin mereka pernah bertemu kawanan lain.

Di mana perjanjian ini menempatkan kawanan Quileute? Di posisi menguntungkan, atau justru merugikan? Apa Volturi akan menjadikan mereka target? Atau justru menjadikan mereka benteng pertahanan melawan kami? Semacam anjing-anjing penjaga?

Celakalah mereka jika yang terjadi adalah yang kedua.

.

Kucoba menahan kekisruhan pikiranku selama dua orang itu bicara. Aku tahu, di sudut sana, Phat dan Kuroi ikut mendengarkan.

_Keberadaan si hibrida itu mencurigakan, _demikian tilik Phat, tapi ia juga tak bisa menunjuk bagian mana yang mencurigakan. Kuroi berusaha mengenalinya dari mataku, membandingkannya _lagi_—sudah dua kali dalam sehari ini—dengan hibrida yang ia, Alfa, atau siapapun kenal. Tidak ada, tidak ada seorang pun yang sesuai dengan gambaran fisik yang kukirim. Padahal kalau bicara tentang ingatan kolektif kawanan, apalagi berurusan dengan Kuroi dan Phat, jaring itu sangat luas. Tapi jika bahkan ia tak mengenal perempuan itu, atau siapapun yang mirip, aku bahkan tak berani membayangkan kemungkinannya.

_Menurutmu ia ada hubungannya dengan makhluk yang waktu itu menyerang si serigala pucat? _tanya Kuroi.

Pikirannya agak bergetar ketika kenangan siang itu kembali. Seekor serigala, coklat muda, pucat, diserang serombongan vampir. Dikepung dari segala arah, diserang, dicabik-cabik tanpa ada kesempatan membela diri. Hingga akhirnya tumbang.

Ketika kami datang, ia masih separuh sadar. Sejauh yang kutahu, ia tak tergigit, tapi aku tak benar-benar yakin. Aku hanya sempat melakukan sedikit pencegahan, menutup aliran darah ke jantungnya. Ia masih setengah sadar saat itu, tubuhnya bahkan masih bisa mempertahankan wujud serigala. Aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh dan menghisap racunnya kalau bisa, tapi tak sempat. Waktu kami terlalu sempit untuk menghalau serangan-serangan itu, dan kabur dari kejaran si Alfa cerewet yang terus-terusan berusaha menghubungi Alfaku, sehingga kami tak sempat memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengannya sesudahnya. Entah ia benar-benar mati atau terselamatkan.

Kuroi dan Phat bilang, mereka tak lagi melihat si serigala pucat sejak serangan. Tentu saja Kuroi selalu mencari-cari keberadaan si pucat, Phat bilang gadis itu diam-diam jatuh cinta padanya. Sudah beberapa lama mengawasinya diam-diam dari jauh. Sedikit hiburan dalam rutinitas membosankan mengawasi para serigala Quileute dalam sebulan ini. Serigala pucat itu yang paling rajin patroli, demikian Phat pernah cerita dari kesan yang diambilnya dari kepala Kuroi. Hampir setiap hari, bahkan. Melihat si pucat terus-menerus lama-lama membuatnya terpesona. Pada gerakannya, kelincahannya. Siluet tubuhnya yang besar dan kelihatan tangguh, tapi memiliki kelembutan tersendiri. Auranya yang berkilauan, warna bulunya yang indah... Dan sekian lama tidak lagi melihat si pucat, apalagi setelah tahu serigala itu menghilang setelah diserang segerombolan vampir, jelas membuatnya tidak tenang.

Tapi kalau aku jadi Kuroi, tentunya aku takkan begitu khawatir. Meski kelihatannya lukanya berat, tampaknya ia sudah berhasil lolos dari sakaratul maut. Menilai penyembuhan alami serigala, paling-paling lukanya sudah sembuh sekarang, tapi ia tetap butuh cuti untuk memulihkan diri sehingga belum bisa berubah. Buktinya setiap hari dia masih berkeliaran di sekolah, ceria seperti biasa. Menggangguku setiap hari dengan keriangan dan mulut besarnya...

_Eh, apa maksudmu, Korra? 'Mengganggumu setiap hari'? Siapa? _Phat tampak bingung.

_Ya tentu saja cowok yang disukai Kuroi, Bodoh! Si serigala pucat!_

_Memangnya ia sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian?_

_Tentu! Masa kau tidak bisa menebak hal semudah itu, sih?_

Pikiran Phat makin bingung. _Siapa sih sebenarnya maksudmu? _tanyanya, membuatku kesal.

Apa-apaan dia? Malah mengurusi soal kisah cinta Kuroi ketika aku sedang menghubungkan mereka dengan pembicaraan Jasper dan si hibrida?

Apa mereka tak menghargai peranku di sini? Aku itu medium! _Medium!_ Jadi medium tak semudah itu. Aku juga butuh konsentrasi, memasang mata dan telinga.

Tapi kujawab juga dengan kesal, hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengembalikan konsentrasi pada situasi di depanku. _Tentu saja Collin, Bodoh! Siapa lagi?_

Pikirannya dan Kuroi langsung tak terbaca. Jelas _shock_.

_Kenapa? _aku tak bisa tidak memutar bola mata. Di kepalaku, tentu, tak bisa kulakukan itu secara fisik sekarang. _Masa kalian tidak bisa sampai ke kesimpulan seremeh itu?_

_Tunggu, Korra. Kaubilang si pucat itu Collin? Collin Littlesea, sepupumu itu? _Phat berusaha mengkonfirmasi.

Aku langsung mengangguk bangga. _Tentu!_

_Da, dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?_

_Itu kan jelas. Kanna mendadak centil, susah-susah rambutnya digayai Jepun Style dan diwarnai coklat. Padahal kan tiap berubah, rambutnya akan memanjang lagi dan catnya kembali luntur. Tidak biasanya dia genit begitu, jadi pastinya untuk menggaet cowok di sekolah. Kanna setingkat dengan Cole, punya banyak kelas bareng. Dan tadi, Kanna kabur waktu aku memeluk Cole. Pastilah dia cemburu!_

Phat langsung tidak bisa bicara lagi. Sementara Kuroi langsung menelan ludah, seakan menelan tawanya. Aneh. Jarang-jarang ia seperti itu.

_Eh, kenapa? Aku salah? _tanyaku bingung.

_Tentu saja, Korra! Bodoh sekali kau! _senandung Kuroi. Suaranya agak manis waktu mengatakan itu. Huh, aneh. Cinta memang konyol. Atau Kuroi saja yang belakangan berubah konyol. Kalau begini ia lebih pantas disebut 'Kanna-chan' ketimbang 'Kuroi'. _Tentu saja aku tidak naksir Littlesea, _katanya lagi. _Aku malah sepenuhnya merasa tak mungkin si pucat itu dia._

_EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!_

_Ya, memang dari awal juga tidak mungkin, _Phat sependapat dengannya. _Kau sih suka mengasumsikan seenaknya tanpa berpikir dulu. Konyol sekali, Korra. Memalukan!_

Eh, apa maksudnya?

_Si pucat tidak muncul sejak serangan. Pastinya itu karena luka-lukanya terlalu parah. Jadi tidak mungkin, lah, ia bisa sekolah. Apalagi jeda waktu antara serangan dan hari pertama kau sekolah hanya dua hari._

_Tapi tadi aku bilang..._

_Apa Collin Littlesea tampak seperti orang yang habis sekarat, Korra? Lagipula, apa kau tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan laporanku? _Phat jelas merasa kesal.

_Laporan apa?_

_Si pucat itu jelas bukan serigala sembarangan_, ujar Phat. _Auranya lumayan agung._

_Cole kan Putra Mahkota..._

_Tapi aku sudah membandingkan aura si pucat dengan aura Collin yang kautangkap. Aura Collin, meski mentah, memang megah, tak diragukan lagi dia memang Alfa kedua, calon pengganti kakakmu. Tapi yang ini sama sekali berbeda. Walaupun, ya, aku menangkap aura yang sama dari orang lain. Dari memorimu, memang. Tapi menurutku yang ini lebih mungkin._

_Siapa?_

_Serigala pucat ini ... menurutku ... adalah Wakil Alfa._

Seketika pikiranku _blank_.

_HAAAAAAAHHHH?! _teriakku, ketika akhirnya bisa pulih dari _shock_ yang melanda, kaget bukan kepalang.

Serigala pucat ... Wakil Alfa?

Ya, aku pernah dengar itu dari Phat, aku ingat sekarang._"Si Wakil Alfa yang diserang waktu itu sampai sekarang belum pernah kembali lagi untuk patroli." _Tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan.

Serigala pucat adalah si Wakil Alfa.

Itu artinya, orang yang disukai Kuroi ... si Wakil Alfa, Seth Clearwater?

_SETH?!_

_Astaga Korra, tak usah pakai teriak-teriak! Aduh, langsung tuli kepalaku! _Phat memprotes dengan bodoh. Konyol benar. Mana ada kepala bisa tuli?

Tapi aku tak mengurusi itu. Seth... Seth...

Seth dan Kuroi?

Kuroi dan Seth?

Ya ampun!

_Itu cuma dugaan Phat, tentu_, Kuroi menambahkan.

_Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi..._

_Bisa tolong hentikan urusan konyol ini, Korra? Kumohon..., _suara Kuroi agak kurang sabar.

Ya, pastinya ia malu, kesal urusan pribadinya, 'rahasia kecil'-nya, diungkap seluas-luasnya di kawanan. Pada saat seperti ini, pula.

_Cukup, Korra, _ia makin kesal. _Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan si hibrida itu dengan Whitlock._

Aku mengerjap, kembali sadar.

_Te, tentu. Maaf..._

.

Kukembalikan perhatianku pada pembicaraan itu. Apapun yang kulewatkan, tampaknya pembicaraan jadi makin tegang.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kalian segera pergi sekarang juga," kudengar suara Jasper kian menekan. Tajam. "Ini peringatan terakhir."

"Oh, benarkah?" suara si hibrida hamir tanpa ekspresi. "Lalu apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

"Kalau kau tidak segera pergi dari tanah kami, kami tak punya pilihan lain selain bertempur."

"Jadi kalian lebih membela sekutu kalian, anjing-anjing ini, ketimbang jenis kalian sendiri?" kulihat sekilas senyum mengerikan di balik mata tajam, namun tenang itu.

Mendengarnya, si beruang menggeram. Maju ke muka, suaranya membahana, "Kau dengar ia," serunya,menunjuk Jasper. "Kami tidak biasanya bersikap begini baik. Tak ada peringatan lagi!"

Tapi si perempuan itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu memang tak ada jalan lain."

"Pergi sekarang," bisik si kalem, jelas padaku. Tapi aku bergeming, masih mendaratkan perhatianku pada tiga makhluk di hadapanku.

Heh, apa-apaan? Dia menyuruhku pergi? Apa dia meragukan kemampuanku?

Oh ya, tentu saja. Kan ia pikir aku anak baru.

Mendadak terdengar suara teriakan memenuhi udara. Menyayat, merobek angkasa. Dan dengan itu, tahu-tahu, kulihat kelebatan singkat ketika dua pengiringnya menyerbu, langsung menerjang para mata emas.

Kekacauan langsung menjelma di hadapanku. Pertempuran. Antara dua klan vampir. Kedua pihak sama imbang. Saling hantam, mencengkeram, dan berusaha mendaratkan giginya di tubuh lawan. Namun si perempuan itu tak ikut serta. Ia hanya memandang, sebelum mengarahkan matanya padaku.

"Kau milikku," desisnya sebelum menerjangku.

Aku menghindar secepat yang aku bisa, berusaha menghalau serangannya. Berputar, mencoba menorehkan cakarku di tubuhnya. Tapi ia gesit, sangat, dan tubuhnya yang kecil, gerakannya yang lincah, membuat setiap seranganku hanya mengenai angin.

Sial!

Aku mungkin cukup tangguh untuk menaklukkan serigala, atau mampu mengalahkan satu-dua lintah dengan mudah, tapi makhluk yang kuhadapi ini jelas bukan lawanku. Gerakannya terlalu licin. Dan lebih lagi, dari kesempatanku melawan dua anak buahnya yang lain, mengapa justru si pemimpin mereka yang melawanku? Biasanya, di mana-mana juga, pemimpin lawan pemimpin kan? Dari tadi Jasper terus yang bicara, jadi tentunya dia pemimpin di sini. Tapi mengapa justru ia menargetkanku?

Ck! Sudah jelas ia menginginkan kemenangan total! Membunuh yang paling lemah terlebih dahulu untuk menjatuhkan moral lawan, baru melawan yang kelihatan lebih kuat.

Taktik sialan!

_Korra! _teriak Phat di kepalaku. Di sana, jelas ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyeberang.

_Tidak! Jangan menyeberang! Ini bagianku! Kalian harus menghadapi lintah yang menuju tanah Quileute!_

Kurasakan perang batin Phat, tapi itu tak lama. Phat segera mencium bau para penyeberang, dan dipelopori Kuroi, mereka segera melarikan kaki mereka, berusaha menjadi benteng sebelum mereka lebih dalam memasuki teritori Quileute. Jelas, para lintah ini tidak punya maksud baik.

Selintas ujung mataku menangkap yang terjadi di ujung sana. Jasper, sebagaimana kuharapkan dari pembunuh Cosette, bergerak tangkas dan gesit, namun tepat sasaran dan penuh perhitungan. Tapi lawannya juga tidak mudah. Kulihat beberapa kali mereka saling mendaratkan gigitan. Beberapa kali juga Jasper berusaha menunggangi lawannya, memelintir kepalanya, tapi sekian kali itu juga lawannya berhasil menghalau serangannya. Tapi lebih sering mereka menjaga jarak, berputar, saling tatap, berusaha membaca gerakan, memperhitungkan manuver lawan. Berbeda dengan pertarungan taktis dan terukur kedua makhluk itu, pertarungan Emmet si beruang bongsor sangat kasar dan brutal. Ia menyerang benar-benar bagai beruang, terus berupaya membuntungi. Mereka bergelut, bergumul. Dan dalam satu gerakan di antara sekian manuvernya, kulihat ia berhasil memojokkan lawannya, dan memutus kepalanya. Darah segar dari manusia terakhir yang dimakannya, korban terakhirnya, menyemprot dari tenggorokan makhluk yang kini buntung tanpa kepala, sementara tubuhnya bergetar-getar sesaat sebelum akhirnya tumbang.

Darah itu mengalir, membanjir di tanah, menyiprati bagian depan tubuh Emmet. Bau karat yang asin memenuhi udara. Panas, basah, tajam...

Sejenak perhatianku teralih, dan tahu-tahu kurasakan dingin merobek syarafku ketika si hibrida itu menunggangiku, mencengkeramkan giginya di tengkukku.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Halo semuanya… Maaf banget aku baru bisa update sekarang, cerita ini udah lumayan lama sebenernya aku garap, cuma aku agak bingung jadi baru kelar sekarang.**

**Korra tukang bengong... ya... hahahaha... Geje? OOC? Hmmmm...**

**Thanks untuk semua yang baca n review…. Apalagi yang udah baca dua2nya (The Another Black dan The Legendiary of Korra) dan masih bertahan mendengarkan celotehan ga jelas tanpa hentiku.**

**Seperti biasa aku mo bales review….**

**Guest :** makasih berat ya udah m nyempetin baca n review... thx berat berat berat banget... seneng deh :D_  
_

**Rhie: **wkakakakakakaakk... iya makin lama aku jadi bikin ff dari ff... KACAWWW!

**Dha: **semangatin juga yg bikin dunk :D

**SelfQuill: **yang Korra nolongin di hutan yang mana nih? yang pertama atau yg kedua? ini yang pertama, chapter sesudah ini. abis si jake ngider2 naek motor, yang diserang di jalan raya

**Bill4: **maaf menunggu lama... hixxx... sorry...

**DheaDhea: **maafin aku ga bisa ngasi keterangan pasti kapan update... hehehe... ni aja ak baru update padahal udah sampe 11 hari... maafin banget yah...

**yup... terima kasih yang udah baca... aku tetep nunggu review...**

**luv u all :D**

**untuk yang mau UN, semangat ya! semoga sukses!**


	17. 17 - Waktu

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated T... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**17. Waktu**

Friday, April 19, 2013

8:25 PM

.

* * *

.

"Korra!" kudengar teriakan seseorang, dan tahu-tahu tubuh lain menerjangku. Aku tersuruk, sementara tubuhku terasa dingin dan kepalaku berputar.

Apa yang terjadi? Racun vampir memasuki aliran darahku? Apa ini efeknya? Aku terpapar racun?

Ini, ini tidak mungkin...

Aku kebal, selama ini itu yang kutahu. Aku tak mungkin bisa terpapar...

Pandanganku menggelap. Tapi bisa kurasakan beban kedua tubuh itu terangkat dari tubuhku. Pikiran-pikiran anggota kawanan berseliweran di kepalaku, namun makin lama terasa makin jauh. Mataku mulai memberat, tapi kupaksakan membuka mataku. Samar kulihat sosok seseorang, dan sayup kudengar suaranya.

"Bangkit, Pup!" teriaknya. Suaranya bergetar bagai desau angin. Kucoba berkonsentrasi menajamkan indera, menangkap bayangannya, memperjelas suaranya. "Bangkit! Kuatkan dirimu! Pergi dari sini sekarang!" ia kembali berteriak.

Kulihat kelebatan itu. Si beruang, tak lain, berupaya menjauhkan si hibrida dariku. Kini mereka bertarung ketat, sambil sesekali ia berteriak dan menoleh khawatir padaku, di sela-sela upayanya berusaha bertahan dari serangan ganas lawannya.

Aku berusaha menguatkan diri, fokus pada tubuhku dan bukan pada rasa sakitku. Kucoba mengangkat tubuhku, meluruskan kakiku satu demi satu. Segera saja aku limbung, tapi kuusahakan menjaga kesadaranku tetap di tempat. Fokus, Korra, fokus! Menahan apapun sakit yang mungkin muncul, kuangkat cakarku tinggi-tinggi, dan kuhujamkan kuat-kuat ke tempat makhluk tadi menusukkan racunnya. Panasnya luka itu mencakarku, tapi setidaknya kali itu kurasakan dingin yang meracuni syarafku perlahan menghilang.

Si hibrida tampak berusaha menghindar dari cengkeraman Emmet, terus berupaya kembali menyerangku. Tapi Emmet memblokadenya.

"Pergi sekarang, Korra!" perintah Emmet lagi. "Peringatkan Jacob!"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sekilas sebelum berbalik, melarikan kakiku sekencang-kencangnya ke arah barat. Di belakangku, para vampir masih berada dalam kecamuk pertempuran, tapi tak hendak aku menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Di sudut sana kepalaku, di benak kawananku, kurasakan pertempuran lain tengah mengambil tempat.

Makin lama makin dekat aku dengan perbatasan Quileute. Kakiku melemah, namun aku menolak untuk menyerah. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan udara di sekitarku berubah. Perasaan terancam itu makin meningkat, berlipat ganda, kala kudengar getar di udara, aliran udara yang terganggu … tanda seseorang, atau tepatnya seekor lintah mengejar. Tidak, baunya sama sekali bukan lintah. Hibrida tadi. Dan entah mengapa, baunya memiliki selintas bau ... serigala.

_Serigala?_ Apa artinya?

Tidak, tidak, itu bukan urusanku sekarang. Nyawaku dalam taruhan.

Brengsek! Ia pastinya telah mengalahkan si beruang itu, dan kini mengejarku.

Astaga, astaga, astaga!

.

Kuhela kakiku makin cepat, kujaga semangatku tetap di tingkat teratas. Namun tubuhku mengkhianatiku. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba kaki-kaki depanku seakan terjerat, dan aku jatuh.

Tubuhku berguling-guling sesaat di lantai hutan, sebelum menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Aku berusaha kembali bangkit, namun kedua kaki depanku begitu lemah, tak bisa menopang tubuhku. Aku kembali tersuruk, kali ini lebih sulit ketimbang sebelumnya untuk kembali bangkit.

Kini kulihat sosok itu. Muncul dari balik pepohonan. Kulihat senyumnya, pandangan matanya yang puas penuh kemenangan. Dan ia menghampiriku. Bahkan tidak terburu-buru. Sudah jelas ia sudah mengklaim kemenangan mutlak miliknya.

Sial! Aku akan mati di tanah vampir oleh seekor hibrida! Bahkan tanpa mampu memberikan perlawanan yang layak atau membuntungi satu vampir pun. Mengenaskan sekali.

Memalukan!

Aku menutup mata ketika si hibrida menerjang. Hanya bisa kurasakan bau manisnya mendekat, siap melumatkanku. Ajalku sedetik lagi tiba. Bisa kurasakan kedatangan sang malaikat maut bersabit, siap mencabut nyawaku. Membawaku bertemu Ibu. Atau membuatku menunggu Ibu di alam sana.

Terdengar geram dan desis. Dan rasa perih itu, cabikan gigi beracun dan rasa dingin menjalar yang mendahului proses menuju kematianku, tak kunjung datang.

Aku membuka mata.

Di hadapanku, satu sosok memblokade pandanganku atas si hibrida. Aku mendongak. Kulihat punggung itu, dan rambut pirang itu.

"Kau tak apa?" suara lembut, namun memiliki ketegasan tersendiri itu menyapaku. Whitlock. Siapa lagi memang?

Aku tahu menjawab pun akan percuma, jadi kusundul bagian belakang lengannya, yang sejajar dengan kepalaku, dengan moncongku.

"Usahakan bangun, dan cepat pergi dari sini," ujarnya cepat. Saking cepatnya hingga jika bukan dengan kemampuan pendengaranku, pastinya aku tidak bisa menangkap lebih dari separuhnya.

Aku kembali menyundul lengannya. Ia menoleh kepadaku sekilas, hanya sekilas, tapi bisa kulihat senyum itu. Dan sorot keprihatinan itu. Sorot yang juga penuh ketegaran. Seakan memintaku untuk tabah. Tegar. Kuat.

Dia bukan Whitlock yang itu.

Dia makhluk yang sama, tapi juga sosok yang berbeda.

Bukan Whitlock _yang itu…._

"Jangan bengong, Pup!" ucap Jasper lagi, agak membentak kini, kala dilihatnya si hibrida bergerak menggertak, bersikap seolah hendak menyerang. Mereka berdua saling mendesis mengancam. "Pergi _sekarang!_" perintahnya di antara desisan, sebelum tanpa aba-aba sudah melompat menerjang si hibrida.

Pertarungan antara mereka berdua sulit kutonton. Mereka bergerak dalam kecepatan dan juga perhitungan yang jauh melampaui levelku. Tapi memang bukan tempatku untuk menonton. Jasper sudah menyuruhku pergi. Sebenci apapun aku mengakuinya, aku jelas tak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Satu lagi, ia menolongku. Berusaha membarikade serangan atasku.

Saat ini, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berusaha bangkit. Pergi.

Kucoba lagi mengangkat tubuh. Kedua kaki depanku masih terasa begitu berat. Bahkan kini aku mulai merasa mati rasa. Apa ini karena racun tadi mulai melumpuhkan syarafku? Atau ini karena cakarku sendiri, yang membuat darah menghilang dari tubuhku dan penyembuhan lambatku yang bodoh membuatku makin lemah?

Tak ada jalan lain kalau begitu. Kaki depanku memang separuh lumpuh, tapi kaki belakangku tidak. Yang artinya, kaki manusiaku tidak apa-apa. Dan berbeda dengan serigala yang menumpukan seluruh tenaga larinya di kaki depan, manusia tidak butuh tangan untuk bergerak.

Jadi kutarik panas itu dari tubuhku. Rasa terancam dan insting untuk mempertahankan wujud serigala menekanku, insting alami pada situasi apapun yang menempatkanku dalam kondisi terekspos pada vampir, tapi kali itu kucoba menumpulkan insting itu. Kurasakan sakit, perih yang makin hebat kala tubuhku kembali pada wujud semula. Tapi setidaknya, kini, meski dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku bisa berdiri.

Kulihat Jasper mengangguk singkat padaku di sela pertarungannya. Aku balas mengangguk padanya, sinar mataku sudah cukup untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, aku berbalik, berlari menembus kerapatan jalinan pepohonan.

.

_Siapa saja, jemput aku!_ teriakku, demi kusadari aku tak bisa mengambil ancang-ancang melompat dalam wujud serigala dengan kaki depan yang lumpuh. Jika itu saja tak bisa, jangan harap dengan tubuh manusia, aku bisa melompati tebing tinggi nan terjal yang mengapit sungai jauh di bawahnya, di batas antara tanah Cullen dan tanah Quileute. Dengan kondisiku, jika memaksa, aku bisa jatuh ke batu-batu bertonjolan tajam di sungai di dasar jurang mengerikan itu. Jika menimbang daya tahan tubuh serigala, tinggi tebing itu mungkin tidak memungkinkanku untuk langsung mati detik itu juga, apalagi jika aku sempat berubah sebelum membentur dasar jurang. Tapi akibatnya justru bisa lebih parah. Aku bisa menderita karena sekian tulang patah menembus jaringanku, tengkorak kepala hancur, dan akhirnya mati kehabisan darah berkat penyembuhan lambatku yang bodoh dan tak berguna. Tidak, terima kasih.

_Maaf, Korra, agak sibuk di sini, _kurasakan Phat sedang berjuang keras meladeni musuh-musuhnya. Dia sedang diserang dari tiga arah sekarang, dan lawannya lumayan kuat. Phat berhasil menjatuhkan satu, melumatkan kepalanya tepat di depan tatapan dua lawan yang lain. Namun tindakannya itu justru menempatkannya di posisi yang lebih terancam. Mereka menggeram mengancam melihat kawannya terbunuh, dan kian ganas menyerang.

Di sisi lain, Kuroi sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Hanya satu, sebenarnya, karena yang satu lagi kabur. Ia sudah akan mengejar, tapi didengarnya teriakanku, dan ia berbalik arah. Ke arahku.

_Jangan kau, Kuroi! Jasper…_

_Urusan Whitlock biar ditangani nanti! _bantah Kuroi keras kepala.

Ya, seharusnya aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Jasper. Ia toh sedang disibukkan oleh si hibrida. Entah menang atau malah kalah. Si beruang sudah jelas kalah.

Belum-belum, sudah kulihat bayangan sosok Kuroi di tepi tebing. Ia mundur sejenak, mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum melompat dalam lengkung busur yang indah sempurna, dan mendarat di sisi tebing satunya, tepat di hadapanku.

Aku berdecak, agak kesal, namun kami tak punya waktu untuk perdebatan apapun. Kuroi merendahkan tubuhnya, membiarkanku naik tanpa suara. Secepat ia datang, secepat itu juga ia kembali. Tak lama setelah aku bertengger baik-baik di punggungnya, ia kembali ambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Berderap bak kuda, dan tak lama melayang bagai elang. Anggun, indah, penuh kuasa. Lantas kembali menapakkan kaki dengan indah di bibir tebing tempatnya berasal.

Namun saat aku di punggung Kuroi itu, kurasakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

Bau para vampir itu bergerak. Bukan, ini bukan hanya efek karena _aku _yang bergerak, tapi memang mereka bergerak. Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan saat itu aku melihatnya.

Kelebatan si hibrida yang melompati pepohonan, menjauh.

Sosok Jasper yang mengejar. Tapi sesaat perhatiannya teralih.

Ia berhenti di bibir tebing, menatap kepergian kami. Aku dan serigala yang kutunggangi. Dan saat itu pula kesadaran yang pastinya menghantamnya juga menghantamku.

Celaka!

Ia pasti mengenal Kuroi.

Dan karenanya, ia pasti mengetahui siapa aku.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Kuroi memeriksa bahuku, tempat aku melukai tubuhku sendiri dengan cakarku tadi.

Aku menggeleng, meringis ketika Kuroi menyentuh luka itu "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Kalau tak ada Alfa, seharusnya kecepatan penyembuhanku membaik, kan?" aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan yang terakhir.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, yang makin mempertebal keraguanku sendiri. Lama ia diam, sementara tangannya sibuk membersihkan lukaku lantas memborehkan sejumput ramuan dedaunan dan akar-akaran di permukaannya, yang membuatku meringis perih. Kuroi selalu yang paling ahli dalam pengobatan tradisional di antara kami, kemampuan yang hampir tidak berguna bagi para _shifter. _Namun dalam kasusku, Kuroi-lah sang penyelamat. Mungkin sudah puluhan kali ia mengobati lukaku. Jika tak ada dia, mungkin aku bisa mati duluan sebelum penyembuhan alamiku bekerja. Satu hal tentang Kuroi, ia hemat omong kalau bekerja, Menit demi menit berlalu hanya dalam suara kecipak air kala Kuroi berusaha membasuh lukaku dengan air dari mata air di dekat kami. Tentu saja ia melakukannya tidak dengan kain atau apapun, melainkan hanya dengan tangannya, karena tidak ada kain, bahkan hanya cabikan kain, yang tersisa di tubuh kami. Ketika akhirnya ia bicara, suaranya hampir berupa gumaman, sampai aku tidak yakin apa aku mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibirnya atau dari kepalanya.

"Kau seharusnya segera menyerah, Korra...," ujar Kuroin seraya mengambil selembar daun berukuran agak besar dan menempelkannya di atas ramuan. "Segalanya akan lebih baik jika kau menyerah... Bagi kami, dan tentunya bagimu sendiri..."

Ya, aku tahu itu. Selalu dikatakannya berulang kali. Bahkan aku sudah hapal lanjutannya, _'Kau takkan punya masalah seperti ini. Dengan tubuh yang lemah dan kecepatan penyembuhan yang rendah, kau akan terus mendapat kesulitan yang tidak perlu...' _dan bla-bla-bla...

"Aku sedang tak ingin bicara soal itu, Kuroi..." potongku, mengalihkan pandangan darinya ke selubung pepohonan yang mengitari kami.

Kami berada di bawah sebuah pohon besar di sisi mata air kecil. Hutan yang rapat menjanjikan kegelapan sempurna walau matahari masih tinggi. Dari ketinggiannya, kuperkirakan sekarang sekitar jam setengah 2 siang. Huh, tiga jam waktu yang kuhabiskan di tanah musuh tadi. Dua jam setengah yang bodoh dan sial, keputusan terburuk dalam hidupku selama di sini.

"Omong-omong, kapan ya Phat kembali?" aku mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarku, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku paling tak suka jika Kuroi atau Phat selalu mengungkit masalah "menyerahkan diri" itu. Terus dan terus dalam empat bulan terakhir.

"Takkan lama," Kuroi mencelupkan tangannya yang belepotan ramuan ke genangan air di dekatnya. "Jarak dari sini ke gubuk tak terlalu jauh."

Selagi kami menyeberang tadi, melompati jurang tinggi yang melingkungi aliran sungai, pertempuran dengan para lintah penyeberang telah selesai. Kuroi menjatuhkan satu sebelum berlari ke arahku, Phat dua. Menginjak tubuhnya hingga remuk jadi debu, tak mungkin bisa disatukan lagi. Dua lagi melarikan diri, sayang sekali, tapi Phat meyakinkanku bahwa mereka kabur keluar batas. Kuroi, mendapati tubuhku yang terluka, langsung membawaku ke mata air terdekat untuk merawat lukaku. Meski tak jauh dari jalan setapak yang menghubungkan La Push dengan kawasan reservasi Makah, tempat itu agak tersembunyi oleh jalinan rapat pepohonan, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir orang yang kebetulan lewat akan melihat kami, dua perempuan telanjang, duduk di hutan gelap. Hahaha, kalaupun ya, kecil sekali kemungkinan mereka akan mengira kami semacam peri hutan atau gadis malang tersesat, yang membuat niat buruk timbul di pikiran busuk mereka. Dengan keberadaan Kuroi di sini, lebih besar kemungkinan mereka akan mengira kami hantu menunggu mangsa, yang justru membuat mereka lari lintang pukang.

Pakaianku hancur tercabik-cabik waktu berubah tanpa rencana di rumah Cullen itu, jadi Phat langsung berlari ke markas kami, sebuah pondok tak terurus di dekat sini. Di sana aku menyetok sedikit persediaan pakaian untuk situasi seperti ini. Tersembunyi dengan aman di balik tingkap rahasia yang Phat buat. Jadi kalaupun kawanan kakakku menemukan pondok itu, kuharap mereka tak langsung bisa menemukan keberadaan kami. Meski, yah, aku ragu kawanan mereka akan sampai ke sana. Pondok tak terurus itu, meski tampaknya ada di dalam wilayah mereka, jelas tak termasuk dalam rute standar patroli kawanan, walau aku tak tahu alasannya.

Sementara Kuroi merawat lukaku, pikiranku mengembara ke kejadian di tebing tadi. Kuroi menyeberang, lantas si hibrida kabur. Jasper mengejarnya, dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Kuroi. Kekhawatiran terbesarku, yang berusaha kuhindari, malah menjelma tepat di hadapanku.

"Jasper melihatmu," bisikku. Ketakutan merayapiku, menyadari apa yang mungkin disadari si mata emas itu.

Kuroi hanya mengangguk ringan, tapi tidak berkomentar apapun. Aku mencoba membaca pikirannya. Lagi-lagi, seperti biasa, ia menudunginya dengan sempurna. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu ia tak ingin membicarakan ini.

Ya, dia benar. Tak perlu juga mengkhawatirkannya sekarang.

Kami kembali diam.

"Ehm, Kuroi," aku berusaha memecah kebekuan, berusaha mencari topik lain. Selalu saja begini setiap kali berurusan dengan Kuroi. Ia orang kepercayaan Alfaku nomor satu, dan seharusnya aku bisa bersahabat baik dengannya. Mengenalnya. Tapi sejak dulu, aku selalu canggung setiap kami terpojok untuk bicara hanya berdua. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" kataku lamat-lamat.

Ia mendongakkan kepala sedikit, mengintip dari balik tirai rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan tebal. Lantas kembali tertunduk, mengangguk lemah. Sungguh, wujud fisiknya mengerikan sekali kalau sedang begini. Beku seperti hantu. Aku berusaha meredakan debar jantungku dan mendorong lidahku untuk menyuarakannya.

"Kau, ehm, sejak kapan kau ... eh, menyukai ... si Seth Clearwater ini?"

Topikku terdengar murahan, tapi aku tak punya ide lain. Kelihatannya ia juga lebih suka membicarakan ini ketimbang urusan Jasper karena ia bereaksi.

"Si Wakil Alfa?" ia menyambar ucapanku.

Aku mengangguk.

Ia bergeser ke sisiku, bersandar di batang pohon besar. Aku masih duduk dengan punggung melengkung. Baluran ramuan dedaunan obat di punggungku masih belum memberiku kesempatan untuk ikut bersandar.

"Aku tak tahu," ia menumpukan kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang telanjang. Sepertiku, ia juga menghancurkan pakaiannya. "Aku bahkan tak tahu jika itu, kau tahu, cinta seperti yang kalian bilang."

"Tapi kau perhatian padanya, kan?"

Lamat kulihat ia mengangguk.

"Apa kau, yeah, kau tahu, merasakan semacam keterikatan padanya?"

Ia menggeleng, lantas kembali menunduk.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu namanya, atau wujud manusianya, tak pernah melihat sosok aslinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan bukan dari matamu," akunya lirih. "Aku tak tahu apa aku memang benar-benar menyukainya atau cuma, yah, entahlah ... 'kagum'?"

Aku tertawa.

"Aku juga baru sekali bertemu," kataku riang. "Tapi dia cowok yang baik. Kayaknya, sih, aku juga belum kenal betul. Dia kan Wakil Alfa, jadi pastinya kekuatannya lumayan. Orangnya juga kelihatannya sabar, beda betul dengan kakakku yang pemarah itu. Waktu di Seattle, dia yang berusaha mendamaikan Jake. Kelihatannya Jake percaya betul padanya. Tampaknya juga ia lumayan cerdas. Dan lagi, instingnya, pandangan matanya agak ... kau tahu ... 'tajam'. Waktu itu, sempat lho, aku curiga ia mencurigaiku. Pokoknya mengerikan, deh," ceracauku panjang lebar, sebelum akhirnya aku berpikir-pikir sendiri betapa konyolnya aku mengutarakan semua itu di depan Kuroi. "Ah, kenapa aku harus cerita?" aku menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Kau kan pastinya sudah tahu..."

Aku bisa melihat seulas senyum di wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dan bukan hanya itu, kurasakan sebersit panas di sisiku, menguar darinya. Aku terpana. Tanpa permisi kusibak tirai rambutnya, dan kulihat rona kemerahan menjalari pipinya.

"Ah! Kau ... kau...," aku bahkan tak bisa bicara saking _shock_-nya. "Kau merona!" tunjukku takjub, melongo bagai orang bodoh.

Astaga. Dia merona karena aku bercerita tentang kekasihnya?

Wow!

Jika ada yang kutahu, satu saja, dari Kuroi: cewek ninja nan dingin itu tak pernah merona. Tak pernah! Tapi kini, apa yang kulihat? Astaga! Mengutip ayahku, neraka pastinya sudah membeku. Ya, cuma itu alasannya Jigoku Shoujo di depanku ini bisa menitis ke dunia.

Astaga, ke mana Kuroi? Ke mana perginya orang kepercayaan Alfaku, si cewek dingin? Cewek di depanku ini pastinya bukan Kuroi! Dia sudah dirasuki!

Ia menepis tanganku, kembali menyurukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Ha! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta!" seruku. "Oh Tuhan, Kuroi jatuh cinta!"

Ia makin tersuruk.

Sikapnya yang malu-malu membuat keusilanku kambuh. Cengiran lebar langsung mengambil wujud di wajahku.

"Kacchan jatuh cinta... Kacchan jatuh cinta... Kacchan dan Sethie, duduk di bawah pohon... Berciuman mesra...," dendangku sok-imut sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata. Harusnya tak kulakukan itu. Karena belum lagi nyanyianku berakhir, ia sudah menghadiahiku delikan mata yang lebih seram daripada Sadako. Membuatku kontan menjengit.

Astaga. Dia memang mengerikan! Jigoku Shoujo yang lepas ke bumi! Hantu perempuan berambut panjang yang diam di pojokan di film-film horor Jepang juga pastinya tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia. Yakin deh, nanti malam aku pasti mimpi buruk.

Oh, kasihan betul Seth...

Aneh sekali ketika bayangan itu muncul. Mereka berkencan. Seth mencoba mencari topik mati-matian sementara Kuroi hanya menunduk bagai orang kesurupan, diam seribu basa, aura kelam nan dingin menguar darinya hingga seisi restoran merasa bulu kuduk mereka meremang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, di mobil Seth, Kuroi hanya tertunduk, tidak menjawab apapun bahkan walau ditanya. Mungkin dalam hatinya Seth akan bertanya-tanya, apa ini benar Kuroi yang dikencaninya, atau _doppleganger _yang mengambil wujud Kuroi, sementara Kuroi yang asli tertinggal di toilet? Ha! Skema standar film horor Asia... Lantas keesokan harinya, seisi reservasi dibalut kengerian, ketika tersebar rumor bahwa seorang pemuda bernama Seth Clearwater tewas mengenaskan. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Seth pastinya mati jantungan pada pagi ketika ia bangun dan mendapati Kuroi di sisinya, menatapnya di balik tirai rambut hitam panjang menutupi seluruh wajah. Atau malah ia sudah mati malamnya, serangan jantung mendadak kala memandang Kuroi yang tengah berada di atasnya, melakukan kau-tahu-apa. Jujur saja, bayangan itu membuatku tak tahan. Seketika aku terbahak-bahak, di bawah tatapan menakutkan Sadako yang kini kehilangan pengaruhnya.

"Sudahlah Kanna-chan," aku mati-matian berusaha bicara normal di sela-sela tawa. "Kau itu harus lakukan pendekatan kalau kau naksir dia. Kalau kau memang mau ikan untuk makan malam, ikan itu terlebih dahulu harus ditangkap, dipancing, dijaring... Kalau kau diam saja, mana mungkin dia suka hati melompat ke piringmu?"

Ia makin mendelik.

"Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada Seth, tahu," aku menawarkan jasa Mak Comblang. "Dia kan sahabat kakakku, jadi kalau aku bilang temanku naksir dia..."

Entah mengapa, ucapanku membuat matanya melotot, dan pose dinginnya lenyap. Ia gemetar. Gemetar!

"Oh, Korra, kumohon, jangan katakan padanya..."

Ia memohon! Padaku! _Aku!_ Oh Tuhan...

"Jangan katakan bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya jangan bilang..."

"Kalau kau tidak bilang, ia mana bisa tahu? Aneh-aneh saja deh, kau, Kacchan. Dia kan tidak bisa baca pikiranmu. Eh, tunggu, ia bahkan tidak tahu kau ada! Ayolah, apa gunanya kau punya aku di sini? Mumpung aku lagi baik... Nanti kuatur jadwal kencan untuk kalian berdua..."

Ia meringis.

"Korra, kumohon... Biarkan saja ini. Aku tidak berencana untuk benar-benar serius..."

Aku memicing. "Apa maksudmu tidak mau serius?"

"Yeah, aku kan tidak mungkin meninggalkan tugasku..."

Aku terhenyak.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak ingin benar-benar berhubungan serius dengan Seth, atau kau tak ingin berusaha mendapatkan Seth?"

Ia menghela napas.

"Aku cuma berpikir ini tidak benar, Korra..."

"Tidak benar bagaimana?"

"Kesetiaanku pada Alfa, pada kawanan. Tak mungkin aku mencintai orang lain."

"Nah, soal itu kan kau tak perlu khawatir. Phat bilang Alfa sudah memberi restu."

"Tetap saja, aku tak mungkin menempatkan orang lain di atas Alfa... Aku takkan bisa serius dengannya. Aku juga tidak bisa menikahinya dan meninggalkan kawanan..."

"Siapa bilang kau harus menikahinya? Kau kan bisa menjadikannya kekasih. Tak usah serius juga tak apa," kataku. "Aku yakin Alfa takkan keberatan. Toh dia sendiri juga pacarnya di mana-mana," mau tak mau aku mendengus. Aku tahu seperti apa Alfaku. Di beberapa kawanan taklukan, tidak semua memang, ada saja yang jadi 'selir'-nya. Tidak ada satu pun yang serius. Memang jarang Alfaku yang menginginkannya, lebih sering mereka yang menawarkan diri. Tapi tidak bisa dihitung jari ketika ia menyambut saja tawaran itu. Suka hati malah.

Jujur aku tidak suka dengan siapapun anggota kawanan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pasangan Alfaku. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti bocah pencemburu, yeah... Tapi alasanku sangat sangat kuat.

Aku tahu mereka hanya mengambil kesempatan. Kesempatan ganda, sebenarnya. Yep, siapa juga orang waras yang mau menolak tubuh indah yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya? Mereka tidak mencintainya. Aku tahu. Beberapa bahkan mengambil pasangan lain di belakangnya. Bukan berarti si Alfa peduli soal itu. Tapi yang membuatku jijik, tahu siapa mereka, percayalah, mereka pastinya punya maksud lain. Mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk yang tahu apa artinya bagi kedudukan mereka, jika mereka bisa mengklaim diri sebagai pasangan orang nomor satu di aliansi. Para penggunting dalam lipatan. Cih!

Dan parahnya lagi, apapun yang kubilang, Alfa hanya menutup telinga. Sudah jelas ia juga hanya memanfaatkan mereka, jadi menurutnya itu simbiosis mutualisme. Tak ada yang dirugikan. Tapi tentu saja aku tetap tidak terima.

Memang mereka pikir apa dia? Huh!

"Itu kan dulu," kata Kuroi cepat, menyadari kemarahan di balik senyuman sinisku. "Alfa sudah bilang ia akan menunggu hingga kau cukup umur untuk..."

"Ah, yang benar saja! Yang waktu di kawanan Sahara itu apa?" aku memutar bola mata, berusaha mempertahankan nada suara kasual sementara batinku berperang. "Dan itu dua bulan lalu, Kuroi... Sampai saat ini aku masih bingung siapa pasangannya di sana. Entah Malik, Thariq, atau malah Syahrazad."

Kekesalan menumpuk cepat di dadaku kala aku mengingat kejadian itu. Heh! Kalau saja waktu itu Alfa tidak menahanku, atau mereka bukan kawanan taklukan yang artinya berada dalam perlindungan aliansi, sudah kucabik-cabik mereka! Kuumpankan daging mereka pada unta karnivora dan kusamak kulit mereka jadi karpet untuk cenderamata Timur Tengah! Beserta seluruh kawanan mereka sekalian!

Tapi bukan saatnya aku jatuh dalam kemarahan atau kekisruhan emosi saat ini. Kuroi jelas bisa membaca kontras antara suara dan pikiranku, tak ada yang bisa membohonginya. Aku buru-buru menggeleng, menghapus pikiran itu.

"Bukan berarti aku peduli...," kucoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan memainkan rerumputan, berusaha keras tampak sok-cuek.

Kudengar ia menelan ludah.

"Korra," katanya hati-hati. Benar kan, dia memang tidak bisa dibohongi. "Waktu di Sahara itu..."

"Apa peduliku?" tukasku cepat. "Itu urusan kalian orang dewasa... Alfa mau bersenang-senang dengan siapa saja bukan urusanku. Dia mau punya selir, kek, punya pasangan, kek, mau mengangkat pendamping resmi juga aku tidak peduli. Huh, seolah aku punya hak untuk keberatan."

Kusadari suaraku agak bergetar, jadi cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau juga sebaiknya tiru dia," aku mendesah, berusaha membuang pandangan negatifku yang sudah dikenal luas dalam perkara ini. "Jangan terlalu serius. Mengurusi perang ratusan tahun pastinya bikin pegal. Mungkin sesekali kau butuh hiburan. Cinta. Pengalaman romantis. Apapunlah. Maksudku yang betulan, bukan yang sepihak dan tersembunyi."

Ia memperdengarkan suara seperti orang tersedak. "Kau belum pantas bicara begitu," katanya tajam.

"Usia itu relatif," dengusku.

Kudengar ia kembali tersedak, kali ini aku yakin pasti gara-gara menahan tawa. Dalam hati aku mendesah.

Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya. Ia kini mendongak sambil bersandar, memandang tenunan rapat dedaunan. Matanya menerawang.

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa melakukan itu," katanya kemudian, lirih.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menjadikannya pasangan sementara..."

Aku tercenung.

"Lalu kau ingin menjadikannya pasangan tetap?"

Ia mendesah, menggeleng.

"Lalu?" aku bingung. Tapi lantas aku sadar pertanyaanku salah. "Mengapa?" ralatku.

"Karena itu tidak benar," gumamnya.

"Kata siapa?"

"Moralitasku," jawabnya singkat. Ada ketegasan dalam suara pelannya. Yang anehnya membuatku tertawa.

Moralitas, dia bilang?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sebagai algojo berdarah dingin, kau masih terikat pada aturan moral...," ujarku tanpa berpikir, tidak berusaha memperhalus kata-kataku sama sekali. Detik kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirku, barulah aku sadar, dan seketika menutup mulut, memandangnya mengiba, memohon maaf. Aku tahu ia takkan menyerangku karena kekurangajaranku, tapi aku lebih dari tahu untuk tidak mencari masalah atau menyinggungnya. Menyinggung Kuroi tidak hanya berarti menyinggung algojo paling sadis di seluruh dunia, tapi juga menyinggung Alfaku. Dia takkan melukaiku, itu sama saja menyakiti semua orang dengan koneksi mental kami, tapi aku pasti dihukum dan diomeli, dan Phat seperti biasa akan menertawaiku. Aku paling benci hal itu.

Ia kembali mendesah. Jujur, aneh sekali melihatnya melankolis seperti ini. Cinta memang gila.

"Aku tahu seperti apa kalian memandangku. Tapi aku tetap punya perasaan," katanya lirih, membuatku langsung menundukkan wajah.

"Maaf," ucapku penuh penyesalan.

Jeda waktu sebelum ia kembali bicara. "Kita kawanan nomad, satu saat harus pergi," ujarnya dalam suara jauh di awang-awang. "Dan dia ... dia tinggal di sini."

Jujur kemelankolisan Kuroi membuatku gila. Ini aneh, sungguh. Astaga, ada apa dengan tanah ini? Apa airnya beracun, hingga membuat seorang Gadis dari Neraka bisa menumbuhkan perasaan? Oh, atau ini pengaruh teluh Quileute?

Ugh! Stop, Korra!

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanyaku langsung.

Ia menoleh padaku, lagi-lagi mengintip dari balik tirai rambutnya.

"Rencana apa?" tanyanya.

"Yeah ... maksudku, apa kau ingin menjadikannya bagian dari kawanan? Supaya kau bisa, yah, menjadikannya pasangan sejatimu? Suami? Apapun?"

Ia menghela napas panjang, lantas kembali mendongak menatap langit.

"Entahlah, Korra...," bisiknya. "Prosesnya mungkin agak ... rumit."

"Aku yakin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu soal itu," kataku lagi.

"Seperti?"

"Entahlah... Menaklukkannya, mungkin. Untukmu. Atau meminta pada kakakku."

Ia menggeleng atas alternatif asal-asalan yang kukatakan. "Dua-duanya tidak mungkin," senyumnya masam.

Ya, aku tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa menaklukkan anggota yang masih dimiliki seorang Alfa kecuali menaklukkan Alfa itu terlebih dahulu. Alfaku boleh membunuhku dulu kalau ia minta aku mendaratkan cakar pada kakakku. Dan memintanya pada Jake? Hahaha, aku bahkan tak bisa bicara selayaknya dengannya sampai detik ini sebagai adik, mana mungkin bisa meminta sesuatu atas nama kawanan? Lebih lagi melamar wakilnya...

Hah! Yang benar saja!

"Oh Tuhan," aku menepuk jidat. "Kau tahu apa yang paling ironis? Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti, bisa-bisanya aku salah paham begitu... Mengira kau naksir Collin..."

Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi itu kan bukan salahku," aku membela diri. "Kau aneh sekali waktu di sekolah, kabur setelah melihatku memeluk Collin. Dan si Phat brengsek itu juga... Kalau dia tahu kau tidak naksir Cole, kenapa dia malah menyalahkanku? Bukannya langsung mengoreksiku jika dugaanku salah..."

"Phat tidak menyalahkanmu, Korra... Dia hanya panik hingga tak bisa berpikir lurus."

"Ah ya, seolah memang ia _bisa_ berpikir lurus," gerutuku. "Tapi yang paling aneh itu reaksimu, Kacchan. Kenapa sih, kau pakai lari segala?"

Ia menatapku sesaat, lantas kembali menunduk.

"Kenapa?" tuntutku lagi.

"Aku minta maaf, Korra. Itu salahku. Aku juga, sepertimu, berasumsi macam-macam."

"Macam-macam apa?"

"Kau terlalu dekat dengan bocah serigala itu," bisiknya. "Dan ia anggota kawanan kakakmu. Aku takut kau mengembangkan perasaan padanya dan itu mengacaukan loyalitasmu."

Aku tergagap.

"Ta, tapi aku tidak ... punya perasaan apapun pada Cole."

"Sekarang, ya... Tapi entah nanti. Sekarang saja kau sudah mulai mempertimbangkan keselamatan ayahmu, sukumu, bahkan kakakmu lebih dari yang seharusnya. Entah apa jadinya jika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang di suku ini. Menempatkannya lebih dari Alfa. Dan kau bahkan belum membuat ikatan yang seharusnya..."

"Tapi kau tahu di mana kesetiaanku!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi waktu bisa mengubah segalanya," ujarnya pelan, bagai bergumam, tapi tajam bagai sembilu wujudnya.

Aku tahu ke mana ini menuju. Titik balik yang buruk bagiku, itu pasti.

Tapi mendengarnya bicara hanya membuatku tertawa masam. "Kuroi, aku ke sini, berusaha menjadi keluarga, berusaha mendekati Cole ... itu semua atas perintah Alfa! Dan lagi, apa hakmu bicara begitu? Kau sendiri jatuh cinta pada Seth!"

"Itu cuma perasaan terpendam. Aku cukup tahu untuk tak membawanya pada taraf yang lebih tinggi," intonasi bicaranya masih datar, tanpa emosi. "Tapi jika ini terjadi padamu … kau, dengan usia dan ketidakmatanganmu, aku benar-benar tidak yakin... Apa satu saat kau tidak akan mengkhianati Alfa, lebih memilih sukumu, keluargamu, orang yang kaucintai? Tadi saja kau berulangkali mempertimbangkan soal ayahmu... Apa, entah bagaimana, jika kita harus pergi, atau kau harus menaklukkan mereka, kau takkan berusaha menghindar?"

Aku kembali tak bisa bicara.

Suaranya mendadak lirih, hampir seperti kasihan. Prihatin. "Semua, bagaimanapun, akan selesai jika kau tidak bersikukuh bertahan. Jika kau menyerahkan diri, semua akan berjalan seperti seharusnya. Kau takkan pernah menderita seperti ini lagi," ia menunjuk lukaku. "Tubuhmu takkan terus bersikeras melawan, dan menjadi lemah karenanya. Jika kau memang ingin hubungan permanen dengan mereka, kau bahkan bisa menaklukkan suku ini dan menjadikan Littlesea sebagai pasanganmu."

"Aku tidak naksir Collin," tekanku lagi.

Astaga, kenapa ia terus mempertimbangkan hal yang bahkan tak sedetik pun terlintas di pikiranku? Oke, Cole memang lumayan ganteng dan sebagainya... Tapi yang benar saja! _Sepupuku?_

"Ya, bukan hanya Littlesea, bisa saja siapa saja yang kausuka kelak," koreksinya. "Lagipula yang namanya cinta itu macam-macam. Intinya adalah aku takut itu akan membuatmu menjadikannya lebih tinggi, menempatkan kepentingannya lebih tinggi dari Alfa dan seluruh kawanan kita. Mempengaruhi keputusanmu, dan kau akhirnya akan menempatkan kawanan dalam krisis kepemimpinan."

Aku mengalihkan mataku, menatap tudung pepohonan.

"Ini harus segera disudahi, Korra," ujarnya lagi, menoleh padaku. "Dan pastinya kau tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Aku tahu," bisikku.

"Jadi kau tahu keputusan apa yang seharusnya kau ambil..."

Kupejamkan mataku. Entah mengapa aku merasa perih.

"Tidak bisakah semua seperti ini saja?" aku mengerang, membuka mata dan menatapnya. "Aku bisa belajar, Kuroi," kataku sungguh-sungguh. "Aku bisa berusaha bertindak lebih bijaksana, berkepala dingin..."

Kuroi hanya mendengus masam. "Aku benar waktu aku menentang keputusan Alfa mengenaimu," ia menunjuk pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mendapat beban ini. Kekeraskepalaanmu, keegoisanmu, keputusan dan pertimbangan prematurmu... Kau menempatkan seluruh kawanan dalam bahaya."

Aku terhentak.

"Aku tidak egois!" teriakku.

"Cukup egois untuk menempatkan dirimu di atas yang lain, Korra..."

Ia tak lagi jadi Kuroi Kanna si gadis pemalu kini. Ia adalah Kuroi Kanna, Jenderal Utama kawanan. Dengan pertimbangan dan kedinginannya yang bahkan tak ragu mengutarakan apa yang ia anggap benar. Dan sungguh miris bagiku, karena aku bahkan tak bisa menemukan satu kata pun untuk membalas ucapannya.

Aku tahu ia benar.

"Sekarang ini keadaan kita genting dan kau tahu. Mau sampai kapan kau mau terus bersikap begini?" katanya lagi.

"Tapi...," bisikku pilu, "kalau aku menyerah, aku mati... Aku akan benar-benar lenyap... Aku masih belum mau mati, Kuroi... Aku akhirnya bisa mengenal Ayahku, merasakan kasih sayangnya... Aku tahu mungkin semua itu palsu, aku tahu ia curiga atau apa, entah apa yang ia rencanakan. Tapi, tapi..."

Semua bayangan itu menjelma di kepalaku. Ayah memelukku, Ayah yang selama ini selalu hanya bisa kubayangkan keberadaannya, kuangankan tapi tak pernah bisa kujangkau. Akhirnya bisa kurasakan sentuhannya, kudengar suaranya, kudekap ia, kurasakan kehangatannya kala ia memelukku... Tawa yang kubagi bersamanya... Selama ini kawananku memberiku keluarga, tapi tak ada yang seperti Ayah.

"Itu dia maksudku, Korra," ucap Kuroi lagi. "Perasaan seperti itulah yang kutakutkan."

Kupejamkan mataku kala rasa pedih itu menguasaiku.

"Aku akan menyerah satu saat, Kuroi. Aku berjanji. Tapi jelas bukan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin, sesaat saja, sebentar saja... Kita akan pergi nanti, kan? Saat itu aku pasti akan memberikan diriku, jiwaku, seluruhnya."

"Apa benar begitu, Korra?"

Aku mengangguk pasti.

Tapi sebagai balasannya kulihat gelengan lemah Kuroi, seakan mengejekku.

"Kau tahu, kebahagiaan itu bagai candu," ujarnya tajam. "Saat ini kau bisa merencanakan kapan kau akan melepaskan perasaan itu. Berharap saat itu datang, kau sudah siap, kebahagiaanmu telah penuh. Tapi saat waktunya tiba, kau akan merasa kurang. Kau akan berusaha memperpanjang kebahagiaan itu, lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya kau takkan pernah bisa menepati janjimu..."

"Aku tidak akan begitu, Kuroi! Apa kau tidak percaya aku?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tak percaya. Aku cuma bilang kalau itu manusiawi."

Aku terdiam.

Ya, aku tahu. Ini seperti melepas seorang terpidana mati keluar untuk bertemu keluarganya untuk terakhir kalinya. Apa ia takkan lebih memilih kabur? Memilih untuk tetap hidup?

"Ibumu dulu tahu banyak legenda, dongeng, cerita rakyat dari seluruh dunia," kembali ia melanjutkan. "Pasti ada banyak dongeng yang kau tahu. Di Jepang kami punya kisah-kisah Mizugoi-gata. Kau tahu artinya."

Aku mengangguk.

Mizugoi-gata. Ada banyak versi kisah seperti itu. Seorang petani atau nelayan miskin menjanjikan putrinya sebagai bayaran untuk suatu pekerjaan sulit. Lantas, datang siluman yang menawarkan bantuan, dan dengan kekuatan saktinya berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu. Namun, ketika tiba waktunya untuk membayar, sang putri berusaha mencari akal untuk menghindar. Ada kisah yang menceritakan sang putri meminta seribu _hyotan_ dan seribu jarum untuk menemaninya ketika ia harus dibawa ke dasar sungai tempat calon suaminya, siluman ular, tinggal. _Hyotan_ itu membuat si ular tak bisa berenang, dan si putri menusukkan jarum-jarum ke tubuh si ular malang hingga ia tewas. Ada pula versi lain, melibatkan seekor kera yang harus membawa ribuan guci yang juga akhirnya membuatnya harus mengantar nyawa. Dan si putri bukan hanya terbebas dari kewajiban menjadi alat pembayaran atas janji ayahnya, harus menikahi siluman, tapi juga bisa kembali bersatu dengan keluarganya dan dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan.

Aku yakin ada banyak kisah serupa di seluruh dunia. Misalnya kisah Timun Mas di Jawa, yang pernah diceritakan oleh mendiang Kemangi si macan tutul.

Alkisah seorang kakek dan nenek tua yang tak punya anak mendapat sebentuk buah kecil dari raksasa, yang di dalamnya mereka menemukan seorang anak yang manis, dengan janji bahwa suatu hari mereka akan mengembalikan anak itu ke raksasa. Tapi begitu si anak itu cukup besar, dan tiba saatnya dikembalikan, nyata mereka tak mau menyerahkan anak itu. Mereka terlanjur mencintainya. Jadilah si anak berperang melawan si raksasa, dan akhirnya membunuhnya. Si raksasa awalnya adalah penolong, tapi ialah setan di kisah ini. Ia yang harus mati karena menghalangi kebahagiaan kakek, nenek, dan anak yang seharusnya dijanjikan baginya.

Apa pesan moral dari semuanya? Dengan akal, manusia yang lemah pun bisa mengalahkan siluman?

Tidak, tidak... Kisah itu menertawakan manusia. Bahwa manusia itu licik, serakah, dan mudah melupakan janji jika telah mencecap kebahagiaan. Berusaha menutup mata bahwa kebahagiaan itu adalah pinjaman, fatamorgana. Apapun dilakukannya untuk bisa terus merasakan kebahagiaan itu, walau harus membunuh atau menghancurkan, termasuk menghancurkan si pemberi kebahagiaan sendiri.

Aku melihat keserupaan kisah itu dengan kondisiku sekarang. Apakah seperti itu juga aku? Berusaha tetap ada dalam surga kecilku, di sini, bersama Ayah? Menutup mata atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar, berusaha memperpanjang keindahan ini? Berusaha mencegah datangnya akhir yang pasti? Bebanku? Sesuatu yang harus kutanggung? Perjanjianku?

Dadaku sesak.

"Sedikit saja waktu, Kuroi, kumohon...," bisikku lirih, tenggorokanku seakan tercekik.

"Itu yang mereka bilang saat para penagih hutang berusaha mendapatkan kembali uang yang ia pinjamkan, Korra... Pertanyaannya bukan tempo waktu, toh kita punya waktu selama bumi berputar, tapi apa akhirnya kau akan ingkar? Apa kau ingin menutup mata atas segalanya?"

"Tapi aku belum ingin mati..."

"Kau _sudah_ mati, Korra, detik ketika kau menyetujui pertukaran itu," suaranya begitu dingin di telingaku. "Dirimu yang kaulihat sekarang hanya ilusi..."

Kata-katanya sama sekali tak menghentak, tidak, karena kutahu itu kenyataannya. Tapi tak bisa kusembunyikan perih yang mengiris hatiku bagai sembilu. Aku mungkin mati, tapi aku bisa merasa.

Dan terus berharap akan semenit lagi, sejam lagi, sehari lagi, sebulan lagi...

Ya, benar kata Kuroi. Aku memang egois dan serakah.

Tapi di dunia ini, yang kuinginkan hanya waktu.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**pembagian yang kurencanakan di awal kepanjangan, jadi dari dua chapter ini, aku bagi tiga... bagian akhir yang chapter sebelumnya aku masukin ke awal chapter ini... mungkin yang pernah baca agak bingung.. hehehehe...**

**chap ini ngasi hubungan antara ucapan Ariana, ucapan Phat, dan Korra. Mungkin ada yang bisa lihat? hehehe :D.**

**Spoiler: chapter selanjutnya (segera tayang) penyerangan Jacob (Chapter 9 TAB)—buset dah, selisihnya 8 chapter... bisa2 lebih menggembung daripada TAB nih, aku harus lebih menahan diri— Udah mana adegan api unggunnya makan sekitar 4-5 chap untuk masa lalu Kierra... apa ga usah ya? (perang batin). Gimana nih?**

**aku cuma dapet 1 review dari chap 16... hixxx... gapapa, aku seneng ko, makasih ya... Apalagi spt biasa Winey kalo ngreview panjang... fuuuwww...**

**winErkabur:** hayyy... winey dan Erkabur rupanya orang yang sama tho... hahahaha... km jg suka bikin misteri ya...

Hmmmm... aku emg punya rencana awal, tapi kadang di jalan, entah setan apa yang merasukiku, tau2 adaaaaa aja yang berkembang... ya, km bener, aku juga punya kekhawatiran itu. aku udah nulis endingnya TAB lho, tapi terus2an ak revisi tiap ada detail yang berubah. Butterfly Effect. Hwaghwaghwaghwagh...

ya, Jazz dan Ed tau sesuatu. kalo ngga dia ga bakal ngirim alat aneh itu. alice ngirim emmet n jasper (TAB chap belasan) tapi ga ada kabar lagi dr mereka... mereka ky muncul gt aja terus ngilang, jd pasti ad alasannya. apa yg dy sembunyiin? nah itu ... ehm ... gimana ya?

kuroi si serigala item? korra siapa? hehehe... jawabannya d chapter ini udah keliatan belum? ya, aku emg g tll bisa bikin yg eksplisit n kebanyakan ngoceh. wkwkwkwkwk... ahhh ternyata ada yang serius baca ocehanku, aku jadi takut euyyy... ntar kl ad yg aneh kasi tau lg ya...

identitasku? ko aku sih? yakin nanyain aku? aku apa korra? hahaha :D

btw Win, kok dirimu log on pk Guest mulu ciyyy? aku juga kan m liat ff-mu... hehehehe :D

**btw, yg mau UN besok, met UN yaaaaa...**

**(jangan baca ff mulu) hahahaha :D**

**eh jangan ding, kalo bilang gtm ntar g ada yg baca ff aku... hixxxx...**

**aku tetep nunggu review, walo lagi pada UN juga...**


	18. 18 - Rusty

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated T to M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**18. Rusty**

Friday, April 19, 2013

8:25 PM

.

* * *

.

Waktu berjalan dalam keheningan yang mencekam, kala topik itu berlalu dan baik aku maupun Kuroi terserap dalam pikiran masing-masing. Atau minimal aku yang terserap dalam pikiran tak berujungku. Terlalu larut hingga tak bisa menangkap sebaris pun kalimat dalam kepala Kuroi.

Hingga akhirnya aku bangkit, tak merasa nyaman dengan kediaman yang membekukan ini. "Astaga, lama betul si Phat...," aku menggerutu. "Apa saja yang ia lakukan, sih?"

Kurasakan di sudut sana, si Phat masih mengaduk-aduk peti di bawah tingkap, mencari-cari baju kami.

_Yang mana saja, deh, Phat! _seruku tak sabar._ Aku toh tidak ingin pergi ke _prom night_ atau semacamnya._

_Ya, tapi kan kau harus pulang. Ayah dan kakakmu akan curiga jika kau tidak memakai baju yang mirip._

Aku memutar bola mata.

_Lho, kau lupa? Aku kan mau menginap di apartemenmu_.

_Oh, entahlah, Korra, ini kan _weekend_... Aku mungkin akan bawa cewek, kau tahu..._

Jika bisa, tentunya aku akan melotot.

_Hei, jangan macam-macam!_ _Ini kan sudah kita rencanakan sejak Kamis! Aku sudah bilang pada Ayah dan Jake! Kau berani bawa cewek, sumpah akan kuremukkan 'anu'-mu!_

_Astaga, Korra, kau sadis!_

_Siapa yang sadis? Kau yang sadis, sudah menyuruhku minta izin, sekarang ribut tidak mau memberi tumpangan!_

_Kau kan bisa tidur di kolong langit, sekalian berjaga…._

_Nah, itu dia yang namanya sadis! Aku disuruh tidur di hutan sementara kau asyik-asyikan dengan cewekmu?_

_Lho, biasanya juga kan aku begitu? Kau enak-enakan tidur di rumah, aku berjaga. Dan kau tak pernah mau dengar laporanku!_

_Oh, kau ingin balas dendam sekarang? Begitu, ya? Aku yakin ini alasanmu saja. Kau tak ingin aku menginap, kan? Huh, lagipula aku tahu persis kau tidak punya cewek..._

_Siapa bilang?_

Pikirannya langsung merambah ke beberapa adegan 'pencarian pacar', berkenalan, dan ujung-ujungnya beberapa adegan Rating Triple-X yang direncanakannya untuk malam nanti, membuatku berteriak sungguhan, mengerang super-duper-keras.

"Oh Tuhan, Phat! Aku belum lagi 17 tahun!" seruku, tak peduli ia ada di kepala dan bukan di hadapanku.

_Usia kan relatif, _ujar Phat santai, membalik perkataanku pada Kanna barusan. Membuatku kontan menggerutu lagi.

Sangat aneh bagiku, karena tahu-tahu, begitu saja, Kuroi tertawa. Tertawa betulan, bukan memperdengarkan suara seperti orang tersedak. Lepas. Membuatku langsung melongo. Dan pikiran Phat sesaat tak bisa dibaca. _Blank._

_Kuroi Kanna _bisa tertawa?

Eh, tunggu, sebelumnya, dia bisa jatuh cinta... Dan hanya karena sedikit memori tentang dendam masa lalunya, ia langsung berusaha menyerbu Jasper tanpa pertimbangan.

Astaga, ini pasti bukan cuma urusan teluh Quileute. Air di La Push beracun! Ya, itu pasti! Kandungan merkuri dalam air laut merembes ke daratan, membuat air tanah tercemar. Cuma itu alasan logis yang membuat makhluk dingin di depanku ini meleleh, sampai bisa merasakan emosi. Atau ini efek pemanasan global?

_Apa hubungannya pemanasan global dengan semua itu? _Phat terdengar bingung.

_Entahlah, sebut saja. Mungkin gara-gara es di kutub mencair, kadar salinitas air laut berkurang, jadi mempengaruhi sistem tubuh ikan-ikan sehingga tubuh mereka tak bisa secara alamiah menolak racun merkuri yang mengacaukan otak. Kuroi kan cuma makan ikan, jadi wajar saja kalau dia terpapar!_

_Oh Tuhan, Korra! Kau itu lebih bodoh daripada bintang laut! Kalau ada yang keracunan merkuri di antara kita sampai otaknya ngawur, itu pasti kau!_

Lagi-lagi Kuroi tertawa. Sampai ia menunduk-nunduk memegangi perutnya, tertawa tanpa suara.

Aku berdecak . "Kau berlebihan, Kuroi!" seruku jengkel.

Kuroi menahan tawa, mengulum bibirnya. Kulihat ia tersenyum, menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Lagaknya persis bintang iklan shampoo.

Aih, ternyata kalau ia meninggalkan mode Sadako standarnya, ia lumayan cantik... Tubuhnya langsing, lebih tinggi dariku. Gerakannya gemulai, begitu anggun. Jemari nan panjang dan lentik. Bibirnya mungil, dengan warna yang mengesankan kemurnian, basah dan tipis. Kulitnya putih kekuningan, begitu lembut, halus, bagai transparan. Dilengkapi rona pink di pipi. Rambutnya yang halus melambai, menjuntai hingga hampir menyentuh lutut. Siapa lagi yang bisa punya rambut sepanjang itu di zaman sekarang, coba? Aku jelas iri, aku takkan mungkin bisa memanjangkan rambutku lagi. Oh, bahkan matanya pun begitu misterius. Mata sipitnya yang bagai bulan sabit mengintip dari balik tirai rambut bak sutera hitam. Pandangan yang mengundang seribu tanya. Bola mata hitam mengintip dari celah kecil itu, yang membuat siapapun terserap ke dalamnya.

Lembut, anggun, dan agak sedikit misterius, mungkin malah yang beginian disukai cowok-cowok.

Ya, orang kan tidak perlu tahu betapa dingin dan tanpa perasaannya ia kala mengeksekusi para Alfa pemberontak. Tidak perlu tahu juga seperti apa dia kala menggerus kepala para lintah. Orang cukup melihat wujud fasadnya saja, dan berspekulasi sesuai dengan stereotip. Siapa memang yang akan menolak gadis oriental yang profilnya mengingatkan pada tuan putri zaman Heian?

Kalau begini sih, mungkin agak mudah menjodohkannya dengan Seth.

"Oh, Korra, tidak lagi...," ia mendesah, menangkap pikiranku.

"Kenapa tidak?" aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

Oh, ini bagus.

Buru-buru kupasang selimut pikiranku sendiri kala ide itu menyelinap. Hanya sedetik, memang, tapi itu bagai pencerahan. Sampai-sampai aku merasa menjadi manusia era Renaissance, atau Albert Einstein. Atau bahkan mencapai Buddha.

Berkas cahaya dari langit datang menghampiri, membasuh tubuhku. Kerubi-kerubi menari di sekitarku, menaburkan konfeti dan bunga aneka warna. Bahkan aku mendengar nyanyian menggetarkan jiwa di tengah taburan bubuk-bubuk berkilauan menghiasi udara.

Aaaaahhhh...

Alfa sangat menyayangi Kuroi, percaya pertimbangannya, sangat mendahulukan harapan-harapannya. Berbeda dengan anggapan Phat bahwa akulah anak kesayangan Alfa, kurasa Kuroi-lah kesayangannya. Selama ini Kuroi jarang minta ini itu, patuh buta padanya, melakukan apapun perintahnya. Beda sekali denganku, si pembangkang pembuat onar yang sering membuatnya kesal. Jadi kalau sekali ia meminta, pasti Alfa dengan senang hati mengabulkan.

Termasuk soal Seth.

Aku tahu Alfa sudah merestui perasaan Kuroi, jadi sebenarnya sudah tidak ada masalah. Saat ini hanya kebimbangan Kuroi saja yang mencegahnya mendekati Seth. Kuroi mungkin bukan hanya pemalu, ia kelewat penuh pertimbangan, berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Tapi itu bisa diurus. Jika Seth duluan mendekati Kuroi, dan ia bisa meluluhkan hati Kuroi, jalan untuk kisah cinta mereka berdua bisa terbuka lebar.

Satu saat kami akan pergi, sesuai perjanjian yang aku buat dengan sang Alfa. Ya, kami ke sini bukan tanpa sebab. Ia ingin mendapatkan keterangan tentang masa lalunya, asal usulnya, dan aku ingin merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ayah. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan sebelum hari perjanjian itu tiba. Jika Alfa telah mendapatkan yang ia butuhkan, pertukaran kami akan genap dan kami akan kembali seperti dulu, mengembara. Aku tak pernah membayangkan yang lain, itulah yang seharusnya kami jalani. Tapi kini suatu alternatif yang sama sekali berbeda terbentang di hadapanku. Bayangkan jika Kuroi jalan dengan Seth, dan berharap untuk lebih lama menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Oh, mungkin itu akan bisa membujuk Alfa tetap tinggal. _Kami_ semua tetap tinggal.

Dan aku mungkin tak perlu takut lagi kalau satu saat Alfa ingin menaklukkan kawanan Jake. Kuroi sendiri yang akan menghentikannya kalau ia sudah menumbuhkan perasaan pada Seth. Ia pasti tak ingin dilihat buruk oleh orang yang ia cintai, kan? Oh, kami bahkan bisa menjalin aliansi berdasarkan kerjasama, bukan penaklukan. Semacam pernikahan politik, tapi yang ini didasarkan pada cinta. Malah kalau itu terjadi, kami bisa agak lama di sini, atau minimal sering-sering bertandang.

Bodoh sekali ketika aku selama ini terus berharap urusan kami lekas selesai dan kami lekas pergi, kini malah aku mencari-cari alasan lain untuk membuat kami tetap di sini.

Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak waktu.

Dan aku bisa lebih lama bersama Ayah...

Bahkan walaupun pada akhirnya aku tetap harus membayar, aku tetap akan ada di sini. Aku mungkin mati, jiwaku lenyap, tapi Ayah masih akan tetap memilikiku sebagai putrinya. Dan aku tahu, akan ada sebagian diriku yang tetap bersama Ayah, selamanya.

Bukan opsi yang buruk.

Jadi aku harus membuat Seth mendekati Kuroi. Itu saja. Meluluhkan tembok baja di yang mengurung hati Kuroi, tembok bernama 'logika' dan 'loyalitas'. Cinta pasti bisa meluluhkannya. Cinta pasti bisa memberi jalan.

Aku yakin ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku kan, bagaimanapun, adiknya Jake.

Oh, aku memang jenius!

Suasana hatiku mendadak riang. Kulirik Kuroi. Matanya kelihatan curiga, jelas ia menduga aku merencanakan sesuatu. Kubuka kembali selubungku, memasang senyum semanis mungkin. Wajahnya tak berubah. Ya, sudah jelas ia curiga.

Ya, itu sudah pasti. Aku mendadak memasang selubung dan kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri, setelah tadi jelas mengalami _mental breakdown? _Tidak butuh Kuroi untuk menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Apapunlah. Ia akan berterima kasih padaku nanti.

Dengan akrab kusundul bahu Kuroi.

"Nah, Kacchan, malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?" aku mengerjap-gerjapkan bulu mata semanis mungkin. Kubulatkan mataku dengan pandangan memohon, bak Puss in The Boots dalam Shrek.

Ia melirik padaku sekilas, alis matanya bertaut. "Entahlah Korra, aku belum minta izin pada induk semangku. Kau tahu, Mrs. Young mungkin akan bingung kalau mendadak aku bawa teman."

"Ayolah … kan memang aku sudah izin pada Dad untuk menginap di tempatmu..."

"Bukannya kau berencana menginap di Phat?"

"Dia bilang dia mau bawa cewek malam ini..."

Kuroi menaikkan sebelah alis padaku—karena jelas jika ia memicing dengan matanya yang hanya segaris itu, akan sama wujudnya dengan memejam—dan aku tahu apa yang ia katakan bahkan walau aku tak usah mendengarkan isi kepalanya. Saat ini, jika aku mengatakan satu kata saja, Phat mau tak mau harus menurutiku, dan tak ada si Alfa untuk membatalkan apapun kemauanku. Ya, jika ia memaksa tak mau menerimaku di apartemennya demi si cewek, kalau aku mau bertindak kejam, aku bahkan bisa membuat tubuhnya—maksudku termasuk organ apapun yang menempel di tubuhnya—menolak bekerjasama. Hahaha...

Hmmm, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sampai mana batasan yang bisa dilakukan dan yang tidak dengan otoritasku. Selama ini yang tersebar di kawanan, perintah siapapun, termasuk sang Alfa, akan dengan sendirinya gugur jika membahayakan jiwa dan fisik yang bersangkutan. Tapi aku sepenuhnya meragukan hal itu. Sangat.

Hmmm, aku jadi penasaran... Mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk mencobanya. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi 'cewek teman kencan' Phat nanti. Kelihatannya akan menarik.

_HUUAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAAA_..._!_

_Korra, kau cewek gila! _teriak si Phat histeris di ujung sana. Di kepalanya mulai muncul bayangan-bayangan yang malah, dibanding _dia,_ lebih membuat-_ku_ ngeri.

_Ya ampun, Phat!_ _Kau mengotori pikiran _innocent_-ku! Pergi sana dari kepalaku! Hush, hush!_

_Pikiran _innocent_ apanya! _protes Phat_. Kalau kau dibilang _innocent_, Jack The Ripper bakal dipuja jadi santo!_

Kudengar serentetan protes lagi, tapi kutulikan kepalaku. Di sisiku, Kuroi seperti biasa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Bisa kurasakan ia mati-matian menahan tawa atas kekisruhan kami yang legendaris, walau aku tetap tak bisa menjangkau pikirannya.

"Ya ampun, si Phat itu!" aku berkacak pinggang, terang-terangan mengabaikan ocehan Phat dan menekankan bahwa aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Kuroi. "Pantas saja tidak ada yang memilihnya jadi raja! Siam jelas akan hancur kalau dipimpin orang aneh sepertinya!"

_Ya, dan kami akan hancur kalau dipimpin makhluk gila sepertimu, dasar Korra Bellatrix Black!_

'Korra Bellatrix Black', katanya? Tuh, mulai lagi deh si maniak itu….

"Wah, aku tidak dengar apa-apa ya...," dengan bandel aku mengacuhkannya. "Ya, Kacchan, _pleeeeaaaseeeee…," _aku memohon sok-imut. "Pokoknya malam ini kita _pajama party,_ Kacchan! _Girls' nite!_" dendangku centil pada Kuroi yang mendaratkan pandangan aneh seakan aku lupa minum obat atau apa.

Kukeraskan suaraku, menyenandungkan daftar rencana-rencanaku nanti malam, berusaha meredam pikiran sinis Phat yang terang-terangan menggangguku, terus saja menginterupsi dalam setiap tanda titik di ujung kalimat. Jelas ia kesal karena tadi aku mengancamnya.

"Ini pasti menyenangkan!" seruku. "Malam ini pokoknya kita libur dari urusan kerjaan, dan serahkan semua urusan penjagaan pada Kakak. Kita bisa nonton DVD romantis…."—_Ah, masa iya? Aku tahu tak satu pun dari kalian yang suka nonton film _chick-flick_. Kanna pasti bosan setengah mati kalau dipaksa nonton film kartun kesukaanmu yang sama sekali tidak realistis. Dan sumpah deh, kau pasti tidur kalau nekat nonton koleksi film dokumenter Kanna — _"Manikur-pedikur…."— _Yang benar saja! Cakar kalian kan sudah dibalut darah, apa yang perlu dicat lagi?_ _—_"Menata rambut…." — _'Kita', Korra? Rambut bondolmu itu sudah jalan buntu! Apa lagi yang bisa ditata? Bahkan kau tak bisa mewarnainya, karena pastinya catnya menempel di kulit kepala dan bukan rambutmu! —_"Menggosip soal cowok…."— _Cowok mana memang yang mau kaugosipi? Hanya calon cowoknya Kanna…. Ha! Aku yakin dibayar pun, tidak ada cowok yang mau dengan cewek gila sepertimu kalau bukan karena 'itu'._

Omongan asalnya yang tiba-tiba menyangkut masalah 'itu' membuatku terhentak. Beraninya ia mengungkit topik terlarang yang tidak boleh dibicarakan. Dasar cowok tidak sensitif!

_Apa kaubilang?_ langsung kukonfrontasi ia.

_Lho, itu kan kenyataan…._

_Kata siapa? Aku pernah kok, disukai orang, pergi kencan…._

_Oya? Terakhir kali kau kencan, itu kan dengan salah satu anggota kawanan taklukan. Siapa namanya? Cowok Prancis itu?_

_Marius..., _kataku masam. Aku tidak suka bicara tentang Marius. Cowok itu menyebalkan. Pencari kesempatan.

_Nah, kau mengakui kan, dia pencari kesempatan? Dia jelas takkan mendekatimu kalau bukan karena mencari nama…. Tambah lagi, pulang-pulang ia babak belur karena kauhajar, kan? Kenapa? Karena ia mencoba menciummu di bioskop? Kudengar mendiang A Tse pernah kaulempar ke kali gara-gara menyentuh pahamu waktu ia mengajakmu bersampan bareng? Oh, aku belum menyebutkan Malik, yang kena cakar mukanya pagi-pagi setelah…._

_Malik itu makhluk kurang ajar! _aku menggemeretakkan gigi, mengingat kejadian dua bulan silam. _Dia beruntung aku tidak mencincangnya!_

_Itu kan belum tentu Malik. Lagipula, siapapun itu, dia kan cuma berusaha menunaikan tugas sebagai pasangan Alfa…, _bela Phat.

Huh, cowok di manapun sama saja. Selalu saling membela dan menutupi kesalahan satu sama lain. Cih!

_Heh, seolah kau baik! Yang jelas kalau diberi pilihan, kami para cowok pastinya tidak bakal naksir kamu! Kau itu cewek mengerikan! _ ia melanjutkan, masih bersikeras membuatku marah. _Gara-gara itu kan, tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu lagi? Oh, aku koreksi ucapanku sebelumnya. Dengan atau tanpa 'hak-hak istimewa'-mu, aku rasa takkan ada makhluk waras, __yang mau pacaran denganmu, Korra._ Mau cowok, kek, mau cewek, kek, mau manusia, kek, mau zombie, kek, mau lintah, kek, mau hantu, kek ... trenggiling juga tidak bakal mau! Selamanya kau akan jomblo! Sampai kau membusuk! Ha! Kasihan betul Alfa….

Aku mendesis. _Oh, kau akan menyesal bicara begini, Phat! Begitu kau datang, aku pasti akan….__—Tunggu. Apa itu?_

Tiba-tiba rentetan perkelahian standar antara aku dan Phat mendadak terhenti ketika hidungku menangkap bau itu. Manis. Banyak. Dan bergerak.

Segala keributan dan canda tawa hilang lenyap. Suasana mendadak serius, mencekam.

"Kalian bilang kalian sudah membunuh tiga dan mengusir dua keluar wilayah!" tuntutku, menyadari apa yang ada tak jauh dari sini. Mungkin hanya sekitar dua mil.

_Memang sudah, _Phat juga mulai awas, berusaha menilai dari kesan-kesan yang dicupliknya dari kepala aku dan Kuroi. _Entah mereka kembali dan membawa temannya atau apa…. Mungkin malah kelompok yang sama sekali berbeda._

Sial!

.

Tapi bukan cuma itu yang kurasakan. Ada bau lain. Serigala. Sekilas dapat kutangkap auranya. Aura yang terasa megah, kuat, menekan. Namun belum lagi aku bisa mengidentifikasi aura maupun bau itu, mereka sudah bergerak, menjauh cepat.

Kelegaan menghampiriku, dalam harapan bahwa mungkin si serigala berhasil menghalau mereka. Namun kelegaanku tak bertahan lama ketika baunya mendadak dibalut bau karat yang mengerikan. aura yang kurasakan… melemah … dalam tiap detik waktu berlalu. Bagai lilin kecil yang hampir padam, begitu redup dan lemah.

Mereka hampir tak bergerak lagi kini, tetap berada di posisi yang sama, sehingga aku bisa mengidentifikasinya. Anehnya aura itu familiar. Begitu familiar hingga bahkan kini, ketika aku merasakan aura itu makin lama makin lemah, hingga dalam kondisi normal mungkin takkan dapat kurasakan, masih dapat aku menunjuk siapa gerangan pemilik aura itu.

Tak lain, kakakku.

Kepanikan langsung melandaku ketika kusadari keberadaan Jacob di hutan. Aku pernah menangkap sosoknya sebelumnya, patroli di jalan dengan motor besarnya. Kemungkinan terburuk bisa jadi terjadi padanya. Tak mungkin tidak. Vampir, serigala, darah, aura yang lemah…. Semua ini hanya mengarah pada satu hal.

Kakakku berpapasan dengan para lintah. Diserang. Dikeroyok.

Dan ia tak dapat bertahan.

Tanpa pertimbangan apapun lagi aku langsung meluncur menuju arah kurasakan segala sensasi itu. Tanpa peduli teriakan Kuroi di kepalaku, memintaku berpikir ulang. Tanpa peduli keributan Phat, yang begitu panik dan terus menahanku untuk tidak melakukan tindakan gegabah. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tak bisa diam saja sementara kakakku dimangsa.

Kurasakan sisi lain diriku memberontak, menahanku berubah. Tapi ada sisi lain diriku, yang tak bisa lagi bertahan. Sisi lain yang bahkan merindukan pembebasan itu. Sisi lain yang langsung berusaha menggapai kesempatan pertama, apapun, guna melepaskan kekuatan yang mengendap sekian lama, tertahan, tertekan, menumpuk tanpa penyaluran di sisi entah mana diriku yang terlupakan. Akhirnya sisi itulah yang menang. Bisa kudengar gerutuan Phat ketika tubuhku bergetar hebat, panas mengalir seperti belum pernah kurasakan sekian lama. Untuk kedua kali hari itu, kubangkitkan serigala dalam diriku yang dipaksa tertidur selama ini. Dan kemudian, tak sampai sedetik, kurasakan lagi kekuatan dan kuasa itu mengalir di tiap nadiku, menggeletar dalam tiap jalinan ototku, membuncah dalam tiap aliran darahku. Aku kembali jadi aku. Yang dulu.

_Brengsek, Korra, _makian Phat tajam terdengar ketika kedua cakar depanku menghantam tanah. _Alfa akan tahu ini dan berani taruhan ia takkan suka. Kau siap-siap saja._

Dia benar. Kali ini aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk menghindar. Aku telah melawan Titah Alfa. Berubah di tanah Quileute.

Pada keadaan normal, mungkin aku akan langsung gemetar pada ancaman Phat. Atau pada kesempatan lainnya, meneriakkan, 'Apa sebenarnya maumu?!' dan memilih perang verbal dengan serigala tidak sensitif itu. Tapi tidak kali ini. Ini berbeda. Ada hal yang lebih penting. Jadi kuteriakkan, _Masa bodoh!_ dan tanpa menoleh kanan kiri, aku memacu kakiku lebih kencang menembus baris-baris pepohonan.

Kaki depanku terasa sakit tiap aku menapak. Sensasinya hampir membuat tubuhku roboh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kakakku berada dalam bahaya sekarang. Semenyebalkan apapun ia, setidakpeduli dan sekasar apapun sikapnya padaku, yang jelas Ayah akan sedih jika ia mati. Dan aku akan merasa menyesal jika aku tak melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan kesedihan itu darinya.

Lebih lagi ia sampai bentrok dengan lintah saat kami ada di sini. Kami seharusnya bisa memblokade makhluk-makhluk itu sebelum memasuki tanah ini. Ini semua salahku. Jika kami bisa menahan mereka, kakakku takkan terlibat pertempuran sama sekali. Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuannya, tapi tak pernah ada duel adil kala menyangkut lintah.

Tak lama kurasakan tapak kaki lain mengikutiku. Aku tak perlu menoleh atau memeriksa jalinan benang pikiran dalam kepalaku untuk tahu siapa itu. Kuroi Kanna juga berubah. Dan ia mengikutiku.

_Bagus, _kataku. _Kita lumatkan makhluk-makhluk brengsek itu!_

Perintahku langsung ditanggapi oleh gerak tangkas Kuroi. Jelas, ia mengikutiku bukan karena ia setuju denganku atau peduli dengan keselamatan Jacob. Ia masih gemas karena tidak bisa menuntaskan dendamnya pada para makhluk beku, dan mencari pelampiasan.

_Mereka bagianku, Korra, _bahkan sebelum sempat aku bereaksi, tubuh serigala Ainu itu sudah melesat cepat, mendahuluiku. Sasarannya jelas.

Yang kutakutkan memang terbukti. Pepohonan tersibak di hadapanku dan akhirnya bayangan mengerikan itu mengambil wujud di ruangan mataku. Seekor serigala merah kecoklatan, tak pelak lagi Alfa yang mengejarku waktu itu, kakakku, tengah dirubungi oleh makhluk-makhluk ganas.

Betul rupanya perkiraanku. Si Alfa hitam itu bukan Kakak.

Tapi saat ini tak ada waktu untuk merasa girang karena tebakanku tepat. Masalah yang sangat mengerikan ada di depan mata.

Satu, dua ... kuhitung ada tak kurang dari tiga lintah mengelilinginya. Dua menggayuti tubuhnya, berusaha menancapkan gigi menembus kulitnya. Satu terlihat marah di moncong kakakku. Jelas kakakku habis mencabik tangannya dari tubuhnya, dan ia kini bersiap membalas dendam. Tak hanya berniat membunuh Jacob perlahan dengan racun, mereka juga berniat menyiksanya. Mengoyak tubuhnya. Merobek rahang nya.

Kondisi Jacob benar-benar parah. Tubuhnya sudah koyak-koyak. Bulunya hancur. Bisa kulihat bulu itu tenggelam dalam warna merah, menjadikannya bak Cerberus, atau mungkin lebih. Anjing Neraka pembawa kematian. Di beberapa sisi kulitnya menggelambir, lepas dari dagingnya. Dan matanya itu … mata yang penuh tekad, untuk berjuang habis-habisan menjelang kematian menjemput. Tekad bunuh diri.

Ia sendiri sudah tidak berharap dirinya akan selamat.

Jika dalam keadaan normal, aku selalu main perintah kiri kanan, dalam pertempuran ketika tak ada Alfa, Kuroi-lah Sang Jenderal Utama. Mendahuluiku yang masih dicengkeram kengerian, ia sudah menerjang, melompati jarak sekian meter yang memisahkan kami dari setan-setan yang mengerumuni kakakku bagai piranha mengerubungi mangsa. Tubuhnya melenting indah bagai lesatan panah, membusur cantik bagai sabetan pedang, gemulai melukis rembulan, kala ia membuyarkan kerumunan lintah itu dari tubuh kakakku, langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

_Kuroi! _teriakku, demi kusadari kini makhluk-makhluk itu tak lagi menjadikan kakakku target utama. Target mereka beralih pada serigala Ainu itu. Mengepungnya dari segala sisi. mendesis mengancam, marah atas intervensi tak terduga itu.

Tapi bukan Kuroi jika ia tak bisa menangani urusan seremeh ini. Bahkan dalam kondisi terjepit, berada dalam kepungan. Gerakannya taktis, penuh perhitungan kala menilai gerakan mereka, dan anggun, begitu ringan dan gemulai kala memutar tubuhnya sedemikian rupa, namun juga begitu tangkas dan tepat sasaran, kala menerkam kepala salah satu musuhnya. Ekornya yang terjurai panjang menyabet salah satu musuhnya kala manuver cantik itu terjadi, membuat musuhnya hilang konsentrasi. Kesempatan sepermilidetik itu dimanfaatkannya untuk menghentakkan kaki belakangnya, langsung ke dada si lintah yang bahkan tak menduga serangan itu. Kala si lintah masih terpana, hilang akal, ia sudah berputar cantik, merentangkan cakar-cakarnya, langsung menyayat tubuh itu.

Tak ada yang menduga seekor serigala bisa bertarung layaknya kuda. Aku juga tidak. Masyarakat Ainu mungkin menganggap beruang sebagai dewa, 'Kamui'. Tapi Kuroi sama sekali tidak menyerang secara beringasan, seperti identik dengan klannya. Kuroi adalah dua kata: keindahan dan kekuatan bergabung jadi satu, dalam kata bernama 'maut'. Teror. Gerakannya matang, mantap, menyiratkan pengalaman dan pertimbangannya. Dalam sekejap, jumlah musuhnya langsung berkurang drastis. Kini dari tiga, tinggal satu yang tersisa. Marah, jelas, tapi juga bisa kuketahui segurat emosi lain di balik desisannya. Takut.

Yang pasti kurasakan jika aku di posisinya.

_Korra, jangan bengong saja!_ teriaknya yang membuatku tergagap. Aku baru sadar dari tadi aku hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan, mengaguminya. Kuroi mungkin bisa mengatasi para lintah sendirian, dan aku jelas tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan kondisi kaki depan yang tidak terlalu baik. Tapi aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya dengan Jacob.

.

Mataku menangkap tubuh serigala merah kecoklatan itu terbaring di tanah. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan putus-putus, jelas ia sekarat. Aku bahkan tak yakin ia masih bisa benar-benar mempertahankan kesadarannya. Aku berubah, melarikan kakiku ke arahnya. Benar saja, begitu aku tiba, ia langsung meninggalkan tubuh serigalanya. Tubuh lemah kakakku yang telanjang, koyak-koyak, dan terbalut darah menjelma di hadapanku. Dan seketika aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh.

Merinding.

Marah.

Pilu.

Ngeri.

Takut.

Aku tak peduli apapun lagi kala aku berlutut di sisinya. Mengguncangnya, berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Jacob…" bisikku. "Bangun, kumohon…"

Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Matanya memejam dan dari kelebatan bulu matanya, kutahu bola matanya bergerak-gerak dalam ritme yang aneh di dalam. Detak jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang. Begitu tak lazim. Dan suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis.

"Ia terpapar," bisikku nanar, melihat luka gigitan, tak hanya satu, di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya.

Ia sekarat. Benar-benar sekarat.

Racunnya harus dikeluarkan. Tidak ada cara lain.

Kudengar peringatan Phat di kepalaku. Kuroi, yang telah berhasil melumatkan lawan ketiganya, memberi gelengan kepala tak setuju begitu aku membuat keputusan itu. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak ingin berpikir, menimbang. Kakakku kian lemah dalam tiap detik berlalu.

Kutekankan jemariku di titik-titik vital, menahan aliran darahnya. Ia akan mati jika aliran darahnya tak bergerak, tapi ia akan lebih cepat mati jika dibiarkan. Tunggu beberapa detik saja setelah aliran darah yang membawa racun di pembuluhnya mencapai jantung, dan ia akan mati. Tak menunggu lagi, kudaratkan gigiku, mengoyak titik-titik tertentu di tubuhnya. Ia sudah dibiarkan sekian lama, jadi tentunya racunnya sudah mengalir. Menyebar. Menghisapnya dari tempat si vampir mendaratkan giginya di tubuhnya hampir tak ada gunanya. Aku harus beberapa langkah di depan.

Racun itu terasa pahit, sekaligus manis di lidahku. Bercampur bau karat yang kuat. Kepalaku terasa aneh, begitu ringan. Citarasa darah yang basah dan hangat menggelitik tak hanya indera pencecap, tapi juga simpul-simpul syarafku . Dan sensasi aneh yang tersembunyi, namun ada di tiap tetes yang mengalir memasuki mulutku. Sensasi yang begitu kaya, tak hanya rasa asam darah, tapi lebih dari itu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan.

Begitu agung.

Begitu megah…

Seketika akal sehatku buyar. Mataku menggelap. Aku tak lagi mendengar suara-suara di sekitarku. Tidak dari Phat, tidak dari Kuroi. Tidak dari apapun.

Kutahu apa yang kuinginkan, lebih dari apapun di muka bumi.

Aku tak lagi ada di bumi. Tak punya kaitan dengan apapun. Tanpa kesadaran akan apapun di sekitarku. Aku berada dalam ruang hampa. Dalam semesta tanpa batas. Dengan hanya ada aku. Aku, dan tubuh di hadapanku.

Namun tubuh itu tak lagi penting, karena hanya satu yang kuinginkan darinya. Sesuatu yang disimpannya, mengalir di nadi-nadinya. Ya, darah itu. Pusat segalanya.

Kurasakan sensasi aneh kala aliran itu melewati rongga mulutku, memasuki kerongkonganku. Getaran aneh, bagai listrik, mengaliri syaraf-syarafku. Gelombang kehangatan, sekaligus juga rasa dingin yang menggigit, segala rasa berbaur jadi satu, kala aliran itu membanjiri pembuluh-pembuluhku. Memberiku kenikmatan tiada terkira. Memberiku kehidupan. Memberiku satu kata.

Kekuatan.

Dan aku tak kunjung merasa puas.

Kuinginkan lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Rasa pahit dan manis racun kini sudah tak terasa lagi, tapi ekstasi dari cairan yang memasuki tenggorokanku menahan bibirku tetap di tempat. Menghisap, mereguk sensasi memabukkan dalam tiap tetesnya. Tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun.

Darah ini, dan kekuatan ini, adalah milikku.

Milikku.

Milikku….

.

* * *

.

Satu hantaman di punggungku menghentikanku. Secara instingtif tanganku merangkul tubuh itu, berusaha mempertahankannya dari siapapun itu yang ingin merebutnya. Tidak, aku takkan berbagi. Tubuh ini, darah ini, bahkan juga daging ini, kekuatan ini mutlak milikku. Hanya milikku.

Suara dan bayangan-bayangan tak jelas mulai menjelma di sekitarku. Mengelilingiku. Yang hanya bisa kutafsirkan sebagai satu hal: ancaman.

_Korra, sadar!_ terdengar teriakan itu di antara suara-suara itu. Awalnya agak samar, namun akhirnya aku melihat wajah itu. Mata itu. Kepala besar berbulu Kuroi, dengan matanya yang bagai bulan sabit, menyenggol keras sisi tubuhku. Menjauhkanku dari tubuh di pangkuanku.

Aku terhela ke belakang, terjatuh dengan punggung menempel pada tanah yang lembab. Kontan aku bangkit, mencengkeramkan kedua tanganku di tanah, punggung melengkung, seluruh senti syaraf di tubuhku menggeletar. Aku bahkan tak peduli dalam wujud apa aku kini, serigala atau manusia. Aku serigala betina yang berusaha mempertahankan mangsanya. Tenggorokanku mengeluarkan geraman dalam Gigiku terpampang, mengancam. Siap menapakkan kaki di satu-satunya teritori yang kutahu.

Namun sedetik itu, ketika geraman itu merajai diriku, seketika itu juga aku terhentak.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari Kuroi ke tubuh itu. Kesadaran menghantam bagai palu godam kala aku akhirnya mengenalinya, dan menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan.

Jacob … kakakku … _astaga!_

Gestur kakuku perlahan memudar. Berulang kali aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan buruk itu. Aku pasti bermimpi. Tapi tidak, bayangan itu tertangkap di retina mataku dan bukan di kepalaku. Itu kenyataan. Tubuh kakakku, terbaring tak berdaya hanya beberapa langkah di hadapanku. Detak jantungnya begitu lemah, hampir tak teraba.

_Ada yang mendekat, Korra. Segera pergi dari sini!_ Kuroi membuyarkan kengerianku. Aku tergagap, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatku. Inderaku. Pikiranku. Segalanya.

Ya, memang kurasakan sesuatu mendekat. Serigala, tidak salah lagi. Dari dua arah. Dua.

Aneh sekali, karena bisa kudengar, walau samar, suara mereka. Pikiran mereka.

_Jacob!_ salah satu serigala terdengar panik. _Oh Tuhan, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya sama sekali. Embry, siapa yang bisa kauhubungi di sana?_

_Tenang Quil, aku sedikit lagi sampai._

Astaga. Apa yang terjadi?

_Tunggu. Quil, kau dengar itu?_

_Apa?_

_Ada suara lain._

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi jelas mereka juga bisa mendengarku. Buru-buru aku menudungi pikiranku, dan tanpa bicara lagi beranjak dari tubuh kakakku. Korbanku. Melesat ke balik pepohonan. Kuroi menyusul di belakangku.

Sekilas masih bisa kulihat bayangan itu. Dua serigala mendekati tubuh kakakku, berubah wujud. Membawanya ke pangkuannya. Seorang di antaranya mendaratkan wajah di kulitnya, mungkin menyadari bekas gigitan itu dan berusaha menghisap racun. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dihisap lagi. Aku bahkan tak yakin masih ada tetes darah di tubuhnya.

Apa aku membunuhnya?

Apa aku membunuh kakakku?

Begitukah? Aku? Membunuh Jacob? Alfa tanah ini?

_Kakakku?_

Tidak, tidak. Tadi masih bisa kurasakan sedikit detak. Lemah, ya, tapi aku yakin jantungnya masih berdetak. Masih ada jejak napas. Masih ada kehangatan.

Masih ada keajaiban. Aku bisa berharap.

Ya, masih ada.

Kusadari salah satu dari mereka menangkap keberadaanku, entah dari bauku atau hanya menuruti instingnya saja, dan menoleh ke arahku. Buru-buru kurapatkan tubuhku ke batang pohon, menyembunyikan bayanganku dalam kegelapan. Aku tahu dari jarak ini, ia bahkan bisa saja mengejarku, tapi ia tampak ragu, lantas kembali mendaratkan perhatiannya pada tubuh Jacob. Seorang dari mereka kembali berubah, dan seorang lagi membopong tubuh bagai mayat itu ke punggungnya. Tak lama terdengar derap menjauh. Dua serigala, dengan kakakku yang mendekati kematian di punggung salah satunya.

.

* * *

.

Kami berubah balik setelah berlari sekitar dua kilometer, masih menyembunyikan diri di balik hutan. Ketika yakin sudah berada di luar batas pendengaran mereka, Kuroi menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menekanku ke batang pohon, memaksaku menatap matanya. Agak kasar untuk ukurannya, tapi dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku tak berharap reaksi yang lebih lembut dari itu.

"Apa tadi itu?!" ia menekan dalam suara sepelan mungkin, berupaya tidak melakukan koneksi telepati kawanan. Dengan yang baru saja terjadi, 'koneksi'-ku yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kawanan kakak, aku tahu ia tak ingin meresikokan diri terdengar. Entah apa itu mungkin.

Aku bahkan masih _shock _sehingga tak bisa melawannya. Mataku nanar menatap matanya, dan kutahu ketakutanku pasti membayang di sana, kala hanya bisa berbisik, "Aku tidak tahu…"

Aku tidak berbohong. Apa yang kulihat, kuperbuat, dan kurasakan masih sepenuhnya tak bisa kumengerti.

Mengapa sedetik tadi, aku bisa mendengar suara kawanan kakakku?

Tapi lebih dari itu, apa yang kuperbuat pada Jacob? Apa yang telah kuperbuat pada kakakku sendiri?

Kuroi melepaskan tangannya dari dadaku, namun aku tak mampu mempertahankan kekuatanku bahkan hanya untuk berdiri. Kakiku gemetar. Lemas. Aku tersuruk di lantai hutan, berlutut. Pikiranku kacau.

Oh Tuhan….

Bagaimana jika yang terburuk terjadi? Bagaimana jika memang benar aku mengeringkannya? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa pulih? Bagaimana jika detik aku meninggalkannya, ia mati?

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ayah?

Bagaimana jika kawanan mereka mencoba menuntut balas? Aku tidak tahu apa mereka mengendusku atau bahkan melihatku, tapi tadi salah satu dari dua orang itu sempat menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan curiga. Jika mereka berhasil mengidentifikasiku…. Jika Alfa mereka mati, dan mereka mengejarku, berusaha membalas dendam, membunuhku….

"Mereka takkan membunuhmu. Jika dia mati, otomatis posisi Alfa jatuh ke tangan pembunuhnya. Penakluknya. Kau, Korra," Kuroi bicara dengan pelan dan tenang, menjawab kekalutanku, terlalu tanpa emosi untuk saat seperti ini.

"Justru itu yang kutakutkan! Aku tidak mau!" aku hampir berteriak, sebelum ingat untuk memelankan suaraku. "Oh Tuhan … apa yang kulakukan?" erangku sengsara, menjatuhkan diriku dan memeluk kedua lututku. Kusurukkan kepala ke antara kedua lutut. Air mata mulai membentuk diri di rongga mataku.

"Kau kelepasan, sudah jelas," tunjuk Kuroi.

"Dan mengapa aku bisa kelepasan?" kutolehkan kepalaku begitu cepat ke arahnya, menuntut. Kulihat ia berdiri di hadapanku, menjulang. Tatapannya dingin. "Aku tidak meniatkan itu sejak awal, sungguh!" tekanku. "Aku cuma ingin menolong kakakku!"

Ia mendesah, menekur. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali memandangku, bertanya, "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Tadi pagi…"

"Bukan itu, Korra. Tapi bersama sang Alfa. Kapan terakhir kali dia mengajakmu … eh, berburu?"

Aku mengerjap, masih tidak mengerti arah pertanyaannya. Tapi kuhitung juga dalam hati. Jawabannya sudah jelas. "Hari pertama kita sampai di sini. Ketika kita menolong si serigala pucat."

Ia kembali menekur.

"Ada apa, Kuroi?" kusadari ketegangannya, dan pikirannya yang masih sulit dibaca, dan itu membuatku ikut tegang.

"Seminggu," ia berkata bagai bergumam. "Masih waktu yang terlalu singkat. Cosette dan Gwen biasanya bisa bertahan lebih dari empat bulan…."

Rasa ngeri itu menjalariku, kala aku menyadari apa yang ia maksudkan. Seminggu … waktu yang terlalu singkat. Terlalu singkat. Apa aku memang begitu tidak cocok?

"Tapi seharusnya itu tidak masalah," ujarku. "Alfa sedang tidak ada sekarang…."

"Ya. Justru itu yang membuatku bingung. Dan ini bukan kali pertama dalam hari ini. Saat kau di tanah Cullen tadi, ketika kau menghadapi para mata merah. Itu bahkan membuat perhatianmu teralih. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Kepalaku hampir pecah rasanya.

"Mu … mungkin," aku berusaha mencari penjelasan. "Ini karena aku terluka. Tubuhku berusaha mencari substitusi darah yang hilang. Dan dia sedarah denganku…."

"Atau memang ini terjadi karena kau berubah di tanah Quileute," Kuroi menatap tajam mataku.

"Apa?"

"Reaksi instingtif persaingan antar-Alfa. Perebutan teriorial. Dan kau tahu Hukum Penaklukan itu. Jika kau meminum darah Alfa pendahulumu, jika kau bisa mengeringkan darahnya dan membunuhnya, maka kau berhak atas kedudukannya."

Aku mengerang.

"Itukah … sebabnya … Alfa melarangku berubah?" tak bisa disembunyikan nada horror dalam suaraku. Yang makin menjadi kala kulihat anggukan singkat Kuroi.

Mata Kuroi terlihat kecewa. Pastinya. Aku juga kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Atas kebodohanku, ketololanku. Kalau memang ini alasannya, kalau memang itu pemicunya, betapa konyolnya. Aku bahkan tidak membunuh satu pun lintah tadi…. Tapi mengapa aku bisa begitu tanpa kontrol … dengan kakak? Insting persaingan Alfa? Ketololan yang membawa maut….

Astaga.

"Tapi, ini jelas bukan yang pertama kali," aku masih tidak mengerti dengan seluruh hal tadi, tidak bahkan walau Kuroi sudah menjelaskan. "Malam itu, ketika kita menolong Seth, aku juga ikut berubah. Kita bertemu Jacob, dan aku tidak pernah merasakan insting persaingan apapun. Kami juga serumah selama ini, Kuroi. Ia memang jelas mengibarkan bendera permusuhan denganku, tapi tak pernah sampai pada taraf aku ingin mengeringkannya."

"Ya, tapi saat itu ada sang Alfa. Ada pemilikmu. Kau tidak berada di puncak piramida, kau tunduk pada hukumnya. Itu berbeda dengan situasi saat ini."

"Apa yang berbeda?" aku masih bingung.

Kuroi mendesah pada kebodohanku sebelum menjawab, "Insting persaingan antar-Alfa hanya berlaku pada—kau tahu—para Alfa."

"Oke, aku tahu sejauh itu. Apa hubungannya denganku? Aku bukan Alfa!"

Senyum masamnya terlihat aneh. "Sayangnya, ya, Korra. Setidaknya kini. Kau bertindak sebagai pemimpin serigala nomad. Secara alamiah kau ancaman di tanah ini. Yang memberimu insting agresor, berusaha mengalahkan, menaklukkan pemilik tanah ini. Selagi ada Alfa, ia juga merasakannya, tapi berbeda denganmu, ia cukup matang untuk bisa menekannya. Tapi ada yang lebih dari itu. Darahmu, darah yang sama dengan kakakmu, juga memaksamu melakukan klaim, membuat insting itu berlipat ganda. Bahkan jika kau tidak dimenangkan terlebih dahulu, kalian takkan akur. Secara instingtif kalian akan bersaing demi otoritas atas kawanan."

Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Tak bisa kutangkap seluruhnya, selain kata 'insting' dan 'klaim'. Tapi hanya dari dua kata itu, aku sudah mendapat gambaran yang lebih dari cukup. Membuatku makin terhenyak.

Seperti itukah aku? Monster?

Seburuk itukah aku?

"Semua insting itu mungkin ada sejak awal, tapi tak mencuat ke permukaan," tambahnya lagi. "Kau bisa dibilang waras sebelum mencicipi darahnya. Tapi setelah darahnya menyentuh bibirmu, kau tak bisa berhenti…. Pasti kau merasakan aliran kekuasaan itu kan?"

Entah apa yang menguasai perasaanku ketika aku mengangguk.

"Ditambah dengan lukamu, dan rasa haus yang melandamu sejak pertempuran tadi…," Kuroi masih melanjutkan. Astaga, masih berapa panjang daftar alasan itu? Hanya penjabaran dari frasa yang sudah jelas dan jauh lebih sederhana. 'Ketidakmatanganku'. 'Ketidakmampuanku mengendalikan diri'. "Sejak awal kau sudah ada di ujung pertahanan dirimu, tinggal menunggu satu kejadian kecil yang bisa memicu kau terpeleset."

Aku terhentak.

"Kau bisa memprediksi itu dan kau tidak berusaha menghentikanku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Aku sudah berusaha memperingatkan, kau yang tidak mendengar."

Aku terhenyak kala memori itu kembali. Benar, ia sudah memperingatkan. Aku saja yang bodoh, mengabaikan mereka, bertindak seenaknya. Seharusnya kubiarkan saja Kuroi yang menghisap racun di tubuh Kakak. Ia lebih matang, ia takkan kelepasan.

Astaga, ada apa ini? Mengapa aku terus dan terus saja mengambil keputusan yang salah?

Dan kebodohanku telah membuat semua kekacauan ini. Jika Kakak tidak bisa bertahan … jika ia tak bisa pulih, apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Pada Ayah?

Lebih lagi, padaku?

Memandangku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan, Kuroi terpekur, lama sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak penuh sesal. "Ini salahku," katanya. "Aku seharusnya mengawasimu. Kau masih muda, sama sekali tak bisa menahan diri…."

Benar. Aku monster gila yang bisa membunuh kakaknya sendiri tanpa alasan. Bahkan tanpa berpikir.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" aku hampir mengiba. "Ini aneh sekali, Kuroi… Tambah lagi, tadi, aku bisa mendengar suara mereka. Dan mereka juga …," aku menelan ludah, "bisa mendengar … suaraku."

Ya, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Aku sudah menjadi kawanan asing. Seharusnya tak ada koneksi apapun antara aku dan kawanan Jacob. Tak boleh ada.

Ini bagian yang paling mengerikan. Pertukaran darah antar-Alfa memberi hak atas kawanan. Itu bisa berarti aku tergabung dalam kawanan mereka. Itu yang paling parah. Aku tak bisa membiarkan pikiranku terkait dengan mereka. Mereka, para _shifter _yang tak hanya keberadaan mereka diketahui para bangsawan vampir, tapi juga menjalin ikatan dengan mereka. Selama aku belum tahu persis apa ikatan itu, hal ini jelas berbahaya untuk diriku. Kawananku. Seluruh aliansi.

"Kau punya pilihan," ujar Kuroi. Tenang. Tegas. Aku menoleh padanya, sementara ia mengangkat jemarinya satu per satu, mengemukakan opsi-opsi yang ada bagiku. "Satu, kau tuntaskan apa yang kaulakukan pada Jacob dan mengklaim posisinya. Menaklukkan total kawanannya."

Dadaku langsung sesak begitu Kuroi menyatakan itu. 'Tuntaskan'? Apa artinya? Aku harus mengklaim Jacob? Atau aku harus bertindak lebih dari itu? Benar-benar mengeringkannya hingga jantungnya berhenti?

Itu pilihan buruk. Sangat.

"Dua," Kuroi mengangkat satu jari lagi, "kau segera lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan sejak awal. Buat ikatan permanen dengan Alfa. Dengan demikian, di manapun kau berada dan kapanpun kau berubah, kau takkan pernah menghadapi situasi serupa."

Ya, aku tahu, semua hal selalu mengarah ke sana.

Tapi aku belum siap.

Belum.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin memilih satu pun.

"Kita harus segera pergi, Kuroi…," aku kembali berbisik, mengangkat kepalaku. Tidak yakin, tapi aku tahu hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. "Sejauh-jauhnya. Segera."

Aku tak peduli Alfa marah. Persetan dengan misi. Atau bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Kuroi dan Seth. Persetan juga soal Jasper dan dendam Kuroi. Oh, lebih baik memang aku tak pernah tahu soal itu. Aku tak bisa terus ada di sini. Kakakku…. Ayahku…. Aku bisa saja ancaman terbesar bagi mereka tanpa kusadari.

Tanah ini buruk. Busuk. Pengundang sial. Seharusnya tak pernah kutapakkan kakiku di sini sejak awal.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Fiuuuh… akhirnya selesai juga semua yang terjadi di Jumat bodoh itu. Sekadar pemberitahuan, semua peristiwa dari adegan pohon silsilah Collin hingga chapter ini terjadi pada hari yang sama dengan chapter 'Ayah' dan 'Penyerangan Jacob' di TAB. Nah, sekarang udah kejawab kan? Hehehe… Gimana, gimana? Jelek banget, ya, aku tahu. Hixxx ****L**

**Thanx untuk review chapter lalu.**

**SelfQuill: **hehehe, gpp kl belum bs liat hubungannya. Ntar juga makin jelas, ko. Hmmm, pada ngira Korra bakal dirasuki, ya? Hmmm… ya, itu sangat mungkin. Pertanyaannya: sudah ato belum? Gimana kalo Korra dirasuki? Di legenda, satu-satunya cara buat ngusir Kierra cuma ngebunuh orang yang dia rasuki… dan masang kutukan. Eh, btw, Kierra kan udah diusir… hahaha :D

**Nabillesha44: **Met UN n semoga sukses! Adegan Korra vs Ness? Ko jd pd nungguin itu? Hahaha… Menurut km apa? Cemburu? Ato apa?

**Rhie: **hehehe, ini kata yang bias, bisa jadi cuma perumpamaan. Maaf ya, aku progressnya lama n bikin frustasi… Maaf bangettttt…. Aku juga masi mikir2 ni m nulis apa hehehe :D

**Aku masih belum bisa posting TAB atau LoK untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi kuusahakan posting TAB maksimal weekend ini. Maaf ya….**

**Anyway, aku nunggu review ya…**

.


	19. 19 - Pondok Sam

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated T to M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**19. Pondok Sam**

Tuesday, April 09, 2013

7:42 PM

.

* * *

.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus mencari jalan," tekurku, berjalan mundar-mandir di basis rahasia kami.

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Jacob, sungguh aku tak punya nyali untuk pulang ke rumah. Jika Ayah memang tahu mengenai kakak dan kawanan, dalam statusnya sebagai Ketua Dewan Suku, mungkin seseorang telah menyampaikan apa yang terjadi pada Kakak. Syukur kalau mereka masih belum menyadari andilku dalam hal ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau ya? Bagaimana kalau Kakak tidak selamat? Dan mereka mengendus keberadaanku di TKP saat kejadian? Bagaimana kalau aku pulang, dan ternyata sekawanan serigala marah sudah menunggu, siap mencincangku? Dalam kondisi ini aku mungkin lebih kuat dari biasanya, tapi aku tak tahu pasti peta kekuatan serigala Quileute. Dan aku tak mau meresikokan skema yang mungkin terjadi: antara habis jadi santapan segerombolan serigala yang gelap mata, atau menaklukkan mereka semua dan menjadi Alfa Quileute.

Pilihan lain yang sudah kubuat adalah kabur. Pergi, pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi beberapa jam ini Kuroi dan Phat berusaha menahanku. Beralasan ini-itu soal tugas yang dibebankan atasku oleh si Alfa dan sebagainya. Mereka jelas tak mau mengikuti langkahku jika aku nekat pergi. Ya, jika aku kabur, bagi mereka, itu sama saja dengan desersi. Aku tak lagi akan punya perlindungan kawananku dan aku masih harus melintasi tanah Quileute. Mereka bisa kapan saja menangkapku. Dan lantas pilihannya kembali pada skema pertama.

Jadi setelah berjam-jam berusaha memperdengarkan berbagai alasan hingga taraf yang membuatku tak bisa mendebat lagi saking pusingnya, akhirnya aku menyerah dan menahan kepergianku. Aku ingin kabur ke apartemen Phat, tapi seluruh perbatasan dijaga ketat. Kini setelah Alfa mereka jatuh, hutan dipenuhi serigala. Aura mengerikan berkobar-kobar di sekitar mereka, sungguh mengintimidasi. Kami saja susah-payah menyelinap ke sini, berusaha agar tidak ketahuan.

Tentu aku sadar apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Wakil mereka belum kembali, dan Alfa mereka jatuh, ini jelas situasi genting tanpa kepemimpinan. Aku tak tahu siapa pejabat Alfa di tanah ini sekarang, entah Collin atau entah ada orang lain yang kedudukannya di atas Collin, tapi yang aku yakin, ia pasti sangat marah dan panik hingga mungkin tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Jika kami melintas, para serigala nomad yang jelas-jelas merambah hutan mereka sekian bulan, bisa jadi kami langsung diserang tanpa basa-basi. Tambah lagi, kini dengan adanya si Alfa pergi, akulah pemimpin kawananku. Jika Alfa baru mereka entah bagaimana masih bisa berkepala dingin, dan kami berpapasan dengan mereka, tak bisa tidak, ia akan berusaha menghubungiku. Jika aku tidak menjawab, mungkin kami akan diserang. Tapi jika sebaliknya, artinya identitasku akan ketahuan. Sungguh, itu bagai makan buah simalakama.

Jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain bersembunyi. Hingga batas waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Di sini, tanah yang tak pernah mereka jamah.

.

Basis kami adalah sebuah pondok kecil yang sudah tak terpakai di batas wilayah Quileute. Pondok itu hampir hancur. Atapnya sudah bolong-bolong di sana sini dan tiang-tiang penyangganya lapuk. Semak-semak dan alang-alang tinggi menutupi bagian luar pondok dari pandangan luar. Dindingnya, yang merupakan paduan dari bata merah dan kayu, memperlihatkan kondisi yang lebih parah lagi. Bagian batanya retak di beberapa tempat, permukaannya dirambati tanaman. Sedangkan beberapa bagian dinding kayunya sudah lapuk dan jebol di sana-sini.

Phat menemukan pondok terbengkalai itu ketika ia patroli di daerah sini. Jelas walau masih masuk ke dalam wilayah Quileute, patroli kawanan kakakku bahkan tidak melewatinya. Dari laporan Phat, sebenarnya, patroli kakakku hanya mencakup sebagian saja dari seluruh tanah Quileute. Tidak, ini bukan cuma urusan ia hanya patroli di perbatasan. Bahkan 'perbatasan' yang ditandai mereka hanya memagari tak sampai seperempat wilayah, sebagaimana dijelaskan Alfaku. Alfaku pernah mengajakku meninjau tanah ini, menerangkan batas-batas tanah yang dulu pernah jadi daerah kekuasaannya. Membentang jauh ke utara dan selatan, wilayah yang bahkan tak terjamah patroli kakakku. Bahkan juga mencakup wilayah yang lebih ke timur, tempat kemarin aku mendapati rumah vampir itu.

Terus terang saja, agak bodoh kami sampai harus menjadikan sebuah pondok kotor penuh sarang laba-laba sebagai markas. Tapi kami butuh suatu tempat yang ada di luar rute patroli standar kawanan Jacob, tapi juga cukup dekat sehingga kami bisa menyeberang dengan mudah jika ada masalah.

Kupikir aneh, patroli kawanan kakakku tidak mencakup seluruh wilayah. Hingga aku sampai pada kesimpulanku sendiri.

Ya. Kurasa memang ada perbedaan antara tanah yang disebut sebagai 'wilayah Quileute' dalam versi Alfaku dan versi kawanan kini, atau mungkin patut kubilang versi resmi wilayah administratif di undang-undang negara bagian plus sedikit daerah sekitarnya. Bagaimanapun Alfaku pernah jadi penakluk sewaktu ia menguasai tanah ini, membawa sukunya untuk memerangi suku-suku lain dan mengklaim wilayah mereka. Tidak pernah diketahui kakakku, tapi perjanjian dengan para manusia kulit putih, termasuk klan vampir, kalau melihat situasi sekarang ini, telah diadakan berkali-kali sepeninggalnya, yang memangkas wilayah Quileute hingga sampai pada ukurannya yang sekarang. 1855, begitu kubaca di buku teks Sejarah Amerika, ketika seorang kepala suku bernama How-yak pertama kali membuat kesepakatan dengan bangsa kulit putih, termasuk soal batas-batas wilayah. Itu masih sebelum wilayah Quileute disusutkan lagi dengan berbagai perjanjian, dan ujung-ujungnya suku ini ditempatkan dalam semacam reservasi beserta berbagai batasan-batasan yang membuat hati meringis.

Reservasi pastinya istilah yang agak-agak eufemisme, dan pengertian positif tentangnya baru muncul belakangan. Aku yakin dulunya, tempat ini diniatkan sebagai semacam penjara atau ghetto untuk menghindari percampuran antarras. Tidak, buku sejarah jelas tidak mengatakan anggapan xenofobia itu, aku juga tidak tahu jika ada sejarawan yang mau mengakuinya. Itu hanya opini Alfaku. Bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia marah besar tiap kali diingatkan tentang rentetan sejarah suku ini sepeninggalnya. Betapa bencinya ia ketika tahu bagaimana tanahnya disusutkan, dan ia mati-matian mengutuk How-yak, seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Pikirannya kisruh sendiri selama berhari-hari, ribut ini-itu soal 'suku ini menjadi lemah sepeninggalnya', atau 'bagaimana bisa para ksatria itu membiarkan harga diri mereka diinjak-injak dan tanah mereka dijajah', atau 'bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan para bekas budak itu mempereteli rumah mereka dan mengusir mereka dari tanah mereka sendiri'. Tentu saja ocehannya membuat kepalaku pening. Kuroi seperti biasa tidak menanggapi sama sekali, tapi Phat mengeluh terus yang membuatku kian pusing.

Sejujurnya, dia cuma mengoceh sih bukan masalah. Mengganggu, memang, tapi masih bisa kutahan. Yang lebih parah, Alfaku sempat sampai pada pertimbangan prematur untuk merebut kembali tanah yang dulu jadi miliknya, kembali menjadikannya tanah merdeka yang bebas dari campur tangan bangsa bekas budak dan sebagainya, membuatku tegang setengah mati. Ini sudah bukan lagi urusan perang antara serigala lawan vampir, ini urusan negara.

Akhirnya, aku juga yang ketiban pulung untuk mengatasi kekisruhan hati dan kemarahan si Alfa. Kucoba menjelaskan bahwa kini zaman sudah berubah. Bangsanya toh sudah mendapatkan konstitusi sendiri, menjadi daerah yang otonom meski di bawah konstitusi negara. Lagipula, apa yang mau ia lakukan untuk merebut wilayah ini lagi? Memberontak? Kudeta militer? Memerdekakan diri? Ck, kami bisa disangka teroris atau kelompok militan, apapun artinya itu. Kekuatan kami para _shifter_, bahkan meski ia menggalang semua kawanan taklukan, jelas tak sebanding dengan kekuatan militer negara ini. Tambah lagi, memangnya ia mau meresikokan kami keluar dari bayang-bayang? Benar-benar berperang secara frontal dengan manusia? Tambah lagi, negara adidaya ini pastinya takkan membiarkan begitu saja, walau Alfaku hanya ingin mengambil alih satu wilayah saja dan bukan seluruh US. Apa jadinya nanti? Perang dunia? Para shifter melawan manusia? Mereka punya sekutu, kekuatan militer, jaringan informasi dan propaganda, serta teknologi. Kami hanya punya kekuatan supranatural. Sejak awal sudah ketahuan siapa yang akan menang.

Oke, taruh saja dia bisa. Mungkin dengan menambah kawanan taklukan dari mana-mana sebagai prajurit, berusaha mengimbangi teknologi dan lain sebagainya, tapi memang masyarakat akan mendukungnya? Kembalinya pemerintahan dan sistem yang kini hanya ada di catatan sejarah? Atau mungkin malah tidak ada di catatan. Berulang kali kucek buku teks sejarah manapun, tak ada yang mencantumkan nama Alfaku, apapun yang pernah ia goreskan di masa pemerintahannya. Jelas ia tidak diakui rakyatnya sendiri. Mereka menganggapnya bagian dari sejarah hitam yang tak perlu diungkit dan sebaiknya dilupakan. Lantas apa jadinya nanti jika ia nekad ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan sekarang? Pemerintahan tanpa rakyat? Ironis.

Hingga akhirnya ia kembali bisa berpikir lurus dan menggumam setuju. Meski dapat kurasakan pedih dan nelangsa yang ia rasakan. Ya, kurasa itu wajar. Semua nostalgia masa-masa emas kekuasaannya dulu, di matanya, dibandingkan dengan kondisi sekarang, pastinya berat baginya. Tapi itu tak terhindarkan. Ia mungkin pemimpin yang besar dan tangguh, mampu membuat bangsanya menjadi bangsa yang besar. Tapi jelas ia tak diinginkan, bahkan tidak waktu itu. Rakyatnya sendiri yang menjatuhkannya. Mengkudetanya. Mengusirnya, membuangnya. Bahkan, menurutnya, tak terhitung sekian kali ia menghadapi pemberontakan dan percobaan pembunuhan.

Mungkin sebenarnya itu dia alasan ia tak diinginkan. Ia memang melakukan segalanya demi kejayaan suku ini. Tapi di mata rakyatnya, mungkin ia dianggap kelewat ambisius. Tiran. Bangsanya menjadi bangsa yang besar saat itu, tapi dikenal sebagai bangsa barbar yang kejam. Kekuasaannya terlalu besar dan mungkin ia juga bertindak kejam tidak hanya kepada lawan-lawannya, tapi juga pada bangsanya sendiri. Dan siapapun tahu dalam sejarah, bagaimana akhir hidup para penguasa tiran. Raja kejam. Alfa lalim. Apapun itu. Dikudeta. Dipenjara untuk kemudian digantung, di-_guillotine, _ dipancung, atau dipereteli ramai-ramai dalam amuk massa.

Bukannya ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Kadang diceritakannya padaku, dalam kengerian yang mencekam, apa-apa yang pernah mengancam nyawanya. Bukan di tangan para vampir atau kawanan lain, tapi di tangan massa yang marah. Rakyatnya sendiri. Kawanan. Atau minimal sekelompok elite politik yang juga mengincar kedudukannya. Mereka pernah meracuninya. Mereka pernah menembakkan panah entah dari mana padanya. Mereka pernah mengirim penyusup untuk membunuhnya dalam tidur. Mereka pernah menikam jantungnya. Mereka pernah menusuk perutnya dengan pisau beracun. Mereka pernah mendesakkannya berhadapan dengan musuh tanpa _back-up_, sengaja menempatkannya di ujung tanduk. Aku takkan heran bila ternyata mereka juga pernah menjualnya pada musuh. Mereka pernah berusaha menyembelih lehernya. Dan ujung-ujungnya, mereka mengikatnya, merobek tubuhnya, dan melemparkan potongan-potongan tubuhnya ke dalam api.

Sungguh beruntung, mungkin karena Dunia Para Leluhur membencinya, ia tak pernah benar-benar menyeberang ke dunia lain. Ia hanya menyaksikan ketika tubuh-tubuh boneka itu berubah jadi serpihan, selongsong tak berguna, atau jadi abu, untuk kemudian mencari boneka lain. Meneruskan kekuasaannya. Membalas perlakuan agen-agen yang mengincar nyawanya dan dengan demikian justru membuat kebencian makin mekar, terarah padanya.

_"Tidak ada yang lebih mengiris hatiku," _ia pernah berkata padaku, _"ketimbang melakukan semua demi mereka, demi kejayaan suku ini, dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya, namun begitu kau melihat mata mereka yang sarat kebencian, kau sadari tak satupun upayamu membuat mereka mencintaimu."_

Kadang aku berpikir, itukah yang akan terjadi padaku? Masa depanku? Dengan aku menjadi kepanjangan tangan Alfaku sekarang ini, 'boneka'-nya, jelas ancaman apapun yang ditujukan padanya akan terarah padaku. Ya, aku tahu aku takkan bertahan selamanya. Aku akan berakhir suatu saat dan tergantikan. Ketika aku tak ubahnya selongsong terbuang yang tak lagi bisa digunakan. Tapi tak urung aku menerka-nerka, apa takdir yang akan kuhadapi ketika itu terjadi. Apakah aku akan ditinggalkan ketika tubuhku membusuk oleh faktor usia? Atau justru karena faktor lain?

Mungkin, 'membusuk' adalah hal yang terlalu jauh untuk kukhawatirkan. Aku bisa berakhir dengan sebab-sebab yang jauh lebih dekat. Seseorang menyembelih leherku. Lintah mempereteli tubuhku. Alfa lain mengalahkanku dan meminum darahku. Atau mungkin gerombolan kawanan pemberontak mengkudetaku, mencincangku dan melemparkan potongan-potongan tubuhku ke dalam api. Atau bahkan bisa jadi Alfaku sendiri yang membuangku ketika menemukan penggantiku yang lebih kuat atau lebih cocok baginya.

Yup, alasan-alasan itu tampak lebih logis. Melihat contoh kasus yang sudah-sudah, probabilitasnya bahkan hampir 80%. Cosette dibunuh Jasper. Gwen dipereteli lintah. Aku sering melihat potongan-potongan memori mengerikan bermain di benaknya. Seseorang yang tak kutahu namanya, mungkin Alfaku sudah melupakannya atau berusaha keras menutupinya dariku, diikat dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Ada yang dipancung. Ada yang meledak dalam hujaman bom. Ada ingatan sangat mengerikan di kepala Alfaku, ketika seorang _marionette _dijebak, dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Diracun, diperkosa, lantas diikat dengan tali yang disaputi racun vampir untuk membuatnya lumpuh. Dihukum mati dengan ditarik tubuhnya ke segala penjuru oleh serigala-serigala marah, dan potongan-potongan tubuhnya dibakar sebelum abunya dibuang ke laut. Mereka bahkan berpesta di depan api unggun yang menjilat tubuhnya ketika semua itu terjadi. Kejam. Barbar.

Ia tak pernah melupakan itu. Rasa perih itu. Sakit yang melanda tubuhnya tak seberapa ketimbang perih akibat pengkhianatan.

Mungkin aku yang selanjutnya dalam rantai itu. Dicincang kawanan serigala Quileute yang membalas dendam untuk Alfa mereka? Huh, bukan sesuatu yang tidak normal sama sekali.

Kapan akhirku atau bagaimana akhir itu akan datang padaku sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang kurisaukan, kalau mau jujur. Aku tahu itu akan terjadi dan saat itu terjadi, tak ada alasannya aku bisa menghindar. Toh segala yang ada padaku bukan lagi milikku, sejak detik aku menyatakan sumpah setiaku pada sang Alfa. Tubuhku, darahku, nyawaku, kesetiaanku, segalanya kuberikan padanya. Aku berpikir dan bertindak demi kepentingannya. Adalah haknya untuk menggunakan semua demi apapun yang ia rasa perlu. Aku hidup demi menyokongnya, mendukungnya. Bahkan jika ia menginginkan aku mati agar bisa memberikan darahku bagi penggantiku kelak, demi mendukung keberlangsungan hidupnya, akan kuberikan. Tidak ada keraguan dan tidak ada penyesalan sedikitpun.

Hanya mungkin satu yang kutakutkan. Bahwa baginya, aku sama sekali tak istimewa. Hanya satu di antara sekian. Ketika aku hancur, dan ia menemukan yang lain, aku tinggal sejarah. Sejarah yang terlupakan, bahkan. Takkan ia mengenangku. Takkan ia mengingatku. Perasaan ini, yang kurasakan padanya sejak detik ia menaklukkanku, dan karenanya rela kuberikan semua, hanyalah bagai pungguk merindukan bulan. Aku setitik debu di padang pasir. Tak berharga, tak signifikan, dan akhirnya akan terbang dibawa angin.

Seperti Cosette. Seperti Gwen. Dan entah siapa lagi di rantai panjang itu.

_Seperti Gwen…._

Kadang aku iri pada Kuroi. Atau Phat. Kuroi jelas memegang tempat penting di sisi sang Alfa. Orang-orang yang ada di posisiku datang dan pergi, ditaklukkan dan akhirnya mati, silih berganti, tapi ia tetap di sana. Alfaku mempercayainya sepenuhnya, hampir bergantung padanya, menyerahkan tugas-tugas penting padanya. Ia tak tergantikan. Tentu ada alasannya mengapa itu terjadi, mengapa ia harus terus mencari orang untuk menempati posisi yang kini kutempati, yang kemudian selalu lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya, tetapi ia tak pernah mengganti Kuroi. Tapi aku tak tahu alasannya. Kuroi adalah anggota pertama Alfaku di kawanan inti, jadi banyak yang tak kutahu tentangnya atau hubungan mereka.

Huh. Konyolnya aku. Ribut sendiri ingin dilihat, ingin dianggap berharga? Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Setiap saat ribut dengannya... Aku jujur waktu kukatakan kesetiaanku adalah padanya, dan untuknya akan kulakukan apapun. Itu tekadku, perasaanku. Tapi nyatanya, setiap kali ia menurunkan perintah, aku yang paling sering mempertanyakan. Membantah. Aku serigala pemberontak, boneka yang tak tahu kedudukan, begitu selalu kata Phat. Kuda bodoh yang ingin menunggangi ksatria. Dan aku tidak menyangkal, nyatanya memang begitu. Huh. Alfaku memang selalu sabar menghadapiku hingga detik ini, tapi selalu ada batas untuk segalanya. Aku takkan heran jika tak lama lagi, Alfaku akan bosan menghadapiku juga akhirnya. Ia mungkin takkan menungguku membusuk atau mati untuk mengenyahkanku dan menggantiku dengan yang lain.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika saat itu tiba? Jika memang itu niatnya dan ia memutuskan tak lagi perlu menutup-nutupi. Apakah ia cukup menaklukkan seorang calon lain? Atau ia akan menempatkan posisiku dalam bursa? Siapapun yang mengalahkanku berhak menggantikanku dan meminum darahku?

Huh. Aku akhirnya akan seperti pondok ini. Ditinggalkan dan terbuang. Terlupakan. Hancur dari dalam.

Bahkan jika itu terjadi, jika aku kembali terbuang, apa aku akan diakui oleh kawanan kakakku? Apa mereka akan sudi menerimaku?

Hahaha…. _Jacob? Menerimaku? _Taruhan saja, mungkin ia akan lebih suka melihatku jadi gembel.

.

Aku menyandarkan diri di salah satu dinding yang separuh rubuh, mengenyahkan sawang yang menggelayut dari kuda-kuda kayu rendah di atasnya, seperti juga mengenyahkan kekisruhan hatiku yang tak berujung pangkal. Ada masalah lain yang lebih penting dari itu. Mengenai suku ini.

Patroli kawanan kakakku selama ini parah sekali. Tidak hanya urusan patroli kawanan kakakku tidak meng-cover seluruh wilayah 'versi kakakku', atau anak-anak pemalas itu mengitari perbatasan. Nyata mereka hanya main-main. Dan kelihatannya selama ini kakakku agak enggan menegakkan disiplin. Kuharap setelah ada kejadian ini, mereka bisa lebih awas. Tapi kami berhasil menyelinap dari TKP dan pergi ke sini saja sudah bukti bahwa mereka masih saja terfokus pada lingkaran luar.

Jujur saja aku tidak yakin jumlah kami yang hanya tiga orang sanggup menutupi bolong-bolong patroli kawanan Quileute. Tak ada cara lain, kawanan Jacob harus diperingatkan, agar mereka juga lebih awas menjaga wilayahnya. Ayolah, sudah ada dua serangan! Alfa mereka sudah jatuh! Ini bukan main-main lagi.

Tapi bagaimana caraku mengatakan pada mereka? Bagaimanapun, aku belum bisa membongkar identitasku.

.

"Kalau kita ingin tetap di sini, kita harus ikut melindungi tanah ini. Dan itu artinya tak bisa kita sendiri," kataku, menyambut ucapan Phat mengenai kekurangan orang di pihak kami.

"Kita bisa menaklukkan _shifter_ lain," Phat mencetuskan ide yang langsung disambut tendanganku.

"Sekarang saja keberadaan kita sudah dicurigai mereka! Kau mau menambah serigala asing lain memasuki wilayah Quileute? Kau betul-betul ingin ada perang terbuka?! Aku melawan kakakku?!"

"Terima saja, Korra... Cepat atau lambat kau toh akan, harus menaklukkan suku ini..." ujarnya dingin.

"Perang dengan kawanan kakakku?! Tidak akan pernah, Phat!"

Phat menghela napas lelah. "Kita lihat saja, Korra... Tidak pernah ada ceritanya sang Alfa tinggal lama dalam satu suku tanpa menaklukkan mereka..."

"Dia takkan bisa tanpa ijinku! Aku yang menggerakkannya!"

"Salah, Korra..." ucapan itu keluar dari Kanna. "Ia yang menggerakkanmu. Kau hanya boneka, tunggangan. Selongsong."

Aku menggemeretakkan gigi.

"Pikirkan saja ini, Korra..." Phat kembali bicara. "Jika kau menaklukkan mereka, kawanan besar mereka bergabung dengan kita. Kita bisa benar-benar melakukan sistem yang tepat untuk melindungi tanah ini. Melindungi ayahmu. Dan para vampir itu bisa kita kalahkan dengan mudah. Bahkan tak ada bangsawan vampir yang berani menyentuh kita lagi. Kau bahkan tak perlu membunuh Jacob, jika memang ia masih hidup. Ia bisa menjadi raja bawahanmu."

"Aku tidak akan menaklukkan siapapun di sini!" kembali aku menekankan hal sama yang sudah kuucapkan sekitar sepuluh ribu kali. "Aku takkan bertarung dengan kakakku!"

"Tidak perlu juga. Jacob toh sudah jatuh, tidak tahu masih hidup atau tidak. Mereka dalam kondisi tanpa pemimpin sekarang. Itu artinya kau punya hak, bahkan walau kau sudah ditaklukkan sebelumnya. Kau sudah meminum darahnya, itu sama saja mengembalikan hakmu di tanah ini."

"Itu hanya kecelakaan!" teriakku. "Aku tidak berniat sejak awal untuk mengeringkannya!"

"Ya, tapi itu tetap tak menghentikanmu. Lain kali…."

"Tak ada lain kali!"

"Kau tak bisa melawan yang sudah digariskan."

"Aku tidak punya alasan apapun untuk…"

"Tenang saja, Korra. Kau tak perlu terlibat dalam perang batin begitu," potong Kuroi dingin. "Bagaimanapun kau akan melakukannya... Kau akan menemukan alasannya satu saat nanti."

Satu sisi dalam kepalaku berkata bahwa Kanna benar. Betapa banyak skema yang muncul. Kawanan La Push mengendus keberadaan kami dan memerangi kami. Atau mereka menyadari apa yang kulakukan pada Kakak di hutan dan menuntut balas. Alfaku menyadari hubungan mereka dengan para vampir dan memerangi kawanan kakakku. Kanna membalas dendam pada klan vampir itu dan kawanan kakakku, sebagai sekutu mereka, datang memerangi kami. Aku dan Kakak terlibat intrik entah karena apa dan saling bertempur. Aku dan Kakak memperebutkan status Alfa. Yang manapun, seluruhnya berujung pada satu hal yang pasti: aku melawan kakakku.

Astaga. Apakah itu tak terhindarkan?

Aku begitu marah hingga aku meninggalkan mereka saat itu juga. Tak kupedulikan teriakan Kanna dan Phat di kepalaku. Juga ocehan suara lain dalam kepalaku yang berusaha meyakinkanku untuk berpikir lebih logis.

Huh, 'logis', kata mereka?

Apa mereka bilang? Aku harus menaklukkan kawanan kakakku? Apa mereka sudah gila? Ya, kuakui aku tidak akur dengan Jacob... Tapi mengapa aku harus melakukannya? Membuat keributan lebih dari yang sudah kulakukan? Setelah semua usahaku selama ini untuk tampil merunduk, agar tidak dianggap ancaman? Agar aku bisa meretas jalan untuk membentuk keluarga yang bahagia dengan ayah?

Bukankah kami hanya akan tinggal sebentar di sini, mencari data, dan pergi?

Apa Alfaku mengkhianatiku?

_Kaulah Alfa Quileute, Korra... Kau lebih berhak dari Jake... _suara itu melayang dalam kesadaranku.

Hei, apa itu si Alfa? Kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya? Bukankah ia memisahkan diri entah hingga kapan, gara-gara urusan kawanan Galia? Dia belum pulang, kan? Bukannya dia belum bisa pulang jika bukan aku yang menjemput duluan?

Lalu kusadari bahwa itu bukan suaranya. Itu suara dari dalam diriku. Diriku yang lain. Pertimbanganku yang lain.

Aku menggeleng keras.

_Jika kau berubah dalam wilayah Quileute saat itu, kaulah yang akan memimpin, bukan dia..._

Tidak. Hierarki juga ditentukan oleh usia. Dia _shifter_ tertua di keluargaku… Suku yang memberlakukan sistem patriarki. 'Alfa jantan'… Sudah jelas hanya Jacob yang berhak atas titel itu.

_Apa kau yakin soal sistem patriarki itu?_

Ya. Pasti.

_Bagaimanapun darah Black di nadimu berasal dari dua sisi, sedangkan ia hanya separuh. Alfa sudah bilang sebelum ia menaklukkanmu dulu, darahmu begitu kuat dan murni..._

Tidak. Aku tak ingin melakukannya.

_Ia tidak bisa memimpin di saat genting begini. Ia tak pernah menginjak tanah di luar La Push. Sedangkan kau memiliki pengalaman dan _backing _yang kuat…._

Tapi ini tetap tidak benar...

_Pertimbangan moral harus dikesampingkan di saat darurat seperti ini. Apa kau mau kawanan Quileute hancur? Bagaimana dengan sukumu? Ayahmu?_

Pasti ada cara lain. Pasti ada cara lain...

Pikir, Korra!

_Mereka tengah berada dalam kondisi tanpa pemimpin sekarang... Mungkin Jacob sudah mati._

Aku langsung merintih pada pikiran itu. Tidak, Jacob tidak mati. Aku yakin. Ia pasti masih bisa bertahan.

_Oke, taruhlah ia hidup. Tapi ia tidak ada sekarang. Jika kau memang tak ingin melukai kakakmu lebih dari ini, ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukan klaim..._

Tidak... Mungkin tak harus begitu... Di kawanan ada Wakil Alfa, Seth... Dan sang Putra Mahkota Collin... Keduanya punya darah Black...

_Kau kenal seperti apa Collin. Dia terlalu polos dan mudah percaya, mudah ditipu. Emosinya tidak stabil. Bukan karakter yang baik untuk menjadi Alfa saat ini. Sedangkan Seth, dia tak punya kekuatan yang cukup. Kau sudah tahu, ia langsung tunduk oleh serangan tiga vampir. Mereka butuh sosok yang kuat, Korra…_

Tapi aku pun tidak kuat, sama sekali tidak kuat. Emosiku, pengalamanku, pertimbangan prematurku… Bahkan bisa dibilang aku sangat lemah. Sangat. Kemampuan penyembuhanku yang rendah, ketidakmampuanku melawan hibrida tadi….

_Kau tetap punya kelebihan dibanding mereka. Kau punya Kuroi. Dan kau akan belajar. Banyak. Kau lebih banyak melihat dunia, kau takkan sepolos Collin. Dan kau jelas lebih kuat dari Seth, melihat berapa serigala yang pernah kautaklukkan selama ini. Lebih lagi, kau punya sang Alfa. Ia, dengan kekuatan dan pengalamannya, pasti bisa membimbingmu._

Sang Alfa… Aku sebagai perpanjangan tangannya….

Tidak, tidak. Itu sama saja menaklukkan kawanan ini. Menjadikan mereka kawanan bawahan. Aku tidak menginginkan itu.

Tunggu, apa tadi? Suku ini butuh pemimpin yang kuat?

Sosok yang kuat...

Pikiranku langsung melayang pada seseorang.

Sam.

Ya. Aku harus menghubungi Sam. Tidak ada jalan lain.

.

* * *

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku dan mempengaruhi pertimbanganku, ketika kupacu kakiku menuju rute itu.

Ketika aku akhirnya berani meninggalkan area sekitar markas, hari sudah pagi. Sayup kudengar lolongan di hutan, jelas lolongan panggilan. Aku mengecek sedikit, aura _shifter _di sekitarku berkurang. Entah ada pergantian _shift _atau apa, yang jelas ini kesempatanku jika ingin melintas. Aku sudah gatal ingin kabur, tapi kutahan juga keinginan itu. Aku harus menyelesaikan hal lain.

Ketika aku sedang berjalan itu, menyelusup di antara pepohonan, baru kusadari satu hal. Kemarin aku pergi dengan membawa sepeda, dan kini … Oh, brengsek! Sepeda Ayah tertinggal di tanah para vampir!

Langsung kumaki-maki diriku di titik itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa demikian alpa? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku pulang nanti? Jika Ayah bertanya?

Tapi lantas aku tahu pertanyaan itu tak lagi relevan saat ini. Aku bahkan belum tentu bisa pulang. Dan sepeda? Jelas itu bukan prioritasku sekarang.

Ya, tujuanku hanya satu. Aku harus bertemu Sam.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu yakin itu jalan menuju rumahnya. Aku tak pernah bertandang ke rumah Sam sebelumnya dan ayahku pun tak pernah menyebutkan apapun. Aku hanya mengikuti insting. Selang sekian lama, entah mengapa, aku merasakan satu jejak. Keberadaan aura Alfa-selain-Jacob di tengah hutan, seakan membimbingku. Sembari dengan awas kuusahakan agar keberadaanku tidak terendus oleh kawanan, kuikuti jejak itu. Jejak yang akhirnya mengarah ke sebuah pondok kayu kecil dua lantai di tengah hutan.

Pondok itu manis, kalau boleh kukatakan demikian. Seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu tanpa polesan cat apapun. Ada semacam beranda berpagar kayu di bagian depan. Pot-pot besar dengan bunga warna-warni menghiasi bagian depan rumah, dengan beragam hiasan ukiran Quileute menggantung dari langit-langit.

Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon, mengintai. Berusaha menimbang keadaan. Rumah itu sepi, walau aku mencium keberadaan beberapa serigala. Ada aura Alfa yang lemah menguar dari sana. Yang satu kukenali sebagai Sam, yang satu kukenali sebagai kakakku. Lemahnya aura kakakku, kuyakini, karena ia masih tidak sadar. Tapi masih tersisanya aura itu merupakan tanda yang membuatku lega, bahwa Jacob, bagaimanapun, selamat. Mungkin pondok ini menjadi semacam tempat perawatan. Pastinya begitu. Karena bagaimanapun tidak mungkin membawa seekor serigala terluka ke rumah sakit. Dalam wujud serigala ataupun manusia. Terlalu berbahaya.

Aku mengendus lagi, berusaha mempertajam inderaku.

Ada beberapa yang lain di dalam selain kakakku dan Sam. Manusia. Dua. Satu aura lemah selain Jacob. Dan dua serigala lain. Satu jelas tak kukenal sama sekali. Tapi yang lainnya sangat jelas kukenal.

Collin.

Astaga. Apa pula yang sedang dilakukan Cole di sini, saat aku sedang ke sini? Benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Cole saat ini.

Kutajamkan pendengaranku sementara aku berupaya menyembunyikan diri di balik kerimbunan pepohonan. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga tak ada yang menangkap apapun dariku, entah bau, aura, atau suara. Kutilik arah angin dengan hati-hati, berupaya agar mereka tidak bisa mengendusku.

Aku tak tahu sampai sejauh mana batas kemampuan kawanan mereka, dan aku tak boleh mengambil resiko. Kustabilkan detak jantungku, menjaganya berdetak dalam denyut paling pelan, sementara aku menguping apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"... normal! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaucurigai darinya, Sam!" aku mendengar Collin bicara, agak setengah berteriak. Suaranya meninggi dalam tiap patah kata yang ia ucapkan. Aku takkan heran jika dengan suaranya itu, bahkan orang tanpa pendengaran super pun bisa mendengarnya dari jarak 300 meter.

"Tenang, Cole," kudengar suara seseorang. Lebih pelan, membuatku harus lebih berkonsentasi untuk bisa menangkap tiap patah kata yang ia ucapkan. Namun aku mengenali tekanan dan berat suaranya. Sam. "Aku sudah bilang ini berkali-kali. Tidak ada yang boleh berubah di rumahku."

Jeda lama sebelum kembali terdengar suara Collin di tengah desahan-desahan beratnya. "Hentikan ini, Sam. Kau tahu berapa probabilitas seorang perempuan berubah. Dan kalaupun ia menyandang gen itu, ia tetap butuh pemicu. Dan kita tidak butuh tambahan serigala baru di tanah ini."

Serigala baru? Perempuan?

"Kita tidak akan membahas ini, Cole. Aku sudah menjelaskan pada Jake dan Seth. Keputusanku final."

"Taruhlah ia berubah, lantas apa? Apa yang sebenarnya kauinginkan? Pengganti Jake?"

_'Pengganti Jake'? _Apa sebenarnya maksudnya?

Tunggu. Jangan katakan … mereka sedang membicarakan … aku?

Debar jantungku makin menguat. Kutahan debaran itu. Aku tak tahu, tapi pondok itu jelas dipenuhi serigala, dan dengan indera mereka, mereka mungkin bisa mendengar debaran jantungku, atau suara apapun dari sini.

"Mengapa kau begitu tidak ingin ia berubah?" Sam bicara dengan nada dingin yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. "Apa kau ingin mengklaim posisi untukmu sendiri?"

Kudengar Collin merutuk keras. "Beraninya kau bicara begitu! Kau kenal aku! Aku sama sekali tidak haus kekuasaan! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa melakukan klaim saat ini, tapi apa? Tidak, kan? Kau lihat sendiri, Embry yang bertugas di sana, bukan aku!"

Embry? Jadi diakah yang memegang posisi pemimpin sekarang?

Siapa Embry? Oh, nama Embry bahkan tidak ada dalam silsilah yang digambar Collin!

Tunggu. Wakil mereka, bukankah Seth? Apa itu artinya Seth belum pulih?

Oh, ya, aku merasakan aura lain yang lemah di dalam. Apa itu Seth?

"Cukup, Cole! Aku tidak terima omong kosong ini lagi. Kalian para Black terus saja mem-pingpong jabatan, membuatku muak! Aku tidak ingin Embry ditempatkan di posisiku dulu, sebagai tumbal karena kalian para Black egois enggan mengambil tanggung jawab! Jangan kaukira karena ia mungkin Uley jadi kaupikir ia akan bisa sepertiku. Kau tahu pasti seperti apa Embry."

Sumpah aku tidak mengerti apapun di sini. Sebelumnya kukira Cole anak buah Jake, karena Jake mendatanginya di sekolah. Lalu kukira ia anak buah Sam. Nah, di sini apa?

"Dia Gamma, kuat, dan berpengalaman!" kudengar teriakan Collin lagi.

"Tapi dia bukan tipe pemimpin! Dia tidak pantas jadi jenderal lapangan!" tekan Sam. "Kapan memang Embry pernah menimbang akal sehat lebih dibanding nurani? Tanggung jawab dibanding perasaan? Kapan ia pernah tidak ragu untuk menyerang yang salah dan mempertahankan yang benar? Kapan ia tidak begitu larut dalam pertimbangan hingga alpa mengambil keputusan? Oh, ia bahkan tidak tega mengeluarkan Titah!"

"Kau tidak berhak menilai Embry sesuai standarmu! Ia bisa memimpin dengan caranya sendiri! Tidak semua pemimpin harus seperti kau dan Jake…," Collin punya nyali untuk menentang. Wow! Hebat juga ia.

Kelihatannya Sam juga tidak tahan dengan semua ocehan si pembangkang Collin. "Dengar, Cole!" suaranya penuh tekanan. "Kau harus terima posisimu! Itu, atau kau harus menerima bahwa aku mengharapkan Korra!"

Oh, mereka memang membicarakan aku!

Tapi tunggu … jika mereka bicara tentang aku sebagai calon pengganti Kakak, apa artinya mereka belum mengendus keterlibatanku atas jatuhnya Jake?

Satu bagian dari diriku merasa bersyukur. Tapi yang lainnya justru makin kalut. Jika mereka membicarakan masalah suksesi, apa itu artinya Jacob … Jacob … tidak bisa bertahan?

Seirama dengan kekacauan hatiku, kudengar Collin kembali merutuk, makin frustasi. "Persetan, Sam! Jacob tidak butuh pengganti! Ia akan pulih!"

"Oh ya? Hingga kapan? Kau tahu kondisinya sekarang! Ia kering kerontang! Aku tidak tahu hingga kapan pemulihannya butuh waktu. Kita tidak ingin terus berada dalam kondisi tanpa pemimpin, dan kau tahu Embry tidak cukup kuat!"

"Ada Seth…."

"Lalu kaupikir siapa mumi di samping Jacob, hah?! Entah kapan Seth juga pulih, Tolol! Coba kau timbang dengan akalmu dan bukan dengan egomu!"

Jeda waktu ketika di dalam hanya terdengar tarikan napas-napas berat. Jelas mereka berdua sudah di ambang batas. Terdengar suara langkah pelan seseorang, lantas suaranya, menengahi suasana mencekam itu.

"Sudah, cukup! Hentikan, kalian berdua!" suara perempuan, lembut namun penuh ketegasan, berusaha memisahkan mereka. Kucoba berkonsentrasi merasakan auranya. Tidak, ia bukan _shifter. _Manusia. "Di dalam sana ada dua pasien dan aku tidak ingin ada gangguan. Jika kalian masih terus ribut, aku bersikeras kalian melakukannya di luar!"

Selang beberapa lama sebelum kembali suara Sam terdengar, "Maaf, Emily. Kau benar…." Sam masih berusaha menguasai dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia bicara, "Dan tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'pemicu', Collin. Jadi kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan. Aku tahu kau dekat dengan gadis itu di sekolah…."

Alih-alih tenang, suara Collin malah makin meninggi. "Aku tidak ingin ada pemicu apapun! Korra bukan serigala dan ia takkan pernah kubiarkan jadi serigala! Aku akan melindunginya dari ancaman apapun, termasuk dari takdir tolol! Ia tidak layak untuk semua ini, Sam! Terkurung di sini, menerima kutukan ini…. Sama sekali tidak!"

Sam mendengus. "Astaga, tidak biasanya kau menentangku…."

"Aku akan menentang apapun jika akan menyakiti Korra!"

"Wah, protektif sekali kau…. Jika tak tahu benar, mungkin aku akan mengira kau mengimprintnya…."

Eh?

Imprint?

"Memang kenapa kalau aku mengimprintnya?!" kudengar tantangan Collin, dan seketika aku meremang.

Ini … tidak mungkin, kan?

Tapi hanya kudengar kekehan Sam. "Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, Collin. Aku tahu benar bahwa kau, atau siapapun, tidak mungkin bisa mengimprint serigala. Atau _calon serigala, _yang manapun kauanggap ia sekarang."

Eh? Apa dia bilang?

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa Korra bukan serigala?!"

"Huh, percaya diri sekali kau, Nak…. Biar kukatakan ini. Kau. Sepenuhnya. Salah."

Aku terhentak. Ucapan Sam di dalam, kepercayaan dirinya, sungguh membuatku merinding. Apa yang Sam tahu? Apa ia sudah mengenaliku?

Dan pastinya Collin juga merasakan yang sama. Karena mendadak teriakan-teriakannya hilang. Hanya ada suara rendah, penuh kecurigaan, ketika ia berujar, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sam kembali mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Collin!"

"Brengsek kau, Sam Uley! Katakan apa maksudmu!"

"Sayangnya, Collin," suara Sam terdengar sangat, sangat, sangat tenang. "Saat ini kau bukan Alfa dan kalaupun ya, aku bukan anak buahmu. Jadi apapun tingkatan darahmu, kau tak bisa menurunkan Titah padaku. Jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan. Pilihanmu ada dua: kau mengklaim posisi Alfa, atau serahkan pada Korra."

"Korra belum berubah!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin ia berubah."

"Aku sudah bilang ia tidak boleh sampai berubah! Aku akan melindunginya, jika perlu dengan nyawaku!"

"Astaga, mengapa kau harus begitu bersikeras? Oke, katakan saja, aku ingin pengawasan atasnya diperketat. Kurasa takkan lama lagi…."

Kurasakan aura kemarahan Collin meluap-luap di dalam sana ketika ia berteriak, memotong ucapan Sam. "Kau bukan Alfaku, Sam! Kau tidak bisa memerintahku!" dan dengan teriakan itu, kudengar tapak-tapak langkah berat. Sesaat kemudian, kulihat sosok Collin yang penuh amarah meluncur ke luar, membanting pintu, dan berlari melintasi halaman. Hanya dua detik jeda waktu semua itu terjadi, sebelum kudengar ledakan dan bunyi kain sobek memekakkan telinga. Sosok Collin tak ada lagi, digantikan bayangan seekor serigala berwarna merah kecoklatan, sewarna dengan Jacob, menyusup cepat ke sela-sela pepohonan.

Aku berusaha meredakan debar jantungku menyaksikan semua kejadian itu. Akalku berusaha memproses semuanya. Mereka menyadari genku, dan ingin merekrutku. Semua tindakan Ayah dan Cole menjadi masuk akal sekarang. Ayah mengharapkan perubahanku, Collin diperintahkan mengawasiku. Apakah persahabatannya selama ini palsu? Tapi tidak, ia berusaha membelaku. Ia tidak ingin aku berubah….

Tapi Sam masih misteri. Sikapnya yang ditunjukkan di depan Collin, memerintahkan agar aku lekas dibuat berubah, jelas berlawanan dengan sikapnya selama ini di depanku. Semua aktingnya, jebakannya, pengawasannya. Intonasinya ketika mengatakan 'yang manapun kauanggap ia sekarang'. Ia bukan hanya mengira aku hampir berubah, ia _sudah _menganggap aku berubah. Dan ia memerintahkan pengawasan, menyuruh Cole melakukan sesuatu untuk memicu perubahanku, aku yakin itu hanya sekadar topeng. Ia ingin membuat aku kelepasan, berubah di hadapan yang lain. Membuka topengku.

Astaga. Sampai mana sesungguhnya topengku terkuak di depan Sam?

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Langsung menunjukkan diriku di hadapan Sam? Mengungkap semuanya? Mengutarakan semua yang kutakutkan? Ramalan dari keluarga Cullen? Memintanya bersiaga? Apa itu langkah yang tepat? _Sekarang?_

Saat aku belum tahu siapa ia? Apa yang ia niatkan?

Oh ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia niatkan. Ia jelas bukan sekadar Alfa yang pensiun. Masih ada kemungkinan ia Alfa pengkhianat, berusaha menjatuhkan kakakku. Memasang topeng di depan dan menyembunyikan maksud sebenarnya di baliknya.

.

Aku rupanya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir, karena tahu-tahu Sam keluar rumah. Ia memejamkan mata, seakan mengendus sesuatu di udara. Lantas mendadak pandangannya diarahkan ke tempatku bersembunyi. Refleks aku makin merapat ke kerimbunan pepohonan, berusaha menyembunyikan diriku dalam bayang-bayang.

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Korra. Keluarlah!" kudengar seruannya.

Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Aku bukan ancaman bagimu, Korra. Keluarlah!" kembali ia berseru.

Aku masih diam.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar atau aku yang akan menemuimu, Korra," suaranya tenang tapi penuh penekanan.

Memang tak ada jalan lain.

Aku keluar, berusaha memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja.

"Hai, Sam," aku mencoba tersenyum, tampak serileks mungkin.

Ia balas tersenyum. "Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi?"

"Tidak begitu jelas," kataku cepat. "Hanya sedikit teriakan. Collin jelas marah tapi aku tidak tahu ada apa."

Ia kembali memperlihatkan seringai itu. Seringai aneh mengerikan.

"Kulihat kau bisa menemukan rumahku, Korra."

Ia pastinya sudah di puncak kepercayaan dirinya bahwa aku bisa mencapai rumahnya dengan menggunakan kemampuan serigalaku. Kembali ingatan mengenai jejak Alfa di seantero hutan, yang membimbingku ke sini, merasuki pikiranku. Ia jelas meninggalkannya di sana, berusaha menarikku ke sini.

_Tetap awas, Korra. Tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan, _kudengar peringatan itu di kepalaku.

Kuroi?

_Pasang topeng. Aku tidak yakin ia punya niat baik._

Mau tak mau aku setuju dengannya. Benar. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Ya, ummm… Aku … Dad memberiku peta," hanya bisa kukemukakan alasan itu, yang langsung kusesali saat itu juga.

"Peta?" alisnya bertaut curiga, kala aku memberanikan diri melangkah mendekat.

"Yeah… Petanya tidak terlalu jelas juga, dan hilang di hutan. Aku hampir tersesat. Untung aku mendengar teriakan Collin, jadi aku ke sini. Tadinya aku ingin bertanya arah padanya. Syukurlah ternyata malah itu membawaku ke rumahmu."

Ia masih curiga, tapi kelihatannya ia juga memutuskan untuk ikut saja dengan kebohonganku.

"Begitu?" sikapnya kembali rileks. Atau pura-pura rileks, yang manapun itu. "Kalau begitu ada angin apa aku mendapat kehormatan menerima kedatanganmu? Apa Billy menyuruhmu?"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Ummm… ya…," aku mengingat pembicaraan dengan ayahku Kamis malam. "Dad bilang kau mengundangku untuk… _well,_ makan siang atau semacamnya."

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang mengerikan, buatku. "Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk makan siang, Korra."

"Yah, aku… well, aku sekalian jalan-jalan, dan kebetulan sampai sini. Umm, kalau kau tidak berkenan dengan kedatanganku, mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang…."

Aku sudah hampir memberi hormat, ingin buru-buru kabur dari tempat itu, tapi Sam menahanku.

"Astaga, di mana sopan santunku? Tentu kau diterima di sini, Korra," ujarnya akrab, seluruh sikap kakunya hilang. "Mari masuk. Emily sedang menyiapkan sarapan, mungkin kau ingin ikut sarapan?"

Aku menimbang. Ya. Tidak ada salahnya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, melintasi halaman, mengikutinya menaiki beranda dan memasuki pintu yang terbuka. Dalam hati aku terus merapalkan doa. Tidak hanya aku memasuki sarang macan, aku sukarela memasukkan kepalaku ke mulutnya. Semoga ini bukan akhir hidupku.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Ehehehe… hola… Maaf, aku rencananya posting TAB tapi malah posting LoK. Aku beneran ga jadi-jadi nulis TAB, n karena moodnya lagi nulis LoK, jadilah ini. Ada dua chap yang kutulis, satunya mungkin besok lah atau lusa. Masih edit2… hehehe…**

**Pakabar semua? Gmn yg abis UN? Hahaha…**

**Btw Thx u yg review ya… Aku m jawab apa nih?**

**Rhie: **Korra beneran keturunan vampir? well... kalopun ya, pastinya dia bukan separuh soalny ayahnya kan Billy, ibunya jg py darah Black... hehe knp jd suka kanna? gr2 dy sadako? wkwkwk

**Nabillaesha44: **hremmm... aku ad rencana jahat soal korra n ness.. tp ntar d TAB... oh salah, TAB mungkin bakal berakhir sblm adegan itu muncul. hhaha...

**SelfQuill:** hohoho... thx kl suka mah...

**RJR: **aku tahu dirimu post d review TAB, tapi karena hubungannya sama LOK, jadi aku bales di sini aja ya… Hehehe, iya km bener… (pasti abis nyocokin sama alur TAB ya?) Tadinya aku mau cheating… Misalnya begitu pada nebak dia si Hitam, aku langsung kabur dan bikin dia Korra. Hohoho … Tapi ngga la yaw… khekhekhe… BTW PD TARUHAN APA SIH? jgn2 taruhan apa bakal kelar ao ga ni cerita ya?

**anyway met baca aj, n jgn lupa tinggalin review ... hehehe ... luv u all...**

**soal How-yak, 1855, ya itu betulan... siapa How-yak di sini? Mmmm... lets say... mungkin dia ayah ato kakek Jacob Black I. Dan dia putra keluarga Shi'pa yang menjatuhkan Kaliso (detail lihat di TAB chapter Kierra)**


	20. 20 - Catur

******THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated T to M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**20. Catur**

Sunday, April 28, 2012

7: 49 AM

.

* * *

Catatan: Chapter ini sebelumnya diberi judul: **Aura Alfa.** Aku mengubah judul ini supaya lebih mengena dengan isinya.

* * *

.

"Oh, sudahlah, Sam, jangan kaku begitu…. Nanti tamu kita ketakutan, kan?" senyum seorang wanita menyambutku begitu aku melangkahkan kaki melewati ambang pintu. Suaranya dan pembawaannya lembut, ia pastinya wanita yang tadi menengahi keributan Collin dan Sam. Tapi wajahnya….

Aku langsung terkesiap, namun berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk memberi hormat.

"Se, selamat pagi," sapaku sopan. "Perkenalkan, aku Korra Gerrard."

Ia tertawa renyah dan merangkul bahuku. "Tidak usah bersopan santun begitu. Kau bisa anggap ini rumahmu sendiri," ia membimbingku masuk. "Aku Emily, istri Sam."

"Halo, Emily," aku tersenyum, berusaha tidak memperhatikan wajahnya.

Ia cantik. Sangat. Pastinya, _dulu._ Sebelum wajahnya itu tertoreh oleh luka cakar yang mungkin hanya bisa ditandingi oleh luka silang mengerikan di wajah Malik, Alfa bawahan dari kawanan serigala padang pasir. Luka Malik didapatnya dari dua kesempatan, satu ketika Alfaku menaklukkannya dan memenangkan seluruh kawanannya, sekitar lima atau tujuh tahun lalu. Dan satu lagi ketika aku mengamuk menuntut pertanggungjawabannya dua bulan lalu. Sempat aku berpikir, mungkinkah luka Emily juga didapat dari penaklukan? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Emily adalah manusia, auranya jelas menyatakan itu. Selintas aku merasakan jejak _shifter_. Tapi itu jejak aura yang sangat tipis, mungkin dari leluhurnya. Ia sendiri pastinya bukan serigala.

Huh, ia istri dari seekor serigala. Dan pastinya banyak bersinggungan dengan serigala-serigala lain, atau hewan buas, atau apapun, di tanah ini. Tak diragukan lagi ia pasti mengetahui soal kawanan. Sama sekali tidak aneh jika ia mendapat satu-dua cakaran. Ibuku saja punya, di punggungnya. Luka yang sangat panjang dan dalam. Belum lagi, satu tangannya lenyap, tercabik macan kumbang sial. Tanda bahwa aku tak bisa melindunginya. Untung sekali aku bisa membalas dendam, membunuh macan kumbang itu. Tapi tangan ibuku tak pernah bisa kembali.

Tapi bukan saatnya aku larut dalam kenangan pedih itu. Di sini, aku sama sekali tak boleh mengendorkan penjagaan.

Aura lemah kakakku makin menggelitik begitu aku melewati pintu. Kutahan mati-matian keinginan untuk menengok ke asal aura itu, ke bagian rumah yang tertutupi sekat. Emily dan Sam menggiringku ke tempat lain, ke sisi rumah yang berlawanan.

"Aku senang kau datang," kata Emily. "Sam sudah memberitahuku tentangmu dan aku sudah lama bertanya-tanya seperti apa kau. Ternyata memang benar kata Billy, kau gadis yang manis."

Jelas ia berusaha membuat suasana lebih nyaman bagi siapapun. Membuatku merasa bahwa aku diterima. Sam jelas berusaha rileks, tapi ia juga sama awasnya denganku. Ia bilang ia bukan ancaman, tapi apa bukan ia merasa _akulah_ ancaman di sini?

Mungkin Emily hanya berusaha mengendorkan penjagaanku. Aku harus tetap waspada.

"Terima kasih, Emily," aku memasang topeng gadis manis nan sopan. "Sam juga pernah cerita tentangmu. Katanya kau koki yang hebat?"

Ia tertawa seraya mengajakku ke ruang makan di dekat dapur. "Ah, jangan bilang begitu, Korra. Kau membuatku malu. Kudengar kau juga suka masak?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa masak bareng?" ia masih berbasa-basi. "Dan itu ajakan, bukan sekadar basa-basi," tambahnya lagi.

Kembali aku tersenyum.

"Oh, dia bukan sekadar suka masak, ia koki yang hebat, Em," Sam berusaha mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam pembicaraan. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga menerimaku, mungkin.

Tapi soal Sam dan masakan, aku harus lebih awas. Tak boleh aku larut seperti waktu itu. Kalau dia menyebut soal dendeng lagi….

"Billy cerita, sekarang dia bisa makan makanan enak dan bergizi setiap saat," lanjutnya. "Si Tua itu jelas membangga-banggakan putrinya ini setiap saat. Tak ada lagi bahan makanan olahan standar yang kebanyakan bahan pengawet. Korra pecinta _green-life. _Kini masakan di rumah Black selalu _fresh_."

Syukurlah ia tak bicara soal itu. Tapi masalahnya, yang ini lebih 'memalukan' daripada 'gawat'.

Heh? Apa saja yang dikatakan ayahku?

"Oya?" Emily tampak antusias sementara menarik kursi di meja makan dan menyuruhku duduk di hadapannya. Sam sudah mengambil tempat di sisinya. "Jadi kau vegetarian?" tanyanya, agak terkejut.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, sungguh. Apa maksudnya ia bertanya apa aku vegetarian dengan tampang kaget begitu? Apa ia mau bilang, aneh sekali ada serigala vegetarian?

Yup. Kalau Sam mencurigaiku, tak ada alasannya ia tidak membagi kecurigaan itu dengan istrinya.

Yeah, menurutku pribadi, memang itu aneh, sih. Di kawananku, hanya ada satu semi-vegetarian dan meski menolak keras segala jenis daging, ia tetap makan ikan. Kuroi. Serigala Ainu itu memang lain sendiri. Jika ia harus berburu di hutan dan makan dalam wujud serigala, ia akan mencari sungai. Ia ketat dengan dietnya. Tak pernah ia mau dengar alasan apapun yang berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa secara alamiah, serigala itu karnivora berdarah panas, pemburu segala yang bergerak dengan dua hingga empat kaki, dan bukan yang berenang dengan sirip. Jika vampir saja ada yang hanya makan darah hewan, demikian katanya yang membuat siapapun tak bisa bicara lagi, kenapa tidak ada serigala yang tidak memburu mamalia lemah? Sudah cukup eksistansi mereka terancam punah oleh ulah manusia….

Kupikir aku pecinta _green-life._ Tapi Kuroi masuk taraf ekstrem. Mungkin kalau ia tidak makin lemah kalau sama sekali tak makan hewan, ia juga akan meninggalkan diet makan ikan dan beralih makan rumput seperti kambing.

Aku kembali fokus ke pertanyaan Emily. "Sama sekali tidak, sebenarnya," kataku. "Aku tetap makan makanan berprotein tinggi. Dad dan Jake mungkin bosan karena hampir tiap hari aku masak pasta."

"Oh, percayalah, Korra, mereka takkan bosan," ujar Sam ringan. "Billy bilang kau terlalu memanjakannya, masak ini dan itu setiap hari. Kudengar kau mau masak, apa itu, Toochang?"

"Tom Yam," koreksiku. "Itu sup asam-manis Thailand. Termasuk andalanku, sebenarnya. Tapi aku belum sempat masak itu. Kudengar ayahku mengidap diabetes dan asam urat, jadi aku masih mencari-cari resep yang aman. Mengganti cumi-cumi dengan tofu atau semacamnya. Tapi aku belum tahu benar supermarket di sini yang menjual bahan-bahan masakan oriental, jadi belum sempat kuperlihatkan keahlianku."

"Oh, aku yakin, Korra. Bahkan walau begitu, kau bisa memasak sesuatu yang bisa membuat lelaki tua itu meleleh. Kasihan ia, dengan hanya Jacob sebagai koki, belasan tahun hanya makan telur dan ham. Tentu saja ia tidak bakal mati karena asam urat, tapi karena bosan."

Kami tertawa untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Itu, sebelum aku mengedarkan pandangan dan mendadak pandanganku tertumbuk pada sosok itu.

.

Kami memang ada di dapur, tapi rumah Sam tidak terlalu besar juga, dan dari sini aku bisa melihat melewati sekat ke ruang tengah dekat perapian. Dekat televisi, kulihat ada dua sofa berderet. Dan di sana ada sosok-sosok terbaring, terbalut rapat bagai mumi.

Sesaat aku kehilangan konsentrasiku pada pembicaraan aman dengan Sam dan Emily, larut dalam pikiran dan perasaanku sendiri. Itu Jacob … dan Seth. Dua orang yang tak bisa kuselamatkan. Salah satunya korbanku. Aku yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Mereka terbaring di sana, dan Sam bahkan sudah siap-siap mencari pengganti Jacob. Jacob mungkin begitu sekarat hingga hampir tak punya harapan hidup.

Sam dan Emily menyadari perhatianku teralih dan mengikuti pandanganku. Terlambat kala kusadari hal itu. Sekarang tak ada jalan lagi.

"A, apa yang terjadi?" aku masih berusaha menapak di wilayah yang kutahu, berpura-pura bodoh. Meski demikian getar kengerian di sana asli, aku tak bisa menutupi kekhawatiran dan ketakutanku.

Wajah Sam terlihat getir, tapi Emily menguasai keadaan. "Maaf kami belum mengatakan apapun padamu dan ayahmu, Korra. Tapi kami menemukan kakakmu … ia …"

Ia tak bisa melanjutkan, memandang Sam, minta petunjuk.

Sam menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan terus terang saja," ujarnya yang langsung membuatku meremang ngeri. "Jacob…."

"Apa ia kecelakaan motor?" sambarku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap. "Benar kan? Ia kecelakaan motor? Kemarin aku lihat ia ngebut berputar-putar dengan motor besarnya…."

Aku menutup mulutku seketika. Bodohnya aku.

Sam memicing curiga. "Kapan kau melihat ia naik motor? Bukankah siang itu harusnya kau di sekolah?"

Tolol! Tolol, Korra!

"A, aku mabal," jawabku jujur. "Aku pergi ke tempat temanku di kawasan reservasi Makah. Oh, kumohon, Sam," aku berada di ujung upaya menyedihkanku untuk tetap mempertahankan sedikit kebohongan, berupaya menarik simpati. "Kumohon jangan katakan pada Dad aku membolos. Dad pastinya akan menghukumku."

Sam masih memicing. "Kau memang ke mana ke Makah?"

"Temanku Kuroi anak pertukaran pelajar. Ia tinggal di rumah penduduk di sana."

"Di mana?"

Oh, brengsek si Alfa penuntut ini.

"Rumah keluarga Young," aku tak punya nama lain yang bisa kulemparkan. Ia mungkin tahu semua nama keluarga di suku ini dan suku Makah dan bisa gawat kalau aku memberi keterangan palsu.

Tak kuduga justru itu kartu mati untukku.

"Oh, temanmu tinggal di rumah ibuku?" Emily berujar lembut yang bagiku terdengar bagai bom meledak.

Apa-apaan ini? Kuroi memilih tinggal di rumah mertua seorang Alfa? Bukan, ia tidak memilih, itu rumah yang ditawarkan dari pihak yang menyelenggarakan program pertukaran pelajar! Aku yakin ada banyak rumah yang ditawarkan, tapi kenapa malah Kuroi hinggap di rumah itu? Oh, brengsek, sial! Ini sama sekali tidak direncanakan!

Oh, aku benar-benar mati! Ia bisa saja menelepon ibunya dan mendapat jawaban bahwa malam tadi tak hanya tidak ada yang menginap, bahkan Kuroi pun tak pulang ke rumah. Dan itu pastinya ketukan palu tanda diputuskannya hukuman matiku.

Mampus! Mampus!

"A, anu…," aku tak punya lagi kartu yang bisa kumainkan dengan aman. "Maaf, tolong jangan katakan apapun. Aku bilang pada Dad aku akan ke tempat Kanna. Tapi sebenarnya … aku …," aku menelan ludah, berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan lain. Menyedihkan. "Ummm, aku pergi dengan Kuroi ke apartemen pacarnya. Di Port Angeles. Mereka belum lama berpacaran … dan … umm, ia takut jika ia pergi sendiri, cowok itu akan … kau tahu, melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak…."

Phat berteriak di kepalaku dan saat itulah aku baru sadar.

Bodoh! Kebohongan yang tolol! Aku menggali lubang kubur sendiri! Tidak hanya mengungkapkan satu nama kawanan, aku juga menyebutkan soal apartemen Phat.

Mudah-mudahan ia tak curiga. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak malah berusaha mengecek apartemen di Port Angeles dan Forks, mencari jejak serigala. Kalau begitu, mampuslah kami.

"Kau pergi ke apartemen cowok?!" nada suara Sam tidak senang. Sama sekali tidak senang.

Aku menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Oh Tuhan, Roh Alam Semesta, kumohon bantulah hambamu….

"Kumohon, Sam…. Jangan katakan pada Dad…," ujarku lirih.

Ia berdecak. "Sungguh aku kecewa padamu, Korra. Entah seperti apa kehidupanmu selama ini, tapi yang jelas Billy tidak mengundangmu ke sini untuk membiarkanmu melakukan kenakalan remaja seenaknya."

Aku makin menunduk.

Biarkan kebohongan ini tetap begini, doaku. Aku lebih baik dicap sebagai cewek murahan ketimbang ketahuan memangsa kakakku sendiri.

"Aku akan bicara pada Billy," Sam menggeser kursi, beranjak. Aku tahu ia akan pergi menelepon Billy. Dan matilah aku. Aku tak punya cara lain.

Kudorong kursi dan melintas memutari meja, langsung menjatuhkan diri di hadapan Sam.

"Tolong, Sam...," mohonku sambil berlutut. "Kumohon jangan bilang pada Dad..."

"Hei, Korra…," suara Sam tidak hanya terkejut, tapi juga bingung. "A, apa yang kaulakukan? Bangun. Ka, kau tahu tidak sepantasnya seorang…," ia bahkan tak kuasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menelan ludah.

Aku tak peduli apa yang pantas dan yang tidak. Tak peduli juga apa yang sebenarnya mau ia katakana, oh, aku bahkan tidak ingin mendengarnya. Satu yang jelas, aku tak mau masalah melebar ke mana-mana dengan ia bicara pada Dad. Jika perlu aku akan menyembah dan mencium kakinya.

Aku tetap bersikeras berlutut. "Kumohon...," kupaksa air mata buayaku merembang. "Jika kau bilang pada Dad ... ia ... ia akan mengusirku. Aku, aku … aku tak punya tempat lagi…. Aku akan jadi tuna wisma, dan terpaksa menjual diri di jalanan…."

"Aku yakin Billy takkan mengusirmu, Korra."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Aku baru seminggu di sini dan Jake sudah jelas tidak sayang aku. Kalau Ayah juga benci aku ... aku tidak tahu harus tinggal di mana... Aku tak mau jadi gelandangan, jadi pelacur, mengemis hanya untuk bisa makan…," kusurukkan wajahku di kedua tangan, terisak-isak.

Astaga, apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga aku mendapat nasib buruk begini? Setelah kemarin gagal akting di hadapan lintah yang bisa mendeteksi emosi, kini hidupku bergantung pada drama yang kumainkan di hadapan seekor serigala Alfa? Oke, ia mungkin tak bisa mendeteksi emosi, tapi insting serigala pastinya sangat mengerikan. Aku harus membuatnya mengabaikan insting dan memandangku dengan simpati. Tak hanya kepalaku yang dipertaruhkan di sini.

Satu yang kutahu kini: aktingku harus lebih baik daripada di tanah Cullen.

Jadi kutarik segala perasaan sedih atas memori menyedihkan manapun di hidupku selama ini. Teman-temanku yang tewas di tangan lintah…. Ibuku…. Jacob…. Tidak, tidak, Korra, jangan terfokus pada amarah. Hanya pada kesedihan.

Kesedihan….

Brengsek, ke mana rasa sedih kala aku membutuhkannya? Kenapa hanya ada rasa takut yang merayap di dada?

Kucoba lebih berkonsentrasi pada kepedihan yang kurasakan selama ini. Bebanku. Aku yang menyakiti kakakku. Kemungkinan aku takkan bisa bertemu Ayah lagi. Ingatan ketika ibuku diserang dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ketidakberdayaanku. Kelemahanku.

Lalu ingatan itu kembali muncul tanpa kupanggil.

.

* * *

.

Serangan para lintah di Nepal, empat bulan silam. Liang Tse tewas di depan mataku. Kemangi tercabik tanpa bisa aku melindunginya. Gwen, terluka begitu parah hingga tubuhnya tak lagi bisa bertahan. Aku sendiri terluka, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan. Kupaksa tubuhku merayap ke arah Gwen. Tubuhnya hampir terpisah tiga. Lengan kanannya dan kaki kirinya terenggut dari tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa mengerahkan kekuatan untuk menyatukannya kembali. Pemulihannya tak bisa bekerja. Ia membusuk perlahan, tapi makin lama makin cepat. Ia sekarat, jelas. Mata itu memandang padaku, memohon. Mata yang cantik, mata yang sangat indah. Tapi juga mata yang redup, bagai lilin yang segera padam, mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Tidak, aku tak ingin ia mati.

Aku tak ingin tak bisa melihat lagi cerah di matanya, kilat bahagia kala kami berlari melintasi padang rumput, merasakan angin…. Suara indahnya kala bercanda, mengusiliku, atau tertawa bersamaku. Seruannya yang penuh semangat memimpin serangan, berupaya menjatuhkan para musuh. Kebanggaannya yang meluap kala aku bisa membuktikan diriku mampu. Aku takkan bisa mendengarnya lagi. Melihat sosoknya lagi. Merasakan sentuhannya di pipiku. Keriangannya kala mengacak rambutku. Takkan bisa kutatap wajah itu lagi. Tidak di bumi ini.

_Jangan mati, kumohon…._

_"Bertahanlah, Gwen," _kukuatkan diriku untuk menggapainya. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

Kupandang matanya yang sayu. Dan ia tersenyum. Senyum yang tipis, lemah, tapi juga sangat indah.

_"Kini kuserahkan padamu, Korra…," _bisiknya.

Aku menggeleng.

Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin Gwen.

Aku hanya ingin keberadaannya di sisiku.

Senyumnya.

Tawanya.

Auranya yang berkilauan.

Aku selalu mengingatnya. Kala aku terbangun dan ia di sisiku, hari ketika aku sadar setelah pingsan entah berapa lama sesudah penaklukkanku. Kala ia merawat lukaku, dengan sentuhan lembutnya dan senyumannya yang menenangkan hati, mengatasi kekisruhanku, tahu bahwa aku telah kehilangan kemerdekaan atas diriku sendiri. Kala ia memelukku yang meringkuk ketakutan, mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa sejak detik itu aku aman, tidak akan ada lagi bahaya mengancamku, serigala kecil yang lemah dan sendirian, dengan ia di sisiku dan kawanan melindungiku. Kala ia membimbingku yang masih lemah, perih akibat cakarannya masih terasa di punggungku dan ketakutan masih merajai hatiku, namun ia mengisi jiwaku dengan kehangatan. Kepercayaan dan kekuatan. Ketika ia mengenalkanku pada mereka semua: kawananku, keluarga baruku. Kala aku berlari bersamanya pada hari-hari sesudahnya. Kala ia mengajari segalanya dengan sabar, menjelaskan banyak hal. Kala kami memandang langit malam bersama. Kala aku bersandar padanya, dan bulu-bulu putihnya yang indah, keperakan di bawah sinar purnama, terasa begitu lembut bagai bulu-bulu angsa, sekaligus kasar di tempat-tempat tertentu, menggelitik tengkukku. Auranya hangat menyelimutiku. Kala aku bercerita dan ia mendengarkan. Kala aku menangis dan ia menyabarkan. Kala aku membangkang dan ia hanya mendesah, memberiku penjelasan dengan sabar hingga aku mengangguk patuh. Kala ia tertawa bahkan untuk lelucon paling tidak lucu atau kekonyolan bodoh yang kulakukan. Kala kami menari di bawah rembulan. Kala ia selalu berbaring di sisiku, menggumamkan lagu-lagu merdu hingga aku tertidur. Di pelukannya yang menenteramkan.

Kulakukan semua deminya. Hanya untuknya. Dan apa jadinya aku jika ia tidak ada? Jika ia pergi, untuk apa aku ada?

_"Aku takkan pergi. Aku akan selalu ada…. Di hatimu, di jiwamu. Mendampingimu…."_

Dan bibirnya tak lagi bergerak detik ketika sensasi itu mengalir memasuki syarafku. Perasaan aneh merayapi sistemku. Kekuatan mengisi aliran darahku. Lukaku terajut kembali. Sesuatu yang asing, ingatan, kekuatan, membanjiri tubuh dan pikiranku. Seharusnya aku berdiri, tegak menatap dunia. Tapi tidak. Aku hanya berlutut di sana, terisak, mendekap tubuh yang segera luruh jadi serpihan. Menatap kosong ketika tumpukan debu di pelukanku terbang bersama angin. Bahkan tak ada sisanya yang bisa kusimpan, kusentuh, kupegang. Tidak ada kuburnya yang bisa kusambangi. Tidak ada apapun.

Tidak ada lagi ia.

Gwen….

_Alfaku…._

.

* * *

.

"Korra?" suara Sam membangunkanku. Kuangkat kepalaku. Wajahku sembap. Air mata mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan. Dan tubuhku bergetar._ Lagi._

Astaga. Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang terjadi?

Itu kenangan yang terlalu kuat. Ya, aku berhasil menangis. Tapi … tapi….

Oh Tuhan, aku bergetar!

Aku memandangnya. Aku tahu ketakutan membayang di mataku. Dan ia memandangku balik, tanda tanya jelas tergambar di sana.

Apa ini salah langkah di pihakku?

Aku mengutuk dalam hati. Tololnya aku. Menelanjangi diri sendiri … di depan seorang Alfa. Ia mungkin Alfa pengkhianat, atau Alfa yang dikalahkan, tapi ia tetap Alfa. Jelas, dari kedudukannya sebagai Wakil Ketua Dewan dan apa yang tadi kusaksikan antara dia dan Cole, ia masih punya pengaruh pada kawanan. Kutunggu ia tersenyum menang. Kutunggu ia berteriak. Meledak jadi serigala dan menyerangku, si bodoh yang menyerahkan diri di mulut macan. Mungkin menggerekku ke siapapun Alfa resmi Quileute kini, membongkar semua kebohonganku, membiarkan mereka mencincangku sebagai pembunuh Alfa mereka. Dan dengan demikian ia bisa mengklaim posisi kakakku tanpa pertumpahan darah.

Kutunggu semua itu. Tapi itu tak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba matanya, entah mengapa, melunak. Apa yang ada di sana? Bingung? Prihatin? Kasihan? Aku tak menemukan amarah…. Aku hanya bisa terkesiap kala ia menarikku dari lantai. Dan merengkuhku. Memelukku seperti Collin. Tangannya di rambutku. Wajahku di dadanya.

"Ya, Korra…. Aku takkan bicara pada Billy. Atau Jacob, begitu ia sadar."

Apa?

Tak mungkin…. Tak mungkin ia memakan kebohonganku, kan? Aku jelas habis bergetar….

"Kau tahu, kau punya keluarga di sini. Ayahmu menyayangimu. Jacob menyayangimu. Collin melindungimu. Dan aku ada untukmu," katanya lembut. "Kuharap kau menyadari itu satu saat, Korra... Kau tidak ada di tanah asing saat ini. Kami keluargamu. Kau ada di rumah."

Kalimatnya sama sekali tidak koheren dengan situasi saat ini. Tidak dengan apapun cerita mengenai alasanku ada di hutan semalam ataupun dengan tangisku. Namun tak bisa kubaca apapun maksud di baliknya. Tidak ada maksud terselubung. Tidak ada niat untuk meluruhkan penjagaanku. Tidak ada jebakan. Bahkan ia tak berusaha menyentuhkan jemarinya di nadiku, mengukur denyut jantungku. Meski ya, mungkin ia bisa merasakannya.

Tapi penjagaanku memang luruh. Sama sekali aku tak merasakan ancaman.

Hanya ketulusan.

Aku ada di rumah.

Ya, aku memang ada di rumah.

.

Kutolehkan wajahku pada sosok Jacob di sofa. Sam mengerti dan melepaskan pelukan atasku, sementara aku mendekati Jacob. Aku tidak berusaha berakting peduli di depan Sam, kusadari itu. Aku memang peduli. Jacob terbaring di satu sofa, sementara sofa lainnya dihuni tubuh yang jelas-jelas Seth. Seorang serigala di sisinya, bangkit begitu aku datang. Ia melontarkan pandangan bertanya pada Sam, tapi Sam hanya memberi kode mata yang tak kutahu apa artinya, dan ia mundur, membiarkanku berlutut di samping tubuh kakakku.

Perih menguasai hatiku kala aku melihat keadaannya kini. Penuh berbalut perban bagai mumi. Napasnya pendek dan putus-putus. Detak jantungnya makin lama makin lemah, dan anehnya, seakan tertahan. Aku melirik pada infus yang menggantung di atasnya. Kantong berisi darah. Darah menumpuk di selang, jelas tersumbat. Darah itu membeku begitu memasuki sistemnya. Wajar saja. Saat ini mungkin sistem tubuhnya belum sempurna, tapi pastinya sistem itu melawan darah yang masuk, menganggapnya sebagai ancaman, dan juga berupaya menambal kembali lubang yang dipakai untuk memasukkan darah itu ke nadinya. Dan aliran darahnya masih tertahan oleh totokanku. Itu sudah jelas, karena kulihat ruam-ruam di beberapa titik vital.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" tanyaku.

Pemuda di samping kakakku melirik Sam, dan Sam mengangguk, jadi ia pun mengangguk padaku. Aku berupaya tampak seperti adik yang hanya prihatin, menjalankan jemariku di lengan dan dadanya. Tapi kuusahakan, tanpa terlihat jelas, melepas totokan itu. Ia bisa bernapas lebih baik kala totokanku ke saluran napas dan jantungnya kucabut. Dalam hati aku bersyukur, meski hatiku ketar-ketir menyadari Sam pasti menyadari perubahan itu.

"Darahnya pasti tidak cocok," ujarku. Sudah jelas. Tidak ada darah manusia yang bisa memasuki sistem tubuh serigala. "Aku pernah dengar Jacob memberi Collin transfusi darah waktu ia kecelakaan waktu kecil dulu," aku memberi saran dengan berupaya tampak tak terlalu tepat sasaran. "Mungkin golongan darah Cole, entah Rh-nya atau apa, aku tidak terlalu mengerti, bisa cocok dengan Jake?"

Kulihat Sam melirik pada pemuda itu, dahinya berkerut. Pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan dahi juga, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Mungkin perlu dicoba," katanya.

Tapi lantas ia melirik padaku.

"Kenapa tidak memakai darah Korra? Mereka benar-benar sedarah."

Aku langsung membelalak. Darahku? Tidak. Darahku terkontaminasi. Memberi darahku padanya sama dengan membunuhnya. Dan lagi, jika Jacob memang bisa bertahan dengan darahku dalam kondisi murni, itu berarti memberikan hak atas kawananku padanya. Hukum Alfa pastinya jatuh pada kami. Sama sekali tidak bagus dalam kondisi saat ini.

"A, aku tidak segolongan dengannya," entah aku berbohong atau tidak karena aku tidak tahu. "Aku ikut Mom. Aku tak tahu Jake ikut Dad atau ibunya."

Pemuda yang di sisi Jacob, kelihatannya yang bertanggungjawab atas perawatan Jacob, mengangguk paham, meski Sam menatapku curiga. Tapi ia menelan kecurigaan itu dan malah mengalihkan pandangan pada si pemuda.

"Oke, Adam," ujar Sam. "Kau tahu hanya Brady yang bisa menjangkau Cole dalam kondisi seperti ini. Katakan pada Brady untuk membujuk Cole. Aku yakin Cole mau kalau untuk menolong Jake."

Pemuda itu tak berkata apapun, dan langsung meluncur ke luar. Aku masih menunggu di sisi Jake, dan Sam berdiri mengawasi dengan bersandar ke dinding tak jauh dari situ. Ketika ia pergi sebentar, kusempatkan diriku menelusuri tubuh Jacob dan menekan beberapa titik untuk melepaskan darah beku yang menyumbat aliran darahnya. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, di beberapa titik mungkin harus ditangani dengan pisau, tapi tak mungkin bisa kulakukan itu di sini. Benar saja, tak lama, Sam kembali. Ia malah mengajakku ke ruang makan, untuk sarapan yang kesiangan.

Lewat sekian waktu, barulah Collin datang bersama Brady. Mereka agak kaget melihatku di sana, dengan mata sembap, bengkak, dan merah, tapi mereka tak berkata apapun. Pemuda yang sama, yang dipanggil Adam, mengajak Collin memasuki ruang terpisah. Mereka ada di dalam beberapa lama, sebelum Adam keluar dengan kantong yang penuh berisi darah. Kepalaku langsung melayang kala bau darah itu, darah Collin, darah Alfa, memenuhi udara. Jelas kini saat tak ada Jacob, walau ia bilang kawanan dipegang Embry, Collin-lah Alfa yang sah. Aku harus menahan diri atau instingku akan menuntunku untuk menyerang Collin, merebut klaim penuh atas kawanan mereka. Mengeringkannya, seperti aku mengeringkan Jake.

Aku permisi ke toilet, berupaya menekan indera penciumanku dengan menyiksanya, membaui segala macam sabun, shampo, kamper, dan _eau de toilette _yang tersebar di sana. Tidak, takkan kubiarkan aku kelepasan seperti kemarin. Kemarin kakakku, dan kini sahabatku? Dan di depan kawanan? Di depan seorang Alfa yang entah bermain untuk pihak mana? Oh, apa aku sudah ingin mati sekarang?

Agak lama waktu yang kuhabiskan di toilet, sebelum akhirnya Emily mengetuk pintu, menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja. Aku buru-buru mengguyur air ke muka, berpura-pura aku habis menangis lagi namun berusaha tampak baik-baik saja. Di ruang tengah, kulihat kantong darah itu sudah dipasang. Kuharap Adam sempat mengecek darah Collin, tapi kurasa tidak. Dan tidak perlu juga. Sistem pertahanan tubuh serigala hanya berkutat pada dua konsep: pemulihan cepat dan perangi segala benda asing. Jadi kalau darah Collin tak cocok, pembekuan akan terjadi cepat dan sistemnya akan menghalau darah yang masuk. Sama sekali takkan terjadi hal buruk di dalam bahkan jika darah donor itu tidak cocok. Yang terpenting adalah cara memasukkannya.

Jarum biasa takkan bekerja, aku tahu. Jarum yang kemudian dimasukkan selang infus… sama saja. Itulah alasannya mengapa tadi aku membawa benda kecil ini, kucuri dari wadah di meja yang jelas berisi jarum, gunting, dan sejenisnya. Kuambil satu jarum. Kugigit lenganku, membiarkan darah sekaligus racun mengalir dari lubang itu, dan menyelimuti jarum itu dengan racun sebelum menyekanya. Racun itu akan tetap bertahan. Kuharap.

Sampai di ruang tengah, kutaruh kembali jarum itu diam-diam. Adam mengeluh soal macam-macam, sebagian besar berkutat dengan jarum. Aku terus berdoa, semoga ia mengganti jarum infus yang ditusukkan di lengan kakakku. Tak lama doaku terkabul. Ia melirik jarum di wadah, dan menggunakan jarum yang tadi kubalut untuk membuat lubang di lengan Jake, sebelum menggantikannya dengan jarum infus. Kurasa itu cukup. Lubang itu takkan menutup. Ekspresinya tak terhingga melihat bahwa jarum baru ini bisa menembus kulit Jake, dan bahwa darah itu lancar mengisi pembuluh-pembuluh di tubuh kakakku.

"Oh, terima kasih, Korra," Adam tersenyum. "Tak kuduga ide-idemu brilian."

Aku menampakkan senyum separuh. Tak bisa kusembunyikan ketegangan pada wajahku dan kurasa tidak perlu juga kusembunyikan itu. Mereka tentunya mengira aku tegang karena Jacob. Itu benar, tapi itu bukan alasan satu-satunya. Bau darah Collin makin pekat memenuhi udara dan aku mulai tak tahan.

Aku bangkit. Kulirik sesaat Collin dan Brady. Mereka tersenyum padaku, dan aku tersenyum balik. Mereka adalah yang terdekat dari kata 'sahabat' yang kurasakan dalam tahun-tahun terakhir. Maksudku yang di luar kawananku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli jika Cole diperintahkan Sam untuk mengawasiku. Ia jelas ingin melindungiku dan kini pun kurasakan perlindungan itu, kala ia terus-terusan memandang antara aku dan Sam, mengawasi dan memperhitungkan entah-apa. Ya. Ia melindungiku. Tulus. Meski perlindungannya sebenarnya tidak kubutuhkan, karena yang ia tak tahu, ancaman itu sudah berwujud, sudah menimpaku. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu satu hal: aku harus membalas niat baiknya, dengan melindunginya dari ancaman saat ini yang jelas di depan mata. _Aku._

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu, Sam?" ujarku, menoleh pada Sam. Hampir memohon. Ia agak mengernyit sejenak, tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Collin makin awas mengawasi tiap gerakan kami. Kalau mungkin, pandangannya pasti bisa melubangi punggung Sam. Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya, berusaha mengatakan dengan mataku bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

.

Sam mengajakku lumayan jauh dari ruang tengah, di ujung dapur. Emily di sana, tapi segera menyingkir begitu kami masuk. Bahkan tanpa Sam bicara apapun, ia sudah mengerti. Pastinya ini pembicaraan yang hanya kami ingin bagi di antara kami berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sam. Itu bukan perintah.

"Aku … umm, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya…," aku mencoba mencari seratus cara. Sudah kupikirkan dari dari. Aku benar-benar tak punya jalan terbaik tapi aku harus mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja," suara Sam antara simpati dan penghormatan. Keduanya sama sekali tak kumengerti.

"Mmm … waktu aku melihat … eh, Jake ngebut … aku melihat … emm," aku berhenti, hampir kehilangan kata-kata.

"Apa?" tuntut Sam.

"Umm, aku melihat … orang-orang misterius … mengawasi Jake … dari balik pepohonan," aku tak punya cara lain mengatakannya. Aku tak melihat apapun, sungguh. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kubayangkan. Segerombolan vampir mengawasi kakakku, seperti mereka lakukan pada Seth tempo hari, dan lantas menyerang. "Mu, mungkin mereka … ummm, semacam perampok atau semacamnya."

"Perampok?" Sam mengangkat sebelah alis. Ya, aku akan melakukan itu jika jadi dia. Ia pastinya berharap aku langsung pada intinya, mengemukakan semua tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Melepas topeng. Tapi takkan kulakukan. Entah apa yang ia pikir tentangku. Saat ini aku hanya berharap pesanku sampai.

Aku mengangguk. "Atau mungkin orang-orang yang dendam padanya. Atau malah buronan yang kabur dari penjara," aku mengemukakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang lebih wajar disebutkan manusia tak tahu apa-apa yang ada di posisiku. Apapun selain kata 'vampir'. "Dan aku sempat … ummm, mendengar …," detik itu aku tak punya ide lain untuk mengatakannya. "Ancaman untuk membunuh Jacob dan Seth."

"Mendengar? Dari siapa?"

"Uhm, aku tidak yakin. Aku hanya menangkap sekilas, langsung kabur. Aku takut mereka menangkap keberadaanku."

Itu pastilah salah satu kesalahanku melangkah. Karena ia malah menerorku dengan pertanyaan lain yang tak relevan dengan urusan Jacob.

"Artinya kau _memang_ ada di hutan ketika serangan itu terjadi?"

Oh, mampus. Kalau aku bilang ya, artinya aku melihat seekor serigala diserang segerombolan makhluk serupa vampir ganas. Dan kalau memang begitu, seharusnya aku, sebagai seseorang yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa, sudah dari tadi mengatakan kenyataannya. Bahkan walau aku dibilang gila dan berhalusinasi, aku akan tetap bersikukuh. Tapi tidak. Aku sudah mengatakan 'perampok'. Tapi kalau aku langsung begitu saja bilang tidak, ia akan menerorku soal bagaimana aku tahu dan lain sebagainya hingga taraf aku terpaksa mengaku. Itu gawat.

Jadi di titik ini, aku harus mundur.

Sam melakukan satu kesalahan dengan mengatakan 'serangan' saat menuntutku mengakui keberadaanku di hutan. Hanya itu satu-satunya peluang untukku kabur.

Aku memasang tampang bingung dan kaget.

"Serangan? Kupikir Jacob jatuh dari motor…."

Mata Sam makin awas. Aku yakin ia berusaha memprediksi gerakanku.

Ayolah, Sam. Kumohon jangan menyulitkanku. Aku sedang berusaha keras memberi informasi di sini!

Tak lama matanya yang tajam dan menyelidik itu kembali melembut. "Yeah…. Tapi kalau kau bilang ada 'perampok', yang mengawasi," ia dengan sengaja memberi tekanan pada kata _'perampok', _membuatku yakin bahwa ia tak mentah-mentah menelan kebohonganku. Apapunlah. Selama rahasia itu tak terungkap jelas, meluncur dari lidahku, terserah ia mau menduga apapun. "... Mungkin aku memang harus mempertimbangkan ia dihadang, diserang, dikeroyok, sebelum ditarik ke hutan, ditelanjangi, dan dibantai. Anehnya, kau tahu, motornya ditinggalkan. Aku tak tahu di mana pakaiannya sekarang, atau apa dompet dan ponselnya masih ada di sana atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas motornya sama sekali tak dijamah. Tergeletak di jalanan di tepi hutan, sama sekali tidak ada onderdil yang dipereteli. Satu-satunya yang hilang dari Jacob adalah darahnya. Darahnya disedot habis. Menurutmu perampok apa yang melakukannya? Aku tidak yakin harga darah akan semahal itu kalau dijual ke Palang Merah. Kalau aku jadi perampoknya, jika tak mengincar motor, mungkin aku lebih baik sekalian menyayatnya dan merampok ginjalnya."

Kan, apa kubilang? Alfa ini tak tahu kata menyerah. Terus memancing di air keruh, menyudutkan….

Aku memperdengarkan suara napas tertahan. "Menurutmu ini perampokan dengan motif pencurian organ tubuh?"

Aku yakin ia ingin sekali memutar bola mata. Yang akan kulakukan jika aku jadi dia.

Ya, ia sudah bilang 'lebih baik merampok ginjalnya', yang artinya _tidak dilakukan._ Jika aku cerdas, harusnya aku bertanya 'Apa?! Darahnya dikeringkan?!' Itu lebih wajar, tapi aku bisa membacanya taktiknya dengan kalimat itu. Itu yang ia harap kutanyakan. Agar ia bisa langsung menarik topik lain dan ujung-ujungnya mengaitkan dengan vampir. Itu legenda rakyat, bagaimanapun. Oh, bahkan anak kecil pun tahu.

Bagus kalau cuma urusan vampir yang ia gerek. Kalau ia sampai membuatku tak berkutik dengan menyambungkan kemungkinan aku di sana, dengan dugaan _aku-_lah sang penyedot darah itu, bagaimana?

Kulihat ia tertegun dengan reaksiku.

"Aku tidak yakin, Korra," ujarnya kemudian. Nadanya agak lebih hati-hati. "Bisa jadi memang ada sekelompok orang yang dendam padanya. Aku tidak tahu. Kakakmu orang yang cukup berpengaruh di sini. Mungkin memang ada orang yang ingin ia mati agar bisa mengisi posisinya."

Oh, dia menyerang balik. Sangat agresif, rupanya.

Oke, Sam. Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraanmu.

'Dendam' dan 'posisi', heh?

Sudah jelas sekarang, pengakuan apa yang ia incar dariku.

"Kalau begitu bukan cuma Jacob yang tidak aman," aku berusaha memperluas topik yang jelas makin menyempit, mencari kalimat yang cukup aman untuk mengemukakan kekhawatiranku akan nasib masyarakat yang lebih luas. Ini bukan soal siapa aku. Sam harus sadar itu. Ini menyangkut rakyatnya. "Jika ada pencuri organ tubuh, siapapun yang masuk hutan bisa diserang kapan saja. Dan jika ada yang dendam pada Kakak, artinya mungkin orang-orang yang dekat dengan Kakak juga mungkin akan diincar."

Ia diam. Tampak memproses kata-kataku. Atau mungkin merencanakan serangan balik. Aku juga memperkuat penjagaan. Tak boleh termakan apapun jebakannya sekarang.

"Begitu?" ia tampak kaku kini. Matanya agak meremang. "Terima kasih, Korra, atas peringatannya," ia tak bisa menyembunyikan getar ketegangan di sana. Aneh sekali rasanya melihat ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah atau mengemukakan sesuatu yang menyudutkanku lagi. Kendati begitu aku menarik napas lega. Di luar, matahari sudah makin meninggi. Ia juga kelihatannya sadar karena ia melanjutkan. "Aku akan sampaikan pada Billy dan yang lain. Kami akan memperketat penjagaan. Kupastikan semua aman di sini."

Kalimatnya sungguh aneh, memang. Tapi tanpa sadar aku mengangguk.

Itu, sebelum aku menyadari sesuatu. Kekakuan Sam. Ucapanku soal 'orang-orang yang dekat dengan Kakak akan diincar'. Sam, yang jelas mencurigaiku. Dan ia menyebut kata 'peringatan'. 'Penjagaan'.

Oh, jangan bilang … ia menganggap itu _'ancaman'?_

_Aku? Mengancam?_

Hei!

Pembicaraanku dengan Sam yang makin tak jelas dan tak nyaman untuk kami berdua, untungnya, terpotong dengan kehadiran Emily, yang memasuki dapur dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kau akan makan siang di sini, Korra?" tanya wanita itu.

Aku langsung menggeleng. "Ummm, tidak, Emily. Aku mau pulang saja. Sudah siang. Dad mungkin khawatir."

"Oh, ya kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku pada Billy, ya…." Ia mendekatiku, memberi pelukan dan kecupan di kanan dan kiri.

"Ya, Emily. Terima kasih sarapannya."

"Tentu. Mampir lagi kapan-kapan, ya…."

Aku mengangguk memberi salam pada Sam. Ia membalas, sopan dan hormat seperti biasa. Meski kini di balik ketegangannya, aku melihat suatu senyum lain. Senyuman kemenangan.

Mampus! Mampus! Mampus!

"Kau akan pulang sendiri?" tanya Sam dengan nada bagai kakak yang perhatian.

Oke, jangan sampai Sam mau mengantarku pulang. Sudah cukup. Aku bisa makin dipereteli di jalan nanti.

Permainan catur dengan Sam mengerikan. Sangat.

"Ummm, ya," kataku. "Aku ingat jalannya, kok."

"Yakin? Bukannya petamu hilang? Dan kaubilang kau juga hampir tersesat waktu ke sini."

Dan aku baru sadar satu hal. Alasanku datang ke sini pertama kali, karena Dad menyuruhku. Dan aku bisa menemukan sebagian besar rute menuju tempat yang tersembunyi di dalam hutan ini, adalah karena peta yang diberikan Dad. Lantas di tengah jalan, aku mengakui aku tidak pulang. Pergi ke apartemen pacar temanku dan tentunya, sewajarnya, ia akan mengira aku menginap di sana. Kebohongan yang kontradiktif. Aku takkan heran jika setelah ini ia benar-benar menelepon Dad dan menanyakan apa aku benar-benar pulang atau tidak malam tadi. Aku tahu aku harus menutup kebohongan itu dengan kebohongan lain. Tapi mengatakannya saat ini? Di sini? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Itu hanya akan mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya.

Aku jelas salah perhitungan. Salah sesalah-salahnya.

Hah! Mampus!

Benar memang kata Emmet si beruang kemarin. Aku harus lebih memikirkan kebohonganku supaya tak saling kontradiktif. Apalagi aku bohong di sana dan sini. Berusaha mengibuli lintah dan serigala. Pokoknya aku pasti makhluk paling beruntung di seluruh jagat raya kalau masih bisa hidup melewati ulang tahun ke-17-ku.

Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku mungkin takkan benar-benar hidup melewati hari itu. Dan kalau ya pun, aku jelas takkan bisa merayakannya.

Kutunggu Sam menyeretku ke halaman dengan taringnya atau semacamnya. Tapi alih-alih menatapku marah, ia justru menampakkan sorot prihatin.

"Tunggu," katanya. "Akan kugambarkan kau peta. Atau, oh, lebih baik kau diantar Cole, ya? Ia bisa menyetir trukku."

Aku terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi kuanggukkan kepalaku.

Ia pergi sesaat, dan kemudian kembali dengan Cole di belakangnya, dengan riang memutar-mutar kunci di telunjuknya.

Oh, bagus. Berkendara dengan Alfa baru yang kelewat riang hingga tak bisa memasang penjagaan. Di saat insting untuk memperebutkan teritori sedang tinggi-tingginya karena ketiadaan Alfa resmi. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Sam sengaja menyuruh Collin mengantar untuk mengetesku? Apa aku akan memangsanya di jalan atau semacamnya. Menjadikan Collin sebagai umpan.

Tidak, tidak, ia takkan mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

_Tapi ia Alfa pengkhianat._

Alfa pengkhianat atau bukan, ia jelas peduli dengan suku. Bahkan ia peduli pada Jacob, kalau tidak, untuk apa ia merawatnya?

_Itu bisa jadi hanya samaran…,_ suara itu kembali memberikan pertimbangan lain.

Cepat kubuang pikiran-pikiran jelek itu jauh-jauh. Tidak ada gunanya kini. Sekarang aku harus konsentrasi agar aku bisa pulang dengan selamat. Oh, semoga Cole tidak menangkap aura apapun.

.

* * *

.

Aku menyusul Collin yang sudah menstarter truk di luar. Aku mengangguk lagi memberi salam pada Emily dan Sam, lantas melambai pada Brady yang muncul di pintu. Aku memanjat ke dalam truk, duduk baik-baik, dengan cengiran riang Collin menyambutku di bangku pengemudi.

Astaga. Apa ia tidak tahu sekarang ini ia jelas tengah menjadi umpan yang dipasang Sam? Untuk menangkapku? Menelanjangiku bulat-bulat?

"Pasang sabuk pengaman, Korra," ujarnya. "Separuh lebih jalan di sini agak berbatu-batu."

Dengan patuh aku memasang sabuk pengaman. Collin kembali ke mode ceria standarnya, sibuk berceloteh ini-itu sementara aku berusaha keras menghalau tekanan aura Alfa yang menguar darinya, dan panas bau darahnya yang seakan membakar kerongkonganku. Dua bagian yang berlawanan darinya yang tak kukenal selama ini bertumpuk jadi satu. Yang satu mengintimidasi, yang satu begitu mengundang. Dan aku tak ingin merasakan satu pun.

Jika aku kelepasan, bukan hanya aku akan membunuh sahabatku. Sepupuku. Itu artinya kekalahan total di pihakku. Dari Sam.

Oh Tuhan, ini siksaan.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apa Cole juga merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi rasanya tidak. Entah karena apa, mungkin insting defensifnya tidak bekerja sama sekali.

Jadi kutekan mati-matian semua instingku, berupaya larut dalam isi pembicaraan Cole. Ia pasti sepuluh kali berupaya lebih riang ketimbang biasa untuk membuatku ringan, setelah ia tahu aku pastinya hancur karena melihat kondisi kakakku tadi. Dan aku butuh keringanannya, aura riang nan hangat dan menenteramkan yang biasa ia tularkan padaku, di saat seperti ini.

Aura Collin yang asli hangat, selalu hangat. Aku tak tahu mengapa begitu. Berbeda dengan Jacob yang megah dan sangat mengintimidasi, aura Cole jauh lebih bersahabat. Mungkin itu yang mempengaruhi keceriaannya. Di mana-mana ia selalu senang bergaul, perhatian pada orang lain. Aura Brady juga menenteramkan, tapi jauh lebih sejuk. Jika berada dekat Collin membuatmu riang dan bersemangat, sekaligus tenteram di sisi lain, di sisi Brady akan membuatmu merasa tenang, rileks, santai. Tapi keduanya terasa nyaman. Sangat.

Mungkin itu artinya sahabat. Kini saat aku lebih lama berada di truk bersamanya, dan larut dalam obrolan acaknya, entah mengapa perasaan yang semula kurasakan atasnya, tekanan aura Alfa dan insting penaklukan, hilang entah ke mana. Bahkan aku tak lagi merasakan tarikan atas bau darahnya. Semua terasa begitu … normal.

Entah mengapa aku benar-benar merasa lelah.

Aku menguap. Aku baru sadar semalaman aku tidak tidur. Dan semua masalah bertubi-tubi pastinya membuat tidak hanya tubuhku, tapi juga pikiranku sangat, sangat, sangat lelah.

Dan anehnya, rapuh.

"Cole," kataku, bergeser lebih dekat ke sisinya. "Boleh aku bersandar?"

Ia menelan ludah, tapi mengangguk.

Kulepas sabuk pengaman, beringsut untuk kemudian memeluk lengannya, bersandar di bahunya yang besar. Auranya yang hangat melingkupiku, memudarkan insting apapun. Aku hanya merasa tenang, damai, begitu nyaman. Seperti ini mungkin rasanya seorang sahabat, seorang saudara, seorang sepupu. Ikatan keluarga. Kurasakan satu lengan Cole terangkat, membuat pelukanku terlepas, tapi belum lagi aku protes, ia sudah melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, menarikku mendekat. Kupeluk pinggangnya, kini kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Duduk begitu rupa agar tak mengganggu aksesnya atas persneling. Kulihat ia tersenyum sekilas padaku, sebelum kembali memperhatikan jalanan, menyetir hanya dengan satu tangan.

Kantukku menjadi-jadi. Dan tanpa sadar, aku tertidur.

.

* * *

.

**catatan:**

**ada yang ga enak cara pembawaannya? tolong kasi tau ya, aku coba perbaiki...**


	21. 21 - Coley Litsey

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated T to M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**21. Coley Litsey**

Monday, February 25, 2013

8:28 AM

.

* * *

.

"Siapa itu, Korra?" Ayah memutar kursi rodanya mendekatiku, setelah aku mengucapkan salam di telepon dan menutupnya.

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. "Salah satu cewek Jake, mungkin," jawabku tak peduli.

Dua hari sudah aku pulang, dan sejak aku pulang, terus saja aku menjadi operator telepon. Telepon di rumah berdering terus tanpa berhenti, satu dering bersambung dengan dering yang lain. Dan tiap diangkat, selalu suara cewek yang ada di sana. Berganti-ganti. Dan yang mereka tanyakan, dalam nada panik, hanya satu: Jacob.

Heh, memang apa sih yang kakakku lakukan di luar sana? Selain lari-lari di hutan atau ngebut dengan motor besarnya, tentu…. Apa ia juga main-main dengan cewek-cewek entah mana? Menebar benih di mana-mana sebagaimana standarnya para Alfa hidung belang hiperseks? Dan kini mereka menelepon menuntut pertanggungjawaban karena mereka hamil?

Hih!

"Cewek Jake?" kening Ayah berkerut.

"Dia bilang namanya Biel. Atau Belle. Elle. Ella. Siapa ya?"

"Bella?" ia mengoreksi. Keningnya makin berkerut. "Apa yang Bella bilang? Apa ia menitip pesan?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya ribut ponsel Jake tidak bisa dihubungi. Mencari Jake."

Ayahku mengangguk, lantas memutar kursi rodanya, menggelindingkannya menuju dapur. Kuikuti ia, mendorongnya ke meja makan, sebelum aku sendiri pergi ke dapur, mengambil tumpukan _waffle_ dan roti panggang yang sudah kusiapkan sejak pagi.

Bella, seperti kubilang, hanya satu nama dari nama-nama lain yang belakangan meneror telepon rumahku. Ada Ellyze, Eliza, Alicia, Allysa, atau semacamnya, lalu Rozie, Leia, dan yang selalu bicara dengan nada bagai orang mau pingsan, cewek bernama Nest atau semacamnya. Entahlah. Aku punya kelemahan besar dalam menangkap huruf-huruf dari nama orang yang diucapkan secara lisan untuk bisa mengejanya dengan tepat, lebih lagi mengingatnya.

Oh, aku lupa. Ada juga suara cowok yang beberapa kali menelepon menanyakan tentang kakakku. Satu mengaku bosnya di bengkel, Mr. Peterson. Itu wajar. Tapi ada cowok lain. Yang kadang suaranya agak panik. Edmund, begitu? Ethan? Eden? Atau malah Edamame, hahaha. Entahlah. Sudah kubilang neuronku agak susah tersambung ke bank memori kalau soal mengingat nama orang.

Ha! Jadi Jake si mata keranjang, selain main-main dengan segerombolan cewek, main-main dengan cowok juga?

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka. Mungkin mereka bukan cuma menuntut pertanggungjawaban Jacob, mungkin mereka memang khawatir. Mungkin mereka dengar gosip menghilangnya Jacob di luar sana. Kakakku, bagaimanapun, kelihatannya memang benar cukup punya pengaruh dan begitu ia mendadak hilang, beberapa hari bolos kerja, orang-orang mulai bertanya-tanya. Versi resmi Dewan menyatakan ia kecelakaan motor, tapi Dewan juga melontarkan berita palsu bahwa hutan tak aman karena ada perampok berkeliaran, sehingga aku jadi bingung sendiri mau mengikuti yang mana. Billy menitahkanku untuk tak menjawab apapun pada orang yang menelepon, entah mengapa. Jadi kuturuti saja perintah ayahku.

"Jadi, Korra, apa Sam sudah menelepon pagi ini?" tanyanya, ketika aku keluar membawa piring yang dipenuhi makanan. Aku menggeleng, meletakkan piring itu di hadapannya. Ia mengambil satu _waffle_, menaruhnya ke piringnya dan mengucuri saus maple. Sesaat ia agak muram kala melakukannya, tampak sama sekali tidak bernafsu.

"Kenapa, Dad?" kulihat ia tak jadi memotong _waffle_nya dan kembali meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di piring, mendorongnya menjauh.

Ia menggeleng lemah. Kulihat saus maple itu, dan segera kutahu apa yang membuatnya tak nafsu makan. Saus maple itu kesukaan Jacob. Setiap sarapan, entah dengan _waffle_ atau roti, pasti ia melumuri makanannya dengan saus manis itu banyak-banyak, hingga aku yang melihatnya saja merasa giung.

"Apa Dad mau aku membuatkan sarapan lain?" tanyaku. "Kau mau roti dengan keju atau sereal, mungkin? Atau mau omelette?"

"Tidak usah, Korra, terima kasih," ia memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Tapi Dad tetap harus makan," bujukku. "Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi Jake pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jika Dad tidak makan, Dad akan sakit. Jake pasti tidak bakal suka kalau Dad sakit."

Ia melihat padaku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan, agak bertanya, mungkin. Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup, dan tanpa disadari membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangan ke piringku. Kudengar ia mendesah berat.

"Nanti mungkin aku akan ke tempat Sam, Korra," katanya. Kulirik ia. Ia menarik kembali piringnya, mengiris _waffle_ dengan tidak bernafsu.

Ketika aku pulang diantar Cole kemarin, Cole langsung bilang pada Dad bahwa Jacob ada di rumah Sam. Tentu saja di depanku, ia bilang Jacob kecelakaan. Tapi begitu aku pergi ke atas, berbisik-bisik, ia menjelaskan kenyataannya pada Dad. Aku menguping, tentu. Dalam versinya, dua orang bernama Quil dan Embry —kalau tak salah itu nama Alfa pengganti sementara mereka yang kudengar kemarin— tahu Jacob diserang, tapi begitu sampai, mereka mendapati Jacob sudah tergeletak berlumur darah. Ia sama sekali tak menyebut apapun soal menangkap keberadaan serigala lain di hutan saat itu.

"Eh? Dad mau ke sana? Bagaimana caranya?" aku bertanya dengan bodoh. Dengan kondisinya, aku tahu ia takkan bisa menyetir. Dan aku sendiri tidak bisa menyetir mobil apalagi motor. Sekian lama bersama Kuroi, aku termakan konsep-konsepnya soal _green-life _dan mengikutinya sampai batas tertentu. Kalau soal makanan sih aku tidak terlalu ketat. Tapi soal _lifestyle, _itu beda lagi. Aku tidak suka apapun yang sifatnya memboroskan sumber daya alam dan bodohnya, itu membuatku enggan belajar berkendara. Dan sepedaku, sialnya, masih tertinggal di tanah Cullen.

"Aku akan menelepon Sam, minta dijemput," katanya. Tentu saja, bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin Sam akan menolak perintah Ketua-nya, coba?

Tapi itu berarti Sam akan datang. Dad toh takkan mungkin menginap di pondok Sam, jadi pasti Sam akan mengantarnya lagi, entah sore atau malam. Itu artinya Sam akan ada di rumah begitu aku pulang sekolah. Dan artinya juga akan susah menyelinap keluar. Ditambah lagi, mungkin ia akan menantangku bermain catur lagi. Yang sudah dua kali ia lakukan, dan selalu saja aku kalah.

Ugh!

Tapi aku tak punya alasan apapun untuk mencegah Dad, jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan, "Hati-hati ya, Dad," sekasual mungkin. Ia tersenyum, dan kembali menyuap makanan dengan murung.

Seminggu ini aku terus berharap bisa sarapan hanya berdua dengan Ayah, tanpa si kakak tiri Cinderella yang menyebalkan dan selalu mengacaukan suasana sarapan. Tapi entah mengapa, begitu kesempatan itu muncul, suasana di seputar meja makan begitu menekan. Begitu tegang, senyap, mencekam. Kulirik kursi kosong yang biasanya ditempati Jacob, dan kurasakan hatiku tercabik. _Waffle_ masih menumpuk di piring, aku lupa untuk mengurangi porsi adonan tadi. Aku bisa saja menghabiskan semua, tapi entah mengapa aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan tak bernafsu.

Aku buru-buru menghabiskan sarapanku, memasukkan sisa _waffle_ ke kotak bekal untuk kumakan siang nanti dengan Cole dan Brad, kemudian meluncur ke sekolah, jalan kaki. Hari ini Senin, bagaimanapun, dan aku senang bisa sejenak mengalihkan perhatianku dari segala kemelut dan ketegangan seputar jatuhnya Jacob di rumah. Di tepi hutan, kurasakan aura beberapa serigala berseliweran. Huh, rupanya aku bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk berubah atau mungkin hanya sekadar berjalan melintasi hutan untuk menenangkan diri. Sam menanggapi peringatanku, atau mungkin dianggapnya 'ancaman'-ku, dengan sangat positif. Ia memasang penjagaan 24 jam penuh dan dengan otoritasnya sebagai Tetua, menetapkan bahwa tak ada siapapun yang boleh memasuki hutan dengan adanya kemungkinan kriminal, ehm, 'perampok organ dalam', yang meneror daerah sekitar sini.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya Sam bisa-bisanya membuat berita yang membuat masyarakat panik, tapi mungkin baginya masyarakat panik lebih baik daripada ada korban lagi. Ia bahkan membuat peringatan resmi, jelas palsu, yang ditandatangani kepolisian setempat. Aku sempat heran bagaimana bisa ia mengakali otoritas resmi begitu, tapi kemudian aku tak perlu bertanya. Sore kemarin seorang Kepala Polisi bernama Charlie Suanne atau Swan atau Kwan atau apalah itu datang dengan membawa motor Jacob yang katanya ditemukan di tepi hutan. Ia bersikap wajar di depanku, tapi ketika aku jauh, ia bersikap sangat tegang dan bicara pelan dengan Billy yang membuatku yakin, ia pasti tahu mengenai para serigala dan vampir yang merambah hutan.

Kerjasama dengan otoritas resmi, rupanya. Bagus sekali. Seharusnya aku bisa punya ide itu dari dulu. Mungkin dengan begitu, kami bisa lebih mantap melindungi anggota aliansi.

.

* * *

.

Sampai di sekolah, sungguh, tak ada yang lebih mengagetkanku, sekaligus menghibur sampai batas-batas tertentu, melihat, tak lain tak bukan, Alfa sah serigala Quileute sementara ini, Collin Littlesea, sedang di-_bully_ sekelompok remaja berandalan. Beberapa orang yang melintas atau kebetulan ada di lorong melihat dengan pandangan ngeri, tapi menjaga jarak. Jelas mereka tak ingin ikut terlibat.

Huoooooo! Ada bocah tak tahu diri berani mem-_bully _serigala Alfa jantan! Mau mati ya, mereka?

Collin tampak dipojokkan di satu sudut di antara deretan loker oleh sekitar tiga remaja laki-laki yang badannya seukuran dengannya. Tak ada satu pun _shifter _maupun calon _shifter _di antara mereka. Mereka memerangkapnya. Tapi bisa kulihat sosok Collin di balik tubuh-tubuh itu. Wajahnya keras. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Jelas ia mati-matian berusaha menahan kesabaran.

"Hei, Coley Litsey, sekarang ini tidak ada sang pangeran yang melindungimu," kudengar salah satu dari mereka menekannya.

"Kau harusnya pikir dua kali kalau mau sok pahlawan," terdengar suara lain.

"Melindungi sepupu _nerd-_mu, heh?"

"Dia tidak berhak selalu kalian ganggu, Cass," suara Collin pelan, tapi tajam. "Katakan pada Noah, kalau ia ada masalah, lempar langsung ke mukaku. Jangan terus mengganggu orang-orang yang dekat denganku."

Ugh, si Cassidy lagi….

"Oh," suara Cassidy, cowok bully yang waktu itu mengata-ngatai ibu dan nenekku, tampak agak sinis. "Kau tahu kan, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Noah?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan piaraannya Noah. Kalian toh takkan menggangguku kalau tidak atas perintah Noah. Terutama tidak mengganggu Ben."

"Oke. Cukup, Collin. Sepupumu sudah cukup deh, punya _bodyguard_, si banci Petey LOL itu," ia membuat gestur aneh dan seisi geng berandal itu tertawa. "Kau tak perlu ikut-ikutan. Apalagi karena kau sendiri ke mana-mana harus terus dikawal Miss Brats Fully. Yakin deh, kau pastinya tak bisa apa-apa tanpa dia."

"Kuperingatkan, Cassidy…" terdengar suara geram tertahan Collin.

"Hah! Mau apa kau?" kudengar bentakan Cassidy. "Kaupikir tubuh besarmu itu bisa membuat kami takut?!"

Mereka mulai tertawa-tawa. Salah satu dari mereka malah bertindak lebih jauh, berani-beraninya menuang cola ke kepala Collin.

Waduh, gawat!

Aku celingukan mencari-cari di seantero ruangan. Tak ada Brady di manapun.

Ke mana Brady di saat seperti ini?

Collin tampak menerima saja diperlakukan begitu. Matanya memejam erat. Rahangnya bergemeretak. Napasnya mulai tak teratur, kepalan tangannya makin mengeras, geram pelan keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tapi ia tak bergerak sama sekali.

Namun sikap pasif Collin malah membuat mereka makin senang. Mereka mulai mengejeknya lagi. Seorang malah meludahinya.

Saat itu mata Collin membuka. Dan tangannya yang mengepal terangkat, bersiap memukul.

Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, atau mempertimbangkan opsi-opsi karena memang tak ada.

"Mr. Doge! Itu mereka! Cassidy dan gengnya! Mem_-bully _anak kelas satu!_" _teriakku, menyebut nama sang kepala sekolah, menunjuk ke arah mereka, sementara kepalaku menghadap ke lorong lain.

Seketika kepala mereka berputar. Melihatku. Sorot kaget dan takut membayang.

"Cepat ke sini, Sir! Itu mereka!" aku kembali memburu. Lorong seketika penuh orang berdesakan, saling mendorong. Cassidy dan dua anggota gengnya langsung pucat pasi, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung berbalik, mencari jalan kabur.

"Awas kau, Sundal!" kudengar salah satu dari mereka mengancamku. Tapi aku hanya memeletkan lidah menunggu mereka lenyap ditelan massa, lantas menarik Collin ke lorong lain yang berlawanan dengan jalur pelarian Cassidy. Menembus kerumunan. Kabur dari tempat itu. Dengan adanya Collin basah begitu, tentu saja siapapun langsung memberi jalan. Beberapa berbisik-bisik seperti 'Siapa yang anak kelas satu?', 'Itu bukannya Collin anak kelas tiga?', dan 'Mana ada Mr. Doge?' tapi kami tak mempedulikan mereka.

.

Selang sekian lama, ketika berhasil mencapai toilet, barulah kami berhenti. Aku mengodok ransel, mengeluarkan T-Shirt longgarku yang sebenarnya aku bawa untuk persiapan kalau-kalau terpaksa meledak. Untung saja ukuran T-Shirt itu besar, dan unisex.

Collin keluar beberapa menit kemudian. Kaos itu, meski kebesaran di tubuhku, agak sedikit ketat di tubuhnya. Aku menahan tawa, tapi ia memicing sebal, dan aku cukup pintar untuk tidak memancing emosi sang Alfa yang sedang kesal lebih dari ini.

Patut kukatakan, Collin benar-benar hebat. Aku tahu ia sebenarnya emosional, tapi ia berusaha menahan diri mati-matian. Kalau ia mau, sekali ia mengangkat tangan, menonjok rahang orang yang mem-_bully, _sudah dipastikan orang itu bakal terdampar di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Untuk ini aku acung jempol. Aku yakin menahan diri untuk tak terlibat masalah _bully _merupakan tekadnya, atau malah termasuk kebijakan Jacob. Atau Sam. Tapi kalau begini terus, kasihan Collin.

"Trims, Korra," ucap Cole sambil tersenyum, sementara merendengi langkah kecil-kecilku melintasi lorong. "Tak kuduga kau berbohong begitu untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Apa? '_Menyelamatkanmu'?"_ aku tertawa. "Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kok, Cole. Aku menyelamatkan Cassidy dan dua bocah tolol bawahannya itu…"

"Tom dan Fred."

"Siapapunlah mereka. Intinya, pasti Dad marah besar kalau tahu kau terlibat perkelahian dan membuat Cass masuk rumah sakit. Ia bisa bilang ibumu dan nanti bisa-bisa kau dihukum kurungan rumah. Atau bahkan dibawa ke pos polisi. Nah, kalau begitu, repot deh."

Ia mengernyit. "Kenapa kalau aku dikurung jadi repot?"

Ups. Ugh, aku kelepasan. Tentu saja repot kalau sampai Cole berurusan dengan ibunya atau pihak berwenang. Kawanan bisa kehilangan salah satu kekuatan patroli. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa bilang begitu di depannya, kan?

"Yeah…. Ibumu kan adik ayahku. Kalau ia sampai repot berurusan dengan rumah sakit atau polisi karena kau, kan ayahku bisa ikut susah. Belum lagi urusan tagihan rumah sakit."

Ia tertawa. "Kalau ya pun, ibuku kan pengacara, Korra. Pasti ia bisa mengeluarkanku dengan mudah."

"Iya. Kalau memang ia ingin mengeluarkanmu, kan? Kalau ia malah berkenan memberimu pelajaran, menginap di sel?"

"Percayalah, Korra, aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk."

"Oh ya?"

"Yup. Kalau kau mau bisa tanya Jake. Mrs. Connie Littlesea adalah makhluk paling mengerikan di seluruh dunia! Detensi omelannya itu lebih buruk daripada hukuman penjara manapun!"

"Wah, kalau begitu aku takkan mau kena omel Auntie Connie…," ujarku yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Entah mengapa suasana sudah jauh lebih membaik kini. Kelas pertamaku Senin ini Sastra Inggris. Gurunya pasti bakal telat seperti biasa. Dan aku tidak keberatan menemani Collin jalan ke kelasnya sebelum pergi ke kelasku sendiri. Lagipula, kelas kami toh berdekatan.

"Mana Brad?" tanyaku, menyadari tak kurasakan aura Brady di manapun di sekolah. Ada beberapa aura shifter, ya, tapi tak ada Brady.

"Pagi tadi dia ditangkap Rox," jawab Collin. Tak bisa ia menutupi kekesalan dalam suaranya.

"Rox?"

"Roxanne. Ceweknya. Mantannya, sebenarnya. Atau balikan lagi. Entahlah."

Collin terdengar tidak suka membicarakan topik ini dan aku tak ingin memaksakan keberuntunganku yang memang selalu rendah. Jadi kulepas topik itu, menggumamkan beberapa nada yang tak kutahu kudapat dari mana. Auranya tidak terlalu baik hari ini, tapi juga sama sekali tidak mengintimidasi. Tentu saja, ia sedang kesal. Mungkin kalau ia kesal, dengan adanya aku mendampinginya, aku bisa menenangkannya seperti ia selalu menenangkanku? Entahlah. Tapi kukaitkan tanganku ke lengannya, berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatnya kembali ceria.

Kelihatan ia agak tenang juga setelah beberapa waktu, dan mulai menanyaiku beberapa hal kecil seperti kabar Billy dan semacamnya. Menggosip sedikit soal Jacob dan cewek-cewek yang meneleponnya. Ia agak menelan ludah mendengarku mengucapkan nama-nama para peneror telepon rumah, tapi hanya tertawa waktu aku bilang Jacob mata keranjang.

"Kau itu aneh-aneh saja, Korra. Jacob itu seumur-umur belum pernah menyentuh cewek, tahu."

"Ah, masa?" aku mencibir. Hih, tidak mungkin sama sekali…. Memangnya aku bodoh? Ya ya ya, aku tahu anggapan umum soal serigala cuma kawin sekali seumur hidup. Tapi itu serigala, bukan serigala jadi-jadian. Di mana-mana juga, yang namanya Alfa itu selalu punya hak istimewa. Dan keegoisan yang luar biasa juga.

"Betulan. Keberuntungannya jelek soal cewek," dan ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Apa?"

"Kau sendiri punya cewek?"

Ia memandangku, agak menahan napas. Kudengar debar jantungnya yang aneh di balik permukaan kulitnya. Tapi lantas ia membuang muka begitu cepat.

"Ti, tidak," katanya.

"Ah, waktu itu kulihat kau punya banyak penggemar," tunjukku, mengingat waktu kami melewati lorong dan orang-orang melihatku seolah aku musuh utama suku ini. Yang tidak sepenuhnya salah, sebenarnya.

"Ya, tapi … aku sendiri tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun," tekannya.

"Oh ya?" entah mengapa keusilanku kambuh. "Kalau Brady itu apa?"

"Brady?" ia agak mengernyit.

"Cass kelihatannya selalu senang mengejek kalian. Miss Coley Litsey dan Miss Brats Fully, kalau tak salah dengar."

Ia tertawa. "Ayolah, Korra…. Masa sih kau percaya skema _bully_ bodoh?"

Aku menjulurkan lidah. "Siapa tahu saja, kan? Aku kan berpikiran terbuka…."

"Ya, ya, ya…," dendangnya cuek.

"Omong-omong, kenapa mereka memanggilmu Coley Litsey?" lama-lama aku tak bisa juga membendung keingintahuanku.

Sudah beberapa kali aku memergoki Collin di-_bully _di sekolah. Beberapa malah aku sendiri ikut terlibat bersamanya. Dan topiknya selalu saja sama: soal Collin dan standar gosip murahan. Cole dan Brad sendiri tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Collin sepertinya sudah menerima perintah untuk tidak terlibat perkelahian di sekolah, atau memang ia sadar diri, sehingga ia tidak banyak melawan. Meski demikian Brady harus selalu menariknya keluar, karena Collin ini jelas bukan tipe penyabar.

Dan mereka memanggilnya Coley Litsey.

"Itu nama yang kubuat waktu aku kecil dan cadel," ujar Collin muram. "Kau tahu, Noah Peterson, pemimpin mereka, adalah sepupu tingkat kedua Brady. Waktu kecil dulu, kadang mereka mengadakan pesta Halloween atau Thanksgiving bareng. Karena aku dekat dengan Brady, aku sering ikut diundang, jadi ia memang sudah mengenalku sejak kecil."

Entah kenapa aku membayangkan Collin versi kecil yang imut dan cadel, dengan celana pendek dan kaos bergambar Teddy Bear atau Mickey Mouse, berlari-lari mengitari halaman yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Keluarga, tidak salah lagi. Dengan meja-meja yang dipenuhi makanan, kalkun panggang dan kue-kue.

"Apa Noah ada di antara mereka tadi?"

"Tidak. Itu konco-konconya. Cassidy dkk.," rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menajam. Tangannya mengepal, memukul pangkuannya sendiri.

"Lalu apa dari dulu ia suka mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Dulu malah kami sahabat baik. Kami bertiga sekelas waktu SD: aku, Brady, dan Noah. Noah memang usianya di bawahku tapi ia termasuk cerdas sehingga pernah melompat kelas. Dan lagi, rumahnya dekat dengan Brady. Meski Brady sebenarnya saudara jauh Jacob dari pihak ibunya, tapi karena dia sebaya denganku, ia jadi dekat denganku. Tapi lantas begitu aku lulus SD, mendadak aku…" ia diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lama. Pupil matanya sedikit bergerak-gerak. Panik. Panik yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Seketika aku tahu, inilah titiknya. Ia hampir melontarkan rahasia.

"Ada apa ketika kau lulus SD?" kejarku.

Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Begitu tiba musim panas, kami menderita sakit parah berbulan-bulan sehingga begitu masuk musim gugur, kami tak bisa melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak itu kami_ homeschooling," _tuturnya.

Ya, aku tahu. Aku benar. Di titik ini pastinya Collin dan Brady berubah. Lulus SD, musim panas. Dan Collin bilang ia lahir akhir Desember, Brady setengah tahun lebih tua. Jadi pastinya Brady berubah kala usianya baru menginjak 13, dan Collin mungkin malah baru 12 setengah. Seumur denganku waktu aku pertama kali berubah.

Tapi, dua serigala berubah dalam waktu bersamaan?

Wow.

Ada apa di tahun itu? Musim panas 2006, jika perhitunganku tak salah.

Hampir enam tahun silam.

Aku ingin mencecarnya soal perubahan itu, tapi aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya curiga. Jadi aku mengembalikan topik pada soal Noah. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Noah?" tanyaku.

Collin mendengus. "Tentu saja ia kesal karena kami tak melanjutkan sekolah. Sama seperti orangtuaku, sebenarnya. Aku sebenarnya tak keberatan terlambat ketimbang anak-anak lain sebayaku, tapi para Tetua sendiri yang meminta orangtua kami untuk mengizinkan _homeschooling_, jadi tentu saja orangtuaku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Noah berbulan-bulan bulak balik ke rumahku, kata ibu, tapi aku tak pernah menemuinya. Kami juga tak lagi berteman. Begitu tahun keduaku di SMU, aku bertemu lagi dengan Noah, ia murid baru waktu itu. Tapi sikapnya berubah. Aku berusaha menyapanya lagi, tapi ia menjauhiku. Malah selalu mengobarkan api permusuhan denganku,"

Entah mengapa suara dan ekspresi Collin aneh. Bukan marah, tapi lebih karena perih dan kesepian. Jelas, ia hingga kini pun masih mengharapkan masa-masa persahabatannya dengan Noah kembali. Membuatku tak nyaman. Aku terbiasa dengan cerianya Collin, tapi dia _mellow _begini membuatku ikut-ikutan terpuruk.

"Jadi intinya ia membalas dendam?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin ya, begitu," Collin berusaha tersenyum meski pahit. "Lagipula sekarang ia sudah punya lingkaran pertemanannya sendiri, jadi kurasa persahabatan kami memang sudah hilang sama sekali. Ia senang sekali tahu aku tidak mencapai standar kelulusan begitu kelas tiga, dan malah mengulang lagi di tingkat yang sama dengan ia dan Brady. Tahun ini, ia menemukan kebahagiaan dengan menggangguku terus," ujung-ujungnya ia curhat.

.

Aku tahu perasaan itu. Berubah dan terisolasi. Mungkin aku lebih beruntung. Pertama kali aku berubah, aku memang tidak punya teman. Bukan tidak punya sih, sebelumnya memang ada teman-teman yang kudapatkan di mana saja di tempat-tempat singgah ibuku. Pertemanan singkat yang berakhir ketika masa penelitian ibu selesai dan kami harus pindah lagi. Di tempat terakhir itu, sebelum perubahanku, aku sempat berteman dengan beberapa anak di perkampungan kecil di Guatemala. Namun semua temanku dibantai vampir, vampir yang sama yang memicu perubahanku. Di satu sisi, ya, aku memang kehilangan mereka. Tapi di sisi lain, mungkin bisa dibilang aku tidak merasakan perih dan kesepian karena terpaksa meninggalkan teman-teman di sekitarku. Meski ya, selama sekian bulan aku terpaksa harus terus menjauhi manusia. Hanya ditemani ibu. Sebelum, tentu saja, aku berhasil menemukan keluarga dalam bentuk kawanan yang menaklukkanku, menjadikanku bagian dari mereka.

Ibuku manusia biasa, bagaimanapun tegarnya ia. Ia bukan _shifter. _Tapi ia pastinya tahu tentang kemungkinan aku berubah karena ia menyikapinya dengan wajar. Sewajar yang ia bisa, tentu. Meski awalnya ia yang menenangkanku, terkadang ia bisa juga berteriak histeris dan ketakutan beberapa jam jika aku mendadak meledak, sebelum ia sadar bahwa itu hanya membuatku makin panik dan ketakutan. Setelah ia mengatasi penyangkalannya, selalu ia berusaha menenangkanku. Begitu aku cukup tenang dan bisa berubah kembali, ia memelukku, menangis untukku. Terus dan terus, ia menjelaskan sejauh yang ia bisa. Memberiku apa yang ia tahu mengenai legenda sukunya yang menyangkut diriku. Dan ketika aku cukup bisa mengendalikan diri, ia mengajakku ke tempat yang lebih jauh, hutan-hutan tropis di Amerika Selatan dan Asia Tenggara. Tempat-tempat panas dan terang, sejauh mungkin dari tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi vampir. Ia ingin melindungiku.

Tapi akulah yang kejam, akulah sang penjahat keji. Kubalas kasih sayang dan pengorbanan ibu dengan menoreh punggungnya dengan cakarku sendiri, pada saat aku kehilangan kendali dan berubah begitu saja di hadapan Ibu. Aku, putri yang durhaka. Dan bahkan aku tak bisa melindungi ibu ketika suatu saat, kami diserang macan kumbang Jawa yang entah mengapa ada di Sumatera. Macan itu mengoyak tangan Ibu, tepat di hadapanku. Aku berubah begitu terlambat. Tak bisa kuselamatkan Ibu. Nyawanya memang selamat, tapi tangannya tidak.

Oh, bahkan gara-gara akulah, si macan kumbang itu menyerang Ibu. Ia Alfa kawanan _shifter, _dan merasakan keberadaanku, serigala nomad memasuki wilayahnya, merasakan diriku sebagai ancaman, ia menyerang. Ibu berusaha memblokade serangannya, melindungiku, tapi malah semua bencana itu terjadi. Aku begitu marah hingga aku berhasil mengalahkan si macan kumbang sial itu, membunuhnya. Dan tak sengaja mendapatkan dua anak buah. Pasangannya. Dua betina, Kemangi si macan tutul dan Saga si macan kumbang. Mengalahkannya berarti memberiku hak atas tanahnya, tapi aku tak mau menetap di sana. Akhirnya Kemangi dan Saga yang mengalah, mengikutiku sejak saat itu.

Aku begitu marah, marah pada diriku. Mengutuk diriku. Cakarku yang tajam namun tak berguna. Rahangku yang kokoh dan taringku yang mengerikan namun terbukti tak bisa melindungi siapapun. Dulu aku begitu senang melihat pantulan tubuhku di permukaan air danau. Tubuhku kecil, tapi menurutku aku begitu cantik. Bulu-bulu berwarna perunggu di punggung, bergradasi hingga makin ke bawah makin muda hingga terkesan berwarna peach, tercampur warna abu-abu di tepi tubuh, makin pucat hingga berakhir pada kaki-kaki berwarna putih. Tapi sejak aku bisa melihat bayanganku dari kepala kedua macan yang menjadi anak buahku, betapa aku membencinya. Perunggu dan abu-abu, warna yang sejak saat itu begitu kubenci. Kurasa Ibu pun begitu. Ia pastinya membenciku, aku telah mengecewakannya. Putri yang durhaka dan tidak berguna. Aku tahu ia menginginkanku pergi, hanya saja naluri keibuannya tak bisa membiarkannya melepasku. Ia masih menyayangiku, bersikap lembut dan mendampingiku, tapi aku tahu, jauh di dalamnya, ia tak lagi mengakuiku.

Jadi wajar saja bahwa begitu aku ditaklukkan dan Alfaku memintaku pergi bersamanya, ibuku melepasku begitu saja. Aku pun merasa ini yang terbaik untuk Ibu: jauh dariku. Kehidupan bersama ibu bukanlah tempatku. Aku ada bersama para _shifter. _Di dunia para _shifter. _Nomaden, tak punya tempat tinggal. Berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Berperang dengan para vampir. Memenangkan serigala. Menaklukkan kawanan lain. Memadamkan pemberontakan kawanan taklukan Alfaku. Pertarungan dan pertempuran.

Kawanan adalah keluargaku, segalanya bagiku. Mereka yang mengerti aku. Mereka sudah berpengalaman ratusan tahun sehingga bisa menjadi mentor bagiku. Gwen, Alfaku, adalah kakak sekaligus ibuku, pembimbingku, orang yang kuhormati. Tapi perasaanku pada Gwen bukan sekadar hormat, aku menyayanginya. Sangat. Aku siap mati untuknya. Memberikan jiwaku padanya. Kemangi setia padaku, ia ikut memasuki kawanan sang Alfa setelah aku ditaklukkan. Namun Saga memilih tinggal dengan salah satu kawanan taklukan setelah ia mendapat pasangan di sana. Dan anggota lain, yang baru kukenal, mereka sahabatku. Bukan hanya rekan seperjalanan, atau murni karena hubungan bisnis. Kuroi si serigala Ainu. Liang Tse si serigala Mongol. Phat si serigala Siam. Kleo si leopard Afrika. Radja si singa India. Kami adalah satu ikatan. Tambah lagi, kami kawanan campuran, yang berlatar belakang para _shifter_ kesepian. Kami mendapat tempat bernaung dan perlindungan dalam bentuk kawanan. Kami yang awalnya tak saling mengenal, justru lewat pertarungan, menjadi tak terpisahkan. Susah senang bersama. Satu sakit, semua merasa sakit. Satu mati, seperti yang sering terjadi, lainnya membalas dendam. Kami memang sering bertengkar, tapi kurasa itu wajar, karena itu takkan mengubah rasa saling menyayangi di antara kami. Kami keluarga, bagaimanapun juga.

Kurasa sama juga di sini, di tanah ini. Para _shifter _jelas kelompok eksklusif, sebisa mungkin menghindari hubungan dengan orang lain, orang awam yang tidak tahu menahu tentang rahasia mereka. Ya, di manapun siapapun, _shifter _tidak aman. Mereka adalah pengundang masalah, bibit penyakit. Belum lagi soal ketidakstabilan mereka.

.

Collin masih curhat panjang soal Noah dan gengnya, ujung-ujungnya menambahkan bahwa lebih baik aku tak usah cari perkara dengan mereka. Ya, ya…. Siapa juga yang mau cari perkara dengan gerombolan _bully?_ Seolah aku tak sudah cukup cari perkara saja selama ini.

"Omong-omong," kata Collin akhirnya, "sore ini kau tak ada acara kan?"

Hmmm…. Apa ya rencanaku hari ini? Aku bisa ke tempat Phat, merencanakan patroli. Oh, itu sih, tidak perlu ke sana juga bisa. Berhasil meloloskan diri dari tanah Quileute yang dijaga ketat, kembali ke apartemennya, Phat langsung bersenang-senang melepas ketegangan. Semalam ia minta izin untuk bawa cewek dan mungkin jejak 'entah-apa-yang-mereka-lakukan-semalam' masih tersisa. Hih! Jangan harap aku mau ke sana! Atau aku bisa patroli sendiri di hutan dan di tanah Cullen, sekalian mengambil sepedaku. Beruntung jika aku tidak bertemu vampir. Atau malah kawanan Kakak, yang jelas masih memasang penjagaan ekstra. Mungkin aku bisa mengintai ke tempat Sam, mencari tahu keadaan Kakak sekarang. Syukur-syukur aku tak usah tertangkap Sam lagi, jadi tak perlu aku terperangkap dalam permainan catur menyebalkan dengannya. Pulang dan masak untuk Ayah. Huh, jangan-jangan Sam sudah nongkrong di sana, siap mempereteliku. Atau aku bisa mengurung diri di kamar, mendengarkan laporan Kuroi. Ocehan Phat soal betapa tidak kompetennya aku sekarang. _Ugh!_

"Tidak," kataku. "Aku bebas hari ini."

Matanya langsung tampak cerah. "Kita main ke tempat Brady, ya…," ujarnya bersemangat.

Heh?

"Bukannya kau harus menjagai kakakku dan Seth di tempat Sam?" kuingatkan ia.

Collin cerita waktu perjalanan pulang Sabtu kemarin, Sam menugasinya menunggui Jacob, bersama Adam. Beberapa jam sekali, katanya, seseorang bernama Caleb dan salah satu dari duet Quil atau Embry akan menggantikannya. Ia mendapat jam bebas di waktu sekolah, tapi seharusnya kembali bertugas nanti sore.

Ia langsung mengeluh. "Ya, tapi aku sudah bosan bulak-balik ke sana. Lagipula apa yang perlu dijagai? Toh di sana ada Adam…," ia agak mendengus. "Seth juga sudah pulih tadi pagi, jadi tanggung jawab Adam jauh lebih ringan. Mungkin hari ini aku ingin libur dan sedikit, yah, menikmati hidup. Nonton DVD, ngobrol, makan…. Brady katanya mau coba membuat strawberry pie. Katanya juga ia dapat resep spaghetti baru. Kau mau?"

Hmmm… Rumah Brady?

Strawberry pie? Hmm, aku tak terlalu suka manis, sih….

Tapi spaghetti?

"Memangnya Brad bisa masak?"

Ia tertawa. "Jangan kira cuma kau saja yang pintar masak, Korra. Di sini kau punya saingan. Yeah, meski bidangnya agak beda. Brad jago bikin cake dan pastry, lho. Opera cake, lemon sorbet, blueberry pie, tiramisu, pokoknya komplit! Green-tea eclaire dan roti croissant-nya mantap, deh! "

Wow! Serigala koki…. Tampak keren.

"Lalu kau?" selidikku. "Apa keahlianmu?"

Ia agak berpikir-pikir. "Aku membuat keramik!" katanya akhirnya.

"Oh?" aku membulatkan mata, agak kagum. "Kau seniman, toh!"

Agak tidak aneh, sih. Para Black mungkin memang punya citarasa seni. Jake dan ayahku kelihatannya juga lumayan oke. Ukiran Quileute di rumah itu, kata Dad, buatan Jake semua. Sayang betul ia hanya menganggapnya pengisi waktu luang nomor dua. Ia jelas menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di hutan dan di garasi, mengurusi mobilnya, daripada menatah kayu belakangan.

Ia terkekeh. "Ya, tapi aku tidak terlalu berminat buka workshop keramik."

"Lho, kenapa?"

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Modalnya besar," katanya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan bersemangat, "Tidak masalah kalau aku tak bisa jadi seniman. Bakat imajinasi tiga dimensiku kan bisa dipakai untuk yang lain. Nanti aku mau belajar jadi _cake sculptor, _dan membuka toko pastry dengan Brady," matanya berbinar-binar. Ia bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan bahwa membuka toko pastry pastinya harus punya modal lebih besar daripada jadi seniman keramik. "Oh ya, dan sekarang aku sedang belajar merajut…," tambahnya lagi.

Aku agak memicing. Cole? Merajut?

Apa itu idenya untuk menghabiskan waktu? Atau mungkin untuk belajar mengendalikan emosi?

"Huh, aku ragu kau bisa merajut…" cibirku.

"Wah, kau tidak tahu saja…. Aku juga belajar beberapa motif _crochet_. Nanti kubuatkan syal untukmu, deh. Kau kan suka syal…."

Aku mengerjap. "Dari mana kau tahu aku suka syal?" tanyaku.

Ia nyengir. "Ya iyalah…. Kau setiap hari pakai syal. Tapi cuma yang motif itu saja," ia menunjuk syal paisley yang kupakai. "Syalmu yang satu lagi hancur kena darah, kan? Kau tak punya syal lain, ya? Ckckck, kasihan…," ia mengacak-acak rambutku, membuatku meringis. "Uncle Bill pasti tidak memberimu uang jajan cukup. Jangan khawatir, Korra. Nanti kurajutkan yang bagus. Pokoknya satu-satunya di dunia!"

Heh! Aku tak menduga ia begitu perhatian.

"Hijau limau, kan?" ia mengedip.

Oh, ia bahkan tahu warna kesukaanku.

Ia terkekeh melihat mataku yang membulat, antara antusias dan takjub.

"Pokoknya nanti serasi dengan tasmu, deh! Asal kau tidak pakai baju hijau seluruhnya. Nanti bisa-bisa kau disangka ulat bulu."

Aku meleletkan lidah.

"Jadi kapan, dong, syalku jadi?" aku menggandeng lengannya. Mengerjap-ngerjap manja. Kurasakan ia sedikit menahan napas, tapi lantas ia terkekeh dan memandang ke arah lain.

Hoaaaa…. Apa itu?

"Hmmm," ia mengernyitkan kening, sok serius. "Tiga bulan," katanya.

"Haaah?! Tiga bulan?! Lama benar! Kau mau bikin syal sepanjang lingkar bumi?" protesku. "Seminggu!"

"Enak saja seminggu! Aku ini baru belajar!"

"Ya sudah, sebulan!"

"Dua," tawarnya.

"Lama betul! Kalau selama itu sih, ibuku saja bisa bisa bikin sepuluh syal dengan tangannya yang cuma satu!"

Tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah. Keterkejutan jelas tampak di wajahnya. Dan aku pun mendadak murung, ketika bayangan itu kembali muncul. Ibuku ... dan macan kumbang….

"Korra…," ia menyentuh lenganku. Tepat waktu sebelum getaran mulai mengambil wujud di sana. Kutatap ia. Rona wajah apa itu? Khawatir? Prihatin?

Takut?

"Kau mau cerita sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku memaksakan satu senyuman lebar hadir di wajahku. Menggeleng keras.

"Kalau begitu kau buatkan aku dua syal, ya?" seruku riang. "Dan aku mau yang bermotif!"

Ia agak terkejut dengan perubahan moodku yang mendadak, tapi ia juga memamerkan tawanya, lebih bersemangat ketimbang biasanya. Atau mungkin tepatnya, memaksakan diri bersemangat.

"Memangnya kau mau motif apa?"

Aku berpikir-pikir. Motif apa ya? Polkadot? Heh, kegampangan! Motif hati? Aiyaaa … imut sekali! Kubayangkan aku, dengan tubuh serigalaku, memakai syal hijau limau dengan motif hati bertaburan. Apa nanti aku harus membuatkan syal juga untuk Collin? Aku tahu ia suka warna merah. Tapi kalau aku buatkan warna pink, bagaimana ya? Fufufu…

Hah! Seolah aku bisa merajut! Bukan berarti aku sama sekali nol besar dalam kerajinan tangan. Waktu aku di Mesir, Syahrazad si Wakil Kiri dari kawanannya si Malik pernah mengajariku membuat ikat pinggang dan rompi macramé. Tapi itu macramé, dan pastinya tidak semanis sebuah syal rajutan. Di kawananku, tidak ada yang bisa merajut. Alfaku pandai menenun, menganyam, dan menyulam, tapi ia juga tidak bisa merajut. Kemangi dulu pintar memasak, tapi jelas ia menyerah dalam apapun yang berkaitan dengan benang. Kleo sudah keburu mati sebelum aku sempat tahu apa keahliannya. Kalau Kuroi sih memang tidak terlalu banyak terlibat dalam kerajinan tangan apapun. Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan berkutat main catur atau duduk membaca novel sejarah membosankan. Ugh! Dan cowok-cowok di kawananku jelas tak bisa diharapkan.

Huah! Mereka semua kalah sama Collin!

"Kau suka motif binatang?" tawarnya ceria. "Aku buatkan motif serigala."

Otomatis aku mengibas tanpa berpikir. "Tidak. Aku benci serigala. Yang lain saja."

Kurasakan ia agak tertampar. "Kau … benci serigala?"

Oh, salah! Astaga!

"Bukan begitu," aku berusaha memperhalus suasana. "Tapi itu kan tidak terlalu feminin."

Kontan ia terkekeh. "Memangnya kau menganggap dirimu feminin?" ejeknya. "Rambutmu saja _boyish cut _begitu…. Tubuhmu juga tidak berkurva."

Aku pura-pura mencebik. "Jahat betul kau! Aku kan manis."

"Ya deh, ya deh, kau manis…," ia menimpaliku setengah hati, masih terkekeh.

"Ih, jahat!" kutinju bahunya. Ia menghindar, mengulum senyum, ujung bibirnya berkedut-kedut.

"Ya sudah, kubuatkan motif bunga, deh," tawarnya. "Atau kupu-kupu. Eh, jangan, kalau kupu-kupu, nanti kau bisa disangka ulat bulu betulan."

"Memang kau bisa bikin bunga apa?" tantangku, tak menanggapi soal 'ulat bulu'.

"Hmm, apa ya? Ah, nanti kupikirkan. Pokoknya bagus, deh!"

"Ingat, dua!" aku mengacungkan jariku ke mukanya yang penuh senyum.

"Oke. Asal kau buatkan aku bekal tiap hari."

"Ah, perkara keciiiiiil…. Memang kau mau bekal apa?"

"Ganti-ganti setiap hari, dong!"

"Beres!"

"Janji?" ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya dan aku tertawa. _Pink swear? _Hehehe, Collin ini kelewat manis untuk seekor serigala Alfa.

Aku menautkan kelingkingku padanya. Kalau ia memaksa membuat Sumpah Darah juga akan kulakukan, deh. Sumpah Alfa itu sakral.

"Janji," kataku.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Aku lagi pengen bikin sesuatu yang lebih santai. Perkembangan hubungan Korra dan Cole. Mumpung Jacob lagi dalam kondisi ga sadar, hehe. Episode selanjutnya: Rumah Brady dan pertemuan kedua Korra dan Seth. Maaf ya, lagi-lagi TAB harus menunggu… hehehe… Ga tepat waktu masuk soalnya, ga sinkron. Ehehe…**

**Makasih yang udah nyempetin bacan n ninggalin review episode kemaren… hehehe…**

**Rhie: **ahahaha... kasian tuh kl bikin film, orang yg bikin skenarionya bakalan bingung... hwahahaha...

**Tiwi: **iya, aku sadar ceritaku tambah panjang, maaf maaf… tapi semua kisah ada maknanya. Adikku dan pacarku juga ribut, nyuruh aku cepet2 nyelesein ceritanya. Aku yakin semua orang udah pada bosan. TAB hampir kelar, tapi penjelasannya ga bakal semua ada di TAB, mungkin malah di LoK. Hehehe…

**Nabiella44: **wah, apa tuh maksudnya? Hahaha… aneh ya? Sori sori…

**RJR: **wah, asiiikkk komen di sini…. Waww, aku seneng ada yang berusaha memahami Korra. Yeah, dia emang ga gitu baik juga sih. TAB aga ditulis dari perspektif Jacob, dan dia emang ga suka Korra, jadi emang aga subyektif. LoK apalagi, udah jelas-jelas sangat subyektif. Korra mungkin bakal berakhir sedih, yah namanya juga tragedi... Tapi di tengah2, di antara semua kemalangan itu, dia pasti bakal ngerasain kebahagiaan kok...

**Aku masi nunggu review…**

**Luv u all ^_^**


	22. 22 - Girl's Talk

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated T to M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**22. Girl's Talk**

Monday, April 08, 2013

2:10 PM

.

* * *

.

"Menurutmu kalau poniku ini dipangkas, aku bakal lebih tampan tidak, ya?" Collin menerawang seraya mempermainkan poni Justin Bieber-nya di depan cermin. Poni Justin Bieber versi tahun kemarin, maksudnya, waktu dia masih imut-imut. Di pangkuannya, ada majalah Korean Pop terbuka, memperlihatkan pose manis serombongan anggota _boysband_. Aku mengintip halaman itu. Halaman yang membahas soal gaya rambut, rupanya.

Akhirnya berhasil juga Collin memaksaku datang ke rumah Brady. Main, katanya. Aku tak tahu apa motifnya, atau apa ia punya motif lain di balik ajakannya, setelah kemarin aku memergokinya membicarakanku dengan Sam, tapi aku juga tak punya alasan menolak. Jadi, dengan menelan semua peringatan Kuroi dan Phat supaya aku memasang penjagaan penuh, akhirnya sepulang sekolah, aku mengikuti mereka, nangkring di boncengan sepeda Collin. Kami terus saja ngebut, sambil berseru-seru riang bak anak 9 tahun, dengan Brady yang tidak peduli dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan kami dan bersepeda dengan tenang, jauh tertinggal di belakang.

Collin sudah tahu aku penentang berat kendaraan bermotor, jadi hari ini ia bersepeda ke sekolah. Kata Brady, biasanya ia ikut mobilnya. Tapi sejak dekat denganku, dan Jumat kemarin melihatku membawa sepeda, Brad dan Cole jadi ikut-ikutan naik sepeda. Mungkin dipikirnya hari ini kami bisa bersepeda bertiga. Mereka agak bingung tahu aku hari ini tidak bawa sepeda, tapi aku bilang rantai sepedaku rusak. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bilang sepedaku tertinggal di tanah para lintah?

Kupikir ada bagusnya juga kedekatanku dengan mereka. Aku sudah menularkan satu sikap positif mencintai Bumi. Kuroi, eh bukan, Greenpeace harus memberiku penghargaan soal ini.

Brady memang menghilang sepanjang setengah waktu sekolah, kembali baru pada jam istirahat. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau, dan aku tak berani bertanya mengapa. Collin juga sama sekali tak bertanya, jadi kupikir memang ia ada masalah dengan ceweknya itu. Jika Cole saja, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dia, tak mau bertanya, berarti memang ini urusan yang tak boleh dibicarakan.

Dan gara-gara urusan Roxie ini, pulang-pulang Brady menepuk kepala bilang ia lupa mampir di supermarket untuk beli bahan-bahan pembuat cake. Akhirnya, hilanglah kesempatanku mencicipi strawberry pie yang katanya mau dibuat Brady. Tapi ia berjanji akan membuat masakan lain. Spaghetti itu tetap jadi, katanya. Dan ada masakan spesial lain juga. Jadi sementara aku dan Collin meributkan masalah rambut di kamarnya, ia sibuk di bawah, membongkar resep dan menyiapkan masakan. Ia bahkan melarangku membantunya.

Aku memicing pada Collin yang masih sibuk di depan cermin. Sungguh aku tak menduga, cowok serigala bertubuh besar bertampang agak sangar ini rupanya penggemar _boysband_. Jangan-jangan dia menganggap kawanannya sebagai semacam _boysband_.

Hahaha, Collin rupanya lebih manis dari yang kukira.

Bayangan Jacob, Sam, Seth, Collin, dan Brady menari-nari penuh semangat ala Korean Pop bermain di kepalaku. Collin dan Brady masih mending. Tapi Jacob dan Sam? Pfffft…. Sungguh bayangan itu membuatku ingin jatuh ke lantai dan tertawa berguling-guling. Mati-matian kutahan seringai yang mulai mengambil wujud di wajahku dan aku mencoba memberi penilaian objektif. Dalam nada sekasual mungkin. Fokus pada urusan rambut Collin.

"Menurutku kau sudah cukup oke dengan poni itu kok, Cole..."

"Ah, yang benar?" Collin masih mengurusi rambutnya. "Apa memang gaya ini sudah tidak trend lagi? Maksudku, Justin saja sudah berubah gaya... Tapi kalau aku ikut-ikutan di-Tintin, nanti aku dibilang kembaran lagi dengan Brady, dan Noah pastinya akan menambah-nambah gosip yang sudah ada. Tambah lagi, jika poni ini dipotong, nanti nilai keimutanku berkurang..."

Menahan tawa jadi pekerjaan yang makin sulit bagiku. Serius. Collin ... yang tampangnya pada dasarnya garang ini ... menganggap dirinya imut? Memangnya dia tak pernah berkaca?

"Jujur Cole, menurutku lebih baik kalau kau potong cepak. Minimal kau tukaran gaya rambut dengan Brady. Image-mu itu jauh dari level _'cute boyfriend'_," kataku terus terang.

"Ya, aku tahu, sih..." sambil manyun Collin memelintir-melintir poninya. "Aku memang pernah dicepak, dulu, kupikir juga memang pantas. Tapi semua orang jadi ribut aku mirip Jake. Dulu sih aku sempat senang ia memanjangkan rambut, tapi sejak ia memutuskan potong cepak lagi, aku langsung memanjangkan poni."

"Lho, memang kenapa kalau kau dibilang mirip Jake? Kalian kan memang saudara...," kataku santai. Tapi tak kuduga, ucapanku itu mendapat reaksi dingin Collin.

"Ugh, ogah aku diserupakan dengannya," ia mendengus. Wajahnya berubah masam sebelum ia menggerutu panjang lebar, "Jujur aku tidak mengerti, sebelah mananya coba aku mirip dengan raksasa itu? Cuma karena kami bersepupu, lantas setiap segi yang ada pada kami disama-samakan. Aku sudah cukup sabar dibilang punya emosi yang sama, tak perlulah tiap titik di wajahku diukur-ukur, diperbandingkan dengannya. Mata, rahang, alis, hidung…. Aku heran ke mana gerangan mata anak-anak itu, padahal sudah jelas Jacob lebih mirip ibunya daripada Billy."

Aku terperangah. Collin jelas punya semacam ketidaksukaan pribadi dengan kakakku. Antipati, bisa dibilang. Dan itu juga yang membuatnya berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari image Jacob. Potongan rambut ... satu-satunya yang bisa ia kendalikan dari wujud fisiknya, adalah sasaran pertama.

"Ada apa dengan Jacob?" mungkin pendekatanku terlalu gamblang, tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk bertanya.

Collin mendengus. Sesaat tampangnya berbahaya. "Terus terang saja, Korra, kakakmu itu _bully! _ Kalau bisa memilih, aku tak mau dengar satu kata pun dari si tukang paksa yang bisanya cuma menyuruh-nyuruh ini itu! Dia sendiri lemah, tapi sok kuasa. Dikiranya semua orang mau suka hati menurutinya. Jujur, aku heran bagaimana bisa Sam begitu saja melupakan semua dan menerimanya lagi. Ck, bodohnya Sam, mau-maunya tunduk begitu saja pada si pengkhianat tengik itu. Kalau aku jadi Sam..."

Wajah Collin mendadak membeku, berubah hijau, sementara matanya membelalak dalam kengerian yang sangat, kala ia tersadar bahwa lagi-lagi ia kelepasan. Di depanku, orang luar yang juga adik dari orang yang ia hina.

Tidak hanya keberanian, kalau tidak mau dibilang kekurangajaran Collin, yang terang-terangan menghina Alfanya di depanku, yang membuatku menganga sejadi-jadinya. Aku lebih terperangah dengan cara Collin menyebut kakakku, dan isi makiannya. Pengkhianat, katanya? Dan Sam? Apa maksudnya?

Apakah ini berurusan dengan Jacob menjatuhkan Sam? Tapi kata Collin, Sam menerima Jacob kembali?

Aih, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di suku ini?

Belum lagi aku sempat merangkai kata untuk menginterogasi Collin, tahu-tahu terdengar derap langkah terburu-buru Brady di tangga, dan kemudian wajahnya yang sama pucatnya dengan Collin muncul di ambang pintu.

"Hei, Cole," ia masih tersengal-sengal. Matanya beralih padaku dan lantas kembali pada Collin dengan tatapan bertanya, sekaligus menuduh. Ia tampak susah payah menjaga suaranya tetap kasual saat berkata, "Kau bawa majalah Ginny? Awas nanti dia pulang dan menemukan majalahnya tak ada, dia bisa ribut sendiri. Kau tahulah Ginny..."

"Oh, ya, Brad..." Collin mengerjap, juga berusaha terdengar kasual. "Aku menemukannya di depan televisi. Daripada nganggur, kubawa saja ke sini," ia menampakkan cengirannya yang payah. Meski aku masih jelas bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang kelewat cepat dalam tatapan Brady.

"Oh..." Brady, dalam usahanya untuk tampak biasa-biasa saja, mendekat untuk kemudian bersila di samping Collin di karpet. "Memang ada yang seru di sana? Aku tak tahu kau pemerhati K-Pop, Cole..."

"Memang bukan. Aku cuma, ehm," Collin berusaha keras mendaratkan konsentrasinya kembali ke majalah dan bukan urusan ketakutannya gara-gara kelepasan membongkar rahasia suku padaku. "Mencari model rambut baru, begitu..."

"Dia sedang mempertimbangkan memotong poninya, Brad," aku menimpali dengan santai. Setidaknya aku harus berpura-pura tidak menangkap apapun. Aku tak mau Collin kena masalah karena kebodohannya. Bagaimanapun dia keran pengetahuanku dan aku tak mau jika hal ini sampai pada Jacob, jika ia sudah pulih nanti, kakakku akan menetapkan hukuman atau aturan yang bisa membuatku kehilangan akses pada perkara kawanannya. Melarang Cole berhubungan denganku, misalnya, menutup mulut Cole selamanya, atau bahkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"Oh..." Brady tersenyum sok santai. Diraihnya majalah dari pangkuan Collin dan ia pun menenggelamkan diri di sana, membolak-balik halamannya dengan antusias yang ketara sekali cuma pura-pura. "Kau tahu, mungkin kau bisa coba model _skinhead_. Seperti Josh waktu itu, kau tahu... Kelihatan keren dan macho, menurutku."

"Oh, ya... Dengan motif tribal di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya..." jemari Collin menyusuri rambutnya sendiri, menggambarkan lekuk-lekuk ukiran. "Membuatnya selama beberapa bulan menyandang ukiran yang sama, dalam versi lebih besar, di kedua sisi tubuh..."

"Cole!" bentak Brady yang membuat Collin mengerjap dan aku menahan desahan lelahku. Sumpah, si Alfa Collin ini benar-benar tak tahu kapan harus menutup mulut. Keduanya tampak serba salah, sebelum akhirnya Brady kembali berusaha memperbaiki, atau setidaknya meringankan keadaan. Ekspresinya melembut kala pandangannya beralih padaku. "Ehm, Korra, kau pastinya lapar, kan? Spaghettinya sedikit lagi jadi. Mau bantu aku, Cole?"

Brady bangkit sementara Collin hanya menganga, agak telat memproses usaha Brady. Kusambar kesempatan itu untuk ikut bangkit menawarkan diri.

"Oh, aku akan membantu kalian masak kalau begitu," ujarku cepat.

Tahulah aku, Brady pasti ingin menarik Collin dariku, bicara empat mata soal tadi. Meski si Collin 'Putra Mahkota', dan seharusnya Alfa yang sah saat ini, bisa jadi sistem yang mereka terapkan sekarang sama sekali jauh dari versi standar. Brady bisa jadi atasannya. Gawat kalau Brady sampai menurunkan perintah yang tidak-tidak. Collin sedang di puncak titik bocornya sekarang. Bisa dibilang ada lubang besar di mulutnya. Ini kesempatanku untuk mengorek sebanyak-banyaknya soal mereka.

"Tidak, Korra, terima kasih. Kau kan baru sekali ke rumah ini, tidak sopan kalau kami memintamu masak," Brady menampikku dengan lembut, seraya memberi kode mata, yang hampir tidak kentara, pada Collin untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayolah, Brad...," rayuku. "Masa kau mau menganggapku tamu? Jahat sekali kau..."

"Sudahlah, Korra," setelah beberapa detik, barulah Collin berhasil keluar dari _shock_-nya dan memasang tampang ceria. "Kau belum pernah mencoba masakan spesial ala Chef ColeBrad, kan? Nah, kau diam saja di sini. Pokoknya nanti kau nilai masakan kami, ya?"

Kedipannya dan keringanan sikapnya membuatku tak lagi memprotes. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengantar kepergian keduanya dengan senyumku, duduk menghadapi majalah yang jadi biang masalah. Sementara telingaku berusaha menangkap apa yang terjadi begitu bola mataku tak bisa menangkap bayangan mereka lagi.

Kelihatannya Brady merasa Collin sudah cukup tahu diri dan tahu kesalahannya sehingga ia merasa tak perlu memberi peringatan. Atau mungkin memang ia melakukannya dengan jaringan telepati sehingga tak mungkin kutangkap. Mungkin memang yang kedua inilah yang terjadi, karena sekian puluh menit itu tak ada hal lain yang kudengar selain suara-suara peralatan masak di dapur. Bahkan tak terdengar suara canda Collin dan Brady. Hanya sesaat, kudengar bisikan halus namun cepat, yang sama sekali tak bisa kutangkap karena teredam suara kencang yang kelewat berlebihan dari pisau yang mencincang sesuatu di alas kayu. Pastinya Collin atau Brady menggunakan suara itu untuk meredam pembicaraan mereka.

Sial.

Apapun itu, kelihatannya topik mereka cukup penting. Itu, dan fakta bahwa mereka sengaja menutupinya dengan ekstra keributan, membuatku awas. Mereka toh tak perlu melakukan itu jika tak mempertimbangkan kemampuan pendengaran sensitifku. Artinya memang ya, mereka, atau minimal salah satu dari mereka, mencurigaiku.

Ya, dua orang itu memang kelihatannya percaya aku tak lama lagi akan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Pastinya itu yang membuat Collin kelewat tak punya kendali jika ada di dekatku, dan Brady terus mengendusku seperti Sam. Meski Brady tetap selalu penuh penjagaan, Collin bisa dikatakan sudah memperlakukanku seolah aku bagian dari kawanannya, atau minimal sudah tahu rahasia sukunya.

Itu, atau memang pada dasarnya saja dia itu ember bocor.

Entah ini bagus atau tidak.

Seandainya saja aku bisa menggenapi hal itu. Menjadi bagian dari mereka, maksudku benar-benar menjadi bagian dari kawanan serigala Quileute, bukan cuma anggota suku ini yang tetap dianggap orang luar. Dengan begitu juga semua jadi lebih mudah.

Bisakah aku melakukannya? Mengungkap sisi serigalaku, memasuki kawanan mereka? Sementara aku tetap terkait dan terhubung dengan kawananku sendiri? Sementara loyalitasku tetap pada kawananku?

Apa keanggotaan ganda bisa terjadi?

Mungkin bisa saja. Jumat lalu aku bisa mendengar suara serigala bernama Embry dan Quil setelah aku menghisap darah Jacob. Aku tak tahu lagi sekarang. Aku terlalu takut untuk berubah. Tapi jika memang ya, aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku jelas tidak siap untuk kemungkinan itu.

.

Di tengah keributan di dapur, kudengar bel depan berdenting. Collin, tampaknya, bergerak menuju pintu depan dalam langkah cepat dan ringan yang takkan bisa kutangkap jika bukan karena indra sensitifku. Aura tipis, lembut, murni, bening bagai tabir sutra menyelusup di udara begitu Collin membuka pintu.

Agh, ya, calon _shifter_.

Siapa lagi di saat seperti ini?

"Hei, Ginny," sapa Collin riang pada si empunya aura itu.

'Ginny'... Inikah Regina Fuller, adik Brady yang sering mereka sebut-sebut itu?

Calon _shifter_?

"Oh, hei, Cole... Aku tidak tahu kau datang," suara Regina terdengar terkejut, tapi tetap ceria. Suaranya kecil dan ringan. Manis. "Eh, aku tidak mengganggu kalian, kan?" ia menambahkan dengan sedikit bersit nada usil.

"Mengganggu apa? Kami sedang masak...," entah keriangan Collin ini dibuat-buat atau tidak, yang jelas kalau memang ia pura-pura, ia aktor yang handal, patut kubilang.

"Ah... masak apa 'masak'?" suara Ginny masih usil ketika tapak-tapak kaki kecilnya melintasi ruang tengah. "Hmmm, kakakku nakal juga, ya? Memanfaatkan rumah saat sepi, sore begini hanya untuk berdua, heh? Habis ngapain saja kalian? Awas nanti kubilang Mom..."

"Hei, itu bukan omongan anak SD, tahu! Dapat dari mana kau?"

"Tentu saja dari Ben Cat... Tambahan, sekadar informasi, aku sudah hampir SMP sekarang, tahu!"

"Ugh, Ben tolol... Sudah kuduga," Collin mengumpat diiringi tawa sang gadis kecil. "Sudah kubilang jangan percaya gosip bodoh Ben, Gin! Bisa mampat otakmu nanti!"

"Aha! Kalau salah, kenapa kau merah begitu, Cole? Eh, salah, 'Kakak ipar', maksudku..."

"Astaga, Ginny!" desah Collin lelah, diiringi tawa tidak peduli Ginny dan kekehan Brady. Terdengar langkah bersemangat nan ringan dan riang, aku yakin itu Ginny, menuju dapur. Kedua bersaudara itu saling bertukar salam dan kecupan, sementara Collin masih ribut mengomel, "Kau tidak usah ikut tertawa, Brad! Gara-gara kau sok cuek, tahu, makanya semua orang jadi menganggap gosip itu benar!"

"Sudahlah, Cole, gosip ya tetap gosip... Biarkan saja, nanti juga hilang sendiri... Kau Raja Gosip, masa tak tahu hukum dasar itu?" timpal Brady cuek di antara suara sodet kayu beradu dengan wajan. "Mau coba sausnya, Sis? Resep baru nih..." ujarnya pada Ginny sebelum kembali pada Collin, "Lagipula sejak kapan, sih, Ben punya gosip elit?"

"Cih, Ben itu…," gerutu Collin. "Tukang gosip menyebalkan! Semua gosipnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal..."

"Kau kesal kenapa, sih, Cole? Karena Ben menyaingi bakat Gossipers-mu? Kukira kalian satu geng?" Ginny tertawa. "Mmmm, sausnya agak kurang asin, Kak..." kudengar ia membalas kakaknya di sela-sela pembicaraannya dengan Collin. "Ah, sebenarnya sih, masuk akal juga tidak apa-apa, Cole... Tidak usah malu begitu. Ehm, jadi kapan kalian menikah? Aku tetap jadi pembawa bunga, kan?"

"GINNY!" teriakan Collin menggema di lantai bawah, yang kembali ditimpali kekehan dua saudara itu.

"Omong-omong, mana majalahku, Kak?" tanya Ginny sementara asal suaranya bergerak-gerak di lantai bawah. Jelas ia sedang mencari sesuatu, mungkin membalik-balik bantalan sofa.

"Majalah K-Pop-mu tadi dipinjam Collin, ada di kamarku," sahut Brady.

"Wah, ada urusan apa kau iseng buka-buka majalahku? Tertarik _boysband_ sekarang, Cole? Kau ngeceng cowok-cowok manis terus begitu apa kakakku tidak cemburu?"

"Enak saja! Aku cuma cari inspirasi model rambut, kok...," reaksi Cole kalem. Sesaat kemudian Cole heboh sendiri dan beranjak ke ruang tengah. Terdengar gemerisik suara televisi dinyalakan dan keluhan Ginny ketika Collin mengusirnya, "Minggir, Gin! Siaran ulang The Desperate Housewives nih, sudah lewat lima menit!"

"Hah! Dasar maniak opera sabun!" gerutu gadis itu. "Kau kan sudah punya seluruh DVD-nya, Cole, masa kau masih nonton siaran ulangnya di televisi! Aku kan mau nonton Coffee Prince..."

"Nonton DVD kan beda auranya dengan nonton tiap episode bersambung! Kau sendiri maniak K-Drama ... sudah punya semua DVD-nya masih juga nonton di teve," balas Collin cuek di antara kesibukannya mengoper-oper _channel_ televisi.

"Itu beda! DVD kan tidak di-_dubbing!"_ bela Ginny.

"Ah, cerewet! Sana kau, Kecil! Hush, hush!" usir Collin yang membuat gadis cilik itu meradang.

"Ini rumahku dan itu sofaku!" teriaknya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Ginny, apa kubilang soal teriak di dalam rumah?" Brady melerai dari dapur.

"Tapi Kak, dia memonopoli televisi..."

"Kau kan bisa nonton di kamarmu..."

"Kenapa bukan Collin saja yang nonton di atas?" protesnya.

"Televisi di kamarku kan rusak."

"Curang!" Ginny kembali menghentak-hentak. "Kau selalu membela cowokmu!"

Terdengar desahan lelah Brady. "Regina Elizabeth Fuller...," hanya itu peringatnya yang membuat Ginny mengutuk. "Dan apa kubilang soal kata-kata kasar, Nona?" tambahnya.

Jelas selembut apapun sikap Brady, dia yang pegang kendali di rumah ini. Oh, salah, bahkan ia juga yang pegang kendali atas Collin. Ginny tak lagi mengkonfrontasi kakaknya, kini ketika Collin kembali melempar ejekan. Kedua anak itu, Cole dan Gin, saling ejek, sebelum terdengar suara tapak kaki dan derit kayu, tanda Ginny melenggang menuju lantai atas, masih menggerutu.

Keriangan di bawah sungguh, sungguh jauh berbeda dengan atmosfer sebelumnya. Kubayangkan yang namanya Regina Fuller ini adalah gadis kecil usia 12 tahun yang imut, manis, dan ceria. Mungkin versi yang sebenarnya dari diriku kalau semua omong kosong yang menghantamku selama empat tahun ini tak terjadi.

Dan memang, nyatanya, itulah yang kulihat. Tak sampai semenit, kepala gadis itu muncul di ambang pintu. Gadis manis dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda dengan pita merah jambu. Ia tinggi, serius, untuk ukuran anak SD. Mungkin sekitar 150 cm. Ekspresinya agak terkejut mendapati keberadaanku di kamar kakaknya.

"Hei, Gin..." sapaku ramah.

"Oh?" ia tampak kikuk. "Aku tidak tahu ada tamu..."

Aku bangkit dan menghampirinya di ambang pintu, mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Korra. Aku, yeah, teman kakakmu."

Ia balas menjabat tanganku kendati matanya tak bisa menutupi kecurigaannya, dan mungkin juga ketidaksukaannya, "Aku tidak tahu Brady punya cewek lagi..."

Aku memasang cengiran terbaikku. "Memang bukan. Aku teman Cole dan Brad di sekolah."

"Oh...," raut mukanya, entah mengapa, agak kecewa. Aku menangkapnya sebagai sikap protektif. Aku sudah dengar dari Collin, Brady sempat depresi beberapa bulan gara-gara putus dengan ceweknya. Mungkin anak ini takut jika Brady mengalami hal yang sama kelak.

Denganku? Heh! Aku bahkan tak pernah punya getar perasaan apapun pada Brady. Oke, dia baik dan manis. Tapi jelas, walau sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu persis cowok seperti apa yang jadi tipeku, aku takkan mungkin naksir Brady.

"Apa kau pacar Collin?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing, masih dengan nada tidak suka yang membuatku mengerjap.

Heh? Apa? Dia tidak suka karena mengira aku pacar Cole? Apa dia naksir Cole?

Astaga. Kemarin aku mengira Kanna naksir Cole, sekarang aku mengira adiknya Brady naksir Cole. Sebenarnya, ini urusannya Cole yang tenar atau aku yang kelewat mudah berprasangka?

"Eh, tidak...," jawabku. Entah mengapa aku jadi gugup. "Aku cuma ... eh ... sahabat Cole."

Ia makin memicing curiga, jelas tidak percaya.

"Sungguh. Aku sepupu Cole," jelasku, berusaha menghindari masalah. Oke, aku tahu dia bahkan belum berubah. Tapi aku juga tak mau membuat keributan dengan _shifter_ lain di tanah ini. Sudah cukup urusan dengan para lintah beberapa hari lalu. Aku lelah dan ingin menikmati hidup normal ala remaja. Setidaknya beberapa hari ini, hingga si Alfa pulang.

Ia masih curiga tapi memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Kalau begitu salam kenal, deh. Kuharap kita bisa main kapan-kapan."

"Ya, tentu!" aku agak terkejut dengan sikapnya yang ramah, walau kentara sekali ia tidak terlalu suka padaku. Tapi aku membalas dengan antusiasme yang lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"Ginny!" terdengar Brady memanggil dari lantai bawah. "Kau jadi les balet tidak sore ini?"

Heh? Ada serigala les balet?

"Oh, ya, Kak!" ia berpaling lagi padaku. "Huh, kakakku yang cerewet itu ribut lagi. Ya sudah. Aku mau siap-siap dulu. _Bye_ Korra!"

Aku melambai. _"Bye…" _balasku.

.

Dari bawah, kudengar Brady memanggilku. Makanan yang ia buat sudah siap rupanya. Menuruni tangga, kulihat Brady sudah menghidangkan masakan di meja makan. Tidak hanya spaghetti. Rupanya ia juga menghidangkan puree kentang dan salad. Dari baunya sih, rasanya ada ikan panggang juga. Melirik ke ruang tengah, kulihat Collin masih menempelkan matanya ke layar kaca, mukanya menekuk serius memperhatikan adegan sekelompok ibu-ibu merumpi.

Tukang gosip menonton film tentang sekelompok orang menggosip? Sungguh khas Collin.

Kucoba duduk di sisinya, bertanya apa yang ia tonton. Tapi ia hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa suara, menyuruhku diam, dan kembali ke televisi. Mengernyit, aku bangkit meninggalkannya, langsung menghampiri Brady di meja makan, menggeser kursi.

"Cole tampak serius betul," komentarku.

Brady tertawa. "Dia sih memang rajanya film drama. Pokoknya kalau dia sedang nonton, jangan kata diajak bicara, ada bom meledak tepat di sampingnya juga ia tetap bergeming."

Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Kalau kau sendiri, Brad," kataku. "Kau juga suka film drama?"

"Semua orang di sini suka drama," jawab Brady dengan suara 'mau bagaimana lagi?'. "Kalau bukan Cole yang memonopoli televisiku, giliran adikku. Ia nongkrong terus di sini, kau tahu, soalnya di rumahnya sepi. Kedua orangtuanya bekerja, dan dia anak tunggal. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan, tapi gara-gara itu, aku hampir tak pernah melihat jenis film lain. Jadi ya, apa boleh buat, aku juga jadi nonton drama."

Ya, ya…. Aku tahu itu. Seumur-umur aku bersama kawanan, setiap saat kami punya waktu tinggal di apartemen atau hotel yang ada televisinya, kalau tidak sedang lari-lari dalam wujud serigala atau terlibat pertarungan perebutan klaim, aku selalu berada dalam pertarungan ketat perebutan remote dengan Phat. Kalau dia yang menang, pastinya, aku jadi terpaksa nonton film horor atau film pembantaian. Ugh! Serius, semua film yang ia tonton itu konyol benar…. Sama sekali tidak realistis.

Yeah, bukan berarti film yang kutonton realistis…. Dari sekian genre film yang kutonton, bagaimanapun, aku paling suka film animasi petualangan.

Tapi mana ada sih, film yang sepenuhnya realistis?

Phat memang identik dengan film seram. Film horor adalah kebanggaan Thailand, demikian ia memberi alasan patriotik, tapi aku tahu, pada dasarnya saja ia suka melihat orang teriak-teriak. Kalau sedang tidak ada tayangan film begituan di televisi, dia akan memutar koleksi DVD-nya. Isinya sama saja. Film penuh darah atau penuh hantu. Di dunia ini, hanya ada dua pengecualian dari genre film kegemaran Phat. Narnia dan Harry Potter. Dan alasan dia menonton kedua film itu sangat subyektif, jauh dari urusan alur cerita atau semacamnya. Narnia, karena pastinya dia menganggap dirinya Aslan, minimal gara-gara warna bulu mereka sama. Dasar narsis! Harry Potter, jelas, gara-gara di sana ada si Draco Malfoy. Ups, maksudku Tom Felton.

Phat sudah jatuh cinta pada anak kecil itu sejak ia memerankan calon paman tiri kesayangannya, Louis Leonowens, di film Anna and The King. Waktu itu memang dia hanya mendapat peran minor, tapi Phat sudah mulai mengidolakannya. Ketika tahu dia main di film lain, tentu saja Phat langsung mengejar. Dia bahkan rela antre berjam-jam demi mendapatkan tiket di penayangan perdana film itu, dan juga berdiri lama-lama di antrean untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan si bintang idola. Jujur aku bingung, kenapa dia malah mengidolakan anak itu, padahal kalau memang alasannya adalah karena dia main di film yang mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya di istana Siam, seharusnya ia lebih mengidolakan Chow Yun Fat. Jodie Foster, lah, paling tidak.

Ugh. Selera kawananku memang agak-agak aneh. Kuroi biasanya menghindar dari televisi, lebih suka menikmati kesunyian di antara tumpukan novel sejarahnya, serius dan kering seperti dirinya. Pantas saja dunianya jauh dari cinta. Sedangkan Gwen paling hobi nonton acara masak-memasak. Yeah, bisa dibilang kami klop dalam hal itu. Meski bedanya, jarang sekali kulihat ia memegang pisau dapur.

Alfaku yang kukenal adalah gadis yang teramat sangat cantik. Membeku di wujud fisik wanita muda usia 23 tahun. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, dengan wajah bak bidadari. Bulu matanya begitu tebal dan lentik, dan ia hobi sekali mengerjap-ngerjap dengan tatapan menggoda. Tangannya begitu halus dan lentik, kukunya panjang dan selalu indah di-_manicure. _Kulitnya lembut berkilau. Gerak-geriknya anggun memikat. Tutur katanya halus lembut. Gayanya ultra-feminin. Selintas melihat, takkan ada yang mengira kalau ia penguasa hampir separuh dari total suku _shifter _di seluruh dunia. Dan parahnya, ia sadar diri akan kecantikannya. Hobinya bersikap narsis, foto-foto, bergaya sok manis, dan iseng menggodai cowok atau cewek manapun, untuk kemudian ditelantarkan begitu saja bahkan sebelum mereka sempat menyentuhnya.

Tentu saja tak ada gading yang tak retak. Secantik apapun fisiknya, keberuntungan Alfaku dalam soal cinta bisa dibilang nol besar. Aku sudah dengar, ia pernah jatuh cinta _duluuuuuuu sekali._ Orang yang sama menjadi agen utama dalam kejatuhannya. Sejak saat itu, ia bisa dibilang agak menghindar soal cinta, walau yah, aku tahu ia suka main-main sesekali. Tanpa ikatan, tanpa perasaan. Tentu saja, dengan posisinya, siapapun anggota kawanan akan dengan suka hati tunduk di kakinya. Entah sudah berapa Alfa bawahan yang menawarkan diri menjadi selir resminya —'selir', tentu, tak ada yang begitu berani menawarkan diri menjadi raja atau permaisuri pendamping seorang Maharani— tapi ia sok jual mahal. Dan seperti biasa, ia akan menyombongkan diri di depanku tentang siapa saja yang mengejar-ngejarnya, membuat kepalaku gila rasanya. Ugh!

Satu lagi kekonyolan si Alfa. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya, mungkin terpengaruh image standar cewek cantik di film sampah manapun, setiap kali menyentuh dapur, iaselalu mengkhawatirkan kulit indahnya akan gosong kalau terkena cipratan minyak. Ia bahkan tidak peduli sistem penyembuhannya takkan mungkin membiarkan cipratan minyak itu berbekas lebih dari semenit. Itu ironi, sungguh, karena kelihatannya ia sama sekali tak peduli jika harus terjun ke kancah pertempuran, yang malah membuatnya terekspos dalam bahaya lebih besar.

Tapi tentu saja, kemalasannya menyentuh dapur itu tak ada hubungan dengan hobinya meneteskan air liur tiap melihat makanan. Dulu, waktu kawanan kami masih lengkap, setiap ada acara masak-memasak di televisi, aku, Gwen, dan Kemangi si macan tutul, akan duduk mencakung di depan televisi dengan mulut menganga. Kemudian Liang Tse, cowok paling macho di kawanan, akan mengganggu dengan merebut remote dan memindahkan ke _channel_ manapun yang menayangkan film laga atau tayangan olahraga. Aku biasanya akan langsung terjun dalam pertarungan perebutan remote, sementara Kemangi berusaha melerai dengan suaranya yang nyaring. Gwen si Alfa konyol itu tak berbuat positif apapun untuk menengahi, lagi. Seperti biasa ia akan beralih menonton pertarungan kami, tertawa-tawa sambil memanikur kukunya dengan santai, senang melihat adegan yang menghibur hati. Phat akan mencuri-curi kapanpun ada kesempatan untuk memonopoli televisi selagi kami berkelahi, yang membuat kami otomatis menariknya ke kancah pertarungan. Sementara Kuroi, seperti biasa, hanya menarik napas lelah melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan kami, dan kembali ke dunianya sendiri.

Ah…. Dunia yang indah dan damai…. Mengapa dunia indah itu begitu cepat pergi? Bagaimana mungkin dunia itu takkan pernah kembali lagi?

.

"Kau sendiri, apa film yang kausuka, Korra?" Brady menangkapku sebelum aku melayang entah-ke-mana lagi.

Aku mengerjap. "Oh… Tentu saja film yang ada namaku di dalamnya!" kataku otomatis, tanpa berpikir. "Avatar Korra, Coraline…," aku mulai mendaftar.

Sebenarnya ada film lain yang kusuka. Serial The Penguins of Madagascar. Entah mengapa aku jadi menghubungkan para kawanan penguin itu dengan kawananku. Skipper pastinya si Alfa. Kowalski si Kuroi, sok penuh perhitungan setiap saat. Rico si Phat, selalu bergumam tak jelas kapanpun ada kesempatan. Dan aku si Private yang imut … anak bawang yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan. Huahahahaha! Tapi mungkin entah mengapa, perbandingan itu tak terlalu tepat. Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang si Skipper itu Jacob, dan Private itu Collin…. Sayangnya aku tak kenal siapa-siapa lagi kawanan kakakku untuk bisa menempatkan mereka dalam analogiku yang absurd.

Brady tertawa mendengar aku menyebut Avatar Korra.

"Astaga. Narsis sekali kau…" komentarnya.

"Yeah… ," aku nyengir. Apa boleh buat, kan? Narsis itu panggilan alam. "Aku bahkan pakai nama itu untuk akun Facebook-ku!" tambahku riang.

"Coraline?"

"Bukan, tentu. AvatarKorra," kataku, meraih ponsel dari sakuku dengan penuh semangat. "Kau punya Facebook, Brad? Twitter? Ayo, _add_ aku."

Ia tersenyum, lantas meraih ponselnya sendiri dan meng-_add _akun Facebook-ku. Segera permintaan itu sampai di halamanku. Kubuka akun itu. Foto profil wajah lembut penuh senyum Brady tampak di layar, dengan manisnya memegang seiris _cake _penuh krim dengan hiasan strawberry. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Mungkin ia dipaksa adiknya berpose seperti itu, terpengaruh gaya salah satu pangeran manis dalam kisah-kisah _shoujo manga _atau drama komedi-romantis Asia_._ Hahaha, pantas saja Cassidy mengejeknya dengan nama 'Pangeran', gayanya sok Prince Charming begitu. Mataku beralih membaca nama _user ID_-nya. Brad's Bread.

"Brad's Beard?" tanyaku bingung. Heh? Brady kan tidak punya kumis….

"Brad's Bread, Korra," Brady mengoreksiku. "Itu rencana nama toko pastry yang ingin kubuka di masa depan," katanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Pandangan matanya agak menerawang. "Collin dan aku sudah merencanakan, begitu lulus, kami akan mengumpulkan uang untuk membuka kafe di kota."

Aku sudah dengar ini dari Collin, tapi mendengarnya lagi dari Brady, ditambah sikapnya yang menerawang saat mengatakannya, membuatku yakin betapa serius kadar impian itu.

Wow. Duo serigala membuka kafe…. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan.

"Aku sudah dengar, kata Cole kau jago membuat pastry?" mataku berbinar.

"Yeah, aku sudah mengembangkan beberapa resep roti dan _cake_," senyumnya melebar. "Ditambah lagi, aku sudah bilang pada Emily, dan ia setuju akan memasok muffin-nya yang terkenal…."

"Oh?" mataku makin lebar. "Emily punya resep muffin yang enak?"

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalau ke sana lagi, coba deh minta Em mengajarimu resep kue. Nanti kau ajarkan aku," katanya.

"Heh? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ke sana, minta Em mengajarimu masak? Aku kan tidak begitu mengerti cara membuat _pastry. _Spesialisasiku itu masakan asin, bukan manis. Paling-paling aku cuma bisa membuat pudding…"

Mendadak ia diam, menunduk. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Eh, kenapa, Brad?"

Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya. "Ehm, kau mau langsung makan, Korra? Aku tahu pastinya kau yang lebih ahli masak makanan Italia, tapi resep ini spesial, lho. Collin dapat di internet, baru kucoba sekarang."

Tak urung aku curiga dengan perubahan wajahnya, dan perubahan topik yang mendadak ini, tapi kutahan kecurigaanku. Tersenyum, aku mengikuti Brady menarik piring dari tumpukan piring di meja, mulai menyendok _spaghetti _dan menuangkan saus seafood spesial buatan Brady. Buatan Brady seorang, pastinya, karena kulihat Collin dari tadi malah asyik di depan televisi, bukan membantu.

"Collin bagaimana?" tanyaku, sementara mengaduk makanan di piring.

"Oh, biarkan saja dia," kata Brady. "Nanti juga dia makan kalau filmnya habis."

Menggeleng tak percaya dengan keantikan sahabatku, aku menyuap spaghetti itu. Wow. Brady tidak bohong waktu bilang saus itu spesial. Saus itu memang enak sekali. Rasanya menyengat, menggetarkan lidah. Kucium bau rempah-rempah yang megah dan kaya rasa. Ini baru favoritku.

"Uhmmmmm, enak sekali, Brad," cecapku. "Kau harus ajari yang ini. Betulan."

"Hehehe, aku senang kau suka," balasnya sumringah.

.

Selagi aku sibuk makan, tahu-tahu kurasakan selintas bau _shifter _lain menguar dari arah pintu masuk. Aura yang kukenal. Aku menoleh tepat waktu ketika terdengar dering bel, syukurlah. Tapi belum lagi Brady bangkit untuk membuka pintu, Ginny sudah turun dengan langkah riang menuju pintu, berteriak-teriak, "Kubukakan… Kubukakan…"

Bukan kekagetanku akan keberadaan _shifter _itu, tapi kebingunganku dengan apa yang ia lakukan siang begini di sini, yang membuatku terus melihat ke arah pintu. Brady juga menunggu, walau Collin tampak sama sekali tak terganggu. Pintu terbuka, dan sosok pemuda itu muncul di ambangnya.

"Hai, Seth," ujar Ginny riang. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Mendengar kata 'Seth', telinga Collin langsung bergerak. Tiba-tiba saja ia berpaling ke pintu, langsung meluncur dan meminggirkan Ginny. Ginny memprotes, tapi ia tak peduli. Bersungut-sungut, Ginny mendekatiku di meja makan, membiarkan Collin menghadapi Seth. Ginny mengambil piring dan menuang spaghetti buatan kakaknya, tapi sama sekali tak bicara padaku, membuatku lebih mudah menempelkan telinga ke isi pembicaraan Cole dan Seth.

"Ada apa, Seth?" tanyanya dengan sikap resmi.

"Oh, hai juga Cole," Seth melambai sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa sikapmu itu? Kau tidak kangen padaku?" godanya. Melihat Collin hanya diam, ia melanjutkan, masih dengan sikap wajar, "Aku ingin bicara dengan kau dan Brady. Kalian tidak mengundangku masuk?"

Collin bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya, tapi Brady sudah meluncur dan mengambil alih pembicaraan, meminggirkan Collin.

"Hei, Seth," katanya ramah. "Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Ayo masuk. Aku masak spaghetti spesial, Korra juga sedang main."

Ekspresi Seth langsung berubah. "Korra?"

Brady mundur, membiarkan Seth melongok ke dalam. Aku melambai dari tempatku, tersenyum seadanya, berusaha bersikap ramah. Tapi Seth mengerjap-ngerjap, lantas membelalak melihatku bagai melihat hantu, mulutnya menganga, sebelum mendadak ia menarik Brady keluar. Collin mengernyit, menolehku sedikit dan memohon maaf, lantas mengikuti Brady. Pintu kembali tertutup. Kudengar langkah mereka bertiga menjauhi rumah, lantas bicara bisik-bisik.

Heh, apa-apaan itu?

Kucoba menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Ada apa Korra di rumahmu?" kudengar suara Seth. Nadanya, anehnya, agak menuduh.

"Memangnya ia tak boleh main?" justru Collin yang menjawab. "Mungkin kau tak tahu karena baru hari ini kau benar-benar sadar, setelah entah berapa hari tiap kali bangun terus saja dicekoki obat tidur oleh si Adam itu, tapi ia sahabat kami!"

Seth menelan ludah begitu jelas hingga aku bisa mendengarnya. "Jadi, apa benar yang dibilang Ben? Eh … di, dia …," ia kembali menelan ludah, "eh, si … si serigala hitam yang … yang menolongku?"

Eh? Seth mengira aku si serigala hitam?

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Daripada urusan dia salah mengira aku Kuroi, ada yang lebih penting di sini.

Seth mengira aku _serigala?_

Yang benar saja! Dia mengendusku?

Bagaimana bisa? Ia baru bertemu aku sekali, dan langsung diserang, kan? Tidak bangun-bangun sejak itu. Tunggu, tunggu. Tadi Cole bilang ia sudah bangun tapi terus dicekoki obat tidur. Artinya ia sudah lama siuman, tapi tetap butuh waktu pemulihan sehingga terus _bedrest, _kan? Tetap saja, ia tidak pernah kembali ke lapangan selama, yeah, seminggu lebih sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan begitu? Apa ia bisa merasakan auraku, bauku? Waktu aku menjenguk Jake, dan ia tertidur di sofa di samping Jake, apa begitu bangun ia merasakan keberadaanku? Malam itu aku dan Kuroi menolongnya, apa ia bisa merasakan kami? Menyamakannya dengan aura yang pernah ditangkapnya dariku?

Tapi sebelumnya, waktu aku baru sampai, Sam menariknya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan waktu itu? Apa Sam sudah mencurigaiku sejak awal, dan mengatakannya pada Seth?

Dan satu lagi: Ben. Siapa Ben dan apa maksudnya Ben mengatakan akulah si serigala hitam? Aku tahu ada dua Ben, yang disebutkan Cole. Ben Cat dan Little Ben.

Dan kemudian ingatan itu muncul. Benjamin Cattermole…. Cowok _shifter _yang ada di kelas Matematika. Ia sempat berbisik dengan _shifter _lain di pintu dan melirik ke arahku. Jelas membicarakan aku. Oh, Tuhan, jangan katakan … di luar lingkaran yang kujaga, sudah ada _shifter _yang mengetahui keberadaanku? Ben Cat?

Oh Tuhan…. Ini bencana, bencana!

.

"Kenapa kau, Korra?" Ginny menyentakku. Kusadari aku panik, dan lupa memasang penjagaan. Ginny pasti melihat wajahku berubah aneh. Kupandang tanganku. Untung sekali aku tak bergetar. Aku menggeleng, memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Seth itu," kataku, membuka pembicaraan. "Apa ia sahabat kakakmu?"

Ginny mengangguk. "Kenapa, Korra? Kau naksir Seth ya?"

Eh? Apa?

"Hah? Ti, tidak…."

Entah mengapa Ginny mendadak tersenyum. Senyumannya agak lebih lebar daripada senyum terpaksa yang ia tampilkan di atas tadi.

"Seth cowok yang baik, lho. Dan ia juga belum punya pacar…," katanya.

Heh? Apa urusannya mendadak ia bilang Seth belum punya pacar?

"A … aku tidak naksir Seth, kok!" tukasku. Dasar bocah kecil! Aku cuma menanyakan apa Seth sahabat kakaknya, dan ia sudah berasumsi macam-macam? Heran aku!

Cengirannya makin lebar.

"Ah, kau naksir Seth juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Lebih baik daripada kau naksir kakakku atau Cole," dengan santai ia menyuap spaghettinya.

"Eh?"

"Masa kau tak tahu, Korra?" ia melirikku dengan tenang. "Kakakku dan Cole kan pacaran…"

A, apa?

Mustahil! Brady dan Cole betulan … berpacaran? Tidak mungkin, kan? Sikap Cole … Sabtu lalu dan tadi, kupikir ia sedikitnya naksir padaku. Ia bahkan bilang pada Sam bahwa ia mengimprintku! Tentu saja aku tahu arti imprint, meski sebagian besar kawanan menggunakan istilah yang berbeda. Apa aku salah? Apa aku memang terlalu ge-er tidak pada tempatnya?

Eh, tapi Sam juga bilang itu tidak mungkin, kan?

Tunggu. Kenapa Sam yakin betul kalau Cole tak mungkin mengimprintku?

Tapi Brad dan Cole … pacaran?

"Berhenti mangap begitu, Korra. Tidak sopan," ia memelototiku. Gadis 12 tahun mengomeliku di meja makan, membuatku malu dan langsung menutup mulut. "Kau bukan homofobia, kan?"

"Eh? Te, tentu tidak. Aku berpikiran terbuka," kataku akhirnya, begitu bisa lepas dari kondisi _shock_. "Ta, tapi itu kan gosip. Aku sudah dengar di sekolah, itu skema ejekan dari para _bully_ bodoh…"

"Ah, ayolah, Korra. Kalau memang tidak benar, kan, tidak mungkin mereka nempel terus 24 jam? Ben, sahabat kakakku, juga suka ribut bilang mereka pacaran," ujarnya sambil menuang saus spaghetti lagi. "Bahkan Brad suka menyelinap malam-malam, aku yakin pasti mereka kencan diam-diam."

Heh! Pastinya ia tak tahu kakaknya kabur untuk lari-lari di hutan dalam wujud anjing besar.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku bingung. Melihat sikap Ginny, mau tak mau aku geleng-geleng kepala. Astaga, santai sekali reaksinya. Bagaimana bisa konsep seberat itu mampir begitu mudah di kepalanya? Dasar anak kecil zaman sekarang! Apa ia terlalu banyak baca komik _ai-shounen_ atau semacamnya? Oh ya, dia kan pecinta film Korea.

"Aku senang, bagaimanapun, Cole bisa menghibur kakakku setelah ia putus dengan Roxie," entah mengapa nadanya jadi agak serius. "Aku tidak suka Rox. Dia cewek jahat, membuat kakakku depresi berbulan-bulan. Padahal kakakku cinta mati pada cewek itu, tapi Rox memperlakukan kakakku bak sampah. Kakakku tak mau bicara pada siapapun, tapi aku tahu Rox meninggalkan kakakku demi sepupuku Josh. Aku pernah lihat Josh jalan dengan dia. Tapi tentu saja Josh tidak pacaran dengannya, ia kan _playboy_ cap kapak. Rasakan Rox!" ia menambahkan dengan sedikit kilat dendam.

"Eh, tapi tadi pagi … kata Cole, Brad bertemu Rox. Ia bolos sepanjang pelajaran pertama dan kedua, belum kembali hingga jam istirahat."

"Apa?!" kernyit di dahi Ginny, beserta suaranya yang meninggi, jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak suka.

Wow, wow, tenang, Gin…. Aku tak mau ada serigala baru berubah di meja makan!

"Tapi ia kembali dengan wajah agak kesal. Pastinya pertemuannya tidak berjalan lancar," aku berupaya mengatakan hal yang kiranya akan mampu meredam amarah Ginny. Kulihat ia mengernyit sesaat, tampak berpikir, dan debar jantungnya pun perlahan mereda. Aku menarik napas lega.

"Yeah…. Kalau ia tak balikan lagi dengan cewek jahat itu sih, tidak apa-apa," Ginny kembali makan dengan santai, agak bersikap tak peduli. Tapi lantas ia menatapku tajam. "Pokoknya kau jangan sampai ganggu hubungan kakakku dengan Cole, Korra! Aku serius nih!"

Hah! Bocah 12 tahun mengancamku?!

Serius! Ini bahkan bukan pembicaraan anak SD!

"I, iya…. Tidak, kok. Aku cuma menganggap mereka sahabat," ujarku.

Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberimu nomor Seth," tawarnya tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut dengan perubahan topik yang sangat mendadak.

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"Kau belum punya pacar, kan?"

"Belum, sih. Tapi…."

"Ya, bagus kalau begitu. Lebih baik kau mendekati Seth, deh, serius ini!" ia bicara dengan gaya sok-dewasa yang membuatku tersedak. "Dia itu tampan, lho, dan lagi kelihatan cukup mapan. Kata kakakku, Seth lumayan kaya sekarang. Dia dapat duit banyak dari bisnis online. Kakakku kerjaannya pinjam melulu, dan jarang bayar. Tapi Seth tidak pernah menagih. Baik betul dia," ia terus berpromosi. Entah ia dibayar berapa oleh si Seth. Jangan-jangan ia malah selalu jadi mak-comblang begini pada siapapun yang dekat dengan Brady, cuma agar tidak ada yang mendekati kakaknya.

Igh! Anak SD bukan hanya bicara soal pacar, tapi juga membicarakan uang…. Jelas si Ginny ini jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku. Mungkin dipikirnya aku sebaya dengannya, mentang-mentang tinggi badanku paling-paling hanya berpaut sekitar 10 cm darinya. Dasar calon _shifter_ bongsor!

Waktu aku seumurnya, apa yang kulakukan, ya? Oh ya, aku sibuk mengikuti Ibu, main dari pagi sampai sore dengan anak-anak suku terasing. Memanjat pohon, berkejaran, belajar mengendus jejak kelinci dan rusa kecil…. Mana ada aku memikirkan soal cowok?

Mungkin memang beda, anak yang besar di suku terasing sepertiku, dengan anak yang besar di suku maju sepertinya.

Pertama aku mengenal konsep yang agak-agak menyentuh hal-hal begituan, adalah setelah aku berubah dan menaklukkan si macan kumbang jantan itu. Dua pasangannya kontan mengikutiku, bilang karena aku membunuh pasangan mereka, secara otomatis aku berhak atas mereka. Aku agak bingung, sungguh, dan panik hingga taraf stress tingkat dewa. Apa-apaan? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu konsep cinta apapun selain cinta pada Ibu, dan mendadak ada dua macan, _betina, _sudah menyodorkan diri mereka agar aku sudi mengklaim mereka sebagai pasanganku? Yang benar saja! Usiaku bahkan belum 14 waktu itu, dan mendadak punya '_istri'? Dua, _pula! Tambah lagi, Kemangi dan Saga, meski membeku di wujud perempuan usia 20, usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad! Oh, Tuhan…. Mereka mengacaukan otak _innocent-_ku!

Untunglah ada Ibu. Ia menjelaskan padaku, dan pada mereka, mengenai konsep-konsep penaklukan dan 'pasangan' yang bahkan tidak pernah mampir di kepalaku. Berusaha menjelaskan posisiku sebagai 'anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa', mengutip istilah Ibu. Mereka akhirnya mengerti, dan berhenti menempel terus padaku atau melakukan gestur-gestur aneh yang membuatku pusing. Bersedia menunggu hingga aku cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan, katanya.

Tidak lama sesudah itu, aku diklaim Alfaku. Saga langsung jatuh cinta dengan harimau lain dari salah satu kawanan taklukan, dan minta izinku untuk melepaskannya, yang tentu saja langsung kuberikan dengan senang hati. Setidaknya satu bebanku lenyap. Tapi Kemangi masih saja mengharapkanku. Ia cemburu betul dengan siapapun yang dekat denganku, jantan maupun betina. Ia tidak suka dengan Gwen, karena aku terang-terangan memujanya. Namun soal si Alfa, bagaimanapun, ia masih menunjukkan sikap hormat dan bertoleransi. Manis dan anggun seperti biasa. Sikapnya jelas berubah 180 derajat pada siapapun cowok yang berusaha mendekatiku. Agak posesif, malah, membuatku kadang merasa terganggu. Waktu aku pergi kencan untuk pertama kalinya saat usiaku 15, dengan Marius dari kawanan Prancis, dia tidak mau bicara padaku seminggu. Gwen lebih dari senang hati mengejekku, mengenai betapa aku telah melukai perasaan 'istriku yang setia'. Astaganaga! Apa-apaan sih si Alfa tolol itu? Waktu aku kencan untuk ketiga kalinya dengan Marius, cowok itu mencoba menciumku di bioskop, dan aku begitu panik hingga menonjoknya. Menghajarnya hingga babak belur, sebetulnya. Kemangi senang sekali waktu itu. Tapi lagi-lagi aku mengecewakannya, dengan menerima ajakan kencan dari dua cowok lain dalam kawanan, Liang Tse dan Radja. Namun, entah karena kutukan Kemangi atau apa, kisah cintaku memang selalu sial. Tidak, tidak, masalah bukan ada pada mereka tapi pada diriku sendiri. Seperti biasa, aku mudah panik kalau mulai menginjak _base _pertama. Kala mereka mencoba mendekatiku lebih jauh, menyentuhku atau menciumku, refleks aku langsung menghajar mereka. Setelah aku sukses menghabisi teman kencan kelimaku, otomatis tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku lagi.

Ugh! Benar kata Phat, aku memang cewek mengerikan. Aku harus lebih membuka diri kalau mau dapat pacar.

Kemangi akhirnya tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk benar-benar mendapatkanku sebagai pasangannya. Begitu aku menginjak 15, ia memang jadi makin agresif, tapi aku masih saja menghindar. Jujur aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Aku memang merasa nyaman bersamanya, tapi aku tak merasa aku siap punya pasangan serius. Ia memang cantik dan sebagainya, memujaku habis-habisan, mengikutiku ke mana-mana bak kucing kecil penggoda yang kasmaran. Tapi aku yakin penilaiannya tersaput mendung. Maksudku, ia menganggap itu kewajiban karena aku mengalahkan pasangannya, kan? Pastinya ia takkan begitu sukarela melemparkan dirinya padaku kalau ia punya pilihan dan bukannya bersikukuh mengikutiku dengan alasan 'setia'. Dan jika aku coba-coba saja dengannya, tanpa yakin dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, _well,_ aku yakin itu tidak adil baginya.

Phat jelas naksir berat padanya, bilang tubuhnya bagus, wajahnya aduhai, suaranya merdu bak nyanyian angin, tatapannya seksi, gesturnya menggoda, dan lain-lain. Mengataiku bodoh karena menolak anugerah seindah itu. Otomatis aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan memicing tak percaya. Ugh, memangnya dia pikir aku punya otak cowok ratusan tahun yang mata keranjang sepertinya? Oh Tuhan, Dewa, Roh Semesta Alam! Aku cuma gadis kecil nan _innocent!_

Bagaimanapun, waktu ia meninggal karena melindungiku, empat bulan lalu, aku merasa hampa. Tak lain, Kemangi dan Gwen, dua orang yang selalu mendampingiku, menemaniku, membimbingku melewati masa-masa sulit, pergi pada hari yang sama. Separuh anggota kawanan intiku pergi hari itu. Meninggalkanku hanya bersama Phat dan Kuroi. Memaksaku menyandang beban yang masih terlalu berat untuk kutanggung.

Entah apa tanggapan Kemangi, jika tahu dua bulan sepeninggalnya, Malik melakukan itu padaku. Ugh! Tidak, aku bahkan tak mau memikirkannya! Masuk kotak terlarang! Kukunci! Kugembok! Kulempar kotaknya ke lautan terdalam beserta kuncinya sekalian!

.

"Bagaimana, Korra?" tanya Ginny mendadak, membuyarkan renunganku.

"Eh, apa?" aku agak tergagap.

"Astaga. Kau suka mimpi di siang bolong, ya?" Gin berdecak. Aku menampakkan cengiran tak jelas. Ginny tak menghiraukan cengiranku, mengutak-atik ponselnya dan lantas menyodorkannya padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Nomor telepon Seth," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tidak minta…."

"Sudahlah, Korra. Simpan saja. Siapa tahu nanti kau butuh," ia mengedip usil. Aku menggerutu, tapi kuraih ponselku dan kusimpan juga nomor itu.

Benar juga. Aku kan memang berniat menjodohkan Seth dengan Kuroi. Lebih baik kulakukan itu sebelum Alfa pulang. Nanti begitu ia datang, dan usahaku sudah mulai bertunas, kan jadi jauh lebih baik. Aku malah bisa senyum-senyum saja, sementara Kuroi sendiri yang memohon agar Alfa berkenan tinggal lebih lama.

Oh, oh, bahkan Seth menganggap si serigala hitam itu penolongnya! Ini pastinya bakal jauh lebih mudah.

Dan aku bisa punya waktu lebih lama dengan Ayah!

Ya, itu dengan menimbang kondisi Kakak membaik dan segalanya kembali normal, tentu saja.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Masih santai, masih tenang… Ada hal-hal menyenangkan yang jauh dari urusan perang, dong… Hehehe… Aku udah janji cerita tentang Korra bakal ada asyik-asyiknya. Aku seneng bikin adegan persahabatan mereka bertiga. Ada adiknya Brady di sini, mungkin udah pernah disebut di TAB. Regina Fuller, adik Brady yang baru mau lulus SD. Calon **_**shifter**_**, tapi belum berubah. Aku nampilin sedikit masa lalu Korra, tapi yang ini semuanya versi yang hepi-hepi, ga ada yang sedih-sedih. Interlude sedikit. Seth muncul sedikit, dan Korra sudah dapat nomor ponselnya. Terus gimana nih? Hwehehehe…**

**Thx untuk reviewnya… TAB sudah kutulis, masih dalam tahap editing. Mudah2an besok or lusa bisa tayang. Maaf untuk keterlambatan ini. Higzzzzz…**

**SelfQuill: **yeah, tapi ga akan terlalu romantis lho, dan approach-nya agak mendadak gitu, soalnya apa boleh buat? situasi di antara mereka berdua emang ga terlalu memungkinkan untuk romantis-romantisan dari awal. aplg kan, bisa dibilang korra ngegunting dalam lipatan. seth kan kecengannya kuroi.

**Rhie: **ya, ibunya Korra udah jadi vampir. Tapi Korra belum tau di titik ini. Masih nanti.

**Nabillaesa44: **ah syukurlaaaaa kalo ngerti mah... chapter ini mungkin terlalu santai, gapapa ya? hahaha... belum ada konflik aneh, capek soalnya bikin konflik mulu wkwkwkwkwk... duh ko pada nungguin adegan ness sih? jadi beban nih :(

**Selamat baca dan plissss review lagi ya :) plis plis plis... aku tahu chap ini pastinya bikin sebel :( kalo iya, bilang aja ya :)**

**luv u all**


	23. 23 - Sede Vacante

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated T to M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**23. _Sede Vacante_**

Tuesday, May 07, 2013

9:16 PM

.

* * *

.

_"Are you ready, Kids?"_

_"Aye, aye, Captain!"_

_"I can't hear you!"_

_"Aye, aye, Captain!"_

_"Ooooo... Who lives in a pineapple under the sea..."_

Kapten Mata Satu yang mulai menyanyikan jingle Spongebob Squarepants pagi itu membangunkanku. Dengan malas_-_malasan, masih dengan mata setengah terpejam, aku menggapai-gapai meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku, meraih Sony Erricsson kesayanganku. Kulihat nomor seseorang yang tak kukenal menari_-_nari di layar. Kode negaranya ... uh, dari mana itu?

"Halo?" sapaku mengantuk.

_"Halo, Alfa!" _terdengar suara ceria, jelas anak kecil, dari seberang sana.

Huh? Aku bahkan tidak kenal suara itu.

Aku menelan frase 'Alfa sedang tidak ada' dan langsung fokus pada kalimat inti, "Siapa ini?"

_"Oh?" _kelihatannya ia sadar aku bukan si Alfa_."Apa ini Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Korra?"_

'Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Korra'? Apaan tuh?

"Korra," koreksiku. "Kau pakai sambungan internasional, kan? Pulsanya mahal, lho. Siapa ini?" ujarku cepat, berharap si penelepon segera menyudahi pembicaraannya dan aku bisa segera kembali tidur.

_"Ini Yusuf. Aku Alfa baru Sahara, menggantikan Malik. Salam kenal!"_

Aku langsung membelalakkan mata, melompat bangun. Tanpa sengaja terjerat selimutku sendiri dan jatuh berguling ke lantai.

"Aduh!" teriakku, ketika kepalaku malah terbentur kaki meja.

_"Tuan Putri? Ada apa?" _suara di seberang terdengar agak panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma jatuh. Aduh," aku meradang nyeri, menyentuh dahiku. Semoga saja tidak memar. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Putri'," koreksiku lagi. "Cukup 'Korra'."

Terdengar suara tawa dari ujung sana.

Oh, untung sekali Dad tidak pulang semalam. Menginap di Sam, demikian semalam ia menelepon. Jelas ia khawatir dengan kondisi Jacob yang tak kunjung bangun. Aku juga khawatir dengan kakakku, tapi setidaknya kini aku bersyukur mereka tak ada. Kalau tidak, dengan keributan pagi_-_pagi begini, bisa jadi ia sudah berteriak khawatir di bawah. Apalagi ini, ada Alfa baru menghubungiku pagi buta. Jelas bukan pembicaraan yang akan selesai cepat. Dan pastinya akan penuh resiko.

"Hei," aku memotong derai tawanya. "Benar kau Alfa baru?"

_"Yep,"_ jawabnya singkat.

Heh? Malik jatuh? Dan yang menggantikannya...

"Hei Yusuf, berapa memang usiamu?" aku tahu itu ucapan selamat yang payah untuk seseorang yang jelas sudah berhasil memenangkan kedudukan Alfa, tapi aku memang tak bisa membendung keingintahuanku.

_"Duabelas," _jawabnya yang langsung membuat rahangku jatuh.

Duabelas? Artinya ia baru berubah, dan langsung bisa mengalahkan Malik? Wow!

"Lalu bagaimana Malik? Apa kau membunuhnya?" tanpa kusadari diam-diam aku berharap.

_"Hmmm, tidak..."_

Kontan aku kecewa.

_"Memangnya aku harus membunuhnya?" _ia terdengar tidak yakin, dan agak takut.

Jujur aku ingin bilang, 'Oh, tentu! Bunuh saja makhluk brengsek itu! Cincang dan umpankan dagingnya pada para unta! Tampung darahnya dan siram di tepian Sungai Nil!'

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa berkata begitu.

"Tentu saja itu terserah kau," kataku. "Tergantung hukum kawanan. Kau bisa membunuhnya atau mengusirnya, biasanya itu yang kalian lakukan, kan?"

_"Yeah...," _suaranya terdengar ragu. _"Tapi aku ... aku sebenarnya tak mau melakukannya, Korra... Malik Alfa yang baik, kata yang lain. Ia kuat dan terbukti memimpin dengan sangat baik, kau tahu? Aku ingin mengembalikan posisi ini padanya, sejujurnya aku mendapatkannya secara kebetulan. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."_

Aku ingin bilang, 'Heh! Malik tidak layak mendapat belas kasihanmu! Dia setan jahat! Binatang cabul! Dulu juga ia membunuh Alfa pendahulunya! Lebih baik kaubunuh dia sebelum dia memperkosamu!'

Sangat kusesali, lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Sudah tanya para wakilmu?" aku berusaha menekan dendamku dan berupaya bersikap bijak.

_"Thariq bilang memang biasanya Alfa yang kalah harus dibunuh. Tapi Syahrazad membelanya, bilang ia bisa menjadi Wakil Utama atau semacamnya, semacam Wali Alfa hingga aku cukup dewasa untuk memerintah."_

Heh? Si Syahrazad membela Malik? Manis sekali dia! Jangan-jangan diam-diam mereka ada main?

Wah, berani juga si Malik... Berpacaran dengan Wakil Kiri?

Eh, tunggu. Siapa bilang mereka pacaran? Jangan _selalu_ mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya, Korra! Kemarin kau sudah _error_ se-_error-error-_nya mengambil kesimpulan terburu-buru soal Kacchan dan Collin, sekarang mau mengulang kesalahan lagi?

_"Jadi bagaimana, Korra?"_ kembali Yusuf menuntut jawaban. _"__Kata Thariq aku harus menghubungimu, karena, kau tahu, Malik kan pasanganmu... Dan mungkin kau akan marah jika ia dibunuh."_

Apa?

Thariq si Wakil Kanan bilang Malik pasanganku?

"Malik bukan pasanganku! Enak saja!" tolakku otomatis. "Sudah! Kalau kau mau bunuh dia, bunuh saja!"

Heh! Apa maksudnya ia bilang Malik pasanganku? Apa Malik mengaku_-_ngaku? Huh, rupanya benar pasangan si Gwen di sana adalah dia…. Dan sepeninggal Gwen, ia menganggap dirinya otomatis menjadi pasanganku? Seenaknya saja dia!

_Korra, jangan sembarangan! _kudengar seruan Phat. Jelas ia menguping pembicaraanku dengan Yusuf. _Malik itu Alfa yang tangguh. Sayang jika ia tewas. Anak ini baru jadi Alfa, sama sekali belum berpengalaman._

_Tapi menjadikannya Wali sama saja memberikan kedudukan setara Alfa, bahkan lebih! _bantahku. _Ia Alfa yang dikalahkan, ia bisa saja memanfaatkan kedudukannya untuk menggeser Alfa yang baru, minimal menguasainya. Menjadikannya boneka. Itu bisa menimbulkan dualisme kepemimpinan, bahkan bisa jadi pendukung Malik akan memaksanya melakukan kudeta, dan itu tak baik untuk kawanan yang menganut otoritas tunggal seperti Sahara._

_Yeah, seolah itu tidak terjadi di sini, di kawanan inti..._

_Hei! Apa kaubilang tadi?_

_Tidak, Korra, maaf. Ehm, _Phat buru_-_buru menata ulang pikirannya.

_"Ehm, Korra ... be, benarkah aku harus membunuh Malik?" _kudengar Yusuf bergetar ketakutan di ujung sana. Phat masih berteriak_-_teriak memperingatkan di kepalaku.

Aku mendengus.

"Ya sudah, Yusuf," kataku. "Kau boleh membiarkannya hidup," aku memberi amnesti yang langsung membuatnya menarik napas lega. "Dan kau juga boleh menaruhnya di dekatmu, tapi jangan menjadikannya Wali. Aku memberimu otoritas untuk membentuk semacam Dewan. Selain Malik, tempatkan beberapa senior seperti Rasyid dan Aisyah. Katakan pada Thariq untuk mengawasi tiap gerakannya. Kau juga tidak boleh hanya menuruti Malik, kau harus mendengarkan para wakilmu. Jangan berikan ia kekuasaan yang terlalu besar. Segera setelah kau menginjak usia 18, kau harus melakukan klaim penuh. Mengerti?"

_"Ya, Korra."_

Kok rasanya aku meniru pola suku ini, ya? Dengan Sam sebagai Alfa yang dikalahkan berada di antara para Tetua, dan Jacob di posisi Alfa... Seakan_-_akan dia Yusuf.

Huah! Berharap saja keputusanku tidak membuat masalah di masa depan.

"Oh ya, Yusuf. Aku tahu kondisi politik di Mesir sedang genting, dan mungkin ada sebagian elite politik yang entah bagaimana tahu tentang kita, atau _vampir yang berhubungan dengan mereka," _aku menekankan, tahu ada beberapa vampir yang ikut terjun ke kancah politik, "berusaha menghubungimu untuk meminta bantuan. Entah untuk penjagaan atau bahkan membunuh orang atau vampir tertentu. Tapi kau jangan membawa kawanan ikut_-_ikutan terjun ke kancah politik. Kalian tetap fokus pada tugas awal, oke? Kita tidak berurusan dengan politik para manusia."

_"Baik, Korra."_

Wah, manis sekali si Yusuf ini. Tunggu, jangan_-_jangan ia tidak mengerti bahasaku, lagi?

"Kau benar-benar mengerti kan, Yusuf?" kataku, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ia tertawa._"Tenang saja Korra, begini-begini aku setidaknya memahami lima bahasa."_

Wow! Alfa muda yang cerdas! Dan pastinya kuat, kalau ia bisa sampai mengalahkan Malik. Mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkan untuk menariknya ke kawanan inti. Menempatkan serigala yang lebih berpengalaman seperti Thariq sebagai Alfa penjaga benteng Sahara. Siapapun asal bukan Malik.

_"Tapi bagaimana jika vampir itu melakukan hal licik untuk menggulingkan lawan politiknya? Membunuh mereka, misalnya? Itu bisa membuat Mesir jatuh ke tangan para vampir."_

Wah, benar, itu bahaya.

"Kalau begitu kuizinkan kau mengambil tindakan. Tapi konsultasikan dengan para wakilmu dan timbang kondisi sebaik mungkin. Ingat, tidak ada perang terbuka."

_"Siap, Korra," _serunya. Dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, menarik topik lain yang membuatku jengah._"Oh, Korra, aku ingin membicarakan soal inisiasi."_

Ah ya, inisiasi Alfa baru. Sial.

_"Malik bilang aku harus segera mendapat klaimmu. Jadi kapan kau akan ke sini?"_

Oh Tuhan, aku harus menginisiasi bocah 12 tahun? Yang benar saja!

"Aku harus menunggu Alfa pulang untuk mengambil keputusan itu, Yusuf." Ya, aku tahu aku tak seharusnya membuka masalah kepergian Alfa pada kawanan bawahan, tapi kurasa tak masalah kalau pada kawanan Sahara. Mereka tahu lebih daripada yang lain. "Tapi mungkin takkan begitu cepat," tambahku. "Kami sedang ada masalah kecil di sini. Kau takkan berniat untuk melepaskan diri, kan?"

_"Apa? Oh, tentu tidak, Korra. Aku takkan memberontak."_

"Kalau begitu kukira tak masalah."

_"Tapi kata Thariq, jika aku tak cepat diklaim, aku tak bisa membuat koneksi langsung dengan kawanan inti, dan mungkin akan lebih sulit bagi kami untuk memberi informasi berkaitan dengan keamanan kawanan satrap di sini pada aliansi."_

Ya. Itu memang benar. Penaklukan kawanan didasarkan pada penaklukan Alfa mereka, menjadikannya Alfa bawahan. Alfa satrap, demikian istilah yang dipakai di Mesir sana, diambil dari istilah Persia untuk raja bawahan. Jika Alfa mereka berganti, otomatis kedudukan kawanan dalam aliansi agak goyah. Mereka bisa dengan mudah melepaskan diri. Inisiasi Alfa baru hampir sama seperti penaklukan, memperbaharui kontrak kepemilikan mereka. Alfaku harus menaklukkan Alfa baru, atau memastikan klaim atas Alfa yang ditempatkan sebagai Alfa satrap, dan dengan demikian memastikan klaim atas kawanan mereka. Tentu saja, ada Alfa baru yang tahu potensi aliansi, yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri untuk ditaklukkan, tapi tak jarang pula yang berusaha memberontak, memerdekakan diri, sehingga kami harus memenangkan mereka lewat pertarungan. Dan penaklukan ini, selain memastikan klaim atas kawanan, juga memastikan tetap tersambungnya jaringan komunikasi. Memang para Alfa yang bahkan tak punya hubungan bisa saling berkomunikasi melalui koneksi antar-Alfa, tapi tetap ada batasan jarak untuk itu. Namun, jika Alfa mereka ditaklukkan, jarak itu bisa dijembatani, dihapus. Bagi kami yang memiliki aliansi yang terbentang hampir di sepertiga belahan bumi, tentu saja memastikan tetap tersambungnya koneksi antar_-_Alfa dalam aliansi adalah hal penting. Itu sama saja dengan memastikan benteng tetap utuh, memastikan keamanan mereka, dan keamanan kami secara keseluruhan.

Tapi menaklukkan Alfa baru usia 12 tahun... _Melukainya, _tak kurang. Luka permanen.

"Sekarang kan ada jaringan telepon," aku mencoba berpikir lebih praktis. "Kau harus terus terhubung denganku minimal 1x24 jam, oke? Pastikan pulsamu cukup. Jika ada masalah, segera hubungi aku."

_"Baik, Korra," _pastinya sigap. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali bicara, agak ragu. _"Korra ... ehm, boleh aku minta sesuatu? Kumohon."_

"Apa?"

_"Ehm, bolehkah aku ... anu ..."_

"Katakan saja, Yusuf."

_"Anu ... jika boleh, kumohon ... eh, jangan buat aku seperti Malik."_

Kubayangkan bocah 12 tahun dengan luka codet di wajah. Ugh, mengerikan.

"Tentu tidak, Yusuf. Tenang, akan kuusahakan luka penaklukanmu tidak terlalu terlihat."

_"Bagus! Terima kasih, Korra. Soalnya ada gadis yang kusukai dan aku tak mau tampak jelek bak perompak," _ujarnyaceria, yang membuatku tertawa.

Hehehe, tak hanya cerdas, ia juga lumayan manis. Mungkin aku akan menyukainya.

_"Eh, kau tidak keberatan jika aku punya seseorang yang kusuka, kan? Kau takkan berniat menjadikanku pasanganmu, kan?"_

Aku tertawa. Hehehe, ada_-_ada saja si Yusuf. Mungkin dipikirnya karena Gwen menjadikan Alfa sebelumnya sebagai pasangan, lantas aku juga akan berminat dengannya. Entah siapa yang memulai tradisi mengambil selir dari para Alfa taklukan, sehingga mereka sudah ambil ancang_-_ancang saja mengira diri mereka sebagai kandidat utama pasangan resmi para _marionette._ Ugh!

"Kalau memang aku mau menjadikanmu selir, kau kan tetap bisa punya pasangan lain. Selama aku tidak mengangkatmu sebagai pasangan utama," ujarku santai.

_"Ya, tapi ... kau tahu, aku serius dengan gadis ini dan tak mau menduakannya. Jadi ... yeah ... aku mohon pengertianmu, Korra."_

Wow. Anak 12 tahun benar_-_benar memikirkan masalah cinta dengan serius. Aku jelas harus belajar banyak darinya.

"Aku juga belum berminat mengambil pasangan dekat_-_dekat ini, Yusuf. Tenang saja, kalaupun ya, tampaknya aku tak berminat dengan anak 12 tahun," kataku sambil terkekeh. Kudengar ia juga tertawa.

_"Oh ya, Korra," _ia mulai menarik topik lain._"Beberapa hari lalu ada makhluk dingin mendatangi kami. Bertanya tentang Alfa, sebenarnya."_

Eh?

_"Namanya Amun, kalau tak salah. Ia bertanya apa telah terjadi suksesi Alfa aliansi."_

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

_"Malik menyuruhku menjawab belum."_

Aku langsung tegang.

"Kau tahu mengapa ia bertanya begitu?"

_"Ya. Katanya ia mendengar pertanyaan itu dari seseorang bernama Yasser Kahlan atau Ja'far Kullan atau Yasifar Khellan atau semacamnya."_

Yasser Kahlan?

"Apa maksudmu Jasper Cullen?"

_"Ah, ya, itu! Yasfer Khallan."_

Oh, brengsek si Whitlock!

"Kau tahu berita itu sudah tersebar di mana saja?"

_"Maaf, Korra, aku tidak tahu."_

"Kau tahu klan Amun terhubung dengan klan mana saja?"

_"Maaf Korra, itu juga aku tidak tahu. Tapi ia datang dalam damai, dan bilang sama sekali tak berniat mengganggu kawanan atau aliansi. Dan kau tahu, memang sejak dulu, sebelum memasuki aliansi bahkan, kawanan kami menjalin hubungan saling menghormati dengan klan mereka. Jadi kuharap kau tak menganggap kedatangannya kemarin, dan hubungan ini, sebagai pengkhianatan terhadap aliansi, Korra."_

"Ya, tentu, Yusuf. Aku bisa mengerti. Selama kau tahu di mana harus berdiri jika terjadi bentrokan atau serangan terhadap kawanan lain dalam aliansi."

_"Tentu, Korra. Terima kasih."_

"Lalu apa lagi yang ia katakan?"

_"Tidak banyak. Hanya pendapatnya soal kelanjutan Revolusi Facebook tahun lalu. Masih agak genting di sini. Sama seperti kami, ia juga berupaya menjauh dari bentrokan di jalan. Bau darah di mana-mana, Korra. Terlalu menyengat. Ia berupaya agar tidak ada vampir yang mengambil kesempatan ini untuk pesta pora. Oh, tapi ia sempat bilang sesuatu soal kesepakatan aliansi dengan para bangsawan vampir. Katanya, jika memang ada suksesi Alfa, seharusnya Alfa yang baru datang untuk memperbaharui perjanjian."_

Kepalaku langsung pening.

_"Korra, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"_

"Apa?"

_"Benarkah rumor, bahwa aliansi sekarang sedang goyah? Suksesi memang sudah dilakukan dan tidak ada rantai yang terputus, namun klaim total atas Alfa baru belum dapat dilakukan? Sehingga sekarang ini sedang ada kekosongan takhta Maharani?"_

"Tidak, Yusuf. Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

_"Malik."_

Astaga. Malik tolol.

_"Ia juga bilang, gawat jika berita ini tersebar ke para vampir. Kesetiaan kami kawanan Sahara tetap pada aliansi, Korra, tapi jika itu memang terjadi, jika urusannya tak cepat dibereskan, kawanan bawahan lain mungkin akan berontak. Kau tahu, jika memang ada situasi genting di puncak, pasti banyak kawanan yang merasa keselamatan mereka tidak terjamin."_

Astaga.

Jika seorang Alfa usia 12 tahun yang baru menjabat saja bisa bicara begitu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Brengsek, brengsek.

"Aku pastikan semua aman, Yusuf," kukatakan apa yang perlu kukatakan. "Baik, aku perlu jujur padamu, toh kawanan kalian memang tahu lebih dari yang lain. Sekarang ini memang ada ketidakpastian takhta, masa _interregnum_, tapi itu bagian dari proses. Tapi aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa selama itu pula, Alfa tetap ada. Tidak pernah ada situasi _sede vacante _di aliansi. Dan setelah suksesi terjadi, siapapun yang menjabat, Alfa tetap sama. Pemimpin kita tunggal, bertahan, kokoh, tak terusik apapun yang terjadi. Saat ini kami butuh kesetiaan dan keteguhan aliansi lebih dari sebelumnya. Jadi aku, atas nama kawanan inti dan _marionette,_ meminta padamu, Yusuf, sebagai Alfa satrap, untuk tetap mendukung aliansi apapun yang terjadi."

Aku tak tahu apa kalimatku terlalu berlebihan dan formal untuk ukuran bicara pada anak 12 tahun. Tapi semuda apapun, Yusuf tetap Alfa. Dan ia membuktikan, dari kalimat-kalimat yang ia lontarkan padaku, kecerdasan dan kebijaksanaannya melampaui usianya.

Aku selalu percaya, jika seseorang bisa jadi Alfa, bahkan jika ia konyol dan kekanak-kanakan sekalipun, pastinya ada satu sisi dirinya yang layak menempati kedudukan itu. Seperti Collin, misalnya. Atau Phat yang konyol. Tak semua Alfa harus keras dan tegas. Jadi tak ada alasan bagiku untuk memandang rendah Yusuf hanya karena usianya.

_"Baik, Korra. Aku bersumpah kawanan Sahara akan tetap setia mendukung aliansi, apapun yang terjadi dan siapapun yang berada di kursi Maharani," _kudengar janjinya. Bagiku itu cukup. Sudah kubilang, Sumpah Alfa itu sakral.

Yusuf segera menutup telepon sesudahnya. Jelas, lah, ia melakukan sambungan internasional dari Mesir, mungkin ia mengkhawatirkan tagihan telepon. Aku tahu ia, hampir seperti para _shifter_ Quileute, pastinya tidak begitu kaya. Tentu kasihan jika ia harus bicara lama_-_lama.

Benar. Aku harus segera mengklaimnya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa terhubung dengan kawanan inti tanpa harus mengandalkan telepon. Tapi masalahnya, biaya pesawat ke Mesir juga lumayan... Ugh!

Para _shifter_ Mesir, sayangnya, tidak berasal dari suku yang berhubungan dengan keluarga kerajaan seperti di Siam, atau klan terpandang yang menjalin hubungan dengan penguasa politik seperti di Jepang. Mereka agak seperti kawanan Mongol, meski punya tanah, hidup mereka semi_-_nomad. Tapi tentu saja tanah mereka memang dimiliki turun_-_temurun, berbeda dengan kawanan gipsi Prancis yang mengklaim tanah secara sepihak, atau kawanan Galia yang memenangkan tanah dari kawanan lain. Bagaimanapun, mereka, sebagaimana mayoritas kawanan anggota aliansi, tidak punya banyak harta. Jadi jangan harap mereka mau membiayai tiket pesawatku ke sana.

Sebenarnya, urusan 'harta' itu sama saja dengan kami kawanan inti, sih. Yeah, kendati sebenarnya kami agak beruntung memiliki Phat. Selama ini kami ke mana_-_mana dengan memakai uangnya, yang memang hartanya melimpah sehubungan dengan kedudukannya sebagai mantan putra mahkota Siam yang masih dianggap oleh raja_-_raja sekarang, bahkan walau kawanannya sendiri sudah habis, dan kini kawanan Siam yang baru dipimpin oleh Alfa lain. Klan Ainu memang seharusnya punya simpanan lumayan karena hubungan turun_-_temurun mereka dengan kekaisaran Jepang dan para penguasa politik, dan Kuroi seharusnya menjadi pewaris tunggal setelah klannya habis, namun statusnya sebagai serigala terusir agak menyulitkan, sehingga uang Kuroi hampir tak bisa diharapkan. Gwen mendiang Alfaku sebenarnya mewarisiku tabungan yang lumayan. Selama hidupnya, ia memang mendapat banyak uang dari pemotretan dan segalanya.

Kelak itu juga tugasku, mencari dana operasional kawanan. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya.

Memanfaatkan parasnya yang sempurna dan kecantikannya yang klasik, Gwen Alfaku dulu memang magang jadi model. Pasti aneh, seorang Maharani ke sana ke mari mencari uang dengan menjadikan dirinya manekin. Kalau mau, sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menarik upeti dari kawanan-kawanan bawahan. Tapi itu tak dilakukannya. Ia membentuk aliansi bukan demi kekayaan, demikian katanya, tetapi untuk membangun pertahanan. Benteng. Tentu saja pastinya banyak yang menganggapnya haus kekuasaan. Alexandra jelas bilang begitu. Tapi Gwen yang kukenal jauh dari itu.

Ia ingin melindungi kami para _shifter_, demikian selalu alasannya. Membentuk aliansi yang bisa saling mendukung, menolong, bekerja sama. Menjadi Maharani sama sekali tak menghasilkan keuntungan finansial baginya. Malah ia yang selalu keluar uang, ke sana ke mari menangani masalah kawanan, mulai dari sengketa lahan, perebutan teritorial, suksesi, serangan vampir, hingga pemberontakan. Ya, memang setiap datang, ia disambut, itu wajar. Makanan, tempat tinggal, hingga hiburan orang dewasa_—_soal itu aku tak mau berkomentar, sungguh_—_tapi tak jarang juga ia malah disambut kawanan yang hendak mengkudetanya. Bukan tak jarang, sering malah.

Jujur, kadang aku tak mengerti apa yang ia cari. Atau apa yang kami cari selama ini, dengan membentuk aliansi. Apa yang ada di pikiran orang_-_orang yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk menggalang kekuatan. Ambil bagian dalam pihak_-_pihak yang bertentangan. Hanya saja kami tahu, setelah sekian lama, aliansi dibutuhkan. Dunia butuh penyeimbang. Jika para vampir bersatu, para shifter juga harus bersatu. Dunia selalu bergerak dalam kosmos yang aneh. Dualisme yang aneh. Saling bertentangan, tapi saling melengkapi di sisi lain.

Entah apa jadinya bila satu saat, kedua kutub itu bersatu. Pertanyaannya: bisakah?

Mungkin malah, jika hal yang bisa dibilang hampir absurd itu terjadi, kelak akan muncul satu kekuatan lain. Musuh lain. Manusia, misalnya. Seperti kubilang: dunia selalu bergerak dalam keseimbangan abadi. Selamanya ada sesuatu yang bersaing. Selamanya ada sesuatu yang diperebutkan, dan karenanya ada yang diperjuangkan. Sesuatu yang berharga untuk dipertahankan. Dan dengan itulah, ada yang hidup.

Ya. Dan hukum dasar yang selalu terjadi di antara pihak_-_pihak yang bertentangan adalah: kami saling mengawasi.

_Sede vacante?_ Hah!

Astaga.

_._

* * *

_._

Sepagian itu aku sibuk memikirkan soal kawanan. Apalagi, coba, kalau bukan urusan yang pagi-pagi sudah dibawa oleh si Alfa Sahara baru itu, Yusuf. Whitlock, katanya, menyebarkan berita bahwa aliansi tengah ada dalam masa krisis. Tanpa pemimpin.

Sebenarnya, jujur, aku heran bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai pada urusan krisis aliansi. Jasper _hanya_ melihat Kuroi dan aku melompati tebing, demi Tuhan! Ia menyadari siapa Kuroi, oke. Lantas apa yang ia kira mengenaiku dari fakta kecil itu? Salah satu dari tiga kemungkinan ini: aku sudah diklaim oleh kawanan asing sebelum tiba di tanah ini dan menjadi bagian dari mereka, atau kawanan kami menjalin kerjasama dengan kawanan Jacob, atau kawanan kami telah mengklaim kawanan Jacob.

Nah, dari mana ia bisa menyimpulkan soal _sede vacante _aliansi? Serius! Tak ada satu pun bukti yang mengarah ke sana!

Atau mungkin ia sebenarnya tak bilang begitu, tapi tahulah seperti apa sistem kerja rumor. Ya, Yusuf bilang Amun hanya bertanya apa telah terjadi suksesi. _Hanya_ soal suksesi. Meski aku tetap heran bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyimpulkan soal suksesi, patut kaukui, ya: ia tak menyebut _sede_ _vacante_. Mungkin malah tak ada rumor soal itu di kalangan para lintah. Mungkin itu aku saja yang ketakutan.

Ya, aku memang selalu kelewat cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Mungkin hanya kawanan Sahara, sebenarnya, yang berhasil mengendus kondisi yang terjadi di kawanan inti. Jujur saja, soal _interregnum_ ini adalah hal rahasia. Bahkan kami menyembunyikannya dari kawanan taklukan, takut akan terjadi kudeta. Minimal rasa ketidakamanan. Mereka cukup tahu telah terjadi suksesi. Titik. Tak ada _interregnum_, tak ada _sede_ _vacante_. Dan sejujurnya, tak pernah ada _sede_ _vacante_.

Kawanan Sahara tahu kondisi kami, sejujurnya, karena satu hal. Aku menghukum si Alfa Malik, menghajar dan mencakarnya. Itu dia. Dua bulan lalu kami ke sana, kunjungan biasa. Ada rapat_-_rapat resmi, pengontrolan kawanan, lalu pesta penyambutan dan segalanya. Ia menawariku minuman, aku mabuk dan kehilangan kesadaran, ia menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa karena mengira ia pasanganku, dan keesokan paginya aku mengamuk, jelas sama sekali tak punya ingatan tentang malam itu. Pasti aku—minimal tubuhku—memberi respon positif malam itu, karena di sana, melihat kontradiksi sikapku, ia curiga dan mulai mempertanyakan keberadaanku. Apa aku tidak benar_-_benar diklaim penuh? Apa, entah bagaimana, aku masih mempertahankan kesadaranku? Kesadaran terpisah. Yang seharusnya tidak terjadi pada seseorang dalam posisiku.

Ya. Jujur saja, itu salahku. Aku seharusnya lebih menahan diri. Tapi bagaimana memang reaksimu kalau pagi_-_pagi bangun dalam kondisi _itu? _Oh Tuhan, aku baru 16! Dan belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, dengan siapapun. Bukan Malik tidak cukup tampan. Oke, ia _mengerikan_ dengan luka cakar penaklukan di wajahnya, tiga garis menggores diagonal dari dahi kiri ke ujung bibir kanan, membuatnya bak perompak. Tapi aku yakin dulu ia lumayan tampan. Dan ia Alfa. Kuat dan maskulin dan segalanya. Tapi ia bukan tipeku. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Gwen darinya, tapi yang jelas aku takkan pernah memilihnya jadi pasanganku.

Yang membuatku menghukum Malik, jika boleh jujur, adalah aku menjadikannya pelampiasan atas perasaan hampa yang menerpaku setelah kehilangan yang berturut_-_turut. Malik hanya pemicu. Ia tak seharusnya kuhukum, tapi apa boleh buat? Aku kehilangan kendali. Kau mungkin akan merasa begitu jika kau di posisiku. Aku baru kehilangan setengah kawanan inti. Aku kehilangan Kemangi, orang yang selalu ada di sisiku dan menganggap dirinya pasanganku, walau aku tak pernah menganggapnya begitu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa hampa sepeninggalnya. Aku baru kehilangan Gwen, Alfaku. Aku kehilangan mentor, ibu, pelindung, sahabat, saudara, orang yang kuhormati dan kucintai ... semuanya. Aku menghadapi masa depan harus kehilangan diriku, pasti. Dan malam itu, tanpa kusadari aku juga kehilangan keperawananku. Oke, seharusnya yang terakhir itu tak begitu penting. Tapi ya, bagiku itu penting, karena ini intinya: aku kehilangan kesadaranku saat itu terjadi.

Aku tahu itu tidak seberapa, bahkan seharusnya aku kehilangan lebih dari itu. Tapi hari itu, aku tidak siap. Sama sekali tidak siap. Itu titik tolak, ketika aku disadarkan seperti itulah aku: kehilangan eksistensi. Kehilangan semua tentang diriku. Tubuh, kontrol, kesadaran. Identitas. Semuanya.

Itu hari ketika kusadari duniaku runtuh.

Dan Malik ada di sana. Tanpa kusadari aku menimpakan semua kefrustasianku padanya.

Malik hanya terperangah hari itu, ketika aku menuntut dan mengamuk. Berubah dan mencakarnya, yang tak bisa melawan. Sudah kukatakan aku beracun, semua bagian tubuhku terkontaminasi termasuk cakarku, dan luka itu, meski akhirnya menutup, akan berbekas selamanya. Wajahnya rusak sama sekali, kini setelah ada enam garis bersilang di sana. Dan kini, ia jatuh setelah ada Alfa baru mengalahkannya. Menghadapi masa depan yang pasti: terusir atau dibunuh.

Ya, seharusnya aku kasihan pada Malik. Semua orang tahu betapa tangguhnya ia, betapa kuatnya ia. Ia sudah lama jadi Alfa, 20 tahun lebih, jadi pastinya pengalamannya juga tinggi. Karena ialah, kawanan Sahara menjadi salah satu benteng kami yang paling penting. Tapi nasibnya buruk.

Dan, entah mengapa, meski akal sehatku selalu menuntunku untuk melupakan soal Malik, memaafkannya, batinku tidak. Entah mengapa aku tetap antipati padanya.

Sudah kubilang nasibnya buruk.

Entah mengapa aku merasa, di sini aku melihat cerminan Malik pada diri Sam. Tapi aku tak tahu alasannya. Aku hanya punya insting begitu.

Gara_-_gara kejadian itu pula, kami terpaksa membuka fakta itu pada kawanan Sahara. Situasi saat ini di kawanan inti. Alfa hanya memiliki penyokong yang lemah dan tidak bisa diklaim sepenuhnya. _Aku._

Brengsek, ini salahku!

Aaaaarrghhh! Aku pusing!

Ini benar_-_benar sial. Bukan, ini bencana. Ya, sampai saat ini baru kawanan Sahara yang tahu. Tapi unggu hingga berita ini sampai pada kawanan lain. Atau lebih buruk lagi: para lintah.

Apa aliansi tengah berada dalam masa krisis sekarang?

Kepergian Gwen empat bulan lalu memang masalah. Sangat. Alfa berada dalam situasi sangat lemah sekarang. Gwen yang biasanya menopangnya. Gwen sosok _marionette_ Alfa yang kuat, sangat. Usia jabatannya saja mencapai lebih dari 60 tahun. Sangat tua untuk posisinya. Tidak ada yang menandinginya. Para _marionette_ biasanya hanya bisa menopang Alfa selama maksimal 10 atau 20 tahun. Cosette hanya 3 tahun, sebelum ia dibunuh Jasper.

Dan aku?

Oh, entah berapa lama waktuku. Aku bahkan tak yakin aku bisa mencapai usia Cosette. Aku jelas yang paling lemah, paling muda. _Marionette_ tolol yang paling tidak bisa menopangnya. Baru seminggu saja sudah kelaparan dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Membuat masalah. Singkatnya: paling tidak cocok.

Benar. Kalau aku bisa menopangnya, pastinya saat ini tak ada yang namanya _sede_ _vacante_.

Krisis kepemimpinan, heh? Dan ada pada masaku. Huh, bodoh sekali.

Jika aku ingat hari itu, mau tak mau aku selalu bertanya satu hal: mengapa. Mengapa itu terjadi. Mengapa harus aku. Mengapa aku tak bisa seperti Gwen. Tapi aku tahu tak ada gunanya berkeluh kesah. Jika karena kelemahanku, Alfa tak bisa mengklaimku dengan seharusnya, maka setidaknya aku harus melakukan bagianku dengan sebaik_-_baiknya, sejauh yang aku bisa.

Kepalaku rasanya berat sekali. Pening. Hingga rasanya di sekolah pun, amat sulit berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Aku hanya menerawang sementara guru_-_guru menjelaskan, mencoret_-_coret bagian bawah buku pelajaran.

.

* * *

.

*Kau kenapa?* tanya Cole ketika kami bersama di kelas Bahasa dan Budaya Quileute. Tentu saja, di kelas ini, tiap kalimat harus diucapkan dalam Bahasa Quileute. Bahkan hanya untuk mengobrol.

*Tidak apa_-_apa,* kataku, sambil berusaha menghapalkan gerakan tarian yang menjadi materi hari ini.

Hari ini kami belajar salah satu tarian tradisional berpasangan. Tarian gaya baru, kelihatannya, karena aku tak pernah tahu tarian ini dari memori Alfaku, padahal dia itu kan setan tarian. Dan tentu saja aku berpasangan dengan Cole, yang langsung saja menyambarku pada kesempatan pertama ketika Mrs. Lollanger, guru kami, membagi pasangan.

*Kau kelihatan agak aneh, jujur saja,* Cole berkomentar sementara memperlancar gerakan kaki yang rumit.

*Mungkin PMS,* jawabku asal.

*Serius?*

*Serius!*

Collin memicing, tampak tak percaya.

*Kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku, kau tahu,* katanya.

Heh! Yang benar saja, Cole! Cerita soal ini? Bahkan aku tak bisa cerita pada kawananku! Bagaimana aku bisa cerita padamu?

Aku tak menjawab, menyibukkan diri beberapa kali berputar_-_putar dan meliuk_-_liukkan tubuh mengikuti iringan perkusi yang melantun dari _tape recorder_ di pojokan, melagukan nada_-_nada ritmis yang membawaku ke langit ketujuh, sejenak melupakan kekisruhan hatiku. Collin di sisiku, melakukan gerakan bagiannya. Berputar_-_putar, menghentak_-_hentakkan kaki, melengkungkan tubuh, melakukan manuver_-_manuver sulit sementara tangannya bermain di angkasa. Ia makin mahir, padahal materi ini baru dipelajari hari ini. Mungkin memang ia tipe kinestetik, mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan segala yang berbau fisik. Wajar untuk seekor serigala. Ia tampak serius, berupaya menghayati gerakan. Langkah kaki dan tangannya bergerak seirama dengan dentum-dentum perkusi. Sesekali kala ritme musik melambat, ia memejamkan mata, tangannya terentang, tubuhnya melengkung indah, begitu anggun, kasar dan lembut sekaligus, dan tanpa sadar aku terpana.

Dan bodoh, karena jadinya aku lupa gerakanku. Waktu seharusnya tanganku bertaut dengan tangan Cole, menahannya ketika ia berputar dan menjatuhkan dirinya padaku, aku malah melongo dan telat menangkapnya.

*Aduh!* Cole jatuh betulan. Dan seketika lamunanku buyar.

*Oh, Cole, maaf,* kataku, mengulurkan tangan berusaha membangunkannya.

*Kau itu meleng terus sih, Korra,* ia protes, berdecak_-_decak kesal, mengulurkan tangan menyambut tanganku.

Terlambat kulihat binar usil di matanya. Karena bukannya bangun, ia malah menangkap tanganku dan dengan sengaja malah menarikku. Segera aku ikut jatuh dan menimpa tubuhnya. Aku langsung memukulinya, sementara ia hanya tertawa terbahak_-_bahak. Seisi kelas, yang menyadari adegan itu, ikut menertawakan kami, hingga Mrs. Lollanger bertepuk tangan, menyuruh kami segera kembali ke posisi.

*Jangan meleng, dong,* Collin bangkit, mengacak_-_acak rambutku sementara aku menjulurkan lidah dan memasang tampang merajuk. Collin tertawa, mengataiku anak kecil dan sebagainya, sebelum kembali menari ketika Mrs. Lollanger menancapkan tatapan membunuh padanya.

Kuintip Brady yang juga tengah berlatih dengan pasangannya, seorang perempuan manis dengan kawat gigi, di sebelah kami. Ia kelihatannya agak penasaran, kadang mencuri_-_curi pandang ke arah kami. Wajahnya terlihat aneh, tak bisa kubaca. Melihatnya begitu, entah mengapa, kata_-_kata Ginny kemarin membayangi selintas pikiran aneh yang muncul. Brady cemburu karena aku dekat_-_dekat Cole? Yang benar saja!

Aku buru_-_buru menata kembali pikiranku, mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali pada tarian.

*Kau tahu, Cole,* kataku murung di antara gerakan_-_gerakanku. *Hari ini aku sedang tidak mood. Aku butuh hiburan. Mau pergi main?*

Ia mendadak membeku. Rahangnya jatuh.

*Ka, kau mengajakku kencan, Korra?* ada nada tidak percaya di sana.

Aku langsung memutar bola mata.

*Kencan apa? Aku kan cuma mengajakmu main...*

Wajahnya, kulihat langsung berubah. Kecewa.

Aku langsung menampar diriku sendiri. Huh. Kecewa? Cole kecewa karena aku tidak mengajaknya kencan? Yang benar saja! Jangan terlalu berharap, Korra!

Eh, tunggu. Apa? Berharap? Aku?

Hei, yang benar saja!

Jangan tolol, Korra. Jaga isi kepala bodohmu! Ada Brady di sana.

Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku mulai termakan kata-kata Ginny.

*Kita bisa pergi bertiga. Nonton,* kataku lagi. *Aku biasanya tidak nonton film drama tapi karena kalian berdua suka drama, kupikir tak apalah.*

*Bertiga...,* Collin entah mengapa bergumam masam.

Heh?

*Yeah... Itu kalau, yah, aku tidak mengganggu atau semacamnya,* kataku buru_-_buru.

*Eh? Apa maksudmu mengganggu?*

*Yeah... Mungkin kau dan Brad sudah punya rencana atau apa.*

*Oh? Apa? Tidak, tidak, tentu saja.*

*Bagus,* senyumku. *Jadi pulang sekolah kita langsung jalan?* tapi lantas aku memikirkan kakakku dan Sam, dan mungkin Collin harus mengisi patroli atau menunggui Jacob. *Kau betul_-_betul bebas?* tanyaku ragu.

*Tentu,* katanya cepat. _Terlalu cepat._

.

* * *

.

Pulang sekolah, aku sudah nangkring lagi di boncengan sepeda Collin. Cole mengantarku pulang dulu, menyimpan tas dan berganti pakaian, lalu langsung cabut ke Port Angeles. Cole sendiri rupanya menyimpan baju cadangan di lemari Kakak, yang rasanya aku tak perlu bertanya mengapa dan untuk apa, dan ikut_-_ikutan berganti pakaian. Brady, katanya, pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk menaruh tasnya dan Cole, dan nanti akan bertemu kami di depan bioskop.

Seperti biasa kami mengebut sepanjang jalan yang lengang, bernyanyi tidak jelas dan berseru_-_seru riang. Sesekali kami bertemu pengendara mobil dan kami menepi. Tapi canda dan cekikikan tawa tak pernah lepas dari bibir kami, membuat pengendara lain memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi kami tak peduli.

Terus terang, menyenangkan sekali bersama sepupuku. Ia ringan, riang, selalu tertawa. Hangat. Menyenangkan. Aura keceriaannya tidak sebebas biasanya, tentu, agak dipaksakan dan bernoda, tapi setidaknya ia berupaya menempatkan semangatnya tetap di tingkat tertinggi. Entah mengapa auranya itu menular padaku, kurasakan separuh bebanku pun terlepas kala bersamanya. Dan aku yakin ia pun begitu, membutuhkanku untuk merenggangkan urat_-_urat ketegangan di kepalanya. Aku tahu ia agak stress belakangan, pastinya, dengan Kakak yang tidak sadar_-_sadar, ancaman vampir yang sudah menjatuhkan Alfa mereka, tugas menjagai Jacob, dan pastinya Sam masih menerornya soal banyak hal.

Ya, aku tak tahu soal Sam, sih. Tapi pastinya begitu. Soalnya ia kadang agak murung dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri di saat_-_saat tertentu, dan kalau kutanya, ia menjawab, 'Tidak, cuma soal Sam,' tapi menolak untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Lalu ia akan memaksakan diri ceria sampai di luar batas normal, dan tentu saja aku menyambutnya.

Kami sama_-_sama sedang butuh hiburan, keceriaan, lepas dari kungkungan beban saat ini. Tentu saja, orang bernasib sama harus saling mendukung.

Tiba di depan bioskop, Brady belum tiba. Collin ribut kelaparan, jadi ia menyeretku ke kafe kecil yang menjual masakan Italia. Heh, yang benar saja! Aku disuruh makan masakan Italia? Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri di rumah, lebih banyak, lebih enak, dan pastinya lebih murah. Memangnya ia tak tahu konsep 'hemat'?

"Astaga, Korra, kau itu cewek aneh!" protes Collin ketika aku bilang lebih baik beli bahan_-_bahannya saja di supermarket dan nanti saja membuat pasta di dapur Brady pulang dari nonton. "Aku kan laparnya sekarang! Lagipula, mana ada sih, cewek yang protes kalau ditraktir?"

Heh, memangnya ia mau mentraktirku?

"Memang kau punya uang?" aku memicing.

"Memangnya kaupikir aku bokek?" ia kelihatan tersinggung karena aku menyepelekannya.

"Itu kan sudah jelas," tunjukku. "Tiap hari juga kau minta bekal dariku, artinya kan kau bahkan tidak bisa beli makan siang!"

"Ugh," ia makin sebal. Ucapanku tepat sasaran rupanya. "Tapi kan karena itu pula aku jadi bisa menabung uang jajanku! Sekarang stop mengomplain dan mulai pesan menunya, Nona Hemat!" ia menyorongkan daftar menu ke mukaku.

"Kalau begitu kan lebih baik kaupakai uangnya untuk beli sesuatu yang lain," aku masih menggerutu, melihat daftar harga yang lumayan. Yang benar saja! Limabelas dolar untuk sepiring pasta carbonara? Dan aku yakin porsinya kecil.

Collin mendelik padaku, dan saat itulah aku berhenti ribut. Terserah kalau Cole nekat memaksakan diri mentraktirku. Itu resikonya. Heh! Lihat saja, akan kukompas habis uangnya.

Ia memanggil pelayan dan aku mulai menjalankan aksiku.

"Kalau begitu aku minta fish finger, cheese fritter, bitter ballen, zuppa sup, dan garlic bread untuk _appetizer_. _Main_ _course_ aku mau spaghetti carbonara, lasagna, macaroni_-_cheese. Wow, ada beef cordon bleu, aku juga minta itu. Lalu salad, dan untuk _dessert_ aku mau mocha_-_frappe, banana split, dan dua porsi vanilla ice cream," pesanku, agak menantangnya. Kulihat ia menelan ludah. Hah, rasakan!

Collin tampak agak bersungut-sungut sejenak, lalu ia cuma bilang, "Aku mau french fries dan cola."

Ha! Sudah kuduga kan, dananya kecil.

"Tambahkan seafood pizza, _please_. Ukuran besar," kataku pada si pelayan, tersenyum. Kulihat wajah Cole makin pucat.

"Memangnya kau bisa makan semua?" Collin berbisik dengan tampang aneh, sangat shock, begitu si pelayan pergi.

"Oh, bisa saja," ujarku kalem. "Kalau sisa, kan bisa kubawa pulang. Lumayan, aku tidak usah masak sarapan besok pagi."

Ia sekali lagi menelan ludah. Aku tersenyum dikulum.

"Tenang Cole, aku yang bayar," kukibaskan tanganku dengan sikap tak peduli.

Alis di kedua matanya bertaut. Hehehe, lucu sekali. Seru betul menggoda Collin.

"Tidak," tolaknya tegas. "Mana ada cewek yang bayar? Harga diriku dipertaruhkan! Aku yang bayar walau aku harus mengepel sebulan di sini."

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa.

"Oh, Cole, jangan konyol. Masa kau mau perhitungan begitu sama sepupumu sendiri? Sudahlah, nih lihat," aku mengodok sakuku dan mengeluarkan dompet, mengacungkan selembar kartu platinum. "Aku punya kartu debit warisan ibuku." Warisan Gwen, sebenarnya. "Aku yakin isinya masih lumayan."

Ya, kalau tidak pun, aku bisa pakai kartu kredit Phat. Aku pegang kartu tambahannya, kok. Biayanya nanti biar dibebankan pada Kerajaan Muangthai.

Wkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwk!

_KORRA! _teriak Phat di kepalaku.

Astaga si Phat, di saat begini pakai menggangguku segala.

_Aku tidak mau jadi tumbal membiayai kencanmu supaya kau bisa memikat si cowok serigala itu, _protesnya keras.

Igh, siapa yang mau memikat Collin?

_Tenang Phat, ini kan termasuk biaya operasional kawanan._

_Biaya operasional apanya?!_

_Kan kalau aku dekat dengan Alfa sah Quileute saat ini, aku jadi bisa mengakomodasi kepentingan aliansi._

_Hah! Apanya?! Alasan saja bisamu! Itu penyalahgunaan jabatan, Korra! _ia makin mulai merutuk. Mengomel, sebenarnya. _Jika kau berani-beraninya korupsi dengan menggunakan dana operasi... _Kututup koneksiku dengannya.

Hah! Apa-apaan dia, ribut hanya karena makanan sedikit... Aku tahu ia juga suka pakai dana itu untuk membelikan cewek_-_ceweknya barang_-_barang dan tidak ada yang protes. Tapi, setelah dipikir_-_pikir lagi, memang itu menggunakan uangnya, sih... Eh, entahlah... Yang membayar kan bendahara kerajaan. Bisa jadi juga kas kerajaan didapat dari pajak rakyat, bukan dari warisan tumpukan harta karun nenek moyang.

Heh! Apa pentingnya aku mengurusi itu sekarang?

Collin masih tampak ragu. Jelas ia sedang perang harga diri di sana. Hahaha, rasakan! Salah siapa norak, sudah kubilang, lebih baik pergi ke supermarket, beli bahan mentah...

Tapi memang kasihan sih, katanya dia kelaparan.

"Eh Cole, omong_-_omong, Brady ke mana ya?" tanyaku, menyadari selain tak kelihatan batang hidungnya, padahal sudah lewat waktu perjanjian, ia juga tidak membalas smsku walau sudah kukirim berkali_-_kali.

Collin, anehnya, tampak kikuk.

"Eh, ehm, nanti juga dia datang. Paling_-_paling dia ditangkap Ginny dan disuruh masak dulu untuk makan malam."

Aku memicing curiga.

"Kau tidak menyuruhnya sengaja telat, kan?

"Enak saja! Untuk apa?"

"Ya mana kutahu! Supaya kau bisa kencan berdua saja denganku, barangkali?"

Ia menelan ludah.

"Heh, kau kepedean, Korra!" ia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi anehnya yang muncul sedetik lalu dan lantas memasang tampang mengejek. "Siapa juga yang mau kencan denganmu?"

Aku tertawa.

"Dulu aku laku lho, Cole...," aku mengedip main_-_main, "Banyak lho, yang minta kencan denganku."

Matanya membelalak. "Yang benar! Masa sih?"

Aku sengaja memperlihatkan ekspresi terluka. "Jahat betul kau bilang begitu! Memangnya aku jelek?"

"Ah, eh, ti, tidak..."

Aku balas mencebik. "Kau sendiri punya banyak penggemar, kan? Sudah berapa kali kau kencan?"

"Heh! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau tidak pernah ditatar soal privasi ya?"

"Ah, jawab sajalah..."

Ia tampak berpikir_-_pikir. "Ada sekitar lima atau tujuh kali, lah."

Wow!

"Terus, ada berapa pacarmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kan aku bilang aku tidak pernah punya pacar!" tekannya.

Aku terkekeh. Ya, ya, selain Brady tentu...

Oh, bagus. Ginny memang sudah mempengaruhi kepalaku.

"Lha, terus teman kencanmu pada kemana?" kejarku lagi.

"Entahlah, Korra, aku kan tidak segampangan itu. Aku cuma coba_-_coba, menerima ajakan makan malam atau nonton, tapi aku tidak merasa ... yeah, ada ikatan atau perasaan apapun, jadi..."

Ya, ya, ya…. Tidak ada imprint, tidak ada pacar. Aku sudah pernah dengar yang semacam itu terjadi di kawanan Skotlandia. Para Highlander itu memilih hidup puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun, menjomblo, hingga mendapatkan sang cinta sejati, belahan jiwa. Ugh, konsep bodoh. Tak kuduga itu juga dianut di sini.

"Wah, kasihan betul cewek_-_cewek yang mendekatimu, kalau begitu..." aku nyengir, membuatnya mendelik. "Atau cowok, barangkali?" tambahku seraya mengedip penuh makna, yang membuatnya makin melotot.

"Kau sendiri?" balasnya. "Sudah berapa mantanmu?"

Dalam hati aku menghitung. _Mantan,_ ya? Kemangi? Ah, itu sih dia saja mengklaim sepihak. Malik? Cuih, cuih! Akan kulempar garam atau kuludahi sekitarku, mengikuti adat manapun, untuk buang sial. Marius, Liang Tse, Radja, Cello, Brutus...

"Hanya satu," jawabku akhirnya.

Ia membelalak.

"Siapa?" entah mengapa suaranya bergetar.

"Cowok Prancis, tidak penting," kataku.

Yeah, Marius memang tidak penting. Meski patut kuakui ialah satu-satunya yang lolos status 'pacar' dan bukan sekadar 'teman kencan', karena memang ia pernah menembakku dan aku menerimanya. Ia bocah sok romantis, tiap ketemu selalu bawa bunga. Dia muncul waktu aku masih labil, agak_-_agak norak, dan mudah jatuh pada ide_-_ide romantis sebagaimana standarnya anak cewek usia 15 tahun. Kami sedang berkunjung ke kawanan gipsi Prancis waktu itu. Kami sebaya, usianya hanya terpaut setahun dariku, dan segera saja ia mendekatiku. Wajahnya manis, dan ditambah bakatnya yang wah dalam merangkai puisi_-_puisi mendayu_-_dayu, ia membuatku langsung meleleh. Ia mengajakku melihat pesta kembang api tahun baru di bawah Menara Eiffel, menyusuri jalan_-_jalan kota Paris sambil makan es krim, berkendara ke kawasan perkebunan anggur... Tentu saja sembunyi_-_sembunyi dari para Alfa yang sibuk rapat. Ya, kami memang anak_-_anak badung. Tapi semua berakhir pada kencan ketiga ketika ia mengajakku menonton film romantis ala Prancis. Mungkin terbawa suasana, tiba_-_tiba ia ... yah, kau tahu... _menciumku._ Ciuman pertama, yang membuatku membeku sedetik, melayang, kehilangan akal … dan detik berikutnya tanpa kusadari, tonjokanku bersarang di mukanya. Masih belum cukup, panik dan gelap mata, aku menghajarnya habis_-_habisan. Untung bioskop itu sepi, hanya ada tiga penonton lain, dan aku sampai dipiting oleh sekuriti. _Tiga_ sekaligus, karena aku terus berontak. Untung saja aku tak melukai para sekuriti. Aku baru berhenti oleh Titah Alfa, setelah Kemangi, yang mengawasi kepalaku terus sepanjang kencan, memberitahu Gwen bahwa aku mengalami _berserk_.

Para Alfa langsung ribut sesudahnya. Enjolras, Alfanya Marius, menganggap seranganku atas anak buahnya sebagai pelanggaran serius atas kesepakatan aliansi, dan menuntutku. Ya, memang dalam aliansi, ada peraturan yang melarang satu kawanan melawan kawanan lain dengan alasan apapun. Lebih lagi jika serangan itu dilakukan oleh seorang Alfa. Serangan salah satu anggota kawanan pada anggota kawanan lain bisa dianggap sebagai serangan terhadap seluruh kawanan, dan agresi Alfa lain bisa dianggap sebagai ancaman terhadap otoritas Alfa yang berkuasa di teritori tersebut.

Jelas, meski aku sudah masuk ke dalam kawanan inti, Enjolras memandangku sebagai salah satu Alfa bawahan. Menolak penilaian Gwen, ia bersikeras sama sekali tak mau menganggapnya sebagai insiden remaja biasa. Di matanya, mau umur berapapun dan sekekanak_-_kanakan apapun, Alfa tetap Alfa, dan peraturan harus ditegakkan dalam kondisi apapun. Artinya Hukum Alfa tetap berlaku padaku. Ugh, dia memang kaku dan kelewat berlebihan. Ia bahkan menantangku satu lawan satu untuk menegakkan kembali otoritasnya, coba! Gwen sampai repot berusaha meredakan keadaan, dan aku lolos hanya dengan hukuman detensi selama sebulan, tidak boleh kemana-mana dan harus menjadi kacung kawanan. Jahatnya, bukannya membelaku, Kemangi malah bahagia sekali atas kemalanganku, menganggapnya sebagai hukuman atas pengkhianatanku padanya. Grrr...

Untung saja kejadian itu tak kembali terulang pada teman_-_teman kencanku yang lain. Liang Tse dan Radja anggota kawanan inti, dan mereka cukup paham untuk tak berurusan dengan sifat protektif a.k.a. defensifku yang kelewat berlebihan. Alfa Cello dan Brutus cukup bijak menangani masalah seperti ini, dan mereka hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi tentu saja, reputasiku jadi buruk di seisi aliansi, dan tak ada lagi yang mau mendekatiku. Phat malah menggelariku _Banshee_.

Anggap saja, aku tidak beruntung dalam masalah cinta. Entah apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya. Mungkin aku dikutuk.

Kupandangi wajah Collin yang makin lama makin ceria, larut dalam pembicaraan acak tanpa ujung. Pasti menyenangkan jadi dia. Besar di tanahnya sendiri, jelas tak punya masalah apapun dengan perubahan dan sebagainya. Kisah cintanya mungkin takkan berliku_-_liku. Setidaknya, aku yakin, ia tak punya sisi agresif mengerikan sepertiku. Orang_-_orang memandangnya sebagai sosok yang ceria dan menyenangkan, menebar aura persahabatan di mana_-_mana. Beda denganku yang bertopeng, keceriaannya alami. Banyak orang menyukainya. Aku yakin ia takkan secara otomatis tanpa sadar memukul siapapun cewek atau cowok yang berusaha menciumnya. Brady sangat beruntung...

Nah, aku mulai lagi. Ugh!

Tak lama, pesanan kami datang. Collin menelan ludah melihat _appetizer_ yang menumpuk, dan sambil tertawa, kusorongkan piring itu padanya.

"Aku juga takkan bisa makan semua, Cole, ayo berbagi."

Ia mendelik padaku. "Kau pesan banyak cuma untuk mengerjaiku, ya kan?"

Cengiranku membuatnya makin mendelik.

"Ayolah Cole, jangan marah," bujukku melihatnya merajuk. "Aku pesan sekalian untuk Brady kan? Kita bertiga pasti bisa menghabiskan semua." Ya. Tiga serigala yang makan seperti babi. Kalau mungkin sih, makanan di dapur, sekalian dengan yang ada di gudang makanan, bisa habis semua.

Kulihat ia agak kikuk. Tapi kusingkirkan perasaan aneh di hatiku dan aku mulai memotong_-_motong _garlic bread-_ku, mencelupkannya ke zuppa sup. Cara makanku agak tidak jelas, memang. Bukan berarti aku tak tahu tata krama. Ibuku, meski kami selalu tinggal di tempat terpencil, pernah mengajariku. Dan Gwen juga pernah melatihku, berjaga_-_jaga seandainya aku harus mendampinginya menghadiri jamuan makan malam formal dengan beberapa Alfa terhormat yang agak kaku. Enjolras itu salah satunya. Ia gipsi tapi gayanya sok bangsawan. Tapi toh kini aku tak sedang makan di restoran bintang lima. Hanya makan malam di restoran keluarga dengan Alfa Quileute yang kebetulan sahabat terbaikku._Table manner_ pastinya bisa dikesampingkan kini.

Tak lama Cole ikut serta. Awalnya malu_-_malu, mungkin masih tak enak hati dan menjunjung tinggi harga diri, tapi akhirnya ia larut sendiri. Tak lama tumpukan _appetizer_ berpindah tempat ke perut kami, dan _main_ _course_ masuk. Cole bahkan tampak tak peduli aku makan banyak—mungkin juga ia memang sudah benar_-_benar menganggap aku bagian dari kawanannya, atau minimal _hampir _menjadi bagian dari mereka, sehingga wajar saja nafsu makanku bertambah—dan kami makan sambil cerita banyak hal dan tertawa_-_tawa. Ringan dan menyenangkan.

Namun mendadak atmosfer itu hancur ketika aku merasakannya. Aura shifter mendadak menyelinap di restoran itu, merasuk perlahan, namun menghentak dan memecahkan seluruh semesta yang kubangun bersama Cole. Jika hanya aura shifter yang kurasakan, sebenarnya takkan semenekan itu. Masalahnya, aura itu datang bersamaan dengan bau yang manis menusuk. Dua. Dan semua pemain pendatang baru itu kukenal.

Oh brengsek.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

_**- Interregnum**_**: masa proses pergantian kepemimpinan, ketika tidak ada yang benar-benar mengisi takhta****(terjemahan bebas by author)- wkwkwkwk**

_**-**__**Sede vacante**_**: 'takhta kosong'**

_**- **_**dialog dalam tanda '*…*' diucapkan dalam bahasa Quileute. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.**

**Dalam cerita ini, dikasi gambaran seperti apa sebenernya Aliansi. Ada banyak betul petunjuk soal siapa Korra, jadi jangan bilang aku ga ngasi tau siapa dia ya…**

**soal kawanan gipsi Prancis, mantannya Korra... wkwkwkwk, tau dong dari mana aku ambil nama itu? xixixi... Yup. Les Miserables (oh i luv luv luv Enjolras... rada2 nganggep doi Collin, sih # curhat # pengen bikin crossover LM sama Twilight)**

**Btw, siapa tu yang datang pas Korra lagi kencan sama Cole? Bisa nebak, dong? Xixixixixxi…**

**Jawabannya segera datang beberapa hari lagi. Udah ditulis kok.**

**Chapter berikutnya: Kencan Palsu**

**Thankyou 4 reviewers...**

**Rhie: **emang agak sadis nih si korra, wkwkwkwkwk... yah emang bener kali dia dikutuk... Awalnya seth deket sama korra, alasannya udah dikasi separuh di sini. tungguin chapter selanjutny ya... tdny m ditulis lsg d sini tp kepanjangan

**Nabillaesa44: **hahaha... ga segitu juga ko... thx u/ semangatnya :D

**Zean's Malfoy: **ko pada penasaran sm api unggun sih? emang segitu anehnya ya? hahahha... warna bulu Korra udah disebutin sambil lalu di chap sebelumnya. Ya, Gwen Alfa Korra dan udah mati, lalu siapa Alfanya sekarang? Sistem Alfa mereka juga udah disebutin kok... hahahaha... selamat berpusing ria #kejam oh kejam

**Makasih yang masi setia baca hingga chap ini, terutama TAB... hahaha... silakan, silakan ditunggu reaksi masyarakat untuk chap ini. :D**

.

**PS. Silakan liat profilku untuk Poll ga jelas… hehehe… iseng banget sih…**


	24. 24 - Kisruh

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated T to M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**24. Kisruh**

Thursday, May 09, 2013

9:16 PM

.

* * *

.

Aku menarik napas berat, berusaha menyembunyikan perubahan ekspresiku dari Cole. Tapi entah aku yang terlalu jelas, atau ia menempelkan mata padaku, atau memang instingnya saja yang menajam, ia menatapku curiga.

"Kenapa, Korra?"

Aku mengerjap.

"Eh, tidak... Maaf, Cole, aku perlu ke belakang sebentar."

Ia mengernyit, tapi dianggukkannya juga kepalanya.

Aku menyingkir buru-buru, menanyakan toilet pada pelayan, berusaha agar tak berpapasan dengan tiga orang, eh, _makhluk_ itu. Dan untungnya, aku pergi pada saat yang tepat, karena tak sampai semenit aku menyingkir, si _shifter_ sudah menyadari keberadaan Cole di sana dan mendekatinya. Kurapatkan tubuhku ke tembok di dekat toilet, sepenuhnya tersembunyi dari mereka namun bisa kulihat sosok empat orang itu dari sudut ini, dan kucoba menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei Cole," sapanya dengan senyum lebar, sementara Collin membelalak kaget, yang segera digantikan oleh delikan kesal.

"Seth," gumamnya pelan, hampir menggeram. "Sedang apa kau dengan _mereka?"_ tunjuknya tak ramah pada dua sosok yang mengikutinya.

"Ayolah Cole, kami kan cuma makan malam."

"Hih, mengerikan," ucap Collin sarkastis. "Aku tidak yakin mereka menawarkan menu 'darah gadis muda' di sini."

Seorang di antara dua sosok yang mengikuti Seth tertawa pada komentar garing Collin.

"Sudah kubilang kan, miniatur Jake ini lebih punya rasa humor," katanya dengan suara bas merdunya yang membuat kupingku sakit.

"Enak saja kausebut aku miniatur!" seperti standarnya, Cole selalu di-_bully, _bahkan oleh lintah, dan itu membuatnya meradang. "Asal kautahu, aku lebih raksasa daripada siapapun di klanmu, sebut saja!"

"Kau tetap lebih kecil daripada aku," komentar si beruang yang membuat Collin makin menggeram. Si kalem mulai menegang, tampak antisipatif akan adanya semacam pertarungan di restoran, tapi Seth hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Sudahlah, _Guys,"_ ia berusaha memisahkan mereka. "Omong-omong, kau sedang apa di sini, Cole?"

Collin langsung berpaling padanya dengan sikap sama kejamnya. "Bukan urusanmu," desisnya, dan ia menambahkan beberapa patah kata hampir tak terdengar, _"dasar Pengkhianat!"_

Jelas bukan karena reaksi Collin, salah satu dari para lintah itu mendadak awas, matanya memandang ruangan berkeliling. Aku makin rapat menempel ke tembok. Yah, itu pastinya usaha tolol, ia sudah jelas mengendus keberadaanku di sana, jadi untuk apa aku melakukannya, coba? Kutunggu makhluk itu datang menghampiri, mengkonfrontasi langsung, menyeretku ke hadapan Seth dan Cole, atau malah langsung menghabisiku di tempat, tapi seorang dari para lintah itu justru menggamit tangannya, memberi kode mata aneh. Seakan menahannya.

Yeah, mereka sudah jelas mengendusku. Dan sikap itu, menahan diri untuk tak menyerbuku, jelas tanda bahwa mereka tahu lebih. Jauh, jauh lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Brengsek.

Seth juga kelihatannya menyadari sesuatu. Sikapnya agak kikuk.

"Tunggu, kenapa …," ia melirik bangkuku yang kosong. "Kau sedang kencan ya?" Suaranya agak aneh, tapi aku tak bisa menunjuk dengan jelas letak keanehannya. "Dengan … Korra?"

Cole mendadak bangkit, melempar serbet. "Bukan urusanmu aku kencan dengan siapa, Seth!" suaranya meninggi, penuh gaung yang aku yakin, jika ia menambahkan beberapa kata kunci lain, Seth akan langsung tunduk di bawah kakinya.

"Wohoo...," Seth mundur, mengangkat tangan dengan sikap defensif. "Collin, tenang!" perintahnya. "Tidak ingin mengajak ribut atau apapun, sungguh."

Keributan kecil mereka membuat seisi restoran menengok. Atmosfer ketegangan di dalam meningkat tajam. Seorang pelayan bahkan mendekat, takut-takut.

"Sir," katanya sopan pada Collin dan Seth, "ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Ya, tentu. Tolong lempar dua anjing liar dan dua lintah busuk itu ke jalanan.

Sayangnya ia tidak bertanya padaku.

"Tidak, maafkan kami," ujar Seth pelan. "Kami akan mencari tempat lain saja." Dan ia mengajak dua makhluk itu keluar bersamanya. Kulihat salah satu dari mereka kembali melihat ke arahku, dan lantas ke arah Collin, sebelum benar-benar berbalik dan meninggalkan restoran.

"Sir?" si pelayan kembali menanyai Collin, masih agak takut-takut.

Collin kelihatan berusaha menguasai emosinya, mencoba tak mengikuti sosok Seth dengan pandangan tajamnya yang penuh hawa membunuh. Ia menggeleng pada si pelayan, menghempaskan diri di bangku, diam agak lama, sebelum berkata, "Maaf, bisa tolong bungkus semua pesanan dan beri aku tagihannya?"

Agak ragu, si pelayan akhirnya mengangguk, dan berbalik. Mungkin hendak mengambil nampan, atau apalah.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar, bersikap sok tidak tahu-menahu.

"Lho, kenapa, Cole?" kataku ketika aku tiba dan melihat si pelayan sudah memindahkan piring-piring, yang sebagian besar masih penuh makanan, ke nampan.

Cole mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak. Brady meng-sms, katanya ia sudah menunggu di bioskop. Kebingungan kita tak ada. Kita langsung ke sana saja, ya?"

Ugh. Kebohongan yang payah. Dan bahkan tak direncanakan. Aku takkan heran, jika sampai di sana, Brady masih tak terlihat dan Cole makin panik berusaha mencari alasan lain.

"Umh, kita pulang saja, yuk," kataku, mencoba menghindari masalah. Seth dan dua lintah Cullen itu mungkin masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini dan aku jelas sedang tak mau berpapasan dengan mereka. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi bisa tolong sampaikan pada Brady, aku tak enak badan?" aku pura-pura terlihat sakit. "Kepalaku mendadak berputar."

"Pusing?" ia tampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa," senyumku. "Mungkin karena _seafood_," aku menunjuk pizza yang sudah habis, makanan pertama yang diserang Collin sebelum ia beranjak ke menu lain. Aku bahkan hanya menyentuh sedikit. "Kau tahu, ayahku kan kena asam urat dan diabetes. Mungkin saja aku punya bibit darah tinggi atau asam urat atau semacamnya."

Ia makin khawatir.

"Kalau begitu aku panggilkan taksi, ya?"

"Ehm, tak usahlah Cole, aku masih bisa tahan. Kita naik sepedamu saja."

"Kau bisa pingsan di jalan nanti. Udaranya kan lumayan dingin."

"Tapi sepedamu?"

"Kan bisa dilipat dan dimasukkan bagasi, Korra. Kau itu tidak praktis sekali, sih," gerutunya. Dan aku terpaksa mengangguk.

Tak lama pelayan kembali dengan membawa bungkusan makanan sisa dan tagihan. Aku mengeluarkan kartu kredit Phat, dan meminta dipanggilkan taksi. Taksi datang tak lama kemudian. Kepalang tanggung, aku berakting pusing, lemah, dan segalanya. Cole membimbingku memasuki taksi, duduk di belakang mendampingiku. Tanpa suara, ia menyentuh dahiku dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tanganku. Sikapnya tulus, menenangkan, tapi aku tahu yang ada di baliknya. Ia mengetes panas tubuhku, laju detak jantungku, hal standar seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap pagi selama seminggu ini, ketika kami bertemu di sekolah. Ketika ia selalu memberi salam dengan ringan dan merangkulku dengan gaya kasual, mengalengkan tangannya di leherku—gestur yang kutahu pasti, adalah bagian dari pemeriksaan diam-diam. Seperti biasa, aku tahu, tapi aku berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan seperti biasa juga, kernyitan bingung muncul di antara kedua alisnya, tapi jelas dari raut wajah dan sedikit helaan napas, aku tahu ia lega.

Lega karena aku _belum_ punya tanda-tanda perubahan.

Aku hanya menghembus sinis dan memandang ke luar jendela, ke malam pekat ketika taksi meluncur meninggalkan kota penuh lampu-lampu, melintasi jalan melingkar melewati hutan menuju La Push. Dan sepanjang jalan, Cole menautkan jemarinya pada jemariku, tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya, merasakan sedikit lagi ketenangan sebelum segalanya terlepas dari tanganku.

.

* * *

.

Cole bersikap baik, sungguh baik. Turun dari taksi, ia membimbingku masuk, bahkan menyiapkan coklat panas dan segalanya. Jelas sikap khawatirnya tulus, dan aku tak bisa tidak merasa sangat-sangat bersalah. Aku tak bisa bersikap lain selain meneruskan aktingku, terlalu aneh jika aku mendadak sehat di titik ini. Ia bahkan memapahku menaiki tangga ke kamarku, menunggu di luar sementara aku berganti pakaian, untuk kemudian masuk, membantuku berbaring, menyelimutiku, dan menepuk-nepukku.

"Kau cowok pertama yang kuizinkan masuk ke kamar, lho, Cole," aku bercanda, yang membuatnya sejenak panik. "Kakakku saja cuma pernah masuk sekali untuk mengecat dinding, sebelum aku datang."

Ia tampak berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada dekorasi kamar. "Oh, jadi Jake yang mengecat?" ia menatap sekeliling. "Kok dia tahu kau suka warna hijau?"

Aku tersenyum. "Mungkin Dad yang bilang..."

Perhatiannya teralih, atau sengaja dialihkan, pada dua bingkai foto yang bertengger di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, di sisi lampu tidur rangkaian kerang berbentuk jamur besar yang kata Dad dirangkainya sendiri.

"Ini ibumu?" ia mengangkat satu foto. "Cantik sekali..."

Kembali aku tersenyum.

"Kadang aku merindukannya...," ujarku, sendu.

Wajah Collin mendadak prihatin. "Aku tahu, Korra... Pasti berat, Auntie Ars pergi begitu saja..."

Tak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana, aku mengangguk. Collin juga kelihatannya berusaha berempati denganku, dan kembali meletakkan foto itu.

"Ini?" ia mengangkat foto lain. Wajahku yang penuh tawa, di pelukan seorang wanita usia 20 tahun-an. Alfaku, Gwen.

"Sahabatku...," kataku. "Ia meninggal empat bulan lalu."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana, mendadak air mata itu meleleh. Collin menyadarinya bahkan sebelum aku sadar untuk menahan tangis. Tangannya terulur sebelum sempat kutolak, dan tahu-tahu ia mengusap pipiku. Anehnya, aku sama sekali tak lantas menonjoknya seperti yang sudah-sudah, jika ada cowok menyentuhku. Sebaliknya, aku justru memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan menenangkan yang mengalir dari satu sentuhan itu.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Korra. Di sini ada aku, sahabatmu. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Yeah...," entah mengapa suatu perasaan menyelinap begitu saja. Harapan dari kata-katanya. Mengikatku begitu cepat hingga rasanya aku ingin kata-katanya itu menjadi nyata.

Ah, seandainya saja memang bisa begitu...

Secepat datangnya, harapan itu segera gugur oleh keskeptisanku sendiri, ketika kesadaranku muncul, dan penyesalan itu datang. Jika bisa, mungkin aku akan terkekeh sinis.

_Jangan berjanji sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa kautepati, Collin..._

Suasana melodramatis mendadak menguasai dan aku tahu Cole bukan orang yang terbiasa dengan ini, karena ia segera menarik tangannya dan berdehem-dehem.

"Omong-omong, ke mana Uncle Bill?" tanyanya, agak mengalihkan pembicaraan, mendapati tak ada seorang pun di rumah sejak kami masuk.

"Mungkin masih di rumah Sam," kataku, masih berlagak sok pusing.

Ia kembali mengecek dahiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cole," kataku. "Sudah agak mendingan. Mungkin hanya butuh istirahat."

"Apa kau mau kubawakan aspirin? Atau apa? Kau mau aku mengambil obat ayahmu? Mungkin ada yang bisa menurunkan tekanan darahmu…. Oh, brengsek, seharusnya tadi aku membawamu langsung ke dokter."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Belum tentu aku benar-benar darah tinggi. Tak boleh sembarangan makan obat, ya kan?"

Ia tersenyum lemah.

Sesaat ia terlihat ragu. "Apa perlu aku menginap? Menungguimu atau semacamnya?"

Kontan aku menggeleng. "Tak perlu, Cole. Nanti ibumu khawatir."

Sebenarnya _aku_ yang khawatir.

Ia menelan ludah. "Oh, jangan salah paham, Korra. Aku takkan melakukan hal buruk apapun, sungguh," suaranya agak panik.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," aku mencoba tersenyum. "Cuma, yeah, kau tahu…" aku bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Ia kembali terlihat ragu. "Apa kau ingin aku pulang?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Benar kau tak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri?"

Kembali aku mengangguk.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa bawah, kau tahu," ia masih tawar-menawar.

"Yeah, tapi kau tahulah orang-orang. Dan kau tahu bagaimana mereka membuat gosip soal Mom dan Dad. Memperlakukan Mom. Bagaimana Cassidy menyebutku. Aku cuma tak mau … kau tahu …"

Ia kembali menelan ludah, tapi kemudian kulihat senyumnya. Senyum yang indah, sungguh.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Kau telepon aku jika ada apa-apa, oke?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"Nanti kukunci pintu dan kuceloskan kuncinya lewat celah bawah pintu," katanya sembari bangkit.

"Tidak perlu, Cole. Aku punya kunci serep. Kau bawa saja. Dad juga punya kunci kok. Nanti kuambil di sekolah."

"Memangnya kau kuat sekolah besok, Korra?"

"Mudah-mudahan," kataku. Yang ini aku tidak berakting. Aku memang tidak tahu apa aku bisa sekolah atau tidak besok. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuurus.

"Oh, Korra…," ia kembali duduk, menggenggam tanganku. "Maafkan aku ya, mengajak makan di sana."

"Itu salahku, Cole, aku kan yang memesan _seafood._ Aku tak tahu jika aku tak kuat."

Ya, aku tak tahu jika ada lintah Cullen bakalan masuk ke sana. Makhluk sial.

"Aku akan menungguimu hingga kau tidur," katanya, masih menggenggam tanganku. Melihatku hampir memprotes, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tak perlu takut. Aku takkan berbuat macam-macam. Lihat, aku bahkan takkan mematikan lampu tidur. Dan kau bisa menonjokku atau teriak sekencang-kencangnya kalau aku berani nakal."

Ia jelas berusaha sedikit memperingan keadaan dengan candanya tapi kuakui, yang ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menutup mata, berpura-pura tertidur sementara merasakan kenyamanan atas kehadirannya di sisiku, genggamannya di tanganku. Dan terus bertanya hingga kapan ini akan berlangsung. Selang sekian waktu, dan Cole berhasil kuyakinkan dengan irama tarikan napasku yang teratur, ia melepaskan tangannya perlahan, bangkit. Kudengar tapak kakinya berjingkat-jingkat menuruni tangga, sebelum kembali naik tak berapa lama kemudian, jelas menyimpan sesuatu di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidurku. Ia menggumamkan beberapa kata padaku, sebelum bangkit dan mematikan lampu. Kudengar suara pintu ditutup, langkahnya lagi, kali ini benar-benar menjauh, dan akhirnya suara pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup. Cole sudah benar-benar pergi.

Kuberanikan membuka mata ketika sudah tak kurasakan lagi auranya. Dalam keremangan kamar kutolehkan kepala ke meja kecil, melihat apa gerangan yang ditaruhnya. Segelas air putih, rupanya. Sebutir apel dan aspirin. Hal sederhana. Ia jelas tak tahu penanganan orang yang sakit kepala akibat kemungkinan darah tinggi tapi ini menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli. Sangat peduli. Kuangkat tubuhku, meraih apel itu tanpa menyalakan lampu. Aku tak tahu, tapi bisa jadi ia masih di luar sana, mengawasiku, meski tak kurasakan auranya sama sekali. Tapi aku tak bisa mengambil resiko. Kugigit apel itu sementara aku menggigit kecemasan, ketakutan, dan rasa bersalahku. Menekannya dalam-dalam. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini tak sanggup kubayangkan.

Dalam belitan kekisruhan hatiku, hanya satu yang bisa kubisikkan.

_Maafkan aku, Collin…_

_._

* * *

_._

Semalaman praktis aku tak bisa tidur.

Ini bencana, sungguh. Aku tidak tahu ada yang lebih buruk dari kawanan kakakku menjalin hubungan dengan para vampir, yang merupakan musuh kami, dan mungkin akan membuat Alfaku berusaha membalas dendam, atau setidaknya kawanan Kakak akan ada di pihak musuh kala perang terjadi. Tapi ternyata ada. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang lebih dekat, lebih gawat. Ancaman tak hanya bagi kawanan Kakak. Tapi bagi kami. Bagi aliansi.

Jasper. Dan rumor yang timbul.

Ini benar-benar buruk. Aliansi bisa terpecah, dan jika para makhluk dingin tahu, mereka bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang. Kami akan hancur sebelum kami tahu.

Aku harus memikirkan sesuatu. Aku harus mengambil tindakan.

Semalaman Phat dan Kuroi terus menyerbuku dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Dan tanpa hasil. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Membuka diri pada Kakak? Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak bijak dengan adanya aku tak tahu di mana ia berpihak. Dan aku jelas ada di kotak hitamnya. Aku belum bisa merebut hatinya. Ia bisa dan pasti menyerangku. Aku tidak hanya adik tiri yang dibencinya, putri perempuan yang dianggap mengambil nyawa ibunya dan mencuri ayahnya. Aku jelas serigala asing yang melanggar teritorinya. Aku tidak mau ada bentrokan sekarang, dalam situasi seperti ini. Lebih karena aku bahkan tidak tahu peta situasi sebenarnya yang berpusing di sekitarku.

Mengklaim kawanan Kakak _sekarang?_ Patutkah itu kulakukan? Menggerek mereka memasuki aliansi?

Ya, itu pilihan sederhana. Pilihan yang sangat mudah. Solusi final. Kini mereka sedang berada dalam kondisi tanpa pemimpin dan aku bisa dengan mudah mengklaim posisiku, memanfaatkan darahku. Bahkan tak perlu pertumpahan darah. Jikapun ya, aku cukup mengalahkan Embry, yang katanya menjabat sekarang. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia, kekuatannya, tapi mendengar Sam bicara tentangnya kemarin, aku yakin ia tidak terlalu kuat. Tunggu, tunggu…. Seth sudah pulih. Artinya Seth-lah Alfa sekarang. Seth baru pulih dari serangan kemarin, ia takkan sanggup melawanku. Dan Alfa sah di sini, saat Kakak tak ada, adalah Collin. Aku tak tahu juga kekuatannya tapi aku mungkin bisa memanfaatkan persahabatan dan persaudaraan kami untuk membuatnya lemah. Aku bisa mengalahkannya. Dan lantas aku bisa menempatkannya sebagai Alfa bawahan. Dengan demikian aku pun tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Jasper. Jika aku jadi Alfa, atau Collin jadi Alfa, aku bisa membunuh lintah itu dan semua urusan ini berakhir. Dengan wewenang baruku, aku bahkan bisa membatalkan perjanjian mereka dengan klan Jasper. Membantai klan itu jika perlu.

Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Collin sahabatku, sepupuku. Ia ingin melindungiku. Ia tulus melindungiku. Haruskah aku menikam balik seperti ini?

_Kau mulai mencampurkan perasaan dengan pertimbanganmu, Korra, _kudengar peringatan Kuroi. _Inilah yang kutakutkan kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan bocah serigala itu. Kau mendekatinya hanya untuk melakukan penetrasi, bukan mengembangkan perasaan terhadapnya._

_Aku tahu! _teriakku_._

Tidak, tidak. Menaklukkan Cole bukan jawaban. Kakak akan pulih, dan begitu ia pulih, kawanan akan kembali pada pemiliknya yang sah. Dan aku tidak tahu apa tingkatan darahku lebih tinggi darinya untuk bisa tetap mempertahankan kawanan ini. Seperti ketika Yusuf menjatuhkan Malik, bahkan walau kawanan telah memasuki aliansi, kedudukannya akan goyah. Artinya aku juga harus menaklukkan Kakak.

_Lalu apa masalahnya? _tuntut Phat. Jelas ia sudah tidak sabar dengan ricuhnya kepalaku.

Masalahnya aku tak ingin melakukan itu pada Kakak...

_Itu persis yang namanya mencampurkan perasaan pribadi pada pengambilan keputusan, Bodoh!_

Kusingkirkan pikiran mereka berdua. Tidak, tidak. Menaklukkan kawanan Kakak jelas bukan resolusi final. Alfa tidak ada sekarang. Jika aku menaklukkan kawanan mereka sekarang, kedudukanku hanya Alfa bawahan pada aliansi. Posisi kawanan Kakak hanya akan menjadi bawahan dari Alfa bawahan. Turun satu derajat dari seharusnya.

Dan aku lemah. Aku mungkin takkan bisa mengalahkan para serigala kawanan Kakak jika aku memaksakan penaklukan sekarang.

Tapi aku sudah meminum darah Kakak. Itu memberiku hak. Kekuatan baru, ya, itu pasti. Aku bisa menggunakan darahku. Posisiku lebih tinggi dari Collin. Aku bisa mengklaim tanpa pertumpahan darah sama sekali.

Menjadi Alfa sah Quileute. Memasukkan mereka ke dalam aliansi.

Bisakah itu?

Apa tidak terlalu riskan? Pikirkan semua kemungkinannya, Korra. Semua resikonya.

Tidak. Penaklukan kawanan Jacob bukan solusi final, sama sekali bukan. Apa bisanya solusi itu untuk meredam rumor di luar? Apa manfaat penaklukan ini? Tidak ada. Selain memaksakan suntikan kekuatan baru pada aliansi...

_Suntikan kekuatan baru pada aliansi..._

Ya, mereka kawanan yang besar, sangat. Sepuluh dari jumlah yang kutahu ada di sekolah dan yang kukenal, oke, mungkin sembilan jika tak menghitung Sam. Ditambah dua, Quil dan Embry yang tak kukenal. Dan mungkin masih ada lagi.

Penaklukan ini akan sangat baik untuk aliansi. Dan Jacob kakakku. Jika ia pulih nanti, tahu kawanan telah jatuh padaku, apa ia takkan menimbang persaudaraan kami untuk sukarela tunduk? Aku bisa menaklukkannya tanpa pertarungan. Ketika Alfa kembali nanti, mungkin ia akan sukarela memberikan punggungnya untuk ditandai. Menyerahkan dirinya dan kawanannya pada kami. Aku bisa menempatkannya sebagai Alfa satrap. Aku sendiri kembali pada kawanan, di sisi Alfaku. Dan aku pun akan segera mati menggenapi perjanjianku. Dengan demikian tak perlu lagi aku merasa bersalah pada Jacob dan Cole.

Oh, bahkan ini sesuatu yang bagus, kan? Menempatkan mereka dalam aliansi juga artinya melindungi mereka. Mereka mungkin akan berterima kasih padaku satu saat nanti.

Solusi final. Mudah.

Astaga, mengapa begitu sulit? Mengapa batinku terus berperang?

Ini seharusnya bisa dilakukan dengan cara lain, kan?

_Cara apa?_

_Kau mencoba mencari-cari alasan untuk menunda penaklukan, Korra, _kembali terdengar suara dalam pikiranku. Hei! Kupikir aku sudah menutup jalur koneksi Phat dan Kuroi! Dan Alfa tidak ada sekarang.

Lalu baru kusadari, itu diriku yang lain. Pertimbanganku yang lain.

Tidak! aku mencoba berontak. Tidak, tidak. Pikirkan cara lain, Korra. Yang lebih aman.

Demi Tuhan, ini hanya urusan Jasper! Si Warlock, eh, Whitlock tolol itu membuka masalah ini pada vampir lain, membuat Amun mengira ada masalah dengan aliansi.

Tunggu, itu baru penilaian prematurku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa di sini. Aku bisa jadi kelewat ketakutan, berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Rumor yang dikatakan Yusuf, mungkin malah rumor itu belum ada sama sekali. Belum menyebar sama sekali. Kawanan Sahara memang lebih tahu dari yang lain, belum berarti mereka tahu. Dan Amun hanya menanyakan soal apakah ada suksesi. Dan Jasper, bahkan, hanya melihat adanya Kuroi. Ia mungkin belum benar-benar tahu siapa aku.

Tapi Jasper berhubungan dengan Seth. Jasper menganggapnya adik, kata Emmet. Hubungan mereka lebih dekat dari sekadar sekutu.

Bagaimana jika Jasper cerita pada Seth? Apa yang ia ceritakan pada Seth? Apa yang ia tahu? Aku, sudah berubah, berhubungan dengan Kuroi... Apa yang Seth ceritakan padanya? Apa yang Seth tahu? Aku belum berubah. Sesuatu yang kontradiktif. Ke mana itu akan mengarah? Di benak Jasper? Di benak Seth? Apa yang mereka saling bagi? Apa yang mereka bahas? Apa artinya bagi kawanan? Apa artinya bagi-_ku?_

Ribuan kemungkinan menyerangku mendadak. Semua kemungkinan terasa bagai serbuan meriam-meriam api pada bentengku. Menghancurkanku.

Tunggu, Korra. Pikir ini. Kau belum tahu apa yang Seth ketahui dari Jasper. Atau bahkan apa yang Jasper tahu. Penaklukan kawanan Jacob bisa jadi tindakan overreaktif. Itu bisa jadi tindakan yang terlalu dini. Dan mungkin bahkan tidak perlu dilakukan sama sekali.

Benar. Inti persoalan ini adalah pada Seth dan Jasper. Dua orang itu.

Membunuh Jasper sebelum ia mengembangkan rumor lebih jauh. Sekaligus membalas dendam atas kematian Cosette. Jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, jika Seth _memang _tahu, aku bisa membungkam Seth. Sebelum ia mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Jasper, jika memang ia mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan kami, pada kawanan Kakak.

Benar. Hanya dua makhluk itu. Jasper dan Seth. Mungkin juga Emmet. Jika mereka berhasil kubungkam, satu masalah selesai.

Kuroi bisa menghadapi Jasper. Itu akan membuatnya senang, memberinya kesempatan membalas dendam Cosette. Jasper tipe petarung taktis, tapi Kuroi juga sama. Tak bisa menyepelekan Jenderal Utama. Emmet memang kuat, tapi Phat pasti bisa menanganinya. Phat dulu seorang Alfa, pernah memiliki kelompok dengan anggota 20 atau 30 orang. Pengalamannya melawan lintah tak terhitung. Tak mungkin ia tak bisa menangani beruang yang hanya bisa menyerang membabi buta. Dan aku bisa mengatasi Seth. Tubuhku kecil dan terbukti tak berdaya melawan si hibrida kemarin, tapi aku pastinya punya kelebihan tertentu dalam urusan melawan serigala. Terlebih aku sudah mendapat suntikan darah Kakak. Tidak begitu pun, aku sudah sering mengalahkan Alfa yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat dariku pada masa Gwen. Yang besar biasanya menyepelekan yang kecil dan itu selalu jadi keuntungan bagiku. Dengan satu dua jebakan kecil, membuatnya tak berdaya, tak bisa melawan. Oh, bahkan aku punya banyak cara kotor jika aku mau. Seth masih lemah, kuharap, aku bisa dengan mudah menghabisinya.

Lalu apa? Bagaimana jika kawanan Kakak tahu dan berusaha membalas dendam?

Bukan masalah. Penaklukan bisa menjadi solusi mudah.

Kalau begitu, untuk apa segala membunuh Seth? Jika artinya, ujung-ujungnya, sama saja melepas topeng? Apa gunanya?

Dan Kuroi mencintai Seth. Jika aku membunuhnya, apa ia takkan malah mendendam padaku? Aku tahu ia lebih mementingkan rasionalitas ketimbang emosi, kawanan ketimbang cinta. Tapi kemarin saja, ia hampir kehilangan kendali waktu tahu ada si pembunuh Cosette. Langsung ingin membalas dendam. Jika aku membunuh Seth, apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroi terhadapku?

Tidak, itu bukan solusi.

Ditambah, sebelumnya, Jasper melindungiku di tanah Cullen. Jika tak ada dia, aku sudah mati saat ini. Jasper dan Emmet, oh, aku sungguh bersyukur mereka masih hidup. Selamat. Emmet si beruang jahat, menghajarku habis-habisan hanya karena urusan kotak sial, tapi ia yang melindungiku dari vampir hibrida itu. Ia menyuruhku pergi, menjadikan dirinya tameng. Jasper juga melindungiku di saat-saat terakhir. Saat penentuan. Aku berhutang budi pada mereka.

Tapi Jasper. Pembunuh Cosette. Membuat rumor yang mungkin akan menghancurkan aliansi.

Tapi membunuh Jasper, apa akan menghentikan rumor itu?

Oh Tuhan, Korra, apa yang kaupikirkan? Ini hanya ketakutanmu. Belum tentu ada rumor!

Benar, benar, belum tentu ada rumor. Belum ada ancaman berarti. Aku kelewat protektif dan overreaktif seperti biasa. Memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bencana bahkan belum ada di depan mata, dan aku sudah memikirkan ribuan kemungkinan.

Tetap saja, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sesuatu.

Oh Tuhan ... _apa?_

Ini bukan keputusan mudah.

Aku harus tahu semua variabel dan melakukan pemetaan menyeluruh sebelum mengambil keputusan. Aku harus tahu semua latar belakang, masalah, kemungkinan ... menimbang semua alternatif pemecahan dan memperhitungkan semua resiko. Tak boleh ada kesimpulan prematur, tak boleh ada keputusan terburu-buru. Tak boleh ada penghakiman yang justru membuka jalan pada masalah lain. Semua harus diselidiki lebih dalam.

Dan suara itu bergemerincing di kepalaku. Terasa bagai pencerahan.

_Seth_ adalah kuncinya.

Aku harus menyelidiki Seth. Harus.

_._

* * *

_._

Pagi itu kuberanikan juga diriku menghubungi nomor yang dua hari lalu kudapatkan dari Ginny. Heran sekali betapa aneh semua ini. Aku. Menghubungi. Calon kekasih Kuroi. Dengan alasan yang sama sekali jauh dari rencana awal.

Ya. Aku tidak menghubunginya untuk menjodohkannya dengan Kuroi. Tidak untuk menjadi mak comblang. Tidak untuk menyatukan dua serigala. Tidak untuk semacam langkah licik agar aku bisa lebih lama tinggal bersama Dad.

Kurasa Kuroi akan memaafkanku. Ini salah satu kondisi ketika pertimbangan akal sehat—meski dalam kasusku, pastinya latar belakang keputusan ini sangat perlu diperdebatkan—mendahului segala pertimbangan lain.

Jadi kutarik napas panjang sementara mencari nama Seth Clearwater di ponsel, dan memencet tombol _Call_. Telepon di sana bordering lama sebelum akhirnya seseorang mengangkat.

"_Halo? Siapa ini?"_

Aku menarik napas.

"Hei Seth, ini aku."

" '_Aku' siapa?"_

Oh ya, bodohnya aku.

"Korra. Korra Gerrard. Ingat?"

Kudengar suara-suara aneh di sana. Sepertinya sesuatu jatuh dan benda-benda runtuh. Seth terdengar mengutuk pelan.

"Hei, kenapa Seth? Ada gempa bumi?"

"_Eh, tidak. Ma, maaf Ko, Korra. Ehm, itu … a, anu … ada kucing lewat, menabrak barang."_

"Oh…"

"_Ehm, ada apa,Korra?"_

Eh? Nah lho, mau bilang apa kau, Korra?

"Eh, aku mengganggu, ya?" kataku sok imut.

"_Eh, ti, tidak."_

"Ehm, kau sibuk?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sibuk tidak hari ini?"

"_Eh, itu … anu …"_

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku ingin bertemu… Minta tolong,sebenarnya."

"_E, eh? Apa?"_

"Hari ini, kau ada waktu?"

"_Mmmm, Korra, bukannya aku mau menolak. Tapi hari ini aku mau ke Seattle. Saudaraku kemarin mampir, dan hari ini mau pulang, jadi aku harus mengantarnya ke Sea Tac."_

Oh? Saudara? Jangan bilang itu si Warlock dan Papa Bear.

_Seattle?_

"Oh, kalau begitu besok saja? Eh, itu juga kalau kau tidak sibuk"

"_Tidak kok. Aku senggang. Kapan?"_

"Mungkin sekitar jam makan siang?" usulku tanpa berpikir.

"_Eh, bukannya kau sekolah?"_

Oh ya, benar. Dasar Korra tolol. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku malas sekolah dan berniat bolos?

"Mmm, aku sebenarnya berniat … mmm …" Nah lho, Korra, mau pakai alasan apa? "Aku sebenarnya mau sekalian periksa ke lab di rumah sakit. Kau tahu lab hanya buka hingga jam 2 siang," seperti biasa kebohongan meluncur tanpa kurencanakan matang-matang. Mungkin aku memang berbakat jadi bajingan. Atau pencari masalah, tepatnya.

Seth terdengar khawatir. _"Lho, memang kau sakit apa?"_ tanyanya.

"Kepalaku mudah pusing belakangan," jawaban itu yang muncul pertama kali di benakku. Kepalang tanggung, kuteruskan saja. "Semalam aku makan _seafood _dan langsung pusing. Aku butuh cek kadar kolesterol dan gula darah dan lain-lain, sekadar berjaga-jaga, soalnya Dad kan punya komplikasi macam-macam. Aku tidak mau bilang Dad, takut ia khawatir. Apalagi Jacob belum … _pulang_," aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa soal Jacob. "Dan sepedaku rusak. Aku tidak bisa menyetir, lagipula mobil Jacob dibawa teman Dad yang kemarin ke sini mengantar motor. Aku dengar kau punya mobil, dan … kau tahu … aku tidak punya cukup uang saku untuk naik taksi. Jadi …"

Kudengar tawanya.

"_Intinya kau minta diantar supir gratisan?"_

"Eh, ya, begitulah…"

"_Oke. Kalau begitu lusa aku jemput."_

Heh. Cepat sekali dia setuju. Dia bahkan tak mempertanyakan kebodohanku yang sudah jelas-jelas hanya menggunakan urusan 'rumah sakit' itu sebagai alasan. Atau bahkan bertanya mengapa aku tidak minta diantar Cole atau Brady. Ia jelas tahu Cole dekat denganku, kalau ia sampai memergoki aku makan malam bersama Cole semalam. Terserahlah. Syukur ia tidak banyak tanya. Repot nanti kalau dia kelewat memperhatikan detail alasanku. Dan pastinya mengendus keanehan mencurigakan di sana sini.

Ugh!

Yang jelas ada satu hal aneh di sini. Dia bilang mau mengantar saudaranya ke Seattle. Apa aku terlalu berprasangka dengan mengira itu duo lintah itu? Ada urusan apa mereka ke Seattle?

Tunggu, Korra. Apa Seth bilang itu adalah mereka? Tidak, kan? Ia hanya bilang 'saudara'. Dan ia akan menjadi supir untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Sangat wajar. Itu bisa siapa saja.

Lantas mengapa instingku berkata ada yang tidak beres?

.

* * *

.

Hari berjalan bagai merayap dan di sanalah aku: duduk di meja makan keluarga Black, menunggu jemputan sementara pikiranku sibuk dihujani pertimbangan Kuroi dan peringatan Phat.

Aku bolos hari ini. Tolol sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat. Pagi tadi telepon rumah berdering. Sam memberitahu Ayah bahwa Jacob telah bangun. Itu langsung membuat wajah Ayah berkilau, tentu saja. Padahal, kemarin sore ketika ia pulang diantar Sam, ia tampak bak mayat. Ia bahkan menangis—benar-benar menangis—ketika salah satu pacar Kakak yang bernama Belle atau Beth itu menelepon lagi, hampir kesejuta kalinya minggu ini, dan langsung bilang supaya cewek itu menghubungi langsung Sam untuk tahu kondisi Jacob. Ia pastinya putus asa sampai bilang begitu, padahal berhari-hari ia selalu menutupi kondisi Jacob pada orang luar. Tentu saja, Rabu kemarin, sudah genap lima hari Kakak pingsan dan belum juga terlihat tanda ia akan siuman. Tapi mendadak keajaiban terjadi. Tengah malam tadi, demikian kata Sam, Kakak mendadak bangun. Si Alfa pengganti sebelum Seth bangun itu, Embry, yang ada di sana waktu itu terjadi.

Bangunnya Jacob, bagaimanapun, membuat darahku menderas. Di satu pihak, aku lega Kakak akhirnya sadar dan Ayah akhirnya kembali tersenyum. Namun di sisi lain, itu suatu hal yang buruk, buruk sekali bagiku. Alfa belum juga pulang, dan aku belum kembali diklaim. Sepanjang ini tidak ada satu pun anggota kawanan Kakak yang sadar, dan aku pun berupaya sekuat mungkin menghindar untuk berubah, agar tak terjadi koneksi pikiran apapun, yang mampu menyegel eksistansiku di kawanan Jacob ataupun klaimku atas mereka. Tapi jika sang Alfa sah telah sadar, nah itu bisa jadi tantangan yang mengerikan.

Sikap Jacob padaku selama ini selalu keras, entah itu murni karena sikap antipatinya atau memang ia merasakan insting adanya ancaman, namun aku lebih khawatir dengan yang kedua. Bayangkan jika ia bertemu denganku, dan sadar apa yang sudah kulakukan. Minimal instingnya mengatakan apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Jika memang benar aku telah menjadi bagian dari kawanannya, mungkin ia akan merasakannya. Entah bagaimana sebenarnya hierarkiku di kawanan Jacob. Entah di atas atau di bawah Jacob, yang jelas aku telah tak sengaja hampir menggulingkannya. Bagaimana jika ia langsung berupaya meneguhkan kembali klaimnya, merebut otoritas yang separuh tanpa sengaja berpindah padaku? Atau malah, ia berupaya untuk mempertahankanku, mengklaimku sepenuhnya sebelum Alfaku kembali? Ah, yang itu hampir tidak mungkin… Yang paling mungkin adalah insting kami akan mendorong kami untuk saling bertarung, memperebutkan otoritas. Kemungkinan ia menyadari hal itu mungkin masih 50:50, tapi aku sangat tak ingin bertaruh.

Dan itu akan lebih diperparah jika entah bagaimana Jasper sudah bicara dengan Seth, dan Seth bicara pada Jacob mengenai aku. Nah, itu artinya kiamat bagi kami semua. Dan aku akan terpojok hingga tak ada lagi cara lain selain melakukan penaklukan atau kabur.

Keduanya pilihan yang tak kuinginkan. Aku tak ingin ada penaklukan atau pertarungan apapun. Siapapun yang kalah takkan membawa sesuatu yang baik bagiku. Dan kabur? Saat kami bahkan belum mencapai tujuan?

Tidak.

Jadi pagi itu, sangat-sangat pagi, begitu mendengar kabar sadarnya Kakak, aku langsung menghubungi Seth. Jika ada kesempatan terakhir aku bisa mengorek keterangan dari Seth mengenai apa yang dikatakan Jasper dan hubungan suku ini dengan klan vampir lain, jika ada kesempatan terakhir bagiku untuk mencari tahu kemungkinan masa depan aliansi dan langkah penanganan apa yang harus kuambil, maka itu adalah detik ini. Kuharap Seth belum tahu soal sadarnya Jacob, atau kalaupun sudah, mereka belum sempat bicara. Karena kalau ya, anggap saja aku harus siap-siap mengepak koper, dan kemudian berlari terbirit-birit di bawah kejaran para serigala haus darah.

Ini pertaruhan.

Telepon Seth berdering panjang hingga akhirnya ia mengangkatnya. Mengantuk, jelas, tapi kudengar ada sedikit nada riang di sana.

"_Korra!" _ia menyapa langsung, memanggil namaku bahkan sebelum mengucap 'halo'.

"Oh, halo, Seth," aku bersikap manis.

"_Ada apa?" _tanyanya.

"Kau di rumah sekarang?" aku harus tahu apa ia tidak ada _bersama _Jacob.

"_Ya," _jawabnya singkat, tetapi agak bingung. _"Kenapa memang?"_

"Hmmm, kau ada acara pagi ini?" aku langsung tembak. Terlalu tidak sabaran, ya, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri di titik ini.

"_Tidak. Kenapa?"_

"Kau bisa menjemputku sekarang?"

"_Lho, bukankah rencananya nanti siang?"_

Ya. Nanti siang dan kau bisa bertemu Jacob terlebih dahulu. Bahaya kalau begitu.

"Aku merasa makin tak enak badan," kataku. "Mungkin aku perlu segera ke rumah sakit."

"_Oh, begitukah?" _suaranya terdengar khawatir. _"Oke, Korra. Aku segera ke sana."_

"Ya, tolong," aku memperdengarkan suara mengiba. "Tapi kumohon, jangan bilang apapun pada Ayah. Aku tak mau Ayah khawatir. Bilang saja kau mau mengantarku ke sekolah."

Beruntungnya aku, ia langsung setuju. Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah ada di muka pintu, ketika aku tengah menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Di depan Ayah, aku sama sekali tidak berakting sakit.

Dering bel membuat kepala Ayah langsung berpaling.

"Hai Seth," aku membukakan pintu. Mengedip padanya, yang agak bingung melihatku sehat-sehat saja, sembari memberi kode ke arah Ayah.

Untungnya ia langsung mengerti.

"Hai Korra," sapanya. "Hai Billy," ia menyapa ayahku yang mencondongkan tubuh dari meja makan.

"Oh, hai Seth," ayahku menyapanya ketika ia masuk. "Ada angin apa kau kemari?"

Ia kelihatan agak kikuk, jadi aku yang menjawabkan untuknya, "Seth mau mengantarku ke sekolah, Dad."

"Oh?" keningnya agak berkerut. "Begitu?" tak terduga kerutannya perlahan berubah jadi seringai senang.

Rupanya mood-nya sedang bagus hari ini karena perkara Jacob. Ia bahkan tak bertanya macam-macam.

"Oh ya, Seth," tiba-tiba Ayah memutar kursi rodanya. "Kau tahu Jacob sudah sadar?"

Wajah Seth mendadak berubah. Senang, ya, tapi juga ada bersit kekhawatiran yang hanya selintas sebelum kembali berubah riang. Antusias. "Oh ya?" tanyanya. "Kapan?"

"Tengah malam tadi."

"Wow," hanya itu reaksinya.

"Nanti aku akan ke tempatmu. Charlie akan menjemputku. Kalau kau selesai mengantar Korra, segeralah ke rumah Sam."

Seth agak kikuk, tapi lantas ia mengangguk.

Ugh, aku harus segera kabur dari sini sebelum mereka malah berbincang-bincang soal Jacob.

"Kalau begitu aku segera pergi, Dad," aku mengecup pipi Ayah dan menyambar ranselku. Berjalan agak pelan-pelan, agar Seth tidak curiga. Bagus kalau ia pikir aku berusaha menahan sakitku, pura-pura baik-baik saja, di depan Ayah.

"Selamat belajar," Ayah balas mengecup pipiku. "Dan jangan nakal," ia memberi pesan yang aneh. Kemudian ia menggelindingkan kursi rodanya mengikutiku. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Seth, matanya agak tajam. "Jaga putriku, Seth."

Kulihat Seth agak menelan ludah, tapi ia memasang senyum. "Tentu, Billy," angguknya patuh.

Dad, anehnya, bersiul-siul sementara aku berjalan ke mobil Seth yang diparkir di muka rumah. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya sementara ia melambai padaku. Seth balas melambai padanya, sebelum memasuki mobil dan mendadak menghembuskan napas lega. Jelas ia agak tegang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sementara ia meluncurkan mobil di jalan setapak keluar dari pekarangan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," katanya canggung, menyalakan pemutar CD. "Kau suka lagu apa, Korra?" tanyanya sementara menunjuk tumpukan CD di rak kecil dekat persneling.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti musik," jawabku jujur. Memang iya. Aku tak tahu lagu apapun selain _soundtrack _film kartun. "Belakangan aku agak suka OST Rapunzel, sih…" Dan Spongebob Squarepants, dan Shaun The Sheep, dan _semua_ lagu Disney.

"Oh…," gumamnya. "Kalau Rapunzel, kurasa ada. Brad memintaku mengompilasikan _soundtrack_ Disney Princesses untuk Ginny beberapa bulan lalu, belum kuberikan. Kau kenal Ginny kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Tentu. Si calon _shifter _ceria itu…

Apa Seth juga tahu adik kecil Brad calon _shifter?_

Aku merambah tumpukan CD dan menarik keluar CD dengan _cover_ pink berbunga-bunga dengan label _'For Lovely Ginny'_. Jelas buatan sendiri. Aih, ini ide si manis Brad atau memang Seth yang memasang tulisan itu di sana?

"Aneh ya desainnya?" ia tertawa melihatku tertegun memandang _cover _itu. "Aku yang buat sendiri. Katanya Brad ingin sesuatu yang spesial untuk ulang tahun ke-12 Ginny. Sudah telat dua bulan, sebenarnya… Aku lupa terus," ia mengakui.

Mau tak mau aku kagum. Desain itu, jujur, lumayan cantik. Satu lagi cowok manis di kawanan serigala, rupanya. Aku sudah kenal _tiga _cowok manis di sini, takkan kuduga ada kalau menimbang seperti apa pemimpin mereka.

Hebat juga Kuroi memilih cowok. Cowok romantis dan cewek dingin. Hahaha….

Aku memasang CD itu, mengutak-atik tombol _touchscreen _mencari lagu yang kusuka. _I See The Light _Mandy Moore mengalun, agak terlalu romantis untuk kesempatan ini. Membuatku jadi kikuk sendiri. Segera saja aku menggantinya. _Beauty and The Beast _Celine Dion dan Peabo Bryson... Sama saja. _A Whole New World…. _Ugh. Apa memang lagu Disney Princess beginian semua? Akhirnya, aku tak punya pilihan aman selain _Reflection._

Yang tidak aman, kalau mau jujur.

_Look at me… You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me…_

_Every day, it's as if I play a part…_

Aku buru-buru mematikannya.

"Kenapa?" Seth melirikku.

"Tidak," kataku. "Kau tak punya lagu yang agak bersemangat? Alice in Wonderland?" Heh, mana ada Alice bersemangat? "Toy Story 3, mungkin? Bolt? Cars? Finding Nemo?" aku menyebut daftar film yang agak-agak untuk anak cowok.

Ia agak berkerut. Jelas tak terlalu tahu film kartun. "Maaf, Korra, zamanku cuma sampai Lilo & Stitch."

"Hehe? Lilo & Stitch kan 2002? Kau sudah berhenti nonton film Disney waktu usiamu 10 tahun?"

"Yeah, aku agak-agak terbawa kakakku waktu itu. Kau tahu, ia lebih tua enam tahun dariku dan kerjaannya nonton film cinta-cintaan, memonopoli televisi."

Aku tertawa.

"Tapi aku punya OST Tarzan, kalau kau mau. Ada di rak."

Aku agak berkerut mendengar ia punya OST Tarzan, tapi kurambah juga rak itu sekali lagi. Baru kusadari isinya beragam. Mulai dari lagu klasik, jazz, rap, hingga lagu mellow dan lagu cadas juga ada.

"Wow, kau gudang lagu," komentarku.

"Yeah," ia terkekeh. "Itu CD orang lain semua, sebetulnya. Aku sendiri tidak banyak tahu soal musik. Apa yang kudengar dan menurutku enak didengar, tanpa peduli genrenya, ya berarti aku suka."

Wow. Ia lumayan praktis.

Aku menekur ketika menemukan CD Justin Bieber.

"Kau suka JB?" aku melambaikan CD itu.

"Tidak tahu juga. Aku suka-suka saja, sih…. Itu punya Collin, sebenarnya."

Oh ya, baru kuingat sepupuku itu fans berat JB. Bahkan ia mengeset_ ringback tone_ nomornya dengan _Baby-baby-baby-ooo … _entah apa judulnya.

Ia memperhatikanku memasukkan Justin Bieber dengan ekspresi agak aneh, untuk kemudian terkekeh sendiri untuk alasan yang tak kutahu, tapi aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya. _The Last Lonely Girl_ bermain, membuatku teringat Cole. Sedang apa dia ya?

Kemarin aku tidak masuk, sibuk menelepon anggota kawananku di sana-sini mencari keterangan, dan seharian ribut dengan Phat dan Kuroi. Phat memaksaku mengambil keputusan untuk mengintai tiga sasaranku ke Seattle, tapi kutolak. Aku tak bisa mengambil resiko. Mereka jelas sudah tahu aku, dan Phat tidak punya bau yang samar. Ia bukan serigala buangan. Gawat jika ia menguntit mereka sendirian dan lantas dijebak atau apa. Lagipula, itu berarti di sini hanya ada aku dan Kuroi. Terlalu berbahaya. Bisa jadi kan, memang ini salah satu rencana untuk membuatku terpisah dari kawananku?

Ya. Aku harus menimbang hal terburuk. _Mereka sudah tahu,_ misalnya.

Selama itu pula Collin berkali-kali meng-sms-ku. Menanyakan kabar dan sebagainya. Sore sepulang sekolah, ia menggerek Brady datang. Membawa sekeranjang buah yang katanya bisa menurunkan tekanan darah. Memaksa Brad membuatkanku sup. Perhatiannya agak-agak keterlaluan, dan mengganggu rapatku dengan Phat dan Kuroi hingga taraf tertentu, tapi aku jelas tak bisa mengusirnya. Lagipula aku senang ia ada, sedikit mengusir kegalauan hatiku. Ia baru pulang ketika Sam datang mengantar Ayah. Lebih karena Sam memelototinya, dan secara teknis menggereknya keluar.

Belum selesai lagu itu, sudah terdengar si Kapten Mata Satu berteriak-teriak lagi. Aku langsung membuka sms.

_**Coley Litsey**_

_Kau tdk sekolah lg, Korra? Msh sakit?_

-end-

Aku buru-buru membalas.

_**AvaT4rKorra**_

_Mzh pu5in6… Tl6 bl6 k TU aq iz1n y C0l3… NnT1 suR4t ktR4ngn d0kt3rny mnyu5uL…_

Tak lama muncul lagi balasannya.

_**Coley Litsey**_

_Kau kpn k dokter? Kuantar nanti sore ya?_

-end-

Ugh. Gawat.

_**AvaT4rKorra**_

_Tdk u54ah. Aku di4nt4R S3th._

Tidak ada balasan sms lagi. Tapi tak sampai dua menit, tahu-tahu terdengar dering ponsel yang bukan punyaku. Alunan simfoni nada-nada klasik, jelas bukan pilihanku untuk nada dering. Seth menarik ponselnya dari saku, melihat layar sejenak, mengerang, dan lantas mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Cole?" sapanya.

Ugh. Collin menelepon Seth?

Kucoba menajamkan telingaku, bersikap ingin tahu tapi seakan tak bisa mendengar apapun.

"_Kau apa-apaan mengantar Korra segala?" _suara Cole agak marah.

"Tenang Cole, dia meneleponku pagi-pagi. Katanya minta diantar ke rumah sakit."

"_Ia kan seharusnya bisa minta padaku!"_

Seth melirikku ragu. Aku menelan ludah. Apa ini?

"Kau kan sekolah, Collin. Aku yakin ia hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu."

Tak terdengar suara lagi dari sana. Ada 'klik' telepon ditutup, dan lantas tut-tut panjang.

Seth mengerang, lantas memencet tombol 'end' dan menaruh ponsel di tempat gelas di dekat persneling.

"Uhm," kataku ragu. "Apa ada masalah, Seth?"

"Tidak," ia menggeleng, tersenyum padaku. "Collin hanya marah…. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengantarmu?"

Ugh. Cole brengsek.

"Kan aku yang minta," kataku. "Aku tak bisa meminta Cole, seperti katamu, dia kan sekolah. Dia sudah harus lulus tahun ini, tak boleh membuatnya kena masalah. Dia sudah diperingati guru terus, gara-gara sering bolos."

Seth tampak menekur. Ekspresinya serius ketika ia memandang jalanan.

"Korra, jika aku boleh tanya...," ia bertutur ragu-ragu.

Kutunggu pertanyaan itu tapi tak kunjung datang.

"Apa?" kejarku.

"Apa kau … eh, anu …"

"Apa?"

Ia menelan ludah. "Apa Cole … dan kau…."

Aku dan Cole?

"Anu … apa kalian … yeah, kau tahu … _bersama?"_

Aku membelalak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Tentu tidak, Seth," ujarku cepat. "Ia kan sepupuku."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tapi itu tak benar-benar tabu juga. Kau tahu, ibu dan ayahmu…."

"Berhubungan tanpa ikatan dan sebagai akibatnya ibuku dan aku diusir dari suku. Ya, aku tahu itu, Seth. Terima kasih."

Aku mendadak ketus dan Seth kembali menelan ludah.

"Maaf, Korra, bukan maksudku mengungkit-ngungkit hal yang membuatmu kesal. Hanya saja, jika … ehm, jika kalian memang ada ikatan, mungkin aku tidak sebaiknya … mengantarmu … atau terlalu dekat atau apa. Kau tahu, Cole bisa jadi sangat protektif."

Kontan aku berpaling begitu cepat padanya, memandangnya tak percaya.

"Memangnya aku milik Cole? Dan lagi, apa sih maksudmu dengan 'ikatan'? Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak berpacaran dengan Cole. Dia sepupuku, demi Tuhan!"

Ia tampak salah tingkah. "Ya, tapi kalau Cole mengim…" ia buru-buru menutup mulut.

"Apa?" tuntutku.

"Ti, tidak. Maaf."

Aku mengincar matanya.

"Lagipula kenapa sih kau harus takut begitu? Aku kan cuma minta diantar ke dokter. Bukan berarti kita kencan atau apa, kan?"

Sebersit rona aneh tampak di wajahnya. "Ah, i, iya…. Kau benar, Korra, maafkan aku."

Ugh, sial.

Kendalikan diri, Korra, kendalikan diri. Di sini seharusnya kau mendekati Seth untuk mencari tahu, bukan malah jatuh ke dalam perkara Cole dan menghancurkan satu-satunya kesempatanmu untuk tahu apa yang dikatakan Jasper padanya.

Aku membanting kepalaku ke sandaran kursi, memejamkan mata. Kepalaku berat.

"Kau pusing lagi?" tanya Seth, melirikku.

"Uhm, ya…."

"Padahal kukira kau sudah mendingan. Maaf aku membuatmu kambuh."

"Tidak apa," sahutku, membuka mata dan memandang jalanan. "Aku memang sudah agak pusing dari kemarin, kok." Dari kemarinnya lagi, sebenarnya. Tidak, sejak Jumat lalu. Ugh.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi," ia memasang gigi dua. "Sebentar lagi sampai."

Mobil agak mengebut dan sungguh aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku punya rencana, ya. Tapi dengan sikap Seth yang tak bisa kubaca, sungguh, aku tak bisa memprediksi apapun.

Aku menahan napas, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam rongga dadaku.

Aku melakukan semua demi aliansi, demikian pikirku kala kucoba untuk lebih bersikap rileks, mengabaikan dengung peringatan terus-menerus Phat dalam kepalaku.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Ugh, ya, aku menulis bagian awal kencan. Bahkan belum masuk adegan kencannya. Maaf saudara-saudara.**

**Nabillaesa44: **ya, udah kejawab ya? Hehehe… bener, itu seth dan dua Cullen. Tapi mereka udah pergi lagi. Aku ga bisa nulis apa yang mereka lakuin coz ini dari sudut pandang korra. Dan korra ga bisa ambil resiko minta Phat menguntit.

**Rhie: **ya, memang korra ada perasaan tertentu sama cole. Tapi dia ga tau perasaan apa. Kalo ga paham sekarang, gpp… Ntar juga paham. Sebenernya, kalomasukin satu kata kunci aja, pasti paham. Hehehe.

**SelfQuill: **hehehe, seratus buat semuanya. Ya, aku juga agak sedikit penasaran soal itu. Gimanalah jemariku ini membawa. Hahaha…

**Thx 4 reviews dan yang masih setia membaca ocehanku… hahaha… AKu menunggu review lagi, tentu aja.**

**.**

**POLLING: Siapa sebenernya Alfa Putih? harap lihat profilku occe?**

**Vote please...**

**.**

**Luv u all**


	25. 25 - Aku Tahu

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… The Another Black's spin-off **_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

**Korra POV**

.

* * *

**.**

**25. Aku Tahu…**

Thursday, May 16, 2013

6:00 PM

.

* * *

.

Aku benci rumah sakit.

Tolol sekali aku membuat alasan itu untuk mencoba berhubungan dengan Seth, karena itu tak hanya bodoh, tanpa pertimbangan, tanpa rencana, tapi juga jelas sangat berbahaya. Untukku, paling tidak.

Rumah sakit punya bau yang khas. Bau kematian. Ya. Bau penyakit. Kesedihan. Aura di sekitar tempat itu begitu gelap bahkan cahaya matahari pun tak bisa menembusnya. Tidak juga dengan interior yang kini jauh dari kesan serius rumah sakit klasik, putih dan formal. Interior rumah sakit kecil itu didominasi warna yang lebih segar dan bersahabat, hijau dalam berbagai gradasi dan tone, dengan sentuhan sofa-sofa warna coklat gelap. Aku tahu pemilihan itu lebih karena alasan psikologis. Hijau adalah warna pertumbuhan, kan, jadi diharap bisa memberi efek penyembuhan... Hijau juga warna kesukaanku, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah. Tapi ini dia masalahnya. Melihat warna hijau terus menerus, kala aku melihat benda lain dengan warna putih, seperti panel papan tulis besar di lobi administrasi, aku mulai merasakan _after_-_effect_ itu. Warna merah mulai membayang di ruangan mataku, terproyeksikan di panel putih. Dan suasana rumah sakit sama sekali tak membantu.

Aku benci warna merah. Nomor dua kubenci setelah paduan warna perunggu dan abu-abu.

Apalagi di saat seperti ini.

"Tolong minggir, situasi darurat," teriakan itu, beserta serentetan teriakan lain, dan situasi hiruk pikuk dan panik mendadak menyerbu lorong. Ada kecelakaan, sepertinya, atau situasi darurat lain yang standar terjadi di rumah sakit. Tubuh tak berdaya tergolek di dipan yang bisa didorong itu, entahlah apa namanya, dan sejumlah petugas medis -jelas dari pakaian mereka- berjalan tergesa di sekitar dipan itu, mendorong melintasi lorong. Kutekan syarafku ketika bau itu kian memenuhi udara, berpusing dan berpusing hingga membuatku pening.

Bau darah. Pekat. Hangat. Basah.

Darah manusia punya baunya sendiri-sendiri. Darah yang keluar dari luka baunya agak kotor dan berbusuk. Darah yang mengalir di vena segar dan hidup, menggiurkan dan begitu murni. Darah yang mengalir di aorta tak selembut vena, tapi ada sensasi lain yang lebih kaya rasa. Ada berbagai bau lagi yang jika kuteruskan memberi deskripsi, bisa-bisa aku merasa jadi psikopat era Roccoco yang ada di Perfume. Tapi yang manapun, secara umum baunya sama. Gurih. Hangat. Memabukkan.

Kutekan semua syarafku. Tidak lagi. Tidak lagi.

Tidak saat ini.

"Kau tak apa, Korra?" pertanyaan Seth menyentakku. Nada suaranya aneh dan asing. Khawatir, ya, tapi juga ... curiga?

Aku tersadar. Menggeleng.

"Apa kau pusing?" tanya Seth lagi.

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Sumber bau darah itu sudah menyingkir, tapi jejak bau itu masih berpusing di sekitarku. Kutahan mati-matian semua reaksi instingtif dan kutumpulkan inderaku, berusaha menghalau bau itu, serta sensasi terbakar yang mulai mendera kerongkonganku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kataku akhirnya, menggeleng lemah.

"Bagus, kalau begitu bisa tolong lepaskan cengkeraman tanganmu? Bukan aku keberatan… Tapi, mungkin agak terlalu keras."

Eh?

Baru kusadari bahwa sembari berusaha menekan inderaku tadi, tanpa sadar aku mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Seth. Terhentak, kulepaskan tanganku. Jejak merah membekas di sana, dan Seth menarik tangannya, mengibas-ngibaskannya dengan senyum yang aneh.

"Maaf, aku jadi agak kebas," katanya di depan wajahku. Jika aku tidak tampak bak udang rebus sekarang, pastinya aku tampak pucat bak lintah.

Brengsek. Aku kelepasan. Makhluk normal mana yang bisa mencengkeram tangan serigala sampai menampakkan jejak seperti itu, coba?

Tapi fakta bahwa Seth yang bereaksi begitu wajar, tidak menanyakannya, atau menyinggungnya, dan malah minta maaf padahal seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, adalah hal yang paling membuatku kalut. Pasti, ya, pasti ia sudah tahu. Kukutuk si Warlock itu, entah apa yang ia katakan, tapi sudah jelas Seth menganggapku bukan manusia biasa.

"Maaf," gumamku, ingat untuk menundukkan kepala.

Seth hanya tertawa.

"Mau duduk?" ia menunjuk deretan kursi. "Kalau berdiri terus kau bisa makin pusing... Antrianmu masih nomor 23, sekarang baru nomor 5. Yah, itu juga kalau kau serius masih mau periksa..."

Aku langsung terhentak.

"A, apa maksudmu?"

Ia terlihat agak salah tingkah. "Anu ... mungkin ... jika kau _benar-benar_ pusing," ia menekankan pada kata 'benar-benar' seolah ia ragu aku _bisa_ sakit, "sebaiknya kita pulang saja dan bicara dengan para Tetua, eh, maksudku, ayahmu... Billy mungkin tahu jawabannya."

Jika aku tidak berada di lobi yang penuh orang, mungkin aku langsung saja berubah dan menyerangnya. Mencabik-cabiknya. Membunuhnya sebelum ia bicara lebih jauh, melaporkanku pada Kakak.

Tunggu. Dari mana aku yakin ia belum melapor pada salah satu kawanan Kakak?

Dan lagi, dari mana aku yakin ia sudah menelanjangiku?

Ya, tenang, Korra. Bisa saja Seth hanya seperti Collin. Menyadari aku mungkin pewaris gen dan _akan_ berubah. Pusing dan demam merupakan salah satu tanda di ambang perubahan, walau bagaimanapun.

Aku mencari jalan aman: memasang tampang bingung.

"Lapor pada Ayah? Kan aku sudah bilang Seth, aku tak mau Ayah khawatir..."

Seth memandangku tanpa bicara. Jelas ia berusaha menilaiku, mengukurku, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan aku balas menatapnya, sama berusaha menilainya. Kutunggu detik-detik berlalu dalam ketegangan. Hingga akhirnya Seth mendesah.

"Kau tahu permasalahanmu tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh dokter manapun, Korra. Hanya satu dokter yang kutahu mungkin bisa menjawab, dan ia tidak tinggal di sini."

"Eh?" aku memasang wajah bingung dan kehilangan arah, yang memang kurasakan.

"Masalahnya, Korra," ia bicara hati-hati, pelan bak berbisik, "kau tahu kau tidak mungkin bisa sakit."

"Hahaha," aku mati-matian memasang wajah tak peduli, seakan mengejeknya mengapa ia mendadak tampak begitu serius. "Kau mungkin melihatku sebagai anak cewek yang kuat, Seth. Masalahnya tidak. Aku..."

"Aku tahu siapa kau," katanya mendadak, bagai bom atom dijatuhkan tepat di atas kepalaku.

Mataku meremang tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Sudahlah, Korra, tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi di depanku. Aku tahu...," ia makin merendahkan suara. Lembut, ya, tapi kurasakan sekilas ancaman di balik kata-katanya. Satu tangannya bergerak menjangkauku, menyentuh pipiku dengan ujung jemarinya, dan aku tak bisa bergerak. "Aku tahu...," ia mengulang, "bahwa kau..."

Tapi apa yang diketahui Seth, bagaimanapun, tidak sempat kuketahui, karena tahu-tahu satu suara terdengar dari salah satu lorong. Bersamaan dengan mengalirnya aura yang menghentak.

"Seth!" suara itu asing bagiku. Kami menoleh bersamaan, dan detik itu juga kudengar geraman tertahan, sangat rendah bagai kecewa, terdengar dari dada Seth.

Mau tak mau aku bersyukur. Betapapun penasarannya aku dengan apa yang Seth tahu, jelas tahu itu di saat ini, saat aku tak punya kontrol apapun, rencana apapun, persiapan apapun, bukan hal yang kuinginkan. Entah bagaimana reaksiku, aku bahkan belum mempertimbangkan segalanya masak-masak. Dan sudah jelas, reaksi spontanku selalu mengundang masalah.

Pemilik suara itu mendekat, seorang pemuda berbaju hijau khas petugas medis dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya. _Shifter,_ sudah jelas. Kucoba bersikap wajar. Tidak mendelik atau menganga, misalnya.

"Hai Caleb," Seth membalas sapaannya tadi. Nada suaranya ramah dan wajar, sama sekali tak ada bekas-bekas kekesalan seperti waktu tadi kudengar geraman rendahnya.

"Sedang apa, Seth?" tanya Caleb, kini sudah berdiri di samping Seth.

"Mengantarnya," sahut Seth singkat, menunjuk padaku.

Caleb melirik padaku dengan pandangan bertanya, kode yang membuat Seth langsung memperkenalkanku.

"Caleb, ini Coraline Gerrard-Black. Korra, ini Caleb Lahote. Caleb ini semacam ... yah, asisten dokter di rumah sakit ini."

"Petugas magang, sebetulnya, sama sekali bukan asisten dan baru mendapat pelatihan medis untuk tim UGD," koreksi Caleb, mengulurkan tangan menjabat tanganku. "Jadi kau Korra Black, toh? Aku sudah sering dengar dari anak-anak tentangmu," ucapnya yang membuat Seth agak salah tingkah dan berdehem-dehem. Caleb kontan mendelik padanya dengan sikap agak terganggu.

"Korra Gerrard," aku mengoreksi seperti biasa. Astaga, mengapa harus selalu begini, sih? Bisakah orang-orang berhenti menanggilku Black? Serius, lama-lama aku benar-benar merasa seperti Bellatrix.

Caleb kembali melirik penuh tanya pada Seth, dan kali ini pun Seth memperlihatkan kode mata yang terlalu kentara agar ia diam saja.

"Jadi, siapa 'anak-anak' ini?" tanyaku.

"Eh?"

"Tadi kaubilang kau sudah dengar tentangku dari anak-anak..."

"Oh, itu, kawa..."

"Gerombolan tukang gosip La Push," Seth dengan cepat menyambar omongan, sebelum Caleb mengucapkan kata yang pastinya adalah 'kawanan'. "Kau pastinya kenal sebagian besar dari mereka, Collin, Brady, Ben, Pete..."

"Ditambah Josh, Harry, Clark... Semua satu sekolah denganmu," sambung Caleb sambil nyengir yang disambut pelototan Seth.

Hooo… Memang seharusnya itu rahasia, ya?

"Aku hanya kenal Cole dan Brad di sekolah, sebetulnya," aku mengakui. Ben ini maksudnya pasti Benjamin Cattermole, yang katanya sepupu tingkat ketigaku. Pete? Mungkin Peter Lollanger. Dan Josh? Oh, apa ini yang kata Ginny sepupu Brady yang merampas ceweknya, si Roxie itu? Ben dan Pete adalah _shifter_ yang waktu itu kulihat di kelas Matematika. Ben bersamaku di beberapa kelas, tapi aku hanya bertemu Pete di satu kelas. Clark dan Harry, entahlah... Aku tahu ada beberapa _shifter_ di sekolah, tapi aku tak pernah punya kesempatan, atau tepatnya menyempatkan diri, untuk tahu siapa saja mereka dan mendekatkan diri dengan mereka.

Caleb tersenyum kikuk sementara matanya berulang kali melirik berganti-ganti antara aku dan Seth.

"Hei," katanya dengan nada agak penasaran, "apa kalian..."

Belum selesai Caleb bicara, Seth sudah memotong, tegas, "Tidak, Cals."

"Ah serius? Jangan malu begitu, Seth... Kami semua sudah tahu..."

"Sayangnya _tidak,_ Cals. Harus berapa kali kubilang? Dasar, kau itu sudah ketularan Collin rupanya... Awas nanti Adam mengamuk."

"Adam sih takkan mengamuk cuma gara-gara aku ikut bergosip, Seth. Memangnya dia Jake?" dan ia terkekeh sendiri.

"Eh? Memang ada apa sih?" aku menyela, mendengar mereka ribut sendiri seakan aku tidak ada di sana.

"Tidak ada apapun, Korra," ucap Seth cepat di bawah deheman usil Caleb yang membuatku makin mengernyit. "Omong-omong, Cals, kau tahu, Billy bilang Jacob sudah bangun?" ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan _terlalu_ terlihat.

Caleb langsung memutar bola mata. "Ya iyalah, Seth. Kau itu bagaimana, sih? Billy itu bisa tahu karena sumbernya juga dariku dan Sam. Kan aku dan Adam sudah ke sana pagi-pagi tadi, membuka perban dan sebagainya."

"Oh...," reaksi Seth sama sekali tak jelas. Dan bukan hanya aku yang menangkap keanehan itu, tapi juga Caleb, karena ia nyengir sambil menyenggol bahu Seth.

"Kok kau tidak senang begitu sih, kakak iparmu bangun?"

Seth langsung melotot dan menginjak kakinya.

"Aduh!" teriaknya. "Apa-apaan sih kau?"

"Sudah, Cals. Kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan Ben, deh!" kulihat wajahnya merona, yang membuatnya sukses digodai Caleb lagi. "Sana, sana," usir Seth. "Kau masih pelatihan kan? Nanti ketahuan kau malah main-main, kau bakalan dipanggil direktur dan kau batal dapat beasiswa."

"Astaga, Seth, kau itu kalau malu-malu lebih parah daripada Jacob..."

"Oh Tuhan..." Seth mendesah, "Sudah, sana, Cals. Hush, hush...," usirnya lagi. Caleb nyengir, tapi ia pergi juga ketika salah satu petugas medis muncul di lorong dan memanggilnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, pula, padahal sudah jelas ia tertangkap basah mengobrol di jam kerja.

"Jadi, apa tadi itu?" selidikku begitu cowok serigala itu pergi dan aku mengikuti Seth mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu bangku ruang tunggu pasien.

"Hah? 'Apa' apanya?"

"Kalian bicara seakan aku kambing congek..."

Seth tertawa, walau jelas sekali ia tegang.

"Sudahlah, Korra, kau pastinya tidak ingin tahu dan tak mau berurusan dengan cowok-cowok biang gosip. Pokoknya mengerikan, deh."

"Yeah...," komentarku sinis. "Aku tahu betapa _mengerikannya_ jaringan gosip La Push."

Mendadak wajah Seth berubah masam.

"Kau tahu, Korra," ucapnya serius. "Mengenai Collin..."

"Eh, apa hubungannya dengan Cole?"

Serius, apa hubungannya dengan Collin? Aku tahu sepupuku itu biang gosip besar, tapi memangnya ada gosip apa yang berhubungan dengan Seth?

Aku baru mau mulai usil ketika Seth berdehem-dehem, tampak seakan mau memulai bicara sesuatu yang serius.

"A, anu...," ia sendiri tampak agak ragu. "Ehm, aku akan terus terang saja toh pastinya kau sudah mengerti. Anu … apa Cole, atau kau, apa kalian..."

"Jika kau masih mau mengungkit apa kami pacaran," potongku, "maka jawabannya sekali lagi _tidak_, Seth. Lagipula apa pentingnya juga masalah itu untukmu?"

Ia mungkin bisa bercucuran keringat dingin karena ia mulai bergerak-gerak tak jelas di kursinya. "Ya, tapi jika ... kau tahu ... salah satu dari kalian mengimp..."

Kalimat Seth, bagaimanapun, kembali tak selesai, karena tahu-tahu, suara seseorang yang lain sudah menggema di lorong.

"Oi! Seth!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Seth, tapi juga aku, yang menahan geraman mendengar suara itu. Seth terkenal ternyata... Ia langsung mendelik ke arah sumber suara. _Shifter_ lain rupanya, berjalan ke arah kami dengan seringai lebar di wajah seraya mendorong kursi roda berisi seorang laki-laki tua.

Namun, begitu melihat si tua itu, wajah Seth langsung berubah riang dan ia bangkit menghampiri.

"Old Quil," sapanya sopan, mengambil alih kendali kursi roda. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh, Seth," lelaki tua yang dipanggil Old Quil itu membalas sapaannya dengan suara bergetar. "Biasalah, _check-up,"_ ia batuk-batuk keras. "Maklumlah, aku sudah tidak sesehat dulu... Mungkin waktuku tidak akan lama..."

"Hei, Gramps jangan bicara begitu,_"_ _shifter_ yang tadi mendorongnya, kelihatannya sang cucu, bicara sambil sok bercanda di samping Seth. "Gramps kan kuat, aku yakin melewati tiga atau lima dekade lagi juga Gramps masih sanggup..."

"Ya, betul Gramps," Seth ikut tersenyum. "Masa kau tak mau melihat cucumu menikah dan punya anak dan punya cucu lagi?"

"Wah, itu sih betulan lima dekade lagi...," komentar Old Quil yang langsung disambut seringai kedua cucunya. Wajah mereka sesaat tampak berat kala mereka berpandangan, namun keduanya berhasil menyembunyikannya di balik serentetan tawa lagi.

Mereka mendekat hampir melintasiku, ketika Old Quil menyadari kehadiranku. Aku langsung bangkit.

"Nah, siapa ini yang kaubawa? Gadismu?" tanyanya pada Seth.

"Ummm," Seth agak salah tingkah. "Ia bukan gadisku, Gramps... Ini putri Billy, mungkin kau sudah pernah dengar. Korra ... Gerrard," untungnya ia benar menyebutkan namaku.

"Oh, jadi ini Korra yang terkenal itu?" Old Quil tersenyum padaku. Ia mengaitkan tangan memberi salam dengan jemari bergetar, dan secara spontan aku langsung membalas salamnya. Menyilangkan kaki, menekukkannya seraya membungkuk, mengaitkan tangan di depan dada, mempraktikkan salam penghormatan yang bertahun-tahun diajarkan Alfaku hingga merasuk tulang sumsum.

Alfaku selalu patriotik, lebih dari Ibu, dalam segala hal mengenai adat istiadat Quileute. Tahu aku berdarah sama dengannya, ia selalu menekankan pentingnya sopan santun dan penghormatan pada yang lebih tua. Sopan santun, sebagai poin utama pembentuk kesan pada pandangan pertama, selalu penting dalam tiap langkah kami, tiap kali kami berhubungan dengan para pemimpin lintah atau para Alfa. Memang ujung-ujungnya kami akan berperang juga, tapi kesopanan selalu dapat meminimalisir pertumpahan darah atau memperingan bibit buruk yang mungkin timbul. Tak jarang Alfa yang langsung menyerahkan diri begitu kami memberi tawaran, menjelaskan tujuan aliansi dan keuntungan bergabung. Kami memang nomad penakluk, beberapa menyebut kami penjajah, tapi kami sama sekali bukan serigala barbar. Dan seperti juga manusia pada umumnya, tingkat pencapaian bangsa yang disebut 'berbudaya' juga dilihat dari kemampuan mereka bersikap lembut dan penuh sopan santun di depan, bagaimana cara mereka bicara dan memberi hormat penuh keanggunan, tak peduli berapa batalion tentara atau berapa lusin kapal perang bersenjata meriam-meriam besar yang mereka bawa di belakang.

Old Quil menatapku, jelas meneliti tiap sisiku mulai dari gerakan hingga wajahku, dan mendadak ia berkomentar, "Ternyata benar kata Sam, kau gadis yang manis."

Penyebutan nama Sam langsung membuatku terhentak sadar. Salam yang aku berikan secara spontan itu yang waktu itu membuka topengku di hadapan Sam. Apa ini juga akan terjadi ... di sini? Di hadapan seorang kakek yang jelas pasti punya kedudukan -kalau melihat sikap Seth yang begitu hormat- dan tak kurang dua _shifter?_

Aku kembali menunduk. Mencuri-curi lihat reaksi dua _shifter_ itu. Mereka agak tercengang, jelas, tapi Old Quil hanya tersenyum.

"Kau begitu mirip Korey...," ucapnya agak menerawang.

Mataku langsung terbuka.

"Eh? Anda menyebut saya..."

"Oh, panggil saja Gramps, Korra. Kau tak perlu bersopan santun begitu. Aku bukan orang lain bagimu. Nenekmu itu saudari angkatku, kami besar bersama."

"Eh?"

"Nenekmu dulu sempat tinggal di rumah keluarga Ateara mulai dari lahir hingga remaja, bahkan ia memakai nama Korey Ateara."

EH? Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu.

Old Quil tersenyum melihat perubahan wajahku sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi rumah Ateara adalah rumahmu juga," katanya lembut. "Quil," ia menunjuk _shifter_ berambut agak ikal di sisinya, "dan Seth cucuku, jadi mereka juga saudaramu, keluargamu. Kapan-kapan kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah ke rumah."

_Rumah, _ia bilang...

_Saudara..._

_Keluarga..._

Betapa indahnya kata-kata itu, dan bayangan yang ditimbulkan oleh satu kata itu. Rumah, keluarga... Suatu dunia tempat aku bisa berpulang. Tempat aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang mencintaiku, ada untukku. Tempat aku bisa ada untuk mereka. Tempat aku merasa dimiliki, diakui, diinginkan...

Sayangnya itu tak terjadi padaku. Tidak pernah.

Kupaksakan diri mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, Gramps. Terima kasih."

Kakek tua itu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh yang tak bisa kuartikan, sebelum mendadak perhatiannya terusik oleh panggilan suster di salah satu kamar periksa.

"Nomor 8, Mr. Quil Ateara III..."

"Oh, itu aku," seru Old Quil, memberi kode pada cucunya untuk mendorong. Seth tersenyum pada lelaki tua itu, sebelum keduanya menghilang ke balik pintu ruang dokter.

"Jadi," kataku begitu mereka pergi dan aku kembali hanya berdua dengan Seth. "Old Quil itu kakekmu?"

Seth tertawa. "Kami semua memang menganggapnya kakek. Memang ia bukan kakekku langsung, sih... Nenek buyutku adalah adik ayahnya, jadi yeah, sebenarnya aku dan Quil sepupu tingkat ketiga, sama seperti aku dan Jacob. Itu juga dari pihak ibunya. Kalau Quil dan Jacob sih sepupu tingkat kedua. Kau tahu, Old Quil tadi itu adalah paman ibunya Jacob."

Aduh. Aku mulai pusing...

"Eh? Tapi kata Cole, aku sepupu tingkat keduamu..."

"Tidak... Aku dan kau malah terhubung lebih jauh. Ibu dari nenek buyutku di pihak ibu, Alice Huantah, kalau tak salah namanya Joanna Black, itu kakak dari moyangmu dan Jacob, Joseph Black. Kalau bicara soal saudara, sebenarnya justru aku lebih dekat dengan Collin. Kau tahu, ayah Collin, Kevin Littlesea, itu adalah keponakan nenekku, Julia Littlesea."

"Eh?"

"Ya, jadi intinya aku sepupu tingkat kedua Collin. Mungkin ia salah menghubungkan aku denganmu karena ia menghapal silsilahnya sendiri," Seth tertawa. "Dia memang hobi betul mengutak-atik silsilah. Jacob saja sampai geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya."

Ya. Aku setuju dengan Jacob. Silsilah itu memusingkan. Di suku kecil begini, garis keluarga setiap orang begitu simpang siur... Tiap orang bisa jadi pamannya kakaknya atau adik ibunya atau entah apa lagi. Rasanya kepalaku takkan bisa merekam semua garis percabangan itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun aku tercenung dengan fakta itu. Seth dan Collin sepupu tingkat kedua...

"Eh, apa dulu ... anu ... kau dan Cole ... akrab?"

Seth tertawa, mungkin mengenang sesuatu di masa lalu. "Ya, dulu aku, Jacob, dan Cole memang tumbuh bersama. Kau tahu, sebelum Jacob lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya... Hubungan ibuku, mendiang ibu Jacob, dan ibu Cole sangat akrab, kau tahulah ibu-ibu, jadi kami sering main bareng. Ibu Quil, sayangnya, agak terlalu serius semenjak kematian suaminya waktu Quil masih sangat kecil, jarang kumpul dengan ibu-ibu lain, jadilah ia agak tersisih."

Ya, aku tahu itu. Persahabatan anak kecil sebelum masuk sekolah seringkali didasarkan pada persahabatan orangtua mereka. Aku sendiri mengalaminya. Kalau bukan karena ibuku ke sana-sini berupaya mendekati masyarakat suku ini-itu, aku juga mungkin takkan punya teman.

"Lalu," lanjutku, "apa dari dulu Jacob dan Collin, kau tahu ... sering ribut?"

Seth mengernyit. "Siapa bilang mereka sering ribut?"

"Entahlah, Seth... Aku mendapat kesan kalau kakakku dan Cole tidak akur. Cole tampaknya agak ... membenci Jake."

"Ah, tidak, kok," tolak Seth. "Mereka memang suka perang kecil tapi aku tahu mereka saling sayang. Kau tahu, dulu waktu kecil, Jacob pernah menggendong Cole yang kepalanya bocor gara-gara jatuh ke sarang kelinci. Dia malah tersesat di hutan, sih, berjam-jam hanya berputar-putar panik, tapi dia tidak berhenti atau meninggalkan Cole, padahal dia sendiri pincang setelah terantuk akar pohon besar. Kakinya memar akibat pendarahan dalam, dan tulangnya retak. Ia sayang betul pada Collin dulu... Selalu sok protektif dan segalanya, mungkin merasa menjadi kakak. Kau tahu kan, Jacob selalu mengira dirinya bungsu, dan selalu menginginkan punya adik..."

Oh ya, dan begitu ia punya adik betulan—aku, siapa lagi—ia memperlakukan adiknya bak sampah. Sungguh mengesankan untuk seseorang yang sangat ingin punya adik.

Melihatku berwajah sinis, Seth melanjutkan, nadanya lebih bersungguh-sungguh, "Aku betulan, kok. Tiap Cole datang, ia selalu mengajak bocah itu main, berkelana di hutan, mencari jejak kelinci atau semacamnya. Mainan apapun mereka mainkan bersama. Dan Cole juga sayang betul dengan sepupunya. Apa-apa untuk Jacob. Mulai dari kue buatan ibunya sampai mainan tanah liat yang ia buat, ia berikan pada Jacob. Sampai-sampai aku kadang merasa iri melihat mereka begitu dekat, dan aku agak tersisihkan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Terus terang, Korra, dulu aku ini penakut. Agak tak bisa mengambil resiko. Jake selalu mengataiku 'lembek'. Cole sebaliknya, nakal dan sok berani. Makanya Jacob selalu lebih suka mengajak Cole main. Tapi lalu pernah mereka main entah ke mana, dan pulang-pulang Collin lagi-lagi patah tulang. Pernah juga dia geger otak. Jacob jadi dimarahi habis-habisan, dan mulai sejak itu dia agak menahan diri. Lagipula setelah Cole masuk SD, ia jadi punya lingkaran persahabatan sendiri. Brady dan Noah, mungkin kau tak kenal. Dan Jacob sendiri sibuk dengan Quil dan Embry yang seumur dengannya."

Ya. Aku sudah dengar itu dari Collin. Ia, Noah, dan Brady. Noah yang mendadak menjauh, atau tepatnya dijauhkan, setelah entah apa memicu perubahan Cole dan Brad di usia yang sangat muda.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" tanyaku. "Kau sendiri akrab dengan siapa?"

Sesaat wajahnya, anehnya, tampak merana. Seakan itu adalah hal yang tak mudah.

"Hei, Seth," kataku. "Jangan bilang kau ... tidak punya teman..."

Ia memaksakan satu cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Kata siapa, Korra? Aku punya teman, kok. Waktu SMP aku ini dikenal ceria dan pintar bergaul, kok."

Aku memicing, dan ia hanya tertawa pada keskeptisanku.

"Serius," tekannya.

"Lalu?"

"Yeah. Kau tahulah. Yang judulnya pertemanan tak pernah bertahan selamanya. Bahkan juga di desa sekecil La Push," nadanya agak sendu, meski berhasil ditutupinya dalam nada riang yang aneh dan agak tak wajar, dan di titik itulah aku tahu ada yang salah.

"Caleb yang tadi itu," tunjukku, "ia temanmu kan?"

"Yeah ... tapi ... entahlah, agak rumit situasinya."

"Kakakku dan Quil?"

"Yeah, tapi bagaimanapun kakakmu punya lingkaran persahabatan sendiri. Trio kakakmu, Quil, dan Embry. Aku kadang merasa aku orang keempat yang memaksakan diri masuk."

"Tapi kan kalian saudara..."

"Sayangnya ada hal-hal yang melampaui ikatan persaudaraan...," senyumnya masam. "Kesamaan minat, misalnya. Usia, hobi... Kau tahu, kakakmu hobi betul mengurusi otomotif. Dari dulu, bahkan. Waktu aku kecil, aku sangat mengidolakan kakakmu, memaksa mengintilinya ke mana-mana. Tapi seiring waktu, aku sadar tak bisa terus mengikutinya. Aku punya hobi sendiri, minat sendiri, bahkan sifatku pun berubah seiring waktu, kata yang lain, dan tanpa terasa ... yeah, aku juga menjauh dari lingkaran persahabatannya."

"Tapi kelihatannya kau akrab dengan kakakku. Kau yang mendampingi Jacob waktu menjemputku, ingat? Dan kelihatannya kau bisa menenangkan kakakku..."

Bicara begitu aku sama saja bilang dia Beta kakakku. Kelihatannya Seth juga menyadarinya, karena matanya membelalak sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia tertawa dan memandangku dengan semacam sirat paham.

"Katakan aku sombong. Tapi ya, meski bukan sahabat yang berbagi segalanya, memang tampaknya aku tangan kanannya sekarang. Kau tahu, ada perbedaan antara teman, sahabat, dan orang kepercayaan. Teman adalah orang yang mengenalmu dan kau bermain bersama mereka. Sahabat adalah tempatmu berbagi hampir segalanya, minat dan hobi yang lebih jauh dari sekadar teman, orang-orang yang merasa mengenalmu luar dalam. Tapi orang kepercayaan adalah tempatmu berbagi rahasia dan meminta pertimbangan atas sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kaubagi pada sahabatmu, termasuk apa yang ada di balik topeng yang kaupasang sehari-hari. Dan kau tahu, Jake percaya pertimbanganku."

Ia bicara langsung ke mataku dan saat itu aku sadar apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan di balik kata-katanya, yang membuatku langsung bergidik.

_Jangan menganggapku remeh, Korra. Aku bisa mempengaruhi Alfa tanah ini, yang berarti aku bisa mengendalikan kawanan, lebih dari yang kauperkirakan. Penilaianku lebih tinggi derajatnya ketimbang penilaian Jacob. Mati hidupmu di tanah ini, selamat tidaknya kau di bawah sidang kawanan, semua ada di tanganku._

Lekas kusingkirkan pikiran itu. Tidak, tidak, Seth yang lembut dan baik itu tidak mungkin bicara begitu. Aku terlalu paranoid, berpikir semua orang di sini mengintaiku, mengancamku, atau minimal memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Sam, jelas. Sampai taraf tertentu aku juga mencurigai Ayah dan Cole. Dan kini Seth? Oh, bodoh... Mereka jelas menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Dan aku masih saja memasang penjagaan?

Demi Tuhan! Aku di rumah!

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Sudah kerasan di sini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dad baik padaku. Cole dan Brad juga. Bahkan Sam. Tapi..."

"Apa ini soal Jacob?"

Lamat-lamat aku mengangguk.

"Soal ia mungkin tak bisa menerimamu?"

"Yeah, aku bisa mengerti soal itu sih, Seth... Maksudku, siapa sih yang mau menerima adik tiri yang lahir dari ibu yang ia kira membunuh ibunya?"

Seth menelan ludah. "Dan terutama adik yang pastinya mengancam kedudukannya...," ia jelas berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi bisa kudengar itu. Kutahan diri untuk tak terhentak.

Seth benar. Ia menilai situasi begitu sempurna. Mungkin itu juga alasan Sam melihatku seperti itu. Bukan cuma ia curiga aku sudah berubah. Ia juga takut aku akan mengancam kedudukan Jacob.

Yang sejujurnya, memang benar.

"Apa kau sayang kakakmu?" tanya Seth mendadak. Kutolehkan wajahku padanya. Matanya begitu tampak perhatian, menatapku lembut. Namun entah mengapa aku mengalihkan tatapanku, memejamkan mata.

"Aku sayang Ayah...," gumamku, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaannya.

Seth tersenyum, lantas bicara dengan nada lembut. "Aku tahu kau sayang Jacob, Korra. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kau...," ia mendadak berhenti yang membuat jantungku pun berhenti, tapi kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tahu Jacob akan sayang juga padamu, ia hanya butuh waktu, kok. Memang mungkin sekarang ini ia masih _shock,_ tapi dia toh takkan memendam dendam lama-lama, terlebih saat tidak ada yang perlu didendamkan. Kau dan ibumu sudah menempuh kesulitan lebih dari yang ia pernah bayangkan. Dan kini kalian serumah, pasti ia akan menumbuhkan rasa sayang dan saling memiliki layaknya keluarga."

Aku tertawa sinis. Aneh benar. Apa yang rasa sayang? Ia memang tidak bertindak bak kakak Cinderella yang kejam, menyuruhku mencuci sepatunya, misalnya, atau, lebih lagi, menendangiku dan mengompas uang jajanku. Sejujurnya, sejak detik aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Black, tak pernah ia menyuruhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah apapun selain memasak dan membersihkan kamarku. Pastinya dengan kondisi Ayah yang katanya cuma bisa memasukkan pakaian ke mesin cuci, Jake yang mengerjakan semuanya. Jumat kemarin saja, sebelum ia jatuh, aku tahu Jake yang mencuci tumpukan pakaian kotorku—bisa kucium baunya di tumpukan pakaian bersih yang sudah dilipat rapi dan tersimpan di depan pintu kamarku. Memakainya, kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat, seolah memang benar ia menyayangiku. Tapi sikapnya di hadapanku benar-benar tak menyiratkan rasa sayang itu. Jelas ia berusaha menghindar kalau aku ada di rumah. Ketemu pun mukanya masam terus. Tampangnya kalau makan masakanku jelas agak jijik, seolah ia lebih suka makan daging rusa mentah di luar sana. Waktu itu aku mencium pipinya sebelum sekolah dan ia langsung membeku. Seakan lebih suka jadi mangsa vampir.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya justru ia jadi mangsaku.

Oh Tuhan...

"Aku serius, Korra," Seth melihat roman mukaku yang berubah-ubah. "Sekarang saja ia sudah mengembangkan semacam rasa protektif atasmu. Kau tahu, sebelum ia ... ehm, diserang kriminal misterius itu, atau kecelakaan motor, apapunlah...," ia mendesah, "saat itu ia merasakan kehadiranmu di hutan. Ia khawatir padamu dan berusaha melindungimu, karena itulah ia menyerang tanpa perencanaan matang dan akhirnya malah jadi korban."

Jujur aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahku ketika Seth mengucapkan itu. Mataku melebar dalam tiap katanya, aku yakin, dan tak bisa kulakukan apapun selain menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam. Seth bicara begitu tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia bahkan tidak peduli alasan apa yang dipakai untuk menutupi kecelakaan Jacob. Ia fokus pada satu inti: Jacob berusaha melindungiku.

Tapi fakta bahwa ia tidak peduli alasan itu, bicara di depanku dengan nada seakan alasan itu tidak penting dan bodoh, hanya dipakai untuk menutupi sesuatu yang tak perlu lagi ditutupi, hanya mungkin karena satu hal. Ia tahu aku di sana. Ia tahu, padaku, ia tak perlu menyembunyikan apapun. Soal serangan dan segalanya. Bahwa aku sudah tahu soal para lintah. Dan bahwa aku ... juga punya peran...

Aku tak bisa bicara apapun.

Kudengar Seth menarik napas panjang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar keras dalam irama yang aneh, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. "Bagaimanapun," katanya dalam nada pelan, "aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Korra."

Kepalaku langsung bergerak menghadapnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ada di sana. Untuk menolong kami."

"Eh?"

Ia tersenyum, tapi tak lagi melanjutkan.

Heh, apa itu?

Apa ia sengaja bersikap misterius begini?

Apa, apa yang ia tahu?

"Omong-omong," katanya, melirik layar monitor yang menayangkan nomor antrean bak di bank. "Baru nomor 8. Kau mau minum atau makan sesuatu? Aku belikan di kafetaria."

"Hmmm, tidak usah. Aku masih belum tahu apa penyakitku kan? Atau apa yang harus kuhindari...," tapi mendengar penolakanku, Seth hanya tertawa.

"Oh, Korra...," hanya itu ucapannya dalam nada agak putus asa sebelum bangkit, agak mengacuhkanku, dan langsung pergi.

Aku menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Ini pasti bohong, kan?

Ia _memang_ sudah tahu...

.

* * *

.

Old Quil sudah keluar dan pergi beberapa belas menit lalu dan Seth belum juga kembali. Nomor antrean masih belasan, entah kapan sebenarnya aku akan dipanggil. Mendadak perutku keroncongan, sangat. Ugh, padahal baru jam berapa ini? Jam 10? Dan aku sudah sarapan banyak tadi pagi.

Menggerutu, aku bangkit dan menanyakan letak kafetaria pada salah satu suster. Aku mengikuti arahannya, belok kanan hingga pertigaan, belok kiri, turun lift ke lantai satu, keluar ke taman, belok kanan, dan...

Saat itu aku sadari ada yang salah.

Rumah sakit itu tidak besar, sungguh. Tapi entah sistem perencanaan arsiteksturnya yang tidak becus atau akunya saja yang sulit menghapal jalan, bodoh sekali, aku malah tersesat. Aku mencoba mengendus kafetaria. Seharusnya bau kafetaria mudah dikenali. Makanan. Makanan. Mana ada serigala tidak bisa mencium bau makanan? Tapi mungkin penciumanku menumpul karena lapar, atau entah apa, tak kucium bau apapun selain bau obat, cairan desinfektan, dan yang paling menyiksa, bau darah di mana-mana yang membuatku pening...

Kucoba sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan bau yang terakhir itu, menolak menyerah pada tarikannya. Konsentrasi pada bau makanan, Korra. Bau makanan.

Darah yang hangat dan basah. Kerongkonganku yang terbakar...

_Aaaaargggh!_

Tahan, Korra! Pikirkan sup, kalkun panggang, sandwich... Tidak, aku butuh bau yang lebih kuat. Bau rempah-rempah. Pikirkan lasagna, ramen, masakan Thailand, masakan India, masakan Padang...

Alih-alih berhasil menangkap bau makanan, aku lebih bisa menangkap bau lain yang lebih kuat. Banyak sekali bau manusia, beberapa serigala, dan ... bau manis.

Brengsek.

Apa-apaan ada lintah berani-beraninya masuk ke rumah sakit yang jelas-jelas dijaga serigala?

Agak panik, aku mengikuti bau vampir itu. Jika ada lintah, kemungkinan Seth juga merasakannya. Mungkin itu alasannya pergi lama. Ia berhadapan dengan lintah. Di rumah sakit seperti ini ia mana bisa berubah, dan ia baru pulih. Gawat jadinya kalau ia justru jadi mangsa.

Atau justru bagus? Satu masalah lenyap...

Tapi aku tak hendak mempertimbangkan itu. Serangan lintah di rumah sakit bisa sangat gawat. Kalau Seth, atau Caleb tak bisa mengatasi, ia bisa menyerang para pasien di sini. Bau darah di rumah sakit sangat kuat, mana ada lintah yang bisa menahan bau semenggiurkan itu? Aku saja kesulitan.

Aku mengendus ke bagian lain rumah sakit. Baunya makin tajam di sini. Bau lintah bercampur ... serigala.

Seth.

Oh, sial.

Kupacu kakiku lebih cepat. Beberapa suster memperingatiku untuk tak berlari di lorong, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku harus segera mencapai tempat itu.

Dan saat itu aku melihatnya.

Jantungku langsung berhenti.

Kulihat Seth berdiri di sudut yang agak sepi. Sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil, jelas lintah, tengah berjinjit memeluknya. Menempelkan wajah di lehernya. Seth agak membungkuk, mengimbangi tinggi perempuan itu. Atau ... ia sudah tak punya tenaga untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sial! Belum lagi siang hari dan Seth sudah jatuh ke taring lintah?

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Kenapa Seth jadi bikin aku inget sama Touya Kinomoto? "Aku tahu … bahwa kau …" "GYAAAAA!" Selalu aja ada halangan… hahaha…**

**Nah, apa yang terjadi sama Seth?**

**Baca lanjutannya: Kencan Sial**

**Thx 4 review… hixx cuma dapet 3 ripiu… tapi gapapa, aku seneng *hugggg…***

**Rhie: **hehehe, soal hubungan Korra dan Kierra… terjawab segera! Pasti! Hahaha…

**Nabillaesa44:** ya bener emg kasian si seth... tp d chap ini malah harusnya korra yg ngendaliin keadaan, tp justru dy jd bulan2an...di episode selanjutnya aku persembahkan special untukmu… Seharusnya ga masuk sekarang sih, tapi anggap aja servis… hahaha…

**SelfQuill: **seth cemburu? ohohoho... ak nyoba bikin org yg cemburu tp diem2, kerasa ga? abis kan harusny dy g severbal cole

**review u chapini dtunggu smp kapanpun juga... hehehe :D**

**kupersembahkan 2 chap geje maraton! (kl bs ripi-nya per chap dunx... xixixi...)**

**luv luv luv**


	26. 26 - Kencan Sial

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… The Another Black's spin-off_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…_**

**.**

**Korra POV**

.

* * *

**.**

**26. Kencan Sial**

Friday, May 16, 2013

6:00 AM

.

* * *

.

"Seth!" teriakku panik, berlari mendekat. Aku tak peduli jika aku akan terekspos. Oh, mungkin aku malah takkan terekspos sama sekali. Aku tak tahu jika ada lintah yang mau-maunya meminum darah serigala yang jelas tidak enak bagi mereka, tapi jika Seth tergigit dan terpapar, ia akan mati atau minimal hilang kesadaran. Ia takkan bisa melihat apa yang kulakukan, entah dalam wujud ini maupun serigala.

Tapi itu juga bukan hal yang perlu kuributkan sekarang. Fokusku hanya satu. Lintah ini harus kubunuh, sebelum ia memangsa lebih banyak lagi.

Sangat aneh karena begitu aku berteriak, keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Seth jelas tidak kurang suatu apa, tersenyum padaku dan melambai. Dan si lintah itu ... juga menatapku. Mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat, sebelum sesungging senyum menjelma di wajahnya.

Aku menghentikan lariku. Berhenti di tempat.

"Korra, kemari!" Seth memanggil dengan nada riang. Aku agak ragu, bingung, tak mengerti, sebut saja. Tapi aku mendekat, lamat-lamat.

Seth menarik tangan si lintah itu, menghampiriku.

"Kenalkan, Korra. Ini sahabat baikku," katanya yang membuatku langsung kena serangan jantung.

Sahabat baik? Apa-apaan si Seth ini? Kemarin ia punya hubungan kakak-adik dengan lintah, dan kini bersahabat dengan yang lain?

Tapi lantas kutilik wajah penuh senyum itu. Mata keemasannya. Rambut pendeknya. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Aku pernah melihatnya. Ia ada di deretan foto itu, yang terpampang di foyer di rumah vampir di hutan.

"Kau pasti adiknya Jacob kan?" ujarnya dengan suara bak kicauan burung.

Heh, dari mana ia tahu? –Oh, patutkah aku bertanya?

Wanita, eh, gadis mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan sikap kelewat antusias, memaksaku turut menjabat tangannya.

"Alice Cullen," ia memperkenalkan diri ketika tangannya yang dingin menyentuh tanganku. "Kita pernah bicara di telepon."

"Telepon?" aku masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi di sekitarku tapi kuputuskan untuk menahan diri.

"Ya. Kau beberapa kali mengangkat telepon dariku, waktu aku bertanya soal Jacob..." ia bicara cepat. "Kau Korra Black kan? Tadi Seth sudah cerita sedikit tentangmu. Dan aku juga dengar dari Jasper dan Emmet..."

Oh, sial.

Inikah salah satu ceweknya Jake? Tidak, tidak, itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah….

Inikah yang dibilang dua lintah itu waktu itu? Soal 'Alice melihat kuburan Jacob dan Seth' atau semacamnya?

Alice si peramal...

Dan ia bicara begini di depan Seth...

Oh, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja Seth tahu. Itu menjelaskan sikap anehnya. Jasper pastinya bilang, aku telah mendobrak rumahnya. Sempat berubah jadi serigala dan melompat di punggung seekor serigala non-Quileute, jelas merupakan bagian dari kawanan asing. Kawanan dengan Kuroi sebagai anggotanya. Kawanan yang pernah dipimpin Cosette. Kawanan yang pernah ia hancurkan. Dan menimbang apa yang Jasper sebarkan di luar sana pada Amun si vampir Mesir, bukan mustahil Seth sudah tahu soal aliansi. Dan apa posisiku di aliansi. Keadaan aliansi sekarang. Mungkin menduga-duga rencana kami di tanah ini.

Mampus! Mampus!

Aku pastinya begitu pucat saat itu, namun tiba-tiba aku terhentak ketika terdengar suara Seth. Dan nadanya bingung.

"Tunggu. Maksudmu Jasper dan Emmet kenal Korra?"

Eh? Apa? Memang mereka belum cerita?

Di depan mataku yang masih terlihat tersesat di dalam semua ketidakmengertian ini, kulihat Alice memasang seringai akrab di depan Seth, meninju bahunya dengan tangannya yang kecil dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Tentu tidak, Seth… Tapi kau kan yang terus ribut ini itu soal Korra, tidak berhenti sama sekali. Korra beginilah, Korra begitulah... Tentu saja Jazz cerita padaku."

Kulihat pipi-pipi Seth agak menggelap. Apa ia lagi-lagi merona? Nah, itu aneh.

Tidak, tidak, bukan urusanku apa yang membuat Seth merona. Pertanyaannya: apa yang diributkan Seth?

Dan sungguhkah Jasper benar-benar tidak cerita pada Seth? Atau ia juga tidak cerita pada gadis lintah di depanku ini? Tidak mungkin ia tidak cerita jika pada lintah lain—Amun, misalnya—ia bicara macam-macam. Tapi kalau memang ia cerita, mengapa Alice tidak bilang saja?

"Nah, Korra," gadis itu kini mengalengkan tangannya di lenganku, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Secara teknis menggelayutiku. "Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman, eh? Kautahu, Seth ini adik kecilku yang manis... Dan karena Jacob kakakmu, jadi kau juga saudariku..."

Heh?

Apa-apaan sih, sudah semua orang mengaku bersaudara denganku, sekarang lintah juga ikut-ikutan?

Tetap waspada, Korra. Ia bisa jadi punya maksud lain.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Kau _lapar,_ kan?" ia menunjuk perutku, menekankan kata 'lapar' dalam cara yang sungguh membuatku tak nyaman._"Makanan_ di sini pastinya tidak bakal enak, deh," dan ia melirik padaku dalam tatapan yang sekilas tajam, sebelum mengedip dan kembali tersenyum. "Kita cari makan di luar saja, yuk."

"Eh, tapi," aku berusaha melepaskan rangkulannya. Ia makin mengetatkannya, bahkan mencengkeramkan tangannya di pergelangan tanganku dalam gestur mengancam yang tak kentara. Aku mati-matian berusaha bersikap wajar, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tanganku. "Eh, Alice, aku kan harus periksa..."

"Oh, tenang saja, Korra. Kau paling-paling cuma masuk angin. Aku sudah bawakan obat yang kaubutuhkan, jadi sekarang kita pergi saja, ya? Aku tidak suka lama-lama di rumah sakit... Dan aku yakin kau juga sama," ia menambahkan sambil makin ketat merangkulku. Aku bahkan tak ingin bertanya soal bagaimana ia tahu 'obat yang kubutuhkan'. "Seth juga pasti setuju," Ia berpaling pada Seth. "Ya kan, Seth?" dan ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata pada Seth yang kini memasang tampang sama bingungnya denganku.

Seth tak punya pilihan ketika Alice melepaskan satu tangannya dariku, dan mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Seth, secara teknis menggerek kami keluar. Kulihat Seth memicing melihat memar merah bekas cengkeraman si gadis vampir di pergelangan tanganku, tapi ia tak bicara apapun. Kami melintasi lapangan parkir dengan cepat, untungnya awan agak menutupi matahari, tapi tahu si gadis kecil ini peramal -seperti kata Jasper, ia melihat kematian kakakku- aku tak melihat alasan ia sudah mencari waktu ia bisa keluar tepat waktu ketika matahari bersembunyi. Tidak begitu pun, cuaca memang mendung terus dari pagi.

Aku mengambil tempat di sisi Seth selagi Alice langsung menyelinap ke jok belakang mobil. Bagaimanapun aku ingin menjauh darinya, keberadaannya membuatku merasa tertekan. Ia ribut ini-itu soal interior mobil yang berubah -apalah artinya itu, aku tak peduli- sementara Seth meluncurkan mobil keluar rumah sakit.

"Pokoknya kau jangan bilang pada Jacob aku datang," katanya sambil mencondongkan tubuh di antara jok depan, di antara celotehannya warna interior mobil dan pemilihan bahan jok. "Tidak satu kata pun."

"Kenapa?" Seth agak mengerut sementara menggulirkan setir ke kiri ketika menemui belokan.

"Nanti ia ribut lagi mengapa aku tidak membawa Ness dan bla-bla-bla. Belum lagi ia pasti menyalahkanku tidak memberi peringatan lebih awal..."

"Kalau soal itu sih aku yakin Jacob takkan marah," ujar Seth.

"Ya... Pokoknya jangan deh," ia melirikku dan mendadak bersandar ke jokku, bicara dengan suara manis, "Korra juga tidak ingin aku bilang pada Jake kan?"

Heh?

Kenapa ia malah bertanya padaku?

"Aku ... tidak mengerti," akuku jujur. Sungguh, ya, aku tidak mengerti apapun. Aku merasa berada di dunia antah berantah di sini.

"Yeah, pokoknya jangan, deh," ucap Alice lagi, kini menarik diri, bersandar ke belakang. "Dan kalau aku bilang jangan, artinya 'jangan', Seth. Tidak satu petunjuk pun. Kau tahu arti perkataanku."

Seth memutar bola mata. "Ya, ya, ya... Terserah kau sajalah. Titahmu adalah hukum tertinggi, Paduka Yang Mulia Ratu Hati."

"Hehehe, memangnya kau White Bunny?" tawa Alice yang bagai gemerincing lonceng membuat telingaku perih. Bisa kulihat, meski ia berbincang riang dengan Seth, matanya tak pernah lepas dariku.

.

* * *

.

Kami sampai di deretan pertokoan Port Angeles. Seth sudah hampir memarkirkan mobil di depan restoran Italia yang waktu itu kusambangi dengan Cole, tapi aku menolak—ingat harganya menggila dan rasanya juga tak begitu istimewa—jadi kami batal masuk dan kembali menyusuri jalanan, hingga menemukan restoran kuliner India yang baru buka.

Wah, kebetulan! Sudah lama aku ingin kembali menyantap masakan penuh rempah. Dan lagi menurut poster besar yang dipajang di kaca, sekarang masih masa promo, semua makanan diskon 50%.

Aku langsung menunjuk restoran itu dan Seth sama sekali tidak menolak. Alice, tentu saja, tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula, memangnya dia mau makan?

Alice dengan riang membuka jalan, hampir melompat-lompat mencari tempat duduk. Ia melambai keras-keras, mencarter tempat duduk di sisi jendela, sementara aku berkutat dengan syal paisleyku yang malah tersangkut di kenop pintu. Seth terkekeh geli di belakangku, dan membantuku membuka untaian itu.

"Kau pakai syal terus sih," ia berkomentar selagi berusaha mengurai ujung rumbai-rumbai syalku yang membelit logam.

"Kan dingin...," belaku. "Dulu kan aku tinggal di daerah tropis..."

Ia agak mengernyit menatapku, pandangannya agak sinis, membuatku menelan ludah, tapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Tak lama belitan syal itu terlepas dan aku segera meluncur ke meja yang di-_booking_ Alice. Duduk di hadapannya, dengan Seth mengambil tempat di sisiku.

Seorang pelayan, sama sekali bukan gadis India, dengan pakaian kaos polo dan celana jeans, sama sekali tak bercitarasa India juga—membuatku agak kecewa—datang dengan buku menu. Aku langsung menyusuri daftar. Seth bilang tak mengerti apapun tentang masakan India, dan menyuruhku memilih. Alice bilang ia sedang diet—bah, diet apanya!—dan memilih lewat saja.

Jujur aku ingin menggodanya, bilang, 'Coba kita lihat apa ada menu darah ayam beku untuk _appetizer',_ tapi aku tidak tahu sejauh apa ia tahu soal aku, jadi kuputuskan menutup mulut, berpura-pura menjadi anak yang tak tahu apa-apa dan memperlakukannya bak manusia.

Yang sejujurnya, untuk apa coba? Seth sudah jelas tahu siapa aku, dan lintah sial ini jelas tahu lebih, kalau menimbang sindirannya soal 'makanan' di rumah sakit tadi. Ugh.

Apapunlah. Selama ia tak terang-terangan membuka topeng duluan, aku akan terus bermain.

"Jadi kau suka masakan India, Korra? Pernah tinggal di sana?" Alice bertanya sok manis.

Apapunlah, Alice. Kau mau bermain, oke.

"Tentu," kataku, membalas dengan gaya tak kalah imut. "Kau juga pernah ke sana, mungkin?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak, sayang sekali tidak," ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di bawah dengusan pelanku. Tentu saja tidak, jarang lintah berani-beraninya tinggal di tanah panas. Meski tak bisa dibilang tidak ada. Jelas-jelas waktu aku di Asia Tenggara, mereka bertebaran di mana-mana. Tapi biasanya mereka klan yang menganut kerahasiaan. Jelas bukan tipe yang bakal keluyuran siang-siang seperti bocah ini.

Tunggu. Aku bilang 'bocah'? Heh, tampilan fisik vampir itu kan penipuan… Berapa ya kira-kira usianya?

"Korra ini pernah melanglang buana lho, Al," Seth mulai berceloteh. "Dia pernah ke Guatemala, India, Jepang, Indonesia, Thailand, Nepal ... ke mana lagi, Korrs?"

Heh. Seth sok akrab betul, memanggilku Korrs. Cole saja tidak pernah memanggilku begitu.

"Oh ya?" Alice tampak antusias. "Benarkah? Wow... Coba cerita pengalamanmu di sana, Korra... Tempat-tempat itu eksotik sekali kan? Aku selalu ingin ke sana..."

Aku menelan ludah. Aku harus memilih kata-kataku sekarang.

"Yeah, mendiang ibuku peneliti etnologi, jadi kami sering ke mana-mana," ujarku, mencoba bicara hal yang normal. Kuceritakan sedikit soal petualanganku, di bawah mata berbinar-binar Alice dan Seth yang menyimak dengan tenang. Bukan hal-hal yang baru,sebenarnya, soal Kodomo no Hi dan Hanamatsuri di Jepang, festival-festival seperti Diwali dan Holi yang kuikuti di India, upacara Galungan dan Ngaben di Bali, kehidupanku di Bangkok, ketika aku hampir tenggelam di Hawaii, petualangan mendaki gunung Kilimanjaro, Everest, dan Jayawijaya, ketika aku hampir tersesat di tengah lautan manusia berjubah merah pada saat mengikuti Festival St. Marcus di Italia...

"Oh, kau pernah ke Volterra?" mata Alice langsung membuka sebesar bola kasti.

Oh, sial. Mulut besarku yang bodoh.

Aku mengumpulkan serpih-serpih ketenanganku yang hancur saat itu juga dan langsung memasang topeng ceria.

"Tentu! Itu agenda yang tak bisa dilewatkan, kan? Seru sekali, semua orang pakai baju merah... Sampai aku sempat terpisah dengan Mom..."

Tentu saja aku tidak ke sana dengan Ibu. Ini terjadi lebih dari setahun lalu, dalam kunjungan kami ke Eropa. Setelah berputar-putar mengunjungi kawanan taklukan di Skotlandia, Prancis, Galia, Alpen, dan Lithuania, mendadak datang utusan dari para bangsawan vampir Rumania dan Italia. Tentu saja jadinya Alfaku harus memenuhi undangan itu, membicarakan beberapa kesepakatan penting. Ia sengaja menggeser pertemuan di Volterra ke Hari St. Marcus, agar para kawanan bawahan bisa ikut mengawal perundingan, menyamar sebagai turis. Tentu saja keberadaan mereka tercium oleh para pengawal Volturi itu, tapi jelas mereka takkan menyerang di tempat yang penuh manusia. Mereka tak pernah mau ada perang di tanahnya, walau bagaimanapun.

Salahkah aku bicara soal Italia? Apakah itu semacam irisan yang terlalu jelas terlihat?

Tapi, apa memang yang bisa ia simpulkan dari hal itu? Tak ada bukti konkrit. Wajar kan, seorang turis ikut festival yang jadi agenda internasional itu?

Aku tak bisa membaca apapun dari ekspresi Alice. Tidak, bukan berarti ia tanpa ekspresi. Sebaliknya, malah. Jika ia disandingkan dengan Kuroi, pastinya Kuroi yang bakal dikira vampir, saking datarnya air mukanya. Alice tetap terlihat antusias, ceria, dan segalanya. Tapi justru itu. Itu jelas topeng yang selalu kupakai dan terbukti hampir selalu berhasil. Seharusnya dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan trik untuk mempereteli orang, eh, makhluk yang memakai topeng sama. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Entah ia lebih ahli atau apa, aku tak bisa menangkap apapun. Tidak selintas petunjuk pun.

"Aku juga pernah ke sana, sekitar lima atau enam tahun lalu," Alice menerawang, menumpukan kepala ke kedua tangannya. "Seru betul! Mungkin lain kali kita harus ke sana lagi bareng, Korra! Aku ingin menunjukkanmu ruang-ruang bawah tanah. Serius, itu keren sekali! Bagai katakombe!"

Hah! Itu jelas bukan katakombe. Katakombe paling bagus itu di Prancis, tahu! Lagipula, apa-apaan dia bilang mau menunjukkanku ruang bawah tanah? Itu kan istana para lintah. Aku pernah ke sana, agak terpukau juga oleh desain campuran Gothic dan Baroque versi minimalis di dalam, tapi biasa-biasa saja menurutku. Bukan pencapaian monumental juga...

Hei, tunggu. Dia bilang katakombe?

Ya, dalam taraf tertentu memang itu katakombe. Kuburan bagi para mangsa, turis-turis malang yang dijebak ke dalam.

Aku tak punya waktu untuk hanyut memikirkan nasib malang para turis karena mendadak Alice mengulurkan tangan. "Coba, kau punya foto-foto petualanganmu, tidak? Aku ingin lihat," pintanya.

Tentu saja, dalam kondisi itu, di depan tatapan Seth yang juga mendadak terlihat antusias, aku tak bisa menolak. Aku tak punya cara selain mengeluarkan ponselku, membuka folder foto, dan menyerahkannya pada Alice. Tak ada foto berbahaya di situ. Hanya foto aku dan ibu.

Alice mulai mengutak-atik ponselku, sementara Seth ikut-ikutan mengintip, bergantian melihat layar ponselku. Alice berkomentar di sana-sini soal betapa manisnya aku, betapa cantiknya Ibu, betapa indahnya pemandangan, betapa menyenangkannya bisa mengikuti beragam festival, sesekali terkikik melihat foto-fotoku yang penuh taburan bubuk warna-warni kala mengikuti festival Holi di India atau memakai kostum-kostum aneh... Dan akhirnya, ia menyorongkan ponsel itu kembali padaku, menunjuk satu foto.

"Mereka siapa?"

Oh, mampus. Di sana terselip foto kawanan waktu di Prancis satu setengah tahun lalu, waktu kami masih 'agak' lengkap. Gwen, Kuroi, aku, Phat, Liang Tse, Kemangi, dan Radja. Minus Kleo tentu, yang sudah meninggal setengah tahun sebelumnya.

"Mmm, teman-temanku," kataku.

"Oooh," reaksi Alice masih wajar. "Kau punya teman dari berbagai ras, ya? Hebat... Kalau yang ini?" ia menunjuk satu sosok di belakangku. Perempuan Indo-Asia berkulit kuning langsat, berambut coklat ikal sebahu, bermata coklat, tertawa manis seraya memelukku dalam wajah yang lebih muda, berpose dengan gaya sok imut.

Dadaku langsung mengguruh. Kenapa dari sekian orang di foto itu, ia justru menunjuk Gwen?

"Sahabatku," jawabku singkat.

"Oh ya? Ke mana dia?"

Cih! Mengapa juga ia perlu tahu?

"Sudah meninggal," aku menambahkan sedikit sirat pedih agar ia berhenti tanya-tanya. Tapi rupanya entah kodeku tidak sampai padanya, atau ia saja yang tidak sensitif, ia malah terus menuntut.

"Oya? Kapan? Di mana?"

Aku jujur tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Haruskah kukatakan? Tapi bagaimana jika dari situ ia mendapat suatu informasi? Jika aku berbohong, adakah jaminan ia ... tidak seperti ... si kalem pembaca emosi sial itu, langsung bisa mendeteksi kebohonganku pada detik aku melontarkannya?

Untungnya, ketika aku bergerak-gerak tidak jelas, bingung hendak mengutarakan jawaban apa, Seth, entah bagaimana, menangkapnya sebagai ketidaknyamananku atas topik sensitif itu, dan turun tangan membelaku.

"Sudahlah, Al," katanya. "Kau tidak tahu Korra baru saja mengalami hal-hal buruk? Jangan bertanya-tanya hal yang tak ingin ia dengar."

Gadis lintah itu agak mendelik, tapi ia menarik diri juga. "Maaf, Korra. Astaga, betapa tidak pengertiannya aku..."

Aku tersenyum terpaksa. "Tidak apa, Alice. Aku saja yang kelewat sensitif."

"Sudah, sudah, bicarakan topik lain saja, oke?" Seth berusaha menengahi.

Si kelinci lintah hiperaktif itu akhirnya menyerah juga, dan mulai bicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Aku berpura-pura antusias, menanyainya tentang apa yang dulu ia lakukan di sini, hubungannya dengan Seth, dan apa yang ia lakukan setelah pindah, dan sebagainya. Jawabannya sebenarnya wajar, tak satu pun menyangkut urusan vampir dan serigala, yang artinya ia bicara bohong. Ia bilang ia teman sekolah salah satu sahabat Jacob, dan akhirnya kenal dengan teman-teman Jacob, lalu Seth akrab dengan mereka, dan bla-bla-bla. Lalu tiga tahun lalu mereka pindah ke New Hampshire, dan Alice mulai senang berkutat dengan segala urusan_ fashion design. _Mulai dari mengorganisasi _fashion show _di sana-sini, jadi _buyer _merk-merk ternama, membuka butik online, dan macam-macam lagi.

Sebuat kami bicara, pelayan datang dengan pesanan kami. Aku, yang kelaparan dari tadi, langsung menyambar paha ayam tanpa banyak basa-basi. Menyobek roti cane dan mencelupkannya ke semangkuk kari kental berwarna oranye, yang kuberi sambal banyak-banyak hingga bersemu merah. Seth mengikuti contohku, sementara Alice hanya mengawasi.

Hahaha, kasihan kau. Siapa suruh jadi vampir?

"Kudengar dari Seth, kau penggemar kuliner dari seluruh dunia, ya Korra?" ujar Alice di tengah-tengah makanku. Aku mengangguk sambil menyuap sobekan roti. "Katakan, menurutmu bagaimana masakan Italia?"

Eh?

"Itu favoritku, sih," kataku otomatis. "Lasagna itu masakan andalanku."

"Oh ya?" mata Alice membulat. "Kau bisa masak?"

"Aku bercita-cita jadi _chef,_" akuku.

"Wow, hebat…"

Reaksi Alice begitu memukau. Pantas saja Seth tidak peduli ia vampir dan bersahabat dengannya. Heh, tapi memang Seth bersahabat dengan para lintah, kan? Huh, orang ini pikirannya terlalu terbuka…

"Eh, omong-omong," Alice kembali menyela makanku, "kudengar di Hari St. Marcus, ada banyak makanan spesial. Kau pernah ke sana, kan? Pernah makan jamuan festival, Korra? Menurutmu bagaimana rasa masakan yang bernama St. Marcus' Soul?"

Roti cane yang baru saja akan masuk mulutku langsung jatuh, sementara aku hanya bisa membeku menatapnya dengan mata membelalak.

"Eh?" justru Seth yang berkomentar. "Aku tak pernah dengar ada masakan yang namanya St. Marcus' Soul..."

"Oh, tentu saja ada, Seth," senandung Alice santai. "Memang itu masakan langka dan sangat spesial, sih... Makanan spesial yang hanya bisa dinikmati segelintir kecil orang... Kau sih bukan pakar kuliner, paling-paling kau cuma tahu pizza dan spaghetti..."

Keriangan dan ketenangannya membuatku cepat-cepat berupaya kembali bersikap wajar. Sewajar yang aku bisa dengan detak jantung yang menggemuruh.

"Wah, kalau masakan itu begitu spesial, mungkin itu semacam masakan untuk bangsawan...," ujarku, berusaha bersikap sekasual mungkin. "Pasti harganya sangat mahal. Mungkin aku tak pernah berkesempatan mencicipinya..."

"Mungkin, ya..." senyum Alice, entah mengapa, sedetik tampak begitu mengerikan.

"Lagipula, siapa sih yang membuat nama seaneh itu? St. Marcus' Soul...," aku terkekeh. "Yang makan itu pastinya Dementor..."

"Roh mengerikan penghisap jiwa penyihir jahat di film Harry Potter, ya?" dengan iseng ia mencolek kari merahku dan membawanya ke bibirnya. "Berani taruhan, jika yang seperti itu ada di depanku saat ini, pasti aku sudah mati." Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan seraya menatapku tajam dan menjilat bibirnya. Kari merah itu agak membasahi bibirnya, sedikit tetesannya di ujung mulut masih membekas, dan melihatnya menjilat tetesan itu membuatku bergidik. Rasanya seperti melihatnya habis makan orang...

Aku mengerjap ketika sadar ke mana ia membawa pembicaraan ini.

"Ih... Kalian bicara soal makan jiwa di saat begini... Tidak lucu, tahu!" Seth memberi peringatan. "Tidak ada topik lain, apa?"

"Oh, maaf, maaf...," Alice kembali ke mode sok-manis. "Mungkin aku ingin dengar petualangan Korra di Himalaya, kalau begitu..."

Heh! Jangan harap! Aku tahu persis apa yang kauincar!

Tunggu, Korra. Tenang, tenang….

"Biasa saja, kok," kataku kalem. "Cuma naik gunung, kena badai sedikit..."

"Oh ya? Kudengar di Himalaya, kalau kau melihat Gunung Amne Machen, kau akan menderita kemalangan... Apa benar?"

"Entahlah... Itu kan takhayul, Al."

"Lalu, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Amne Machen?" kerungku. "Tidak..."

"Amne Machen? Apa itu? Memang ada cerita apa soal gunung itu?" Seth kelihatannya tertarik. Aku sudah ingin membungkamnya, tapi terlambat. Alice sudah mulai cerita.

"Itu gunung maut di perbatasan Cina dan Tibet," jelas Alice. "Semua orang berpikir Everest yang tertinggi, tapi Amne Machen lebih tinggi 500 meter darinya. Tapi tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Legendanya, kalau kau melihat gunung itu, kau akan mendapat kejadian mengerikan dan akhirnya mati."

"Seperti kapal bajak laut mengerikan itu? Apa namanya?"

_"The Flying Dutchmen,"_ jawabku tanpa minat. "Memangnya ini waktunya cerita hantu, Al? Kita kan sedang makan... Apa tak ada cerita lain?"

Sialnya, si Seth malah tertarik.

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Nah, kabarnya itu benar-benar terjadi, lho," Alice membelalakkan mata dengan lagak sok-konspiratif, seakan menceritakan hal yang benar-benar seru dan _rahasia_. "Belum lama ini, sekelompok pendaki amatir menjelajah Himalaya. Entah apa tujuannya. Aku dengar dari orang sekitar, mereka terdiri atas dua laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. Pemimpin mereka salah satu dari perempuan itu. Di antara mereka ada anggota paling muda, seorang anak perempuan lincah yang usianya masih belasan. Si anak perempuan melihat Amne Machen, dan ia ribut sepanjang jalan, kelewat antusias untuk membuktikan legenda itu tapi juga tak percaya. Dan di atas, mendadak ada badai."

_Glekh!_

Aku merasakan sinyal-sinyal bahaya.

Langsung kupasang wajah mengiba. "Aaah, cerita hantu... Sudahlah, Al, aku tidak berani..."

Tapi si vampir sialan itu tak peduli dan meneruskan. "Mereka tampaknya menjadi mangsa empuk, tumbal bagi gunung itu. Dari awal mereka sudah dikuntit beberapa serigala. Dan begitu di atas, mereka diserang serombongan makhluk penjaga gunung, siluman mengerikan. Pemimpin mereka mati mengenaskan. Dari enam orang itu, hanya tiga yang selamat. Satu perempuan, satu laki-laki, dan si anak kecil."

Heh! Apa sih sebenarnya maumu, Lintah?

"Sudah Al, aku takut..." aku benar-benar berlagak ketakutan, mendorong piring dan menghentikan makanku.

Tapi Alice tak mempedulikanku dan masih meneruskan.

"Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada si anak," suaranya mencekam bak pencerita horor yang ahli. "Sejak turun gunung, ia dirasuki... Ia menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri. Pada malam-malam tertentu ia akan mengembara, mencari mangsa, korban gadis-gadis muda... Menghisap jiwa mereka..."

.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Teriakan histerisku sontak membuat seluruh restoran melihat ke arah kami. Seth yang tengah minum es jeruk kontan tersedak sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Kenapa sih kau, Korra?" tanya Seth, bangkit memanggil pelayan untuk minta dibawakan serbet tambahan. "Aku tidak duga kau takut dengan cerita hantu," ujarnya sambil mengelap tumpahan air jeruk dengan serbet kertas yang ada di meja.

Bukan takut, Bodoh!

"Iiiih, kau pasti bercanda, Alice," aku memasang tampang gemetar. "Aku pernah ke Himalaya, tak ada cerita begituan."

"Mungkin ceritanya muncul setelah kau pulang dari sana. Memang kapan kau ke sana?"

"Empat bulan lalu. Tak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Wah, aneh..." Alice menekur.

"Aneh kenapa?" bukan aku yang bertanya, tapi Seth, ia bahkan mengacuhkanku yang mulai menarik-narik lengan kaos polonya.

"Kabarnya, tragedi itu juga terjadi empat bulan lalu..." matanya bergerak padaku dan membelalak dengan sorot ketakutan. "Wah, jangan-jangan, _kau-_lah anak kecil itu, Korra…"

Oh, ya, kalau aku bisa menghisap jiwamu, pasti akan kulakukan sekarang.

Aku tak bisa tidak menahan kengerian dalam ekspresiku. Dan Seth juga, kulihat, memandang berganti-ganti antara aku dan Alice dengan wajah pucat.

Melihat ekspresiku, mendadak, begitu mendadak, Alice tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau ternyata penakut, Korra… Sungguhan, ini lucu sekali!"

Grrrrr…. Sialan bocah ini!

Di tengah pembicaraan yang makin tak jelas, tahu-tahu saja, seolah belum cukup kejutan untuk hari ini, ponsel Seth berdering.

"Ups," Seth menyambar ponsel di sakunya dan menatap layar. "Maaf, panggilan dari Billy. Aku keluar dulu, ya? Kalian lanjutkan saja," dan ia menyelinap di lorong sempit di antara susunan kursi-kursi, keluar restoran, meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Alice.

Bukan rasa takutku ditinggal berdua saja dengan si lintah licik ini yang membuatku mengekor Seth dengan mataku, menatap penuh kekhawatiran.

Apa? Ayah menelepon? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi? Apa Jacob pingsan lagi? Atau bahkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi ... pada kakakku?

.

Aku sudah hampir bangkit ketika tangan Alice mencengkeramku, lagi.

"Tunggu, Korra. Aku ingin bicara."

Nadanya serius, sungguh. Dan aku tak punya pilihan selain kembali duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Ia sejenak mengalihkan perhatian ke luar, menatap bayangan Seth yang menjauh.

*Jadi,* kata Alice dengan suara pelan namun cepat dalam bahasa Rusia, begitu ia yakin Seth ada di luar jangkauan pendengaran dan sedang mendaratkan konsentrasi pada telepon, *menurut informan yang terpercaya, kau terbunuh waktu di Nepal?*

Ucapannya yang langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling membuatku terhentak.

"A, apa? Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

*Oh, kau pasti mengerti... Aku tahu pasti kau menguasai lebih dari 15 bahasa, belum termasuk bahasa suku-suku terasing.*

Aku menelan ludah.

*Jangan sembunyikan lagi. Berita itu toh sudah menyebar di kalangan vampir Asia Selatan,* ia menyunggingkan senyum dan menatapku tajam. *Empat bulan lalu, kan? Kau sudah mengakuinya tadi.*

*Kau bicara apa, sih?* aku masih berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar dalam suaraku, meski tak lagi menyembunyikan bahwa aku bisa mengikuti bahasanya. *Aku sudah jelas masih hidup kalau ada di sini kan?*

Anehnya, senyumnya makin lebar. Suaranya mendadak tenang, penuh kendali, tapi juga penuh ancaman.

*Apa harus kita memainkan ini, Korra? Eh, maaf, maksudku Yang Mulia Alfa?*

Aku tahu itu titik kekalahan telak di pihakku.

Ia _tahu_.

Tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengiraku Alfa? Tapi jika aku menyangkal, apa yang akan terjadi?

Kuputuskan untuk melakukan sesuai caranya tanpa mengungkap apapun.

*Apa sebenarnya maumu?*

Alice duduk tenang di kursinya, matanya bahkan tak menatapku.

*Jujur, aku heran bagaimana bisa Volturi masih belum mengendusnya,* ia berujar santai, terlalu santai untuk pembicaraan ini. *Atau mereka tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau bagaimanapun belum memperbaharui kesepakatan, kan?*

Aku tak bisa bereaksi apapun.

*Aku akan bicara langsung saja,* mendadak ia mencondongkan tubuh. Nada suaranya penuh penekanan. *Tak peduli apa niatmu, kau tak bisa terus di sini. Lebih lagi jika kau berniat membahayakan suku ini. Kami terikat perjanjian dengan Quileute. Kau menyerang mereka, kami menyerangmu.*

Saat itu kutahu aku harus membuat gerakan.

*Kalian bisa apa, memangnya?* kucoba bicara setenang dan seberwibawa mungkin. *Kau tahu jika kau menyerang kami, kami punya kawanan lebih dari yang kau perkirakan.*

*Oh, maksudmu aliansi?* matanya berkilat-kilat berbahaya. *Jika rumor itu menyebar lebih jauh, mereka mungkin melepaskan diri kan? Dan kau takkan berdaya jika kalian terpecah belah. Jenis kami bisa meluluhlantakkan kalian kapan saja. Lebih lagi, kami bisa saja memprovokasi _pihak-pihak tertentu_ untuk ikut mendukung kami.*

Aku menggeram.

*Oh, tenang, Alfa...,* reaksinya santai. *Ingat, kau tak bisa bertindak gegabah di sini.*

*Kau tahu aku tak pernah gegabah. Tapi kau tahu yang bisa kulakukan.*

*Seperti misalnya menghisap jiwaku?* ia tersenyum. *Seperti yang kaulakukan pada Marcus Volturi?*

Kutahan lagi geramanku. Ia bahkan tidak gentar oleh kenyataan bahwa salah satu dari trio Volturi sudah tumbang, dan itu karena kami.

Ya, benar, salah satu Volturi kini sudah jadi selongsong tak berjiwa. Itu terjadi sekitar setahun setengah lalu, ketika ia memprovokasi Alfaku untuk menyerangnya dengan sengaja berusaha menyerangku, ketika kami ada di istana bawah tanah Volterra. Marcus berhasil mendapatkanku, dan tak ada pilihan bagi sang Alfa selain menyerangnya, menghisap jiwanya. Beberapa bilang vampir tidak punya jiwa tapi ini kenyataannya: ya, mereka punya jiwa. Sesuatu yang menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuatnya bisa memiliki hasrat dan keinginan, pikiran, apa itu jika bukan jiwa? Roh? Dan jika jiwa itu dicabut, maka apalah yang tersisa selain selongsong? Yang akan hancur begitu cepat, rapuh bak kayu yang telah dimangsa api, luruh menjadi debu...

Volturi tak bisa bereaksi apapun untuk tindakan yang jelas melanggar kesepakatan gencetan sejata di benteng mereka sendiri. Alfaku melakukan tindakan yang dapat dibenarkan. Marcus sendiri yang menyerang duluan tanpa provokasi apapun. Aku tahu itu sengaja, tak mungkin seorang sebijaksana dan selembut Marcus bisa begitu lepas kendali. Ia sudah jelas ingin mati sejak awal, mengakhiri hidupnya. Aku terluka, dan semua orang mengira aku akan mati. Tapi tidak. Ajaib karena aku hidup. Dan saat itu Alfaku mengetahuinya, satu kenyataan yang bahkan tak kutahu tentang diriku. Kenyataan yang makin mengikat kami, dan akhirnya membentuk jalan takdirku seperti sekarang ini.

Salah satu kekuatan Volturi telah tumbang, tapi tak ada yang tahu itu. Mereka merahasiakannya dari rakyat mereka sendiri, dan kami pun merahasiakan dari aliansi. Rahasia itu adalah bagian dari kesepakatan. Guncangan seperti ini bisa berbahaya bagi kedua belah pihak. Jika para vampir rendah tahu, mereka bisa memberontak, Volturi bisa kehilangan otoritas, dan akan terjadi kerusuhan. Mungkin kudeta untuk memperebutkan otoritas tertinggi. Korban bisa jatuh di berbagai pihak, entah lintah, vampir, maupun manusia, dan tidak ada yang menginginkan itu. Mereka, aku yakin, pasti akan mencari pengganti Marcus, entah siapa kandidatnya. Dan hingga mereka bisa menemukan kandidat itu, rahasia ini tetap rahasia.

Tapi bahwa rahasia itu telah bocor ke tangan lintah di hadapanku, dan ia kini membeberkannya di depanku tanpa rasa takut sama sekali, membuatku terhenyak.

Kukumpulkan serpih ketenanganku dan berusaha bereaksi penuh kendali.

*Bagus kalau kau tahu,* kucoba menambahkan sedikit nada kejam. *Jadi kau mengerti bahwa kau tidak bisa main-main denganku.*

*Tidak, aku tidak khawatir soal itu sekarang. Aku peramal, ingat? Aku tahu aku takkan mati hari ini.*

*Wah, percaya diri sekali kau,* dengusku* Apa kau tak tahu bahwa masa depan itu relatif?*

Namun ucapan selanjutnya membuatku makin terlontar ke dimensi yang tak kukenal.

*Ya, tentu. Tapi aku juga tahu, kau melakukan kesalahan dengan mengklaim gadis ini.*

A, apa?

*Kau tidak sekuat biasanya, kan?* seringai tenang tampak di wajahnya. *Dan kalau kau mau menganalisa posisimu, bahkan kedudukanmu di aliansi mungkin agak goyah? Dan aku khawatir, sebenarnya, akan ada _pihak-pihak tertentu _yang bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk melakukan provokasi, menjatuhkanmu, memerdekakan diri, atau justru menggalang bantuan dari para lintah untuk menggulingkanmu. Mereka takkan keberatan, katakan saja.*

Sial. Bagaimana mungkin ia bahkan tahu hal itu?

*Apa itu ancaman?* kutahan geramanku.

*Bisa dikatakan itu saran. Pertimbangan, tepatnya...*

Kuluruskan pikiranku. Tenang, Korra. Itu gertakan.

*Kau takkan melakukan itu,* ujarku penuh percaya diri. *Kami juga punya perjanjian dengan para bangsawan vampir lain. Tidak ada yang bisa ikut campur dalam urusan aliansi. Dan mereka tanggung sendiri akibatnya jika mereka berani merusak perjanjian. Kami juga menggenggam beberapa kelemahan para lintah.*

*Perjanjian yang sebenarnya agak tumpul, kalau mengingat kau belum memperbaharuinya,* tunjuknya yang membuat kepercayaan diriku hancur seketika, meski masih dapat kupertahankan ketenanganku.

Apa yang ia tahu? Sejauh mana?

*Oh, ya… Kami tahu isi perjanjian itu,* tambahnya melihat mataku yang meremang. *Kami punya informan dalam yang sangat berharga. Ingat, para bangsawan vampir tidak melihat siapa yang ada _di dalam_. Bagi mereka, _wujud fisik_ yang saat ini berada di tampuk pimpinan aliansi, itulah yang berkuasa. Kau sudah dianggap mati. Suksesi telah terjadi dan seharusnya kau _yang baru_ datang untuk menandatangani kembali perjanjian, membicarakan dan mengatur ulang beberapa kesepakatan. Itu sudah tradisi sejak pertama aliansi kalian dibentuk, kalau perlu kutambahkan,* jeda sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit kilat mengerikan di matanya. *Atau kau harus diingatkan tentang kasus ... siapa itu? Salah satu 'boneka'-mu? Cosette Fauchelevent?*

Aku makin menegang.

*Asal kautahu,* aku menajamkan suara. *Cosette terbunuh oleh salah satu anggota klanmu.*

*Yang sebenarnya saat itu belum menjadi bagian dari kami,* ia menjelaskan dengan tenang. *Dan ia pasanganku sekarang,* tekannya. *Aku tahu saat ini pun kau terhubung dengan kawananmu, jadi biar kukatakan ini: jika kau, atau si Nona Hitam itu menyentuh Jasper,* ia membuatku nanar dengan menyebut Kuroi, *kau juga membuat masalah dengan kami.*

Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan.

*Tambah lagi, Jacob kini kakakmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kaulakukan hingga kau bisa mencuri adik Jacob darinya, tapi jika kau bersikeras mengabaikan hubungan darah Korra dengan Jacob, asal kau tahu, Jacob dan Seth keluarga kami. Kami bicara bukan sebagai musuh. Kau tahu, aku bisa membaca masa depan. Aku bisa mengawasi keputusan para bangsawan vampir dan aku yakin itu bisa menjadi kekuatan di pihakmu. Dan kalau kau setuju, kami bisa mengurus masalah rumor yang sudah beredar di luar.*

Apa maksudnya bicara begitu? Ia ingin menjalin kerjasama? Perjanjian? Apa?

*Oke, aku mengerti maksudmu,* aku mundur, tahu aku takkan menang jika bersikukuh melawannya saat ini. Ia jelas sudah menekanku dari tadi dan aku tidak punya kemampuan diplomasi yang cukup untuk balik menekannya. Dan di sini? Di restoran? Jelas bukan tempat yang bagus untuk memulai pertarungan. *Kalau kau memang ingin perjanjian tertentu dibentuk dengan klanmu, harus pemimpin kalian yang bicara dengan kami.*

*Jangan khawatir, ia akan datang,* senyumnya. *Sejujurnya, saat ini aku datang sebagai utusannya. Dan kalau patut kuingatkan, ia pernah menjadi penasihatmu. Jadi tak perlu kukatakan bahwa kau harus mendengarkan apa katanya.*

Di titik itu aku membeliak. Penasihat?

Apa kami pernah menerima nasihat dari vampir? Siapa? Kapan?

Ia rupanya tak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari satu kata itu. *Kami takkan bilang Jacob,* katanya akhirnya, dengan tenang kembali menegakkan tubuh. *Kami tahu posisi sulitmu kalau kau terpaksa bersinggungan dengannya. Atau juga posisi Jacob jika ia terpaksa memilih. Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan, jangan sampai kau berbuat ulah di sini.*

*Kau tak bisa mengancamku,* desisku.

*Sudah kubilang ini bukan ancaman. Ini saran, yang sangat logis jika perlu kutekankan.*

Aku hanya mendengus.

Sikapnya kembali rileks sepenuhnya.

"Sekarang apa tidak perlu kau pergi menemui Seth-mu?" kembali ia bicara bahasa Inggris. "Mungkin ada masalah di _rumah?"_ ia memberi penekanan yang membuatku merinding.

.

Tak lagi mempedulikannya, aku segera meluncur keluar. Seth masih bicara di telepon, dengan suara yang kutangkap sebagai ... Jacob.

Brengsek. Sial kalau sampai ia bicara soal Alice. Si lintah licik itu berusaha keras memunculkan petunjuk mengenaiku dari tadi. Entah Seth bisa menangkap atau tidak, tapi bukan tempatku untuk meresikokan itu.

"Siapa itu, Seth?" tanyaku manis, agak nyaring, berharap Seth segera menutup telepon.

Seth tampak agak gugup, dan buru-buru menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan kakakku. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, lantas mendekatiku.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Korra. Itu … tadi Billy, menanyakan apa kau baik-baik saja atau semacamnya."

Huh, berbohong di depanku soal Kakak? Untuk apa?

"Lho? Memangnya kau bilang kau tidak mengantarku ke sekolah dan justru mengantarku ke rumah sakit?"

Ia kembali gugup. "Eh, tidak… Mungkin Billy bisa menebak, kau kan memang kelihatan kurang sehat dari kemarin."

Sekali lagi salah. Aku cuma pura-pura sakit di depan kau dan Cole, Seth. Tapi kutelan juga kebohongan Seth dan kembali bersamanya ke meja, tempat Alice memperhatikan kami dengan cengiran aneh di wajahnya.

"Kau lama betul, Seth," protesnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Maaf," ucap Seth seraya menarik kursi. "Ada beberapa telepon tadi."

"Uuuh, kau selalu sibuk kerja. Tuh, Korra tidak sanggup menghabiskan makan mendengar cerita seramku…"

Seth memandangku khawatir. "Kau memang betul-betul takut?"

Aku tak menjawab, melingkarkan tangan di lengannya, meringkuk pura-pura ketakutan. Setidaknya jika Alice mau mengancamku menggunakan Seth, aku harus meyakinkannya bahwa Seth bisa kutarik ke pihakku.

Melihat manuverku, Alice mendadak tertawa.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau pulang sekarang. Ada urusan di Seattle," katanya, bangkit.

"Eh? Di Seattle? Ada apa memang?"

"Ah, kau itu sekarang pelupa, Seth! Kan sudah kubilang tadi, Carlisle ada seminar di Seattle."

"Oh ya, betul...," Seth tampak kembali mengingat-ingat. Mungkin soal pembicaraan yang mereka bagi sebelum kedatanganku "Pulangnya baru besok, kan?" ujarnya kemudian. "Apa kalian takkan mampir dulu? Jacob sudah sadar, lho."

Oke. Jadi intinya mereka tahu Jacob sempat jatuh. Aku sama sekali tak heran.

"Astaga, kau betul-betul pelupa!" Alice terlihat agak gemas. "Kan aku bilang jangan sampai Jake tahu kami mampir… Pokoknya nanti pasti kami akan datang kalau ada apa-apa, kau tenang saja," ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir sambil mengerling padaku.

Wah, masih mau mengancam, Psychic Bunny? Tenang, sudah kuterima pesanmu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," kata Seth. "Sampaikan salamku pada semua, ya."

"Tentu."

Si kelinci cenayang tukang ancam itu memberi Seth pelukan, lantas juga bergerak merangkulku. Aku tak bisa menolak gestur itu, berakting bahagia bisa mendapat teman baru di depan Seth. Dan ketika ia mencium pipiku, bisa kudengar satu lagi ucapannya, kali ini dalam bahasa kuno Skandinavia.

*Tolong pertimbangkan ini, Yang Mulia,* bisiknya di telingaku. *Oh, tidak, mungkin harus kupanggil, _Sister…_*

Aku menelan ketidakmengertian sekaligus kengerianku atas kata-katanya, dan membalas kecupannya.

*Sampai jumpa di dunia lain, Bunny…"

Kami saling melepas rangkulan, tersenyum manis satu sama lain. Alice melompat-lompat keluar restoran, mencegat taksi, dan melambai sementara taksi menghilang di kejauhan. Kuperhatikan kepergian Alice dengan ribuan perasaan dan pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam hati, sebelum Seth merenggut perhatianku darinya.

"Kalian tadi bicara apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma ucapan selamat tinggal," jawabku.

Seth hanya ber-ooo panjang. Selanjutnya ia tak lagi mengungkit-ngungkit soal cerita seram. Sembari meneruskan makan, ia berupaya membuatku kembali ceria dengan menanggapi berbagai cerita acakku tentang macam-macam. Kalau dalam hal ini, serupa betul ia dengan Collin. Ia memang tidak seceria Cole, tapi sensitivitasnya mengenai topik-topik terlarang lumayan patut diberi penghargaan.

Tak terasa hari sudah cukup siang ketika akhirnya kami selesai makan. Tak kurang, kami sempat minta tambah beberapa porsi ayam dan kari, serta beberapa makanan penutup. Ia sama sekali tak peduli aku makan banyak, ia bahkan menguatkanku untuk terus makan walau perutku sudah merasa kepenuhan. Akhirnya, ketika tiba saatnya membayar, ia juga yang menolak tawaran kartu kredit Phat yang sudah kusiapkan dan membayar dengan kartu debitnya.

"Kredit itu menambah-nambah hutang, tahu, belum lagi soal bunganya…," ucapnya yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Jadi, mau ke mana kita?" tanyaku ketika akhirnya kami keluar restoran dan melangkah menuju mobil.

"Pulang? Atau kau mau kuantar ke sekolah?"

"Entahlah," kataku. Di rumah ada Jacob, pasti. Tadi Seth bilang Billy yang menelepon padahal sudah jelas ia bicara dengan Jacob? Hah! Dan aku tidak yakin untuk bertemu Jacob sekarang. Lebih baik aku pulang kalau ia sudah patroli atau mungkin tidur. "Sudah kepalang tanggung aku bolos. Kita main saja, yuk."

Seth terlihat agak tak setuju, beralasan ini-itu soal sakitku—yang sudah jelas tidak ia anggap berat—dan semacamnya, jadi kulancarkan lagi aksi rayuanku.

"Kurasa aku sudah baikan. Mungkin memang benar aku hanya masuk angin," aku mengaitkan lagi tanganku ke lengannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita nonton? Mumpung _weekdays_, ada diskon harga kan?"

Ia menelan ludah ketika aku menggandengnya sementara ia berupaya keras membuka pintu mobil dengan menekan kunci otomatis yang anehnya terus saja salah pencet.

"Yeah, kalau kau memaksa…" ia akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti langkahku menelusuri sisi lain pertokoan.

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya, setelah capek nonton dua film secara maraton dan berputar-putar seharian, kami pulang menjelang malam. Seth menyetelkanku OST Rapunzel dan kali itu aku terlalu lelah untuk menolak. Seth senyum-senyum sendiri sementara membawa mobil melintasi jalanan, dan sesekali ia menggumamkan lirik _I See The Light_ bagian Eugene 'Flynn Ryder', membuatku hampir ternganga.

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here, it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go..._

Heh, kok bisa-bisanya dia sampai tahu lirik Disney Princess?

Suasana romantis yang melingkupi mobil bagaimanapun tidak sampai ke kepalaku. Otakku berat, hatiku lebih lagi. Si Phat mulai mencerocos ini itu soal Alice, dan sukses makin membuatku pusing. Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah dan menenggelamkan kepalaku ke tumpukan batu es.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa," Seth tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiranku, menunjuk _glove_ _box_ di depanku begitu kami mencapai jalan berkelok-kelok membelah bukit-bukit yang diselimuti hutan menuju La Push. "Di sana ada sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku?" aku mengernyit.

"Ambil saja."

Aku membuka _glove_ _box_. Di dalamnya ada semacam kotak terbungkus kertas kado warna putih _emboss_ bermotif _vintage_ nan anggun.

"Kau memberiku hadiah?" mataku melebar. "Boleh kubuka?"

Ia mengangguk, agak tegang.

Jantungku entah mengapa berdegup kencang. Bingung, heran, bercampur jadi satu. Dan di atas semua itu, anehnya, kurasakan kegembiraan yang aneh, meluap membentuk semacam antusiasme bak anak kecil yang baru mendapat kado Natal pertamanya. Namun semua runtuh menjadi ketakutan, kengerian, begitu kertas kado itu tersingkap. Memperlihatkan ... tak lain tak bukan, kotak kayu bermotif ukiran tribal Quileute. Kotak antik. Kotak yang kutinggalkan di tanah Cullen.

Aku ingin segera membuka pintu, melompat, tak peduli Seth membawa mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tak peduli jika aku melontarkan tubuhku, aku akan langsung menabrak pagar pembatas dan jatuh berguling-guling ke jurang yang menganga di jalan. Jika beruntung, aku akan langsung mati, mungkin. Itu lebih baik bagiku daripada apapun.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Memandangnya dengan mata terbalut kengerian.

"Ini ... apa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Itu titipan, sebenarnya," ujar Seth, tersenyum, tak menangkap kekalutanku. "Alice yang memberikan, katanya sampaikan padamu," ia menelan ludah dan bicara pelan dengan suara mencericit, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu dapat kutangkap.

Aku tidak terfokus pada apapun selain kata pertama.

"Alice? Kapan?"

"Katanya ia sudah menceloskannya ke _glove-box _sebelum ia bertemu denganku, begitu melihat mobilku di pelataran parkir."

Oh, aku bahkan tak ingin bertanya _ada urusan apa _si Alice mendadak menyambangi Seth di rumah sakit. Seolah ia sudah tahu Seth akan ke sana _bersamaku. _Ya, pasti akulah incarannya sejak awal. Dia peramal, walau bagaimanapun. Aku ingat salah satu Alfa bawahan, yang pernah mengenal lintah yang punya kekuatan cenayang, bilang bahwa kemampuan mereka tak bisa menjangkau serigala. Tapi dengan kasus ini, siapa tahu?

"Mengapa?" aku masih mengernyit.

"Entahlah, katanya ia disuruh oleh kakak angkatku."

"Kakak ... angkat?"

"Kau tahu, yang kemarin kuantar ke Seattle."

Si Warlock kalem itu, sudah pasti.

Apa maksudnya memberikan ini padaku?

Kuberanikan diri membuka kotak itu. Kotak itu tak lagi kosong. Sebuah kalung berliontin tampak di dalamnya. Kuangkat kalung itu. Dalam keremangan jalanan yang hanya disinari lampu jauh mobil Seth, bisa kulihat rupa liontin itu, atau lebih tepatnya loket. Ukurannya kecil, seukuran koin, lonjong, dengan hiasan ukiran huruf C bergaya Baroque di bagian depan, bertakhtakan batu rubi yang indah, merah berkilau di sela-sela ukiran rumit sulur-sulur emas. Iseng kubuka loket itu. Bagian dalamnya terdiri atas dua sisi. Tutup bagian dalamnya hanya berhias ukiran. Dan satunya lagi berisi lukisan seseorang. Wanita muda.

"Boleh kunyalakan lampunya?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Kulihat Seth mengangguk, dan kunyalakan lampu di dalam mobil untuk lebih jelas melihat lukisan potret itu. Lukisan klasik bergaya romantik yang menampakkan wajah seorang gadis berkulit coklat dan berambut panjang terurai.

Mataku meremang kala kusadari _siapa_ gadis itu. Atau minimal kemiripannya dengan seseorang.

"Boleh kulihat?" Seth melihatku begitu serius menatap loket itu. Dan aku mengangguk, masih agak _shock,_ mengoper loket itu padanya. Seth menyambutnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya masih menggenggam setir. Namun begitu matanya menatap loket itu, tiba-tiba ia menginjak rem. Begitu mendadak hingga kami agak terlontar ke depan. Refleks aku menahan tubuh, mengumpat.

"Maaf," kata Seth. Tapi konsentrasinya, aku yakin, masih terfokus pada gambar di loket itu.

Ia berbalik menatapku, pandangan matanya campuran kebingungan, _shock,_ dan ketidakmengertian.

Jika ia _shock, _apalagi aku!

"Leah...," katanya. "Kenapa Jazz memberimu loket bergambar Leah?"

_Leah?_

"Siapa Leah?" aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kakakku," jawab Seth. "Apa artinya ini, Korra? Kenapa dia punya gambar Leah... dan... mengapa Leah tampak seperti ini? Gaya lukisan ini ... Pre-Raphaelite kan? Atau Baroque?"

Sejujurnya, bukan dua-duanya. Ini gaya Rococo, masih seabad setengah, hampir dua abad, lebih tua ketimbang Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood. Ibuku punya banyak buku soal sejarah seni dan aku suka merambahnya sebagai pengisi waktu senggang. Gaya romantis Pre-Raphaelite memang menonjol, tapi paduan warna-warna pastel dan sentuhan Neoklasik ini sudah jelas dari masa akhir Rococo.

Dua abad silam. Lebih...

Tapi bukan masalah menyangkut pembabakan gaya seni lukis yang membuatku bingung. Aku bukan kurator yang menilai harga sebuah lukisan di sini.

"Kakakmu tampak seperti ini?" aku masih meremang. Dan kepalaku terbanjiri gambar-gambar itu. Foto-foto yang Phat dan aku lihat di atas foyer di rumah Cullen. Gadis berambut pendek yang berfoto bersama Jacob dan Seth waktu usianya masih lebih muda.

Leah ... kakak Seth.

Tapi gambar itu bukan Leah...

Baru kusadari kemiripan mereka berdua kini. Gadis bernama Leah dan ... _dia_.

Apa artinya?

Mengapa Jasper memberiku kotak dan ... loket ini?

Aku menunduk menatap kotak yang terbuka, dan menyadari keberadaan sebentuk kertas yang terlipat, tertempel di tutup bagian dalam kotak itu. Kubuka lipatan itu dan kutilik sejenak. Sepucuk surat, rupanya. Pesan. Seth memintanya, dan kuberikan saja padanya, sementara pikiranku mengawang, antara ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Apa ini?" protes Seth. "Huruf apa ini? Bahasa apa ini? Kau mengerti, Korra?"

Aku menggeleng, sementara batinku masih dicengkeram kengerian.

Tentu saja aku tahu apa artinya. Ditulis dalam aksara Ibrani Kuno. Bahasa Yunani. Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi aku tahu Alfaku mengerti kata-kata itu. Pengetahuannya adalah pengetahuanku juga, setidaknya sebagian yang sering melintas di kepalanya. Dan kali itu, arti dan makna huruf dan kalimat itu membuatku bagai dilempar ke dunia tanpa gravitasi hingga aku melayang tanpa pijakan, tak bisa menemukan arahku sendiri.

Surat itu pendek, dan hampir tanpa makna:

_Selamat datang kembali ke rumah, Putriku._

_Penasihatmu,_

_Kar'lay._

Dan di bawahnya ada sebaris kalimat dalam bahasa Melayu, ditulis dalam huruf Arab yang kukenal pasti siapa penulisnya.

_PS. Syaith tidak tahu apa-apa, ingat perjanjian kita. Oh ya, sepedamu sudah kutaruh di tempat aman, apartemen temanmu, ya kan? Tidak bisa membuat Aimb'rii dan kakakmu mengetahui kau pernah ke tempat kami._

_'Alaish_

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

***Cosette Fauchelevent from Les Miserables, Victor Hugo (cuma numpang pake nama doang, bukan crossover)**

**Yup, kemunculan Alice… *gubraxxx* Bisa nangkep apa yang sebenernya terjadi di antara Korra dan Alice? Dan mungkin apa yang terjadi sesudahnya? Hehehe…**

**Semoga menjawab beberapa hal soal tidak campur tangannya The Cullens dalam peristiwa-peristiwa di TAB sebelum sampe akhir…**

**Di sini aku bikin Marcus Volturi ud mati... untuk sedikit menyeimbangkan kedudukan... rahasia kematian Marcus dipegang aliansi, jadi Volturi jg g berani main2 sm mereka... itu di pikiran Korra, tentu.**

**Oya, nama-nama tidak jelas seperti Syaith, Aimburii, dan Alaish aku tulis dengan ejaan begitu karena kan ceritanya pake huruf Arab. Kenapa? Ya jelas karena Alice ga mau suratnya sampai dimengerti Seth. Dan untuk yg nanya ko bs Al dtg pas waktu bgt, silakan pikir sndiri… hehehe…. / kejam!**

**Chapter selanjutnya: Serangan Beruntun (di TAB: Lagi)**

**Harap bilang kalo adegan itu gak mau dimunculkan, bakal aku loncat langsung ke acara pdkt Korra x Seth (yup, tidak sebaliknya… Kalo yaoi, Korra udah jelas seme, Seth uke…)**

**Tetep baca n review ya… N satu lagi, ada Poll di profilku. Harap isi ya…**

**Luv u all**


	27. 27 - Egois

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer… Not closely related with the canon… Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: Rated M... Read on your own guard…**_

**.**

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

.

**27. Egois**

Sunday, May 26, 2013

9:05 AM

.

* * *

.

Tidurku sama sekali tidak nyenyak malam itu. Aku sulit memejamkan mata dan tanpa terasa sinar matahari sudah menembus lewat celah-celah jendela. Aku berguling di tempat tidurku, menarik selimut menutupi kepalaku, ketika kudengar teriakan si Kapten Mata Satu.

Paling-paling sms, pikirku. Kuabaikan suara itu, tapi si Kapten masih saja terus bernyanyi. Enggan kujulurkan tanganku, menyambar ponsel. Nomor seseorang menari-nari di layar.

Eh? Telepon?

Baru kuingat aku mengeset dering telepon sama dengan sms. Ugh! Korra bodoh!

_"If nautical nonsense is something you wish... Spongebob Squa-"_

"Haaaaaa-looooo...," akhirnya kuangkat juga telepon itu walau masih setengah melindur.

_"Halo, Korra!" _suara manis itu menyapa.

Uh?

"Yuuu-suuuuuf...?" uhm, siapa lagi Alfa pemilik suara manis selain dia? Kukutuk diriku sendiri yang menyuruhnya menelepon tiap hari. Beberapa hari ini teleponnya sudah bagai weker saja. Tapi semalam seingatku aku sudah meng-sms, minta hari ini aku jangan diganggu. Apa smsku tak sampai? "Hoaaaaaahhhmmm... Ada apa telepon pagi-pagi?" tanyaku sambil menguap lebar.

_"Kok Yusuf? Ini aku, Alice..."_

"A, Alice?"

Mataku membuka. Instingtif, langsung kutekan tombol _off_. Beberapa detik kemudian, kembali ponselku bernyanyi.

"Halo?"

_"Hei Korra, kok mati? Aku kan baru..."_

Langsung kumatikan lagi. Dan belum lagi setengah menit, benda sial itu kembali bersuara. Kulihat layar. _Private_ _number_. Sumpah, kalau ini Alice lagi, akan ku—

Belum lagi aku bilang halo, sudah terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

_"Kasar sekali sih, Korra! Aku kan cuma mengucapkan selamat pagi! Eh, omong-omong..."_

Kumatikan lagi dan kumasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam laci. Kutimbun kepalaku di bawah bantal, berharap tak mendengar apapun. Namun Kapten Mata Satu tak tahu adat itu terus saja berteriak-teriak menembus ketebalan kayu, membuatku yang masih pusing gara-gara urusan kemarin, dan makin stress gara-gara kurang tidur, menderita frustrasi tingkat dewa.

Aaaaarrrghhh! Demi Tuhaaaaaaaannn! Nanti akan kuganti nada deringnya dengan OST Rapunzel, masa bodoh Phat akan mengejekku sok girly...

Dering keras kepala itu akhirnya berhenti dan aku bisa bernapas lega, kembali meringkuk di bawah selimut. Namun sekitar lima menit kemudian, dering itu kembali terdengar. Menggaung dalam kesabaranku yang sudah di ambang batas dan membuat sambungan neuron-neuron di otakku konslet, memercikkan api ke mana-mana, menyulut kepalaku yang memang sudah ditimbuni TNT hingga terbakar dan meledak berkeping-keping.

Aku tak tahan lagi.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU, KELINCI TOLOL! KALAU AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU ARTINYA AKU TIDAK..."

_"Ko, Korra? Apa-apaan sih kau?"_

Suara itu sama sekali bukan suara Alice.

"Se, Seth?"

Belum lagi aku mampu mengontrol diri sepenuhnya, tahu-tahu sudah terdengar langkah-langkah keras di tangga, ditambah gerutuan panjang lebar. Tak lama, pintuku sudah digedor-gedor.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU, PAGI-PAGI SUDAH TERIAK-TERIAK?" suara marah kakakku bergaung tepat di depan kamar. Menahan napas, berusaha menertibkan sarafku yang kembali hendak terbakar, aku meletakkan ponsel asal saja dan turun dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu. Wajah kakakku yang merah, dengan irama napas yang tidak teratur hingga rasanya ia bisa meledak setiap saat, muncul di sana. Uhhh, dia benar-benar seperti Hell Boy. Seharusnya kupasangkan dia dengan Jigoku Shoujo.

"Maaf, Jake," setidaknya aku masih bisa menundukkan kepala.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MEMBERIMU IZIN UNTUK MEMBUAT GADUH DI RUMAHKU PAGI-PAGI?" ia masih membara. "APA KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU MASIH PUSING?!"

Yeah, aku juga pusing, Paduka Yang Mulia Alfa... Dan aku yakin masalah yang kauhadapi masih belum sepersepuluh dari masalahku.

Tapi aku ingat untuk terus menunduk, menampakkan diri kecil dan tak berdaya, gemetar ketakutan di bawah amarah serigala besar liar. Tidak boleh memprovokasi Alfa yang sedang marah, apalagi kalau alam bawah sadar Alfa itu menyadari kehadiranmu sebagai ancaman terhadap otoritasnya.

"Maaf, Jacob..." aku mencericit. "Tidak berniat membangunkanmu, sungguh..."

Tapi justru aku salah langkah. Entah mengapa, melihatku yang gemetar ketakutan, bukannya reda, justru membuat amarahnya kian menjadi hingga bisa kulihat asap keluar dari telinganya.

"KAU TIDAK USAH SOK JADI CINDERELLA MALANG SEMENTARA AKU JADI KAKAK TIRI YANG JAHAT DAN SUKA MENINDAS, DEH! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA, SEJAK KAU MENGINJAKKAN KAKI DI RUMAH INI..."

"Jacob!" terdengar seruan peringatan dari lantai bawah dan si Alfa itu bungkam. Mendelik kesal ke bawah, dan lantas padaku, akhirnya ia berbalik menuruni tangga tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Aku memberanikan diri berjinjit-jinjit keluar kamar, mengintip ke lantai bawah dari selusur kayu yang memagari langkan kecil di depan kamarku. Kulihat Jacob berdiri di depan, tentu saja, Ayah dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau kenapa sih, Jake? Pagi-pagi sudah mencari ribut dengan adikmu?"

"Tapi dia duluan yang berisik, Dad..." bela Jacob.

"Tapi kan tidak perlu juga kau bereaksi seperti itu," omel ayahku. "Kau itu sudah kepala dua, Jacob. Kendalikan emosimu!"

"Aku sudah berusaha menahan diri, Dad..."

"Yang seperti itu kausebut menahan diri?" suara Ayah meninggi. "Astaga, Jacob... Biasanya kau tidak begini... Kau putraku yang kubanggakan, yang selalu bisa mengendalikan emosi dan meski kau agak reaktif, aku tahu kau bukannya tanpa pertimbangan sama sekali. Kenapa setelah Korra datang, kau jadi bertingkah seperti anak kecil manja pencemburu? Demi Tuhan! Ia adikmu, Jake."

"Mungkin justru itu alasannya...," suara Jacob pelan bagai diseret. Tapi justru kata-kata tidak jelasnya makin membuat Ayah marah.

"Apa lagi? Aku tidak mau dengar satu katapun keberatanmu soal kehadiran Korra di rumah ini. Ia putriku dan itu artinya ia adikmu. Kau harus menerimanya. Kalau kau tahu betapa berat beban yang dihadapi Korra selama ini..."

Di titik itu Jacob mengangkat kepala. "Apa yang _Korra_ hadapi? Apa kau tahu apa yang _aku_ hadapi, Dad? Bagaimana perasaanku soal dia, soal kau? Dan di luar juga, kau tahu seperti apa beban yang ditimpakan padaku? Seperti apa harapan semua orang dan kekecewaan mereka karena aku tak bisa menggenapi harapan mereka? Apa itu juga tak berat bagiku? Apa kau bahkan peduli?" suaranya agak meninggi. Namun melihat ayahku membelalak tak percaya, kembali ia mendesah. "Astaga, Dad... Maafkan aku..." gumamnya, sebelum begitu saja melangkah menjauh dari hadapan Ayah.

Jika aku Ayah, pasti aku marah atas ketidaksopanan Jacob. Dan memang itu yang kulihat. Baru Jacob mencapai pintu depan, kudengar teriakan ayahku.

"Jacob! Tunggu! Mau ke mana kau?"

"Menenangkan diri..." gumam Jacob seraya membuka pintu. Pintunya macet dan Jacob yang dilanda amarah langsung mengguncang-guncang kenopnya dengan kasar. Yang alhasil membuat kenop itu copot.

Sejujurnya, pintu itu bukan untuk pertama kali rusak. Kemarin begitu aku pulang, aku terheran-heran melihat pintu depan sudah berganti. Di beranda, kulihat pintu lama bersandar di dinding, yang bagian tengahnya pecah, beserta engsel yang melengkung aneh tergeletak di lantai. Usut punya usut, pulang dari rumah Sam, Jacob mendapati pintu terkunci dan kunci cadangan tak ada di tempat biasa. Tentu saja, kunci cadangan kan diambil Collin setelah mengantarku pulang kemarin lusa, dan aku belum sempat ke sekolah untuk mengambilnya lagi. Kurasa Jacob tak tahu itu, karena ia kan sebenarnya tinggal mengambil kunci yang ada pada Cole atau menyuruhnya mengantarnya. Jacob sendiri kelihatannya kehilangan kuncinya dalam serangan Jumat lalu. Akhirnya, dengan kepalanya yang memang tidak bisa memikirkan alternatif yang lebih baik—mencari jendela yang selotnya longgar atau menelepon Ayah, entah bagaimana caranya, lantas menjemputnya untuk meminta kunci, misalnya—ia nekat mendobrak untuk masuk rumah. Karuan saja Ayah marah dan merampas seluruh uang tabungannya untuk mengganti biaya pembelian pintu baru, tapi belum apa-apa, pintunya sudah rusak lagi.

Jacob menggerutu, menendang engsel pintu beberapa kali hingga engsel itu copot, lalu melepas pintu itu dan mendirikannya bersandar di dinding dekat ambang pintu di bawah tatapan tajam Ayah.

"Maafkan aku, Dad. Dad bisa ambil gajiku bulan depan untuk perbaikan pintu lagi, itu juga kalau aku belum dipecat," ia masih punya nyali untuk bicara sinis begitu pada Ayah.

Ayah mendesah berat. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Jake," nada suaranya turun, agak membujuk. "Kemarilah, dinginkan kepalamu."

Tapi dasar kakakku keras kepala, ia masih juga tak mau mundur.

"Justru itu yang ingin kulakukan di luar!" teriaknya. "Aku tak bisa mendinginkan kepala kalau ada _dia!" _ia menunjuk ke arahku. Aku tahu ia tahu aku memperhatikan, jadi aku juga tidak berusaha sembunyi. Ia menggeram, lantas membuang muka, bersikap seolah aku tak ada. Atau mungkin lebih buruk, bersikap seolah aku sampah.

Ayah berusaha tidak memihak. "Ya, aku tahu kau tidak ingin di rumah. Tapi kau ingat kata Adam, Jake. Kau tidak boleh..."

"AKU TAHU, DAD!" teriak Jacob. "Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja memberi kepercayaan padaku?!"

Dan dengan itu ia meluncur keluar, tak peduli panggilan Ayah. Ayahku mengomel panjang lebar, menggerutu soal 'anak keras kepala', 'sama sekali tidak dewasa', 'emosional', dan 'berpikiran pendek', sebelum menggelindingkan kursi roda menuju meja telepon di pojok ruangan, memanggil seseorang untuk membetulkan pintu.

Kuberanikan diri menuruni tangga.

"Mmmm, Dad?" panggilku, agak takut-takut. Selama aku di sini, dua minggu sekarang, belum pernah sekalipun kudengar ayahku marah atau mengomel. Jujur saja, itu membuatku takut. Ayah pastinya punya kuasa yang sangat besar waktu ia jadi Alfa dulu ... eh, maksudku _jika_ ia dulu jadi Alfa, karena dari auranya, aku ragu jika ia bahkan pernah berubah.

Ayahku berhenti mengomel dan memutar kursi rodanya menghadapku. Perlahan kuhampiri dia.

"Dad... uhm, maaf, aku yang salah..."

Ia mendesah, bicara dengan suara yang berat dan lelah. "Tidak, Korra... Kau tidak salah apapun. Kakakmu memang bereaksi terlalu berlebihan."

Ia bicara begitu makin membuatku malu. Ya, ini semua salahku sejak awal. Bukan urusan aku berteriak di pagi-pagi begini, kesalahanku sudah dimulai jauh sebelumnya. Ketika aku setuju untuk menginjak tanah ini. Harusnya tak kulakukan itu. Aku tak hanya menempatkan kakakku dalam situasi yang seharusnya tak usah ia hadapi sama sekali. Tapi juga keluargaku, sukunya, kawananku, bahkan seluruh aliansi dalam bahaya.

Kugigit bibirku sementara aku berlutut di depan Ayah. Aku tak tahu mengapa kulakukan itu. Kurebahkan kepalaku ke pangkuannya. Kurasakan ia membeku sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke rambutku, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya ayahku lembut.

"Soal apa, Dad?"

"Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah teriak-teriak? Padahal kau tahu kan, seperti apa kakakmu kalau tidurnya diganggu?"

Aku tahu ia sebenarnya ingin menghukumku, memarahiku. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin aku tidak betah dan kabur. Ia ingin aku tetap tinggal, bersatu dengan putrinya yang lama hilang. Hanya itu alasannya ia bersikap begini bias, memarahi Jacob tapi malah bersikap begitu lembek padaku.

Kuangkat kepalaku dari pangkuannya dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Ayah. Kepalaku menunduk.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," aku tak berani menatapnya. "Tadi ada telepon iseng, menggangguku terus."

"Telepon? Dari siapa?"

"Penelepon gelap, _private_ _number_..." Tentu saja aku tak bisa bilang itu Alice.

"Penelepon gelap?"

"Mungkin orang yang iseng memencet nomor acak atau sales…," kataku asal. Ia tidak mentah-mentah menelan kebohonganku, aku tahu, tapi jeda sekian lama, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain mengangkat daguku dan memintaku kembali merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya.

"Kau pasti menempuh banyak sekali kesulitan, Korra…," bisiknya. "Dan aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar membantu kalian. Kau dan Jacob… Seandainya saja aku bisa benar-benar melakukan kewajibanku sebagai ayah… Melindungi kalian seperti seharusnya… Tidak membiarkan kalian menanggung satu pun beban itu… Kutukan itu…"

Eh?

"Boleh aku memohon sesuatu, Korra?" kudengar suaranya, agak ragu. Kuangkat kepalaku.

"Memohon apa, Dad?"

Ia tersenyum terpaksa, matanya memejam sejenak. Tampak ragu. "Kumohon ... kau jangan mendendam padaku. Atau pada kakakmu. Terutama, jangan pada kakakmu."

"Aku tak mendendam, Dad…"

"Perginya ibumu dari suku ini adalah kelemahanku, Korra...," potongnya, berbisik. "Aku berbuat tak adil padamu dan ibumu, tak bisa berdiri untuk membela kalian, mempertahankan sesuatu yang penting bagiku... Dan setelah itu pun, tak pernah aku membuka kisah ini di hadapan Jacob. Ia begitu mendadak menerima semua ini, ditodongkan langsung di depan wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mencernanya. Semua salahku. Sama sekali bukan salah Jacob..."

Aku menggigit bibir, tak kuasa mendengar nada pedih dalam suara ayahku. Kuputuskan kontak mata darinya, kembali menyandarkan kepala di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, Dad. Saat itu kau memilih yang harus kaupilih. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin bisa meninggalkan putramu..."

"Ya. Tapi tak seharusnya karena itu aku meninggalkan putriku... Jika aku memikirkan apa yang kalian lalui, hanya berdua, dan aku begitu tidak bertanggungjawab..."

Kutekan perasaanku sendiri. Ayah tidak perlu tahu, tidak perlu tahu apapun.

Aku mengangkat wajah. "Yang sudah ya sudah, Dad. Setidaknya kini kau menerimaku, mau mengakuiku... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku," kucoba untuk tersenyum. Ia membalas senyumku. Matanya yang teduh menatapku lembut.

"Aku tahu permintaanku selanjutnya sangat egois. Kumohon, tolong beri Jacob waktu dan ruang, Korra... Kesempatan... Pengertian... Itu saja inginku. Ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi cobalah untuk menyayanginya. Kau tahu aku sudah tua, tidak pernah ada dalam bayanganku, melihat kedua anakku tidak akur... saling membenci... saling mendendam untuk sesuatu yang mutlak salahku."

Ya, dan patut kutambahkan saling curiga, saling menyerang, memperebutkan kekuasaan, saling menjatuhkan, saling membunuh jika perlu...

Kedua anak yang tidak akur jelas bukan keinginan orangtua manapun. Tidak dalam wujud manusia, lebih lagi dalam wujud serigala. Itu juga sama sekali bukan inginku. Astaga, mengapa begitu sulit memikat Jake? Kenapa bahkan situasi pun bergerak seperti ini?

"Bisakah kau berjanji, Korra?" pintanya.

Bisakah aku berjanji? Janji Alfa itu sakral.

Aku ingin langsung bersumpah. Aku tak pernah ingin melayangkan satu jari pun pada kakakku. Jacob mungkin tak menyayangiku tapi aku sayang Ayah. Tak ingin aku membuatnya menangis. Tapi apa kontrolku atas apa yang mungkin terjadi? Apa ada hakku untuk berjanji, jika aku bahkan tak punya kontrol penuh atas diriku sendiri?

Saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum, mengatakan, "Akan kucoba, Dad..." _'Akan kucoba'... _Sama sekali bukan janji, sama sekali bukan sumpah. Kurasakan kekecewaan Ayah, senyum pahitnya. Tapi aku tak bisa berjanji lebih dari itu.

Kurebahkan kepalaku lagi ke pangkuan Ayah. Tangan besar keriput itu mengusap kepalaku lagi. Kehangatan menguasai diriku dan aku ingin meleleh, luluh dalam kehangatan itu. Kusadari di sini aku dikelilingi mereka yang menyayangiku, menganggapku bagian dari mereka. Ayah, Cole, Brady, Sam, Old Quil, Seth... Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri juga perasaan lain yang kurasakan terpancar dari mereka. Seolah kasih sayang itu tak tulus sebagaimana adanya. Seolah mereka berbuat demikian karena takut... Takut aku akan merusak segalanya. Takut jika aku tak dijinakkan, aku akan menghancurkan segala yang mereka cintai.

Apakah begitu? Atau ini semata ilusi yang kuciptakan sendiri? Aku dan ketakutan-ketakutanku...

Adakah yang akan memberiku semua cinta itu, jika aku tak seperti ini? Atau justru, jika aku tak seperti ini, bisakah aku mendapatkan cinta yang tulus? Benar-benar tulus?

Aku tidak suka suasana melodramatis begini. Rasanya aku seperti ingin menangis. Jadi aku segera bangkit.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa, Dad?" kataku, berusaha ceria, berputar dan mendorong kursinya ke meja makan. "Waffle? Roti panggang? Pancake? Omelet? Atau kau ingin kubuatkan puree kentang dan _scramble_ _egg?"_

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir sejenak, tapi lantas ia tersenyum dan menggelindingkan kursinya, mengikutiku ke dapur. "Mungkin kali ini aku saja yang masak, Korra, kau duduk saja."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, tak ada tapi-tapian... Kau belum siap-siap ke sekolah, kan? Sana mandi, begitu kau selesai, sarapan akan segera siap."

Tentu saja aku tak bisa menentang perintah Ayah. Itu pastinya lebih kuat daripada Titah Alfa manapun. Jadi aku segera mengundurkan diri, menyalakan pemanas air dan membiarkan air hangat itu membasuh tubuhku, melenyapkan kegalauanku. Tubuhku segar sekali sesudahnya, dan aku segera bergabung di meja makan bersama Ayah.

"Apa Jake takkan sarapan?" tanyaku melihat sejak ia pergi tadi entah kemana, ia belum kembali. Bahkan ia, aku yakin, tak ada di garasi menghanyutkan diri pada hobinya untuk mengusir pikiran tentangku.

"Biarkan saja, Korra," Ayah berujar muram. "Mungkin memang kakakmu butuh ruang."

Aku tak lagi tanya-tanya dan mengambil piringku. Ayah membuat puree kentang kesukaanku serta menggoreng beberapa lembar daging asap dan telur mata sapi. Proses pembuatan daging asap tidak menggunakan pengawet kimiawi, demikian tambahnya, dan ia menguatkanku untuk terus tambah hingga perutku kekenyangan.

Ya, perut kenyang penting bagiku saat ini. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan aku tak ingin kelaparan lagi.

Aku harus berburu, demikian aku membuat catatan dalam hati. Entah bagaimana caranya... Jacob ada di sini sekarang, dan ia terus berusaha memancing emosiku. Aku tak ingin tergelincir apapun alasannya.

.

Selesai makan, ketika aku mengambil ransel dan syalku di lantai atas, tahu-tahu kudengar derum mobil memasuki pekarangan, disusul dering bel. Aku memutar bola mata ketika menyadari siapa itu yang datang. Ada apa sih, pagi-pagi begini?

"Korra," Ayah memanggil dari lantai bawah. "Seth menjemput..."

Oh Tuhan...

Kusambar ransel dan setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Heh? Aku tak ingat aku meminta Seth menjemput?

"Hati-hati kalian berdua, jangan bolos," pesan Ayah sambil mencium pipiku yang sejenak membuat aku menelan ludah dan Seth tampak pucat. Oh Tuhan, apa Ayah tahu aku membolos kemarin?

"Pasti Old Quil yang bilang...," gumam Seth ketika kami memasuki mobilnya.

"Old Quil?" pikiranku melayang pada sosok kakek tua yang bertemu dengan kami di rumah sakit.

"Ia kan Tetua," tunjuk Seth. "Kalau rahasiamu sampai diketahui salah satu Tetua, pastinya bocor ke yang lain. Tak ada rahasia di antara para Tetua. Ck, penggosip di suku ini rupanya bukan cuma Collin dkk," ia menggerutu seraya menjalankan jemari melintasi rambutnya.

Instingku mengatakan ada sesuatu tentang para Tetua yang harus kuwaspadai, tapi saat itu perhatianku malah terfokus pada jemari Seth yang bermain di kepalanya. Rambut Seth rapi, demikian aku memperhatikan. Bagian depannya di-_spike_, agak lebih pendek daripada rambut Tintin Brady. Bagian belakangnya tercukur rapi, tidak benar-benar cepak tapi mencetak kontur kepalanya dengan sempurna. Ujung-ujung rambut lurusnya di tengkuk menjuntai di leher yang agak langsing, hampir menyentuh kerah. Rahangnya agak halus, berbeda dengan rahang persegi Jacob maupun Collin. Ia seperti tipe pangeran dalam kisah dongeng, lembut dan baik.

Secara keseluruhan, memang penampilan Seth selalu rapi dan manis. Sejak pertama ketemu, aku selalu melihatnya memakai kaos polo warna muda. Waktu itu putih, kemarin krem, dan kini abu-abu muda. Mungkin memang anak-anak muda suku ini yang kukenal sudah memiliki _signature_ _style_ masing-masing. Seth dengan kaos polo cerahnya, Kakak dengan T-shirt warna gelapnya yang dipadankan dengan jeans penuh jelaga, Brady dengan gaya kasual sweater ber-_hoodie,_ dan Cole dengan kemeja kotak-kotak warna merahnya. Aku yakin ia punya banyak yang semacam itu. Tiap hari ia ke bertemu denganku di sekolah, ia selalu muncul dengan kemeja berbeda tapi tipikalnya sama: selalu kotak-kotak, walau variasi garisnya berbeda, dan selalu merah. Ugh, satu lagi pecinta merah selain Kakak... Sampai rasanya aku berteman dengan Ranger Merah-nya La Push.

Uh... Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Cole?

Semalam aku pulang, Collin sudah nongkrong di depan rumah, membantu Jacob memasang pintu. Seth agak tegang melihat Cole mencakung di beranda dengan muka mengerikan penuh dendam, seolah Seth adalah psikopat yang baru saja membunuh anjingnya. Gara-gara Cole melapor, jadilah Ayah tahu aku tak enak badan dan minta diantar ke rumah sakit. Cole memang tidak bilang aku bolos, sehingga aku beralasan aku pergi ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah, tapi entah mengapa Ayah kelihatan tak percaya. Jacob tak bicara apa-apa, terfokus berusaha memasang engsel pintu, tapi ia terus mendelik berbahaya padaku dan Seth, membuat Seth tidak betah dan langsung cabut setelah bicara sedikit dengan Ayah. Melihat sikapnya, aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan ia diusir dengan Titah Alfa.

Huh, Cole tolol, entah mengapa aku jadi kesal padanya.

Collin tak bertanya macam-macam di depan Ayah dan Jacob, tapi begitu ia pamit pulang, barulah rentetan sms menyerbu ponselku. Hal-hal omong kosong seperti 'Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai malam di luar padahal sudah jelas kau sakit?', 'Ke dokter takkan makan waktu lebih dari sejam', dan ujung-ujungnya 'Apa kalian jadian?' menerorku hingga tengah malam, bercampur dengan pikiran Phat yang terus mengusik soal Alice dan Kuroi yang muramnya makin bertambah karena aku habis jalan dengan kecengannya, membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap begitu, sungguh. Akhirnya kefrustrasianku yang meningkat berbuntut aku bicara kasar pada Cole, mengsmsnya menyuruhnya 'tutup mulut dan jangan ikut campur urusanku'. Itu efektif membungkamnya, ia tak mengsms lagi. Tapi tadi pagi pun ia tak mengsms, hal yang selalu dilakukannya sejak awal kami berteman, bahkan juga tak membalas smsku, dan jujur saja, aku merasa kehilangan.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik ponsel dari saku, menatap layar yang hanya bergambar ikon Private The Penguins of Madagascar menari berkedut-kedut. Ada perasaan hampa yang aneh merajai dadaku. Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dadaku seakan berlubang.

"Apa Cole masih marah padamu?" tanya Seth mendadak dari bangku kemudi. Aku tergagap, sama sekali tidak sadar ia memperhatikan.

"Eh? A, apa?" Apa aku bilang padanya bahwa Cole tidak mau membalas smsku? Bahkan, apa aku bilang aku sedang memikirkannya?

"Kau tak perlu bilang," ujar Seth dengan senyum masam tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalan, seakan membaca jalan pikiranku. "Kemarin Cole muncul di rumahmu, terus mendelik, dan sebelumnya ia marah padaku karena membawamu ke dokter. Dan kau terus menatap ponsel dengan wajah murung. Tak perlu detektif hebat untuk mengetahui ini pasti ada hubungan dengan Cole."

Wow. Ternyata ia memang tajam.

"Jadi," katanya lagi. "Apa tadi kau bertengkar dengan Cole?"

"Eh?"

"Waktu kau membentakku di telepon, apa itu karena kau habis bertengkar dengannya?"

Dia mengira aku membentaknya karena menyangka dia Cole? Oke, Detektif, tebakan itu salah. Tapi aku juga tak bisa bilang aku habis diteror si kelinci lintah...

Kuputuskan tak membicarakan telepon itu dan fokus pada urusan Cole.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti," kataku sambil memandang barisan pepohonan yang berkelebat mundur dari jendela. "Aku tahu aku salah, membolos kemarin, malah main seharian padahal tidak enak badan. Aku tahu ia khawatir... Hanya saja... Reaksinya itu terlalu berlebihan..."

Seth melirikku sesaat, lantas kembali memandang jalanan.

"Kurasa ia tak berlebihan..." ia agak bergumam, tapi aku menangkapnya.

"Apa katamu?" aku memutar kepalaku.

"Kau tahu, Korra, menurutku reaksinya wajar..."

"Wajar apanya? Apa ia mau menghukumku karena aku melakukan tindakan tak bertanggungjawab: membolos dan main hingga malam? Ada hak apa dia? Ayah saja tidak marah..."

Ia mendesah. "Yeah, kurasa ia cemburu..."

Aku langsung mendelik. "Cemburu, Seth? Yang benar saja! Nah, itu alasan paling akhir yang mungkin!"

Kulihat keningnya langsung berkerut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena untuk apa ia cemburu? Aku bukan pacarnya, kau bukan pacarnya. Apa ia begitu posesif menjaga lingkaran pertemanannya agar jangan sampai dimasuki orang lain? Begitukah? Itu konyol, Seth. Ia bukan lagi anak SD. Ia seharusnya bahkan bukan lagi anak SMA. Pertemanan di usianya itu seharusnya lebih terbuka..."

"Kurasa kau luput melihat satu hal, Korrs..."

"Seperti?"

"Dia menyukaimu, misalnya..."

Aku mengernyit.

"Maksudku dia mencintaimu... Lebih dari sahabat atau sepupu."

Rahangku langsung jatuh. "Tidak, tidak. Itu alasan puaaaaaaaaaling akhir yang mungkin! Dia sepupuku, Seth!"

"Lagi-lagi, itu alasan konyol untuk menolak kemungkinan ia menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat hanya karena kalian punya ikatan darah."

Grrrr, aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menjelaskan. Seth pastinya kelewat keras kepala dengan dugaan-dugaannya sehingga tak melihat kebenaran. Sama seperti Ginny.

"Oke. Taruhlah ia menyukaiku. Lalu apa ini sikap yang tepat? Begitu caranya memperlakukan orang yang dia sukai?"

Aku yang menggerundel sendiri membuat Seth menelan ludah. Sikapnya langsung agak kaku, dan ia tidak bicara apapun lagi.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Seth," aku baru sadar kelepasan memakai suara tinggi. Setelah tadi pagi aku membentaknya karena mengira ia si Alice tukang teror? Dan kini aku menjadikannya pelampiasan atas kefrustrasian menumpuk karena urusan Alice, Kakak, dan ditambah soal Collin? "Aku hanya ... yeah..."

"Tidak apa," tak kuduga ia tersenyum. Lembut. "Aku tahu kau sedang dirundung banyak masalah..."

Heh, apa yang kau tahu memangnya? Aku ragu bahkan jika aku bisa bicara denganmu, kau punya jalan keluar atas masalahku.

"Dengar Korra... Aku memang baru bertemu denganmu dan kau belum mengenalku. Tapi, yeah ... tak apa jika kau ingin bicara padaku, kau tahu... Aku mungkin tak punya solusi tapi aku yakin aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik."

Aku melirik padanya. Hmmm, memang sih, kuakui, dia punya potongan jadi psikiater. Minimal tempat curhat. Ia kelihatan begitu lembut dan sensitif. Tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Kemarin ia tahu kapan aku merasa tak nyaman dengan suatu topik dan memutuskan menghindarinya. Tadi pun, entah bagaimana ia bisa menebak kerisauanku. Aku takkan heran jika ia juga sama seperti kakak angkatnya itu, bisa mendeteksi emosi seseorang hingga taraf tertentu. Toh tampaknya ia memang mudah berempati dengan orang lain.

Tapi memangnya aku bisa mengatakan soal ini pada orang lain? Bahkan kawananku saja, yang berbagi pikiran dan perasaan denganku, tak bisa mengerti aku. Oke, itu salah. Bukan mereka tak mengerti, tapi memang mereka terlalu rasional dan tepat sasaran dalam memberi jalan keluar sehingga mengabaikan perasaanku.

Mengatakan pada Seth? Yang benar saja!

"Omong-omong, Seth," aku tahu aku terkesan tak sopan, tapi aku tak bisa punya bahan pembicaraan lain untuk kabur dari urusan Cole. Ditambah sejak tadi pertanyaan ini teruas mengiang dalam kepalaku dan aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi, "mengapa kau mendadak menjemputku?"

Ia langsung salah tingkah. "Eh, sebenarnya ... itu..."

Apa?

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak berniat menjemput, hanya ingin bertemu Jake, tapi kau tertangkap Ayah dan disuruh mengantarku?"

"Eh? Bukan, sih, tapi... Sudahlah, itu tak penting," ia mengibas.

"Aku bersikeras," tuntutku.

"Yeah, sebenarnya..." ia kelihatan ragu. "Anu... Kau lupa menutup telepon setelah kau membentakku itu. Dan tahu-tahu kudengar Jacob berteriak-teriak. Aku jadi ... kau tahu ... khawatir kalian, ehm, bertengkar atau semacamnya..."

Ya. Aku tahu kelanjutannya. Ia takut kami berkelahi dan ujung-ujungnya, mungkin, berebut otoritas atas kawanan.

Ya. Itu wajar. Itu tugasnya sebagai Wakil Alfa. Entah ia tahu aku sudah berubah atau belum, setiap perselisihan antara dua orang dalam galur yang sama selalu berujung pada pertaruhan kursi kepemimpinan. Ia datang pastinya bukan karena khawatir padaku, tapi khawatir pada Jacob dan kawanan. Takut akan bencana yang ditimbulkan oleh kehadiranku.

Dan baru kuingat ucapan Ayah barusan. Ketika ia mengelus rambutku, memintaku tidak bermusuhan dengan Kakak. Benarkah itu dilakukannya karena menghargai arti sebuah keluarga? Atau karena takut pada kekuatan yang mengancam kedudukan putra kesayangannya? Putra yang membuatnya mengabaikan aku dan Ibu...

Astaga, Korra. Sudah, hentikan. Jangan berpikir ke arah sana terus...

Seth tampaknya menyadari kemuramanku, dan mungkin juga hawa kekesalanku, karena begitu tiba-tiba, ia membicarakan hal lain.

"Sore nanti," katanya, "kau mau main lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, aku kosong hingga sekitar jam 6 atau jam 7. Mungkin kau mau ... yeah, sekadar berputar-putar di kota, makan es krim atau semacamnya? Kudengar dari Brady, ada toko kue yang baru buka... Apple strudel dan blueberry cheesecake-nya enak."

Aku tertawa. "Kau mau mengajakku kencan?"

"Yeah," ia terlihat agak kikuk. "Itu juga kalau kau tak keberatan..."

"Bukannya kau takut Cole akan marah?" kataku sinis.

Ia menarik napas. "Ya sudah, anggap aku tidak mengatakan apapun," ia langsung menjatuhkan pembicaraan itu tanpa berkehendak mempertahankannya lebih jauh.

Heh?

Langsung aku menonjok bahunya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu?" ia memprotes.

"Masa kau langsung mundur karena aku menyebut Cole? Lembek betul..."

Sesaat ia terdiam. "Yeah, itu tepatnya yang dikatakan Cole tentang aku. Mungkin memang benar aku lembek," ada kerung kekecewaan di antara kedua matanya yang membuatku mengernyit sadar.

"Kau belum pernah mendekati cewek ya, Seth?"

"Hah?"

"Serius, deh... Sudah berapa cewekmu selama ini?"

Ia tampak agak _shock,_ "Kau tahu itu bukan pertanyaan yang layak diajukan pada cowok, kan?"

Aku tertawa. Yeah, beri aku poin minus 100 untuk kemampuanku bersikap manis di hadapan cowok tanpa membuat harga dirinya tercabik. "Tahu apa kau? Kau sendiri tidak tahu pertanyaan tepat yang harus diajukan pada cewek untuk mengajaknya kencan..."

"Oke, Miss Expert," ia melotot main-main padaku. "Jika memang kau sebegitu ahlinya dalam perkara percintaan, memang apa yang seharusnya ditanyakan seorang cowok untuk mengajak seorang cewek kencan?"

"Entahlah... Yang jelas kau tidak langsung menyerah begitu si cewek bilang tidak. Kau tahu, beberapa cewek suka cowok yang berjuang untuk mendapatkannya."

"Maksudmu aku harus bersikukuh? Bukannya itu mengganggu?"

"Aiiiih, Seth! Kalau kau tak bersikukuh kau takkan mendapatkan apapun!" Meluluhkan tembok Kuroi, misalnya.

Ia tampak berpikir-pikir. "Oke. Kalau begitu beri aku petunjuk apa yang disukai cewek."

"Hmmm... apa ya?" Ini kesempatanku untuk mengajari si amatir Seth cara menggaet cewek. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kucoba menyibak lembar-lembar kisah cinta bodohku yang lampau. Apa yang membuat cewek meleleh? Apa yang membuat _aku_ meleleh? "Bertindak bak seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang mempesona, mungkin? Membawakannya bunga dan berlutut di hadapannya?" Ya. Seperti Marius. Membuat puisi sepuluh lembar dan mengumandangkannya keras-keras di depan Menara Eiffel, di taman yang dipenuhi bunga warna-warni dan disaksikan para turis yang langsung bersorak membuatku malu... Tapi juga yang membuat hatiku menggeletar bak selembar daun. Membawaku ke ladang anggur dan main petak umpet di lorong-lorong labirin yang terbentuk dari jalinan rapat rambatan batang anggur, dengan anggur hijau dan merah bergelantungan di atas kepala. Pergi ke taman, jalan-jalan bergandengan tangan, bersenandung ... dan ia menyelipkan bunga di rambutku. "Datang ke depan jendela kamar si cewek dengan membawa gitar dan menyanyikan lagu cinta?" cetusku. Halah, klise betul...

Tapi aku masih 16! Menurutku wajar untuk terserap pada ide begituan di usiaku ini...

Tapi kalau soal Kuroi... Tipe cowok seperti apa ya?

Mendengarnya, ia langsung terkekeh. "Jadi kau suka tipe cowok romantis gombal perayu wanita..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Cowok sensitif itu manis, tahu!"

"Dan menurutmu aku kurang sensitif?"

Nah, bagian itu memang sepenuhnya tidak benar.

"Tidak... Cuma kupikir kau kurang ahli, itu saja," ujarku. "Kemampuan menggaet cewek itu didapat dari pengalaman, lho... Pastinya bukan sekadar bakat..."

Yup, jika kau tidak bisa membuatku berdebar-debar, mana bisa kau meluluhkan si ninja Kuroi? Eh, tapi tak usah diluluhkan juga, dia sih sudah jatuh cinta padamu... Tapi tetap saja kau harus mencairkan benteng pertimbangan rasional cewek dingin itu...

Lho, kok mendadak aku berpikir soal Kuroi?

"Wah, kalau begitu aku harus belajar pada Josh..." ujarnya seraya mengerling. Terus terang saja, kerlingannya agak manis.

Heh? Manis? Jangan tolol, Korra! Itu cowoknya Kuroi!

"Josh?" aku fokus pada nama yang ia sebutkan.

"Sepupu Brady..."

"Oh, Joseph Copper? Playboy terbesar di La Push?" aku ingat kata-kata Ginny.

Ia mengerung, melirikku. "Apa Josh mendekatimu juga?"

Heh? _Juga?_

"Kurasa aku tidak setenar itu...," gumamku. "Dan reputasiku soal cinta tidak terlalu bagus juga, kalau boleh kubilang." Yup, _Banshee_ seluruh aliansi... Julukan yang sangat mengagumkan.

"Oke kalau begitu. Jadi intinya kau mau main tidak sore ini?"

Tawaku agak tidak jelas. "Astaga, Seth... Kau tidak belajar apapun...," tapi melihatnya yang tampak agak tegang, akhirnya aku mengangguk juga. "Ya sudah, tapi yang jelas itu bukan kencan. Oke?"

"Tentu, tentu," ia bersenandung riang. Saat ia tertawa begini, entah mengapa, kulihat sisi lainnya. Bukan yang sensitif, lembut, dan menahan diri. Tapi yang ceria. Dan terus terang, sisi itu terlihat cerah. Indah.

Heh, apa Kuroi mempengaruhi perasaanku? Inilah efek samping berbagi pikiran dengan orang lain 7x24 jam!

Tapi aku? Ikut-ikutan naksir Seth? _Please!_ Cowok ini mengerikan! Dekat dengannya, kelepasan satu dua hal saja, ia sudah bisa membuat kemungkinan macam-macam. Berbahaya! Dalam _caps lock, bold, italic, underline, highlight, _jika perlu ditambah tiga tanda seru di belakangnya.

Tambah lagi, Kuroi sudah mendaratkan mata duluan padanya. Di aliansi ada aturan tak tertulis: dilarang menyukai pasangan atau calon pasangan orang lain dalam aliansi. Itu bisa memecah belah kawanan. Kalau mau berebut pacar, lakukan dengan _shifter_ nomad atau Alfa lain di luar aliansi. Syukur-syukur kau bisa menaklukkannya, yang berarti memberi suntikan kekuatan baru.

Itu berlaku pada semua, kecuali Sang Alfa. Tapi ia toh memang tak peduli. Tidak mencintai siapapun adalah hukum yang ia terapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa bermain-main dengan siapapun, punya deretan selir, tapi ia _tidak_ mengangkat pasangan resmi.

Sedangkan aku?

Aaaaaaaaaah! Masa bodohlah. Dilihat dari sudut manapun juga, cuma main sedikit toh tidak merugikan siapapun. Ya kan? Aku toh tak berkehendak benar-benar memikat Seth di luar urusan pekerjaan.

Yup, kalau beruntung, bisa jadi aku bisa mengorek satu dua hal tentang Jasper. Atau kelemahan klan mereka. Setelah kemarin aku dibuat sama sekali tak berkutik? Ini saatnya pembalasan. Kalau Alfa ada di sini, ia pasti setuju denganku. Dan Kuroi juga... Toh ia kan sangat rasional.

Entah mengapa instingku merasakan adanya bahaya...

.

* * *

.

Collin sudah mendelik saja di pelataran parkir begitu melihatku turun dari mobil Seth.

"Kemarin kau seharian keluyuran dengannya, hari ini kau diantar olehnya. Jika kalian jadian, katakan terus terang padaku!" tuntutnya menyebalkan setelah Seth pergi, dan ia memaksa merendengiku memasuki sekolah menuju deretan loker.

Aku agak-agak kurang sabar hari ini, jadi kubanting pintu lokerku agak keras, langsung berputar mengkonfrontasi matanya. Ia agak tergagap melihat wajah kerasku, tapi sebagaimana standarnya para Alfa, ia tak menurunkan intensitas tatapannya.

"Oh yeah, Cole? Apa hakmu mengatur-ngaturku? Aku punya kewajiban apa melapor padamu?"

Ia seakan tertampar.

"Tapi, Korra, kukira hubungan kita istimewa..."

"Kau mau mengutip Patrick di sini, Cole? Yang benar saja! Kukatakan, ya, aku tak punya kewajiban apapun padamu. Karena terakhir kali kucek, aku bukan bagian dari kalian! Aku sama sekali bukan bawahanmu!"

Matanya melebar dan saat itu kusadari aku kelepasan omong.

"... Atau pacarmu," koreksiku, berusaha tak mengungkap kegugupan apapun.

Ia terdiam sesaat, tampak agak terluka, tapi lantas kembali menantang.

"Lalu apa _Seth_ pacarmu? Demi Tuhan, Korra, ia bahkan tidak mengimp..."

"'Mengimp' apa? Mengimplantasi pikiranku? Mengimajinasikanku setiap saat?" suaraku meninggi, berusaha tidak mengatakan kata 'mengimprint'. Sial kalau memang benar begitu.

Kusadari orang-orang yang lewat menoleh ke arah kami, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kalian makhluk-makhluk gila terus saja berusaha mendikteku, mengatakan apa yang harus kulakukan, menggugat semua keputusanku, menyalahkanku atas apapun tindakanku..." Tidak kawananku, tidak Alfa, tidak Collin, tidak para lintah brengsek... "Bisakah aku memiliki diriku sendiri barang semenit saja? Kenapa aku bahkan tidak memiliki kemerdekaanku sendiri? Mengapa aku terus harus bertindak seolah aku harus memuaskan semua orang, menjadi boneka yang digerakkan ke sana ke mari seolah aku tak punya keinginan sendiri, harus memenuhi fungsi ini dan itu, menggenapi tujuan yang dipaksakan padaku, dan tidak ada satu pun yang pernah berpikir, atau merasa, bagaimana jika mereka ada di posisiku? Ini semua bukan mauku sejak awal, tahu!" kusadari aku melampiaskan kefrustrasianku pada Collin, orang yang sepenuhnya tak tahu menahu, orang yang sepenuhnya salah, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri pada titik itu. "Bisakah kalian semua berhenti menggangguku dan urus urusan kalian sendiri?!" teriakku.

Ia tergagap. "Apa sih sebenarnya yang kaubicarakan?"

Oh Roh Alam Semesta...

Aku mengerang, membanting diriku ke dinding di sebelah lokerku. Kupejamkan erat-erat mataku, berusaha keras meluruskan pikiran. Kepalaku penuh sesak seakan mau meledak.

Aku ingin berteriak, sungguh. Berlari dari sini dan terjun dari tebing. Mati pastinya jalan keluar yang bagus. Tapi tidak. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah. Aliansi tanpa penyokong keberadaan Alfa...

Oh, masih haruskah aku menempatkan yang lain di atas diriku?

Bisakah aku menjadi egois barang sedikit saja?

Aku iri pada Jacob. Aku iri pada semua orang. Mereka jelas bisa melakukan segala yang mereka mau tanpa mempertimbangkan segala yang tersangkut dengan mereka... Memiliki kebebasan, kontrol penuh atas yang mereka lakukan, dan ketika konsekuensi hadir atas tindakan mereka, mereka yang menanggungnya sendiri. Mereka, bukan orang lain...

Mengapa aku bahkan tak punya hak untuk bersikap egois? Dan bahkan kala aku berusaha tak egois pun, semua orang _masih_ menganggapku egois?

Tenang, tenang. Luruskan pikiran, Korra!

"Tidak," kataku akhirnya, menarik napas berat dan membuka mata. Kulihat Cole menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Apa itu? _Shock?_ Terluka? Marah? "Astaga. Maafkan aku, Cole...," bisikku, tak kuasa membalas tatapannya. "Aku hanya ... stress... Maaf aku melampiaskan padamu."

Bola mata coklatnya masih terfokus padaku. Tapi alih-alih masih menyisakan kemarahan, tatapan itu berganti. Apa itu? Bingung? Khawatir? Prihatin?

"Oh, Korra...," bisiknya, tanpa aba-aba menarikku ke pelukannya. Dan aku sama sekali tak berontak.

Kusadari Collin entah bagaimana punya kuasa atas diriku lebih dari yang kutahu. Seperti Ayah. Seperti Ibu. Seperti Gwen. Kehadirannya yang menenangkan, kehangatannya yang membuatku meleleh begitu saja bak orang bodoh. Apa karena ia calon Alfa jantan dan kedudukannya melebihi hierarkiku di sini, dan secara alamiah aku tunduk padanya? Atau karena ia sepupuku dan ia seakan menjadi substitut Jacob, mengambil alih perannya sebagai sosok kakak yang menerima dan menyayangiku, melindungiku, menjadi keluarga yang selalu kudambakan? Ia seakan menggenggam kelemahanku tanpa ia sadari. Pelukannya selalu dapat melumerkan bentengku. Membuatku ingin menyingkap semua tentangku, memperlihatkan diriku yang asli yang tak kukenal lagi di balik semua topeng ini... Membuatku ingin merebahkan diri di pangkuannya dan menangis...

Dan itu salah. Itu tolol.

"Aku yang minta maaf, menuntutmu untuk sesuatu yang bukan hakku memintanya," bisiknya lagi. Oh brengsek, Cole, jangan katakan hal yang ingin kudengar... "Seharusnya aku lebih pengertian. Kau pastinya banyak masalah di rumah, dengan kakak semenyebalkan itu. Egois dan sama sekali tidak berpikir betapa sulitnya bagimu untuk menyesuaikan diri, dengan segala pandangan miring dan gosip tolol yang beredar di luar... Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga pastinya stress..."

Eh? Jadi ia mengira rasa frustrasiku adalah karena Jacob dan sikap kasarnya? Ya, tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih...

Collin mengangkat daguku, memaksaku menatapnya. Dan lagi, kulihat bola mata itu. Coklat yang hangat...

"Kau selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, aku tahu itu," katanya. "Di sekolah, di rumah, di manapun... Tapi kau tak seharusnya terus berusaha menjadi sempurna... Kau tidak sempurna. Tidak ada yang sempurna. Kalau kau terus memaksakan diri, kau bisa hancur..."

Ya, tapi kalau aku tak sempurna, seperti saat ini, seperti yang sudah-sudah, bukan hanya aku yang hancur. Semua yang kutahu hancur. Keluargaku, orang-orang yang kukenal, orang-orang yang kusayang... Aliansi...

Seperti yang terjadi pada Ibu. Seperti yang terjadi pada Kemangi. Seperti yang terjadi pada Gwen. Pada Alfaku...

Semua karena ketidakmampuanku. Kelemahanku. Ketidaksempurnaanku.

"Mudah untuk dikatakan, Cole...," kulepaskan diriku darinya, menunduk.

"Hei, Korra...," suaranya yang hangat kembali berkumandang, bergemerincing indah di telingaku. "Kau kan di rumah sekarang... Kau tak perlu membuktikan apapun. Sudah ada kami yang menyayangimu, menerimamu seperti apapun..."

Oh ya? Menerimaku seperti apa? Iblis laknat yang akan menghancurkan kalian? Taruhan, Cole, kau yang pasti akan ada paling depan untuk membunuhku jika kau tahu siapa aku. Kau itu yang paling terancam oleh kehadiranku di sini. Nomor dua, mungkin nomor tiga sesudah Jacob dan Seth.

Namun kupaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ugggghhh," tiba-tiba Cole menggeram, agak membuatku kaget. Tapi kutahu kemarahannya tidak ditujukan padaku. "Sialan si Jacob itu! Pagi-pagi sudah membuatmu menangis!" gerutunya dengan wajah keras dan tangan terkepal. "Marah-marah tidak karuan! Baru saja sembuh sudah bikin ulah! Menyesal kuberikan darahku waktu itu! Awas saja dia berbuat begitu lagi, pasti akan kutendang bokong berbulunya! Memangnya dipikirnya aku takut padanya!"

Heh?

"Kok kau marah-marah begitu sih, Cole?"

"Ya jelas! Aku tahu apa yang dia teriakkan! Dan apa yang ia teriakkan di kepalanya yang tidak berani ia lontarkan di depan Billy! Kalau bukan Brady menahanku, sudah kucabik-cabik dia! Aku di sana pagi tadi ketika ia lari dari rumah dan..."

Collin menutup mulut tepat waktu tapi akau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Jacob pastinya lari ke hutan dan berubah, tidak menutup pikirannya dan masih terfokus pada amarahnya padaku. Cole mungkin sedang tugas jaga atau semacamnya. Tidak begitu pun, mungkin saja pikiran mereka saling terhubung. Ya, dari sedikit kalimat Ayah waktu berusaha menahan Jacob, aku tahu pastinya Jake belum diizinkan berubah.

Aku tahu taraf kemampuan telepati setiap kawanan berbeda. Kawanan kami memang terhubung 7x24 jam, tapi itu karena pengalaman mayoritas anggota yang sudah lebih tinggi dari siapapun, sehingga kami sisanya terpaksa harus menyesuaikan. Waktu awal-awal berubah dan baru membentuk kawanan bersama Kemangi dan Saga, aku juga tidak bisa terhubung dalam wujud manusia. Itu kemampuan yang kudapat setelah masuk ke kawanan inti, dan bukan secara instan juga. Butuh pengalaman, latihan, dan tentu saja mentor yang cukup matang, untuk memisahkan mana yang layak dibagi dan mana yang tidak. Karena terus terang saja, berada di pikiran orang terus-menerus itu mengganggu. Sangat. Kau tak punya kemerdekaan bahkan di kepalamu.

Kalau begitu artinya Jacob tahu Cole saat ini sedang mengutukinya? Oh, aku tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi...

Wajahku pasti pucat karena Cole berhenti mengomel dan menatapku khawatir. "Sudahlah, cukup sesi melankolisnya," ia menegakkan tubuh dan mengambil buku Geografi dari tanganku. "Nanti kita telat ke kelas," dan ia menggamit tanganku melintasi lorong. Sepanjang jalan, masih saja ia menggumamkan kekesalannya pada Jacob. Oh, ia bahkan sudah lupa sama sekali soal Seth.

"Sudahlah, Cole...," aku berusaha meredakan emosinya. Gawat kalau ia sampai berkelahi dengan Alfanya dan ketahuan itu adalah karena aku. Jacob bisa tambah antipati padaku. Oh, dia bahkan bisa menganggapku sengaja mengadu domba!

"'Sudahlah' apanya! Kau tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan soal kau dan ibumu!"

Eh, apa memang yang Jacob pikirkan?

Kemarahan hampir menjelma dalam diriku membayangkan apa yang mungkin Jacob pikirkan, tapi aku tahu mengetahuinya sekarang jelas bukan hal yang menguntungkan. Bagi siapapun.

"Jacob hanya butuh waktu dan pengertian. Begitu kata Ayah."

"Oh ya, dia selalu mendapatkan waktu yang ia butuhkan," Collin masih menggerundel. "Ia punya hak-hak istimewa untuk menjadi makhluk paling egois di muka bumi. _Waktu dan pengertian,_ katanya? Huh! Semua orang memberinya waktu dan segala kesempatan untuk proses pencarian jati diri dan penyembuhan sakit hati dan segalanya... Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan kewajiban dan tanggung jawab yang seharusnya ada di pundaknya, menyeret orang lain untuk menanggung akibat dari proses yang harus ia jalani... Dan ketika orang lain meminta hal sama, apa yang ia beri? Ketika Brady butuh waktu dan pengertian, ia tidak memberi apapun! Jika saja aku tidak memandang Sam, pasti sudah kujatuhkan dia!"

Eh?

"Apa sih yang kaubicarakan, Cole?"

Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya, karena aku malah membuatnya sadar telah kelepasan di depanku, _lagi_.

"Tidak," desahnya. "Maafkan aku, Korra," ia menggeleng. "Seharusnya tidak kukatakan hal buruk tentang kakakmu."

"Tidak apa," aku mencoba terlihat tidak peduli. "Pada dasarnya bukan ia yang salah, toh sebagian besar memang salahku. Berani menginjakkan kaki di sini. Korra si Biang Onar," dengusku. "Anak jalang yang tidak diinginkan siapapun... Tidak diterima di manapun... Hahaha..."

Collin mendadak berhenti. Ditatapnya mataku dan diguncangnya bahuku.

"Hentikan, Korra. Jangan lagi berpikir negatif begitu soal dirimu. Kau bukannya tidak diinginkan."

"Yeah, tentu...," aku tak bisa menahan untuk tak bersikap sinis.

"Aku serius, Korra!" tekannya. "Aku tahu ayahmu menginginkanmu! Menyayangimu! Oh, persetan Jacob... Dia cuma remah kecil tak berguna. Pendapatnya tentangmu tidak penting!"

Remah kecil apa? Dia itu Alfa. Kalau ia memerintahkanku dibuang, bahkan kau pun tak bisa menentangnya, Cole...

Melihat wajahku yang makin sinis, ia melanjutkan. "Aku serius, Korra! Tatap mataku! Di sini ada lebih banyak orang yang menyayangiku! Aku contohnya!" ia tampak bersungguh-sungguh. "Dan masih banyak yang lain. Ayahmu, Brady ... _Seth_..."

Ia mengucapkan kata yang terakhir dengan sirat aneh, seakan ia sendiri tak hendak mengakuinya. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman atas bahuku, dan ia mendesah berat.

"Kenapa, Cole?" aku bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang begitu mendadak.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Korra?" pertanyaan itu diucapkan dalam gumaman. Pelan, dan terdengar pedih. Ia bahkan tak melihat padaku.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyukai Seth?" ia mengulang.

"Heh? Seth?"

Ada apa ini? Seth bertanya apa aku menyukai Cole, dan Cole bertanya apa aku menyukai Seth? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku menyukai satu pun dari mereka? Maksudku, ya, aku menyukai mereka. Tapi pastinya tidak dalam konteks _itu_, satu-satunya yang bisa kusimpulkan dari cara mereka mengatakannya. Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin kan? Yang satu sepupuku dan yang satu kecengan si Jenderal Utama. Aku cari mati kalau cuma ini pilihanku.

Dan ya, omong-omong, aku memang akan segera mati kan?

"Kau bicara apa sih, Cole?" aku mengernyit.

Ia mendesah berat dan membuang muka. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Seth padamu...," gumamnya. Tapi lantas ia berpaling padaku, dan ketika itu, kulihat tekad di matanya. Peringatan. Ketidaksetujuan. "Tapi aku lebih dari tahu, Seth hanya mengejar bayangan. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Jadi jangan, Korra. Jangan berharap pada Seth," tekannya. "Ia mungkin bisa sangat keras kepala dan persuasif, tapi jangan sampai kau luruh. Ia bisa saja meninggalkanmu jika tahu kau bukan ... yang ia kejar. Ia akan melukaimu dan aku tak ingin kau sampai terluka. Bahkan tidak oleh Seth. Tidak, _terutama_ tidak oleh Seth."

Tak bisa tidak aku menatapnya nanar.

"Apa yang kaukatakan? Seth orang baik..."

Ya. Seth terlihat seperti pemuda yang baik. Apa ia memiliki suatu ... kebejatan yang tersembunyi? Tukang mempermainkan perasaan perempuan? Playboy? Bajingan tengik? Cole pasti tahu lebih dari siapapun tentang Wakil Alfanya. Bagaimana jika Kuroi jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?

"Ya, kau benar. Ia orang baik. Sangat. Lembut, pengertian, segudang sifat positif lain. Tapi baik tidak menjamin ia takkan menyakitimu. Penilaiannya mungkin bias, tersaput ilusi. Dan jika bayangannya itu salah, jika itu bukan kau..." lagi-lagi ia mengulang kata itu.

Bayangan? Apa maksudnya?

Cole lagi-lagi menarik napas berat.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaimu sebagai dirimu, Korra... Aku hanya ingin melindungimu..."

Bisa kulihat kejujuran dalam kata-katanya dan itu menghangatkan hatiku. Collin saudaraku yang berharga, sepupuku yang menyayangiku dengan tulus... Selalu ingin melindungiku, mengharapkan yang terbaik bagiku. Berharap aku tak pernah terluka...

Tapi ya, aku sudah terluka.

Ah, seandainya saja aku lebih awal ada di tanah ini... Seandainya saja aku mengenal Cole sejak dulu...

"Ya, aku tahu," aku berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Tapi aku gadis besar, Cole. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan..."

Ia menatapku tanpa kata-kata. Lantas tangannya bergerak, mengacak-acak rambutku. Dan kulihat lagi senyumnya. Kecil dan agak terpaksa, seakan ia memiliki sejuta kata-kata yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan di balik satu senyum itu, tapi bisa kuraba perasaannya kala menyunggingkannya.

Penuh kasih.

Tulus.

"Aku menyayangimu, Korra..." bisiknya.

Hatiku terasa ringan dan hangat dengan satu kalimat itu. Senyum itu menjelma di wajahku kala kukaitkan tanganku ke lengan sepupuku, dan kami kembali melangkah di lorong.

"Kau norak betul! Tentu saja aku tahu kau menyayangiku! Dan coba tebak, aku juga menyayangimu, Sepupu...," aku memberi seringai terbaikku, melantunkan kalimat indah bak mantra dalam nada riang nan ringan. Kulihat senyum lebarnya, yang entah mengapa menyembunyikan berkas semacam sendu di matanya.

_Aku_ _benar-benar __menyayangimu, Cole...,_ bisikku dalam hati, mengetatkan pelukanku.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Bagian awal untuk 'Serangan Beruntun'… Ga bisa langsung masuk, soalnya… Pengennya judulnya "Demi Tuhan", tapi ntar dibilang ketularan AW… hahaha #duh langsung laper… pengen ayam goreng #sudah lupakan…**

**Sori lama banget aku baru update… Hahaha…**

**-Kukira hubungan kita istimewa...- by Patrick, Spongebob Squarepants**

**Fuuuuwwwww… aku dapet review lagi! Makasie yang terus setia review… Aku tahu beberapa bab ini ga seru n pengennya cepet2 masuk Api Unggun, masalahnya ga tau gmn aku ga bisa masuk2 ksana… hahaha…**

**Rhie: **Makasih ud review per chapter… Ya, Seth masih ngira Korra serigala item. Sebenernya, ia selalu ngira Korra serigala hitam bahkan sampai akhir. Makanya dia ngasi nama The Evil Black Wolf, bukan cuma karena dia adiknya Jake.

Ya, wajah Leah mirip seseorang di masa lalu… Soal Carlisle dan Kierra… hmmm… Hubungan mereka nanti bakal dibahas, tapi satu-satu dulu ya…

**SelfQuill: **Tenang tenang… ntar dibilang kenapa dy mirip Leah. Sekaligus juga apa keterlibatan Leah di balik semua ini. Udah dibilang di TAB, Leah mendadak ngilang 3 tahun lalu.

**Nabillaesa44: **itu bukan Leah. Foto itu udah dari zaman akhir Rococo, 1790-1800-an. Itu lukisan seseorang yang mirip Leah. Hahaha…

**Zean's Malfoy: **Hmmm… sekalian deh baca TAB. Dipost bareng kok, ato maksimal besok deh :)

**Thanx yang masih ngikutin… Luv u all **


	28. 28 - Serangan Beruntun

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Spin-off of fanfic The Another Black.**_

_**.**_

_**Rated M.**_

**.**

**Spring 2012.**

**.**

**Korra POV**

.

* * *

.

**28. Serangan Beruntun**

Sunday, May 26, 2013

12:47 PM

.

* * *

.

Waktu berlalu dan tahu-tahu bel pulang sekolah berdering. Aku bergegas keluar kelas, separuh terbang, ingat janji dengan Seth. Siapa tahu ia mungkin sudah menungguku di depan gerbang, dan entah kenapa, aku tak ingin ia sampai ketahuan Collin. Aku malas menjelaskan. Bertengkar dengan Cole itu menyebalkan. Karenanya, aku hampir melonjak begitu kutangkap sosok sepupuku sudah mangkal di dinding di samping pintu kelasku.

Sial. Mengapa aku bahkan luput merasakan auranya?

"Sabtu besok," katanya, "mau nonton tidak?"

Eh?

"Kan waktu kita rencana nonton kemarin itu, malah batal... Jadi besok kita nonton ya?" suaranya bukan ajakan, tapi harapan.

Aku menimbang-nimbang. "Kalau Sabtu kan tidak ada potongan harga, Cole... Kita tunggu Senin saja..."

Bibirnya mengerucut. Lucu. "Cuma beda beberapa dolar saja..."

"Beberapa dolar kan lumayan... Aku bisa pakai untuk beli bahan mentah dan membuatkanmu salah satu masakan spesialku, kan?"

Mungkin karena aku mengungkit makanan, matanya langsung antusias. "Jadi kalau kita tunda acara nontonnya hingga Senin, kau mau tambahkan acara makan malam bareng di rumahku ke daftar kencan?"

Aku memutar bola mata dan memukulnya dengan bukuku. "Siapa yang bilang kita mau kencan?"

Dan kenapa juga harus di rumahmu?

Antusiasmenya langsung berganti menjadi kekecewaan, dan ia menolak menjawab. Wajah cemberutnya membuatku tertawa.

"Astaga, Cole, kalau aku tak tahu benar, aku bisa mengira kau naksir aku," keusilanku langsung kambuh. Anehnya, ia bereaksi begitu kikuk, membuatku agak mengernyit. Jangan-jangan memang Cole...

Ah, tapi itu tak mungkin, aku buru-buru menghalau pikiran itu. Ya, aku tahu perasaan Cole padaku pastinya lebih dari sekadar sahabat, dan aku pun demikian. Tapi itu karena ia sepupuku. Walau karena ibunya adalah adik ayahku, yang artinya seharusnya ia adikku, tapi karena ia lebih tua dua tahun dariku, otomatis ia jadi kakakku. Dan tampaknya Cole juga menganggapku adiknya. Ya, itu menjelaskan banyak hal, mulai dari sifat protektifnya hingga hobinya mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku ingat Brad pernah bilang Cole suka cewek kecil yang manis karena ia ingin punya adik perempuan. Kali lain Brad pernah bilang, Cole sempat akan punya adik perempuan, dua kali malah, tapi mereka meninggal sewaktu usianya masih 5 dan 7 bulan di dalam kandungan. Jadilah ia anak tunggal. Ibunya terpaksa harus menempuh sterilisasi akibat kegugurannya itu, jadi ia takkan mungkin punya adik lagi. Mungkin ia mengidap sister-complex, dan menemukan sosok adik yang ia impikan, adik yang hampir ia dapat tapi tak pernah ia sentuh, padaku. Aku tak ada masalah soal itu, jujur. Ia memberiku kenyamanan, kehangatan, penerimaan, perlindungan, rasa memiliki keluarga... Pendek kata ia memberiku banyak hal yang tak kudapat dari Jacob. Ia sosok kakak yang kurindukan.

Tapi mengira Cole menaruh hati padaku dalam konteks lain? Atau sebaliknya, aku yang menganggapnya berbeda? Bukankah itu artinya menodai kasih sayang murni di antara kami?

Tambah lagi, aku tak pernah beruntung dalam cinta. Dengan Kemangi, Marius, atau teman-teman kencanku yang lain ... tak ada hubunganku yang berjalan baik. Apakah aku akan mungkin membawa hubungan ini ke jalan penuh resiko itu? Tidak, tidak. Di saat aku baru merasakan disayangi ... memiliki sosok seorang kakak ... dan sahabat...

Ah, bicara apa kau, Korra? Memangnya Cole juga mungkin berpikiran ke arah sana? Yang benar saja!

Melihat Cole dengan tampang kikuknya membuatku merasa bersalah. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bahkan menyinggung itu? Itu merusak keseimbangan kosmos—apapun artinya itu—di antara kami berdua! Sekarang Cole akan merasa bahwa hubungan ini mungkin perlu kembali dipertanyakan, atau setidaknya mempertanyakan apa yang kurasakan, apakah ini wajar atau tidak. Dan aku tak ingin ia menanyakan hal itu. Ada berbagai skema, dan separuhnya dapat berujung ia berbalik menjauhiku. Dan saat ini aku tak ingin meresikokan hal apapun yang mungkin bisa membuatku kehilangan Cole. Tidak apapun.

Jadi aku cepat-cepat menepuk bahunya dengan santai, berseru riang, "Aku kan cuma bercanda, Cole... Jangan diambil serius..."

"Tentu, tentu...," gumamnya sambil tertawa, walau kusadari ada sesuatu yang lain, yang berbeda, namun tak dapat kudeteksi atau kutunjuk pasti apa itu, di balik senyumnya.

Diacak-acaknya rambutku lagi, standar, dan dikalengkannya lengannya di bahuku.

"Omong-omong, kau mau ke mana pulang sekolah?" tanyanya selagi kami berjalan melalui lorong yang penuh siswa. "Brady sudah pulang duluan tadi, katanya mau nonton pertunjukan balet Ginny. Dia tidak mau membelikanku tiket, pelit betul! Dan aku sedang menabung uang sakuku untuk beli CD edisi terbatas JB, jadi aku tak bisa membeli tiket sendiri," katanya muram, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya berkilat-kilat, "Kau tahu, CD ini edisi lux lho! Ada bonus buku spesial dan poster, juga DVD kompilasi konsernya. Katanya untuk 100 pembeli pertama, ada bonus T-Shirt dan gantungan kunci! Dan kalau beruntung, ada undian untuk makan malam bareng Justin. Ooooh, sudah kutunggu-tunggu dari tahun lalu...," ia mulai heboh sendiri bak _fangirl _kasmaran, membuatku membayangkan seperti apa Cole kalau nonton konser artis idolanya itu. Mungkin ia sibuk teriak-teriak 'Oooooh... Justiiinnn...' bersama segerombolan cewek histeris di deretan paling depan, memaksa supaya bisa naik panggung dan memberi bunga. Hahaha...

Jujur mendengar ia bicara begitu, aku ingin menawarkannya membeli tiket dengan kartu kredit Phat—oke Phat, jangan teriak, ini cuma selintas pikiran—tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah terlanjur janji pada Seth. Uh, sial, _Seth..._ Apa aku batalkan saja janjiku ya? Nonton penampilan Ginny kelihatannya lebih menyenangkan...

Aku sudah hampir mengambil ponsel dari saku, hendak meng-sms Seth untuk membatalkan acara yang sejak awal juga tak jelas, sebelum aku mengingat sesuatu.

Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan potret di bandul kalung sialan yang diberikan cewek lintah itu?

Aku tak mungkin tak tahu wajah itu. Melayang terus di kepala Alfaku berkali-kali sepanjang aku mengenalnya. Wajah yang dilihatnya di mana-mana. Di permukaan air. Di benda bundar jernih yang dibawa orang-orang berkulit pucat. Wajah tersenyum yang dipandangnya kala salah seorang makhluk pucat itu menata rambutnya, memakaikannya busana yang tak pernah dikenakannya, dan memujinya bahwa ia begitu cantik. Wajah yang pipi-pipinya memerah karena malu sekaligus terpesona, kala makhluk yang sama mengajaknya berputar melintasi deretan cermin-cermin tinggi, dalam balutan gaun yang tidak biasa ia pakai dan tarian yang tidak biasa ia tarikan. Wajah yang terpantul di permukaan sebuah piring perunggu, dan kala ia menatap ke sisi lain, dilihatnya juga sosok itu, dengan anggun memegang alat musik gesek, dengan mata terpejam serius, dan alunan nada-nada merdu menggema di telinganya dan mengisi hatinya. Dan dirasanya wajahnya sendiri memerah. Warna merah yang sama, namun dalam alasan berbeda, takut sekaligus marah karena terkhianati, dengan mata yang kosong tanpa nyawa tapi juga membara oleh dendam, ketika wajah itu terbakar dalam api sebelum hancur jadi debu.

Ya. Aku tak mungkin tak mengenalnya.

Dan bahwa wajah itu begitu serupa dengan seseorang yang berkaitan darah dengan Seth? Itu jelas sesuatu yang tak bisa begitu saja diabaikan.

Akhirnya ketika aku menemukan suatu fakta yang mungkin berkaitan dengan tujuan kami kemari...

"Kau kenapa, Korra?" tanya Collin mendadak yang membuatku tergagap.

"Apa? Eh?"

"Astaga. Kau benar-benar suka melamun. Nanti kau bisa kesurupan, lho..."

Hahaha... Manis sekali, Cole. Kesurupan, katanya? Tidak tahu saja dia...

"Cole, besok aku main ke rumahmu, deh, aku janji. Tapi hari ini aku ada urusan. Tidak apa kau pulang sendiri?" aku tahu aku kedengaran terburu-buru, tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk mengenyahkan Cole.

Kulihat ia agak terpukul.

"Urusan apa?"

"Yeah...," aku berpikir-pikir. "Sebenarnya aku harus mengambil hasil cek lab kemarin di rumah sakit."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu," tawar Collin cepat.

"Ummm... Terima kasih, Cole. Tapi..."

Matanya memicing ketika aku agak bergerak-gerak aneh, kikuk dan bingung harus bicara apa supaya tak melukainya.

"Apa Seth mengantarmu?" tebaknya cepat. Dan tepat sasaran. Di titik ini jelas aku tak bisa mundur.

"Ummm ... ya..."

Ia menggemeretakkan gigi. Matanya nyalang menatap keluar bangunan sekolah. Tubuh tingginya memungkinkannya melihat melewati kepala rata-rata anak, jadi mungkin ia melihat yang tak terlihat olehku. Mobil Seth di lapangan parkir, misalnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengan Seth, Korra... Kau hanya akan terluka nantinya."

Sungguh ucapannya ini membuatku kesal. "Ayolah, Cole...," decakku. "Aku kan tidak naksir Seth! Itu bahkan bukan kencan, demi Tuhan!"

"Sekarang mungkin tidak...," gumamnya sambil menunduk, tidak terlalu pelan untuk tak dapat ditangkap telingaku.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" suaraku penuh kecurigaan.

Ia mendesah berat. "Tidak..."

"Cole...," tuntutku sarat peringatan. Kuhentikan langkahku, begitu kami beranjak menuruni tangga. Kupaksa menatap matanya, namun ia terus menghindar. Ketika akhirnya ia menatapku, kulihat tak hanya kekesalan, tapi juga kekecewaan di sana.

"Kukatakan pun kau takkan mau dengar," gerutunya. "Seperti kaubilang, kau gadis besar. Aku tak bisa mengaturmu."

Oke, ia mulai lagi.

"Dengar," kataku tegas. "Aku tak mau ada pertengkaran lagi menyangkut Seth. Lebih karena memang tak ada yang patut dipertengkarkan..."

"Tapi sudah kubilang ini demi kebaikanmu... Ia hanya mengejar bayangan..." ia kembali mengulang frasa tak jelas itu.

"Kau kenapa sih, Cole? Ini mulai menyebalkan, tahu! Mengejar bayangan, katamu? Tidak jelas benar, sih, kau? Kenapa juga kau harus mengurusi urusanku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sepupuku. Aku ingin melindungimu dari bajingan jahat..."

"Seth bukan bajingan jahat!"

"Aku tahu tentang Seth yang tidak kautahu."

"Oh ya? Apa?" tantangku yang membuatnya tak bisa bicara. Aku mendengus melihatnya membeku, berdecak sinis. "Kau pastinya tidak bisa melihat kenyataan kalau kau sampai menyebut Seth bajingan jahat. Serius, Cole, aku tak butuh perlindunganmu... Terutama tidak dari Seth."

"Justru aku tidak khawatir jika itu bukan Seth."

"Oh, begitu? Maksudmu aku bisa dekat dengan siapa saja asal jangan Seth? Astaga, kalian ada perselisihan apa sih sampai kau bisa berpikir begitu negatif tentangnya?"

"Jangan mengganti topik, Korra. Ini bukan masalah aku berselisih dengannya atau tidak. Ini mengenai kamu!"

"Oya? Aku? Memangnya apa hakmu untuk sok peduli? Kau, sepupu juga baru kenal... Sahabat juga baru dua minggu... Kau bukan ayahku, Cole! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" tak sengaja aku berteriak, yang membuatnya balas berteriak tanpa berpikir.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Korra!"

Aku membelalak. Ia pun langsung tertampar oleh ucapannya sendiri, mengerjap, dan langsung membeku bak vampir Cina.

"Ma, maaf...," tak lama ia menunduk, menolak menatapku. Aku mendesah, menggerutu dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke selusur tangga. Pertengkaran seperti ini takkan membawa ke manapun. Sifat protektifnya tak tahu batasan dan lebih parah lagi, ia meyakini bahwa dirinya benar. Sungguh, aku merasa lelah.

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Cole...," ujarku, lirih. "Aku tahu kau berupaya melindungiku. Tapi bukan begini sikap seorang kakak..."

Seakan sesuatu menghantam Collin. " 'Kakak'...," gumamnya tidak jelas, sebelum ia menggeleng-geleng riuh, menarikku ke pinggiran tangga agar tak terus didesak orang yang berhamburan menuruni tangga dan mulai mendelik pada kami yang menghalangi jalan. "Tidak, tidak. Kau salah paham, Korra," ia berupaya menggenggam tanganku, menatap mataku langsung. "Aku tidak mencintaimu sebagai kakak..."

Aku menaikkan alis.

"Lalu apa?" tantangku.

"Aku ...," ia tak bisa bicara. "Aku ... sebenarnya aku ... anu ... aku..."

"COLLIN!" terdengar suara nyaring di tengah keramaian lorong. Collin melepas tanganku, mengumpat hebat. Seseorang tampak di puncak tangga, menembus kerumunan, meluncur langsung ke arah kami. _Shifter_ yang di kelas Matematika, tak salah lagi.

"Ben...," geram Collin sebal begitu Ben mendekat. Cowok itu nyengir tak bersalah, melirikku sekilas, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi menarik lengan Cole.

"Maaf Korra," katanya sok akrab. Heh, aku bahkan belum pernah berkenalan layak dengannya. "Aku pinjam Cole dulu ya..." dan langsung saja ia menyeret Cole yang sibuk memprotes.

Ia membawa Cole menjauh, bahkan di luar kerumunan anak-anak, dan sibuk berbisik-bisik. Wajah Collin berubah-ubah mulai dari terkejut hingga marah, dan akhirnya ia memandang padaku dengan tampang minta maaf sekaligus kesal, sebelum mengikuti Ben pergi entah ke mana.

Jujur aku ingin mengikutinya. Masalah apapun itu, kelihatannya agak serius kalau sampai begitu reaksinya. Tapi kemudian aku teringat Seth, dan gambar kakaknya di liontin itu, dan rencana untuk pergi hari ini. Kelihatan seakan mencari alasan untuk tak mengejar Cole, memang, tapi aku perlu tahu mengapa lintah itu menyerahkan kotak dan kalung itu padaku, lebih lagi setelah si beruang itu berupaya mati-matian mempertahankannya. Agak terlalu kontradiktif, menurutku. Mencurigakan. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa Seth-lah kunci yang bisa membawaku menuju lorong yang berujung pada kebenaran.

Tapi masalah apapun yang membuat Cole pergi juga tak bisa diabaikan...

Ya. Ia bergerak cepat, sangat. Tak kurasakan lagi auranya dalam radius sekitar satu kilometer.

Sudah jelas, apapun urusannya, ia segera meluncur ke balik pepohonan dan berubah. Mungkin jam patrolinya sudah mulai lagi. Atau mendadak ada yang perlu digantikan. Atau… Aku bahkan tak ingin membayangkan.

Sial! Seandainya saja ada Phat di sini, aku bisa menyuruhnya menguntit Cole sementara aku berusaha menyelidiki Seth. Atau, apa sebaiknya kutinggalkan saja Seth pada Kuroi sementara aku menguntit Cole? Ya, itu bagus. Anggap saja itu bayaran bagi Kuroi karena waktu itu ia menolongku.

Tapi ... tidak, tidak. Kuroi mungkin Jenderal yang keren di lapangan, tapi kalau soal penetrasi dia nol besar. Dengan sifat pemurungnya itu, paling-paling ia cuma bisa mendekati orang-orang yang sama seriusnya dengannya. Misalnya cowok calon _shifter_ yang sekelas dengan kami di kelas Sastra Inggris. Jika tak ada guru, mereka asyik mojok, bermain catur tanpa suara. Sepanjang pertandingan, mereka hanya bertukar kata-kata pendek seperti 'skak', 'ster', 'skak mat', 'aku menyerah', 'aku menang', dan 'terima kasih'. Satu-satunya kalimat yang agak panjang cuma 'mari lakukan satu ronde lagi'. Sudah itu. Nah, bagaimana caranya mengharapkan dia bisa menarik keterangan dari Seth, coba?

Artinya tetap harus aku kan, yang melakukan tugas kotor itu?

Kuraba liontin pemberian si Bunny kemarin. Sejak sampai di tanganku, tak sedetik pun kulepaskan kalung itu dari leherku, walau tak kutampakkan terang-terangan di atas pakaian. Bukan apa-apa, aku malas kalau mendadak kakakku, entah bagaimana, masuk ke kamar dan menemukan kalung itu, lalu ia tanya-tanya. Bunny sih sudah bilang kalau ia takkan bilang Kakak, tapi dengan adanya Seth tahu ia memberiku hadiah, bisa saja kan ia bilang Alfanya? Tapi bagaimanapun Jacob takkan usil kalau ia tak melihatnya langsung…

Kalung dengan potret Leah … kakak Seth.

Cole atau Seth… yang mana yang harus kupilih?

Baiklah.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju pelataran parkir. Di balik deretan mobil-mobil yang hampir jadi rongsokan, kulihat mobil putih Seth, dengan sosoknya yang tersenyum, bersandar di bodi mobil itu, melambai padaku.

.

* * *

.

Astaga. Kenapa jadinya aku berakhir di sini?

"Kau kenapa, Korra?" tanya Seth, menyorongkan pudding ke hadapanku. Aku menampiknya dengan halus. "Kau tak nafsu makan? Apa kau sakit lagi?" matanya tampak khawatir.

Aku menggeleng. Sakit apa? Aku khawatir dengan Cole…

Kuperhatikan Seth. Ia kelihatan santai-santai saja, asyik makan dan terus saja menanyakanku macam-macam soal petualanganku. Lama-lama aku kehabisan juga bahan pembicaraan dan memintanya saja yang bercerita. Awalnya ia ragu, tapi akhirnya ia cerita juga soal keluarganya. Ayahnya, ibunya, calon ayah tirinya, kakak-kakaknya…

Jadi selain si Leah Clearwater ini, rupanya ia punya kakak lain. Calon kakak tiri, sebenarnya. Bella, putra polisi Kwan atau Suanne yang waktu mengantarkan motor Jacob. Apa ini cewek yang sama dengan salah satu ceweknya Jacob? Yang meneror rumah terus sejak Jacob jatuh?

"Hahaha, kok kau bisa berpikir Bella ceweknya Jacob sih, Korra?" Seth tertawa, menyendok es krimnya, ketika kuceritakan soal telepon Bella dan kecurigaanku. "Dia itu sudah punya suami, tahu! Sudah punya anak, pula! Yeah, dulunya sih mereka sempat ada sesuatu…"

Eh? Kakakku pacaran dengan istri orang?

Seth tersenyum geli melihat ekspresiku. "Mereka sahabat sekarang. Dan suami Bella itu sahabatku," ujarnya seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam kepalaku. Jika aku tak tahu benar, aku berani bertaruh ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Pemikiran bahwa kakakku sempat pacaran dengan kakak tiri Seth—koreksi, 'calon', karena Seth sendiri bertanya-tanya kapan sebenarnya ibunya akan mau meresmikan pertunangan mereka—saja sudah sangat membingungkan. Tapi tak ada yang membuat rahangku jatuh selain kalimat, "Sebenarnya, ehm, Jacob pacaran dengan anak mereka…"

"Haaaah?!" ekspresi wajahku pasti tak ternilai karena Seth sampai tersedak. "Memangnya kapan mereka menikah? Umur berapa memang anaknya itu?"

Aku sudah melihat si Charlie Kwan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak seperti orang Asia, jadi mungkin nama Kwan itu nama turunan, entah moyangnya yang mana yang orang Asia, atau aku saja mungkin yang salah menangkap namanya. Usianya paling-paling sebaya dengan Ayah, atau malah lebih muda, kalau menilai penampilannya. Sekitar akhir 40-an atau 50-an, tidak akan sampai 60 tahun. Ia punya anak yang sudah menikah dan memiliki cucu, itu wajar. Tapi berapa memang usia cucunya sampai bisa pacaran dengan kakakku?

Oya, tentu. Bisa saja ia kawin muda, usia 20. Anaknya menikah di usia 18 dan punya putri usia 17 atau 19. Yayaya, wajar…

Artinya, si Bella Kwan ini usianya sekitar 35 hingga 40 tahun kan?

Kalau begitu, waktu Kakakku sempat ada hubungan dengannya … kapan itu? Kakakku pernah jadi berondong yang pacaran dengan tante-tante yang usianya dua kali lipat? Dan lalu ia pacaran dengan anaknya?

Ah, apa sih peduliku?

Seth tak menjawab, atau ia menjawab tapi aku tak mendengar karena aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sekarang malah ia bercerita ngalor-ngidul soal kakak perempuan kesayangannya dan impian sang kakak untuk menjadi seniman, lalu soal keluarga calon ayah tirinya, keluarga kakak tirinya, serta macam-macam lagi.

Melihat Seth yang santai saja membuatku bingung, sungguh. Ponselnya sama sekali tak berdering sejak aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki mobilnya, dan ia juga menampakkan sedikitpun wajah stress seperti biasa kulihat dari siapapun shifter yang sedang berada dalam pembicaraan serius di kepala dengan kawanannya. Apa memang Cole sama sekali tidak berada dalam masalah? Atau Seth saja yang tidak tahu?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku malah ikut dengan Seth. Aku mendatanginya untuk minta maaf karena harus membatalkan janji, dan hendak menguntit Cole. Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lebih memilih cowoknya Kuroi ketimbang sepupuku? Tapi lantas ia menyodorkanku tiket nonton, dua, dan setengah memaksaku memasuki mobilnya. Aku masih separuh hati, tapi lantas kupikir, Seth ini Wakil Alfa. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Cole, manalah mungkin ia tidak diberi tahu? Malah, mendekat dengan Seth bisa membuatku lebih mudah memantau Cole. Phat bisa kusuruh membuntutinya, menjaganya kalau-kalau ada masalah. Aku juga bisa memberi tahu Phat jika ada sesuatu terjadi dan seseorang menghubungi ponsel Seth.

Sepanjang film aku tak bisa konsentrasi, terus saja tegang menanti-nanti jika ada kabar buruk. Tapi yang kutakutkan tak pernah terjadi. Dan ujung-ujungnya, seusai film, di sinilah kami terdampar. Di kafe pastry kecil yang katanya direkomendasikan Brady, dengan Seth yang terus menanggapi kisahku dan akhirnya ia sendiri yang berceloteh.

Kulihat ia agak berbeda. Di permukaan, ia tampak begitu tenang dan kalem. Tapi begitu kau mengenalnya, ia ternyata lebih ceria dan suka bicara. Tidak pada level Cole, memang, ia lebih suka bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya ketimbang soal orang lain. Mungkin sikap tenangnya itu merupakan topeng yang ia pasang berkaitan dengan posisinya di kawanan. Wakil Alfa, heh? Wajar saja jika ia ingin terlihat agak berwibawa…

"… Akhirnya baru tiga tahun lalu, mereka pergi ke Alaska. Charlie sangat kehilangan. Tapi rencananya sih, tahun depan, kalau ia dan ibuku menikah, mereka akan berkunjung," cerita Seth yang membuatku agak mengerjap. Baru kusadari aku tak memperhatikan lebih dari separuh cerita Seth. Tadi memang ia sedang membicarakan apa ya?

Oh ya, soal keluarga calon kakak tirinya.

"Memang mereka kerja apa di Alaska?" tanyaku. Kelihatannya seru hidup di Alaska. Aku belum tahu, tapi katanya mereka punya kota dan kehidupan yang wajar, di luar dari yang selalu dipikirkan orang tentang igloo dan perburuan ikan dengan kereta yang ditarik anjing-anjing kutub.

"Edward ilmuwan," jawab Seth. "Di bidang biologi molekuler. Dan Bella sastrawan. Ia hobi membuat puisi, dan belakangan karyanya sering menghiasi surat kabar. Ia memakai nama pena Silent Wind."

Heh? Silent Wind? Apa tidak ada yang lain? Kok terdengar seperti Kuroi? Bukan soal _diam-_nya, tapi entah mengapa itu terdengar agak mengerikan. Seperti judul film. Silent Hill.

"Jadi si Edward ini, membuat percobaan aneh di Alaska, mungkin semacam eksperimen mengerikan dan ilegal, atau bertujuan untuk menghubungi alien dari angkasa luar serta menciptakan singa laut mutan, jauh dari mata-mata ingin tahu pemerintah dan ilmuwan lain yang mencoba membajak hasil penelitiannya?" tanyaku asal-asalan yang membuat Seth terkekeh.

"Yah, mungkin tak jauh dari itu…," senyumnya. "Kau membuat Edward terdengar seperti ilmuwan gila dalam Spiderman. Berusaha menguasai dunia…"

"Yeah, gawat kalau begitu. Kau harus cepat-cepat digigit laba-laba supaya bisa membebaskan dunia dari cengkeraman kakak iparmu, Seth."

Tawanya mengalun. Sungguh, entah mengapa kudengar tawa itu begitu manis. Lembut dan ringan. Begitu … mempesona.

Hei Korra, luruskan pikiranmu! teriakku buru-buru.

"Kalau soal kakakmu, bagaimana?" aku tak membuang waktu lagi dan segera masuk ke inti.

Wajah Seth mendadak berubah. Aura keceriaannya lenyap. Eh, apa? Apa terlalu kelihatan bahwa aku ingin menyelidiki soal Leah?

"Ma, maaf," kataku buru-buru. "Kalau kau tak ingin membicarakan ini…"

"Tidak apa," senyumnya menghapus sendu di matanya. "Hanya saja, aku rindu Leah. Dulu kami sangat akrab …"

_Dulu, _katanya. Apa Leah sekarang sudah meninggal?

"Dia pergi tiga tahun lalu," ujarnya.

_Pergi?_ Benarkah Leah sudah tiada?

"Ke California. Dia meneruskan kuliah dan ingin menjadi seniman…" ucapnya yang membuatku langsung bisa bernapas. Ia memandangku bingung, tapi aku menguatkannya untuk kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi setelah ia berhasil membuat pameran pertamanya, ia makin jarang menghubungiku. Dua Natal ia tidak pulang. Nomor ponselnya sudah lama tidak aktif, mungkin ia menggantinya. Tapi menggantinya tanpa setahuku? Jacob saja sampai kesal. Tapi Mom menanggapi wajar saja. Katanya, Leah sudah dewasa dan punya kehidupan sendiri. Tapi satu saat ia pasti kembali… Membawa tunangan, misalnya, meminta restu untuk menikah," ia mempermainkan sendok cocktail, mengaduk-aduk gelas dengan wajah muram. "Tetap saja, aku tak percaya ia bisa memutus hubungan kami begitu saja…"

Dua saudara yang akrab. Atau setidaknya _pernah _akrab. Terus terang aku iri.

"Memang kau tidak menghubungi Facebooknya? Atau situsnya. Kalau ia seniman, ia pasti punya situs sendiri, minimal blog," kataku. Ibuku saja punya situs pribadi. Situs serius, bukan yang main-main. Membahas mengenai seni dan kebudayaan tradisional di suku-suku yang pernah ia teliti. Kadang aku membukanya setelah kami berpisah. Aku tidak punya nomornya karena nomornya pasti berganti tiap ia berpindah dan ia tidak memberitahuku, bahkan aku punya kesan ia sengaja ingin melepaskan diri dariku. Tapi jika aku mengikuti perkembangan penelitian ibuku, rasanya kami begitu dekat. Rasanya aku bisa bersentuhan dengannya. Dan tak jarang aku meninggalkan pesan, yang jarang sekali ia balas.

"Itulah masalahnya. Situsnya sudah sekitar satu setengah tahun ini selalu 'dalam perbaikan' dan akun Facebook maupun Skype-nya sudah tidak aktif. Aku sebenarnya khawatir, tapi aku tak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali atau menghubungi orang yang dekat dengannya saat ini,karena aku tak tahu informasi apapun. Kucoba menelepon ke kampusnya, kucoba mencari berita tentang Leah. Tak ada apapun. Bahkan tak ada pameran atau apapun yang ada keterlibatannya setelah pameran terakhirnya dua tahun lalu. Benar-benar aneh."

Ya. Itu aneh.

"Apa ia gagal sebagai seniman dan malu untuk pulang?" tanyaku.

"Ya, itu mungkin saja… Harga diri Leah sangat tinggi, ia tak pernah mau mengakui kekalahan. Dan itu makin membuatku khawatir. Jika ia di luar sana, mendapat kesulitan, tidak punya uang, misalnya…"

Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya, Seth? Hitung-hitung jalan-jalan…"

"Sudah. Aku pernah langsung ke kampusnya, ke perkumpulan seniman, menyusup masuk ke forum-forum seni… Tak ada kudengar nama Leah Clearwater. Ia sungguh bagai ditelan bumi."

"Dan daftar emigrasi?"

"Eh?"

"Mungkin Leah keluar negeri. Apa kau sudah cek berita-berita di luar negeri?"

"Pameran di luar? Aku juga cek… Tidak ada."

"Bukan pameran, tapi daftar emigrasi. Kau tahu, mungkin Leah mencoba keluar negeri untuk mengadu nasib. Kau bisa mengecek?"

"Itu … mungkin saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak yakin koneksi Charlie bisa sampai ke sana … dan kalaupun iya, pastinya data seperti itu rahasia kan?"

"Kau bisa melakukan _hacking _ke data Kementerian Luar Negeri?" sumbangku cepat.

Kening di antara kedua matanya berkerut. _Hacking _ke bagian embarkasi_…_ itu solusi paling mudah. Ya, untuk seseorang yang pergi ke luar negeri dan kemudian menghilang, ada satu kemungkinan terburuk. Ia tewas dalam kecelakaan. Aku yakin Seth juga memikirkannya, tapi juga sama sepertiku, ia tak ingin mengatakannya.

Chekov bisa menangani ini, aku yakin. Salah satu _shifter _kawanan bawahanku di Rusia itu pintar sekali urusan beginian. Dan di kawanan gipsi Prancis, ada pula anak buah Enjolras yang mengerti urusan _hacking _hingga sabotase. Mereka mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tak hanya dengan catatan administrasi negara ini atau soal data di embarkasi, juga di negara-negara lain. Data di catatan sipil, bagian perubahan nama atau kematian…

Ugh. Jangan terus berpikir soal kematian, Korra. Membawa nasib buruk.

Tapi soal Leah ini memang mencurigakan. Sangat. Ia begitu mirip dengan sosok itu, tapi kini ia tak ketahuan di mana rimbanya?

Apakah aku bereaksi kelewat berlebihan?

Mendadak Seth menghentikan makan es krim yang masih tersisa seperempat porsi dan mengangkat tangannya, memandang sesuatu. Baru kusadari ada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Wow, aku tak tahu ada serigala berani-beraninya memakai jam tangan. Dan kelihatannya lumayan mahal. Yeah, kalau logo mahkota itu memang asli. Apa ia tak sayang? Bisa jadi jam itu hancur begitu ia berubah, kan?

"Astaga," serunya. "Aku lupa waktu! Sudah jam 6 lewat! Aku janjian dengan Jacob sesudah matahari terbenam! Itu artinya sekarang!"

Heh. Kau ngapain sih membuat janji denganku kalau kau sudah janjian dengan kakakku mepet-mepet waktu begini?

"Aduh, maaf Korra," ia bangkit setelah menyeruput segera es lemonnya. "Kuantar kau segera ke rumah ya? Aku harus segera menemui Jacob atau ia akan memarahiku."

Oh, yeah. Alfamu pasti akan menggantungmu, Seth. Aku tahu pasti sifat para Alfa. Mereka sendiri suka telat dan menyuruh orang lain menunggu—yah, bagian itu tergantung pribadi masing-masing, sih—tapi begitu disuruh menunggu, mereka takkan mau bersabar atau mendengar alasan apapun. Dulu Enjolras selalu mengamuk kalau Marius pulang telat setelah putar-putar berkencan denganku. Aku tak melihat kakakku akan mungkin berbeda.

"Aku tak perlu diantar, kok, Seth," aku juga ikut bangkit dan bersiap-siap, memanggil pelayan dan meminta tagihan. Kali itu kusodorkan kartu debit Gwen sebelum Seth sempat mengeluarkan kartu debitnya. Ia sudah membayariku makan sekali, jadi kali ini giliranku. Matanya agak memprotes, tapi aku mengibaskan tangan menyuruhnya diam. "Ini tabunganku, kok," aku berbohong. "Aku sama sekali tidak memakai uang Dad," jelasku.

"Bukan itu maksudku…," ia agak kikuk, mungkin mengira ia menyinggungku dengan bersikap seolah aku anak sekolah yang tidak punya uang dan hanya menjadi parasit bagi orangtua.

"Sudahlah, Seth," kataku. "Intinya kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja," bahasku sementara menunggu si pelayan datang membawa tagihan. "Dari sini ke La Push aku bisa naik bus atau taksi. Tenang saja…"

"Aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, jadi aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang," putusnya tegas. Hooo, lumayan bertanggung jawab juga orang ini.

Aku tak protes lagi ketika Seth menghalauku memasuki mobilnya. Ia ngebut dalam perjalanan pulang—wajar sih, kalau menurutku. Untung saja jalanan sepi dan tidak ada patroli polisi. Kalaupun ya, mungkin memang Seth punya hak khusus. Yeah, kepala polisi itu kan calon ayah tirinya… Igh, dunia memang penuh nepotisme!

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, ia sudah memasuki La Push. Rumahku agak jauh dari pusat pemukiman penduduk, agak masuk di daerah hutan. Ia masih tak menurunkan kecepatan dan tidak sampai lima belas menit, ia sudah menghentikan mobilnya di jalur mobil sempit di depan halaman rumahku.

"Katakan pada Billy aku minta maaf tidak mengantar sampai rumah ya, Korra," senyumnya agak malu. "Aku sudah telat sekali dan lebih telat dari ini, Jacob sudah jelas akan mencincangku," tapi ia masih bersikap lumayan _gentleman _dengan turun dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Aku mengangguk, turun dari mobil, dan sementara ia kembali memutar ke bangku pengemudi. Kulambaikan tangan menyambut lambaiannya ketika ia parkir mundur, kembali menyelusuri jalan ke arah sebaliknya dari jalan kami masuk tadi. Tak lama mobilnya sudah menghilang lagi di kelokan jalan raya. Aku menghembuskan napas, dan melangkah masuk ke rumahku dengan ribuan pikiran berkecamuk.

.

* * *

.

"Tadi Seth yang mengantarmu?" belum apa-apa, Ayah sudah bertanya ketika aku masuk rumah.

"Ehm, yeah…," aku agak kikuk. "Seth bilang maaf, tidak sempat menemui Ayah. Ia janjian dengan Jake dan takut telat," langsung kukatakan alasan itu tanpa diminta.

"Oh ya, tidak apa-apa, sih…," ia langsung menggulirkan kursi rodanya tanpa banyak komentar soal ketidaksopanan Seth.

Kuikuti ia sampai dapur, mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang di lemari dapur, lantas membuka kulkas demi sekaleng jus dan bir. Aku agak tidak suka cola, membuat lambungku perih. Lagipula itu stok cola Jacob, bisa habis aku nanti kalau berani-berani menyentuhnya. Kusodorkan bir itu padanya sementara menarik kursi meja makan.

"Jadi, kalian main ke mana saja sampai sore begini?" tanya ayahku setelah menegak colanya.

"Eh, cuma … nonton dan makan," jawabku kasual, meraih camilanku.

Ayahku menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuatku tambah kikuk saja. Kucoba menyembunyikan kekikukanku dengan berpura-pura konsentrasi makan keripik. Sungguh tidak elit.

"Yeah, itu urusan kalian anak muda… Aku tidak keberatan," katanya santai. "Tapi aku berharap kalian tetap tahu batasan."

Eh?

"Apa maksud Dad 'batasan'?"

"Yeah…," ia terlihat agak salah tingkah sejenak, tapi lantas kewibawaan Alfanya mendominasi—di rumah ini, pastinya Ayah-lah Alfa, bukan Jacob apalagi aku—dan ia bicara tenang, "Aku bukan orangtua kolot, tapi paling tidak aku ingin kalian bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah remaja."

"Masalah remaja?" kerungku. Heh, apa Sam cerita pada Ayah aku menginap di tempat cowok? "Tenang Dad, aku kan tidak terlibat narkoba…," yeah, seolah mungkin saja… "Dan sejauh ini aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Dad bisa tanya guruku kalau mau."

"Bukan itu. Yeah… soal seks dan kehamilan dini, misalnya," ujarnya yang langsung membuatku tersedak keripik.

"Astaga, Dad!" seruku di tengah-tengah batukku. "Aku mau melakukan itu bagaimana caranya? Pacar pun tidak punya!"

Kerutan tampak di antara kedua matanya. "Lho? _Seth _bagaimana?"

Hah? _Seth?_

"Seth bukan pacarku, Dad," jelasku cepat, yang membuatnya makin mengerung.

" '_Belum'?" _ia mencoba mengoreksi, atau mencari konfirmasi, entahlah.

" '_Bukan'!"_ aku menekankan. Heran deh, kok Dad bisa-bisanya punya persepsi salah begitu? Cuma karena Seth mengantar-jemputku dua kali! Heh, yang benar saja! Pacaran dengan cowoknya Kuroi? Memangnya aku ingin cari mati?

Bayangan Kuroi yang mencambuki salah satu Alfa pengkhianat hingga tewas, tepat di depan mata anak buahnya—tanpa emosi, pula—kembali bermain di benakku, membuatku bergidik. Itu memang atas perintah Alfaku, tapi tetap saja… Hih, mengerikan sekali cari masalah dengan si cewek ninja itu… Ia psikopat betulan! Sungguh!

"Yeah…," ia berulang kali berdehem-dehem di bawah delikan sebalku. Heran! Tadi si Collin menyudutkanku perkara Seth, sekarang Ayah juga? Memangnya salah ya, pergi makan sama cowok? Langsung saja dikira kami pacaran? Ugh! "Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan pribadimu… Intinya kuharap kau tetap mengutamakan tanggung jawab," tekannya.

Yeah, katakan itu pada si Alfa, Dad, jangan padaku.

Tapi aku mengangguk saja, supaya cepat selesai.

Ayah mendesah berat. "Tak kukira waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Anak-anakku sudah besar tanpa kusadari… Dua putriku sudah menikah… Yang tersisa pun sudah bukan anak kecil lagi… Kau mendadak sudah remaja, dan Jacob malahan sudah dewasa. Jika kalian juga menikah dan pergi dari rumah, aku sendirian…"

Aku tertawa. "Apa-apaan sih, Dad? Aku kan masih 16, Jacob juga masih 22. Masih entah kapan ia menikah… Kalaupun ya, masa sih ia mau meninggalkan tempat ini?" Yeah, mana ada Alfa pergi dari tanahnya? Tidak pernah terdengar ada cerita begitu.

Tapi Ayah malah kelihatan makin berat hati. "Kau tidak tahu, sih… Dua tahun lagi, mungkin, ia akan menikah dan pergi… Bukannya aku keberatan, sih… Hanya saja…" dan ia kembali mendesah.

Hehehe, Jacob akan menikah dan pergi? Dua tahun lagi? Ha! Mana mungkin… Memangnya dia mau pilih satu dari tumpukan ceweknya itu? Eh, tapi kalau ia terpaksa menikahi ceweknya karena kecelakaan, sih, mungkin saja… Waktu ia tidak sadar saja, ada banyak cewek yang meneror ke rumah.

Tunggu, tunggu. Satu dari cewek itu terbukti si lintah bodoh yang menemuiku. Satu lagi, kakak tirinya Seth. Apa aku masih bisa beranggapan itu cewek-ceweknya Jacob?

"Dad," tanyaku hati-hati. "Aku boleh tanya?"

"Apa?" senyumnya begitu hangat, membuatku agak ragu. "Katakan saja, Korra," ia menguatkanku.

"Tapi janji jangan bilang Jacob."

Ada kerutan lagi di dahinya tapi ia mengangguk.

"Ehm, waktu Jacob kecelakaan, ada banyak perempuan … eh," aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, "… menelepon ke rumah, minta bicara dengan Jacob. Salah satunya, eh, aku dengar dari Seth, adalah kakak tirinya… Belle Kwan…"

"Oh, Bella Swan?" koreksi ayahku.

"Ya, itu, Bella Suanne."

"Swan, Korra. S-W-A-N," ia mengoreksi yang membuatku seketika merasa bodoh. Ya, maaf, Dad, aku memang lemah dalam mengeja.

"Uhm, jadi… anu…," aku makin bingung bagaimana mengemukakannya. "Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi … eh, Seth bilang Bella ini mantan Jacob dan … eh, sudah bersuami?"

Aku langsung merasa tolol. Aku bertanya pada Dad? Yang benar saja! Yup, aku memang sudah bosan hidup. Kalau Ayah belum tahu, dan Jacob tahu aku mengadu, sudah pasti aku langsung ditendang dari tanah ini. Masih untung kalau ia tak memotong lidahku dan menyuruhku menelannya.

Tapi anehnya, Ayah malah tertawa. Dan aku melongo.

"Aku tidak sangka Seth ternyata hobi menggosip," kekehnya. "Kupikir tukang gosip di desa ini sepupumu Collin…"

"Uhm, lupakan saja, Dad. Anggap aku tak bicara apapun," aku menunduk malu. Mukaku pasti sudah bak kepiting saus balado.

"Tidak, tidak, itu bukan aib apapun, kok," Dad masih bersikap kasual. "Jacob tidak pacaran dengannya. Mereka hanya dekat. Ya, Jake memang dulu naksir dia. Sempat juga aku dan Charlie menjodoh-jodohkan mereka. Kau tahu kan, Charlie Swan, yang waktu itu mengantar motor Jacob? Ayah Bella?" aku mengangguk. "Tapi Bella menolak Jacob dan malah menikah. Kakakmu agak depresi waktu itu, sempat kabur dari rumah segala… Tapi sekarang mereka jadi sahabat baik."

Heh? Usia berapa Jacob waktu itu? Sembilan tahun?

"Sebenarnya kejadian waktu itu agak-agak lucu," Dad masih tertawa-tawa. "Jacob baru enam belas, seumur denganmu sekarang. Eh, tidak, mungkin lebih muda. Masih labil. Naksir cewek yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua… Tapi ia sok dewasa, keras kepala mengejar-ngejar Bella sampai Bella sendiri agak kelimpungan dan sempat merasa terganggu… Sudah ditolak berkali-kali juga tetap bersikukuh. Dinasihati juga tidak mau dengar… Sam saja sampai hilang akal," Dad terus saja mencerocos sementara aku hanya bisa membeku.

Hah? Kakak tirinya Seth hanya terpaut dua tahun dari Jacob?

"Tapi…," aku mengernyit. "Kata Seth, Jacob pacaran dengan putri Bella?"

Di titik itu Ayah membeku. Oh, astaga, apa ia tidak tahu itu?

Dan lagi, apa artinya ini? Jacob pacaran dengan anak usia … berapa? Lima tahun? Empat tahun?

Tidak hanya punya cewek setumpuk, kakakku juga pedofil?

Atau jangan-jangan kami membicarakan Bella yang lain?

"Eh, itu…," ayahku juga terlihat agak kalut. "Jika maksudmu Renesmee, dia itu … eh, putri angkat Bella. Saudara jauh suaminya. Usianya empat belas, eh, bukan, enam belas sekarang," kentara sekali ia bohong.

"Yang tadi Dad bilang Jacob akan menikah, apa itu dengan si Renesmee ini?" cecarku, masih dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ehm, itu…," Ayah tak bisa menjawab.

Aku jelas menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di sini. Sangat.

"Oh ya, Dad… Seth bilang Bella menikah dengan ilmuwan dan tinggal di Alaska sekarang," aku mengubah pendekatan, berusaha tampak sekasual mungkin. "Jika boleh tahu, siapa memang suaminya?" tanyaku.

Ayahku kelihatan makin ragu menjawab. Kalau aku menekannya sekarang, aku tahu akulah yang dirugikan. Jadi aku berupaya memperhalus langkahku.

"Kau tahu, kata Seth dia ahli biologi molekuler. Kupikir itu keren… Nilai Biologiku jelek sekali, apalagi Kimia. Parah, deh… Tapi kupikir, jika ada yang membantuku, kurasa aku bisa mendongkrak nilai… Siapa tahu nanti aku bisa tanya-tanya kalau ada tugas…," aku tahu alasanku tampak sangat bodoh dan ayah tak mungkin tak curiga, karena ia melirikku dengan tatapan aneh. Menyelidik.

Kucoba tampak tak terlalu peduli pada nama si kakak ipar Seth, tapi pada kans bertemu dengannya untuk membantu urusan sekolahku. Kupasang akting wajar. Menopang dagu seraya mencamil keripik, menggoyang-goyangkan kaki bak anak kecil yang tengah merenungkan hal-hal sepele soal akademis dan semacamnya. Intinya, berupaya tampak normal. Ia hanya mendesah, tapi kini menolak memandang mataku.

Dan mendadak terdengar bunyi klik di kepalaku, ketika kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu terangkai, menempati tempatnya masing-masing dalam semesta acak yang tak kumengerti.

Seth dan kedekatannya dengan para lintah. Pakta perdamaian antara suku ini dan klan lintah, yang, entah bagaimana, tampaknya bukan sekadar gencetan senjata. Candaan si duet lintah, Emmet dan Jasper, waktu mengejekku di tanah Cullen. Mengatakan 'gawat kalau Jacob mata keranjang' atau semacamnya. Si kelinci Alice menyebutnya 'keluarga'. Dan lantas, foto-foto yang dilihat Phat dan aku. Jacob beserta seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal, berfoto bersama dua motor, merah dan hitam. Motor merah yang dirawat kakakku. Gadis yang sama, berbusana putih, dalam foto pernikahan dengan sosok yang jelas lintah. Wujud lain gadis itu, dalam rupa nan anggun namun juga mengancam, dalam foto keluarga. Jacob mendukung anak perempuan berambut panjang. Anak sama yang berfoto dengan dua orang yang ada di foto pernikahan. 'Hibrida', kata yang ditolak diucapkan Jasper saat berhadapan dengan hibrida aneh yang menyerangku di tanah Cullen.

Ya. Segalanya terhubung kini.

"Apa… namanya Edward Cullen?" tanyaku. Aku yakin aku tak bisa menahan getaran di sana, tapi aku bahkan tak lagi terlalu peduli.

Terdengar lagi desah ayahku sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, lamat-lamat. "Kukira memang tak ada salahnya juga kau tahu. Benar, namanya Edward Cullen."

Oke. Itu cukup.

.

* * *

.

Aku buru-buru minta izin naik ke kamarku dan membuka ponsel yang memang kuabaikan dari pagi. Ponselku berada dalam _silent mode, _karena aku yakin si penelepon gelap itu takkan puas-puasnya terus menerorku. Benar saja, begitu aku membukanya, rentetan sms dan _missed-call_ dari nomor sama sudah berderet di sana. Kubuka salah satu sms itu, berjaga-jaga akan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Kulihat jam pengirimannya, sudah lima jam yang lalu rupanya. Tak perlu ada nama pun, sudah kutahu dari siapa itu.

_**Unknown Number **_

_Kau kenapa sih, Korra? Aku kan cuma ingin bersahabat baik…_

-end-

Kuhembuskan napas dan kubalas juga.

_**Avatar Korra**_

_Kalian mau apa sebenarnya? Memaksakan pernikahan politik dengan kakakku dan keluarga Seth, heh?_

-end-

Tak lama, nomor itu kembali menari-nari di layar. Ini dia. Kubuka jendela dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melompat ke halaman. Kutunggu reaksi dari dalam, masih menyembunyikan diri di balik ceruk dinding dekat beranda, berjaga-jaga seandainya Ayah mendengar suaraku. Tidak ada apapun. Jadi aku melintasi halaman samping ke arah hutan, berupaya berada cukup jauh dari rumah agar Ayah tak mendengar apapun, sebelum memencet tombol _'yes'. _

Aku menarik napas, bersiap-siap akan terjadinya pertengkaran, tapi belum lagi aku mengucapkan 'halo', suara nyaring itu sudah membentakku dengan tempo cepat.

"_Itu tidak penting sekarang! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"_

Eh?

"Apa yang _aku _lakukan?!" balasku agak marah, meski tetap ingat untuk menurunkan suara. "Kau yang katakan apa yang _kalian_ lakukan! Kalian memaksa kakakku untuk menikahi salah satu hibrida tolol pembawa sial di klan kalian! Itu sama sekali tak bisa diterima! Kutekankan, ya, tidak ada satu pun hibrida boleh menodai galur darah kami lagi! TI-DAK A-DA!"

"_Munafik! Memangnya siapa kaupikir kau sendiri?"_

"Aku tak peduli masalah itu! Singkirkan tanganmu dari keluargaku!"

Ia mendesis, tapi kemudian mengubah pembicaraan. Nadanya panik. _"Aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan itu! Dengar, ada situasi yang lebih darurat sekarang! Kau sudah kuperingatkan, Korra! Kami akan menyerangmu dan memaksa vampir lain menghancurkan seluruh aliansimu jika kau menyentuh Jacob dan Seth! Bahkan jika itu hanya rencana!"_

"Aku tidak menyentuh siapapun!" tegasku. Heran si kelinci ini…

"_Bohong! Kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun, mengapa aku melihat lagi ramalan itu?"_

Tunggu.

"Ramalan apa?"

"_Kematian Jacob dan Seth! Sudah kukatakan…"_

Dan saat itulah gelombang pikiran Phat berteriak dalam kepalaku.

_Korra! Ada serangan di tanah para lintah! Si serigala pucat diserang lagi!_

Apa?

Seth … diserang lagi?

Di tanah Cullen? Kenapa ada serangan di tanah Cullen?

_Bukan hanya dia. Mereka juga mengincar seekor serigala abu-abu berbintik, dan—oh, aku mendadak merasakan kehadiran serigala lain. Baunya sama dengan yang waktu itu, si serigala merah…_ ia memperlihatkan gambaran simpang siur di kepalanya.

Astaga. Jacob?

Sedang apa sih mereka di sana?

_Cepat kesini, Korra. Kanna terperangkap dengan induk semangnya. Aku butuh _back-up!

Sial!

Tanpa mengucapkan salam atau apapun, kututup telepon itu. Kulempar ponselku ke ceruk di bawah salah satu pohon sebelum kularikan kakiku menembus kepekatan hutan di malam yang kelam, mengikuti arahan Phat dalam kepalaku.

.

* * *

**Catatan:**

**Rasanya Korra berkembang jadi tokoh yang dibenci, ya... Apalagi di TAB... ahahaha...**

**Balasan untuk review di chap sebelumnya**

**Rhie: **ya, Korra memang sayang sih sama Cole... Tapi rasa sayang mereka beda... ato paling ga Korra masih ga berani buat nyayangin Cole dg cara yg sama

**Nabillaesa44:** yup, bisa disimpulkan begitu... (ada di chap ini)

**Makasi untuk dukungan dan review. Chap ini semoga bikin tambah pusing (ampun deh!) tapi juga ngasi titik terang hal2 yg g ada di TAB. Ada yang minta TAB juga nyertain hal2 yg ada di LoK, oke, aku coba masukin deh... Yang masih baca, makasiiiiihhhh banyaaaaaaaaakkkk... Maafkan aku membuat kalian puyeng...**

**Luv u all :)**

.

**Next: **_**Perburuan**_


	29. 29 - Perburuan

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

_**Disclaimer: Based on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. The Another Black's spin-off**_

_**.**_

**Spring 2012**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**29. Perburuan**

Sunday, June 09, 2012

7.48 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku berlari tanpa kesulitan melintasi tanah Quileute, menuju batas yang memisahkan tanah ini dengan tanah Cullen.

Astaga, ke mana patroli Quileute? Tiga anggota kawanan diserang di tanah Cullen di rembang petang dan sejauh ini, tak kurasakan aura satu _shifter _pun? Bukankah tadi Cole digerek temannya? Siapa itu? Ben Cat? Bukankah mereka buru-buru pergi? Kukira mereka mengurusi patroli, tapi apa? Mana mereka? Masa iya mereka malah nongkrong di kota, menonton pertunjukan balet Ginny? Atau malah ke mal, mencari cewek? Untuk apa mereka pakai sok tegang segala kalau begitu? Sampai-sampai Cole meninggalkanku begitu saja?

Tapi seharusnya aku tahu, pikiran meremehkan begitu biasanya justru menikam balik. Baru saja beberapa kilometer, tahu-tahu, tanpa kurasakan auranya sebelumnya, satu serigala besar sudah menerkamku dari sisi kiri. Untung saja aku bisa menghindar, melompat ke atas pohon.

Brengsek. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa luput merasakan aura serigala?

Tapi baru kusadari, tadi pun di sekolah, aku tak merasakan aura Collin…

Apa yang terjadi? Apa inderaku tumpul?

Mengapa?

Aku bagaimanapun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Serigala itu, serigala berwarna tembaga, mencakar-cakar pohon, menyerudukkan tubuh besarnya, menggoyahkan pohon, berusaha agar aku jatuh. Aku tak bisa terus di sini. Ada hal lebih buruk bisa terjadi. Ia bisa mengenaliku.

Atau bahkan sekarang bahkan ia sudah mengenaliku. Brengsek.

Aku tahu kecepatan lariku lumayan, bahkan dalam wujud manusia. Aku tak bisa meresikokan berubah di tanah Quileute sekarang, lebih lagi dengan jelas-jelas ada serigala mengejarku.

Aku tak punya cara lain selain berayun dari satu cabang ke cabang lain. Melompat dari pohon ke pohon bak ninja, menjadikan batang demi batang sebagai pijakan. Cuma ini satu-satunya kesempatanku. Kecepatan serigala brengsek itu menyetaraiku, tapi ia takkan bisa menangkapku dengan cara begini. Serigala tidak bisa memanjat.

Cih. Mereka pasti mengiraku lintah.

Serigala tembaga itu masih mengejarku hingga tepi sebuah sungai berbatu-batu besar. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang melompati tebing sempit di antara kedua sungai. Aku tahu serigala itu masih akan mengejarku, sehingga aku tak memperlambat kecepatan. Namun, ketika aku berbalik, baru kusadari ia tak mengejarku. Terhenti di seberang sungai. Menggeram marah. Sesungging senyum muncul di wajahku. Sudah pasti ini salah satu batas teritori mereka.

Hahaha. Ada untungnya juga menjadi serigala nomad. Setidaknya batas tak berpengaruh apapun bagiku.

Aku tak hendak berlama-lama lagi, terus berlari menembus pepohonan. Kudengar lolongan di seberang sana, dan serigala tembaga itu menarik diri, kembali ke balik pepohonan di wilayah Quileute. Seseorang memanggilnya, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa.

Seolah aku harus mengurusi itu. Saat ini ada yang lebih penting.

.

* * *

_._

_Korra! _seru Phat begitu sadar aku sudah menyeberang ke tanah Cullen. _Lama sekali kau._

_Maaf, harus menghindari patroli Quileute tadi, _jawabku.

_Ya, aku sudah tahu. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tak bisa merasakan auranya?_

_Tidak bisa, _kataku. _Aku tidak tahu alasannya._

_Tidak usah mengurusi itu sekarang. Segeralah kesini. Aku butuh back-up! _katanya sambil menayangkan adegan pertempurannya sendiri di tempat yang dulu pernah jadi tempat pertempuranku dengan si hibrida itu.

Kulihat ia sedang bertempur melawan tujuh lintah yang nyata-nyata habis menyerang seekor serigala abu-abu bercorak totol-totol hitam. Sosok seseorang tampak telungkup di tanah tak jauh dari sana, telanjang dan penuh luka. Satu masih bisa mempertahankan kesadaran, dan satu lagi sudah sekarat, rupanya. Aku harus bergegas.

Phat bertarung bak tornado. Dalam sekejap saja dua setan neraka sudah tumbang. Phat memereteli mereka dengan buas, sebelum menghancurlumatkan kepala mereka dengan injakan cakar besarnya.

_Phat! _teriakku panik, ketika ulahnya malah membuat lima musuh yang lain mengamuk dan kian ganas menyerang.

_Aku bisa mengatasi mereka, _seru Phat seraya menghindari serangan sekaligus menyerang salah satu lawannya, menubrukkannya ke pohon besar hingga pohon itu hancur. _Cepat ke sini, Korra! Kau harus hisap darah si serigala. Ia terpapar, _dan ia menayangkan lagi gambaran yang sudah kulihat sebelumnya. Tubuh yang telungkup di tanah. Luka cabikan dan gigitan di sekujur tubuhnya…

_Aku tidak mau menghisap apapun! _tolakku. _Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jacob…_

_Tidak masalah sekarang. Ia bukan Alfa dan aku ada di sini. Akan kugerek kau, kalau perlu sampai kepalamu putus, kalau kau menghisapnya lebih dari lima menit._

Cih!

Kularikan kakiku menerobos baris-baris pepohonan. Itu, sebelum mandadak satu sosok menyerangku dari samping.

Brengsek! Apa-apaan sih, kenapa hari ini aku diserang terus dari samping?

Refleks aku menghindar, dan di saat bersamaan meledak mengambil wujud serigalaku.

Tak ada waktu untuk pertempuran.

Segera aku berbalik, mengikuti rute yang diberikan Phat dalam kepalaku. Kusadari lintah itu mengejarku, sehingga makin kupercepat lariku. Namun baru beberapa kilometer, tahu-tahu ia sudah tak ada lagi di belakangku. Entah ia lelah mengejarku atau malah mengejar yang lain, mana sempat kupedulikan itu. Kepalaku sibuk berusaha mengenali arah.

Tahu soal katanya perempuan tidak bisa membaca peta dan laki-laki tidak bisa bersikap sensitif? Ya. Tepat begitu, karena belum-belum, Phat sudah meneriakiku.

_Kau salah arah, Bodoh! Ke utara! Utara!_

_Sialan! Di mana itu utara?!_

_Masa kau tidak tahu utara?!_

Aku berputar-putar, berupaya mempertajam inderaku. Seharusnya sebagai serigala, kami punya sensor GPS otomatis. Tapi kini kurasakan semua itu tidak berfungsi.

_Sial! Phat, ada yang bermain-main dengan inderaku!_

_Kalau begitu lihat langit! Bintang! Cari rasi bintang Orion! _

Baru kusadari saat itu bahwa aku sama sekali buta soal astronomi. Bodoh. Aku tidak bisa membaca arah dan bahkan aku tidak tahu cara membaca bintang. Bisa pun apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ada di tengah hutan sekarang. Jalinan rapat pepohonan menutup aksesku atas langit.

_Cih! _Phat memaki. _Apa sih yang dilakukan si Alfa? Memangnya dia tidak melatihmu?_

Aku menggeram.

_Kau memang Alfa tidak berguna, Korra! Makanya, sudah kubilang, kau harus banyak belajar, bukannya malah menghabiskan waktumu untuk main-main dengan cowoknya Kuroi!_

Aaargh! Apa-apaan dia,malah mengungkit soal Seth di saat seperti ini? Dasar cowok tidak sensitif!

_Brengsek, Phat! Tidak usah menyalahkanku sekarang!_ salakku. _Katakan aku harus ke mana!_

Phat menilai sensasi yang kudapat dari sekelilingku, sementara di sana ia sendiri berupaya menghindari serangan. Patut kuakui konsentrasinya hebat juga. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, barulah ia memutuskan,_ Berbelok ke kananmu, Korra! Begitu kau menemui sungai, kau ambil ke kiri. Dan jangan berputar-putar, Bodoh! Oke, berhenti berputar. Ya, benar. Kananmu. Tidak, sekarang kirimu. Ugh! Sudah kubilang jangan berputar! Ya Tuhan!_

Frustrasi Phat yang kelewat terang-terangan atas kebodohanku, jujur saja membuatku ikut frustrasi.

_Oke. Aku berhenti, _kataku akhirnya._ Lihat. Jadi sekarang aku ambil kanan atau kiri?_

Ia menggeram. Kembali menilai ulang.

_Kiri!_

Kuikuti arahnya. Mengambil arah kiri, lurus hingga menemui sungai, lalu ambil ke kiri sekali lagi, menembus benteng cadas.

Belum sampai aku di sana, tiba-tiba perhatianku teralihkan. Kulihat sesosok serigala besar warna merah kecoklatan, kakakku, tengah berlari. Beberapa lintah jelas-jelas mengincarnya. Entah apa ia menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dari kondisinya, aku tahu sejak awal pun ia tidak begitu kuat. Pastinya ia belum pulih benar pasca-serangan sebelumnya. Belum-belum, ia sudah terjerat kakinya sendiri dan jatuh. Momen yang dengan gemilang dimanfaatkan para penghisap darah itu untuk menyerbunya.

_Jacob! _teriakku, menyerbu kerumunan itu. Tapi belum-belum, satu sosok sudah melompat mendahuluiku, menyerang dengan kegesitan yang luar biasa.

_Biarkan aku menangani ini, Korra!_ serunya. Kuroi, siapa lagi memang? _Kau segeralah ke tempat Phat. Tangani dua serigala di sana._

Aku mengangguk cepat dan kembali ke jalur yang tadi ditunjukkan Phat. Tentu saja, jauh lebih aman bila kakakku ditangani Kuroi. Aku sama sekali tak berguna, bisa jadi aku malah mengeksposnya pada bahaya langsung seperti kemarin. Sial betul lintah-lintah itu, selalu menyerang di saat aku tengah kelaparan.

Phat baru saja membereskan lintah keempatnya begitu aku sampai. Tiga kabur, lapornya. Aku berdecak keras atas kelengahannya, tapi tak bisa memprotes lebih jauh. Pertarungannya dengan yang ketiga dan keempat lebih berat daripada dua yang pertama, demikian yang kutangkap dari dua hal: sensasi di kepala Phat dan bekas-bekas pertarungan di sisi hutan yang sudah berubah menjadi ladang pembantaian. Pohon-pohon tumbang dan tanah hancur bekas dilunyah. Hanya bisa kubayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku jika ada di posisi Phat, harus melawan tak kurang tujuh lintah sendirian. Mereka memang vampir muda, liar dan hanya dikendalikan insting. Tapi itulah justru mengerikannya mereka. Gerakan mereka sulit diprediksi, dan begitu mudah dikuasai emosi. Membunuh teman mereka di hadapan mata mereka sama saja memicu bangkitnya setan dari kerak neraka.

Hah, aku bahkan tak bisa melawan satu hibrida… _Tujuh_ lintah? Aku takkan punya kesempatan!

Dasar Korra tak berguna!

_Hei, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu dalam wujud itu, Korra cilik. Hahaha, tubuhmu kecil sekali…, _sembari memutilasi lawannya, seolah tak mengerti saja jalan perasaanku, Phat masih sempat-sempatnya mengejekku.

_Diam kau! _bentakku, walau agak terpaku juga dengan bayanganku yang terlihat melalui matanya.

Aku tak pernah menyempatkan diri berlari melintasi cermin besar—seolah ada saja cermin besar di hutan—atau menyengajakan diri melongok ke genangan air sejak aku berubah di tanah ini tanpa si Alfa. Sewaktu berubah di tanah Cullen, Phat tak sempat melihatku. Kuroi yang sempat bergulat denganku pun selalu tak pernah menaruh perhatian sebegitu detailnya tentangku, sehingga baru kali ini aku melihat kembali wujud itu. Serigala mungil dengan bulu perunggu dan peach keabuan… Warna yang begitu cantik…

Warna yang sekaligus juga, begitu kubenci.

Serigala yang melukai ibuku…

Serigala yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika Kemangi dan Gwen diserang…

_Hentikan memperhatikan aku dan urus dua serigala itu, Phat! _teriakku murka. Ya, ada dua serigala terpapar di sana. Mereka harus ditangani sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Boleh jadi badanku mungil dan kekuatanku tak seberapa, tapi aku tetap Alfa saat ini. Dan itu artinya aku harus dipatuhi. Phat mengangguk tanpa suara dan bergegas melumatkan kepala lawan terakhirnya, lantas mendekatiku, menyongsong kedua serigala itu. Sempat aku melirik tubuh Phat yang melintas di sisiku. Ia benar. Aku memang sangat kecil. Tinggiku bahkan tidak sampai bahunya.

Kuakui aku sangat parah dalam melawan serangan vampir, terutama yang heboh seperti tadi. Tapi soal duel antarserigala, beda lagi. Kecil-kecil begini juga aku sempat mengalahkan Alexandra! Dan juga sempat membuat Alfaku kewalahan dalam pertarungan perebutan klaim dulu! Dengan tubuh ini! Ha, mau apa dia!

_Ya, ya, terserahlah, Korra. _Phat sudah berubah duluan dan menghampiri si serigala abu-abu berbintik. Matanya besarnya mengerjap sekali sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu berubah kembali ke dalam wujud manusia—tanda ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Seakan tersadar, aku pun segera berubah, menghampiri tubuh satunya lagi di seberang ladang pembantaian itu. Ia memang terpapar tapi kurasa tak begitu parah. Kutotok beberapa titik di tubuhnya, sebelum membalikkan badannya.

Astaga—Seth.

_Tentu saja itu cowoknya Kuroi! Kan tadi aku sudah bilang…, _sambil melakukan hal sama denganku, ia juga menotok aliran darah si serigala abu-abu. Atau tepatnya, tubuh manusia yang tadi si serigala abu-abu. Aku mendelik sebal ke arahnya. Masih saja mengintip isi kepalaku di saat kami hanya terpaut beberapa ratus meter? Yang benar saja!

Ia terkekeh dan melakukan hal standar—menghisap racun di tubuh serigala itu. Tapi baru beberapa hisapan, ia sudah bangkit.

"Kau saja yang teruskan, Korra. Astaga, aku langsung merasa tidak enak badan…," katanya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi sudah mengambil kembali wujud serigalanya dan kabur dari tempat itu.

Hei! Apa-apaan sih!

Tak bisa tidak aku memutar bola mata. Serius, deh, si Phat itu… Dia memang tangguh di lapangan, penciumannya juga sangat hebat, tapi ia payah kalau berurusan dengan racun vampir! Tentu saja, tidak semua serigala juga berkesempatan digigit Marcus Volturi dan secara ajaib masih hidup, kan?

Tapi segala sesuatu punya konsekuensi tersendiri.

Detik ketika aku mendaratkan gigiku merobek pembuluh utama yang mengalir ke jantung Seth, baru saja aku menghisap barang setegukan, detik pula itu aku terhenti dan mengangkat kepala, menutup hidung dan mulutku. Segala sesuatu berpusing di sekitarku.

Dan aku mengingat kata-kata Seth di rumah sakit waktu itu.

_"Aku dan kau malah terhubung lebih jauh. Ibu dari nenek buyutku di pihak ibu, Alice Huantah, kalau tak salah namanya Joanna Black, itu kakak dari moyangmu dan Jacob, Joseph Black."_

Tidak.

Dia Black…

.

_Korra!_ pepohonan tersibak dan Kuroi, dalam wujud serigala, keluar dari balik hutan. Menghampiriku yang masih terduduk ragu di depan tubuh Seth.

Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya. Wajahku pasti sangat aneh karena ia langsung mengubah dirinya kembali dan menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Dia Black…," aku menunjuk Seth.

Kuroi langsung mengerti dan menyuruhku bergeser.

"Aku akan tangani dia. Kau ke sanalah dan urus serigala satunya."

Aku mengangguk dan bergerak cepat menuju tubuh lain itu. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah mendingin. Titik dekat arteri pulmonalisnya terkoyak, dan darah mengalir cepat dari sana tanpa bisa ditahan. Brengsek Phat, betapa tidak bertanggungjawabnya, kabur tanpa menutup luka itu.

Segera kudaratkan mulutku di titik itu. Titik termudah untuk menghisap racun vampir di tubuh yang sudah terpapar cukup parah. Meski ya, titik itu memang bak pedang bermata dua. Tanpa melakukan beberapa totokan penting, darah di jantung juga akan terhisap dan ia akan mati—sama saja dengan mempercepat kematiannya sebelum racun vampir meracuni jantungnya.

Kututup mataku sementara merasakan sensasi itu. Berbeda dengan darah Jacob, atau juga darah Seth, darah serigala ini tidak terasa bagai candu. Aku masih bisa mempertahankan kewarasanku. Kuhisap darah itu hingga rasa pahit sekaligus manis itu menghilang—tanda aku telah menghisap titik racun terakhir. Kujilati luka itu untuk menutupnya, sebelum kuangkat kepalaku.

Aku bangkit, namun seketika itu juga kurasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Panas. Panas melanda tubuhku. Lebih cepat daripada apapun. Lebih daripada yang lain.

Jantungku tercerabut. Setiap senti nadiku serasa tergerogoti entah apa, mengarat dan rusak.

Aku limbung dan jatuh terduduk.

Astaga. Apa yang terjadi?

"Korra!" Kuroi meluncur ke arahku, membantuku bangkit. Tapi seketika itu juga aku merasakan sakit di ototku di tempat Kuroi menyentuhnya.

Sorot mata Kuroi—campuran khawatir dan kebingungan—jelas terbaca.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroi. Tapi aku pun tak tahu jawabannya. Sama sekali.

"Kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini…," kataku dengan napas tersegal. Oh, bahkan kurasakan seluruh organ dalam tubuhku membusuk. Begitu cepat.

"Jika kau tidak ditangani…"

Aku tahu apa saran Kuroi bahkan walau ia tak mengatakannya, baik di lisannya maupun di pikirannya. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah aku menghisap darah tadi, tapi itu membunuhku. Jika aku tak tahu penawarnya, hanya satu yang bisa kulakukan. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa memberikan suntikan kekuatan untuk memeranginya. Menghisap darah Kakak—seperti waktu itu.

Aku menggeleng keras.

"Ia juga Black," Kuroi menunjuk tubuh Seth. Aku tahu Kuroi sudah separuh menghisap racun di tubuhnya. Darahnya pasti masih banyak. Dan menggiurkan.

Tapi kembali aku menggeleng.

"Bawa aku pulang, kumohon…," bisikku.

"Tidak," tegas Kuroi. "Kau akan mati sebelum kau sampai rumah."

Dan entah apa yang harus kujelaskan pada Ayah…

Jauh lebih intens daripada kata-katanya, pikirannya berusaha meyakinkanku.

_Seteguk saja…_

_Ingat, dia Black. Darahnya adalah kekuatan bagimu…_

Seteguk saja…

Seteguk…

Akhirnya aku mengangguk juga, dan Kuroi memapahku sampai di tempat tubuh Seth terbaring. Kembali aku memandang Kuroi. Bagaimana jika aku kelepasan? Jika aku tergelincir lagi? Ia kekasih Kuroi… Kuroi akan membunuhku jika ia sampai mati…

"Keselamatanmu lebih penting daripada apapun," ujarnya penuh tekad, walau kurasakan sedikit getir membayangi pikirannya.

Aku menggigit bibir. Keraguan melanda, tapi kuarahkan juga wajahku ke tubuhnya. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Tubuhku membara, terbakar dari dalam…

Tapi begitu aku menghisap darahnya, saat itu pula aku kurasakan sesuatu meremas jantungku. Bukan lagi merenggut, tapi mengoyak-ngoyaknya. Aku menghentikan hisapanku, mencengkeram dadaku. Sakit, perih, lebih panas ketimbang sebelumnya…

"Korra!" jerit Kuroi, menangkap tubuhku sebelum aku tersuruk ke tanah. Ditopangnya tubuhku, sementara jemarinya menyusuri titik-titik tertentu di tubuhku.

Tidak hanya Jenderal Utama yang tangguh di lapangan, Kuroi menguasai seni totok dan ilmu pengobatan Timur. Lebih lagi, ia telah mengembangkannya selama beratus tahun untuk mengatasi permasalahan standar yang melanda kami: para _shifter._ Mendeteksi luka dalam dan menghambat racun vampir yang memapar tubuh kami. Tapi kali itu ia pun menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu… Sepertinya tubuhmu memang membusuk. Seperti inang Alfa yang sudah berpuluh tahun…"

Aku tahu. Aku sejak awal tidak cocok. Wajar jika kecepatan pembusukan itu berlipat ganda padaku.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau tidak apa-apa. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan apa yang kauminum…"

Aku menatapnya. Dadaku makin sakit. "Darah … keduanya… ?"

Aku tak sanggup mengatakan kelanjutannya dengan lisanku.

Darah kedua serigala itu … _beracun bagiku?_

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku pergi, Kuroi… Kumohon…," bisikku.

Ia mengangguk, melepaskanku, lantas berubah menjadi sosok serigala hitam nan anggun. Merebahkan dirinya agar aku bisa menaiki punggungnya. Jujur saja, untuk bangkit pun aku sulit. Tapi aku tak punya cara lain. Kupaksakan diriku berguling, mencengkeram bulunya, mengerahkan segala upaya untuk bisa bertengger baik-baik di punggungnya. Dalam sekejap Kuroi sudah melesat, meninggalkan dua tubuh itu.

_Akan kucarikan kau makanan, _janjinya.

Makanan? Itukah yang kubutuhkan? Bisakah itu mengatasi apapun proses yang terjadi pada tubuhku?

_Pasti._

Kuroi tampak sangat menguasai keadaan tapi aku tidak yakin. Tidak yakin sama sekali. Mungkin ini saatku. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku mati.

Karena apa? Menghisap sesuatu yang tak kutahu akan membunuhku?

Sejujurnya, bahkan, aku tak tahu bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi…

Ironis.

Sekilas aku sempat menoleh ke belakang, sementara rasa khawatir melanda dadaku. Baikkah mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja? Apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya? Akankah kawanannya datang dan menangani mereka? Ataukah mereka akan dibiarkan di sana? Menjadi mangsa gerombolan lintah lain—atau, lebih parah lagi, hewan buas?

_Phat akan menjaga mereka, _ujar Kuroi cepat, dan secepat itu pula Phat menerima laporan kondisi yang terjadi dan mendapat perintah. Posisi Phat dalam kawanan, bagaimanapun, masih di bawah Kuroi. Ia tak punya kesempatan apapun untuk membantah.

Tapi Phat harus menjaga mereka di titik yang berjauhan… Jacob, bagaimana dengan Jacob?

_Benar!_ itu bagai memberinya ide._ Aku akan membawamu ke sana. Darah Alfa Black tidak beracun bagimu… Ia akan memulihkanmu._

Tidak… Tidak lagi. Sekali lagi aku harus mencelakai kakakku? Dan pastinya tadi Kuroi habis menghisap racun dari darahnya juga. Artinya darahnya pun kini sudah berkurang… Jika kuhisap, ia bisa mati.

_Aku tidak menghisap apapun. Ia jatuh sebelum bahkan para vampir itu sempat menyerangnya. Kurasa memang ia belum pulih pasca-serangan. Mereka belum sempat menyuntikkan racun padanya…_

Tidak. Beri aku apa saja, asal jangan darah Kakak… Jangan dari tubuh Kakak…

Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Segala sesuatu berpusing di sekitarku dan aku pun lenyap.

.

* * *

.

Ketika sadar, aku sudah berada di gubuk markas kami. Kuroi di sisiku, dengan seksama memborehkan sesuatu di tubuhku. Dan saat itu pula kurasakan kepanikan melanda diriku.

Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah aku tak terluka?

Tapi pikirannya langsung menyediakan jawaban itu. Pembusukan itu tampak di permukaan. Beberapa bagian tubuhku hancur. Tangan, kaki, perut… Luka terbuka, membusuk bagai borok. Ia bahkan tak ingin memikirkan bagaimana wajahku, tapi sudah bisa kubayangkan. Pasti wajahku hancur…

Entah mengapa aku tertawa pilu. Aku … hancur sebelum waktunya. Tak perlu Alfa untuk membuatku membusuk. Seteguk saja darah, dan aku berakhir. Bagaimana bisa?

Apa jadinya Ayah, jika aku mati? Tak mungkin tubuhku dibawa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini… Pasti aku akan dikatakan hilang di hutan, dimangsa hewan buas atau apapun. Kalaupun aku menginginkan ada pemakaman untuk jasadku, setidaknya Kuroi harus membakar tubuhku sebelum mengembalikanku dalam kantung jenazah. Ia juga harus membuat seolah-olah telah terjadi kecelakaan. Entah apa kecelakaan yang mungkin terjadi di tengah hutan hujan begini. Kebakaran hutan? Tidak, ia takkan tega melakukan sesuatu yang akan merusak ekosistem. Membuatku kecelakaan bus? Bus mana memang yang harus dibakar? Mungkin yang lebih mudah adalah menempatkan tubuhku di garasi Jacob, lantas membakar garasi itu. Bisa saja aku dibilang kena serangan listrik statis dan tanpa sadar menginjak tumpahan bensin, yang lantas membakar garasi… Tapi serangan listrik statis di musim semi? Yang benar saja! Lebih mungkin dibilang aku nakal, coba-coba merokok di gudang, tapi pematikku atau rokokku jatuh ke tumpahan bensin…

Apa Ayah akan memakan alasan itu? Apa ia tidak akan memanggil Tim Forensik? Sahabatnya polisi, dan jika aku diautopsi, mungkin akan ketahuan bahwa kejadian yang sebenarnya jauh dari itu. Aku membusuk dari dalam… Bagaimana cara membohongi sesuatu yang seperti itu? Kecuali ia membakar tubuhku hingga tinggal tulang… Merekayasa posisi tubuhku agar benar-benar bisa meyakinkan Tim Forensik…

"Belum tentu kau akan mati…," ia berkata dingin tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, tapi kutahu ia sedang berupaya menghiburku.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh sinis. Harapan untuk tetap hidup di titik ini? Yang benar saja!

"Phat sedang mencarikan mangsa," sambungnya. Seperti Kuroi yang biasa, selalu irit kata.

Mangsa? Yang benar saja! Setelah aku tiba-tiba seperti ini setelah menghisap darah dua orang? Bagaimana jika mangsa yang dibawakan Phat malah membuatku lebih parah?

"Jika ya, itu hanya mempercepat proses," katanya tanpa emosi dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membelalak.

Mempercepat proses?

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakannya dengan begitu dingin?

Mempercepat kematianku?

Tapi lantas otakku mulai mencerna alasan itu. Benar, di titik ini aku tak punya pilihan selain bertaruh. Aku toh pasti akan hancur. Jika aku minum, pilihannya adalah aku akan membaik atau itu akan mempercepat kematianku. Tapi kalau tidak, kematian itu sudah pasti.

Aku hanya bisa bertaruh.

Tapi bagaimana dengan para serigala di tanah Cullen?

"Sudah ada yang menangani mereka. Segera setelah kita pergi, dua serigala datang dan mengangkat tubuh mereka. Phat mengawasi dari jauh. Mereka membawanya ke rumah besar itu."

Membawa ke rumah para lintah… Jadi benar, mereka tidak hanya sekutu.

Dan entah apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka dengan kami. Liontin itu...

Aku berusaha menjauhkan pikiran dari liontin sial itu dan fokus pada diriku sendiri.

Kucoba bersuara. Tapi tak ada yang keluar selain _a-a-a_ aneh dan serak. Sial. Tenggorokanku pasti hancur.

Itu tidak masalah, sebenarnya. Aku toh sejak tadi juga berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

Bagaimana dengan Phat? Apa mereka menangkap baunya?

"Sepertinya tidak. Phat selalu hati-hati."

Tentu. Phat adalah pengendus, pelacak jejak yang hebat. Ia tahu betul prinsip-prinsip perburuan. Ia selalu bergerak penuh perhitungan. Tidak bergerak sejajar atau di bawah angin agar baunya tak terendus. Bergerak tanpa suara. Satu-satunya yang tdiak bisa ia tutupi adalah auranya.

Itu satu lagi masalah. Mengapa aku tak bisa merasakan aura? Tidak hanya tadi waktu di tanah Quileute. Sebelumnya, waktu di sekolah… Oh, bahkan seharusnya, jika saja aku bisa merasakan aura, mungkin aku bisa mengendus sesuatu yang salah dengan kedua serigala itu. Mungkin aku bisa menghindar untuk tak menghisap darah mereka…

"Kau lapar. Inderamu menumpul. Lagipula, aku yakin tempat tadi disaputi bakat vampir."

Bakat vampir… Ya. Aku sempat tak bisa memakai inderaku untuk menilai arah. Vampir yang bisa menutupi indera serigala… Dan bahkan menyaputi bakatku… Oh tidak, kemampuanku merasakan jejak aura bisa jadi menumpul karena aku lapar dan tubuhku jadi lemah. Tapi tetap saja. Di antara musuh kami, entah siapa itu, ada yang bisa menutupi indera…

"Kita beruntung memiliki Phat," ujar Kuroi seraya menambahkan borehan dedaunan di dadaku. Aku mengangguk.

Benar. Sangat beruntung kami memiliki Phat…

Meski ia selalu bertengkar denganku, mengejekku habis-habisan… Tapi di sini ia kakakku. Seperti semua yang lain, mereka kakakku. Para pelindungku.

"Ya, karena kau Alfa lemah yang tak bisa apapun," kudengar suara dari luar, disusul hentakan daun pintu. Sosok Phat mendadak muncul, menjulang bak siluet penjahat di film manapun, membawa sesuatu yang menggeliat-geliat di bahunya. Ia mendekat, melemparkan sosok itu ke hadapanku.

Vampir, termutilasi, tanpa kaki dan tangan. Mulutnya tersumpal kain, dan ia hanya bisa membelalak dan mengeluarkan desisan tertahan.

Kutatap mata merah itu. Mata merah nan jernih… Vampir baru, dan baru saja makan. Bisa kurasakan bau darah yang hangat itu di kerongkongannya, belum lagi mengalir membanjiri nadi-nadinya, belum lagi membeku.

Kutatap Phat dan Kuroi, mengucapkan terima kasih. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebelum pertaruhanku dimulai.

_Maaf, _bisikku tanpa suara, yang kuyakin takkan sampai pada vampir itu._ Ini memang bukan salahmu, tapi aku harus melakukan ini._

Dan dengan dibantu Kuroi, aku bergeser. Tangan Phat menahan tubuh dan kepala si lintah, mengekspos lehernya padaku. Dengan satu gerakan, kubenamkan gigiku menembus kulit yang membatu.

.

* * *

.

Suara gluk-gluk terdengar sementara aku memenuhi kerongkonganku dengan senyawa itu. Campuran darah dan racun vampir… Dua hal yang kubutuhkan di dunia ini. Dua hal yang memberiku kekuatan… Dua hal yang memberiku hidup…

Aku tak tahu mengapa ini terjadi padaku, atau bagaimana bisa. Tapi aku tahu sejak kapan. Jawabannya sudah jelas: satu setengah tahun lalu, sejak Marcus Volturi menyerangku. Serangan yang jelas-jelas ia lakukan untuk memprovokasi Alfaku untuk menyerangnya. Ia tidak melakukannya supaya terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran di Volterra. Siapapun tahu betapa mereka sangat protektif terhadap daerah kekuasaannya dan bahkan tak pernah menginginkan serangan vampir di jalan-jalan yang dilakukan terhadap penduduk non-turis, jadi jangan harap mereka menginginkan perang terbuka antara vampir dan _shifter_ di saat seperti itu—ketika jelas-jelas ada perundingan yang dikawal ketat anak buah Alfaku. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Semua orang tahu ia sudah bak selongsong tak bernyawa sejak Aro membunuh pasangannya, adik Aro sendiri. Maksudku adik kandung, yang diubah jadi vampir dan akhirnya dibuang—dibunuh—karena Aro tak lagi membutuhkannya. Atau ada alasan politis di balik itu, aku tak tahu. Demikian kata Alexandra. Dan mengingat siapa dia dan seperti apa jaringan informasinya, kurasa ia tak berbohong.

Marcus mendapatkan akhir yang diinginkannya. Alfaku langsung menyerangnya saat itu juga, menghisap jiwanya. Dan Aro, yang membaca pikiran dan perasaan Marcus, semua rencananya sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar lenyap, tak bisa menemukan alasan apapun untuk membalas dendam. Marcus sendiri yang menginginkan semua itu. Dan lagi, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia nekad membalas dendam? Memulai perang di Volterra? Tidak akan pernah.

Aku tergigit, aku terpapar. Sedikit racun vampir takkan berakibat apapun pada tubuh _shifter_ yang sehat, darahnya secara alamiah akan memerangi racun itu. Tapi permasalahannya, Marcus banyak sekali menghisap darahku, yang artinya ia menginjeksikan banyak racun ke sistemku. Darahku, bagaimanapun, harus digantikan. Permasalahannya, aku serigala nomad. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asal usulku, mengapa aku mendapatkan darah _shifter, _bahkan aku pun tidak. Alfaku hanya tahu mungkin aku memiliki darah Quileute, sama dengannya, tapi ia jelas tak bisa menjadi donorku. Darahnya penuh racun, dan sebagaimana ia meracuni _shifter _lain, ia juga mungkin akan meracuniku. Siapapun tahu darah manusia biasa tak bisa didonorkan pada _shifter, _sistemnya akan memeranginya. Intinya: jalan buntu.

Aku pasti mati, aku tahu saat itu.

Alfa berada di sisiku sepanjang waktu, berusaha menenangkanku. Menenteramkanku sementara kusadari racun itu tengah bekerja merusak sistemku. Ajalku akan tiba tanpa tawar-menawar lagi dan aku tak perlu melambungkan harapanku. Jadi ia melakukan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan: menemaniku. Berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa walau aku mati, ada yang akan mengenangku. Bahwa ada yang menyayangiku. Dan aku menerima, tak ada kata lain. Hanya satu sesalku saat itu, bahwa aku takkan bisa menemui Ibu untuk terakhir kalinya…

Tiga hari aku sekarat sementara racun itu menghancurkan seluruh syaraf dan jaringan di tubuhku. Pertama kurasakan aku tak bisa lagi menggerakkan anggota tubuhku, lalu seluruh inderaku tak berfungsi. Pandanganku memudar sebelum lenyap sama sekali, dan lantas pendengaranku juga tak lagi berjalan. Masih bisa kurasakan detak jantungku yang lemah, sebelum akhirnya musnah. Atau hanya otakku mati hingga aku tak bisa merasakannya. Aku tidak melayang atau apapun. Aku hanya tak bisa merasa. Aku lenyap.

Mereka mempersiapkan pemakamanku, kata sang Alfa. Ia ingin aku dikremasi sehingga abuku bisa ditebar di laut, atau dibawa kembali pada Ibu.

Tapi kemudian terjadi sesuatu yang sangat ajaib. Mereka masih menyimpan jasadku, tidak langsung membakarku, sementara melakukan persiapan-persiapan entah apa. Lantas Kuroi yang menjaga jasadku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Jantungku perlahan kembali berdenyut. Pelan, tapi ada. Entah apa yang dipompanya, mengingat tak ada darah dalam tubuhku. Ia menghubungi Alfa, dan Alfaku melakukan satu hal yang paling tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan alasannya: ia menyuntikkan sendiri darahnya ke tubuhku. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan ilham itu. Memang, itu pertaruhan dan tak ada yang dirugikan. Jika racunnya menghancurkan tubuhku, toh aku memang sudah mati.

Entah mengapa, ia berhasil. Kulitku yang kusam dan pucat perlahan kembali mendapatkan ronanya. Detak jantungku menguat. Dan pada hari ketiga, yang artinya keenam sejak aku digigit, aku mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku. Aku membuka mata. Dan saat itu—kata mereka, karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat—kata pertama yang meluncur lirih dari lisanku adalah 'lapar'.

Mereka memberikanku makanan apa saja yang mereka temukan tapi aku selalu memuntahkannya balik. Hingga satu saat Volturi membawa mangsa mereka—para manusia, turis—ke dalam kastil bawah tanah dan makan dengan rakus di hadapan kami. Saat itu aku menangkap bau darah. Dan mendadak, begitu saja, entah digerakkan oleh kekuatan apa, aku langsung melesat dan menyerang salah satu di antaranya. Mengeringkannya saat itu juga. Dan belum lagi hilang rasa keterkejutan mereka, aku sudah menyerang salah satu pengawal Volturi, menghisap darah yang baru saja dimakannya sekaligus racunnya dari kerongkongannya.

Darah itu membuatku kembali. Memberiku kekuatan. Kulitku kembali cerah dan kenyal. Jantungku kembali seperti semula. Namun, aku kehilangan beberapa karakteristik serigala. Tubuhku tetap beberapa derajat di bawah suhu rata-rata serigala. Detak jantungku tak secepat mereka. Dan sistemku, terus-menerus, membutuhkan dua hal itu. Canduku: darah dan racun.

Entah apa sebutannya aku. Bukan serigala. Bukan vampir. Bukan hibrida. Bukan apapun.

Apa itu membuatku lebih kuat?

Sayangnya, tidak.

Aku tak punya kulit kebal membatu seperti vampir. Fungsi metabolismeku menurun. Kecepatan penyembuhanku di bawah rata-rata serigala lain. Tapi aku mendapatkan sesuatu sebagai gantinya: racun. Sama seperti yang dimiliki Alfaku. Aku bisa membunuh serigala dengan racunku. Meski berbeda dengan vampir, aku tak bisa mengubah manusia. Racunku akan membunuhnya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Aro tak membunuhku: aku bukan Anak Bulan. Dan aku juga mendapatkan satu karakteristik vampir lain: kecepatan. Bahkan dalam wujud manusia. Ini satu-satunya yang membantuku, karena aku tak bisa mengharapkan yang lain. Tubuhku tak lagi tumbuh. Selamanya aku berada dalam wujud itu: anak perempuan 15 tahun. Pendek, kecil, dan rangkaian hal bodoh lain yang membuatku sangat bisa dipersamakan dengan Jane Volturi. Minus sifat tenang dan anggunnya, tentu. Dan tentu saja minus rambut panjang indahnya yang selalu membuatku iri...

Dan itu terjadi bahkan sebelum Alfa mengklaim tubuhku. Aku telah menjadi dirinya, dalam versi yang jauh lebih lemah, bahkan sebelum kejadian di Nepal, empat bulan lalu.

Aku lupa menyebutkan satu hal yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku baru menyadari beberapa bulan sesudahnya. Instingku menguat. Lebih daripada yang lain. Aku bisa merasakan aura. _Shifter, _calon_ shifter, _kedudukan mereka dalam kawanan hanya dari pancaran hawa yang mengelilinginya. Bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan, tentu saja. Itu hanya seperti penguatan kemampuan serigala standar untuk mengendus bau _shifter_ lain. Meski tetap saja, dibanding Phat, penciumanku biasa-biasa saja. Tapi Alfaku menganggapnya sesuatu yang bagus. Ia terus melatihku, hingga aku bisa membedakan semua sensasi yang kurasakan dari pancaran aura itu. Ia berusaha agar aku bisa memanfaatkan bakat itu untuk kepentingan aliansi. Merasakan keberadaan darah seseorang yang potensial, misalnya. Mencari Alfa yang sekiranya kuat agar kami bisa menaklukkannya sebagai suntikan kekuatan bagi aliansi. Dengan itu kami berhasil mendapatkan Malik, Alfa Sahara, serta beberapa suku _shifter _di Asia Tenggara. Selain Phat, tentu, yang memang sudah ditaklukkan jauh sebelumnya.

Kadang aku mendapat bonus, tentu, misalnya menghisap darah salah satu kawanan yang terpapar. Itu simbiosis mutualisme. Sampai kadang Phat mempertanyakan motifku demikian bersemangat mengejar lintah, padahal jelas aku tidak berdaya kalau harus bertarung dalam keadaan perut lapar, seperti sudah dibuktikan berulang kali. Dipikirnya mungkin aku akan senang menjerumuskan kawananku dalam bahaya. Itu berarti makan besar.

Ya … tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih…

Sejak terakhir kali minum darah manusia secara langsung satu setengah tahun lalu, jujur saja, aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi. Aku juga tidak minum darah hewan—Kuroi akan sedih sekali kalau aku berani-beraninya berburu hewan liar, dia lebih sayang hewan daripada manusia. Aku berburu yang lebih bisa memberiku kenikmatan ganda: vampir yang baru saja makan. Darah yang masih tersimpan di kerongkongannya, darah yang basah, hangat, dan tercampur racun vampir… Itulah yang kuinginkan.

Mungkin ini pertanyaannya: jika aku memangsa vampir, mengapa aku hampir selalu kalah jika berusaha melawan mereka dalam keadaan lapar?

Nah, itu juga pertanyaanku. Aku tidak tahu.

Meski minum darah di kerongkongan vampir artinya itu sama saja aku minum darah manusia—lebih menjijikkan, malah, kata Phat, karena aku makan makanan makhluk lain yang separuh tercerna—tapi apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat, memangnya? Aku tak suka makan vampir vegetarian—darah hewan yang mereka makan rasanya super tidak enak, sungguh. Meski jika memang dietku mencakup mereka juga, pastinya Kuroi akan senang. Setidaknya ada yang mengurangi populasi parasit pemangsa hewan yang ia sayangi dan lindungi, kan? Ia selalu memandang sinis pada para lintah vegetarian itu. Katanya, jika memang mereka vegetarian, seharusnya mereka makan saja getah karet dan air cucian beras.

Jika yang terakhir itu diucapkan Phat, mungkin aku takkan peduli. Masalahnya itu diucapkan Kuroi, dengan gaya kakunya yang serius. Membuat siapapun diam tak bisa berkutik. Dan kubayangkan ada burung lewat dalam panel kosong ala _shoujo-manga. _

—_Siiiing…_

Sudahlah, Kuroi dan urusan 'aktivis pecinta alam'-nya memang selalu tidak jelas.

Meski tak terhitung kali merasakan darah _shifter, _dalam satu setengah tahun ini, baru minggu lalu aku kembali kehilangan kendali. Kala berurusan dengan darah Jacob. Kakakku. Dan takkan kulakukan lagi. Lebih baik aku mati ketimbang aku harus tergelincir seperti itu.

Tapi membusuk karena menghisap darah dari tubuh seseorang? Baru sekali kurasakan itu.

.

* * *

.

Dalam sekian menit, kukeringkan darah sekaligus racun di tubuh vampir itu. Ia masih hidup, tentu, tapi kering tanpa racunnya. Tubuhnya akan memproduksi racun itu lagi, tentu. Tapi ia bisa apa memang dengan tangan dan kaki yang sudah terpereteli? Seharusnya tentu saja Phat bisa membawa makanan ke sini tanpa memutilasi kaki dan tangannya terlebih dahulu, tapi itu jelas lebih susah. Siapa lintah yang mau mendonorkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan, beserta dirinya, pada satu makhluk tidak jelas sepertiku, memang? Kecuali aku bisa punya peliharaan lintah. Membiarkannya memangsa orang-orang supaya aku bisa memangsanya, dan kemudian melepaskannya lagi untuk memangsa orang-orang.

Sayangnya aku tidak seberuntung itu.

Begitu aku selesai dengannya, Phat langsung saja membawa tubuhnya keluar. Entah ia membakarnya atau melumatnya. Kurasa kemungkinan kedua jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Phat begitu ia kembali masuk. Aku masih meringkuk.

Kucoba merasakan sensasi di tenggorokanku. Apa aku merasa terbakar? Panas, ya… Tapi tidak perih… Rasa sakit di dadaku masih ada, walau tak lagi ada rasa seakan jantungku tercerabut. Kulitku masih hancur, tapi pembusukan itu tak lagi menjalar.

"Membaik?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa kau bisa bangun? Kau bisa berburu sendiri… Itu akan jauh lebih efektif. Tak ada darah tercecer, kau tahu maksudku."

"Dengan kondisinya, mungkin malah itu akan menjerumuskan Korra dalam bahaya…," peringat Kuroi. "Bisa jadi malah ia yang dimangsa."

"Ayolah, Okako…," Phat hampir memutar bola mata. Di kawanan ia satu-satunya yang lumayan akrab dengan Kuroi hingga berani membuat nama panggilan sendiri, di luar Kacchan dan panggilan formal 'Kuroi'. "Mana ada lintah yang mau-maunya memangsanya? Aku yakin darahnya beracun bagi mereka."

"Kita tidak tahu itu," tanggap Kuroi.

"Karena belum pernah dicoba, kan?"

"Sebaiknya tidak," Kuroi berkata tajam, "Kecuali kau ingin ia mati."

Mendengar nada final dalam kalimat Kuroi, Phat berdecak keras.

"Artinya aku harus mencari buruan lain kan?" omelnya, meski ia bangkit juga dan menuju pintu.

Dalam hati, meski lemah, aku masih bisa terkekeh.

"Ya, simpan tawamu itu, Korra," gerutunya. "Nanti pokoknya aku pasti akan meminta bayaran!"

"Phat," Kuroi bicara hati-hati, "apa kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu bahwa vampir yang kaubawa ke sini bukan yang sudah memangsa dua orang tadi? Jika memang dua orang itu beracun bagi Korra…"

"Oh, aku yakin itu tidak masalah, Okako," respon Phat santai. "Darah yang sudah ada di dalam tenggorokan vampir berbeda dengan yang masih ada dalam sistem manusia, atau _shifter, _apapun. Meski sama-sama bersenyawa dengan racun, kurasa kandungan racun dalam tubuh vampir yang lebih banyak telah menetralisir apapun senyawa dalam darah shifter itu yang berbahaya bagi Korra…"

"Dari mana kau bisa memastikan?"

"Karena vampir yang baru saja kuberikan adalah lintah yang tadi kulepas..."

Aku membelalak. Ia bertaruh dengan nyawaku?

Tapi ia tak peduli dengan itu, dengan tenang melangkah lagi keluar gubuk. Bisa kudengar gerutuannya ketika ia kembali berubah dan melintasi hutan, mencari buruan lain. Meski taruhannya kadang membahayakan, tapi kutahu ia akan melakukan segalanya demiku. Ia saudaraku. Phat Chulalongkorn. Kakakku.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Tidak seperti yang kuinginkan, tapi sudahlah…**

**Tadinya sih pengennya agak sedikit lebih heroik tu si Korra, Phat, n Kuroi. Biar tegang geto, tapi ga tau kenapa malah jadi begini… hixxx… Tadinya juga mau sekalian dimasukin perjumpaan dengan salah satu musuh mereka, tapi begitu ditulis, kok malah ga ada kesempatan ya?**

**Sutralah… masi ada lain kesempatan saat Korra udah baikan.**

**Ada bagian ga jelas waktu si Korra cerita soal Kuroi… ga tau kenapa jadi begitu… Pas dibaca lagi, sudahlah. Jadi OOC memang… garing lagi…**

**Please, silakan yang mau ripiu, menghujat jg ndapapa deh… hehehe…**

**.**

**OMAKE **

**-deleted paragraph-**

Korra:

Mungkin ini pertanyaannya: jika aku memangsa vampir, mengapa aku hampir selalu kalah jika berusaha melawan mereka dalam keadaan lapar?

Nah, itu juga pertanyaanku. Aku tidak tahu.

Tanya aja authornya... Paling-paling dia lagi ngelindur waktu nulis ini...

.

Author:

Next chap, lo mati, Korra! *kepala mulai berasap*

.

**-deleted paragraph 2-**

Korra:

Ia selalu memandang sinis pada para lintah vegetarian itu. Katanya, jika memang mereka vegetarian, seharusnya mereka makan saja getah karet dan air cucian beras.

Jika yang terakhir itu diucapkan Phat, mungkin aku takkan peduli. Masalahnya itu diucapkan Kuroi, dengan gaya kakunya yang serius. Membuat siapapun diam tak bisa berkutik. Dan kubayangkan ada burung lewat dalam panel kosong ala _shoujo-manga._

—_Siiiing…_

_(Author langsung dicambuki Korra dan Kuroi)_

Korra: Lo penting banget si, author...

Kuroi: Tauk! Gua udah keren-keren imejnya... Mendadak jadi kaya begono... OOC banget siyy

Author: Ampuuuuunnnn biyuuuungggg...


	30. 30 - Adik

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. Spin off of fanfic The Another Black.**_

_**.**_

**Maaf beribu maaf, saudara-saudara... Kemarin malam aku update chapter yang salah... Ini baru chapter yang benar:**

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

**30. Adik**

Wednesday, June 26, 2013

3.41 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

Akhir pekan yang menjemukan. Sungguh. Terbaring di gubuk kotor, tanpa bisa bergerak. Dengan hanya Kuroi atau Phat yang menemani, hanya salah satu dari mereka, sementara lainnya lagi berburu untukku.

Terus terang, kondisi gubuk yang kotor dan sama sekali tidak steril ini sepenuhnya tidak baik untukku. Tapi memangnya aku bisa apa? Phat dan Kuroi sudah melakukan sebisanya. Kini sudah tak ada sarang laba-laba, debu setebal hampir sepuluh senti, dan sampah daun-daun berserakan. Tapi tetap saja kami tak mungkin merenovasi tempat ini. Gubuk ini harus tetap seperti begini adanya—tidak terawat, kotor, intinya apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa tempat ini tak berpenghuni. Itulah sebabnya hanya bagian dalam gubuk ini saja yang dibersihkan. Dari luar tetap saja kotor. Bahkan jika kebetulan ada anak kecil yang tersesat ke sini, atau lebih parah lagi patroli kawanan Kakak, takkan mereka menyangka ada orang yang meninggalinya.

Gubuk ini sudah benar-benar sesuai dengan stereotip manapun tentang rumah hantu. Rumah bobrok kotor dengan makhluk mengerikan bersemayam di dalamnya.

Makhluk mengerikan—ya, seperti itulah aku kini. Setelah beberapa nyawa melayang, tetap saja pembusukan di tubuhku belum juga dapat ditanggulangi. Laju pembusukanku menurun drastis, tapi luka yang sudah tertera di sana juga tidak langsung menutup. Aku tak hendak mengintip ke pikiran Kuroi untuk tahu seperti apa wujudku kini. Mungkin seperti setan neraka. Dan mereka juga berhati-hati untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu, bahkan walau mereka merawatku. Aku merasa seperti hantu ratusan tahun yang dikutuk. Coba saja nanti ada orang kebetulan lewat dan melihatku bercokol di sini, bisa-bisa ia lari menjerit-jerit dan kembali dengan sepasukan warga desa, berniat langsung membakarku beserta gubuk ini sekalian.

Kuroi sudah menghubungi Dad—ia pulang semalam dan menelepon dari rumah tempat dia _homestaying, _khusus untuk meminta izin Dad bahwa ia dan aku akan pergi ke rumah salah satu teman untuk menginap. Tentunya ia harus melakukan itu. Kini setelah kami tahu tempat Kuroi tinggal adalah mertua si Alfa Sam, kami harus benar-benar memperhatikan kebohongan kami. Sungguh aku menyesal tidak punya ide yang lebih bagus. Terserahlah. Paling-paling Dad menelepon Sam dan Sam akan melapor bahwa aku pernah menginap di tempat cowok. Mungkin nanti begitu kembali Dad akan menghukumku, tapi itu bukan kekhawatiranku sekarang.

Lebih dari apapun, yang jadi pertanyaanku: apa aku akan kembali hidup-hidup?

"Jangan berpikir buruk terus, bisa jadi pembawa sial," ujar Phat seraya memborehkan lapisan ramuan herbal baru di tubuhku. Kini ia yang merawatku, sedangkan Kuroi di luar sana berusaha mencarikanku makanan.

Aku susah-payah berusaha memalingkan wajahku padanya.

"Aku sudah di ambang kematian begini, mau ada kesialan apa lagi memang?" tanyaku sinis.

Ia mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah… mungkin saja seperti pikiranmu. Bakal ada anak kecil masuk dan menjerit-jerit melihat monster sepertimu, lalu membawa warga untuk membakarmu."

"Bagus. Lucu sekali, Phat."

Ia terkekah. Sikapnya agak lebih ringan sekarang tahu aku akhirnya bisa bicara, meski suaraku serak dan lebih seperti auman setan ketimbang suara manusia.

Ooooh… aku sungguh ingin pulang… Minggu ini seharusnya aku main di rumah Cole. Aku berjanji akan masak untuknya, dan mungkin kami akan nonton DVD bersama Brady. Brady pasti membawa foto-foto pertunjukan balet Ginny dan memamerkannya dengan bangga. Siapapun tahu ia sayang betul dengan adik semata wayangnya itu. Atau bahkan Ginny ikut main sekalian, dan siapa tahu ia membawa gosip menarik. Sudah jelas, seperti kakaknya dan Cole, anak itu juga sudah teracuni gosip.

Atau aku bisa menonton Cole merajut… Siapa tahu ia malah mau mengajariku membuat crochet. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia memamerkan syal crochet yang katanya mau ia beri untukku. Hijau muda dengan sentuhan kuning. Motifnya cantik. Agak kagum juga aku. Karyanya itu sungguh tak mengesankan orang yang baru belajar. Dan ia juga menunjukkanku foto-foto karya yang ia buat di kelas keramik. Bagus betul. Ia paling suka metode _pinching _dan _coiling, _katanya. Dan ia tengah bereksperimen dengan aneka teknik glasir yang indah. Katanya juga ia sering menjual karyanya di konter-konter cenderamata di pinggir pantai, dengan bantuan salah satu temannya yang namanya Embry. Mungkin ia memang berbakat dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kerajinan tangan.

Duo serigala itu sungguh membuatku kagum. Cole dengan jemari indahnya dan Brady dengan kemampuan memasaknya… Serius. Kemarin akhirnya sempat juga aku mencoba cake buatan Brady. Memang tidak salah cita-citanya menjadi pattisier. Cakenya lembut, enak, langsung meleleh di lidahku. Hei, membuat cake itu jelas bukan sembarangan. Aku beberapa kali mencoba tapi hasilnya selalu saja tidak sempurna. Entah gosong atau tidak mengembang. Cake berbeda dengan masakan asin yang biasa kubuat. Sekali resepnya salah, atau kau memasukkan takaran dalam jumlah yang tidak tepat, kau tak bisa menambahkan bahan-bahan sesudah cake itu jadi. Dan lagi, ada sistem tertentu yang membuat pusing. Kepekatan telur dan terigu atau lama pengocokan, lama pembakaran, takaran _baking soda… _beberapa adonan harus didinginkan terlebih dahulu sebelum dibakar… Ribet. Aku lebih baik membuat seratus porsi lasagna ketimbang membakar sebuah cake.

Kalau aku di rumah Cole sekarang, siapa tahu aku bisa diajari Brady memasak…

Ooooh, aku ingin cakeeeeeeeee…

"Tidak boleh," larang Phat tegas yang membuatku mendelik. "Kau belum sembuh benar. Pencernaanmu bisa jadi belum berfungsi normal. Selain darah, aku tak ingin meresikokan kau memakan makanan lain."

Cih. Menyebalkan!

"Ingat yang terjadi setelah kau 'bangkit' waktu itu, Korra…," ia merujuk pada saat ketika aku kembali hidup setelah teracuni si tua Marcus. "Waktu itu kan kau tidak bisa mencerna apapun."

"Tapi kan ini berbeda…"

"Entah sama atau beda, yang jelas aku tak ingin mengambil resiko."

Kata-kata Phat final dan aku tahu kebenaran dari kata-kata itu sehingga aku pun tak berani membantah. Biar menyebalkan begitu, patut kuakui Phat lumayan perhatian…

"Bukan lumayan tapi _memang_ perhatian," tegasnya seraya menyuruhku berguling dan mengganti alas di bawah punggungku. Kuroi menyuruhnya menggantinya setiap dua jam, agar aku tidak menempel di alas. Ia pernah merawat salah satu marionette Alfa yang juga mengalami pembusukan, dan karena ia alpa mengganti alas, punggung sang marionette, yang memang jaringannya rusak, menempel di sana. Ia sampai harus melepas alas itu bak mengupas pisang. Dan kulit serta sebagian dagingnya menempel di sana—mengerikan, jujur saja.

Aku menerawang sembari berbaring miring, selagi Phat mengganti alasku. Aku pastinya berbau busuk, tapi ia tak mengernyitkan hidung. Sikap perhatiannya ini sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya yang biasa—selalu mengejekku dan membuatku sengsara. Mencari pertengkaran, bisa dibilang. Tapi sekarang ia bersikap laksana seorang kakak. Hingga aku sempat berpikir ia mungkin kerasukan atau apa.

"Itu kan tidak perlu dipertanyakan, Korra," ia mendesah begitu selesai mengganti alas. "Kau kan adikku."

Adik, ya…

Soal itu memang tak perlu dipertanyakan. Aku adalah adik bungsu seisi kawanan. Oke, sekarang memang ada yang lebih kecil dariku, si Yusuf itu. Tapi Yusuf bukan anggota kawanan inti. Dan lebih lagi, Yusuf tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Phat.

Ya, aku berbeda.

Atau setidaknya, ada satu bagian dariku yang berbeda.

Mataku masih menerawang sementara pikiranku melayang-layang ketika memori itu kembali. Mungkin Phat yang menariknya, mungkin alam bawah sadarku yang memainkannya. Aku tidak tahu. Itu bukan hanya memoriku, bayangan itu bercampur dengan memori Phat. Dan ia tidak bicara tentangku. Tapi entah mengapa, kurasakan … itulah _aku_.

.

* * *

.

**Suddha Sri Abhiromya Throne Hall, Grand Palace, Siam, 1893**

Gadis kecil dengan rambut yang disanggul tinggi di puncak kepala itu melayang ringan sambil tertawa-tawa. Usianya mungkin sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun. Kulitnya kecoklatan, mengenakan kain bermotif bunga berpinggiran emas dan kain selendang yang dibelit menyilang menutupi tubuh bagian atas. Gelang emas menghiasi pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, bergemerincing setiap kali kakinya menapak.

_*Sira, jangan berlari-lari begitu, nanti kau jatuh…,* _suara seorang pemuda mengejarnya. Melintasi cermin besar, kulihat wajah itu. Pemuda berusia 15 tahun. Versi lebih muda dari pemuda yang kukenal sebagai Phat.

_*Tidak apa-apa, Phee… Aku kan sudah besar…,*_ gadis itu terus berlari melintasi aula besar yang dihiasi patung-patung emas, menembus pintu besar berukir yang dicat warna keemasan, menuju taman penuh bunga-bunga aneka warna. Beberapa gazebo dengan atap keemasan menyembul di antara kerimbunan pepohonan.

_*Ya, tapi kalau kau jatuh dan luka, aku yang akan dimarahi Manda-Shri…*_

_*Astaga, Phee-cha… Kau itu cerewet sekali!* _gadis itu berbalik, menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut nan manis sebelum menggandeng tangan pemuda yang mengikutinya. _*Kau kan jarang-jarang main menemaniku, kita main petak umpet yuk…*_

Terdengar desahan Phat, tapi senyum tersungging juga ketika ia mengikuti adiknya. Bersandar pada sebuah pohon, menutup mata, sementara sang adik terkikik-kikik lantas berlari menjauh. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya entah di mana.

_*Sudah belum?* _setelah hitungan kesepuluh, Phat membuka mata. Tak ada sosok adik kecilnya di manapun, tapi bisa didengarnya kikik-kikik kecil tertahan di balik semak-semak.

Tersenyum, Phat pura-pura mencari, berusaha terdengar bingung, sementara mengindik-indik mencari jalan memutar ke balik semak-semak tempat adiknya bersembunyi.

_*Nah, kena kau!* _serunya seraya menangkap pingganganak kecil itu. Gadis bernama Sira itu meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya, sebelum Phat melemparkannya ke punggungnya. Menggendongnya di bahu kecilnya. _*Ayo, jangan nakal, Norng-saw… Aku hari ini ada waktu seharian. Kau mau berkuda?*_

_*Mau! Mau! Mau!* _jerit si cilik di bahunya. Dan Phat tertawa, melintasi jalur jalan setapak kecil di tengah taman menuju kandang kuda.

.

**Kamar Phat di Windsor Palace, Siam, Januari 1895**

_*Bohong! Kenapa Phee tidak bisa bersama denganku lagi?* _jerit si kecil, kala ayah dan ibunya menyampaikan berita itu padanya: kakaknya, Vajirunhis, tak bisa lagi tinggal di dalam istana.

_*Karena ia terpilih, Putriku…,* _bisik raja paruh baya itu. _*Kakakmu mulai sekarang harus mengemban tugas besar. Ia tak bisa lagi menemanimu bermain. Ia A Maawn. Bahkan keberadaannya harus menjadi rahasia. Di muka umum, kita harus bersikap seolah-olah kakakmu telah meninggal…*_

_*Tapi Phee-cha belum meninggal! Phee-cha akan terus bersamaku! Benar kan, Phee?*_

Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju tempat tidur berkanopi emas tempat kakaknya terbaring. Tangan-tangannya yang mungil merengkuh tubuh Phat yang panas membara. Ia mengejit sedikit merasakan panas tubuh Phat, dan napasnya yang putus-putus, tapi tak melepaskan rangkulannya dari leher Phat. Ia bahkan meronta kala ayahnya berusaha melepaskannya.

_*Phee-cha akan terus bersamaku…,*_ bisiknya, membenamkan wajah ke leher Phat. Setetes air matanya jatuh ke wajah Phat. Meski lemah, Phat mengerahkan segenap upayanya untuk mengangkat tangannya, membelai rambut gadis itu.

_*Aku akan terus bersamamu, Sira sayang, Norng-saw kecilku… Aku akan terus ada dan melindungimu…*_

_._

**Kamar Sirabhorn Sobhon, Grand Palace, Siam, Mei 1898**

Langkah-langkah kaki Phat terdengar kala ia melintasi lorong menuju kamar adiknya. Seorang pelayan menghadangnya begitu ia tiba di depan kamar.

_*Ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia. Tuan Putri Sirabhorn tidak bisa dijenguk.*_

_*Adikku sekarat!* _suara Phat tampak panik. _*Setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali!*_

_*Ampun beribu ampun, Yang Mulia. Duli Paduka Rama sudah menitahkan hamba untuk tak membuka pintu apapun yang terjadi. Penyakit Tuan Putri mungkin akan menular…*_

_*Kau tahu aku takkan bisa tertular penyakit apapun!*_ setengah berteriak, Phat menghalau sang pelayan, membuka pintu berat berukir itu. Pintu terhempas dengan keras, dan sosok Phat muncul di balik daun pintu yang terbuka, memasuki kamar dengan tergesa diikuti si pelayan yang gemetar ketakutan.

Suasana kamar itu begitu menekan, terasa bagai mimpi buruk. Hampir melayang, Phat mendekati tempat tidur. Hatinya bagai teriris-iris melihat adik kecilnya terbaring dengan napasnya yang berat. Wajahnya begitu kuyu. Ia bahkan sudah tak kuasa lagi bicara. Namun mata gadis kecil itu sedikit bersinar kala mendapati sosok sang kakak terduduk di sisi pembaringan. Tangannya yang lemah berusaha menggapai, yang segera jatuh. Phat menangkap tangan itu, meremasnya sebelum membawanya ke bibirnya. Mencium jemari-jemari kecil itu dengan pilu.

_*Apa kata dokter? Para tabib?*_ ia berpaling pada si pelayan yang kini berlutut di kaki tempat tidur.

_*Sembah hamba, Yang Mulia. Menurut dokter Barat, Tuan Putri terkena pneumonia. Usianya mungkin hanya beberapa hari lagi…*_

_*Beberapa hari?!*_

_*Segala daya upaya telah dikerahkan, Yang Mulia. Tak ada apapun kecuali keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan Tuan Putri. Saat ini hamba hanya bisa mendoakan Tuan Putri…*_

_*Brengsek, kau!* _teriak Phat, menendang tubuh ringkuh si pelayan. _*Jangan berkata seolah adikku sudah mati!*_

_*Ampun…*_

_*Sekali kau bicara adikku tak ada harapan, akan ku—*_

Namun kata-katanya terhenti ketika dirasanya tangan kecil adiknya mengeras di genggaman tangannya. Dipandangnya gadis itu. Dilihatnya kepala itu menggeleng lemah. Ada nada ketidaksetujuan di matanya.

_*Oh, Norng-saw kecilku…*_ dicondongkannya tubuhnya, mengecup dahi Sirabhorn. _*Aku akan melindungimu apapun bayarannya. Kau harus terus hidup. Kau pasti akan terus hidup…*_

Dan dengan itu ia melepas tangannya. Sekali lagi jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah adik yang sangat ia cintai, sebelum ia mengundurkan diri, tergesa melintasi lorong istana. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Hanya ada satu yang bisa menyelamatkan Sira.

.

**Batas negeri Siam, Mei 1898**

_*Kumohon, hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan adikku…*_

Tak diduganya ia akan menundukkan kepala serendah itu. Merapatkan kepalanya dengan tanah. Menyembah. Memohon pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang ia perangi selama dua tahun ini, sejak ia memegang posisi sebagai jenderal para A Maawn. Perempuan yang berusaha mengambil alih otoritasnya. Perempuan yang berusaha menundukkannya untuk memperlebar kekuasaan.

Meski ia tak melihat, bisa dirasanya perempuan itu tersenyum, kala mendekat dan membangunkannya.

_*Aku sungguh tak menduga kau akan muncul di hadapanku seperti ini, Yang Mulia Maha Vajirunhis…,* _suara perempuan itu begitu indah. Lembut. Sama sekali tak ada sirat pongah.

Tapi ia tak bisa tertipu. Perempuan ini, yang mengaku sebagai Maharani, hanya luarnya saja tampak begitu lembut dan penuh sopan santun. Sedangkan di dalam, ia adalah titisan Durga, atau bahkan Kali. Tidak, ia tidak hanya Dewi Kematian, ia Dewi Perang. Mungkin ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam, puas telah melihatnya, sang jenderal yang tak kenal takut, menyembah seakan-akan ia adalah dewa.

Tapi memang ya, saat ini ialah yang paling dekat posisinya dengan dewa.

_*Aku akan memberikan apapun, Ratu Keumala. Asal kau sudi menyelamatkan adikku…,* _mohonnya lagi. Ia sudah berlutut kini, tapi tetap tak berani diangkatnya kepalanya.

_*Adikmu?* _tanya si perempuan yang dipanggil Ratu Keumala itu.

_*Adikku, Sirabhorn Sobhon. Ia mengidap pneumonia. Usianya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Semua tabib dan dokter sudah menyerah…*_

_*Oh, begitu? Dan apa yang membuatmu mengira aku bisa menyelamatkannya?*_

Kali itu diberanikannya mengangkat kepala.

_*Karena aku telah menyelidikimu. Kau bukan hanya Ratu Cut Meutia Keumala, bukan? Wujudmu sebenarnya adalah roh… Tubuh wanita yang kautempati sekarang sudah hampir tewas beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kau memberinya kehidupan baru, kekuatan baru…Dan sebelumnya kau sudah beberapa kali mengambil wujud lain. Aku juga telah menyelidiki beragam legenda. Darahmu, aku yakin, bisa memberikan kehidupan kedua bagi adikku…*_

_*Begitu?* _dilihatnya wajah itu tersenyum. _*Tapi adikmu ini, apakah ia berdarah _theriomorph _sepertimu?*_

_*Ibuku, satu-satunya yang mungkin menurunkan darah ini padaku, adalah juga ibu kandungnya. Mungkin memang ya, ia memiliki darah _theriomorph_.*_

_*Tapi ia tidak berubah?*_

_*Usianya baru 9 tahun. Aku tidak yakin apa ia mungkin akan berubah atau tidak.*_

_*9 tahun? Itu usia yang terlalu muda…*_ tekur Keumala.

Phat menanti dengan jantung berdebar kencang atas keputusan sang ratu. Akankah adiknya selamat?

Lama berselang ketika akhirnya Keumala mengangkat kepalanya dan bersabda, _*__Kau tahu apa yang terjadi bila aku memberinya darahku, kan? Tergantung sistem tubuhnya dalam memproses darahku, mungkin ia akan membeku di usia itu, atau minimal pertumbuhannya melambat… Saat itu ia bahkan tidak bisa hidup di kalangan masyarakat normal. Dan kau tahu akan menjadi apa ia.*_

_*Aku tidak peduli, Ratu Keumala. Asal adikku selamat.*_

_*Tapi kautahu aku takkan memberi sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma…*_

_*Karena itu tadi aku sudah menyatakannya. Aku akan memberikan apapun.*_

_*Bahkan adikmu?*_

Kepalanya terhentak. Matanya berubah nanar seketika.

_*A, apa?*_

_*Sudah kubilang ia takkan bisa hidup di kalangan masyarakat biasa. Ia mungkin akan terus-menerus menginginkan darah untuk menopang kehidupannya, membuatnya akan dicurigai. Masyarakatmu tak hanya akan menjadi korban, mereka bisa jadi malah menjadi ancaman utama bagi adikmu. Mereka bisa membunuhnya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah membiarkannya hidup bersama kami.*_

_*Bersama … kalian?*_

_*Benar. Kami akan melindunginya, menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir…*_

_*Tapi itu berarti aku takkan bisa melihatnya lagi…*_

_*Setidaknya kau tahu ia masih hidup. Kau akan bisa bertemu dengannya suatu saat, jika takdir menghendaki. Dan juga, aku menginginkan hal lain.*_

_*Hal lain?*_

_*Kau tahu aku tak bisa membagi darahku dengan sembarang orang. Ia memiliki darah _theriomorph_. Lebih lagi, darah biru. Memberiku darahnya sama saja menjadikannya memiliki otoritas atas kawananku, dan aku tak bisa meresikokan terjadinya kepemimpinan ganda di sini. Jadi jika ia sudah cukup matang, aku akan menjadikannya inangku. Aku takkan membunuhnya, tapi itu artinya kesadarannya akan melebur, berdampingan denganku. Saat itu terjadi, walau adikmu masih bisa kautemui dan kaurasakan, dirinya bukan lagi miliknya…*_

Mata Phat membelalak sementara pikirannya berkecamuk. Memberikan adiknya… meresikokan tubuh adiknya dimiliki jiwa yang lain… Sama saja adiknya mati…

Tapi jika ia tak menyetujui itu, adiknya akan benar-benar mati. Ia takkan bisa menemuinya lagi. Sama sekali...

Tapi seandainya ia setuju…

_*Kalau begitu, sama artinya satu saat kau akan membuat aku berperang dengan adikku sendiri… Minimal tubuh adikku sendiri…*_

Memikirkan adiknya, berubah menjadi Maharani penguasa, berusaha mengekspansi kerajaan yang semula adalah asalnya... Membunuh saudara-saudaranya sendiri... Ibunya... Ayahnya...

_*Itu takkan terjadi,*_ sabda Keumala._ *Aku berjanji takkan berusaha menaklukkan kawanan kalian lagi. Kami akan pergi dari Siam. Anggap itu bayaran karena telah memberiku calon inang. Kau berikan adikmu, dan kemerdekaan kalian takkan terusik.*_

Benarkah?

Perih menguasai dadanya dan rasa sesal sudah menggunung saat itu juga, kala dengan sangat terpaksa diambilnya pilihan itu.

_*Baik, aku menerima pertukaran itu…*_

_._

**Batas negeri Siam, Juli 1898**

_*Tidak! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Phee!* _gadis kecil itu berteriak, tidak mau melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Phat.

_*Maafkan aku, Sira sayang… Tapi ini yang terbaik…*_

_*Karena kalau tidak, aku memakan orang-orang? Karena kalau tidak, mungkin seisi istana akan habis? Bahkan aku akan memakan saudara-saudaraku sendiri, Bi'da-shri, dan Manda-shri? Karena aku telah berubah menjadi iblis?*_

Phat mengangkat gadis itu, memeluknya erat. Dirasanya Sira bergetar hebat di pelukannya, menangis. Dan tak bisa ditahannya untuk mengatakan satu kata itu, yang terus didengungkannya berkali-kali dalam sebulan lebih ini, _*Kau bukan iblis, Sira…*_

Ya. Dia bukan iblis. Seperti apapun Sira kini. Bahkan jika setiap seminggu, sejak Sira bangun dari sekarat setelah Keumala memberikan darahnya, didapatinya Sira lagi-lagi memakan salah satu pelayannya.

Hanya sang raja, permaisuri, dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu kenyataannya. Mereka menutup-nutupi segalanya, bilang para pelayan itu terjangkit penyakit dan mati hingga jenazahnya harus dibakar. Ia tahu Sira tak bisa menahan diri, Keumala telah memperingatkannya. Tapi tak lagi ia bisa menahan rumor itu, yang berkembang bak jamur di musim hujan tak hanya di dalam tembok istana, tapi juga menyelusup ke luar, menimbulkan kepanikan. Rumor yang mengatakan mungkin sang putri, yang mendadak sembuh setelah jelas-jelas di ambang kematian, adalah yang bertanggung jawab di balik semua itu. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Putri Sirabhorn Sobhon telah dikuasai iblis. Rumor yang berusaha keras dipangkasnya habis, namun ia tahu tak lagi ia bisa membendungnya. Seperti kata Keumala, Sirabhorn terancam. Bukan hanya dia, tapi juga seluruh keluarganya. Siapa saja bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk menggulingkan sang raja, ayah iblis.

Ini bagian dari perjanjian, tapi ia tahu inilah yang terbaik. Ia harus melepas adiknya.

Sirabhorn telah dinyatakan meninggal. Mereka membakar satu tubuh pelayan kecil, pelayan yang mati oleh Sirabhorn, dengan didandani seakan-akan ia adalah sang putri. Mengatakan penyakit lama sang putri kembali kambuh dan kali ini ia tidak bisa lepas dari jerat maut. Warga tidak mentah-mentah menelan kebohongan itu, tapi setidaknya mereka merasa lega. Lega bahwa sang iblis telah tiada.

Sungguh Phat ingin menggorok leher mereka yang menyebarkan berita itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

_*Kita bisa hidup di hutan, Phee… Hanya kita berdua… Jangan paksa aku meninggalkan Phee…,* _isak Sira.

_*Kau tahu itu keinginanku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau akan lebih bahagia dengan cara begini… Jauh, jauh lebih bahagia…," _bisiknya pelan di rambut Sira.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya pada dua perempuan yang menunggunya dengan sabar di hadapannya, Ratu Keumala dan pengiring setianya, gadis bermata sipit dengan rambut hitam dikepang panjang. Keduanya hanya memakai baju kurung dan sarung sederhana, melebur dengan penduduk asli, sama sekali tidak terkesan mewah. Tak jauh dari mereka, ia melihat sebuah kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda. Sais yang bertengger di bagian depan kereta terbuka itu sudah jelas _theriomorph, _mungkin dari India. Inikah calon keluarga baru adiknya?

_*Ini bukan perpisahan, Norng… Satu saat kita akan bertemu,* _ucapnya.

_*Janji?* _dilihatnya mata Sira sedikit bercahaya.

Ditelannya kepahitannya kala menjawab, _*Janji.*_

Ia tahu ia tak hanya membohongi Sira, ia juga membohongi diri sendiri, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyabarkan hatinya. Dipeluknya sang adik untuk terakhir kalinya, dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma Sira, berkehendak mengingat semua jejak bau gadis itu sebelum takdir memisahkan mereka.

Lamat-lamat ia melangkah, menyerahkan adiknya. Pengiring sang ratu menyambutnya, mengambil alih menggendong Sira. Sira masih menangis, tapi ia tak lagi meronta.

_*Tolong jaga adikku, Ratu Keumala…*_ bisiknya. Dilihatnya perempuan itu mengangguk.

_*Tentu, Yang Mulia…*_

Mata coklat Sira terus menatapnya sementara gadis itu menaiki kereta, tak sedetik juga lepas darinya. Ia melambai lemah, bersikeras merekam semua bayangan Sira dalam memorinya hingga sosok itu menghilang.

.

**Grand Palace, Siam, 1911**

_*Perang ini terus meluas. Bangsa kulit putih berusaha untuk mengambil alih Siam dengan segala cara. Kita sudah berupaya sebisa mungkin mengikuti perkembangan zaman, menyesuaikan diri, menjalin kerjasama. Ekonomi, budaya… Tapi semua itu belum cukup rupaya. Mereka mulai mendesak dengan kekuatan militer. Mereka memang tidak berani menyentuh Siam terang-terangan tetapi mereka mulai dengan negeri-negeri di sekitar. Satu saat nanti bisa jadi kita jatuh. Kita tak bisa terus bertahan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu,* _suara sang raja baru, Rama VI, Vajiravudh, berkumandang di aula pertemuan itu. Dipandangnya satu per satu orang-orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Para penasihat. Para jenderal. Para petinggi pasukan bayangan. Kakaknya, Maha Vajirunhis.

_*Kami sudah berupaya mempertahankan Siam sejauh yang kami bisa,* _Phat mempersembahkan laporannya. Ia mungkin kakak sang raja baru dan mantan putra mahkota, tetapi sebagai jenderal bayangan, hukum Siam menempatkannya di posisi lebih rendah ketimbang sang adik. Bukan sesuatu yang disesalinya, walau bagaimanapun._*Kami memperkuat pasukan dengan para tentara bayaran, dan pasukan A Maawn juga berjuang di balik layar. Hanya saja, kekuatan mereka tidak semudah itu ditaklukkan. Dan belakangan ada ancaman lain. Di beberapa tempat, kami mulai diteror makhluk-makhluk ganas yang memangsa penduduk. Wabah menjalar di mana-mana. Orang-orang berubah menjadi mayat hidup… Kekuatan kita sendiri terpereteli dari dalam.*_

_*Karena itu aku bersikukuh kita menjalin kerjasama dalam tingkat yang lebih tinggi.*_

_*Tingkat yang lebih tinggi?*_

_*Kudengar ada aliansi _theriomorph_ yang saat ini sedang menggalang kekuatan, dan kebetulan sedang singgah di dekat sini. Kita bisa memanfaatkan mereka.*_

Tak ada di ruangan itu yang tidak menahan napas mendengar titah sang raja. Menjalin kerjasama dengan aliansi?

_*Norng-cha-shri!*_ seru Phat. _*Harap kau pikirkan kembali keputusan itu! Mereka berupaya memperluas kekuasaan! Apa itu takkan berarti kita menjual diri kita pada mereka? Setelah bertahun-tahun kita berjuang agar Siam tetap bebas dari kekuatan asing, dalam arti apapun itu?*_

_*Mereka berbeda, Phee-cha… Mereka takkan menjajah dalam arti mengeksploitasi. Mereka hanya menjalin kerjasama dengan para _theriomorph. _Mereka memperkuat kita. Aku yakin ia akan sudi membantu."_

"_Membantu … dengan harga apa?"_

"_Phee, aku yakin ia takkan mempersulit. Lagipula pemimpin mereka sekarang adalah adik kandungmu, Sirobhorn Sobhon… Keluarga kita… Adik tiriku juga…*_

_*Tapi di dalamnya bukan dia!*_

_*Jika kau mau menilai kembali ke belakang, kaulah yang membuat itu terjadi, Phee-cha… Kau yang menjual Sirobhorn pada Keumala. Kita telah memberikan Keumala sosok inang yang ia butuhkan. Sekarang apa tidak bisa kita memintanya memperkuat kita?*_

_*Tapi… bagaimana jika ia meminta pertukaran lebih? Bagaimana jika ia menginginkan kita tunduk di bawahnya, memasuki aliansinya?*_

_*Kudengar mereka menganut prinsip otonomi. Kita tetap akan mendapatkan otoritas kita sendiri… Dan lagipula, bukankah itu akan menguntungkan semua pihak? Jika kita memasuki aliansi, bukankah setiap ancaman yang ditujukan pada kita, sudah kewajiban mereka untuk ikut membantu?*_

_*Tapi Norng-saw-shri! Pikirkan lagi! Ini sama saja artinya…*_

_*Cukup, Phee-cha,* _gema suara sang raja muda berkumandang dalam otoritas mutlak. Ia mungkin bukan pemimpin para _theriomorph_, bukan _theriomorph, _dan tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menurunkan Titah sepertinya, tapi ia raja. Otoritasnya adalah yang tertinggi. Lebih tinggi darinya, lebih tinggi dari apapun. _*Tidak bisakah kita menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?* _sang raja menurunkan suaranya, berusaha bersikap kooperatif walau isi kalimatnya tidak menunjukkan demikian. _*Setelah itu baru kita bicarakan harga…*_

Sabda raja adalah hukum tak terbantahkan.

.

**Perbatasan Burma, 1911**

_*Phee-cha ingin menemuiku, ada apa gerangan?* _suara itu menyapanya. Bukan suara penuh otoritas seperti disangkanya akan keluar dari bibir itu, tapi suara yang lembut dan penuh kasih.

Tapi itu tak bisa menahan Phat untuk tidak menggeram.

_*Kumohon berhenti memanggilku Phee-cha seperti dia. Kau bukan adikku.*_

_*Phee,* _lawan bicaranya tak kehilangan ketenangan bahkan walau Phat jelas menunjukkan kekurangajarannya. _*Bukankah memori yang membentuk seseorang? Dan di dalam memoriku, kau tetap tergambar sebagai kakak lelakiku yang penuh kasih, yang tetap berdiri untukku dan berjuang menyelamatkanku walau apapun yang terjadi. Tidakkah itu berarti aku adikmu?*_

_*Tapi kau bukan dia!*_

_*Ya atau bukan, tidakkah itu bisa kita kesampingkan? Bukankah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?*_

Phat memperhatikan sosok itu. Tiga belas tahun ia tidak melihat sosok adiknya, berbagai bayangan telah mampir dalam benaknya. Akan jadi seperti apa adiknya? Terperangkap dalam tubuh bocah 9 tahun dalam versi yang pahit dan mengerikan? Sosok yang dingin? Tapi kala dilihatnya sosok yang ada di hadapannya, tak bisa tidak seluruh ketakutannya terhalau. Fisik adiknya tak banyak berubah. Benar kata Keumala sebelum ia memutuskan menolong adiknya, pertumbuhannya akan sangat-sangat terhambat, meski tidak berhenti sama sekali. Tidak sebagai anak usia 9 tahun, ia lebih seperti gadis usia 13 atau 14 tahun. Manis, namun lebih anggun. Lembut. Sinar matanya memancarkan kerinduan.

Berkali-kali ia meneguhkan hatinya. Itu bukan Sirabhorn, Norng-saw-nya yang tercinta. Tapi bagaimanapun, tak bisa ia membuang perasaan itu. Bahagia bisa melihat adiknya lagi. Hasrat untuk memeluknya. Bersyukur bahwa adiknya tak kurang suatu apa.

_Salah! _batinnya terus berteriak. Itu bukan adiknya! Adiknya telah tiada!

Berapa lama sudah adiknya pergi? Sejak ia melepaskan adiknya ke bawah sayap Keumala sang serigala putih? Atau baru beberapa tahun, setelah Keumala menganggap tubuh adiknya telah cukup layak menjadi inangnya, menggantikan tubuhnya sendiri yang pastinya sudah membusuk?

Berapa lama roh Keumala akan memakai tubuh itu? Hingga ia menemukan yang lain?

Berapa lama ia masih akan bisa melihat sosok adiknya?

Lekas dihapusnya pikiran-pikiran itu. Itu tidak penting. Kini ia memiliki misi lain.

_*Keumala, aku ingin kau menjadi kekuatan kami…*_

_*Menjadi kekuatan?*_

_*Kami butuh dukungan untuk melindungi negeri kami dari orang asing.*_

_*Manusia? Tapi kami tidak melawan manusia atau ikut campur dalam politik manusia, kau tahu itu.*_

_*Masalah kami bukan hanya manusia. Para mayat hidup juga ikut meneror.*_

Keumala, dalam wujud Sirabhorn, terlihat mengerutkan dahi. _*Mayat hidup?*_

_*Entah sejak kapan populasi mereka meningkat. Penduduk kami, bahkan juga prajurit Siam jadi korban, banyak yang juga berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Kami para A Maawn terpaksa membantai mereka. Tak sedikit pula A Maawn yang menjadi korban. Itu artinya kekuatan kami berkurang drastis."_

_*Tapi seharusnya mereka menghindari wilayah tropis…*_

_*Seharusnya, ya. Tapi nyata bahwa mereka juga tidak peduli soal kerahasiaan. Apa yang mau dirahasiakan jika mereka memang berniat membantai habis? Saat ini kami benar-benar butuh dukungan kalian…*_

_*Tapi Phee, bukankah itu melawan kesepakatan? Setelah Phee memberikan Sirabhorn padaku, kami berjanji takkan pernah menginjakkan kaki di tanah Siam lagi?*_

_*Tolonglah, Keumala. Kami akan memberikan apapun?*_

Mata Sirabhorn agak berkilat ketika Phat mengatakan itu.

_*Apapun?*_

_*Jika itu berarti memberikan diriku padamu, maka akan kuberikan.*_

_*Itu berarti kawananmu tunduk padaku, Phee… Apa itu yang kauinginkan? Setelah bertahun-tahun berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan kemerdekaan kalian?*_

_*Kemerdekaan dan harga diri sekelompok A Maawn sama sekali tak ada artinya jika menimbang keselamatan seluruh negeri. Jika terus begini, Siam hancur. Apa lagi yang bisa kami lakukan?*_

_*Baiklah,* _kata Keumala akhirnya. _*Tapi satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Keumala. Panggil aku 'Norng', Phee…*_

_*Apa?*_

_*Panggil aku seperti dahulu Phee memanggilku.*_

_*Tapi…*_

_*Phee tahu aku rindu Phee, kan? Atau setidaknya, jika Phee masih tidak bisa melihatku sebagai Sirabhorn-mu, patut Phee ingat Sirabhorn hidup di dalam diriku. Perasaannya mempengaruhi perasaanku juga. Kesedihannya adalah kesedihanku. Dan kini ia merasa begitu nelangsa, bisa melihat kakak yang paling dicintainya ada di hadapannya, menatapnya, namun sang kakak bersikeras untuk tak menganggapnya ada.*_

Sungguh Phat ingin menyerah pada godaan itu. Sirabhorn tercintanya…

Menelan semua sesal, dikuatkannya hatinya untuk menjawab, _*Maaf, aku tidak bisa.*_

_*Kalau kau tak bisa memanggilku Sirabhorn, panggil aku dengan nama sejatiku.*_

_*Nama sejati?*_

_*Kierra. Itu namaku yang sebenarnya.*_

Kierra...

.

**Perbatasan Siam, Juli 1943**

Sungguh tak bisa ditahannya lagi ketika berita itu datang. Belum sampai tiga tahun ia diberi tahu bahwa Sirabhorn tak bisa lagi menopang roh Keumala alias Kierra dan wafat, sehingga Kierra terpaksa mencari inang lain. Ia berduka, jelas, tapi bisa ditahannya menimbang seseorang lain juga membawa jiwa Sirabhorn dalam dirinya. Setidaknya, meski raga Sirabhorn telah hancur, sebagian dari dirinya akan terus hidup. Tapi lantas berita itu datang. Cosette, gadis Prancis yang menjadi inang Kierra menggantikan Sirabhorn, tewas dalam pertempuran di Brazil. Kematian Cosette begitu mendadak, ia bahkan belum mencari siapapun sebagai pewarisnya. Tak ada penopang Kierra. Itu artinya, saat ini, tak ada juga Sirabhorn.

Di batas hutan, lekas ia berubah balik dan memakai kain yang selalu dibawanya setiap ia mengambil wujud serigala. Akhirnya, setelah mencari beribu cara, bisa juga ia memaksa satu-satunya pengiring Kierra yang lolos dari pembantaian itu untuk menemuinya. Ia harus tahu segalanya. Ia harus tahu apakah memang Sirabhorn sudah benar-benar tiada.

_*Tidak jika kita bisa mendapatkan calon inang yang tepat,* _ujar gadis bermata sipit itu, yang selalu dipanggil dengan nama samaran yang menggambarkan sosok serigalanya: Kuroi. Sirabhorn selalu mengatakan bulunya sehitam gagak, dan Kierra yang tewas itu, Cosette, mengatakan ia cantik meski dingin bak bunga es, sehingga belakangan ia menambah nama baru di belakang nama itu, kadang Kaa-chan, kadang Okako, kadang Kanako. Tidak jelas, memang. Tapi masih untung ia tidak dipanggil Oshimo.

Phat menatap Kuroi Okako dengan bingung. _*Bagaimana caranya?*_

_*Kierra pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Ia melayang tanpa raga bertahun-tahun hingga bisa mengklaim seseorang,* _jawab Kuroi sambil menekur, tapi kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan berujar penuh tekanan. _*Aku tahu keputusan untuk memilih inang adalah mutlak keputusannya, tapi kali ini kita tak bisa menunggu lama. Aliansi bisa terancam. Kita juga tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya jika ia berada dalam wujud arwah.*_

Ya. Mereka memang harus mencari seseorang yang potensial. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

_*Waktu itu Kierra bilang, ia tertarik pada Sira karena adikku memiliki darah _theriomorph?*

_*Ya…*_

_*Artinya ia akan lebih kuat jika merasuki seorang _theriomorph_?*_

_*Mungkin…*_

_*Bisakah ia mengambil seseorang dari keluargaku? Beberapa selir memiliki darah_ theriomorph._ Ia punya pilihan dari berbagai suku di Siam, Ceylon, dan Burma. Kurasa itu layak dicoba…*_

Kuroi menekur sejenak, tapi lantas katanya, _*Ya, patut dicoba…*_

_._

**Dhaka, 1948**

Sudah berapa lama sejak ia mengambil keputusan itu? Meninggalkan rumahnya, kedudukannya, menempuh perjalanan bersama Kuroi, hanya untuk menemukan satu hal: inang yang cocok bagi Kierra. Hanya agar ia bisa kembali bertemu Sirabhorn, merasakan keberadaan adiknya…

Ia telah menyodorkan banyak pilihan. Selir-selir ayahnya, adik-adik tirinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang cocok. Beberapa hanya tahan beberapa bulan. Malah ada yang hanya beberapa minggu. Tubuh mereka menolak, membusuk dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa itu terjadi. Dalam setahun setengah saja, Kierra berpindah tiga kali, mengklaim empat orang. Kata Kuroi, yang sudah bergabung sejak 1860-an, kondisi ini hanya pernah terjadi setelah Kierra terusir dari tubuh yang ia tempati di salah satu tempat di Benua Amerika. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan dahulu. Dahulu, tidak ada aliansi. Memang daerah kekuasaan Kierra baru mencakup Asia Timur dan beberapa kawanan di Asia Tenggara, tetapi ia sudah menapak menjadi Maharani.

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak Kierra berhenti mengklaim siapapun. Mengklaim seseorang butuh energi yang cukup dan dalam kondisi ini, jika sosok inang juga lemah, Kierra tidak bisa memiliki cukup kekuatan bahkan untuk mempertahankan rohnya. Aliansi berada dalam kondisi _chaos _tanpa pemimpin. Kuroi mengambil alih sebagai wakilnya, tapi itu belum cukup. Dunia tengah berada dalam kekisruhan, baik di dunia manusia maupun di dunia supranatural. Perang Dunia II yang berlarut-larut memakan banyak korban, dan para musuh abadi mereka mengambil keuntungan di tengah situasi kacau. Ketiadaan Kierra membuat aliansi terpecah-belah. Tak jarang terjadi perang antarsesama kaum _theriomorph_ untuk memperebutkan kursi kepemimpinan. Selama ini Kuroi, dengan dukungan beberapa kawanan yang setia, tetap bertahan, tetapi tak ada yang tahu sampai kapan. Kondisi ini jelas dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh para makhluk dingin. Mereka juga ikut ambil bagian dalam pemusnahan kawanan-kawanan _theriomorph. _Entah berapa kawanan yang hancur selama itu, dan tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan jika kawanan _theriomorph _yang bersangkutan menolak campur tangan mereka, bahkan ingin menjatuhkan mereka.

Benar. Mereka butuh sosok pemimpin yang kuat. Mereka harus menemukan inang yang tepat, atau peperangan ini akan terus bergerak merugikan tak hanya mereka, tapi juga seluruh dunia.

Itulah titik ketika sosok itu muncul.

Phat menemukannya di tempat yang tidak diduga-duga, kala ia melewati sebuah halaman muka sebuah universitas. Dhaka sedang membara saat itu, Bahkan setelah pada 1947 Pakistan nyata-nyata dinyatakan sebagai negara yang terpisah dari India yang semula dikuasai Inggris, Pakistan masih berusaha melepaskan diri secara total. Namun perang tak hanya terjadi antara Pakistan dan pemerintahan Inggris, tapi juga antarmereka sendiri. Perang kebudayaan. Pemerintahan yang baru menginginkan bahasa Urdu digunakan sebagai bahasa resmi pemerintahan, melenyapkan bahasa Bengali dari peredaran. Bengal Timur memprotes, dan setelah serangkaian keributan dan perundingan yang tak juga mencapai titik terang, kejadian itu muncul: protes kalangan akademik di Universitas Dhaka.

Protes itu berkembang mengerikan menjadi bentrokan yang diwarnai kekerasan. Saat itu Phat melihatnya, seorang lelaki muda, mungkin sekitar usia 20-an, berjuang mati-matian mempertahankan diri tak hanya melawan polisi, tapi juga melawan desakan demonstran lain. Entah apa yang membuat Phat tertarik memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu tampan, terlalu tampan. Dan ada sesuatu yang lain. Sikapnya yang tegas, kekuatannya, kekeraskepalaannya. Bahkan setelah akhirnya ia nyata-nyata kalah dan terlontar, ia bangkit dan kembali menyerang. Bahkan walau pukulan demi pukulan mendarat di tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya satu pukulan menghantam kepalanya dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

Lelaki muda itu mungkin akan mati terinjak-injak, dan entah mengapa Phat merasakan tarikan untuk turun tangan. Susah payah berusaha menghindari massa, ia akhirnya berhasil membawa lelaki muda itu menjauh. Kondisinya mengenaskan. Di samping luka di kepala dan memar-memar, pakaiannya kotor penuh lumpur, debu, dan darah. Kala hanya berdua dengan si pemuda, barulah Phat menyadari apa yang membuatnya tertarik.

Pemuda itu penuh bau _theriomorph._

Apa ia _theriomorph?_ Tapi jika ia _theriomorph,_ mengapa ia kalah melawan manusia? Tidakkah seharusnya ia memiliki tenaga lebih?

Phat berusaha tidak memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dan berupaya untuk menolong si pemuda. Tetapi begitu ia berupaya melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan melonggarkan pakaiannya untuk menyadarkannya, tahulah ia: pemuda itu adalah seorang gadis.

Dan kini saat ia bisa melihat sosok di hadapannya sebagai seorang gadis, barulah ia bisa melihatnya: kecantikan itu. Wajah yang lembut namun dengan garis-garis yang tegas. Gadis itu pastinya bukan asli India, dengan warna kulit yang langsat. Tapi bukan kecantikannya yang membuatnya entah mengapa merasa sayang. Padanya menempel bau theriomorph yang kental, dan dari sikapnya di tengah kerumunan massa itu, ia tahu, gadis itu memiliki semacam kekuatan tersendiri.

Reaksi Phat pertama kali tentu saja memanggil Kuroi. Saat itu si gadis sudah sangat sekarat, hingga akhirnya nyawanya tak lagi tertolong. Menelan sesal, Phat berpaling dari tubuh yang sudah jelas mati itu untuk menolong beberapa korban lain, namun begitu kembali, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sang gadis tengah duduk dengan santai, menatapnya tenang. Seluruh luka-lukanya telah sembuh dan ia memanggil Phat dengan anggun, _*Senang bisa bicara lagi, Vajirunhis.*_

Ya. Sang Alfa telah kembali.

Sirabhorn kecilnya telah kembali.

.

* * *

.

Aku tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Mereka melacak sosok asli inang Alfa dan akhirnya mendapati keterhubungannya dengan sekawanan _shifter_ lain. Keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Nama aslinya adalah Gweneira. Ia rupanya putri dari seorang keturunan prajurit Inggris berdarah Irlandia-Skotlandia, Cyra McLeod, dengan sosok yang kemudian menjadi Perdana Menteri India, Chakravarti Rajagopalachari. Adik tirinya, Narayan Rajagopalachari yang selanjutnya kami panggil dengan sebutan Radja, adalah seekor singa. Radja belakangan bergabung dengan kawanan inti dengan membawa dua anggota kawanannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka mengembalikan kekuatan yang hancur setelah kematian Cosette.

Waktu aku bergabung, kedua anak buah Radja sudah tiada hingga aku tak mengenal mereka, tapi aku kenal Radja. Yup, itu Radja yang sama dengan yang pernah mengajakku kencan. Bahkan hingga akhir hidupnya, kesetiaannya pada sang kakak dan aliansi sama sekali tak bisa dipertanyakan. Ia merenggang nyawa ketika melindungi kami semua dari serangan licik vampir di Himalaya, serangan yang pada akhirnya juga menewaskan Gwen.

Meski menemui akhir mengenaskan, semasa hidupnya, Gwen berkembang jauh lebih kuat daripada para inang Alfa yang lain. Entah mungkin karena sosok aslinya memang kuat, darahnya sangat mendukung—karena belakangan mereka tahu klan McLeod, yang merupakan asal ibu Gwen, juga merupakan kawanan _shifter_ yang sangat kuat di Skotlandia sana—atau mereka begitu sepadan dalam level spiritual, tak ada yang tahu alasannya. Gwen menjadi _marionette_ selama 63 tahun, lebih lama dari siapapun juga. Di masanya, aliansi berkembang pesat. Mereka tak hanya menaklukkan kembali kawanan yang memisahkan diri sepeninggal Cosette, mereka juga memperluas wilayah taklukan hingga ke seantero Asia bahkan menjamah Eropa. Ia benar-benar menjadi Maharani.

Sebelum Alfaku, hanya ada tiga Maharani kaum _theriomorph_ yang dikenal luas. Pertama, Alexandra. Semua sudah tahu siapa dia. Kedua, Bastet, yang mungkin dikenal manusia dalam topeng sementaranya sebagai Cleopatra VII Philopator dari Mesir, leopard hitam betina yang cerdas sekaligus mempesona. Dan yang ketiga adalah Tribuanatunggadewi, Ratu Majapahit, macan tutul dari Jawa. Nasib aliansi yang dipimpin mereka agak tidak jelas setelah para Maharani besar itu turun atau wafat. Alexandra mengundurkan diri karena berubah menjadi penganut paham Nihilisme nan skeptis dan menolak kembali menjadi penguasa dunia; Bastet tewas dalam pertempuran besar melawan para makhluk dingin dalam insiden Anak-anak Bulan setelah skandalnya yang terkenal dengan seorang hibrida vampir-serigala; sedangkan Tribuana dibantai karena campur tangan dalam politik manusia pada awal abad ke-19, setelah berkuasa hampir selama enam abad.

Kecuali Alexandra, Alfaku tak pernah mengenal mereka. Sangat disayangkan, memang, karena kepemimpinan merekalah yang menginspirasi Alfaku untuk menyatukan para _theriomorph_ dalam sebuah aliansi. Alexandra, Bastet, dan Tribuana, bagaimanapun, belum pernah menguasai seluruh dunia. Daerah cakupan Alexandra di masa jayanya adalah Amerika Barat, sebelum ia hijrah setelah zaman es ke Asia, hingga akhirnya menguasai Eropa dan sebagian Afrika. Sedangkan Bastet berkuasa di Asia dan Afrika. Masa kekuasaan kedua Maharani itu agak tumpang tindih. Mereka bahkan sempat bertempur satu sama lain sebelum menandatangani kesepakatan pembagian wilayah. Adapun wilayah Tribuana, di masa yang berbeda, hanya mencakup Asia Tenggara dan Asia Pasifik, serta sebagian Asia Tengah. Sejujurnya, hingga saat ini, baru Alfaku yang berambisi menyatukan seluruh dunia.

Impian yang masih panjang, kalau mau dibilang.

Dan kuharap tidak kandas sampai di sini.

Berbeda dengan tiga Maharani sebelumnya, Alfaku memiliki kelemahan itu: sosok yang tidak stabil. Raga yang mudah hancur. Roh yang harus terus berpindah. Jika tidak karena itu, dengan pencapaiannya yang hebat—yang hanya dalam waktu seabad berhasil sampai pada taraf hampir menyamai tiga Maharani legendaris: menguasai wilayah dengan cakupan yang hampir sama besar dengan yang mereka capai dalam jangka waktu berabad-abad bahkan bermilenium; bahkan juga menaklukkan Alexandra—seharusnya ia sudah bisa menjadi Maharani dunia. Tapi takdir rupanya berkata lain.

Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi. Gwen yang sangat kuat pun akhirnya tewas, saat seharusnya kami bisa menapak ke puncak. Dan siapa penggantinya? Tak lain, makhluk paling tidak berguna di antara seluruh _marionette:_ aku.

Ya, aku, Coraline Gerrard, Maharani Kierra XVI. _Marionette_ terbodoh sepanjang sejarah yang bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan satu hibrida.

Mungkin angka 16 memang angka sial. Tahu soal Louis XVI yang akhirnya mati di _guillotine__? _Kenapa malah ia yang jadi tumbal revolusi, padahal kekacauan Prancis sudah bermula sejak sebelum pemerintahannya. Kakeknya sang Louis XV adalah raja tiran, tapi ia begitu kuat. Wibawanya menghapus segala protes apapun, karena rakyatnya tahu: kejatuhannya adalah kejatuhan Prancis. Masa bodoh dengan teori lain-lain, alasannya Louis XVI jatuh adalah karena ia lemah. Seperti itulah aku. Machiavelli benar: raja yang lemah sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan.

Kasusku sama dengan para selir Thailand itu. Tidak cocok. Tubuhku menolaknya. Entah apa sebenarnya alasan di balik ketidakcocokanku, karena yang kuketahui dari memori sang Alfa, ia tidak memilihku hanya karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia sudah menandaiku sejak awal aku bergabung; aku memang pewaris utamanya. Dan itu bukannya tanpa alasan.

Ia menilaiku potensial. Aku Alfa termuda yang ia taklukkan, Alfa yang mendapatkan kawanan dari hasil membunuh Alfa lain dan bukan dari hak lahir, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Seorang nomad yang bahkan tidak tahu asal-usulnya. Dan lebih lagi, aku sempat melukainya dalam pertarungan perebutan klaim. Setelah ditaklukkan pun, meski jarang berurusan dengan para lintah, aku sering mewakilinya menaklukkan para Alfa. Pada dasarnya aku kuat. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan setelah mempelajari asal-usulku, ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan kami berasal dari satu suku, setidaknya dua suku dengan percabangan galur yang berdekatan. Seharusnya secara genetik akulah _marionette_ yang paling tepat. Seharusnya dengan menunggangiku, ia menjadi lebih kuat. _Aku_ menjadi makin kuat. Tapi mengapa hasilnya justru kebalikannya?

Tidak hanya lemah secara fisik, dengan pembusukan dan lain-lain, aku bahkan lemah dari segi spiritual. Aku tak bisa melebur. Ia tidak bisa mengklaim tubuhku secara penuh. Kesadaranku tetap tinggal. Itu mungkin yang menjadikannya tidak bisa memaksimalkan penggunaan tubuhku. Itu juga mungkin alasannya bisa meninggalkan tubuhku seenaknya seperti saat ini. Ini tidak wajar.

Dan juga tidak menguntungkan siapapun. Tidak sama sekali.

Karenanya Alfaku pergi ke sini. Tempat dulu ia bertakhta puluhan tahun, sebelum terusir. Ia yakin di sini ia akan menemukan kunci itu. Tidak hanya mengapa ia tidak bisa mengklaimku. Ia bisa dan akan mencari inang yang lebih cocok dan lebih kuat dariku, itu pasti, dan aku tak ingin mempermasalahkan akan jadi apa aku jika ditinggalkan. Itu masalahku. Bukan masalahnya dan sama sekali tidak punya relevansi dengan masalah aliansi.

Ya, yang ingin ia ketahui adalah sesuatu yang sangat berhubungan dengan dirinya. Asal usulnya.

Aneh sekali bahkan ketika ia masih bertakhta di sini, ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengetahui jati dirinya. Siapa dia, dari mana ia berasal. Tidak ada satu jawabanpun. Tapi pencarian akar bukan tujuan akhir, sebenarnya. Yang jadi pertanyaannya, bagaimana ia bisa melenyapkan kutukan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tak usah berpindah raga. Bagaimana agar ia lebih stabil, seperti para Maharani lain. Bagaimana agar ia bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya mempersatukan dunia tanpa dibatasi satu hal: raga.

Tapi apakah ia bisa menemukannya di sini? Itu yang jadi pertanyaanku.

Bisakah ia, sementara rentetan kejadian demi kejadian seakan membawa kami menjauh dari tujuan akhir?

Dan aku masih bertanya-tanya hingga kapan ia pergi.

Sudah berapa lama semenjak Alfa pergi? Seminggu lebih kini. Dan aku jatuh dalam kondisi begini. Jika ia pulang dan aku tiada, apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah seperti sebelumnya, aliansi kembali jatuh dalam kondisi _chaos_ tanpa pemimpin?

Atau di sana ia sudah menemukan _marionette_ baru? Itukah alasannya tubuhku membusuk begini? Bukan karena apa yang kuminum, tapi karena sudah seharusnya aku mati? Hanya boleh ada satu marionette Alfa dalam satu waktu. Hanya boleh ada satu tubuh yang dihuni satu jiwa.

Ini pernah ada di legenda. Resi Parasurama, salah satu avatar Wisnu, tepatnya _amsa, _orang yang mendapat percikan kekuatan Dewa, harus menyerahkan kekuatannya begitu titisan Wisnu yang sejati, Rama, hadir ke dunia. Itu juga yang seharusnya terjadi padaku. Jika Alfa kembali dengan tubuh baru, tubuh yang lama harus musnah.

"Aku takkan biarkan kau musnah," ujar Phat mendadak. Rupanya ia mengintip pikiranku. Tidak aneh.

"Bukannya kau selalu ribut denganku?" ujarku sinis. Aneh betul rasanya melihat Phat yang perhatian…Hampir seperti melihat Jacob menyayangiku. Itu pastinya hanya ada di _alternate universe. _Tidak realistis sama sekali.

"Korra…," bisik Phat lembut, mengusap lembar-lembar rambutku. "Kau sudah tahu alasannya. Di dalam dirimu hidup Norng kecilku…"

"Itu alasan yang lemah, Phat," tunjukku. "Jika telah ada _marionette_ yang baru, Norng-mu tersayang akan hidup di dalamnya. Kau tidak kehilangan apapun dengan perginya aku."

"Tidak," geleng Phat. "Dalam dirimu kulihat Sira lebih daripada dalam diri yang lain. Kekeraskepalaanmu, kenakalanmu, sikap kekanak-kanakanmu, kebodohanmu," ia terkekeh, "entah mengapa kau selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Bukan hanya sebagai _marionette_, tapi benar-benar seperti… entahlah. 'Reinkarnasi'-nya? Seakan ia hidup lagi, seakan aku bisa menyentuhnya lagi."

Phat tertawa dan menutup mata, menarik napas panjang dan kutahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya: sosok manis si kecil Sirabhorn kala mereka berpisah di ujung jalan setapak itu, lebih dari seabad silam.

Matanya membuka dan kulihat tak hanya tekad, tapi juga ketulusan, kala ia berjanji, "Karenanya aku akan terus melindungimu, Korra. Adikku…*

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**_Bi'da =_ ayah**

**_Manda = _bunda  
**

_**Phee **_**= kakak**

_**Norng **_**= adik**

_**Thaeph/A Maawn**_**: istilah untuk pasukan **_**theriomorph **_**campuran Siam, terdiri atas keluarga kerajaan yang beribu perempuan pemilik gen **_**theriomorph **_**dari suku-suku di seluruh Siam.**

**Yup, sedikit soal masa lalu Phat dan para Kierra lain. Mungkin ngasi gambaran gimana seandainya Jacob ditempatkan di posisi sama? Hahaha… kayanya ga mungkin deh…**

**Btw ini catatan kecil soal para inang Alfa:**

**- Cut Meutia Keumala, Kierra VIII, diklaim pada usia 20, 1887. Meninggal secara alami pada usia 41, 1908.**

**- Sirabhorn Sobhon, adik Maha Vajirunhis, putri Rama V Chulalongkorn dan Ratu Savang Vadhana, lahir pada 1888. Secara resmi dinyatakan meninggal karena pneumonia pada usia 9 tahun. Pertumbuhannya melambat sejak menerima darah Kierra, sehingga pada usia 19, ketika ia diklaim sebagai Kierra IX, ia tampak seperti usia 13. Meninggal secara alami pada usia 52, 1940.**

**- Cosette Fauchelevent, Kierra X, diklaim pada usia 17, 1940, tewas pada usia 20, Juni 1943, oleh Jasper Whitlock dalam pertempuran di Brazil.**

**- Kierra XI-XIV adalah selir dan keluarga raja Siam, diklaim antara tahun 1943-1944, kesemuanya tidak bisa menopang Kierra**

**- Gweneira Rajagopalachari-McLeod, Kierra XV, diklaim pada usia 23, Maret 1948, tewas pada usia 86, 2011, dalam pertempuran di Himalaya**

**- Coraline Louise Gerrard, Kierra XVI, diklaim pada usia 16, akhir 2011, kemungkinan besar tidak bisa menopang Kierra**

**Hmmm… ada yang minat review? Plisssssss ieu mah...****  
**


	31. 31 - Insting

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Another Black's spin off.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**31. Insting**

**Friday, June 28, 2013**

**9.21 PM**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"YUHUUUUUU…! Senangnya bisa berlari lagiiiii…!" teriakku riang seraya mengitari hutan di sekitar gubuk, sementara Phat dan Kuroi mengikutiku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Jangan cepat-cepat! Nanti kau jatuh!" peringat Phat yang membuatku berhenti dan mendelik padanya. Heh, apa dia masih menganggapku Sirabhorn?

Aku? Jatuh? Yang benar saja!

Baru sedetik aku bicara begitu, tahu-tahu aku terjerat akar dan wajahku dengan suksesnya menghantam pohon.

"Tuh, apa kubilang!" seru Phat, berlari untuk mengecek keadaanku.

"Aduh…," erangku seraya bangkit, berpegangan pada Phat. "Kok bisa aku kehilangan keseimbangan?"

"Artinya reaksi instingtif dan sensormu masih nol," Kuroi mengumumkan bak orang mengecek daftar dalam sesi terapi. Apa itu maksudnya?

"Atau memang pada dasarnya saja kau itu ceroboh," Phat berdecak dan menyentil kepalaku. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak peduli dahiku besut-besut. Ck, baru saja kemarin dia sok perhatian, sekarang sudah menjadi orang menyebalkan lagi…

Phat hanya tertawa mendengar komplainku.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa," ujar Kuroi, melihat aku kembali bangun tanpa kerusakan berarti seperti kaki patah atau besut-besutku langsung memicu pembusukan lagi. Tentu saja. Masa aku terpeleset bisa sampai separah itu? "Mungkin selanjutnya kita bisa cek berapa kecepatan lari Korra?" lanjutnya, dan kubayangkan sosok Kuroi dengan jas lab dan papan berisi kertas _checklist. _Sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam yang terus-menerus merosot bertengger di ujung hidung mungilnya. Igh, menggelikan.

"Ya. Sekalian saja suruh dia berburu sendiri," timpal Phat ketus, meski tersenyum diam-diam atas bayanganku.

Hahaha… Berburu sendiri ya? Bahkan rasanya aku tidak sebodoh itu…

Akhirnya setelah empat malam tiga hari terkurung di gubuk di tengah hutan itu, Selasa pagi, kurasakan tubuhku pulih. Tidak seratus persen, tentu, tapi kurasa jauh lebih baik. Luka-luka pembusukan di kulitku menutup. Tentu saja, selama itu aku makan tak kurang dari tujuh lintah. Entah dari mana Phat dan Kuroi mendapatkannya. Aku bahkan curiga mereka sengaja menculik satu lintah dan memaksanya menggigiti orang-orang untuk membuat mereka menjadi makananku.

Yang kupercaya takkan mereka lakukan, tentu saja. Butuh waktu minimal tiga hari untuk mengubah manusia menjadi vampir. Dan butuh waktu serta tenaga ekstra juga untuk mengawasi mereka mencari makan lantas menumbangkan mereka setelah mereka minum. Vampir baru toh tak begitu mudah dikalahkan… Oke, konyol memang membayangkan Kuroi atau Phat kesulitan menangani vampir baru. Tapi ... yeah, lebih mudah mencari vampir yang sudah jadi ketimbang membuatnya. Walau itu membuatku bingung.

Biasanya agak sulit mencari vampir. Mereka cenderung tak berkonsentrasi di satu area, dan kalaupun ya, populasi mereka takkan begitu banyak. Tapi ini? Setelah entah berapa yang menyerang kawanan kakakku dan kami bantai, masih ada jumlah yang cukup untuk menjadi makananku? Aneh sekali.

Mungkin memang populasi vampir sedang agak meningkat di sekitar tempat ini sekarang.

Itu baik untukku? Ya, memang. Tapi itu jelas masalah.

Dan lagi ada yang aneh di sini. Pertambahan populasi vampir pastinya menimbulkan keresahan di tengah masyarakat. Coba, dari mana mereka mendapatkan manusia? Artinya banyak kasus orang hilang, orang mati, dan sebagainya. Apa selama ini mereka sengaja tidak minum sampai habis untuk mengubah mangsanya menjadi vampir juga? Heh, masa sih bisa begitu? Vampir baru kan biasanya agak-agak tak bisa menahan nafsu...

Seharusnya itu menarik perhatian para petinggi mereka, jelas. Aku tahu para bangsawan-_wannabe_ itu agak-agak ekstrem soal pertumbuhan populasi vampir. Tapi tak pernah kulihat tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka. Atau pemberitahuan, minimal. Karena kami bagaimanapun terikat perjanjian dengan mereka, jika mereka ingin memasuki salah satu teritorial kami, mereka harus menghubungiku terlebih dahulu.

Oh ya, tentu saja. Quileute bukan teritorialku.

Dan mereka menjalin pakta teritorial dengan suku ini, katanya? Jadi itu mengapa mereka tak campur tangan?

Atau mereka malah ada di baliknya… Kawanan ini besar, walau bagaimanapun, dan berpotensi menjadi ancaman di kemudian hari. Mungkin mereka malah tertawa senang melihat satu ancaman hancur.

Kalau mereka memang ada di baliknya artinya aku bisa bertindak. Tapi memangnya apa hakku? Jika aku belum mengklaim suku ini, suku ini tidak berada dalam perlindungan aliansi…

Huh, apa yang kupikirkan memang? Ini bisa jadi serangan dari sesuatu yang tak kukenal. Sama seperti kawanan yang tidak terikat aliansi, meski mereka mengaku sebagai otoritas resmi, nyatanya banyak pula klan yang luput dari pengawasan para bangsawan itu.

Misalnya hibrida yang waktu itu kutemui.

Begitu kan? Ia menampakkan wajah 'apa peduliku' kala Jasper menyebut kata Volturi. Ia tidak takut pada Volturi.

Yup, si hibrida itu jelas pemimpin mereka, bukan tak mungkin bahkan ia juga yang menggerakkan, menciptakan mereka.

Hibrida berambut hitam panjang, berkulit coklat…

Astaga.

Jangan katakan…

.

"Hibrida Quileute?" tanya Phat tak percaya saat kukemukakan dugaanku itu. Istirahat dari sesi pemeriksaan aka tes fisik Kuroi, aku menyurukkan diri di sebuah tanggul tumbang dekat gubuk, dengan Phat dan Kuroi berdiri di hadapanku.

Jujur saja, ini selalu yang jadi pertanyaanku tentang kelompok vampir yang meneror kawanan Quileute belakangan. Dari yang kulihat, mereka punya satu karakteristik aneh: cakar. Vampir yang kukenal tak ada yang bercakar segala. Aro mungkin, tapi vampir normal tidak. Kuku atau rambut tidak tumbuh pada detik mereka berubah wujud. Artinya jika tak ada sesuatu yang bersifat lebih supranatural terlibat, misalnya ramuan yang entah bagaimana bisa menumbuhkan kuku atau kemampuan vampir yang bisa memanipulasi pertumbuhan makhluk-makhluk beku, cakar vampir tak mungkin ada. Kecuali sejak masih menjadi manusia, mereka sudah bercakar.

Artinya mereka direkrut dari... apa? Kelompok pemuja setan? Para penyihir yang mempraktikkan sihir hitam? Grup band Gothic? Fans berat film-film Dracula? Pecinta fashion Punk-Goth?

Kini setelah kemungkinan itu muncul, aku tidak lagi merasa aneh. Vampir yang lahir karena racun orang yang memiliki darah campuran, heh? Wajar kalau mereka memiliki karakteristik tidak normal. Karakteristik gabungan…

"Menurutmu ada yang mungkin seperti itu? Hibrida keturunan vampir dan serigala?" lanjut Phat skeptis.

Aku tak perlu menjawab, hanya menunjuk hidungku sendiri.

"Tapi kau kan beda, Korra. Kau itu seperti Sira. Kau jadi begini karena kau mendapat darah Alfa setelah kau hampir mati. Atau sudah. Yang manalah…," kibasnya.

"Tapi kasus Sira kan tidak melibatkan racun vampir sebelumnya, beda denganku. Seharusnya aku mati, kan? Nyatanya jantungku berdetak kembali sebelum Alfa memberiku darahnya… Apa mungkin sistemku sendiri sudah menetralisir racun vampir itu bahkan tanpa bantuan Alfa?"

" 'Menetralisir'? Kau sudah jelas mati, kok!" bantah Phat. "Oke, jantungmu memang berdetak. Tapi mungkin itu cuma reaksi otot. Darahmu kering sama sekali, tahu! Kau takkan hidup kalau tidak Alfa memasukkan darah ke sistemmu… Dan lagi, apa dasarnya kau mempersamakan hibrida itu denganmu? Nyatanya kau tidak bisa mengubah siapapun!"

"Aku kan belum mencobanya! Bagaimana jika aku juga bisa?"

Phat menggeleng keras-keras, tapi Kuroi menekur, tampak serius mempertimbangkan hal itu.

"Jadi menurutmu kau sendiri sejak awal punya darah vampir?" tanyanya.

Aku cuma bisa mengendikkan bahu.

"Dari siapa?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengendikkan bahu. "Kakekku kan tidak ketahuan siapa…"

"Kau pernah menyebut nama William Sr., adik tiri nenekmu?"

"Collin saja bilang itu cuma gosip," bantahku. Ya, jika seorang raja gosip menilai itu sebagai gosip, artinya itu tidak bisa dipercaya sama sekali. Masa sih keluargaku turun-temurun terlibat incest? Yang benar saja! "Nenekku kan tidak ketahuan ada di mana sejak remaja! Siapa tahu kan malah dia dihamili vampir di luar sana?"

"Kalau begitu kasusnya sih, nenekmu takkan melahirkan normal, dong," tukas Phat. "Pastinya ia mati saat melahirkan ibumu. Mana mungkin dia hidup sampai menikah lagi segala…"

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Ya iyalah… Itu kan standar. Di Siam ada legenda seperti itu kok. Di Jepang juga ada. Tanya Kuroi. Oh ya, waktu itu kau ke Brazil kan, Okako?" ia berpaling pada Kuroi. "Kau bertemu kelompok hibrida itu kan? Dia bilang ibu mereka mati, kan?"

Kuroi mengangguk.

Hibrida mana lagi itu?

Ah, tidak penting.

"Nah, kau tahu tidak?" kataku. "Kakakku bertunangan dengan hibrida."

"Siapa?"

"Kakakku."

"Ya, aku tidak tuli, Korra," gerutu Phat. "Maksudku dengan siapa?"

"Mana kutahu? Yang jelas intinya kalau suku ini memang begitu berpikiran terbuka sampai menerima yang judulnya hibrida, mungkin di masa lalu, memang pernah ada percampuran darah juga…"

"Jadi maksudmu kakekmu bukan vampir asli, tapi mungkin hibrida?"

"Atau mungkin nenekku yang hibrida?"

Mereka menekur, berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak mungkin punya darah vampir," ujar Phat akhirnya dengan nada serius. "Habis kau kan bodoh sekali. Pendek dan lemah. Wajahmu juga tidak cantik-cantik amat. Di bawah rata-rata, malahan. Kasihan leluhur vampirmu kalau keturunannya sepertimu. Genmu pasti resesif."

Langsung kutendang ia.

"Mana kutahu kan?!" seruku. "Namanya juga dugaan!"

Heran deh, dia mau memberi pertimbangan serius atau mau mengejek, sih?

Phat mendesah. "Hhhh, terlalu banyak yang tidak kautahu…"

Tak bisa kutahan mataku untuk tidak mendelik. Ayolah, si Phat ini… Aku menginjakkan kaki di sini juga baru beberapa minggu… Bahkan sejak kecil aku tak tahu aku punya ayah. Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa tahu siapa-siapa saja nenek moyangku? Dia itu, mentang-mentang galur silsilahnya lengkap… Tercatat resmi, bahkan di Wikipedia saja ada. Memangnya dia bisa berharap semua orang sepertinya? Tanya Kuroi, dia saja tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya. Hei, bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya…

Kuroi mengangkat tangan tanpa suara yang kuketahui sebagai gestur 'jangan bawa-bawa aku'.

Phat mengabaikan pikiran simpang-siurku soal Kuroi dan mendadak mengajukan pertanyaan aneh.

"Hei Korra, Alfa satu suku denganmu, kan?"

Aku mengangkat alis. Kenapa ia harus bertanya?

"Katanya memang ia pernah jadi kepala suku di sini, sih…," jawabku. "Tapi ia kan mendapatkannya lewat penaklukan. Kurasa ia tidak sesuku denganku… Paling-paling dari suku tetangga."

"Tapi kau kan tetap berjarak beratus tahun _di bawahnya, _kan?"

Aku mulai awas.

"Maksudmu, kau mau bilang si Alfa itu leluhurku? Darah hibridaku dari si Alfa?"

Phat hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kemungkinannya terlalu kecil," tolakku langsung. "Kurasa ia pasti akan bilang dari dulu kalau memang ia pernah punya anak. Kau tahu apa yang suku ini lakukan padanya. Mereka membunuhnya, membakarnya. Kurasa kalaupun ia punya anak, anaknya pasti dibakar bersamanya. Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah dicincang dan jadi makanan ikan."

Kulihat persetujuan Phat.

"Omong-omong," kataku. "Kenapa sih kalian bisa yakin Alfa itu punya darah vampir? Dia sendiri saja tidak yakin!"

Itu selalu jadi pertanyaan semua orang. Si Alfa kan tidak tahu siapa orangtuanya. Aku hampir percaya dia seperti Sun Go Kong, lahir dari batu.

Hahaha… Sayangnya di dunia ini tidak ada hal seindah itu.

Satu-satunya alasan semua orang menganggapnya begitu hanya karena fakta bahwa memang ia memiliki karakteristik semi-vampir, seperti membangkitkan Sira dan aku dari kematian dengan menyumbangkan darahnya, mengubah kami menjadi pecinta darah. Tapi terus terang, asumsi bahwa si Alfa adalah hibrida tidak bisa terbukti sepenuhnya. Ia beracun, ya… Tapi ia tidak bisa mengubah orang dengan hanya menggigitnya. Hanya ada satu kasus hibrida vampir-serigala yang pernah kami ketahui. Kekasih Bastet, salah seorang Maharani legendaris, yang kemudian tewas sekitar abad ke-15 atau 16. Ia dikenal sebagai ayah para Anak Bulan, manusia serigala mengerikan yang pernah berperang melawan bangsa vampir. Artinya, jika Alfaku sama seperti kekasih Bastet yang bahkan tidak kami kenal namanya itu, seharusnya ia bisa menciptakan Anak Bulan. Ia pernah mencoba, tentu saja—apa sih resiko yang tidak ia tempuh?—dan entah sial entah malah beruntung, orang itu mati. Ia juga tidak benar-benar meminum darah. Makanannya roh, bukan darah. Waktu di Volterra, ia pernah mengekstrak racun salah satu vampir secara diam-diam dan meminta salah satu kawanan untuk memperbandingkannya dengan racunnya sendiri. Hasilnya: tidak sama. Ia bisa jadi satu spesies yang lain. Jawabannya mungkin tidak sesederhana persilangan vampir dan serigala.

Mungkin dia alien.

Phat tertawa pada pikiranku seperti biasa. Bahkan Kuroi pun terbatuk-batuk aneh.

Ya, aku tahu itu bodoh.

Ingatan sang Alfa soal masa lalunya agak lemah, terus terang saja. Banyak hal yang ia tak pernah ingat-ingat lagi, hal-hal yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam. Mungkin kelewat mengerikan, mungkin kelewat menyedihkan. Bahkan ada masa-masa yang memang pada dasarnya tidak ia ingat sama sekali. Dan jika aku saja tidak bisa mengetahuinya, jangan harap yang lain bisa.

Termasuk soal asal usulnya.

Oke, itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak ia _ingat._ Tepatnya itu sesuatu yang ia _tidak tahu_. Tentu saja, jika ia tahu, mengapa ia perlu ke sini?

"Kau ingat tadi Phat bilang aku dan Alfa pernah ke Brazil?" tanya Kuroi. Aku mengangguk. "Cosette bertemu dengannya. Si hibrida."

"Lalu?"

"Kami juga baru tahu saat itu. Para hibrida punya insting untuk saling mengenali. Tepatnya saling menganggap satu sama lain sebagai ancaman. Hibrida itu bisa mendeteksi Alfa."

"Bahkan walau hanya ada roh Alfa dalam tubuh Cosette? Cosette sendiri kan bukan hibrida?"

"Ya. Tapi sebagaimana seluruh _marionette_ Alfa lain, begitu roh Alfa memasukinya, terjadi reaksi dalam darah mereka sehingga mereka jadi seperti dia."

Itu sih tidak usah dijelaskan juga aku tahu. Bagaimana caranya para marionette bisa menyokong keberadaan Alfa, dan tentunya mengambil wujudnya ketika berubah—tak peduli bagaimana wujud aslinya—jika memang tidak begitu halnya?

Bukan sesuatu yang kukomplain, tentu saja. Tubuh besar kuat nan anggun itu jelas jauh lebih baik ketimbang tubuh kecil yang kusandang kini. Menggetarkan, sekaligus juga mempesona… Gesturnya, gerakannya, warnanya yang sempurna… Aku sudah mengaguminya sejak dulu, bahkan pada perjumpaan pertama sebelum aku ditaklukkan. Dan jika mengingat lagi bagaimana dulu aku sering membenamkan diri di bulu-bulu seputih salju itu… Merasakan kehangatan dan teksturnya...

Phat berdehem-dehem memotong mimpi siang bolongku, memaksaku kembali fokus ke inti pembicaraan.

"Ehm, jadi apa yang terjadi?" aku meluruskan isi kepala.

"Mereka hampir bertarung…"

Bayangan dalam kepala Kuroi menjelaskan lebih dari kata-kata. Gadis berambut pirang berwajah _innocent_ itu, Cosette, mendadak kaku dan menggeram begitu dirasanya sesuatu mengintainya dari balik kerimbunan hutan Amazon. Tak lama muncul seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar berkulit coklat bertampang sangar, melotot padanya sedetik sebelum kemudian mendesis mengancam. Hanya sedetik sebelum Cosette meledak dalam wujud serigala besar berbulu putih. Mereka sudah hampir saling melontarkan diri satu sama lain sebelum kemudian tercium bau vampir, dan si lelaki itu mendadak melarikan diri.

Sejauh kutahu, Alfaku tidak pernah begitu saja bertarung dengan siapapun, baik dengan para Alfa calon taklukannya maupun dengan para vampir. Ia selalu mengedepankan pembicaraan. Dulu pun sebelum aku ditaklukkan, ia terlebih dahulu berusaha menjangkauku, memintaku bergabung sukarela. Aku saja yang keras kepala, menyerangnya duluan, dan karenanya ia terpaksa menaklukkanku dengan jalan kekerasan. Karenanya luka penaklukanku agak-agak ekstrem, tiga luka panjang diagonal di punggung yang harus kusandang seumur hidup. Katanya aku pingsan seminggu lebih gara-gara lukaku terlalu besar, tak sebanding dengan tubuh kecilku. Masih untung aku tidak langsung mati saat itu juga, atau lebih parah: punya luka di wajah seperti Malik. Padahal kalau aku menyerah baik-baik, ia cukup menandaiku. Phat saja hanya punya luka sabetan di dadanya. Tidak separah milikku. Kuroi malah cuma punya luka kecil di bahu.

Karenanya, Alfa langsung meledak mengambil wujud serigala dan menyerang hanya karena satu hibrida mendesis padanya pastinya sangat aneh.

Tunggu. Ada yang lebih aneh di sini. Kenapa aku bahkan tak pernah mengetahui kejadian itu?

"Karena Alfa juga tidak benar-benar mengingatnya," jelas Kuroi. "Reaksi itu bekerja di luar kesadarannya."

Aku membelalak.

"Menurutmu itu insting teritorial?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin insting teritorial karena secara teknis Alfa tidak memiliki cengkeraman apapun di sana. Itu bukan wilayahnya. Dan hibrida, secara teknis, hampir seperti nomad, tidak punya wilayah kecuali jika ia menjadi bagian dari suatu klan."

"Tapi jika ia memang merupakan bagian dari klan penguasa tempat itu…"

"Tidak. Insting teritorial tidak seharusnya bekerja sedemikian kuat. Kurasa lebih dari itu. Insting mempertahankan diri. Kau tahu hibrida sangat jarang kan? Sangat kuat. Aku takkan heran jika keberadaan mereka diketahui vampir, mereka akan dianggap ancaman. Kurasa kelemahan hibrida adalah hibrida lain. Mereka musuh alami, tercipta untuk saling melenyapkan."

Kembali aku membelalak.

Pantas saja Jasper tidak lantas mengatakan bahwa di klannya ada satu hibrida, kalau begitu. Ia pasti takut si hibrida yang kami temui malah mengincarnya.

Dan itu juga berarti musuh alami sang Alfa ada di klannya…

Tunangan Jacob … musuh Alfaku?

Dan aku kembali mengingatnya. Hari ketika aku bersinggungan dengan si hibrida di tanah Cullen.

Ia langsung mengincarku!

Apa itu membuktikan bahwa aku hibrida? Tidak, tidak… masih ada terlalu banyak kesangsian soal itu. Atau … mungkinkah ...bahkan walau aku sedang dalam status ditinggalkan, entah bagaimana, aku masih memiliki jejak si Alfa?

"Kau benar. Kemungkinan kedua jauh lebih besar," timbang Kuroi, menganalisa memoriku. "Nyatanya, ia tidak langsung menyerangmu sebelum terjadi pertempuran. Mungkin aura hibrida yang menempel padamu tidak sekuat seharusnya…"

Ya, ya, atau memang aku jadi semacam hibrida-mutan karena darah yang mengalir di nadiku adalah darah sang Alfa.

Dan…

"Tidak hanya si hibrida penyerang itu," aku bergumam. "Di klan mereka ada satu orang yang mengetahui soal Alfa…"

Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alice Cullen si kelinci peramal itu? Oh, dia bahkan mengataiku munafik karena aku menentang pernikahan politik yang mereka atur antara kakakku dengan si hibrida sial di klannya.

Dia meyakini Alfa adalah hibrida…

Itu tidak aneh, sebenarnya. Mungkin teori itu sudah berkembang di kalangan vampir… Alfa jelas membangkitkanku di Volterra, di hadapan pemimpin mereka. Aku takkan merasa aneh jika mereka sudah menyelidiki lebih dalam lebih dari yang kami tahu.

Tapi gerakan mereka memang aneh. Memberiku kotak dan kalung itu, berusaha menghubungiku… Mereka bukan hanya ingin mengancamku karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Jacob dan Seth, kan?

Tanpa kusadari aku meraba leherku, tempat kugantungkan liontin bergambar sosok mencurigakan itu. Dan saat itulah kusadari sesuatu yang salah…

Sial. Kalung itu tidak ada…

.

Tentu saja. Bodoh, bodoh! Pastinya kalung itu jatuh sewaktu aku berubah begitu melintasi tanah Cullen. Tolol sekali! Kenapa aku tidak melepaskannya sebelum berubah? Menyimpannya di tempat rahasia di kamarku?

Oh ya, aku takut Jacob akan merazia kamarku. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya kemungkinan itu kecil… Saking bencinya ia padaku, ia bahkan tidak pernah memasuki kamarku, padahal kamarku tidak pernah kukunci. Waktu itu saja ia meninggalkan tumpukan pakaianku yang sudah dicuci di depan kamar. Ya, mungkin saja sih alasannya adalah ia kakak yang baik dan menghargai privasiku... Cih, mengapa aku begitu paranoid?

Dan sekarang kalung sial itu hilang. Padahal itu salah satu benda penting yang mungkin bisa menjadi mata rantai penghubung dari semua misteri…

Leah Clearwater… Kakak Seth. Betul, aku baru ingat. Aku harus menyelidikinya juga. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan semua ini. Ia yang mendadak menghilang dan kemiripannya dengan sosok itu...

"Akan kuminta Chekov menyelidiki," angguk Kuroi, cepat tanggap seperti biasa. Tak perlu banyak didaktik kalau berurusan dengan Kuroi. Aku tahu banyak orang rasional mengutamakan sikap skeptis sebagai senjata utama pertimbangan sebelum mencapai kesimpulan, dan setelah itu baru mengambil keputusan jika dirasanya cukup masuk akal. Tapi itu jelas bukan Kuroi. Ia rasional, ya. Tapi pengalamannya ratusan tahun sudah mengajarinya bahwa insting serigala juga tak bisa disepelekan. Kecurigaan ini tak berdasar, memang. Tapi alasannya biasanya akan muncul belakangan.

Dalam hati aku menghitung agenda sang Alfa yang pernah ia bebankan padaku sebelum ia pergi. Ikut melindungi tanah Quileute, cek, meski tidak sempurna. Mencari tahu mengenai mereka yang mengincar tanah ini, belum dikerjakan, meski ada sedikit dugaan. Menyelidiki kawanan Kakak, belum dikerjakan, meski aku mungkin sudah mulai membentuk jaringan. Menyelidiki Sam, hmmm, itu juga belum.

Dan kini ditambah soal Leah, Alice, dan gosip brengsek di luar sana yang mengancam aliansi.

Oh, satu lagi. Agenda kami sejak awal. Soal asal-usul si Alfa. Itu malah belum ada titik terang.

Astaga. Banyak betul agendaku.

Alfa takkan suka jika ia pulang nanti dan mendapati aku belum menyelesaikan satu pun. Berani taruhan, ia pasti langsung menghukumku karena tidak becus kerja. Heh, belum lagi aku sudah melanggar larangannya untuk berubah di dalam tanah Quileute, dan akhirnya membuat masalah di sana-sini. Masih untung kalau ia tak lantas mendepakku.

Enak betul sih jadi Alfa. Dia sendiri kabur entah ke mana. Sementara aku di sini ruwet sendiri… Eh, tidak sih, bertiga dengan Kuroi dan Phat.

Tapi aku tahu ia pergi juga bukan enak-enakan. Kawanan Galia, katanya? Bagaimana kalau memang ada masalah yang benar-benar gawat hingga ia tidak pulang-pulang? Atau bahkan ia tak bisa pulang karena alasan yang sama sekali terlepas dari urusan pekerjaan? Rohnya tersangkut di ujung tombak malaikat maut dan dibawa ke akhirat, misalnya?

Hahaha, seolah bisa saja… Kalau memang bisa begitu, mungkin sudah dari dulu ia menyeberang…

Ugh. Apa sih yang kaulakukan, Korra? Berpikir yang tidak-tidak sama sekali tak ada gunanya kini. Setumpuk tugas menanti.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera pulang," kataku, bangkit. Tubuhku sudah sehat dan sejauh yang kutahu dari kepala Phat dan Kuroi, aku sudah tak punya bekas luka busuk mengerikan di wajah. "Aku harus menghubungi Bunny."

Ya. Kelinci lintah itu pasti tahu sesuatu…

.

* * *

.

Karena aku tak bisa begitu saja memasuki teritorial Quileute dalam wujud serigala, dan menurut Kuroi berjalan sejauh itu dalam wujud manusia akan makan terlalu banyak waktu dan energi, akhirnya terpaksalah Phat membawakanku sepeda yang ditaruh si Bunny di muka apartemennya. Sepedaku dipulangkan ke apartemen Phat pastinya tidak menunjukkan niat baik, itu ancaman. Seolah ia mau mengatakan bahwa ia tahu aku punya kawanan dan di mana ia bisa menemukan mereka, jika aku berani macam-macam. Huh, apa dikiranya aku takut? Aku sudah kebal ancaman.

Kuroi menemaniku bersepeda, duduk manis di boncengan. Tentu saja ia bersikeras mengawalku. Di luar urusan sopan santun dan tanggung jawab karena ia mengatakan pada Ayah bahwa ia yang mengajakku menginap, ia tahu seorang serigala sempat mengejarku sewaktu aku melintas tempo hari. Pastinya ia takut mereka sudah mencium bauku dan membongkar identitasku, mungkin sudah menyiapkan sekompi batalion untuk menyerangku begitu aku sampai nanti. Meski begitu aku sangsi. Sudah kubilang, bauku sebagai serigala nomad memang tak sesamar serigala buangan seperti Kuroi, tetapi jauh lebih samar ketimbang serigala Quileute pada umumnya.

Kutekan sarafku untuk tak lantas menjengit mencium bau manis yang menguar dari permukaan sepeda hijauku, sementara aku mengayuhnya melintasi jalan setapak di tepi hutan. Kuroi menilai keberadaan beberapa serigala di beberapa titik. Namun anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Baik jejak aura maupun bau mereka.

Brengsek.

Benar kata Kuroi, sensorku masih nol.

Semoga saja ini tak berlangsung lama. Aku sama sekali buta kalau begini. Di tengah gerombolan serigala di teritori asing? Ugh, itu cuma berarti bahaya.

Menjelang sore, akhirnya sampai juga kami di dekat rumah. Segera aku menuju titik kutinggalkan ponselku di bawah ceruk pohon. Sudah berlalu empat hari semenjak kepergianku, pastinya baterainya sudah habis, jadi tak perlu kami mencoba me_-missed-call-_nya. Lagipula Kuroi juga tidak membawa ponsel.

"Tidak ada," bisikku lemah begitu tak kudapati ponsel itu di tempat. Aku yakin sekali ini titiknya. Aku bisa salah dan ceroboh dalam banyak hal, tapi aku takkan lupa di mana aku menyembunyikan barangku. Sial. Di mana benda itu saat aku membutuhkannya?

"Seseorang memungutnya," Kuroi mengendus. "Serigala," tambahnya yang membuatku ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala ke batang pohon.

Serigala? Brengsek.

Sial. Seharusnya tidak kutinggalkan ponsel itu sembarangan. Bagaimana jika Jacob yang memungutnya? Bagaimana jika ada yang menelepon? Bagaimana jika Yusuf, atau lebih lagi _Alice _menelepon? Oh, Jacob kenal Alice dan meski aku tidak menyimpan nomornya di _contact list,_ bukan tak mungkin ia mengenal nomor itu. Ia pasti curiga jika tahu aku berhubungan dengannya. Bagaimana jika ia mengangkatnya, dan… Oh, semua duniaku bisa jungkir balik dalam satu kecerobohan itu.

Tolol, Korra.

Aku tengah sibuk mengutuki diriku sendiri ketika Kuroi tahu-tahu menyenggolku, menunjuk ke arah rumah. Jelas ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang.

Oh ya, satu masalah lagi menungguku.

.

* * *

.

Menuntun sepeda memasuki pekarangan, kulihat mobil Jacob bertengger di garasi yang pintunya terbuka, tanda ia sedang ada di sana, mungkin sedang larut dalam hobinya. Ck, sore begini ia sedang ada di rumah? Oke, aku tahu mungkin ini bukan jadwalnya patroli. Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia bekerja di bengkel?

Huh, sungguh waktu yang sangat tepat untuk pulang. Bagus, Korra.

Seharusnya aku bersyukur, kan? Jelas luka-luka yang ia dapat tidak terlalu parah kalau sekarang ia sudah pulih dan bisa main-main di garasi.

Jacob kelihatannya menyadari kepulanganku karena ia langsung keluar dari sarangnya dan menyongsongku. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak senang. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ke mana saja kau?!" hardiknya, tak peduli aku tak sendirian.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, tak hendak mencari masalah.

"Menginap di tempat teman Kanna…," jawabku, menekan suara serendah mungkin. Kuroi di sisiku, seperti biasa mengantisipasi pertempuran, tapi ia juga tahu diri untuk merendah. Itulah bagusnya punya jenderal yang berpengalaman.

"Cewek atau cowok?!" cecarnya yang membuatku sedetik ternganga.

Hei—jangan bilang ia protektif padaku…

"Pe, perempuan…," tanpa sadar mataku bergerak-gerak dan tampaknya ia menyadari kegugupanku, karena ia langsung membentak lagi.

"Bohong! Kalau kau sampai menginap di tempat cowok…"

"Hei, Jake!" seseorang meluncur keluar garasi. Aku melirik sekilas. Pemuda yang pernah kutemui di rumah sakit, Quil Ateara kalau tak salah, menariknya. "Sudahlah. Jangan kasar begitu. Adikmu kan baru saja pulang…"

"Jangan ikut campur, Quil!" bentak Jacob. "Dia baru 16 dan belum lagi sebulan di sini. Kalau bocah kecil ini sudah berani main-main sembarangan di luar dan nanti mendapat masalah…"

"Oh, aku yakin adikmu sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertanggung jawab atas dirinya sendiri, Jake," Quil kelihatan agak kesal, membuat Jacob bersungut-sungut. Tak mempedulikan gerutuan tidak jelas Jacob, pemuda itu lantas berpaling pada kami, tersenyum ramah melihat keberadaan Kuroi di sisiku. "Maaf soal tadi. Kau pasti teman Korra?" ia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Quil Ateara, teman kakak Korra."

Kuroi tak membalas jabatannya, hanya membungkuk memberi salam, membuatnya kembali menarik tangannya sendiri. "Kuroi Kanna," ia memperkenalkan diri. "Saya yang memaksa Korra-chan untuk menemani saya. Maaf telah membuat masalah…"

"Oh, tidak, tidak sama sekali…," ia kelihatan agak kikuk. "Ehm, kau mau masuk dulu kalau begitu?"

Kuroi melirik sekilas padaku, memastikan aku akan baik-baik saja bahkan walau ia meninggalkanku. Aku mengangguk tanpa kentara.

"Terima kasih, tetapi maaf, jika saya tidak segera pulang…"

Sesuai struktur bahasa Jepang, bagi Kuroi itu kalimat final, tetapi tidak bagi lawan bicaranya. Mereka kelihatan menunggu, sehingga aku cepat mengambil alih, "Kanna-chan harus cepat kembali, Kak. Ia ke sini hanya mengantarku. Induk semangnya akan khawatir jika ia pulang malam."

Kudengar Jacob kembali menggerutu rendah, "Yeah. Dan dia tidak peduli kalau keluarganya khawatir dia tidak pulang-pulang…"

Aku mengernyit mendengar kalimat yang tidak diduga-duga itu. Jacob? Khawatir? Yang benar saja!

"Jake," peringat Quil.

"Oh ya, dia harus tahu, Quil! Billy tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari, tahu!"

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Dad," cericitku.

"Lewat temanmu! Kenapa kau tidak menelepon sendiri?! Dan ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi!"

Hei, apa itu artinya ia tidak memungut ponselku?

Sedikit kelegaan menyelusup. Tapi tentu saja itu menimbulkan pertanyaan lain: siapa yang memungut ponselku?

"Ummm… Baterainya habis dan aku tidak membawa charger…," aku beralasan. Tidak berbohong, memang.

"Kau kan bisa pinjam!"

Aku tahu tak ada gunanya terus mendebat, apalagi aku kehabisan stok alasan aka kebohongan, jadi aku hanya menunduk dan berkata lirih, "Ya, itu salahku. Maaf, Kak…"

Jacob menggeram, tampak susah payah menahan emosinya, sebelum akhirnya menunjuk ke rumah.

"Sana ke kamarmu!"

Aku melongo. Heh? Ia menghukumku? Atas hak apa?

"Kau dengar aku, Coraline Black! Ke kamarmu dan kularang kau keluar rumah sebelum kuizinkan!" bisa kurasakan getar Alfa nan berat dalam suaranya, langsung menyerang syarafku, memaksaku tunduk.

Kemarahan entah bagaimana menggelegak dalam darahku ketika insting untuk mempertahankan harga diri muncul. Seorang Jacob Black memberiku Titah? Yang benar saja! Siapa dia, mengira ia bisa memerintahku? Ia bukan Alfaku! Aku memang menunduk, tapi bukan berarti aku submisif. Masa bodoh bagaimana hierarki kami sebenarnya di suku ini, aku tidak berada di manapun di kawanannya. Tidak pernah. Aku bisa dan pasti bisa mengalahkannya jika aku mau. Aku bisa mengambil alih kawanannya dan menjadikannya Omega. Dua Alfa … bertarung demi supremasi…

_Korra! _hentak Kuroi tepat waktu dalam kepalaku sebelum gemetar mulai menjalari tanganku.

Aku tersentak, buru-buru berusaha mengendalikan instingku. Ya, aku tak boleh mencari masalah. Jika saat ini aku menyerangnya, akulah yang akan kalah. Dan lagi, aku tak pernah ingin menundukkannya. Ini tidak benar.

Mati-matian kubunuh egoku dan kupaksa kepalaku menunduk. Lidahku begitu sulit kugerakkan, tapi akhirnya mampu juga kuucapkan kata sial itu, "Baik, Kak…"

Kubuang sepedaku begitu saja sementara aku terburu, hampir berlari, menuju rumah. Bisa kurasakan pandangan dan kekhawatiran Kuroi sebuat ia berpamitan, dan juga kemarahan Jacob atas kekurangajaranku serta upaya Quil untuk menahannya, tapi aku tak peduli. Tidak di titik ini. Aku tahu aku sangat mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri, dan tak bisa kuresikokan diriku melakukan sesuatu yang pasti akan kusesali.

"Korra," kudengar Ayah memanggilku begitu aku memasuki rumah. Nadanya gembira, tentu saja, tapi segera berubah khawatir begitu dilihatnya aku tak berhenti untuk mengecupnya seperti biasa. Menggulirkan kursi rodanya, ia menangkap tanganku sebelum aku sempat meraih tangga. "Korra, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, Dad," bisa kudengar suaraku bergetar. "Jacob memerintahkanku ke kamar," kataku langsung.

Kulihat mata itu membeliak nanar, dan genggamannya atas pergelangan tanganku melonggar. Aku bahkan tak sempat memikirkan mengapa ia bereaksi seperti itu. Segera saja kuambil kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan tanganku dan bergegas menuju kamar. Membanting pintu dan menyurukkan tubuhku ke kasur. Dadaku penuh berbagai emosi. Terluka, jelas. Marah, sudah pasti. Tapi lebih dari segalanya: takut. Takut bahwa aku sendiri tak bisa mengendalikan semua emosiku. Takut bahwa insting-insting yang tak kutahu akan mengalahkan pertimbanganku. Takut aku akan jatuh dan membawa kehancuran bagi diriku dan semua di sekitarku.

Sebagai serigala kami dikuasai insting, itu sudah jelas. Insting teritorial. Insting mempertahankan harga diri. Insting defensif. Insting agresi Alfa. Insting memperebutkan dominasi. Insting berkuasa. Bahkan kadang insting melampaui segala logika—kecurigaan-kecurigaan tanpa dasar yang tak masuk akal tapi lantas terbukti benar. Tapi bahwa semua itu kadang menggiring pada reaksi yang bekerja di luar batas kesadaran? Reaksi yang seringkali berekses negatif? Astaga.

Kudengar Ayah berteriak memanggil Jacob dan aku tak peduli. Kudengar ia memperingatkan Jacob untuk tidak menggangguku, dan Jacob yang memprotes bahwa ia hanya ingin menegakkan disiplin pada adiknya yang bandel. Ayah meneriaki Jacob bahwa ia tak punya hak untuk menyentuhku, dan Jacob balas berteriak bahwa Ayah berlaku demikian tidak adil: memihakku yang jelas-jelas bersalah sementara menyalahkannya yang jelas-jelas melakukan yang harus ia lakukan.

Bagus, kini Jacob menganggapku pengadu. Kini ia hanya makin antipati padaku. Bagus, bagus sekali, Korra.

Aku menekankan bantal ke kepalaku, bertekad tidak mau mendengar apapun. Oh, kuharap indera pendengaranku menumpul. Dengan demikian tak perlu kudengar keluargaku bertengkar, dan Jacob yang lagi-lagi membanting pintu dan berlari keluar. Bisa kudengar suara sobekan keras jauh dari rumah, dan derap lari menjauh tak hanya satu serigala, tapi dua. Jacob pasti masih tidak begitu sehat setelah kejadian berturut-turut yang menimpanya, aku bahkan tak yakin ia sudah boleh berubah, tapi sudah lepas kendali lagi. Entah bagaimana akibatnya pada tubuhnya nanti.

Oh, aku sang pembawa kehancuran. Tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, tak peduli apa yang kucoba lindungi, terus dan terus saja segalanya bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan. Terlepas dari genggaman tanganku dan hancur berkeping-keping.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Yup, chapter ini memang pendek. Anggap penyambung ke chapter selanjutnya dan tambahan chapter sebelumnya. Tadinya aku mau percepat temponya, bikin mereka langsung ketemu hibrida itu, tapi ntar ngerusak alur hubungannya dengan TAB, jadi maaf yaaa…**

**Oya, menjawab pertanyaan beberapa chap lalu (kelupaan)**

**Rhie: **ya, bakal ada penjelasan ke mana Leah dan apa hubungan dia dengan semua ini (under construction, silakan beri pendapat. Ada kemungkinan ga akan diceritain di TAB). Serigala yang ngejar Korra tu serigala tembaga (ada di TAB). Korra keracunan darah Seth juga berhubungan dengan kenapa dia bilang bayinya ga bisa tumbuh. Seth baru dibilang keturunan Kaliso kok … hehehe… Apa dia keturunan Kierra?

**Mei 11058: **Kierra bakal pulang 2 atau 3 chap lagi kok. Dia lagi nyelidikin soal kawanan mereka yang dihancurkan di Galia (tugas negara, harap maklum… hahaha)

**Thx 4 read n review all...**

**PS. Jangan lupa cek chapter sebelumnya ya… Udah diganti isinya, maaf yang kemarin sempat salah update…**

**Ripiu yaaaaa…. Plissss…**


	32. 32 - Laskar Serigala

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga. _**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**32. Laskar Serigala**

Monday, July 01, 2013

9.24 AM

.

* * *

.

Aku baru menutup pintu lokerku ketika tahu-tahu ponsel itu melambai-lambai di depan wajahku. Agak terkesiap, aku menoleh ke sisi, memandang siapa gerangan yang melakukannya. Tentu saja jawabannya hanya satu. Siapa lagi memang?

Astaga. Kenapa aku masih saja tak bisa merasakan aura siapapun? Tidak bisa merasakan aura masih mending, kenapa aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan aromanya?

Kusambar ponsel itu dan menyapanya. "Cole…," kataku, agak mengukur. Antisipatif.

Ia memberikan senyum yang aneh. Matanya menatap tajam mataku. Seketika aku terkesiap. Aku telah melihat banyak sisi Cole. Penyayang, lembut, hangat, menyebalkan, tapi tidak versi yang ini. Ekspresinya agak … mengerikan.

"Bisa jelaskan ke mana kau beberapa hari ini dan kenapa ponselmu kutemukan di lubang di bawah akar pohon?"

Aku sadar sikap kelewat protektif takkan ada baiknya bagiku, jadi kutunjukkan antusiasme tingkat dewa. "Oh…," seruku overakting. "Aku mencari-carinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu… Kupikir pasti jatuh di hutan. Kau menemukan di mana?"

"Di dekat rumahmu," katanya, masih tak melepaskan mata elangnya. Apa perubahan sikapku kelewat drastis dan ia makin curiga? Ugh, bodoh, Korra.

"Aduh… terima kasih banyak, Collin…," aku memaksakan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah, melompat-lompat kegirangan di tempat seperti standarnya. Tapi anehnya, Collin masih tak menurunkan penjagaannya. Sikapnya masih kaku, alisnya agak terangkat.

Oh, kuharap aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Mengapa ia bukan anggota kawananku?

"Jadi bisa katakan kenapa benda itu bisa jatuh di hutan?"

"Namanya jatuh ya jatuh… Mana kutahu? Mendadak selip dari sakuku, misalnya?"

"Oh, yang benar saja, Korra… Sudah kubilang aku menemukannya di dekat rumahmu. Kau seharusnya mencari duluan di sekitar sana."

"Mana bisa kucari. Kau tahu kan, dasar hutan penuh semak… Aku sudah menyerah duluan… Dan aku tak punya hidung anjing pelacak, jadi…," kututup mulutku pada saat yang tepat. Tolol, Korra.

Kuawasi Collin agak membeku sejenak, tapi lantas ia menggemeretakkan gigi dan masih lanjut menginterogasiku, "Kalau jatuh kan kau tinggal _missed-call_. Tapi sejak aku menemukan benda itu Sabtu pagi, tak pernah sekalipun kau me-_missed call_. Ada beberapa nomor internasional tapi…"

Mataku membelalak. Kubuka cepat ponselku, melihat daftar panggilan. Yeah, memang ada banyak _missed-call, _dan beberapa panggilan masuk.

"Kau… mengangkat teleponku?" aku memandangnya nanar.

"Kupikir pastinya kau menelepon dari entah nomor mana…"

Sekilas bersit rasa bersalah muncul di matanya kala ia mengatakan itu, dan segera aku mengerjap. Sial. Apa aku terlihat ketakutan?

Tapi kurasa itu wajar. Apa yang Cole ketahui?

Kembali aku merambah ponselku. Sms… sial. Ada banyak sms rupanya. Ayah. Collin. Brady. Yusuf. Seth. Bunny.

Brengsek. Bunny.

Aku mengangkat kepala. "Kau … membaca sms?"

"Tidak… Kau kan memakai password," jawabnya.

Ya, tentu. Sejauh kulihat tak ada sms yang dibuka. Dan untung sekali aku belum menyimpan nomor Bunny di _contact list_. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa begitu mudah menghembuskan napas lega.

Ia sudah mengangkat teleponku! Kini segala sesuatu terasa berpusing di sekitarku sebelum mendadak kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lenganku.

"Korra?" kudengar nada khawatir itu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau kelihatan pucat dan seakan mau pingsan…"

Sial.

"Ummm, aku sedang datang bulan. Mungkin aku kurang darah," aku berbohong, sengaja meniatkan agar ia malu dan menjatuhkan topik itu.

Tapi, berlawanan dengan dugaanku, gestur kakunya seketika mengendur kala kulihat sorot kekhawatiran di matanya. Lengannya makin mencengkeram bahuku. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga matanya sejajar dengan mataku.

"Kau mau aku membopongmu ke poliklinik? Pastinya ada pil penambah darah atau penghilang nyeri menstruasi di sana."

Brengsek. Cowok mana yang bicara tentang 'menstruasi' dengan nada sesantai itu memangnya?

"Ummm, tidak usah, Cole. Aku kuat…"

"Bohong. Kau tak perlu malu…"

"Tapi…"

"Kau duduk di bangku sana," perintahnya mendadak.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau berdiri terus, nanti kau tambah pusing," katanya, memaksaku duduk di bangku panjang di seberang loker. Tanpa basa-basi, mendadak ia berjongkok di hadapanku dan melepas tali sepatuku.

"Hei, Cole, apa-apaan…," aku berusaha menghentikannya.

"Diam dan jangan banyak menunduk," ia mengangkat kepala dan bicara dengan nada otoritatif yang langsung membuatku terdiam. Aku tak pernah tahu ia bisa begini punya kuasa…

Oh ya, tentu saja. Ia kan calon Alfa. Tapi aneh rasanya, mendengar Cole memerintahku dan mendengar Jake memerintahku. Kemarin begitu Jacob menurunkan Titah, aku merasakan tekanan dari dalam diriku. Seakan jiwaku bak air mendidih yang menggelegak, berusaha mendorong katup penutup ceret dari dalam, dan akhirnya melontarkan penutup itu saking kuatnya tekanan. Kurasakan dorogan yang sangat untuk berontak, menyerangnya balik. Seolah harga diriku hancur dalam satu Titah itu dan aku harus menyerang untuk mendapatkan kembali otoritasku. Tapi Cole begitu … berbeda. Seakan di hadapannya aku rela saja tunduk, tidak masalah jika tak tersisa secuil pun kekuatan di genggaman tanganku.

Ya, ya, tentu saja konteksnya memang berbeda. Perintah Cole diucapkan dalam nada yang lembut dan perhatian. Seakan ia benar-benar menyayangiku. Sedang Jacob? Ck. Ia memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Meneriakiku begitu di depan anak buahnya, eh? Apa ia memang sengaja ingin mempermalukanku? Menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa, begitu?

Meski aku tak bisa berbohong, aku tahu Jacob melakukannya karena ia menyayangiku. Ia tidak sadar menurunkan Titah, pastinya, itu refleks. Dan ia tak sengaja ingin memprovokasiku. Oh, dia bahkan tak tahu siapa saja pemeran yang ada di panggung saat itu, atau bahkan bahwa ia juga salah satu pemain. Ia tak tahu skenario, dan ia begitu saja dilibatkan. Tidak patut menyalahkannya.

Tetap saja. Seandainya saja Jacob seperti Collin…

Tidak, tidak, Korra, jangan lumer. Collin jelas sudah mengangkat teleponmu. Tidak tahu apa yang telah ia ketahui. Tetap pasang penjagaan.

Cole melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakiku, lantas mengangkat kakiku yang telanjang ke pangkuannya. Jemarinya mulai menelusuri telapak kakiku, memijatnya, menekan-nekan titik tertentu. Tangannya yang besar dan kokoh itu, sekali lagi, membuktikan bahwa ia memiliki kelembutan tersendiri. Ia bisa merajut dan membuat keramik … dan kini apa? Ia tahu soal refleksiologi?

"Aku tak tahu kau pintar memijat, Cole," kataku, tersenyum.

"Yeah… aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi yang seperti ini…," ia balas tersenyum, lantas kembali fokus pada tarian jemarinya di telapak kakiku. "Aku selalu menolong ibuku sejak kecil, kau tahu?"

"Aunt Connie?" aku masih tidak mengerti apa hubungannya denganku.

"Yeah… Ibuku sama denganmu, selalu mengalami anemia setiap bulan, sampai-sampai tidak tahan matahari dan membatalkan seluruh janjinya dengan klien hari itu. Ia kelihatan begitu menderita hingga kadang tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur… Kau tahu, ia sudah diperingatkan dokter untuk tak makan obat-obatan penghilang nyeri karena … yeah, katanya itu bisa memicu perkembangan kista di rahimnya. Padahal sudah diangkat, tapi…" ia mendadak berhenti dengan nada suram. Jeda beberapa detik hingga lantas ia terkekeh, "Ia selalu suka aku melakukan ini. Aku sering memijatinya sampai ia bilang kramnya hilang, atau ia tertidur."

"Aku mengerti maksud Auntie…," kataku. "Pijatanmu enak. Hangat… Kau pasti bisa jadi pacar yang baik dan menyenangkan nanti."

Tampak sekilas rona di pipinya ketika ia mengangkat wajah. "Benarkah?" matanya terlihat senang.

"Yeah… entah siapa cewek yang beruntung jadi saudari iparku," godaku, yang sekejap langsung menghapus binar di matanya. Collin kembali tertunduk. Entah mengapa urusan memijiti kakiku tampak begitu menelan konsentrasinya kini.

Eh? Apa salahku?

"Hei, Korra…," katanya mendadak, dengan wajah serius. "Kau…"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak…," tapi lantas ia menggeleng keras, mengangkat kepalanya dan memaksakan senyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," dan ia kembali memijiti kakiku. Anehnya pijatannya tidak seperti awal. Ia bergeser dari titik-titik tadi, menelusuri telapak kakiku. Daripada memijat, lebih terlihat seperti mendiagnosa. Dan sesaat suatu ketidakamanan menyelusup ke syarafku, membuatku bergidik.

"Eh, omong-omong, aku belum pernah tahu siapa yang dekat denganmu…," aku berusaha menggoda untuk memecah konsentrasinya. "Pasti ada cewek yang kausuka, kan?"

"Yeah…," gumamnya.

"Cerita padaku dong, Cole… Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu mendekatinya…"

Ia masih menggumam tak jelas.

"Siapa? Aku kenal dia tidak?"

"Yeah, kau pasti kenal, Korra…"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang … spesial…," kurasakan wajahnya kembali merona.

"Siapa?" aku mengucapkan kata itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Nanti juga kau tahu…"

"Sok misterius, eh, Cole?" aku menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak masalah. Nanti aku tanya saja Brady. Brad pasti mau bilang padaku."

Kontan ia mengangkat kepala. Wajahnya agak panik.

"Ngapain kau tanya-tanya? Sudahlah Korra, jangan usil."

Eh? Kenapa reaksinya langsung begitu? Jangan-jangan…

"Kau betulan naksir Brady?" aku menganga. Ia terhenyak sejenak lantas mendampratku.

"Apa-apaan sih, Korra? Kenapa kau langsung bilang aku naksir Brady?"

"Eh…," aku salah tingkah.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi oke?" katanya akhirnya. "Daripada soal itu, lebih baik kauceritakan ke mana saja kau beberapa hari ini."

Pertanyaannya sukses membuat mulutku—yang masih menganga memikirkan kebenaran dari gosip simpang siur selama ini—menutup. Kutarik kakiku dari pangkuannya, mencoba bicara setenang mungkin.

"Aku menginap di tempat teman…"

"Oh ya?" matanya menyipit sementara ia bangkit dari lantai dan duduk di sisiku. "Aku tak tahu di sini kau punya teman selain kami…"

"Aku bersama Kanna-chan menginap di tempat temannya. Anak pertukaran pelajar yang sekolah di SMA Forks. Jelas kau tidak tahu," kataku asal-asalan.

"Sampai membolos dua hari?"

"Mmm, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin PMS."

Cole hanya ber-oh singkat. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya, yang jujur saja membuatku merasa tak enak. Sudah berapa kali aku menipu Cole, mengatakan bahwa aku sakit? Dan ia tak pernah tak peduli bahkan walau aku mengemukakan alasan paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun. Entah apa ia memang tidak menangkap kebohonganku, atau ia berusaha tidak peduli.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau mau ke kelas atau ke poliklinik saja? Mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat…"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Ke kelas saja. Kau tahu seperti apa Mr. White…" Ya, jika Cole sampai sengaja ingin mengurungku berdua saja dengannya, jauh dari mata anak-anak—untuk menyuntikkan sedatif agar aku teler atau menyiksaku, sehingga ia bisa menginterogasiku lebih lanjut, misalnya—aku tak bisa membayangkan yang akan terjadi.

Ia tersenyum dan kembali berjongkok, menawarkan punggungnya.

"Aku bisa jalan kok, Cole…," kataku.

"Tidak apa. Nanti kalau kau jatuh sebelum sampai ke kelas, aku malah lebih repot."

Aku tak punya jalan lain selain melanjutkan kepura-puraanku. Kukaitkan lenganku di lehernya sementara aku bertengger baik-baik di punggungnya. Beberapa anak yang berpapasan dengan kami di lorong tertawa-tawa melihat kelakuan kami, sembunyi atau terang-terangan, tapi Cole bahkan tak menaruh peduli. Diam-diam aku meletakkan kepalaku di punggungnya. Menutup mata. Menghirup aroma Collin. Aku masih bisa mencium baunya, meski tak sekuat biasanya. Yang membuatku lebih bingung, dalam jarak sedekat ini aku tak bisa merasakan auranya. Apa yang terjadi denganku?

.

"Sudah sampai," kata Collin akhirnya.

Aku mengangkat kepala. Benar, aku sudah sampai di kelas Matematika. Mr. White belum datang, memang, masih 5 menit lagi hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Ia menurunkanku baik-baik, bahkan ikut menemaniku sampai ke dalam dan menarik bangku di sebelahku seenaknya. Anak-anak memang belum datang semua, sehingga Cole mengambil kesempatan untuk berbincang-bincang denganku. Tapi lantas seiring waktu, tentu saja kian banyak orang memasuki kelas, termasuk si empunya bangku yang diduduki Collin, Frida. Tentu saja ia datang bersama sobat karibnya, Megan.

"Hei Cole…," sapanya manis. "Kau ikut kelas kami hari ini?"

Sudah jelas maksudnya, 'Sana pergi, itu bangkuku.'

"Ehm, yeah, hai Fri, Meg," balas Cole, agak kikuk. "Eh tidak, aku cuma… mengantar sepupuku."

"Oooo-keeee…," Frida tersenyum penuh makna sementara menatap berganti-ganti antara aku dan Cole. Cole akhirnya bangkit juga, mengoper bangku pada Frida yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Kulihat Megan menatap Collin dengan mata memicing, tapi Cole sama sekali tak memedulikannya.

"Kau yakin kau kuat?" tanyanya.

Kupukul bahunya . "Jangan terus memperlakukanku seakan aku anak yang lemah, Cole!"

"Tentu, tentu," kekehnya. Kulihat matanya. Kenapa matanya tampak begitu khawatir? Tidak, itu … prihatin? "Dengar, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ya… Kalau kau tidak enak badan, segera saja kau minta izin dan sms aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke poliklinik. Kelas kita toh bersebelahan."

Aku tahu itu kelewat konyol, tapi aku mengangguk juga.

Cole kelihatan masih enggan meninggalkanku, tapi lantas bel berbunyi dan terpaksalah ia cabut. Di lawang pintu, kulihat ia berpapasan dengan temannya, _shifter_ yang waktu itu, Ben kalau tak salah. Mereka saling sikut sejenak sebelum Cole menggereknya keluar. Oh sial, mengapa aku bahkan tidak bisa menangkap suara mereka? Selang waktu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Mr. White datang dan Ben pun masuk. Kulihat sosok Cole melambai padaku sejenak di pintu sebelum menghilang, menuju kelas Sastra Inggris.

"Ehm," Megan berdehem-dehem begitu Collin pergi. Aku menengok. Di sisinya, Frida masih saja mengulum senyum.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kulihat kau kian dekat dengan bocah Littlesea itu."

"Yeah … namanya juga saudara…," rasanya aku bosan mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Kelihatannya dia tidak menganggap begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yakin ia tidak memendam maksud lain?"

"Maksud apa?"

"Yeah…," Megan dengan santainya duduk dan menumpukkan buku pelajarannya di meja. _"Love is in the air…"_

Frida memperdengarkan bunyi tersedak. "Tapi kau harus hati-hati, Korra," bisiknya. "Siapa juga tahu Cole milik Brady."

Aku memutar bola mata, sementara Megan mendengus sebal. Aku tahu topik gosip konyol itu membuatnya kesal. Dia selalu menganggap Collin perintang hubungannya dengan Brady. Kelihatan betul ia selalu berusaha mendekati Brady setiap kali kami makan siang bareng, tapi Brady sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin merebut Littlesea dari Fuller, aku dukung," kata Megan yang membuatku mendelik.

"Sudahlah, Meg, aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Lagipula aku sudah dengar yang seperti itu berulang kali. Itu cuma gosip," kataku.

"Kata siapa?" bantah Megan. "Aku melihat sendiri Jumat lalu, mereka jalan bareng di Port Angeles."

Kali ini aku yang tersedak.

"Yeah, aku bersama Frida waktu itu," lanjut Megan. "Kau tahu, ada pertunjukan balet. Kakakku Karen dan adikku Cyan ikut tampil. Dari mereka aku dapat info kalau adik Fuller juga ikut. Aku yakin Fuller akan menonton, jadi aku membeli tiket pertunjukannya supaya bisa mendekatinya. Kami bertemu di ruang ganti, ia menyapaku, mengenalkanku pada ibunya yang ikut menonton. Kami baru ngobrol sepatah-dua patah ketika tahu-tahu adik Fuller bertengkar dengan temannya. Kau harusnya lihat. Adiknya itu benar-benar mengerikan. Ia marah sekali sampai seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Fuller langsung meninggalkanku, menggerek adiknya keluar entah ke mana. Adiknya pada akhirnya tampil juga sih, di nomor berikutnya; mereka baru kembali sekitar satu jam setelah pertunjukan mulai. Dan menyebalkannya, Fuller kembali bersama Littlesea."

Eh? Jadi itu alasannya Cole waktu itu digerek Ben? Ada masalah dengan adik Brady? Si kecil Ginny? Apa ia berubah?

Tapi kalau ia bisa menari sejam setelahnya, tidak mungkin ia sudah berubah. Minimal butuh waktu seharian bagi serigala baru untuk menstabilkan emosi dan berubah balik. Walau di sana ada Brady, tak mungkin ia begitu cepat bisa menenangkan adiknya. Meski ia dibantu Cole dan Ben sekalipun.

Artinya, Ginny belum berubah.

"Ck. Brady menempel terus pada Collin, menyebalkan betul!" Megan masih marah-marah. "Collin duduk di sisinya sampai mengusir pemilik kursi yang sebenarnya, memaksanya tukar tempat. Lalu sepanjang pertunjukan, entah mengapa Brady agak-agak sesegukan dan Collin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, menggenggam tangannya… Ugh! Aku tak pernah tahu Brady bisa begitu hilang kendali. Maksudku, biasanya kan dia yang menenangkan Collin. Dan setelah itu, begitu keluar, mereka mojok berdua, bicara berbisik-bisik. Aku bahkan melihat Brady menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Collin, lantas Cole merangkulnya. Mereka berpelukan! Berpelukan! Ugh! Hingga kemudian tahu-tahu mereka pergi begitu saja. Berdua. Ke arah hutan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan…"

"Ya ampun, Meg…," erangku. "Mereka pergi berdua ke hutan kan belum tentu mereka pacaran…"

"Ya, tapi mereka terlalu dekat, walau bagaimanapun!" seru Megan. "Adikku Cyan sahabat Ginny, dan Ginny suka cerita kalau Cole sering mangkal di rumahnya, menginap, apapun… Kakaknya juga sering menyelinap malam-malam dengan Cole jelas-jelas menunggunya di ujung jalan. Aku masih tak mengerti tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan mereka selalu berkeliaran di hutan…"

"Soal itu sih aku sudah sering dengar," kata Frida. "Kelompok Rez Boys selalu mangkal di hutan… Sementara kita-kita orang biasa selalu dilarang mendekati hutan. Ini seperti dalam film The Village, kau tahu? Ada makhluk mengerikan bersembunyi di dalam hutan…"

Hahaha. Seandainya saja mereka tahu…

"Apa benar yang waktu itu dikatakan Tetua Uley? Ada perampok pencuri organ tubuh yang buron?" kembali Frida bertanya, kali ini ditujukan padaku.

"Well, itu hanya dugaan sih…. Tapi memang ada penjahat. Kakakku diserang."

"Ya, aku sudah dengar. Tapi, aneh sekali para polisi tidak langsung menyisir daerah itu kalau begitu. Apa sih kerjanya kepolisian?" kata Frida yang membuatku tertohok.

Cacat dalam rencana… Ayah dan Sam harus tahu ini dan meminta teman mereka si Charlie Swan untuk pura-pura menyisir hutan, apapun alasannya.

"Itu karena tidak ada penjahat, Frida…," ucap Megan. "Itu cuma alasan agar tidak ada yang memasuki daerah kekuasaan para Rez Boys. Sudah jelas mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak di hutan dan para Tetua menutup-nutupinya."

"Tak ada bukti soal itu…," aku masih berusaha membela.

"Yeah, katakan itu pada orang yang percaya, Gerrard. Mereka selalu berkeliaran malam-malam, keluar dari sana dalam keadaan setengah telanjang… Tidak aneh ada gosip yang bilang mereka pakai narkoba dan pesta orgy di sana. Mengingat mereka semua cowok, jadi…," Megan memutar-mutar bola matanya yang membuatku mati-matian menahan tawa. "Aku serius," ia menekankan, melihatku tampak skeptis. "Berita soal mereka itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh reservasi, tahu. Dan kelihatannya semua orang santai-santai saja. Fuller bersaudara memang hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya sejak ibunya menikah lagi, tapi kelihatannya mereka tak peduli dengan kelakuan anaknya. "

Kok bisa-bisanya sih Megan bicara begitu? Ia kan naksir Brady… Kalau memang ia serius menduga begitu, artinya Brady juga termasuk…

"Itu karena mereka menganggap itu cuma gosip," kataku.

"Atau mereka berpandangan terbuka…," sumbang Frida.

"Yeah, atau karena tidak ada yang berani menggugat," Megan masih bersikap sinis. "Mereka Rez Boys, dan paman Cole adalah Ketua Dewan Suku. Itu kan artinya sama saja dia keponakan Kepala Suku. Tidak ada yang berani mengkonfrontasi langsung keluarga Black. Mereka itu semacam … galur bangsawan, raja yang memerintah turun temurun. Dulu pun waktu Billy Black berhubungan dengan 'sepupu' aka 'adik tiri'-nya…"

"Meg!" peringat Frida.

Megan terdiam, menahan napas dan menatapku. Wajahnya sarat penyesalan. "Oh, astaga, maafkan aku, Gerrard… Aku tidak sengaja… Aku lupa…"

Yeah, mungkin karena namaku Korra Gerrard. Wajar saja ia lupa. Bagus.

"Kumohon jangan diambil hati. Aku tidak pernah membencimu atau apa, sungguh," ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak apa, Meg. Aku sudah terbiasa, kok," senyumku terpaksa, mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Skema gosip sudah berseliweran sejak aku pertama mendarat di tanah ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berharap semua orang menerima…"

"Kalian di sana," bentak Mr. White, mendapati kami mengobrol di tengah pelajaran. "Kau, Miss Gerrard, maju dan kerjakan soal no. 8 Bab V!"

Ugh. Kenapa Megan yang ribut, malah aku yang dihukum? Bangkit, aku melenguh sebal, sementara Megan mengucapkan maaf dari sudut matanya. Kubuka bukuku dan kukerjakan cepat-cepat di papan tulis, ingin hari ini segera berakhir.

"Sudah?" tanya Mr. White ketika tahu-tahu aku sudah berbalik.

Aku mengangguk, masih berdiri karena ia belum mempersilahkanku duduk. Mr. White mendekati papan tulis untuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaanku. Beberapa lama ia hanya manggut-manggut dan tak berkomentar lagi. Tentu saja. Seperti kata Phat, aku memang bodoh, tapi sejak kapan aku lemah dalam Matematika? Aku yakin aku bahkan bisa mengerjakan soal kelas senior.

"Tunggu, Miss Gerrard," katanya ketika aku beranjak untuk kembali duduk. "Aku tahu kau cerdas dan nilaimu tertinggi di kelas. Tapi kuharap kau tetap mau memperhatikan pelajaran," peringatnya.

Kudengar cekikikan beberapa teman sekelas, yang langsung berhenti begitu Mr. White mengedarkan pandangan membunuh.

"Oke, kalian semua. Sekarang aku akan memberikan soal untuk persiapan UTS! Buat kelompok tiga orang!"

Terdengar gerutuan sementara kami menggeser bangku, membuat kelompok kecil. Tumben benar Mr. White menyuruh kami bekerja kelompok. Tapi akhirnya itu terasa wajar ketika bundel soal dibagikan. Memang benar, soal-soal yang ia berikan super-rumit yang bahkan kali itu sanggup membuatku mengerutkan kening. Tentu saja, untungnya, aku langsung memasangkan diri bersama Frida dan Megan. Kami bertiga termasuk lima teratas di kelas ini, jadi kurasa tidak terlalu masalah kalau otak kami digabungkan. Itu, sebelum Mr. White langsung memisahkan kami.

"Fungsi kerja kelompok kali ini agar kalian bisa memberi contoh pada teman-teman kalian yang kurang paham," pelototnya saat kami protes tak mau dipisahkan. "Kau, Miss Colloughby, bergabung dengan Mr. Pire dan Miss Pattinson. Dan kau, Miss Black, maksudku Miss Gerrard, kau gabung dengan Mr. Cattermole dan Mr. Stine."

Karena Mr. White adalah Alfa kelas ini, apalah yang bisa kulakukan selain menurut? Aku melangkah ke bangku pojok, ke tempat orang bernama Mr. Cattermole melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan riang. Ya, itu si Benjamin Cattermole, _shifter_ teman Collin. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga harus sekelompok dengannya?

Oh ya, aku mimpi buruk dikejar-kejar sekelompok hibrida sampai tebing curam. Di bawahnya laut mengganas dengan cadas-cadas tajam bertonjolan. Alfaku bilang ini akhirku dan ia tak mau mendampingiku lagi karena aku sudah kelewat banyak membuat masalah. Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, tak peduli aku meraung memanggil-manggilnya. Lantas sekelompok hibrida itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serigala neraka nan ganas, menyerangku sekaligus. Dua serigala merah yang kukenali sebagai Jake dan Cole mencabik kedua lenganku dan melontarkanku dari tebing. Aku jatuh melayang, menabrak cadas, sebelum akhirnya terhempas ke laut. Memang pada dasarnya aku tak bisa berenang, ditambah lagi tulang punggungku hancur. Aku hanya bisa menunggu nasib sampai gelombang besar datang dan menyeretku ke kegelapan.

Jadi ini arti mimpi seram itu? Aku terpaksa sekelompok dengan _shifter_ di kelas Matematika?

Tidak elit sekali, sih.

"Hai, Korra," sapanya manis begitu aku sampai. "Siap mengajariku, eh?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan. "Kita belum kenalan. Aku…"

"Ah, norak," ia mengibas. "Kau kenal aku, aku kenal kau. Memangnya perlu kita berkenalan?"

"Miss Gerrard, Mr. Cattermole," peringat Mr. White yang langsung membuatku diam dan duduk di bangku kosong yang ditunjuk Ben, berpura-pura serius mengebet-ngebet lembar soal dan mengutak-atik rumus. Albert Stine, rekanku yang lain, sudah mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal. Kulirik ia, rupanya ia tidak terlalu buruk. Ben ini yang paling parah.

"Jadi, tadi Cole bicara apa denganmu?" tanyaku berbisik, sementara aku mengambil alih pensil dan buku tulis dari tangan Ben dan mulai mengoreksi pekerjaannya.

"Soal apa?"

"Mana kutahu? Yang tadi Cole menggerekmu keluar…"

"Oooh, itu…," Ben tertawa kecil, dan segera bungkam di bawah lirikan maut Mr. White. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Cuma sedikit rencana akhir pekan…"

"Akhir pekan?"

"Yup. Jumat atau Sabtu pekan depan kami akan mengadakan acara api unggun di tepi pantai. Aku dan Cole sudah berencana akan sedikit … kau tahu … mengadakan pertunjukan…"

"Pertunjukan?"

"Cole akan menari, lalu aku, Brady, dan Pete akan mengiringi…"

Aku membelalak. "Yang benar? Memangnya kalian semacam _boysband_?" Heh. Pantas saja Cole mengintipi majalah K-Pop Ginny.

Ia terkekeh diam-diam. "Yeah, tidak seperti itu, sih… Seperti biasa setiap tiga bulan sekali kami bergilir mengisi acara. Tahun lalu kakakmu menyanyikan puisi. Tahun ini kami menampilkan tarian. Pete akan main perkusi. Nanti rencananya ada juga sesi ketika aku akan main gitar dan Brady akan menyanyi. Kau pasti tak tahu, dia jago lagu country."

Bibirku langsung membentuk kata w-o-w.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut?"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Kata Cole kau pintar menari… Kalian kan bisa menari berpasangan."

"Hanya tarian tradisional," kataku. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tarian modern."

"Justru itu. Memangnya kaupikir apa tarian yang bakal kami tampilkan? Itu kan di acara api unggun…"

Oh. Acara api unggun. Ya, ya, aku menangkap sekarang. Acara resmi suku. Transfer pengetahuan lewat pembacaan cerita oral… Aku pernah mengikuti yang semacam ini waktu aku masih kecil, di salah satu suku di Afrika bersama Mom.

"Aku mungkin tak diundang…," kataku pelan.

"Kata siapa? Kau pasti diundang, aku yakin seratus persen."

Aku mengernyit.

"Yeah, tak ada alasan untuk tak mengundangmu. Bagaimanapun di sana bakal ada ayah, kakak, dan sepupumu. Lagipula toh kau juga pasti sebentar lagi akan bergabung dengan kami. Namamu kan ada di tempat teratas di daftar…" ia mendadak bungkam, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Daftar?

"Daftar apa?"

"Tidak," katanya. Segera ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lembar soal. "Ehm, pertanyaan no. 9 ini bagaimana ya, Korra?"

Ugh. Menyebalkan.

Justru saat itu aku merasakan getar sms di ponselku. Kulirik diam-diam ponsel di sakuku. Mr. White sudah menggariskan bahwa di kelasnya, ponsel harus dimatikan. Tapi tentu saja aku membandel.

Grrr… Bunny. Siapa lagi memang?

"Maaf, Ben… Kurasa aku harus ke belakang sebentar," kataku, bangkit dan minta izin pada Mr. White, sementara benakku dipadati pertanyaan.

Apa-apaan itu?

Daftar, katanya? Aku sebentar lagi bergabung dengan mereka? Sudah kuduga mereka memiliki rencana tertentu atasku.

.

* * *

.

Aku bergegas menuju toilet seraya mengutak-atik ponselku, membaca sms menumpuk yang belum sempat kubuka. Sms Bunny penuh ancaman. Standar,kalau boleh kubilang. Yusuf melaporkan hal-hal biasa mencakup tugas barunya sebagai Alfa, ditambah sedikit berita yang membuatku agak tegang mengenai kunjungan kepala klan vampir Mesir, Amun, yang belakangan agak sering ke kawanannya. Seth menanyakan kabarku—smsnya yang paling lama baru datang kemarin, jadi kurasa memang ia baru sadar. Ayah menanyaiku hal yang sama: 'di mana kau?', 'apa yang terjadi denganmu?', 'apa kau baik-baik saja?', 'apa ada masalah?', hingga yang terakhir, 'katakan padaku, Korra, mungkin aku bisa bantu'. Ugh. Jacob marah-marah karena aku tidak pulang-pulang. Sms Cole yang paling banyak, mulai dari khawatir sampai marah.

Entah yang mana yang harus kubalas duluan.

Kubuka pintu toilet perempuan yang berat dan memasuki salah satu bilik. Penerimaan sinyal di tempat ini tidak terlalu bagus, tapi lumayan. Setidaknya aku tak usah takut tertangkap tangan sedang main ponsel di kelas hingga dihukum Mr. White lagi.

Sekali lagi kuutak-atik sms seraya menimbang langkahku. Ayah, Jacob, dan Cole jelas tak perlu kubalas. Kufokuskan membalas sms Seth, Yusuf, dan tentu saja Bunny.

**_AvaT4rKorRa (09.23 AM)_**

_Stop tRz mncuR1ga1ku, da54R k4u k3L1nc1 t0LoL_

Aku baru sadar aku harus mengubah gaya tulisan jadi agak formal kalau bicara dengan klan vampir. Mereka, bagaimanapun, memandangku dalam statusku sebagai Alfa, bukan cuma Korra.

_Berhenti terus mencurigaiku karena aku tidak meniatkan hal buruk apapun, Bunny. Asal kautahu, aku dan kawananku bertaruh nyawa di sini demi gerombolan serigala lemah yang kausebut keluarga. Kalau kau masih terus ingin mengancam, aku menghendaki pertemuan formal. Bawa pemimpinmu dan kita bicarakan semua. _

Kurang formal, tidak, ya? Kelihatannya sih begitu…

Kembali aku mengubah redaksi.

_Maaf jika mengecewakan Anda, tetapi sayangnya kami bukan musuh kalian dan tidak meniatkan hal buruk apapun pada kawanan Quileute. Harap sampaikan pada pemimpin Anda, jika beliau menghendaki, kami terbuka untuk pertemuan. _

Rasanya aku ingin muntah sendiri pada kalimat yang kutulis. Rasa-rasanya sih, walau aku berusaha meniru gaya bicara si Alfa, tetap ada yang kurang… Tapi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lima jam kalau aku terus berkutat merevisi gaya tulisan.

Oh, aku baru ingat.

_PS. Maaf, tapi harap tidak menelepon. _

Buru-buru kutekan tombol _'send' _sebelum aku berubah pikiran.

Sms balasannya datang beberapa detik setelah kutekan tombol _send_. Hei, kukira butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mengirim sms ke nomor internasional. Apa ia mengetik dalam kecepatan vampir? Bisa hancur nanti keyboard ponselnya.

Huh, seolah aku peduli.

**_P5yChicBunNy _**

_Baik. Besok?_

Aku membelalak. Begitu cepat? Tidak, tidak. Bisa gawat kalau aku yang harus turun tangan sementara Alfa belum pulang. Aku jadi menyesal membalas smsnya.

**_AvaT4rKorRa (09.27 AM)_**

_Pekan depan, paling tidak._

Tak lama ia kembali membalas.

**_P5yChicBunNy_**

_Sabtu ini. Woodland Park Zoo, Seattle. Aku tahu kau akan datang, jadi jangan coba-coba mangkir._

Seattle? Bagaimana aku pergi ke sana? Apa aku harus merayu Seth untuk menemaniku?

Ponselku kembali berkedip-kedip menandakan ada sms masuk sebelum aku mengetikkan balasan.

**_P5yChicBunNy_**

_Jika kau berniat membawa Seth sebagai tawanan, lupakan saja. Kami tak ragu membuka topengmu di hadapannya jika kau berani macam-macam. Atau lebih buruk, kau pastinya tahu belakangan teman kami yang bernama Amun menjalin hubungan dengan kawananmu di Sahara? Pikirkan langkahmu atau kau akan menyesal, Alfa._

Brengsek si lintah ini. Berani mengancamku, heh? Astaga. Yusuf harus diberi tahu untuk memasang penjagaan.

Aku tak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengetahui aku akan membawa Seth, bahkan jika pikiran itu baru terlintas… Eh, tunggu. Apa ia mengawasi pikiranku? Aku tahu masa depan relatif… Apa artinya ia melihat masa depan yang berubah tergantung keputusan yang kuambil? _Butterfly effect… _Tapi memang ada pengaruhnya jika aku membawa Seth?

Sebentar. Sebelumnya, duo lintah itu bilang, ia hanya melihat nisan Jacob dan Seth. Hasilnya, bukan proses kematiannya… Tidakkah itu ramalan yang terlalu lemah? Itu aneh sekali, karena setahuku ramalan biasanya terfokus pada satu titik, adegan yang paling kuat dan paling menentukan dalam suatu kejadian. Jika ada rangkaian kejadian mulai dari seseorang bertengkar dengan pacarnya lantas masuk hutan hingga ia diserang pembunuh bayaran dan mayatnya dipotong-potong lantas dilempar ke danau, yang akan terbaca bukan adegan ia bertengkar atau saat tubuhnya mengambang di danau, tetapi saat ia diserang. Klimaks. Jadi mengapa justru yang dilihat Bunny adalah antiklimaks yang kelewat jauh?

Hei, jangan katakan…

**_AvaT4rKorRa (09.29 AM)_**

_Jadi begitu? Para serigala adalah kelemahanmu, kan? Kau tidak bisa melihat masa depan yang melibatkan serigala…_

Aku pasti benar karena sms berikutnya segera datang. Tidak menjawab apapun pertanyaanku, jadi sudah jelas ia panik.

**_P5yChicBunNy_**

_Tetap aku bisa melihat hasil dari tindakan yang kausebabkan. Jadi jangan berani bermain-main denganku, Alfa._

Konfirmasi telah didapat. Bagus.

Tapi jika ia bisa melihat perubahan hasil dari keputusanku, artinya aku pengecualian, eh? Atau tidak?

Huh, seekor lintah yang tidak bisa melihat masa depan yang melibatkan serigala bisa memantau keputusanku… Walau aku penasaran akan alasannya, tetap saja itu bukan sesuatu yang merugikanku.

Aku tersenyum sementara kutelusuri kembali menu percakapan. Sms terakhir dari Seth yang ia kirim tadi pagi—setelah sms-sms sebelumnya yang hanya bertanya 'apa kabar' dan 'sedang apa'—bernada berharap. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku mengabulkan keinginannya?

**_S3th Cl3aRwaT3r (06.35 AM)_**

_Mav ak mngganggu trs, Korra. Km tdk mmbalas smsku, apa ad masalah? Kapanpun km mw, km bs bicara dgku._

**_AvaT4rKorRa (09.32 AM)_**

_Ah, 6aa6 koq S3th… Mav aQ tdk mmb4La5, aQ mngn4p d t4 t3m4n'Q n 6aa6 bw ch4R63r… m(-_-)m_

_Oya, 54bTu b3soK Qm mw mn3m4n1'Q k S3aTtL3? aQ p6n Lih4T Mr. P!n6gy LuCcuuuu… ^.^ _

Yup. Umpanku termakan. Karena tak sampai semenit kemudian, sms balasan dari dua makhluk datang bersamaan. Kubuka satu per satu.

**_S3th Cl3aRwaT3r (09.33 AM)_**

_Aduh, smsmu susah dibaca… Apa mksdmu kau ingin lihat penguin d kebun binatang Seattle? Sabtu besok? Boleh, boleh… Aku senggang, kok._

Aku tersenyum, mengetikkan terima kasih lantas beranjak membaca sms Bunny.

**_P5yChicBunNy_**

_Kau ingin bermain? Baik. Itu bagus, sebenarnya. Setidaknya kami bisa yakin Seth akan baik-baik saja._

_Sampai jumpa Sabtu ini, pukul 10 di Nocturnal Zone. _

Ha! Sudah kuduga! Ancaman. Jika Seth sampai tidak datang pada waktu yang ditentukan, entah apa yang mungkin ia persiapkan untukku.

Aku tidak menjawab, mencari satu nama dalam _contact list_.

**_AvaT4rKorRa (09.39 AM)_**

_Alex, hai… Maaf baru menghubungi sekarang. Kau baik-baik saja? _

_Aku butuh bantuan. Kau dulu punya kawanan taklukan di Amerika, kan? Bisa kuminta pengawasan atas satu klan vampir di New Hampshire, keluarga Cullen? Jika kau punya informasi mengenai mereka, apapun, harap hubungi aku. Penting. _

_PS. Apa kau sudah kontak dengan Alfa? Kami butuh ia sesegera mungkin, bisa sampaikan agar ia cepat pulang?_

Sms balasan dari Alexandra tak kunjung datang meski telah lama kunanti. Ada apa? Apa memang ada masalah?

Aku menutup mata, mencoba memusatkan konsentrasi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Menghembuskan napas berat, kututup koneksiku dengan kawananku. Kumatikan ponselku sementara mencari-cari satu kartu SIM dalam dompet. Kuselipkan kartu itu, bersyukur nomor itu masih aktif. Lantas kutelusuri _contact list _ponselku dan kembali mengetikkan sms.

**_Gweneira Rajagopalachari (09.43 AM)_**

_Halo, Hei… Maaf sekian lama baru sekali ini aku menghubungi. Saat ini aku sedang ada di Quebec, Kanada. Bisakah kau memberitahuku, barangkali ada salah satu klan vampir yang tinggal di dekat sana? Di New Hampshire, mungkin? Kuharap kami bisa melakukan sedikit kunjungan persahabatan…_

Begitu kuklik tombol _'send', _detik itu juga kurasakan rasa bersalah. Ya, aku telah melakukan hal terlarang.

Sms balasannya datang bahkan kala aku masih belum sempat mempersiapkan mental.

**_Alpen Lady_**

_Oh, berhenti berbasa-basi. Kau ingin aku memberi informasi tentang Klan Cullen? Ada apa? Kau bersinggungan dengan mereka?_

Hebat. Seperti biasa. Ia selalu tajam.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membalas singkat.

**_Gweneira Rajagopalachari (09.45 AM)_**

_Tidak. Sudah kukatakan, kunjungan persahabatan._

'Kunjungan persahabatan'. Ugh. Tentu saja mereka takkan tertipu. Begitu ponselku kembali bergetar, sms balasan dari perempuan mengerikan itu malah membuatku menelan ludah.

**_Alpen Lady_**

_Bukan masalah, tapi hati-hati. Mereka punya anjing penjaga. Aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa kautangani, tapi tidak ada yang ingin kau terluka. _

_PS. Kudengar kau mendapat musibah? Aro berpesan, mampirlah kapan-kapan. Janey sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu si kecil Korra. Tentu saja akan ada jamuan istimewa…_

Oh, ya…. 'Tidak sabar untuk bertemu si kecil Korra', katanya? Tumben betul. Apakah ini salah satu sikap overparanoidku? Seakan kurasakan suatu maksud tersembunyi di baliknya. Misalnya, bahwa berita itu _memang _sudah menyebar…

Dan 'jamuan istimewa', katanya?

Menghalau pikiran buruk apapun, aku mengetikkan terima kasih dengan terburu-buru dan menutup mata, menyandarkan kepala ke dinding keramik toilet yang dingin. Kuhembuskan napasku, kali ini agak berat. Apapun yang akan terjadi, semoga aku tak menambah masalah.

.

* * *

.

Begitu aku membuka pintu bilik toilet tempatku mengurung diri, tiba-tiba kudengar bisik-bisik dari toilet anak cowok. Aku memang tak bisa merasakan aura belakangan ini, tapi aku jelas mengenal suara mereka. Itu Cole dan Brad… Apa yang mereka bisikkan di toilet? Bisikan mereka terlalu pelan. Sangat pelan untuk dapat kuikuti dari tempatku berada kini. Beberapa kemungkinan timbul tenggelam dalam pikiranku, dan kuputuskan untuk mengikuti rasa penasaranku. Aku melangkah mendekati toilet cowok, sedikit menjulurkan kepala untuk mengintip. Pintunya agak terbuka, sehingga aku bisa melihat sedikit ke dalam. Yang kulihat hanya separuh, tapi kurasa itu cukup.

Collin memepet Brady ke tembok di sisi urinoir. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Brady sementara sebelah lengannya bertumpu pada dinding keramik. Kepalanya menutupi kepala Brady, jadi tak kulihat ekspresi Brady atau apapun untuk bisa menilai wajah keduanya.

Collin mengancam Brady? Apa itu mungkin?

Atau…

Di antara bisikan itu, kudengar suara lain. Desahan tertahan. Napas-napas berat.

Oh, oh, tidak mungkin…

Megan benar? Collin betulan pacaran dengan Brady?

Apa yang kulihat ini? Mereka melakukan entah-apa di toilet? Di sekolah? Dengan keadaan pintu sedikit terbuka?

Begitu cerobohnya mereka?

Apapun itu, bukan urusanku. Aku sudah akan pergi, memberi mereka privasi, ketika kudengar jerit tertahan Brady. Seakan kesakitan. Entah mengapa itu menghentikan langkahku. Aku menyembunyikan diriku di tembok sekat di depan toilet cowok, berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Kumohon, Cole…" desahan frustasi Brady terdengar.

'Kumohon' apa ini?

"Jangan… jangan lakukan itu, Cole…" kembali Brady memohon.

"Diam, Brady! Kau lakukan yang kuperintahkan!" bentak Collin. Kudengar suara derak seakan suatu benda beradu dengan sesuatu yang keras, disusul suara kesakitan tertahan lagi, dan seketika kutahu. Collin menghantam tubuh Brady ke dinding, menekannya.

Collin memaksa Brad?

"Aku tidak bisa, Cole…" kembali terdengar suara Brady di sela-sela napas beratnya.

Tidak bisa apa?

Oh, tidak… Jangan katakan…

Collin memperkosa Brady? Ingin memaksa Brady melakukan apapun keinginannya?

Aku langsung mengutuki diriku sendiri. Kelihatannya aku terlalu larut dalam gosip Megan dan terlalu banyak membaca novel grafis Frida yang diselundupkannya ke kelas belakangan ini.

"Kau bisa dan kau akan melakukannya!" tekan Collin lagi. "Tingkatanku di atasmu! Jika aku menyuruhmu, kau akan lakukan!"

Mataku langsung mengembang. Rupanya salah perkiraanku selama ini, mengira Brady atasan Collin karena ia terlihat selalu penuh kendali atas Cole. Tapi lebih dari urusan posisi, apa yang kulihat sekarang ini? Collin memaksakan wewenangnya pada Brady? Begitukah?

Tidak, tidak. Collin tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Kumohon, Cole… Kau akan merobekku, membelahku jadi dua… Kau akan menyakitiku… Apa itu yang kau mau?" suara Brady tampak putus asa.

Oh, ini betulan!

"Kau yang membelahku jadi dua jika kau melakukan ini, Brad!" tekan Collin lagi. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku! Aku yang memohon padamu!"

Eh?

Collin memaksakan cintanya pada Brady dan Brady menolak?

"Tolong, Cole…" bisik Brady lagi, kali ini lebih putus asa ketimbang sebelumnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini… Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menentang Jake…"

Eh? Mengapa kakakku dibawa-bawa?

"Tapi ini tidak benar, Brad! Aku tak bisa melakukan itu pada Korra!"

Kenapa _aku_ dibawa-bawa?

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, tak usah kaulakukan… Tapi aku tak punya wewenang untuk menarik semua ini. Jake menugaskan aku langsung…"

Oh, ini urusan kawanan!

Aku makin menempelkan telingaku ke sekat. Makin awas.

"Anak-anak ini tidak berhak mendapatkan semua ini, Brad… Kautahu mereka punya pilihan lain…"

"Jake hanya memerintahkan pengawasan, Cole…"

"Itu langkah awal dan kautahu kemana itu menuju! Besok, lusa, makin dekat kita dengan mereka, makin mereka tertarik pada bahaya… Bukan cuma lintah, bisa jadi malah kita yang memicu perubahan mereka…"

Oh, soal apa ini?

"Cole, kumohon, jangan tempatkan aku pada posisi sulit…"

"Kita harus mencegah mereka berubah… Kita tidak boleh menaruh resiko pada mereka!"

"Collin, kumohon jangan bereaksi terlalu berlebihan… Itu cuma daftar… "

"Kau tahu Ginny hampir berubah, Brad! Daftar itu benar! Soal Korra aku tak tahu, tapi bisa saja… "

Astaga. Dia tahu soal perubahanku. Dan lagi-lagi ia menyebut daftar… Daftar apa?

"Tapi kaubilang pada Sam, Korra tidak mungkin calon serigala…"

"Aku berbohong. Aku tidak tahu mengapa sampai sekarang pun ia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda standar seperti panas tubuh dan pertumbuhan pesat. Tapi ia bergetar di depanku waktu itu."

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal berharap ia segera berubah."

"Tidak, Brad. Dengar…"

"Timbang situasi dengan jelas, Cole… Jake dan Seth saja bisa dijatuhkan. Kita memang membutuhkan mereka…"

"Tapi ini tidak benar!"

"Ini tugas, Cole… Kita harus mempertahankan tanah ini untuk apapun bahaya yang mengancam!"

"Tapi mereka akan menjadi seperti kita… Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Korra…," suara Cole terhenti. Mendadak ia berbisik lebih lirih. Pilu. "Oh astaga, Brad. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang benar lagi sekarang. Aku bahkan tak bisa menilai, semua tentang Korra terlalu penuh kontradiksi. Kau tahu, tadi aku merasakan… Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai…"

Apa? Apa yang Cole rasakan dariku?

"Apa?" tanya Brady.

"Dia … aneh," kudengar Cole agak terbata-bata. "Dia tidak sehat, Brad. Ginjalnya rusak sama sekali. Seluruh organ dalamnya hancur…"

Itu tidak aneh. Tapi Cole bisa mengetahuinya?

Jangan-jangan… waktu tadi ia menekan titik-titik refleksi di tubuhku… Cole bisa mendeteksi tubuhku dari situ? Bagaimana bisa? Ia juga punya kemampuan tersembunyi yang tak kutahu?

"Maksudmu … Korra … sakit?"

"Dia lebih dari sakit. Dia sekarat."

"Tapi ia terlihat baik-baik saja selama ini," bantah Brady.

"Mungkin ia sendiri tak tahu. Atau ia berusaha menahannya. Dia bilang sakit menstruasi, tapi aku mengeceknya tadi, ia memang berbau darah, tapi berbeda. Aku tahu seperti apa bau darah menstruasi, itu sama sekali berbeda. Sudah jelas ia luka dalam. Membusuk, malah. Dan sebelumnya juga, ia bilang ia suka pusing dan...," Collin menelan ludah, sama denganku di sini.

Jujur aku ingin marah. Sebegitu parah tingkat kecabulan Cole sampai berani-beraninya mengendus aku menstruasi atau tidak? Tapi bukan itu yang perlu kukhawatirkan kini. Aku sekarat, dia bilang? Apa memang aku belum pulih? Atau aku takkan pulih?

Mereka lama terdiam.

Suara Brady akhirnya memecah keheningan. "Kalau begitu kita bisa berharap ia memang calon serigala dan gennya cepat terpicu. Gen serigalanya mungkin akan memperbaiki apapun kerusakan dalam tubuhnya."

"Tapi ada kemungkinan ia bukan calon serigala, kan? Jika ia resesif, artinya Korra akan mati, kan?" jerit Collin.

Jelas ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Tadi ia bilang aku hampir berubah dan ia tak mau itu terjadi karena tidak mau memaksaku menopang beban, lantas ia takut aku takkan berubah karena aku akan mati. Yang mana sih yang ia inginkan?

"Cole, dia Black," kudengar Brady berusaha menenangkannya. "Lebih lagi darahnya begitu murni karena berasal dari dua sisi. Kesempatannya menjadi serigala sangat besar… Kau tak perlu khawatir…"

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Brad," bisik Collin. "Aku bingung, sungguh. Korra gemetar waktu itu, seperti Ginny… Tapi tubuhnya secara fisik tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan… Malah sebaliknya… Tidak biasanya tubuh serigala menunjukkan tanda-tanda degradasi. Butuh tubuh yang kuat untuk menopang perubahan, Brad. Bagaimana jika ia sampai berubah tatkala tubuhnya tidak siap mengakomodasi perubahan itu? Aku takut…"

Bagaimanapun aku tak sampai mendengar apa yang ditakutkan Cole, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah dan cekikikan orang dari lorong. Terlalu keras. Kudengar obrolan Cole dan Brady berhenti. Aku tahu ini saatku untuk pergi, sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari toilet.

.

* * *

.

Aku bisa menangkapnya. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Cole, Brady, dan Ben.

Ya. Daftar itu hanya berarti satu hal: daftar calon serigala.

Mereka tengah berusaha melakukan regenerasi. Mencari bibit-bibit yang potensial untuk berubah, menyelidiki, mengawasi mereka. Takkan heran aku jika satu saat mereka akan berusaha memicu si calon serigala untuk berubah.

Dan katanya aku di nomor teratas…

Apa sebenarnya maksud mereka dengan mencari bibit baru? Suku ini sudah penuh _shifter_, mereka hendak menambah lagi? Apakah ini karena banyaknya serangan belakangan?

Jumlah mereka udah terlalu besar. Jika mereka menambah anggota, apa yang akan terjadi? Tidakkah mereka tahu konsekuensi dari kawanan yang terlalu besar?

Ada alasan mengapa kami, sebagai aliansi, memilih tetap tinggal di teritori masing-masing. Kami kawanan inti tidak pernah merekrut anggota lebih dari tujuh. Kawanan terlalu besar takkan bekerja dengan efektif, sehingga secara alamiah kekuatan kandidat pemimpin akan berkembang berbanding lurus dengan pertambahan populasi serigala. Dengan kata lain, jika kawanan terlalu besar, pasti akan muncul perpecahan. Jika mereka tak membagi wilayah, mereka akan berperang satu sama lain, memperebutkan teritori.

Artinya, entah tanah suku ini akan terkotak-kotakkan, atau mereka saling menghancurkan.

Kubayangkan Jake dan Cole menggalang kekuatan, bertempur. Darah yang tertumpah…

Ya. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa-siapa saja calon _shifter_ dan mencegah perubahan atau menjauhkan mereka dari kawanan Quileute. Cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan. Waktuku takkan lama.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Ya, aku tahu. Sms Korra bikin sakit mataaaaa…**

**Please show me love… R&R?**


	33. 33 - Kandidat

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**_Disclaimer: Inspired by Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. Spin-off The Another Black_**

**_._**

**Korra POV**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**33. Kandidat**

Saturday, July 06, 2013

8.17 AM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku menurunkan koran yang kubaca dari depan wajahku, mataku membelalak. Aku baru membaca suatu kalimat yang mengejutkan!

Pulang sekolah Rabu itu, sembunyi-sembunyi dari Collin, aku langsung pergi bersama Kuroi ke gubuk. Phat sudah menyiapkan menu makan siang yang kesorean untukku, tak kurang dari dua lintah yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Pasti ia dengar apa yang kurisaukan sehubungan dengan perkiraan Cole di sekolah, dan bersikap seperti kakak yang baik. Ia peduli padaku. Lebih daripada Jacob. Jadi setelah dari gubuk, masih bertekad meminimalisasi pertemuan dengan Jacob, kuikuti mereka ke apartemen Phat untuk bersantai sejenak. Sayangnya, kalau sudah ketemu televisi, sifat usilku kambuh.

Langsung aku meluncur ke depan televisi di apartemen sewaan kawananku. Menyalakannya. Mengutak-atik remote, mencari channel HBO. Yup, ini dia. Tayangan ulang Anna and The King. Mataku melotot dengan seringai lebar, menyaksikan wujud rupawan Chow Yun Fat sebagai Raja Mongkut.

"Oh... Phat... kakekmu tampan sekaliiiiii!" teriakku histeris, menunjukkan sikap memuja _fangirl_ yang overakting.

Phat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kepala dibungkus handuk, menatapku kesal. Ia langsung mendekatiku, bersikeras merebut remote dari tanganku. Aku mempermainkannya sesaat, tapi akhirnya kubiarkan juga ia mendapatkan hadiahnya. Phat mematikan televisi, lantas membuang remote ke sofa.

"Itu cuma aktor! Kakekku jauh lebih keren!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa cucunya jadi begini?"

"Aku tampan, tahu!"

"Pikiranmu saja yang bilang begitu... Kalau kau memang tampan, mengapa setelah seabad, kau belum juga dapat pacar?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Oh salah ya?" aku menutup mulut sok dramatis. "Kau pacaran sebentar-sebentar melulu… Apa pacarmu pada mental setelah tahu betapa ruginya pacaran denganmu? Kau tidak memuaskan di ranjang, barangkali?"

Phat mendengus, lantas berniat merencanakan balas dendam lain. Ia menyalakan televisi lagi, mengoper channelnya hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tentu saja.

Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince.

"Lihat, Korra! Itu kau!" serunya ketika Helena Bonham Carter muncul di layar, tertawa-tawa mengerikan bagai orang gila. "Korra Bellatrix Black! Pas sekali!" Sesaat kemudian ia berdecak kecewa. "Ack, sayang sekali di sini tak ada pemunculan kakakmu, Alfa Jacob Sirius Black."

Aku langsung merebut remote dan mengembalikan ke HBO.

"Aaaahhh... itu ayahmu, Phat! Putra Mahkota Chulalangkorn! Kok yang ini tampan, ya? Tak bisa dipercaya anaknya seperti ini…"

Ia merebut remote lagi dari tanganku. Kembali mengoper ke Harry Potter.

"Korra, astaga, kenapa rambutmu keriting gimbal begitu? Apa gara-gara kau berubah dekat-dekat api? Jadi itu sebabnya sekarang kau potong pendek? Jelek, lagi. Siapa sih _hair-stylist_-mu?"

"Enak saja!" seruku. "Kau tidak pernah baca majalah ya? Mode _boyish look _itu sedang trend, tahu!"

"Menurutku kau sebaiknya pakai sorban saja, deh, Korra! Sorban itu bagus dan sesuai denganmu."

Aku tak menangkap ejekannya.

"Oyaya, tentu saja," ia menatapku pongah. "Kau bukan Bellatrix. Aku tahu yang lebih tepat denganmu. Profesor Quirrel… Ditunggangi Kau-Tahu-Siapa di belakang kepalanya."

Mendengarnya bicara begitu tanpa perasaan membuatku berang.

"Seolah kau sempurna! Pantas saja tidak ada yang membuat film mengenaimu, Yang Mulia Maha Vajirunhis! Pasti susah meng-_casting _aktor yang mirip denganmu."

"Karena aku terlalu keren…"

"Huh, kebalikannya…"

"Enak saja kau! Tidak lihat? Di internet ada situs yang khusus membahas mengenaiku! Fans-ku banyak, dan mereka bilang 'sungguh sayang aku mati muda karena aku sangat tampan'!"

"Ha! Mata mereka pasti beler!"

"Daripada kau! Apa kau punya situs penggemar, Korra? Eh, tunggu. Di sini cuma aku yang tercatat dalam sejarah! Bahkan Alfa tidak diakui!" ia mulai menyombong. "Heh, kalian berdua bahkan tak punya foto di internet."

"Enak saja! Aku punya akun Facebook dan Twitter-ku _follower_-nya sudah di atas seratus ribu!" tukasku. "Dan tiap makan tak lupa aku _tweet-pic._" Oke, yang terakhir itu memang tidak penting.

"Oya? Siapa namanya? 'KorraChayankKamuwhChellamanyah'? 'KorraLuppphMariusTwogeddherFourevver'? 'KorraYnkChellaluwwdChakhiti'? Bahasa mana sih itu?"

"Sudah ganti, tahu!" aku melotot. Heh, Marius itu sudah zaman jadul… Kenapa dia masih mengungkitnya? "AvatarKorra! Namaku AvatarKorra…"

"Heh, _avatar_… Norak betul… Tunggangan ya tunggangan saja…," dengusnya.

Perdebatan tidak jelas itu masih terus berlanjut. Aku sudah bergerak hendak merebut remote ketika benda itu berpindah. Ke tangan si nenek Kuroi Kanna.

Oh, bagus...

"Apa kalian berdua bisa berhenti bertindak kekanak-kanakan?" tanyanya dingin. Aku lebih suka diteriaki, diomeli, sungguh... "Kau sudah dewasa, Phat. Tak pantas kau melayani permainan Korra. Usianya itu usiamu dikurangi seabad lebih..." Ia tidak berhenti dan berputar padaku, "Dan kau, Korra... Kau itu Alfa. Berhentilah terus bersikap seperti anak kecil."

Jujur saja. Apa aku memang Alfa? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang Alfa di sini. Memangnya Alfa pantas diomeli seperti anak umur 5 tahun? Dan diomeli Kuroi terasa lebih mengerikan daripada diomeli siapapun, karena ia mengucapkannya dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Aku lebih merasa diceramahi ketimbang dimarahi.

Tapi, ya, bagi si serigala yang umurnya lebih dari dua abad ini, aku pastinya masih bayi...

"Astaga, Kuroi... Kau yang cerewet lebih mengerikan daripada si Alfa... Aku lebih suka sikap dinginmu, deh..." dengan santai aku melangkah menuju sofa, membantingkan diri di sana. Menumpangkan kaki, meraih camilan di meja. Menonton yang bisa kutonton: si Bellatrix melempar kutukan ke mana-mana, karena remote yang ingin kupegang saat ini berada di tangan si nenek.

Phat kelihatannya juga agak kesal, atau memang ia tak ingin ribut lebih dari ini, karena ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Bisa kudengar gerutuannya sepanjang jalan, hingga ia membanting pintu kamar dan ribut lebih lagi. Kelakuannya aneh, sungguh. Memang ia menyebalkan, tapi biasanya ia senang-senang saja bertengkar denganku. Sekarang ia kelewat sensitif. Kuroi juga… Biasanya dia tidak peduli jika kami bertengkar. Apa dia sedang PMS?

Apa? Aku tak tahu terima kasih? Sudah disayang malah mengajak ribut?

Sejujurnya, aku sedang kesal dengan Phat. Bukan cuma urusan ia meladeni keisenganku…

Tadi ia melapor, kalungku belum juga ditemukan. Setelah jaketku hilang, sekarang kalungku juga. Apa kedua barang itu ditemukan oleh orang lain? Ya, mungkin kalau 'orang' tidak masalah. Masalahnya, bagaimana jika barangku ditemukan oleh serigala? Kakakku jelas-jelas kemarin ada di tanah para lintah, jadi mungkin batas teritori tidak berlaku… Meski ini membingungkan, karena si serigala yang mengejarku jelas berhenti begitu aku menyeberang. Seharusnya aku tak bingung, kakakku kan memang ada hubungan dengan mereka, mungkin ia dan beberapa serigala lain punya pengecualian. Kalau Kakak sampai mengendusku, aku bisa bilang aku sedang iseng jalan-jalan dan kebetulan barangku jatuh. Yang lebih parah, jika barangku ditemukan lintah lantas mereka mengendusku sampai rumah. Nah, itu bisa membuat Ayah berada dalam bahaya kan?

Oke, itu salahku. Aku yang meninggalkan barang-barang sembarangan. Tapi Phat kan sudah berjanji akan mencarinya…

Oke, itu salahku lagi. Terlalu tergantung pada orang lain, membuat masalah di sana-sini… Tapi Kuroi dan Phat juga tidak melakukan sesuatu yang progresif. Kerjaan mereka cuma menceramahiku. Bilang aku kekanak-kanakan, bilang aku tidak bertanggung jawab, dan sederet kata membosankan lain.

Kuroi mendesah dan meletakkan remote di hadapanku. Mendekatiku di sofa.

"Kau tahu kewajibanmu, Korra…," ujarnya pelan.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu…," gumamku setengah hati, masih memelototi layar.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kau tidak bisa terus mempertahankan kekeraskepalaan dan sikap kekanak-kanakan…"

Aku tidak menggubris.

Kuroi menghela napas dan akhirnya mengarahkan remote ke televisi, mematikannya. Aku ikut-ikutan menghela napas, beralih menatapnya.

"Korra, kumohon kau lebih bisa mengutamakan tanggung jawab…," ujarnya yang membuatku tambah kesal.

"Tanggung jawab. Benar," ujarku sinis.

Tanggung jawab. Kata itu terlalu membebaniku belakangan. Menyebalkan.

"Korra," Kuroi bicara dengan nada membosankan. "Sudah seharusnya kau melindungi seluruh kawanan…"

"Melindungi kawanan adalah tugas Alfa. Itu tugas Kierra, bukan tugasku…"

Ya. Dan mana itu si Kierra tolol? Kabur sampai hari ini masih belum kelihatan tanda-tandanya? Dan di sini aku terpaksa menggantikan kewajibannya?

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus bersikap seolah kau tidak punya tanggung jawab pada kami?" tanyanya putus asa. "Kumohon jangan melarikan diri lagi, Korra… Kierra memilihmu sebagai inangnya… Kau Alfa kami sekarang…"

Yang benar saja! Memangnya aku sukarela mendaftarkan diri di posisi ini?

Gerutuanku makin panjang. Karena Kuroi masih memegang remote, tak berani aku merebutnya. Jadi kutarik ponselku dari saku, membuka Twitter, mengecek sms. Masa bodoh Kuroi mendelik padaku dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Korra, hentikan sikapmu dan dengarkan aku."

Aku cuek saja.

Kuroi mempertahankan sikap standarnya kalau aku melakukan suatu kesalahan: diam dan menatapku tajam. Dan aku membandel. Ini sudah biasa, kami akan saling diam selama berjam-jam, sementara ia berusaha mempenetrasi pikiranku dengan kuliahnya mengenai tanggung jawab, hingga aku bangkit dan marah-marah. Lantas ia akan menemukan cara untuk mengomeliku lebih lanjut lagi. Tapi itu takkan terjadi kini. Aku sudah hapal di luar kepala sikap Kuroi, dan berniat mengacuhkannya secara total. Jadi kututup jaringan pikiranku dengannya, fokus pada urusan sms yang menumpuki ponselku.

Seperti biasa, isi daftar smsku sudah bisa ditebak: Yusuf, Alpen Lady, Collin, Seth. Aku, atas nama Gwen, sudah meminta vampir itu menghubungi ke nomorku, nomor Korra, yang aku bilang 'anak buah yang kutugaskan untuk mengurus hal ini'. Hahaha, sulit memang berperan jadi dua orang… Isi smsnya hanya pemberitahuan bahwa ia mengirimkan data yang kuminta ke e-mail-ku, tapi aku sedang malas mengecek dan meributkan pekerjaan sekarang. Sejauh ini tidak ada sms balasan dari Alexandra. Menyebalkan, memang, sekaligus merisaukan di taraf yang membuat pusing kepala. Tapi aku sedang tak mau peduli.

Kubuka sms Seth. Seperti biasa ia menanyakan kabar dan hal-hal remeh lain. Kelihatannya ia antusias sekali dengan rencana kami ke kebun binatang. Tidak tahu saja ia, urusan itu malah membuatku tegang.

**_S3th Cl3aRwat3r_**

_Ak sdh tak sabar ingin cepat2 Sabtu. Kau m kmn sj mmg?_

Kuketik balasanku.

**_Av4tarKorRa_**

_Yup, aQ jg sdh tak s4bbbaaaarrr… J6n lupp4 bw kam3ra y S3th…_

_aQ kp1n6in f0t02 br6 Mr. P!nGgy n Mr. Red P4nda iMmmuuuttt… _

_p6n b3li b0n3ka ma5Kot ju6ga, S3th… b3likan yaaaaaa…_

_Pl3azzzzzzzzeeeee…. ^.^_

Kulirik Kuroi yang masih menempelkan mata padaku. Aku menyeringai, berniat lebih membuatnya kesal. Kubuka pikiranku sambil sengaja menuliskan kata yang pastinya membuatnya berasap.

_M!sss u 5oooo mmmuch…_

_XXX_

Hahahaha… Rasakan Kuroi.

Sms balasan dari Seth, anehnya, datang agak lama. Tapi begitu sms itu datang, sungguh aku ingin mengakak keras-keras.

**_S3th Cl3aRwat3r_**

_Miss u 2…_

Sms itu sederhana, jauh dari yang kuinginkan. Tapi kurasa itu saja cukup. Meski tak sampai berasap, kulihat Kuroi kehilangan ketenangannya. Ia menahan napas sedetik dengan mata membeliak, kerutan muncul di antara kedua alisnya. Hanya sedetik, memang, karena berikutnya ia langsung memasang topeng tak terbacanya seperti biasa. Tapi, jujur saja, yang seperti itu jarang-jarang kulihat.

Oh, perubahan ekspresi Kuroi sungguh sesuatu yang berharga milyaran dolar! Wkwkwkwkwk…

Aku sudah akan mengetikkan sesuatu seperti _'luv u so much, Sethie'_ atau semacamnya ketika tahu-tahu Kuroi merampas ponselku.

"Hei!" protesku.

"Sudah, Korra. Jangan mempermainkannya," ia memasuki mode Jenderal.

Jenderal atau … lebih tepatnya lagi, 'calon pacar yang cemburu'.

Hahaha … menarik.

"Siapa bilang aku mempermainkannya?" kataku bandel. "Seth kan masih lowong… Sudah jelas ia menaruh minat padaku…," kubiarkan ingatan tentang isi sms Seth melintas. Tentu saja aku sengaja mengedepankan sms-sms yang bernada khawatir, di samping yang menanyakan kapan kami bisa bertemu lagi dan betapa senangnya ia menghabiskan waktu denganku.

Oyaya, aku memang sudah bosan hidup.

Kulihat ekspresi Kuroi _blank _sejenak—hei, bukannya ia memang selalu _blank?—_sebelum ia menggeleng, agak nanar.

"Oh ya," senyumku penuh kemenangan. "Kurasa memang Seth naksir aku…"

Sebenarnya masalah itu aku tidak tahu, sih. Tapi memangnya aku peduli? Seru sekali menggoda Kuroi.

"Dipikir-pikir," aku bergaya sok serius, "Alfa kan menyuruhku menyelidiki kawanan mereka… Kalau aku dekat dengan Seth, mungkin aku bisa lebih mudah mengorek keterangan… Dia itu cowok yang polos dan belum berpengalaman… Pasti dia tak bakal tahu aku cuma memanfaatkannya. "

"Korra!" bentak Kuroi dengan mata merah. Aku kaget, jujur saja. Kuroi tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak akan bicara keras, membentak. Ini bukan Kuroi yang kukenal.

Tapi itu membuat keusilanku melesat ke titik puncak.

"Apa?" tantangku. "Kau marah karena aku meng-sms Seth Clearwater-mu? Kau cemburu? Tidak terima? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mendekati Seth? Ah tunggu, apa kau takut kau tidak bisa merayunya? Lantas bagaimana ya, kalau aku merebutnya darimu, seperti kata Phat? Tambahan lagi ia lumayan tampan… Alfa pasti senang kalau aku bisa mencuri satu dua ciuman… Atau lebih… Sejak terakhir dengan si Malik itu, dia kan sudah beberapa bulan tidak bersenang-senang… Misalnya Alfa memakaiku untuk tidur dengannya…"

Detik itu tahu-tahu tempelengan Kuroi mendarat di pipiku.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan sih kau?" teriakku, memegang pipiku yang sakit. Rahangku pasti retak.

Kulihat Phat sudah keluar dari kamar dan siaga tak jauh dari kami, mengantisipasi pertempuran. Dalam hati aku mulai ketar-ketir. Apa aku bercanda kelewat berlebihan? Jika Kuroi menyerangku, tahu seperti apa dia, aku pasti tak punya kesempatan.

Tapi Kuroi hanya membelalak dengan mata kosong, pikirannya sama sekali tak terbaca. Sekian detik kemudian barulah matanya melembut, memperlihatkan penyesalan.

"Maaf…," ia membuang muka.

"Maaf apanya?! Aduuuh," erangku, demi kurasakan ketika aku berteriak, rahangku makin sakit. Sial si Kuroi, menamparku tanpa mengurangi tenaga. Memangnya dia tidak ingat aku tidak sepertinya? Aku kan susah pulih…

Aku membetulkan letak tulang-tulangku sambil mengaduh-ngaduh hiperbolis. Cih, apa-apaan Kuroi? Gara-gara Seth saja sampai kelepasan begitu? Sok posesif sekali dia… Memangnya ia mengimprint Seth?

Mendengar pikiranku, tiba-tiba wajah Kuroi menunduk muram.

"Kau tahu aku tak mungkin bisa mengalaminya…" bisiknya pelan, yang seketika membuatku merasa bersalah.

Ya. Itu memang harga yang harus ia bayar.

.

Kami semua berasal dari kawanan yang berbeda, dengan masa lalu yang juga berbeda, namun saling terikat dengan cara yang aneh. Alfa yang diusir dari tanahnya, tidak bisa menginjak kembali tanah ini jika tidak atas sokongan seseorang sepertiku. Aku yang tidak bisa hidup jika tanpa darahnya. Phat yang meninggalkan tanahnya demi melindungi jiwa adiknya. Sedangkan Kuroi?

Kuroi semula merupakan serigala buangan dari klannya, anggota pertama kawanan Alfaku setelah sekian lama ia mengembara sendirian. Ketika mengadopsinya, sumpah pertama yang dibuat Kuroi dengan Alfaku adalah sumpah kesetiaan sehidup semati, bahwa mereka akan terus bersisian dan tak terpisahkan apapun yang terjadi. Kesetiaan tertinggi Kuroi adalah pada Alfaku. Sedangkan imprint pada serigala, berbeda dengan pada _shifter_ lain, berarti menyerahkan kesetiaan tertinggi pada sang pasangan, lebih daripada suku atau Alfa. Dengan sumpahnya, sama saja Kuroi telah memutus kemungkinan ia mengimprint siapapun selama hidupnya. Minimal, jika imprint sampai terjadi, tarikannya akan terasa sangat lemah.

Apa itu bisa dikatakan pengorbanan? Entahlah, karena Kuroi sendiri tidak pernah menganggap begitu.

Aku pernah merasakan di posisi Kuroi dulu. Seperti apa hidup tanpa kawanan. Sendirian, terancam kanan-kiri, tanpa perlindungan, tanpa bimbingan, tanpa apapun selain tekad untuk bertahan hidup. Kupikir aku lebih beruntung daripada Kuroi. Aku menjalani hidup tanpa kawanan hanya selama setahun, sebelum aku mendapatkan Kemangi dan Saga. Itu pun masih ditemani Ibu. Sedang Kuroi? Seratus tahun. Bayangkan itu.

Lebih lagi, Kuroi semula adalah serigala terbuang. Paria.

Kuroi sama seperti Ibu: tidak ketahuan asal-usulnya. Sukunya memandangnya sebelah mata. Begitu ia menginjak usia 17 dan berubah, mereka mendapatinya sebagai serigala yang lemah dan tanpa harapan. Suku asal Kuroi begitu mendewakan kekuatan, sehingga menilai kondisinya, mereka menelantarkannya begitu saja agar mati, bahkan tanpa sehelai selimut pun. Bulunya begitu tipis hingga badai seharusnya dengan mudah melumatnya.

Tapi alam rupanya menyayanginya. Berbeda dari perkiraan semua orang, anehnya, ia bertahan.

Kuroi melakukan segalanya untuk tetap hidup. Masa awal hidupnya samar, tapi aku tahu ia dilindungi dewa gunung jika ia bisa melewati lima tahun pertama dengan selamat, walau berkali-kali hampir mati. Ketika cukup besar untuk lepas dari kungkungan benteng alam tempat ia ditelantarkan, ia memberanikan diri pergi ke pemukiman penduduk. Sayangnya, hidupnya yang terasing sejak kecil membentuk kepribadian Kuroi yang tertutup, sehingga ia tak bisa mudah beradaptasi dengan kehidupan manusia. Entah berapa kali ia kembali terusir. Akhirnya ia lebih suka mengembara sendirian dalam wujud serigala, walau seringkali justru kehadirannya dianggap sebagai ancaman. Apalah daya seekor serigala di tengah kejaran entah berapa kompi manusia ganas? Dengan fisiknya yang lemah, Kuroi berkali-kali tertangkap. Begitu tahu ia serigala jadi-jadian, bukannya takut, ada saja orang jahat yang memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan mereka. Ia cantik untuk ukuran manusia, dan itu menjadi hal yang justru merugikannya. Mereka menjualnya, menjadikannya budak dalam berbagai arti, memindahkannya dari satu majikan ke majikan lain yang sama kejam… Berbuat kesalahan sama artinya dengan siksaan, sehingga lagi dan lagi Kuroi harus menahan perlakuan apapun yang ia terima. Tidak tahan, akhirnya Kuroi membunuh majikan terakhirnya, seorang daimyo, yang membuatnya diburu habis-habisan.

Karenanya Kuroi membenci manusia. Makhluk keji tanpa belas kasih pada sesamanya. Karenanya ia tak peduli jika ada vampir memangsa manusia, tapi membenci mereka yang menyakiti hewan-hewan lemah. Ia menganggap penghuni hutan sama sepertinya: korban yang berada pada tingkat terbawah rantai makanan, semata karena kelemahannya.

Sepanjang pelariannya, tak terhitung kali Kuroi jatuh dalam jebakan dan entah apa lagi. Ia sudah mendekati batas ketika Alfaku menemukannya.

Alfaku juga sama dengannya waktu itu, lemah. Setelah beberapa kali berganti raga pinjaman yang tidak cocok sesudah pengusirannya, kekuatan spiritual Alfaku hampir mendekati titik akhir. Bisa kubayangkan yang terjadi saat itu: dua serigala yang sama-sama lemah, saling menopang, berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Mereka bahu-membahu menyediakan apa yang mereka tak miliki satu sama lain: perlindungan, persahabatan. Kuroi mendampingi Alfaku melewati masa-masa sulit, tak pernah meninggalkannya atau balik menikamnya bahkan ketika Alfaku berada di titik terendah, hingga ia berhasil mengklaim raga yang cukup kuat. Sebagai gantinya, Alfa mengajarkan teknik bertarung yang melampaui kelemahan fisiknya. Di bawah bimbingannya, Kuroi bangkit sebagai serigala tanpa tanding. Hingga akhirnya ia dan Alfaku berhasil mengalahkan suku yang dahulu pernah membuangnya, membentuk kawanan pertama. Dengan kesetiaan yang ia tunjukkan, tak heran Alfaku menempatkan Kuroi di posisi yang takkan pernah tergantikan. Tangan kanannya. Jenderalnya.

Kuroi telah menjual kemungkinannya mendapatkan pasangan demi satu hal: kawanan. Itu sama sekali tidak ia sesali.

Tugas mendahului cinta. Lebih dari itu, kesetiaan melampaui segalanya. Itu prinsip Kuroi.

Dan kini ketika ia menemukan Seth…

.

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak berharap padanya," tekan Kuroi. "Ini hanya akan mengganggu tugas..."

Apa benar dia berpikir begitu? Jika ya, seharusnya ia tidak menamparku kan? Memang aku sudah bicara kurang ajar, tapi…

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mempermainkannya, Korra. Ia tidak layak mendapatkannya…"

Aku terpana. Kuroi? Memikirkan perasaan orang lain selain Alfa? Hah! Rupanya ia benar-benar sakit cinta…

"Lalu apa menurutmu kau bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku.

Ia memandangku bingung.

"Apa kau bisa mendekati Seth? Tanpa terlibat perasaan?"

Tidak. Pertanyaannya bukan 'apa ia bisa mendekati Seth tanpa terlibat perasaan'. Itu terlalu jauh. Pertanyaannya adalah 'apa ia bisa mendekati Seth'.

Ia menatapku lama sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Lantas apa menurutmu kau bisa, Korra?"

Apa aku bisa?

Jika dihadapkan pada pilihan tugas atau cinta, aku tahu Kuroi akan memilih tugas. Itu artinya, jika tak ada pilihan lain, jika memang seseorang dibutuhkan untuk mempenetrasi Seth, dan Kuroi tidak bisa melakukannya, ia akan rela memberikannya padaku.

Tapi pertanyaannya, apa aku bisa? Tanpa terlibat perasaan?

"Kuroi, kau tahu aku tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya… Tadi aku hanya iseng…"

"Perasaan bisa berubah, Korra…"

Ya, aku tahu itu. Sebagai kawanan yang setiap saat berbagi pikiran dan perasaan, kami mana mungkin tidak tahu. Ada ekses yang aneh dari hidup seperti ini: perasaan setiap orang bisa bercampur baur, menyelusup dan mempengaruhi kapanpun. Apalagi jika perasaan itu begitu kuat. Kuakui Seth memang tampan dan baik. Aku takkan heran jika satu saat aku pun…

Aku berhenti pada titik yang tepat, menahan napas. Kuroi menatapku dingin, lantas membuang muka.

"Kewajiban lebih utama…," katanya.

.

* * *

.

Kewajiban harus lebih diutamakan. Betul kata Kuroi.

Dua hari itu aku berusaha melakukan bagianku. Mempelajari data yang dikirim Alpen Lady lewat e-mail diam-diam. Masalah si wanita vampir ini memang rahasia, aku bahkan tidak mengatakannya pada kawananku. Phat pastinya tahu ada yang salah, karena ia terus mencecarku. Tapi aku menutup total koneksiku dengannya. Tahu aku berhubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka, bahkan walau dengan tujuan penyelidikan, pasti membuat Phat mengamuk. Resiko inilah, resiko itulah… Aku sudah bosan dikuliahi.

Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku sungguh tak punya pilihan lain. Siapa lagi yang bisa memberiku data mengenai keluarga Cullen selain mereka?

Sementara itu aku mepet terus pada Collin, berusaha mengorek keterangan sebisa mungkin. Dan tentu saja melaksanakan agenda terbaru: mencari tahu siapa saja shifter dan calon shifter di sekolah.

Sayang sekali kondisiku menjadi halangan untuk melakukan agenda terakhir. Kini saat aku membutuhkan inderaku dan tubuhku mengkhianatiku, barulah aku menyesal kenapa tidak sejak awal saja kudekati mereka. Aku toh memang sudah merasakan aura mereka sejak awal, kan? Tapi kucoba saja sebisaku. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu beberapa yang memang memiliki aura calon shifter. Ginny Fuller dan Benjamin Adamair.

Ben Ad sekelas denganku di kelas Sastra Inggris. Ia mengambil kelas senior di semua pelajaran eksakta, sehingga aku tak banyak punya kelas dengannya. Di angkatanku, pastinya ia yang paling cerdas. Guru-guru meributkan bahwa aku yang nomor dua, tapi kurasa tidak begitu. Memang selama ini nilai-nilaiku terdepan di kelas apapun yang kuambil, termasuk di kelas senior dan yunior—kecuali Kimia dan Biologi. Tapi spesialisasi kami berbeda. Ia di bidang eksakta, aku di bidang budaya dan ilmu sosial. Yeah, meski aku tidak bisa dibilang lemah juga dalam eksakta. Cole saja sudah berkali-kali minta tolong aku mengoreksi PR Matematikanya, padahal ia di kelas senior.

Ohoho, aku mulai menyombong…

Ehm.

Mengingat ia lawan tanding permanen Kuroi dalam permainan catur, bisa dibilang ia sudah ditangani Kuroi. Masalahnya Kuroi, aku yakin, tidak bakal menyelidiki apapun. Sudah kubilang mereka cuma main catur tanpa suara. Kalau mau dibilang ia mengawasi Ben untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ia berubah, sih, mungkin saja…

Tapi kurasa Ben sudah punya pengawas sendiri. Ke mana-mana ia selalu dipepet satu orang yang pastinya shifter: Peter Lollanger. Kami hanya sekelas di kelas Sastra Inggris. Ia setahun di atasku, tapi karena ia mepet terus pada anak terjenius di seantero sekolah, otomatis nilai-nilainya juga terdongkrak. Alhasil ia banyak mengambil kelas senior. Kecuali di kelas-kelas senior yang kuambil: Bahasa dan Budaya Quileute, Geografi, dan Sejarah Dunia. Pete sendiri bagian geng Collin. Selain satu lagi yang bersama denganku di kelas Matematika: Benjamin Cattermole.

Ben Cat dan Pete memang jarang mangkal dengan kami, sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Cole bilang Ben main band, sehingga lebih suka kumpul dengan teman-temannya. Pete pastinya mengintili Ben Adamair. Dengan bersemangat, Cole menambahkan bahwa mereka pacaran—ada-ada saja Cole. Sesekali memang mereka datang, mencomot bekal lantas kabur, atau memanggil Collin dan mereka akan mulai kasak-kusuk jauh dariku.

Aku tahu nama shifter lain yang ada di sekolah. Ya, nama yang waktu itu disebutkan Quil: Harry, Clark, Josh… Josh sepupu Brady dan seangkatan denganku, tapi ia tak pernah kumpul dengan kami. Kelihatannya ia justru banyak ambil kelas _freshmen_. Tapi di kelas _freshmen_ yang kuambil, Olahraga dan Seni, ia justru tidak ada. Harry dan Clark aku tidak tahu. Clark kemungkinan cowok yang disukai Frida. Dari Frida, kutahu mereka berdua anak senior, tapi sayang betul aku tak punya kelas bersama mereka.

Tahu begini aku sekalian saja ambil kelas senior semua…

Tidak, tidak. Itu akan terlalu mencurigakan… Bagaimanapun aku kan tidak tampak seperti anak jenius. Nilaiku memang tinggi, tapi aku punya predikat lain yang menjauhkanku dari status siswa teladan: tukang bolos. Belum lagi masuk sekolah sebulan, kemarin aku sudah diceramahi oleh kepala sekolah, gara-gara dua hari tidak masuk waktu terkapar di gubuk. Ia bahkan tahu aku tidak pulang. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Jacob melapor ke sekolah, sengaja agar aku dihukum. Seolah belum cukup hukuman tambahan yang ia beri.

Ya, mendapati aku tak langsung pulang ke rumah hari Rabu, malah keluyuran ke tempat teman—kubilang itu teman Kuroi, tidak salah, sih—kakakku yang sangat manis itu memberiku tambahan kurungan seminggu. Plus aku ditugasi mengurus semua cucian selama waktu tahananku.

Ha! Sudah kuduga akhirnya si kakak tiri Cinderella yang jahat itu akan menyiksaku…

Bagaimanapun Ayah berusaha memperingan keadaan. Katanya ini saat yang tepat untuk ayah-anak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Masak bareng, nonton DVD… Membuat Jacob makin mendelik. Sejak dulu pun ia terus menghindariku, kini setelah aku dihukum, ia makin tak tahan saja ada di rumah. Ha! Rasakan! Salah siapa dia menghukumku?

Huffft, bukan saatnya aku malah menumpukkan kekesalanku pada Jacob.

Kelihatannya, anak-anak Rez Boys si sekolah ini—begitu istilah untuk para shifter yang kudengar dari Frida—tidak pernah kumpul bareng. Frida bilang, mereka terpecah dua: geng Collin si tukang main dan geng Harry-Clark yang serius belajar. Plus Josh yang tidak kumpul dengan siapapun. Dari Ginny kudengar Josh pacarnya banyak. Semua pacar-pacarnya, atau mantan pacar-pacarnya, berusia lebih tua. Kudengar dari Megan, yang sepertinya peduli dengan gosip seputar Rez Boys, Josh agak tertutup. Ia hobi bergaya Punk-Goth versi macho, minus lipstick hitam. Sering bereksperimen dengan gaya rambut, entah di-_skinhead_ dengan ukiran tribal seperti kata Brady, atau diwarnai macam-macam. Terdengar seperti _bad boy, _menurutku. Walau jadinya ia sering diomeli guru, justru itu yang mendongkrak popularitas Josh. Di samping, tentu saja, Josh punya tato yang ia pamerkan dengan bangga.

Aku tahu tato yang ia maksud. Jacob memilikinya. Aku pernah tak sengaja masuk toilet waktu Cole sedang ganti baju di rumahku, jadi aku tahu Cole juga punya. Waktu aku bertemu Quil di rumah, ia memakai kaos ketat lengan pendek, sehingga aku bisa melihat separuh tanda yang sama di lengan kanan atasnya, tempat yang sama dengan Jacob dan Cole. Aku juga pernah melihatnya di tubuh Seth dan cowok serigala abu-abu itu di hutan. Enam sample sudah lebih dari cukup. Itu pasti tanda kawanan Quileute.

Mereka punya tato keren sebagai tanda dan kawanan kami punya apa? Luka cakar permanen?

Ya ampun…

Jadi sebenarnya gampang mencari shifter Quileute: cari saja yang bertato! Huh, bagus, coba saja kalau memang semudah itu.

Tidak seperti Josh, anggota yang lain kelihatannya lebih hati-hati untuk tidak sembarangan menunjukkan tubuhnya. Walau Megan bilang anak-anak Rez Boys hobi lari-lari setengah telanjang di hutan dan memakai tato yang sama, aku tak pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri di muka publik. Setidaknya di sekolah. Kakak sih pengecualian…

Oke, kembali ke soal Josh.

Megan bilang belakangan Josh sedang mendekati dua orang: Kenneth Cameron dan Noah Peterson. Kepala Megan memang agak _fujoshi-oriented, _jadi Frida mengoreksi. Katanya mungkin Josh sedang mendekati Tannya Cameron, sepupu Kenneth. Ia menambahkan dengan nada agak bosan, sepertinya gen keluarga Cameron bagus. Dulu ada Jared Cameron, Don Juan yang juga mantan anggota Rez Boys. Tannya _queen bee _sekolah ini. Sama seperti kedua sepupunya, Kenneth juga dianggap Prince Charming-nya La Push. Pesonanya bahkan melebihi Brady. Penasaran, kuintip juga si Kenneth. Memang tampan, sih, walau di mataku masih kalah dengan Marius.

Stop, Korra. Hapus nama Marius.

Omongan Megan bahwa Josh mendekati seorang cowok idola membuatku mengernyit. Oke, aku memang anak umur 16 yang sama sekali tak paham dunia remaja, tapi dari yang kupelajari belakangan di koleksi DVD film komedi-romantis Brady, dua _womanizer _tidak saling mendekat. Mereka itu bak dua kutub magnet yang sama, terus tolak-menolak. Atau minimal, cowok Punk tidak bakal mendekati cowok keren.

Oke, itu anggapan konyol.

Tapi dari anggapan bodoh itu, kepalaku yang kelewat kreatif mulai menghubungkannya dengan apa yang kudengar dua hari lalu di toilet. Ya, soal daftar. Cole selama ini terus menempelkan mata padaku, diam-diam mengecekku… Mendengar Brady dan Cole bicara soal 'pengawasan', aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah mereka sedang berusaha menempel pada orang-orang yang mereka anggap sebagai calon shifter? Mengawasi tanda-tanda perubahan, mungkin? Menjaga agar ketika mereka siap berubah nanti, mereka tidak melukai orang lain? Atau bahkan lebih … 'berusaha memicu perubahan', seperti kata Cole?

Otomatis aku bergidik pada kemungkinan terakhir.

Tapi satu hal: jika aku tahu siapa-siapa saja yang diawasi mereka, bahkan walau aku tak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku sekarang, aku bisa tetap melakukan agendaku. Memotong kemungkinan mereka berubah, jika bisa.

Ya. Aku toh sudah tahu sebagian shifter di sini.

Jadi, ini dia para calon shifter yang kuketahui hingga kini: Benjamin Adamair, Ginny Fuller, dan dari cerita Megan, perlu kutambahkan tiga orang: Kenneth Cameron, Noah Peterson, dan mungkin … Tannya Cameron.

Pertanyaannya: bagaimana caraku mengawasi mereka?

Aku hanya punya sumber daya terbatas. Phat harus berjaga di luar dan Kuroi tidak bisa diandalkan untuk penetrasi, selain pada Ben Ad. Terus terang aku agak gemetar kalau berhubungan dengan kalangan elite—maksudku para sosok idola seperti Tannya dan Ken. Noah malah musuh Cole.

Ugh.

.

Seharian aku berusaha mencari cara yang tepat, namun tak juga kudapatkan. Menyerah, pada jam istirahat, akhirnya kuikuti juga Collin. Seperti biasa kami mangkal di bawah pohon bersama teman-teman manusiaku, minus Brady. Kuroi tak ikut nongkrong, ada urusan katanya, dan aku tak mau peduli. Paling-paling ia mengintai serigala favoritnya seperti biasa. Dasar _secret admirer _menyedihkan_,_ belakangan ia sungguh seperti _stalker!_ Tapi ia menitipkan satu tempat makan besar berisi sushi, karena ia tahu aku tidak membawa bekal hari ini. Sushi hasil beli di restoran Jepang di Port Angeles, pastinya, kapan memang Kuroi masak sendiri?

Geng kami menyerbu bekal dengan antusias. Semua kecuali Cole. Entah mengapa ia agak muram hari ini. Ryan terus menanyaiku soal Kuroi. Kasihan dia, masih berharap padahal sudah jelas Kuroi bahkan tak mengingat namanya. Mata Frida terus melirik ke tangga, kurasa ia mencari seseorang, mungkin kecengannya. Collin agak memutar mata melihatnya, jadi aku tahu pasti Cole tahu siapa gerangan yang disukai Frida. Aku juga tahu sih, namanya Clark dan kemungkinan ia juga shifter, tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Megan mengedarkan pandangan agak sayu ke sekitar, pastinya mencari Brady.

"Ke mana Brad?" tanyaku pada Collin, menyadari sejak pagi tak kulihat Brady. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu menempel.

Ia berdecak. "Setelah kelas Sastra tadi ia langsung digerek Roxie, entah ke mana."

"Mantan cewek Brady?"

"Yeah… Mereka putus tapi Brady jelas masih naksir cewek itu. Ugh, aku tidak tahu apa yang Brad lihat darinya. Begitu Rox muncul, minta bicara, langsung saja Brad menurut bagai kerbau dicocok hidung," ia kembali menggerutu, menampakkan ketidaksukaan yang jelas. Kulihat Megan memicing dari titiknya di bawah pohon. "Brad itu cowok baik. Setia," Cole masih ribut sendiri. "Aku tak tahu kenapa karena Brad tak pernah mau bilang, tapi jelas Rox menyakitinya. Kurasa Brad pantas untuk seseorang yang jauh lebih baik."

Aku mengangguk. Memang, Brady orang yang baik. Lembut dan sabar. Mendengar langsung ceritanya dari Ginny, kurasa pantas saja kalau Cole juga sampai tidak suka Rox.

Kami baru menghabiskan setengah makanan ketika tahu-tahu sosok Brady tampak di halaman sekolah, melintasi halaman dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Melihatnya, Collin melambai. Brady segera menghampirinya. Gerakannya agak tidak sesantai biasanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Collin dengan tampang khawatir, melihat wajah Brady yang jelas terganggu.

"Tidak apa," Brady memaksakan diri tersenyum. Tanpa permisi ia mencomot sushi di pangkuanku. Itu sungguh tak biasa. Biasanya Brady sangat sopan.

"Ada masalah dengan Rox?" tanya Cole lagi.

Brady menggeleng seraya memejamkan mata keras-keras, kelihatan mencoba meredakan emosi. Tak lama ia sudah kembali ke wujud manisnya yang biasa, tersenyum dan mulai bercanda. Tawanya membuat Cole kembali ceria. Berlawanan dari sikap sebelumnya yang malas-malasan, kini Cole lebih getol menyerbu sisa bekal. Ia tak menunggu sushi di mulutnya habis sebelum menyumpit satu potongan lain. Brady makan lebih tenang, berkomentar di sana-sini soal salmon yang kurang lama di-_marinade_, nori yang terlalu kaku, atau semacamnya, membuatku terpukau. Aku tak tahu selain jago membuat pastry, dia juga mengerti soal masakan Jepang...

Karena Cole adalah motor keceriaan geng kami, otomatis kami pun terbawa riang. Kecuali Megan. Megan masih mengukur Brady dengan ujung matanya, mendelik tiap melihat Brady menyumpit sushi untuk diletakkan di cawan shoyu Cole. Atau yang lebih sering, cewek malang itu melotot tiap melihat Brady menggigit sedikit, berkomentar soal rasa atau apapun, lantas Cole berseru, 'Mana, mana? Aku coba!' dan langsung menyambar sisa sushi di sumpit Brady.

Setiap kami punya kelas bareng, Megan pasti mencecarku soal Brady dan kecemburuannya pada Cole. Ia terus bertanya-tanya apa mungkin aku naksir Cole. Jawaban 'tidak'-ku membuatnya kecewa, tentu. Mungkin dipikirnya kalau aku jadian dengan Cole, dia bebas mendekati Brady.

Tapi ayolah, Meg... Tidak begitu pun, sainganmu jelas bukan Cole. Tapi...

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan muncul di depan kami. Ia tinggi dan cantik. Tapi wajahnya agak marah.

"Brad!" teriaknya kesal. "Ngapain sih kau dekat terus dengan bocah ini?"

Brady mendongak.

"Sudahlah, Rox…. Aku mau dekat dengan siapa juga bukan urusanmu…"

Nah, itu dia. Saingan Megan. Cewek cinta sejati Brady. Roxanne.

"Urusanku kalau itu melibatkan _dia!"_ gadis itu menunjuk Cole. "Dia kan yang membuatmu bersikap menyebalkan belakangan? Tidak mau mempedulikanku lagi?"

Diikuti ekor mata geng yang ingin tahu, Brady bangkit dan menggerek cewek itu pergi. Kulihat mereka agak tegang di seberang sana, di luar batas pendengaranku. Apapun yang membuat mereka ribut, kelihatannya sesuatu yang serius, karena kulihat Cole mendelik dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia bahkan menggenggam kotak makan begitu keras sampai aku khawatir kotak itu hancur.

Tak lama Brady kembali. Cewek itu tak mengikutinya lagi, pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan bersungut-sungut, sebelum bergabung dengan sekawanan cewek lain bahkan lebih cantik darinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Rox lagi," ujar Collin dengan sikap ketus. "Masih banyak cewek lain, Brad."

Ya. Megan itu salah satunya.

"Ya, maaf," gumam Brady pelan, duduk di sisinya. Collin menyorongkan sebongkah sushi ke mulutnya, dan ia menyambutnya dengan wajah yang masih belum sepenuhnya tenang.

"Memang kenapa dengan Rox? Mau cerita, Brad?" tanyaku.

Ia mendesah panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Biasa."

Collin meliriknya. "Apa kau memergokinya dengan cowok lain lagi?"

_'Lagi'? _

"Ia memintaku menjemputnya dari tempat temannya di salah satu apartemen di Port Angeles. Tidak tahunya itu cowok. Ia kelihatan kusut, seperti habis … kau-tahu-apa."

Oh, ya … aku tahu mengapa Cole dan Ginny tidak suka Rox. Aku juga tidak.

"Kau tahu," potongku, melihat Cole sudah berasap dan kelihatannya akan mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Rox. "Salah satu cewek di kelasku menyukaimu lho, Brad," kataku sambil mengedip pada Megan. Megan tersenyum dikulum, makin awas menilai reaksi Brady.

"Dan hampir selusin cewek lain," Cole melemparkan tangan ke udara dengan sikap 'mereka-semua-tidak-ada-yang-masuk-kriteria-Brady' . Ugh, Cole ini mengganggu agenda mak comblangku saja…

"Tidak segampang itu, Korra," ucap Brady yang membuat Megan kelihatan putus asa.

"Ya, ya…," gerutu Cole. "Masalahnya bukan pada mereka, tapi pada Brad," katanya, sebelum berpaling pada Brady dengan sikap menasehati. "Kau itu terlalu lembek, sih. Kau harus lebih selektif soal cewek dan tidak boleh melemparkan dirimu pada cewek sepenuhnya, tahu, secinta-mati apapun kau padanya. Tiru Josh."

Brady terkekeh masam. Kulirik Collin. Kenapa Cole bilang Brady harus meniru Josh? Bukannya Josh merebut Rox? Apa Cole tidak tahu? Kelihatannya sih memang tidak, karena kembali ia membicarakan Josh—siapapun itu—dengan nada iri. Jelas Josh ini _womanizer, _dan Collin yang tidak punya pengalaman soal cewek menganggapnya setara dewa.

Brady bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kutahu ia tidak nyaman dengan segala cerita soal Rox dan Josh, jadi kuselamatkan ia dengan menyela Collin, menarik topik lain.

"Omong-omong, Ben mengajakku bergabung dengan grup kalian."

Cole berhenti mencerocos dan menatapku bingung. "Gabung?"

Lho, memangnya ia tidak tahu?

"Kata Ben kalian mau mempertunjukkan tarian tradisional di acara api unggun minggu depan?"

Cole menganga dan Brady menatap sekitar dengan kikuk. Kutahu ada yang salah di titik itu.

"Ehm," Cole merendahkan suara, setelah yakin anak-anak lain sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri. "Sebenarnya … itu…"

"Acara tertutup?" saranku.

"Eh, yeah…"

Wow. Ini konfirmasi kalau begitu. Bukan cuma acara transfer pengetahuan biasa. Ini acara khusus kawanan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting di sana. Jika aku bisa ikut, ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus!

"Tapi kata Ben aku pasti diundang…," aku berusaha merayu Cole.

"Yah, aku tidak yakin, tapi…"

"Omong apa sih kau, Cole?" potong Brady. "Tentu saja kami senang kau bergabung, Korra," ia bahkan tak mengindahkan pelototan Collin. "Kami akan latihan Minggu ini, di rumahku, jam 10. Kau datang saja."

Collin bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Yakin aku bisa datang?"

"Positif. Terus terang aku susah menyesuaikan diri dengan irama tarian Cole; dia menginjak kakiku terus. Kalian kan memang berpasangan di kelas Budaya, pasti lebih mudah… Kita cuma punya waktu lima hari untuk latihan…"

Aku melirik Cole yang masih diam. "Serius?"

Kutangkap Brady menyikut Cole. Ia agak tergagap sebelum akhirnya menyetujui setengah hati, "Yeah… Kurasa tak apa…"

"Nanti aku akan bilang Sam," kedip Brady.

_Sam_ juga akan datang? Waduh…

"Ehm, setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak jadi…," aku langsung mundur.

"Lho? Kenapa?" bayang kekecewaan tampak di wajah Brady.

Ya… Kalau Sam ada di acara itu, lantas ia entah bagaimana mulai menerorku lagi…

"Uhm, kalau acaranya Sabtu depan, mungkin aku…"

Aku belum sempat membuat alasan logis ketika mendadak kusadari Brady membeku, memandang melintasi halaman. Cole mengikuti arah matanya, dan menggeram rendah. Aku menengok, melihat apa gerangan yang membuat atmosfer berubah.

Seketika aku membelalak.

.

Roxanne, _lagi._

Dan Roxanne tidak sendiri. Bersamanya, kulihat ... Phat.

Heh! PHAT?!

Sedang apa dia? Memanfaatkan kealpaanku merasakan aura untuk seenaknya masuk, eh? Tanpa konfirmasi…

Tapi lebih dari urusan itu...

_Hei Phat, apa urusanmu siang-siang di sekolahku dengan cewek Brady?_

Phat berlagak tak peduli, bersandar tenang di salah satu pohon, sibuk berbincang-bincang akrab dengan Roxie. Sesekali tangannya iseng menyentuh pipi cewek itu, membuat Brady melongo.

_Phat! _seruku berusaha memperingatkan, demi kulihat wajah Brady mulai memerah kala Phat dengan sengaja mencondongkan tubuh ke cewek itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga cewek itu terkikik geli dan memukulnya main-main, tapi pastinya itu sesuatu yang berbahaya kalau melihat reaksi Brady. Yup, bahaya.

Uwihiiii, gawat kalau sampai ada pertempuran antara anggota kawananku dengan kawanan Kakak, di sini di sekolah.

_Phat! _seruku lagi.

Phat masih tak menjawab. Oh, bahkan pikirannya tak terbaca. Brengsek dia, mengabaikan panggilanku begitu.

_PHAT! Jawab aku, Bodoh! _teriakku dengan menambahkan gaung Titah.

Akhirnya ia melirik juga padaku.

_Oh, hai Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Korra... Ada angin apa gerangan Duli Paduka berkenan bicara dengan patik yang hina?_

Oh, brengsek si Phat. Apa-apaan sih dia?

_Kau yang apa-apaan! Sejak kemarin terus terang-terangan mengabaikanku! Terlalu sibuk dengan _dua_ cowok serigala itu, Yang Mulia Marionette?_

Aku terhenyak sesaat.

_Oh, jadi kau berusaha balas dendam? Oke, terserah. Tapi apa urusanmu di sini?_

_Astaga, Tuan Putri... Anda benar-benar harus menaruh perhatian lebih pada laporan hamba... Patik yang rendah ini telah mempersembahkan rencana ini sejak minggu lalu... Mungkin Duli Paduka Yang Agung terlalu sibuk bermain-main dengan kekasih Kuroi hingga alpa mengingat rencana kita?_

_Aku tidak bermain-main dengan Seth kalau itu maksudmu! Astaga, Phat, apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu? Memangnya aku punya potongan sebagai perebut kekasih teman sendiri?_

_Oh, aku tidak tahu itu ya..._ pikirannya melayang pada Kemangi dan aku susah payah menahan diri untuk tak menggeram.

_Sebagai informasi, Paduka Putra Mahkota Maha Vajirunhis, _kuikuti permainannya_, aku tidak pernah merebut Kemangi darimu. Faktanya, aku yang mendapatkan Kemangi dari pasangan aslinya, jadi aku berhak atasnya. _

_Tapi kau kan tidak peduli padanya... Seharusnya kau lepaskan dia dan biarkan ia bersamaku. Aku pasti bisa memberi kebahagiaan yang tidak kauberikan..._

_Aku memberinya kebebasan, kok, dia saja yang memang tidak menyukai _playboy_ sepertimu... _Kenapa dia harus mengungkit masalah Kemangi sih? Apa yang mau diributkan? Orangnya saja sudah meninggal... _Astaga, Phat, memangnya kita harus bertengkar soal ini sekarang? _

_Entahlah. Katakan saja sejarah berulang. Kau memang tukang mengganggu kisah cinta orang lain. Aku tahu hakmu untuk memilih selir tapi tak kuduga kau mau merebut pacar Kuroi._

_Aku tidak merebut siapapun! Dia bahkan belum menjadi pacar Kuroi! _

_Oh ya? Lalu janjian besok itu apa? Setelah itu kau mau apa? Mengajaknya ke tempat tidur?_

_Kaupikir aku segampangan itu?! _aku makin kesal dan benar-benar melotot padanya.

Astaga, beraninya ia bicara demikian vulgar dan tanpa sensor... Aku tahu, apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari kepala kakek-kakek berusia seabad lebih memangnya? Tapi seharusnya ia bisa sedikit menjaga pikirannya... Kulihat ia mengerling sekilas, lantas sok tak peduli, kembali bercanda dengan cewek itu. Menariknya makin dekat, bahkan, meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat cewek itu kembali terkikik. Serius, kalau bukan karena aku mengawasi tindakan Phat dari kepalanya, dari sudut ini, pasti semua orang mengira Phat sedang menciumi tengkuk cewek itu. Kulihat tatapan Brady makin intens, sementara detak jantungnya kian mengguruh.

_Phat, hentikan! Bawa cewek itu pergi. Aku tak ingin ada perkelahian di sini._

_Oh, Paduka... Patik sungguh tak mengira Anda telah mengklaim sekolah ini... Ini tempat bebas, kan?_

_Oke, berhenti bersikap sok menyebalkan begitu atau kupotong _anu-_mu! _ancamku yang kali ini hanya membuatnya mendengus sinis. _Aku serius! Ngapain kau di sekolahku? Kau bukan semata ingin menggugatku perkara Seth dan membuatku marah, kan?_

Phat sudah jelas ingin mengolok-olokku lebih jauh lagi, namun pikirannya terhenti ketika Kuroi turun tangan.

_Kita butuh tenaga untuk mengawasi para _shifter_. Konsentrasi mereka sangat banyak di sini._

_Ya, dan kami tak bisa mengharapkanmu karena kau sibuk pacaran, _Phat kembali menambahkan, jelas untuk memancing amarahku. Tak kupedulikan ia, fokus pada ucapan aneh Kuroi.

_Untuk apa mengawasi para _shifter _di sekolah? Aku dan kau sudah lebih dari cukup. Kita butuh orang untuk melindungi tanah ini. Serangan lintah tempo hari jelas bukan sembarangan. Menarik Phat dari posnya sama saja artinya membuka pertahanan._

_Aku juga berpikir begitu, _Kuroi tampak ragu. _Tapi Alfa minta Phat ditarik—_

_Tunggu. Alfa menghubungi? Kapan?_

_Tadi pagi._

_Kenapa aku tidak tahu?_

_Sebenarnya Alexandra yang menghubungi setelah mendapat koneksi dari Alfa. Setelah kujelaskan situasinya, Alfa memutuskan kita tidak campur tangan dan jadi pengamat. Melihat reaksi kawanan Quileute dan para lintah jika kita tidak ikut menjaga._

Sungguh aku merasa tertohok. Dengan keadaan Alfa sekarang, ketika ia terpisah dariku, koneksi antar-Alfa kawanan bawahan dalam aliansi terputus sama sekali. Aku tak bisa mempertahankan koneksi tanpa Alfa, dan Alfa juga tak bisa melakukan koneksi dengan siapapun tanpaku. Karena itulah aku tak tahu ketika Malik jatuh, dan juga tak bisa langsung menghubungi Alexandra untuk tahu keadaannya setelah Alfa pergi. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubungi Alfa. Hanya segelintir orang yang dapat berhubungan dengannya, orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan batin sangat tinggi, termasuk Alexandra. Alexandra bisa menghubungi Alfa artinya ia baik-baik saja, aku patut bersyukur soal itu. Masalahnya, kenapa ia harus menghubungi Kuroi dan bukan aku?

Aku sudah meng-sms-nya, demi Tuhan! Kenapa Alexandra tidak membalasku?

Apa aku tak dipercaya?

Tidak, aku tak boleh memprioritaskan perasaan pribadi. Lebih dari itu, mengapa harus membuka benteng?

Oh ya, tentu saja itu alasannya...

_Maksudmu ia berharap para lintah akan masuk benteng dan masuk jebakan?_

_Tidak, Korra, tidak ada jebakan._

_Apa?_

_Kita tidak bisa terus bertanya-tanya apa mau lintah-lintah itu. Mereka tidak mengincar kita, mereka mengincar patroli Quileute. Kalau kita terus menghadang mereka, kita tak pernah tahu siapa dan apa tujuan mereka._

_Tapi itu artinya menempatkan kawanan Kakak dalam bahaya!_

_Kita tak bisa menyepelekan mereka... Kita jelas sudah terekspos. Saat ini mereka Siaga 1 di hutan. Alfa pastinya tak ingin kita berbentrokan dengan mereka juga._

_Tapi apa untungnya memindahkan pos Phat ke sekolah?_

_Sudah kubilang, kita perlu mengawasi para shifter..._

_Ya, makanya, apa tujuannya? _aku masih tidak mengerti. _Sama sekali tidak ada arti strategis apapun, serius! Sama tak ada fungsinya kau sengaja memancing amarah Brady, Phat!_

Aku mendelik ketika Phat kini melangkah ke step selanjutnya—terlalu vulgar untuk kukatakan—tepat di siang bolong, di sekolah, dan di depan serigala mantan pacar si cewek yang cemburu. Untung itu Brady. Karena jika itu Jacob, sudah pasti ia akan langsung berubah, tak peduli di tengah massa, dan mencabik-cabik pemuda kurang ajar itu.

Tapi rupanya Brady pun tak sepenuhnya aman. Atau tepatnya, _Cole_ yang tak sepenuhnya aman.

"Cole!" seru Brady, demi mendadak Cole bangkit. Ia tak mempedulikan peringatan Brady, langsung menyambangi dua merpati pencari masalah itu. Aku tergagap, agak telat menyadari kepergian Cole karena masih ribut dengan Kuroi. Tahu-tahu, Cole sudah ada di hadapan Phat dan Roxanne, mengkonfrontasi mereka langsung.

Oh, sial.

.

Buru-buru kususul Brad dan Cole, tak peduli pertanyaan tiga manusia yang bingung dengan perubahan suasana yang begitu mendadak. Di kepalaku, aku terus berteriak agar Phat menjauh, tapi ia bergeming. Apa ia memang sengaja mencari masalah?

"Maaf, kami tak ingin mencari masalah denganmu. Kami hanya ada urusan dengan cewek ini," kata Cole begitu berhadapan langsung dengan Phat. Phat sama sekali tak mengambil gestur protektif, satu hal yang kusyukuri, walau membuatku makin bingung. Ini tidak wajar.

"Silakan," pemuda itu mengangguk, mundur, dengan santai menyandarkan diri di pohon, membiarkan Cole mengkonfrontasi Rox. Ketidakpedulian Phat tak hanya membuat Roxie membelalak, tapi juga membuatku mengernyit. Aneh. Phat biasanya sangat protektif dengan orang yang ia suka.

"Phat...," Roxie meminta bantuan ketika Cole memojokkannya. Tapi Phat tampak menjaga jarak, walau tetap mengawasi dengan mata elangnya.

"Sudah, Rox," bentak Cole. Jika aku di posisi Rox, pastinya aku sudah gemetar. "Kenapa sih kau selalu menyakiti Brady? Apa tidak cukup yang selama ini?"

"Aku tidak menyakitinya..." cericit Rox. "Kami kan sudah putus..."

"Ya, tapi kau terus memberi harapan, lalu kau sengaja main-main dengan cowok lain di depannya, memangnya itu bukan menyakitinya?" Cole masih memojokkan gadis malang itu, tak peduli orang yang dibelanya justru menarik-nariknya. "Diam, Brad, aku sedang mengajar tata krama pada cewek jalang ini," tak kuduga Cole bisa mengucapkan kata kejam itu.

Berbalik kembali pada Rox, ia bicara rendah, agak mengancam.

"Kukatakan, Rox. Kau berani cari masalah dengan Brad, kau berhadapan denganku."

Oh, Cole si serigala protektif... Tidak hanya padaku, ternyata pada Brad juga...

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Atas hak apa?" cewek itu masih punya nyali menggugat Alfa kedua tanah ini. Apa dia sudah bosan hidup?

"Aku sahabat Brady!" tekan Cole.

"Jadi sahabat bukan artinya kau bisa mengurusi hidup Brady! Dia saja tidak keberatan aku pacaran lagi!"

"Brady pastinya berusaha menekan perasaannya sendiri! Kau tidak tahu betapa depresinya Brad..."

"Serius, Cole, apa itu bahkan urusanmu?"

"Itu jadi urusanku karena menyangkut sahabatku!" teriak Cole dengan suara menggema, sampai seisi sekolah -minimal yang sedang berada di halaman- menengok. Beberapa bahkan sudah mulai mendekat. Aku dan Brady buru-buru menarik Cole, tapi ia menepis kami berdua.

"Huh, kau cuma berani lawan cewek...," Rox masih berani mengejek. "Dasar _bully_... Kau bahkan tidak berani melawan Noah..."

Kata _'bully' _ rupanya berpengaruh besar pada Cole, karena ia memperlihatkan wajah sangat mengerikan, maju memojokkan Rox ke batang pohon.

"Apa kaubilang? Aku _bully?"_

"Lho, memang iya kan? Kau sama saja seperti para Rez Boys lain, bisanya cuma petantang-petenteng dengan tubuh besar kalian. Huh, kau bahkan tidak berani melawan Noah..."

Cole makin membara. "Asal kautahu saja, aku memilih untuk tidak melawannya, bukan tidak berani!"

"Lalu kau berani melawanku? Kalau Tannya sampai tahu hal ini..."

Aku tak tahu yang mana Tannya, sampai mendadak satu sosok berdiri di antara Rox dan Cole. Kurasakan sesuatu menguar darinya. Sensorku pada aura memang masih lemah. Tapi bahwa aku bisa merasakannya membuktikan betapa kuat aura itu. Aura megah dan mencekam, tapi mentah. Calon shifter. Kurasakan senyuman Phat, seakan sejak awal ia menunggu-nunggu kejadian ini. Kutolehkan kepalaku melihat sosok itu. Dan saat itulah kenyataan menghentakku.

Gerakan perempuan itu begitu mantap, anggun. Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing. Rambutnya hitam panjang, bergulung-gulung pada bagian bawahnya. Sorot matanya tenang dan penuh wibawa. Dan kala kutatap wajahnya, aku tak bisa tidak terkesiap.

Wajah itu...

_Gwen..._

Oke, mungkin ia memang tidak 100% mirip Gwen. Tapi bisa kulihat keserupaannya. Kecantikannya yang sempurna, garis-garis wajahnya. Ketenangan gesturnya. Sikapnya yang menekan.

"Menekan gengku, Littlesea?" suaranya pun begitu indah, penuh kuasa. "Kau lebih dari tahu untuk tak berurusan dengan kami."

Cole menggeram, mendelik ke arahnya. "Cameron...," oh, bahkan Cole pun menunjukkan sikap hormat padanya, walau bagiku kelihatan lebih seperti menahan diri. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya kalau bukan ia mencari masalah dengan Brady."

"Oh, begitu?" ia melangkah maju dengan anggun, jaraknya kini hanya selangkah dari Collin. Ia begitu menjulang. Tingginya bahkan melebihi Cole, atau tepatnya itu karena wedges 12 cm yang dipakainya. "Kau ingin aku melapor pada Jared bahwa kau mengganggu anak-anak di sekolah?"

Collin menggeram rendah. "Sepupumu tak ada di sini, Tannya!"

Oh? Diakah Tannya? Dan siapa pula Jared? Mengapa gadis ini mengira bisa mengancam Cole dengan menggunakan Jared—siapapun itu?

"Yeah, memang... Tapi aku bisa melapor pada Tetua Uley—kau tahu ia mendengarkanku—atau lebih baik lagi, pamanmu," kata-kata Gwen, eh, Tannya begitu penuh percaya diri. "Kau suka aku melapor pada Tetua Black, Litsey? Mungkin ia bisa bilang pada ibumu dan kau akan kena hukuman kurungan rumah sebulan... Kau tahu Mrs. Littlesea tak pernah suka kau berbuat ulah di sekolah, kan? Atau mungkin aku bisa bilang Kepala Sekolah, supaya kau dikeluarkan... Atau kau ingin mempertaruhkan reputasimu sebagai anggota Rez Boys?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah… Anak Rez Boys yang kuat hanya bisa mem-_bully _anak cewek… Kalian menyebut diri kalian Pelindung La Push, heh? Aku tidak tuli. Aku dengar gosip di luar…"

"Gosip itu pastinya salah! Kau tidak tahu apapun!"

"'Tidak tahu', ya?" Tannya tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuh dan merendahkan suara. "Kau tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan orang yang 'tidak tahu', kalau begitu. Aku bagaimanapun sepupu Jared, Litsey… Apa kau mau ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan otoritas resmi? Satu regu kepolisian khusus untuk membasmi kenakalan remaja… Ah, tidak. Jelas ada nepotisme, kudengar wakil pemimpin kalian adalah anak tiri sang kepala polisi? Hm… Ini mungkin sesuatu yang lebih standar… Kau tahu turis awam senang mendaki dan tidak mengindahkan larangan berburu? Aku punya link ke agensi pemandu wisata… Kau suka _pemburu_ _amatir_ dengan _senapan bius,_ misalnya, memasuki hutanmu yang berharga?"

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Collin tertohok.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mengancam dengan cara itu? Pemburu amatir, katanya? Daripada ancaman kawanan akan mungkin tertembak dengan senapan bius, yang lebih patut dikhawatirkan adalah kehadiran para pemburu. Dengan kasus penyerangan vampir belakangan, hutan tak lagi aman…

Namun daripada isi ancamannya, aku yakin Cole menangkap ancaman tersirat. Seolah … Tannya _tahu._

Bagaimana bisa?

Serius. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tidak ketika di bawah senyum Tannya, Collin mundur. Sikapnya awas, penuh perhitungan. Aku makin tak mengerti kala kurasakan senyum Phat. Kupalingkan wajahku padanya dan kutangkap matanya yang aneh. Dingin. Penuh kemenangan.

_Kenalkan, Korra_... ucapnya. _Tannya Cameron, calon Maharani baru._

_._

Calon Maharani?

_Tepatnya, kandidat inang Alfa._

Apa?

_Ini tepatnya mengapa aku diperintahkan untuk masuk pos ini,_ jelas Phat. _Guna mencari penggantimu dan memaksamu menilai potensinya. Kau sendiri sudah mengakui, auranya megah, kan? Kekuatan mentalnya juga bukan sembarangan kalau bisa mengancam Alfa kedua. Dari pembicaraan tadi, kelihatannya darahnya juga lumayan. Kalau begitu ia telah lolos tes pertama. _

_Untuk apa?_

_Tidakkah itu jelas, Korra? Kau dinilai gagal. Kau tak layak jadi marionette. Kau tak bisa jadi pemimpin kami. Jadi kami sudah memutuskan penggantianmu._

Apa?

Apakah itu berarti, segera sesudah Alfa kembali, aku akan didepak? Begitukah?

_Ini bohong kan, Kuroi? Katakan ini bohong._

Terdengar keraguan sesaat Kuroi, tapi akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga. _Sulit bagi kami mengatakannya. Tapi ini keputusan terbaik, Korra._

Tapi apa kesalahanku?

_Tentu saja karena kau menggoda cowoknya..., _Phat bicara dengan nada ketus yang dalam situasi normal pasti akan kuanggap candaan. Tapi kali ini tak mungkin. Tidak jika situasinya begini serius. Tidak karena Kuroi juga terlibat.

Kuingat kembali amarah Kuroi ketika di tanah Cullen. Ia begitu rasional dan penuh pertimbangan, tapi kalau menyangkut orang-orang yang ia cintai, ia bisa jadi begitu reaktif... Begitukah? Kini aku juga menghadapi amarah Kuroi karena Seth? Ya, ia pernah menamparku karena sms Seth… Karena Kuroi sangat bisa mempengaruhi keputusan Alfa, dan kini aku musuhnya, aku ada dalam daftar hitamnya?

_Kuroi, kumohon... Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku karena Seth?_

Terdengar dengus sinis Phat, menertawakanku.

Tapi Kuroi bersikap lebih logis._ Tidak, _ucapnya tenang. _Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena kau terus membuat keputusan yang berpotensi merugikan aliansi... _

Apa? Apa yang kulakukan?

_Oh, jangan kaupikir aku tak tahu apa yang kaulakukan di belakang kami…_ decak Phat.

Aku terkesiap. Jangan katakan…

_Ya, aku tahu. Kau tanpa pertimbangan berhubungan dengan vampir tanpa sepengetahuan Alfa, kan? Menghubungi Heidi Volturi? Lewat sms dan e-mail? Yang benar saja! Tidak sekalian saja kau mengirim fax padanya? _

Bagaimana bisa … Phat tahu?

_Huh, tak perlu kujelaskan, kan?_ kekehnya sinis. _Tak pernahkah kaupikir itu membuat mereka bisa setiap saat menyingkap keberadaan kita di sini? Kita berada di teritori musuh, teritori serigala yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Tidakkah kau berpikir mereka bisa memperingati kawanan Quileute kapanpun? Tidakkah kau pernah menimbang apa resikonya bagi aliansi, jika kita terjebak oleh dua hal sekaligus: para vampir dan kawanan serigala pengkhianat?_

_Masih belum jelas kawanan kakakku di pihak mana…_

_Itu sudah jelas, Korra! Serigala yang menjalin persekutuan dengan vampir… Dan berhubungan dengan keluarga Cullen, yang salah satunya adalah musuh kita. Yang pernah membunuh Cosette! _

_Tapi aku melakukannya demi aliansi…_

_Demi aliansi apanya?! _bentakannya membuatku merinding. _Kau tidak seharusnya mengambil keputusan sendiri! Dengan memakai namanya!_ _Bahkan Alfa takkan setuju denganmu!_

Aku ingin membantah. Ingin membela diri. Aku punya alasan melakukannya… Tapi kepalaku membeku, tak bisa merangkai alasan logis apapun.

Yang tak kumengerti, bagaimana bisa Phat sampai melakukan ini? Ia bersumpah akan melindungiku...

_Kewajiban lebih utama, _kudengar suaranya._ Bagaimanapun kehilangan kau takkan merugikanku. Sirabhorn toh tetap akan hidup dalam diri inang selanjutnya. Kau musnah, itu jauh lebih baik._

Musnah?

Kuselusuri pikiran Kuroi. Apa ia akan lebih memberatiku?

Suara Kuroi begitu tanpa emosi, tapi kali itu agak sedikit terdengar bersit simpati di baliknya.

_Maaf, Korra. Dengan situasi menyangkut ancaman klan vampir pada aliansi, kami butuh sosok yang lebih kuat. Kau tak bisa menyokong Alfa, dan kau juga terus mengambil keputusan salah. Kami tak bisa meresikokan kepemimpinan ganda di dalam tubuh aliansi. Kau tak bisa melebur, dan tubuhmu melemah dengan cepat. Kita tak ingin kejadian seperti ketika Cosette tewas terulang. Apa boleh buat. Keputusan yang tepat tetap harus diambil._

_Tapi..._

_Ini untuk kebaikan seluruh aliansi. Kau pastinya akan mengambil keputusan ini juga jika kau berada di posisi Alfa._

Aku langsung lemas. Kuroi sudah menjelaskan situasi di sini pada sang Alfa. Itu artinya Alfa juga tahu. Bukan tak mungkin ia sendiri yang membuat keputusan ini.

Ia akan meninggalkanku. Ia akan mendepakku. Dengan seorang yang bahkan belum berubah...

Tannya Cameron...

Calon _marionette_ baru.

_._

* * *

_._

**Catatan:**

**Yup, Korra si biang kerok akan digantikan. **

**Rhie: siapa Alpen Lady sudah dijawab di chap ini, ya… thx udah ripiu…**

**Plis R&R ya hehehe**


	34. 34 - Kembalinya Sang Alfa

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**34. Kembalinya Sang Alfa**

Friday, July 12, 2013

9.58 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku tak punya nafsu untuk melanjutkan makan setelah kekacauan itu. Ini bukan sembarang hukuman. Aku tak hanya kehilangan kekuasaan. Aku dihukum mati.

Seperti yang terjadi dalam kawanan Sahara, dalam aliansi tidak ada yang namanya 'mantan Maharani' atau 'mantan marionette'. Sejauh ini Alfa tak pernah mengklaim inang selanjutnya sebelum yang lama tidak sanggup lagi menopangnya atau tidak cocok. Kontrak inang adalah kontrak seumur hidup, ia tidak bisa begitu saja berpindah dari satu inang ke inang lain. Dan jika itu terjadi, inang yang lama akan mati setelah ditinggalkan.

Bayangkan seandainya ia menginginkan tubuh lain. Bayangkan jika ia mengklaim Tannya. Darahnya dalam tubuhku artinya aku memiliki kontrol atas kawanannya. Ia takkan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi. Tak ragu lagi ia akan mengambil kembali kehidupan yang pernah ia beri. Tannya akan mengeringkanku. Entah jiwaku akan bisa terikat dengannya atau tidak, aku akan mati. Ah, tidak begitu pun, aku toh pasti mati.

Ia memang meninggalkanku kala aku belum mencapai batas dan hingga detik ini aku belum mati—kasus yang belum pernah terjadi hingga saat ini. Pasti itu karena ia tak bisa mengikat jiwaku sepenuhnya, sehingga ia tak bisa membawa jiwaku pergi. Tapi lihat bagaimana efeknya padaku: aku yang melemah begitu cepat. Aku bahkan ragu alasan kondisiku sekarang benar-benar karena darah dua serigala itu beracun bagiku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah darah itu hanya _trigger_, tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah karena ketiadaannya? Entah berapa banyak vampir yang kumakan, aku tak kunjung kembali ke kondisi asal. Mungkinkah aku memang membutuhkan jiwanya? Karena keberadaannya mempengaruhi fisikku—seperti darahnya dulu mengisi pembuluhku, membuat jantungku kembali mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa ia pompa untuk menggerakkan sistem tubuhku? Dan kini ketika ia tak ada, aku membusuk bak mayat hidup?

Dan definisi mayat hidup di sini bukan marmer berkilau-kilau berbau manis yang kemana-mana selalu mengundang perhatian. Tapi zombie betulan, dengan luka bernanah yang busuk menghitam sebelum mengering dan luruh menjadi arang.

Ya, itu masa depanku. Tak lama lagi, kini.

.

* * *

.

Pulang-pulang, baru saja aku mengucap salam dan membuka pintu, Ayah begitu cepat menggelindingkan kursi rodanya menyambutku.

"Korra! Oh Tuhan, syukurlah kau pulang…," sikapnya kelewat lega, dengan bersit keheranan yang sangat jelas, seolah ia—atau aku, tepatnya—baru saja lolos dari mulut harimau. Langsung saja ia mencecarku dengan rentetan pertanyaan paling tak berdasar seumur-umur aku di sini. "Kau tak kenapa-kenapa? Aku kira aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi… Oh Tuhan, apa ada yang luka? Bagaimana caramu bisa kabur?"

—Eh?

"Kenapa sih Dad? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok…"

Mengernyit, aku menyelinap masuk setelah mencium kedua pipinya, langsung menuju dapur. Kubuka pintu kulkas dan kuambil sekaleng jus. Ayah masih mengikutiku, matanya seakan menilaiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau betulan tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, kok…"

"Kau di mana seharian ini?"

"Di sekolah… Ada apa sih, Dad?"

Ayahku tak langsung menjawab. Kerutan dalam tampak di antara kedua matanya, menambah kerut-kerut yang memang sudah terpatri di keningnya.

Meski curiga, aku tahu aku tak bisa mencecar Ayah. Masih memicing melihat Ayah yang tampak terpekur, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, aku menuju ruang tengah, menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Televisi tengah menayangkan acara bincang-bincang, channel Animal Planet kelihatannya. Tidak seru. Aneh sekali Ayah menonton beginian, biasanya juga ia menonton siaran baseball… Aku hendak mengambil remote, memindahkan saluran ke Nickelodeon, ketika sang presenter mengucapkan satu pertanyaan.

_"Menurut Anda, apa gigantisme tidak wajar yang ditemukan pada serigala arktik betina itu berhubungan dengan _global warming, _atau efek radiasi nuklir?"_

Gigantisme? Serigala arktik?

Aku baru menyimak dua kalimat narasumber yang sama sekali tidak memberi informasi apapun ketika tahu-tahu Ayah menarik remote dan mematikan televisi.

"Kau mau membantuku menyiapkan makan malam, Korra?" tanyanya, yang kelihatan sekali sebagai upaya untuk menjauhkanku dari posisiku sekarang.

"Aku kan baru pulang, Dad… Aku ingin meluruskan kaki sebentar… Aku pulang pergi naik sepeda, ingat?" kuambil remote yang diletakkan ayahku di sofa dan kembali menyalakan televisi.

Ia merebut lagi remote dari tanganku, mematikannya.

"Aku ingin masak spesial untuk hari ini. Kalkun panggang dan _puree_ kentang kesukaanmu," kata-katanya sama sekali bukan perintah, tapi aku tahu itu desakan.

Tak urung aku curiga.

Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan. Ia tengah nonton tadi ketika aku pulang dan ia menunjukkan sikap seperti melihat hantu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Tapi haruskah aku memaksa menyalakan kembali televisi? Bagaimana jika ia marah? Pertandingan perebutan remote yang kulakukan kemarin dengan kawanan, yang sangat biasa, berakhir dengan aku terancam hukuman mati. Dengan Ayah? Oh, aku tak ingin membayangkan.

Jadi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menurutinya. Apa boleh buat? Sementara mengikutinya ke dapur untuk membantunya mengupas kentang dan mencincang bawang, kucoba menghubungi kawanan. Aku tahu mereka membenciku, tapi entah mengapa kurasa ini penting.

_Mau apa kau, Korra?!_ bentak Phat begitu aku memasuki pikirannya.

_Bisa sudahi dulu sikap antipatimu, Phat? Kumohon … aku butuh bantuan._

_Aku tidak menerima perintah dari calon mantan marionette yang hampir mati._

'Calon mantan'? Istilah apa itu?

_Aku tak peduli istilah! Pokoknya aku tak mau mendengar! Kaupikir aku apa? Kau tak pernah mau mendengarku dan lantas kau memintaku mendengarmu?_

_Oke, Phat, aku minta maaf. Tapi kumohon sekarang dengarkan…_

_Huh, bagus. Mau mati baru menyesal? Atau kau berpikir kalau kau menunduk, kami akan mundur dan membiarkanmu kembali memimpin? Huh, tidak akan, Korra. Setelah kini kami, termasuk Kierra, mendapat kesempatan memiliki marionette yang jauh lebih baik, lebih kuat, lebih cocok…_

"TRAKK!"

Pisauku meleset dari bawang bombay yang tengah kucincang di talenan dan membabat linoleum yang membungkus konter dapur. Jariku teriris dalam—masih untung tidak terpotong. Aku mengaduh keras, mencuci lukaku di bawah air yang mengalir, sementara kepalaku terus memaki-maki Phat.

"Korra?" Ayah awalnya hanya mengawasi dari jauh, namun wajahnya berubah jadi khawatir begitu setelah sekitar semenit aku mengucurkan air ke lukaku, air yang membasuh wastafel masih saja merah. Ia mendekat, menarik tanganku. Memperhatikan lukaku yang terbuka dengan mata membelalak. Tak lama ia menengadah menatapku, sorot matanya bingung.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, menarik lap kertas banyak-banyak dan membalut lukaku.

"Lukamu … tidak sembuh?" kerung Ayah.

Ya, memang kecepatan penyembuhanku belakangan menurun drastis semenjak urusan aku menghisap darah Seth dan Embry. Bukan cuma di bawah rata-rata serigala sekarang, bahkan juga di bawah rata-rata manusia. Phat benar, bahkan jika aku tidak digantikan dan terpaksa memberikan darahku pada penggantiku, aku memang sudah pasti akan mati.

"Tidak apa, Dad… Fibrinogenku memang agak idiot… Mungkin aku kena diabetes," jawabku asal.

Ayah jelas tidak mentah-mentah menelan kebohonganku. Ia pengidap diabetes yang sesungguhnya, dan yang sampai duduk di kursi roda karenanya, walau bagaimanapun, jadi mungkin ia bisa melihat beberapa ciri pengidap diabetes yang tak muncul padaku. Yeah, pengidap diabetes positif tidak biasanya juga menjadi salah satu calon serigala, misalnya.

Atau tepatnya, hubungan kausalitasnya terbalik. Calon serigala tak mungkin mengidap diabetes. Paling tidak, calon serigala dengan darah Alfa yang kuat dan _jelas sudah berubah_ tidak mungkin begitu.

Yeah, bagian yang terakhir itu Ayah belum tahu.

Aku bergegas mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati lukaku. Entah mengapa jemariku sangat perih, ujungnya mulai mati rasa. Aku membuka balutan lap kertas dan seketika menahan napas.

Luka itu berkembang. Bukan cuma luka iris sepanjang 5 cm. Luka itu melebar, daerah di sekitar luka sayat kecil itu menunjukkan tanda-tanda infeksi. Bengkak dalam radius satu sentimeter. Jaringan di tepian luka itu agak luruh.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jemariku akan membusuk, lagi. Dengan cepat.

Huh. Padahal aku sudah makan dua hari lalu, tidak kurang dari dua lintah. Apa lagi yang terjadi?

Hanya karena satu sayatan? Hahaha … aku memang lebih lemah daripada manusia… Bahkan waktu yang dibutuhkan juga begini singkat…

"Korra?" tanya Ayah khawatir, demi dilihatnya aku hanya terpana, menatap lukaku. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, berbalik dengan punggung menghadap Ayah, menutupi luka itu dari pandangannya. Aku tahu ini tak berguna, tapi kububuhkan cairan desinfektan dan yodium banyak-banyak ke lukaku yang sudah infeksi, dan kubalut rapat-rapat.

Entah aku yang kelewat berlebihan membalutnya, atau Ayah saja yang kelewat paranoid, ia menggulirkan kursi rodanya mendekatiku. Ditariknya tanganku.

"Yakin kau tak apa?"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa, Dad," senyumku riang, menarik tanganku dan kembali ke dapur. Untung yang terluka adalah tangan kiriku… Kubasuh meja linoleum dan kubuang bahan makanan yang terkena darahku. Kurendam peralatan memasak yang tadi kupakai dalam cairan pemutih, lantas kubuka laci untuk mencari alat lain. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalau darahku begitu beracun hingga melawan tubuhku sendiri, aku tak yakin Dad dan Jake akan aman.

"Kau tidak perlu memasak, Korra," ujar Dad, melihat aku sudah siap memotong-motong bahan makanan lagi, kali ini dengan pisau yang ukurannya lebih besar. "Kau pergi saja sana menonton teve atau membaca majalah atau apapun. Biar di sini aku yang kerjakan."

Aku menurut dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Channel yang tadi menayangkan _talkshow_ mencurigakan itu sudah berganti acara. Aku mendengus, mengoper-ngoper saluran dengan acak. Aku baru mencapai National Geographic ketika Kuroi menghubungiku.

_Ada apa, Korra? Phat bilang ada yang kauinginkan?_

Oh, rupanya Phat melapor pada Kuroi? Bagus.

_Tidak usah, Kuroi. Aku tahu kau yang paling benci padaku dan menginginkan aku mati, jadi…_

_Tidak, Korra. Aku tak ada dendam pribadi. Hingga Alfa menemukan marionette baru, kau tetap pemimpin kami. Jadi katakan saja jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu._

Wah, aneh sekali ia begini peduli. Apa ia memperingan sikapnya karena aku akan mati? Bersedia mengabulkan satu permintaan terakhirku, begitu?

Ia tidak merespon jadi aku menelan sikap sinisku sendiri. Kuputar ulang adegan yang tadi bermain begitu aku pulang sekolah. Ia setuju, memang itu mencurigakan.

_Jadi kau ingin aku mencari tahu apa yang diputar di Animal Planet kira-kira … setengah jam lalu?_

_Ya, _konfirmasiku.

Pikirannya tak lagi terfokus padaku. Untung ia sedang di apartemen Phat. Jadi tak perlu banyak prosedur, langsung ia merambah internet dengan ponsel Phat, yang ditinggalkan sementara si empunya berlari-lari di hutan. Kuroi sendiri tak pernah punya ponsel, dia anti-teknologi. Aku kembali iseng merambah saluran, dan baru sampai Discovery Channel ketika satu iklan merampok perhatianku.

_"Cari tahu perkembangan teori terbaru mengenai penemuan spesies Canis lupus kutub raksasa dan hubungannya dengan masa depan bumi … bersama pakar Dr. Cassie Bradsworth, besok pukul 7.15 PM… hanya di Discovery Channel."_

Iklan itu diikuti gambar seekor serigala berbulu putih sempurna, bergerak anggun di antara pepohonan. Lantas tayangan singkat yang menggambarkan apa yang memicu keributan soal serigala itu: serigala raksasa yang mendadak muncul di tepi pemukiman penduduk. Para pemburu yang mengerumuninya. Serigala yang lari dan dikepung sekitar sepuluh manusia, menembakkan peluru. Sosok yang jatuh. Digerek pergi…

Aku terkesiap.

Aku tak mungkin salah mengenali.

Detik itu Kuroi masuk dengan laporannya.

_Headline hari ini, Korra. Seekor serigala kutub raksasa berhasil ditangkap di perbatasan Kanada pagi tadi. Kini ia ditempatkan sementara di Woodland Park Zoo, menunggu transfer ke institut ilmu hayati untuk penelitian lebih lanjut…_

_Tunggu, Kuroi, _selaku. _Kapan Alfa menghubungi Alexandra?_

_Dua hari lalu._

Sewaktu aku meng-sms Alexandra! Mengapa ia tak membalas?

_Kapan Alexandra menghubungimu?_

_Tadi pagi._

_Kenapa Alexandra harus menunggu begitu lama?_

_Aku tidak tahu, Korra. Tapi itu yang diminta Alfa._

Meski aku kesal, tapi aku sadar itu bukan urusanku untuk tahu. Ada sesuatu yang penting di sini.

_Sampai kapan serigala tolol itu mendekam di Woodland?_

_Di sini tidak dikatakan pasti. Mungkin dalam dua-tiga hari, katanya…_

Cih.

_Korra, _panggil Kuroi tegang. _Benarkah itu…_

_Ya, _kataku. _Tak salah lagi. Itu si Alfa bodoh mengklaim tubuh serigala betulan…_

Aku tahu kini mengapa Alice menyuruhku ke Woodland. Atau tepatnya, ia mengundangku ke Wonderland.

.

* * *

.

Sabtu. Saat yang dijanjikan akhirnya tiba.

Aku sudah mandi pagi-pagi sekali. Memasak dan segalanya. Aku bahkan mencuci pakaian keluargaku yang bertumpuk dan merapikan ruang tengah. Biasanya Jacob yang melakukan ini, tapi hari ini biarlah. Ini toh hari terakhirku bersama mereka.

Ayah agak tercenung waktu ia keluar kamar, dilihatnya aku sudah rapi, dengan sarapan lengkap sudah tersedia di meja. Aku tampil dengan busana terbaikku. Secara teknis, aku berdandan. Hanya dengan bedak tipis-tipis dan lipgloss, ditambah sedikit maskara transparan. Tapi sejujurnya, baru sekali ini aku memakainya. Aku jadi agak khawatir. Jangan-jangan aku berlebihan?

"Kau mau kemana, memang?" tanya ayahku seraya menuang jus jeruk.

"Kan aku sudah bilang semalam, Dad. Aku mau ke Woodland Park Zoo."

"Seattle?" keningnya berkerut.

Aku mengangguk, berusaha mengedepankan keceriaanku dan menyembunyikan ekspresi lainnya. Jika ini hari terakhirku bersamanya, biarlah ia mengenangku sebagai anaknya yang manis, anaknya yang ceria.

Itu jika ia memang bisa membedakan aku yang ini dengan 'aku' yang kelak menggantikanku. Atau malah tak akan ada 'aku' yang menggantikan. Sesudah ini, mungkin Alfa akan langsung memilih Tannya dan membuatnya memangsaku.

"Dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, Dad… Memangnya kau harus bertanya?" sambil terkikik aku menarik piring. Ia memperlihatkan kerutan standarnya, tapi kemudian ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Ayahku sosok orangtua yang baik. Sangat. Ia tidak usil. Selain waktu itu memberikan sedikit pesan perkara Seth, tak pernah ia mencecarku macam-macam. Sebenarnya, entah seperti apa ia menilai kedekatanku dengan Seth. Sejauh ini, kelihatannya ia santai-santai saja. Kurasa akhirnya ia bisa melihat kenyataan, bahwa tidak mungkin seseorang yang dewasa seperti Seth mau dengan anak kecil sepertiku. Pasti Seth, sama seperti Cole, hanya menganggapku adik.

Yup. Dad santai. Kuroi saja tidak banyak ribut, atau tepatnya aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tak mempedulikanku lagi setelah waktu itu ia menamparku. Satu-satunya yang terus ribut hanya si Phat sial.

Tapi itu juga akan berakhir hari ini. Mulai besok dan seterusnya, takkan ada lagi si pengacau Korra.

"Oh ya, Dad… Aku sudah memasak kalkun panggang dan lasagna untuk makan siang dan makan malam, tinggal dipanaskan," kataku seraya menyendok sarapan hari itu—_mashed potatoes with_ _broccoli and cheese._ Resep yang kemarin diunduh Brady. Lengkap dengan potongan daging ayam dan ham. Menu spesial sarapan perpisahan. "Aku juga membuat sirup maple khusus. Biasanya Jake suka sirup maple untuk sarapan, dan mungkin ia akan suka dengan resepku. Aku mendapatkan resepnya di internet, dengan sedikit pengembangan. Aku yakin rasanya lebih enak daripada yang biasa ia makan. Dan untuk Dad, aku juga sudah mengumpulkan beberapa resep masakan rendah kolesterol. Ada di buku catatan resep yang kusimpan di laci dapur. Mungkin sesekali Dad perlu mencobanya…"

Meski aku tersenyum, ada perih menyelusup dalam dadaku, yang berusaha keras kutekan dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga membuat beberapa resep pasta dan daging panggang untuk Jake," lanjutku. "Aku tahu ia tak begitu suka masakanku, tapi pasti setelah terbiasa makan masakan rumahan beberapa minggu ini, ia tidak akan begitu mudah kembali ke makanan instan. Tidak akan sulit membuatnya, bahannya murah dan mudah didapat, gizinya tinggi..." Pilu menyegak hatiku sementara tanpa kusadari suaraku makin lama makin turun. "Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin punya kesempatan lebih banyak masak bersama Dad… Mungkin jika Dad nanti masak, Dad bisa mengingatku, membayangkan aku masak bersama Dad…"

"Korra?" Ayah menyela.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau terus mencerocos begitu?"

Hah? Apa aku mencerocos?

"Tidak," aku buru-buru menggeleng.

"Kau seperti sedang membuat surat wasiat, kau tahu," katanya yang membuatku terhentak. "'Jika nanti aku masak bisa membayangkan masak bersamamu', heh? Kita pastinya punya banyak sekali kesempatan untuk masak bareng, Korra, jadi aku tak perlu membayangkan apapun."

Aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum selebar mungkin, walau hatiku berasa kecut. Jika saja ia tahu…

.

Seth datang menjemput tak lama setelah sarapanku habis. Ia mengernyit melihat tangan kiriku dibalut rapat hingga pergelangan tangan. Apa boleh buat, luka di jariku terus melebar hingga telapak dan punggung tangan. Aku bilang saja aku teriris, ditambah aku melukai tanganku karena memecahkan piring waktu mencuci. Ia tampak curiga, tapi tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Senyum Ayah tersungging begitu melihat Seth, walau kali itu kulihat senyuman itu tak sebebas biasanya. Aneh. Kubuang jauh-jauh perasaan negatifku dan mendampingi Ayah bicara dengan Seth, memastikan mereka tidak mengobrol yang aneh-aneh. Meski demikian, tak urung ia memberi ceramah standar: 'baik-baik', 'jangan nakal', dan variasi kalimat sejenis di depan Seth yang tampak kegerahan seakan La Push mendadak pindah ke Merkurius, sebelum akhirnya berkenan melepasku.

"Aku sangat mencintai Dad," kataku, memeluk Ayah erat-erat, sementara ia mengantarku hingga beranda.

Aku tak ingin melepaskannya, sungguh. Tapi aku tak bisa tidak. Ada tugas menantiku.

Akhir keberadaanku.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jake, ya Dad… Katakan aku sangat mencintainya. Katakan juga aku minta maaf, aku selalu membawa masalah baginya…"

"Korra?" ada tanda tanya di matanya, ketika ia melepaskan pelukanku dan memaksa menatap mataku. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan padaku."

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau akan pulang, kan?"

Entah mengapa ia menanyakan itu.

"Tentu, Dad," aku berusaha keras tersenyum. "Dad akan bertemu aku lagi…"

Atau tidak. Aku tak tahu. Semua tergantung keputusan sang Alfa. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, _aku _tetap takkan bertemu dengannya lagi.

_"Bye, _Dad…" kataku, menurunkan kaca jendela mobil Seth dan melambai kuat-kuat. Kulihat bayangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya, kucoba mengingat dalam-dalam, mematrikannya dalam benakku. Agar kelak, bahkan ketika kesadaranku tak lagi ada dalam diriku, satu ingatan itu tetap tinggal, tak lekang selamanya. Rumah berdinding kayu berwarna merah… Ayah yang duduk di kursi rodanya di beranda, melambai padaku. Kubayangkan Jacob juga ada di samping Ayah, bersama Ibu, tersenyum padaku dan melambai dengan kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang hanya ada dalam mimpiku.

_Keluargaku…_

_Rumahku._

_._

* * *

_._

Waktu kami tiba, kebun binatang itu baru saja buka. Seth membelikanku balon yang diasongkan maskot kebun binatang di pintu masuk, membuatku tertawa. Rupanya ia sungguh menganggapku anak kecil. Ia bahkan menguatkanku untuk difoto. Ia membawa kamera digital SLR yang katanya dipinjamkan temannya yang hobi fotografi. Tentu saja aku tak menolak. Dengan ceria aku pasang pose-pose sok imut di spot manapun yang kutemukan, padahal kami belum lagi melewati kandang pertama.

Karena kami datang kepagian, kebun binatang masih sepi, padahal ini akhir pekan. Masih jarang kulihat pengunjung, terutama keluarga. Kulihat ada beberapa pasangan atau kelompok anak muda pemburu foto, yang justru memanfaatkan momen sepi ini untuk mendapatkan jepretan-jepretan bagus. Seth sudah bak bagian dari mereka saja.

Masalahnya, ia tidak terlalu ahli. Sekitar sepuluh jepretan dihabiskannya dengan hasil akhir yang tidak fokus.

"Seharusnya kau bawa kamera saku saja, Seth," ujarku kecewa sambil melihat-lihat hasil fotonya.

"Aku juga ingin begitu. Tapi kameraku dipinjam Cole bulan lalu dan tercemplung di First Beach. Hawa asin saja sudah merusak lensa, ditambah air laut… Aku sudah coba meminta Quil memperbaikinya, tapi tak ada harapan."

"Apa itu bukan pemuda yang waktu itu kita lihat di rumah sakit?" tanyaku. "Yang rambutnya agak ikal itu, kan? Cucu Tetua Ateara?"

"Oh ya, hampir kulupa kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Ya, itu Quil. Ia jago dalam hal-hal mekanik, tapi malah kerja jadi agen asuransi…," ceritanya yang membuatku tertawa. Sejurus kemudian Seth menambahkan, "Mungkin nanti kau benar-benar harus sesekali berkunjung ke rumahnya. Old Quil kan sudah mengundangmu…"

Aku tahu kesempatan itu tak mungkin ada, tapi aku mengangguk.

"Ia pernah datang ke rumah, kok," kataku. "Nongkrong di garasi Jacob…"

Sejujurnya aku tak sungguh-sungguh ingin mengingat hari itu. Jacob menurunkan Titah padaku, membuatku emosi… Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kalap dan gelap mata.

Aku menggeleng keras, mengenyahkan bayangan itu. Kulihat jam di layar ponselku. 9.38. Janjiku dengan Bunny jam 10.

Sedikit lagi…

Kutarik tangan Seth, berusaha keras tampak ceria.

"Kau janji memberiku boneka kan, Seth? Belikan, ya..." rayuku seraya menggereknya ke stand cenderamata. Kutunjuk boneka maskot Woodland Park, Woodsy Si Panda Merah dan Zebb si Zebra seukuran setengah tubuhku.

"Pulang nanti saja. Kan susah bawa-bawa boneka ke mana-mana…"

Yup. Pulang nanti mungkin kau tidak akan berjalan bersama Korra, tapi mayat hidup…

"Kalau begitu belikan yang lebih kecil. Yang berbentuk tas, biar bisa kugendong. Nanti kan bisa kubawa ke sekolah."

"Kau suka yang begitu? Astaga, kau betulan 16 tahun? Hahaha, Claire saja tidak sekekanak-kanakan kau…"

"Claire siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Bukan. Pacar Quil," cengirnya.

"Oh…," kataku, tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Kami melangkah ke konter cenderamata dan ia membelikanku barang yang kuinginkan, plus maskot Woodsy mini yang kugantungkan di ponselku dan syal belang zebra warna hijau dan putih yang menjadi lambang Woodland. Ia bahkan memberiku lolipop besar warna-warni. Aku tidak suka manis, tapi permen loli itu imut sebagai pelengkap foto, jadi kuterima juga. Sejujurnya aku ingin membeli kenang-kenangan untuk Cole dan Brad: tempat pensil, atau minimal gantungan kunci _super-cute._Tapi aku tak tahu apa mereka mau memakainya. Bisa jadi kan, mereka agak memperhatikan image macho sebagai anggota Rez Boys? Kutahu kedua sahabatku termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu peduli soal image, tapi mungkin memakai barang imut agak berlebihan… Lagipula aku bisa habis kalau mereka tanya-tanya dari mana kudapatkan cenderamata yang jelas-jelas berteriak 'Woodland Park' itu. Kencanku kali ini dengan Seth, kalau mau dibilang kencan, adalah rahasia.

Yup. Kencan yang menjadi kartu mati untukku. Tidak hanya kupertaruhkan leherku, mau-mau saja bertemu lintah di Nocturnal Zone yang gelap dan sepi. Aku bahkan akan kehilangan jiwaku begitu hari ini berakhir.

Bertekad menjadikan hari ini kenangan terbaikku, kupaksakan semangatku mencuat ke tingkat tertinggi. Aku nyaris melompat-lompat bak bola bekel di sekitar Seth, menunjuk-nunjuk ini-itu dengan keceriaan berlebihan.

"Pakai ini, Seth!" seruku ketika menangkap satu benda unik: topi felt berbentuk kepala Zebb nan lucu.

Ia membeku, mundur sejenak, tapi kupaksakan topi itu masuk ke kepalanya.

"Nah, kau tampan kalau begitu," anggukku keras melawan protesnya. Hahaha, apa yang aku anggap tampan? Cowok sangar dengan topi boneka untuk anak 12 tahun? Tapi ia akhirnya menyerah juga begitu aku mendaratkan pandangan 'jangan-bantah-aku'.

Ha! Perlu ia tahu siapa Alfa di sini.

Kugendong baik-baik tas bonekaku, berjalan sambil mengaitkan lengan dengannya, menyuruhnya membawa balonku. Seth tampak agak salah tingkah. Bukan karena aku, tepatnya karena orang-orang di sekitar kami mulai cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. Hahaha, kasihan Seth, aku pasti menghancurkan image 'cowok keren'-nya… Siapa suruh jalan denganku? Ya, _aku_ yang memintanya. Tapi ia setuju, jadi anggap saja itu resiko yang harus ia ambil.

Dalam hati aku tertawa sendiri. Entah apa anggapan orang kalau melihat kami jalan berdua begini. Pastinya tidak ada yang akan salah tangkap mengira kami pacaran. Lebih tepat dikatakan kami kakak beradik yang usianya terpaut jauh. Hei, kurasa Seth juga menganggapku adik… Memberiku balon dan lolipop… Ck, Kuroi harus tahu ini.

Kami berjalan melintasi jalan setapak memasuki area kebun binatang. Woodland Park memiliki area terbuka bak taman safari, tempat hewan bisa berinteraksi bebas dengan alam tanpa kerangkeng kecil yang membatasi gerakannya. Penangkaran hewan di sini dibagi menjadi beberapa zona, masing-masing dikondisikan sedemikian rupa sesuai dengan habitat asli hewan-hewan itu. Ada zona yang menyerupai hutan hujan di Amerika Selatan dan Tengah, hutan tropis Asia, savanna Afrika, hutan subtropis, hutan eksotik Australasia yang kaya akan burung-burung, bahkan tundra di Alaska.

Di dalam zona-zona tersebut, ada pula area tertentu tempat pengunjung bisa puas memelototi hewan bak di kebun binatang konvensional. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin melewatkan yang itu. Aku ikut melompat-lompat girang melihat penguin-penguin Humboldt Peru berlompatan di antara bebatuan yang membentengi kolam buatan di dekat area Tropical Rain Forest. Lebih lagi kala melihat panda merah Nepal, yang jarang-jarang ditemukan di kebun binatang biasa, bergelayutan dari dahan ke dahan di zona Temperate Forest. Seth tertawa melihat tingkahku, lantas kembali sibuk mengambil gambar. Kurasa obyek fotonya lebih banyak aku daripada hewan-hewan yang kami temui… Tapi ia menyerah sudah pakai kamera DSLR. Sekarang ia jeprat-jepret dengan android putihnya. Paling tidak sekarang mukaku jadi kelihatan. Dari tadi, kek…

Di tengah kehebohanku berputar-putar, tahu-tahu ponselku berdering. Seth mengangkat alis mendengar OST Spongebob Squarepants, tapi tidak berkomentar. Jelas saja, siapa juga tahu seberapa parah tingkat ke'dewasa'anku.

Aku melirik layar. Ugh.

Kumatikan telepon itu begitu saja dan langsung mengirim sms ringkas.

**_Avat4rKorRa (10.49 AM)_**

_Ya, ya, ya… Jangan cerewet. Aku tahu aku telat, tapi kami sebentar lagi sampai. Ingat, aku tidak bilang Seth kita janji bertemu. Buat seolah kebetulan._

Seth kelihatan ingin mengintip layarku, jadi cepat-cepat kuselipkan ponselku kembali ke saku. Kutarik tangannya menuju tempat perjanjian.

"Memang ada yang bagus di sana?" tanyanya kala aku kelihatan tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun, malah menggereknya ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari depan kandang panda tempat tadi kami foto-foto.

"Burung hantu. Tupai. Kelelawar. Hewan yang tubuhnya punya zat fluorescent," kelinci-lintah tolol yang berkilau-kilau bak ketumpahan glitter… "Pasti bagus deh, Seth…"

Ia tampak muram menatap ponselnya. "Nanti kan aku tak bisa memfotomu… _Night-mode_ kamera ini tidak terlalu bagus…"

Dalam hati aku tertawa. Aku tak tahu tiba-tiba Seth jadi keranjingan fotografi… Pantas betul ia disandingkan dengan Alfaku, kalau begitu. Kecuali bahwa biasanya obyek foto si narsis Gwen pasti dirinya sendiri…

Seth menuruti langkahku, masih sempat mencuri-curi beberapa foto dalam perjalanan. Dalam hati aku berharap semoga waktu terhenti sampai di sini.

.

* * *

.

Nocturnal Zone yang Bunny maksud pastilah Night Exhibit. Dari keterangan di peta panduan yang dibagikan di loket masuk tadi, tempat itu sudah ditutup tahun 2010. Alasan lintah itu mengajakku bertemu di tempat yang sudah ditutup tak bisa kumengerti. Mungkin ia ingin membunuhku diam-diam di sana, jauh dari saksi mata. Hahaha… Tapi bagaimana cara kami bisa masuk jika tempat itu tidak dibuka?

Tak lama bangunan besar itu muncul di hadapanku. Ada tulisan besar 'tidak dibuka untuk umum' dan 'sedang dipugar' di pintu masuk. Seth sudah akan menarikku ketika kulihat pintu samping bangunan itu terbuka. Penasaran, aku melompati pagar dan menyelinap masuk. Seth masih tampak tak setuju, tapi apalah ia hingga sanggup melawan kebandelan dan kekeraskepalaanku? Aku yakin rasa tanggungjawabnya, bukan sisi pemberontaknya, yang akhirnya memaksa kaki-kaki taat aturan itu untuk mengikutiku, menyelinap dari mata-mata para petugas dan turis yang berseliweran.

Baru saja melintasi pintu, gestur Seth mendadak menegang. Sudah pasti ia mencium bau lintah. Diliriknya aku sejenak, seakan minta penjelasan, tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadari dan menariknya masuk lebih dalam.

Aku mungkin lemah mencium bau serigala saat ini, tapi tak mungkin aku tak bisa mengendus bau lintah. Mengikuti asal bau itu, aku menelusuri lorong-lorong labirin sambil pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa, berhenti sesekali di depan kandang hewan yang sebagian besar masih kosong. Seth makin gugup saja di sisiku. Tak lama wujud makhluk itu muncul juga di ujung salah satu labirin. Di depan kandang kelelawar. Ironis.

"Hei, Seth!" pekik Bunny riang begitu menangkap sosok kami. Kusadari meski kini sikap kaku dan penuh pengawasannya hilang, Seth agak mengernyit bingung.

Heh? Masa sih Seth tidak bisa mengendus bau temannya sendiri? Bau lintah kan beda-beda…

"Senang kau baik-baik saja!" Bunny melompat-lompat ke arah kami, memeluk Seth lantas memelukku. Ia sempat membisikkan sapaan sarkastis dalam bahasa Yunani, yang kubalas seenaknya dalam bahasa Babylonia Kuno. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak, tapi apa peduliku?

"Kok kau bisa ada di sini, Al?" tanya Seth, melirik padaku. "Tempat ini kan sudah ditutup…"

Aku pura-pura tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Seth, sok sibuk menilai sepatu Manolo Blahnik Bunny. Jangan dikira mentang-mentang bajuku murahan semua dan mataku hijau melihat barang diskon, aku tidak tahu barang bermerk. Bagaimanapun aku pernah jadi asisten Gwen, mengintilinya ikut _fashion show_ di sana-sini kalau tidak sedang memburu lintah atau bertarung melawan serigala.

"Ooooh, itu… Area ini katanya akan dibuka lagi, sekarang sedang dalam rencana pengembangan," jawab Bunny. "Kami dapat izin masuk dari dewan kota, mereka meminta Ed untuk meneliti beberapa hal mengenai hewan malam, sebagai bahan pertimbangan desain baru wahana ini kelak. Aku tadinya tidak mau, tapi Mr. Professor-_wannabe _ini menggerekku untuk menemaninya…," ia menunjuk satu sosok di pojok. "Siapa tahu kami bisa mengembangkan serum yang benar-benar bisa mengubah kami jadi kelelawar," tambahnya asal yang membuatku ingin menonjok tembok dan tertawa keras-keras.

Sosok yang ditunjuknya jelas vampir. Ia tak peduli dengan kami, pura-pura memperhatikan gerakan kelelawar di kandang sembari mencatat sesuatu. Melihatnya, Seth menyerahkan kembali balonku, langsung menghampirinya sambil berseru antusias, "Ed! Lama tak bertemu!" Mereka saling bertukar rangkulan sementara aku berusaha menilainya dari jauh.

Inikah pemimpin mereka?

Disertai Seth, sosok itu menghampiriku. "Edward Cullen," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan kasual, walau matanya mengukurku. "Kau Korra Black?"

"Gerrard," koreksiku, mengangguk memberi salam.

Kini ketika ia begitu dekat, di bawah keremangan lampu, bisa kulihat jelas sosoknya. Ya, itu sosok yang ada di foto. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung, mau tak mau aku terkesiap. Oh, seharusnya aku membawa Phat. Phat bakal suka ini. Dia seperti versi dewasa dari Cedric Diggory dalam Harry Potter…

Mendadak ia seakan susah payah menahan tawa dan aku mengernyit. Apa yang salah?

"Mmm," Cedric, eh, Edward menunduk, berpura-pura berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu. Baru kusadari ia membawa benda kotak di tangannya. Bukannya itu … kamera digital? "Alice," katanya, "kurasa baterai kameraku habis… Bisa kaubelikan?"

"Oh," Seth mencopot kamera DSLR yang tergantung di dadanya. "Pakai ini saja, Ed…"

Bodoh, Seth! Memangnya ia tidak tahu si lintah ini sedang berusaha mengenyahkannya? Mungkin kalau bisa ia ingin mengenyahkan seluruh pengunjung Woodland, supaya kami bisa punya ruang untuk pertarungan.

Ia lagi-lagi menahan senyum, lantas menjawab, "Aku tak bisa memakai SLR, Seth… Sudah terbiasa pakai digital…" Ha! Itu jelas bohong! Berapa memang usianya? "Oh, apa kau bisa sekalian mengantar Alice? Ia tak tahu jalan, dan sama sekali tak tahu tipe baterai kamera… Nih, kau bisa bawa kameraku kalau ragu…" ia menyerahkan kameranya. "Atau mungkin kau bisa mengecasnya saja… Tadi kulihat ada _charging booth _di luar sana, dekat kios cenderamata."

Itu menyedihkan, sungguh. Kalau aku jadi Seth, aku malah akan makin curiga.

Kelihatannya memang Seth curiga, tapi ia tak memprotes apapun ketika Alice menggereknya keluar. Ia memandang agak khawatir padaku, dan bisa kulihat ia menatap tajam Cedric. Kutangkap Cedric mengangguk pelan sebelum Seth menghilang di balik salah satu sudut labirin.

*Jadi,* kata Cedric dalam bahasa Portugis, setelah memastikan Seth jauh dari batas pendengaran. *Tubuh ini —blablabla— kaupakai —blablabla— Alfa mereka?*

Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti bahasa Eropa Selatan.

Ia tertawa. Mengubah bahasa menjadi bahasa Yunani. Meski sama-sama di selatan, yang ini sih aku paham.

*Kupikir karena kau pernah ke Brazil, kau pasti mengerti…*

Oh ya. Maaf, yang ke Brazil itu Cosette, bukan aku.

Ia mengernyit. *Kukira memori dan pengetahuanmu tak lenyap seiring dengan perpindahan raga…*

Pengetahuannya tentang si Alfa tidak membuatku heran sama sekali. Jika Bunny saja tahu banyak, manalah mungkin pemimpinnya tidak tahu? Toh Bunny tak mungkin menyelidiki kami sendirian…

Tapi masalahnya bukan soal dia tahu atau tidak. Masalahnya adalah betapa tidak benarnya asumsi itu. Si Alfa tolol itu sedang entah-di-bagian-mana-kebun-binatang sekarang. Syukur-syukur dia belum dimasukkan ke kontainer, ditransfer ke institut untuk diperiksa apa ada jejak radiasi termonuklir di tubuhnya. Ya, nanti malam kan ada _talkshow _mengenainya. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak sadar dan terbaring di salah satu tempat tidur di meja penelitian, dibelek oleh segerombolan ilmuwan yang penasaran, di bawah mata seratus akademisi yang bersiap menulis jurnal berisi teori versi mereka sendiri. Jaringan organ dalamnya diambil untuk diamati di bawah mikroskop…

*Apa maksudmu?* tanyanya, memutus imajinasi liarku.

*Apa?*

*Soal Alfa dan radiasi termonuklir…*

Aku mengerung. Memangnya aku mengatakannya keras-keras? Oh, tunggu, jangan-jangan…

Buru-buru aku menutupi pikiran acakku, memasang barikade ketat. Kulihat ia agak mengernyit, berusaha berkonsentrasi, sebelum kemudian menyeringai separuh.

*Tak kuduga serigala bisa melakukan itu jika bukan di antara kawanannya.*

Ya. Kuterima itu sebagai pujian. Berkat latihan bertahun-tahun menghadapi para serigala yang tidak bisa menghargai privasi…

*Tapi bagaimanapun itu bukan bakat alami seperti selubung vampir,* ujarnya tenang, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa pikiranku bocor. *Satu saat kau bisa kehilangan kendali dan menurunkan penjagaan.*

Aku ingin mencabiknya karena meragukan kemampuanku. Selain fakta bahwa ia lintah yang menyebalkan—aku sudah tahu itu bahkan sebelum kami berinteraksi banyak. Lagipula ia pemimpin kelinci tukang ancam itu, jadi mereka takkan jauh beda kan? Tapi kutahan hasrat itu, dan makin mempertebal barikadeku, memastikan tak ada celah yang bisa ia terobos masuk.

*Kau pemimpin mereka?* aku menilainya dari atas hingga bawah. *Tidak kelihatan begitu, menurutku,* sengaja kutambahkan nada mengejek dalam suaraku.

Ia memandangku lama dalam diam, lantas tertawa pelan.

*Apa yang lucu?* bentakku, merasa dilecehkan.

Ia bungkam, tapi aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Pasti menurutnya aku juga tak punya potongan jadi Alfa. Wajar sih sebenarnya. Alfa adalah representasi kawanannya, sehingga biasanya Alfa manapun akan berusaha menjaga image—menampilkan diri keren, berwibawa, dan pastinya menciutkan nyali. Alfa mana memangnya yang akan melakukan pertemuan resmi dengan pemimpin klan vampir sambil menggendong tas boneka Woodsy, memegang balon bentuk kepala kelinci, dan mengemut permen loli?

Aaaaah, sialan Seth pakai memberiku balon… Kenapa aku tak meletakkannya di luar saja tadi?

*Kau bukan dia, ya kan?* tembaknya. Tidak, dia tidak meniatkan bilang 'aku bukan Alfa', tapi lebih spesifik: 'aku bukan Kierra'. Melihatku membeku, ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan, *Aku tahu setelah menilai beberapa hal. Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Alice, kau jelas bukan dia. Mungkin kau penopangnya sekarang, tapi kulihat ia tak mengklaimmu. Ia entah bagaimana tak bisa melenyapkanmu…"

Jujur aku ingin bertanya satu hal: bagaimana ia tahu soal semua ini. Jasper melihatku dalam wujud manusia dan dalam wujud asliku. Ia tak melihat sang Alfa. Hanya keterkaitanku dengan Kuroi. Tapi begitu Alice menemuiku, mengapa ia langsung mengasosiasikanku dengan si Alfa?

Aku memilih menahan pertanyaan itu dan mempertahankan sikap tenang. "Kau tak seharusnya meremehkanku hanya karena penampilan…"

Aneh sekali ia kembali tertawa. "Bukan penampilan," katanya. "Kami tahu inang-inang Kierra tak memiliki satu saja karakteristik global. Mungkin ia melakukannya dengan sengaja: membuat orang terkecoh dengan penampilan luar. Tapi kau tahu, aku pembaca pikiran, tak mungkin kau bisa membohongiku. Aku mengetahui kenangan dan impresi berbagai orang yang pernah menghadapi beragam inangmu. Seperti apapun wujud luarnya, ia tak pernah bisa menutupi sifat aslinya," jelasnya panjang lebar. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku makin yakin setelah kau bertanya soal pemimpin kami. Ia takkan menanyakannya. Ia mengenalnya.*

Mengenal, dia bilang? Siapa?

Huh! Seolah itu penting.

*Sepertinya saat ini ia sedang tidak ada,* tekurnya. *Boleh kutahu ke mana ia?*

Ck.

*Bukan urusanmu, kan? Kalian sendiri tidak membawa pemimpin kalian. Mengapa kau harus menuntut keberadaan Alfaku?*

Ia terpaku sejenak, tampak berpikir, tapi lantas katanya, *Cukup adil.*

*Daripada mengurusi itu, bisa kita langsung pada bisnis?* tanyaku langsung. Aku tak perlu bersikap bak Alfa di sini. Masa bodoh ia menganggapku tidak sopan. Ia toh memang bukan pemimpin mereka. *Mengapa kalian meneror dan mengancamku? Belum lagi memberikan kotak dan liontin itu. Bukan cuma ingin aku menjauhkan tanganku dari sekutu kalian, kalian ada niat terselubung, kan?*

*Niat terselubung apa, menurutmu?*

*Mana kutahu! Itu yang ingin kutanyakan!*

Naiknya temperamenku membuatnya terkekeh. *Sudah kuduga memang kau bukan Kierra…,* gumamnya.

*Itu tidak penting!* sentakku.

*Astaga, Korra, tenang…,* ucapnya. *Kami hanya bermaksud baik…*

*Yeah, benar,* aku mendengus sinis, *dan aku bukan serigala…*

Ia terdiam. Lama kemudian ia baru bicara, kali ini nadanya lebih serius. *Jika kukatakan alasan sebenarnya, apa kau mau percaya?*

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. *Misalnya?*

*Bahwa kami sudah mencari tahu tentang pemimpinmu selama seabad lebih…*

*Oh, itu sungguh tidak mengherankan, terus terang. _Semua vampir, _setidaknya yang memang tahu tentangnya, sudah menyelidikinya selama ini. Berusaha mencari tahu kelemahannya dan menghancurkannya. Ia memang ancaman utama dari kelangsungan hidup kalian kan?*

Kata-kataku yang kuucapkan dengan sinis, anehnya, kembali membuatnya terkekeh.

*Kau bukan orang yang mudah terimpresi, ya?*

Aku menatapnya. *Kalau kau ingin bicara sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini, sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku ada urusan lain.*

Aku sudah berbalik dan hampir melangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya ketika mendadak seruannya menahanku di tempat.

*Apa ini mengenai Alfamu yang ada di balik kerangkeng di kandang _Canis lupus?_*

Langsung kuputar kepalaku.

*Dari reaksimu aku tahu aku benar,* senyumnya.

*Bagaimana…?*

*Itu _headline_ utama di kalangan ilmuwan baru-baru ini. Serigala kutub raksasa, eh? Kupikir tadinya tak mungkin, pasti itu serigala putih dari kawanan lain. Apalagi Alice bilang kaulah Alfa, dan bahwa kau menghubunginya pada hari ditangkapnya si serigala putih. Tapi mendengarmu tadi menyebutkannya, dan menilai langsung ia tak bersamamu, aku jadi positif. Kukira Alfamu akan lebih cerdas untuk tak menunjukkan diri begitu, apalagi membiarkan dirinya ditangkap manusia… Mungkin ia tidak sekuat yang semua orang kira? Atau ia menjadi lemah karena kau?* ia menunjuk tanganku yang terbalut perban.

Aku dengan bodohnya mengeluarkan pekik pelan.

*Jadi ia tak hanya tak bisa mengklaim penuh tubuhmu, tapi juga bisa melepaskan diri sebelum kau mati, ya?* ia agak terpekur. *Mungkin alasannya berhubungan dengan pengusirannya dulu? Pasti berat baginya menginjak kembali tanah Quileute, kan? Mungkinkah Hukum Teritorial berlaku atasnya?*

Aku menggeram. *Bagaimana kau tahu soal Hukum Teritorial?*

*Sudah kubilang pemimpinku mengenal Alfamu. Ia pernah hidup di masa kekuasaan Alfamu, sekitar 10 atau 12 tahun kalau tak salah, sebelum … yeah … _itu _terjadi.*

Aku tak perlu bertanya apa yang ia maksud dengan 'itu' karena hanya ada satu jawaban. Kejadian yang menumbangkan kekuasaan Alfaku. Pengkhianatan kekasihnya.

*Jadi kau mau bilang pemimpinmu dulu budak Alfaku?*

Ia tertawa. *'Budak' … ya … bisa dikatakan begitu. Atau lebih tepat lagi, 'penasihat'.*

*Aku tidak yakin Alfaku pernah mau menerima nasihat dari vampir.*

*Mungkin kau terlalu _underestimate _dengannya. Dia berpikiran terbuka, jika apa yang aku tangkap dari ingatan dan pikiran pemimpinku mengenainya itu benar.*

*Mungkin pemimpinmu yang salah tangkap mengenainya,* dengusku. *Jika ada satu hal yang kuketahui dari Alfaku, ia takkan mau mendengarkan apa kata lintah busuk.*

*Begitu?* wajahnya agak tertunduk, seolah ia lebih suka menatap lengkung-lengkung pagar di luar kaca kandang kelelawar ketimbang menatap mataku. Tapi lantas perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, *Kalau begitu kau juga takkan dengar, jika kubilang kami punya apa yang ia inginkan?*

Isi kalimatnya, berlawanan dengan sikapnya yang menahan diri, entah mengapa punya kekuatan yang sanggup membuatku terhentak.

Yang Alfaku inginkan?

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan ketenanganku dan bicara tanpa ekspresi, sebisa mungkin tampak tak peduli. *Sudah banyak yang menawarinya macam-macam. Harta, cinta, kekuasaan, kekuatan…*

*… Bahkan Volturi menawarinya kedudukan di antara mereka sejak Marcus tewas. Pemimpin atas vampir dan _shifter_. Ya, kami tahu itu.*

*Kalau begitu kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Alfaku, kan?* aku masih pasang harga.

*Patut kubilang tawaran itu basi. Sejujurnya itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkannya dengan tangannya sendiri, tidak heran ia menolak… Atau tepatnya, mengingat seperti apa _track record _Alfamu, mungkin ia menginginkan kekuasaan tunggal," ia tersenyum seakan mengerti betul Alfaku, membuatku merinding. "Tapi kami berbeda,* ucapnya kemudian. *Kami punya tawaran lebih.*

Kulipat tangan di depan dada.

*Kau akan bilang itu tidak cuma-cuma?"

*Tentu.*

Wajahku mengeras. "Apa yang kauminta?*

*Sederhana,* katanya. *Menjauh dari tanah Quileute.*

_Lagi?_

*Kami sudah katakan kami bukan ancaman,* kataku. *Kalau Bunny terus melihat ramalan tolol dan mengira itu ada hubungannya dengan kami, mungkin memang penglihatannya saja yang bermasalah.*

*Kami memintamu menjauh bukan hanya karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan kawanan Quileute. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri.*

*Jika maksudmu adalah kutukan orang itu…*

*Jika menurut kalian, ia sudah bisa menanggulangi kutukan dengan mengklaim putri Quileute sejati sepertimu, ia salah.*

Aku membelalak.

*Buktinya ia 'terusir' dari tubuhmu, kan? Ia takkan bisa mengklaim siapapun yang berdarah Quileute. Baik di dalam atau di luar tanah Quileute. Sebagai akibatnya, ia tak hanya menghancurkan sang inang, tapi juga menghancurkan jiwanya sendiri…*

Ya. Dia mengaku pemimpinnya adalah penasihat Alfaku. Tetap saja, bagaimana mungkin ia mengetahui rahasia itu dan memberi penjelasan? Untuk sesuatu yang bahkan Alfaku tak mengerti.

Seharusnya aku tak bertanya. Sejak awal pun mereka sudah menunjukkan bahwa mereka tahu lebih.

*Sudah kubilang kami punya penawaran. Kami bisa membantu.*

*Membantu?*

Apa ia bisa melenyapkan kutukan?

Pikiranku pasti bocor dalam emosiku yang mendadak melambung karena ia langsung merespon, *Maaf, kami tak bisa melenyapkan kutukan. Tak ada yang bisa, bahkan Alfa Quileute pun takkan bisa menarik Titah Alfa sebelumnya. Tapi kami tahu salah satu masalah Alfamu. Mengenai tubuh.*

Ia tak mengulur waktu lagi, langsung saja menarik tanganku yang terbalut perban. Balonku terbang dan loliku jatuh, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku berontak, tapi ia lebih kuat. Begitu saja, dalam proses itu, entah bagaimana perbanku terkuliti. Tali putih itu jatuh ke lantai yang dingin, menyingkap tanganku yang merah bak kena luka bakar. Sebagian menghitam. Luka sobek itu makin panjang, menyingkap jaringan di baliknya. Bahkan tak ada darah.

*Jadi memang benar, jiwanya meracuni tubuh yang ia tempati…,* tekurnya.

Oh, ingin benar kuterjang lehernya, tak peduli darahnya enak atau tidak. Tapi ia sahabat Seth. Dan Seth tahu ia di sini berdua denganku. Jika ia kembali dan Cedric sial ini sudah jadi onggokan…

*Jangan berpikir kau bisa menumbangkanku di titik ini, Korra. Kau sudah membuktikan, kau dan Alfamu sama-sama lemah. Kalian berdua sekarat.*

Aku berusaha keras membarikade pikiranku lagi. Tapi dalam emosi yang simpang siur, melambung dan jatuh terpuruk, entah mengapa itu sulit kulakukan. Kulihat senyumnya dan seketika aku memaki. Cih, aku tahu ia sengaja. Tak bisa merasa tenang kalau tak bisa mengetahui pikiran lawan bicara, ya? Oya, ia lintah. Tentu saja ia licik. Licik dan licin.

*Tapi kami bisa memperlambat proses itu,* ia tak mempedulikan makianku dan melanjutkan dengan tenang. *Kau tahu, aku mendalami biologi molekuler…*

Ya, Seth sudah cerita. *Memang kenapa?*

Apa maksudnya ia hendak mengatasi kekuatan supranatural dengan sains? Huh, seolah bisa…

*Itu bukan kekuatan supranatural,* tukasnya. *Yang menghancurkan tubuh inang adalah kandungan darah Alfamu. Begitu jiwa sang Alfa memasuki tubuh inang, jiwa itu mengubah struktur molekul tubuh inang hingga ke inti sel, mengubah darah dan struktur sel. Perubahan itu memungkinkan inang untuk mengambil wujudnya dan kekuatannya ketika berubah, tapi juga memiliki efek samping. Racun yang diproduksi secara alami justru memicu degradasi dan penghancuran sel. Ini sesuatu yang bisa dikejar oleh sains. Aku mungkin bisa mengembangkan penawarnya.*

Penawar … akan hancurnya tubuhku?

Jika aku bisa memperlambat pembusukanku, mungkinkah Alfa akan mempertimbangkan kelayakanku sebagai inang? Yang berarti, aku bisa bertahan lebih lama?

Tidak, tidak. Ia berbohong. Masalah menyangkut inang ini bukan salah Alfa karena merasuki putri Quileute. Masalahnya ada padaku. Karakterku yang buruk, egois, selalu ingin memonopoli tubuhku sendiri. Itu yang membuatnya tak bisa mengklaimku.

*Sekarang apa kau berkenan membawaku pada Alfamu?*

Membawanya? Tunggu. Aku masih belum tahu di mana dia berada dan apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan aku belum meminta persetujuan Alfa.

*Alfamu takkan keberatan,* paksanya sebelum aku mengumandangkan penolakanku. *Aku bisa memberi penjelasan padanya. Kau takkan disalahkan.*

Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya percaya pada lintah, tapi kurasa ketika ia mengatakannya, ia menaruh mantra pemikat padaku. Alhasil aku mengangguk. Tak ada yang bisa kutarik lagi di titik itu. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, ucapan Alfa itu sakral.

.

* * *

.

Aku pasti dikutuk.

Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa menuruti kehendak seekor lintah, membuka keberadaan Alfaku? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah menghadapi hukuman mati, dan aku masih menambah masalah? Oh, Alfa takkan hanya menghisap darah dan jiwaku. Ia pasti akan sukarela membuang jiwaku di tanah jiwa-jiwa terbuang supaya aku dimangsa setan neraka, takkan pernah bisa bereinkarnasi.

Profesor Cedric Cullen mengikutiku sementara aku melangkah menuju Northern Trail tempat para penghuni kawasan Alaska dan sekitarnya ditempatkan. Ya, Alfaku pasti ada di sana, bersama hewan lain seperti serigala abu-abu, rubah kutub, beruang grizzly, kambing gunung, elang gundul, dan rusa Roosevelt. Aku takkan heran kalau dia menaklukkan Alfa kawanan Graywolf betulan dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam aliansi.

Beberapa hewan mulai memasang sikap defensif kala kami melewati kandang pertama. Kambing gunung dan rusa berlari kabur sementara hewan predator memasang sikap kaku. Beberapa malah menggeram. Aku memutar bola mata dan mendelik pada Cedric.

*Kau bisa menyelubungi bau manismu, tidak? Lihat, mereka ketakutan…*

Ia hanya tertawa.

Aku berdecak. Apa yang membuat para manusia tertarik pada bau manis vampir sampai kini tak bisa kumengerti, karena hewan secara instingtif menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Bagi kami para _shifter_, sensasi itu bahkan berlipat ganda. Entah bagaimana caranya makhluk dingin ini mencari makanannya selama ini, karena tak seperti manusia, mantra pemikat mereka tak berpengaruh pada hewan.

*Caranya tentu dengan memburu mereka, berupaya tidak bergerak sejajar arah angin,* jawabnya yang membuatku makin kesal. Setelah menemukan cara memasuki pikiranku, bahkan bentengku tak mempan padanya.

*Kalau begitu kau jangan bergerak sejajar arah angin,* ujarku sewot.

*Tidak bisa memilih kalau di tempat seperti ini…* jawabnya, menunjuk kandang-kandang yang mengitari area itu. Benar, angin yang bertiup pasti akan membawa baunya ke salah satu kandang, yang manapun. Buruk memang bertemu di kebun binatang.

Ia terkekeh setuju. Mengingat dia yang mengajak bertemu di sini, ketenangannya membuatku sungguh ingin langsung melemparkannya ke kandang beruang grizzly. Kecuali bahwa pastinya jika ia harus berhadapan dengan beruang, pasti beruang itu yang mati. Hewan di sini tak seliar di luar. Ia biasa memburu hewan liar, tak ada alasannya ia tak bisa memangsa hewan malang di sini dengan mudah.

*Takkan kulakukan, tenang saja,* ia meyakinkanku. *Ada banyak anak-anak…*

Sok peduli dengan rating Bimbingan Orangtua untuk sensor adegan kekerasan, heh?

Ia tak mempedulikanku dan kini mulai mengoceh. *Kau tahu area ini dibentuk seperti Taman Nasional Denali di Alaska? Dengan tundra, taiga, dan montane?* Cedric berusaha berakrab ria. *Sebelum di Forks, kami pernah tinggal di Denali… Ada satu klan vampir vegetarian juga di sana. Sekarang pun kami tinggal dekat-dekat sana…*

Seolah aku peduli…

*Ck, kalau begitu pasti kalian yang bertanggung jawab atas berkurangnya populasi hewan lindung di manapun kalian tinggal,* komentarku sinis. *Kalian tahu rusa Roosevelt dinyatakan punah di Washington?*

*Kau lebih suka kami makan orang, kalau begitu?*

Kalau pertanyaannya diajukan pada Kuroi, pasti jawabannya 'ya'.

*Kalian sebaiknya mencoba diet lain kalau masih mau mengaku vegetarian.* Getah karet, misalnya. Itu kan 'darah'-nya pohon karet. Kalau mau yang warnanya merah, ia bisa makan getah akasia.

Ia memandangku seraya mengangkat sebelah alis. *Kau aktivis lingkungan hidup, ya?*

*Aku serigala. Kupikir aku bagian dari alam,* ucapku ketus.

*Kalau begitu mungkin kau tahu prinsip piramida makanan…*

*Kau mau bilang kau ada di puncak piramida?*

*Tidak. Jelas ada yang melebihi kami, kan?* ia mengerling padaku. *Misalnya makhluk pemangsa vampir pemakan-manusia paling ganas di semesta…*

*Kau keberatan, Prof?* balasku galak. *Kupikir kau senang karena ada makhluk lain yang mengurangi kekuatan musuh kalian?*

*Sejujurnya, tidak. Para vampir mata merah bukan musuh kami. Kami hanya punya _lifestyle_ yang berbeda, prinsip yang berbeda. Itu saja.*

Oke, sekarang ia mau bilang bahwa mereka bisa bersatu kalau urusan melawan _shifter_? Bagus. Dan mereka memiliki kawanan Jacob sebagai sekutu…

*Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau ingat. Prinsip yang berbeda dalam satu aliansi berpotensi menimbulkan perpecahan,* kataku.

*Begitu? Seperti dalam aliansimu?*

Aku mengernyit, agak tak menangkap pembicaraannya.

*Kalian mendapatkan aliansi lewat penaklukan,* katanya. *Kau tahu seperti apa yang judulnya penjajahan. Mereka tidak setia padamu dari hati, tapi karena terpaksa. Kau juga pastinya tahu seberapa tinggi harga diri kawanan _shifter_. Jika satu saat bangkit kekuatan lain yang memberi mereka kemungkinan untuk memberikan kesetiaan tanpa kehilangan otoritas…*

*Alfaku memberi otoritas…*

*Sebagai kawanan bawahan,* tambahnya cepat. *Yang artinya tetap menempatkan kekuasaan lain di atas mereka…*

*Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di jenis kalian, kan?* ujarku sinis.

*Bangsawan vampir ada untuk menjaga hukum…*

*Kami pun ada untuk menjaga hukum…*

*Oh, melalui apa? Penaklukan antarjenis kalian sendiri? Hukum saling-bunuh? Jujur saja, Korra, sudah berapa Alfa yang kaubunuh dengan tanganmu sendiri? Kau sebagai _kau,_ maksudku.*

Jujur aku tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya? Menggugat kami, menentang prinsip kami? Tidakkah itu berlawanan dengan apa yang ia sebut di awal? Ingin menjalin hubungan baik, katanya?

*Kau lebih suka para _shifter_ terpecah-belah, kalau begitu?* Oh, pastinya ya… *Jika tak ada kami, mungkin mereka lebih suka langsung menggilas kalian begitu ada kesempatan. Tidak ada kami, artinya tidak ada perjanjian saling menghormati dengan pemimpin kalian.*

Ia tertawa. *Jadi menurutmu aliansi ada sebagai _buffer_ kemungkinan perang antara _shifter_ dan vampir? Omong kosong, Korra. Selama ini kukira kalian sengaja menggalang kekuatan…*

"Jadi menurutmu sah jika kalian para vampir bersatu, namun kami para _shifter_ lebih baik bergerak sendiri-sendiri?" bentakku. "Bayangkan betapa tidak imbangnya…*

Aku tidak suka ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Ia pun sepertinya tidak, karena ia menutup mulut. Jelas kalau ia ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan kami, tidak begini caranya. Saling membenturkan prinsip masing-masing, heh? Tidakkah itu hanya membuat jurang perbedaan antara kami makin dalam?

.

Kami bergerak dalam diam, mendekat ke kandang _Canis lupus_. Kandang itu besar, mungkin lebih patut dibilang penangkaran. Pengunjung hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Kulihat lima ekor serigala abu-abu bergerombol di salah satu sudut. Seekor kelihatannya menyadari keberadaanku, mengangkat kepala dan mulai memasang sikap protektif, menggeram. Biar ia hewan, instingnya pasti terpicu dengan keberadaan Alfa lain memasuki teritorinya. Atau mungkin itu karena keberadaan si lintah di sampingku. Pemakan hewan, heh? Sudah jelas ia ancaman bagi hewan seisi kebun binatang.

Aku menunduk rendah, menunjukkan bahwa aku menghormati kekuasaannya sebagai Alfa jantan. Sangat beruntung ia serigala kebun binatang, bukan serigala liar. Tapi ia tetap hewan buas. Ia kini hanya mengawasiku tajam, menggoyangkan ekornya sementara aku melangkah menuju kandang-kandang selanjutnya.

Aku tak tahu pelatihan macam apa yang kebun binatang ini lakukan pada spesies hewan yang dikenal sangat ketat pada prinsip teritorial itu, tapi memang kulihat ada dua kawanan. Satu Graywolf, dan satu serigala kutub. Setahuku erigala kutub termasuk percabangan dari Graywolf. Tapi di sini mereka membentuk kawanan tersendiri, yang bukan sekadar kawanan betina dan jantan, karena tadi ada seekor betina di kawanan Graywolf. Serigala-serigala berbulu seputih salju itu dikandangkan agak jauh terpisah dari Graywolf, di area yang dikondisikan begitu serupa dengan tundra, minus saljunya. Seekor dari mereka menoleh menyadari kehadiranku, lantas bangkit dan pergi ke gua buatan tak jauh dari situ.

Tak lama satu sosok keluar dari gua. Serigala putih. Tubuhnya lebih besar daripada yang lain-lain, meski tak sebesar serigala Quilute. Aku berani taruhan jika saat ini aku berubah, aku bahkan lebih besar daripadanya. Tapi gerakannya, dan tatapan matanya… Aku tak ragu lagi ialah Alfaku.

Tapi bukannya menyambutku dengan riang, mendadak gesturnya berubah defensif ketika ia menangkap keberadaan Cedric. Kedua cakar depannya menapak tanah begitu kaku, agak terentang, sementara tubuhnya melengkung, menumpukan bobot tubuh pada kaki belakangnya. Telinganya rapat dengan kepalanya. Gigi-giginya terpampang buas. Geraman dalamnya berkumandang, membuat anggota kawanannya ikut bangkit dan menggeram penuh ancaman pada Cedric. Sikap mereka membuat hewan-hewan lain makin awas. Mereka mulai ribut, lebih parah dari sikap yang mereka tunjukkan sejak awal Cedric memasuki kawasan itu.

*Katakan pada Alfamu untuk tenang,* bisik Cedric dengan nada memaksa. Jujur itu yang ingin kulakukan, tapi bagaimana caranya? Di sini sejak tadi aku berusaha menguatkan konsentrasiku bicara dalam jaringan antar-Alfa. Namun kenyataan bahwa aku tak pernah bisa bicara dengan serigala betulan, dan Alfaku dengan bodohnya mengklaim serigala asli, membuat hubungan itu lebih sulit.

Kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan hewan-hewan di sekitarku membuat para pengunjung panik. Beberapa sudah berlarian keluar, mencari petugas. Beberapa tetap di tempat, menjaga jarak.

Kurasakan atmosfer ketegangan meningkat. Si serigala putih kelihatan makin tajam memandang Cedric, mulai menggonggong. Cedric, mungkin tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, mendadak menarikku dalam belitannya. Aku berontak, tapi ia terlalu kuat untukku. Di sana Alfaku makin tegang.

*Suruh dia tenang!* perintah Cedric lagi, mendesis. Tatapannya pada si Alfa makin tajam sementara ia menempatkan wajahnya begitu rendah pada leherku.

_Hentikan, Tolol! _teriakku dalam kepala. _Kau akan memprovokasinya!_

Dan benar saja.

Terdengar jerit ketakutan orang-orang di sekitarku ketika mendadak, begitu mendadak, si serigala putih mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat, menabrak pagar besi hingga hancur seolah itu bukan masalah, langsung menerjang kami. Cedric melepaskanku, tapi sudah terlambat. Alfaku menyerangnya dengan brutal, menjatuhkan dan memitingnya ke tanah, berusaha menjangkarkan gigi-gigi dan cakarnya di bagian manapun tubuh si lintah. Orang-orang berlarian dengan panik.

*Hentikan, Kierra!* kudengar Cedric berusaha bicara sementara ia sibuk menghalau taring Alfaku dari lehernya. *Aku di pihakmu!*

Tapi mana mau Alfaku mendengar? Dengan gerakan yang seakan mengancamku tadi, ia sudah jelas-jelas punya permohonan mati.

Aku mau-mau saja membiarkan si lintah hancur di bawah taring tajam Alfaku, tapi kata-kata yang sedari tadi ia tanamkan mengiang di kepalaku. Ia punya cara… Ia tahu bagaimana mengatasi masalahku… Cedric mungkin jawaban bagi kami…

_"Hentikan, Alfa!" _aku berusaha menjangkaunya. _"Ia bukan musuh!"_

Kata-kataku rupanya sampai, karena mendadak Alfaku melepaskan taringnya dari leher Cedric dan berpaling padaku. Menyalak buas.

Tak pernah aku melihat kemarahan Alfa ditujukan padaku dan detik itu pula kurasakan ketakutanku pada sosok itu. Ia begitu mengerikan… Bahkan dalam wujud yang tak bisa kubandingkan dengan wujud aslinya, ia begitu mengintimidasi…

_"Katakan mengapa kau bersamanya!" _kudengar suara itu. _"Apa kau berkhianat, Korra?"_

_"Tidak!" _seruku, agak lega menyadari ia bisa mendengarku, meski juga takut. _"Ia mengatakan ia siap jadi sekutu kita. Ia punya penawaran."_

Alfaku kelihatan agak tenang dengan kata 'penawaran'. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tubuh Cedric, mundur, meski sikapnya masih awas. Cedric bangkit, menjaga jarak.

_"Jelaskan!" _bentaknya.

Aku berusaha bersikap wajar. Bagus kalau Alfaku mengira situasinya tidak segenting yang ia kira.

_"Lintah itu mengatakan ia tahu mengapa kau tidak bisa mengklaimku secara penuh dan tubuhku, bukan, 'kita' melemah sejak kau merasukiku. Bukan hanya karena aku tidak cocok. Menurutnya itu ada hubungan dengan kutukan yang mencegahmu menginjak tanah Quileute. Ini takkan bisa diatasi hanya dengan kau mengklaim putri Quileute di luar tanah mereka."_

_"Aku sudah tahu itu. Lantas apa penawaran yang ia beri?"_

*Katakan aku punya jawaban alternatif,* sambar Cedric, jelas menguping, yang langsung dibalas geraman kasar Alfaku. Cedric mundur, mengangkat tangan.

Alfaku mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali padaku._ "Jadi?" _tuntutnya tak sabaran.

_"Akan kujelaskan, tapi tidak di sini," _kataku, menyadari kerumunan orang di sekitarku mulai ribut dengan kejadian aneh di hadapan mereka. Entah bagaimana kelihatannya ini: seekor serigala putih besar mendadak mendobrak kandang, menyerang 'manusia', dan kini berpandang-pandangan denganku. Ada banyak anak kecil di sini, dengan imajinasi kelewat aktif berkat bahan bakar yang disediakan cerita fantasi yang didengungkan ke kepala mereka saban hari. Melihat adegan ini, bisa-bisa mereka mengiraku bisa bahasa Lycantongue. Tunggu saja nanti mereka mengira Hogwarts benar-benar ada. Aku tinggal menunggu burung hantu datang ke rumah, mengantarkan sepucuk surat pada kakakku bahwa aku, sebagaimana seharusnya keluarga Black, diterima masuk Slytherin.

Ha! Bagus.

_"Mmm, kau masih mau terus mengobrol? Aku tidak keberatan, sih… Kalau kau memang tidak mau merasukiku lagi, bisa kusuruh Kuroi menggerek Tannya ke sini supaya kau bisa merasukinya."_

_"Siapa Tannya?"_

_"Calon marionette barumu… Masa kau tak tahu?"_

_"Calon?"_

Dari sudut mataku kulihat beberapa petugas muncul menyibak kerumunan. Kutahu sudah tak ada cara lain.

_"Detail belakangan," _kataku terburu. _"Kau mau masuk tidak? Kau mungkin tak tahu, jika kau sampai ditembak peluru bius, kau bakal dibawa ke institut ilmu hayati karena disangka mutan. Kau bakal didedel-dedel…"_

_"Masa?"_

_"Yup. Kuroi baca di YahooNews."_

Alfaku kelihatan menilai sekelilingnya.

_"Baiklah._ _Minggir, Korra. Ingat, kau berhutang penjelasan."_

_"Tunggu sebentar."_

Kututup mataku dan kuhirup napas dalam-dalam. Merasakan detik-detik terakhir ketika tubuhku mutlak milikku sendiri. Tanpa terbagi. Tidak, yang lebih tepat adalah merasakan detik-detik ketika kesadaranku tetap hidup. Karena aku tak tahu, mungkin setelah ini, aku takkan pernah memiliki diriku lagi.

_"Sudah," _kataku akhirnya. "_Silakan masuk, Alfa…"_

Kupinggirkan kesadaranku, memberinya tempat. Saat itu pula kurasakan gelombang kekuatan menjalar memasuki ujung-ujung jemariku, merayapi sumsumku. Mengisi pembuluh-pembuluh nadi dan rajutan ototku. Kekuatan yang besar… Megah…

Detik ketika kekuatan itu membebaniku, detik itu pula aku merasakan sesak yang aneh. Cengkeraman atas dadaku, pikiranku, batinku, semua. Aku terjatuh, berlutut, mencengkeram pagar besi. Jika tidak bisa menahan diri, aku mungkin sudah menjerit.

"Miss! Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang petugas menghentakku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Aku cuma sedikit pusing."

"Mundurlah, biar kami tangani ini," serunya cepat, memapahku bangkit dan menarikku ke belakang sementara para petugas merengsek maju. Mereka berusaha mengepung si serigala, dengan siaga mengambil ancang-ancang menembak. Cedric kulihat juga sudah mundur.

"Korra!" tiba-tiba suara yang kukenal memanggilku. Seorang pemuda menerobos kerumunan, langsung menghampiriku. Seth. Sikapnya tegang kala menerima tubuhku dari si petugas.

"Dia diserang serigala. Mungkin mengalami _shock. _Bawa ke paramedis!" perintah si petugas yang dibalas anggukan Seth. Si petugas berseru-seru menyuruh kerumunan orang mundur, sementara ia sendiri langsung kembali ke formasi.

Seth tidak bicara, matanya melayang berusaha mencerna kejadian di sekitar. Para petugas mengepung rapat seekor serigala yang tampak agak limbung. Edward di sisi lain, matanya masih tertambat padaku. Kudengar geraman dalam Seth, ditujukan pada sahabatnya, dan kulihat gelengan pelan si lintah itu. Entah apa yang sedang ia lontarkan di kepalanya, aku bahkan tidak merasa ingin tahu.

"KYAAA~!" tiba-tiba kudengar teriakan seorang anak kecil dari kerumunan di belakangku, disusul teriakan lain. Perhatian mereka diarahkan pada pusat kerumunan: sosok si serigala.

Bahkan sebelum para petugas melontarkan tembakan, serigala putih itu sudah roboh. Jatuh tak bernyawa.

Kehebohan makin nyata. Penjaga dan petugas kesehatan meminggirkan kami, berusaha memberikan pertolongan. Sesuatu yang kutahu pasti percuma.

Serigala itu sudah jadi selongsong yang ditinggalkan jiwanya. Tak berharga. Cangkang bekas. Mayat.

Seperti aku tak lama lagi.

Tanpa bicara Seth memapahku, mengundurkan diri diam-diam, tak mempedulikan keributan yang terjadi di sekitar.

_Ah, senang rasanya bisa kembali pulang ke rumah, _kudengar suara si Alfa.

Senyum itu kurasakan muncul di wajahku ketika aku tak hanya melangkah pergi dari situ, tapi juga mundur ke sisi minor kesadaranku sendiri.

_Ya… Selamat datang kembali, Alfa._

.


	35. 35 - Mayor

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

_**Disclaimer: Inspired by Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer**_

_._

**Kierra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**35. Mayor**

**Sunday, July 21, 2013**

**5: 54 AM **

**.**

* * *

**.**

Berkas sinar pagi menyapaku, menyelusup dari kisi-kisi tirai jendela. Hangat kurasa di pipi. Tanpa sadar aku melenguh, merasakan kenikmatan itu. Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan sensasi kala kehangatan menyentuh kulitku? Empat bulan lalu? Tidak, mungkin lebih… Aku tak ingat.

Kubuka mataku, menarik napas panjang. Segar rasanya memasukkan suplai oksigen ke paru-paru. Kuangkat tanganku, menyaring cahaya matahari. Pikiranku memerintahkan jemari-jemari itu bergerak. Seirama dengan tiap impuls perintah yang kusampaikan, kurasakan neuron dalam otakku saling terhubung, meneruskannya pada syaraf-syaraf penggerak otot. Reaksinya bekerja begitu instan. Detik idku menurunkan perintah, detik itu pula otot-otot di tubuh itu bergerak seirama dengan keinginanku.

Rasanya seperti memiliki tubuh sendiri. Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama…

Kutolehkan kepala ke sisi. Bayangan wajah Korra memandangku dari cermin kecil di meja di sisi ranjangnya. Tak seperti biasa, tak lagi kulihat bola mata coklat yang biasanya berbinar-binar itu. Sebagai gantinya, ada mata yang suram, kelam bak malam pekat, yang sama sekali tak bercahaya. Kenapa, Tup? Tidakkah kau bahagia?

Sekali lagi kuperhatikan jemari-jemari itu. Tampaknya Korra memang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kulitnya begitu kusam. Kukunya begitu pendek, dan sama sekali tidak bercahaya. Aku mengangkat tubuh dan berdiri, memandang ujung-ujung jari kaki mungilnya yang kotor. Mendesah, kutarik laci-laci, mencari pemotong kuku, kikir, dan _buffer. _Kalau tidak salah aku sempat menyuruh Korra membeli satu set dan menyimpannya di sana. Kini tidak ada. Di mana Korra menyimpan peralatan manikurku?

Kugali ingatan Korra. Seperti lazimnya semua memori, kesadaran Korra secara otomatis memilah-milah ingatan, pengalaman, keinginan, dan pikiran ke dalam tingkat-tingkat derajat kepentingan. Bagian yang menurutnya paling tidak penting dengan mudah terlupakan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya lenyap. Di sanalah aku menemukan ingatan tentang peralatan manikur itu.

Aku bangkit dan menuju toilet, membuka lemari tampat ia meletakkan seluruh peralatan mandinya. Set manikur yang waktu itu kupesan masih terbungkus rapat, tersempil di pojok. Jelas ia sama sekali tak pernah menggunakannya. Kuku Korra memang tak pernah bertambah satu mili senti pun sejak aku mengklaim tubuhnya. Tidak, bahkan sebelumnya, sejak Marcus menggigitnya. Mungkin itu alasannya ia tak pernah peduli bahkan untuk menggunting kuku. Tapi kurasa Korra melupakan satu poin penting di sini: tidak tumbuh bukan berarti kuku itu takkan kotor.

Entah bagaimana aku akan menghabiskan entah-berapa-lama masaku dalam tubuh ini. Aku rindu tubuhku yang lama. Dengan wajah eksotis, rambut ikal sebahu, kulit nan halus, postur tinggi semampai, kaki dan leher yang jenjang, tangan yang lentik, tubuh yang langsing dan berlekuk indah… Pendek kata tubuh orang dewasa. Bukannya Korra tidak manis, tapi bagaimanapun ia masih anak-anak. Rambutnya begitu pendek dan tubuhnya bisa dikatakan aseksual. Bagaimana aku bisa memikat pasangan dengan tubuh seperti ini?

Aku ingat ketika aku mengklaim tubuh Sirabhorn Sobhon. Ia berusia 19 ketika aku merasukinya, tapi tubuhnya mengalami pertumbuhan sangat lambat sejak usia 9 tahun, sehingga waktu itu ia kelihatan seperti berusia 13 atau 14. Tentu saja aku bisa mengambil selir atau pasangan dari mana saja. Pasti ada saja makhluk-makhluk pedofil di antara para shifter. Kalaupun tidak, aku toh bisa memaksa. Tapi aku yang tidak mau. Aku takut tubuh Sira tidak bisa mengakomodasi kebutuhan itu. Alhasil selama itu aku hidup selibat bak biarawati. Tambah lagi ia termasuk inang yang bisa bertahan cukup lama. Tigapuluh tiga tahun, bayangkan.

Kuharap dengan Korra, setidaknya aku lebih beruntung.

Jadi apa agendaku setelah mengklaim tubuhnya?

Karena ini hari pertamaku kembali, kurasa belum banyak tugas menanti. Tentu saja aku harus menyelesaikan apapun masalah yang katanya disebabkan Korra selama aku tak ada, tapi kurasa menunggu sehari saja tak apa. Mungkin terdengar tak bertanggung jawab, tapi kurasa masalah kawanan bisa dikesampingkan sejenak. Jika kepalaku ringan dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan sirkuit otak Korra yang agak kacau, pasti aku bisa berpikir lebih baik. Prioritas utamaku sekarang adalah membuat tubuh ini lebih layak huni. Itu penting. Kesan muncul dari pandangan pertama.

Jadi, mumpung waktuku luang, kurencanakan hari ini aku akan memperbaiki penampilan. Melakukan facial, men-scrub tubuh, berendam lama-lama dengan air hangat bercampur aromaterapi, manikur-pedikur… Oh, bahkan rambutku pun perlu sedikit sentuhan… _Creambath_ dan _coloring_ kurasa cukup. Rambut Korra terlihat kusam dan bercabang, tapi ini akan membaik nanti kalau aku sudah makan. Tak perlu menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak untuk _treatment. _Kalau waktunya masih cukup, aku ingin pergi ke salon untuk mencari model rambut yang lebih baik. Berharap saja rambut Korra belum harga mati.

Untungnya kemarin, sepulang dari kebun binatang, aku sempat mampir dulu ke toko kosmetik untuk membeli produk perawatan tubuh. Si pemuda yang bersama Korra agak heran melihatnya. Pasti aneh setelah dipikirnya Korra masih _shock_ akibat diserang serigala, tapi malah begitu bersemangat belanja. Mungkin juga ia heran Korra yang biasanya cuek mendadak memborong kosmetik. Tapi kurasa ia tak keberatan, malah merasa bersyukur Korra tidak apa-apa. Buktinya, ia sendiri malah ikut-ikutan belanja sembari merekomendasikan ini-itu.

Setelah sekitar empat jam kuhabiskan di toilet, aku keluar dengan tubuh berbalut kimono mandi dan wajah masih disaputi masker. Kurasakan tubuhku lebih segar dan langkahku lebih ringan. Kepalaku pun lebih jernih. Aku kembali ke kamar Korra, membuka jendela, duduk mencakung di ambangnya. Sementara aku mulai mengikir kuku, pandanganku melayang melintasi pekarangan, ke kerimbunan pohon di luar sana. Pikiranku mengambang tak tentu arah.

_Siang, Alfa, _kudengar sapaan Kacchan.

Aku tersenyum. Semenjak aku memasuki tubuh Korra empat bulan lalu, tak pernah lagi kudengar sapaan itu darinya.

_Siang…, _balasku.

_Mana Korra?_ kurasakan ia mencari-cari. Agak bingung juga, mungkin.

Sejujurnya, itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan.

Kucoba merasakan kehadiran Korra di dalam diriku. Pikiranku, kesadaranku, di manapun. Aku yakin ia masih ada di sana. Ia tidak melebur. Tapi jejaknya begitu pudar. Begitu tipis. Seakan sengaja ia menenggelamkan dirinya, membuat kesadarannya sendiri menghilang.

_Menurutmu ia mundur sejenak untuk mengukur kapan kau lemah, supaya ia bisa kembali mengklaim tubuhnya? _

Kacchan seperti biasa bersikap skeptis kalau menyangkut kesadaran Korra. Ia memang tetap menghormati kedudukan Korra dan bersikap loyal sesuai tugasnya, tapi aku tahu ia menyimpan perasaan, atau lebih tepatnya lagi penilaiannya sendiri. Ia dulu yang paling menentang klaimku atas tubuh Korra. Menurutnya, gadis itu terlalu muda, dan sifatnya kelewat dominan untuk mau dengan sukarela menyerahkan diri. Kacchan memintaku untuk bersabar dan menunda klaim atas Korra hingga ia cukup dewasa. Menyarankan agar aku mencari sosok sementara. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu. Atau tepatnya, takdir tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menunggu.

Tapi untuk berpikir bahwa Korra sengaja mundur agar ia bisa kembali mendominasi, kurasa Kacchan terlalu _overestimate _padanya.

_Kau tahu ia bisa bersikap taktis jika ia mau, Alfa… Jangan menganggapnya remeh._

Ya, aku tahu itu.

Aku sudah mengenal Korra cukup lama untuk tahu seperti apa dia. Keras, tak pernah mau kalah, tak pernah mau mengalah. Lahir sebagai serigala muda yang terasing mengajarkannya untuk hanya mengandalkan dirinya untuk melindungi satu-satunya teritori yang ia tahu: dirinya. Ia Alfa bagi dirinya sendiri. Setelah terbukti gagal melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai, ia menambah tembok perlindungan nan kokoh, menjadikannya begitu overdefensif dan overprotektif. Bahkan setelah ditaklukkan dulu, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk benar-benar mau menerima perintahku. Butuh waktu lama juga baginya untuk belajar bahwa memegang kendali bukan berarti tak mau tunduk. Mungkin aku salah mengajarkannya yang terakhir, karena begitu memahami satu hal itu, ia berubah menjadi sosok manipulatif yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

'Biarkan penampilan luar menipumu' adalah konsepku yang ia terapkan total.

Tapi kali ini aku tidak merasa begitu. Korra telah menyerah. Itu yang bisa kutangkap darinya kemarin, pada kali terakhir aku bisa mendengar suaranya.

.

Ia mungkin bersikap tenang-tenang saja sewaktu kami bicara dalam koneksi antar-Alfa, tapi selanjutnya kutahu itu _poker face, _atau lebih tepatnya _poker mind. _Aku telah mengajarkannya lebih dari cukup untuk bisa memblokade pikiran dan perasaannya hingga taraf tertentu, lebih lagi untuk menunjukkannya lewat sikap. Tapi begitu aku bisa mendengar pikirannya secara langsung, bisa kurasakan gumpalan perasaan itu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kemarahannya, kekecewaannya, kebingungannya, kesedihannya, keputusasaannya, dan lebih dari segalanya: ketakutannya.

Pemuda yang bersamanya menarik ia menjauh dari kerumunan orang di depan kandang serigala, membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi untuk mengecek keadaannya. Ia menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar yang biasa diutarakan dokter untuk mengecek keadaan pasien yang baru saja mengalami _shock_. Korra tidak menjawab satu pertanyaan pun. Pikirannya sibuk bertarung denganku.

_'Kenapa kau mengklaim serigala betulan?' _Itu tuduhan, bukan pertanyaan.

_'Korra, tenang…,' _bisikku, berusaha meredam kemarahannya. Tapi ia tak menungguku melanjutkan untuk terus mencecar.

_'Apa aku sudah begitu tidak berharganya bagimu hingga kau tak bisa menunggu untuk mencampakkanku, Alfa? Kau tahu kau sudah tak pernah mengklaim serigala lagi sejak pertama kali kau merasuk raga. Bagaimana jika kau terseret? Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa keluar?'_

Ia ada benarnya. Mengklaim tubuh hewan tidak semudah tampaknya. Hewan berbeda dengan manusia. Jiwanya dikendalikan insting. Pikirannya sederhana, tapi justru kesederhanaan itulah yang membuatnya bagai jaring yang memerangkap. Hewan hanya punya satu insting sederhana: bertahan hidup. Artinya mengenyahkan apapun yang kiranya mengancam eksistansi dirinya, termasuk dalam level roh. Memasuki tubuh hewan artinya siap mempertaruhkan kesadaranku sendiri. Aku terjebak dalam kesadarannya atau aku bisa menaklukkan kesadarannya. Tidak ada dialog, tidak ada kesadaran untuk meminggirkan diri, atau upaya untuk melebur.

Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ketika pertama kali aku merasuki raga seekor serigala, berabad-abad yang lalu. Kesadaranku hampir tak ada waktu itu. Aku hanya tahu aku meninggalkan tubuh kasarku, dan aku melayang … untuk kemudian aku bangun dan mendapati diriku di dalam tubuh seekor serigala betina. Entah berapa bulan atau bahkan berapa tahun aku menjadi dirinya, menjadi serigala. Sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku menang dan aku bisa menggerakkannya dengan akalku, bukan instingnya yang menggerakkanku. Bahkan ketika rohku cukup kuat sehingga mampu mengubahnya, aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar mengenyahkan sisi serigala dalam diriku. Masih butuh waktu sekian dekade, dan upaya melebur dengan sekian jiwa manusia, hingga sisi humanitasku kembali mengemuka.

_'Maaf, Korra,' _kataku. '_Aku butuh makan…'_

_'Ha! Alasan macam apa itu? Roh tidak perlu makan…'_

_'Oke. Alasan sebenarnya adalah aku butuh berkomunikasi denganmu. Kau tahu kau tidak bisa bicara denganku dalam wujud roh.'_

_'Agar kau bisa tertangkap manusia dan diliput, supaya aku tahu kau di mana dan menjemputmu? Hah! Konyol benar!'_

_'Keadaan agak sulit, Korra…'_

_'Oh, keadaan agak sulit karena aku begitu tololnya hingga tidak punya kemampuan spiritual yang cukup untuk bisa merasakan rohmu ketika kau mendekat? Kau tahu, Alfa, aku sungguh marah padamu. Kau pergi dariku begitu saja, bahkan tanpa kutahu! Aku panik setengah mati di sini, mengingat aku juga tidak bisa menghubungi Alexandra tanpa kehadiranmu. Kau tahu apa efeknya pada tubuhku? Oh, aku sekarat di sini! Lantas aku meng-sms Alexandra dan dia tak menjawab apapun! Tidak kabarnya, tidak kabarmu… Dan kau tahu apa? Begitu kau bisa menghubungi Alexandra si Alfa dukun, ia menghubungi Kuroi! _Kuroi!_ Apa ada yang masih menghargai kedudukanku sebagai _marionette?_ Oh, kau bahkan tidak sempat menyampaikan pesan bahwa kau mau pulang agar aku bisa menjemputmu!'_

_'Korra, dengar…'_

_'Dengar apa! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun! Oh ya, aku lupa… Apa pesanmu pada Alex? Bahwa kau menyuruh Kuroi menarik Phat dari pos untuk mencari penggantiku? Benar… Aku memang sudah tidak diinginkan…'_

Ia merajuk. Sangat khas dia. Lantas sejam kemudian aku habiskan dengan berusaha membujuk, menjelaskan, merendahkan diri. Apapun untuk membuatnya mengerti.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya yang Alfa di sini: aku atau Korra.

Antara aku dan Korra, terus terang saja, aku yang harus banyak mengalah. Bersikap sabar, menahan diri. Mundur sejenak jika ia di ambang kemarahannya, berusaha memberinya pengertian sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia bisa mencerna. Phat agak kesal dengan ini, selalu. Sikapku yang terlalu memanjakan Korra, menurutnya, menjadikannya bocah badung besar kepala yang tak tahu kedudukan.

Ya, tentu saja, sebagai Alfa atas para Alfa, seharusnya aku bisa melontarkan satu kata dan ia terpaksa harus menurut. Tapi tidak. Ini bukan cuma masalah kematangan dan kedewasaan menghadapi anak kecil, mengingat usiaku dua abad di atasnya. Nyatanya, jika dilihat dari status, aku hanya parasit tambahan di salah satu kesadarannya. Aku membutuhkan tubuhnya. Dengan segala situasi tak jelas yang mengondisikanku tak bisa berada di posisi dominan dalam kesadarannya, aku tidak bisa memandangnya hanya sekadar inangku yang biasa. Ia entah bagaimana punya kekuatan dalam level spiritual yang tak kutahu. Mungkin ini karena insting defensifnya mencegah dirinya melebur, walau aku tak yakin. Yang jelas, Korra bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku lawan dengan sama membabi buta. Jika aku bersikap keras, aku tak tahu, bisa jadi ia malah menendangku. Kemungkinan yang lebih buruk adalah jika entah bagaimana kesadarannya menjebakku untuk melebur dengannya, bukan sebaliknya.

_'Dan aku tahu apa yang paling membuatku sakit, Alfa?' _ia masih ribut dengan pikirannya. '_Kau mengklaim serigala betulan! Oh Tuhan… Kau bahkan tidak bisa menunggu hingga kami membawamu ke calon inangmu yang baru, ya?'_

Tapi kadang, mengalah itu sulit. Ia terlalu sering melewati batas. Dan kali itu, aku merasa amarahnya berlebihan. Akulah yang seharusnya marah, melihatnya berhubungan dengan lintah. Lintah itu bahkan mengancamnya, dan ketika aku berusaha membela, Korra menyebutnya 'bukan musuh'. Aku tahu sudah seharusnya ia mengambil alih kepemimpinan tatkala aku tak ada, tapi itu bukan berarti membuat keputusan penting seenaknya. Dan setelah itu masih juga mencecarku perkara _marionette_, seolah bukan salahnyalah aku membutuhkan inang lain.

Jadi kali itu aku sedikit menyentaknya. Kuberi ia dua pilihan: ia diam, atau aku akan meninggalkannya. Tahu Korra, biasanya ancaman seperti apapun takkan mempan padanya. Apalagi jika itu diucapkan olehku—anak pembangkang itu sudah tahu bahwa aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar keras padanya dan ia selalu memanfaatkan kelembekanku. Anehnya, kali itu ia menanggapi ultimatumku dengan serius. Bisa kudengar pertimbangannya yang tarik-menarik, kekacauan hatinya, penyesalannya, dan begitu saja: ia menyerah.

_'Berjanjilah kau akan melindungi dan menyayangi Ayah, Alfa…,' _itu kalimat terakhirnya sebelum tak kudengar ia lagi.

.

Aku mengingat satu sesi ketika Korra tidur beberapa minggu lalu, sebelum aku pergi. Kawanan dibuat kesal oleh ulah Korra yang seperti biasa memaksaku mundur, sementara ia sendiri sibuk membuat masalah dan bertengkar dengan Phat.

_'Kau seharusnya menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa,' _setelah beberapa lama berdebat mengenai mengapa aku membiarkan Korra, suara Kacchan berdenging, mengemukakan hal yang entah sudah berapa kali ia utarakan. Mau tak mau aku tertawa.

_'Aku tidak bertarung dengan Korra memperebutkan dominasi atas tubuhnya, Kacchan. Secara teknis itu tubuh-_nya.'

_'Tidak semenjak kau memasukinya. Tidak ada kesadaran yang bisa melampauimu sekali kau mengklaim tubuh siapapun. Aku tak melihat alasan Korra menjadi pengecualian.'_

_'Tubuhnya adalah teritori yang tak tergugat, Kacchan. Dia Alfa bagi tubuhnya sendiri, dan aku tetap harus menghormati. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja merebut kemerdekaan atas tubuhnya sendiri dan membuangnya jika memang ia tak menghendaki.'_

_'Apa bedanya itu dengan prinsip penaklukan serigala?'_

Ya, Kuroi menggarisbawahi sesuatu yang penting.

Tapi ada perbedaannya, tentu saja. Menaklukkan serigala hanya menjadikannya bawahanku. Aku tidak menjajah teritorinya, tidak mengambil kemerdekaannya, tidak merebut otoritas atas kawanannya. Faktanya aku justru melindungi mereka. Bukankah itu berbeda?

_'Kau harus berupaya melihat dari posisinya, Kacchan…,'_ kulontarkan sensasi yang kuterima dari Korra selama ini. Kegelisahannya, kesepiannya, harapannya untuk merasakan cinta seorang ayah… Berada di antara orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Asal-usulnya. Sukunya. Keluarganya. '_Jika memang aku yang pada akhirnya akan mengakhirinya, setidaknya aku ingin ia mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Merasakan apa yang tak pernah kurasakan. Bisa kauanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih?'_

Kacchan mendesah._ 'Itu sebabnya kubilang kau terlalu lembek kalau berurusan dengan Korra…'_

_'Hahaha. Kau bicara seolah kau cemburu…'_

_'Bukan itu, Alfa. Kautahu ia membuat nyaris semua orang di ambang batas? Aku tidak yakin ia takkan lepas tanpa kudeta.'_

Itu mempengaruhi kadar keseriusan pembicaraan. '_Kau takkan mengkudeta Korra, Kuroi,' _tekanku, memanggil nama formalnya.

_'Tidak. Dan tidak akan berani… Tapi kau harus benar-benar meninjau ulang sikapmu berkaitan dengan Korra. Caramu memperlakukannnya seolah ia anak emas… Kadang aku bosan harus terus mengingatkanmu akan efeknya pada kawanan.'_

Hanya padaku Kuroi membuka pikirannya seluas-luasnya, dan aku mengerti. Bahkan sebelum aku mengklaim Korra sebagai inangku, sejak pertama kali ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kawanan, aku sudah menempatkannya di posisi strategis. Aku punya alasan logis. Satu, aku melihat potensinya sebagai ujung tombak dalam menghadapi Alfa-Alfa liar. Tubuhnya yang kecil, kelincahannya, ditambah kekeraskepalaannya dalam pertempuran membuatku yakin bahwa ia adalah permata yang jika diasah akan tampak demikian bercahaya. Dua, aku ingin mempersiapkannya karena aku merasa tubuh Gwen sudah tak sanggup menanggungku lagi. Bahkan aku tak yakin aku akan sanggup menunggu hingga ia cukup dewasa—hal yang ternyata benar.

Tapi tentang perlakuanku yang kelewat istimewa?

Mungkin, ya… Urusan bahwa ia berhubungan dengan suku yang pernah menjadi rumahku selama … nyaris seabad, belum lagi menjadi asal tak kurang dari lima inangku, pastinya berpengaruh besar pada caraku memperlakukannya. Seakan aku menganggapnya benar-benar keluarga…

_'Kami keluargamu, Alfa,' _bisa kurasakan perih dalam pikiran Kacchan. Seketika aku merasa bersalah.

Aku tahu Kacchan menempatkan kepentinganku di atas segalanya. Ia yang membuktikan kesetiaannya padaku sekian lama. Orang pertama yang bisa kuandalkan. Tak pernah memandangku dengan pandangan benci , padahal jelas aku seakan memaksanya mendampingiku selama keabadian. Meniadakan kemungkinannya mendapatkan pasangan. Dan hebatnya lagi, ia tidak pernah sedetik pun menyesal. Dan seolah tidak cukup berterima kasih, aku seakan meletakkan Korra di atasnya…

_'Tidak. Kau memberiku lebih dari apa yang bisa ditawarkan kehidupan. Aku bersyukur takdir mengikatku untuk mendampingimu, Alfa.'_

Dan sungguh menyesal, kali itu pun, aku tak bisa berkata selain, _Maaf…_

_'Kau bisa kapanpun pergi dari Korra,' _ucap Kacchan, mengatasi suasana melodramatis yang mendadak menguasai.

Sejak menghuni salah satu sisi pikiran Korra, aku kadang merasa sifat melankolis-terpendamnya mempengaruhiku. Ini salah. Korra yang seharusnya menjadi-aku. Bukan aku menjadi-Korra.

_'Kau tahu,' _Kacchan agak menelan ludah, '_kami bisa mencarikanmu calon lain…'_

_'Ya,' _kataku sambil tertawa sinis. '_Dan pastikan dia Quileute agar aku masih bisa memasuki tempat ini.'_

_._

Tak kuduga Kuroi membawa candaanku sampai taraf serius.

Detik aku memasuki tubuh Korra, kutahu di balik kemarahannya, ia merasa terintimidasi dan tidak aman. Seseorang telah dipilihkan Kuroi dan Phat untuk menjadi calon penggantinya. Calon serigala yang bahkan belum berubah. Tannya Cameron.

Tannya, dari kesan yang kudapat, adalah seorang yang sangat mengesankan. Secara fisik ia mengagumkan. Secara spiritual … hmmm, katakan saja bahwa bahkan auranya dapat dirasakan oleh Korra yang kemampuannya sedang berada dalam titik terendah membuktikan betapa kuatnya aura itu.

Kubayangkan aku, menggenggam satu tubuh yang baru. Tubuh dengan aura kuat. Darah yang masih murni, belum teracuni. Dan tentu saja, tubuh yang dewasa dengan penampilan yang mempesona. Tak perlu ditanya betapa air liurku mengalir.

Terus terang, mengklaim seorang dengan darah shifter non-aktif atau shifter yang belum berubah jauh lebih mudah. Semua inangku memiliki darah shifter, tetapi hanya beberapa yang memang sudah berubah pada saat aku memasukinya. Korra salah satunya. Entah mengapa, mereka cenderung memberikan penolakan. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan seperti ketika aku mengklaim serigala betulan: insting animalistik mereka tanpa sadar membuat benteng untuk melindungi jiwanya, membuat kesadarannya tak bisa melebur denganku sepenuhnya. Itu hanya sekadar teori, tentu. Kebenarannya sama sekali tak kuketahui.

Tentu saja pikiran Korra memberikan jawaban alternatif. Tepatnya jawaban yang ia terima dari si lintah yang waktu itu kuserang.

Semua berhubungan dengan kutukan si jahanam…

Itu artinya, siapapun putri Quileute yang kuklaim, jawabannya tetap sama. Tak masalah ia pembawa gen atau shifter, entah ia sudah berubah atau tidak. Tak masalah aku membawanya ke luar tanah ini untuk melakukan klaim. Tak masalah aku merasukinya di luar teritori yang seharusnya memang tak pernah bisa kujamah. Jiwaku tak hanya terlarang bagi tanah ini, tapi juga bagi darah mereka. Tubuh mereka.

Ya, pada akhirnya semua tidak semudah kelihatannya. Jalan buntu.

_Kita tidak bisa yakin pada hal itu, Alfa, _suara Kacchan memasukiku. Aku tak heran ia mendengar pikiranku dari tadi. _Korra mungkin hanya satu kasus. Karena … kau tahu, ia adalah adik Alfa tanah ini, yang berarti pewaris utamanya jika ia menjadi bagian dari mereka. _

Benar. Keluarga Black ini mungkin turunan langsung kepala suku yang menggantikanku. Dan siapa yang mengambil alih kekuasaanku? _Dia. _Aku takkan heran jika Korra adalah cicit buyut buyutnya. Kalau begitu, mungkin memang darahnya, atau serigalanya, secara otomatis membentengi jiwa mereka dariku.

Lantas, apakah aku akan menemukan kesempatan lebih baik dengan tubuh inang baru?

.

* * *

.

Ponsel Korra mendadak berdering ribut dari tempatnya bertengger di meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur. Nada _soundtrack _film animasi yang memekakkan telinga, sungguh khas dia. Entah kapan Korra akan tumbuh dewasa, di luar masalah fisiknya... Tak berniat membiarkan dering itu lama-lama menggangguku di pagiku yang tenang, aku mendesah, menjulurkan tangan menggapainya.

Sms rupanya.

**_Unknown Number_**

_Kau bisa menghubungi kami kapanpun kau butuh bantuan. Kami ada di pihakmu. Berharap bisa memperbaiki kesalahan apapun di masa lampau._

_-Edward Cullen-_

'Cullen…'

Aku tertawa getir. Kapan terakhir kali nama itu mampir di hidupku?

Aku mengingat sosok itu. Vampir yang ada di tempat ketika aku kembali ke tubuh Korra. Ia terus mengawasi, aku tahu. Setelah pemuda yang dipanggil 'Seth' itu menarik Korra, kulihat seorang gadis vampir juga menarik vampir itu menjauh. Tak lagi kulihat sosoknya sejak saat itu. Tidak ia berusaha mendekat, dengan Seth yang terus memelototinya dan menggeram dengan sikap defensif.

Korra begitu antusias dengan kata 'bantuan' dan 'harapan' hingga ia sama sekali lupa satu hal. Motif. Apa motif seekor lintah berusaha membantu kami? Sudah jelas ia juga punya kepentingan tertentu.

Apalagi jika bantuan itu ditawarkan oleh seekor 'Cullen'…

Tak mungkin aku tak mengingat nama itu. Terpatri terus di benakku, bagai luka yang mengoyak jiwaku dari dalam.

Kubalas cepat, meski masih ingat untuk bicara sopan. 'Cullen', sebagaimana ia menyebut dirinya, rupanya kini sudah membangun klan dengan anggota delapan orang, belum termasuk seekor hibrida—jika apa yang aku dapat dari Korra dan Kuroi benar. Klan yang terdiri tak kurang dari seekor penggunting dalam lipatan, seekor pembantai, dan seekor ancaman, tak kurang. Betapa indahnya menjalin persekutuan dengan yang semacam itu.

**_AvaT4rKorRa _**

_Harap sampaikan terima kasih kami pada pemimpin Anda. Tapi maaf, tapi saat ini kami terpaksa menolak tawaran itu. Harap maklum. Apa yang terjadi tak semudah itu diperbaiki._

Jawabannya datang bagai kilat. Aku sampai berpikir mungkin ia bukan mengetik dalam kecepatan vampir, tetapi memiliki _software _yang bisa menerjemahkan pikiran ke teks.

**_Unknown Number_**

_Tawaran kami masih berlaku, Kierra. Kau hanya perlu mencoba untuk sedikit percaya. _

Aku nyaris tertawa. Percaya? Pada lintah?

**_AvaT4rKorRa _**

_Rupanya anda tidak mengerti. Sebaik apapun kepingan-kepingan vas porselen yang hancur dilekatkan kembali, takkan bisa menyembunyikan bahwa benda itu pernah jatuh dan hancur. Kini harap Anda tidak mengganggu kami lagi. _

Secepat datangnya, secepat itu pula balasan smsnya menyinggungku.

**_Unknown Number_**

_Kami tahu saat ini kau sedang lemah. Kami hanya menawarkan bantuan. _

Seketika sms itu membuatku blank. 'Lemah', ia bilang?

Kelemahan adalah sesuatu yang krusial dalam kedudukanku. Tidak hanya menimbang posisiku sekarang dan dampaknya bagi aliansi secara global. Di masa lalu, kelemahan adalah pangkal kehancuranku.

Bahkan walau aku mencoba menghalaunya, kilatan gambar-gambar itu muncul juga di kepalaku. Kepala Korra, tepatnya.

.

Sosok itu. Sosok dengan rambut pirangnya. Senyumnya. Sikapnya yang lembut. Kata-katanya yang bijak dan menenangkan.

Aku percaya padanya. Sangat.

Ia yang mengenalkanku pada banyak hal. Pengetahuan. Kearifan. Kasih sayang. Pengampunan. Ajaran bahwa menjadi pemimpin bukan berarti aku dapat menggunakan hak tunggalku untuk memerintah dengan tangan besi. Bahwa pemimpin yang dicintai rakyatnya lebih baik daripada pemimpin yang ditakuti.

Tapi di mana dia sewaktu aku mulai menaruh kepercayaan pada idenya yang absurd? Di mana dia ketika nyata bahwa kepercayaan dan kasih yang kuberikan justru balik menggigitku? Ketika mereka memandang sikap welas asihku sebagai tanda kelemahan dan memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menyingkirkanku?

Oh ya, dia bersamanya. Di balik bayangan, diam-diam ikut ambil bagian dalam kejatuhanku.

Tak mungkin kulupa ketika aku melayang, mengawasi potongan-potongan tubuh inangku dilempar ke dalam api yang membumbung tinggi. Mereka—orang-orang yang kupercaya—bersorak riuh, menari penuh kemenangan. Kulihat pemuda itu di antara mereka, diam menatap api. Ada senyum keji di sana. Di tangannya kulihat sesuatu terbungkus rapat kain berwarna putih. Bisa kurasakan kemarahanku, kehendak untuk melemparkannya ke dalam api dan merebut bungkusan itu dari tangannya. Dan bisa kurasakan juga kengerian memuncak, kala kulihat ia seakan hendak melempar bungkusan itu ke dalam kobaran api.

Tapi itu tak terjadi. Pepohonan tersibak dan satu sosok, manusia—bukan, lintah—keluar dari baliknya. Wajahnya tampak kaku melihat bumbungan api. Merasakan kehadirannya, seketika tarian para serigala berhenti.

_"Apa yang kaumau?" _bisik si wajah yang kubenci.

Sosok lintah itu mendekat. Kukira ia akan membelaku. Kukira ia akan membalas dendam atas kematianku. Kukira ia akan menyerang si makhluk jahanam. Tapi tidak. Ia bicara kaku, tanpa emosi, _"Kau telah mendapatkan yang kauinginkan. Kini kuminta apa yang menjadi hakku."_

Lama si jahanam terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum._ "Baik," _katanya, memberikan bungkusan di tangannya. _"Pergi dan pastikan kau tak pernah menginjak tanah ini lagi."_

_"Tentu…"_

Dengan satu kata itu ia pergi. Begitu saja. Bahkan tanpa melirik dua kali. Membawa bungkusan kain putih itu di pelukannya…

Kegelapan menyelimutiku seketika, menarikku ke dasar tak bertepi.

Ya. Ia bagian dari mereka… Kusadari saat itu. Kedua orang itu yang paling tahu kelemahanku, tapi si jahanam takkan begitu pintar, atau berani, untuk melakukannya. Jenderal dari seluruh operasi itu bukan si serigala iblis, tapi dia. Lintah keji busuk. Ia dalang di balik semuanya.

.

Aku mengetik cepat, berusaha menahan kemarahan yang menggelegak.

**_AvaT4rKorRa _**

_Jika ada sesuatu yang kupelajari, adalah untuk tidak menggantungkan kelemahanmu pada lintah, terutama jika ia bernama Cullen._

_Ini adalah akhir pembicaraan. Tidak ada kepercayaan. Kali ini kulepas kalian. Tapi jika lain kali kalian coba-coba menghubungiku lagi, akan kupastikan kalian musnah tiada bersisa._

_-Tupkuk-_

Ya, apa harus kuberikan kepercayaan?

Ia pernah meminta kepercayaanku. Dan ketika kuberikan, ia mengkhianatiku.

Dan ia mengambil satu-satunya yang kumiliki…

'Cullen'… Betapa kukutuk nama itu.

.

* * *

.

Kulayangkan pandangan kembali ke pekarangan. Sebuah truk memasuki halaman rumah Korra, parkir di depan garasi kakaknya. Tak lama pintunya terbuka. Seorang anak kecil turun dan berlari, diikuti seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki.

Sang laki-laki kelihatan menyadari keberadaanku, atau setidaknya keberadaan Korra, lantas berhenti untuk mendongak menatapku. Kulihat ia mengangguk kecil memberi salam dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya, sebelum kembali berjalan menuju beranda.

Terdengar sedikit kehebohan di lantai bawah ketika ayah Korra menyambut mereka. Suara anak kecil merambah rumah dengan ribut. Kelihatannya ia menuju dapur, mengacaukan kulkas, dan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menyalakan televisi dengan suara kencang. Kudengar percakapan akrab ayah Korra dengan kedua orangtuanya di latar belakang, sebelum kemudian terdengar suara lelaki tua itu di dekat tangga.

"Korra," panggilnya. "Turunlah, Nak… Sam dan Emily datang."

Ya. Sam.

Senyum menjelma di wajahku kala kesempatan itu datang. Aku tahu Korra memiliki ketakutan tertentu dengan Sam, sehingga selama ini cenderung menghindar darinya. Dengan kesadarannya memonopoli tubuhnya, aku tak pernah bisa mendekati Sam. Apalagi waktu pertemuan mereka di awal begitu singkat, sangat, dan sejak itu aku tak pernah menemuinya lagi.

Namun kesempatan ini selalu kunantikan. Kontak dengan Sam.

Aku berdehem kecil, mengetes suaraku sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan menggunakan nada Korra. Atau tepatnya lagi nada Korra yang ia pakai di rumah ini. Satu dari setumpuk topengnya.

"Ya, Dad… Sebentar…"

Kuganti kimono mandi Korra dengan baju yang biasa ia pakai. Korra selalu berpakaian standar: jeans dan kaos, lengkap dengan jaket dan syal kalau ia keluar rumah. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan gaya kasualnya—semua orang juga berpakaian seperti itu. Yang membuatku agak tidak nyaman, ia selalu memakai pakaian tertutup. Berada di tubuhnya, memang kurasakan kebutuhan itu: suhu tubuhnya yang rendah membuatnya terus merasa kedinginan. Lagipula, kutahu ia ingin menyembunyikan seluruh bekas luka di tubuhnya, tak ingin seorang pun tahu. Tapi kali itu aku tak hendak mengikuti Korra.

Kukenakan kaos lengan pendek yang biasanya hanya dikenakan Korra sewaktu bersantai sendirian di kamar. Bekas luka di lengan atas yang pernah kusebabkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu mengintip di bawah lengan kaos itu. Sam, atau ayahnya, mungkin akan menyadari bahwa Korra pernah melakukan kontak dengan serigala. Dan aku takkan berusaha menutupinya.

Kupatut diri di depan cermin. Kusisir rambut Korra, kupasang lensa kontak, dan kurapikan pakaian sekali lagi. Sentuhan terakhir: parfum untuk menyamarkan bauku. Kembali kucek suaraku, dan aku melangkah tenang keluar kamar.

Mungkin baik juga jika aku mengecek apa yang mereka ketahui…

.

* * *

.

Wanita dengan luka codet di wajah itu menyambutku begitu aku menuruni tangga. Rasanya aku tak perlu heran soal bekas luka itu. Jadi aku turun dengan wajar, menghampirinya, dan membalas pelukannya.

"Halo, Korra," ia mengecup pipi kiri dan kananku. "Apa kabar? Kok kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah?"

Apa Korra sempat pergi ke rumah Sam?

Aku melayangkan mata melampaui Emily. Kulihat Sam dan ayah Korra sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, bersama anak kecil usia balita. Sam mengalihkan pandangan dari layar, mengangguk sopan memberi salam, lantas kembali menonton entah-apa sambil berbincang-bincang.

Detik ketika aku menangkap sosok tiga orang itu, mendadak, ingatan Korra terasa begitu jauh dariku. Tak bisa kujangkau seluruhnya. Tak ada yang dapat kukonfimasi, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk bereaksi wajar.

"Maaf, Emily…," itu jika tak salah nama yang tadi diucapkan ayah Korra. "Aku sibuk sekali. Sekolah dan lainnya…"

Emily tersenyum ramah. "Ya, tentu. Kudengar dari sepupu iparku, kau termasuk murid teladan di sekolah… Pasti kau sangat sibuk belajar."

Aku bertahan untuk tidak tertawa. Korra belajar adalah hal yang nyaris menggelikan. Ia memang hobi membaca dan mendulang pengetahuan di mana-mana, tapi subyeknya sangat _random. _Jangan harap ia mau membaca buku teks standar. Tahu dia, besar kemungkinan dia mencuri pengetahuan komunal kawanan untuk mendongkrak nilai. Tapi tidak curang pun, sebenarnya ia anak yang cerdas dan mudah menangkap informasi. Dia bagai spons, menyerap apapun di sekitarnya. Itu kalau dia tidak sedang _error_ dan malah sibuk bertengkar dengan Phat saat seharusnya mendengarkan gurunya bicara, tentu.

"Sepupu ipar?" aku berupaya beramah tamah, memperpanjang pembicaraan dengannya.

"Abraham White itu paman Sam," jelas Emily.

Gambaran-gambaran mengenai Abraham White melayang di otakku. Ya, aku sendiri pernah melihatnya. Guru Matematika yang waktu itu memuji hasil tes masuk Korra.

Jadi dia berhubungan dengan Sam? Mengapa itu tak membuatku kaget, atau bahkan takut? Seolah aku tak heran Sam diam-diam mengimplantasi mata-mata di sana-sini …

"Wah, berarti kau sering dengar darinya tentangku?" dengan sengaja aku mengerling ke arah Sam. Sam tidak terlalu mempedulikanku, tengah memangku anaknya di depan televisi. Anak itu kelihatannya agak hiperaktif, terus saja berusaha menyambar remote dan memindah-mindah channel. Tapi walau konsentrasi Sam tidak padaku, aku tahu ia memperhatikan.

"Uhm, kadang-kadang, sih…" Emily kelihatannya sadar aku melirik Sam. Sikapnya agak kikuk sejenak sebelum mendadak ia menyambar tanganku, menarikku ke dapur. "Aku membawakan kalkun panggang dan muffin. Mau membantuku menyiapkannya?"

Kuikuti Emily ke dapur tanpa banyak bicara.

Terus terang, dapur bukan benar-benar keahlianku. Dulu mungkin ya, tapi tidak pernah dalam sekitar dua abad terakhir. Perkembangan teknologi dapur kelewat pesat belakangan, dan aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat lain, hutan misalnya, atau membiarkan orang lain mengurus makananku sementara aku mengurus hal lain. Otomatis aku agak-agak gagap soal yang satu ini. Jadi kubiarkan saja Emily mengurus makanan sementara aku memutuskan melakukan hal yang lebih mudah: membuat limun.

Emily memperhatikanku kala aku mengangkat tangan kiriku untuk mengambil gelas-gelas dari lemari makan. Ia terkesiap sejenak, tapi lantas ia menunduk, tak berkomentar apa-apa, dan beranjak ke sisi lain dapur. Aku tak tahu, ia pergi ke kulkas memang dengan niat awal untuk membantuku atau menghindar dariku. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan beberapa butir jeruk lemon, dan tanpa bicara memotong-motongnya.

"Biar kuperaskan," tawarku.

Ia tidak bilang apapun sewaktu menyerahkan butir-butir lemon itu padaku. Wajahnya banyak menunduk, seakan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yang kutahu, ia mencoba tidak melihat padaku.

"Putramu manis sekali, Emily," aku mengajaknya bicara sementara memeras lemon di sebuah mangkuk besar. "Berapa tahun usianya?"

"Empat…," jawabannya begitu lirih. Seakan ia tak ingin berada di situ, di sisiku. Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Astaga, beda betul sikapnya dengan yang tadi.

"Oh," kataku tenang, mengambil toples berisi gula dan garam, menakarnya dan memasukkannya ke mangkuk. "Dia bersekolah?"

"Eh, ya… Di taman kanak-kanak…"

"Wow… Kelihatannya dia cerdas dan aktif, ya… Menurutmu apa ia akan, kau tahu, tumbuh seperti ayahnya? _Besar dan kuat…_" aku menekankan dua kata terakhir.

Reaksinya sungguh unik. Ia menahan napas dengan mata membelalak menatapku, mundur selangkah. Kengerian jelas ada di sana.

"Kenapa, Em?" tanyaku santai. "Bukankah wajar bila seorang anak laki-laki mirip ayahnya begitu dewasa nanti?"

Ia kelihatan berusaha mengumpulkan ketenangannya, meski gagal. "I, iya…," katanya terbata, kembali berdiri di sisiku dan memotong lemon lagi.

"Kautahu Emily," kataku, "boleh aku menjadi _baby sitter_ anakmu? Aku suka anak kecil... Dan aku juga butuh uang saku tambahan…"

"Ta, tapi… Aku ibu rumah tangga dan setiap saat ada di rumah, jadi…"

"Kau pasti sibuk mengurus rumah. Biar mulai besok aku membantumu menjemputnya di sekolah…"

Ia makin gugup. Panik, bisa dibilang.

"Oh, aku tidak minta bayaran mahal…," kataku lagi. "Berada di dekat anak-anak selalu membuatku senang…"

Emily, bagaimanapun, belum sempat mengeluarkan reaksi apapun lagi karena Sam muncul di ambang dapur. Ketegangan terlukis di wajahnya, sebelum ia sadar untuk bersikap kasual dan berdehem-dehem.

"Ada apa, Em?" tanyanya.

Karena Emily tampak terlalu tegang untuk menjawab, aku yang menjawabkan untuknya. "Tidak, Sam. Aku hanya menawarkan jasa _baby sitter…_ Tampaknya Emily tidak tertarik. Atau mungkin aku melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga tidak diterima lagi di rumahmu?"

Sam mengerjap beberapa kali, lantas menjawab, "Ti, tidak… Tentu kau diterima, Korra. Mana mungkin tidak?" Kelihatan benar ia terpaksa.

Kukembangkan senyum ramah sembari menatap Sam. Orang yang bersangkutan tampak bergerak ke kanan-kiri, seolah tanah yang dipijaknya siap merekah kapan saja.

Ya, bisa dibilang mereka memasang penjagaan kelewat tinggi. Kegugupan yang sama sekali tak perlu. Huh, memangnya ini bisa disimpulkan apa lagi?

Belum aku kembali membuka mulut, ayah Korra sudah menggelindingkan kursi rodanya menghampiri kami, menepuk punggung Sam.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian berkumpul di dapur?" kata-katanya yang begitu santai membuat kami semua berpaling padanya. Ia sekilas memandang Sam dengan tatapan yang kutangkap sebagai peringatan sebelum beralih menatapku. Tawa lebar tersungging di sana. "Kulihat kau membuat limun, Korra? Dan katanya kau juga membawa muffin dan cake, Em? Ayo bawa ke ruang tengah…"

"Ya, Dad," aku meniru nada ceria Korra. Di bawah tatapan canggung Emily dan Sam, kutuang limun di mangkuk ke dalam _pitcher, _lantas membawanya ke ruang tengah beserta setumpuk gelas. Sam mengikuti di belakangku, membawa loyang besar berisi kalkun panggang yang baru keluar dari oven. Sedangkan Emily masih di dapur, menata muffin dan memotong-motong cake.

"Kenapa kau malah membawa kalkunnya ke sini? Taruh di meja makan, lah!" seru ayah Korra, begitu Sam, agak tidak berkonsentrasi karena matanya sibuk mengekorku, menyusul kami ke ruang tengah. Sam bergumam tak jelas, berbalik ke dapur. Ayah Korra mengikutinya, menyuruhnya menurunkan piring-piring dan alat makan dari lemari dapur, lantas menatanya di meja.

Aku menatap jam kukuk di dinding. Pukul 1 siang rupanya, sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Kurasakan rasa lapar dan haus di tenggorokanku. Kuingat semalam aku belum makan.

Suara celotehan anak kecil terdengar di antara keributan televisi dan denting piring di meja. Ayah Korra tengah sibuk memberi perintah di sana-sini, sementara Sam dan Emily bulak-balik menata makanan. Kuletakkan nampan berisi limun di meja pendek di depan televisi, lantas mendudukkan diri di sofa, meraih remote hendak mengoper televisi. Namun gerakanku terhenti ketika kusadari putra Sam menatapku dari ujung sofa dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Sejujurnya tadi itu aku berbohong. Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan anak kecil seusia itu, tapi melihatnya membuat memoriku merambah ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah lagi kusentuh. Bagaimana rasanya memeluk seorang anak di dadamu? Bagaimana rasanya menyesap kehangatannya? Bagaimana kala detak jantung kecilnya teraba di kulitmu?

Tanpa kusadari benar-benar, tanganku terulur.

"Hai anak manis," sapaku pelan. "Siapa namamu?"

Ia mengerjapkan mata bundarnya dan menjawab dengan suaranya yang cadel, "Joshie…"

"Aku Korra," kataku. "Mau ke sini?"

Kukira ia akan menggeleng dan lari ke ayahnya, menghindar dari orang asing sepertiku. Tapi tidak. Ia mengangguk manis, dan begitu saja, anak kecil itu merangkak menghampiriku, memanjat pangkuanku. Melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leherku dan mendekapku.

Kupeluk ia. Kurasakan kehangatannya. Detak jantungnya. Dan segala sesuatu di sekitarku memudar.

Hingga mendadak, kudengar suara pekik pelan dan denting logam membentur lantai. Aku menoleh, dan melihat Emily membeku di ambang dapur. Menatapku bagai menatap hantu. Tangannya membekap mulutnya.

Sam dan ayah Korra segera berpaling ke arahku. Dan betapa aku ingin tertawa, ketika kusadari wajah Sam berubah biru melihatku sedang memangku anaknya. Bocah 4 tahun itu, yang dari ingatan Korra kutahu bernama Joshua Uley, dengan akrabnya bergelayut padaku. Satu tangannya memeluk leherku sementara satunya lagi meraih remote dari tanganku dan dengan asyiknya mengoper-oper channel. Tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika ia selalu bertingkah hiperaktif, kali itu ia begitu tenang.

Sedetik Sam membelalak, dan detik kemudian ia sudah menjembatani jarak sepuluh meter antara meja makan dan ruang tengah. Sikapnya antisipatif, tapi ia menahan diri. Di belakangnya, ayah Korra mengikuti dengan wajah tegang.

Senyum mengembang di wajahku.

Kuciumi rambut dan tengkuknya, membuat mata Sam lepas dari rongganya. Kurasa napasnya terputus di situ.

Butuh waktu sekian detik sebelum akhirnya Sam bisa menemukan napasnya, kini mendekat hati-hati. "Korra, bisa tolong turunkan Josh?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, bangkit dan berputar menghadap Sam dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kelihatannya dia menyukaiku…" Kupalingkan wajahku pada anak itu dan bicara bahasa bayi, "Ummmm… Auntie Kolla chayang Jocchie yaaaaa… Auntie Kolla bukan olang jahat kan yaaaa?"

Joshie tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan mainannya. Kusapukan pipiku ke pipinya. Joshie melepaskan perhatiannya dari televisi, kini mendekapku lebih erat.

"Kumohon, Korra…," suara Sam terukur, sementara ia mendekat langkah demi langkah. Ia mengulurkan tangan, beranjak hendak mengambil alih anaknya dariku.

Tapi si anak begitu lengket padaku, menolak berpindah ke gendongan ayahnya. Menepis tangannya dan berteriak, "Tidak mau!" dengan suara cadelnya. Bahkan kini ia memeluk leherku erat-erat.

"Lihat, dia benar-benar suka aku!" seruku riang. Kembali kuhujani ia dengan ciuman. Kupejamkan mataku. Kuendusi rambutnya yang beraroma strawberry. Kuletakkan hidungku di lehernya, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Sam kelihatan seakan hampir meledak. Gemetar terlihat di tangannya ketika seakan siap mengambil ancang-ancang menerjangku untuk merebut anaknya, jika perlu menarik tanganku hingga putus. Namun ayah Korra lebih cepat, menggulirkan kursi rodanya dan menahan Sam bahkan sebelum ia sempat mendekat.

"Oh, tenanglah, Sam," celanya. "Anakmu apet dengannya. Korra takkan melukainya. Ya kan, Korra?" walau ia jelas berusaha keras tampak biasa-biasa saja, matanya yang penuh kekhawatiran mengkhianatinya.

"Tentu, Daddy," senyumku. Pastinya beberapa tahun ada di dalam tubuh Korra bukan tanpa hasil sama sekali. Mana mungkin aku sama sekali tak bisa memainkan topengnya? "Oh, aku benar-benar suka anak ini…"

Aku mengayunkannya berputar, lantas memeluknya erat. Joshie tertawa-tawa riang, tapi kemudian ia terbatuk ketika pelukanku makin kencang.

"Kumohon, hentikan…," Emily menghambur ke arahku, tapi Sam menahannya. "Kau akan membunuhnya…" jeritnya pilu, sementara menggelayut di pelukan Sam. Ia kelihatan hampir menangis.

"Kenapa aku akan membunuhnya? Satu pelukan toh takkan berbahaya…" aku bersikap tak tahu menahu, memeluk Joshie makin kuat. Kini ia terlihat seperti sesak napas. Matanya berair dan ia mulai menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya memukul-mukulku. Mata tiga orang di situ melebar. Emily mulai menangis dan Sam bergetar makin hebat.

Aku tersenyum, melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Oooh, Joshie sayang… Maafkan Auntie Kolla yaaaa...," aku menggosok-gosokkan pipiku ke kepalanya. "Auntie gemaaaaassss… Habis Joshie manis sekaliiii…" Ia masih menangis, tangannya liar menggapai-gapai ke arah orangtuanya. Tapi baik Sam maupun Emily masih tak berani bergerak.

"Apa maumu?" bentak Sam.

"Astaga, Sam, aku minta maaf…," aku masih bersikap sok tidak bersalah. "Aku benar-benar tak sengaja…"

"Aku sudah menerima pesanmu. Jelas sekali," katanya lagi. "Tak usah pura-pura lagi. Sekarang katakan apa maumu!"

Emily memberanikan diri mendekat dan kali itu aku tidak menahan Joshua lagi. Kuserahkan anak itu padanya, yang segera saja mulai tenang di dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Sederhana," kataku memulai. Mataku tak lepas dari Sam, menggarisbawahi bahwa aku bicara padanya. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa aku tahu, pemimpin di antara mereka bukan ayah Korra, tapi Sam.

Belum lagi aku membuka mulut, tahu-tahu terdengar seruan dari pintu.

"Korra! Kok kau masih di sini?"

.

* * *

.

Semua yang ada di ruangan menoleh seketika. Sam bahkan sampai menampakkan wajah kejam dan hampir menggeram, ketika dilihatnya sosok pemuda berkemeja kotak-kotak merah muncul seenaknya di ambang pintu. Senyum riang menempel di wajahnya.

"Eh? Apa?" seketika senyuman itu hilang, berganti menjadi kebingungan, demi melihat sikap Sam. Atau tepatnya, demi melihat betapa anehnya adegan yang muncul di hadapannya: aku yang berdiri di depan tiga orang dengan posisi dan sikap yang aneh. Emily yang menangis, berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Ayah Korra yang membeku seperti vampir yang mengalami serangan jantung. Dan terutama, Sam yang memandang kaku penuh amarah.

Sam mengerjap, menggeleng. "Ti, tidak… Kami hanya … bicara…"

"Tidak begitu yang kulihat…," pemuda itu menghampiriku, kerutan curiga tampak di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Korra?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku merenung sejenak, menatap wajahnya, berusaha mengenalinya. Oh ya, ini Collin, sepupu Korra.

Kuputuskan melakukannya sesuai cara Korra.

Kupasang wajah sedih dan menyesal. Spontan, Collin mengulurkan tangan. Aku menyambutnya, memasuki rengkuhannya.

"A, aku gemas... Tak sengaja memeluk Joshie terlalu kencang," kataku, sengaja menambahkan gemetar di suara dan bahuku. "Ia kesakitan dan Sam marah…"

Collin terperanjat, tapi ia memelukku dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Ssssh, sudahlah, Korra… Kau kan tak meniatkannya…"

"Tidak meniatkan apa!" jerit Emily. "Dia bisa membunuh anakku!" Kontan sang anak kaget dengan jeritan ibunya. Ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Sudah, Em, jangan berlebihan!" bentak Collin protektif. "Satu pelukan takkan membunuh siapapun!"

"Jangan membentak istriku!" seru Sam.

"Dia duluan yang membentak Korra!" balas Collin. Mereka tampak sudah saling siap tempur sebelum ayah Korra menggulirkan kursi rodanya ke antara mereka berdua.

"Cukup!" katanya. Bisa kulihat ia memandang tajam padaku, seolah akulah yang menjadi biang keladi semua ini. Dalam hati aku tersenyum.

Dari kesan yang kudapat dari Korra tentang ayahnya, kutahu lelaki tua itu sangat menyayanginya. Korra juga sama. Jika tidak, tak mungkin ia memberiku pesan terakhir untuk menjaga sang ayah sebelum ia menenggelamkan kesadarannya. Tapi apa yang kulihat di sini sama sekali berbeda. Tatapan sang ayah, reaksinya yang berlebihan… Dan juga kesan selintas yang kutangkap dari memori Korra, kebingungannya ketika sang ayah panik sewaktu ia pulang sekolah, pada hari yang sama ketika di televisi disiarkan berita mengenai penangkapan serigala putih.

Oh, tidak hanya sang ayah. Sam. Emily.

Aku tak perlu berpanjang-panjang lagi. Kesimpulan hanya mengarah pada satu hal.

Mereka tahu.

Dan bukan sekadar tahu. Mereka tahu _banyak_.

Namun menghadapi mereka sekarang bukan sesuatu yang layak kulakukan. Tidak karena tak hanya ada satu serigala, tetapi _dua. _Jika aku meneruskan permainan, dua serigala ini akan saling berhadapan. Sam sudah siap menyerangku dan Collin sudah siap membelaku. Bahkan aku tak perlu menambahkan hasutan untuk membuat mereka bertempur.

Permasalahannya: apa gunanya?

Ketika kesadaran Korra menghilang tanpa melebur denganku seperti saat ini, aku tak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk merasakan aura, sehingga aku tak bisa menilai peta kekuatan mereka berdua begitu mudah. Namun dari pandangan Korra dulu, ia menyebut Sam 'Alfa yang dikalahkan' atau 'Mantan Alfa' atau semacamnya. Auranya kuat dan megah, tapi bernoda. Sedangkan pemuda Collin ini, ia memakai kata 'Putra Mahkota'. Calon Alfa dari kawanan yang berkuasa sekarang. Sudah pasti di kasus manapun juga, mereka yang telah dikalahkan menempati posisi yang tidak strategis.

Lantas apa yang terjadi jika Sam kalah?

Aku tahu lebih logis membiarkan saja semua itu. Ia kalah, dan mungkin diusir dari sini atau bahkan mati terbunuh, artinya aku aman. Jika Sam memegang rahasiaku, jauh lebih baik jika ia sekalian saja disingkirkan. Namun ada sisi lain dari diriku yang terus berbisik, menahan. Mengatakan bahwa pengetahuannya adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kusepelekan. Bahwa itu bisa mengarah pada sesuatu yang … bukan 'bagus', tapi 'penting'.

Dan jika Sam menang?

Tidak perlu ditanyakan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia akan menganggapku sengaja melancarkan hasutan. Ayah Korra jelas di pihaknya. Mungkin mereka akan dengan senang hati menendangku dari sini seperti dulu. Mengusir tubuh Korra. Lantas aku harus mulai lagi sejak awal, mencari putri Quileute yang bisa membawaku masuk… Aku bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan apapun, atau mencari tahu apapun. Penyelidikan Korra selama ini, bisa dibilang, terlalu lamban… Ia malah mengurusi hal-hal lain dan tidak fokus sama sekali pada tugas awal.

Bukankah sudah jelas, apa yang harus kupilih?

Aku membiarkan kantung mataku terisi air. Korra biasanya begitu mudah berpura-pura menangis dan ketika aku di sini, kusadari aku pun bisa dengan mudah memanfaatkan bakat Korra yang satu itu.

"A, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sam, Em…," kataku dengan nada mengiba. Sebagai aksentuasi, kutampakkan sikap gugup, menggigit bibir dan menautkan alis.

Betul dugaanku, di mata Sam aku mulai menjelma sebagai sang penghasut, atau ia tak tahan karena aku melibatkan anaknya dalam skema yang jelas ia nilai sebagai ancaman. Berbeda dari Sam yang pertama kulihat, yang dengan tenangnya terus menekan; atau kesan mengenai Sam di mata Korra, sosok yang menggerakkan biji-biji caturnya dengan penuh perhitungan, kali itu ia kehilangan kepala dinginnya dan membentak, "Cukup! Kau wanita keji…"

"Sam!" seruan itu tidak datang dari Collin, tetapi dari ayah Korra. Kudengar geraman dalam Sam, tapi ayah Korra tidak mundur. "Masalah ini selesai sampai di sini dan aku tidak ingin ada keributan lagi!" serunya dengan otoritas yang mengingatkan pada sosok seorang Alfa.

Tak lama ia berpaling pada Collin.

"Kau," katanya. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

Collin agak mengerjap, tapi lantas katanya, "Um… Aku mau mengajak Korra untuk latihan di rumah Brady. Sebenarnya sudah mulai sejak jam 11, sih… Tapi Korra tak kunjung datang, jadi anak-anak menyuruhku menjemput…"

"Latihan?"

"Untuk penampilan di acara api unggun minggu depan."

Ayah Korra tampak mengerutkan kening, lantas melirik ke Sam. "Aku tak bilang Korra akan datang…"

"Aku mengundangnya," kata Collin. "Sebenarnya _kami _mengundangnya: Brady, Pete, Ben, dan aku." Sebelum dua Tetua di situ menggugatnya, ia sudah melanjutkan, "Korra pandai menari dan ia pasanganku di kelas Budaya. Dan mengingat ia … _kau tahu," _ia melirik sejenak ke arahku, "kurasa tak ada salahnya…"

"Kau tahu itu pertemuan tertutup."

"Tapi anak-anak akan membawa im … ehm, 'pasangan' mereka."

"Kau tahu hukum itu."

"Tapi ia juga…"

"Cukup. Di sini aku yang memutuskan, Collin, bukan kau," kata ayah Korra tajam yang membuat Collin menunduk.

"Maaf…"

Dari kadar keseriusan pertimbangan mereka mengenai kehadiranku, kutahu itu bukan acara sembarangan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting di sana.

"Kurasa aku ingin ikut, Daddy," kataku langsung. "Aku pernah beberapa kali mengikuti acara serupa di mana-mana. Mungkin akan menyenangkan…," kutambahkan pandangan tajam bak tantangan, langsung ke mata Sam.

Sam menangkap mataku. Lama ia tampak sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri di balik mata yang membalas tatapanku dengan intens, tak berkedip sekali pun, sebelum akhirnya ia bicara, "Baik, Cole. Korra boleh ikut."

Collin melonjak, tapi ayah Korra berdesis memperingatkan, "Sam!"

"Oh, kurasa tak apa Korra ikut, Billy," katanya. "Lagipula Korra pasti ingin tahu sesuatu. Kurasa ia berhak tahu… Benar begitu, Korra?"

Ia tersenyum mengerikan, yang bagiku tampak justru bak satu kemenangan.

Aku balas tersenyum. "Benar…"

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**'...' = kalimat pikiran langsung dalam adegan _flashback._**

**Ada bagian-bagian tertentu dalam Kierra POV yang dia ga terlalu kelihatan berwibawa. Aku nyoba bikin dia aga humanis, dan sedikit banyak kepengaruh sifat Korra pas dia ga lagi ngomong formal. Soalnya, pas chapter 'Adik' juga, sosok Kierra pas di tubuh Keumala dan Sira agak berbeda. **

**Thx untuk dukungan pada cerita ini, khususnya yang masih terus baca n ripiu… Balasan buat yang ga bisa di-PM:**

**Rhie: **alasan Kierra n ngapain aja selama dia pergi nanti dijabarinnya, hehehe... Ya Ed nongol ntar muncul lagi kok. Makasih untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaannya...

**Perusak suspense: **hahaha... yah ketauan deh :( aduh, Akashinya kemana ya? lagi gunting rumput kayanya...

**Cwellia: **pertanyaannya banyak. ntar dikit2 bakal dijawab ya... :D yang ngejalin hubungan sama volturi tu korra. kalo kierra baru ditawarin doang tapi dia nolak (karena maruk, sebenernya)

******Miss Elaine: **emang dia karakter dengan banyak segi, tapi biasanya banyak orang begitu kan? phat nyarinya tanpa sepengetahuan alfa, tapi mereka ngelakuin bukan tanpa dasar. cosetta alfa yang lama, hubungan sama kuroi di luar hubungan profesional? hmmmm... aku punya konsep tersendiri soal batas fanfic n orific, jadi walo banyak oc ak tetep masukin ini ke fanfic.

**Korra Korrahatwr & Guest: **waduhhhh... moga2 walo pada ga suka korra, tetep stay tune ya...

**Katy Cullen: **ya, pertemuan di bonbinnya jadi. gimana?

**Thx sekali lagi... R&R? Show me love by hit the review box below...**


	36. 36 - Bayangan

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**_Discalimer: based on Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer_**

**_._**

**Kierra POV**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**36. Bayangan**

Tuesday, 23 July 2013

7:29 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

Collin mengarahkan sepedanya melintasi jalanan di kawasan pemukiman yang hampir tak dapat kukenali lagi, lantas memasuki sebuah rumah yang pekarangannya sedikit lebih besar dari rumah-rumah lain. Rumah dua lantai itu,sama seperti rata-rata rumah yang kami lewati, berdinding kayu. Dibandingkan dengan rumah Black yang tampak bak kandang, rumah ini berukuran lebih besar, dengan arsitektur ekletik rumah pedesaan Prancis dengan sentuhan ukir-ukiran Quileute. Dindingnya berwarna coklat alami tanpa cat apapun, serat-serat kayu yang melingkar bersusun-susun bak skema bima sakti tampak jelas di balik lapisan pernis transparan.

Ingatan Korra menolak bekerjasama begitu insiden dengan putra Uley itu. Bukti bahwa aku mendadak tak bisa mengakses memorinya hanya membuktikan satu hal: ia ada. Kesadarannya begitu tipis hingga tak bisa kurasakan, tapi ia bisa mengetahui yang kulakukan, bisa menggerakkan perasaan dan memiliki penilaian sendiri, bahkan mempengaruhi koneksi jaringan memori di otaknya dengan kesadaranku berarti ia tidak sepudar yang kukira. Ia hanya berada di sisi minor, sebisa mungkin tak muncul ke permukaan.

Jika ada satu yang kukagumi dari Korra, selain kemampuan manipulasinya, itu adalah kemampuannya untuk mencari kesempatan. Ia telah mengalahkan banyak Alfa dengan kombinasi dua cara itu. Menunggu, mengulur waktu, mencari kelemahan dan melakukan pukulan final. Tak pernah melintas di kepalaku ia akan melakukannya padaku. Tapi kini aku jadi mulai mempertimbangkan kata-kata Kuroi: Korra bak pemburu yang mengintai dari balik kerimbunan pepohonan di jantung hutan yang gelap, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang dan menaklukkanku.

Meski begitu aku tidak takut ia akan kembali dominan, meminggirkan kesadaranku. Ia akan membiarkanku mengendalikan tubuhnya atau aku pergi. Semudah itu. Ia sudah tahu konsekuensi dari kedua pilihan.

Bahkan setelah aku mengeluarkan ultimatum itu, ia masih memblokade ingatannya. Entah ia berusaha bersikap sulit dengan sengaja atau itu reaksi alam bawah sadarnya, aku tak tahu. Bukan masalah untukku.

Dengan riang Collin mengajakku melewati halaman samping, terus menuju pekarangan belakang. Dari sikapnya, seolah Korra memang sudah pernah datang ke rumah ini. Bahkan berjanji akan latihan pada jam 11 hari ini. Latihan apa, aku tak tahu. Collin hanya menyebut kata 'penampilan' dan 'api unggun'; aku tak tahu secara detail. Tapi jika mengingat ini adalah bagian dari upaya penetrasi Korra terhadap suku ini, ditambah tiket yang memastikan aku menghadiri 'acara tertutup', aku tak mungkin menolak.

Di halaman belakang, kulihat sudah ada tiga pemuda lain. Seorang sedang memukul-mukul perkusi, mencoba beberapa variasi nada ritmis sementara satu temannya berusaha menyamakan nada dengan gitar akustik. Satu orang lagi berada di belakang pemanggang barbeque, sibuk membolak-balik daging. Collin mengajakku mendekati yang terakhir, langsung mencomot setusuk daging tanpa permisi.

"Hai Korra," seru si pemain gitar riang, segera saja meninggalkan alat musiknya dan menghampiriku, diikuti si pemain perkusi. "Ke mana saja kau? Kukira kau tak jadi datang..."

"Sam mencari masalah dengannya," justru Collin yang menjawabkan untukku.

"Masalah?" pemuda yang tadi sibuk memukul perkusi mengernyit.

"Tidak kok," kataku. "Aku yang membuat masalah. Aku yang tanpa sengaja membuat anaknya menangis."

"Ya tapi reaksi Sam kelewat berlebihan!" Collin masih menggerutu. "Seolah Korra akan mungkin menyakiti anaknya atau apa..."

Ketiga temannya saling berpandangan.

"Yeah, tapi kau tahulah Sam... Dia kan memang selalu overprotektif..." ujar pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan pemanggang barbeque. Aku tahu yang ini. Kalau tak salah namanya Brady.

"Tapi tidak usah berlebihan begitu juga..." Collin masih menggerutu.

"Omong-omong soal protektif, kelihatannya bukan cuma Sam yang kelewatan di sini...," tawa usil muncul di wajah pemuda yang tadi memegang gitar, ketika ia menyikut temannya, si pemain perkusi.

Collin kelihatan sudah siap tempur.

"Benar," kata si pemain perkusi. "Kau sendiri overprotektif..."

"Katakan, eh, Korra," si pemain gitar itu mencondongkan tubuh padaku, "apa kalian berdua jadian?"

Kontan wajah Collin berubah bak udang rebus. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berseru, "Beeeeeen!" seraya mengejar temannya yang dengan sigap berlari menghindari tendangan Collin. Dua pemuda lain hanya tertawa sambil mengawasi dua bocah itu berkejaran mengelilingi halaman. Collin berseru-seru marah dan mengutuk serampangan, sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Ben tak henti melontarkan ejekan seraya menarik kantong matanya.

"Dasar bocah," gumam Brady sambil menjerang sate barbeque baru di atas bara api. "Cowok selamanya takkan dewasa..."

"Oh, memangnya kau bukan cowok ya, Brad?" cengir pemuda satunya yang langsung dibalas timpukan lap dapur.

"Tapi aku kan tidak sekekanak-kanakan kalian!" tukas Brady. "Aku calon pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab, tidak seperti kalian bocah berisik yang tidak tahu kapan harus diam."

"Oh, aku kira definisi cowok itu adalah calon pria dewasa..." cengir temannya bandel.

"Diam, Pete!" omel Brady, yang hanya dibalas tawa Pete. "Daripada begitu, sini ambilkan aku marinadenya!"

"Marinade? Oh, itu ada di dekatmu! Tolong ambilkan, Korra!" Pete menunjuk meja tak jauh dariku.

Meja itu penuh beragam botol dan mangkuk berisi cairan saus entah-apa. Yang mana yang namanya marinade?

"Ini?" aku menyorongkan sebotol saus.

"Itu kan saus tomat! Masa kau tak tahu marinade, Korra? Katanya kau chef?" protes Pete. "Yang di mangkuk!"

Aku hanya menyeringai sementara mengoper salah satu mangkuk padanya. Brady menerimanya, tapi begitu melihat isinya, ia hanya menaruhnya di meja kecil di dekatnya dan kembali meminta mangkuk lain, "Ini saus barbeque, Korra. Aku menambahkan marinade lada hitam untuk menguatkan citarasa. Tolong mangkuk hitam di pojok, dekat teko."

Kuambilkan mangkuk berisi cairan encer yang ia bilang marinade, kuberikan pada Pete, yang lantas mengopernya pada Brady. Brady menatapku sekilas dengan kernyitan bingung, sebelum menunduk berkonsentrasi mengoleskan cairan itu ke permukaan daging di panggangan.

Aku tahu apa yang membingungkannya. Korra ahli masak yang handal, tak mungkin ia tak tahu yang mana marinade dan yang mana saus. Tapi aku memiliki pembelaan sendiri. Walau aku tak pernah memasak dalam dua abad lebih ini, aku menonton acara masak-memasak di televisi. Tak pernah ada ceritanya cairan encer yang sepertinya digunakan untuk merendam daging itu dioleskan ketika daging sedang dipanggang. Atau mungkin aku yang kurang memperhatikan, bisa jadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Brady mengasongkan piring berisi steak barbeque yang sudah matang padaku. "Ehm, kau mau coba, Korra?"

Aku langsung menolak tanpa berpikir.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ... eh, makan daging merah."

Sejujurnya, sebagai roh, aku tidak butuh makan. Makanan utamaku hanya jiwa. Aku tercukupi dengan menghisap jiwa inangku, tapi untuk menambah kekuatan, aku memerlukan jiwa yang lain. Aku hanya makan demi kebutuhan tubuh inangku. Inangku adalah jasad kasar, walau bagaimanapun.

Seabad lebih bersama Kuroi, tak mungkin aku tak terpengaruh konsepnya. Cintai alam, jangan berburu hewan lemah, lindungi kehidupan liar, demi Ibu Bumi dan Dewa Gunung... Walau kadang aku tertawa, mengingat seperti apa aku dulu, upaya toleransi pada gaya hidup Kuroi lama-lama memiliki dampak padaku. Bahkan Korra dan Phat pun ikut terseret. Kini aku hanya makan ikan, sayur, dan buah. Dan jiwa vampir, tentu. Dan jiwa manusia yang kurasuki. Ditambah kadang ikut menenggak darah manusia dari leher vampir juga kalau inangku membutuhkannya.

Sejauh ini hanya Sira dan Korra yang memerlukan darah. Sira tercukupi dariku, tapi Korra tidak. Ia menolak makan darah manusia langsung, meributkan soal kolesterol dan kandungan zat karsinogen dan lain sebagainya yang menurutku konyol, sedangkan darah hewan jelas dihindarinya karena Kuroi menentang habis-habisan. Jadilah ia menenggak darah manusia yang sudah 'tercemar', atau lebih tepatnya lagi 'tersucikan' oleh racun vampir. Bahkan ia sudah kecanduan racun sekarang. Itu simbiosis mutualisme bagiku. Ia bisa menenggak habis darah dari tenggorokan vampir sementara aku menghisap jiwa sang mangsa. Aku juga tak perlu mendengarkan kekisruhan hati Kuroi atau argumen konyol Korra.

Patut kuakui gaya hidupku sangat sehat. Makan para predator terbesar perusak bumi dan lindungi alam.

"Kau tidak makan daging?" Pete mengernyit.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi kata Cole waktu itu kau yang memberi ide acara barbeque ini... Plus kaubilang ingin sekalian mencoba resep steak."

Aku masih sanggup menahan diriku yang hampir terhentak. Korra melanggar peraturan diet kawanan dan berani makan daging selagi aku tak ada? Tapi lebih dari itu, bagaimana kesanku di mata mereka sekarang?

"Aku baru saja baca artikel soal daging merah, Pete," aku berusaha tak menampakkan emosi apapun dan bicara kasual. "Sedang dalam proses untuk hidup sehat, jauh dari potensi kanker, ingat?"

Pete tertawa. "Ya ya, kami sudah sering dengar konsep _green-life_-mu, Korra. Tapi kau tak bisa anti-daging begitu. Nanti kalau kau terpaksa hidup di hutan dan makan daging rusa mentah... Aduh!" ia mendadak melompat-lompat memegangi ujung kakinya. "Apa-apaan sih, Brad?!"

Brady mendelik padanya dengan tatapan mencela. "Maaf, tidak sengaja," katanya nyaris tak peduli, kembali mengurusi daging panggang. Pete masih mengeluh panjang-lebar, membesar-besarkan urusan Brady menginjak kakinya, yang pastinya sudah tidak sakit sekarang.

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana: mempertanyakan kejadian mencurigakan itu atau diam saja. Jadi aku pura-pura saja tidak peduli.

"Jadi, kita hanya pesta barbeque berlima?" aku memandang sekeliling dengan kecewa. Dari sikap Collin waktu menarikku tadi, kupikir setidaknya ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Setidaknya kuharap kawanan mereka berkumpul semua.

"Tidak. Aku mengundang Seth," kata Brady.

"Seth?"

"Ia mau merekam instrumen musik dan menyiapkan musik latar, supaya nanti cukup Pete yang mengiringi dengan perkusi tunggal. Jadi aku dan Ben bisa ikut menari."

"Menari?" aku tidak mengerti.

Kedua pemuda itu berpandangan.

"Lho, Brad," tegur Pete. "Bukannya Korra sudah diberi tahu?"

"Memang sudah..."

Jujur saja aku merasa sambungan simpul otak Korra yang agak lambat ini merepotkanku. Rupanya mereka sudah punya rencana dengan Korra, dan aku tak tahu-menahu. Kuputar ulang adegan sewaktu di rumah Black tadi. Collin datang dan bicara soal penampilan di acara api unggun tertutup… Lantas bilang ia pasangan tari Korra di kelas Budaya… Apa mereka meniatkan membuat pertunjukan tari kelompok?

_Bingo! _entah mengapa aku mendengar suara-khayalan Korra dalam kepalaku. Bagus, Tup. Kau sudah menjelma menjadi troll dengan kemampuan IQ-mu itu sekarang.

"Maksudku detailnya," aku buru-buru mengoreksi kebodohanku. "Kalian mau menarikan apa?"

Brady menyebutkan nama satu tarian ritual dan beberapa nama tarian pergaulan yang seketika membuatku membelalak.

"Dari mana kalian belajar itu?"

"Di kelas Budaya, tentu saja," jawab Pete sambil nyengir. "Itu pelajaran tingkat dua. Kau sih langsung melompat ke tingkat tiga, jadi tidak tahu, deh... Aku dan Ben masih di tingkat dua," entah mengapa ia terdengar bangga tidak pada tempatnya.

Brady kelihatannya menganggap urusan ini agak penting. "Memang kau tak tahu tarian itu, Korra?"

"Bukan begitu...," ujarku menerawang. Faktanya, bukan fakta bahwa mereka memilih tarian itu yang membuatku heran. Itu memang tarian yang sejak dulu dipakai dalam upacara resmi suku. Setelah tarian ritual, di puncak acara kami akan berkelompok atau berpasangan melakukan tarian pergaulan sebagai hiburan. Aku hanya agak terkejut, takjub bahkan, tarian itu masih lestari.

"Yah, kalau kau tak bisa pun, tak apa. Kami akan mengajari," janji Pete.

Aku tersenyum. Sebaliknya bahkan, aku sangat akrab dengan tarian itu.

"Kau tahu," Pete bicara dengan lagak konspiratif, "tarian ini diciptakan oleh nenek moyang Collin, lho..."

"Oh ya?"

Ia mengangguk keras.

"Dan nenek moyangmu juga… Kau tahu, Kepala Suku Shi'pa, pria besar yang kemudian menurunkan keluarga Black... Di masanya, kebudayaan Quileute berkembang pesat... Itu ada di pelajaran Budaya Quileute waktu kita kelas satu. Oh ya, aku lupa kau tidak mengambilnya... Tapi kupikir kau tahu..."

Oh ya, tentu saja. Shi'pa. Kepala Suku Quileute paling beradab. Tidak hanya menjadi pelindung kebudayaan dengan menunjang lahirnya seni-seni ukir, tenun, dan anyam, juga menggubah sendiri beberapa sajak dan tarian. Paling beradab, paling welas asih, dan tentu saja: paling malang.

Tapi daripada fakta yang sudah jelas itu, sejujurnya, ada dua hal yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Tadi apa katamu? Shi'pa menurunkan keluarga Black? Memangnya ia memiliki keturunan?"

Mereka tidak langsung menjawab, saling berpandangan bingung.

"Shi'pa tidak mungkin punya keturunan," tukasku. "Wanita itu dieksekusi, sukunya membencinya. Jadi pasti anaknya juga."

Pete makin mengernyit. "Kau bicara apa sih, Korra? Shi'pa kan laki-laki... Dan lagi, ia tak dieksekusi. Ia pemimpin yang dikatakan membawa Quileute ke era keemasan kebudayaan. Nama lainnya How-yak I. Ia juga yang mengikat perjanjian dengan bangsa kulit putih. Putranya, How-yak II, berganti nama menjadi Jacob Black I ketika mulai memerintah."

"Tidak," gelengku. "Shi'pa perempuan. Ia juga hanya punya anak perempuan. Anak itu dibawa pergi ketika ia dieksekusi. Jika anaknya tak ikut dibunuh, tak mungkin ia bisa tinggal di suku, apalagi sampai menjadi Kepala Suku segala," tapi lantas aku menekur. "Apa kita bicara tentang Shi'pa yang sama?"

"Jika maksudmu kepala suku yang memerintah mulai sekitar tahun 1852…"

1852…

"Kapan peristiwa penaklukan kapal Rusia?" tanyaku mendadak.

"Apa?"

"Jawab saja."

"1808," Brady yang menjawab.

Aku menghitung dalam hati. Shi'pa memerintah selama 30 tahun kalender matahari. Peristiwa penaklukan kapal Rusia terjadi 3 tahun setelah ia memerintah. Itu artinya... eksekusinya terjadi pada ... 1835...

Mereka membicarakan Shi'pa yang lain. Penggantinya. Siapa yang menggantikan Shi'pa yang asli? Apa Kaliso? Kaliso memakai namanya untuk mendapatkan legalitas?

Kalau begitu, keluarga Black adalah ... keturunan Kaliso…

Belum tentu begitu. Shi'pa yang ia katakan memerintah mulai 1950-an, dia bilang? Apakah seseorang menjatuhkan Kaliso? Memakai nama Shi'pa... Apakah ia termasuk keluarga Shi'pa yang asli?

"Hei," kataku. "Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan putri Shi'pa yang sebelumnya? Kau tahu, putri dari kepala suku yang dibakar tahun 1835..."

Pete kelihatan ragu. "Tidak ada kepala suku yang dibakar..."

"Mana mungkin tak ada!" tukasku. "Ia orang yang sama dengan yang memimpin penyerangan atas kapal Rusia. Setelah ia melahirkan, kelompok pemberontak di bawah pimpinan Kaliso..."

"Tunggu, Korra. Tak ada kepala suku perempuan dalam sejarah Quileute. Suku ini menganut paham patriarki."

"Kata siapa? Ada enam kepala suku perempuan berturut-turut…"

"Tidak ada, Korra," ucap Brady. "Sebenarnya memang ada masa yang tidak jelas, antara tahun 1753 hingga 1852, ketika suku ini dikuasai dinasti penjajah. Kepala Suku Kaliso adalah kepala suku terakhir mereka."

"Ya," sambung Pete. "Dan kepala suku yang menaklukkan kapal Rusia itu Kaliso."

"Kaliso?!" seruku. "Dia baru 2 tahun ketika itu terjadi! Mana mungkin ia jadi kepala suku!"

"Ehm, kalau begitu mungkin yang lain..."

Selagi kami ribut bertiga, tahu-tahu Collin dan Ben kembali. Mereka tak lagi ribut, malah tertawa-tawa sambil membawa sekerat penuh cola. Collin menawariku sekaleng, tapi aku menolak. Pencernaan Korra tak terlalu bagus dengan minuman bersoda dan aku tak hendak menambah masalah pada tubuhnya, ehm, tubuhku.

"Kalian bicara apa, sih? Serius benar..."

"Tidak," geleng Brady. "Hanya sedikit soal sejarah suku."

"Oh?" Collin kelihatan tertarik. "Soal apa, nih? Aku tak begitu jago soal sejarah, sih… Itu spesialisasi Brad…"

"Kalau kau, spesialisasi gosip…," sambung Ben di belakangnya, yang kontan dibalas pitingan Collin. Mereka masih saling serang sampai Brady menyuruh mereka diam.

"Kenapa sih, Korra, kau begitu tertarik dengan hal ini? Shi'pa dan Kaliso?" tanya Brady ingin tahu.

"Tidak… Hanya saja, aku merasa sejarah yang kalian kenal simpang siur…"

"Sejarah kan memang selalu simpang siur," komentar Collin.

Aku tak mempermasalahkan ketidaktahuan anak-anak ini mengenai sejarah suku mereka sendiri. Mungkin memang ada sebagian detail yang sengaja dihilangkan. Bagaimanapun sejarah dibentuk, atau tepatnya direka ulang, oleh mereka yang menang dan berkuasa… Tapi, mereka bilang Kaliso kepala suku terakhir dari dinasti penjajah? Apakah itu berarti Kaliso digulingkan?

Tapi ... 'penjajah' katanya?

"Kau tahu apa yang aneh? Tidak ada suku atau bangsa apapun yang menjajah Quileute," tekanku. "Suku ini terlalu kuat untuk dapat dikalahkan. Oh, kita bahkan berhasil mengalahkan suku Salishan dan para kulit pucat! Kita bahkan menyerbu sampai Saskatchewan."

"Ya, aku tahu sikap patriotismemu tapi itu tak sepenuhnya benar, Korra," jelas Brady. "Bangsa Quileute pecinta damai, kita tidak berusaha mengalahkan apalagi menjajah suku lain. Kita melindungi mereka, menjalin hubungan baik. Masa seabad ketika Quileute menjadi suku barbar itu terjadi ketika suku ini dikuasai orang asing. Pemerintahan rezim itu tidak mendapat tempat di hati rakyat, walau bagaimanapun. Banyak kudeta terjadi..."

Mau tak mau aku tertawa. Suku asing, katanya? Siapa yang melontarkan teori itu? Konyol benar!

Tapi ya, patut kuakui dalam banyak segi ia benar. Meski aku mengklaim para putri Quileute sebagai inangku, dan menganggap tanah ini sebagai sukuku, aku sendiri adalah orang asing. Orang yang tidak ketahuan asal-usulnya.

"Oh ya, tadi kau menyebut soal pembakaran ya, Korra?" Brady kembali mengingat-ingat. "Kalau soal pembakaran sih, memang ada yang dibakar sekitar tahun 1830-an…,"

"Oh, aku tahu yang itu!" seru Collin. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuh padaku seolah membicarakan sesuatu yang konspiratif. "Dia istri kepala suku. Masyarakat menyebutnya tukang teluh dan menjual rahasia suku pada orang asing, belum lagi ia dikatakan melacurkan diri pada orang kulit pucat. Mereka membunuhnya begitu ia melahirkan. Anaknya juga dibakar."

Aku ternganga.

"Istri … kepala suku? Me, melacurkan diri?"

"Itu yang kudengar… Entah betul atau tidak. Kau tahu, pandangan masyarakat pada zaman itu sering dilandasi kepentingan politik atau prasangka negatif…"

Aku tahu itu, tapi mau tak mau rasa marah menggumpal di dalam hatiku. Beraninya mereka melakukan itu… Tak hanya menghapus jejakku, tapi bahkan mendegradasi harga diriku hingga serendah itu…

Ya, akulah Shi'pa. Atau tepatnya, Shi'pa adalah salah satu inangku. Sosok terakhirku di suku ini… Sosok yang mereka bakar di tebing…

Dan lebih lagi…

"Anaknya … dibakar?"

Aku tidak seharusnya merasa terkejut. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi mendengar kata itu langsung…

Dan selama ini aku selalu berharap, seandainya memang keajaiban terjadi. Makhluk itu membawanya pergi… Jika ia tidak membunuhnya… Jika saja ia masih hidup...

"Omong-omong, kita mau jadi klub pecinta sejarah atau mau latihan, sih?" Ben memprotes. "Nanti keburu sore…"

Mau tak mau aku setuju.

Anak-anak itu menyerbu barbeque hasil karya Brady sementara aku diam saja, menggigit apel yang dibawakan Collin. Ia agak heran begitu Brady bilang aku mendadak diet menjadi anti daging. Padahal, ia bilang, aku begitu bernafsu menyerbu steak dan pizza waktu kami makan malam di Port Angeles. Rasanya aku bahkan tak perlu lagi mengomentari soal itu.

Selesai makan, setelah Collin ribut mau menurunkan makanan dulu, barulah mereka mulai latihan. Pete tetap di posisinya, sementara Ben ikut menari bersama Collin dan Brady. Collin kulihat mengambil peran pemimpin. Aku mundur dahulu, mengawasi mereka berlatih tarian ritual. Baru sekitar lima menit mereka menari ketika aku mendapati banyak kesalahan.

"Stop!" seruku. "Gerakan apa itu? Kau kurang penghayatan, Cole! Sebagai penari utama kau harus menunjukkan lebih banyak kelenturan. Tarian ritual yang kalian lakukan ini memang diturunkan dari tarian perburuan, tapi ini tarian persembahan. Kau tak bisa hanya mengeksploitasi kekuatanmu di hadapan Roh Semesta Alam, kau harus tampak mengalir dan pasrah agar para leluhur menerima persembahanmu dan memberkatimu. Kau kurang merunduk, Ben! Kau, Brady, saat kau berputar, seharusnya kau juga menggerakkan tanganmu seperti ini," aku mencontohkan. "Dan kau juga Pete," aku menoleh pada si pemegang kunci irama. "Kau memulai dengan ketukan yang tepat, tapi seharusnya temponya meningkat perlahan. Pada puncak tarian, kau harus menabuh sangat cepat yang membawa para penari memasuki kondisi trans. Baru saat itulah roh para leluhur bersedia berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Oke, mulai dari awal!"

Mereka langsung memprotes.

"Apa-apaan itu? Tidak ada gerakan seperti itu!"

"Seharusnya pada gerakan setelah melompat, tangan kirimu menyentuh tanah."

"Kau membuat gerakan sendiri ya, Korra? Aneh betul mendadak ada gerakan begitu! Sulit betul, pula!"

"Kenapa aku harus meningkatkan kecepatan tempo supaya mereka bisa trans segala?"

Aku menahan gerutuanku dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bicara seakan mereka lebih tahu tarian itu ketimbang aku? _Aku_ yang menciptakan tarian itu!

"Kalian diam dan perhatikan aku!" seruku yang membuat mereka semua diam. Menarik napas panjang, aku pun mulai menari mengikuti irama ritmis tetabuhan. Pada akhir tarianku, mereka semua memandangku dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka.

"Dari mana kau belajar itu?"

Aku jelas tak bisa mengatakan 'aku yang menciptakannya'.

"Ibuku, tentu saja," jawabku cepat. "Jangan banyak omong dan ayo mulai menari!"

"Ehm, Korra," Collin kelihatan jengah. "Kau saja deh yang ambil peran utama…"

"Tarian ritual persembahan hanya ditarikan oleh kelompok yang jenis kelaminnya sama, dan harus ganjil," tekanku. "Kecuali kalian ingin menarikan yang lain…"

"Misalnya?"

Aku melakukan beberapa contoh tarian dan mereka langsung mengerang.

"Apa itu? Aku malah belum pernah lihat yang begitu!"

"Ini tarian kematian," jelasku. "Ini tarian pernikahan… Kalau yang ini tarian penyambutan calon mempelai baru jika berasal dari suku lain… Ini tarian pengangkatan Kepala Suku… "

Aku terus melakukan beberapa contoh tarian hingga akhirnya mereka berteriak-teriak bilang ada tarian yang mudah dilakukan.

"Ya, tapi seperti juga tarian ritual lain, tarian ini tak boleh ditarikan sembarang orang pada sembarang kesempatan," jelasku sabar. "Ini tarian ketika kawanan serigala memilih pemimpin baru… Dan yang ini tarian inisiasi yang dilakukan jika ada serigala yang mengalahkan pemimpin lama dan mengambil alih kedudukan…"

Mereka membeku sejenak sebelum akhirnya Collin memberanikan diri bicara, hati-hati.

"Korra, kau … eh … tahu soal … kawanan…?" ia juga tidak bisa membentuk kalimat yang tepat.

"Tentu saja," kataku tenang yang membuat mereka membelalak. Aku ingin tersenyum, tapi aku menahan diri dan melanjutkan, "Aku tahu legenda itu dari ibuku… Dan kau tahu seperti apa legenda dan takhyul…," aku sedikit mendengus untuk memperlihatkan aku tak percaya.

Tapi Cole kelihatannya peduli pada hal lain.

"Auntie Ars … yang … cerita padamu?"

"Ia kan memang mendalami legenda…," jawabku langsung.

"Tentu," angguk Pete. Kelihatannya ia sedikit lega. "Bagaimanapun ia putri Black…"

"Dan tumbuh bersama Billy…," sambung Ben.

Aku tak bereaksi apapun sementara ingatanku melayang pada sosok perempuan itu. Sosok yang melepas Korra sewaktu ia bergabung dengan kawanan kami. Ia tak banyak bicara, juga tidak menangis. Begitu anggun dan penuh wibawa yang bahkan membuatku sedetik merinding. Begitu tegar ketika ia berusaha menabahkan Korra yang waktu itu belum lagi berusia 14 tahun, menghapus air matanya. Ia memintaku berjanji untuk melindungi Korra, menjaganya. Ia juga memintaku mengizinkan mereka terus menjalin hubungan, bahkan walau mereka terpisah jauh.

Janji itu, bagaimanapun, hancur berkeping-keping. Ketika Korra dibunuh Marcus, aku sempat mengirimkan kabar lewat salah satu anak buah Phat di Bangkok, bahwa Korra telah tewas. Akhirnya memang Korra kembali bangkit dari kematian. Kami merevisi kabar itu, tapi ibu Korra kelihatannya telah memandang anaknya dalam perspektif yang sama sekali berbeda. Korra mengatakan bahwa ibunya tak lagi membalas e-mail dan teleponnya. Untungnya, ia kian dekat dengan ayahnya, sehingga mendapatkan ketenangan dari sms dan telepon dari sang ayah. Tapi, bagaimanapun, sang ayah berbeda dengan sang ibu. Sang ayah tidak ada ketika ia melewati masa-masa sulit. Sang ayah tak pernah berusaha menjaganya, melindunginya, menjadi mentor baginya. Dan dengan ibu yang membuangnya, sungguh, Korra benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebulan lebih yang lalu, mungkin dua bulan kini, kami mendapat berita mengejutkan itu. Salah satu anak buah Phat mengabarkan bahwa telah terjadi serangan vampir di kampung tempat ibu Korra tinggal. Pondok yang ditinggali ibu Korra menjadi salah satu titik serangan. Para A Maawn langsung bereaksi, tapi korban telah banyak berjatuhan. Ibu Korra tidak ada di antara penduduk yang selamat. Dan juga jenazahnya tidak ada di antara para korban. Hal itu hanya berarti satu: ibu Korra telah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Korra tidak tahu ini, tentu. Kami menyembunyikan darinya. Aku tak tahu jika ia bisa menangkap satu atau dua kebocoran, tapi ia selalu bersikap seolah menelan apa yang kami sodorkan padanya: ibunya telah mati. Tentu saja, jika ibunya menjadi salah satu dari mereka, ada satu kemungkinan, bahwa suatu hari kami atau salah satu shifter dalam aliansi akan bersinggungan dengannya. Entah siapa yang akan menang, tapi tak bisa kubiarkan perasaan Korra hancur karenanya.

Ya, benar, aku pasti terlalu memanjakan gadis itu.

Collin kelihatannya menangkap aku yang mendadak agak diam sebagai semacam bentuk kesedihan karena teringat sang ibu. Mendadak ia mendekat, merangkulku. Tubuh Korra bereaksi begitu cepat tanpa kusadari, langsung saja memasuki pelukan Collin. Ketika kurasakan kehangatan Collin membasuhku, seketika aku terhentak.

Apa … itu…?

_Korra? _panggilku. Apa ia yang menggerakkan tubuhnya?

Bagaimana mungkin ... dia ... bisa?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku tak sempat mencari tahu lebih jauh karena Pete mulai berdehem-dehem.

"Jadi," kata Ben dengan sorot mata usil, "mau ganti jadi tari ritual pernikahan?"

Collin segera saja melepaskan pelukannya dan menendang Ben. Bisa kulihat wajahnya bak ceret kepanasan.

"Oke, cukup," Brady menengahi sebelum Cole kembali bermain terlalu jauh. "Sebaiknya kembali latihan. Hari makin sore."

Mengerang, ketiga kawannya menyetujui dengan berat hati.

Mereka bertiga kembali ke posisi, melatih kembali tarian yang tadi. Hanya bedanya, kini setelah mereka mengetahui aku cukup kompeten untuk melatih mereka, mereka mulai mendengarkan apa kataku. Aku juga memberi petunjuk teknis pada Pete soal ketukan dan irama pukulan. Setelah sekitar dua jam berlatih, kulihat mereka sudah mengalami banyak kemajuan.

Kami beristirahat dan mulai membicarakan tarian kedua yang akan dimainkan. Tarian pergaulan, rupanya. Mereka memutuskan aku saja yang menari bersama Cole selama lima menit pertama, lantas kami akan berpisah dan mulai mengajak yang lain menari satu per satu.

"Kalau begitu urutannya harus dimulai dari yang kedudukannya paling tinggi di lingkaran," kataku, mengingat masa-masa lampau. "Biasanya dimulai dari Kepala Suku dan pasangannya, lantas para Tetua dan pasangan mereka, baru setelah itu mengikuti hierarki jabatan dalam kawanan, mengikuti galur darah kebangsawanan…," mereka menatapku curiga dan aku kembali menambahkan, "Itu aturan kuno. Kita bisa mengubahnya menjadi sesuai urutan usia, tentu saja."

Collin tampak agak kesulitan menemukan kata-kata.

"Jadi," katanya, jelas sedikit tegang. "Pertama kita tarik Jac … maksudku Uncle Bill, lantas … ummm, seharusnya kutarik Sam atau Jacob, ya? Sebentar. Bahkan yang pertama juga, seharusnya kutarik Uncle Bill atau Jacob, ya?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kurasakan. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa kedudukan masing-masing orang dalam suku?

"Pertama kita harus tentukan siapa yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya antara kita, Collin," kataku. "Lantas kita membagi pasangan berdasarkan itu. Misalnya, jika kau menarik Kepala Suku, aku menarik pasangannya atau wakilnya, tergantung siapa yang ada, dan selanjutnya."

Collin tampak mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-temannya, meminta dukungan. Lantas ia mendesah, agak berat, dan berujar, "Kau yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi, Korra…"

Tentu saja.

"Apa benar?" tanyaku. "Kau laki-laki dan kaubilang suku ini menganut paham patriarki…"

"100%. Masalah itu memang sudah jelas," katanya.

Aku menarik napas. "Oke. Jadi aku akan menarik Kepala Suku, yang karena tidak ada, kedudukannya diisi oleh Ketua Dewan, yakni Ayah. Karena Ayah tak punya istri, kau menarik Wakil Dewan, yakni Sam…"

"Kurasa Uncle Bill takkan menari," potong Collin. "Dia kan di kursi roda…"

"Bukan berarti dia tak bisa menari… Dia bisa menggelinding…"

"Tidak. Dia memang takkan melakukannya. Kami pernah mengadakan acara tarian sebelumnya dan ia bilang lebih senang hanya memperhatikan," ujar Collin pasti.

"Oke. Jadi aku menarik Sam dan kau menarik Emily…"

"Apa bukan kau seharusnya menarik Jacob dan aku menarik Sam?"

"Oke," kataku, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Apa sebenarnya kedudukan Jacob? Apa dia salah satu Tetua? Atau dia Wakil Kepala Suku?"

Collin kelihatan tak bisa menjawab.

Aku menghela napas. "Kita mulai dari Dewan Suku. Jacob masih harus menunggu giliran," putusku.

Mereka tampak agak keberatan, tapi tak bicara apa-apa.

Aku meminta Brady mengambilkan kertas dan pensil, lantas mulai mencoret-coret skema siapa-siapa saja yang akan ditarik ke tengah lingkaran. Collin memperhatikanku, perhatiannya tidak fokus pada isi pembicaraan.

"Hei, kau, Colin," aku meminta perhatiannya. "Bagannya di kertas ini, bukan di tanganku."

"Uhm, maaf," ia menelan ludah. "Uhm, ini memang di luar konteks, Korra, tapi aku jadi bertanya-tanya… Eh… sejak kapan kau kidal?"

Aku berhenti menulis, menyembunyikan getar kekalutan yang hanya sepermilidetik terasa jauh di balik topeng tenangku. Kutatap matanya, mencoba menilai reaksinya. Apa ia menilai aku bukan Korra saat ini?

"Uhm, aku bisa memakai kedua tangan," aku melembutkan suaraku dengan nada yang sepertinya biasa Korra pakai dengan ayahnya. Kutahu aku tak bisa memakai alasan 'tangan kananku sakit' atau semacamnya, karena memang tidak. Tangan Korra yang kemarin luka sudah sembuh, dan itu pun tangan kiri. Aku bahkan yakin Collin tidak tahu-menahu soal itu.

"Oh, begitukah?" Collin tampak tak begitu saja menerima penjelasanku.

"Mungkin kau bisa lebih fokus pada pembahasan ini ketimbang mengurusi tanganku?" saranku yang membuatnya tergagap.

"Eh, oh… Y, ya, tentu…"

Kami tak lagi mengangkat satu pun suara mengenai kondisi tanganku sesudahnya. Collin kelihatannya puas sekali waktu tahu pada salah satu sesi, aku akan menari dengan Jacob dan ia akan menari dengan Seth. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi muram begitu Brady mendadak menambahkan nama Charlie Swan sebagai pasangan Sue Uley-Clearwater di urutan sebelumnya, yang otomatis menggeser kedudukan Jacob, sehingga Jacob akan menari dengan Collin ketika Old Quil menari denganku. Sedangkan Seth muncul di urutan selanjutnya, menari denganku ketika ia menari dengan seseorang bernama Embry. Tarian formal berakhir begitu orang dengan kedudukan terendah ditarik ke tengah lingkaran, di sini ia mencantumkan nama Caleb Lahote. Setelah itu, barulah semua orang bisa turun bebas dan menari dengan siapa saja yang mereka mau.

"Kita harus mencari tahu siapa-siapa saja pasangan yang akan hadir. Merepotkan nanti kalau daftar ini berubah di menit terakhir…," kata Collin, menatap daftar nama dengan wajah muram. "Ooooh, kuharap Old Quil tidak ikut menari…"

Aku menahan tawa melihat betapa inginnya ia menari dengan Seth Clearwater. Dan sedikit banyak bersyukur bahwa Korra sedang tidak ada di sini. Jika ia tahu bahwa sepupunya mungkin menginginkan lelaki yang … sangat mungkin disukainya, entah bagaimana reaksinya.

.

Pertama aku melihat Seth adalah sewaktu pemuda itu menjemput Korra dari airport dan mengantarkannya ke rumah. Saat itu, terus terang saja, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Pikiranku terfokus pada dua hal: kegugupanku dan kegugupan Korra. Tentu saja kami gugup. Tak lain ia akan bertemu keluarganya, dan aku akan kembali ke tempat yang telah membuangku. Lebih dari apapun, aku hanya memperhatikan Jacob, berusaha mengendalikan Korra agar Jacob mau menerimanya.

Kali kedua adalah sewaktu di kebun binatang. Lagi-lagi aku tak terlalu fokus padanya. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang lebih kuperhatikan. Vampir itu. Kemarahan dan kebimbangan Korra. Bahkan sewaktu Seth mengajak Korra bicara, perhatian Korra tidak padanya. Aku seakan bicara pada sosok tanpa wajah.

Hanya saat itu, sebelum berpisah, Korra meminta izin untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Nadanya begitu pasrah, sehingga tanpa banyak pikir aku mengabulkannya. Di situ, di dalam mobil Seth yang terparkir di halaman rumah Black, tahu-tahu saja, Korra mencondongkan tubuh, dan mengecup pipi Seth.

_"Selamat tinggal," _adalah bisikan terakhirnya waktu itu, sebelum ia turun dari mobil dan melambai, menghampiri sang ayah yang sudah menunggunya di beranda.

Tidak hanya Seth yang kaget, tapi juga aku. Dengan sikapnya selama ini yang selalu menjaga jarak dari orang lain dalam level afeksi, tak pernah kuduga Korra akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu memang hanya ciuman pipi, ia menerima yang seperti itu dari banyak orang, kadang juga ia melakukannya pada orang-orang tertentu seperti teman-temannya, keluarganya, dan aku. Tapi kutahu dari getar perasaan Korra saat itu, ada yang berbeda. Bahkan dengan Kemangi, ia tak pernah melakukan apapun lebih dari sedikit pelukan, yang ketimbang berlandaskan gairah, lebih kulihat berdasarkan kasih sayang. Ciuman ini juga bukan ciuman penuh gairah, hanya kecupan singkat. Tapi kutahu ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sejauh ini dari sekian mantan-mantannya, yang langsung ia hantam pada kesempatan pertama mereka berkencan, hanya ada dua yang sanggup menembus hati Korra. Satu, tentu saja Marius, cinta monyetnya. Kendati akhirnya dia bantai habis-habisan, aku tahu Korra sempat mabuk kepayang selama sekitar sebulan kami tinggal di Prancis. Dan yang kedua adalah istrinya sendiri, Kemangi.

Hubungan Korra dan Kemangi sama sekali tidak bersifat seksual dalam taraf apapun. Seperti apapun Kemangi ingin hubungan mereka meningkat, dan selalu merayunya kapanpun ada kesempatan, Korra selalu bersikap tak tahu, atau pura-pura tak tahu. Hingga akhirnya Kemangi menyerah dan hanya memberi yang Korra inginkan: ketenteraman, perhatian, cinta. Kadang aku kasihan padanya, ia jelas mengembangkan perasaan lebih pada Korra, tidak hanya melihatnya sebagai penakluk, namun sayangnya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Entah urusannya Korra yang memang _straight_, ia tidak tertarik pada Kemangi, atau ia masih terlalu muda untuk menapaki tahap serius, tapi Kemangi lebih suka berpikir alasannya adalah yang ketiga. Ia serta-merta menolak alasan pertama karena menurutnya, hubungan mereka sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan orientasi seksual. Hubungan mereka sah dipandang dari hukum shifter, sama saja seperti imprint atau pernikahan. Dia benar: Korra memang harus mengambil alih kepemilikan atasnya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab karena membunuh pasangannya yang terdahulu. Tentu saja karena status Kemangi adalah harta rampasan perang, mereka tak harus saling mencinta. Nyatanya, jika tak menginginkannya sama sekali, ia bisa mengusir Kemangi atau memberikannya pada shifter lain. Fakta bahwa ia tak melakukan satu pun membuatku makin bingung mengenai perasaan Korra.

Aku pernah berjanji pada Kemangi. Jika kelak perasaan Korra tidak juga berubah, dan ia cukup dewasa untuk menjadi inangku, aku akan memberi Kemangi yang ia inginkan. Kemangi serta-merta menolaknya. Ia bilang yang ia inginkan adalah cinta Korra, bukan hanya tubuhnya. Meski demikian, kesetiaannya pada Korra, atau padaku, takkan luntur bahkan seandainya Korra melebur. Prinsip yang akhirnya ia pertahankan ketika ia tewas melindungi Korra, empat bulan silam.

Kini satu yang kutahu dari Korra, mengenai alasan ia selalu menghindari Kemangi. Ia takut.

Di balik sikapnya yang lepas dan ceria, Korra, aku tahu, adalah orang yang selalu menekan perasaannya sendiri. Ia hampir selalu menyalahkan diri untuk apapun takdir buruk yang menimpa orang-orang yang ia sayang. Ibunya, teman-temannya… Dan langkah spontan overdefensif yang ia lakukan pada orang-orang yang mendekatinya, makin memperkokoh ketakutan itu. Ia takut untuk mencintai, untuk membalas cinta seseorang. Takut akan menyakiti orang itu.

Namun di sisi lain ia menginginkannya. Perhatian, pelukan, cinta, kasih sayang…

Ia takut dan di sisi lain ia haus kasih sayang. Benar-benar pengecut dan plin-plan, menurutku. Tapi itu wajar. Mungkin ia masih berada dalam taraf perkembangan psikologis yang menginginkan cinta yang bersifat aseksual.

Dan sikapnya pada Seth… Ia mungkin tak ingin mengakuinya, oh bahkan mungkin ia tak menyadari dan berusaha menghalau perasaan itu. Tapi mungkinkah … ia memang memendam perasaan tertentu padanya?

.

Mujur Seth, ketika kami sedang membicarakannya, tahu-tahu kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu belakang rumah Brady. Collin langsung mengerang, sementara anak-anak yang lain menahan cekikikan mereka.

"Hei Cole," ia menyapa yang dibalas salam tidak bersemangat Collin. Seth tidak mempedulikannya, menyapa yang lain satu per satu. Ketika sampai padaku, aku mendengar suaranya agak sedikit lirih, dan ia memalingkan wajah, sedikit menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kudengar Collin menggeram marah.

Aku tak hendak memancing pertempuran di sini, jadi aku hanya membalas kasual lantas kembali fokus membahas daftar urut orang-orang yang harus kami ajak menari. Kulihat Seth menarik Ben dan Pete, sibuk membahas musik latar_, sound system,_ dan masalah teknis lain di sisi sana.

Rapat kecil itu berakhir dan kami kembali berlatih tarian kedua. Collin menari berpasangan denganku, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Matanya terus mengintai Seth, dan Seth sendiri terus menunjukkan gestur tidak nyaman. Akhirnya, aku merasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi berlatih. Apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Besok kita mulai lagi sepulang sekolah," putusku. Sebagian bersorak, dan sebagian mengeluh. Aku tidak peduli dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan membuat menu latihan, agar kita bisa mengukur kemajuan. Lalu kita juga harus memikirkan soal kostum…"

"Aku dan Seth akan mengurus kostum," Brady mengangkat tangan. "Aku toh tidak bermain di tarian kedua, dan juga tidak mengurus musik, jadi beban kerja semua orang seimbang."

Kulontarkan persetujuanku.

"Kalau begitu aku minta rancangan kostumnya besok, Brady. Jadi kita bisa membicarakan apa yang harus ditambahkan atau diperbaiki."

Brady mengangguk patuh. Rapat singkat itu selesai dan aku membubarkan mereka. Ben dan Pete segera saja meluncur, namun segera ditahan Seth. Mereka tampak kesal, namun tak punya pilihan lain. Aku hanya menahan tawa dalam hati, lantas ikut membantu Collin dan Brady yang sedang membereskan bekas-bekas pesta barbeque tadi siang.

"Jadi mulai besok, kami harus ingat untuk membeli ikan untukmu," cengir Brady selagi mencuci piring di dapurnya. "Oh, aku merasa seperti harus memberi makan lumba-lumba…"

Aku tersenyum, membantunya mengeringkan piring.

"Jadi besok giliranmu masak, ya, Korra…" Collin terdengar begitu antusias dari tempatnya di sisiku, menata piring-piring yang sudah kukeringkan ke lemari dapur. "Pesta ikan bakar! Menyenangkan!"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Ummm… Mungkin nanti kita beli saja makanan di luar sepulang sekolah?" saranku. "Besok kita pulang jam 3 dan mungkin tidak cukup waktu kalau kita mau masak-masak segala…"

"Benar juga, sih…," Brady menekur.

"Ah, apa benarnya?" cibir Collin. "Kau kan bisa membakar ikan sementara mengawasi kami latihan. Lagipula masakan ikan di luar tidak ada yang seenak masakanmu. Waktu itu kau membawa bekal ikan bakar ke sekolah… Oooo… Padahal sudah tidak _fresh_ dari panggangan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada bandingannya!"

Kali itu kukutuk Korra dan hobinya memasak. Serta betapa senangnya ia pamer di hadapan orang lain…

"Kau mau semua ikanmu gosong kalau begitu?" pelototku. "Tidak mungkin kan kausuruh aku mengawasi latihan kalian sementara aku juga yang harus masak?"

Collin tampak memberengut. Akhirnya Brady juga yang turun tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau acara bakar ikannya kita geser ke jam makan malam? Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab. Aku toh cuma menari di awal saja."

Segera saja aku setuju. Collin tampak kecewa, tapi ia merasa tak punya pilihan lain.

Kulihat Seth baru saja selesai bicara dengan Pete dan Ben ketika kami selesai mencuci piring. Pete dan Ben segera kabur begitu ada kesempatan, takut ditahan lagi. Melihatku sudah beres dan bersiap-siap pulang, Seth mendekatiku.

Baru kali itu aku benar-benar memperhatikan Seth. Sosoknya, postur tubuhnya, gerakannya ketika mendekat, caranya berjalan… Dan begitu ia benar-benar ada di hadapanku, bisa kulihat struktur wajahnya, garis rahangnya, pola keningnya, bentuk hidungnya, lekuk bibirnya, bentuk matanya, bola matanya yang coklat…

Dan aku terkesiap.

.

Segala sesuatu runtuh di sekitarku. Kenyataan tak lagi punya makna. Ketika aku tak lagi berdiri di La Push, 2012, tapi terbang melayang dalam semesta yang tidak mengenal kata ruang dan waktu. Perlahan keping-keping itu kembali menyusun dirinya. Aku menemukan diriku berada di hutan yang sangat kukenal, di dekat pondok tempat aku dahulu tinggal.

Seorang pemuda menghampiriku. Perawakannya tidak terlalu tegap, terlihat agak lemah dibandingkan yang lain-lain. Tinggi badannya tak jauh berbeda dariku. Rambutnya hitam, panjang dan lurus, menjuntai hingga punggung. Wajahnya datar dan agak muram, tapi itu sudah biasa padanya. Di tangannya ada selembar kain putih.

_*Anda harus segera masuk,* _ujarnya sopan, menyampirkan kain tenunan itu di bahuku. _*Malam makin dingin…*_

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku padanya. Kutolehkan leherku, menatap bola mata coklat yang seperti biasa begitu kelam dan dingin. Kubimbing tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Kureguk sensasi itu, ketika aku merasakan kehangatan melingkupiku, berada dalam pelukan seseorang…

_*Aku tidak akan kedinginan…,* _kataku. _*Takkan kedinginan jika bersamamu…*_

_*Ya, tapi besok Anda harus mengurus banyak tugas di perbatasan,* _kurasakan napasnya menggelitik leherku. *_Anda harus beristirahat...*_

Aku berputar, meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya, menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya.

_*Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?* _bisikku lirih. _*Kau sosok malaikat yang begitu sempurna…*_

Ia tertawa, alangkah indahnya tawa itu, suara itu… Mengapa tidak sejak dulu kubuat ia tertawa? Mengapa bahkan tidak sejak dulu kubuat ia bicara?

_*Saya rasa makhluk dingin itu terlalu banyak mempengaruhi Anda… 'Malaikat'?*_

Aku mengangkat kepala, meletakkan tanganku di pipinya. _*Jika kau memang malaikat, dan kau dikirim untukku, pasti jiwaku telah tersucikan…*_

_._

"Hei, Korra," tangan Seth melambai di depanku.

Aku mengerjap, menatap sekitarku. Collin tampak berasap, seakan siap mengamuk, tapi ditahan Brady. Seth kelihatan khawatir, sekaligus salah tingkah. Ia berulang kali menatap Collin dengan pandangan minta maaf, jika yang kutangkap itu benar. Ia seakan sudah gatal ingin cepat-cepat cabut dari situ.

"Mmm, kau mau…," ia menyatakannya dengan tidak nyaman, "kau mau aku mengantar pulang?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, Collin sudah lepas dari Brady dan mendekati kami, menarikku dan mengusir Seth.

"Tidak!" serunya. "Aku yang mengantar Korra! Pergi kau, Seth! Besok jangan kembali kemari!"

"Collin, aku…"

"Pergi!"

Dengan satu perintah itu Seth mundur. Masih sempat ia memberi kode akan meneleponku, yang segera saja terhenti melihat mata Collin yang berapi-api. Segera saja ia menuju mobil putihnya yang terparkir di depan rumah. Tak lama mobil itu meluncur pergi. Ia bahkan tidak melambai.

Collin tampak berusaha meredakan amarahnya, lantas menghadangku.

"Apa itu tadi?" tuntutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendadak membeku begitu menatap mata Seth…"

"Ummm, tidak…"

"Jangan katakan kau mengim…," ia mendadak berhenti dan memaki-maki, tampak ribut dengan dirinya sendiri. "Itu tidak mungkin kan? Itu tidak terjadi! Kau belum… Oh Tuhan, kalau iya pun, seharusnya itu terjadi waktu kalian pertama bertemu! Astaga! Kenapa harus diaaaa~?!"

"Collin!" Brady menariknya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Maaf, Korra," ia menoleh padaku. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Cole. Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, hari sudah menjelang malam dan Billy pasti menunggu-nunggu. Mungkin kau ingin pulang?"

"Tidak!" teriak Collin. "Aku akan mengantar Korra!"

"Kau tidak stabil sekarang! Dengarkan aku dan tenanglah!" seru Brady. Ia melirikku dari sudut matanya, tampak sengsara dan memohon maaf. Aku mengerti dan mengangguk. Collin pastinya butuh waktu sendiri.

"Sampai ketemu besok," kataku lirih, berjalan mengambil sepedaku di garasi.

Segera kukayuh sepeda itu keluar dari rumah Brady. Masih kulihat Collin yang berusaha mengejar, tapi Brady menangkapnya dan menggereknya ke halaman belakang. Bisa kudengar juga teriakan Collin, serta suara seperti sesuatu meledak dan kain tercabik, sebelum sempat kutangkap kelebatan sosok berbulu merah kecoklatan dan coklat keabuan gelap berlari ke arah hutan. Aku pura-pura tak menangkap apapun, tak melihat apapun, sementara menyusuri jalan menuju rumah.

Setidaknya aku tahu satu hal kini. Alasan mengapa Collin ingin menari dengan Seth. Bukan karena ia menginginkan Seth. Ia juga marah begitu tahu Seth memperhatikanku, bukan karena ia cemburu padaku. Ia cemburu pada Seth. Ia menginginkan Korra.

.

* * *

.

Ayah Korra tak ada di rumah begitu aku tiba. Rumah sepi. Kakaknya juga tidak ada. Mungkin ini bagus. Setidaknya aku tak perlu menghadapi salah satu dari mereka. Aku memasukkan sepeda ke garasi, lantas pergi lagi. Aku merasa pikiranku kacau belakangan. Mungkin itu karena aku belum makan.

Agak sulit menemukan vampir, tapi akhirnya aku mendapatkan satu juga dekat sebuah gua. Ia rupanya belum makan, tapi itu tidak penting. Selama Korra mendapatkan substitusi dari makanan manusia, ditambah kehadiranku di tubuhnya, ia tak benar-benar butuh darah. Kurasakan sensasi listrik statis dari jiwa vampir yang kuhisap mengisi simpul-simpul syaraf di tubuh Korra, mengisi jiwaku. Kurasakan kekuatan yang baru. Energi baru.

Aku tak membuang waktu di hutan dan segera pulang. Kurasakan beberapa serigala berseliweran. Aku bergerak cepat sekaligus hati-hati, berusaha agar angin tak membawa bauku sampai pada mereka.

Rumah, untungnya, masih sepi begitu aku tiba. Aku segera masuk ke toilet, mengunci pintunya. Kutatap bayanganku di cermin, dan seketika aku mendesah berat.

Kunyalakan air panas mengisi _bath-tub_, lantas melucuti pakaian dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku. Kubelalakkan mataku, melepas lensa kontak sekali-pakai dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Kuambil satu paket pewarna rambut dari rak yang sudah dibuka sisa tadi pagi, kucampur isinya di sebuah cawan kecil. Sementara aku menunggu air memenuhi bak, kusapukan pewarna rambut itu dengan kuas ke permukaan rambutku. Rambut Korra tidak banyak, sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menutupi seluruhnya.

Menunggu pewarna rambut itu meresap, aku memasuki bak mandi. Airnya baru setengah, tetapi bisa kurasakan kehangatan itu menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Kuisi bak mandi dengan _bubble-soap_ banyak-banyak, membayangkan aku berendam dalam _jacuzzi_. Tentu saja tak bisa kutemukan kemewahan seperti itu di La Push, dan entah kapan aku bisa memanjakan diriku lagi, tapi tak ada salahnya aku membayangkan.

Aku baru berendam sekitar 15 menit ketika kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku lekas mematikan kran, menjawab, "Ya… Sebentar… Masih di kamar mandi…"

Terdengar langkah-langkah menaiki tangga, dan lantas suara seseorang mengetuk pintu. Pasti ini kakak Korra.

"Kau tidak masak? Kok tidak ada makanan?"

"Ummm, maaf Jake, aku tadi seharian berlatih di rumah Brady, jadi tidak sempat memasak. Tapi tadi pagi Emily datang, mungkin masih ada sisa kalkun. Entah di oven atau microwave…"

"Tidak ada, kok."

"Mungkin sudah habis. Maaf Jake, tapi kalau tak salah masih ada telur di kulkas."

Kudengar gerutuannya, dan langkah-langkah kesalnya saat menuruni tangga. Aku memutar bola mata. Ini semua salah Korra terlalu memanjakan keluarganya selama ini. Padahal belum lagi dia sebulan di sini, tapi sang kakak sudah malas membuat makanannya sendiri?

Aku tak hendak memikirkan masalah Korra dan Jacob sekarang ini. Kuarahkan shower membasuh rambutku. Sisa-sisa cat rambut mengalir di lantai kamar mandi, membentuk motif sulur yang indah. Kunikmati sensasi itu: air panas menyentuh kulit kepalaku, motif yang terbentuk dari garis-garis hitam melengkung mistis, seakan hidup, yang hanya sesaat terwujud sebelum berubah menjadi bentuk lain, lantas menghilang terguyur air. Seperti kehidupan…

Seperti _seharusnya_ kehidupan. Muncul, berubah, dan menghilang. Pergi. Menuju tingkat selanjutnya.

Tidak sepertiku…

Aku masih meneruskan berendam selama sekitar 30 menit lagi, ketika kurasakan air mandi sudah tidak lagi panas. Aku melangkah keluar bak, membilas busa sabun yang masih tersisa, lantas mengambil handuk dan menyeka tubuh. Kuambil _hair-dryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Aku tak suka tidur dalam keadaan rambut yang basah. Begitu selesai, kupandang bayanganku di cermin. Aku sudah tampak bak Korra lagi sekarang, minus mata coklatnya yang indah, tentu… Tersenyum, aku membalut diriku dengan jubah mandi dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Korra," panggil kakaknya begitu ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Aku buru-buru bersiap kembali masuk, berjaga-jaga seandainya ia naik. Tak bisa kuresikokan menatapnya dalam wujud ini. Tapi rupanya aku tak perlu khawatir.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" teriaknya dari lantai bawah. "Aku mau pergi lagi. Aku tadi memesan pizza, masih ada sisanya di kulkas. Kalau kau mau, panaskan saja."

"Ya, Kak… Terima kasih…," sahutku. Kudengar suara langkahnya menjauh, dan lantas suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Aku buru-buru menyelinap keluar, masuk ke kamarku. Berganti pakaian dan menyelusup ke bawah selimut. Waktu belum lagi menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tapi aku ingin cepat tidur.

Entah seperti apa kesan Korra pada kakaknya, tapi menurutku ia tidak seburuk itu. Terpengaruh oleh pandangan negatif Korra, aku sudah mengira ia akan meneriakiku karena tidak melakukan tugasku dan menjambak rambutku, lantas menyeretku sepanjang tangga ke dapur, menyuruhku memasak. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, ia akan menghajarku habis-habisan dan mencampakkanku di luar, membiarkanku mati di bawah udara malam yang dingin. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi. Ia kelihatan cukup perhatian tadi, memesan pizza begitu tahu adiknya tidak memasak, dan bahkan menyisakan sebagian… Mungkinkah bibit buruk yang ada di antara Korra dan kakaknya masing-masing didasari oleh prasangka negatif, berkaitan dengan masa lalu orangtua mereka?

Aku merenggangkan tubuh di tempat tidur, meraih penutup mata. Aku sudah bersiap mematikan lampu tidur ketika kudengar dering sms dari ponsel Korra.

**_S3th Cl3arWat3R_**

_Maaf soal tadi sore. Besok kau latihan ya? Jika kau libur, mau main ke kota?_

Entah mengapa aku tersenyum. Aku tak tahu apa hubungan Seth dan Korra sekarang, tapi kurasa memang benar Korra memiliki perasaan tertentu terhadapnya. Dan ia juga … tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Aku menutup mata. Kubayangkan sosok itu dengan sinar mata yang tak pernah ada di sana. Dengan ekspresi riang yang tak pernah kulihat sekalipun. Kubayangkan hatiku menggeletar bak selembar daun, ketika tangannya menggenggam tanganku, atau ketika ia dengan lembut menyentuh pipiku. Selalu kubayangkan getar bibirnya seandainya ia membisikkan satu saja kata yang tak pernah kudengar. Selalu dan selalu aku berharap bisa menukar hidupku untuk merasakan sensasi itu…

Dan jika itu berarti memanfaatkan hubungan mereka berdua…

Kubuka mataku dan segera membalas.

**_Avat4rKorRa_**

_Aku akan meliburkan latihan hari Rabu sore. Jemput saja di depan sekolah._

Balasannya datang tak sampai setengah menit kemudian.

**_S3th Cl3arWat3R_**

_Oke. Nnti kuhubungi lg._

_Miss u…_

Kubalas singkat kata terakhir lantas menyelusup ke balik selimut quilt hangat Korra. Ketika mataku terpejam, di dalam mimpiku bermain kilasan-kilasan wajah sosok itu. Dalam ekspresi yang sama sekali berbeda. Tersenyum dan tertawa seperti tidak pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Sosok yang hanya ada dalam imajinasiku.

Mungkin takdir berbaik hati padaku. Mungkin aku memang diberi kesempatan kedua…

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Perasaan kok Kierra di chap ini Korra banget ya?**

**Chapter ini ga seru? Hehehe… Ada sedikit cerita soal masa lalu, sih…**

**Rhie: **Ya, Billy bisa mengenali… Bagaimana akan dijelaskan chapter depan. Thx 4 review…

**Di chapter depan, bakal lebih dijelasin lagi hubungan Kierra dan Kaliso. Aku masih belum tau udah bakal masuk adegan api unggun atau belum di chap depan, tapi paling ga chapter selanjutnya. Cerita Old Quil akan dikisahkan dari sudut pandang Kierra, dan ada beberapa detail yang berbeda, jadi tetep stay tune ya…**

**_Next: Minor_**


	37. 37 - Malaikat dan Iblis

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**_Disclaimer: Based on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**37. Malaikat dan Iblis**

Wednesday, 23 July 2013

6:32 PM

.

* * *

**.**

**Kierra POV**

**.**

Latihan hari Senin dan Selasa sore lebih baik daripada yang kuperkirakan. Aku membuat menu latihan terukur, dan pada Selasa malam ketika kami bubar, patut kuberi penghargaan pada mereka, mereka melampaui apa yang kutargetkan. Ketika kukatakan bahwa aku memberikan libur selama sehari, mereka langsung bersorak. Brady begitu gembira, ia bilang butuh waktu tambahan untuk mengerjakan kostum. Ben dan Pete bilang ingin bekerja merampungkan musik latar. Collin langsung bersinar cerah, mengajakku main hari Rabu, tapi wajahnya langsung muram begitu Brady bilang ia butuh bantuan untuk merampungkan kostum, dan ingin memanfaatkan kemampuan Collin dalam kerajinan tangan. Aku tersenyum puas, sementara Brady entah mengapa mengedip padaku.

Jadi sepulang sekolah Rabu itu, aku buru-buru menyelinap kabur sebelum ketahuan Collin. Entah mengapa kulakukan itu, mungkin insting, atau ketidaksadaran Korra menuntunku. Kulihat mobil Seth menunggu di depan sekolah, tapi ia sendiri tak ada. Setelah aku mencari-cari, baru kulihat sosoknya sekitar 5 meter dari sana, duduk bersandar di sebatang pohon. Matanya terpejam.

Lagi-lagi kulihat kilasan ingatan itu.

.

Pemuda itu duduk bersandar di sebatang pohon ketika aku keluar dari pondok sesudah rapat melelahkan yang makan waktu sembilan jam. Matanya terpejam, dan ia mendengkur pelan. Aku ingin marah, mendapatinya tidak menjagaku malah enak-enakan tidur. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun kala kutatap wajah tidurnya. Permainan cahaya dari kisi-kisi dedaunan membiaskan warna-warna indah di permukaan kulitnya. Begitu manis, begitu tenang…

Kuambil selembar rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, kuselipkan di belakang daun telinganya. Ia merasakan sentuhanku, mengerjap dan menunduk memohon maaf.

_*Lelah?* _ujarku, entah mengapa tersenyum. Ia agak terhentak, dan mengangguk. *_Kalau begitu segera kita pulang?* _aku menarik tangannya, memaksanya bangkit. Ia bangun, lantas berjalan mengikutiku. Aku mundur dua langkah merendenginya, menyelipkan tanganku di lengannya._ *Aku ingin berendam air panas… Kau mau menggosok punggungku?*_

Ia tak langsung menjawab, tapi begitu melihatku menoleh padanya, ia buru-buru menurunkan pandangannya dan menjawab,_ *Baik…*_

_._

Aku menggeleng keras-keras, mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari kepalaku. Kuhampiri Seth. Kuletakkan tanganku di pundaknya. Ia menggeletar, lantas membuka mata.

"Uhm, Korra?" ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Maaf, Seth… Lama menunggu, ya?"

"Uhm, tidak…" ia tersenyum. "Mau ke mana hari ini?"

"Terserah," kataku.

"Makan dan nonton seperti biasa?"

'Seperti biasa', eh? Jadi itu yang dilakukan Korra selama aku tak ada? Sibuk berkencan dengan cowok? Pantas saja penyelidikannya tidak maju-maju.

Tapi kalau ini menyangkut dia, aku merasa wajar. Karena kini pun aku menempuh rute yang sama dengannya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Ia tampak bahagia, menyunggingkan senyum lebar, dan belum-belum sudah setengah berlari ke mobilnya, membuka pintu penumpang.

"Silakan, Yang Mulia," ia memberi hormat yang membuatku memutar bola mata.

Kata 'Yang Mulia' bukan hal aneh bagiku, beserta aneka variasinya. Melihat wajah itu mengatakannya, juga sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang asing. Tapi melihatnya mengatakan itu dengan senyum, itu sungguh menakjubkan.

Seth menyelinap ke bangku pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Tangannya merambah menyalakan CD player, dan segera saja lagu romantis berkumandang mengisi ruang. Aku tersenyum. Benar-benar… Korra telah mendapatkan Marius keduanya.

"Lagu apa ini?" tanyaku yang membuatnya mengernyit, menatapku aneh. "Apa?"

"_I See The Light? _Bukannya kau suka lagu itu?"

"Oh, maaf Seth… Kalau bukan lagu _soundtrack_ film kartun, aku tidak begitu paham…"

"Ini kan OST Rapunzel, kau lupa?"

Aku menyegel bibirku dengan cepat. Rasanya aku harus menambahkan satu hal dalam agendaku jika satu saat aku mengklaim inang lain dan harus hidup dekat-dekat orang yang mengenalnya. Mempelajari karakternya dan apa yang ia sukai tidak cukup. Kau harus menyukai apa yang ia sukai. Mengapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya dalam dua abad ini?

Seth tidak menarik topik itu lagi. Ia tampak terlalu senang dan aku merasa senang karenanya. Memperhatikan bibir itu bicara … kilat di matanya … ekspresi riangnya … suaranya… Sungguh aku merasa sepertinya aku telah tanpa sengaja terlontar ke alam sesudah kematian, memasuki surga tempat segala harapanku terwujud.

Kecuali … bahwa aku takkan pernah mencapai tempat itu.

Wajah itu berpaling dari jalanan dan menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak…," ia tertawa. "Hanya … kau terlihat agak berbeda…"

Apa dandananku? Aku sudah berusaha keras tampil seperti Korra. Rambut ini, bagaimanapun aku ingin mengubah modelnya, tetap seperti biasa. Baju standar, dengan jaket dan syal. Aku tahu biasanya Korra tidak suka _make-up_, tapi kulihat ada bedak, maskara, dan _lip-gloss_ di laci meja riasnya tadi, jadi kupakai saja tipis-tipis. Apa aku memakainya terlalu tebal?

Aku cepat menarik _sun-screen_ di atap mobil, memandang cermin, menganalisa wajahku. Dulu aku terbiasa dengan _make-up_ agak tebal waktu di Shanghai dan Bangkok, apa kini pun aku salah mengukur takaran ketipisan _make-up_ di wajah Korra?

Ia tertawa, seakan membaca jalan pikiranku. "_Make-up-_mu tidak aneh, kok… Terus terang kau … eh … cantik…"

Ia mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan agak lirih, sedikit memalingkan wajah. Kulihat telinganya memerah. Seharusnya itu bukan pujian untukku, dia memuji Korra. Tapi mendengar suara itu keluar dari bibir itu, entah mengapa aku ingin berpura-pura ia melihat melampaui layar dan menujukannya untukku.

"Terima kasih," balasku.

"Eh … iya … sama-sama…"

Ia menghembuskan napas dan kembali mendadak menumpukan konsentrasi penuh ke jalanan. Aku tersenyum, rasanya benar-benar aneh…

Ia tak pernah memujiku apapun. Jika ada kata sifat yang ia tujukan padaku, itu adalah 'wanita keji', 'setan jalang', dan 'iblis busuk'. Ia tak pernah mengucapkan cinta. Kalaupun aku bisa berpura-pura, mungkinkah kata 'selamanya kau takkan bisa memasuki tanah ini lagi' bisa menunjukkan seberapa tinggi ia memandangku?

Dan kini ia mengatakan aku … _'cantik'..._

Aku menahan napas dan menghembuskannya cepat. Rasanya aku memang benar-benar sudah terlarut. Tak bisa aku membedakan masa lalu dan masa kini, kenyataan dan khayalan. Tapi begitu pun tak apa. Aku tak selamanya memiliki kesempatan seperti ini…

.

* * *

.

Aku baru tahu ada kota kecil bernama Port Angeles di sini. Aku ingat dulu ada pelabuhan kecil tempat koloni Spanyol menjangkarkan sauh, kalau tak salah namanya_ Puerto de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles. _Benar, nama yang mirip. Dari sini, beberapa kilometer ke barat daya, adalah tempat yang dulu kuberikan pada para budak kulit pucat… Apa tempat itu masih ada sekarang?

Aku pernah ke sini, membantai beberapa kompi prajurit dan menangkap sisanya, meratakan tempat ini dengan tanah, karena mereka berani-beraninya mendarat, bahkan membuat koloni tanpa persetujuanku. Terlebih, mereka berani menginjak-injak tempat sakral, pekuburan para nenek moyang ribuan tahun. Bahkan ada desa yang sengaja dimusnahkan demi memberi tempat pada mereka, satu suku yang menjadi taklukan kami dibasmi dan sisanya dipaksa hengkang. Keadaan agak kacau waktu itu, dengan banyaknya wabah penyakit melanda wilayah itu, hingga penduduk harus mengungsi. Setelah sekian kali perundingan, akhirnya aku mau juga memberi mereka izin dengan ganti pembayaran yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin harus kusesali itu sekarang, karena kini, dari yang kulihat, tempat ini sudah berubah menjadi daerah kekuasaan mereka. Tapi tak harus aku marah, Korra bilang mereka membawa kemajuan, walau bagaimanapun.

Seth bersikap _gentleman_ dengan membukakan pintu untukku, dan tanpa sadar, karena kebiasaan, aku mengangkat tangan kananku dengan anggun. Ia terkekeh, tapi disambutnya juga tangan itu ketika aku menjulurkan kaki keluar dari mobil. Begitu aku bangkit, ia membungkuk dan mengecup tanganku bak bangsawan Prancis. Lantas ia menawarkan lengannya, yang otomatis kusambut.

Kami berjalan berendengan ke tempat yang pada masaku belum ada: bioskop. Seth menawariku film dari genre yang biasanya ditonton Korra. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik, bagaimanapun aku lebih suka film klasik, hitam putih. Itu masa puncak film romantis, menurutku, baik dari segi busana maupun tata adegan. Tapi meminta Seth mengganti tiket dengan film historikal di studio satunya juga tidak mungkin, terlalu mencurigakan. Jadi kutelan saja keinginanku dan melangkah ke studio 2.

Studio itu dipenuhi anak-anak. Bagus. Filmnya terlalu banyak adegan konyol, membuat para penonton riuh bersorak dan tertawa-tawa. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi menonton separuh film, dan segera saja meluncur ke toilet. Kuhabiskan waktu setengah jam di dalam, dan begitu keluar, kulihat Seth sudah menunggu.

"Kenapa kau?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak," kataku. "Mmm, aku mungkin … agak lapar. Tidak apa jika kita lompati saja endingnya, dan pergi makan?"

Ia mengangguk dengan tetap memasang tampang bingung di wajahnya. Dalam hati aku sibuk mengutuki diriku. Aku mungkin takkan lagi mendapatkan kesempatan kencan seperti ini dan aku mengacaukannya, hanya karena aku tidak menyukai filmnya?

Aku mengajaknya makan di kafe berpenerangan remang-remang, satu-satunya yang mendekati kata 'romantis' di antara restoran keluarga yang menjamur di tempat itu. Begitu kubuka daftar menu, kusadari tak ada satu pun masakan ikan di sana. Jadi, dengan menghela napas, aku hanya memesan salad.

Seth melipat tangan di depan dada. "Salad?" tanyanya memicing.

"Diet," aku tersenyum lemah. "Tidak mau lemak bertumpukan di perutku."

Ia terkekeh. "Kau mau makan satu kuintal juga kau takkan gemuk, Korra… Itu sudah genetik. Sini, kupesankan … mmm …"

Sebelum ia mendaftar pesanannya, yang sudah pasti daging, aku segera menyambar, "Apa ada masakan ayam?" tanyaku pada si pelayan.

Sang pelayan mendaftar beberapa nama. Tanpa mendengarkan benar-benar, aku langsung setuju. Kuroi memang tidak makan unggas juga, tapi setidaknya yang ini masih lebih baik ketimbang hewan berkaki empat. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku mengambil wujud serigala ketika pertama kali aku merasuk raga, tapi siapa tahu takdir bergerak aneh dan jika waktu itu aku merasuki rusa… Oh… Aku serasa memakan diriku sendiri… Seth pastinya merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikapku, tapi ia tak banyak berkomentar. Mungkin ia sudah dengar waktu itu, betapa aku menolak makan daging di pesta barbeque di rumah Brady, dan tak hendak menarik topik itu lagi. Ia malah sibuk bercerita soal macam-macam, mulai dari bisnis online hingga kuliah terbukanya.

"Kau tidak berkuliah reguler?" tanyaku, berharap pertanyaan ini belum diajukan Korra.

"Tidak, terlalu banyak makan waktu. Memang di sini ada Peninsula College, tapi aku tidak terlalu tertarik…"

Pasti begitu, jika ia harus menjaga sukunya.

"Lalu, kau ambil mayor apa?" tanyaku.

"Jangan tertawa."

"Hm?"

"Aku ambil Ilmu Kelautan… Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa!"

Aku menutup mulutku, berdehem-dehem. Aku tahu serigala adalah perenang yang hebat, kecuali Korra tentu, tapi aku tak pernah membayangkan ada serigala mau menghabiskan hidupnya di laut.

"Kupikir kau tak bisa mengambil yang seperti itu secara online… Ada praktikum dan lainnya, kan?"

"Yeah, tapi berhubung nilaiku bagus, dekan fakultas memberiku kelonggaran. Pada praktikum tertentu atau ujian saja aku harus datang…"

Aku ber-ooo singkat.

"Kau sendiri, mau ambil jurusan apa lulus nanti?"

Aku terpekur. Apa ya?

Gweneira dahulu sempat kuliah dengan menyamar menjadi laki-laki, karena di masanya jarang perempuan bisa bersekolah tinggi. Aku tahu Korra ingin menjadi chef. Tapi apa bisa ia mendaftar masuk universitas dengan tubuhnya yang takkan tumbuh itu?

"Entahlah, belum kupikirkan," kataku.

"Kau suka kuliner, kan? Kudengar ada beberapa sekolah kuliner yang bagus di Seattle… Kapan-kapan mau coba datang ke sana? Siapa tahu kau jadi termotivasi…"

Aku tertawa. Intinya ia mengajak kencan lain, ya? Sungguh pendekatan yang manis…

Kami masih makan dan berbincang hingga tak kusadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Seth yang menyadarinya duluan. Segera ia menyudahi makannya, memanggil pelayan. Aku agak kecewa, tentu, kupikir aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya. Besok dan lusa aku akan kembali latihan di rumah Brady. Terima kasih atas Titah Collin sang Putra Mahkota, Seth bahkan tidak diperbolehkan datang. Fakta bahwa Seth tidak berusaha membela diri dengan kedudukan Wakil Alfanya membuatku bingung, karena seharusnya ia bisa saja menundukkan Collin. Mungkin memang Seth tidak ingin ada perselisihan lebih dalam… Atau ia tidak yakin kekuatannya sanggup mengalahkan Collin jika perselisihan itu terjadi.

Kami keluar dari restoran dan Seth baru sadar ia meninggalkan mobilnya di depan bioskop, agak jauh dari tempat kami makan malam. Memang keluar dari bioskop tadi kami sempat jalan-jalan cukup jauh, terlalu larut dalam percakapan. Sambil meminta-minta maaf, Seth mengajakku melintasi taman, jalan pintas katanya. Dan betapa kurasakan mukaku panas, begitu melewati taman, kulihat pasangan-pasangan di mana saja berasyik-masyuk, memanfaatkan penerangan malam yang remang-remang.

"Mmm, kita … kembali saja ke jalan utama?" Seth menyarankan. Dia malah lebih gugup dariku. Tentu saja, jika aku yang sudah sangat berpengalaman saja begini merasa tak tenang, apalagi dia?

"Eh … tidak usah," kataku, menghindari wajahnya. "Kita berjalan cepat saja … tidak terlalu jauh juga…"

Ia mengangguk dan berjalan di sampingku seraya menunduk dalam.

Aku mendongak, menatap wajahnya dengan penglihatan sel-sel kerucutku. Serigala bukan hewan nocturnal, tapi kami diberkahi kemampuan melihat dalam kegelapan. Wajah Seth yang merona tak mungkin luput dari perhatianku. Kerutan di antara kedua alisnya yang tampak seakan penuh konsentrasi, matanya yang berusaha fokus hanya pada jalanan, bibirnya yang tak lepas ia gigiti…

Apa rasanya bibir itu?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, menyadari aku memperhatikannya.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak…"

"Kau kedinginan? Atau ada yang membuatmu terganggu?" tanyanya, dan ia merunduk berbisik, "Kau agak sedikit gemetar…"

Gemetar? Mana mungkin! Aku tak pernah kehilangan kendali sama sekali…

"Tenanglah, mobilku tak jauh…," ia menunjuk ke titik di luar taman.

Tidak jauh… Akhir dari perjalanan ini…

Mendadak kuhentikan langkahku.

Ia berhenti. Dan aku mendongak menatapnya. Aneh sekali, ia tampak begitu tinggi sekarang. Dahulu aku hanya terpaut tak lebih dari 3 cm…

Seperti juga sebelumnya, melihat Seth selalu menghadirkan sesuatu yang lain. Kala aku menatap sosoknya, wajahnya, bulir mata coklatnya, yang kulihat bukan ia. Aku melihat melampauinya.

.

Aku melihat seorang anak lelaki berusia 14 tahun. Rambut panjangnya begitu kusam. Kulitnya begitu buruk dengan lebam-lebam merah kebiruan dan garis-garis bekas cambukan terpatri jelas. Matanya bengkak. Ia berlutut di hadapanku, memohon-mohon agar aku sudi mengampuni keluarganya. Mengatakan bahwa ia akan rela menjadi budakku…

Aku melihat anak lelaki yang sama. Gemetar dan ketakutan. Ragu, ya. Tapi ada tekad di matanya. Harapan. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, air mata mengalir di pipinya, tapi ia mengetatkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, bertekad tidak mengeluarkan satu desahan atau jeritan pun, ketika aku merampas keperjakaannya.

Aku melihat anak lelaki itu berlari melintasi lapangan yang dipenuhi lautan manusia dan serigala. Menembus kerumunan, berlutut di hadapanku. Memohon dan mengiba. Dan aku sama sekali tak peduli ketika terus meneriakkan perintahku. Kurasakan kengeriannya, kudengar jeritannya, ketika sabit itu membelah udara dan kepala-kepala itu menggelinding bak butiran nyiur. Kudengar tangisannya, kala ia mendekat dan memeluk tubuh-tubuh tanpa kepala berbalut darah.

Aku melihat anak lelaki yang duduk berlutut di lantai batu penjara bawah tanah. Rantai melekat di tangan, kaki, dan lehernya. Ia tidak menjerit, ia tak menangis, ia hanya diam. Tapi tatapannya hampa, seolah semua kehidupan sudah direnggut dari jasadnya. Ia bagai mayat hidup. Tubuhnya begitu kotor dan kurus. Kutahu dari penjaga, ia menolak makan selama seminggu. Ia menolak menatapku. Ketika sang pengawal menendangnya untuk menunjukkan penghormatan, kudengar suara kecilnya yang bergetar. Seketika aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Apa itu? Kebencian? Kemarahan? Pada siapa? Padanya? Atau pada diriku sendiri? Dan entah mengapa aku tak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk menghukumnya. Atau membunuhnya. Apapun. Apa yang kupikirkan hingga akhirnya aku melepaskannya? Apa yang kuharapkan?

Aku melihat remaja yang mengikutiku, entah berjalan dua langkah di belakangku, atau berdiri di pojok tatkala aku melakukan rapat dengan para petinggi kawanan. Seperti biasa ia hanya menunduk. Matanya sama kelamnya, sama hampanya. Ia selalu diam, sama sekali tak pernah bicara selain 'Baik' dan 'Terima kasih'. Tidak ketika aku menyuruhnya melayaniku. Tidak juga ketika aku menyuruh para serigala menyiksanya karena tak bisa memuaskanku. Tidak pula ketika aku menontonnya digilir oleh para petinggi kawanan sebagai hiburan. Tidak satu kata pun. Tidak satu suara pun. Tidak satu jeritan pun. Seperti juga tak ada emosi di wajahnya yang datar. Tidak ada marah, tidak ada takut, tidak ada tangis. Tapi juga tak ada senyum. Tak ada apapun.

Aku melihat pemuda yang sama, dalam versi lebih dewasa. Masih ada di spot yang sama. Masih ada dalam kedudukan yang sama. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Dan betapa inginnya aku agar ia menunjukkan emosi. Aku ingin ia menangis. Aku ingin ia menjerit. Aku ingin ia berteriak memanggil namaku. Tapi masih tak ada apapun yang bisa membuatku mendapatkan reaksi apapun darinya. Tidak ciuman. Tidak perhatian. Tidak gairah. Tidak kemarahan. Masih, entah berapa kali pun cambuk itu melayang, ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara.

Dan entah sejak kapan, kurasakan perasaanku menggeletar kala menatapnya. Kurasakan emosi yang tak pernah kurasakan. Kurasakan hasrat agar ia mau menatapku, melihatku. Tidak dengan matanya tetapi dengan jiwanya. Aku ingin kala kami bersama, ia tak hanya memberikan fisiknya, tapi juga hatinya. Aku ingin ia _merasa. _Aku ingin aku ada di dalam perasaannya.

Masih bisa kurasakan itu: ketika aku jatuh. Ketika aku menyadari satu kata yang tak pernah kuduga akan hadir. Ketika sikapku padanya perlahan berubah. Ketika kini bukan lagi aku memerintah, tapi memohon. Bisa kurasakan tembok bernama harga diri di sekitarku hancur dan aku tak peduli. Betapa rendahnya aku, memohon pada budakku sendiri, dan aku masih tak peduli.

Dan kemudian betapa membuncahnya perasaanku ketika ia menggulirkan bola matanya menatap mataku. Bibirnya perlahan bergetar, bergerak membentuk senyuman. Tipis, tapi itu sangat berarti bagiku. Dan aku terserap. Kusadari aku telah jatuh. Kusadari aku hancur. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku masih bisa mengingat semua proses panjang itu. Aku masih bisa melihat semua sosoknya. Perubahannya. Ketika ia perlahan mulai membuka mulut dan bicara. Ketika ia memberi respon atas apapun yang kulakukan. Ketika ia mulai memberi senyuman, walau begitu tipis dan beku. Ketika sesi pengabdiannya bukan lagi aku memaksakan wewenangku atas tubuhnya, tapi aku yang memberikan diriku padanya. Ketika sentuhan yang kami bagi tidak hanya terbatas di pondokku yang tertutup. Ketika sentuhan itu meleburkan batas antara hasrat dan kasih sayang. Ketika aku mendapati diriku dengan benihnya. Ketika aku berani berharap akan masa depan bersamanya. Ketika aku tidak peduli pandangan orang di sekitarku—entah manusia atau serigala. Kusadari begitu dalam aku terjatuh, tapi aku tak menyesal. Sama sekali. Dan kurasakan satu hal: aku bahagia.

Kebahagiaan yang hilang mendadak detik itu. Ketika, pertama kali seumur hidup, aku bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi itu. Ketika kulihat wajah bengisnya kala menarikku dari tempat tidur. Merampas putri yang baru saja kulahirkan, yang bahkan belum sempat kupeluk... Tubuhku masih begitu lemah hingga aku tak bisa melawan. Tidak kala ia mengikat, menyeret, dan mempermalukanku di muka umum. Aku seakan melihat adegan yang sama belasan tahun sebelumnya, kala ia berlutut dan memohon ampun. Tapi kejadiannya terbalik: akulah yang berlutut dan memohon ampun dengan sangat menyedihkan. Dan ia tertawa, tampak begitu keji, tapi juga bahagia sekaligus. Kusadari apa yang selama ini kucari, apa yang bisa memberinya kebahagiaan, hanya satu: pembalasan dendam. Kematianku.

Seharusnya aku akan rela mempersembahkan nyawaku, apapun untuk memberinya apa yang selama ini kurenggut darinya. Tapi tak bisa kubendung rasa itu. Kemarahan. Kebencian. Rasa terkhianati. Menumpuk begitu cepat hingga mungkin, jika bisa, aku akan mengeluarkan air mata darah. Kurekam sosok itu dalam jiwaku, sosoknya yang memandangku dengan tatapan puas, ketika ia memerintahkan empat serigala menarik tubuhku ke empat arah berbeda. Aku masih menahan bayangannya di retinaku, sebelum segalanya berubah merah ketika jasadku tercabik, dan aku melayang…

Aku melihatnya. Kaliso.

Kurasakan perih itu, sakit itu.

Kurasakan rasa terkhianati itu.

Kurasakan dendam itu.

Tapi juga, kurasakan penyesalan itu.

Kurasakan … gejolak itu.

Cinta itu…

.

"Aku mencintaimu…," bahkan sebelum kusadari, kata itu terlepas dari bibirku. Bisa kulihat bulir mata itu yang penuh sirat keterkejutan, matanya yang membelalak… Detak jantungnya yang mendadak berkejaran…

Aku segera menutup mulut dengan tanganku, mengambil satu langkah mundur. Benarkah kukatakan itu? Tidak, ini tidak seharusnya… terjadi lagi…

"Maaf," aku membuang muka. Kakiku menahanku di tempat, dan dengan upaya sangat keras barulah aku bisa mengarahkannya berbalik, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah tanpanya atau dengannya, aku tak ingin ada di titik itu lagi.

Mencintai … dengan perasaan … dan terkhianati … sakit karenanya.

Tapi tangan itu menahan tanganku. Dan betapa menyesalnya aku, sebagian besar diriku sudah melompat padanya bahkan walau ragaku masih bertahan.

Bola mata coklat itu menatapku kala ia mendekat. Kurasakan tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Hangat…

Dan getar bibirnya kala berujar, "Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Benarkah … aku … mendengarnya? Keluar dari pemilik bibir itu? Pemilik mata itu? Pemilik wajah itu?

Ia yang memiliki hatiku…

Ia yang kuhancurkan…

Dan ia yang menghancurkanku karenanya…

Mendadak, begitu saja, kurasakan tubuhku bekerja di luar kendali kesadaran siapapun, kala kurengkuh jarak antara kami berdua. Bisa kudengar lisanku mengucap, "Maafkan aku," dan tanganku terulur, menyelipkan jemari di antara helai-helai rambutnya. Aku masih tak sadar apa yang kulakukan ketika aku berjinjit dan mendongakkan kepala. Kupejamkan mataku kala kurasakan napas itu, dan sedetik kemudian, kurasakan bibir itu di bibirku.

Kurasakan tangannya menyelinap di balik punggungku, menarikku mendekat, dan aku tidak menolak. Ciumannya kian intens dan aku tidak menolak. Bibirnya mengulum bibirku dan aku tidak menolak, berusaha mencecap setiap tetes kehangatan rasa itu. Lidahnya menyapu lidahku dan aku balas memaksanya bergerak lebih dalam. Syarafku menggeletar dan kenikmatan itu merekah, bak kuncup bunga teratai yang mekar perlahan di dalam jiwaku.

Segala sesuatu menghilang di sekitarku. Aku tidak ada di bawah pohon di Port Angeles, dengan tubuh Korra, berciuman dengan Seth. Aku ada sekian abad ke belakang, kala membisikkan kata cinta dan ia tersenyum. Kala aku mengecupnya dan ia balas memelukku. Kala bibir kami bergerak dalam irama yang serasi. Kala aku merasa bahagia. Sepalsu apapun, aku pernah merasa bahagia.

Dan selalu, ada satu bagian dariku yang berharap, jika saja waktu berkata lain. Jika saat itu aku bukan hanya roh yang berada dalam tubuh Shi'pa. Ketika Kaliso mungkin hidup seabad lebih awal, atau aku yang lahir seabad lebih akhir. Ketika kami bertemu dengan cara berbeda. Ketika takdir tak mengikatku dengannya dengan cara yang aneh… Ketika aku bukan kepala suku yang harus mempertahankan kekuasaanku, dan ia bukan putra pemberontak. Ketika aku tidak membantai keluarganya dan memaksanya menjadi budakku… Ketika ia tidak membunuhku….

Atau, jika aku diberi kesempatan kedua. Jika kami bisa bereinkarnasi. Jika kami menjalani kehidupan yang sama sekali berbeda. Jika kami bisa bertemu…

Jika aku mencintainya dan ia bisa mencintaiku…

Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke balik punggungnya. Ingin kusentuh rambut panjang itu. Ingin kurengkuh keharuman itu. Ingin kurasakan kulitnya yang hangat…

Dan aku tidak menyentuh apapun.

Ia bukan Kaliso. Aku bukan Shi'pa.

Masa lalu itu takkan pernah lagi bisa kugapai…

Faktanya, Kaliso bahkan tak pernah mencintaiku. Kebahagiaan yang pernah kurasakan begitu semu. Di sana aku merasa bahagia, sedangkan sesungguhnya ia tengah menjalankan rencana yang mengarah pada pembalasan dendamnya.

Aku tidak seharusnya masih mencintainya. Aku seharusnya membencinya. Sangat. Dan memang: aku mengutuknya. Mendendam padanya.

Seindah apapun harapanku, itu takkan terjadi. Kaliso takkan mungkin bereinkarnasi dan mendadak menginginkanku. Ia membenciku. Roh Semesta Alam tak mungkin begitu kejam mengabulkan permohonanku, sang iblis, dan menghukumnya, sang malaikat, sekali lagi untuk bersamaku. Apa memang kesalahannya di Dunia Atas sana hingga ia harus menitis sekali lagi? Tak mungkin ia menjadi Seth, dengan senyumnya yang lembut, dengan tawanya… Terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Bahkan jika ia kembali hidup, dalam wujud apapun, tak mungkin ia akan pernah mencintaiku.

Maka biarkan aku berpura-pura. Biarkan kubohongi diriku sendiri. Biarkan aku melayang dalam semesta alternatif yang tak mungkin ada. Biarkan, dalam detik-detik ini, kurasakan satu kata bernama _'seandainya'…_

Mendadak sesuatu yang aneh meledak dari dalam jiwaku. Bak monster yang membebaskan diri. Mengaum marah, panik.

_Apa yang kaulakukan, Kierra?!_

Aku terhentak. Menarik wajahku darinya. Membebaskan diri dari pelukannya. Segala sesuatu hancur di sekitarku, namun segera mengambil bentuknya yang semula. Aku kembali pada kenyataan.

"Korra?" wajah itu tampak bingung. "Ada apa?"

Aku tak menjawab. Masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sesuatu dalam diriku bangkit dan memberi peringatan. Kurasakan kemarahannya, ketakutannya. Kekecewaannya. Kegalauannya.

_Astaga. Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kau mencium Seth! Kuroi akan membunuhmu, Alfa! Menghancurkan tubuhku! Oh Tuhan, kita terkutuk!_

Aku mengerjap.

_Korra?_

_._

* * *

_._

**Korra POV**

**.**

Aneh rasanya. Memainkan peran minor dalam tubuhmu sendiri.

Aku bisa melihatnya. Kierra yang memprovokasi Sam. Kierra yang mengajarkan anak-anak menari. Kierra yang pergi bersama Seth. Kemarahan yang aneh membakar diriku begitu cepat ketika kusadari Kierra menatap Seth ... menatap bibir Seth ... berpikir ia ingin menciumnya. Begitu ingin menciumnya... Rasanya aku bergetar, rasanya jika kumiliki tubuhku, aku begitu ingin berontak, memisahkannya dari Seth... Dan amarah itu makin bergolak dalam tiap detiknya tanpa bisa kutahan, ketika Kierra … begitu tiba-tiba … mencium Seth...

Astaga. Kierra menciumnya! Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang _aku _lakukan? Apa yang akan Kuroi lakukan?

_Korra? _sapa Kierra ketika dirasakannya keberadaanku. Nadanya agak heran. Sama denganku, sebenarnya.

Ba, bagaimana mungkin … aku masih … tinggal?

Tentu, ya, aku memang tetap akan tinggal walau bagaimanapun. Kierra memonopoli tubuhku tidak berarti aku mati, melayang ke dunia lain. Tapi bukankah seharusnya aku melebur? Tak memiliki kesadaranku sendiri?

Kusadari aku tak lagi menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi aku tinggal.

Kesadaranku tak hilang, hanya terpinggirkan.

_Maafkan aku, Kierra, _kataku. _Aku takkan mengganggu atau merebut tubuhku lagi._

_Ya, tidak apa, _katanya. _Aku tahu kau di sana sepanjang waktu. Syukurlah aku bisa mendengarmu, setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasa menjadi kepribadianmu yang lain, karena kau sepenuhnya menutup semua memorimu padaku. Aku merasa orang-orang menganggapku amnesia belakangan._

Aku menutup … memoriku? Bagaimana bisa?

_Aku juga tidak tahu tapi itu yang terjadi, Korra._

Aneh, sungguh aneh.

_Omong-omong, tadi kau menyebut Kuroi. Ada apa? Apa hubungan Seth dengan Kuroi?_

Aku tak tahu apa aku harus menjelaskannya.

_Kuroi mencintai Seth, Alfa… Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya lagi…_

_._

* * *

.

**Kierra POV**

**.**

_Kuroi … dan Seth?_

Mana mungkin?

Bukankah Kuroi … menyukai… Oh, apa aku perlu bertanya? Mereka orang yang sama, sudah pasti. Si serigala pucat dan Seth… Dan untuk berpikir bahwa Kuroi akhirnya mendapatkan seseorang yang ia inginkan…

Apa aku akan merebutnya? Merebut seseorang yang dicintai Jenderalku yang setia? Demi sebuah bayangan?

Aku tidak tahu ketika pandangan mataku mendadak buram. Emosi yang tak pernah kukenali meluap begitu cepat. Ketika di masa lalu aku tak bisa merasakan cintanya, di masa kini pun tak bisa kurasakan itu, bahkan jika itu hanya ilusi? Mengapa?

Aku ingin mundur. Baru pertama kali kurasakan, aku ingin mundur. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini. Aku tidak ingin memiliki kesadaran lagi. Aku ingin lenyap… Sepenuhnya… Tak ingin kembali lagi…

"Korra!" teriak Seth mendadak, menyentuh bahuku. Matanya terlihat khawatir.

"A, ada apa?"

"Kau yang ada apa! Kenapa? Kau mendadak seperti tidak ada di sini, lantas kau limbung seakan mau pingsan! Apa yang terjadi?"

Baru kusadari posisiku kini. Seth menopangku. Astaga. Memalukan.

.

Bayangan itu kembali datang tanpa permisi.

Aku ingat diriku begitu kepayahan. Biasanya udara begitu dingin, tapi entah mengapa sengatan matahari yang tidak seberapa membuatku merasa kepanasan. Pandanganku berkunang dan aku berjalan begitu lemas. Aku menegakkan diri, ingat masih harus menghadiri satu pertemuan lagi. Dan begitu saja, di tengah jalan, mendadak kakiku mengkhianatiku. Aku terpeleset, jatuh.

Aku tak pernah jatuh sebelumnya, tapi kali itu bahkan tak bisa aku menegakkan tubuh untuk mencegah kejatuhanku. Dan tiba-tiba, tahu-tahu saja, sepasang tangan itu menggapai ke bawah tubuhku, menahanku.

Aku kembali bangkit. Menatapnya. Bola mata coklat. Wajah yang tanpa ekspresi.

_*Terima kasih,*_ kataku pelan. Kenapa justru belakangan aku merona saat menatapnya?

_*Anda kelelahan,*_ katanya. _*Hamba akan menggendong Anda hingga pondok. Kita segera pulang… Anda harus beristirahat.*_

Sungguhkah ia memberi perhatian itu padaku?

_*Tidak apa,*_ aku tersenyum. _*Tinggal sedikit lagi…*_

_*Anda bisa kembali jatuh…*_

_*Tidak kalau kau menahan tubuhku…*_

Ia menopangku selama kami berjalan. Kuletakkan kepalaku di bahunya. Tak pernah kumimpikan ini akan terjadi, tidak sama sekali. Aku menutup mata dan kurasakan kebahagiaan itu.

_*Tidakkah Anda bisa mendelegasikan tugas pada yang lain?*_ tanyanya. _*Setidaknya dalam beberapa bulan ini…*_

Aku menggeleng. _*Aku tak bisa mempercayai mereka…*_

_*Ya, tapi Anda tak bisa terus melakukan ini dengan kondisi Anda sekarang. Anda harus memperhatikan kesehatan bayi Anda…*_

Aku berhenti, menatap matanya yang beku. Kuraih tangannya dan kuletakkan di perutku yang membuncit.

_*Bayi kita, Kaliso… Katakan dia bayi kita…*_

.

Aku buru-buru bangkit, menepuk-nepuk pipiku sendiri.

"Tidak, Seth… Maaf…"

"Kau belakangan selalu tidak enak badan... Kita segera pulang?"

Ia benar-benar khawatir. Sungguh aku iri pada Korra. Seandainya saja aku bisa menerima sedikit saja kekhawatiran itu darinya…

Dan kata itu…

_'Kita segera pulang…'_

Oh Roh Semesta Alam, aku memang terkutuk.

Sedikit saja…

Sedikit lagi…

.

* * *

.

Bagaimana rasanya berkendara setelah kau mengalami sebuah ciuman yang menggetarkan rohmu, dan lantas kau diteriaki oleh anak buahmu, atau tepatnya kesadaran lain dalam dirimu, bahwa ciuman itu tak hanya tak seharusnya terjadi, salah sepenuhnya, tapi juga sangat terlarang bagimu?

Dan faktanya, kau berkendara dengan orang yang berbagi ciuman itu denganmu.

Tidak nyaman? Seandainya kata itu bisa cukup mewakili yang terjadi…

Seth melirikku berkali-kali sementara ia membawa mobilnya menyusuri jalanan. Jemarinya tak henti bergerak-gerak. Entah di setir, entah di persneling, entah menyalakan radio dan memutar-mutar frekuensinya, menemukan tak ada yang menarik, lantas mematikannya dan sedetik kemudian menyalakannya lagi…

Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa kini aku tak berani menatap matanya. Demi Tuhan! Dalam jangka waktu sekian ratus tahun, ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya aku berkencan, atau mencium seseorang. Dan di situ aku, memainkan jari-jemariku di pangkuan bak anak usia 16 tahun yang baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Atau ya, aku memang anak usia 16 tahun yang baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Di mana kata 'berpengalaman' ketika aku membutuhkannya? Karena di sana, di dalam mobil yang dingin dan makin beku dengan tiadanya satu kata pun yang dapat mencairkan suasana, aku sungguh merasa seluruh pengalaman ratusan tahun itu sama sekali tak berguna.

Tanpa sadar aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua belah tanganku, meniup-niupnya. Kusadari Seth mengerling dari ujung matanya.

"Oh, maaf," ia menyalakan pemanas. "Aku lupa kau selalu kedinginan…"

Katakan itu 'spesialisasi Korra'. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa arti dingin sebelum aku memasuki tubuhnya.

Pemanas itu, sejujurnya, tak banyak berpengaruh. Aku masih saja menggigil.

"Kau tahu," katanya, sepertinya bertekad untuk menghapus kebekuan, "semua orang bilang aku ini radiator hidup…"

Mau tak mau aku tertawa.

"Tapi rupanya aku tak bisa menghangatkan ruang 2,2 x 1,2 meter ya… Memalukan sekali…," ia berdecak.

"Wah, itu agak sulit," kataku. "Memang butuh upaya profesional untuk menghangatkan secara personal…"

Aku tak tahu apa komentarku itu diterjemahkan dengan cara yang aneh, karena mendadak ia mengalihkan wajah. Kulihat rona merah merambat di telinganya.

"Mmm," ia tampak tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, "kau tahu … aku tidak merencanakan ini jadi tidak … memiliki sesuatu yang spesial untuk … eh, merayakan…"

"Merayakan?"

"Um, kau tahu ... kita … eh, jadian…," ia mengatakan kata terakhir seakan tersedak.

Dan aku tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk merespon. Mungkin wajahku memerah bak anak remaja.

"Um … mungkin … besok … aku akan eh, menjemputmu … eh, di, di rumah Brad? Jam 8? Pulang latihan?" ia menawarkan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Aku teringat Collin dan kemarahannya tempo lalu. Dengan kondisi Seth yang begini, sudah jelas ia akan mengetahui ada sesuatu di antara kami. Jika serigala tidak stabil itu melukai Kaliso-ku…

"Mungkin tidak usah, Seth, aku bisa pulang sendiri…"

"Tapi itu sudah malam!"

"Lantas?" aku tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak masalah dengan masalah keamanan La Push, tapi kalau kau punya supir gratis untuk antar-jemput, kenapa kau harus naik sepeda sendirian?"

"Mungkin aku tak sendirian…," kataku, mengingat bocah yang kemarin memberontak mati-matian ingin mengantarku. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh.

"Oh ya, Collin…," Seth mendadak muram.

Aku melirik padanya, menahan senyum. "Memangnya kau ada keberatan dengan Collin?"

"Tidak, hanya…" ia menelan ludah.

"Katakan saja…"

"Oh Korra, haruskah kukatakan?" ia mengerang. "Bocah itu jelas naksir kamu dan memanfaatkan setiap detik supaya bisa mendekatimu… Sekarang ketika kau sudah jadi milikku…"

Aku terhentak. "Aku … jadi milikmu?" kataku dingin, agak ironis.

Rasa tidak aman mendadak menyelinap di wajahnya. "Benar … kan? Maksudku, kita berciuman dan…"

"Kita berciuman dan lantas aku jadi milikmu?" aku tak mengerti logika itu.

"Ya… Itu artinya kita … jadian kan?"

"Tapi tidak berarti aku lantas jadi milikmu seolah aku barang..."

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu… Kenapa kau begitu sensitif dengan kata ganti kepemilikan?"

"Aku tidak sensitif. Aku hanya bilang, aku bukan barang."

"Oh. Maaf. Aku salah tangkap kalau begitu. Kau tidak ingin aku mengakui kau sebagai milikku secara publik. Benar kan?"

Aku mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu tidak ingin mengakui secara publik?"

"Yeah... Aku adalah 'rahasia kecil kotormu'..." ia memberi tanda kutip dengan gaya menyebalkan.

"Dan mengapa aku harus menganggapmu begitu?"

"Mungkin … karena kau tidak ingin _seseorang_ _tertentu_ menyadari bahwa kau sudah tidak ada di bursa…"

"Seseorang tertentu? Bursa? Kenapa sih kau bicara begitu sinis?"

"Aku tidak bicara sinis! Aku cuma bicara apa adanya! Aku rasa itu hakku untuk mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku, dan juga untuk melarangmu tebar pesona lagi setelah sekarang kita bersama. Apa salah aku sedikit posesif?"

"Aha…," aku tertawa sinis. "Kau merasa punya hak untuk melarangku?"

"Memangnya tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Astaga, Korra, kenapa kau memancing pertengkaran?"

"_Aku_ memancing pertengkaran?"

"Yang benar saja, Korra! Kita belum sampai dua jam jadian dan kau ingin mengajak ribut?"

"Apa? _Aku_ mengajak ribut? _Kau_ yang mengajak ribut!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang mengajak ribut?"

"Kau yang duluan mendegradasiku dengan mengatakan aku barang."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau barang. Aku mengatakan kau milikku. Bukankah itu seharusnya membuatmu senang? Kita saling memiliki?"

"Kau tidak menggunakan kata resiprokal tadi! Kau menggunakan kata ganti kepemilikan!"

"Oh, ini masalah semantika sekarang!"

Aku merasa mulai bosan. "Dengar, aku bukan submisif dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi begitu, bagaimanapun kaulihat aku!" tekanku. "Aku menunjukkan kelemahanku padamu dan memberimu sedikit kontrol bukan berarti aku bisa kauinjak!" tanpa sadar aku tidak bicara mengenainya.

"Oh, jadi ini masalah dominasi, kalau begitu? Kontrol? Harga diri? Tidak usah mengganti topik, Korra, siapapun tahu ini masalah Collin Littlesea!"

"Kenapa ini jadi masalah Collin?"

"Oh, memangnya harus aku jelaskan? Kau terus memberi harapan padanya, harapan padaku, apa kau ingin memiliki kami berdua?"

Aku agak terpana di titik itu. Apa yang dilakukan Korra?

"Oh, atau aku yang salah tangkap? Kau tadi bilang hanya karena kita berciuman bukan berarti kita jadian, begitu? Kalau begitu aku hanya salah satu permainanmu? Mungkin kau sudah mencium Collin Littlesea juga… Mengatakan hal yang sama…"

Aku mengerjap. Begitukah? Apa aku salah tangkap mengenai Korra?

"Oh, kau diam? Betul kalau begitu?"

Aku sungguh tidak bisa menjawab. Aku tidak tahu…

Kucoba bertanya pada Korra dalam kesadaranku. Tapi ia terasa jauh, begitu jauh… Ia tak lagi muncul sejak yang tadi di taman, entah ketakutan atau apa. Atau mungkin ia sudah membenciku sekarang.

Seth makin berdecak kesal melihat kediamanku.

"Oke… Jadi anggap saja aku yang terlalu naïf… Anggap saja aku yang terlalu mudah dipermainkan… Anggap saja aku yang tidak bisa melihat kenyataan…"

"Hentikan mobilnya…," kataku.

"Apa?"

"Hentikan mobilnya."

"Tidak."

"Hentikan!" perintahku.

Seth menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalanan.

Aku menghantamkan kepalaku ke sandaran mobil. Astaga. Apa yang terjadi? Aku bisa terpancing amarah? Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih? Dan sangat kekanak-kanakan… Apa ini?

"Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiran…," kataku akhirnya.

"Ya sudah. Lakukan saja," Seth tetap keras kepala. Aku mendelik padanya, membuka pintu dan turun.

Udara dingin menggigitku, tapi aku berusaha tidak peduli. Kumasukkan tanganku ke saku, kurapatkan jaketku. Tentu saja aku bisa dengan mudah berubah. Lari dalam wujud serigala akan memberiku ekstra kehangatan. Tapi pastinya aneh jika aku mendadak menghilang.

Sementara berjalan aku berusaha berpikir. Apa yang terjadi? Inikah buktinya? Bahwa kami tidak berjodoh dan takkan mungkin berjodoh? Benar kata Seth, belum lagi dua jam dan kami sudah bertengkar. Aku tak pernah mengira ia tipe yang seperti itu. Ia terlihat begitu lembut, begitu baik… Mengapa ia begitu posesif? Dan menyalahkanku karenanya… Dan lebih lagi, mengapa aku malah melayaninya? Bukankah aku tahu lebih baik?

Jujur saja, apa yang kuinginkan? Benar-benar menjalani hubungan ini? Seperti sepasang kekasih? Begitukah? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Korra nantinya? Ah, itu tidak penting. Ia sudah tidak ada dan memang seharusnya tunduk padaku. Masalahnya, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kuroi? _'Kuroi, maaf tapi aku melihat cerminan Kaliso pada diri pemuda yang kausukai, karenanya kuharap kau mau melepaskannya untukku…'_ Begitu?

Aku tahu Kuroi akan memberiku apa saja, bahkan nyawanya. Mungkin ia akan tertawa saja dan memberikan restu. Tapi apa itu yang kuinginkan? Aku merampas kebahagiaannya?

Dan memangnya dengan ini, apa aku akan bahagia?

Aku hanya mencari bayangan… Kala aku menciumnya, apa aku mencium Seth? Tidak. Aku mencium Kaliso. Aku menginginkan Kaliso. Sangat hingga aku berharap ia adalah reinkarnasinya. Agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan apapun di masa lalu. Agar kami bisa memperbaiki kesalahan apapun… Seandainya ada kesempatan…

Tapi apakah aku mencintai Seth? Apa aku mengenal Seth?

Astaga. Apa aku bahkan mengenal Kaliso?

Aku tidak mengenalnya, itu sudah kesimpulan mutlak. Aku mengira akhirnya aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya, kukira sekian lama ia akhirnya bisa memaafkanku, belajar mencintaiku, dan apa yang kudapat? Ia meretas jalan untuk membalas dendam… Oh, ataukah sejak awal aku memang tidak mempedulikan perasaannya? Selalu dan selalu hidupku adalah seri panjang penaklukan, dan aku melupakan bahwa ia tak hanya budakku yang dingin, yang kepadanya aku mendadak merasakan cinta? Aku lupa bahwa ia juga manusia, yang hidupnya hancur karenaku… Bukankah sangat wajar jika ia membalas dendam? Sangat wajar jika ia melihat kelemahanku sebagai jalan baginya untuk menghapus mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya belasan, puluhan tahun?

Astaga. Apa aku begitu parah hingga tak memiliki kesempatan untuk satu kata bernama cinta?

Kudengar gulir ban dan bunyi halus mesin mobil itu mendekat. Aku tidak peduli dan terus berjalan.

"Korra…," Seth membuka kaca mobilnya, memanggilku lembut. "Korra, kumohon maafkan aku, aku marah tidak pada tempatnya… Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Mungkin memang kita tidak cocok bersama."

"Oh, Korra, kumohon… Aku minta maaf… Aku tidak seharusnya kelepasan begitu…"

"Tidak. Aku yang salah. Aku yang menciummu duluan saat belum yakin benar dengan apa yang kurasakan. Dan aku juga yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Mungkin memang aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Korra, jangan katakan itu, kumohon… Ini hanya salah paham, ya kan?"

Mungkin memang sejak awal juga semuanya salah paham…

"Korra, ayolah…," ia masih berusaha membujukku. "Di luar dingin. Katamu kau tidak tahan dingin?"

Aku mendelik. Ia merayuku seolah merayu anak usia 5 tahun?

"Dengar. Aku minta maaf, oke? Mengatakan kau milikku dan menuduhmu soal Collin… Aku punya alasan, tapi kutahu aku tak seharusnya mengatakan dengan cara itu. Dan mengingat kau… Apalagi kita baru saja… Oh Korra, entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak terimpresi dengan kata cinta."

"Bagaimana aku harus membuktikannya?"

"Tidak perlu bukti, Seth. Aku hanya ingin berpikir. Dan setelah itu mungkin mencari tahu ke mana seharusnya aku melangkah. Apapun yang kulakukan atas tarikan emosi jelas tak berakibat baik."

"Tapi kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, itu benar, kan?"

"Cinta juga bagian dari emosi… Maaf Seth, aku perlu berpikir."

"Jadi maksudmu … hubungan kita…?"

"Astaga, Seth… Status, itu yang kauinginkan? Terserah apa maumu, kau bisa katakan apa saja pada siapa saja. Bahkan juga pada Collin dan Brady. Atau Jacob. Sesukamulah. Kau bisa memasang banner besar di reservasi kalau kau mau. Tapi biarkan aku berpikir."

Seth tidak lagi menggulirkan mobilnya berusaha merendengiku. Baguslah. Mungkin ia sudah menyerah.

Hatiku yang sedikit sudah lebih tenang langsung terkhianati begitu kudengar suara pintu dibanting, lantas langkah-langkah Seth menghampiriku.

"Korra, sudahlah…," ia menarik tanganku. Aku berhenti. Berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kenapa, Seth?" kataku, menantang matanya. "Kau tidak mendengar kataku tadi? Aku butuh berpikir artinya kita putus."

"Masa kau mau putus secepat itu? Kita baru…," ia mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan jam Rolex bagus melingkar. Aku sama sekali tidak terimpresi. "… 2 jam 22 menit bersama. Ayolah Korra…"

"Begitu?" ujarku tenang, meredam emosi apapun. "Ini masalah rekor untukmu? Aku adalah salah satu pencapaianmu, begitu?"

"Korra, itu bukan maksudku…"

"Pencapaianmu adalah jika kau berhasil meluruhkanku dalam pelukanmu… Entah dengan topeng apa… Dan lantas kau bisa menjalankan apapun rencana yang kaupendam…"

Ia agak tergagap. "Kau bicara apa sih, Korra?"

"Tidak, maaf…," aku melepaskan diri darinya. "Kurasa aku salah mencampurkanmu dengan orang lain…"

Ia mengernyit. "Mencampurkanku dengan orang lain?"

"Jangan dipikirkan."

Aku sudah berjalan lagi ketika ia mengejar dan menghalangi langkahku.

"Kau memiliki trauma masa lalu, begitu ya? Seseorang menyakitimu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," aku menghindarinya.

Ia kembali menghalangi langkahku. "Kau tidak perlu begini keras… Aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku tidak seperti orang itu, siapapun dia atau apapun yang dilakukannya."

Aku berhenti, menarik napas panjang. "Jadi kau berpikir kau lebih baik darinya?"

"Aku bisa lebih baik dari siapapun, Korra. Asal kauberi aku kesempatan."

"Statistik menunjukkan orang yang menilai dirinya begitu tinggi ternyata bahkan tak bisa melampaui standar rata-rata."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku."

Ia tertawa. "Mana bisa kau membuat statistik dari pendapat dan pengalamanmu sendiri? Memangnya kau pernah menjalani puluhan kehidupan?"

Duapuluh dua yang bisa melewati minimal waktu empat bulan, entah berapa yang hanya selintas, tepatnya.

"Apa perlu aku berlutut?"

"Eh?"

"Apa perlu aku berlutut dan memohon? Kita bisa melewati ini, kau tahu. Ini semua cuma salah paham sejak awal…"

"Simpan saja, Seth. Aku pernah melihat orang yang berlutut seumur hidupnya dan akhirnya ia menikamku dari belakang dan mencabik-cabikku bak selembar roti busuk."

Aku menarik napas panjang ketika kusadari mataku berkaca-kaca. Apa ini?

Seth mendekat. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau menangis…," ia menyentuh pipiku. Benar. Ada sesuatu yang hangat kurasakan mengalir di sana.

Kapan terakhir kali aku menangis? Aku sudah tak ingat… Bahkan ketika mereka menyeretku, mencabik-cabik tubuhku, tak satu tetespun kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Bahkan ketika kurasakan sakit di tubuhku dan perih di batinku, yang begitu kuat hingga membuat jiwaku tercerabut dari raga…

"Oh, Korra…," tanpa basa-basi ia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Benar. Ia memelukku. Kehangatannya melingkupiku. Begitu intens…

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi…," aku berbisik, menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ini tidak nyata… Ini sama sekali tidak nyata…"

Tapi pelukan itu, dan sentuhan itu, aroma yang menguar darinya… Aku tak bisa membohongi apapun. Ia nyata. Kaliso-ku…

Tidak, itu Seth.

Tapi ia Kaliso yang kudambakan… Kaliso yang tak pernah ada…

Berapa lama aku menunggu? Berapa sering aku berganti raga? Inikah artinya? Inikah titik akhir yang seharusnya kucapai? Ketika aku akhirnya bisa berada dalam rengkuhannya? Ketika aku akhirnya bisa memperbaiki segala kesalahan di masa lalu? Ketika akhirnya dendamnya, dan dendamku, bisa hilang jadi abu? Musnah diguyur hujan bernama cinta?

Klise… Apa mungkin aku bisa percaya?

Beberapa menit kami hanya saling berangkulan. Itu, sebelum tangan Seth bergerak mendekati wajahku. Jemarinya membelai wajahku. Aku menutup mata merasakan sentuhan itu. Dan ketika jemarinya mengangkat daguku, dan kubuka mataku, bisa kulihat lagi bola mata itu.

Bola mata yang membuatku terserap…

_Sedikit saja…_

Aku menutup seluruh koneksiku dengan siapapun. Dengan Kuroi. Dengan Phat. Dengan seluruh kawanan. Bahkan kucoba menekan Korra.

Kujulurkan tanganku menggapainya. Kurasakan rahangnya. Kurasakan kontur wajahnya. Kurasakan setiap titik di wajahnya. Seakan tidak mungkin bisa kugapai lagi. Seakan tak mungkin bisa kurasakan lagi.

Wajahnya mendekat. Dan aku menyambutnya. Kurasakan bibirnya yang hangat. Kapan pernah kurasakan ciuman seperti ini darinya? Tidak pernah. Ia tak pernah bereaksi seperti apapun, apapun yang kulakukan. Selalu dingin… Selalu beku…

Ketika ia menarik wajahnya dariku, serasa aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku tetap bergayut di sana, di pelukannya. Berharap ia tak pernah akan pergi.

"Aneh…," bisikku.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir … semua ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata…"

Ia tersenyum. Rasanya benar-benar mustahil. Ia yang kukenal tak pernah memberi senyum yang begitu anggun dan lembut. Bibirnya membentuk kurva yang demikian indah, terangkat di sudut-sudutnya. Matanya yang teduh menatapku. Bola mata coklat … hangat…

Aku menunggu hampir dua abad untuk melihat kehangatan bola mata itu…

"Aku juga berpikir sama," bisiknya, menempelkan keningnya pada keningku. Jemarinya menelusuri rahangku. Telapak tangannya yang besar merengkuh pipiku. Kucuri kesempatan untuk mengecup telapak tangannya. Lembut… Begitu … _berbeda_…

Begitu … kudambakan…

"Kita pulang?" kudengar lagi kata itu.

Aku mengangguk. Betapa kata itu sangat berharga.

"Ya. Kita pulang…"

Aku telah pulang. Aku telah ada di rumah…

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**fast update guys... please show me love by hitting the review button? *puppy eyes***

**btw, judulnya Dan Brown banget ya... hehehe...**

**Yup. Kierra dan Seth jadian… hahaha… Aku agak parah bikin adegan romance, jadi emang agak cheesy sih… Tadinya malahan aku bikin adegan sesudah ini, tapi terlalu panjang jadi aku potong dan aku masukin chap selanjutnya.**

**Next: Api Unggun**

**Gimana nasib Korra? Apa dia bener-bener menghilang dan tidak ada jejaknya lagi? Perasaan Kierra dan Seth, serta hubungan mereka… Apa Kierra bener-bener bisa mengatasi perasaannya di masa lalu? Cerita Old Quil bakal diceritain dari perspektif Kierra… kayanya bakal jadi beberapa episode…**

**Stay tune ya… ^_***


	38. 38 - Refleksi

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**_WARNING: Rated Semi-M for slight sexual content (not blatant of course). Please skip that part if you're underage or simply couldn't tolerate it._**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**38. Refleksi**

Thursday, 25 July 2013

6:31 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Kierra POV**

.

Seth menepati janjinya. Kamis malam ketika aku pulang latihan, ia sudah menungguku, cukup jauh dari rumah Brady. Untung saja Brady meminta Collin menginap untuk menyelesaikan kostum, sehingga Collin tidak tahu Seth menjemputku. Ironis, akhirnya benar kata Seth: aku merahasiakan hubungan ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ini bak buah simalakama. Aku tak bisa meresikokan Kaliso-ku terluka… Jika mereka sampai berkelahi, tidak hanya kedudukan Seth yang terancam, tapi juga aku tak tahu di mana harus menempatkan diri. Setiap langkah yang kuperbuat mengandung terlalu banyak kemungkinan efek beruntun yang akhirnya hanya akan menghancurkanku.

Brady, bagaimanapun, kusangka bisa menduganya. Ia selalu melirikku dengan tatapan memperingatkan jika Collin mendekatiku, seolah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh memberinya harapan. Entah memang itu benar yang ia niatkan, atau aku saja yang menduga, aku tidak tahu. Tapi ia selalu berusaha menahan Collin setiap kali Collin ingin mengajakku main atau apa… Seolah memang ingin melindungi Collin.

Sayangnya, rahasia ini tidak hanya kusembunyikan dari Collin, tapi juga dari kawananku sendiri.

Sejak awal, dengan kedudukan Alfa, aku memang selalu bisa mengontrol pikiranku dengan mudah. Apa yang tak ingin kubagi takkan secara otomatis terbagi di antara kawanan. Aku merasa kotor dan berdosa, menyembunyikannya dari Kuroi. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku memang pengecut. Tapi aku ingin memikirkan cara yang lebih baik, cara yang tidak akan terlalu menyakitinya, dan menyakitiku di saat bersamaan.

Lagipula, Seth menyatakan ia mencintai Korra. Ia sudah lama mengejarnya. Mungkin sejak pertama kali Korra menginjak tempat ini? Meski aku sangat tidak meyakini adanya imprint di antara mereka, bagaimanapun, Kuroi memang harus menghadapi hal ini. Ia terlalu lama jadi pengagum dalam kegelapan, dan itu tidak sehat. Ini menyedihkan, tapi satu hari ia pasti akan menemukan seseorang lain, yang juga melihatnya, yang juga mencintainya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.20 ketika aku memasuki mobil Seth. Kami bertukar kecupan singkat sebelum ia menjalankan mobilnya melintasi deretan pepohonan. Ia ingin lekas mengantarku pulang, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Mengingat sejak insiden putra Uley itu ayah Korra jarang pulang, selalu menginap di tempat Charlie atau di tempat Sam—begitu isi notes yang ia tempel di kulkas—dan Jacob juga kelihatannya lebih sering berlari-lari di hutan, aku merasa tak ada yang akan memarahiku jika aku pulang larut. Jadi, setelah merayu Seth, akhirnya mau juga ia mengajakku ke dataran tinggi, memandang kilau lampu daerah dekat pantai dari ketinggian.

"Teh?" Seth menawariku sekaleng teh hijau dingin. Ia tahu aku tidak suka soda dan mengisi _chiller_ di bagasi mobilnya dengan aneka jus dan teh kaleng.

Aku menyambutnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kecupan ringan di pipinya. Agak geli kurasakan tekstur pipinya yang belum dicukur. Ia tertawa waktu aku mengomentari aku tak suka cowok berjenggot, lantas menyelinap ke belakangku. Kami duduk di kap mobil, menatap permainan cahaya lampu dan bintang-bintang yang memantul di permukaan laut yang beriak.

"Benar tak apa kau memarkirkan mobil di sini, Seth?" tanyaku. "Ini kan masih jalanan…"

"Tidak apa. Ini titik tertinggi yang bisa kucapai, tahu. Aku tak ingin meresikokan mobilku baret-baret kalau membawanya keluar dari jalanan, masuk ke belukar, atau ke tebing, atau apapun. Kau tahu, bagian bawah mobilku rendah… Waktu itu Collin dan Brady meminjam mobilku untuk menyelusuri jalan setapak di hutan dan pulang-pulang bagian bawahnya rusak parah. Jacob saja sampai mengomel waktu membetulkannya…"

Aku tertawa. Rupanya dia lebih sayang pada mobilnya daripada aku.

"Kau tidak apa kan, ke sana ke mari naik mobil? Kau kan anti-otomotif…"

Ya, itu Korra.

"Kalau naik sepeda ke sini kan dingin…," aku beralasan, menyandarkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Kurasakan kehangatannya. Memang benar, ia radiator hidup…

Ia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggangku, menarikku kian dekat. "Omong-omong, kau kok selalu kedinginan, sih?"

"Memang aneh? Aku kan lama di tempat panas…"

"Yeah…," ia menelan ludah. "Mengingat kau…," ia mendadak berhenti, melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku, memainkan jari-jemarinya.

Aku memutar tubuhku. "Apa?"

Ia menggeleng, tersenyum. "Tidak… Kau tahu anak-anak La Push sini sepertinya punya semacam kekebalan terhadap dingin…"

Aku tahu apa yang ia ingin katakan. 'Bukankah kau punya darah serigala, Korra? Mengapa suhu tubuhmu tidak panas seperti seharusnya? Kapan kau akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan?'

Aku kembali tertawa, membalikkan badan dan kembali bersandar. "Entahlah… Mungkin karena genku resesif, jadi aku tidak memiliki kemampuan anti-dingin seperti kalian…"

Atau sebaiknya kukatakan 'aku bukan serigala'?

Tidak… haruskah kukatakan 'karena tubuh Korra pernah mati sekali oleh racun vampir dan bisa hidup hanya dengan darahku'?

Aku menggigil merasakan udara malam yang kian dingin dan Seth menangkap tanda itu, kembali melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku. Astaga. Betapa nyaman berada dalam pelukannya… Jika saja aku tak perlu pulang dan bisa semalaman ada di sini, dalam pelukan Seth…

Oh, aku mulai _cheesy _seperti gadis remaja. Apa karena aku mengklaim tubuh gadis usia 16, dengan otak dan jaringan lain dalam tubuhnya yang tidak berkembang sejak usia 15, maka aku jadi ikut-ikutan punya pikiran seperti ini?

"Mau masuk saja?" tawar Seth. "Kita masih bisa melihat pemandangan malam lewat jendela mobil…"

Aku mempertimbangkan pilihan itu. Tidak begitu enak sebenarnya, di dalam mobil. Tidak bisa berpelukan… Tapi aku juga sudah tidak tahan dengan udara dingin ini. Jadi akhirnya dengan berat hati aku mengangguk.

Di dalam mobil, sebagai ganti kehangatan yang tidak kudapatkan, ia memasang pemanas dan menyalakan CD player. Entah bagaimana kondisi aki mobilnya kalau begini, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tidak ketika aku di sana, dibalut kehangatan, dengan iringan alunan nada-nada romantis. Kali ini aku tak begitu bodoh untuk menanyakan judulnya. Aku yakin Seth mencarinya dari daftar tembang-tembang film kartun.

"Kalau libur nanti, kau mau tidak jalan-jalan ke Seattle? Atau mungkin ke California? Di sana hangat… Kita bisa berjemur…," ujar Seth seraya memainkan jemarinya di telapak tanganku. Aku memaksakan diri bersandar di bahunya. Untung saja bahunya besar, sehingga kehadiran persneling di antara kami tidak terlalu mengganggu.

"Jalan-jalan? California? Boleh…," aku menerawang dengan tidak begitu antusias. "Atau mungkin kau mau kita berlibur sekalian ke pulau-pulau tropis di Pasifik?" aku mengemukakan alternatif lain.

"Jauh betul… Ongkosnya pasti mahal…"

"Kan kita bisa menabung," senyumku. Tidak begitu pun, kurasa uang di tabungan hasil jerih payahku selama puluhan tahun masih banyak. Semoga saja Korra belum menghambur-hamburkannya selama aku meninggalkannya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan La Push…," ia terlihat muram.

"Oh, tenang saja, Seth… Masa aku tak bisa merayu kakakku untuk mengizinkanmu bebas-tugas? Sebulan saja… _Refreshing_…"

Ia terhentak begitu cepat, menyentakkan kepalaku. Aku hendak memprotes, sebelum kusadari rona keterkejutan itu. Apa yang salah?

Oh ya, aku menyebut kata 'izin Jacob' dan 'bebas tugas'. Benar.

Ia tampak terpekur, lantas tertawa aneh sendiri, dan kembali duduk tenang, meletakkan kepalaku lagi di bahunya.

"Benar. Kau benar, Korra… Nanti akan kuminta izin. Pasti menyenangkan, berlibur berdua…"

Aku tak bisa tidak menduga Seth telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa aku mengetahui mengenai kawanan. Tapi sikapnya yang begitu santai, begitu tak peduli… Apa salah jika aku merasakan bersit kekhawatiran?

Tapi kurasa kekhawatiran itu tak ada gunanya. Seth pasanganku. Atau hampir menjadi pasanganku. Kelak akan tiba waktunya ketika kami tak lagi harus berahasia. Aku Maharani, dan ia pasangan Maharani, itu artinya ia memiliki kontrol juga atas kawanan…

Aku terhentak menyadari ke mana arah pemikiranku sendiri. Tidak. Jangan katakan … Seth berusaha mendekati Korra karena ia curiga… Sam dan ayah Korra jelas sudah menebak-nebak siapa aku. Jika Seth juga kaki tangan mereka… Jika memang niatnya adalah meluluhkanku, dan satu saat mendapatkan kekuasaan…

Seperti Kaliso … bagian dari sebuah sindikat…

Seth dan Kaliso…

Apa takdir buruk yang mengikat kami masih tak memiliki akhir?

Tidak, tidak. Aku tak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Para roh nenek moyang di atas sana telah berkenan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Untuk mencintai, untuk merasakan cinta… Menyucikan jiwaku yang kotor dan rusak akibat bara dendam… Jika Seth adalah reinkarnasi Kaliso, para roh bahkan memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku di masa lampau. Tak boleh kubiarkan pertimbangan dan ketakutan-ketakutanku merusak kesempatan itu…

.

"Korra?" kudengar suara khawatirnya yang biasa. Aku mendongak. "Kenapa? Lagi-lagi kau kelihatan seperti hilang…"

"Oh?"

"Sering kali… Seakan kau memikirkan sesuatu yang berat…"

"Tidak… Aku cuma… ummm…"

"Kenapa?"

"Memikirkan kencan yang romantis…," aku tak punya ide lain.

Ia tertawa.

"Yang seperti ini kurang romantis?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin … sesuatu yang melibatkan lilin, atau bunga…," aku mencuplik seenaknya dari apa yang biasanya selalu didengungkan Korra kalau bicara soal Marius.

"Ah … ya, seperti mantan Prancismu…," ada nada kecemburuan pada suaranya.

Dia kenal Marius?

"Kenapa kau seakan heran begitu, Korra? Kau kan sering cerita… Bocah Prancis yang suka membuatkanmu puisi dan mengajakmu ke ladang anggur… Maaf aku tidak bisa seromantis itu."

Sekali lagi kukutuk Korra.

"Marius itu bukan yang … menyakitimu kan?" nada suaranya berubah protektif.

Aku menahan tawaku. Yang ada justru Korra yang menyakiti Marius…

"Tidak,"kataku. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi soal itu, kumohon. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya."

Ia menelan ludah, dan mengangguk.

"Bagiku, saat ini adalah saat terindah… Bersamamu…," kataku. "Aku tak mengharapkan atau menginginkan yang lain, baik yang lewat atau yang mungkin akan datang…"

"Kau masih mengharapkan ada yang akan datang?" lagi-lagi ia terdengar tak aman.

"Cukup," kataku, berbalik dan menyentuhkan satu jariku di bibirnya, sebelum ia mulai lagi menjadi cowok pencemburu dan posesif. Kukecup singkat ia. Ia tersenyum. Manis.

Oh Tuhan, aku betul-betul seperti anak remaja.

Jemariku seperti biasa menggapai kontur wajah Seth, seakan ingin merekamnya dalam ingatan ototku. Rahangnya yang lembut, kerut di antara kedua alisnya, hidungnya yang mancung, tulang dahinya yang tidak terlalu menonjol, wajahnya yang meski tampak dewasa terlihat punya garis-garis halus… Kurva bibirnya yang memikat… Terutama ketika ia menggigitinya seperti ini…

Aku tak pernah punya ketahanan mental yang cukup setiap kali berurusan dengan bibir Seth. Dan kali itu pula, mataku mulai memejam, ketika kusorongkan wajahku mendekatinya. Ia menyambutnya, dan segera saja bibir kami bertemu. Ciuman yang hangat dan lembut…

Ia memutus ciumannya, dan aku membuka mata. Kulihat ia mengulum-ngulum bibir bawahnya, seakan merasakan jejak sensasi ciuman tadi. Bulu matanya yang tebal dan hitam bergetar ringan, dan kembali aku terhisap oleh bulatan coklat yang ditudunginya…

Dalam satu tarikan napas, kurengkuh ia dan kembali kudekatkan bibirku padanya. Kurasakan bentuk bibir itu, konturnya, permukaannya yang lembut… Teksturnya yang halus… Rasanya yang hangat… Kuselipkan jemariku ke rambutnya, menarik kepalanya, menekankan bibirku lebih kuat. Ia membalas, menarik wajahku. Lidahku perlahan menyapu bibir bawahnya, lantas menggigitnya pelan. Ia mengartikan ini sebegai permohonan untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Kurasakan tekstur tak rata lidahnya menyapu bibirku. Kurasakan lidah itu menyapu lidahku. Tarian yang mistis, begitu menggetarkan…

Bukan pertama kali aku berciuman, dengan tubuh yang manapun. Aku tahu teknik berciuman hingga tingkat yang manapun. Tapi sensasi yang kutangkap kali ini jauh melampaui segalanya. Jauh melampaui teknik terhebat sekalipun. Bahkan walau bibirnya begitu gemetar mencecap bibirku. Bahkan walau lidahnya begitu ragu-ragu mengeksplorasi rongga mulutku. Kurasakan sensasi yang lain. Kurasakan seakan ciuman itu bukan hanya sebatas tubuh, tapi juga hatiku. Jiwaku. Kurasakan rohku menggeliat bak tarian api.

Kudengar desahannya, dan duniaku menghilang.

Kuroi tidak perlu tahu ini. Korra tidak perlu tahu. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu. Persetan semuanya. Ini hanya sekali, dan takkan terjadi lagi.

.

Aku bergeser ke arahnya. Tanganku menggapai melewati tubuhnya, meraih tuas pengatur sudut kursi pengemudi. Ia agak terhentak sewaktu sandaran kursi mendadak menjeblak ke belakang. Aku tak menyia-nyiakan apapun. Tanpa memutus ciuman, aku melompat ke pangkuannya. Ciumanku makin panas, kala kurasakan tubuh itu menggeletar di bawahku. Erangan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya. Aku melepas ciumanku, untuk mendaratkan bibirku menelusuri rahangnya, terus menyapu garis lehernya.

Pertama kurasakan penolakan, ketika matanya membelalak dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh perutku, seakan ingin mendorongku. Lisannya, yang dipandu logika dan moralitasnya, memintaku berhenti, memintaku berpikir ulang… Tapi aku tak ingin berhenti, aku tak ingin berpikir. Kutahu juga, dalam dirinya, ada lebih banyak bagian yang sangat, sangat menginginkannya. Penolakan itu perlahan berubah menjadi hasrat. Bola matanya bergulir ke atas merasakan kenikmatan, dan tangannya malah mencengkeram bajuku, seakan tak ingin melepaskanku.

Aku bergerak, menggesekkan pahaku dengan pahanya. Kakinya perlahan membuka kian lebar, sehingga bisa kuturunkan sebelah kakiku, menyapukannya perlahan di antara kedua pahanya. Kuselipkan tanganku di antara tubuhku Seth. Satu menyelusup ke balik kaos polonya, meraba-raba lekuk torsonya, membuatnya deru napasnya memuncak. Sementara satu lagi bergerak ke bawah. Seth menahan napas ketika kusentuhkan tanganku di satu titik di antara kedua kakinya. Kurasakan ia begitu tegang dan keras.

Ia menggeletar bak selembar daun di musim gugur, kala tanganku melanjutkan permainannya. Desahannya bak semilir angin, begitu lirih dan lembut di telingaku, sekaligus membawa rasa dingin yang menggetarkan syarafku. Tangannya yang semula hanya mencengkeram bagian depan bajuku perlahan merambati tubuhku, membuatku merasakan kejutan listrik yang aneh. Ia menyelusup ke balik jaket yang kupakai, menyelinap ke balik kaos di bawahnya, menyentuh kulitku. Tangan itu melingkari pinggangku. Bergerak merambat ke punggungku, menarikku makin mendekat, menghilangkan jarak di antara kami. Ketika kusadari aku bukan satu-satunya pemain di sini, entah mengapa itu memberiku sengatan listrik dalam voltase sangat tinggi yang membuatku tak lagi mengingat ruang. Aku melenguh keras kala hasratku memuncak, tatkala Seth menyentuhku lebih daripada yang kuharapkan. Makin berdeterminasi, kulekatkan bibirku mencubit satu titik di lehernya, menghisap dan memberinya tanda merah dalam, menyengatnya dalam sensasi yang memastikannya melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Oh, Korey…," nama Korra terlepas dari bibirnya. Aku bahkan tak sadar nama itu bisa begitu … seksi. Dalam benakku kubayangkan ia memanggil namaku dalam cara yang sama… Dengan tarikan napas yang sama… Dengan intonasi yang sama…

Seketika aku merasa hukum gravitasi, atau hukum apapun juga, tak berlaku lagi atasku. Aku menyusulnya, melayang dan melayang dalam semesta di mana ruang tak lagi memiliki arti.

Namun di sini, ragaku masih memiliki makna, ketika ia masih memiliki satu tujuan, satu misi. Satu tanganku yang semula hinggap di dadanya kini turun gunung, bersikeras membantu saudaranya. Jemariku bersiap melakukan gerakan penentuan. Kubuka gespernya dan kutarik lepas sabuk yang membelit pinggangnya. Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan ketika aku mengangkat kepala retsluiting Seth, menurunkannya perlahan. Ia mengangkat panggul sedikit, memberiku akses untuk melonggarkan celana jeansnya. Kuselipkan tanganku ke baliknya, membuat napasnya tercekat dan kemudian luruh dalam desahan. Rasa kasar menggelitik permukaan telapak tanganku, tapi tak menghentikan tanganku meneruskan petualangannya. Kuarahkan jemariku melingkari titik final. Dan ketika aku bergerak membimbingnya mendaki jalan terjal menuju puncak…

.

* * *

.

"TOK TOK TOK!"

Mendadak terdengar suara jendela mobil diketuk. Aku dan Seth menoleh bersamaan, melihat seseorang muncul di jendela. Polisi, dilihat dari pakaiannya. Mengarahkan senternya ke dalam. Tak jauh dari situ, kulihat mobil patroli berhenti di tengah jalan.

Kudengar Seth mengutuk pelan. Segera aku menarik diriku kembali ke bangku penumpang. Wajahku pasti membara sekarang.

Seth menaikkan kursi, merapikan pakaiannya sejenak sembari berdehem-dehem, lantas membuka jendela.

"Ya, Charlie?" suaranya bagai tercekik.

Polisi yang dipanggil Charlie mengarahkan senter padaku. Aku memicing menutup wajahku dengan tangan, menghalangi sinarnya.

"Bukankah itu putri Black?" tanyanya bak interogator ulung.

"Ummm … ya…"

Jawaban Seth tampaknya membuat polisi itu agak marah. "Keluar, Anak Muda," perintahnya, memberi kode dengan ujung dagunya.

Seth mengerang, tapi ia membuka pintu juga. Dan alangkah marah si polisi begitu mendapati kondisi bagian bawah tubuh Seth yang lupa ia rapikan. Seth tampak panik, berusaha menaikkan kembali retsluiting celananya, menyembunyikan bukti yang jelas tak bisa disembunyikan, di bawah geraman murka si polisi, yang sepertinya berjuang keras untuk tak memukulkan tongkatnya ke perut Seth. Sedetik kemudian ia mencengkeram kerah kaos Seth, lantas menyeretnya ke mobil patroli. Menyuruhnya meletakkan tangannya di kap mobil, lantas menyurukkannya dengan posisi menungging. Ia meraih tangan Seth begitu cepat dan memitingnya di belakang punggungnya dengan kasar. Kulihat si polisi meraih sesuatu dari balik pinggangnya. Begitu kusadari, terdengar bunyi 'klik' dan Seth kembali mengerang.

Aku menganga. Polisi itu memborgolnya!

"Hei!" aku turun dari mobil. "Apa salah dia?"

Polisi itu menyenteriku, menyuruhku berhenti. Tapi ia tak menjawab apapun, sibuk menepuk-nepuk semua saku Seth, merazia dompet, ponsel, dan entah apa lagi. Lantas ia menarik Seth, membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil polisi, dan mendorongnya masuk. Pintu itu segera tertutup, sementara ia melangkah menghampiriku dan menarikku.

"Tunggu!" aku memprotes. "Kau harus punya dasar untuk menangkap kami!"

"Perbuatan asusila di tempat publik, apalagi dengan anak di bawah umur, sudah cukup untuk menjerat siapapun dalam kurungan penjara 20 tahun, Nona. Jadi kalau kau peduli pada pacarmu, sebaiknya kau tahu bahwa kau berhak diam atau kata-katamu akan dipakai untuk melawanmu, atau melawannya, di pengadilan!"

Pengadilan?

"Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan! Akan kupanggil pengacaraku!"

"Nona, aku tahu Connie Black akan justru memberatkan Seth jika ia tahu yang terjadi," entah siapa itu Connie Black. "Sekarang kau menurut atau aku terpaksa memborgolmu juga!"

Dengan itu ia mendorongku ke jok belakang mobil polisi, bersisian dengan Seth. Ia sendiri tak lantas masuk, melainkan kembali ke mobil Seth. Kelihatan ia menutup jendela dan mencabut kunci, sebelum membanting pintu dan kembali pada kami.

"Apa-apaan ini?" bisikku pada Seth. Tapi Seth hanya menggeleng singkat, memberi kode padaku untuk diam.

Polisi itu masuk ke kursi pengemudi, lantas membawa mobilnya membelah jalanan.

Selama sekitar lima menit tak ada yang bicara. Polisi itu sibuk mengintipku dari kaca spion tengah, membuatnya menerima delikanku yang penuh ancaman. Seandainya saja aku bisa menurunkan Titah Alfa…

"Aku sebaiknya mendapat penjelasan, Seth," akhirnya polisi itu membuka mulut juga. Seth menunduk, dan aku menganga. Ia seolah … kenal Seth…

"Maaf, Charlie … um … Dad…"

Dia ayah Seth?

"Apa kaupikir karena kau memanggilku begitu maka aku akan mundur? Aku akan kasihan padamu, begitu? Jawabannya tidak, Anak Muda. Malam ini kau akan menginap di sel, dan malam berikutnya, dan malam berikutnya, dan seterusnya hingga kau jera. Dan jangan harap kau bisa mematahkan jerujinya untuk kabur, karena aku akan bilang pada ibumu, Billy, dan Jacob. Lantas kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada La Push dan kawananmu."

Dan dia tahu soal kawanan?

"Charlie … aku sungguh … minta maaf…"

"Kau tahu, aku kecewa padamu, Seth. Aku tidak peduli bahkan walau ini menyangkut imprint atau apapun, tidak pernah kuharap kau, lebih dari yang lain, akan melakukan tindakan yang sedemikian tidak bertanggung jawab." Lantas ia berpaling padaku, "Berapa usiamu, Nona?"

268?

"Um … 16…"

"Enambelas tahun!" teriak Charlie murka. "Apa yang harus kukatakan di pengadilan untuk membelamu nanti? Aku di luar sana berusaha membasmi pedofil cabul dan pemerkosa, lantas anak tiriku sendiri menodai gadis usia 16 tahun! Apa kau bahkan memakai pengaman?"

"Uhm, Charlie, jika boleh kuingatkan, kau belum jadi ayahku. Dan La Push punya sistem pemerintahan otonom… Dan uhm…" ia makin menunduk, wajahnya memerah, "Aku belum … tidak … pada Korra … uhm…"

"Dan kalian pikir kalian kawanan anjing liar bebas melakukan apapun karena hukum manusia tidak berlaku atas kalian!" sambar Charlie, tak menunggu Seth menyelesaikan omongannya. "Oke, terserah anggapanmu, tapi selama kau masih tinggal di rumah ibumu, dan ibumu menjadi tunanganku, itu artinya aku ayahmu. Jangan berpikir karena kau sudah dewasa lantas aku begitu saja lepas tanggung jawab. Aku sudah bersumpah di depan makam ayahmu untuk menjaga dan mendidikmu, Seth. Aku selalu bangga padamu. Aku tidak berharap kau akan… Astaga."

Seth sama sekali tidak menjawab, tidak pula membela diri. Hanya tertunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

.

Charlie masih mengomel tinggi-rendah selama sekitar setengah jam perjalanan dari titik kami meninggalkan mobil Seth tadi ke La Push. Begitu akhirnya kami tiba di jalan setapak di depan rumah Black, ia meminggirkan mobilnya dan berpaling ke belakang.

"Turun, Nona!" perintahnya. "Aku akan bicara dengan ayahmu. Dan kau, Anak Muda, jangan berpikir kau bisa memutuskan borgol dan mendobrak pintu untuk kabur."

"Oh Charlie, kumohon…" rintih Seth. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja… Jangan katakan pada Billy…"

"Billy akan dengar ini, Seth."

"Billy akan bilang Jacob dan Jacob akan membunuhku, Man! Itu yang kau mau? Mom akan sedih…"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Sue untuk memojokkanku, Anak Muda!" ia mengacungkan jarinya di depan Seth. Seth menarik napas panjang, terdiam. "Turun, Nona! Aku tak ingin memberi perintah untuk ketiga kalinya!" seru Charlie lagi.

Aku mendesah, tapi kulakukan juga perintahnya. Charlie menggiringku bak tahanan ke rumahku sendiri, ehm, rumah Korra, dengan ayah Korra yang sudah menunggu di beranda. Aku berbalik, dan kulihat bayangan wajah Seth tersenyum padaku.

Oh, Tuhan… Mengapa mobil polisi tidak memakai kaca gelap? Dan mengapa pula ayah Korra harus ada di saat seperti ini?

"Hai, Charlie," ayah Korra menyapa. "Tidak biasanya kau mengantar anakku dengan mobil polisi? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya. Masalah yang melibatkan putraku yang bodoh…," ujar Charlie, mendesah berat dan lelah.

"Seth?" ayah Korra mengernyit. "Ada apa dengan Seth?"

"Jangan langsung kena serangan jantung kalau kukatakan ini, Billy," ia kelihatan ragu sesaat, tapi akhirnya mengatakannya juga. "Aku menangkap basah dua anak bandel ini sedang bermesraan … uh … berbuat tidak senonoh … di dalam mobil Seth di pinggir jalan raya."

Ayah Korra terkesiap, dan melirik padaku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum lemas.

"Ummm, aku…," ayah Korra tampak kehilangan kata-kata, menunduk mempermainkan jari-jemarinya. Kuantisipasi hal terburuk: ia akan langsung berteriak memanggil Jacob, jika ia ada, menyelesaikan semua dengan hukum rimba, atau menggelar Rapat Suku untuk memutuskan pengusiran Seth, dan aku mulai menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kulakukan jika itu terjadi. Tapi lantas ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu kau harus memaafkan mereka, Charlie… Mereka masih muda dan…"

Tidak hanya aku, tapi Charlie juga membelalak.

"Apa kau tidak sadar Seth telah melakukan tindak pidana seksual terhadap anak di bawah umur?" geram si polisi.

"Aku tidak akan menempatkannya begitu…"

"Oh, jadi kau takkan mengajukan tuntutan?"

"Aku yakin itu dilakukan atas dasar suka sama suka."

"Demi Tuhan, Billy! Gadis ini masih terlalu muda di mata hukum untuk bisa memutuskan. Dan Seth sudah dewasa. Dia bisa dikenai pasal berlapis. Kau tak perlu mempertanyakan profesionalitasku dalam hal ini. Aku akan pastikan ia dihukum seberat-beratnya."

"Ayolah, Charlie… Ini tidak serumit itu. Sepanjang tidak ada yang terluka… Seth tidak memperkosa Korra, kan?"

Charlie mendesah berat, walau aku bisa melihat sirat kelegaan yang aneh.

"Tapi tetap aku takkan membiarkan ini begitu saja, Billy. Aku akan menjebloskan Seth ke penjara selama beberapa hari ini, supaya dia mendapat pelajaran."

"Charlie, kurasa kau terlalu keras pada anakmu…"

"Tidak, ini bagian dari pendidikan…" suaranya tegas, tapi kemudian ia berujar, agak memohon, "Tapi tolong jangan beritahu Jacob yang sebenarnya. Yeah, mungkin Jacob akan tahu juga nanti… Jika itu terjadi, tolong katakan masalah ini sudah kuatasi. Kalau ia bersikeras, kusarankan ia menurunkan perintah agar Seth menjauhi Korra seumur hidup… Atau mengusirnya atau apapun, terserah. Tapi jangan sampai ia … melakukan kekerasan yang kelak akan ia sesali."

Polisi itu kelihatan sudah akan pamit, menuruni tangga beranda, ketika mendadak ayah Korra berseru, "Patut kuingatkan Sabtu nanti kami akan mengadakan acara api unggun, Charlie… Dan kami butuh Seth di sana."

"Kalau begitu ia akan kulepaskan Sabtu pagi. Tolong mintakan izin pada Jacob, katakan aku menangkapnya mengebut. Aku harus segera pergi. Selamat malam, Billy, Nona…"

.

Begitu Charlie pergi, ayah Korra hanya menatapku tanpa kata-kata. Lama kemudian, baru ia bicara, "Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan…"

"Maaf," adalah respon terbaikku.

Ia tak bereaksi apapun, menggulirkan kursi rodanya masuk. Aku mengikutinya. Begitu di dalam, ketika aku melewatinya, tiba-tiba ia mengangkat suara, menghentak kesadaranku.

"Apa kau atau Korra, apa salah satu dari kalian mengimprint Seth?"

Aku berhenti berjalan dan berputar menghadapnya. Tak bisa kusembunyikan rona wajahku. Pertanyaannya begitu tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia mengatakan 'kau atau Korra', memperlakukan kami bak dua kesadaran terpisah. Mengapa, jauh di dalam diriku, aku tidak merasa kaget?

"Menurutku itu bukan urusan siapapun…," kataku menghindar.

"Kumohon," wajah orang tua itu tampak keras. "Aku menghormatimu, tapi aku ingin tahu setidaknya satu hal itu."

Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Tapi akhirnya aku membersihkan kerongkonganku dan bertanya, "Apa kau… ehm, Anda…" aku mengganti nada bicara. Ia adalah Kepala Suku di sini.

"Tahu?" ia menyunggingkan senyum layu. "Tentu."

"Bagaimana…?"

"Aku yakin kau atau Korra menyepelekanku, tapi aku tahu sejak lama. Kami sudah mengawasi Korra sejak kami tahu ia berubah, dan … tahu apa yang … terjadi."

Aku sadar aku tak perlu lagi memasang topeng. Tidak, sejak awal pun, aku memang tak merasa aku perlu berpura-pura.

"Jadi sejak awal … Anda mengawasi … dan sadar saya mengklaim putri Anda?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kami sudah memprediksikan kedatanganmu," ia bicara cepat tanpa memberiku waktu untuk bertanya lebih jauh, atau menjawab pertanyaanku. "Sejak Korra menginjakkan kaki di La Push, aku selalu menganggap Korra adalah kau, karena sepanjang yang kutahu, kau tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun inangmu memiliki kesadarannya lagi setelah kau mengklaimnya. Korra bersikap seperti anak yang manis di depanku, tapi kukira itu hanya sekadar topeng. Namun aku menghargai upayamu, dan aku cukup membiarkan itu karena aku merasa aku pun bahagia bisa merasakan memilikinya kembali. Tapi aku mulai melihat hal-hal aneh, seperti sikap Korra yang secara konstan berubah-ubah dalam seminggu pertama ia ada di sini, atau ia yang bersikap canggung dan kelihatan hilang dalam pikirannya. Lantas mendadak, suatu hari, ia benar-benar tampak bebas. Dan Sam mengatakan padaku betapa Korra berlaku begitu … submisif. Itu sama sekali bukan kau, kalau melihat _track record-_mu. Aku sempat melihatnya menyelinap keluar dan berubah pada suatu malam … dan ternyata ia bukan serigala putih seperti yang kukira. Lantas aku melihat siaran televisi mengenai penangkapan serigala putih raksasa dan … kau tahu kelanjutannya."

Ya, aku tahu. Aku masih mengingat malam ketika Korra dan Seth pulang. Tatapan ayah Korra tampak begitu tajam. Kurasakan saat itu, ada getar kemarahan yang aneh. Dan kesan mengenainya yang kudapat dari kepala Korra berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kulihat di lapangan. Ia bukan ayah yang penuh kasih, yang memandang Korra bak melihat boneka yang diidamkannya sejak lama. Ia melihat dengan tatapan elang, seolah ia mampu menembusku.

"Jadi Anda tahu mengenai perubahan Korra, bahwa ia kami taklukkan, dan bahwa saya menungganginya?"

Ia mengangguk.

Melihat anggukan itu, di kepalaku terus berdenging satu pertanyaan lagi dan lagi. Pertanyaan yang, sejujurnya, mengundang bangkitnya amarah. Tapi kutekan amarah itu. Tidak sekarang.

"Apa Anda merencanakan sesuatu agar saya meninggalkan tubuh Korra?" tanyaku, melompat ke inti.

"Begini," katanya hati-hati. "Patut kutegaskan bahwa aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu," melihat mataku yang memicing ia mengoreksi, "Baik. Memang aku sedikit … keberatan, tapi aku tahu ini sudah terjadi berabad-abad dan aku tak bisa menghindari takdir. Memang bagian dari kesalahanku juga bahwa Korra sampai berubah terpisah dari kelompoknya. Kau menaklukkannya, bagaimanapun itu terlihat, hal itu memberi Korra kawanan, perlindungan, sesuatu yang … tidak bisa kutawarkan. Patut kaupertimbangkan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Korra putriku dan walau kau ada di tubuhnya, aku tetap menyayanginya. Aku menghormati keberadaanmu."

Aku menimbang. Cukupkah itu?

Ia menghela napas berat. "Jadi," katanya, "Apa memang kau mengimprint Seth?"

Aku ingin mendengus. Ia jelas mengalihkan permasalahan lagi. Tapi mengetahui kenyataannya sekarang juga bukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Aku harus mempersiapkan Korra menghadapi yang terburuk… Diriku menghadapi yang terburuk… Jadi aku menerima saja perubahan topik itu dan menggeleng.

"Apa Seth mengimprint salah satu dari kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawabku. "Tapi Anda tahu hukum itu. Tak bisa ada dua serigala dalam satu kawanan yang saling mengimprint."

"Ah, ya…," lelaki tua itu mendesah. "Hukum yang kautetapkan. Benar juga…" Lama kemudian ia kembali mengemukakan satu kemungkinan. "Tapi Korra sudah tidak menjadi anggota kawanan kami. Tidakkah itu berarti ia bisa mengimprint?"

"Maaf. Hukum saya menyatakan tak bisa ada serigala yang mengimprint serigala lain dalam satu garis darah. Saya tidak tahu apa Korra dan Seth memiliki darah yang sama."

Hukum itu kuturunkan bukan karena aku membenci incest. Tidak. Hanya satu intinya: ketakutanku. Saat itu aku berusaha untuk memperteguh kedudukanku, membasmi keturunan orang-orang yang mengancamku. Imprint antarmereka akan menciptakan ikatan berani mati, atau keturunan yang memiliki darah sangat kuat, intinya ancaman nyata bagi kedudukanku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Jadi kujatuhkan hukum itu. Dan siapapun tahu Hukum Alfa tak bisa ditarik atau dibatalkan oleh Alfa selanjutnya. Karena hukum itu ditandatangani dengan darah salah satu inangku yang kini bahkan tulang-tulangnya sudah jadi tanah, bahkan aku pun tak bisa menariknya kembali.

Ia kembali mendesah.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memasuki tanah ini karena Korra… Dan aku mengizinkan Korra tinggal di sini…" ujarnya lamat-lamat, tanpa kutahu ke mana arahnya.

"Benar."

"Maaf jika aku terdengar lancang. Aku bisa menghargai kebutuhan dan kemerdekaanmu. Tapi aku punya permintaan. Aku sangat berharap kau juga bisa menghargai tubuh dan martabat putriku. Di luar sana yang akan dihadapkan pada hukum dan penilaian masyarakat adalah putriku, Korra, bukan kau."

"Maafkan saya."

"Kuharap kita bisa saling mengerti," ujarnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia menggelindingkan kursi rodanya, langsung menuju kamarnya. Aku pun menarik kakiku menaiki tangga menuju kamar Korra, dengan ribuan pertanyaan masih bersarang. Tidak hanya mengenai pengetahuan ayah Korra dan segala keanehan yang menyertainya. Aku tahu jika aku menggalinya, aku hanya akan berakhir pada satu hal: kemarahan. Kemarahanku atas nama Korra. Betapa ia mengagungkan dan mencintai ayahnya sedangkan sang ayah ternyata… Aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan pertanyaan itu, serta kemungkinan yang secara otomatis bergulir. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pendam? Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan?

Hanya kutahu satu: jika aku membiarkan amarah itu, segera saja aku tak bisa ada di sini lagi. Demi aku, demi Korra, kami tak bisa hidup dalam satu atap dengan orang tua itu. Maka demi Korra, biarlah pertanyaan itu saat ini kupendam. Biarlah aku berpura-pura tak tahu. Biarlah aku berpura-pura segalanya baik-baik saja.

Walau tidak.

.

Ketika aku bergulung di bawah selimut quilt Korra, kusadari pertanyaanku tidak hanya mengenai ayah Korra. Di suku ini ada sesuatu yang terpendam, sesuatu yang tak hanya mengikatku pada masa lalu. Sesuatu itu rupanya bertalian dengan masa kini, dan masa depan.

Kupejamkan mataku, dan kurasakan imajinasiku melayang. Kuingat lagi kehangatan itu, sentuhan itu, rasa bibir itu, rasa sensasi itu. Dan pertanyaan yang menggelitik itu kembali mengambang ke batas kesadaran.

Benarkah … Kaliso … bereinkarnasi? Sebagai Seth?

Jika ya, satu saat ia akan mengingatnya. Semua keburukan yang kulakukan. Kebenciannya. Kemarahannya. Ia, sekali lagi, akan membenciku. Mengutukku.

Dan ketika itu terjadi, akankah aku tetap mencintainya? Kini pun, ketika aku mencintainya, mengapa aku tak bisa menampik bahwa ada satu sisi yang juga membencinya? Bisakah aku, ia, membuang semua kebencian itu?

.

* * *

.

Charlie rupanya serius dengan ancamannya menjebloskan Seth ke bui. Keesokan harinya, aku membolos sekolah untuk pergi ke kantor polisi Forks, dan kulihat memang ada nama Seth Clearwater di daftar tahanan, ditangkap dengan alasan mengebut.

Polisi tua itu menolak aku membayar jaminan untuk menebus Seth, dan bahkan hanya memberiku waktu 5 menit untuk bicara dengannya. Betapa teganya ia dengan anak tirinya sendiri… Jujur aku heran mengapa ibu Seth mengencaninya. Begitu tahu ibu Seth juga adalah salah satu Tetua, aku tambah heran. Apa Dewan Suku dan Alfa kawanan ini begitu tidak pedulinya hingga membiarkan salah satu prajurit suku mendapatkan ketidakadilan itu—jatuh dalam hukum manusia?

"Hei Korey…," sapa Seth begitu aku menjenguknya di ruang kunjungan. Ia terlihat agak lemas, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak tidur nyenyak. Mungkinkah bahkan ia tidak diberi makan?

Tak urung aku mengingat sosok Kaliso, terantai di ruang bawah tanah… Ia menderita karena aku, dan kini Seth pun mengalami ini karena kesalahanku… Apa memang takdir berputar dalam lingkaran yang sama?

"Aku minta maaf, Seth…," aku bicara melalui corong mikrofon. "Ini semua karena aku memaksamu…"

Benar, ini kesalahanku. Aku yang merayunya, aku yang mengendalikan semua reaksi Seth… Tetapi malah aku yang ditempatkan sebagai korban.

"Tidak…," bahkan sekarang hanya tangan kami yang bisa bersentuhan. Seth meraba telapak tanganku, mengaitkan jari-jemarinya dengan jemariku. "Aku tidak menyesali apapun, Korey…"

Senyumnya yang lembut membuatku makin meringis.

"Ayolah… Ini tak seburuk itu… Hanya menginap dua malam… Besok aku akan dilepaskan. Kan akan ada acara api unggun, ingat? Aku kan mau menonton pertunjukanmu…"

Mengapa malah ia yang menghiburku?

"Kau tidak dibebaskan bersyarat, kan? Setelah itu kau tak harus kembali atau … diadili?"

"Semoga tidak," senyumnya. "Syukurlah ayahmu tak mengajukan tuntutan…"

Aku menggigit bibir. Ya, untung ayah Korra melihatku sebagai iblis keji yang pastinya mampu menjerat Seth dalam jebakanku. Jika ia melihatku sebagai putri kesayangannya nan _innocent_, mungkin saat ini Seth sudah hancur di bawah taring Jacob.

"Sudahlah, Korra. Jangan murung. Ini memang salahku, kok. Memang tak seharusnya aku parkir di pinggir jalan," ia terkekeh. "Pokoknya lain kali kubawa kau ke tempat terpencil supaya Charlie tak memergoki kita lagi…"

Tak diduga wajahku merah padam dalam kata 'lain kali' dan 'tempat terpencil'. Seth juga kelihatannya terlambat menyadari. Langsung wajahnya bagai udang rebus.

"Maaf," katanya lirih, melepaskan tanganku. "Rupanya aku tak mendapat pelajaran… Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Korra, aku janji akan lebih menjaga diriku … ehm … kehormatanmu," ia mengatakan kata terakhir dengan agak tercekat.

Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Kata-kata itu terpenjara tanpa celah untuk keluar sama sekali. Akhirnya waktu sisa kami habiskan hanya dengan saling menunduk malu, mencuri-curi pandang sejenak, tapi begitu hendak bicara, kami segera kembali tertunduk.

Lima menit berlalu cepat dan akhirnya seorang sipir mengumumkan waktu kunjungan habis. Aku mengerang, menyadari aku telah membuang waktu yang berharga. Tapi Seth tersenyum, meremas tanganku, mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa besok' dengan matanya teduhnya, sebelum bangkit digiring si sipir kembali ke sel.

Aku menandatangani daftar keluar dengan agak kesal, tapi masih bisa menjaga emosiku di depan Charlie. Ia kelihatannya ingin bicara sepatah dua patah kata denganku, tapi aku menggeram rendah seraya menatapnya penuh ancaman. Hasilnya begitu instan, ia mengangkat kedua tangan, mundur teratur. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan pekik atau semacamnya. Pasti hidup bersama perempuan yang menjadi bagian dari dunia supranatural mengajarkannya sesuatu.

.

* * *

.

Berita di kawanan menyebar lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Ketika kami latihan sorenya, kudengar Ben dan Pete asyik menggosip sementara menonton aku dan Collin menari.

Aku berusaha tak mempedulikan mereka, tapi ketika mereka makin ribut, aku tak tahan lagi dan langsung menggebrak.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti menggosip dan fokus pada latihan? Ben, apa kau tidak sadar gerakanmu masih banyak kekurangan? Pete, mentang-mentang kau tinggal mengikuti panduan instrumental hasil rekaman bukan berarti kau tak usah merapikan ketukanmu," seruku keras yang sejenak membuat mereka menganga. Tapi apa mau dikata, aku bagaimanapun bukan Alfa mereka. Baru lima detik aku selesai bicara, mereka sudah mulai mengomplain.

"Kau kok sok nge-bos begitu sih, Korra?"

"Nge-bos sih sudah turunan… Tapi hari ini kau terlalu tegang dan keras… Kau PMS, ya?"

Suasana hatiku tidak terlalu baik hari ini. Alih-alih berusaha bijak seperti seharusnya, aku makin menaikkan suara.

"Kalian berhenti mengomplain dan lakukan bagian kalian! Tim ini takkan bekerja benar kalau kerjaan kalian hanya membicarakan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Tapi…"

"Diam dan lakukan perintahku!"

Tak hanya dua serigala itu yang membeku, tapi juga Collin dan Brady yang sedang mengurus persiapan makan malam. Jika dalam wujud serigala, mungkin mereka akan mengaing dengan telinga rapat pada kepala, meringkuk di tanah. Ketika akhirnya aku meredakan diri, menarik napas panjang seraya melangkah duduk di bangku taman, Collin menghampiriku.

"Ada masalah, Korra?" ujarnya, meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Tidak, maaf aku meledak…"

"Kemari…," ia menawarkan bahunya seperti biasa. Kurasakan ada bagian dalam diriku yang ingin memasuki rengkuhannya, begitu ingin, tapi pertimbangan sadarku langsung melayang ke saat ketika aku dan Seth bertengkar karena Collin. Aku menarik napas panjang, menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku perlu sendiri dulu sebentar, Cole … Pinjam toiletmu, Brady."

Sekitar setengah jam aku mengurung diri di toilet, bahkan mengguyur kepalaku. Air yang dingin membuat kepalaku lebih jernih. Aku menatap bayangan wajahku di cermin. Apa yang akan Korra lakukan jika dihadapkan pada situasi begini? Apa yang biasanya _aku_ lakukan? Mengapa aku merasa mendadak tidak memiliki daya?

Ketika aku kembali, baru setengah jalan, sudah kudengar bisikan-bisikan di halaman belakang.

"… Mengerikan…"

"Dia mengeluarkan Titah, Man!"

"Aku yakin itu bukan Titah yang sesungguhnya, Ben…"

"Dari mana kau tahu, Brad? Aku merasakan efeknya sendiri!"

"Dia Black dan pengganti utama Jacob…"

"Jadi menurutmu itu bakat alamiah? Seperti dia yang mendadak mengambil alih kepemimpinan tim ini dari Cole? Ini jelas berbeda! Dia bahkan belum berubah, Man! Tanya Collin, suhu tubuhnya bahkan belum naik!"

"Kalau melihat emosinya belakangan, mungkin kita bisa berharap…"

"Ssst!"

Mereka berhenti, mungkin menyadari aku kian mendekat. Begitu aku sampai, mereka sudah kembali ke posisi masing-masing, tampak serius, atau pura-pura serius.

Dalam sisa latihan hari itu, bagaimanapun, mereka jauh lebih penurut. Tidak ada yang ingin membuatku marah, sepertinya. Baguslah. Aku sendiri sedang berusaha berdamai dengan diriku.

"Sabtu siang kau tidak kemana-mana, kan?" tanya Collin ketika kami bersiap-siap pulang.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjemput Seth. Dia dibebaskan hari itu. Aku ingin menunjukkan permintaan maafku dengan traktiran atau semacamnya. Kami bisa jalan-jalan hingga waktu api unggun… Mungkin jika aku bisa memperbaiki insiden tidak jelas tempo hari … membayar kesalahanku dengan cara yang lebih baik … menyewa kamar di kota atau…

Lekas kupukul diriku sendiri. Saat ini sudah jelas siapa yang harus meluruskan pikiran mesumnya. Seth sudah bilang ingin lebih menjaga diri. Artinya ia tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi lagi. Dan lagi… Kami baru jadian selama … um, sekitar 27 jam waktu itu? Dan aku sudah melangkah ke base kedua? Aku kecewa dengan diriku, betapa murahannya… Aku takkan heran jika setelah ini Seth akan mengkaji ulang hubungan kami, lantas memutuskan bahwa ia menginginkan gadis yang masih suci … yang takkan membawanya ke dalam masalah…

Mungkin aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan yang namanya pendekatan perlahan… Sekian lama ini daftar pasanganku terdiri atas para budak, petinggi kawanan, dan para Alfa yang memang menyerahkan diri untuk melayani kebutuhanku. Para budak melakukannya demi kewajiban, demi nyawa mereka. Yang lainnya berusaha menyenangkanku demi kedudukan atau kepercayaan. Oh ya, aku harus menambahkan, ada juga yang melakukannya demi menjalankan rencana untuk membunuhku. Tidak ada yang menawariku cinta dan memang tidak perlu cinta sama sekali. Tak perlu pendekatan, upaya saling mengenal, mengatasi perbedaan, kata-kata mesra, atau semacamnya. Jadi memang bisa dibilang kalau masuk ranah 'cinta', aku tergolong gagap. Entah mengapa sejak awal, kurasakan bintang keberuntungan cintaku tak pernah bersinar cemerlang…

Apa Seth benar-benar berbeda?

Entahlah. Dua jam bersama, kami langsung bertengkar. Sehari bersama, dan ia langsung dibui. Sungguh bintang keberuntungan cinta yang mengesankan.

"Jadi?" tuntut Collin, setelah sekian lama aku diam tak menjawab.

"Tidak tahu," kataku.

"Jangan kemana-mana ya?" mohon Collin. "Anak-anak ingin … eh … berkenalan."

"Berkenalan?"

"Kami … eh … para Rez Boys."

Apa maksudnya kawanan? Apa pentingnya mereka berkenalan denganku?

"Acaranya di rumahmu, kok. Ayolah… Cuma sebentar, lantas kita makan-makan. Kau mau pergi sesudahnya juga tak apa. Kami bawa makanan sendiri, jangan takut."

Akal sehat menyingkirkan perasaanku. merampok dominasi atas pertimbanganku. Ini kesempatan yang sangat baik untuk mengenal dan mengetahui siapa saja kawanan mereka… Ini pasti akan berguna.

"Baiklah," anggukku.

Collin langsung meninju udara dengan riang. "Aku mau beli baju baru… Pokoknya Sabtu nanti bakal seru, deh!"

Sabtu, ya…

Waktu kepulangan Seth…

Aku masih tak tahu apa yang harus kurasakan.

.

* * *

.

Aku menelepon kantor polisi Sabtu itu, mencari tahu kabar Seth. Meski Charlie mengatakan sudah ada keputusan kapan Seth bebas, waktunya bisa mulur karena ada serangkaian prosedur yang harus dilewati. Begitu aku meminta disambungkan dengan Seth, suaranya yang lemas menyatakan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Apa mungkin Charlie menyiksanya?

Aku menghalau kemungkinan itu. Itu mustahil sama sekali. Penjara masa kini beda dengan penjara pada zamanku. Setidaknya Seth takkan disiksa tanpa perikemanusiaan oleh ayahnya sendiri untuk tindak kriminal yang bahkan keluarga 'sang korban' tidak bersedia menuntut. Tapi ya, patut digarisbwahi ketidakadilan sistem hukum di sini. Akulah sang pelaku. Aku yang memperkosa Seth, kalau mau jujur. Tapi aku lepas karena aku perempuan dan masih di bawah umur. Bahkan jikapun nyata aku bersalah, aku hanya akan dikembalikan pada orangtua, sedangkan Seth akan menanggung semua dosaku.

Bagaimanapun, aku senang bisa mendengar suaranya, dan mengatakan aku pasti akan menjemputnya nanti. Ia terdengar gembira, tapi begitu kukatakan akan ada acara perkenalan dengan seluruh Rez Boys hari ini, mendadak ia terdengar gusar.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kata bernama 'pengendalian emosi' belakangan ini, begitu mendengar suaranya yang agak marah, aku pun jadi ikut marah. Ujung-ujungnya kukatakan tidak mau menjemputnya seraya membanting telepon.

Beberapa menit aku habiskan dengan duduk terpekur, menahan wajahku di antara kedua tangan. Aku tak tahu mengapa kami selalu bertengkar. Aku bisa mengendalikan diri menghadapi Korra yang keras. Mengapa berhadapan dengan Seth yang lembut, justru kami menunjukkan kekeraskepalaan masing-masing?

Setelah agak tenang, kembali aku menelepon kantor polisi. Sayangnya Charlie tak ada, hanya petugas yang mengatakan ia sedang mengurus pemeriksaan Seth. Aku masih tak tahu apa pemeriksaan yang dimaksud, paling-paling prosedur standar seperti tes urine dan psikologi. Entahlah. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa pentingnya ia melakukan pemeriksaan itu, sementara ia tahu anaknya tak mungkin bisa teler. Akhirnya, kuminta ia menghubungi ponselku jika ada kabar kapan Seth akan dibebaskan, dan menggigit kekecewaan, kututup telepon itu.

.

Collin dan Brady datang jam 9, terlalu pagi padahal katanya anak-anak lain akan datang siang hari. Mereka segera sibuk di dapur, membuat makanan. Katanya tak ingin aku terbebani. Brady dengan baik hati menyuruhku santai saja sementara ia memasak. Meski bersyukur, tak bisa kutahan kekecewaanku mengetahui aku tak bisa kabur ke Forks untuk menunggui Seth karena kehadiran mereka.

Sementara menunggu jarum jam bergerak, kulakukan tugas pagi standar: mengontrol kawanan. Kukatakan pada Brady dan Collin untuk tak menggangguku sementara aku mandi. Selagi tubuhku tenggelam di dalam air hangat dan _bubble bath,_ laporan para Alfa masuk satu per satu. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah berarti, standar: hak waris, pergantian kepemimpinan, batas teritori, serangan vampir… Hanya saja aku harus segera pergi ke Sahara untuk mengklaim Yusuf. Sahara adalah salah satu benteng utama pertahanan aliansi, tidak baik jika aku harus terus menggantungkan hubungan kami pada alat elektronik.

Masalah yang ditimbulkan Korra dengan langkahnya yang tidak berguna—menghubungi Heidi Volturi—juga sudah kuatasi. Memang pada dasarnya itu bukan masalah besar, hanya saja kutakutkan akan muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari pihak mereka mengenai alasan kami ingin menyelidiki klan Cullen. Heidi menerima penjelasanku bahwa itu hanya langkah preventif demi menghindari persitegangan yang tidak perlu, berhubungan dengan salah satu kawanan shifter yang ingin kami klaim di dekat tempat tinggal mereka. Tapi entah sampai kapan kebohongan itu akan bertahan.

Aro masih saja menanyaiku mengenai satu hal: kesediaanku untuk menggantikan kedudukan Marcus. Betapapun menggiurkannya, aku tetap menolak. Jika ini menyangkut pakta perdamaian, aku bisa menerima. Tapi tidak untuk bersisian membagi takhta. Aku sudah pernah bekerja dengan lintah, tahu seperti apa hasilnya, dan aku tidak ingin menjatuhkan diriku lagi. Aku tahu apa dasar Aro melakukan itu: ia ingin mengikatku, takut jika satu saat aku akan bangkit dan menjatuhkan mereka juga, menjadikan diriku Maharani atas shifter dan vampir. Tapi bisa kukatakan itu masih jauh. Sangat jauh hingga bahkan, walau sesekali membayangkan, aku sama sekali tak punya rencana ke arah sana. Lagipula, menjadi pengganti Marcus artinya aku berada di bawah Aro. Dan aku tidak berada di bawah siapapun.

Aku keluar dari bak ketika Collin berteriak memanggilku, mengatakan waktunya sudah tiba. Untunglah, kawanan India yang sedang berhubungan denganku sudah menyelesaikan laporannya. Aku memutus koneksi, berpakaian, dan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengecek penampilanku. Begitu aku turun, kulihat ruang tengah sudah dipenuhi pemuda-pemuda bertubuh besar. Hanya ada sembilan orang kulihat selain Jacob, itu sudah termasuk kelompok Collin. Mereka semua, berbeda dengan image yang selalu digembor-gemborkan teman-teman Korra di sekolah, kelihatan riang—kecuali beberapa orang yang memang pada dasarnya berwajah muram—sama sekali tidak tampak sangar, dan yang jelas memakai baju atasan.

Jacob seperti biasa masih menahan diri dariku, hanya diam berdiri di pojok sementara anak-anak itu berbaris dan menyebutkan namanya bak anggota pramuka. Aku menahan tawa, tapi aku berupaya seceria Korra dan memperkenalkan diri dengan antusias.

.

Setelah acara perkenalan kawanan yang agak-agak aneh itu, yang berlanjut dengan acara bebas, aku mendapati keganjilan. Collin tidak ada di mana pun. Kekhawatiran Korra mendadak memuncak begitu tajam hingga mempengaruhiku. Membuatku tak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Kucari ia di pekarangan. Kucari ia di toilet. Bahkan juga di kamar dan garasi Jacob. Sama sekali tak ada.

Belakangan aku tahu kapan-kapan saja bisa kurasakan keberadaan Korra. Jika ia merasakan suatu emosi yang sangat kuat. Sangat menakjubkan, jika kesadarannya menguat, ia bahkan bisa mempengaruhi reaksi fisik dan mental tubuhnya. Ia bisa membarikade memorinya dariku, ia membuatku memeluk Collin waktu itu, membuat tubuhku bergetar sewaktu ia marah mendapati pikiranku tentang Seth, memaksaku menarik diri dari Seth… Aku juga curiga sedikit banyak ia mempengaruhi perasaanku. Aku sedang menguasai tubuhnya, tapi rupanya aku tak punya kontrol penuh… Pengaruh Korra sungguh membuatku ngeri.

Apa tadi aku bilang aku tidak berada di bawah siapapun? Oke, aku ralat itu. Ada satu orang yang otoritasnya melebihiku.

Siapa lagi? Korra.

Ia berteriak-teriak mengganggu hampir setengah jam, sehingga terpaksalah aku menghampiri Brady yang duduk di sofa bersama Ben dan Pete. Sungguh aku sudah tak tahu lagi siapa Alfa di sini.

"Mana Collin?" tanyaku.

Brady menggigit keripik kentang, mendongak menatapku.

"Tidak tahu," katanya. Keningnya juga berkerut.

"Kucoba meng-sms tapi ia tak menjawab," aku duduk di sisinya. "Apa kau tahu ke mana dia?"

Gelengan Brady tampak lamat-lamat, sementara matanya tampak aneh. Memicing. Apa aku bertanya terlalu formal?

Kurasakan kekhawatiran Korra. Terakhir kali aku melihat Collin adalah sewaktu ia digerek Jacob keluar. Mereka ribut beberapa waktu, sempat kukuping, tapi lantas Korra membombardir pikiranku hingga aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi menguping. Dan selanjutnya, aku tak tahu lagi.

"Tadi bukannya Collin diseret Jacob?" Pete menyuarakan suara hatiku. Yang anehnya membuat kedua sahabatnya menelan ludah.

"Kalau Collin bicara dengan Jake, yah, biasa…. Paling-paling dia…," Ben menghentikan ucapannya dan saling pandang penuh pengertian dengan Pete, lantas cekikikan sendiri. Oh ya, aku tahu. Mereka terdengar berdebat tadi, jadi bisa kutebak bagaimana kelanjutannya. Jake pastinya membuat marah Cole dan ia kabur, lari dalam wujud serigala.

Kasihan Cole, dia pasti menghancurkan bajunya. Padahal baru kemarin ia beli kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang ia pakai tadi. Ia bangga-banggakan mati-matian, lagi. Motifnya bagus, katanya. Lumayan bermerk. Dan harganya sedang diskon. Ia membongkar tabungan sebulan demi kemeja itu. Sayang sekali….

Tapi yah, itu memang resiko. Apa boleh buat. Collin pastinya yang paling tahu.

"Sudahlah, Korra, jangan khawatirkan Cole, dia paling-paling … ehm, ke rumahnya sebentar untuk ambil barang. Nanti juga dia ke sini lagi. Malam ini kan kita mau ke acara api unggun?" Ben mencoba berakrab ria.

Tapi kutahu ia khawatir bukan tanpa alasan. Tidak hanya Collin, aku juga tidak mendapati Jacob. Bagaimana jika Cole tidak kabur, tapi mereka bertengkar dan berkelahi? Mereka sama-sama serigala emosional. Aku tahu seperti apa menyebalkannya Jacob, Korra selalu ingin meledak setiap kali dekat-dekat dia. Aku yakin Collin, yang dalam banyak hal sama sepertinya dan Jake, juga pasti merasa sama.

"Bisakah kalian memberiku nomor telepon rumahnya?" tanyaku.

Ben dan Pete saling berpandangan, tampak ragu memberikan nomor telepon rumah Collin.

Sejujurnya, untuk apa aku bertanya pada mereka? Cole sepupu Korra, sudah pasti keluarganya menyimpan nomor telepon mereka. Segera aku mengeloyor menuju meja telepon di pojok ruangan. Kurasakan kepanikan tiga serigala itu, dan tahu-tahu Pete sudah mengejarku tepat kala aku mendudukkan diri di sofa pojok, mengebet-ngebet halaman buku telepon. Mencari nama 'Connie' atau 'Kevin'.

"Ah, Korra…," kepanikan Pete jelas sekali kala ia menyambar gagang telepon dari tanganku, mencegahku memencet serangkaian nomor. "Kalau kau menghubungi mereka juga percuma. Cole mungkin sedang ke supermarket atau semacamnya. Kau tahu, beli belanjaan untuk nanti malam. Kita kan akan piknik di tepi pantai."

Aku mendengus. "Omong kosong, Pete. Emily pasti sudah membuat makanan banyak sekali. Kalian bahkan tidak perlu bawa apa-apa lagi," kembali kusambar gagang telepon itu dan memencet nomor.

Pete menekan tombol di tempat gagang, membuatku mendelik sebal.

"Sudahlah Korra, kenapa sih kau kelimpungan begitu? Cole kan tidak akan kenapa-kenapa… Nanti juga ia nongol sendiri. Lagipula, siang begini, biasanya sih keluarga Littlesea tidak ada yang di rumah."

"Ini kan _weekend_, Pete. Siapa yang mau kerja hari begini?"

"Kau kan tidak tahu mereka, Korra. Ibu Cole pengacara, tentu saja kliennya tidak tahu hari kerja. Kalaupun tidak, biasanya ia ke salon, seharian penuh. Ayah Cole mungkin pegawai, tapi akhir pekan begini biasanya ia kumpul dengan teman-temannya. Main golf atau memancing. Percayalah, rumahnya pasti kosong melompong."

Kulipat tangan di depan dada, memandangnya tajam. Aku sedang tak punya kesabaran untuk meladeni urusan satu ini. Tapi sayangnya, Pete tidak tahu mengapa sedang begitu bahagia hingga tak bisa menangkap kekesalan itu.

"Hei, daripada begitu, Korra, sini gabung menggosip dengan kami," Pete menarik tanganku, menyeretku kembali ke sofa.

Ben tampaknya sudah sangat antusias untuk membagi gosip terbarunya. "Kau sudah tahu belum, Seth sudah beberapa hari ini menginap di sel tahanan?"

"Sudah," kataku datar.

"Kata ayah tirinya, ia ditangkap sedang mabuk dan mengebut malam-malam. Aneh sih… Maksudku, sejak kapan Seth mabuk?"

Bukannya menganggap serius, mereka malah tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi kau tahu tidak," Ben mencondongkan tubuh padaku. "Charlie menyuruhku mengambil mobil Seth di TKP. Tak ada botol atau kaleng minuman satu pun, selain jus, tapi kautahu maksudku. Tak ada bau alkohol. Tak ada narkoba. Bersih. Dan tebak apa yang kutemukan?"

Pete makin cekikikan.

"Aku … menemukan … bau XXX."

Mereka tos dan makin riang tertawa.

"Akhirnya Saint Clearwater kehilangan keperjakaan! Ini harus dirayakan!" teriak Pete sambil bangkit mengangkat kaleng bir yang ia curi dari kulkas ayah Korra. Langsung saja semua pemuda yang ada di sana memandangnya jijik. Bahkan Brady pun menatapnya dengan mata mencela, walau tak menahannya sama sekali.

"Intinya dia bodoh bermain-main dengan entah cewek entah cowok di pinggir jalan, dan tertangkap Charlie," ujar Ben riang. "Bayangkan betapa menariknya itu. Adegannya pasti begini," ia bangkit dan menirukan Charlie. "_'Seth! Apa-apaan kau?! Memangnya di rumah tidak ada kamar?!' _lantas Seth menggigil, _'Ampun Daddy, kau dan Mommy kan menjajah semua ruangan…'"_

Mereka tos sekali lagi.

Jujur aku menganga dengan kekurangajaran mereka. Apa mereka tidak menghormati Wakil Alfa mereka sama sekali hingga berani menjelek-jelekkannya di depan orang asing?

Aku tidak terimpresi sama sekali. "Kau tak bisa menemukan 'bau XXX', apapun artinya itu. Memangnya kau anjing pelacak?" kataku dingin, menahan diri untuk tak lantas mencabik-cabik dua anjing kampung itu.

"Eh, kau menyepelekanku, Korra?" Ben menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku mungkin masih perjaka," ia mengutarakan informasi yang tidak ingin siapapun ketahui, sungguh, "tapi aku pernah masuk ke kamar kakakku setelah ia melakukan 'itu', aku tahu pasti seperti apa baunya. Tambah lagi, aku menemukan bukti yang lebih jelas: sabuk Seth terlepas, tertinggal di kursi. Dan ada sedikit cipratan kau-tahu-apa."

Aku menelan ludah diam-diam.

"Oh, kalau kau begitu jenius hingga bisa menyimpulkan dari bukti seremeh dan sebodoh itu, Sherlock, pasti kau bisa mendeteksi siapa pasangannya," tantangku.

Ia agak menekur. "Nah, itu dia… Baunya terlalu samar untuk bisa ku…"

"Kalau begitu mungkin ia terangsang dan main sendiri. Lagipula bau sama sekali bukan bukti. Begitu juga sabuk. Kalau kau mengatakan itu di pengadilan, kau pasti akan dikatakan membuat tuduhan palsu. Jadi jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu seenaknya," kataku tegas.

Sebelum Ben bereaksi, tak tahan lagi, segera aku meninggalkan mereka. Itu, sebelum Brady tahu-tahu menarik tanganku dan menggerekku ke luar rumah, satu-satunya tempat yang sepi-shifter.

Kulepaskan tangannya, mendelik menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Malam itu kau bersama Seth, kan?" tuduh Brady dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau menolak ajakan Cole, itu karena kau janjian dengan Seth, kan?"

"Kau tak punya bukti apapun jadi tak bisa menarik kesimpulan apa-apa," lagi-lagi harus kukatakan itu. Tapi sebelum aku pergi, Brady kembali menarik tanganku.

"Alasan sebenarnya Seth ditangkap bukan karena mengebut kan? Juga soal bau yang ditangkap Ben… Apa kau dan Seth … _melangkah jauh?"_

Aku menganga, tak percaya pendengaranku. "Serius, Brady, apa kau berhak menanyakan ini?"

Ia terdiam. Lama, sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak ada kepentingan sama sekali. Tapi jangan sampai Cole tahu…"

Aku mendengus. "Collin?"

"Korra, kau tahu Cole menyukaimu… Tolong jangan sakiti dia…"

"Bukankah kalau ia tidak tahu, ia akan makin menggantungkan harapan, dan ia akan lebih tersakiti?"

Brady menatapku lama, seakan mencerna kata-kataku, dan akhirnya bertanya, pelan, "Apa kau serius dengan Seth?"

Aku tak merasa harus menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Ia memang kelihatan sudah tahu sejak awal.

"Kenapa harus tidak?"

"Bahkan seandainya ia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" desisku.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu, kami semua tahu, siapa yang sesungguhnya Seth kejar. Collin berulang kali bilang padaku, ia tak ingin jika Seth salah tangkap mengenaimu, dan kelak akan meninggalkanmu demi obsesinya… Karena kami semua ragu, jujur saja, bahwa apa yang Seth pikir mengenaimu itu benar…"

Aku mengeluarkan tawa aneh.

"Maksudmu Seth salah mengira aku seseorang yang lain?"

Brady tertegun agak lama, tampak berpikir-pikir, tapi lantas katanya, "Ya…"

"Seth tidak mencintaiku?"

"Dia terobsesi … pada bayangan…"

Bayangan…

"Kau bohong…," bisikku pahit, menggeleng.

"Maaf, Korra."

Kuteguhkan suaraku. "Kau bohong, Brady," tuduhku langsung. "Kau hanya ingin aku mempertimbangkan Collin. Itu cara licik, kau tahu…"

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku peduli. Aku sayang kau. Aku sayang Collin. Aku sayang Seth. Aku tidak ingin kalian bertiga terluka."

"Jadi apa kau menentang atau mendukung hubunganku dengan Seth?" desakku.

"Sudah kukatakan aku netral… Aku hanya ingin apapun yang kauputuskan, pastikan itu tak menyakiti satu pun dari kalian. Terutama dirimu sendiri…"

Begitukah? Apa Brady jujur? Apa Brady mengatakan itu karena ia peduli?

Aku menggigit kegelisahanku sendiri.

"Tadi kaubilang… 'bayangan'? Siapa?"

"Penolong misteriusnya."

"Penolong?"

"Kecuali jika sang penolong adalah kau, tentu saja. Tapi jujur saja, aku juga tidak berharap itu kenyataannya. Karena kalau ya, artinya kami kehilanganmu."

Aku berdecak. "Apa kau harus bicara semisterius itu, Brady?"

"Kau pasti mengerti jika kau memang mengerti. Dan jika tidak, satu saat kau akan mengerti."

Dengan kalimat tak jelas itu ia meninggalkanku. Dalam semesta yang runtuh di sekitarku.

Penolong…

.

Aku mengingat hari itu. Hari kedatangan kami ke La Push. Kuroi menghubungiku menyatakan seekor serigala diserang. Aku dan Korra segera meluncur ke tempat, membantu Kuroi membasmi para penyerang. Tubuh si pucat sudah tergeletak di tanah, tak sadarkan diri.

Jika ada yang sempat ia lihat sebelum ia tumbang…

Kuroi.

Hanya Kuroi.

Kuroi menyukai Seth … Seth mengejar bayangan Kuroi…

Aku merasa tanah di bawah kakiku merekah. Lututku begitu lemas hingga aku merasa dapat jatuh tersuruk kapan saja.

Roh Semesta Alam… Perlukah aku terus mendapat hukuman? Lagi dan lagi?

Seth melihatku sebagai Korra. Bahkan ia melihat Korra sebagai Kuroi. Aku melihat Seth sebagai Kaliso…

Kami sama sekali tidak melihat satu sama lain sebagaimana adanya. Kami melihat refleksi dari keinginan-keinginan terpendam, khayalan dan idealisme.

Terlalu banyak tabir yang memisahkan kami… Terlalu banyak layar. Terlalu banyak cermin. Terlalu banyak topeng.

Aku dan Seth tak mungkin bisa bersama…

.

* * *

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku selalu galau dan tak bisa berpikir lurus setiap berurusan dengan apapun menyangkut Seth … atau Kaliso. Di sanalah aku, mencakung di beranda, memandang langit dan permainan ujung-ujung dedaunan di atas sana. Mendesah, aku bangkit, iseng berjalan mengitari rumah. Dan aku terhenti.

Di sana kulihat Jacob, terduduk di rerumputan. Seseorang di sisinya. Mereka sepertinya sedang berbincang yang … tidak kelihatan cukup baik, boleh dibilang.

Pendengaranku tentu saja lebih dari mengesankan. Tetapi aku hidup dengan fakta bahwa pendengaran tajam seringkali justru menyusahkan, sehingga aku belajar untuk mengendalikan kemampuan indera manapun. Kali itu kutajamkan telingaku.

"…Bawa Korra, oke?" kudengar suara Sam.

"Korra?" Sama sepertiku, Jacob terdengar kaget. Bingung.

"Yup. Perintah Billy."

"Kenapa? Aku kira ini acara tertutup untuk kawanan dan para Tetua."

Oh, jadi mereka membicarakan soal api unggun… Sam baru bilang pada Jacob aku diundang di detik-detik terakhir? Sungguh mengesankan.

"Para _imprintee_ juga diundang. Tampaknya ini jadi semacam acara keluarga…"

"Stop omong kosongnya, Sam...," Jacob terdengar agak marah. "Ini ada hubungan dengan urusan serigala itu kan?"

Serigala? Kami?

"Kau sama butanya dengan aku, Jake. Lakukan saja apa keinginan Billy, oke?"

Jake mengeluarkan suara depresi. "Kalian tidak seharusnya menyimpan sesuatu dari kami, kalian tahu? Merencanakan sesuatu, menyembunyikan sesuatu, menyuruh kami melakukan hal yang kami tidak ketahui..."

Lekas aku menyingkir begitu kusadari Sam melirik ke arahku.

Jadi begitu? Aku bukan datang karena permintaan Collin, atau karena aku meminta langsung… Kuingat kembali bagaimana cara ayah Korra dan Sam memandangku. Bagaimana mereka mengatakan telah lama mengetahui siapa aku dan mengawasiku… Mereka memang memiliki satu rencana terhadapku. Rencana yang bahkan tidak diketahui Jacob…

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Huahahahaha… Kierra x Seth oon… ketangkep Charlie…**

**Next: Seri Api Unggun dimulai… Rencananya dibagi jadi 4 atau 5 chapter: Tupkuk, Roh, Inang, Kar'lay, dan Kaliso. Tapi ngga tau ding… **


	39. 39 - Tupkuk (Api Unggun -1-)

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**39. Tupkuk (Api Unggun -1-)**

Saturday, July 27, 2013

3:07 PM

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Kierra POV**

**.**

Sekitar jam 4 sore, barulah Collin kembali untuk menjemputku ke acara api unggun. Ia sudah berganti pakaian, meski tidak baru. Kami naik sepeda bertiga seperti biasa. Di tengah jalan, kami berpapasan dengan mobil patroli Charlie. Seth ada di sana, tapi ia bersikap cuek seolah aku tidak ada. Kutahan rasa berlubang di hatiku mati-matian. Aku berupaya bersikap biasa-biasa saja ketika Collin bilang ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Seth dan berpisah dengan kami di tengah jalan. Tidak lantas ikut bersama Collin atau memintanya menanyakan mengapa Seth begitu muram, misalnya.

Alasan kekesalan Seth masih tak dapat kumengerti. Jika dia menyesal dan marah padaku karena aku membuatnya dijebloskan ke penjara, seharusnya ia menyatakannya sejak kemarin. Alasannya juga pasti bukan karena aku tidak menjemputnya, karena ia sudah marah sebelumnya. Betapa benci aku dengan si petugas jaga di kantor polisi, bukankah aku sudah berpesan agar ia menghubungiku jika Seth bebas?

Tapi jika aku menjemput pun, kurasa tak ada pengaruhnya. Aku yakin alasannya berhubungan dengan telepon tadi. Ia gusar ketika aku bilang akan berkenalan dengan kawanannya. Mengapa ia harus gusar? Itu bukan keinginanku. Apa ia cemburu? Takut aku mengimprint seseorang di sini? Takut seseorang mengimprintku? Jika ya, itu alasan yang sungguh konyol.

Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? Ia tidak mencintaiku, ia tidak mencintai Korra. Ia salah mengira Korra sebagai Kuroi dan mengejarnya, demi Tuhan! Jika ia begitu terobsesinya pada si penolong, kenapa bukannya ia menunggu di hutan setiap hari, berusaha mengejar? Kuroi toh setiap saat di hutan… Aku juga tahu ia selalu mencari-cari keberadaan si serigala pucat, jadi pasti ada banyak waktu untuk menemui Kuroi langsung jika ia mau. Mengapa ia harus menuruti kecurigaannya, mendekati Korra saat ia belum yakin Korra adalah si Hitam? Membuat perasaan Korra bergetar? Membuatku … melihat … bayangan Kaliso…

Siapa yang salah? Akukah? Korra-kah? Seth-kah? Mengapa belitan bak benang kusut ini menjerat kami?

Jika aku berusaha bertahan, adakah jalan bagiku? Adakah jalan bagi kami?

Mengapa berjuang pun begitu sulit?

Dengan menahan kekesalan pada Seth, berusaha menyabarkan diri, aku mengayuh sepeda mengikuti Brady. Jalan aspal berakhir sekitar 20 meter dari pantai, sehingga kami harus berhenti dan menitipkan sepeda di tempat parkir. Selama perjalanan, Brady tak banyak bicara. Kunikmati kebekuan itu untuk merasakan semilir angin darat. Melayangkan kegalauanku terbang tinggi, menjauh dariku.

.

Sam menunduk memberi salam dengan sikap terukur begitu kami datang. Matanya menunjukkan kode agar aku duduk di sisi kanannya. Kunilai posisi duduknya. Lebih tinggi daripada yang lain, bersama istrinya di sebelah kiri dan ayah Korra di sebelah kanan. Artinya ia memintaku duduk di kiri ayah Korra. Sudah jelas itu posisi untuk para pejabat suku. Apakah ia menunjukkan di mana seharusnya aku berada?

Tapi kutahu dengan aku duduk di sisinya, pasti akan sangat mencurigakan. Korra, gadis kecil yang baru saja masuk suku ini, mendadak duduk bersama para Tetua? Apa ia ingin membuka topengku di depan seluruh kawanan? Gerakan Sam terlalu jelas. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menerima.

Menunduk sopan dan menggeleng pelan, aku mengikuti Brady, duduk agak jauh dari para Tetua itu. Ayah Korra memberi salam dengan kelewat sopan dan berusaha memintaku mendekat. Kuturuti saja permintaan itu, sementara mataku menyapu lingkaran, berusaha menganalisa situasi.

Kami duduk dalam pola mandala dengan pusat kobaran api yang menyala-nyala. Pola yang sama seperti yang diwariskan berabad-abad sejak generasiku. Posisi duduk memperlihatkan hierarkinya dalam kawanan. Yang paling tinggi, di timur, membelakangi hutan, adalah para Tetua dan pemimpin kawanan. Posisi tengah diisi Kepala Suku. Itu dulu tempatku duduk, yang kini diisi ayah Korra. Ada spot kosong di kanan ayah Korra, mungkin itu untuk para petinggi kawanan, kakak Korra dan wakilnya. Posisi di kirinya diisi Sam dan istrinya. Posisi di sebelah kiri istri Sam masih kosong, kurasa yang seharusnya mengisi spot itu belum datang. Brady duduk di sebelah kananku, tak jauh dari ayah Korra. Berarti posisinya cukup tinggi juga di kawanan. Posisi terendah adalah posisi yang membelakangi laut. Biasanya tempat itu diisi oleh para prajurit rendah. Tempat itu langsung diisi para pemuda yang tadi berkenalan denganku di rumah Black, bersama pasangannya masing-masing.

Tak lama beberapa sosok lain muncul. Kakak Korra dan seorang gadis, beserta dua pemuda. Kedua pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Sam, meski masih menyisakan sekitar dua spot kosong. Gadis itu mendekati ayah Korra, membuatku langsung menyingkir, bergeser menjauh bahkan tanpa sempat melihatnya dengan jelas. Masih berdiri, ia menyapa ayah Korra dan memeluknya. Mereka segera larut dalam bincang-bincang ringan, sementara kakak Korra masih berdiri, matanya terfokus ke titik lain. Ia bahkan mungkin tak menyadari adiknya ada di sini.

Gadis itu menjerit riang begitu muncul tiga orang lain di lokasi: Seth, Cole, dan seorang lagi yang tak kutahu. Seth masih muram, sedang wajah Cole agak seram. Melihat mereka, gadis itu berlari mendekat. Collin agak meringis, seakan tak ingin ada di situ, tapi tak punya pilihan lain. Si hibrida kelihatannya tak menyadari, bersikap sok akrab, bahkan sampai memeluk mereka satu per satu. Tapi lantas perhatiannya tertuju hanya pada Seth, yang kontan tidak muram lagi begitu melihat si hibrida, bersinar-sinar malah. Collin dan Caleb memisahkan diri dari duo sejoli itu, langsung menuju tempatku dan Brady.

"Kita pindah, Brad," kata Cole begitu mendatangi kami.

"Eh?" Brady agak bingung. "Kau kan tempatnya di situ, Cole," ia menunjuk sebelah kirinya. Hanya beberapa spot dari ayah Korra dan kakaknya .

"Tidak. Kita pindah," ia memaksa. Lantas ia menambahkan pelan, seakan bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, "Bawaannya panas di sana._"_

Aku tak tahu ada apa, tapi kuikuti juga mereka. Collin duduk di posisi berseberangan dengan sang Alfa, posisi paling rendah, setelah mengusir tiga orang yang sedang menggunjing di situ. Mereka agak heran, tapi bergeser juga. Collin menyapukan mata ke seantero lingkaran, tapi lantas perhatiannya tertumbuk ke arah pantai.

"Kenapa tadi kau ke rumah Seth?" tanyaku, mencoba terlihat tak peduli.

"Apa? Eh, oh," Collin memutus perhatiannya dan menoleh padaku. "Tidak. Hanya memastikan _sound-system_ untuk penampilan kita nanti sudah diurus."

"Oh...," aku tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi tak ingin aku mengoreknya.

Collin kembali meneleng. Matanya terfokus pada sosok dua orang yang sibuk berkejaran dan saling bermain pasir di pinggir pantai. Geraman pelan terdengar darinya.

Aku menahan geramanku sendiri, berusaha tidak melihat. Jangan merasa, jangan merasa…

Sudah, Tup. Dia bahkan bukan milikmu. Dia bukan Kaliso. Bahkan, Kaliso tidak pernah menjadi milikmu…

Jangan merasa, Tup…

Namun anehnya, kurasakan tekanan beragam perasaan membuncah mendadak di salah satu sisi kesadaranku dan … begitu saja, kesadaran Korra makin menguat.

.

* * *

.

**Korra POV**

**.**

Cewek hibrida itu berlari-lari dan saling menimpuk pasir dengan Seth. Tertawa-tawa. Berkejaran dan saling dorong ke air. Apa memang hubungan di antara mereka berdua? Bukannya cewek itu bersama kakakku? Dia itu pasti yang dibilang tunangan kakakku, kan?

Atau, ia sesungguhnya mencintai Seth? Di foto-foto itu kulihat wajah Seth juga berserakan di mana-mana. Mereka tumbuh bareng. Dan bagaimanapun Seth lebih muda daripada Kakak. Tampak lebih lembut dan perhatian. Mungkin mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku yakin cewek manapun akan dengan mudah tertarik padanya. Mungkin malah Seth juga tertarik padanya. Ia cantik sekali… siapa cowok _straight_ waras yang tidak tertarik? Rambutnya panjang dan ikal. Begitu tebal. Gelombang coklat tembaga yang begitu indah...

Dibandingkan dengan rambutku yang lima senti saja tidak…

Cih, sungguh menjengkelkan.

Eh, apa? Menjengkelkan?

Huh, memangnya aku peduli? Siapa memang Seth bagiku, selain calon kekasih Kuroi dan orang yang kujadikan sasaran untuk mengetahui lebih jauh soal kawanan? Alfaku juga mendekati Seth pasti karena menganggap begitu…

Apa peduliku jika memang Seth berpacaran dengan cewek itu?

Mereka akhirnya berhenti juga saling melempar pasir. Gadis itu menghampiri Jacob, duduk di sampingnya, sambil terus menuding Seth yang basah kuyup dan tertawa-tawa. Meski ia menyurukkan diri ke bahu Jacob dan Jacob begitu perhatian membersihkan pasir dari pipi dan rambutnya, perhatiannya tetap pada Seth. Mereka masih saling sikut dan bercanda tidak jelas sementara Seth mengambil tempat di sisinya, mengeringkan pakaian. Cih, berani betul dia, _flirting _dengan cowok lain di hadapan kakakku? Mengapa juga kakakku tidak marah?

Seth mengerling pada kami sesaat, dan Kierra balas memandangnya. Aku tak bisa menangkap sama sekali perasaan atau pikiran Kierra, tapi kutahu ia mengatupkan bibir kuat-kuat, menarik napas panjang dan lantas menyelusupkan tangannya ke lengan Collin, mendekatkan diri padanya.

"Kenapa, Korra?" bisik Collin.

"Tidak…," geleng Kierra, tersenyum sembari agak bergidik. "Agak dingin… Umm, tak apa aku mendekat? Kau hangat, Cole… Nyaman…" Oh, ia bahkan mengeluarkan suaraku yang super-lembut yang bahkan tak pernah kutahu aku bisa melakukannya.

"Uhm … i, iya," ujar Collin gugup. Detak jantungnya berkejaran.

Jika aku bisa menganga, mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Kierra _flirting _dengan Collin? Apa lagi rencananya?

Ia melirik lagi ke arah dua makhluk itu. Seth melirik sebentar pada kami, tapi segera saja membalikkan wajah, kembali mendaratkan seluruh perhatian pada gadis itu.

Lantas kusadari ada aura yang berubah. Gadis itu berhenti bercanda dengan Seth, memandang dari balik api. Matanya tajam menatap kami. Sudah jelas ia bukan hanya menyadari keberadaanku, tetapi juga keberadaan Kierra.

Kierra menangkap pikiranku. Makin mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Collin, sembari tetap tak melepaskan pandangannya dari si hibrida, ia bertanya, "Siapa gadis itu? Yang di samping Jake?"

Collin memandang sekilas untuk kemudian menjawab sambil terkekeh sinis, "Itu Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Dia tunangan Jacob."

Huh, benar ternyata…

"Tunangan? Jacob akan menikah?" kalau aku harus menilai, akting Kierra begitu bagus. Ekspresi terkejutnya begitu alamiah.

"Yah, mereka seperti... Renesmee sudah menjadi jodoh Jacob semenjak gadis itu lahir, atau begitulah..."

_Imprint…, _bisik Kierra. Jika aku memiliki tubuhku saat ini, mungkin aku akan membelalak.

Tak kuduga itu bisa terjadi. Jadi ini bukan hanya perkawinan politik, tapi juga imprint? Serigala mengimprint hibrida? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?

Pertanyaan yang sama juga muncul di benak Kierra, disaputi campuran berbagai emosi. Kemarahan. Harga diri yang terinjak. Tapi di luar itu, kutahu ada perasaan aneh yang mendominasi: kecemburuan. Rasa iri…

Seorang serigala mengimprint hibrida. Dan hibrida itu diterima di suku ini…

_Diterima_ di suku ini…

.

Satu demi satu bayangan mengambil wujud dalam benaknya. Bayangan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Bayangan yang selama ini ia simpan dalam lipatan memori terlarangnya.

Seorang pemuda yang tampan. Kierra mengucapkan kata, _'Aku mencintaimu…'. _Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, hangat yang menguasai hatinya. Perasaan dan harapan yang melambung melintasi lapis demi lapis awan, kala mereka terbaring di puncak tebing beratapkan langit luas; jemari mereka saling berkait sementara hati mereka terikat dalam janji suci, atau begitu menurut Kierra.

Dan perasaannya yang membuncah begitu ia mendapati dirinya mengandung.

Betapa bahagianya Kierra kala mengabarkan berita itu pada kekasihnya. Wajah sang pemuda terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi, tapi Kierra menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai kebohongan, menyatakan bahwa ia melihat cinta di mata pemuda itu. Cinta padanya, cinta pada bayi yang dikandungnya…

Senandung lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya, seirama dengan bunyi kayu alat tenun beradu, kala digerakkannya tangannya mempersiapkan selembar kain putih bersih yang akan dikenakannya di upacara pernikahannya. Ia melakukan semua dengan tangannya sendiri. Memintal kapas. Merancang pola-pola rumit yang katanya mendatangkan nasib baik. Membuat pola sungkit. Menenun. Seperti juga tiap benang yang terjalin, seperti itu pula ia menjalin harapan-harapannya. Keinginannya. Mimpinya. Dan tiap kali ia menyentuh perutnya, merasakan bayi itu bergerak, ia selalu tersenyum. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang selalu dan selalu didambakannya sejak lama. Akhirnya. Ia bisa mencecapinya juga: bersama lelaki yang ia cintai, dalam ikatan pernikahan dan cinta yang abadi.

Cinta yang tak pernah ada, kala akhirnya ia melihat mata itu membara, melekat pada wajah yang menyeringai jijik, ketika pemuda yang sama memerintahkan pembantaiannya. Ia dan putrinya…

Dan kutukan itu, _"Kau serigala jelmaan iblis… Mulai detik ini kau takkan bisa menjejakkan kaki lagi di teritori Quileute…"_

_._

"Astaga, Korra," mendadak terdengar seruan tertahan Collin. Kierra bangkit dari rentetan bayangan yang menghujani pikirannya dan segera memasang tampang wajar. "Tidak mungkin!" lanjut Collin, matanya membelalak. "Kamu cemburu pada gadis itu? Tidak mungkin kamu menaruh perasaan pada kakakmu sendiri, kan?"

Oh, sungguh aku ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Gila kau! Tentu tidak. Hanya saja, tampaknya gadis itu terlalu... kau tahu..." Kierra tertawa, tampak kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"'Muda'?" usul Collin.

"Ya, 'muda'…," kekeh Kierra, lebih dari setuju.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup di tengah cowok-cowok pedofil," bisik Collin lebih pada dirinya sendiri, tak terlalu pelan untuk tak dapat kutangkap.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba semuanya berubah.

Kurasakan aura aneh menguar dari gadis itu, ketika pada satu titik, mendadak gesturnya kaku. Amarah meluap-luap membentuk gumpalan api di sekeliling tubuhnya ketika wajahnya mengeras dan ia bangkit, seakan siap melompati api, menerjang Kierra. Geraman gadis itu pastinya memicu reaksi para serigala yang bekerja di luar kesadaran, karena pada saat yang bersamaan, terdengar geraman defensif dari sekeliling lingkaran, ketika setiap pasang mata memandang penuh ancaman padanya. Ya, imprint Alfa mereka atau tidak, gadis itu tetap hibrida. Dan hibrida adalah musuh.

Itu, sebelum Jacob tersadar, menarik tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu berpaling padanya begitu cepat, mendesis tajam.

"Renesmee!" seru Jacob, memanggil namanya.

Gadis itu tampak terhentak. Sesaat ia terlihat seperti berada dalam batas kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aura mengerikan yang melingkupinya menyusut cepat ketika Jacob menariknya kembali duduk dan membawanya ke pelukannya, mengusap-usap rambutnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Ssssh… Tenang… Tidak apa-apa…," bisik Jacob di rambutnya.

Para serigala kembali tenang melihat hibrida itu mulai tenang. Meski masih bisa kulihat pertanyaan di benak mereka, tapi mereka tak lagi peduli, atau mungkin berusaha tidak peduli. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam percakapan masing-masing. Meninggalkan Jacob dan imprintnya. Meninggalkan aku dan Kierra, berada dalam dunia masing-masing.

Itukah … agresi antar-hibrida? Begitu intens… Lebih daripada agresi antar-Alfa…

Siapapun tahu seperti apa insting para hibrida jika menangkap keberadaan hibrida lain. Para hibrida menganggap jenisnya sebagai ancaman, itu jelas. Apa lagi alasannya memang si hibrida sial di tanah Cullen waktu itu langsung mengklaimku sebagai lawannya, dan bukan Jasper? Sudah jelas Jasper yang paling kuat di antara kami bertiga. Para hibrida sensitif dengan hibrida lain. Ia pasti menangkap jejak aura hibrida yang ditinggalkan Kierra padaku. Lebih lagi kini, saat Kierra jelas-jelas mengambil alih diriku? Sudah jelas aku musuh besarnya.

Tapi bahwa bahkan itu bekerja sepenuhnya di luar kesadaran…

_Kalau begitu apa kau mau mengambil alih, Korra? _tawar Kierra.

Aku terhentak. Mengambil alih? Aku? Tidak, aku tidak berani…

_Kumohon…_ bisiknya yang membuatku bingung. Ia memintaku mengambil alih? Mengapa?

Ia tak menjawab. Kurasakan ia mengundurkan diri, menipiskan keberadaan dirinya, dan tiba-tiba saja kesadaranku menguat. Aku kembali mengisi ruang utama dalam tubuhku sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Betapa anehnya. Kembali. Saat kaupikir kau takkan pernah bisa kembali.

Aku mengerjap. Dan kurasakan bulu mataku menyentuh kantong mataku tiap aku menggerakkan kelopak mataku.

Kurasakan tekstur pasir. Kurasakan tekstur batuan. Kurasakan kehangatan Collin di sisiku… Ya, Collin…

Aku ingin berteriak_, 'Colliiiiiin~! Aku kangeeeeeen~!' _tapi mana mungkin itu kulakukan? Pastinya sangat aneh, secara 'aku' bersamanya terus dari waktu ke waktu. Jadi aku cuma bisa mengetatkan pelukanku, menyurukkan wajahku ke lengan atasnya, menggosok-gosokkannya dengan gemas.

"Igh, igh, Korra!" serunya keras, menyentakkanku dari tangannya. "Kau habis makan terus meper di lengan bajuku ya? Sana! Sana! Ugh, kotor deh bajuku…" ia menatap muram lengan kemejanya.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Jahat!" aku mencibir. "Kau tidak mau kugayuti ya? Ya sudah, aku akan menggayuti Brady…" Aku berpaling ke sisi satunya, sudah akan memeluk Brady, yang secara menyebalkan otomatis menghindar seakan aku kuman penyakit, ketika wajah Collin berubah.

"Ya sudah, sini, sini," kelihatan sok pura-pura terpaksa, ia merangkul bahuku, menawarkan pelukannya. Jujur saja aku suka dipeluk, tapi saat ini aku sedang ingin menggayutinya. Bersama Collin menenangkan. Kurasakan kegelisahanku gara-gara berada satu lokasi dengan makhluk-pembawa-penyakit di hadapanku lenyap karenanya. Jadi kuturunkan tangan Cole dari bahuku dan kembali menggosokkan pipi ke lengan atasnya.

Oooo… Nyamannyaaaaaa….

"Ehem! Ehem!" terdengar suara deheman kasar dari arah sana dan kulihat Sam melotot pada kami. Collin langsung menegakkan tubuh dengan wajah tegang, sementara aku mengintip dari balik bahunya. Wajah Sam yang mengerikan menatapku, tapi aku cuek saja meleletkan lidah dan kembali senyum-senyum sendiri. Kulihat ia membelalak. Wajahnya sangat antik! Aku nyengir puas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Kierra hanya memperhatikan beberapa orang saja sehingga baru sekarang kusadari banyaknya serigala dan manusia di sekitarku, mengitari api. Selain Sam, berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam, kulihat di sisinya ada Ayah, memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, kaget, terpesona, terkejut, katakan saja. Di sisi Ayah ada Jacob. Lalu si hibrida, Seth, cowok yang tak kukenal, Ben, Pete, beberapa cowok yang tak kukenal, Brady… Lantas aku dan Collin… Di sebelah Collin ada cowok yang waktu itu kutemui di rumah sakit, beberapa cowok lain yang tak kukenal, Quil dan Tetua Ateara yang baru datang, dan seorang perempuan.

Dari ekspresi sekian orang, yang semuanya memandang kami dengan wajah aneh, yang paling mengerikan itu ekspresi Jacob. Matanya membelalak dan cuping hidungnya kembang-kempis seakan hendak menyerangku … atau mungkin menyerang Collin. Aku biasanya kesal dengan Jacob kalau sudah begitu, tapi tidak tahu mengapa rasanya kini aku kangen. Oh, tapi tak ada yang lebih kukangeni ketimbang Ayah. Apa Kierra selama ini merawatnya? Dia kan tidak bisa masak… Jacob juga manja sekali belakangan, jangan-jangan ia tak mau membuatkan Ayah makanan dan malah asyik main di hutan atau di garasi? Ayah yang harus memasak sendiri? Kasihan Ayah, pasti harus makan pizza setiap hari. Atau telur dan sosis… Pasti tak ada yang ingat untuk memasak sayur-mayur… Ugh, apa Jacob rajin mengingatkannya untuk makan obat?

Tapi yang jelas, ini menyenangkan! Nanti sepulang dari api unggun, aku bisa kembali mendorong kursi roda Ayah... Oh, bahkan aku bisa memasakkan makanan kesukaannya! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kierra muram begitu, selain urusan si hibrida, tapi mungkin Kierra masih ingin sembunyi beberapa hari... Aku akan pastikan Ayah mendapatkan gizi cukup selama aku di sini.

Kubayangkan Ayah memujiku dan mencium pipiku. Oooooh... Senang sekaliiiiiiii...

"Kau kenapa sih, Korra? Wajahmu berubah-ubah begitu?" tanya Collin, tapi suaranya tak seribut yang tadi. Jelas, dengan Sam memelototinya, pasti ia ketakutan.

"Oh? Apa wajahku berubah-ubah?"

"Ya. Terus terang kau sangat komikal… Aneh… Lucu sih…"

"Entahlah, aku merasa senang…" aku nyaris melompat-lompat di tempat dudukku, memantul-mantul bak bola bekel. Cengiran riangku tak bisa kutahan-tahan.

Collin memicing seakan melihatku bak melihat alien. Aku ingin mengganggunya lebih lagi, tapi Brady menyikutku pelan, memberi kode mata yang tak kentara supaya aku melirik sedikit melewati api. Jacob? Ah, sudah biasa … dia sih kan memang selalu begitu…

Atau maksudnya selain Jacob?

Ugh. Brady tahu saja cara merusak mood orang.

Di sisi Jacob ada si hibrida tolol, melirikku sekilas lantas berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jacob dari kami. Kelihatannya ia santai-santai saja padahal tadi habis membuat orang nyaris jantungan. Tapi ia hibrida, memang pada dasarnya dia _freak,_ jadi aku tak aneh moodnya bisa berubah drastis begitu. Dan kulihat Seth di sampingnya. Tangannya mengepal tapi wajahnya datar, memandang kami dengan napas tertahan, sebelum memalingkan wajah dan kembali mengajak bicara si hibrida. Tak lama ketika Emily mulai mengedarkan camilan, mereka mengambil marshmallow dan membakarnya di api, sibuk bercanda dan saling menyuapi satu sama lain seakan Jacob tidak ada di situ.

Ya. Lalu?

Urusan Seth bukan urusanku. Kenapa aku harus marah Seth dekat dengan hibrida itu? Memangnya aku pacar Seth? Terserah dia. Dia yang ambil resiko kalau berusaha _flirting _dengan tunangan Jacob.

Ya, apa urusanku?

Memangnya aku cemburu?

Cemburu? Pada Seth? Huh. Untuk apa?

Memangnya siapa dia? Siapa aku?

Ugh.

Cuma karena Kierra menciumnya dengan memakai tubuhku dan pakai acara bilang 'aku mencintaimu' segala, bukan berarti aku lantas jadi pacar Seth, ya… Ugh. Maaf saja. Lagipula memangnya aku suka sama dia? Apa bagusnya dia? Memang sih, dia tampan, lembut, baik, sopan, cerdas, mempesona... Aaaaaaaargh! Kenapa sih aku ini?

Seth jelek. Menyebalkan. Tolol. Ugh.

Lagipula, apa sih maunya Seth itu? Apa-apaan itu, dia pakai lirik-lirik terus ke sini sementara ia ngobrol terus dengan si hibrida? Bahkan setelah acara suap-suapannya selesai, pakai acara saling menunjuk-nunjuk pipi, mengomentari ada sisa marshmallow menempel, lalu cekikikan lagi! Oh, oh, itu si hibrida malah sentuh-sentuh pipi Seth dan Seth pakai tertawa, lagi... Mereka sengaja pamer kedekatan ya?

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

Masa bodoh.

Aku tak mempedulikan Seth dan mengajak bicara Collin dan Brady. Reaksi Brady agak terukur, entah mengapa, berulang kali melirik Seth, tapi Collin terdengar begitu ceria. Aku menikmati sebisanya seluruh keceriaan itu. Siapa tahu kan, Alfaku akan meminta tubuhku lagi? Kapan lagi bisa kulakukan ini?

.

Lantas, di tengah keriuhan yang meningkat bak pasar malam, kudengar suara deheman. Bukan Sam. Suara ini lebih pelan, tapi anehnya begitu berwibawa hingga semua orang diam. Oh, itu si Tetua Ateara.

Kelihatannya acara puncak malam seperti ini sudah dimulai. Penceritaan legenda oral. Aku sudah sering ikut yang seperti ini, tapi baru pertama kalinya kuikuti di sukuku sendiri. Aku merasa keriangan maupun kekesalan terpendamku lenyap seketika, dan antara tegang dan antusias, kurasakan tanganku makin dingin. Kususupkan jemariku di telapak tangan Collin. Ia agak terhentak, memandangku. Tapi lantas ia tersenyum, meremas tanganku.

Aku mengembalikan perhatianku kembali pada si lelaki tua, yang mulai bicara dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kalian semua sudah mengetahui kisah legenda Suku Quileute. Kisah Banjir Besar, Para Pejuang Roh, serta kisah Pria dan Wanita Dingin. Kini aku akan menceritakan kisah terlarang, kisah yang tidak pernah kalian dengar, kisah paling kelam dalam legenda Suku Quileute. Ini adalah kisah Tupkuk alias Kierra, Sang Iblis Penyusup Raga, kepala suku pertama dalam sejarah suku ini yang lahir dari persatuan gen serigala dan peminum darah."

Aku menahan napas. Kurasakan di salah satu sudut pikiranku, Alfaku ikut mendengarkan.

Kucoba mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Jelas semua yang hadir menahan napas, bahkan beberapa pasang mata jelas-jelas diarahkan pada kakakku dan pasangannya di seberangku. Tanpa sadar aku mendengus. Oh ya, tentu saja. Kisah ini tentunya berkaitan dengannya dan si hibrida di samping kakakku. Persatuan gen serigala dengan si peminum darah, heh?

_Jaga pandanganmu, Korra!_ peringat si Alfa di kepalaku. Aku mengerjap, berusaha mempertahankan wajah bertopeng yang selalu kupasang di depan kakakku. Meski mungkin kali ini tak sesukses biasanya. Terus terang, aku agak tegang.

Kucoba mengalihkan pandangan menilik wajah-wajah lain. Wajah ayahku menunduk, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sam tetap berwajah tenang, walau jelas ia menatapku, mungkin menilai bagaimana reaksiku. Aku tersenyum, berusaha meniru wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin tampak tenang dan tanpa ekspresi. Konsentrasiku kembali terfokus pada ucapan si Tetua.

"Kepala Suku T'lo-pa adalah seorang pejuang yang tangguh, wujud serigalanya adalah yang paling agung dari semua keturunan Taha Aki sebelumnya. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai reinkarnasi Taha Aki sendiri. T'lo-pa menikahi sepupunya. Mereka dikaruniai enam orang anak. Putra pertama, keempat, dan kelima meneruskan jejak pendahulu mereka, menjadi pejuang serigala. Sedangkan anak keduanya, seorang gadis cantik bernama P'icha, ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istri kepala suku Hoh."

Begitu aneh, mendengar nama P'icha, di benakku tergambar sesuatu. Sebuah kalung dengan loket. Dan sebuah potret di dalamnya. Dengan lukisan seorang gadis, sesuai deskripsi yang diberikan Tetua Ateara. Kulit tembaga keemasan. Rambut panjang, hitam, dan tebal, halus bagai sutra.

Kalung itu … pernah kulihat.

Tapi lukisan itu … berbeda.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menghayati cerita itu. Suara Tetua Ateara menari-nari dalam kesadaranku.

"Pada malam sebelum pernikahannya, ia berjalan-jalan ke hutan, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tanah kelahirannya. Namun ia berjalan terlalu jauh. Ia masuk terlalu dalam, dan ia tidak tahu jalan pulang. P'icha berusaha mencari jalan keluar, tetapi ia tersesat. Berhari-hari ia berjalan, makan seadanya dan minum sedapatnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah keluar dari batas wilayah Quileute.

Di sana ia bertemu dengan makhluk yang paling ditakuti: Sang Pria Dingin. Matanya merah menatap mata P'icha, gerakannya hati-hati, mengincar mangsa. P'icha tahu ini akhir hidupnya, ia tahu ia akan mati, tapi harga dirinya sebagai putri kepala suku mencegahnya untuk mati begitu saja, menyerahkan nyawanya. Ia tidak kabur, tapi ia melawan. Dengan tangan kecilnya dan kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan si Pria Dingin, ia melawan. Si Pria Dingin tertawa, tetapi satu serangan itu mengubah segalanya. Si Pria Dingin melihat semangat gadis manusia ini, tekad dan keberaniannya. Dan seketika ia merasakan hal yang terlarang: ia jatuh cinta pada si gadis fana."

Terdengar tarikan napas tertahan lagi dan aku membuka mata. Kulihat lagi-lagi seluruh mata menatap Jacob. Wajahnya, kuperhatikan, agak kaku. Di sisinya, gadis hibrida itu membelalak. Tak mungkin tidak, kisah ini pastinya menyinggung salah satu sisi dari mereka.

Tak terpengaruh oleh reaksi di sekelilingnya, Old Quil kembali bercerita, "Si gadis menolak cinta Pria Dingin. Tapi si Pria Dingin terlanjur mencintainya. Berbulan-bulan ia menyekap si gadis, memberinya apapun. Permata, emas, apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan dari mangsa-mangsanya. Tidak ada yang sanggup meluluhkan hati si gadis. Tidak juga janji akan keabadian.

Suatu hari ketika si Pria Dingin pergi berburu, P'icha menyelinap pergi. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar kembali, tetapi ia sudah begitu dekat. Di sana ia bertemu saudara-saudaranya. Para serigala. Mereka mencarinya berbulan-bulan, tidak bisa menemukan si gadis. Namun ketika mereka bertemu dengannya, mereka menyadari ada yang berbeda. Bau penghisap darah menyelimutinya. Si gadis memohon agar mereka membawanya pulang, melindunginya dari si Pria Dingin, tetapi mereka menolaknya. Mereka merasa jijik karena si gadis telah hidup bersama si Pria Dingin. Mereka juga tahu jika mereka membawa si gadis pulang, si Pria Dingin akan mengejar dan membantai seluruh suku. Jadi mereka meninggalkannya di sana, memutuskan seluruh hubungan dengannya.

P'icha sendirian di hutan, merasa dikhianati dan diabaikan. Kemudian si Pria Dingin mendapatinya lagi, membawanya kembali ke tempat mereka tinggal. Memperhatikannya, menyayanginya, melindunginya. Hingga si gadis merasa tak ada lagi tempatnya kembali. Ia hanya memiliki si Pria Dingin yang memberinya cinta. Dan ia belajar untuk mencintai. Namun kisah cinta mereka begitu singkat. P'icha segera mendapati dirinya mengandung benih si Pria Dingin. Tapi kandungan itu terkutuk. Janinnya berkembang begitu cepat. Menggerogotinya dari dalam. Si Pria Dingin tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya janin itu merangkak keluar dari rahim ibunya, merobek perutnya dari dalam. Makanan pertama si janin adalah ibunya sendiri."

Astaga.

Jauh dalam kesadaranku, kurasakan si Alfa membeku. Perhatiannya tak terfokus. Berat menekan dadaku, kala kurasakan perih yang menjalar dalam pikirannya. Kata itu jelas memiliki pengaruh padanya. Lebih dari apapun.

_Makanan pertama si janin adalah ibunya sendiri…._

_Ibu…._

_Alfa?_ aku memanggilnya. Namun kesadarannya terasa jauh, jauh, tak dapat kujangkau. Kurasakan kepalaku sedikit melayang.

Tidak, aku tak boleh terseret. Aku harus fokus. Aku harus fokus.

Aku menggemeretakkan gigiku. Rasa asin terasa di bibirku ketika tanpa sadar gigiku melukai bagian dalam rongga mulutku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku harus mempertahankan kesadaranku.

Suara Old Quil terdengar bagai ombak nan jauh. Jauh. Kepalaku pening. Tapi masih bisa kutangkap tiap kata itu. Tiap kata yang bagai racun, membunuh sang Alfa sebagaimana juga membunuhku. Kutumpulkan perasaanku sementara kuperintahkan inderaku dan konsentrasiku tetap di sana. Aku tetap harus mendengar. Ini adalah inti keberadaanku sekarang. Ini adalah inti kehadiranku di sini. Tugasku. Aku harus bertahan.

"… Si Pria Dingin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dalam duka yang dalam. Kemudian ia pergi. Meninggalkan bayinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan si bayi. Bayi itu membunuh kekasihnya dan kini ia tak ingin hidup lagi tanpa kekasihnya. Legenda menyatakan ia pergi ke kawanan serigala, memohon untuk dibunuh."

_Pergi ke kawanan serigala… Memohon untuk dibunuh…_

_Memohon untuk dibunuh…_

"Bayi itu, bagaimanapun, tetap bertahan hidup. Ia tumbuh sangat cepat. Ia makan dari apapun yang ia temukan. Binatang, daging, darah... Ia hidup seperti binatang buas. Mengembara dan membunuh untuk bertahan hidup. Hingga suatu saat ia mencapai usia dewasa dalam sosok gadis yang cantik, teramat cantik. Kulitnya coklat seperti kita, tetapi agak berkilau berkat darah vampir di tubuhnya.

Pada satu hari, ia tiba di perkampungan suku Quid-dich-cha-at. Ia bertemu makhluk yang menyerupai dirinya, dan rasa ketertarikannya membuatnya mendatangi mereka. Suku itu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, mengira dirinya sebagai orang buangan dan merawatnya. Ia belajar peradaban dengan cepat, bahkan mulai meninggalkan cara hidup liarnya di hutan. Orang menamainya: Tupkuk yang berarti hitam, karena rambutnya hitam dan indah sekelam malam."

_'Tupkuk'…, _kudengar lamat-lamat, kesadaran Alfaku kembali. Berbisik di kepalaku. Suara Old Quil mendadak memudar, kala kenangan lain itu muncul. Menggeletar bagai dedaunan. Sayup bagai desau angin. Dan potongan-potongan memori itu muncul. Kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang mulai merangkai dirinya. Di benakku bermain gambar-gambar, awalnya pudar, namun makin lama makin jelas. Dan kini suara Old Quil benar-benar menghilang, ketika kesadaranku sepenuhnya terampas oleh tayangan di kepalaku. Kisah sejatinya. Ratusan tahun lalu.

Kisahnya, Kierra.

.

* * *

.

**Kierra POV**

**.**

**+ 1750 M.**

**.**

Langit yang biru. Hutan yang rimbun. Pondok-pondok kayu berderet. Aku meninggalkan salah satu pondok, menuju kerimbunan hutan. Di tanganku ada sebuah bakul anyaman. Cuaca agak cerah, udara yang hangat menerpa. Kubiarkan syal tenunan yang baru selesai kukerjakan menggantung bebas di leherku, membuat udara hangat itu membasuh wajah dan tengkukku. Rambutku yang panjang dan dikepang rapat berayun-ayun dalam setiap langkahku.

^Mau ke mana kau, Tupkuk?^ terdengar suara seseorang dari balik salah satu pohon. Aku menelengkan kepala. Seorang gadis cantik menyapaku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Buru-buru menurunkan syal yang kupakai menutupi tubuhku.

^Mencari daun obat,^ jawabku singkat.

Ia mendesah dan merendengiku. ^Kau selalu giat belajar. Apa kau tidak ingin pergi main, seperti yang lainnya?^

Aku hanya tertawa. ^Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain belajar, memangnya? Kau tahu tidak ada satu pun lelaki di sini yang tertarik padaku…. Mereka pikir aku ini orang buangan, yang pastinya melakukan kesalahan di suku asalku, dan menganggapku nista…. Aku tidak sepertimu, tahu, selalu dikelilingi banyak lelaki…^

Ia berputar mengelilingiku, memandangku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. ^Ah, kurasa bukan itu alasannya. Kau itu terlalu serius, jadi tak ada yang berani mendekatimu.^

Aku kembali tertawa.

^Hei, kau tahu?,^ ia kembali bicara. ^Kudengar Tetua Soch memujimu di hadapan Sang Kepala Suku, katanya kau pintar. Katanya sih, Kepala Suku Qweet tertarik padamu, ia ingin meminangmu untuk putranya.^

Mataku membulat tak percaya. ^Benarkah? Putra Sang Kepala Suku?^

^Kau tidak keberatan dengannya, kan, Tupkuk? Ia prajurit yang tangguh. Baru saja ia kembali dari perburuan kelompok, membawa tak kurang dari lima ekor rusa. Kepiawaiannya digabungkan dengan kecerdasanmu, kurasa masa depan suku ini akan cerah. Hei, bisa jadi kan, kita malah bisa mengalahkan para penjajah Quileute itu?^

Kubayangkan diriku, istri dari kepala suku di masa depan. Tinggal di pondok yang paling besar, dengan putra-putri kecil yang manis, yang tertawa berkejaran di sekitarku. Jika malam tiba, aku akan menyanyi, menyenandungkan lagu-lagu suku kami. Dan ayah mereka, suamiku, akan memelukku, memandang bulan dari jendela. Pada siang hari, ayah mereka akan mengajari mereka berburu dan menombak. Aku mengajari mereka membuat ramuan obat, menenun, dan menganyam.

Aku boleh berbangga dengan kemampuanku menenun dan menganyam. Aku baru mempelajarinya sekitar dua tahun ini, setelah aku dipungut oleh mereka. Tapi nyata bahwa aku bisa mengejar semua ketertinggalanku. Kini tenunan dan anyamanku selalu yang paling cantik di antara seluruh suku. Bahkan Tetua Soch, ayah angkatku, selalu membangga-banggakan pencapaianku. Ia membawa salah satu hasil tenunanku kemarin ke Kepala Suku sebagai hadiah. Aku tahu apa maksudnya, ia sejak semula memang ingin menjodohkanku dengan putra sang kepala suku. Ia punya maksud tersembunyi, jelas. Pernikahan ini bisa mendongkrak martabat dan kedudukannya di antara seluruh suku.

Bukannya aku keberatan. Memang sebenarnya aku ingin seperti beberapa gadis lain, benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seseorang dan menikah dengan lelaki yang kucintai. Tapi tentunya itu tidak mungkin. Lelaki di sini selalu menganggapku aneh. Mungkin ya, benar, aku terlalu serius selama ini. Mereka boleh menganggapku cantik atau pandai, tetapi aku tetap tersisih dari pergaulan. Aku tidak yakin jika tidak melalui perjodohan, aku akan bisa menemukan calon suami. Dan lagi, jika dengan pernikahanku, aku bisa membalas budi pada orangtua angkatku, akan sangat baik jadinya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kuharapkan lebih dari itu.

Pikiranku melayang pada si putra sulung sang kepala suku. Ya, bayangan menjadi istri dari kepala suku yang dihormati memang membuai. Menggiurkan. Tapi tak bisa tidak aku menilai dirinya. Ia memang hebat, pejuang pemberani dan sebagainya, tapi siapapun tahu seperti apa pribadinya, sisi lain dari dirinya. Mungkin hampir separuh perempuan muda di suku ini pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Wajar saja, sebenarnya. Dengan kedudukannya, kegagahannya, dan kesempurnaannya, aku malah heran jika ia tidak lantas berubah menjadi semacam serigala pemangsa wanita.

^Entahlah, Klee…,^ ujarku pada gadis itu. ^Bisa-bisa aku dimusuhi perempuan-perempuan sesuku. Kau tahu, aku berusaha susah payah supaya bisa diterima dalam dua tahun ini.^

^Oh, ayolah, Tupkuk. Kalau kau jadi istrinya, memang siapa yang mau memandang buruk padamu?^

^Hmmm,^ aku menimbang-nimbang. ^Tapi ia putra kepala suku, dan aku hanya anak pungut yang bahkan tak ketahuan asal usulnya. Ia berhak atas gadis yang lebih layak, bukan? Putri kepala suku lain, misalnya?^

Ia mendesah. ^Ya…,^ sahutnya menerawang. ^Ia memang sudah dijodohkan, tapi entahlah apa mereka akan menikah akhirnya. Ini semua masalah politik, kau tahu?^

^Maksudmu?^

^Kau tahu, ini semua gara-gara perkara kakak dari tunangannya. Soal putri Quileute itu, P'icha.^

^Memang kenapa?^

^Kau tahu suku kita bersekutu dengan suku Hoh kan? Beberapa tahun lalu, kita hampir berperang dengan suku Quilete gara-gara seorang gadis. Calon istri kepala suku Hoh. Kudengar sih dia cantik…. Tapi tak tahu lagi kabar beritanya. Dengar-dengar dia diculik dan dinistai. Sukunya tidak mau menerimanya lagi.^

Ia bergidik dan aku ikut bergidik bersamanya. Kubayangkan gadis itu, P'icha. Putri T'lo'pa, Sang Kepala Suku Quileute. Dan kurasakan rasa kasihan bergolak dalam dadaku. Aku pernah dengar kisah seputar gadis itu, rumor yang berkembang. Enam tahun lalu… Baru enam tahun lalu kisah itu terjadi. Hampir empat tahun sebelum aku menginjak tanah ini. Pasti mengerikan. Diculik dan dinistai, hanya sesaat sebelum masa depan yang dijanjikan padanya menunggunya.

Ya, suku Hoh dan sukuku, Quid-dich-cha-at, sempat hampir berperang dengan suku Quileute karenanya.

Sebenarnya, ketiga suku sudah lama mengadakan perjanjian persekutuan. Sebagai simbol persekutuan, ketiga suku saling bertukar putri masing-masing untuk dijadikan istri kepala suku atau istri putranya. Suku Hoh sudah memberikan putri mereka kepada Suku Quid-dich-cha-at dan Quileute, demikian pula Suku Quid-dich-cha-at sudah menggenapi pertukarannya. Tapi Suku Quileute belum. P'icha, putri pertama mereka, yang diniatkan sebagai tanda persekutuan dengan Suku Hoh, malah mengalami musibah itu. Kepala Suku Hoh menganggap jika bahkan suku Quileute tidak mampu menjaga kesucian gadis yang diniatkan sebagai pengikat, mana mungkin mereka bisa menjaga persekutuan abadi antarsuku?

Sebenarnya Kepala Suku Quileute sudah menjanjikan gadis lain sebagai penggantinya, tapi kepala suku Hoh menolak. Jelas, putri pengganti yang mereka janjikan tidak setara dengan P'icha, baik dari wajah maupun dari darah. Putri ketiga mereka sudah diberikan kepada salah satu prajurit di suku itu sebagai hadiah atas keberaniannya. Sedangkan putri bungsu mereka sudah dijanjikan bagi sukuku.

Jika suku Hoh sampai berperang, karena terikat perjanjian, suku Quid-dich-cha-at pasti harus turut campur. Ayah angkatku-lah yang meredam perselisihan itu, menimbang bahwa perang antarsuku hanya akan berakibat buruk bagi kami semua. Suku mereka, bagaimanapun, sangat kuat. Meski kekuatan dua suku digabungkan, Suku Hoh dan Quid-dich-cha-at bisa digilas dengan mudah. Mereka pun kelihatannya enggan meneruskan perselisihan, dan berjanji akan memberikan putri lain dari kepala suku selanjutnya. Kepala suku mereka belum lama ini berganti, namun sampai ada putri baru sebagai pertukaran, kelihatannya kondisi politik ketiga suku masih tegang.

Ya. Putra kepala suku kami memang sudah dijodohkan dengan putri bungsu Quileute. Namun, karena putri ini baru berusia sembilan tahun, tentu saja ia harus menunggu. Dan rupanya sang putra kepala suku kami tidak hendak menunggu selama itu. Atau setidaknya, selama penantian itu, ia menganggap lebih layak jika waktunya dihabiskan untuk bermain dengan gadis-gadis lain.

"Jadi makin mustahil aku bisa menikah dengannya, bukan, Klee?" kataku sambil tertawa. "Mungkin Ayah bisa mencari calon suami yang lain untukku, kalau begitu."

Ia ikut tertawa.

^Tidak begitu pun, kalau kau tidak terlalu serius, aku yakin ada lelaki yang menyukaimu. Orang bilang, kau itu mirip dengan P'icha, lho!^

^Ah yang benar?^

^Tentu, kalau kau mengurangi kerutan di antara dua alismu itu…^

Ia tertawa dan berlari menjauh sementara aku mengejarnya di antara pepohonan. Tak lama kami sudah sampai di ceruk dekat sebuah gua, tempat biasa kutemukan tanaman obat yang kubutuhkan. Aku mulai larut dalam perburuanku sendiri, sementara ia sibuk menggangguku dengan berceloteh macam-macam.

Aku suka Klee. Sahabatku yang manis. Cantik. Penyayang. Tidak pernah memandang buruk padaku, walau semua orang kadang masih bertanya-tanya soal latar belakangku. Ia tidak peduli bahkan walau aku hanya bisa menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Karena memang aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun dari kehidupanku sebelum sampai di tanah ini, dua tahun silam.

.

* * *

.

Hanya kuingat kilasan-kilasan kecil. Aku yang meringkuk di bawah ceruk gua, menghindari hujan. Aku yang hanya berpikir makan atau tidur, memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhku. Rasa sakit sesaat karena terjatuh atau terluka. Aku yang kelaparan. Hewan yang berlari. Aku yang mengejar buruan. Aku yang mengoyak tubuh mereka, secara instingtif memakan daging mereka hingga bersih dan meminum darah mereka. Aku yang mencondongkan tubuh di muka sebuah mata air, mencari minum. Aku yang melihat sosok lain di air: sosok kotor dengan rambut awut-awutan. Mereka juga tinggal di sungai dan danau. Aku yang menyelam ke air. Aku yang kembali mencondongkan tubuh di permukaan air dan melihat sosok hewan bersurai hitam panjang, berkulit coklat, memandangku balik. Wajahnya tidak berbulu, aneh sekali. Jika aku menggeram, ia juga balas menggeram mengerikan, membuatku takut dan langsung melompat. Tapi jika aku tersenyum, sosok itu juga tersenyum. Ia tampak menyukaiku. Kurasa aku bisa menyukainya. Aku pernah ingin menariknya keluar dari air, atau menyentuhnya, tapi ketika kaki depanku menyentuh air, terlihat lingkaran-lingkaran aneh yang mengaburkan sosoknya. Ketika aku mencoba mencari-carinya dengan mengaduk-aduk air, ia langsung kabur. Ketika aku berusaha menyelam, ia tak kutemukan. Kurasa ia tak suka aku mengganggunya. Jadi aku cuma bisa memandangnya. Dan membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya, tinggal di bawah air...

Kadang aku di sana, duduk berlama-lama di pinggir danau, bertemu dengan sosok yang hidup di dalam air itu. Ia menemaniku bahkan walau aku berjongkok lama sekali. Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian...

Kuingat aku yang memandang langit. Aku yang terus bertanya: siapa aku? Mengapa kala kuangkat kaki depanku, kupandang kaki belakangku, aku sadar aku bisa tidak berjalan dengan empat kaki seperti yang lain? Mengapa kaki depanku berbeda betul dengan kaki belakangku? Mengapa aku memiliki surai yang sangat panjang, tapi tubuhku tidak berbulu seperti hewan-hewan yang kukejar? Dan mengapa kala aku berdiri di tempat yang terang, kulihat kulitku berkilau redup?

Aku tak pernah tahu jawabannya, hingga satu saat kulihat mereka di tepian sungai. Hewan-hewan yang juga berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya. Rupa mereka mirip dengan makhluk yang kulihat di sungai setiap aku melongok setelah menyelam. Kulit mereka aneh, berwarna putih dan seakan terpisah dari bagian lain tubuhnya. Aku melongok dari pepohonan, penasaran, kemudian salah satu dari mereka melihatku. Ia menunjukku, mengeluarkan suara aneh. Suara panjang yang tak pernah kudengar dari para penghuni hutan sebelumnya. Ketika mereka mendekat, entah mengapa aku berbalik mundur. Takut. Kabur ke dalam hutan.

Beberapa kali aku melihat makhluk seperti itu. Dan setiap kali, aku terus menghindar.

Hingga aku tak tahan lagi. Pada kali yang kesekian, aku kembali ke sungai itu, aku mendekat. Benar-benar mendekat. Hewan itu juga mendekat, menjulurkan satu kaki depannya padaku. Aku menahan insting untuk tidak menyerang, karena entah mengapa kutahu, mereka takkan bisa membahayakanku. Dan aku juga terlalu kenyang untuk menyerang mereka. Mereka membawaku ke atas air, melongok ke permukaannya. Kulihat rupa mereka juga muncul dari balik permukaan air. Namun di antara wajah-wajah di permukaan air itu, kuketahui ada satu wajah yang tidak ada di antara mereka. Wajah yang kotor dengan surai yang kusut. Aku melihat sekelilingku, baru menyadari bahwa segala di hutan itu, pepohonan, ranting, bahkan juga lingkaran bercahaya di atas sana, dan sebagainya memiliki kembaran di permukaan air. Dan seketika kusadari: wajah yang ada di permukaan air, namun tak bisa kulihat di sekelilingku, tak lain adalah wajahku sendiri. Sosok di dalam air yang selama ini menemaniku adalah aku sendiri. Bayanganku. Aku sama dengan mereka. Aku adalah hewan yang sejenis dengan mereka.

Kubiarkan mereka membawaku. Mereka membersihkanku, memberiku kulit yang aneh. Kulit putih yang sama dengan mereka, yang menutupi kulitku sendiri. Mereka mengajariku banyak hal. Membuatku mampu menggerakkan lidahku dan mengeluarkan suara-suara dari tenggorokanku. Aku baru tahu bahwa aku bisa mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan mereka. Dan kutahu apa itu: bahasa. Bahwa setiap yang ada di sekitarku memiliki nama. 'Kata'. Bahwa kulit putih itu adalah 'kain'. Bahwa lingkaran besar bercahaya yang kulihat di atasku adalah 'matahari'. Bahwa hewan-hewan yang selama ini kukejar adalah 'rusa'. Bahwa aku bukan hewan, aku adalah 'manusia', sama seperti mereka. Setiap gerakan juga punya nama. 'Lari'. 'Berjalan'. Dan kutahu ada hal-hal yang tidak ada di sekitarku, tak bisa kulihat dan tak bisa kusentuh, namun juga memiliki nama. Beberapa dapat kurasakan. 'Angin'. 'Udara'. Dan ada pula yang tak bisa kurasakan sama sekali. Konsep-konsep abstrak. 'Pikiran'. 'Pengetahuan'. Bahwa di antara 'manusia' itu, ada nama-nama yang lain. 'Ayah'. 'Ibu'. Aku juga mendapat nama sendiri. 'Tupkuk'. Mereka bilang itu adalah semacam 'warna'. Warna yang sama seperti surai panjangku: 'rambut'. Dan banyak lagi yang kutahu, kupelajari, sejak saat itu. Bahwa kedua kaki depanku adalah 'tangan'. Dan aku bisa melakukan banyak hal dengannya. Berdiri dan duduk dengan kedua kaki belakangku, makan dengan tanganku, memegang benda-benda yang tak pernah kutahu sebelumnya. 'Bakul'. 'Pisau'. 'Tongkat'. Dan membuat banyak benda lain. 'Menenun'. 'Menganyam'.

Aku merasa seperti rusa yang hidup dalam kelompoknya. Aku memiliki kelompokku sekarang. Tempat aku merasa diterima. Tempat aku merasa aman, bersama mereka yang sejenis denganku.

Atau tidak.

Lama baru kusadari bahwa aku tidak benar-benar sejenis dengan mereka. Warna kulitku sama, namun ada yang berbeda. Kulit mereka tidak berkilau redup, malah tidak berkilau sama sekali. Aku mulai ketakutan. Takut satu saat aku akan kembali harus pergi dari mereka, karena mereka bukan kelompokku. Maka aku melakukan hal yang termudah: berusaha menjadi bagian dari mereka. Kupakai kain yang kutenun untuk menutupi tubuhku. Kujalin rambut panjangku seperti mereka. Kutiru setiap kelakuan mereka. Makan. Mandi. Berjalan. Dengan itu, aku menjadi bagian dari mereka. 'Keluarga'. 'Suku'. Aku memiliki tempat bernaung. 'Rumah'.

.

Waktu berlalu dan aku kian terbiasa ada di antara mereka. Dengan Klee, saudariku yang manis. Ayah angkatku, ibu angkatku. Aku tak mungkin merasa lebih bahagia ketimbang semua ini.

.

* * *

.

Namun hari itu, aku bertemu dengannya.

Ia begitu asing. Rambutnya yang panjang, berwarna keemasan, dikuncir dengan pita warna biru muda. Pakaiannya sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang dipakai di suku ini. Busana warna biru muda yang indah. Di bawahnya, ia membungkus kakinya dengan bahan ketat berwarna putih. Oh, bahkan kulitnya tidak seperti kami. Jauh lebih pucat. Dan anehnya, berkilau.

Aku melihatnya di tepi danau, ketika aku tengah mengambil air. Ia tengah menunduk di sisi lain danau, namun tak lama sesudah aku memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat dan ia memandang ke arahku. Sensasi aneh bergetar di bawah kulitku, juga di dadaku, kala kami bertatapan. Itu tak lama, sebelum mendadak, bagai mimpi, tahu-tahu ia berlari melintasi danau. Kukatakan, ia seakan berlari melintasi danau, bergerak dengan kecepatan sangat-sangat menakjubkan hingga seakan kakinya tak menapak, melayang, menuju ke arahku. Oh, ia bahkan bisa berlari di atas air tanpa tenggelam. Ketakutan merayapi syarafku, dan aku jatuh terduduk di rumput yang lembab. Lemas. Dan mendadak, begitu mendadak, ia sudah ada di hadapanku. Tubuhnya menutupi cahaya matahari, hingga tak bisa kulihat jelas wajahnya.

Ia mengatakan sepatah kata yang tak kutahu maknanya. Aku bahkan tak tahu bahasa apa yang ia gunakan. Ia kelihatannya memahami aku tak mengerti apapun, dan mulai menggumamkan kata-kata lain, dengan aksen yang berbeda-beda, hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada kata yang bisa kumengerti.

^Siapa kau?^ tanyanya.

Aku mengerjap. Ketakutan masih merajaiku tapi aku meneguhkan diriku untuk menjawabnya.

^Tu, Tupkuk,^ kataku dengan suara bergetar.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. ^Jangan takut, Tupkuk. Aku takkan menyakitimu,^ suaranya begitu lembut dan merdu bagai bisikan dedaunan. Ketakutan masih menguasaiku, inderaku entah mengapa merasakan bahaya, tapi entah mengapa ada bisikan lain, seolah aku bisa mempercayainya, yang menggerakan tanganku menyambut uluran tangannya. Tangannya, anehnya, dingin, begitu dingin. Menyengat.

Aku sontak melepaskan tangannya.

^Tidak apa, Tupkuk. Aku takkan menyakitimu,^ ulangnya lagi. Tangannya masih terulur.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menggapai tangannya. Ia mengangkatku hingga aku berdiri. Kini ia bergerak hingga tak lagi membelakangi matahari. Bisa kulihat wajahnya. Ia begitu tampan, sungguh. Dan anehnya, kala aku bisa dengan jelas menilik wajahnya, kulihat bola mata yang aneh di balik rongga matanya. Warna yang aneh. Kuning keemasan. Begitu jernih, begitu … dingin.

Aku mengerjap.

Ia mengatakan sebaris nama yang asing, sangat asing hingga lidahku tak mampu mengucapkannya.

^Kar'lay?^ bisikku.

Ia tertawa. Tawa yang aneh, terdengar bagai gemerincing lonceng. ^Ya, kau bisa memanggilku Kar'lay jika kau mau,^ kata-katanya begitu lembut. Menenangkan, namun di sisi lain terasa begitu mengancam. Dan bau manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya…. Begitu asing, begitu memabukkan.

Ia tersenyum lagi dan entah mengapa kurasakan suatu sensasi yang aneh. Saling bertabrakan. Namun entah mengapa, aku merasakan kedekatan. Begitu dekat. Seakan jiwa kami satu.

^Kau tinggal di dekat sini, Tupkuk?^ kembali ia bertanya. Kulitnya berkilau berpendar-pendar di bawah sinar matahari dan sesaat kuperhatikan kulitku, yang juga berkilau namun dalam intensitas yang jauh lebih pudar ketimbang dirinya. Dan benakku dipenuhi ribuan pertanyaan.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sibuk memperhatikan cahaya yang bermain di tubuhnya.

^Di mana?^ tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk ke satu arah di balik hutan yang rapat.

Ia memejamkan mata, seakan menghirup sesuatu. Wajahnya, anehnya, terlihat begitu tenang. Sangat tenang, dan kemudian ia membuka mata, menatapku seakan terpesona.

^Aku tak pernah menyangka… Kau begitu…,^ ia tak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sejenak ia diam, sebelum senyuman indah menghias wajahnya. ^Kita bisa bertemu lagi, pasti ini adalah takdir,^ katanya.

^Lagi?^ aku mengernyit.

Ia tak menjawab, mengajakku ke sebuah pohon besar di tepi danau. Ia duduk dan menunjuk ke sebelahnya. Aku tahu ia memintaku untuk duduk di sampingnya, dan kuturuti itu. Ketika bayangan pohon menelan kami, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan cahaya matahari, kuperhatikan kemilau di tubuhnya meredup. Hilang.

^Sudah enam tahun…,^ ucapannya seakan melayang-layang dalam kesadaranku. Seakan ia bicara pada diri sendiri dan bukan padaku. ^Tidak kuduga kau tumbuh demikian cepat…^

Aku mengernyit tapi tak berani bertanya.

^Bagaimana hidupmu selama ini, Tupkuk?^ ia bicara begitu akrab, seakan mengenalku. Aku tak tahu sensasi ini, tapi kurasakan, jauh di dalam diriku, bahwa aku juga mengenalnya. Sensasi yang aneh, sungguh.

^Baik,^ aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

^Maaf jika aku menyinggungmu, tapi kulihat kau cukup beradab. Apa kau tinggal dengan suku di sekitar sini?^

Aku kembali mengangguk.

^Apa kau bahagia?^ tanyanya lagi.

Mengapa ia menanyakan apa aku bahagia? Tapi kutelan pertanyaanku dan kuanggukkan kepalaku.

^Syukurlah jika kau bahagia,^ ia kembali tersenyum, tapi lantas ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap awan-gemawan. Kami berkubang dalam kesunyian yang aneh, sangat aneh, namun menenteramkan, ketika akhirnya ia bicara, ^Kau tahu, Tupkuk, aku benar-benar meminta maaf, untuk semua hal buruk yang kulakukan padamu. Jika saja aku…^

Mendadak ia berhenti bicara dan menoleh begitu cepat ke seberang danau, sisi lain tempat asalnya tadi. Aku juga merasakan perasaan aneh dan ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama. Kulihat sosok suatu hewan, besar, dengan bulu hitam pekat, memandang ke arah kami. Jelas hewan buas. Memamerkan taring-taringnya. Dan bisa kudengar geramannya membahana.

^Maaf, aku harus pergi,^ lelaki itu bangkit. ^Jika takdir menghendaki, aku sangat ingin bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.^

Ia bergerak begitu cepat bahkan tanpa kusadari. Melompat dari pohon ke pohon, menjadikan batang-batang pinus sebagai pijakan, seakan terbang.

Aku terpana. Tidak pernah dalam sekian tahun ini aku melihat manusia sepertinya. Lebih dari semua ciri fisik, yang membuatku heran adalah kemampuannya. Bergerak di atas air, bergerak menunggangi udara… Gerakan yang begitu cepat… Tak pernah kutemui yang seperti itu.

Kecuali…

Ya. Kecuali diriku sendiri.

Ingin kuikuti ia. Ingin kukejar ia, ingin kutahu lebih mengenainya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak bisa. Tidak karena hewan buas itu masih mengawasiku dari seberang danau, menggeram. Sesaat ia pergi ke balik semak, lantas seseorang muncul menggantikannya. Rambutnya hitam panjang, hanya mengenakan cawat berburu putih, tanpa kain pembungkus tubuh atau apapun. Ia berada begitu jauh dariku, tapi bisa kudengar seruannya dalam bahasaku.

^Jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mereka. Peringatkan sukumu, waspada terhadap para Makhluk Dingin.^

Makhluk Dingin? Itukah ia? Mengapa kami perlu waspada?

Aku masih terpana hingga sosok lelaki itu pergi, kembali ke kerimbunan hutan pekat tempatnya berasal. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi kami dipisahkan danau. Tak mungkin aku bisa menyeberanginya seperti si lelaki tadi, bukan? Atau bisakah?

Aku masih mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu ketika tahu-tahu kurasakan kakiku menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin. Aku menunduk. Kulihat sesuatu berkilau, tergeletak di antara rerumputan. Benda seperti batu. Kupungut benda itu. Bukan batu rupanya, tetapi sebuah benda lonjong berukir warna emas, dengan sebuah batu merah menempel di tengahnya. Rantai tipis panjang menjulur darinya. Aku tak melihat benda ini tadi—mungkinkah ini benda yang ditinggalkan si Makhluk Dingin tadi?

Aku membolak-balik benda itu kala kusadari ada semacam retakan di sisinya. Kucoba mencongkel retakan itu dan tahu-tahu saja, batu berukir itu terbuka. Di bagian dalam ada gambar yang tak pernah kulihat seumur hidup. Begitu indah. Begitu mirip manusia. Begitu … hidup…

Aku meneliti gambar itu dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang familiar. Wajah itu kukenal… Dalam keterkesiapanku, kudekati danau. Kupandang wajahku sendiri yang terbayang di permukaannya. Memperbandingkan wajahku dengan wajah di gambar.

Serupa… Benar-benar serupa…

Mata itu. Hidung itu. Rambut hitam panjang itu…

Itu _aku._

Bagaimana bisa?

Aku mendongak ke arah perginya lelaki tadi. Siapa dia? Mengapa dia memiliki benda ini? Benda dengan gambar diriku di dalamnya?

.

* * *

.

**Panduan Seri Api Unggun**

**-Semua cerita di seri api unggun bersetting abad ke-18 hingga 19 M, dianggap normal (bukan flashback) jadi dialognya ga akan jadi italic, kecuali jika pikiran/koneksi antar-Alfa/dialog antar-serigala/flashback –intinya mah biasa aja-**

**-Kierra POV, tapi inangnya beda-beda (jadi jgn blg ntar dblg idungnya mancung terus ntarny dblg idungny pesek)**

**-Dialog:**

**^…^ Bahasa Qwid-dich-cha-at (Makah)**

***…* Bahasa Quileute**

**"…" Bahasa Inggris (dan sepanjang cerita tentang Kierra juga termasuk bahasa Eropa lain)**


	40. 40 - Roh (Api Unggun -2-)

**THE LEGENDIARY OF KORRA**

**_Disclaimer: Inspired by Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. About past of an OC, not closely related with the canon or true history._**

**_WARNING: Inner monologue. Contains violence, deaths, and maybe incest._**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**40. Roh (Api Unggun -2-)**

Friday, 16 August 2013

7.29 AM

.

* * *

.

**Kierra POV**

.

Waktu berjalan dan hidupku pun berjalan. Kusadari tubuhku tak meninggi satu buku jari pun dalam dua tahun ini. Mengamati orang-orang di sekitarku, aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu alasan: aku sudah dewasa. Biasanya pertumbuhan orang mulai akan bergerak sangat perlahan mulai usia 18 tahun matahari, lantas tak lagi tumbuh pada usia 21 tahun matahari. Artinya usiaku 23.

Ya, aku sudah tua, dan aku masih juga tidak memiliki calon suami.

Putra kepala suku akhirnya tidak jadi dijodohkan denganku. Ia lebih memilih seorang perempuan cantik dari suku Hoh. Gadis itu sudah hamil, walau bagaimanapun, sehingga ia tak punya pilihan lain. Putri suku Quileute yang dijanjikan untuknya kini diperuntukkan bagi adiknya. Seperti itulah perjodohan antarsuku, manusia bak barang yang bisa dipindahtangankan, dialihkan, dijadikan alat pengikat… Aku kadang bersyukur aku bukan putri Kepala Suku. Setidaknya aku berharap aku bisa merasakan cinta.

Atau mungkinkah … aku telah merasakan cinta?

Ya. Lelaki itu. Pemuda misterius di pinggir danau.

Kadang kuingat betapa lembut dan lirih suaranya. Kadang kuingat betapa indah kulitnya. Kadang kuingat betapa cantik warna matanya. Dan pakaiannya yang unik…

Seandainya saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…

Sesekali aku datang ke pinggir danau, entah untuk mengambil air atau tanaman obat, dan terus kuharapkan akan terjadi lagi perjumpaan dengannya. Sang pria misterius yang tampan… Tapi tak pernah itu terjadi. Hingga lama-lama bayangan akan wajahnya pun pudar dalam ingatanku. Hanya bisa kutangkap kesan itu: tampan, kulit berkilau, rambut pucat… Aku bahkan tak ingat secara detail seperti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tampan'.

Benda itu, peninggalannya, masih kusimpan, kugantungkan di leherku sebagai jimat. Gambar diriku yang cantik ada di dalamnya. Mungkinkah ini pertanda Roh Leluhur? Mungkinkah benda ini adalah petunjuk Roh di Dunia Atas, yang menggambarkan jodohnya? Kalau begitu, bukankah artinya kami berjodoh?

Kalau begitu, akankah kami akan bertemu lagi?

Aku begitu sering datang ke pinggir danau, melamun di bawah pohon. Hingga pada suatu hari, kulihat lagi bayangan di antara kerimbunan pepohonan di seberang danau. Bukan si pemuda tampan atau serigala hitam. Tapi seekor serigala merah. Ia kelihatan aneh. Berlari dan dan berulang kali memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Seolah … panik. Persis seperti rusa yang lari dari kejaran.

Tapi siapa yang mengejar serigala?

Tak lama kulihat si serigala secara utuh, keluar dari naungan bayang-bayang. Ia menatapku. Tapi anehnya, aku tak merasakan ancaman. Atau ketakutan. Tidak sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya sama sekali bekerja di luar akal hingga aku tak yakin aku melihat dengan benar.

Sedetik kulihat si serigala merah, dan detik kemudian ia menghilang. Begitu saja. Di tempatnya tadi berdiri, seorang manusia tampak merunduk. Ia bangkit dan lantas menerjunkan dirinya ke danau, berenang cepat ke arahku. Ia bergerak begitu cepat, meski tak secepat pria tampan waktu itu, tapi tak mungkin ada manusia biasa yang berenang dalam kecepatannya.

Belum lagi habis rasa heranku, tak lama kulihat pepohonan tersibak dan banyak serigala lain muncul. Mereka seakan ingin melompat ke danau, tapi terhenti begitu saja kala satu yang muncul paling awal, juga serigala merah, melolong panjang. Hal yang sama terjadi. Serigala yang paling depan itu menghilang, dan sebagai gantinya muncul seorang pria.

^Pergi!^ teriaknya dalam bahasaku. ^Dia pembunuh! Dia penjahat! Siagakan sukumu dan bunuh dia!^

Penjahat? Siapa?

Orang yang sedang berenang ke arahkukah?

Oh, tidak!

Aku segera berbalik, berlari. Tapi aku terlambat. Si pembunuh sudah keluar dari air, mengejarku. Dan begitu tiba-tiba, segala di sekitarku gelap.

.

* * *

.

Aku terbangun dengan kesadaran sayup sampai.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhku. Seakan punggungku bergesekan dengan bebatuan. Rasa perih yang konstan… seakan punggungku terus digaruk…

Aku merasakan dunia di sekitarku bergerak. Bukan berputar. Tapi lurus…

Dan kakiku yang lemas… Kenapa rasanya kakiku terangkat? Sesuatu yang tajam seakan mencengkeram kakiku? Kenapa rasanya aku terus ditarik?

Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Oh ya, aku pergi ke tepi danau, aku melihat serigala berubah menjadi manusia dan menyeberangi danau, lantas serigala-serigala lain mengejar dan memperingatkan aku bahwa…

Dia pembunuh!

Oh Roh Nenek Moyang, dia membunuhku!

Aku pasti sedang ditarik ke Dunia Roh!

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar.

Tudung pepohonan rapat menaungiku. Kucoba mengenali tanda apapun. Sebersit kelegaan muncul begitu mendapati diriku masih berada di hutan yang kukenal… Ini hutan dekat tempat tinggal sukuku, dekat Sungai Neah… Mengapa aku di sini?

Dan apa itu perasaan perih di kakiku?

Ketika aku mengangkat kepala, barulah kusadari itu: seekor serigala besar, mencengkeram pergelangan kakiku di taringnya, menarikku mundur.

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, meminta tolong. Tapi suaraku hanya bergema di keheningan malam.

Malam… Ya, sudah malam. Entah berapa lama aku pingsan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan monster ini… Oh, Roh Semesta… apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga begini akhirku? Mati dimakan binatang buas?

Serigala besar itu menarikku ke sebuah gua. Mencampakkanku begitu saja di ceruk yang gelap dan dalam, sementara tubuhnya yang besar menutupi pintu masuk. Ia menggeram dan menyeringai mengerikan padaku. Pesannya jelas, 'Kau berani melangkahiku dan kabur dari sini, kau mati.'

Tidak pun, aku pasti mati, kan? Lantas apa yang ia inginkan? Menyiksaku? Memakanku sedikit-sedikit? Menyimpanku untuk persediaan makan seminggu? Hari ini kakiku dan esok tanganku…

Tidak. Ia besar sekali. Pasti aku dimakan bulat-bulat pun tak cukup baginya. Dan lagi, sejak kapan ada serigala memakan mangsanya bulat-bulat seperti ular? Aku akan dicabik-cabik, dimakan per bagian… Aku bahkan tak yakin aku sudah mati ketika ia mencabik dan mengunyah kakiku, menunggu gilirannya tiba untuk memangsa bagian dalam perutku…

Sekarang menjerit pun percuma. Aku berada di dalam gua, di tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang… Jika aku menjerit atau menangis, suaraku akan dipantulkan sehingga dengungnya akan begitu mengerikan. Orang akan mengira itu lolongan hantu, dan malah menutup telinga, berlari ketakutan.

Oh Roh Bumi, ini nasibku … dimangsa hidup-hidup…

Aku tersuruk di pojok, lemas. Punggungku yang habis bergesekan dengan batuan terasa perih. Pakaianku compang-camping. Kain tenun putihku sudah entah di mana.

Tunggu. Kain itu pasti terjatuh di pinggir danau. Mungkin ada bekas darah di sana. Orang akan tahu aku diserang. Orang akan mencariku… Mereka akan menemukanku. Aku masih punya harapan selamat.

Itu tentu saja kalau aku belum dimangsanya selama menunggu bala bantuan datang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Melawannya jelas tidak mungkin… Pasrah? Yang artinya aku pasti berakhir pada kematian … tapi mungkin aku punya waktu lebih panjang? Atau aku mencari cara untuk keluar, yang artinya aku dihadapkan pada dua kemungkinan: peluang untuk bebas, atau kematian hadir dalam jalan yang lebih cepat, tapi lebih menyakitkan.

Atau … aku bisa bertahan. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membunuhku.

Bagaimana caranya? Astaga. Mengapa bahkan aku memikirkan kemungkinan itu?

_Atau menyerangnya... Membunuhnya…, _satu bisikan dalam kepalaku menghentak. Sesaat aku terpana. Menyerang … Bagaimana? Aku tak punya kekuatan apapun, tak punya senjata apapun… Aku cuma perempuan lemah yang hanya bisa membuat obat dan menenun.

_Sungguhkah? _bisik suara itu lagi. _Bagaimana kau hidup selama ini, sebelum kau bersama sukumu? Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan?_

Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?

Makan buah-buahan? Memetik sayuran apapun dan memasak? Tidak. Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan itu.

Kilasan-kilasan itu kembali hadir.

Hewan yang berlari. Aku yang mengejar. Aku yang melompat, menerjang. Bergulat. Aku yang memeluk hewan itu, menahannya ke tanah, mencekiknya hingga lemas atau langsung membenamkan gigiku ke lehernya. Mengoyak-ngoyaknya hingga habis. Meminum darahnya dan menyikat dagingnya hingga hanya tersisa tulang.

Kutahu: aku buas. Aku kuat. Aku pemangsa.

Sesuatu yang hilang, atau berusaha aku hilangkan, semenjak aku menjalani kehidupan beradab. Atau mungkin sesederhana ini: aku tidak mengingatnya karena aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan sadar, dengan pikiran. Aku melakukannya dengan insting.

Makhluk tak beradab. Hewan.

Tapi tidak. Aku bukan yang seperti itu lagi. Aku manusia. Aku bukan hewan. Aku beradab. Sekarang saja mengingat itu membuatku jijik. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memakan daging mentah? Darah? Bergulat seperti itu… Aku bahkan tidak yakin saat itu aku berpakaian… Aku tidak merasa dingin sehingga aku tak menggunakan kulit hewan buruanku untuk menutupi tubuhku, ditambah aku tak tahu cara menyamak. Dan aku tidak memerlukan lembar apapun untuk menutup tubuhku, karena aku tak tahu konsep rasa malu. Pakaianku adalah kulitku sendiri, sama seperti hewan-hewan itu.

Aku tidak mau kembali menjadi seperti itu.

_Dan apa pentingnya kau mempertahankan semua itu jika kau mempertaruhkan nyawa?_

Benar. Aku harus bertahan hidup… Tak bisa hanya menunggu di sini.

Tapi kau tahu? Sulit membangkitkan insting jika kau lama menumpulkannya, mengedepankan akalmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa waktu dua-tiga tahun mengubahku sedemikian dalam. Ya, meski rasanya seumur hidup, nyatanya usiaku bersama suku ini tak lebih dari usia bayi. Jika usiaku 23, artinya aku hidup lebih lama seperti hewan buas, kan?

Walau aku tak mengingatnya. Juga tidak bisa menghitungnya. Hanya kutahu aku sering menatap rembulan, atau musim berganti cepat… Rasanya tidak selama itu aku di hutan…

Dan kini saat aku berusaha mengingat-ingat sensasi yang ketika itu bahkan tak terlalu lama masuk kesadaranku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti misalnya saat aku menatap salju dari pintu gua tempat tinggalku, rasanya gua itu sangat besar dan luas, dan lantas begitu musim salju kembali datang dan aku menatapnya dari tempat yang sama, rasanya gua itu kian menyempit. Rasanya sewaktu salju meleleh aku merasakan diriku meringkuk di sudut ceruk, tubuhku terlihat rata, tapi begitu dedaunan berguguran, tubuhku memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan aneh, dan bahkan walau aku duduk, tinggiku menyentuh atap gua. Rasanya aku begitu sering mencari gua, selalu butuh yang lebih besar karena aku tak bisa lagi berdiri di dalamnya. Seakan sering sekali aku memakai ujung tajam bebatuan untuk memotong surai hitamku, karena mengganggu. Seakan aku begitu cepat tumbuh…

Tapi apa yang kutahu? Aku tak banyak memikirkannya dengan kesadaranku. Dan juga jika kau sendiri yang berubah, sementara kau menghadapinya setiap detik, tidak memperbandingkannya setelah jangka waktu tertentu, apa kau akan merasakan bedanya?

Mengapa aku malah memikirkan itu kini?

Benar. Aku harus membebaskan diri. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Aku harus membangkitkan kembali diriku yang lama.

Di sana aku: hewan buas bernama manusia yang telah dijinakkan oleh suatu kerangkeng bernama 'budaya', yang menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa hanya dengan itulah ia menjadi 'manusia', tak bisa lagi menemukan taring atau cakarnya. Terus tanpa sadar aku berpikir mengenai senjata, beragam cara teknis untuk menjatuhkannya, cara menyelinap…

Tidak. Aku tidak menemukan satu pun.

Jika ini masalah insting, aku harus melenyapkan ke-'manusia'-anku.

Kubiarkan diriku merasakannya. Keinginanku. Hasratku. Kerinduanku akan kebebasan.

Aku harus melindungi diri.

Aku harus bertahan hidup.

Bertahan hidup.

Bertahan hidup.

Hidup.

Hidup.

Hidup…

Dan kosakataku hilang ketika aku mengeluarkan geraman dalam, melontarkan tubuhku pada sosok itu.

Terkam. Menghindar. Berputar. Melompat. Incar lehernya. Cekik. Hindari cakar. Lompat. Tangkis. Merunduk. Bangkit. Lompat. Terjang. Hindari taring. Salto. Sudutkan. Hindari cakar. Menggeram. Menyusup di antara serangan. Terjang. Melompat ke punggungnya. Gayuti. Cekik. Terkam. Gigit.

Ia melolong kesakitan.

Oleng.

Roboh.

Bagus.

Hisap…

Ia tak bergerak lagi.

Bagus.

Aku melangkahi tubuh yang telah tumbang itu, menyongsong cahaya dengan seringai kemenangan tercipta, ketika kudengar rintihan dari belakangku. Ha! Rupanya apa yang kulakukan tadi tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya. Aku segera berbalik, hendak menuntaskan pekerjaanku. Namun yang kulihat membuat kesadaranku, ke-'manusia'-anku kembali.

Aku tidak melihat serigala. Aku melihat seorang pemuda. Merintih. Telanjang. Tubuhnya berbalut darah dan tanah. Ia pasti ada di ambang kematian.

Ia pembunuh. Biar saja. Tinggalkan ia.

Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena alih-alih memanfaatkan itu untuk kabur, aku malah mendekatinya. Kubalik ia. Dan kusadari: wajahnya masih muda. Sangat. Lembut… Apa mungkin ini wajah seorang pembunuh?

Aku pastinya sudah gila. Dan bodoh. Karena aku malah membopongnya keluar, mencari sungai. Membersihkan darah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hingga kusadari di mana asal darah itu. Tengkuknya, tempat tadi kubenamkan gigiku. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kulakukan kala kembali kubenamkan gigiku di sana. Yang kutahu, aku menghisap sesuatu yang manis. Manis sekaligus memiliki sedikit bersit pahit.

Dan lebih tak tahu lagi kala kujilati luka itu. Dan aneh, di hadapanku, luka itu menghilang. Lenyap. Hanya ada kulitnya, sama sekali tak bernoda.

Kembali kubasuh ia. Kubawa ia kembali ke gua, membaringkannya di bebatuan datar.

Aku seharusnya bisa pergi saat ini. Pulang. Penyekapku sudah tumbang. Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu? Mengapa aku justru di sana, duduk di ambang gua, seakan menungguinya? Berulang kali menghampirinya, mengecek keadaannya. Kenapa kulakukan itu?

Aneh? Ya, ini tidak masuk akal. Tidak sama sekali.

Namun kurasakan itu lagi. Bayangan samar ketika satu hari aku meringkuk di gua. Di luar badai menerjang dan satu luka besar akibat bertarung dengan seekor singa gunung menganga di lengan atas dan dadaku. Darahku begitu banyak keluar hingga membanjiri lantai gua. Kurasakan sakit, kurasakan takut. Kurasakan ketakutan bahwa malam itu aku tertidur dengan bayangan bahwa aku takkan mungkin bisa melihat matahari lagi keesokan harinya. Dan aku sendirian…

Aku pernah melihat bayi beruang yang terluka dan ibunya ada di dekatnya, menungguinya sembuh atau hanya menemaninya melalui detik-detik terakhir. Dunia hewan yang saat itu kulihat jauh berbeda dengan suku tempatku tinggal—tidak ada pengobatan, tak ada hewan yang berusaha membangkitkan kembali anggota kelompok atau keluarganya yang sekarat, bahkan mungkin takkan ada yang terus-menerus mengingat ia yang mati. Mereka yang sudah mendekati ajal hanya menjadi beban, dan karenanya akan ditinggalkan. Tetapi setidaknya mereka akan menunggu, berada di sisinya, entah berusaha menjilati lukanya atau memberi kehangatan, hingga mereka yakin ia yang terluka sudah tak punya lagi harapan. Tapi di sana, kusadari aku betul-betul sendiri. Tak ada jenisku yang akan menungguiku atau bersedih atas kepergianku, bahkan walau hanya sesaat.

Di situ, saat melihat tubuh si manusia yang sekarat, sendirian, kutahu aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Bahkan walau ia pembunuh sekalipun…

Tak sempat kupikirkan bagaimana reaksi sukuku jika mereka tahu aku melindungi seorang buronan, bahkan aku tak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu aku hilang. Perhatianku hanya ditujukan pada satu hal: kondisinya yang buruk. Ia terus mengerang, atau merintih, tapi tak pernah membuka mata. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, lantas rendah, lantas kembali tinggi… Aneh. Aku membuat beberapa api unggun kecil untuk menjaganya tetap hangat, aku mengompres tubuhnya dengan air dan ramuan tanaman obat, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang dapat membangkitkannya kembali. Dan entah mengapa, aku memanjatkan doa kepada para leluhur, memohon agar ia kembali hidup…

.

Setelah sekitar lima malam berganti, barulah ia membuka mata. Seiring waktu, luka-luka di tubuhku maupun tubuhnya pun pulih. Entah bagaimana perasaanku, tapi tak bisa kututupi bahwa aku gembira. Begitu senang hingga kupeluk ia. Ia menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku menatap matanya. Dan ketika itu, kutahu semuanya tak lagi sama.

Itu bukan mata pembunuh. Bukan. Begitu lembut, begitu teduh… Begitu indah… Tapi juga begitu … rapuh.

Kami tidak bisa saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Begitu ia cukup kuat, ia bisa bicara, tapi aku tak mengerti bahasanya. Ya, memang ada kata-kata yang mirip dengan bahasaku hingga bisa kumengerti, tapi sisanya tidak. Ia juga tidak mengerti bahasaku. Jadi kami saling bicara dengan bahasa isyarat. Sembari berusaha saling belajar bahasa satu sama lain.

Ia sama sekali tak mau mengatakan kenapa ia dikejar, atau tepatnya ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku tak mengerti. Belakangan, ketika ia sudah bisa bicara bahasaku, malah ia mengatakan tak ingin mengatakannya. Kadang ia bermimpi buruk. Ia juga sering meringkuk dan menangis, jadi kutahu: itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan, yang berusaha ia halau. Kutahu ia kalut, bingung, takut. Ia nyaris putus asa…

Ia juga kesepian, sama sepertiku dulu. Ia mengatakan aku begitu mirip seseorang yang ia sayangi, kakak perempuannya yang telah meninggal, dan bahwa ia merasa tenteram berada di sisiku. Usianya belum lagi 15, masih sangat muda… Entah mengapa itu membangkitkan insting perlindungan dalam diriku. Kukatakan bahwa kini ia aman. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitinya. Karena ada aku. Aku yang akan merawatnya, melindunginya.

Kami hidup lama, hanya berdua, di dalam gua. Aku tidak kembali. Ia tidak kembali. Dan hal yang wajar itu terjadi. Perasaan itu berkembang. Di benakku dan di benaknya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, kami mulai hidup bak sepasang suami istri. Hanya ada upacara kecil yang bahkan tak dilakukan dengan berkat dukun atau restu siapapun. Tanpa perayaan, tanpa apapun. Tapi kami tahu kami saling terikat lebih daripada yang lain.

Aku tahu, jika aku kembali sekarang, aku hanya akan diusir. Aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku berhubungan dengan orang asing tanpa persetujuan keluargaku, sukuku. Ditambah, ia adalah buronan. Sukunya dan sukuku bersekutu, yang artinya mereka pasti menginformasikan hal ini pada sukuku. Mungkin malah sukuku menganggapku telah tewas dibunuh. Jadi biarlah mereka menganggapku mati. Aku tak ingin siapapun menyentuh kami.

Sesekali kudengar orang-orang melewati tempat itu. Ia langsung meringkuk ketakutan. Ia suamiku, tapi dari postur dan wajah kami, kurasa aku lebih tua, sehingga akulah yang menjadi pelindungnya. Ia tak berani berubah, takut ketahuan dan kembali dikejar. Jadi sesekali, akulah yang berburu. Ia mengajariku melontarkan panah dan membuat jebakan tapi kami sama-sama tahu kemampuan berburu alamiahku jauh lebih hebat dari semua itu. Kubawa hewan hasil buruan itu ke dalam gua, tempat kami akan memasak dan menghabiskannya. Bahkan kadang memasak pun tak perlu. Kusamak kulitnya sebagai alas tidur dan pakaian. Kami hidup tanpa peradaban, tapi kami bahagia.

Kebahagiaan yang tidak panjang.

.

Akhir musim panas itu, kusadari aku mengandung. Namun belum sampai sebulan, aku sudah kehilangan anakku. Aku pulang dari sebuah perburuan dan kusadari aku keguguran. Ia menggenggam tanganku ketika itu, mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi aku tahu aku harus kuat. Demi dia. Demi diriku sendiri.

Kami mencoba lagi, namun siklus itu kembali terjadi. Lagi dan lagi usia kandunganku tak pernah melebihi beberapa minggu. Tubuhku makin lemah. Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa mengandung. Dengan sangat menyesal kukatakan itu pada suamiku. Namun ia hanya tersenyum, kali ini ia yang menabahkanku. Tidak apa, demikian katanya, cintanya padaku takkan luntur hanya karena itu. Kutahu diam-diam ia menyalahkan dirinya, mungkin ia memang belum cukup matang untuk membuahiku dengan layak. Kuharap juga begitu, sehingga aku terus berharap, terus berdoa. Dan Roh Semesta Alam mendengar doaku.

Akhir musim gugur itu, aku kembali mengandung. Kali ini bahkan kandunganku melewati usia satu bulan dengan selamat. Kami begitu gembira, sekaligus juga khawatir. Bagaimana aku akan bersalin nantinya? Jika kandunganku cukup besar, aku tak bisa berburu. Jika ia berburu, bagaimana jika ia tak kembali? Kami berusaha tak memikirkannya, menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia memberanikan diri mendampingiku berburu agar aku tak kelelahan. Aku membuat dendeng atau menimbun daging di dalam salju yang mulai turun untuk mengawetkannya, sehingga bisa kami makan nanti, terlebih musim dingin yang akan menjelang membuat buruan sulit didapat. Kupetiki tanaman obat apapun yang masih tersisa di tengah hutan yang mulai ditumpuki salju sebagai persiapan. Bagian dalam gua kini dipenuhi hamparan karpet bulu, membuatnya terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Aku mengira aku akan melahirkan di awal musim panas, sehingga nanti kami bisa mempersiapkan segalanya lebih baik, dan hanya terfokus pada cara untuk menghadapi musim dingin. Tapi aku salah. Kandunganku tumbuh begitu cepat hingga aku benar-benar ketakutan. Namun itu hanya terjadi selama tiga bulan. Kandunganku seperti berusia tujuh bulan, tapi sudah. Pertumbuhan itu berhenti begitu saja. Tubuhku makin lama makin melemah. Akhir musim dingin, aku sudah tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kandungan dan tubuhku, tapi harus kuterima kemungkinan anakku meninggal di dalam, dan kami harus mengeluarkannya. Tapi kami tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya.

Akhirnya ia menempuh cara yang sangat beresiko itu. Ia pergi ke kampungku, berusaha mencari dukun beranak. Seharusnya tak kubiarkan ia pergi. Seharusnya kutahan ia. Karena berikutnya, kutahu ia tak pernah kembali.

Seminggu waktu yang terlalu lama hingga kupaksakan diriku bergerak menembus salju. Kupakai mantel bulu untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Mendekati kampungku, kusadari ada yang salah. Mengapa begitu ramai? Mengapa orang-orang banyak berkumpul? Apa ada upacara ritual?

Tapi di sana kutemukan tumpukan kayu. Dan yang membuatku ngeri, aku melihat suamiku. Dalam keadaan terikat di puncaknya. Kudengar orang-orang ribut mengatakan mereka menangkap orang yang diduga membunuh Tupkuk. Membunuhku.

Berita itu datang pada hari yang sama ketika si serigala menyeretku ke gua. Suku seberang menyampaikan kabar pada kepala sukuku mengenai seekor serigala buronan. Serigala yang diburu karena diduga telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri, sang mantan Kepala Suku. Kejadian itu dipicu oleh pertengkaran setelah Kepala Suku menerjunkan sahabatnya dalam sebuah pertempuran, yang akhirnya membunuh sang sahabat. Kawanannya tidak terima. Mereka harus membunuhnya sebagai ganti pembayaran. Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Beberapa temannya membelanya, tapi mereka semua tewas. Ia berhasil kabur. Pemimpin baru mereka, yang menyampaikan kabar itu, mengatakan mereka sempat melihat seorang gadis di tepi danau ketika si buronan berenang menyeberanginya. Gadis yang lantas melarikan diri. Mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tetapi warga desa menyatakan aku hilang, dan mereka menemukan kalung jimat dan kain putihku yang berlumuran darah di tepi danau. Kepala sukuku menyimpulkan bahwa serigala buronan itulah pembunuhku. Begitu sampai ke tanah ini, ia membungkamku karena takut aku memberitahukan keberadaannya pada warga desa. Ia pembunuh dan pengecut. Ia berdosa secara hukum suku, dan ia harus dibakar karenanya.

Aku berteriak ketika mereka mulai menyulut api. Seketika semua orang berpaling padaku. Sebagian yang mengenaliku terkesiap karena tak mereka sangka aku masih hidup. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi atau berusaha bicara, berusaha menjelaskan, sementara suamiku terpanggang hidup-hidup. Langsung aku menerjang ke arah api. Para prajurit suku menangkapku, tapi aku dapat membebaskan diri. Meski susah-payah, aku menyerang bak kesetanan, melukai banyak dari mereka. Aku melompat ke tengah api kala api mulai menjilati tubuhnya, namun aku bisa membebaskannya. Ia menderita luka bakar, dan perutku sangat sakit, tapi kami masih dapat bertahan. Kami kabur dengan dikejar seantero suku, suatu keajaiban kami dapat lolos.

Sekembalinya ke gua, kurasakan sakit itu makin menjadi. Ketubanku pecah. Tanpa persiapan, dengan hanya didampingi suamiku yang sepenuhnya tak tahu bagaimana harus menanganiku, aku berupaya mengeluarkan anakku. Aku memang bisa membuat obat, orang-orang kadang menganggapku dukun, tapi aku bahkan tak pernah melihat orang melahirkan. Kulakukan semua berdasarkan insting, tapi tetap aku tak bisa mengatasinya. Bayiku meninggal sebelum dilahirkan. Ia sama sekali tak bernapas. Oh, bahkan ia begitu kecil… Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kematian putraku, tapi apa yang aku lihat benar-benar menciptakan mimpi buruk. Putraku tidak normal, sama sekali tidak. Pertumbuhannya tidak sempurna. Tubuhnya biru seperti teracuni dan di beberapa tempat seakan membusuk. Begitu mengerikan…

Dengan kepedihan mendalam kami menguburkannya di hutan. Putraku, yang bahkan tak sempat mencecap udara. Kami berduka, tapi kami tahu kami harus saling menopang. Ia ada di sisiku. Hanya dengan itu aku merasa tegar.

Namun begitu kami kembali, kutahu kami tak lagi punya tempat tinggal. Mereka telah berhasil mengendus jejak kami, mengepung tempat itu. Mengendap-ngendap, kami kembali melarikan diri. Mencari tempat lain. Mencari kehidupan lain.

Kami menemukan gua lain, memulai lembaran baru. Meski kini, kami lebih memperketat penjagaan. Kami sama-sama buronan kini. Kami harus saling melindungi. Dengan menyesal, kami memutuskan untuk hidup berpindah-pindah agar tak dapat dideteksi. Mereka bisa menemukan kami kapan saja.

Hingga suatu saat, akulah yang membuat segalanya hancur.

.

Setelah cukup kuat, aku kembali berburu. Namun begitu pulang, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Klee, sahabatku. Pasti sangat mengerikan baginya melihat wujudku sepulang pertarungan yang bagai setan neraka. Betapa tidak, aku hancur berantakan dengan darah membasahi tubuh, menggendong seekor rusa yang masih meneteskan darah bertengger di punggungku. Dan begitu saja: ia pingsan

Tentu saja aku tak bisa mengabaikan Klee. Ia sedang hamil saat itu. Aku membawanya ke gua kami. Suamiku menentang, tapi ia juga tahu aku tak bisa lepas tanggung jawab. Kami merawat Klee hingga ia siuman. Ia bangkit dan ketakutan, tapi aku berusaha menjelaskan. Aku ingin ia mengerti. Aku ingin ia bisa menerima.

Lama akhirnya Klee bisa memahami keadaan kami. Ia akan melindungi kami, demikian janjinya. Ia akan menjaga rahasia itu. Bahkan mungkin akan berusaha membantu diam-diam. Dan aku tersenyum. Akhirnya ada juga yang menerima kami.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Klee kembali tak lama, membawa prajurit sukuku. Bahkan mereka membawa para serigala dari suku asal suamiku. Mereka menyerbu gua kami saat kami tertidur. Meringkus kami. Pedih kala kulihat ayah angkatku ada di antara mereka yang meringkusku. Tak bisa kulakukan apapun untuk berontak. Ia bisa terluka, atau lebih parah lagi, mereka akan membunuhnya sebagai ganti jika aku melukai salah satu dari mereka.

Kami tidak digiring kembali ke suku. Mereka memutuskan segalanya begitu cepat. Kami bersalah karena banyak tuduhan. Dan hukuman bagi semua itu hanya satu: mati.

Di sana, di sebuah hutan rapat yang bahkan tak tahu di mana, kami menjelang akhir.

Tak ada gunanya kami berusaha membebaskan diri. Tak ada gunanya kami memohon. Di hadapanku, kulihat serigalaku tercabik-cabik. Dikeroyok. Bahkan tanpa peduli ia saudara mereka. Bahkan tanpa peduli jeritanku yang mengiba agar ia diampuni. Bahkan tak peduli walau ia sesungguhnya tidak bersalah… Cakaran demi cakaran, sabetan demi sabetan, gigitan demi gigitan mengoyak kulitnya, membawa darah membuncahi tanah dan lolongan kesakitan menggema di udara. Hingga akhirnya ia tumbang. Mata besarnya masih menatapku sebelum mata itu berubah dingin. Beku. Dan ia kembali ke wujud manusianya. Tak bergerak.

Hampa itu hadir begitu cepat, menghancurkan duniaku, menarikku dalam kegelapan tanpa batas.

Suamiku. Kekasihku. Tewas…

Aku berteriak keras, seluruh jiwaku hancur. Aku berontak sekuat tenaga, menyerang membabi-buta, dan dalam kesetananku kulihat dia. Klee. Pengkhianat itu. Aku menyerangnya, mengeringkannya. Dan detik itu, segera saja, para serigala itu menyerangku. Aku berusaha bertahan. Tapi semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga aku sama sekali tak merasakan apapun. Yang kutahu mereka mencabik tanganku. Mencabik kakiku. Taring itu terasa dingin kala mendarat di leherku, dan aku tak tahu apapun lagi.

Namun aku melihatnya. Dari sudut pandang yang sangat aneh sehingga membuatku bersumpah bahwa aku melayang. Atau mungkin itu rohku yang telah terlepas dari ragaku yang melihatnya. Mereka membuat api unggun tinggi. Melemparkan potongan-potongan tubuhku ke dalam api. Bersama jasad suamiku.

Kurasakan kesedihan. Kemarahan. Kebencian. Mereka menghancurkanku. Menghancurkan hidupku. Kurasakan jiwaku terbakar. Aku menginginkan pembalasan. Pada sukuku. Pada sukunya. Aku menginginkan kehancuran.

Kusadari aku tak bisa lenyap. Tak bisa pergi ke Dunia Roh. Aku melayang tak tentu arah.

Lama-lama aku tak lagi punya kesadaran. Aku hanya punya kemarahan. Semua merah di sekitarku. Merah yang kain lama kian pekat. Gelap.

Hitam.

.

* * *

.

Hingga satu hari, aku terbangun dan kudapati diriku berada dalam tubuh yang asing. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya kulihat bulu-bulu putih di tanganku yang bercakar. Dan begitu aku melihat ke permukaan air, kusadari siapa aku kini: seekor serigala. Putih. Seputih salju.

Serigalalah yang telah membunuhku dan suamiku, dan kini dengan wujud serigala pula aku akan menuntaskan dendamku.

Aku menyerang sukuku. Membabat habis mereka yang menyakitiku. Serangan tombak tak mempan padaku. Kuhancurkan semua. Aku bahkan tak tahu lagi siapa mereka. Mereka hanya makhluk-makhluk tanpa wajah. Aku bahkan yakin ayah angkatku, yang saat itu ikut ambil bagian dalam pembunuhanku, tak urung menjadi korban.

Hidupku sesudah itu adalah rangkaian pembalasan dendam dan pelarian. Aku hanya memiliki insting. Kehendak untuk menghancurkan. Mereka yang mengejarku dengan mudah hancur di bawah cakar-cakarku. Hingga lama-kelamaan kurasakan kebencian itu tak hanya pada mereka yang sudah mati, tapi pada seluruh sukuku. Mereka yang menonton ketika suamiku dibakar. Mereka yang mengejarku dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Mereka yang membuatku sengsara. Aku meneror hutan, hingga tak ada lagi yang berani menginjak daerah kekuasaanku.

Lantas aku pergi ke suku seberang, menuntaskan dendamku.

Para serigala dikerahkan untuk menahanku tapi dengan mudah aku bisa menghancurkan mereka. Lantas seekor serigala menyambutku. Serigala paling agung. Aku yakin ini sang kepala suku. Yang dikatakan memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk membunuh suamiku. Aku menantangnya, dan ia membalas tantanganku.

Kami saling menyerang. Bertarung ketat. Aku terluka parah, ia di atas angin, tapi dendam dan kebencianku membakar jiwaku. Memberiku kekuatan. Aku terus menyerang membabi buta. Hingga akhirnya kudaratkan cakarku padanya. Kubenamkan taringku di lehernya. Kucabik ia.

Ia tewas. Dendamku terbalaskan.

Tapi segalanya tak semudah itu. Seorang wakil kepala suku menyerangku. Ia bahkan lebih tangguh daripada pendahulunya. Tapi ia tak semudah itu menang. Aku takkan membiarkannya menang. Kembali kupaksa ia hancur di bawah cakar-cakarku.

Aku melemparkan pandangan pada lingkaran serigala yang mengerumuniku, menonton pertarungan kami. Aku ada di tengah lingkaran, dengan mayat dua serigala, yang telah kembali menjadi manusia, berserakan di sekitarku. Tak ada yang berani maju lagi untuk melawan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan kala aku mendekati dua tubuh itu. Tak tahu juga ketika aku mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka berdua, memakannya. Meneguk habis darahnya. Dan kurasakan kekuatan itu. Tenaga itu. Memenuhi jiwaku. Ragaku. Seluruhku.

Aku bergetar dan begitu saja, tubuhku berubah. Kurasakan tubuhku menyusut. Cakarku hilang, berubah menjadi tangan. Tubuh besar berbuluku mengambil kembali wujud manusia. Aku bangkit, memandang berkeliling. Menantang. Tak ada. Lantas, satu per satu dari mereka menekuk kaki mereka, dengan perut tertempel di tanah, kepala menunduk begitu rapat, telinga mereka menempel di kepalanya…

Aku tersenyum. Ya. Mereka mengakui ketertundukan mereka.

Mereka mengakui keberadaanku.

Aku mengambil alih kedudukan pemimpin mereka.

Akulah, Tupkuk, sang Kepala Suku Quileute baru.

.

* * *

.

Kala kulihat wajahku di permukaan air, kutahu semua berbeda. Aku bukan lagi Tupkuk yang dulu, dengan mata yang indah dan bersinar. Wajahku begitu keras dan suram. Mataku adalah cerminan dendam. Api itu telah membakarku, merusakku dari dalam. Hingga bahkan ketika dendam itu terbalaskan, jiwaku tak bisa kembali. Tak bisa lagi kulihat dunia dari sudut pandangku yang dulu. Tak bisa aku melihat keindahan, tak bisa aku melihat cinta. Semua hilang. Musnah dariku.

Kadang aku pergi ke tempat dulu kukubur putraku. Kadang aku pergi ke tempat dahulu mereka mencabik-cabik suamiku. Dan aku tak merasakan apapun. Tidak tangis. Tidak sedih. Aku hanya bisa merasakan satu emosi: amarah. Membakarku dari dasar. Membuatku bergetar hebat dan aku berubah menjadi sosok serigala itu. Serigala dengan bulu seputih salju, mata merah membara, dan hati sehitam jelaga. Aku hidup untuk menghancurkan.

Tak terhitung upaya pemberontakan datang dari kawanan serigala itu. Meski mereka sudah mengatakan tunduk, hati mereka tidak. Dan aku tak segan membunuh. Tak segan menghancurkan. Tak segan membantai. Mereka penjahat, bagaimanapun. Mereka pembunuh suamiku.

Aku kuat dan kian kuat seiring jatuhnya tubuh-tubuh yang kubantai. Kuhirup darah mereka. Kumakan daging mereka. Tubuhku bermandikan darah dan aku tertawa di atas jerit mereka yang kubunuh. Jerit sang korban dan pekik ketakutan mereka yang menyaksikannya menjadi sumber kepuasan tersendiri bagiku. Oh ya, aku kanibal. Itu insting kebinatanganku yang menguasai: insting pemangsa. Serigala adalah hewan liar dan buas; dendam dan kemarahanku menjadikannya iblis.

Mereka terbelah: yang menentangku, dan segera tewas di bawah cakar dan taringku, serta mereka yang mengikutiku karena takut. Aku tak segan membawa teror, menancapkannya dalam-dalam hingga menembus kulit mereka, hati mereka. Kuciptakan ketakutan. Kuciptakan ketertundukan mutlak. Bahkan tak kutahu mengapa kulakukan itu. Aku hanya tahu menyerang dan membunuh, memuaskan rasa hausku. Memuaskan insting serigala buas dalam diriku. Melampiaskan kemarahanku.

Tujuh tahun lamanya aku menjalani semua itu: pembantaian. Pemusnahan. Hingga pada suatu hari aku merasa tubuhku melemah. Aneh sekali. Tak peduli berapa banyak yang kumangsa, tubuhku tak sanggup menopangku. Mungkin aku telah mendekati akhir.

Aneh sekali ketika akhir itu datang, aku tak bisa begitu saja menyambutnya. Dendamku sudah terbalaskan, sesungguhnya aku tak punya apapun yang menjangkarkan diriku pada kehidupan. Tapi mengapa aku merasa aku tak bisa begitu saja mati?

Mereka tidak membuat keadaan lebih mudah bagiku. Tahu tubuhku melemah, para pemberontak memanfaatkannya untuk menyerangku. Aku bertahan mati-matian. Mungkin aku harus menggunakan kekuatanku sampai batas, tapi aku bersikeras takkan jatuh di cakar mereka yang menentangku. Aku takkan memberi mereka secuil pun rasa kemenangan.

Terluka akibat pertempuran, aku pergi ketika para prajurit suku yang memihakku berpesta pora merayakan kemenangan kami. Seorang pelayan membuntutiku, tetapi aku menyuruhnya kembali. Kurasakan ini akan menjadi perjalanan terakhirku, dan aku tak ingin siapapun tahu. Aku tak ingin merusak apa yang kubangun dalam tujuh tahun ini. Aku tak menginginkan kondisi _chaos_ perebutan kepemimpinan sepeninggalku. Biarkan mereka mengira Tupkuk masih akan hidup seratus tahun lagi, hanya bepergian seperti biasa dan pasti akan kembali.

Aku bertekad mengambil wujud serigalaku untuk yang terakhir kali, meresap jejakku di bumi. Menelusuri hidupku yang lampau. Aku tak tahu di mana kuburanku dan suamiku, mungkin memang tak ada. Kami dibakar hingga jadi debu, mungkin malah tak ada upacara apapun untuk membawa roh kami ke dunia lain. Jadi aku pergi ke sana, satu-satunya tempat yang menjangkarkanku pada masa lalu. Gua tempat aku pernah menjalani kedamaian. Kini tempat itu sudah penuh belukar. Atapnya hancur. Tak ada lagi karpet-karpet bulu tempat kami dulu tidur. Tak ada senyum suamiku yang indah. Tak ada sosoknya dalam pelukanku, tatkala ia bangun di tengah malam akibat mimpi buruk. Tak ada tangannya di pinggangku, kala ia memelukku dan mengecup perutku. Tak ada kehangatan tatkala kami duduk di depan api, saling menopang, saling menguatkan, saling menghibur. Tak ada apapun.

Tak sampai setahun kami bersama. Tapi selama masa singkat itu kami melewati yang tak pernah kubayangkan seumur hidupku. Padanya kurasakan satu hal: cinta. Mungkin pernah, aku merasa lengkap.

Aku berjalan menuju tepi sungai tempat jenazah putraku dimakamkan. Di sana, aku terduduk. Kurengkuh datangnya kematian itu. Akhir yang akan mempertemukanku kembali dengan mereka yang kucinta: suamiku, putraku. Akhir yang akan menyatukan kami dalam keabadian…

Kututup mataku. Untuk selamanya.

Dan kurasakan jiwaku melayang…

.

* * *

.

Mungkin itulah awal takdirku yang terkutuk.

Aku mendadak bangun dalam tubuh lain. Tubuh seorang manusia. Kusadari aku berada di sebuah pondok. Pondok yang tak asing.

Ya. Pondok kepala suku yang dulu pernah kubunuh. Pondok yang kutinggali selama tujuh tahun itu. Apakah aku kembali ke suku Quileute? Mungkinkah aku belum mati? Mungkinkah setelah aku tertidur di makam anakku, aku bangun dan tanpa sadar kembali pulang?

Ketika aku berjalan, kudengar seseorang memanggil nama yang juga tak asing.

*Ka'bat'lah…* kudengar seorang wanita tua memanggil nama adik bungsu si mendiang kepala suku. Ia bicara cepat dalam bahasa Quileute. *Ka'bat'lah… Ini hari peringatan 14 tahun menghilangnya kakakmu… Aku tahu kau bertugas melayani Kepala Suku Tupkuk, tapi ia sudah beberapa minggu ini tak pulang, jadi mungkin kau tak perlu minta izinnya untuk pergi…*

Peringatan 14 tahun perginya sang kakak perempuan, P'icha. Setiap tahun keluarga T'lo'pa terus saja mengadakan upacara, pergi ke tepi sungai dan melarungkan bunga. Ka'bat'lah sayang sekali pada kakaknya. Ia menangisinya hampir setiap malam, hingga kadang aku kesal mendengarnya. Tapi melihatnya begitu menyayangi sang kakak, meski sang kakak tak ketahuan di mana rimbanya, entah mengapa melenyapkan segala hasratku untuk memarahinya.

Ia gadis yang manis, baik, dan lembut. Suku ini sudah mempertunangkannya dengan putra kepala suku Quid'dich'cha'at sejak belasan tahun lalu. Namun sang putra kepala suku memilih menikah dengan putri Hoh, dan ia diturunkan kepada adiknya. Usianya 18 sekarang, mungkin sesaat lagi keluarganya akan meminta padaku agar ia diperbolehkan meninggalkan tugasnya melayaniku, agar bisa pergi ke suku calon suaminya. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk tetap hidup lajang, walau bagaimanapun.

Aku tak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku.

Aku terus saja berjalan.

*Hei, kau mau ke mana?*

Ka'bat'lah tidak mempedulikan ketika seseorang memanggilnya? Aneh sekali. Biasanya dia gadis yang sangat penurut dan sopan…

Namun mendadak ia mendekatiku dan memegang tanganku, membuatku kontan menyentakkan tanganku, membuatnya terlontar dan jatuh ke belakang, terhempas ke tanah. Biasanya aku langsung menendang siapapun yang berani-berani menyentuh tanpa seizinku, tapi kali itu aku hanya mendengus dengan ketidaksopanannya. *Tundukkan wajahmu kala bicara denganku, Wanita Tua," seruku dengan nada kejam.

*Ka'bat'lah!* serunya dengan nada memperingatkan.

*Ka'bat'lah…?* aku berujar bingung, menengok padanya. Dan kala itu ia terkesiap.

*Apa … yang terjadi…? Kenapa … matamu?*

Aku mengernyit. *Kau … memanggilku Ka'bat'lah?*

Nanar tampak di matanya kala disadarinya keanehanku. *Si, siapa kau?* bisiknya.

"Cih, kau mulai linglung, Wanita Tua!" ludahku ke tanah. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah peduli kau istri mantan kepala suku atau bukan. Kau sudah beruntung aku mengampuni nyawamu, jadi jangan bertingkah di depanku."

Kalimat yang biasa kuucapkan pada siapapun itu, anehnya memiliki efek yang agak berbeda kali ini. Karena bukannya langsung berlutut dan menyembah seperti seharusnya, masih dengan mata membelalak, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menudingku dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

*Astaga… A, Anda… Ke, Kepala Suku Tupkuk…? A, apa yang… Me, mengapa … Pu, putriku…* Dan begitu saja, setelah mengucapkan patah-patah kata yang bahkan tak jelas maknanya, wanita itu pingsan.

Saat itu aku ada yang salah. Ibu Ka'bat'lah, ibu kepala suku yang pernah kubunuh, mendadak pingsan di hadapanku… Dan sebelumnya, ia memanggilku dengan nama putrinya. Katakan ini tidak mungkin.

Aku berlari ke sungai terdekat, merunduk di atasnya. Permukaan sungai yang berkilat memberiku pemandangan yang takkan kulupakan seumur hidup.

Itu bukan aku yang manapun. Bukan gadis hilang dengan mata penuh keingintahuan sekaligus kesepian yang kulihat entah berapa tahun lalu. Bukan Tupkuk dengan rona bahagia di matanya. Bukan Tupkuk dengan sirat kerinduan, yang menunggu pemuda impiannya kembali datang. Bukan Tupkuk dengan sirat kesedihan membayang ketika putranya tewas. Bukan pula wajah yang keras dan penuh amarah, wajah tanpa cinta seperti yang kulihat tujuh tahun ini. Aku bukan mereka semua.

Itu wajah Ka'bat'lah…

Namun juga tidak.

Ka'bat'lah gadis yang sendu dan pendiam. Setelah ayah dan kakak-kakaknya meninggal atau ditawan olehku, ia dan ibunya pun dipaksa untuk melayaniku. Namun di balik sorot sedihnya, ia selalu tersenyum. Atau memaksakan diri tersenyum. Ia gadis yang baik dan manis… Hanya karena itulah aku mau mengampuni nyawanya dan tidak lantas membuangnya atau menjualnya seperti seharusnya kulakukan pada adik perempuan seorang kepala suku yang kukalahkan.

Tapi senyum itu tak ada. Bahkan juga tak ada wajah sendunya. Wajah itu keras dan beku. Kejam. Dan mata itu … bukan mata coklat Ka'bat'lah yang indah. Itu adalah mata merah tua yang kelam… Mataku. Oh, tidak… Itu bahkan bukan mata Tupkuk. Itu juga bukan mata asli si serigala. Itu mata wujud baru yang kuambil setelah persatuan dengan si serigala. Mata milik jiwa yang rusak dan ternoda. Mata yang teracuni dendam. Bahkan walau dendam itu telah musnah, nyata bahwa warna itu tak pudar. Selamanya dendam itu mengutukku.

Bahkan mungkin dendam itu, dendamku, dan juga dendam orang-orang yang pernah kubunuh, mengutuk tak hanya fisikku, tapi juga jiwaku. Rohku. Selamanya aku takkan bisa lepas dari dunia ini, selamanya terikat takdir buruk kehidupan. Kematian bukan akhir bagiku, hanya membuatku berpindah untuk kembali merasakan kesengsaraan lain. Seolah belum cukup, dalam perjalanan itu, aku ditakdirkan untuk ikut membawa jiwa-jiwa lain ke dalam kegelapan. Jiwa milik tubuh-tubuh yang kutempati.

Ya, aku ada di dalam tubuh Ka'bat'lah. Dan aku mengubahnya.

.

* * *

.

Penerimaan suku itu terhadap perpindahan rohku pada tubuh Ka'bat'lah, pelayanku, sama sekali tidak baik. Para petinggi kawanan tahu setelah ibu Ka'bat'lah, yang akhirnya sadar setelah ditemukan salah satu perempuan suku, melapor pada mereka. Ketika aku kembali, bisa kulihat sorot mata itu. Takut dan bingung, jelas, dan di luar itu ada juga kemarahan. Tak ada kebahagiaan karena aku kembali. Bahkan dari kalangan mereka yang semula mendukungku. Tak ada secuil pun.

Tak ada yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Meski takut, para Tetua bersikeras menanyaiku, dan aku tak punya alasan untuk menutupinya lagi.

Mereka tertegun waktu kukatakan aku yang asli sudah mati delapan tahun lalu, dan bahwa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'kepala suku' selama ini adalah roh yang terperangkap dalam jasad serigala. Mereka berdiskusi lama sekali, penuh perdebatan, kemudian menanyaiku satu hal, *Apa Anda keturunan Taha Aki?*

Aku mengernyit. Nama itu tak pernah kudengar seumur hidup, entah sewaktu aku berada di Quid-dich-cha-at maupun selama tujuh tahun aku ada di sini.

*Anda memiliki kemampuan Pejuang Roh. Itu bukan kemampuan sembarangan, sama seperti darah serigala, bakat itu diturunkan. Pasti leluhur Anda memiliki hubungan dengan suku ini di masa lalu.*

Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Jika demikian, artinya suku yang menghancurkanku, suku yang membunuh suamiku dan aku, adalah sukuku sendiri. Siapa yang bisa menerima sesuatu yang seperti itu?

*Suku Quileute banyak mengikat perkawinan politik dengan suku-suku lain. Mungkin Anda memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka.*

Ya, itu sangat mungkin. Aku tidak tahu siapa aku sebelum aku menginjak tanah suku Quid-dich-cha-at sebelas tahun lalu. Mungkin memang aku orang buangan, entah aku atau orangtuaku melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu dan kami diusir. Pernikahan politik antarsuku selalu dilakukan hanya antara para putra-putri kepala suku. Di luar itu, pernikahan antarsuku selalu dipandang sebelah mata. Itu artinya, entah orangtuaku adalah paria yang kawin lari _atau_ keluarga kepala suku yang terkudeta dan diusir, atau bahkan dibunuh. Mereka bisa mati di mana saja: terbunuh di tangan anggota suku mereka sendiri, menderita penyakit selama masa pengasingan, atau diterkam binatang buas. Atau bahkan mereka melarikan diri, meninggalkan aku sendirian. Mungkin juga aku anak haram yang sengaja ditinggalkan untuk mati, namun secara ajaib tetap bertahan. Dengan ingatanku yang pendek-pendek dan tidak jelas mengenai masa laluku sendiri, aku tak bisa menelusuri jejak apapun. Kalaupun ada, orangtuaku mungkin sekali sudah berusia setengah abad. Entah mereka masih hidup atau sudah tiada.

Mereka akhirnya menyerah berusaha menyelidiki siapa aku dan galur keturunanku, serta menerimaku sebagai bagian dari suku mereka sepenuhnya. Bukan hanya sebagai penakluk, tetapi sebagai anggota suku. Ya, Taha Aki adalah kepala suku mereka yang legendaris, Pejuang Roh terakhir. Jika aku memiliki darah Pejuang Roh, artinya aku memiliki tetesan darah bangsawan. Bahkan tak ada Pejuang Roh lain saat itu. Darah mereka diturunkan, tetapi tak ada yang terbangkitkan. Kekuatan itu jauh lebih langka ketimbang kekuatan serigala.

Dari legenda-legenda mereka, kutahu kemampuan Pejuang Roh ternyata jauh lebih besar dari perasukan raga lain. Mereka bisa melepaskan diri dari raganya dan mengendalikan angin, katanya. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu cara melepaskan raga sebelum saatnya aku mati, yang artinya aku tak mungkin bisa kembali ke raga asal. Aku berulang kali mencoba, dan tetap tak menemukan jawabannya. Tak ada yang bisa mengajariku, karena memang kemampuan itu telah punah. Seluruh pengetahuan di suku ini diturunkan secara oral, sebagian disembunyikan lewat teka-teki dalam legenda, tapi tak pernah kutemukan satu petunjuk pun.

Mungkin karena darahku tak murni Quileute, maka aku tak bisa menggunakan kemampuan ini hingga taraf yang seharusnya, demikian pikirku. Nyatanya, aku tak melihat ini sebagai berkah. Ini kutukan. Rohku mungkin abadi, tapi tubuhku tidak. Itu yang aneh, karena sebagaimana yang dikatakan para Tetua, para serigala dapat memilih untuk hidup abadi atau menanggalkan kekuatan mereka dan menua. Kebanyakan memilih yang kedua. Namun aku? Aku tak bisa memilih.

Satu-satunya pesan moral yang bisa kutangkap dari kisah mengenai Taha Aki adalah segalanya memiliki alasan. Mereka menyebutkan bahwa Taha Aki hidup panjang hingga akhirnya menemukan belahan jiwanya dalam diri istri ketiganya. Mungkin itu juga jawaban bagiku. Jika satu saat aku bisa menemukan belahan jiwaku… Jika dengan demikian aku tak perlu lagi terperangkap dalam siklus perpindahan roh…

Namun sayangnya itu takkan terjadi. Aku tak pernah tahu ini, tapi mereka mengatakan tarikan itu hanya terjadi pada serigala. Aku tak tahu apa itulah yang mengikatku pada suamiku. Akan tetapi jika orang yang ditakdirkan bagiku adalah suamiku, artinya sudah jalan buntu… Ia sudah tewas, bersama tubuhku yang asli. Takdir tak membiarkan kami bersama. Entah jika takdir memiliki rencana, dan suatu saat roh kami akan kembali dipertemukan. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Ia bisa jadi bukan belahan jiwaku, atau jiwanya takkan pernah lahir kembali… Apakah itu artinya selamanya jiwaku akan terkutuk?

Aku tak tahu. Tiada yang tahu. Dan kurasa memang bukan hak kami untuk mengetahui itu sekarang. Keberadaanku ada untuk suatu alasan, itu yang berusaha kuyakini. Jika Taha Aki saja harus menunggu sekian kali lipat waktu hidup manusia, mungkin itu juga jalan yang harus kutempuh. Seperti mereka katakan: waktu dan pergerakan takdir akan memberi jawaban.

Kupikir dengan adanya kemungkinan jatidiriku sebagai anggota suku mereka terungkap, aku akan lebih mudah diterima, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Keluarga Ka'bat'lah menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Kesedihan, jelas, dibalut kengerian dan kemarahan. Tentu saja, aku telah merebut raga putri mereka. Mengubahnya. Entah ke mana jiwa Ka'bat'lah kini. Sama saja aku telah membunuhnya.

Keluarga Ka'bat'lah, aku tahu, mengupayakan beribu cara untuk mengusirku dari tubuh putri mereka. Sesungguhnya yang tersisa dari keluarga itu hanya sedikit. Ayah Ka'bat'lah sudah tewas, kabarnya dibunuh oleh putranya sendiri, anak lelaki termuda, kakak Ka'bat'lah yang juga sudah tewas. Para saudara lelakinya telah kubunuh. Yang tersisa adalah kakak perempuan Ka'bat'lah, yang menikah dengan salah satu prajurut suku, ibu mereka, dan Ka'bat'lah sendiri. Kini setelah Ka'bat'lah kurasuki, bisa dianggap ia sudah separuh mati. Mereka keluarga yang hancur di tanganku. Aku merasa wajar jika kehadiranku tidak diinginkan.

Sayangnya, seluruh cara yang mungkin pada akhirnya akan terantuk pada satu hal. Satu-satunya cara mungkin adalah dengan membunuh Ka'bat'lah… Membunuh-ku… Meski aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

Ya. Ini sudah terjadi dua kali. Aku mati dan rohku melayang. Lantas mereka menyebutku memiliki darah Pejuang Roh. Apakah jika aku kembali mati, rohku akan menempati tubuh lain?

Apakah ada cara membuktikannya selain mati?

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Selamat Idul Fitri untuk yang merayakan dan mohon maaf lahir batin untuk semuanya!**

**Maaf banget banget banget untuk penundaan tayang seluruh seri TAB. Kemarin2 itu aku agak sibuk dengan urusan sidang (dan tentu saja karena aku pulang kampuang, jadi malah heboh ngurusin rumah de-el-el) /alasan aja lu…**

**Ya, ini cerita masa lalu Kierra part 2… Semoga juga ngejelasin kenapa Korra begitu yakin anaknya ga bakal selamat (yang di TAB). Soal siapa itu suami Kierra yang pertama dan inangnya sesudah si serigala, semoga bisa nangkep… *HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA* (tawa setan)**

**Btw thanks berat u/ semua review chap kemarin... Hehehe gimana soal Kierra, Kar'lay, dan Kaliso bakal dijelasin dikit-dikit yaaa... untuk adegan jurangnya masih nunggu... maaf yaaaa...**

**Aku ga yakin aku bisa ngegambarin Kierra dengan baik… minta saran n masukannya ya :)**


End file.
